Remnant's 4 greatest heroes
by Artzilla406
Summary: Heroes, people who do it for nothing for the glory or the fame but more in saving the day, galaxy or the universe and the people but, what would happen of four of the greatest heroes when in a world full of heroes in high school? Join Ben, Zack, Koan and Austin as they fight old and new foes and grimm in remnant and deal with craziness with girls and more.
1. Alien 1

**I own nothing period explode my oc and my oc aliens and the other oc aliens belong to the artiest that made them and the two oc's belong to lewamus prime.**

* * *

Everything is in chaos, everybody is running from the mutated drones of squid monsters destroying bellwood, but four hero's run towards the squids stopping in front of them making a line between them and the squids, the one on the left is a brown haired teen with emerald green eyes wearing a black t-shirt with a green line with a 10 on the chest, light brown pants and white shoes, on his left wrist is the omnitrix and he is none other then Ben Tennyson. On his left is a teen who is 19 years old, he wears a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames like but with blue lines on his sleeve and bottom and wearing an even a symbol of a robotic logo on his back of his wears a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the backs of the hands, a red T-shirt with a wide collar and a white tank top inside and blue pockets a bit baggy pants and he wears a black boots with silver and blue steel-toed. he wears a blue ultramatrix on his left rest he is ben's friend Zackary. R. Orion. standing next to zack is a teen who is 18, he has milk skin, but and some muscle built a little with some six pack, with yellow eyes and crimson spiky hair a bit long reach to his back, His face is angular and considered by the girls as handsome or cute when he smile or title his head of has two sets of teeth fangs like and possessed a wonderful smile of an angel or a great nice guy or a fearless and fearsome. One set looks like a normal human's, while the other is retractable and are shark teeth (mainly used to scare opponents) a black pants, a red belt with a yellow buckle, an orange straitjacket which the long sleeve been torn out to make it look like a t-shirt, a gray vest with the collar up and black leather gloves with a red spike on it and his shoes were black on the bottom and yellow on the top along with dark red lines and lastly he was wearing a red fur cape, around his neck is a red caller with the nematrix his name is Kaon Seinaruyami. And standing next to ben is a 19 year old teen, he has peach skin, tale, has sky blue eyes with the blend of cloudy white, raven hair, body build as a trained solder and strong as a mammoth, he wears a black t-shirt hoodie with an orange circle in the middle with four Lines on the edges, has an orange scarf given to his mother before she past away, gray cargo pants, black shoes. On his left wrist is the megatrix and his name is Austin. D. Ookami.

Ben: Well, look's like vilgax is up to his old tricks.

Zack: Not this time ben, he has back up.

True to his word they see that vilgax is not alone he Is accompanied by albedo, Exo-Skull, Fisttrick, imo, pyshcon, Dr. Psychobos, charmcaster, six-six, kraab, seven-seven and Eight-eight there past and now enemy's.

Velgax: TENNYSON!

Ben: Vilgax, how _very_ nice to see you again squid face.

Kaon: And is that pyshcon and Dr. psychobos? Well, guess I'm having boiled crab tonight!

Austin: No time for joke's but good one there bro, anyway we need to get in there (makes binoculars out of his hands) and I think that this is a new one.

Ben: Why is that dude?

Austin: Because, what I'm seeing what look's like a level 9 alien tech and its a big one.

Kaon: Meh, we done things like this before remember aust?

Austin: Yes I remember hot-head, but this is something that we need to be fast and it look's like it's gonna to blow.

Zack: What are we waiting for shall we?

Ben: OK, let's go, It's hero time!

Zack: Time to roll out!

Kaon: Time to go wild!

Austin: It's omni time!

All 4 heroes slam there watches and green, blue, red and orange flashes fill the aria and standing on the hero's place are four different aliens. In Ben's place is a big red four armed alien, he wears a wrestling green and black wrestling outfit and he has four green eyes, on his wast there is a omnitrix on the green belt. In Zack's place is a humanoid magma-based alien with blue magma and fire on his head and shoulders there is small fires and on his chest there is the ultramatrix. In kaons place is a huge, rock-based alien with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face, he walks on six crab-like legs and has spikes on his legs. He has a long horn and small ears. The alien has a dark purple/gray color scheme with sunken red eyes, and on his neck is the nematrix. In Austin's place is a human like alien with a black suit, pants and top hat, a red bow tie and a white mask with the megatrix on his chest.

?: **FOUR ARMS!**

?: **POSITIVE HEATBLAST!**

?: **CRABDOZER**

?: **WACK-A-TOON!**

P. Heatblast: (jumps on crabdozer) Hi oh crabdozer! Away!

Crabdozer: **RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR**!

As crabdozer roared he charged at the army leaving trashed squids on his path and leaving a laughing wack-a-toon and a confused four arms.

Four arms: Now that's you don't see everyday.

Wack-a-toon: But it's funny foursy (pulls out a giant mallet) Now come on! Let's smash!

Four arms: You read my mine and don't call me foursy.

Wack-a-toon: Don't care, Wack-a-Smash-a!

They bash, smash and melted the squid bots until there is a pile of junk and they run to the storehouse to deactivate the machine, but there all of the villeins standing in the way of the alien tech.

Vilgax: Tennyson, I see you and your friends are here to save the day.

Four arms: Alright, let's just get to the butt kicking and send all of you to plumber prison.

Vilgax: Well see, revenge will be mine Tennyson and the omnitrix will finally be mine.

Wack-a-toon: Why did he say that again?

P. Heatblast: Because he is a sore loser Aust.

Crabdozer: Well let's get fighting guys, I'm going to tenderize some brainy crab and a scientist kebab.

Wack-a-toon and I'm going to some hunting.

P. Heatblase: I'm going to test _my_ magic at the witch and my muscle with the meat head.

Four arms: And that leave's me with the angry me and a squid head.

Both sides charge at each other and four arms fight vilgax and albedo, p. heatblast with charmcaster and fisttrack, wack-a-toon with kraab, Eight-eight, seven-seven and six-six, and crabdozer fight with the two scientists.

 **Zack's battle.**

While P. heatblast is now dodging all of charmcaster's explosion of lighting bolts and fistirck's giant robot suit keep punching the pryonite as he jump up then roundhouse kick him then charmcaster sent a big one as p. heatblast use both of his hand to make a fireball attack and the two attack exploded

Charmcaster smirk: If you give up handsome, maybe I'll may take you on a date.

Zack: Sorry supervillain ladies who's ugly are not my type, even the daughter of a former mad wizard as well.

That make charmcaster growl at his insult. As fistrick's giant robot armor came behind as he grab the positive pyronite.

Fistrick: Got you bro!

Charmacster start charging her attack on P. heatblast.

Charmcaster: Hold him tight while I'll blast him to oblivion.

As charmcaster sent a powerful blast sphere at , but smirk make charmcaster confuse when she saw heatblast just teleported since zack still use magic in aliens formed as her attack hit fistrick instead making him fall down a bit as the two villain try to find the pyronite as he teleport behind charmcaster and she turn and see him.

P. heatblast: Peek a boo!

As he punch her in the gust as she was flying toward fistrick and both fall down and p. heatblast ignite his fire ball at them.

Heatblast: I blast you!

As p. heatblast sent his fireball at them and the biggest explosion sent the both villain up to the air and crashed down, firsitrck's robot was broken and charmcaster it's K.O, so do fisttrick as well.

P. Heatblast: Now that's what I call "getting warmed up."

As looking at crabdozer to see how's he doing with the other villains.

 **Kaon's battle**

crabdozer it's charging at imo in his giant robo -gorilla suit as dodging it and shooting energy beam beam at him making crabdozer roar in anger as ychobos electrocuted behind his back as it distract him while imo sent a strong punch to sent him crashed to a building then the two scientist laugh at the nemetrix wielder.

Animo: It that all you got ? no wonder why you have brain of an animal and no idea how of defeating us.

psychobos: We'll tare you apart, just like how I did years ago to your dad once.

As both of them saw crabdozer's eyes glowing red and roaring of rage as he charge in full speed making the both villain surprise as psychobos moved quick from the charge but imo got hit by crabdozer's horn make him scream in pain since the horn hit him in the chest and sent him crashed to the grab while crabdozer turn around and see the doctor cerebrocrusracean as he was get ready to attack but crabdozer grin.

Psychobos: you think using the natural predator of the pyronite will take me down?

Crabdozer: maybe, but let's if you smart ass brain of your can handle...

As Crabdozer flashes red and transformed to a different predator a large, dark red octopus-like creature with a long body and many long tentacles along his stomach. he has a beaked mouth, two large red eyes and brown spots covering his back and wears a red spiked collar with the Nemetrix on it.

?: Vicetopus!

as psychobos wide eyes and sweating a lot of his own predator come back to haunt him again as he tray to run away.

Vicetopus: oh no you don't.

As his tentacles wrapped around psycobos tightly and bring him closer to vicetopus.

Psychobos: Ah crap! not again!

As he squirming around to break free but vicetpous' gripped keep him from not freeing making the doctor cerebrocrusracean in pain of almost crack his shell.

Vicetpous: I said I'll tenderize some crabby brain, hope the meat taste good.

As vicetpous saw imo getting up and beating his robot-goriila chest.

Animo: you want win that easily boy!

Vicetpous: whatever freakamo.

As he charging at him making vicetpous roll his eyes as he stretch his other tentacles to grim both imo's robot gorilla by both wrist and ankle as he make both villain smashed there face together 5 times and spin around and throw them to they and crashed down considering K.O.

Vicetpous: Talking either my humanity or my dad, they get knock out.

As came by and give Vicetpous a thumbs up.

P. Heatblast grin: nice job bro.

As vicetpous raising his tentacle.

Vicetpous: you cannot tell but I'm putting a thumbs up.

as both of the aliens laugh as they decide to see how ben and Austin doing.

P. Heatblast: come on vicetpous, we're not done yet!

Vicetpous: Right behind you!

As the both wielder of the ultramatrix and nemetrix running to find their Ben and Austin fighting the enemies as well.

 **Austin's battle.**

While with wack-a-toon he is just popping in and out and avoiding the lasers and missiles from the hunter group and he has an idea and go for one of the classics.

Wack-a-toon: Well it's been fun but, I best be going now. (jump in a hole under his feet)

As the hunter group see him thinking he can escape they all went to the hole and point there weapons at the hole.

Kraab: OK kid, i'm going to a count of 10 and we will start blasten.

As the hunter group are getting ready to fire wack-a-toon cam out of the corner with a carrot on hand and when kraab said 0 they started to fire, when they stopped six-six put his head in and started to look for his and wack-a walked in the Sean eating the carrot and started the Toon.

Wack-a-toon: eeehh, was up dock?

Six-six: {I'm trying to look for that kid.}

Wack-a-toon: Which kid?

Six-six: {the kid with an orange omnitrix.}

Wack-a-toon: Hmmm, dose the orange watch look like this? (points at his chest)

Six-six: {yes.}

Wack-a-toon: And dose the kid look like this? (gesturing on him self)

Six-six: {No}

Wack-a-toon: But did he _change_ into this? (gesturing on him self again)

Six-six: {Yes.}

Wack-a-toon: Sorry I didn't see a kid.

Exo-Skull: (stomp's in the scene) Say! What's the big idea?

Seven-seven: [We are trying to find the kid in the hole]

Exo-Skull: Didn't you four know who is the kid is? (points to wack-a-toon and points the guns at him) You may fire when ready.

Wack-a-toon: It's true I'm the kid alright, would you four like to shot me now or wait till you guy's get home?

Exo-Skull: Shot him now! Shot him now!

Wack-a-toon: Hey! You keep out of this! They doesn't half to shot you now!

Exo-Skull: They do half to shot me now! (stand's in front of them) I demand you shot me now!

The hunter group look at each other, shrugged and fired at his face making his horn facing at the back of the head, Exo-Skull reposition his horn with an annoyed face, he stomped in front of wack-a-toon.

Exo-Skull: alright, let's try this again.

Wack-a-toon: OK! would you four like to shot me now or wait till you guy's get home?

Exo-Skull: Shot him now. Shot him now.

Wack-a-toon: Hey You keep out of this They doesn't half to shot you now!

Exo-Skull: AH-HA! Hold it right there! (look at the readers) Pronoun trouble. (looking back at his and try to do the same thing) It's not that they didn't half to shot you now, it's they didn't half to shot me now. Well I say they dose half to shot my now! (runs to the group) So shot me now!

So they shot his in the face again and a puff of smoke and when it dissipates it revealed Exo-Skull's horn is opened like a mouth, he closed the horns and rush to yell at wack-a-toon.

Wack-a-toon: Yes?

Then he realized that he was going to do it again, so he turned his arm and closed his mouth.

Exo-Skull: Oh, no you don't, not again, sorry. This time we're try a different end. look you four are hunters, right?

The hunters: Right.

Exo-Skull: and you guys what to kill the kid, right?

The hunters: Right.

Wack-a-toon: And if he was the kid would you guys do?

Exo-Skull: Yeah! You guy's are smart if I was the kid what do you guys do?!

Kraab: Well, we would- (they point there guns at him.)

Exo-Skull: Not again.

They fired and his horn is open again but, the opened horn is on the chin. He walked to wack-a-toon with a tired look.

Exo-Skull: Ha ha, very funny, ha ha ha ha.

Wack-a-toon: Well it's been fun again. (take of his hat and pulled out a big present out) Here this is for you guys.

He throws the present to them kraab catches it opened it and inside there is a bomb lighted.

Kraab: You're despicable.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

The bomb exploded all of the hunters and Exo-Skull is in a pile unconscious. Wack-a-toon heard clapping and laughing, he turned to see P. heatblast and Vicetpous with a grin on there faces.

P. heatblast: Hahahahaha, dude that gasp was . . hilarious! Hahahahaha!

Vicetpous: That was a classic. Well done.

Wack-a-toon: Thank you, thank you, you two are a great adieus.

Vicetpous: Now, let's help out ben.

P. Heatblast: Read my mind, let's go!

Wack-a-toon: Be right with you. (the scren goten into a smaller curcal with wack-a-toon in the middle) Abe-Abe-ane-That's all folks!

 **Ben's battle**

Four arms is getting his hands full literally, he is fighting vilgax and albedo and he become negative four arms and started to charge at him but just got hit in the head anvil by none other then wack-a-toon.

Four arms: Austin! Try to shut of the machine!

Wack-a-toon: Yes sir ben!

He jump on to the machine and slap his megatrix and with an orange glow he changed into a big black crab with orange lines on his head, big claws and the megatrix on his wast.

?: **Giga Brain!**

Four arms: Really? Giga brain?

Giga Brain: My dear Benjamin, your the one that got the name brainstorm first and I was thinking that I need a different name for this form, now if you please excuse me, gentlemen.

As he said that giga brain started the elctrokinesis in the computer and beginning to find the shut down sequin's while the three hero's are fighting albedo and vilgax. Four arms started to get the upper hand agents negative four arms and slammed him on the floor and Vicetpous wrap vilgax and slam him into the wall.

Vilgax: Grrr, heh heh heh, you think you won now?

P. heatblast: Heh heh, we always win agents you squid face.

Vilgax: Not this time. (brings out the detonator and press the button)

Giga brain: Ben, zack, kaon! I have deactivated the machine but the computer is hit self destruct mode! If this tech explode it will obliterate anything with in a 300 mile ratios!

Vilgax: Muhahahahaha, now how can the savers of earth can stop this?

Giga Brain: I may have an idea but this will be risky, but we have no other chose. Ben, zack change into your clockwork and koan change into timezone, I need you three to slowdown time just enouge to make the countdown slowdown, I'll try to shut down the machine and reverse the polarity making it destroying it self.

The three hero's all nodded and slammed they're watches and flashes of green, blue, and red engulfed there body's, in Ben's and Zack's place is a gold and silver robots with a key on there heads, the gold one has black lines and green circle with gears on his chest with the omnitrix in the middle. And the silver one is the same but has blue on his wast and a red vest-like on the chest and light blue circle and the ultimatrix in the middle, and with kaon is a giant bat with gray and black lined legs with a bird like vulture that face almost look like a bat and it's twice bigger then clockwork and the nematrix is on his neck.

?/?: **P. CLOCKVORK/CLOCKVORK!**

?: **TIMEZONE!**

Timezone: OK, we need to make sure that thing is slow enough for Austin to shut it down.

Clockwork: vait, ve needed to have more time pover, time to go ultimate!

When clockwork slam his metal hand on the omnitrix it sprouted four edges and another layer of metal came out and change him he look a little thin and he is now a bit like the hulk buster but except have 3 clock on his chest and his pulse, even a bit steampunk as well and color copper.

?: **ULTIMATE CLOCKVORK!**

When they were going to do anything a white flash of light engulf inside the storage house and the hero's and villeins are all gone.

As soon when the heroes are gone paradox came and see rook and max came to him

Rook: Paradox, what happen to Ben and they others?

Paradox Place his right hand in his chin thinking.

Paradox: It would seem they must be transport to another world far beyond to another multiverse.

Which Rook is shocked and so do max worried for the boys expressly Ben and Austin.

Max: Are there OK? Can you bring them back?

Paradox: I don't know but I'll see if someone who's know waken up from there eons coma.

Max and Rook are confuse of what he saying.

Paradox: anyway, I'll promise you that I'll see what I can do to search the boys, ta ta!

As paradox teleported to find some way to search the vanish 4 heroes as rook look at max who seem sad and depress as he put his hand to his right shoulder and max look at rook with a sad smile.

Rook: Magister Tennyson, I'll sure you they'll be OK.

Max sigh: let's hope rook, where ever they are, I hope they'll be alright.

 **In the uncharted regions of space**

At the vastness of the galaxy there is a huge dragon with stars on her body, moons for eyes and inside her mouth (if she wants to) there is a black hole and has wings that sparkle like stars, and right next to her (in huge goddess referents) there is a female clestialsapien with blue eyes. Now they are awake and started to talk to each other again for eons.

Space dragon: **Hello, akarudesu.**

Akarudesu: **Please, call me akaru like we always do akasu.**

Akasu: **He he he, ok it's been awhile old friend.**

Akaruesu: **Hey! I'm not that old, your the one who is older and I'm only a hundred years old.**

Akasu: **Y** **our no older then a thousand.**

Akaruesu: **Hey!**

As they give each other glares they broke down into a laughing fit. They stopped when they see a flash of light and they see Dr. paradox.

Dr. paradox: Greetings lady's.

Akasu: **Oh, a human who can breath in space? Interesting.**

Dr. paradox: Heh heh, your son said the same thing when we first meet.

Akasu: **WHAT?! My son?! Where is he?!**

Dr. paradox: Now now, your's, clestialsapien's son is ok, but he is not in any of the multiverse I can sense.

This give the mighty dragon and the clestialsapien a shock they can't beleave there ears, there son's and the demon friend's queen is not on earth or any universe in the multiverse.

Akasu: **Dr. paradox, can you think on where they are?**

Dr. paradox: Hmm, in my knowledge I think they are in a world where there is war with strange black creatures.

Akasu: **Dark creatures, war,** (reach to a conclusion) **I think where they are.**

Akaruesu: **Are you sure? Because why are we still here? I'm going to see my son and I'm not going anywhere!**

Dr. paradox: now hold on-

Akaruesu: **We have a friend in a world that she is living on and that's we are going.**

Akasu: **Guess we're going to remnant then, let's go!**

As they started to go they are stopped by paradox with a worried face.

Dr. paradox: I'm afraid that this is not most of our worry's, all of the boy's enemies are in the world there in too.

Akasu: **Don't worry, the three of us will also send are chosen guards to protect them and fight for them.**

As she said that Akaruesu and Akasu made a portal and fly threw it leaving Dr. paradox alone.

Dr. paradox: I hope they be prepare for the dangers ahead. (disappears in a flash of light)

 **Up in the sky of the new world**

When a flash of light came in the sky ben and austin in there human forms and they are confused.

Ben: What the? Where are we?

Austin: I don't know. (his eye went wide, and try to feel the ground with his hands and feel nothing) uh ben, I don't think were at land here.

Ben: (looks down) Oh, come on.

They now fell and they slap there watches hoping that they get some on to fly two flashes of light and when the when they are gone in there place is what look's like a giant ball of gum with a purple cape with yellow gloves with black pants and has the megatrix. Falling next to them is a big a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He originally had sharp teeth. He wore the onmitrix symbol on his chest.

?: **CANNONBOLT!** Ah man.

?: **GUMMY!** Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy.

They crash landed in the forest making a little earthquake, cannonbolt uncurled and gummy is laughing at the way he crashed.

Gummy: he he he, that was fun, gummy wants to do it again.

Cannonbolt: No time gummy, where are we?

Gummy: (shrugged his shoulders) Gummy don't know, gummy thinks that we are not home.

Cannonbolt: Ok, we need to split up to find zack and koan.

Gummy: OK!

They slap there watches and flashes of light appeared and dissipated to reveal a blue raptor wit ha black and green jumpsuit with a helmet wit ha blue blobbed x on it and black balls on his feet with the omnitrix on his chest and next to him is a orange raptor that has a jumpsuit just like the blue raptor but change form green to orange and helmet with a blobbed x and has bladed ends on his arms and the magetrix is on his chest.

?: **X** **LR8!**

?: **RAZORDASH!**

Xlr8: ok, you go that way (points behind austin) and I'll go this way. (points behind him) That way we can cover more ground and look for zack and koan faster.

Razerdash: Roger, if either of us find zack, koan or anyone who knows where they are we contacted each other.

They nodded and speed of to there directions to fond the two heroes in this unknown forest.

 **Meanwhile for zack and koan**

When a flash of light came in the sky the other 2 heroes as well in there human forms, zack open his eyes and see there falling from the sky and at land while koan is just sleeping.

Zack: **KOAN! KOAN WAKE UPPPPPPP!**

Koan: (He woked up and looking back and forward and at zack) Zack we're falling!

Zack: You think?! I don't know how long we've been falling!

Koan: Well let's transformed before we go splat!

They slap there watches/neck piece and two flashes of light appeared and dissipated to reveal a crystilin being who is wearing blue shorts and has a red spot on the right side of the chest where the ultimatrix is and two small spikes on the lower chest and on the upper body there are two spikes on the back and on the face there is a scare on he right side of the eye, and there is a bull-like beast with light black rocks on his back, walks on four legs with red tips and has mantes-like claws, has a stinger on his butt, has a sharp under bite and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **POSITIVE DIAMONDHEAD!**

?: **MATTERSHIFT!**

As P. Diamaondhad ready to land, and mattershift curling his body into a meteor like as both alien crashes down to cause a little earthquake.

get up and stretches his arm and mattershift uncurled his body back to normal as he shake his head to get up straight and look at the area to see there in some kind of a forest.

P. diamondhead: Where the hell are we?

Mattershift: Don't know, but I do know that we're not in Bellwood or our world.

P. diamondhead: And I don't scenes rook or no plumber bases here to you maybe right, but I don't see ben and Austin anywhere.

Mattershift: Well diamondhead probably they been separate when the blast hit us,(mattershift have steam out of his nostrils) damn that squid headed bitch.

P. diamondhead crossing his arms: No time for that mattershift, we need to find Ben and Austin somewhere so I say we split up, contact each other when we found them or someone else who may have seen them.

Mattershift nodded: Okay Diamondhead, if I make some suggestion, perhaps we can go find them easily from the sky.

P. Diamondhead: good idea bro!

They slap there the watches and flashes of light engulfed them and standing in there place is a pure white moth-humanoid who's wings are folded and has blue eyes with a red scare on his right eye and a mouth that do's not move, standing next to him is a humanoid-bat who's color seam is aqua-green on his chest, arms, legs, tail, shoulder, back and wings, he has four red eyes, vampire-like fangs, his body is a mixed of very soldier beyond crystals and metals and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **POSITIVE BIG CHILL!**

?: **ARMOROPTERIA!**

As they are done, they look at each other and nodded, P. big chill unfold his wings to reveal the rest of his body, his body is white muscular build, has white Chan on his arms and shoulders and on his wast is a blue belt with the ultmatrix on it.

P. Big chill: Remember, contact when you found ben and Austin or someone else you seen them

Armorpteria smirking: Not to mention we can get some info about this new world we're in ,since I got a feelings this gonna be a freakin blast!

P. Big chill grin: you got that right Bro, now let's fly!

As they are done, they took flit into the skies and fly in there separate ways to find the two of there fellow hero's and finding answer of what world or universe there in.

* * *

 **Hey everyone artzilla here, I know that some of you are requesting for ben to be in a crossover, but I'm sorry but we can't, me and prime are writing for austin, koan and zack, ben will be with the boys but nothing else, there is already thousands of crossovers featuring ben only, we are doing this because we like to. But there will be only one ben crossover and it's linking to rwby when it's finished, until then no ben crossovers.**


	2. Alien 2

**(start to play SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)**

The music started to play and Ben and Zack has there hands hovering over there watches and at the next you can see Koan hovering over on his neck and Austin hovering his watch over his chest, and then green, blue, red, and orange flashes covered the screen  
and revealed the opening logo in the middle.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

 **(Obieta sekai ni madoi nagara) {While bewildered in a panicked world}**

Vilgax in a dark silhouette with his red eyes glowing hovering his hands over beacon.

 **(Kakusei wo shinjiru yokogao) {I saw your profile while in awakening}**

The three goddesses in there human form praying they will find there sons and then look to the night skies.

 **(Oh, Daybreak)**

Shows Ben, zack, koan, and Austin one by on with there own background.

 **(Mukuchi na ketsui negai kara. Konna ni ookina mirai growing to love.) {I decided I wanted to be reticent, so I'm growing to love this huge future}**

Shows the Ben in his anodite formed, Austin in half dragon form, Zack in his ghost form and koan in his demon form fighting there villains and the grimms in there alien forms and standing tall in victory.

 **(Kedakai hodo junsui ni tada) {The sublime genuinity is just...)**

the next scene shows teams RWBY and JNPR fighting grimm and they took a pose and them making funny faces exempt ren.

 **(Shinjisu wa [Doko ni aru?] Toki to shite [mayoi sagashi] Zankoku na me de warau kedo [We can go out] {Truth, [Where is it?] in some cases [Blindly looking for it.] laughs at us with harsh eyes, but...}**

the scene now shows of all of the villains one by one and at the last ones there is a silhouette of a dragon, vilgax and an unknown women all laughing evilly.

 **(Ari no mama no your innocence mamoritai, Akete yuku sora ni) {I want to protect your innocence as it is in the dawning sky...}**

the scene shows the same dragon roaring and oozing out evil energy and grimm energy and the next four scene shows team RWBY and JNPR in a room, next Ozpin and goodwitch, then the teachers and then beacon.

 **(Ima ryoute ni uketomete kimi e sosogu ano hikari) {Now, accept the light shining on you form above with both hands}**

The scene shows the heroes are standing in a line and closed there eyes and open them to glow in green, blue, red and white.

 **(Kegare naki egao to jiyuu ne sunrise) {With a pure smile and as much sunrise as you please.}**

the next shows ben in his ultimate anodite form, Zack in his Ultimate Celestialsapien form and then shows koan in his divine demonic form and Austin's dragon god form.

 **(Mou osoreru koto wa nai sa, Fumidashita jihei no saki) {there's no longer anything to fear, beyond the horizon we just walked towards}**

Ben is running forwerd with a smile on his face and then he made a saucer symbol of they omnitrix and jump on and started to fly to the sky

 **(Saa atarashii hajimari [tooi mirai sasu CHIKARA]) {now, come one! it's a new beginning. [the power to aim for the distant future]}**

Ben is still flying with beacon on the background.

 **(Ikou towa no JOY TO THE WORLD) {let's go! to the endless JOY TO THE WORLD!}**

Now ben jumped and change into his ultimate anodite form took flight and following behind his is the rest of the heroes in there final forms and then light covered the screen and then it shows the four and every character in RWBY doing a pose getting  
into the picture and then shows the opening again with the heroes behind it.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

(end playing SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)

* * *

 **With P. Big chill.**

While flying throw the forest and becoming intangible, P. big chill is searching for ben and austin in this forest when he heard some thing or should I say some one as a teenage girl wearing sun glasses have blond long hair, purple eyes, wears a tan vest  
with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle,  
a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a  
white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also  
has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

?: Waaaaahooo!

As P. big chill notice she coming straight for him, his eyes wide and cover his eyes with his hand.

P. Big chill: Ah crap!

As she wet threw P. Big chill' intangible form as p. big chill felt nothing happen as he did a face palm since he was intangible.

P. Big chill: Oh yeah I forgot I'm intangible, but at least I didn't become a giant bug paste right now.

as He see saw the blond girl seem doing some acrobatic using her gauntlet to start landing at the ground and g chill seen to like it

P. Big chill: _wow she got good skills of falling down with an awesome entrance,_ (he rub his chin)hmmm... _perhaps I'll follow her and see what's going on as if she can help me find ben and Austin, including what Dimension we're in of this new world._

As P. Big chill fly quick to follow the blond girl and become invisible.

P. Big chill: _But first I need to stay low if I wanted to know if she's friend or foe._

* * *

 **With Armorpteria**

Armorpteria is flying seeing if he could find ben and Austin or someone

Armorpteria: I'M BORED!...I've been flying for 5 minutes and no sign of Ben or Austin! Which there's something unnoticed people will like falling down on me right now.

As Armorperia's instinct kicks in as he using his speed dodge two unnoticed people diving to land, the natural predator take a looked at the two people.

A boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced  
to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

Also next to him is a girl has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning  
bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt, She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage  
and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her  
emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist and she seem holding a giant like hammer

The boy did a ball spin and using a green automatic pistols which have blades attached to them to the trees to slide down safety to land.

Armorpteria: Well what you know? I stand corrected, maybe they'll help find my other Amigos, Hotdog!

Armopteria decide to fly down and see the 2 person that he decided to help

As the boy who landed at the ground look at the sky since he could have sworn he saw a mysterious creature flying.

?: what was that thing? (As he shook his head to get his mind clear) it's must be my imagination.

As he begin to walk in the forest, or did he know that Armopteria is hiding in the trees and bushes as to camouflage himself so he won't know he following him.

* * *

 **With Xlr8**

Xlr8 is zooming throw the forest to find zack or koan or someone, anyone.

Xlr8: Ugh, can't find anyone in this forest.

As he was going to continue the search someone caught his eye, he quickly hide from site and what landed on the spot where he was is a young girl with silver eyes, she is wearing a black bloused, a black waist clincher with red lacing and a skirt with  
red trimmings and completed by a red hooded and cloak, at the clothing she wears cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch, she has black  
hair with red running down to the tip, she starts to run deeper into the forest.

Xlr8: Hmm, _she maybe fast but I'm faster, I need to keep an eye on her and maybe she know where am I and where is my other friends, but I need to keep out of sight._

And then he is following her with his speed on where she is going.

* * *

 **With Raptordash**

Raptordash is speeding and cutting throw the forest to find his friends or anyone in where is here and his friend go?

Raptordash: come on, come on I need to find someone in this forest, I've been speeding in this forest for lord knows how long.

That's when he heard what sound like glass, he hide out of site and turned to see what appears to be a young girl in white. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline  
of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

Raptordash: _What the? Is she a noble heiress? Sigh, if I need information on where am I I need to-_

Before he can finish that thought, he heard some foot steps, he turn his head to see a young girl in black and red stopping and they look at each other.

Raptordash: _Who-and-the-what now?_

Xlr8: 'Raptordash.' (he turnd to see xlr8 with his claw over his mouth indicate to be quiet) 'ssssssshhhhhhhhh.'

Raptordash: 'What is going on did you find someone?'

Xlr8: 'Yes and it's the girl in black, and I think that you found one to?

Raptordash: 'Yeah, the one in white, and I don't liker already. Look.'

The two raptor aliens both look at the two girls who are looking at each other and then the one in white started to walk away from the girl in red.

Girl in black: What! Where are you going? We're suppose to be teammates.

Xlr8: 'poor girl'

Raptordash: 'And this is why I don't like people like her.'

They kept in there position and keep looking and for a few minuets until the girl in white came back dragging the other girl with her.

Girl in white: By no means this means were friends.

Girl in black: You came back!

Xlr8: Ok, we now know who we're following.

Raptordash: Yeah, the girls in black and white.

Xlr8: Yeah, let's follow them, but keep out of site.

Raptordash: Roger.

As they dash in the forest they didn't acknowledge that a blonde boy with a with white armor who is hanging from a tree who is in aw on what he seen.

?: Who, what, when, dinosaurs!

?: Jaune?

He look down to see a redheaded with a ponytail with a crown-like head piece and she is wearing a bronze colored neck piece, bronzed armored top and has a miniskirt and she has a shield on her back.

?: do you have any spots left on your team?

Jaune: Very funny.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with zack with the blond girl**

the blond girl walking around the forest seeing if she can find anyone and but she shiver a bit since she felt or she scenes a zero temperature thinking is the wind but it was g chill invisible

Blond girl: Brrr...why it's so cool?(she shrugged her shoulder) Helloooooo? It's anyone out there? Hellooooo?,I'm getting boared here.

as P. big chill about to turn un-invisable but scenes something somewhere close to him as he narrowed his eyes.

P. Big chill: _What was that?, I scenes something dark and griming, like a soulless creature._

As the blond girl heard rustling in the bushes as she turn around.

Blond girl: Is someone there?

She look threw the bushes and see who it is.

Blond girl: Ruby it's that you?(as she look who it is)nope.

She jump back and roll down then get up activating her gauntlet ,which shocked g chill's eyes wide what he seeing is much like a bear, with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing, but are  
much larger and stockier it has bony spines and a skull mask with some red markings, but also possesses many bony plates on its back and limbs.

P. Big chill _What the hell?!, a monster bear?...I don't know what there are but they are no aliens._

Another bear monster came attacking the blond girl with it claw but she backflip then the first bear monster charge then, when her gauntlet click then punch the bear with a fire like bullet but the bear got up.

Blond girl: You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood would you?

P. Big chill: _I assume that must be this ruby person she talking about._

As he watches how good of a fighter she is handling the two bears.

P. Big chill: _I gotta admit she have a sense of humor, she'll be a great sparring partner with fourarms_

As the blond girl keep dodging and did another backflip and chuckle

Blond girl: Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of ba-(she saw a string of her blond hair fall off)

As P. Big chill felt a raging aura since he saw her purple eyes become red eyes as he slowly step back fearing of this might be dangerous

Big chill: _Oh boy..._

Blond girl: You...

As the two bear look each other and grunts confuse as the blond girl snapped as her hair glows bright like a flames.

Blond girl: YOU MONSTERS!

As she zoom in speed rabid punches at the first bear and breaking a lot of trees with it makes g chill is awe as her brutal attack

Big chill's thought: _woah man, I got to scratch that she more like rath and heatblast as a spare_ (as the destruction continues) _I'm glad not those bear._

After the blond girl done with the first one, she ready for the last one,

Blond girl: What?! you wants some to?!

Before she attack, the last bear it's took down by another girl who look young light complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at  
the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. And a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, she wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside  
of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Even wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a  
white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve  
a purpose or are simply decorative. Her zippers are emblazoned with the YKK logo similar to the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her  
back like a backpack, and holding a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS)

Her weapon return to her and smirk at the blond girl .

Blond girl: I could have taken it.

as both girls spotted 4 more of those bears which g chill begin to fight.

P. Big chill: _Now is my turn_

As P. Big chill fly threw the 2 bears and they got frozen solid make the girls shocked and the blond girl felt that zero temperature again.

Blond girl: What the...

As p. big chill appeared in front of the 3 left bears as there confuse first but it doesn't matter to them as they roar and charging at him but Big chill take a deep breath and blow an ice wind to froze them solid as g chill turn around the stunned and  
dumbfounded two girls.

P. Big chill: Say have you two seen two boys around here who have colors green and orange?

As the blond girl and bow hair girl is shocked that the creature can talk and there in there battle stance and ready to fight which that alarmed P. big chill as he raised his hand in defense.

P. Big chill: woah, woah, woah hold the breaks here I'm on your side!

Bow girl: How do we know if your not one of those grimms we took down(glare at the creature)

P. BIg chill: First of all if I'm bad as you think? Should I let those bear things eat you? and second, that what those things call, a grimm?

As both girls look each other seeing like he did help them and look back.

P. Big chill: Look I have partner here but we split up for searching our other 2 friends around this forest here.

Blond girl: alright then, I'm looking for my little sister as well, names Yang, Yang Xiao Long (she tuck her thumb behind her) and the girl with a black bow is...

Bow girl: Blake, Blake Belladonna(which she interrupted yang's finishing what she saying which Yang glared at Blake but blake ignore it) thank you for dealing with the ursa.

P. Big chill: You're welcome, oh where's my manners? I go by the name Big chill, I'll explain later on.

Yang notice that cold feeling when she was walking and raised her eyebrow.

Yang: Say Big chill, are you that thing that following me?

P. Big chill: I found you while you was landing on the ground, what was that anyway?

Blake: Our teacher Mr. Ozpin and Mrs. Glynda letting us students learning of teammates by first doing some landing strategy.

Yang: And the first person who make eye contact as partners, so I assume Blake here is my partner for now, we're heading to the north end of the forest at the old abandon temple.

P. Big chill: So I take it's a skill of becoming a warrior?

Blake: more like huntsman or huntress.

P. Big chill: _If there speaking the truth so I guess maybe ben and Austin might be found with some other students around, speaking of ben and Austin I can scenes there energy, but there's other two people with them as they begin to move to the north._

P. Big chill: How about I come along and help you find your sister yang, and also help me find my other friends as well.

Yang grin: Alright! And what about your partner?

P. Big chill: Don't worry, he's around and let's just say we both have our ways.

Big chill unfold his cloak and show his wings that he begin to float yang blushes a little the cover her mouth try not to laugh and blake a bit thought he was naked at first but she realize he's an insect like person.

Yang: Dude your naked!

Blake: Yang, he's a humanoid moth

Yang: ooohhh...

P. Big chill: What you expect of seeing the biggest male moth in the world? A mammoth? (he cross his arm and grim)

Yang laugh at that joke and blake roll her eyes but in her mind she admit that was funny.

P. Big chill: Come on, if we head north maybe it's where the others might be.

Yang and blake nodded as so p. big chill find 2 huntress name yang and blake and learning what world he is and wondering how ben, Austin and koan it's doing now. And then out of nowhere more ursas charging out of the bushes.

P. Big chill: I got it. (turns intangible)

Yang: Wha-

As yang was going to say anything three ursas are turning into ice, then she now focused on the two ursas in front of her and started to punch them rapidly at the chest and ended them with on more punch making them fly through the forest and blake is  
slashing the four remanding ursas.

P. Big chill: ok now that's done.

Yang: Hold up big chill, can you please tell us what are you and what are you doing here in remnant?

P. Big chill: So that is what is this place is, OK, for starters my friends and I are not from around here and secondly, I'm looking for my friends who are separated from me and my teammate, we split up to cover more ground and hopefully find our friends.

Yang: Ok, I believe you snowy, well what are we waiting for lets go north and hopefully find you friends.

P. Big chill: Thanks yang, and snowy? Really? How about I call you Goldie locks.

Yang: Oohh, I like it already.

* * *

 **Meanwile with xlr8 and raptordash.**

With the alien raptors they are still following the two young girls in the forest and then the girl in red run off in the forest leavening the girl in white surrounded by black wolfs.

Xlr8: _woah, that is a lot of wolf things and that girl in white is in trouble._

Just at the two raptor aliens are about to charge in the girl in red who is holding a giant red scythe appeared and then the girl in white's sword spew out fire burning a tree in the process. The girl in red just got hit from the wolf and crash into the  
girl in white.

Red hood girl: Hey watch it!

Girl in white: Excuse me, you attacked out of turn I could of killed you.

Red hood girl: You will try a lot harder than that.

And as they were going to attack a blue blur hit one wolf, then an orange blur slash the other wolf and then the same two blurs starting to destroying the wolf packs.

Girl in white: Ruby what are you doing?!

Red hood girl: I'm not doing anything I'm right here.

Girl in white: What, if your here, then what are those?!

The two blurs stopped at the alpha and then xlr8 kicked the wolf's chin and then raptordash is slashing the big wolf's chest rapidly and then finish it with his blade tornado, he stops and with a suing down of his right arm the big black wolf fall over  
and lead dead and you can hear a guitar played in a Mexican show down tune.

Raptordash: Let darkness be slain today. (turns to the two girls) Hey do you two seen two boy's around here? One is wearing a black trench coat with blue flames and the other is wearing a red fur cape.

Xlr8: I didn't know you can do that.

Raptordash: I practices dude.

Girl in white: Who, what, when, how, WHAT!

Red hood girl: That is so cool.

Xlr8: I know, that is cool.

Girl in white: (walks to the two raptors) ok just who or what are you two, I need some answers right now!

Raptordash: hey, excuuuuuuuuuuuuse me princess!

Girl in white: wha- how dare you!

Raptordash: How dare _you_!

Xlr8: (glides to the girl with the red hood) there he go's again.

Red hood girl: What?

Xlr8: My friend over there hates people who thinks they are high and mighty and if they are spoiled rich kids. (giving her a hand/claw shake) Nice to meet you, call me xlr8, the one who is arguing with your friend there is raptordash.

Red hood girl: (shakes his claw) Nice to meet you xlr8, my name is ruby, Ruby rose (turns her head to the arguing "couple") the girl who is arguing with your friend is-

Girl in white: I can introduce my self you duce! My name is Wiess Schnee heiress of the schnee dust company. Now answer my question, who are you and what are you!

Raptordash: That's the thanks we get for saving you girls from those black wolfs?

Ruby: Well, thank you for the help but, we could of taken it.

Wiess: Yeah right, like we could when a duce should have attacked out of turn!

Ruby: that's that suppose to mean!

Wiess: I'm just surprised that some who talk's so mush would communicate so little during an encounter.

Ruby: Well I'm sorry that xlr8 and raptordash decided to help to winning a fight there just fine working together!

Wiess: Well, congratulations to them on being the strongest freaks to appear in beacon. Bravo.

That made ruby bring out her scythe and cut a tree near her out of frustration.

Xlr8: Woah, remind me not to go on her bad side.

Raptordash: Noted, should we follow them?

Xlr8: I think we should. Just in case that we encounter zack or koan.

The two alien raptors followed the two girls but, they didn't know that a large black feather landed on the catted tree.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Armorpteria**

Armoropteria keeping an eye on the boy who seem try to find someone that Armoropteria perhaps thinking of the girl with the hammer. what he spotted.

A giant snake with many fangs in its jaws, with a long, black forked tongue to boot. It has two halves, a black one and a white one, that are joined in the center. The black half is primarily black in color, though it does contain a few speckles of white  
on its underbelly, as well as some isolated areas along its body. It has large, blood-red eyes and a white bony covering with red markings on the top of its head.

Armoropteria: _Holy shit that is a big snake!_ , (he began to sniff the creature and frown with a hiss) _a high negative energy from this black predator with such envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred; often congregating towards the source of these emotions, like it have no soul or a possessed mindless animal...this world have some strange species that it's dangerous._

Armoropteria seeing the snake slither into a circle to trapped him but the boy jump up and spin to shoot the snake and it attack the boy but the boy kick it head make it fall as the boy begin to attack as the snake got up which he been injured by a slice  
of the boy's weapon and dodging the snake's fangs and stab it at the head.

Armoropteria: _I'm beginning to think we're having a darkest hour of light vs darkness in our soul._

The natural predator of Petrosapien spotted another snake except It also has large, blood-red eyes; however, the bony covering on the top of its head is primarily deep gray with red markings. Also, toward the end of its body, its scales appear to have  
a checkerboard design of gray and white,

Armoropteria: _time to show mr and misses snakes how the real top predator is!_

As Armoropteria' jump up at the sky which the boy and the two snakes attention as Armoropteria' reflect from the sun and make a screeching noise then swoop down of a high speed and the boy thinking it's the same creature he saw.

Boy: _so it wasn't my imagination after all, this thing must have following me and now I'm gonna have to deal with 3 opponents now._

As the boy ready to fight the bat crystal but instead it didn't came to the boy and he turn around see the bat cut the white snake's tail in half and it fly in such speed and it just cut the tree as well of a clean slice and the boy is stunned.

Boy: _Incredible_ (spotted his wings of how way sharper then a scythe or a blade) his wings seem like a weapon of a blade and (looking at the cut trees) the ways it cut the trees seem very strong

As Armoropteria landed next to the boy as they look each other and nodded as they work together.

Boy: I don't know what you are, but I suppose your here to help huh?

Armoropteria nodded.

Boy: ok, I'll take the black one, and you'll take the white one.

Armoropteria nodded again as both them charge in the two snakes, Armoropteria' grab the white snake with his sharp talons to pierce it making it scream in the crystal-metal bat lift the snake up to they air and Armoropteria went in high speed up to the  
sky and a swift with his wings slice the snake's head in half and landed on the ground seeing the white snake fading away. Armoropteria look at ren holding the black snake's fangs and unleashing his aura since Armoropteria's senses and look at the  
boy must've increase his strength to break the snake's fangs and stab it in the head, and punch it to make the black snake's head exploded dead.

As Armoropteria pick the boy's weapon and give it back to him and the boy thank him for that and hid his weapon to his sleeves.

Boy: Don't know what are you but thanks for the help anyway.

Then he heard a noise and saw the girl who Armoropteria saw came out of the tree upside down.

Armoropteria: _I was wondering where she was._

Boy: I still think that wasn't a sloth sound like.

orange hair girl: boop (she poke the boy nose).

The orange hair girl look at Armoropteria which she shocked and fall down. Orange hair girl got up and bring out her hammer she was about to attack but the boy stop her.

boy: Wait nora, this creature help me took down the grimms.

Armoropteria: _grimms huh?, consider how I sense them with no aura seem pure evil to me I guess._

Nora: Really? (as she looked at Armoropteria and have a big smile and squeal) IT'S SO CUTE!

As Armoropteria may blushes of didn't expect being call it as Nora circling around him.

Nora: Ren where did you find this adorable creature?

Ren:(shrugged his shoulders) don't know, it came to me while I was fighting, come on let's find they others.

Armoropteria sense a call in his head of a telepathic as he pick up the call and it was p. big chill.

P. Big chill: _did you find Ben and Austin?_

Armoropteria: _nope but I found two people name Nora and ren that I'm following, and you?_

P. Big chill: _didn't found Ben and Austin either, but I got good infoes from two girl name yang and blake, they said about this world called beacon and I'll explain it since when We head to an old abandon temple, which where Ben and Austin may be there as well with they others. So meet me there, Big chill out._

Armoropteria: _Understood._

Nora jump at Armoropteria's back.

Nora: Come on ren! If we wanna find they others, riding batty will be fast! (she grin while Armoropteria seem to like this girl and how funny she is and being called batty in his predator formed)

Ren: (face palm) Nora you don't know where that creature's been.

Nora and Armoropteria title their head.

Nora: he's right here! (As Armoropteria begin to fly with Nora a little faster) yaaaaaaahhhhoooooo!

As ren sigh and follow Nora and Armoropteria.

* * *

 **Back to xlr8, raptordash, ruby and wiess.**

Xlr8 and raptordash are just leaning there backs on trees and ruby is sitting down on the grassy ground will wiess is going back and forth in where they are why? Because there lost.

Wiess: it's definitely this way, I mean this way it's definitely this way, alright it's official we're lost.

Raptordash: Gee, good answer Sherlock.

Wiess: What dose that mean?

Raptordash: It means we're lost and we are not in the right direction.

Wiess: How would you know, you don't know where is where we are going.

Raptordash: Neither. Are. You!

As raptordash and wiess are arguing again xlr8 reserve a telepathic call.

P. Big chill: _Ben are you there?_

Xlr8: _Zack! Boy am I glad to hear form you._

P. Big chill: _why?_

Xlr8: _Because, me and austin ran into two girls name ruby and wiess and austin is arguing with wiess._

P. Big chill: _how about? Seems Sharon is getting along with new people already_ (Both alien's chuckle) _Well anyway koan and I have to split to find you guys so I run to two girls name yang and blake, while koan run into a boy and a girl name ren and nora._

Xlr8: _alright then, so were are you Z?_

Big chill: _Me and the girls are heading at the Abandon temple, so meet us there._

Xlr8: _You got it, Ben out._

P. Big chill begin to call koan.

P. Big chill: _Hey K this Z good news._

Armoropteria: _what is it, root beer?_

P. Big chill: _better, I found where Ben and Austin and there okay with 2 girls with them._

Armoropteria: _Awesome!_

P. Big chill: _yeah, so I want you and they other people you want met and meet us at the temple pronto._

Armoropteria: _Alright, Koan it's on his way now._

Zack cutting of the telepathic call.

As P. Big chill, yang and blake spotted the old temple.

Yang asking: think this is it?

P. Big chill: it seems like it.

As they walk to it and look around saw some chess piece's.

Yang: Chess pieces? Looks like where aren't he only one here, well I guess we should pick one(she look at the knight piece) how about a cute little pony.

P. Big chill chuckle and blake roll her eyes.

Blake: sure.

As they walk together that they felt like is quite easy.

Yang: that wasn't so hard.

Blake: well it's not like this place is difficult to find (P. Big chill nodded and for blake curiosity) so uh, big chill right?...what exactly are you? Since we know your like a humanoid moth with a Semblance abilities right?

P. Big chill(shakes his head): Cannot answer what I'm truly am yet, but I can answer your question that my abilities are not semblance just ice abilities as a Necrofriggian

Yang: Necro-what?

P. Big chill: Not necro-what, Necrofriggian means for "necro", meaning dead and "friggian", meaning very cold.

Which they understand and explain his creepy ghost like appearance and ice abilities.

P. Big chill: so this Semblance supposed to come from your aura right?

Blake: Yeah(raising her left eyebrow) how did you know since your not around here?

P. Big chill: My friends and I back in our places recognize aura as an energy came from the soul and manifestation into many different type of power and as well unlocking their true potential in physical and mental correct? (blake nodded and smile which  
she seem impress of the humanoid moth's knowledge)

They heard a girly scream.

Yang: some girl in trouble! Blake, big chill did you hear that?

As p. big chill and blake didn't pay attention since they looked up as blake saw something but for p. big chill, he sense ben and Austin's energy closing near the sky and also his super vision look closer to see two girls name ruby and Wiess, which he  
saw ruby falling down.

P. Big chill: Say yang.

Yang: Yeah?

P. Big chill: You mention early about seeing a girl with a red hood, go by the name ruby and she's your little sister right?

Yang: yeah why?

P. Big chill pointed his finger up to the sky.

P. Bg chill: It's that her?

Yang: huh?

As yang looked up as well seeing ruby falling.

Ruby: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEAAAAADDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSS UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

As she was to go splat a blue blur speed throw and landed on the ground with ruby in awe.

Xlr8: You ok rubes?

Ruby: (slowly nodded her head) uh huh.

The moment ended when jaune fly over them and crash into a tree.

Blake: Did your sister got saved by a blue dinosaur?

Yang: I-

As she was interrupted by a ursa running but stopped by Armoropteria's wing blade with Nora riding on his back.

Nora: Yee-haw! Aw, the ride is over.

Ren: Nora . . . please . . . don't ever get on him again.

As Ren see Nora and Armoropteria disappeared a minute ago, and nora looking at the king piece and Armoropteria looking at the king piece.

Nora and Armoropteria: oooohhh

As nora take the queen piece and Armoropteria take the king.

Nora begin to sing: I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!

Armoropteria begin to eat it.

Ren: NORA!

Armoropteria: DON'T FORGET ARMOROPTERIA!

That shout made everyone look at the giant crystal-metal bat alien, which shocked nora and ren.

Nora: You can talk?!

Armoropteria nodded: Yes and I love chicken with that!

Nora giggle: Your funny.

Ren: How come you never spoke when we met?

Armoropteria: Well duh it's obvious, you never ask and my instinct told me" don't speak until funny business happen."

Nora try not to laugh of the funny crystal-metal bat and ren just groan.

P. Big chill: BRO!

Nora: hehehehe, coming ren!(she salute and walk to ren)

Armoropteria fly to p. big chill and the fist pump.

Blake: Did that girl just ride in on a giant crystal-metal bat thing?

Yang: I-

She been interrupted again when the redheaded girl running and a giant black scorpion, has white armor with red lines and has a golden yellow stinger chasing her.

Redhead: Jaune!

Jaune: (falls of the tree) Ow, pyrrha!

Ruby: (look's at the scorpion) Woah.

Xlr8: Rubes!

Yang: Ruby?

Ruby: Yang!

when he sister to hug but nora and Armoropteria have interfered.

Nora: Nora!

Armoropteria: and Armoropteria!

Raptordash: Guys!

Armoropteria: Raptordash!

Blake: Did she ran all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?

As she said that question yang has enough and went sayain!

Yang: RRRUUHHHH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE ANYTHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!

And after two seconds and she calmed down and ren run to nora and everyone is looking up.

Ruby: Um, yang.

Everyone look's to the sky's and see wiess is hanging from a giant crow's talon.

Wiess: Why could you leave me?!

Ruby: I said jump.

Blake: She is going to fall.

Ruby: she is fine.

Ren: she's falling.

Raptordash: sigh, I got her.

Raptordash speed to the tallest tree to find and jump off and he catches wiess and landed on the ground with gracefully with the wind blowing and jaune failed to catch her and fall on his face and pyrrha accidentally landed on his back.

Jaune: My back.

Pyrrha: Sorry jaune.

Yang: Great! The gang's all here, now we an al die together!(in sarcasm)

Armoropteria yelled at yang: YOU JINXED IT! (make yang step back a little from him)

Ruby: Not if I can help it!

ruby begin running to attack the scorpion

Xlr8 and Yang: Ruby wait!

She use her scythe to shoot an impact so she can slice the scorpion, but it failed when it hit it's claw at her make her fall down and she getting up.

Ruby: D-Do-Don't worry, I'm total fine!

As she looked back to the scorpion and begin to shoot it making it angrier then begin to fallback hiding he weapon.

Yang worry looked as she run faster to save her little sister.

Xlr8, P. Big chill, Armoropteria, and Raptordash look each other with a serious look that they nodded as they know what to do as they prepare to save ruby.

As a giant bird with some skull around his face and red eyes begin to fly up ahead to ruby then sent it feather at her, but Armoropteria fly to deflect the bird's feather and sent a sonic screech at the bird to distract it in pain, but some feather pin  
ruby's caped and almost hit yang. as ruby try to tugged her caped out of the feather but saw the scorpion's stinger coming in speed directly towards her.

Yang: Ruby!

As xlr8 and raptor dash coming in speed while g chill and wiess come by as well

Xlr8 and raptordash did a speed kick of the scorpion's stinger from letting it hit ruby, and wiess sent a frozen attack while g chill blast it with his ice ray from his hand, as there ice powers combine to make a big freeze at the scorpion's right claw.

Wiess: Your such a child. And dimwitted, and hyperactive and don't get me started on your fighting style, and I suppose that I can be a bit-

Raptordash: A bit?

Wiess: OK, very difficult, but if we are going to do this, we have to do this together, so if you quite trying to show off, I'll be nicer.

Xlr8: Yeah, and leave all the crazy stunts to us. (Raptordash, P. big chill and Armoropteria nodded)

Ruby: I'm not trying to show off, I wont to let you know I can do this.

Raptordash: Your fine ruby, and you can't do anything by yourself, you need friends to back you up and people who can give you a hand.

Ruby: Your right. 'normal knees.'

As she stand up she look at the scorpion and see that it is stuck, she turned to see yang run up to her and giver a big hug.

Yang: I'm so happy that your ok.

P. Big chill: She won't be if you keep hugging her like that.

Yang: Oh, sorry.

Jaune: uh guys, that thing is circling back. What do we do?

Wiess: Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying, are objective is right there.

Ruby: She is right, are mission is to grab the artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no fighting in this.

Jaune: Run and live, that's the plan I can get by.

Xlr8: We'll back you guys up. But not in these forms.

Before they can say anything the four aliens slap there chest/neck and four flashes of light engulfed them as the group cover there eyes and when they see P. big chill the same but in different color's he's color change from white into red, orange, yellow  
and black and his ultimetrix has four spikes on it, but the other three they are replace by a giant centipede that has yellow spikes on his back, has tellow legs, has yellow antennas and yellow on his top claws with the scarlet and gray pattern on  
his back, four red eyes, a monstrous mouth and has the nematrix on his neck. A cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He has a beak-like mouth. His wings are rather small and resemble a glider which are connected to a 'jet pack' like structure  
on his back. He has a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings, and the omnitrix is on his left shoulder. And a humanoid tiger with white  
strips, head, chest, hands and feet, the megatrix is on his chest.

?: **ULTIMATE POSITIVE BIG CHILL!**

?: **ROLLGRAWL!**

?: **ASTRODACTYL!**

?: **RAGE!**

Wiess: What! The! Hell! Are you guys suppose to be?!

Rage: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIESS SCHNEE, HEIRESS OF THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY! WE ARE THE FOUR ALIEN HEROES WHO ARE GOING TO HELP YOU, ME AND ROLLGRAWL AND GOING TO HELP THE BLONDE ARMORED KID WITH THE GIANT SCORPION WHILE ULTIMATE P. BIG CHILL AND  
ASTRODACTYL ARE GOING TO HELP YOU WITH THAT GIANT CROW, AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU EXCUSES! GOT IT?!

Wiess: Y-yes.

Rage: GOOD!

Before they get started ultimate p. Big chill randomly pull out a spray bottle full with-

Rage: WATER?!, RAGE AND WATER DON'T GO WELL WITH IT.

P. Ultimate Big chill: Then go apologize to wiess, you don't have to yell at her.

Rage: But-

P. Ultimate Big chill: No butts rage, I understand what you try to say, but let's save it when this is over, got it?

Rage: Ugh, alright. Sorry for yelling at you.

Rollgrawl: Now that's over with it let's get to the ass kicking!

Before they get going ruby walked to the knight piece and jaune walked to the rook piece and look at each other with determination. Just then the black scorpion is pulling his claw and stinger when the ice cracked.

Astrodactyl: SWAK, I think that's are queue to leave.

Ruby: Right, let's go.

They all run towards to the cliff but blake stopped to see yang smiling at ruby.

Blake: What is it?

Yang: Nothing.

U. P Big chill: Very proud of your sister.

Yang: Yeah.

They all run out of the forest and into the open fields when a giant crow flew over are heroes and heroines to the tower ruins, everyone took cover at the pillars with there weapons ready. When the crow landed on the tallest pillar waiting for its pray.

Yang: Well that's great.

Jaune: oh man, run!

Rage: Don't worry blonde boy we'll cover ya. (run towards the scorpion) Let me tell you something giant scorpion thing! Rage is going to pummel you to the ground, then I'm going to smash your face into a bucket and smash that bucket on the ground!

Ren: That doesn't make any sense.

Rage: I KNOW!

Ren: Nora distract it.

Nor run out to the field and dogged the feathers to reach to the side and pull out her Granada launcher and fired at the crow, when she isn't looking the scorpion was going to attack when rollgrawl roll into a giant ball and rolled at the scorpion.

Rollgrawl: Strike!

Nora: Thank you!

Rollgrawl: Your welcome!

Ren and blake came and slash his mask and wiess grab nora and jump towards the stone bridge with jaune and pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Go! Go! (pulls her weapon, changes into a sniper and fire at the scorpion)

They ran throw the bridge when the crow flew it destroying it in the poses. Jaune look at the other side and see blake, ren and pyrrha fighting back with rage punching it on the back with his claws

Jaune: man they need help.

Nora: Let's do this.

Jaune: yeah, bu-

Before he said it nora hit his and changes her launcher into a hammer and smashes the edge of the bridge with jaune flying over the gape and nore following him, they reach at the other end and nora slams her hammer at the mask. When the stinger was going  
to attack.

Rage: Oh no you don't! (jump's on the stinger) let me tell something scorpions stinger! Your not going to hurt anyone when rage is on the(shakes off rage with him flying off) jooooooooooooooooobbbbbbbbbb!

Rollgrawl: (catches rage) Bonjour pussycat. (puts him down) Rage, if we want to take the bug down, perhaps we should we work together.

Rage: ok it's not like you told me to.

Rollgrawl roll his eyes: nope, it was your idea.

Rage ran into the forest and grabs a tree and lifted it up until it of the ground and holding like a bat ready for the signal.

Rage: Ready when you are.

With jaune and his group he look at rage and had an idea.

Jaune: I have an idea let's move.

They move to the scorpion with there weapons out and defend and attack it, then ren is on the stinger hinge and shot it and when pyrrha's spear hit its eye it's tall swings and ren lost his grip on it and he hit the ruin.

Nora: Ren!

Jaune: (see's the stinger hanging) Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: Done. (throws her shield at the hinge)

Jaune: Nora, hit it.

Nora: heads up. (gets on pyrrhas shield and shot herself up)

Jaune: Rage! You do your thing!

Rage: Rollgrawl! (he nodes and rolls towards him) Batter up! (hit's rollgrawl with the tree sending him flying at the scorpion in his sphere formed while on fire) Always want to do that.

As nora it's up to the sky and rollgrawl launch of speed in his roll and uncurled himself lighting his both pincers on fire then nora slammed the scorpion's head and rollgrawl impale it the scorpion's face and slice the stinger and the scorpion fall down  
of the temple while team JNPR, rage and rollgrawl landed then rage pump his fist up and rollgrawl roar in victory

Nora: Nice one rolly (give rollgrawl a thumbs up)

Rollgrawl grin: thanks, it's how I roll.

Nora giggle at that joke, as rage and rollgrawl looked how Astrodactyl, P. ultimate big chill and team RWBY doing dealing with the giant crow.

 **With team rwby, astrodactyl and P. ultimate big chill, play red like roses part 2**

Yang is punching the air for her dust bullets to hit the crow one hit the crows face and it gets angry and flew at her and she jumps on it's mouth and starts firing in it's mouth.

Yang: I! Hope! Your! Hungry! (jumps out of the mouth and lands on the ruins)

The crow hits the cliff wall and lands at the ground, look's at the rest of the team and gets the idea, P. ultimate big chill zooms towards the crow and engulf it's tail with his plasma breath with surprised yang and wiess that p. ultimate big chill's  
fire is not exactly P. Ultimate big chill raise his right fist to ignite it with flames as he drew his fist back and said

P. Ultimate Big chill: If you think her fist was spicy enough for you, have some dessert with it!

big chill sent his fist to the giant crow's chest to be frozen a bit as the crow got sent to the cliff's wall as the crow get ready to fly but as P. Ultimate big chill nodded to wiess as she use her Myrtenaster as ice mode to freeze the crow's tail to  
trapped it, wiess jump and run back while blake throws her pistol and yang catches it and pulls it with blake, then ruby boost herself up to the blake ribbon and astrodactyl is on the ribbon next to ruby. Wiess use her semblance and it turns to black  
and holds the ribbon to hold it to place.

Wiess: Of course you would come up with this idea.

Ruby: think you can make the shot?

Wiess: hmm, can I?

Ruby: Can you-

Wiess: Of course I can!

Astrodactyl: well, fire away ice queen.

With a node her semblance turned red and fired with ruby in front and astrodactyl behind her boosting her speed. They landed on the cliff wall and with astrodactyl's jet-pack boost they reach to the top of the cliff and decapitated the crow and astrodactyl  
gently landed her on the ground. The body of the crow fall and everyone's eyes are widen on how cool they are.

Jaune: Wow.

Rage: You can say that again, blonde.

Yang: Well, that was a thing.

P. Ultimate big chill: Yep, we did good.

* * *

They all went to the top of the cliff and they are greeted by a middle-age man with tousled silver black lenses glasses wearing a green shirt and black suit, has black glasses and holding a cane, standing next to him is a middle-age woman that has very  
light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved,  
pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-wasted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels,  
and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. She is now pointing her riding crop towered the four aliens.

Purple cape Woman: What are you four? (ruby and the gang standing in front except wiess) Miss rose, please step aside, that goes for the rest of you.

Ruby: No, they helped us fight the death stalker and the nevermore.

Nora: Yeah, they helped us in the forest too.

Glasses man: Please glynda, I'll handle it.

Glynda: Ozpin.

Ozpin: (walked up to the four) Greetings, I am Ospin the headmaster of a school who trains warriors into huntress and huntsman: beacon academy.

P. Ultimate big chill: it's good to finally meet you, ozpin.

Ozpin: May I ask what are you?

P. Ultimate big chill: We'll explainafter we change back.

Which team glynda, rwby and team jnpr are confuse when the four aliens flashback of colors, green, blue, red and orange as they in their human formed then they turn back to normal which shocked glynda, team rwby and team jnpr except ozpin who is interested.

Zack: we're just 4 super heroes guys from another dimension.

Ben: And now stuck in here until we figure how or when we get home but right now allow us to introduce ourselves, Hi my name it's Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but you can call me Ben for short.

Austin: I'm Austin D Ookami, nice to meet you all, even call me Aust if you like.

Koan grin wider: Wassup?, Koan Kasai Seinaruyami at your services, but you can call me K or Hothead.(waving his left arm)

Zack grin: Yellow! The name Zackery Masayoshi Orion, just Zack or Z.

Ruby's cheeks are blushes looking at Ben, Yang smile and lick her lips at zack, blake felt hot and nora felt her heart beating since both of them looking at koan, wiess's face become a little red as ruby's cape looking at Austin.

Ruby: _Wow! He have such wonderful eyes for a super hero._

Wiess: _He does have a handsome loo- wait a minute why I'm thinking that?!_

Blake: _He seem funny and cool to hang with._

Yang: _he's kind of cute, and strong looking._

Nora: _I think I just found my own king._

Ozpin: Good to formally meet you, now (glynda holding a screen of them transforming) could you tell us on how you four young men to do this?

Ben: Well, the four of us possess the same devices to transform us into aliens, I have the omnitrix and zack here got the different model: the ulitmatrix, koan however possess a different type of omnitrix: the nematrix, he has the ability to change into  
aliens yes, but he possess praetor aliens, and last but not least austin a different omnitrix: the megatrix, he possess different aliens that the three of us don't know of.

Ozpin: Hmm, interesting and what world did you four from?

Zack: I'll handle that one, we are form a universe where aliens and humans co-exist with each other and we save our universe many times and ben is doing this sense he was 10 years old.

That made the everyone beside the three heroes surprised, ben has been a hero sense he's 10 years old?!

Koan: And then Z, aust, and I follow ben to becoming heroes, and we are more like brothers then friends, (giving austin a headlock) right aust?

Austin: Hey, knock it off!

Everyone besides glynda and ozpin laughed a little at his embarrassment.

Austin: (got out of koans headlock) Can you answer our question: do you know where we are and what plaint we're on?

Ozpin: You and your friends are in remnant and you are at my school beacon and the creature that you and the students defeated is called a grimm creatures born out of negative emotions and they can senses them, there are crystals in remnant that carry  
power to help combat agents the grimm dust, the source of our defense and huntsmen and huntresses have a power in us all called aura, it's a manifestation with in living beings with in our souls, there three other kingdoms that have important acts  
that keep humanity safe and supply of dust.

Austin: Like some dust companies?

Ozpin: Precisely austin. And I would like for you four to join my academy, because I believe that you are hope of humanity that I been looking for.

Ben: Aw man, do I half to go back to school?

Zack: (hits ben upside the head Ben: Ow!) We're in, but in three conditions.

Ozpin: Very well, what is your conditions?

Zack: First: we don't wear school uniforms. Second: we would have are own place, and Lastly: we can use are powers in the school. Deal?

Ozpin: Deal.

 **Time skip.**

Ozpin: Russell thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzwing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieve the black bishop pieces, for this day foreword you will work together as, team CRDL led by . . . Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora valkyrie  
the four of you retrieve the white rook pieces, form this day foreword you will work together as, team JNPR led by . . . Jaune Arc.

Jaune: What? Led by?

Ozpin: Congratulations young man. Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Wiess Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieve the white knight pieces, form this day foreword you will work together as, team RWBY led by . . . Ruby Rose.

Yang: (hugs ruby) I'm so proud of you!

Ozpin: And finally I have an announcement, we are having four more students here in this academy, would the four students step on the stage.

That's the queue of our heroes to walk on to the stage and the other students started to whisper on 'who are they?' and on the girls whisper 'there cute.'

Ozpin: Benjamin Tennyson, Austin Ookami, Zackery Orion and Koan seinaruyami, the four of you retrieve the white king piece the rarest one to retrieve, from this day foreword you will work together as, team BAKZ led by . . . Benjamin Tennyson.

Zack: (put his are at ben) Alright, bro!

Austin: Just try not to go crazy.

Koan: Yeah, that's my job!

Ozpin: It's look's like this is shaping to be an, interesting year.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

In an unknown storage house there is a man in a white coat with a boiler hat, black pants and orange hair, he is frustrated on this are getting complicated on his plans, he light up a cagier and then a person with a vest, a black hoodie and a mask weal  
in a gray case, he hand in some cards to him and he take's it.

Boiler hat guy: open it (he open it to reveal some crystals) we're going to need a lot more men.

?: You don't need to.

A person in the shadows walks up to reveal vilgax and the other villeins?!

Vilgax: Because we have the technology and ability's that you my be interested in.

* * *

 **Random street**

Walking on the street with a few groceries on hand there is a women with milky-white skin, red dress, white wavy hair and blue eyes sense a familiar aura, one she didn't felt scents for a long time.

?: Koan? My baby?

* * *

 **(SMB Heroes of the Stars ED 01 - One Star)**

The music is playing and the screen shows the moon.

 **(Waratte fuzakeatte mo nanika ga chigau nanika tarinai) {Even if we laughed and joked around together, something is different, something is lacking}**

The scene shows that team Bakz are standing on the docks looking at the moon at the night sky.

 **(Yurayura yureru mayoi o fukiobase) {Blow away the wavering, swaying confusion}**

The scene changes to viewing there side smiling and then to there front and runs.

 **(Hoshii mono wa ichiban tookute mo tsukamu sa itsuka wa ano sekai wo te ni ireru sa mirai wa mou tomaranai ashita mo kagayaku darou) {Even if what I want is the farther away, I'll grab it someday that world will be mine! The future won't stop anymore, tomorrow will shine for me too.}**

The scene changes to them running in vale with team rwby following up then next team jnpr coming up running, team jnpr speeds up further leaving team's rwby and bakz running together.

 **(Donna toki mo hikaru yume ga aru) {No matter when, there is always one shining star.}**

Then it changes to the three teams looking up to the moon and then to the stars and the music stops to show the stars in the night sky and then beacon.


	3. Alien 3

**I own nothing except my oc and my oc aliens. The other aliens belong to the owners.**

* * *

 **(start to play SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)**

The music started to play and Ben and Zack has there hands hovering over there watches and at the next you can see Koan hovering over on his neck and Austin hovering his watch over his chest, and then green, blue, red, and orange flashes covered the screen  
and revealed the opening logo in the middle.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

(Obieta sekai ni madoi nagara)

Vilgax in a dark silhouette with his red eyes glowing hovering his hands over beacon.

(Kakusei wo shinjiru yokogao)

The three goddesses in there human form praying they will find there sons and then look to the night skies.

(Oh, Daybreak)

Shows Ben, zack, koan, and Austin one by on with there own background.

(Mukuchi na ketsui negai kara. Konna ni ookina mirai growing to love.)

Shows the Ben in his anodite formed, Austin in half dragon form, Zack in his ghost form and koan in his demon form fighting there villains and the grimms in there alien forms and standing tall in victory.

(Kedakai hodo junsui ni tada)

the next scene shows teams RWBY and JNPR fighting grimm and they took a pose and them making funny faces exempt ren.

(Shinjisu wa [Doko ni aru?] Toki to shite [mayoi sagashi] Zankoku na me de warau kedo [We can go out]

the scene now shows of all of the villains one by one and at the last ones there is a silhouette of a dragon, vilgax and an unknown women all laughing evilly.

(Ari no mama no your innocence mamoritai, Akete yuku sora ni)

the scene shows the same dragon roaring and oozing out evil energy and grimm energy and the next four scene shows team RWBY and JNPR in a room, next Ozpin and goodwitch, then the teachers and then beacon.

(Ima ryoute ni uketomete kimi e sosogu ano hikari)

The scene shows the heroes are standing in a line and closed there eyes and open them to glow in green, blue, red and white.

(Kegare naki egao to jiyuu ne sunrise)

the next shows ben in his ultimate anodite form, Zack in his Ultimate Celestialsapien form and then shows koan in his divine demonic form and Austin's dragon god form.

(Mou osoreru koto wa nai sa, Fumidashita jihei no saki)

Ben is running forwerd with a smile on his face and then he made a saucer symbol of they omnitrix and jump on and started to fly to the sky

(Saa atarashii hajimari tooi mirai sasu CHIKARA)

Ben is still flying with beacon on the background.

(Ikou towa no JOY TO THE WORLD)

Now ben jumped and change into his ultimate anodite form took flight and following behind his is the rest of the heroes in there final forms and then light covered the screen and then it shows the four and every character in RWBY doing a pose getting  
into the picture and then shows the opening again with the heroes behind it.

REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES

(end playing SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)

* * *

 **flashback**

After the boiler hat man and a women in a crimson dress with yellow design escaped from ruby and glynda they came back at the hide out with him frustrated that he didn't got the dust.

Boiler hat man: Grr, that huntress and red is going to pay for this.

But before the women in crimson could say anything a portal open out-of-know-where and the villeins came out of the portal and onto the floor.

Boiler hat man: What the?

Villgax: Where are we? (looks at the boiler hat man) You human tell me where we are.

Crimson dressed women: Your in remnant my squid headed friend, my name is cinder and I have a deal with you and your team.

Villgax: What kind of deal?

Cinder: You and your team join us, and we will make remnant ours in chaos and darkness.

Villgax: hmm, deal, but I don't take orders from anyone, my name is villgax and I got some thing interesting for you.

Dr. pcychobose: Indeed, I am Dr. pcychobose and I have a perfect plan (pull's out a black dragon scale) and with this scale is the beginning of the ending of the meddlesome heroes end one and for all.

 **End flashback, at beacon academy**

At the dorms ruby, blake and yang are dressed in there uniforms but, wiess is still sleeping so when weiss woken up, ruby blow on the whistle to startle wiess.

Ruby: Good morning team RWBY!

Weiss: what is the world is wrong with you?

Ruby: Now that your awake we can officially begin are first order of business.

Weiss: Excuse me?

Yang: (holding some random objects) Decorating!

Weiss: What?!

Blake: We still need to unpack, (her suitcase open and her stuff fall out) and clean.

Weiss was not impress but ruby blow the whistle again so wiess fall down again.

Ruby: Alright! Wiess, Blake, Yang and there fearless leader ruby has began there first mission: banzai!

Yang and Blake: Banzai!

 **Meanwhile with team bakz**

They are ready for there first day at beacon except ben who is complaining.

Ben: Aw man, school again? I would die our of boredom.

Austin: Come on ben, it's not that bad, here you can train how to be stronger.

Koan: OK fearless leader, what should we do today?

Ben: Well, we should decorate the room and make the beds into bunk beds.

Zack: Ok (looks at the time and it said 7:30) we still got time until 8:50.

Ben: well what are we waiting for? Begin operation: Cowabunga!

Zack, koan and austin: Cowabunga!

As they started ben, zack and austin all slap there wrists and the flashes engulf the room and standing there place is a little red devil with a black jumpsuit with a white scarf, green googles and has the onmitrix on his belly, a white and black blob  
with blue lines on his body with a scare on his eye and has the ultimatrix on his chest and wack-a-toon.

?: **JURY RIG!**

?: **POSITIVE UPGRADE!**

Wack-a-toon: **WACK-A-TOON!**

Jury rig started to disassemble the four beds and started to put back together into bunk beds and then wack-a-toon and koan started to pull out form there pockets: a flat screen t.v, mini fridge dimension, a poster. Cable boxes, some security systems,  
comic books, manga, board games, movies, a computer, a tablet, a lab, 2 bump beds, 4 bathrooms, a hot tub and koan somehow pull out his pet who is darker orange and that look's like stitch.

Wack-a-toon: How, did you manege to stuff snarl in your pocket dimension?

Koan: That is a secret, my friend.

P. upgrade: (looks at the clock and it says 8:30) Well, let's check on the other teams and see what are they doing.

They all nodded and they walked out of the room with ben, zack and austin back to normal and decided to check on team rwby. They knock on the door for ruby to open the door.

Ruby: Oh hey guy's. (whispered "hey ben" and blushes)

Ben: (seem blushes a little don't know to say but whisper) Hey rubes.

What she didn't know that zack is smirking on how ruby said ben's name and how she blushes.

Zack: _Oh ho, I'm so going to put them together, ben you are so going to thank me._

Koan: Koan like team rwby's decorations.

Ruby: than koan.

As team rwby didn't notice weird that he wear an orange straight jacket that looked torn of a long sleeves and looks like a shirt.

Team rwby's thought: Is he from an asylum or something?

Austin: Anyway we're checking to see how you guys are doing in your first day.

Ruby: oh well, all of us are sharing the same class by 9:00.

Weiss: What, did you say 9:00?

Ruby: uh, yes?

Weiss: It's 8:55 you dunces!

Zack: Better late then never! (teleport to class)

Koan laughs: You guy better hurry up! See yah later wally gators! (teleport to class like zack did)

Austin: Hay! No far!

Ben and austin both slap there wrists and green and orange lights appeared and disappear standing there place is xlr8 and a big chill but, instead of white like zack's big chill he has all black and some of white on the shoulders and blue on the wings,  
he unfounded his wings and the megatrix is on the chest.

Xlr8: **XLR8!**

?: **FROST BITE!**

Frost bite: See you guys at class! (turns intangible and fly out of the dorm)

Xlr8: Race you guys there! (speeds off to class)

Everybody ran off to class before they are late, when they are outside ozpin and glynda are standing outside looking ate the two teams running to class.

When they got to class there teacher is talking that made the students barely awake, He has gray hear and mustache, wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and  
construction to cavalry boots.

Mustache man: monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of grimm has many names, but I merely referred them as pray. Ha ha.

Koan: You mean pray as pray for your dear life? Because I sure am, hi oh, hahaha!

That made everyone in the class laugh at koan's joke leaving the Mustache man in embarrassment then continued the lesson.

Mustache man: and you shale to upon graduating prestigious academy, now as I was saying vale and the other three kingdoms are safe havens in on otherwise treacherous world, our planet is absolutely teeming with monsters that would love nothing more then  
to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. huntsmen and huntresses… (winks at yang with her getting uncomfortable and zack glared a little for winking at yang) individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From  
what you ask? Why… the very world!

Koan: Dose this planet actually talk? Because I can't hear it, hahaha!

Mustache man: Anyway, that is what you are training to become. But first a story.

Zack: How about a story that you stop talking and lets get to the lessen Mr. bored man?

Mustache man: it's professor port and very well, if you are a true huntsman, you must be honorable, you must be dependable, you must be strategic, well-educated and wise.

Austin: uh, sir may I say something?

Prof. Port: Yes you may, young huntsman.

Austin: being a huntsmen it's like being a hero, right? Well, if you want to be a true huntsmen, you ust be determent to fight and protecting the ones that matters the most.

When austin is done, everyone in the class exempt ben, koan and zack are surprised at what he said and team rwby look's at him like he is a professor in disguise.

Prof. Port: Very well said my boy, now who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?

Weiss: (her hand shoots up) I do sir!

Prof. Port: well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent.

Timeskip

Weiss is on her white dress with her myrtenster on hand as she is facing the caged grimm.

Yang: Gooo weiss!

Blake: (holding a little flag that spelled "RWBY") Fight well!

Ruby: yeah, represent team RWBY!

Weiss: Ruby, I'm trying to focus.

Ruby: oh, sorry.

Prof. Port: Alright. Let the match, begin. (smashes the lock)

What come off the cadge is a quadruped with many features associated with a real-world boar, including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and ems to have four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and  
two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. The wild boar charge in straight at her and Weiss doge as she use her Myrtenaster to slash it but no effect as the wild boar stop and snorted at it rays.

Prof. Port: Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?

Ruby: Hang in there Weiss!

Koan: Don't let that pig get you!

Weiss begin to attack as the wild boar charge and grab her weapon with the tusk which she struggling to bring it back

Prof port: Bold, new approach, I like it!

Ruby: come on Weiss, show it who's boss!

Koan: Yeah! you can do it!

Weiss getting annoyed by these two, the wild boar's tusk throw her Myrtenaster down and the wild boar hit her with it tusk.

Austin almost felt worried for Weiss a little bit

Porf port: ho-ho now what will you do without your weapon?

Austin gritted his teeth of what the professor said.

Austin: _He better stop talking or I'll… hey why do I seem to care what he said about her?_

Koan: Piggy in 12 o clock!

Weiss getting up seeing the wild boar grimm charging at her but she dodge and roll to get her weapon

Ruby: Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor undernea-

Weiss had enough of her as she glared at her.

Weiss: Stop telling me what to do!

ruby having a sad look while ben glared at Weiss and Austin shook his head while crossing his arms.

Ben: _what's her problem?! ruby just try to help her._

Austin: _once an ice queen, always an ice queen._

Koan: But Weiss, she just helping you to figure a way defeat that pi-

Weiss: Would you shut up?! It's a wild boar! Get it right you weirdo!

Koan's face gave a little frown of Weiss's attitude seem a problem but looking at her eyes, which remind koan of something he remember but zack almost growl for Weiss calling her friend a "weirdo".

As the wild boar jump and did a spin dash, it charges full speed at her but weiss use her semblance to create a shield to stop the wild boar make him fell down seeing the belly which Weiss summon another semblance behind her as she jump to give herself  
a boost and stab the wild boar with her e wild boar squeals as it die and fading away then Weiss panting.

Prof. Port: Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in traning. i'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned reading and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed.

Weiss walks out of the class room with an angry face.

Jaune: Sheesh what's with her?

 **Timeskip.**

Ruby, koan and austin catch up with weiss at the halls

Ruby: Weiss!

Weiss: what?

Ruby: What's wrong with you? Why are you being-

Weiss: What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? you're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance.

Ruby: _scoff_ , what did I do?

Weiss: That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to be so.

Ruby: Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about, working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team.

Weiss: Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a-

Austin: I HAVE HERD ENOUGH! (weiss and ruby look at a very piste off austin) OZPIN HAS NOT MADE A MISTAKE! HE CHOOSES RUBY BECAUSE SHE DESERVED BETTER THEN YOU! IN FACT, IF YOU WERE A LEADER YOU WON'T DESERVE IT!

Weiss: WELL I THICK HE DID AND I DESERVED THE TITLE AS LEADER! AND I THINK THAT KOAN IS A WEIRD AND EVEN LOOK LIKE A MANIAC WITH THAT STRAIGHT JACKET AND A BRAINLESS ANIMAL AND NOT A FUNNY CLOWN!

Austin: NO YOU DON'T YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! BEN MAKES MISTAKES TO AND HE IS LEADER AND YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING, SO STOP ALL THE WINNING AND GROW UP! YOU CAN'T GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT! YOU HALF TO EARN IT! (taking a breather) All you rich types sicken  
me. (walks away)

 **Timeskip.**

Austin is on the balcony trying to calm down on that happen, but failed, then koan walks up to his "younger" brother to have a little talk with him.

Koan: hey.

Austin: hey.

Koan: feeling ok there?

Austin: no.

Koan: I Understand you cannot stand rich like people and even your father , but I think she not a bad person, you both acting like child's.

Austin glared at him as he really crazy.

Austin: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUNCH A BITCH SHE IS, PEOPLE LIKE HER ARE NOTHING BUT SHI-

As koan punch Austin in the cheek which Austin it's shocked and see koan's eyes showing a slight pupil of a beast.

Koan: Idiot, you think your the only lot someone and a step family who treat you like garbage?

Austin shocked of koan is like a different person now.

Koan: DO YOU KNOW HOW I WENT THREW?!(He calm down and take a deep breathe) remember I told about my step parents died and got kinda by our old enemies.

Austin nodded: yeah.

Koan: You see, I once have a little sister.

Austin is shocked.

Austin: Y-You do?!

Koan: yeah, way back after I got adopted, I didn't trust my new step parents because I was an I'll temper and cold attitude of the kids in the orphanage said" that I'm a clown" since my lame jokes, I was rage and never trust anyone since I wanted to know  
who my real parents was.

Austin: Koan...

Koan: my little sister Lory and I never see eye to eye as you can say she want me to get along to my parents as munch I disagree, her teasing was to munch for me to not handle as I almost hurt her ,then I stop and started to leave my room and my parents  
talk to me about they understand that I'm an orphan and they wanted him to have a family that I don't have to be alone anymore.

Austin: So what happen next? How do you and Lory get along.

Koan: At school I wasn't treated right by the students since How munch I did some prank to get there attention more so I don't be alone since I wasn't sure of my parents little sister defend me since how munch I looked to her that she never have a sibling  
and she wanted to be a bit nicer to get along and wish to start over, since we went on the wrong soon how we both apologize of our last argument, I was happy for exactly 3 years until...

Koan looked down and his hand making a fist very tightly as his teeth gritted and almost erupted flame which Austin see koan feeling mad and sad at the same time.

Koan: when A girlfriend name Jennifer I use to have and loved claimed to be a villian and working with Ben's enemies, I try to defend my little sister as to protect them but I was to late when Jennifer killed my little sister and My parents died...THEY  
DIED BECAUSE OF ME AND I BLAMED MY SELF FOR NEVER DOUBTING THEM BY THE FIRST TIME I MET.

Austin it's so shocked and dumbfounded that koan's life was so far of losing a sibling and step parents who raised him better, he felt bad for him.

Koan: After the experiment and making the perfect Predator, as they torture me and dump me to a toxic chemical, that it's the reason Why my skin become white milk, my hair dyed dark crimson red and my eyes becomes yellow, I love my sanity of the horrible  
memories playing over and over as I just killed Jennifer and destroying things like a monster. But when Ben and Zack came to help me as I remember how munch my parents told me to get to know a person before as my sister wanted me to have an open minded.

Austin: So that's why when Weiss insult you, you think it's sticks and stones

Koan: sometimes, since when I looked at weiss' eyes it's not cold as her heart, but her life is.

Austin: her life?

Koan: Yes, as a mirror to show her true self and a hidden hint of feeling alone and perhaps have troubling from her past of some what, I don't know what happen to her past, but I do know that her cold attitude to ruby, you or anyone she doesn't consider  
a close friend may be a sign that she's very unused to the concept of a true friend due to her difficult childhood and like you're.

Austin: N-No wonder how she act like this.

Koan: Indeed, I don't want you and Weiss to keep acting like bunch of 5 year old and hate each other, otherwise it will make a mistake like I went through, we're in a new world Austin and with new people, new people and maybe new enemies or new things  
we'll see in the future soon.

Austin: Your right koan, It's not to late to star over and let bygones be bygones, I'll go find Weiss and apologized then we become friends again.

Koan: That's the spirit bro and remember, just like I made promise to myself that I wanted you and Weiss to understand this important lesson like I learned to that never judge a book by it's cover which you read about it and think about at the same to  
a person if it's the same, different or both you'll ever meet".

Austin felt awe of koan's was being wise as both brothers fist pump.

Austin: Thank Koan for everything and It's means a lot to me that she perhaps not that bad after all.

Koan: You're welcome, as long you know that she don't have to be alone soon in the future anymore.

Austin smile: Didn't expect your wise K.

Koan begin to cluck like a chicken.

Koan: Polly want a cracker!

Austin chuckle.

Austin: _Koan always be koan._

Zack was in positive big chill formed hear the conversation and smile learning that asks is not a bad person and happy for them and grin wider thinking Austin and Weiss.

P. big chill: _Looks like Ben and ruby not the only lovely couple around here._

P. big chill turn back to normal and teleport out of here. But Zack wasn't alone when Weiss heard about the conversation koan and Austin have as she was going to apologize to Austin as well but very shocked hearing koan's origin and some of Austin as  
well.

 **Timeskip.**

At night weiss came inside the room to apologies to ruby, when she sees ruby is studying that shock her a little. She woken up ruby that made her startle a little.

Ruby: Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep i'm sorry.

Weiss: (looks at her mug) how do you rake your coffee?

Ruby: I don't know (Weiss: answer the question) Uhh! Cream with five sugars!

As she sighs she told her to not move and with a quick move she has a mug that has cream with five sugars.

Weiss: here.

Ruby: uh, thanks weiss.

Weiss: ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know. That I a going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying. (goes down then back up) That's wrong by the way.

Ruby: thank you weiss, and there's one more person you have to apologies.

Weiss: I know. Hey ruby.

Ruby: uh-huh?

Weiss: I always wanted bunk beds as a kid.

She then closed the door and walked over to team bakz's room to apologies to austin just to see zack standing outside the door.

Weiss: zack?

Zack: He's outside at the bench.

Weiss: Thank you, zack.

She walked outside to see austin siting at the bench looking at the moon.

Weiss: austin.

Austin: weiss.

Both: I just… I want to…

Austin: You go first.

Weiss: No you go first.

Austin: no, no ladies first.

Weiss: (blushes a little) O-ok. Look, I'm sorry on what I been acting this after noon and you are right, I should stop what I don't have and I should saver that I do half.

Austin: yeah, sorry that I yell at you, it's just I don't like the rich types of people, they are always corrupted and never cared for what people are, I think I should stop looking whats on the cover on every book and start reading the book, like a friend  
of mine said: never judge a book by it's cover.

Weiss: it's koan, is in it?

Austin: Eavesdropping? (raising his eyebrow)

Weiss: You got me. And austin.

Austin: Yeah?

Weiss(smile): when I take over the company, I'm going to make some big changes, that's a promises.

Austin(smile): I'll hold on to that, snow bunny.

That made weiss go supernova red and steam is coming out of her ears. And then fainted.

Austin: was there something I said?

 **An a random house.**

At a random house there is a white haired women sitting on her chair feeling guilt that she left her baby boy to "protect the future king" but that made her heart breaking.

?: 'I'm sorry,*sniff* I'm so, so sorry. My baby koan

as she was weeping a portal open and came out two woman, the one on the left is a milky-white skin with long straight black hair, and her eyes were as sky blue. She had a slender frame with long legs, and rather larger breast. Her clothes were some kind  
merge between a red and black kimono and battle armor, then there on the black haired women is a women snowy-white skin and long raven hair, she has an hourglass frame that every girl will murder for and the breast size can out bigger. She wears a  
mix of an upper part of a kemoto and armor. They are Akasu and akarudesu.

?: Akasu, akarudesu, been awhile.

Akasu: Lily, you don't half to be formal.

Lilith: Good, because I don't what to be a stick-in-a-mud.

Akarudesu: We know, Is it true that our sons are her in remnant?

Lilith: Yes they are and I'm scared to see my baby boy *sniff* what had I done to deserve this pain.

Akasu: Don't blame your self, we did this to and we are deeply guilty for what we did.

Lilith: I know, but I don't know if our sons can forgive us.

Akasu: Let's not doubt our hope, but I understand if they hate us but, that damn war it's the reason and now we must do the right thing.

Akaudesu: Indeed akasu, we must sent the guardian to watch, follow and help our sons.

Lilith: And when the time is right, we will meet our sons face, to, face.

* * *

 **SMB Heroes of the Stars ED 01 - One Star**

The music is playing and the screen shows the moon.

 **(Waratte fuzakeatte mo nanika ga chigau nanika tarinai)**

The scene shows that team Bakz are standing on the docks looking at the moon at the night sky.

 **(Yurayura yureru mayoi o fukiobase)**

The scene changes to viewing there side smiling and then to there front and runs.

 **(Hoshii mono wa ichiban tookute mo tsukamu sa itsuka wa ano sekai wo te ni ireru sa mirai wa mou tomaranai ashita mo kagayaku darou)**

The scene changes to them running in vale with team rwby following up then next team jnpr coming up running, team jnpr speeds up further leaving team's rwby and bakz running together.

 **(Donna toki mo hikaru yume ga aru)**

Then it changes to the three teams looking up to the moon and then to the stars and the music stops to show the stars in the night sky and then beacon.


	4. Alian 4

**(start to play SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)**

The music started to play and Ben and Zack has there hands hovering over there watches and at the next you can see Koan hovering over on his neck and Austin hovering his watch over his chest, and then green, blue, red, and orange flashes covered the screen  
and revealed the opening logo in the middle.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

 **(Obieta sekai ni madoi nagara) {While bewildered in a panicked world}**

Vilgax in a dark silhouette with his red eyes glowing hovering his hands over beacon.

 **(Kakusei wo shinjiru yokogao) {I saw your profile while in awakening}**

The three goddesses in there human form praying they will find there sons and then look to the night skies.

 **(Oh, Daybreak)**

Shows Ben, zack, koan, and Austin one by on with there own background.

 **(Mukuchi na ketsui negai kara. Konna ni ookina mirai growing to love.) {I decided I wanted to be reticent, so I'm growing to love this huge future}**

Shows the Ben in his anodite formed, Austin in half dragon form, Zack in his ghost form and koan in his demon form fighting there villains and the grimms in there alien forms and standing tall in victory.

 **(Kedakai hodo junsui ni tada) {The sublime genuinity is just...)**

the next scene shows teams RWBY and JNPR fighting grimm and they took a pose and them making funny faces exempt ren.

 **(Shinjisu wa [Doko ni aru?] Toki to shite [mayoi sagashi] Zankoku na me de warau kedo [We can go out] {Truth, [Where is it?] in some cases [Blindly looking for it.] laughs at us with harsh eyes, but...}**

the scene now shows of all of the villains one by one and at the last ones there is a silhouette of a dragon, vilgax and an unknown women all laughing evilly.

 **(Ari no mama no your innocence mamoritai, Akete yuku sora ni) {I want to protect your innocence as it is in the dawning sky...}**

the scene shows the same dragon roaring and oozing out evil energy and grimm energy and the next four scene shows team RWBY and JNPR in a room, next Ozpin and goodwitch, then the teachers and then beacon.

 **(Ima ryoute ni uketomete kimi e sosogu ano hikari) {Now, accept the light shining on you form above with both hands}**

The scene shows the heroes are standing in a line and closed there eyes and open them to glow in green, blue, red and white.

 **(Kegare naki egao to jiyuu ne sunrise) {With a pure smile and as much sunrise as you please.}**

the next shows ben in his ultimate anodite form, Zack in his Ultimate Celestialsapien form and then shows koan in his divine demonic form and Austin's dragon god form.

 **(Mou osoreru koto wa nai sa, Fumidashita jihei no saki) {there's no longer anything to fear, beyond the horizon we just walked towards}**

Ben is running forwerd with a smile on his face and then he made a saucer symbol of they omnitrix and jump on and started to fly to the sky

 **(Saa atarashii hajimari [tooi mirai sasu CHIKARA]) {now, come one! it's a new beginning. [the power to aim for the distant future]}**

Ben is still flying with beacon on the background.

 **(Ikou towa no JOY TO THE WORLD) {let's go! to the endless JOY TO THE WORLD!}**

Now ben jumped and change into his ultimate anodite form took flight and following behind his is the rest of the heroes in there final forms and then light covered the screen and then it shows the four and every character in RWBY doing a pose getting  
into the picture and then shows the opening again with the heroes behind it.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

(end playing SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)

 **At the arena.**

Jaune is out of breath and facing his opponent, cardin who has his mallet on his shoulder, jaune charged at him but, missed and cardin wack jaunes shield but his sword still on hand charging again but got blocked by said mallet.

Cardin: This is the part that you lose.

Jaune: over my dead-

cardin shined his stomach making him fall over, when cardiin is about to deliver the final blow the buzzer rung making the fight stop.

Glynda: Cardin, that's enough. (walks to the front of the stage) Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red in a tournament style duel, this would indicate that jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call  
the match. Mister arc, it's been week's now please try to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to more…. Defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled  
up by a beowolf, now would we?

Cardin: Speak for yourself…

Gylnda: remember everyone! The vytal festival is only a few months away it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all  
of vale.

This made everyone exited for this vytal festival expectantly team bakz, ben makes a smirk of challenge, zack is smiling because of the tournament, koan is patting like a dog for all the fights to come and austin is pumped up for the future fights coming  
up. When the bell rung everyone left but pyrrha as she looked at jaune with sadness on her face.

 **At the cafeteria.**

At the cafeteria nora was telling her friends a story and ren was correcting on what she said, jaune is bumbed down at what happen at class today.

Zack: That was awesome story Nora.

Koan: They Say, Stories Come from Somewhere and at my world I was asleep outside, Last night I was looking up at the stars wondering... "WHERE THE HELL IS MY CEILING?!"

Ruby, weiss, blake, yang, pyhhra, ren, jaune, looking at koan as it's he always like this while Austin sigh, ben and zack chuckle.

Zack: Don't worry about Koan, He's a lovable wacko who you get to know him more.

Nora: Well I think he is soft and funny as a big teddy bear.

Koan gasp: I eat honey? Cool they always sweet for me! (he bark like a real dog make ruby, weiss, blake, yang, pyhhra, ren, and jaune surprise)

Nora giggle at how so funny he's is and blake sometime can't stop looking at him scenes like he's something more the normal.

Blake: _something about koan seems different when I met him, more like beast like and something I cannot describe it..._

Pyrrha looking worried at her leader as she ask him

Pyrrha: jaune, are you ok? (jaune try not to looked worried since what happen to him and cardin)

Jaune: uh?, oh yeah! Why?

Ruby: It's just that you seem a little...not okay

Austin: ever since you lose to that jackass cardin at the arena you looked bum out man.

Jaune: Eh, guys, i'm fine… seriously, look!

They heard laughter, they look to find team crdl mocking a brunette bunny eared girl, that made team bakz mad and austin and koan ready to explode.

Pyrrah: Jaune, cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school.

Jaune: who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!

Zack: (in sarcasm) Yeah, "practical jokes"

Ruby: He is a bully.

Jaune: Oh please… name one time he's "bullied" me.

Austin: Well, there was a time when he slammed your books down to the floor, and the other time when he open your scarpered and made you stuck, and one time he stuffed you into a rocket-propelled locker and send the coronets out side the school. Far out  
from campus.

Jaune: I didn't land far from the school…

Pyrrha: jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask…

Nora: Oh! let's break his legs!

Koan: Yeah! We can torture him, burn him alive! And water board him as well!

Everybody in both teams are all terrified and scared of koan right now. Then they heard the same brunette girl who her ears are pulled by cardin.

Cardin: I told you there real.

Russal: what a freak.

When he said that team baz and the two teams a look at koan who's eyes are shadowed then he stand up and walked over to them with ben, zack and austin following them.

Koan: Hey! Aaahole!

Russal: wha-

 **WHAM!**

Koan punch him and send him flying to the wall knocking him out.

Cardin: What is your problem, are you defending this fre-

 **WHAM!**

Austin's fist hit cardin's face and stumbling him to the floor.

Austin: Shut the fuck up asshole. (slams his wrist)

An orange flash in the cafeteria and standing in his place is a bunny with his ears as arms and hands standing on his Hyde legs, with a carrot on his mouth, has red boxing glooves and the megatrix on his belly.

?: **PUNCH-AN-BUNNY!**

That form made the girls in the cafeteria gleed on seeing him as a bunny, the bunny eared girl looked at her bunny-turned- saver with her eyes widened.

Punch-an-bunny: Hey, what's your name? (holding his carrot as a cigar)

Bunny eared girl: V-velvet.

Punch-an-bunny: Nice to meet you, in this form call me Punch-an-bunny. Now if you excuse me, we got some unpleasant work to be done.

Cardin and his team got up ready to fight.

Cardin: You got some nerve punch me like that you giant ass rabbit.

Punch-an-bunny: Hurting a cute bunny is not good doc.

Cardin: like I care, I got this giant freak here boys

Russel: Ok, I'll take The weirdo with the straitjacket with the stupid dog collar who punch me.

Dove: Dibs on the dork with the lame coat jacket.

Sky: Also there pathetic leader twerp.

Ruby seem to glared at sky like she wanted to slice him for calling ben pathetic.

Weiss gritted her teeth at Cardin that she really want to freeze him.

Yang's eyes turn red and growling then cracking her knuckle ready to punch dove in the face cause she like zack's coat.

Blake eyes seem to narrow at russel and nora feel like exploding want to smash him as well since koan seem okay and a funny guy.

Punch-an-bunny: Alright sissy, but up you dukes (taps his ear-gloves and you can hare a bell ring twice)

Cardin charge at him and throwing a strong punch, but got blocked by his ear-arms surprised by this punch-an-bunny whind up he's right are and punch him in the chest.

At koans fight, russal was literally is being a ragdoll and being thrown around by a big bunny with whitish and gray fur, has a lightning symbol on his forearms, shoulders and forelegs, he has the nematrix on his neck.

Russal: OW, put me down you freak!

?: My name is not "the freak" it's **QUICKCULUS!**

Nora: OH MY DUST! THAT IS THE CUTEST FORM HE EVER HAD!

Blake: 'cute big cuddly wabbit.'

With bens fight sky and his but literally is getting kicked by bens form, he is a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp black claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short  
yellow beak. He is covered in brown feathers and also has a white-brown mohawk and belly. He wears a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear. He wears a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker.

Sky: What is this? I'm getting beaten up by a chicken. (got kick in the face)

?: I have a name, and it's **KICKIN HAWK!**

And at zack's fight dove is getting his ass slammed down by a white tiger with a black and blue wrestling outfit, has a scare on his right eye, and has the ultimatrix on his belt.

?: Let me tell you something dove bronzwik, member of team crdl! Nobody mocking my friend and any faunus with out getting a meager beating by **POSITIVE RATH!** (twist his ankle)

Dove is crying in pain.

Dove: Get off me you stupid tiger!

as Dove other leg kick in the face give dove enough time to be free from his other leg as he got up seeing the angry appopexian.

P. Rath: That's your first mistake, when you hit rath! IT JUST MAKE RATH MAD! (He roar at dove make him shake a bit)

Yang: Yeah! Kick his ass Rath!

As dove charge in with his sword to swing at him but block it with his one claw as dove try to cut him but rath's speed just keep blocking him as about punch him but Dove back flip and smirk at him

Dove: wow what know you have arm that way uglier then I looks.

P. Rath's one claw grow a bit longer.

Yang smirk: oohh he's gonna get it now, this will be a Catastrophe huh?

Ruby groan: Yang...

Dove use his speed to make sure to get by a surprise sword attack at the face, but caught the sword with his teeth and break it make dove's face sweat a lot.

Dove: Mommy...

growl as he throw dove up in they air and crouch down and leap up slammed dove's back.

P. Rath: COSMIC DROP!

Dove crashed down the floor as pick him up and ged him upside down and crushes him

P. Rath: POLARIS PILEDRIVER!

jump up and he slammed dove by his head as they landed and made a crater.

P. Rath: OPHIUCHUS FACE-PLANT!

he threw Dove up to the sky and raised his fist back and practically slammed it against Dove's head.

P. Rath: INCUREAN AMBASSADOR!

Sent Dove to the wall the wall as he groan the pain as he try to get up from 's attacks.

With quickculus he is punching with quick punches and russel is trying to slash him but missed with quickculus's speed.

Russel: grr, stand still so I can hit you.

Quickculus: your too slow.

Russel: you freak! You and all of the faunus are freaks, I will show you that humans are be-

Before he finishes his sentence quickculus grab his face and slam it down to the floor.

Quickculus: you talk to much.

Russel: Grr, I'll get you for that!

He charge at the big bunny with his speed, but quickculus's speed is superior to his speed and attack his back, then his chest, then his face.

Nora: Yeah, brake his legs koan-bunny!

As he heard that he had an idea he pick russel up and throw him to the wall.

Russel: Not again! (hit's the wall) aaagghh, my legs!

Quickculus: good, you don't need them.

Nora: yessss, I'm in love rightnow.

Blake: that's a little harsh, but he disservice.

At kickin hawk's fight he and sky are fighting halberd verses claws and talons, they slash and in kickin hawk's prospective kicked.

Sky: why you give up so I can make chicken wings.

Kickin hawk: oh really? Then you wont mind is I made sky souffle.

Kickin hawk kicked him up and then rapped kick his chest and sometimes the face, then slam his claw-foot down and sky is on the floor.

Kickin hawk: and as for the finally.

He throw sky up and he spin kick sky off flying.

Kickin hawk: and that my friend is how you made the feathers fly. Hey Rath, how about we tag team them?

P. Rath: let me tell you something Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, that is a good idea, let's do it!

They run to dove and sky and they jumped and do a flying kicks.

P. Rath & kickin hawk: Seriuis double ass kicking!

There kicks hit dive and sky and they were sent to quickculus's way he catch them and sent to the air with russel and then he started to juggle them with his feet.

Dove: Woah, Woah, Woah!

Sky: I'm gonna be sick!

Russel: Stop!

Quickculus: If you insist.

Quickculus use his feet to sent then to the wall and fall down defeat groaning in pain and woozy and seeing stars.

Back with punch-an-bunny and cardin the little bunny is using cardin as a punching bag, cardin tried to hit the bunny but he hopped away form the attack and right hook and then left hook him in the face.

Cardin: grr, i'm not afraid of you, you helpless little freak of nature!

When punch-an-bunny heard that he gets supernova and a red aura covered around his body.

Punch-an-bunny: What. Did. You. Say?

Cardin: I said; i'm not afraid of you, you helpless little, freak of nature!

That made him angrier, then he jumped at his fast and then he make him self spin like a drill and when he rapped punch him several times in the chest.

Punch-an-bunny: Bunny style: Spiral carrot~ storm!

And with the final punch he send cardin flying to the wall with the rest of team crdl out cold.

As Cardin and his team got up as Punch-an-bunny looked at him viciously.

Punch-an-bunny: Wants some more?!

As growl raising his claw blades, kickin hawk in battle stance and quickculus' glared for another fight make team CRDL sweat a lot and shiver in fear.

Cardin: N-N-No, w-we'll get you for this team BAKZ!

Dove: your lucky we're in a warm up!

Sky: retreat!

Russel: we'll remember this!

as Cardin and his team run to the exit, The 4 Aliens cheer in victory and so do everyone in the cafeteria.

Nora: (runs up to the big bunny and gives him a big hug) You did it, you big cuddly bunny!

Quickculus: (blush) N-no problem.

Nora: Oh? Is my big bunny blushing?

Blake: C-can I pet you?

Quickculus: Yes, yes you can.

As she started petting him quickculus like when she is petting him and when she hit the sweet spot his left foot stomp a bit that to show that he likes it and feeling happy.

Nora: (pulls out a carrot) do bunny want a carrot?

Quickculus: Bunny want the carrot.

Blake: (pulls out a carrot too) Do you want another carrot?

Quickculus: Bunny want the carrot.

Quickculus snatched the two carrots and eats the carrots like an actual bunny.

Blake: _This is so funny, cute and cool at the same time._

 **With yang and P. Rath.**

Yang: That was awesome how you took them down Zack!

P. Rath: What can I say? I'm the cat who's all of that, the rath attack(a fighting pose)

She smirk as she sway her hips at him as blushes when she circle her finger at his chest.

Yang: Mind teaching me some one of your moves tiger?

P. Rath: T-The moves only for me.

Yang: Awww what's wrong rathy? Afraid of getting your butt whoop by little ol me ?

P. Rath growl: let me tell you something Yang Xiao long! Rath it's afraid getting his butt whoop by no one and if you like to learn from the best, then you have to try and beat me to it first!

Yang: Now that's what I'm talking about! Tomorrow after class?

P. Rathgrin: you betcha! (as yang kiss him on the cheek make him shocked even Kickin hawk and they others and is lost for words)

Yang: Better get ready for tomorrow then cutie! (she wink at him and left)

As turn back to zack and still blushes.

Zack: What the hell just happen?

 **With kickin hawk, ruby, weiss, velvet and punch-an-bunny.**

Ruby: That was to coolest thing that I have ever seen you did ben!

Kickin hawk: ah, it was nothing.(blushes a little and rubbing the back of his head with his right hand)

Ruby: It's was something! (Gasp), maybe we can make different moves with you're and the guy's aliens!

Kickin hawk grin: Now that's a good plan.

With kicken hawk and ruby are talking about new tag team moves, punch-an-bunny is being hugged by weiss and velvet.

Weiss: Oh, are you cutesy wootsy bunny you are?, yes you are, yes you are!

Velvet: Thank you, thank you for what you did my knight in furry armor!

Punch-an-bunny: This is getting weird, can you two please let go of me?

Weiss and Velvet: No.

Punch-an-bunny groan: Its a good thing I'm not chao right now, other wise I will be running all over the school.

 **Timeskip.**

After the fight at the cafeteria teams rwby, jp, cd, bakz and velvet who is sitting agents austin with weiss next to him are in history class with a speedy man with green hair, glasses, a white shirt with a yellow tie and he is holding coffee and quickly  
drinks it.

Speedy man: Yes! Yes, prior to the faunus rights revolution, more popularly known as the faunus war, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing faunus population in menagerie. (sips his coffee) Now! While this must feel like ancient history  
to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! (sips his coffee again) Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of  
your faunus heritage?

As the class heard that question, a random student holds his hand up and velvet who hesitantly raises her hand up making austin angry.

Speedy man: Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! (sips his coffee again) I mean, I mean, I mean just look t what happened to white fang!

Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war? (weiss raise her hand) yes?

Weiss: The battle at fort castle!

Speedy man: Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune's forces?

Cardin about to throw a paper football at the sleeping jaune's back of his head making him wake up

Jaune: Hey!

team BAKZ glared at cardin who snicker at the blond boy

Speedy man: Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! excellent! What it's they answer !

Jaune: Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff (* Pyrrha makes gesture*)

jaune looked at Pyhraa who trying to give he leader the answer

Jaune: Um, B-binoculars!

Ben, Austin, Pyhrra facepalm, thespeedy man take another sip of his coffeeto find it not amuse and the students laugh even cardin as well which makes koan growl like a lion showing his sharp teeth as zack grab him by the collar from letting  
koan pounce at cardin.

Zack: Easy boy, Easy, I have an idea (Zack whisper at Koan's ears as both of them grin evily)

Koan: Ooohh yeah hehe..

Zack's left hand glow blue andKoan use his one finger to ignite a fire.

Speedy man: Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin! perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!

since cardin laid back to his chair putting his feet on the desk with a smirking and cleaning his ear with his pinky.

Cardin: Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a...

Koan shot a tiny fireball at cardin's pants and cause it to sizzle making cardin gritted his teeth in pain and jump up holding his burnt butt.

Cardin: YYYYYAAAAHHHHHH HOT! HOT! HOT! (Rubbing his butt then zack use his telekinesis to un-pants cardin showing his underpants with teddy bears making his head gone red as ruby's cape)

Koan: Nice pare of underwear cardin!

That made everyone laugh at cardin's humiliation until speedy man cleared his throat to stop the laughing.

Speedy man: Very funny Mr. Winchester I want you and Mr. Arc to see me after class. (dashes away)

Cardin wants to find who did this and pound them to the ground, he look at zack and koan and zack is whistling and koan has a halo on his head, after class was over pyrrha desided to stay behind as do team bakz team rwby, nora and velvet, when jaune has  
walked out cardin was about to push him koan roar like a tiger make cardin run like a little girl. Whichblake isimpressed and blush a little of koan's tiger growl seem amazing and nora giggle consider like a kitten like roar to her which  
ren it's confuse how do he do that.

Pyhrra: You know, I really will break his legs.

Koan: Or better yet...(Ben cover koan's mouth)

Ben: Thank you koan but I think that's enough for now.

Zack: Yeah see yah guys later.

As team bankz walk out might hang with team rwby.

Jaune: _sigh._

Pyhraa: I have an idea! (She grab jaune's arm) come with me!

They walked outside to the dorm roof top and jaune is confused.

Jaune: Pyrrha, I know that I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not.. THAT depressed. I can always be a farmer or something…

Pyrrha: (she knows the wrong idea) N-no! that's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so… I want to help you!

Jaune: What?

Pyrrha: We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!

Jaune: You think I need help?

Pyrrha: N-no! No, that's not what I meant.

Jaune: But you just said it.

Pyrrah: Jaune, everybody need a little push from time to time in it doesn't make you any different form the rest of us. You made it to beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!

Jaune: You're wrong… I-I don't belong here.

Pyrrha: That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!

Jaune: No I don't. I wasn't really accepted into beacon.

Pyrrha: why?

Jaune: I mean, I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my stot at this academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and lied.

Pyrrha: what? But, why?

Jaune: 'Cause, this is what I've always wanted to be! My father, My grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes, Like ben and the guys! I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough.

Pyrrha: then let me help you!

Jaunr: I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero, like team bakz, ben was the hero scents he was 10 years old!

Pyrrha: Jaune! I-

Jaune: I am tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! don't you understand!? If I can't do this on my own… Then what good am I?

Ben: The better question it's, when you have hope?

Pyrrha and jaune turned to see ben and zack standing at the door way.

Jaune: Ben, Zack what are you...

Zack: we was walking until heard some of you're conversation with Pyrrha

Ben: And wanted to be the hero like us? When I was 10, I was like you.

Jaune: what?

Ben: As a kid I was bullied 2 jerks in my school and even didn't get along with my cousin gwen, when I first found they omnitrix in my summer vacation, I thought being a hero was just a piece a cake...

Zack: But ben was cocky, childish an arrogant immaturity, attention-seeking and joking around even...

Ben: Okay zack! (clear his voice) anyway I was hard beating my enemies since I thought doing it by myself, which I could use some help sometime when there it's trouble. I learn better from my grandpa and others of my friends teach me what it's take of  
being a hero it's no all fun and games or getting attention with fame or stuff, It's about serve and protecting the people you cared about

Zack: Ben did most thing no hero ever does even he learn every step of his mind to help everyone , not to mention having a gadget or superpower doesn't make you a hero , the true key of being a hero its with good hope, compassion, will, honor, pure heart,  
because with great powers ,comes with great responsibility of the people who believe in you.

Jaune: B-But I don't have the omnitrix...

Zack: like I said it's just a gadget and you don't have to be someone else to be hero jaune.

Ben: Be the hero in your own way, in here(he walk to jaune pointing his heart) don't lose hope, your not alone anymore and you must stuck up for yourself and do the right thing as team leader of JNPR.

Zack: Pyhrra and I will help you train to be a true warrior of honor, don't let anyone tell who you aren't or who is it's (he grin and jaune don't know what to say) I know you can do it by never give up.

Jaune thanks the two heroes on training him to be the hero he always wanted to be.

 **(SMB Heroes of the Stars ED 01 - One Star)**

The music is playing and the screen shows the moon.

 **(Waratte fuzakeatte mo nanika ga chigau nanika tarinai) {Even if we laughed and joked around together, something is different, something is lacking}**

The scene shows that team Bakz are standing on the docks looking at the moon at the night sky.

 **(Yurayura yureru mayoi o fukiobase) {Blow away the wavering, swaying confusion}**

The scene changes to viewing there side smiling and then to there front and runs.

 **(Hoshii mono wa ichiban tookute mo tsukamu sa itsuka wa ano sekai wo te ni ireru sa mirai wa mou tomaranai ashita mo kagayaku darou) {Even if what I want is the farther away, I'll grab it someday that world will be mine! The future won't stop anymore, tomorrow will shine for me too.}**

The scene changes to them running in vale with team rwby following up then next team jnpr coming up running, team jnpr speeds up further leaving team's rwby and bakz running together.

 **(Donna toki mo hikaru yume ga aru) {No matter when, there is always one shining star.}**

Then it changes to the three teams looking up to the moon and then to the stars and the music stops to show the stars in the night sky and then beacon.


	5. Alien 5

**(start to play SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)**

The music started to play and Ben and Zack has there hands hovering over there watches and at the next you can see Koan hovering over on his neck and Austin hovering his watch over his chest, and then green, blue, red, and orange flashes covered the screen and revealed the opening logo in the middle.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

 **(Obieta sekai ni madoi nagara) {While bewildered in a panicked world}**  
Vilgax in a dark silhouette with his red eyes glowing hovering his hands over beacon.  
 **(Kakusei wo shinjiru yokogao) {I saw your profile while in awakening}**  
The three goddesses in there human form praying they will find there sons and then look to the night skies.  
 **(Oh, Daybreak)**  
Shows Ben, zack, koan, and Austin one by on with there own background.  
 **(Mukuchi na ketsui negai kara. Konna ni ookina mirai growing to love.) {I decided I wanted to be reticent, so I'm growing to love this huge future}**  
Shows the Ben in his anodite formed, Austin in half dragon form, Zack in his ghost form and koan in his demon form fighting there villains and the grimms in there alien forms and standing tall in victory.  
 **(Kedakai hodo junsui ni tada) {The sublime genuinity is just...)**  
the next scene shows teams RWBY and JNPR fighting grimm and they took a pose and them making funny faces exempt ren.  
 **(Shinjisu wa [Doko ni aru?] Toki to shite [mayoi sagashi] Zankoku na me de warau kedo [We can go out] {Truth, [Where is it?] in some cases [Blindly looking for it.] laughs at us with harsh eyes, but...}**  
the scene now shows of all of the villains one by one and at the last ones there is a silhouette of a dragon, vilgax and an unknown women all laughing evilly.  
 **(Ari no mama no your innocence mamoritai, Akete yuku sora ni) {I want to protect your innocence as it is in the dawning sky...}**  
the scene shows the same dragon roaring and oozing out evil energy and grimm energy and the next four scene shows team RWBY and JNPR in a room, next Ozpin and goodwitch, then the teachers and then beacon.  
 **(Ima ryoute ni uketomete kimi e sosogu ano hikari) {Now, accept the light shining on you form above with both hands}**  
The scene shows the heroes are standing in a line and closed there eyes and open them to glow in green, blue, red and white.  
 **(Kegare naki egao to jiyuu ne sunrise) {With a pure smile and as much sunrise as you please.}**  
the next shows ben in his ultimate anodite form, Zack in his Ultimate Celestialsapien form and then shows koan in his divine demonic form and Austin's dragon god form.  
 **(Mou osoreru koto wa nai sa, Fumidashita jihei no saki) {there's no longer anything to fear, beyond the horizon we just walked towards}**  
Ben is running forwerd with a smile on his face and then he made a saucer symbol of they omnitrix and jump on and started to fly to the sky  
 **(Saa atarashii hajimari [tooi mirai sasu CHIKARA]) {now, come one! it's a new beginning. [the power to aim for the distant future]}**  
Ben is still flying with beacon on the background.  
 **(Ikou towa no JOY TO THE WORLD) {let's go! to the endless JOY TO THE WORLD!}**  
Now ben jumped and change into his ultimate anodite form took flight and following behind his is the rest of the heroes in there final forms and then light covered the screen and then it shows the four and every character in RWBY doing a pose getting into the picture and then shows the opening again with the heroes behind it.  
 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

(end playing SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)

 **At the arena.**

Ben, Zack, Koan and Austin are standing feet away form Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang with there weapons ready and Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren is sitting at the sidelines watching them waiting for what ever they are doing.

Ruby: Uh, ben. I know that your helping us with training but who are we facing?

Ben: Well it's simple, you vs me, zack vs yang, koan vs black and austin vs weiss. A team battle one on one.

Team rwby: WHAT?!

Ruby: I don't want to hurt you ben!

Ben: I know but this is for you guys to be more creative on your battle styles and team work.

Zack: and what if that the enemy's look like us?

Weiss: you got a point.

Austin: and what what happens that the four of us are mind controlled?

Yang: Again, good point.

Koan: It's only a spare, it help your skills fighting strong opponent and we like to test your fighting, abilities and weapon skills.

Blake: It's true.

Austin: and we decided on going in an alien witch will make you more creative.

They all slap there trix's and they are engulfed and standing on each of there places is a blue and black feline humanoid alien with the omnitrix on his chest, an alien who is wearing a black tuxedo, wearing a white mask with four lines going down with two notes for eyebrows with the megatrix on his chest, positive rath and an alien with white, black and red color scheme, he has a black head which dons a white patch on each side of his head. Located on these, he has four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other. He has sharp teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw. He has a row of red spikes running down his back, which also has a black stripe. He has four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a tail with a red-marked tip. He has the nemetrix on his neck.

P. Rath: **POSITIVE RATH!**

?: **FASTTRACK!**

?: **LEAPO~!**

?: **BUGLIZARD!**

When they are out each of the teams are showing there reactions, for ruby she is gushing with glee on seeing fasttrack, yang is smirking on teasing P. rath when she and his are spearing, blake is curious of the formed koan using and almost looked like a lizard, weiss is looking at leapo with delight on what his alien is wearing and questioning on his form. With team jnpr, jaune and ren are looking like they are going to throw up seeing Buglizard's drool with pyrrha patting jauns back gently while nora is geeing with joy on seeing koans form.

Ruby: OH MY DUST! THAT IS GOT TO BE ONE OF THE CUTEST FORMS YOU EVER HAVE BEN!

Fasttrack: (blushes and skratches the back of his head) heh heh, thanks ruby.

Yang: well, well, well, to think i'm going up agents rath.

P. Rath: Let me tell you something yang xio long! I'm going to not hold back 'cause you are a girl!

Weiss: A quick question, what is this form, austin?

Leapo: (bowing gentlemanly) My dear weiss, in this form I am a conductor who can make anything into a symphony.

Weiss: How am I suppose to beat that!?

Leapo: Well, you are a smart one my lady, I'm confident that you will find out.

Weiss: (blush) I-If you insist, I'll try.

Blake: Ok koan, give it your best shot.

Buglizad: OK! And I will like some fries with this fight!

 **With ruby and fasttrack**

Ruby and fasttrack are just standing there waiting for ether one to attack.

Ruby: ok ben, if ether one of us wins no hard feelings, right?

Fasttrack: of course rubes, no harsh feelings.

Ruby: ok, (has an idea) hey ben! How about we make a wager?

Fasttrack: hmm, ok if I win you will stay out of your cookie rampage for a week.

Ruby: MY PRECIOUS! (clears her throte) ok but, if I win you and me go on a d-d d d… date.

Fasttrack: … what?

Yang: it's my idea! If ruby wins you and ruby go on a date!

Ruby: YANG!

Fasttrack: well, I feel confident so sure.

 **On zack with yang**

P. Rath: Let me tell you something Goldie locks, Rath was born ready!(raising his fist and blushes a little) I-I-If I win you and I spent some time together.

Make Fasttrack smirking figure he have a crush on yang and ruby cannot wait to tease her older sister.

Yang: Are you asking me out? (smiling then teasing the alien tiger which he try to say something)

Yang giggle at his reaction.

Yang: How cute, alright then. if you lose, you'll be treating in lunch time deal?

P. Rath : Rath accept it, lets do it!

 **On koan with blake**

Blake: hey koan.

Buglizard: yeah blakey? (blush a little on the cheeks being called her new nickname)

Blake: I was wondering when the fight it's over...(rubber her left arm) are you having anything planning today (Buglizard shake his head) good, mind hang out with me at the libary later on and I can show some books about other grimms and fanunus.

Buglizard: Okay as long we can have fries with it!

Blake giggle of koan's funny words.

Blake: whatever you say. (smiling but nora saw koan amd blake moment that she started to growl a little and frowning at them with jealousy which ren notice it)

Ren: nora, you ok?

Nora: yeah. Never been better (gritted her teeth)

 **On austin and weiss**

Weiss: hey austin.

Leapo: Yes? Snow bunny?

Weiss: (blush hard with his calling on her nickname) I was wondering when this fight is over… (shyly looks away) are you doing anything today?

Leapo: I am not carnally on something is that your asking.

Weiss: great, would you want to hang out with me to work on homework and later on I heard from zack is that you are good at piano?

Leapo: Why yes I am.

Weiss: w-well, can you show me what song that you know?

Leapo; it will be rode of me to say no to a lady, I excepted your proposal.

Weiss: really?!

Leapo: yes, now let's us begin.

 **Back with fasttrack and ruby**

Ruby just blush harder on his responds, she is fantasizing of them dating and ruby is saying dating over and over, fasttrack is getting worried.

Ruby: dating, dating, dating, me. And ben. Dating. Together.

Fasttrack: H-hey rubes? Are you ok?

Ruby didn't say anything but charge at him with full force swinging her scythe.

Fasttrack: Ruby what are you doing?!

Ruby: I must win, I must win, I must win.

Fastrack's voice didn't reach her but she us her speed to try to get the upper hand but fasttrack is running at the same speed as ruby, they are running zig zaging everywhere not hitting each other, when fasttrack is speeding up ruby's scythe swipe at his feet and made him trip over and he rolled out og the ring. Fasttrack got up to see ruby with the biggest crazy smile you ever see.

Ruby: Oh~ Bennie~. I think we should get ready for our date~.

Fasttrack: Ah, crud.

 **With weiss and leapo**

Weiss is having a hard time concentrating because, leapo is waving his finger randomly and every wind is blowing in that direction making weiss off balance.

Leapo: Come now weiss, you got to let go of consideration and let your mind free.

Weiss: I'm trying.

Leapo: No you are not, you are just focusing on your target not everything else. Let your mind wonder.

Weiss nodded, she stop concentrating and starting to think, she look at his finger who is waving and she has en idea, she use her glyphs to jump to the ground and froze his hand making the winds die down.

Weiss: well guess I win.

Leapo: splendid work my lady but you forgot, I have two hands!

As he said that, his left finger grow long and swiftly moved up then down and then an explosion happen making the spot that the exploited aria in a puff of smoke. When is still a puff of smoke weiss charged and thrust but blocked by his left finger making it a stalemate.

Leapo: well done weiss, you half open your mind, but as you can see I'm still standing.

Weiss: not for long.

When she said that she kiss his in the check making him blush and when she had the chance she used her red glyph and hit him on the chest.

Leapo: A dirty move but well done, but it's not over when one of us submits.

Weiss: ok, if you insist.

They dash at each other using there abilities and when they are at the braking point leapo make weiss's weapon out of her hand.

Leapo: I believe that's check and mate.

Weiss: Yes, yes it is.

Austin: (changes back to austin) so you want to do some homework?

Weiss: I would like that.

Austin: Oh and (jot his elbow) will you like to listen to my music, Miss. schee?

Weiss: _giggled_ I would love to Mr. ookami.

 **With buglizard and blake**

Buglizard charge in a roar while blake dodge it and then both charging, buglizard's claw at blake's Gambol Shroud clashes then buglizard jump back to swift his tail but blake creates a shadow- clones from her semblances makes buglizard title his head of interesting ability she have as Buglizard huff and puff a yellow gas smoke so surrounded the area make blake surprise.

Blake: That's an interesting move.

Buglizard pounce at blake but it how that a shadow clones which the real blake jump behind him and ride on his back then tamed him like a wild horse and buglizard roaring which using her gambol shroud as a whip to tide his mouth.

Blake: Ready to call it quite's?

Buglizard: I gotta say, good moves escaping my smoke but...

Buglizard narrow his eyes as his tail wrapped around her and threw her to the ground while he remove her weapon from his mouth then charging at her but she dodge and roll getting her weapon which Buglizard spray his gas again.

Buglizard: Not yet.

As buglizard swipe his claw as blake dodge it when blake use her weapon to slash him but dodge it as he jump behind her and swift her tail make her fall and pin her down.

Buglizard: Looks like I win huh, kitty?

Blake smirk.

Blake: really?

Blake use her leg to kick him off as both each other glared each other then one more charge as blake's weapon point at his chest and buglizard's claw stop at her face.

Blake: Rather want this as a tie?

Buglizard nodded.

Blake: You was holding back on me huh?

Buglizard: Even if for practice but I can't harem someone who is beautiful such as you. (blake blushes of his words)

Blake: You're just saying that. (Buglizard shake his head and turn back to koan)

Koan: No I mean it, you're beautiful and I'm impress of how skilled you are blakey.

Blake smile: I-I see. (she blushes looking down to her feet)

Blake never have someone call her that only some guys flirt or complement, she remember one person who said that and scared if.

Koan: So~ how about after the library want me to show you me and my bro's room?

Blake: Sure.

With team jnpr Nora just almost snake the part of the bench making ren notice how munch nora acting since blake be around koan since passed 4 days of him at the beacon academy.

Nora: _She better not steal my king!_

 **With P. Rath with Yang**

Both of the brawler fit's collided making an impact to each other , even keep dodging and keep kicking not even damaging to each other.

Yang grin: come on Z are you sure you're not holding back on me because I'm a girl?

P. Rath growling: Then let me show you Goldie locks!

As rath make a double kick but yang block it but push her back as she shoot her fist to the alien tiger but jump over her and kick her in the back but did a flip then he charge in swifting his claws as she star shooting him with her gauntlet but he started run in four legs like a tiger would then pounce raising her fist and make a big punch but she jump as 's punch crashed the ground making a yang charge in at speed raising her fist as caught her fist as he slammed her to the ground

P. Rath: So, still thinking I'm holding back?! ( As rath about to win this but he saw he accidently touch a piece of her blond hair and both of them in shocked)

Yang: you...you...touch (her eyes turn red and her hair glow bright like fire then growling in frustrated ) MY HAIR!

Yang punch rath in the face as he grab the ground keep him in balance but a blind speed yang throw rapid punches at him everywhere then one punch sent him by force then with quick speed yang uppercut him with her weapon and them slammed to the ground which he got up cracking his neck.

P. Rath : Not bad yang xio long, you think you handle normal rath, but what about you can handle...

He slapped his ultramatrix on his chest as a bright flashes engulf him as yang thought he switch to another but then again it's rath but except this rath has pale blue skin and gray fur with blue stripes. He is covered by fur everywhere except on his feet, hands, chest, neck, and most of his lower jaw. He has black bandages on his elbows, forearms, and wrists, and the ones on his wrists have three small blue spikes on them. He has two giant claws on his hands and his fingers and toes now have smaller claws. He also has giant claws coming out from his elbows. He wears dark blue shorts with a white belt that has silver spikes and a silver buckle. He also has a red coat with blue flames and red like his human formed have. He has three giant blue spikes on his back that is covered by his coat's hood, which is made up of long, thick, black fur. His face is white with flipped up hair and sideburns, and his eyebrows are now black and sharp, He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

P. ultimate Rath: **POSTIVE ULTIMATE RATH!** (Roar all his might as yang shocked in awe and now grin a little)

Yang: Now that's what I'm talking!, let's not hold back this time!

Rath: you took the word right out of my mouth!

When the both brawler standing in there battle stance since Ultimate 's aura glows azure while Yang's aura ignite like fire they both glaring each other for who moves first when a simple wind blows they both dashed created a little Shockwave as both of them keep dodging throwing fist to fist, kick to kick headbutting each other not to mention damage a bit each other by face to face and Yang jump up in the air and reload her ember Cecilia and starting shooting her ember Cecilia shooting at ultimate but he slashes the bullet then jump in speed as both of them keep hitting each other in the air while they both landed in the ground and both of them panting glaring at each other as both of them taking damage from each other while

P. Ultimate Rath: Let's end this...

Yang: With pleasure.

They run in great speed raising there both fist that both of there aura got bigger and glows brighter.

Yang: RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

P. ultimate Rath: RAAAAAAHHHHHH! (with a Roar biggest of a tiger)

Both shockwaves sent a dust storm of the biggest impact that Rath hit yang's face while yang's fist hit rath as.

Yang: Nice spare...

P. ultimate Rath: You to, consider a draw.

Both brawlers fall down as they take a breathe and got up P. Ultimate Rath went back to regular P. Rath and back to Zack as he got up and yang on to her one knee looked up to zack who offer his hand and smile.

Zack: Nice spare Yang, I gotta admit, you're awesome at fighter

Yang: Thanks, you too (taking his hand to get up) So since it's a draw how about we hang out like in town?

Zack: Alright then, let's paint the town yellow (making a grin as yang chuckle at his sense of humor came closer to him and zack blushes a little how cute she laugh but looking at her chest which bounce a little but yang saw that)

Yang smirk: what's wrong zacky? It's your eyes glow at something you wanted to see? (zack's eyes wide and shake his head fast)

Zack: No, No, No, No! I-I'm just thinking which place you like to show me, since I didn't go out to town that munch. (yang giggle of his reaction thinking it's cute)

Yang: How cute, I'll show you around.

Zack: Lead the way, Goldie locks!

She grin at how a great guy since all boys she tease and how guys be perv flirt with her but zack seems here a different guy who is sense of humor, kind, nice, compassion and optimistic which when he smile her heart beat a little.

Yang: _My heart beat every time he smile..._ (looking at zack smile) _a great smile._

Zack: Hellooo, reament to yang! (she snap out of her daydreaming) Are you gonna show me there?

Yang: oh yeah of course!

Yang and zack walk out the training arena and head to town so yang show zack around and hang out, weiss and austin walk out of the training arena to go to the piano room, and koan left with blake to the library with nora following them.

 **Ruby and bens date**

Ruby is walking with the doomed ben as she walked him to the weapons shop for some reason.

Ruby: ok benny, just wait here, I half something to show you, you're are going to thank me for this. (dashes out)

Ben: ok.

Ben waited for a second then ruby came back with a rectangle shape present, she give the gift to ben and he open it to revival a long one-edge blade with green and black coloring with the omnitrix symbol on the end of the handle, ben pick it up and give it a few swings and give ruby a smile.

Ben: I like it rubes!

Ruby: I know you would, oh and I have made some more improvements. (points at the black button on the handle)

Ben was confused so he push the button and the blade split in two.

Ben: cool. (sees another button) hey what's this button do?

When he presses the button and the two swords turned into two pistols, that made ben smile more.

Ben: ruby, this is the coolest thing you ever made.

Ruby: (blushes to near supernova) N-no problem, and I made some more weapons for the others. The blue one is for zack, the red one is for koan and the orange one is for austin.

Ben: thanks ruby for the weapon, but we don't need it yet, so what to play some games?

Ruby: you bet!

 **Weiss and austins date**

The genital duo walked to the music room and austin walked over to the piano and open the cover and then look at weiss with a smile.

Austin: so are you ready for something extraordinary?

Weiss: well, I think so.

Austin: then prepare your self, because you are going to be blown away. (raises his hands and starts to play)

 **play THE HERO! - One Punch Man (Opening) Piano**

Weiss's eyes when wide as she hears the verse of the starting of the music, she see's his hands and fingers flying at the keys that is making this her first ever music she ever herd, she can feel the power coming from the piano and when he slow down for a bit she can feel softness coming out of the piano and feel her heart getting faster, and when it's on the third verse she can see him standing on a rock standing heroically and just when it's over he continues playing the song with the soft melody and he picks up the volume hearing his voice in the piano, and at the ending he goes fast again seeing he is extraordinary on the piano, he ends it with a dramatic melody and at the true ending and stopped at the cord hard making a powerful wave that blow weiss of a little.

Weiss: wow, that is one of the amazing songs I ever heard of.

Austin: Thank you weiss, I can teach you one of you like.

Weiss: yes please. But I got to ask why do you hate people like cardin and the rich?

Austin: very well. I'll tell you, This song can help me.

 **Play Oracion – pokemon: the rise of darkrai piano**

As he played the song weiss feel him getting sad as he going to begin his story.

Austin: I can't tell you everything, but I had lived wit ha loving family with a caring mother and grandfather I was loved, but my father do's not like me one bit, he is abusive one trying to change me but my mother stopped his attempts, at school I was bullied by the other kids for my appearance's and my intranets keep calling me a freak, a nobody and worst of all freak of nature, but my mother concert me and this scarf it was my birth day present, everything was great until my 'father' decided to kill her own wife and brother out of rage and was going to kill me until I black out a bit and when I wake up I see his all burnt up, I was so traumatized that I can't move.

Weiss was shocked out of her mind, how can austin has such an awful father, not as worst as her father, austin was about to stop, weiss put her hands on his and try to mimic his movements and to continue his song.

Weiss: I'm sorry that you are hurt austin, but I promise that you will never be hurt again.

Austin: (smiles at her promise) thank you, my snow bunny. So how about e finish our homework.

Weiss: sure.

They walked out of the music room with there arms intertwine with each other.

 **Blake and koans date**

After the Library with koan and blake that koan pick up a book about he likes, Then at Team BAKZ's Room that Blake was first amaze of the room and was spooked by koans pet thinking its a dog and jumped on koans arms scared like a cat, as both koan and blake sitting in bed reading the book koan pick one that it's about different grimms creatures.

Blake: Never thought you munch a reader person.

Koan: when it comes to animals or any species that animals (blake smile at the weilder of the nemetrix but she still cannot stop thinking that something special)so, I guess it's true about the grimms only seek destruction and lack of a soul.

Blake: there far more different species or sub species of grimms and you can imagine how dangerous there it's out there.

Koan: No kidding, I wonder if I can play with a monkey grim or taste like? (blake raise her eyebrow)

Blake: I doubt any type of grim are edible koan.

Koan: I see, so when cardin bullied velvet, do every human always treat that to fanunus?(blake looked down with a frown like she know it make koan curious cause her bow seem to move a little)

Blake: well faunus are like us human and we both get along well but sometime just because we part animals doesn't mean they shouldn't treat them like one and which they can get ere it's one call white fang.

Koan: White fang?

Blake: White fang are faunus member who organization in remnant, way back they use to call the faunus rights revolution, they found a symbol of piece between faunus and humans but...it didn't go good as changes of leadership after five years and that hey continued of discrimination, they adopt more violents, more radical methods makes the world scared or worried. Some other organization such as the military ,the school, the schnee dust company don't trust them.

Koan seem surprise of how faunus are treated even white fangs are now untrusted because of there violents and wonder if weiss see them as an enemy to and blake sound like she know a history of them.

Blake: (she sigh) I guess some people do treat them like monster and they become one without regrets.

Koan: Well I doubt it (make blake shocked) I don't care that faunus, people or any species going against each other just because what they truly looks like inside and out. We all equal the same such as family, friend, goal, doing the right thing ,happiness and life. Back at my world alien be hidden from humans because They never get along until now they get along pretty well, but same behavior like everybody does either good or bad.

Blake: You care for the white fang munch do you? since what they doing it's wrong.

Koan: Like I said I wish it couldn't been different, it never meant to be becoming the enemies.I'm sure either I gave them 2 choices if I met them, that stop the madness and there loyal to who ever doing this and become one with the humans again or I have no choice but to stop them. Trust me , I know what it's like.

Blake: Like what? how was you treated as your world? ( make koan's hair shadow his eyes which blake realize what she said) I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask...

koan interrupted her as he sigh.

Koan: It's okay, but I cannot tell you my deepest past yet, but I can tell you that some bad people treated me like a savage beast and making me like one for exactly 4 month, after my escape of tormenting the people looked at me with fear and hatred.I thought that was until ben and zack here help me of my clouded mind, they tought me what it takes of doing the right thing if I wanted treated the same like everyone else(and he smile at her) you can say that I'm having a peashy life, and boy are they sweet.

Blake is stunned of how koan was similar treated like fanunus and felt bad for him but she happy how ben and zack helped him.

Blake smile: They seem good people.

Koan: Yeah, some other people or aliens or animals are not that bad after all.

Blake: And I think you're brave and pretty nice guy.

Koan: Thanks.

both of them looking each other seem there mind clouded how they falling in love.

Koan: _Such wonderful eyes, ever since I met her I cannot stop thinking how beautiful and cute she looked, but what I'm sensing that she and are alike but I cannot figure how._

Blake: _I feel like, my heart cannot stop every time I came closer to him, something that makes him special, I just now it._

as both eyes wide to snap out of there daydream and felt something they touch which they hand's together, there faces blushes and remove each other hands.

Koan: a-anyway blake, it's really fun hanging around with you maybe next time.

Blake: sure, unless if I'm free, see yah K! (he smile of his new nickname, she walk out of team BAKZ's room and her heart still pumping and so do koan)

Koan: _whatever I see her eyes, I felt like someone is about to get her form the past...which I will never let it happen no matter what._

Blake keep walking and stopped look at the ceiling and smile

Blake: _I know he's something, but I don't care what is he as long… as long he be the answer stopping him, even he is a goofball._

 **Yang and zack's date**

Yang show zack around the city and even learn munch more since and yang having a good time around zack but that's only the begging as she looked at the club have an idea

Yang: Hey Z, wanna come to the club with me?

Zack: I don't know I mean I..

Yang: come on zaki, please? (giving him the puppy dog eyes)

Zack just sigh but he could have a bit more fun in life.

Zack: Alright then, you have me at fun, Goldie locks.

Yang: Awesome!

Zack: let's go (holding yang's hand and she started to blush feeling his warmth )

At the club it full of dancing, music and people talking while drinking

Yang: So Zack, ever dance before?

Zack: Well don't want to brag but I got some moves that can blow you're mind off.

Yang grin: Really? Want to show me.

Zack: lady's first my dear Goldie locks.

Yang 's cheeks turn red of his charm.

Yang: Are you flirting with me?

Zack: I don't know, you tell me?

When the beat came for her she did some very good moves, as Yang did some moves as she did some electric slides with and doing some good moves, she finishes her dancing and zack i smiling at her moves at the dance floor.

Yang: what do you think?

Zack: (Clap his hands) Nice one, now it's my turn.

Zack begin feeling the beat putting on his sunglasses as he do some break dancing and some spinning top moves with his head and whirlpool, reverse whirlpool as he finally did a back-flip and yang its awe with a blush her cheeks as her heart beat like a drum solo in a rock show.

Yang: Wow...

Zack: So, did I blow you're mind? (smirking as yang chuckle)

Yang: yep and you got some moves there how do you learn that?

Zack: well, let just say when it come to be a pro you go with the flow with them and that be you my dear. (She smirking like his charm he giving it to him)

Yang: well then cutie ready to show you at the docks? (zack nodded)

Zack: yeah let's bounce.

Both zack and yang exit out of the club and yang showing at the docks, Zack and Yang are at the docks and they sit on the edge of the realigns and look at the view at remnant.

Zack: Wow, it's sure is an amazing view.

Yang: sure it's it where I relax when I have nothing to do back when before I went to beacon academy.

Zack: Nice, I have to say, in my world I've been ever planet but this one seem amazing(Yang agree with him)I was curious about something.

Yang: Like what?

Zack: You and ruby are sister right? (she nodded) then how come you both have different last name instead the same one?

Yang: to be honest zack, she my half sister, ruby's mom summer rose who her and my dad use to be together and raised both of us, you can say she was like a super and best step mom I ever have...

Zack: St-step mom so that means you...

Yang: Yes my dad use to in love with someone and it my biological mom name Raven Branwen, she use to be with my dad until she vanish without circumstances when I was first born (Yang's hair shadow her eyes) and he moves on his relationship with ruby's mom until she died which she went on a mission and never came back make my dad so felt shock and at it's where I realize she my step mom instead of my mom.

Zack shocked hearing that ruby's mom is her step mom insisted her real mom.

Zack: How ruby react to this? (Yang sigh)

Yang: Ruby was too young to likely be able to fully comprehend what had happen.

Zack: I see, I'm very sorry to hear that from you (as her fist tighten and biting her lip)

Yang: when I wanted to know where's my real mother it's, I brought ruby with me to find some clues at the abandoned building and a whereabouts of her. We almost got killed by beowolves until our uncle Qrow Branwen saved us(she begin to cry) I was such a horrible older sister, to bring her in such dangerous mission because of my stubborn and brash action...(she cry more until zack gave her a hug)

Zack: Don't say stuff like that, I know you're a good person

Yang: You're just saying that. (zack shake his head)

Zack: No, I understand you're really wanted to find you're mother, I don't know what happen between you're parent's relationship to cause it. Wherever she is or out there, she still care deeply for you and maybe one day see each other. (she frown at him and sniff)

Yang: How would you know? you have no idea what is like to be raised and don't know you're true parents.

Zack: I was raised by my dad.

Yang: what?

Zack: like you I never met my own mom when I was just a baby, even koan never know his true parents and Austin is in the same page as me except his childhood wasn't good which we sympathy. (He looked down, gritted his teeth and make his hand to a fist) My father was a great man who taught me to be right and become a better men, He died try to protect me from ben's enemies and they found me.

Yang: What did they do to you? (he felt horrible of the wielder of the ultramatrix loss his father)

Zack: They took me and I was there first test subject as sooner of the torture and the pain I endure, I got the chance to escape, life wasn't easy when I was alone for four years (make yang shocked)

Yang: Four years?! H-how can you lived like this?!

Zack: Let's say people think I was a monster way back when the enemies did something horrible at me, but I don't care what the people said, as in the street I protect the innocent without being noticed and not occurred with attention. But soon I saw the enemies who ruin my life, I was felt rage built up in my level as I almost killing them until ben talk to me as the guy seem have a point first but I wasn't sure how can a guy like him help me as I remember my father's word of choose what kind of a man I wanted to be as I choose the right way of being the right e plumbers explain to Ben that I was the boy who lost there dad, as soon I have my own place with koan and we both have a job as a plumbers.

Yang: You have a pretty tough life like mine.

Zack: Indeed, what I learn that my dad maybe gone, but never forgotten as long he still in my heart and so do you're mother, you're a great fighter and have a fiery spirit with a great will, that it's you're true strength and that's why we both know we're not alone as we have family, that it all it matter. (he smile as yang stop crying and kiss him at the mouth make him shocked as he was enjoying it)

Yang: That was my first kiss, consider thank you so munch for understanding my feeling, my hero. (she smile with her happiness is here as her eyes shine that make his shine as well of feeling this warmth of her kiss as he chuckle and scratching the back of his head with his right arm)

Zack: Hehehe well I can't let a sexy lady like you're self cry right?(she playfully hit his arm and giggle)

Yang: what ever you say my zacky, (she hugged his arm makes him blush cause her chest and she smirk seeing his blush) how cute, my little zacky blushes.

Zack: No I'm not! I was just feeling hot that's all! (yang giggle as both of there stomach was growling as yang blush this time) I guess we both can get some grub, wants some ice cream? my treat.

Yang: Such a nice gentlemen you are. (as she walk with him hugging her arm)

As they both walk to get some ice cream, or did they not notice a certain someone is watching them. zack and yang had found an ice cream shop.

Yang: Hey zack can you wait, I need to go to the bathroom.

Zack: Kay.

zack about to think which ice cream he wanted as he wanted to surprise her as Zack spotted a girl holding a bag who seem wanted ice cream but look upset since have no money, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Natural eye color changes between brown, pale pink, and white, and they can alternate coloration in differing combinations, with this ability apparently being entirely under her control. Which zack know her eyes different colors known as heterochromia iridum, where the eyes of a subject have two different colors. In her case, it is complete heterochromia, and wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Zack: _Strange her color looked like some ice cream mixed of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry._

Ice-cream man: I'm sorry young lady I told you , you don't have enough money for it.

it make the girl giving a frown as she wanted some ice cream that it's a triple mixed as zack think it be fair to help the poor girl as he walk next to him as the girl looked at him raising her eyebrow wonder what he's doing.

Zack: Excuse me sir, how munch for this? (pointing the picture of the triple ice cream)

Ice-cream man: 20 Len.

Zack: Boy that's sure a big sell, and I guess ice cream does go straight of the top.

The girl snicker a bit as the ice cream man give zack the triple ice cream mixed.

Zack: Thank you.

He give the ice cream to the girl who seem surprise a little of his kindness.

Zack: here you go, don't leave me hanging on holding it(as she hold her ice cream and smile then begin to eat it ) I'm Zack Orion and you are.

As the girl have a little notepad in her pocket and write something and show it to zack.

?: "My name is Neopolitan, but my friend call me Neo."

Zack: an ice cream only not spelt the same? Pretty cool.

Neo blush a bit of his compliment as her eyes see how his ocean/sky eyes seem wonderful but she felt like he been threw pain but don't get why as she snap out of it and write something she say writing another page.

Neo: "Thank you"

Zack: So I'm guessing you're mute huh? (Neo nodded as she write again)

Neo: "Why you help me?"(Zack raised his eyebrow wonder why she that and shrugged his shoulder)

Zack: It's just what I do, helping some good people out and even can't let a nice and cute girl such as yourself feel bad without any sweet to eat. (Neo blushes and looked a little shy as she put her notepad on her pocket and open her bag then give him two containers of ice cream he's holding makes him wonder when did she get them)

Zack: what are you? (as neo bring her notepad then turn another page and write again)

Neo: "A Thank you present." ;)

Zack title his head: What for?

Neo: "What you did is really kind and nice, so thank you, I really appreciate it " (she bow and Zack grin)

Zack: You're welcome, and hey if we meet again how about you hang out with me or my friends? (make neo frown a little and turning her head somewhere) what's wrong?

Neo: "I'm afraid I can't do that, Maybe perhaps another time soon?" (Zack nodded as neo smile and give him a hug as a goodbye makes him blush a little as neo leaves enjoying her ice cream)

Zack: heh, what a nice girl, hope I see her again.

Yang: Zack!

Zack: Hey yang!, here you go (she give the first container to yang and she open it see it's ice cream with sprinkle, chocolate syrup and a sherry on top and zack have chocolate of rocky road)

Yang: Thanks.

Zack: You to and also thanks for showing me around and having fun, it was a blast. (Yang grin)

Yang: Yeah, now let's head back to the academy, don't want our teams keep us waiting.

Zack: Then how about a ride? (As Zack went P. big chill)

P. Big chill: **Positive Big Chill!**

Yang: Now that's what I call keep it one the cool side. (P. big chill chuckle and yang hop on his back)

As P. big chill fly back to the academy with yang as Neo who was looking at two then narrow her eyes full of intense murder of the blond being close the boy she ever meet as she almost crushed her ice cream since what roman's allies said it's true about the hero who from another but felt something in her heart that not just jealousy but more like she gonna regret something.

 **At the forest of forever falls**

Teams rwby, bakz, jnpr and crdl are walking with glynda throw the red forest for the fled trip.

Glynda: yes students, the forest of forever falls is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor peaches asked all of you to collect samples form the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. (jaune came while holding the empty jars) Each of you is to gather one jar's worth pf red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!

Cardin: come on buddy, let's go.

Jaune felt guilt of this but he remember bens advice to be a hero his own way but walk's with them, ben and zack both look at each other on the way pyrrha sighs at jaune and they smirk at each other thinking on the same thing, meanwhile with the bully's and jaune they are just sitting down being lazy while jaune is getting the sap for them.

Cardin: hey. Great work, jauney boy. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?

Jaune: I think I'm allergic to this stuff…

Cardin: Great, great, great. So, jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, "why did my buddy cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap When there's only five of us?"

Jaune: that is one of the many questions that I have asked myself today, yes. (get's up off the ground)

Cardin: Well, come with me and you'll find out.

Jaune: oh..gulp.

They all crawl up to the hill and they see all three teams collecting sap and nora is drinking the sap from rens two jars and ben is keeping koan away form the sap while zack and austin just collecting four jars of sap.

Jaune: cardin, what's going on?

Cardin: payback.

Jaune: zack, koan and pyrrha? What are you-

Cardin: that's them. The red-haired know-it-all and the two freaks who humiliated me thinks they are so smart. Aright boys. Last night ol' jaune here managed to round up an entire box of rapier wasps. And now, we're gonna put'em to work. Now according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things looove sweets. I'm thinkin' it's time we teach them a thing or two. (picks up jaune) and you're gonna do it.

Jaune: do what?

Cardin: hit her with the sap! Either that, or I'll have a chat with goodwitch, and you'll be on the forst airship out of beacon.

Jaune was having doubts of this about this, but is either this or goodbye beacon, he was going to throw it but hesitated of what he is doing, but with a quick thought he disided enough is enough.

Jaune: no.

Cardin: what did you say?

Jaune: I said… No! (throws the jar at cardin)

Cardin: Oh-oh-oh, you've done it now.

They give jaune a beating and shove him to the ground and cardin walks up and punch him to the ground again.

Cardin: you know that wasn't very smart, jaune-y boy. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces.

Jaune: I don't care what you do to me. But you are not messing with my team and my friends.

Cardin: what, you think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?

Jaune smiled at him and just as he going to punch him a bright light flashes and cardin's hand is in pain, jaune looks at his hands and they are glowing for a pit, sky kicked him to the ground and cardin was going to beat him up when a red mini tornado came in and bash cardin up while jaune is surprised that koan can do that.

Koan: Extreme touch down!

Jaune: Koan!? How did you find me?(koan grin at jaune while scratching his head with his foot which jaune find it weird how he do that)

Koan: did you forget something? I have animal instinct, nose of a worth hog and a blood hound and hearing of a bat, bunny and cat.

When cardin was going to something they all hard a roar they turned to see a big ursa alpha they all are scared, the ursa sniffed the sap on cardins chest and started to attack him while his team left him behind leaving koan and jaune to see the take down, cardin got his maiss out but the ursa swat it away, jaune looked as cardin is defenseless.

 **With the others**

When they are collecting sap they hear a roar in the dissents.

Ruby: did you guys hear that? And where is koan?

Sky: (ran scared with his teammates) Ursa! Ursa!

Zack: (picks sky up by the shirt) what? Where!

Sky: back there! It's got cardin! And the orange freak is with him too!

This made pyrrha drop her jar, nora getting her hammer out and blake got out her sword.

Pyrrha: jaune!

Nora and blake: Koan!

Ruby: yang you and blake, go get professor goodwitch.

Pyrrha: you two, go with them! There could be more.

Ben: Austin, you go with them they need the back up.

Zack: I'll contact koan to see whats going on his end. _Koan, what's going on?_

Koan: _a big black bear is attacking cardin, but jaune is fighting the big bear, I however stand back for jaune's honor._

Zack: _I didn't know you are Honorable._

Koan: _I'm many things, and I think I can smell chicken from here._

Zack chuckled a little on his little joke, he, ben, ruby, weiss, and pyrrha made it to where koan is standing as he watches jaune fight the ursa, he was doing good but his aura is low both of them charged at each other and as ether one strikes, pyrrha used her semblances to move jaunes sheld a little so he can block the ursa claw and decapitated it's head.

Ruby: uh, what.

Weiss: how did you…

Pyrrha: well, ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my samblance is polarity.

Ben: So, magnetism, cool.

Weiss: (saw pyrrha leaving) wait, where are you going?

Ruby: yeah, we gotta tell them what happened.

Pyrrha: we could.

Zack: or we can keep quiet about it, just like it never happen. Koan, can you keep quiet about it?

Koan: aye yay captain! (walked up to jaune) Dude, that was so cool.

Jaune: thanks, (walks up to cardin and gives him a hand)

Cardin: holy crap, jaune?

Jaune: don't ever mess with my team, my… friends, ever again. Got it?

Koan: you got dunked on cardin, (put his arm around jaune's neck) you did good bro, I think you are going to fit in our brocateears just fine, now let's celebrate with 100 monkeys and hotdogs!

 **back at beacon academy**

When the teams is in there dorm rooms jaune is standing outside on the roof top looking at the view.

Pyrrha: no cardin tonight? We thought you two were best buds?

Jaune: pyrra, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. You guys were only trying to be nice and I-i had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-

Ben: Dude, it's fine, everyone dose mistakes it happens.

Pyrrha: Your team really misses their leader, you know.

Zack: Oh? Are you sure that his team aren't the only one who misses their leader, pyrrha~?

Pyrrha: (blushes) A-anyway, you should come down. Ren made pancakes~ no syrup, though, you can thank nora and koan for that.

Jaune: Wait! (ben, zack and pyrrha look at him) I know I don't desire it after all that happened, but would you three still willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter and a hero.

Pyrrha turned and smirked so did ben and zack, pyrrha walked up to him and shoves him.

Jaune: Hey!

Pyrrha: Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground.

Zack: And if your weapon is off of your hands you need to get some hand-to-hand combat, just to surprise your opponents.

Ben: And you need the skills of thinking the right straggly of your opponents and the area.

Koan: (pops out of nowhere) And you need to get the instincts so you can fly like a butterfly and sting like a bee.

Austin: (pops out of nowhere) And lastly you need to be creative on your fighting style.

Phyrra: (grabs jaunes hand and lifts him back up) Let's try that again.

 **(SMB Heroes of the Stars ED 01 - One Star)**

The music is playing and the screen shows the moon.

 **(Waratte fuzakeatte mo nanika ga chigau nanika tarinai) {Even if we laughed and joked around together, something is different, something is lacking}**

The scene shows that team Bakz are standing on the docks looking at the moon at the night sky.

 **(Yurayura yureru mayoi o fukiobase) {Blow away the wavering, swaying confusion}**

The scene changes to viewing there side smiling and then to there front and runs.

 **(Hoshii mono wa ichiban tookute mo tsukamu sa itsuka wa ano sekai wo te ni ireru sa mirai wa mou tomaranai ashita mo kagayaku darou) {Even if what I want is the farther away, I'll grab it someday that world will be mine! The future won't stop anymore, tomorrow will shine for me too.}**

The scene changes to them running in vale with team rwby following up then next team jnpr coming up running, team jnpr speeds up further leaving team's rwby and bakz running together.

 **(Donna toki mo hikaru yume ga aru) {No matter when, there is always one shining star.}**

Then it changes to the three teams looking up to the moon and then to the stars and the music stops to show the stars in the night sky and then beacon.


	6. Alien 6

**(start to play SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)**

The music started to play and Ben and Zack has their hands hovering over there watches and at the next you can see Koan hovering over on his neck and Austin hovering his watch over his chest, and then green, blue, red, and orange flashes covered the screen and revealed the opening logo in the middle.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

 **(Obieta sekai ni madoi nagara) {While bewildered in a panicked world}**  
Vilgax in a dark silhouette with his red eyes glowing hovering his hands over beacon.  
 **(Kakusei wo shinjiru yokogao) {I saw your profile while in awakening}**  
The three goddesses in there human form praying they will find their sons and then look to the night skies.  
 **(Oh, Daybreak)**  
Shows Ben, zack, koan, and Austin one by on with their own background.  
 **(Mukuchi na ketsui negai kara. Konna ni ookina mirai growing to love.) {I decided I wanted to be reticent, so I'm growing to love this huge future}**  
Shows the Ben in his anodite formed, Austin in half dragon form, Zack in his ghost form and koan in his demon form fighting there villains and the grimms in there alien forms and standing tall in victory.  
 **(Kedakai hodo junsui ni tada) {The sublime genuinity is just...)**  
the next scene shows teams RWBY and JNPR fighting grimm and they took a pose and them making funny faces exempt ren.  
 **(Shinjisu wa [Doko ni aru?] Toki to shite [mayoi sagashi] Zankoku na me de warau kedo [We can go out] {Truth, [Where is it?] in some cases [Blindly looking for it.] laughs at us with harsh eyes, but...}**  
the scene now shows of all of the villains one by one and at the last ones there is a silhouette of a dragon, vilgax and an unknown women all laughing evilly.  
 **(Ari no mama no your innocence mamoritai, Akete yuku sora ni) {I want to protect your innocence as it is in the dawning sky...}**  
the scene shows the same dragon roaring and oozing out evil energy and grimm energy and the next four scene shows team RWBY and JNPR in a room, next Ozpin and goodwitch, then the teachers and then beacon.  
 **(Ima ryoute ni uketomete kimi e sosogu ano hikari) {Now, accept the light shining on you form above with both hands}**  
The scene shows the heroes are standing in a line and closed their eyes and open them to glow in green, blue, red and white.  
 **(Kegare naki egao to jiyuu ne sunrise) {With a pure smile and as much sunrise as you please.}**  
The next shows ben in his ultimate anodite form, Zack in his Ultimate Celestialsapien form and then shows koan in his divine demonic form and Austin's dragon god form.  
 **(Mou osoreru koto wa nai sa, Fumidashita jihei no saki) {there's no longer anything to fear, beyond the horizon we just walked towards}**  
Ben is running forward with a smile on his face and then he made a saucer symbol of the omnitrix and jump on and started to fly to the sky  
 **(Saa atarashii hajimari [tooi mirai sasu CHIKARA]) {now, come one! it's a new beginning. [the power to aim for the distant future]}**  
Ben is still flying with beacon on the background.  
 **(Ikou towa no JOY TO THE WORLD) {Let's go! to the endless JOY TO THE WORLD!}**  
Now ben jumped and change into his ultimate anodite form took flight and following behind his is the rest of the heroes in their final forms and then light covered the screen and then it shows the four and every character in RWBY doing a pose getting into the picture and then shows the opening again with the heroes behind it.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

(End playing SMB Heroes of the stars—1st opening)

* * *

 **At midnight**

In the city of vale and the moon is up in the sky a shadowy fighter is jumping from roof to roof, with the dust shop the white fang was ready to make the heist, but before they make a step they heard a child-like laugh in the distends.

?: He he he he he he.

White fang goon # 1: huh? Did you hear that?

White fang goon # 2: yeah, and I have a feeling that we're been watched.

White fang goon # 1: ah, that's just ridicules.

?: Or is it?

The two white fang goons both turned and they see nothing, as they turn back they see a teen-like demon with crimson red skin, red horns, black eyes with yellow pupils and when he smiles you can see he has shark-like teeth, he is wearing a yellow, orange and red sweater and black pants with four red stripes and two yellow ones.

White fang goon # 1 and 2: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

?: Hahahahaha! You should of seen the looks of your faces, hahaha ha, priceless.

White fang goon # 1: Who the hell are you!?

?: Sense that you 'politely' asked, my name is **the joker**. And I'll be your ass kicker for tonight so~ say 'goodnight'~. (Punched them in the gut)

The two white fang black out and fell to the ground, joker tied up the two goons and ran off into the night, he ran until he stopped and kneel to the one who is standing in front of him: Lilith. She has a different appeasements then her normal form; she has long, bright, vibrant pink hair and bangs with contoured feathery strands that cover her left eye. She has yellow eyes and is well-endowed. She wears a purple cloak with a high collar with red blood zig-zag almost like zipper, and two long, white scarves ending in red rags that resemble flames. She also wears a large, pointed hat that conceals her face.

Joker: My queen, it's so good to see you one more.

Lilith: Joker, I see that you handle that very well?

Joker: Yes your majesty, I did promise you and your son that I'll fight to protect the people and him.

Lilith: Good. Listen, I now know that if you're here that means that my son is here to (looks down in shame) and it's my fault that he is here. If I hadn't left him there back at the orphanage… (Start's to cry.)

Joker: It can't be avoidable; you know that if he stayed with you as in new born he will be at risk with the enemy.

Lilith: I know but, I just feel so bad, just don't tell him that I'm here in vale, me and the other queens are getting ready to meet them face-to-face.(the surprise joker)

Joker: What?! My queen I usually follow your choices but this one is suicidal he will kill you for not being there for him and he is now a have all animals instinct and behavior.

Lilith: it's the risk I'm willing to take.

?: so do us.

Joker look behind his queen and see's akasu and akaru in their battle outfits.

Joker: (stand's up) You majesty's you are awake at last, (put his right arm and put his fist to his chest right at the heart) welcome to the waking world queens akarudesu and akasu.

Akasu: Thank you joker, like lily said the three of us will meet our sons face to face.

Joker: if that's your wishes then I will not object, you three better be ready because your sons have very bad pasts. (Vanish into the shadows)

Lilith: we will.

After joker is done he snatches all of the stolen dust and dissipated not knowing that anyone will let this scene go.

 **Timeskip.**

At vale everyone is decorating the town for a special day coming up, team's rwby and bakz are walking throw town and weiss is happily skipping that made the girls and boys having strange looks.

Weiss: The vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!

Ruby: I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much weiss. It's kind of warding me out…

Ben: yeah, where is the grumpy weiss?

Weiss: Hey! I'm not grumpy (Ben: there it is.) and how could you 'not' smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, and a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organizing that goes into this event is simply breath taking.

Koan: let's hope this festival didn't actually take our breath away.

The boys laughed a little at his joke.

Yang: _sigh_ You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.

Weiss: quiet you.

Zack: hey austin can you remind us again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the docks?

Koan: hey I smell fish sticks.

Austin: well for my guess I think that weiss has heard that the students from vacuo are visiting in that boat that is arriving today so that weiss can spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament.

Weiss: Austin! You can't prove that!

Ruby: (look's at the dust shop) Woah.

Everyone walked to the dust shop and two detectives who are taking notes on their thoughts on what happen.

Ruby: what happen here?

Detective 1: well miss, the dust shop here didn't hit and we members of the white fang and we found that the dust reports on the schnee dust company that it's been returned.

Blake: By whom?

Detective 2: some reports say that a hunter who is the one that stopped the robbery, we asked the two white fang members on who stopped them and they that a red skin demon attacked them and returned the dust. I think this city is turning into a jungle.

Yang: that's terrible, but if I see that hunter who stopped this robbery I should thank him.

Weiss: humph. The white fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates.

Blake: what's your problem?

Weiss: My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.

Blake: the white fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus.

Koan: she's right; I and the guys have a friend who can be easily misguided.

Weiss: misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet! And koan just who is this 'friend' of yours?

Koan: His name is Kevin; he used to be a bad guy and one of ben's dangerous enemy's right ben?

Ben: right.

Blake: so then they're 'very' misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would try to rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown vale.

Koan and ruby: Blake/Blakey's got a point.

Ruby: besides, the police never caught the torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… maybe it was him.

Weiss: that still doesn't change that the white fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal.

Yang: that's not necessarily true.

Austin: yeah, velvet is a faunus too and she is not a white fang member, and she is harmless.

Sailor 1: hey! Stop that faunus!

Zack: What the-?

Koan: IT'S A MONKEY BOY! AWESOME!

The two teams ran to the docks to see a teenage boy faunus with blonde hair and a yellow tail He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck.

?: thanks for the ride, guys! Hehe. (Jumps of the boat)

Sailor 2: you no-good stow-away!

Monkey boy: (hanging upside down and eating a banana) Hey! A "no-good" stow-away would have been caught, I'm a great stow-away. (tilt his head to dogged a rock)

Detective 1: Hey. Get down form there this instant.

But monkey boy didn't lessen but throw the banana peel at his face, he laughed at him and then jumped to the docks and ran to the city with the two detectives following him, then he ran past teams rwby and bakz he winks at blake and gaining a growl from koan.

Yang: well weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes.

Weiss: Quick! We have to observe him!

Zack: Wait! Where did koan go?

True to zack's word koan is gone and a puff of smoke embodied him is left in his place.

Koan: (run like a dog) RUFF! RUFF! RUFF!

Weiss: Ok, then let's also fine koan the dog boy!

They ran affter the monkey boy and koan that is speeding up after the monkey boy.

Ben: koan, wait!

Austin: Man he's fast.

Zack: we got to catch up with him and get that monkey boy.

Wiess: This guy runs like an angry wolf.

Yang: seem he don't like that fanunus guy for winking at blake.

 **Meanwhile with koan**

Koan: _He got some nerve winking at her…_

He started to imagine that monkey boy kissing blake make koan face raging mad and blow steam out of his nostrum and have bull horns

Koan: I'M GONNA GET YOU MONKEY BOY!

Sun: Gosh what pissed him off? I need to dish him (he throw a banana pale at the floor)

Koan slipped it and fall down as he got up he lost him make a loud bull noise And scream out of his chest.

KOAN: I FIND YOU MONKEY! YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL FIND YOU!

Which the monkey boy felt a shiver to his spine.

Koan calm down and heard a voice to his head.

Joker: looks like someone is jealous.

Koan: shut up joker it was just that if this by not a perv.

Joker: Right. (Sarcasm)

Koan: Anyway yesterday at night, was it you?

Joker: what do you mean? (Felt a little nervous that koan getting suspicious)

Koan: was it you who stop the white fang? (He narrows his eyes)

Joker: (sigh) yes.

Koan: Damn it joker we cannot let the people or my team or my friends know about this!

Joker: innocent people getting Rob and fear by them and you now it beside there still alive.

Koan: Well I don't want you to do it without telling me, I don't want my friends to get endangered by this, and I'm worried since how weiss's family are expose and never like the white fang member.

Joker: I understand but, you and I know she didn't know that blake is a fanunus cat.

Koan: so, you heard our conversation? (Joker grin)

Joker: of how you two almost hold hands hehehehe..

Koan: whatever it was just an accident, anyway yes since I can smell her cat indirect like the time her bow twitch, cat like eye and afraid of dogs, I didn't want to tell her I know so I wait if she feel like the time is come and same to her friends as well (looking down) Like I was like an animal back then.

Joker: I see but remember, Ben and the others help us found hope for us. But when you tell blake that you're a half mutant?

Koan: It depends if she comfortable enough to know the truth, also thank joker for helping the people, I'm glad you're doing the right hing.

Joker: thanks K but let's head back to our friends.

Koan nodded and head back to beacon.

 **Meanwhile with team baz and rwby**

With the teams, weiss ran fast and around the corner and bumped into someone.

?: oof!

Weiss: (look's up to see the monkey boy jump to a corner with koan jump towed him.) No! They got away!

Yang: uuuhh, weiss?

Austin: can you please get off from the lady you accidentally bumped into.

Weiss look at the person she is on top of, she had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

Weiss: Euh! (Quickly get off of her)

Girl smiled at them and takes a quick glimpse at ben and at her opinion he is hot.

?: Salutations!

Ruby: uh… hello.

Yang: are you… okay?

?: I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking.

Ben: (walks to the lie down girl) here, let me help you up.

?: thank you greatly. (Takes his hand witch she blushes a little and make ruby glare at her) My name is penny. It's a pleasure to meet you all!

Ruby: Hi penny, I'm ruby.

Weiss: I'm weiss.

Blake: blake.

Yang: are you sure you didn't hit your head? (Blake Hits yang) Oh I'm yang.

Ben: nice to meet you penny, my name is ben.

Zack: my name is zack, nice to meet you.

Austin: and my name is austin, the one who is chasing the monkey boy around and past throw here is koan.

Penny: It's a pleasure to meet you!

Weiss: You already said that.

Austin: Weiss! That's very rude.

Penny: so I did!

Weiss: well, sorry for running into you.

Ruby: take care, friend!

They all walked the other direction leaving penny behind.

Yang: she was… weird.

Ben: I think she is cute, (ruby look at him with a grumpy face) what? The bow is a dead giveaway.

Weiss: now. Where did that faunus riffraff and koan run off to.

Penny: what did you just called me?

Yang: Oh, i'm really sorry; I definitely didn't think you heard me. (weiss looking both ways confusedly)

Penny: No, Not you, (walks to ruby) You.

Ruby: Me?!

Ben: Her?!

Ruby: I-i don't know I- what I- um, uh-

Penny: you called me "friend". Am I really your friend?

Ruby: uummm… (Looks at her team and they shack their heads while the boys nod) Ya, sure! Why not? (Her team fall anime style and the boy's high-fived to each other and you can hear a gong ring)

Penny: Ahaha! Sen-sectional! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like him! (Points to ben who he blushes)

Ruby: ooh, is this what I was like when you met me?

Weiss: no, she seems 'far' more coordinated.

Zack: kind of like our friend rook.

Yang: soo, what are you doing in vale?

Penny: I'm here to fight in the tournament.

Weiss: wait… you're fighting in the tournament?

Penny: I'm combat ready!

Weiss: forgive me, but you hardly look the part.

Austin: Hey! What are we chopped liver?

Weiss: oh sorry austin.

Blake: says the girl wearing a dress.

Weiss: It's a "combat skirt".

Ruby: (speeds to weiss's side) Yeah! (Gives Weiss a low five)

Weiss: wait a minute. If your here for the tournament, dose mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?

Penny: the who?

Ben: the monkey boy that ran past you.

Penny: what?

Weiss: (shows a poorly drawn monkey boy picture) the filthy faunus from the boat.

Blake: why do you keep saying that?

Weiss: huh?

Blake: stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!

Weiss: Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?

Blake: stop it!

Weiss: stop what? He clearly broke the law.

Austin: what law?

Weiss: not now austin. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the white fang.

Blake: (growls) you ignorant little brat! (Walks away from the group)

Weiss: how dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate.

Zack: not if you push her too far.

Blake: You are a judgmental little girl.

Weiss: what in the world make you say that?

Blake: the mere fact that you would sort that faunus boy with the terrorist group solely bases on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be.

Yang: uhh, I think we should probably go.

Penny: where are we going?

Austin: you guys go; I'll make sure that they won't kill each other.

Weiss: so you admit it; the white fang 'is' just a radical group of terrorists.

Blake: that's not what I meant and you know it.

 **Timeskip**

As they want back to beacon blake and weiss are still arguing at each other.

Weiss: I don't understand why this is causing such a problem.

Blake: that 'is' the problem!

Weiss: you realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The faunus pf the white fang are pure evil.

Blake: there's no such thing as "pure evil"! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?

Austin: Let me guess; it's because people like cardin, people like the rich that made the white fang to take such drastic measures?

Blake: Exactly!

Weiss: are you saying people like me, blake?

Blake: you're discriminatory!

Weiss: I'm a victim!

Both glaring each other

Ben: won't end well...

Austin: Ditto...

Wiess: You want to know 'why' I despise the white fang? Why I don't particularly trust fanunus? (She looked at the window outside putting her left hand at the bookshelves) It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of dust… stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood.

Austin: Dame. Weiss, if I ever meet your dad, I'm going to pulverize him and go all rage at him.

Weiss: thanks austin, (turns to blake) You want to know why I despise the white fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!

Blake: (glared) well maybe we just tired being push around. (make everyone except koan shocked hearing that blake is one of them)

Blake is shocked as wiess step back

Ben: Blake…

Austin: you're…

Zack: A fanunus?…

Blake: I-(she run out the door with her speed)

Ruby: Blake! Wait! Come back!

Koan: I'm very disappointed at you schnee.

Everyone look at the opened window and see koan hanging on the outside ledge.

Weiss: Koan? Why are you disappointed at me? Are you disappointed at blake because she is a faunus?

Koan: No, I am not, she just wanted to have a better life, all faunus wanted a better life.

Weiss: Excuse me-

Austin: (in rath-like mode and grabbing her wrist) **You. Me. Talk. Now!** (Dragging her out of the room)

Zack: oh boy, she is in trouble.

Yang: what do you mean?

Ben: You see Austin is a gentlemen yes, but he has a thing agent's people like cardin and rich guys like Bernie.

Zack: Billy.

Ben: Whatever and he gets mad whenever he hears someone is insulting people on their species he goes to a faze we call "little rath".

Ruby: little rath?

Zack: remember the form I took in a sprawl a few months ago? Well picture rath who is human size but huge anger.

Yang: well, lets hope that he didn't be scared her to death.

 **With austin and weiss**

Weiss was scared to the bone on what he is in little-rath mode, she was dragged to the courtyard he let go of Weiss's wrist and walked a couple steps away from her.

Austin: Weiss… (deep-breath) do you have any idea… on what are you saying?

Weiss: Well, you heard me back at our room, the schnee dust competency has been targeted by the white fang as long as I can remember.

Austin: and who's fault is that?

Weiss: What?

Austin: it's your father and his father who did this, they are the one's who drive the faunus of the edge, people like them and other humans like cardin dose not deserve to call them selves human.

Weiss: you just said humans, why did you say that?

Austin: because, I'm not human… I don't know what I am.

Weiss: what do you mean? You are human.

Austin: NO I'M NOT! (started to cry a little) I don't know who or what I am weiss! Look at me, this is just a what I look like as a human, I lost my mother and grandfather! And the bastard of a father who nearly killed me but has been burned alive by me!

Weiss was speechless, he thinks he is not human and he burned his father?

Weiss: your wrong austin, you are a human, your not a monster.

Austin: you don't know the half of it, I was an orphan back at my dimension, I use to have a happy life with my mother and grandfather, until that monster of a father killed them in cold blood and was going to kill me. I closed my eyes hoped anyone will help me but he was dead when I open my eyes, his body was burned into a crisp, I was kidnapped and experiment on, I went throw hell weiss and you don't think I'm a monster?

He was raped in Bandages all over his body and his body grow wider and his back-hand, shoulders and forelegs grow one orange armor plats, grow claws and his head is wrapped in bandages, then six strips came out on his back.

Austin sealed: What do you think of me now, huh? Go ahead scream, attack me of all I care (turns his back) who am I kidding, I am a monster, you won't understand.

Weiss felt her heart braking to see austin crying in his sealed form, he suffered much more then she dose; to lose family, having an abusive father and him killed his mother and grandfather, tortured and experimented on, she walked up to him and giving him a worm hug that made austin shocked, he looked at her with tearful eyes.

Austin sealed: W-weiss?

Weiss: you are not alone anymore, I do understand now, you are more imported to me then anything, don't you worry me and velvet will protect you form any harm, even I half to face my father in order to be with you.

Austin can't take it anymore, he changed back to normal and hugged weiss and cried out all his suffering and sorrow.

Weiss: (petting his head gently) Shush~, it's ok now i'm here, I'm here now.

 **With blake and koan**

As blake keep run and stop which she looking statue then she felt sad like feeling reject from her friend who she truly is as blake slowly taking of her bow to revealed cat ears as a single tear from her left eye but she rub it off.

Koan: The Cat ears looked nice on you.

As blake turn around seeing koan sittng in a lap post while the wind blow his fur cape.

Blake: Koan...

As he jumped down and landed in front of her with a sad smile.

Koan: Glad you didn't run off that far.(as she turn around holding her left arm)

Blake: What do you want?

Koan: What do you think? I was worried about you, since what Weiss said seem harsh.

Blake: I didn't ask for any help.

Koan: (Sigh) Blake, I know all along what at when we first met. (make her surprised)

Blake: H-How did you know?

Koan: Your bow twitch, and my instinct I can smell what you are and even how your'e part animal instinct react as a cat. I couldn't care less what you are. Don't blame Weiss, blame how her family raised her about the white fang are enemies and I'm sure Austin can talk her over it.

Blak: So you ok how I look?

Koan: Bow or no Bow, I just like you the way you are( he blushes putting his hand to his pocket and looking away)

Blake seem blushes of her cheek as her heart beating again and a small smile that she know koan always the guy for her.

Blake: Y-You do?

Koan: Y-Yeah...if you like how about we go somewhere alone and talk.

Blake: It's that a date? (her face red)

Koan: I-I guess so if you mind.

Blake: No, that sounds nice but what about they others?

Koan: Don't worry I have my ways I let them know.

Blake: Okay. (she smile still have little tear as koan wipe I off for her make her blushing more)

Koan: Sorry but a beautiful kitten such as yourself can't cry for spill milk. (he grin and blake giggle)

Blake: thank you for cheering me up k, it means a lot to me.

Koan: Don't mention it, it's what koan do! (grin wide and blake grin as well but he give a sad looked)

Blake: what's wrong koan?

Koan: You remember that mysterious demon who stop the white fang yesterday last night?(she nodded) I'm that mysterious demon…

Blake: What?! (as koan transformed into his mutant formed) y-your that guy.

Koan: yes and no, am i the. Mysterious demon. Yes but was it me, no...My split personality did this, his name is joker.

Blake: So your split personality use this formed? Why didn't you tell me or they others?

Koan: Because I thought you be afraid of a mutant since what they done of ruin my life!(in some tears) I use to have a family who adopt but All I did to never trust them or my little sister lory. Until I realize how munch a fool I've been...I mean I was upset that I don't know who my true family was...they make me happy even my little sister heal my broken heart from a girl Jennifer. (looked at her)

Blake: what happen to them?

Koan: The bad people I told was Ben's enemies took my family's life (she shocked as cover her mouth) they took me as there lab rat to testes prison me and treat me as a monster when I lost my sanity (he looked down still crying) when I escape I hurt most all people and they hated me because how I'm different how my humanity was gone like After the experiment and making the perfect Predator, as they torture me and dump me to a toxic chemical, that it's the reason Why my skin become white milk, my hair dyed dark crimson red and my eyes becomes yellow but that not all, when I keep transformed into this freak! I'm not a human or an animal or a mutant with these strange power... Even I want revenge of my enemies who did this which joker keep taking over and do some bad thing make people don't trust us (closing his eyes try to stop the tears) I don't know what I am, what person would accept a freak who they hate?! (as he cry a lot)

Blake cover her mouth as she felt sad and can feel the aura around mustering, the goofball she know have a trouble life and been treated and push around like a fanunus would as she give a guilt express that he didn't deserve it since how munch he endure as she walk up and hug him.

Koan: Blake…

Blake: Koan, I don't care what you are, I was like you but you healed my heart and I cannot abandon or hate the person who doing the right thing. I'm so proud of you still care of the white fang and even joker did hurt them since they deserve it but I see you as a likable person...a person who make me smile every time I see you. (looking at his eyes)

Koan: Y-You would...H-Hug a monster like me?

Blake: Your not a monster silly, in my heart your a hero who deserve a better life and so that's how I trust you because your my hero and when someone pick or hurt you, I'll be there cause you have a family who care for you the most.

Koan couldn't help it but smile and letting more pain of tears as he hug blake tight and back to his human formed.

Koan: I've never been this happy to my life! (blake patted his back)

Blake: Let it all out koan, I promise that I'll always be in your side no matter what you are, you'll always be my koan I know and love about. (as koan looked at her as when they about to kiss until they heard a noise)

?: I know you looked better without the bow.

As blake turn around to see and recognize the person that she saw at the docks and koan glared at him.

Koan: Hey, remember me monkey boy?

Monkey boy: the name is sun wukong, and yes. Do you think I'll let you pounce at me well I'm up here? Whatar-

Before he can finish his sentence koan jumped high and pounce at him to the ground.

Koan: (in lion voice) GOT YOU NOW MONKEY BOY!

Sun: Don't hurt me! I'm too handsome!

Koan: Since you like bananas, I'm going to peal your limbs off, how you like them bananas? (growiling more showing his teeth)

Sun: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HE IS GOING TO EAT ME!

Blake: koan, koan. I wonder, Koan, heal!

As he hard that he ran in four legs to blake and rub his head and purred. Blake thinks that that is cute and pet him on the head, koan look at sun who pouted and giving him a smirk.

Blake: So, you two want to know more about me?

Koan: (stand up) yes blakey, but first lets go and get some tea.

 **(SMB Heroes of the Stars ED 01—One Star)**

The music is playing and the screen shows the moon.

 **(Waratte fuzakeatte mo nanika ga chigau nanika tarinai) {Even if we laughed and joked around together, something is different, something is lacking}**

The scene shows team Bakz is standing on the docks looking at the moon at the night sky.

 **(Yurayura yureru mayoi o fukiobase) {Blow away the wavering, swaying confusion}**

The scene changes to viewing there side smiling and then to their front and runs.

 **(Hoshii mono wa ichiban tookute mo tsukamu sa itsuka wa ano sekai wo te ni ireru sa mirai wa mou tomaranai ashita mo kagayaku darou) {Even if what I want is the farther away, I'll grab it someday that world will be mine! The future won't stop anymore; tomorrow will shine for me too.}**

The scene changes to them running in vale with team rwby following up then next team jnpr coming up running, team jnpr speeds up further leaving team's rwby and bakz running together.

 **(Donna toki mo hikaru yume ga aru) {No matter when, there is always one shining star.}**

Then it changes to the three teams looking up to the moon and then to the stars and the music stops to show the stars in the night sky and then beacon.


	7. Alien 7

**(start to play SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)**

The music started to play and Ben and Zack has there hands hovering over there watches and at the next you can see Koan hovering over on his neck and Austin hovering his watch over his chest, and then green, blue, red, and orange flashes covered the screen and revealed the opening logo in the middle.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

 **(Obieta sekai ni madoi nagara) {While bewildered in a panicked world}**  
Vilgax in a dark silhouette with his red eyes glowing hovering his hands over beacon.  
 **(Kakusei wo shinjiru yokogao) {I saw your profile while in awakening}**  
The three goddesses in there human form praying they will find there sons and then look to the night skies.  
 **(Oh, Daybreak)**  
Shows Ben, zack, koan, and Austin one by on with there own background.  
 **(Mukuchi na ketsui negai kara. Konna ni ookina mirai growing to love.) {I decided I wanted to be reticent, so I'm growing to love this huge future}**  
Shows the Ben in his anodite formed, Austin in half dragon form, Zack in his ghost form and koan in his demon form fighting there villains and the grimms in there alien forms and standing tall in victory.  
 **(Kedakai hodo junsui ni tada) {The sublime genuinity is just...)**  
the next scene shows teams RWBY and JNPR fighting grimm and they took a pose and them making funny faces exempt ren.  
 **(Shinjisu wa [Doko ni aru?] Toki to shite [mayoi sagashi] Zankoku na me de warau kedo [We can go out] {Truth, [Where is it?] in some cases [Blindly looking for it.] laughs at us with harsh eyes, but...}**  
the scene now shows of all of the villains one by one and at the last ones there is a silhouette of a dragon, vilgax and an unknown women all laughing evilly.  
 **(Ari no mama no your innocence mamoritai, Akete yuku sora ni) {I want to protect your innocence as it is in the dawning sky...}**  
the scene shows the same dragon roaring and oozing out evil energy and grimm energy and the next four scene shows team RWBY and JNPR in a room, next Ozpin and goodwitch, then the teachers and then beacon.  
 **(Ima ryoute ni uketomete kimi e sosogu ano hikari) {Now, accept the light shining on you form above with both hands}**  
The scene shows the heroes are standing in a line and closed there eyes and open them to glow in green, blue, red and white.  
 **(Kegare naki egao to jiyuu ne sunrise) {With a pure smile and as much sunrise as you please.}**  
the next shows ben in his ultimate anodite form, Zack in his Ultimate Celestialsapien form and then shows koan in his divine demonic form and Austin's dragon god form.  
 **(Mou osoreru koto wa nai sa, Fumidashita jihei no saki) {there's no longer anything to fear, beyond the horizon we just walked towards}**  
Ben is running forwerd with a smile on his face and then he made a saucer symbol of they omnitrix and jump on and started to fly to the sky  
 **(Saa atarashii hajimari [tooi mirai sasu CHIKARA]) {now, come one! it's a new beginning. [the power to aim for the distant future]}**  
Ben is still flying with beacon on the background.  
 **(Ikou towa no JOY TO THE WORLD) {let's go! to the endless JOY TO THE WORLD!}**  
Now ben jumped and change into his ultimate anodite form took flight and following behind his is the rest of the heroes in there final forms and then light covered the screen and then it shows the four and every character in RWBY doing a pose getting into the picture and then shows the opening again with the heroes behind it.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

(end playing SMB Heroes of the stars - 1st opening)

 **With blake, koan and sun**

Blake, sun and koan are in a cafe having tie and blake is next to koan witch made sun jealous.

Blake: so, lets get started.

Sun: Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you given me nothing but small talk, weird looks and always talking with koan the "savage devil". (made a mad look) Ya! Like that.

Blake sun… are you familiar with the white fang?

Sun: Of course! I don't think there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me.

Blake: I was… once a member of the white fang.

That made sun chock and koan spit out his tea.

Sun: Wait a minute, 'you' were a member of the white fang?

Koan: you got to be serious here, right?

Blake: That's right. I was a member for most of my lfe actually. You could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the white fang was meant to be a symbol of pece and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate.

Koan: that just… ugh, why dose humans in this world had to be so cruel ?

Blake: it gets worse, humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the white fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference… but I was just a youthful optimist… then, five years ago, ur leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor. And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… out of fear. So I left. I decided I no longer wanted t use my skills to aid their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little, black bow. (her ears twitch)

Koan: but I still think it's cute, just like you.

Blake: (blushes a little) thank you koan.

Sun: so… have you told your friends anything about this?

Koan: No she haven't, she was to scared to tell them but I decided to open the white fangs eyes and let them know that I will help them to achieve equality.

Blake: (hugs koan) Thank you, my goofy koan.

Koan:(He blushes and grin) Haha! Pleasure my kitty! (sun frown that he which he let her hug him)

 **Meanwhile with teams rwy and baz**

The gang is walking around vale to find blake and koan so they can apologias to blake.

Ruby: Blaaake?!

Yang: Blaaake?!

Austin: Blaaake?!

Ruby: Blaaake?! Where are yooouuu?!

Yang: Blake?!

Ruby: Weiss, you're not helping!

Weiss: Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police.

Austin: **Weiss~.**

Weiss: What! It was just an idea!

Zack: A horrible idea ice queen.

Yang: Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions.

Weiss: I think when we hear it, you'll realize I was right.

Austin: Well, I think when we hear it, you'll see that you were wrong and were judgmental weiss.

Penny: And I think that weiss'hair is wonderful today!

Ben: Wah! Penny! Where did you come from!?

Penny: Hey guys. What are you up to?

Ruby: Uuuhhhhh…

Yang: we're looking for our friend blake.

Penny: Oooh! You mean the faunus girl.

Ruby: wait. How did you know that?

Penny: Uh, the cat ears?

Yang: what cat ears? She wears a… bow…

Ruby: she dose like tuna a lot.

Ben: and that's why koan play with blake with a ball of yarn as a prank, but that back fired.

Zack: It was kinda obvious.

Penny: So, where is she?

Austin: We don't know yet. She and koan has been gone since two days.

Penny: (walks to ruby and grabs bens hand) _gasp_ That's terrible! Well don't you worry ruby, my friend! I won't rest unril you, ben and I find your teammate.

Ruby: uh, that's really nice of you penny, uh, but we're-we're okay. Really. Right guys?

But as she turned to her teammates they were gone with zack and austin leaving ben, penny and her with a tumble weed passing throw.

Penny: it sure is windy today.

 **With blake, koan and sun**

Sun: So, what's the plan now?

Blake: I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before.

Sun: What if they did?

Koan: What? (raising his eyebrow)

Sun: I mean...the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there... Right?

Koan rolled his eyes.

Blake: The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be.

Koan: But where.

Sun: Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas.

Blake: How huge?

Sun: 'Huge'. Big Schnee Company freighter.

Koan: You sure? Cause I doubt they never steal it.

Sun: How come?

Koan: Ruby told me last week about a guy name roman torchwhick and his goons robbed the dust store, since what I heard that a criminal like him.

Blake: So what you're saying is roman allied with the white fang and taking advantage of how the they and Schnee are becoming an enemies?

Koan: precisely, but I don't why but an enemies the reason making them in there allied to do horrible thing of a manipulate, I doubt roman it's the true threat of the plan or mission but someone who doing this must be stop and I will someday clear the white fang's name once and for all **.** **(use his telepathy)** ** _Bros do you read me?_**

Ben, Austin and Zack: **_Koan!_**

Zack: **_Glad to here you K._**

Ben: **_where are you and blake?_**

Koan: **well yesterday me and blake was talking which I Cheer her up, but run into that monkey boy**

Austin: **_so wait, the same monkey boy from the docks?_**

 **Koan:** ** _Yes, his name is sun wukong but he's our allies for now(he grumble a bit) We're talking about why the white fang stealing dust from the Schnee company and I just maybe figure it out why_**

Ben: **_Ok report._**

Koan: **_Ben you know roman right?_**

Ben: **_The guy that ruby told me she fought and try to capture him way back before she went to the academy?_**

Koan: **Yep, consider the white fang helping him stealing the dust**

Austin: **_What?! why would they help him?!_**

Koan: **_It's not just him but someone else who I predict it's a threat that roman allied with and with the white fang help making the reason why the Schnee never trust and despise them more since back in the day with hem we know of how they goes._**

Ben: **_Oh man.._**

Austin: **_That's explain everything and why Weiss and her family don't trust them._**

Zack: **_what's you, blake and sun next move koan?_**

Koan: **_Sun said he heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas we're gonna spy and stop them, track my energy signature and meet us there, bring Ruby, Yang and Weiss along with you to._**

Ben, Austin and Zack: **_Got it/ okay/ alright then._**

Koan: **_Good, Koan out._**

 **With austin and weiss**

Austin: Thank you very mush sir. _Sigh_ This is getting hopeless. Do you really don't care if we find her, do you?

Weiss: Don't be dumb. Of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, austin.

Austin: but she want to run away from her own fear, weiss. Not everyone can stay and let his of hers friends know the truth, the truth hurts and a lie hurts more but, it keeps us from hurting someone. You now know my secret, my form. You would tell them but you didn't, why?

Weiss: Because I don't want to hurt you more then what you past did, I'll let you decide on what you want to tell every one.

Austin: heh heh, thanks snow bunny.

Weiss: (blush) Your welcome my hooded hero.

Austin: (blush) Ah shucks, your making me blush snowy, (received the telepathic message) weiss I think that I know where koan and blake is.

Weiss: You do? Where?

Austin: The docks everyone will be there too. Lets go.

With yang and zack

Yang: You think blake be alright?

Zack: Of course since how koan it's now on her side (he grin) ever since how close they are like how Austin and ben are to Weiss and ruby. (make yang giggle)

Yang: You really are the teased one aren't you. (make zack smirk)

Zack: Not as must to tease you my goldie locks (she blushes as he kiss her on the cheek mke her face red)

Yang: That's how I like you my Zacky-Pie, always fun and laugh. (they both kiss together)

Zack: yeah...(he heard a telepathic message) Big news yang, I know where koan and blake at, there at the doc so let's make it quick!

Yang: Lead the way Z!

with ruby, ben and penny

Penny: so. Blake and koan is both of your friends?

Ben: yes they are penny.

Penny: but are you mad at blake?

Ruby: yes! W-well, I'm not, weiss is.

Penny: is 'she' friends with blake?

Ruby: Well that's kind of up in the air right now.

Penny: But why?

ruby: _sigh_ well you see, blake might not be who we thought she was.

Penny: _gasp_ is she a man?

That made ben laugh so hard he fell over and try to catch his breath.

Ben: hahahahahahaha, Oh penny that was hilarious, no penny, she's not a man well we don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she ran off and koan following her.

Penny: I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want then to talk to me about things.

Ruby: me too.

Ben: (reseves a telepathic message) Guys good news, I know where koan and blake are, there at the docks.

Ruby: what are we waiting for lets go.

Ben: alright, come on penny.

Back to blake, koan and sun

Blake looked at the dock of the schnee dust company

Koan: Well, this where sun is

Blake: I'm not sure about why that helping roman...

Koan: Don't worry, as long we stop them and who ever in charge of this situation will end and the then fang will be in the side of goo again and never become enemies to no one, that a promise I'll never break and swear on it in my heart.

Blake: Thank you my goofy koan.

Koan: You too my kitty. (as he about to kiss her but sun jumped in being he third wheel)

Sun: Didn't I miss anything?

Blake: Not really. they've offloaded all the crates from the bout. Now they're just sitting there.

Sun: cool. I stole you two some food.

Koan: do you always break the law without a second thought? Cause if I am a cop I put you under arrest.

Sun: hey, weren't you in a cult of something? (blake made a mad face again) Okay, too soon.

They heard an engine and felt a gust of wind they looked up and see a plane of somewhat, it landed and out came the white fang.

Blake: Oh no.

Sun: is that them?

Blake: yes. it's them.

White fang 3: Alright. Grab the tow cables.

Sun: you really didn't think they were behind it, did you?

Blake: no. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right.

?: hey! what's the hold up?

A slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left d wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

Billed hat man: we're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why won't you animals pick up the pace?

Koan: I know it, Guess that rest my case the white fang allied to roman. (he growl of a bear) a really nerve to call them animals.

But which made koan's eyes widen that three armored people walked out of the plane and all three of them are in purple except the first one is light purple, the second one is darker purple, the third one is lighter purple and a boy with white hair with red eyes, wears red shirt with a black line in the middle and has gray cargo pants.

Koan: N-no way, six-six, seven-seven and eight-eight?! No way! Albedo is here too?!

Blake: what is it?

Koan: those three are one of bens enemy's, there six six, seven seven, and eight eight, the kid with the white hair is no kid that albedo. He is a copycat of ben.

Blake: ok.

Albedo: Alright roman you better make sure that you take the dust and return to the base.

Roman: Why of course albedo, the plan will be on track, those hero's you and the others keep talking about will not be a problem anymore

Koan: Never expected they already have make allied already.

Blake: This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that (bringing her gambol shroud and begin jump down)

Sun: What you doing?!

Koan: Blake stop!

Joker: _what, I have a plan!_

 _Koan: What is it?_

Joker: _I want you to make a copy of your self and let me possess it and when you three are distracting them I'll make sure that some of the dust are back were it belongs._

Koan: That's a good plan.

As he said that he poof up another koan witch made blake having thoughts about the cloned koan is in flames and then because his demon form.

Joker: (looks at blake) well if is isn't the one who healed koans heart, I think you blake belladonna.

Blake: Well your welcome joker.

Joker: Now I wont you two to detract the white fang and roman so I can put some of the dust back where they belong.

Blake and sun: ok./you got it.

Blake begin hiding and spotted roman and make the right strike.

Roman: No you idiot! This isn't a leash! (blake appeared behind roman in quick a speed and point her weapon at his neck) what the-oh for f-

Blake: Nobody move!

As the white fang members, six-six, seven-seven and eight-eight got there weapons ready as albedo glared at they intruder.

Roman: woah take it easy there little lady!

They got close when blake remove her bow to show her cat ears.

Albedo: So I guess she a fanunus to huh? this world it's crawling with pests

Blake: Brothers of the white fang. Why are you aiding these scums?

Roman: Hehe oh kid...

Albedo: You don't get it do you stray cat?

Blake: What you two talking about?

Albedo: The white fangs made a deal with us. (as a big red flash he transformed into negative feedback, one red eye in the middle of his head, two antennae and tails of darker plug even for his four fingers and have two toes even a bit muscular and have brown battery bolts on his shoulder, arms and hip. and last a one red line in the middle of his chest and the ultimatrix symbol on his chest)

N. FeedBack: Ain't that right roman? (he grin sisterly)

Roman: Sure it's, The White Fang and us are going in on a joint business venture together.

Blake: Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to you and your friends little operation.

as the bullhead arrive.

Roman: We wouldn't exactly call it a little operation.

N. Feedbck: Just something really BIG of that operation we're doing.

Six-Six: {Unfortunately how about we end you, since you know to munch instead?}

Which N. Feedback grin as he shoot her with an electrical blast as nodded to roman to take care of the cat fanunus as roman begin to shoot her with his cane which she dodge but that shot created an explosion. In the distends ruby, ben and penny is running to the docks.

Ben: Oh boy, come on girls.

Ruby: right, ben!

Back with roman blake and roman, He kept firing at her but she dogged the explosions and then hide from him.

Roman: here kitty, kitty, kitty. (banana hits his hat and got kicked by sun and koan in the face)

Sun: leave her alone.

Koan: and no one will call blake kitty, because I will call her my kitty!

Up on the bullhead, a hatchet opened and some white fang members jump out of the bullhead and surround him.

Roman: you are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid? And you freak, you will pay for that.

As the white fang members charge at him sun punched one of them and kicked the others and then bring out his ruyi bang and jingu bang out in staff mode and hit some white fang members and then slam it down to make a shock wave and shove a white fang over to roman but he ducked and started to fire at him but he blocked it and then blake landed in front of his and charged at roman.

Blake: he's mine!

She spins at him but he block the swings and swings his cane and they clash here weapons in battle.

N. feedback: Alright if you want some thing done-

but he was interrupted by a kick to the face by none other then koan.

Koan: Well, well look what we have here the little albedo.

N. feedback: Koan your here too? Then ben, zack and austin is here too.

Koan: that's right copycat, and now that i'm here, IT'S TIME TO GO WILD!

A big flash as he transformed into crabdozer.

Crabdozer: **CRABDOZER!**

N. feedback: alright then Pets, let's go!

As he shot him with electric attack from his attena and finger as crabdozer dodge it and charge at him but n. feedback jump blast him as he cover in rubble but shake it off.

As crabdozer charge in speed and thrust his horn force n. feedback sent flying but he use his electric to help him in a safe landing As he give him a big punch.

N. feedback: It's that all you got?

Crabdozer: Nope, but how about this (a big red flashed engulf him and replacing him is a big brown cockroach with red lines on his wings, A long 6 legs and 2 little arms and, he have 4 attendance as connection cords big red eyes, to conducter cords on his lower neck and has the nematrix on his neck.)

?: **LIGHTSOUT!**

N. feedback: ah man, a condoctdoid's natural predator.

Lightsout: Now to get this party really started.

As feedback begin to blast him but lightsout it's immune to it as he blast him with a half lightning that sting as n. feedback getting angry.

N. feedback: That's it!(as a big red flash of ultimate feedback, looked the same except spike and color darker purple and some lines around his arm and legs)

N. U. Feedback: Take this! (A strong purple lighting as lightsout fly to dodge it)

But N.U feedback keep firing it like fireworks as it hit lightsout and crashed down.

Lightsout: man that hurt.

As n.u lightsout came and punch him in the face as lightsout hit him with his blast but that didn't stop as he drain it as lightsout keep shooting but not working.

N.U feedback: He He he, it will take more then a normal lightsout to tack down an evolved conductdoid.

Lightsout: oh, really? (slaps the nematrix)

The hourglass grow four claws and his skin change into blue, gray and white, he stand on his hind legs and his first pear of arms grow longer and bigger, grew two more wings and he has two more connector cords.

 **?:** **ULTIMATE LIGHTSOUT!** You were saying?

N.U. feedback: Me and my big mouth.

Back with blake and suns fight, sun and roman clash there weapons and then blake came in and kicks him on the chest to set him to the ground, roman gets up and then looks up to see a hanging shipping container and then fires at the cable witch made the container to fall witch sun and blake dogged but roman points his cane at sun.

Ruby: Hey!

Roman looks up to the roof of the storage house to see ben and ruby.

Roman: Oh, hello red! isn't it past your bedtime? And who is this, you already have a boyfriend?

Penny: ruby, ben? Are these people your friends?

Ruby: penny get back.

As she wasn't looking roman fires at ruby but ben slap his wrist and a green flash engulf him and stands right in front of her witch the blast hit him, standing in his place a big armored humanoid with three holds on his helmet and has the omnitrix on his chest.

?: you mass with ruby, you mass with **NRG!**

Ruby: OH MY GODS, THAT IS THE COOLEST ALIEN I HAVE EVER SEEN! (seen penny walking next to nrg) Penny, wait! Stop!

NRG: penny lesson to me I can handle this you and ruby can…

Penny: don't worry ruby, benny. I'm combat ready!

As she said that her backpack open so a sword flew out of the backpack and it separate into ten.

NRG: woah! Where did you get those?!

Penny: no time! (runs to the battlefield)

NRG: hey what for us! Come on rubes. (jumps to the battlefield)

Ruby: (getting a mad look for penny calling _her_ ben benny) OK.

Penny's swords hit some of the white fang members and NRG came in like a bulldozer and demolish the white fang group, and then the three hunters flew in and start firing at NRG, NRG then fired his radiation beam at them but eight-eight made a blizzard to block the radiation but it made it a explotion that math the three hunters flew to the wall of the container, six-six made lava shot up from the ground near him, made into a big ball and throw at NRG and ruby.

NRG: Ach, this is going to be a problem, but… (slaps his chest)

The same flash engulf him and relapse him is a blue iguana with green eyes, has four blue fins on his back, wears a white turtle with a black shell and has the omnitrix.

?: **ARCTIGUANA?!** Cool.

Then he fires a freeze ray form his mouth and made the ball of lava into a ball of coal and ruby fird at the ball and made it shatter, the three hunters charge at them but penny used her swords to knock them out the air and then when they his the wall arctiguana fired the same freeze ray at them to freezes them into place., but seven-seven jumped out of the way.

Arctiguana: OK, first of all thanks rubes and penny and second, if the three stooges are here then vilgax is here to along with the other villains.

Ruby: you and the boys have a lot of enemy's ben.

Arctiguana: I know.

As Arctiguana, Ruby, penny saw who seven-seven gonna fire at them but a bit shot seven-seven almost sent him flying but stopped and looked who did that and it was yang and zack who arrive.

Yang: Sorry to keep you guys waiting…

Zack: Koan never told us of a family reunion of our villains arrive here as well.

Arctiguana: Zack!

Ruby: Yang!

As seven-seven Unleashed a green aura and smash the ground making earthquake make yang and zack tumble a bit.

Yang: This guy it's strong.

Zack: Well we're lot stronger then him! Come on yang let's recycle this over tin can to the scrapyard (yang chuckle)

Yang: You said it Z! (she grin and pound her fist)

Zack: TIME TO ROLL OUT! (A big blue flash engulf him When the light faded, Zack was a crustacean-like alien with a small body, four spindle legs, and a big head. He had feelers on his head and he had a blue belt with a white stripe and the Ultramatrix symbol was on it. He also had a red scar across his blue eye)

?: **POSITIVE BRAINSTORM!**

Ruby: A Crab!

Penny: Interesting.

Yang: A Giant crab? what this thing do?

P. Brainstorm: To you're curiosity miss Xiao long that this formed will be a cast of your question of this battle that will be solve.

Yang and ruby have no idea what he said and articguana as well but reminded him that he did went brainstorm.

Seven-seven using his the rocks to cover his torso, arms, legs and hand as he make an earth armored.

Brainstorm: My word…

Yang: wow, this getting more interesting.

Seven-seven slammed his foot to the ground launching rock spikes at them but brainstorm open his skull pate in two showing his giant brain makes Yang's face and Ruby's face turn green.

Yang: Gross…

Ruby: Eww…

As P. brainstorm make a blue electric blast to destroy the spike make yang in awe.

Yang: wow, talk about a thicker shell huh? (make P. brainstorm grin at her pun)

As seven-seven sent rock spike from his hand and missile as yang running and keep punching the rock spike and shooting her gauntlet at seven-seven but he dodge it as he fly up as create more rock spikes as p. brainstorm zap him more cause him to stumble and as yang jumping high to punch him but dodge it as yang landed on the ground narrow her eyes at him.

As seven-seven sent more rock spike as create boulder.

But yang punching the rock spike and p brainstorm float up top and use his pincers to make a fully charge electric attack to shatter the boulder but almost surprise her as seven-seven came and punch her and but she block it and saw her eyes wide see some of her hair on seven-seven make him felt like he made a mistake as her eyes become red and her hair light up glows and as she grit her teeth with a furious looked.

P. Brainstorm: Yang I have an idea but trust me on this.

Yang: Okay…

P. Brainstorm sent an electrical to her gauntlet to fused to her semblance as she cover in blue electric dancing around while her flaming aura increase her looked at it in shocked but now grin a little

P. Brainstorm: I'll cover you. (he nodded)

P **lay Sonic Adventure 2 "Live and Learn"**

As she punch her fist together as her hair erupt of flames and blue electric together as she coming in speed as seven-seven sent multiple rock spike but p. brainstorm Zap everyone one of them which Seven-seven creates a giant earth gollum to crushed them but as yang shooting it multiple time cause the giant gollum to stop and she kicked it cause to explode the part of it make the giant gollum roar as p. br P brainstorm fire a large blue electric into pieces.

P. brainstorm: Yang! He's all yours.

Yang: okay, thanks Zack!

she jumped in speed as seven-seven in trouble but as he make two boulder and throw it to her but she dodge the first one and she use her gauntlet to shatter it and seven seven is now be finished.

Yang: Eat this!

she pound him in the chest that shattered his earth armors and the intense flame and electric together almost broke his own armor sent flying by spinning and crashed down on the ground knocked out.

 **Ended song**

P. Brainstorm transformed back to zack and yang's semblance went down and both of them high five.

Zack: That was awesome what you did yang!

Yang: Not as munch awesome you give me a boost for my semblance Zacky-Pie (she hugged him and kissed which he grin and blush at the same time as she un-hugged him) how do you know it will worked?

Zack: Consider as I try it to see if it work combing two element as one to weak the earth power seven-seven have.

Yang: That's pretty smart and awesome at the same time! (looking at seven-seven) looked like he down and out.

Zack: You can say that again.

As austin and weiss arrived a familiar power to austin not believing it that _he_ is here.

Weiss: austin? Whats wrong?

Austin: something that I thought was gone for a long time.

They heard a roar up in the sky and they see a black dragon and fired dark fire balls at them, austin grab weiss in bridal style that made her go supernova and then he jumped out if the way and landed safely.

Austin: Black fireballs?! I guess it's true _he's_ back.

Weiss: (still blushing) Uh not that I'm arguing about this but, who's back?

As she said that the black dragon landed in front of them. The dragon is smirking at austin who he in returned a glare.

?: Ha ha ha ha! Well, well if it isn't Austin Ookami.

Austin: Dung!? What. How! I seen you been destroyed by zack.

Dung: Yesssss, you did but I am back from the dead and I'm going to get my revenge on you.

Austin: for what? I didn't know what I have done to get you craving for revenge, if fact I didn't know you when we first met!

Dung: Correction, we did met, you didn't know it in your current age, I met you when you were a baby! I been hungry for revenge ever scents and now I will have my re-

Before he finish his sentences an explosion hits him on the face to make him stumble a bit, austin looked and see weiss with her myrtenaster out.

Weiss: (looked at austin) I did say I'll protect you.

Austin: and I'm thankful of that my little snowflake (kiss her in the forehead)

That made weiss' face red as ruby's cloak.

Weiss: N-no problem.

Dung: heh heh, your friend has a good punch but I got something that you are familiar with.

He changed into a human size, stand in his hind legs and then he pull out a red belt with a clear little mug on the bottom and two handles on both sides and a clear red lock with a dragon fruit on the face.

Dung: you know these?

Austin: The genesis driver?! How did you get your grubby hands on that?

Dung: That's a secret. (put the driver to his wast) But this will be the only thing you will know. (press the switch on the side of the lock)

 **DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY!**

At it said it a zipper above him appeared and unzip to reveal a red fruit floating down and the zipper zipped back and disappeared.

Dung: Henshin.

He put the unlocked lock and place it on the driver and locked it.

 **LOCK ON.** (push the right lever) **SODA. DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY ARMS**

The metallic fruit landed on his shoulders and he is covered in a silver suit and the arms unfold. The chest is a dragon-like face with one red eye and the other white, has two red strips and has horns on the helmet.

?: Dark rider: tyrant.

Austin: so your set is in dark riders, well two can play the rider game.

He pulls out a black belt with knife on the right and on the left a picture showing the left side of the helmet with a rainbow background. He put the driver to his wast and shift his left

Austin: Henshin. (pushes the button on the side)

 **ORANGE**

The same zipper unzip above him and a metallic orange flowed down and the zipper zip up and disappeared, austin shift his right arm to his left side and throw his arm up and then he shifted the lock to his belt and then locks it to place and shifts the knife down to slice the lock and the face falls and shows an oranges insides and on the bottom there is a scuttles sword.

 **LOCK ON! SOYA! ORANGE ARMS! PATH OF BLOSSOMS! ON STAGE!**

Then the metallic orange landed on austins shoulders, a blue jumpsuit covered his body and started to unfold when is sets there was an orange splash and the same cutlets sword appeared on his right hand

?: Kamen rider: Gaim!

Weiss: (still blushing and whispering) I think I finally found my knight.

Tyrant pulls out a red bow with clear cyan blades on the bow, charge at gaim and swings it but gaim blocked it with his cutlets and then pulls out another sword from his belt on the left side and slashes tyrant on the chest witch make sparks fly but tyrant holds the blade and slashes his bow at gaims chest, he stumbled back and was going to charge at tyrant but he pulls his bow and fires at gaim, the energy arrows hit gaims chest that he fall on his back, tyrant walked over to gaim and stomped hes chest hard and lend forwarded and smirked if you can't see it.

Tyrant: What's the point of killing you're own arch nemesis if they really don't know there true past or hidden potential, So I'll give you enough weeks or month when you learn that Ookami after all I can't wait to see how you and you're our mother's reunion… it'll be so touching.

Gaim: My mother? What do you mean? My mother died in the hands of a bastard!

Tyrant: ha ha ha! What an idiotic fool you are. (disappeared in a puff of black smoke)

Weiss: (run up to austin/gaim) austin! Are you ok?

Austin: (close up the face of the lock then change back) yeah, I'm ok weiss.

Weiss: just what was all that? With the you in an orange armor.

Zack: (ran up to the couple) yeah dude, you didn't tell us you can do that or even know what that is.

?: I believe we can answer that.

The group turned to see the three queens standing in front of them.

Lilith: Koan… It's really great to see you.

Koan: Do I know you? (title is head)

Akaru: Zack, I'm so happy to find you here.

Zack: How do you know my name? and why you looked familiar? (zack raised his left eyebrow)

Akasu: Austin, I'm here now, I have come back.

Austin: How did you know my name? And why did you look familiar? Have we meet? (raised his right eyebrow)

All three of them: we're your mothers.

Everyone give a second then…

Teams RWBY, BAKZ, sun and penny: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!

Everyone doesn't believe the three until zack, koan and austin felt there energy coming from them, then zack, koan and austin got mad.

Koan: why… why did you abandon us…

Zack: we Indore all suffering, all the torture, ALL OF HELL!

Austin: I thought that my nightmare was gone, but now IT CAME BACK TO HUNT ME!

Austin, Zack and koan: WHY DID YOU ABANDON US?!

As Akasu, Akaru and lilth have there head down in shame with a sad face.

Joker: Koan calm down, your mom and they… (koan interrupt him as he shocked and more angry)

Koan: Wait! You know about this?!

Joker: I didn't how to tell you since I promise you're mother…

Koan: don't believe! how long…

Joker: how long what.

Koan: HOW LONG HAVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME JOKER?!

Joker gritted his teeth and frown.

Joker: In 2 weeks…

Koan: Even someone who close kept secret from me…

His hair shadow his eyes as he in his demon formed, his eyes turn glowing red as a flames erupted from his back and head and then the fire engulf his body. Inside the flames his skin started to turn red and his body started to grow a tail with a sharp end, A little more muscle and some exoskeleton armor, grow eight sharp teeth on the chest, start to grow red two pears of wings, he grew horns on his flaming skull and then he roared like demonic beast.

Blake: Koan… (as she worried of her crush as she senses his rage gonna go out of control)

Lilth: My baby I'm sorry… (she cover herself with her arms and biting her lips)

Zack: Do you have any Idea how I survive when my dad die?!…

Zack's body become pitch black as his eyes glows yellow, he transformed as his black hair become white hair spiked down and wore a gray shirt that had an open hole that showed his skin is pale blue like his whole body was frozen with cracks lines, like ghostfreak have even pointy ears, His teeth sharpened to a point like a shark. His rib cages a bit showing expose on his upper body. He also had ripped blue pants and a black jacket over his shirt that had stubs on the arm sleeves and green flame decals at the cuffs. He also had on metal gloves, and a mark slit across his eye. Then his skin begin to peel as his white hair started to erupt like flames as his skin is starting change as the darkness aura fog wrapped around him as he continue to scream but soon died down the aura became thicker and thicker by the second as his appearance changes a lot. A white liquid on the outer body and black liquid in the inner body covered his whole body, black cracks is all over his body and his rib cage is showing and his eyes are in different colors of green on the left and red on the right, he also grew spikes on his elbows and back and he grew a little tall, his eyes shrink and his right eye grew three scars and one red one, he even have no mouth. He roared out with the black aura venting out.

Yang: My god, Zack… (Yang shiver never know that become like that as she slowly backing away felt)

his aura getting intense of hatred and anger)

Akaru: Z-Zack… who did this to you? (cover her mouth in a bit of tears of her son ghost formed)

Austin: Do you have any idea how much I have suffered, (mummy bandages slowly wrap his body) how much I endure all of the torture from all the fuckers who didn't give a dame for the poor and all of hell from the pain from pcyphon and his team of fucking sciences. (the mummy bandages wrap all of hes body but inside of the tape started to glow) **all of the agony that I have to Indore for 10 years, 10 YEARS!**

The wrapping rip of the body and the mask on hes face melted, the orange lines on his arms and upper chest turns into crimson red and they change from state into wave lines, on his chest two star holds open and more star holes opens on the armor plates on his mouth, shoulders, forelegs and arms crack open in a four edge star formation, his claws grow longer and he grew toe claws. He started to roar bloody murder.

Weiss: Oh Monty, austin… (covers her mouth and see's on what austin has became and thinking on what he said yesterday on he is not human and the rezone is why he dislike the rich)

Akasu: Austin… what I have done. (covers her mouth to see her son turn into his released form)

Lilith: boys what, if you all calm down we can explain everything.

Austin?: **tOo LaTe, YoU cOsT uS AlL oF tHe PaIn, NoW yOu WiLl PaY!**

That made the group and the moms shocked on the voice isn't austins voice.

Ben: Malware?! I thought you were turned into stone. And what did you do to austin?

?: **I aM nOt MaLwArE aNd I dIdN't Do AnYtHiNg To AuStIn, I aM cIrCuIt! AnD tHeY wIlL pAy FoR aLl ThE sUfFeRiNg.**

The 'monsters' all charge at the mothers as circuit tried to punch akasu but she dogged all of his fists, black-ghost brought out his tentacles out if his mouth chest and attempt to wrap akaru but she kept vanishing and the carnage mayhem try to smash the mother but she over powered his strength.

Lilth: Koan please listen to me!

As carnage mayhem growl as his tail grab his mother's to choke her as he slammed her to the ground and lift her up, he punch her at the stomach make her cough off spit as launch her and cashed the ground as his wings open and fly at her, akaru dodging the tentacles from blackghost.

Black ghost: Must… kill… who… torture… black ghost.…

Akaru: Zack let me help you!

As black ghost left hand become a blade then a fast speed cut her by the arm a stomach s she hiss in pain.

Akaru: _It's seem this formed can hurt celestalsapien, no doubt if zack ever notice that ability._

As she dodge the blade attack and fly out to avoid it, block ghost open his right hand to shoot spikes try to hit her but she use her telekinesis to stop it as she did an energy blast to sent black ghost flying but teleported.

Akaru: What the?…

Behind her as he raised both hand turn into bigger arm to slammed her to the ground cause an earthquake.

Meanwhile with the group team rwby, ben ,penny and sun are looking at the three fights in fear minus ben. Ruby is holding ben's left arm tightly and she is shaking, weiss was feeling sad about what austin had to endure, blake is looking at koan in his carnage mayhem form thinking on that koan is like blake feeling all of the pain he had to go though and become a wild animal with no mind at all, yang is looking like she is going to help zack on beating akaru on leaving her zacky all alone, penny was confuse and for sun he is ready to pee on his pants.

As akasu blocking circuit's fist as he roar of rage then he curl up then spin around to make a sandstorm with enough force cause akasu to lose balance as she got caught in it as circuit unleashed a full energy blast to hit her cause her sent flying from the dock as crashed down but got up see circuit coming as a ball formed as she stopped it with her hand as he uncurled himself and bandage wrapped around her.

meanwhile for carnage mayhem, he up to the air sent fire ball at lilth but deflect every single of it she use her meteor attack but carnage mayhem open his mouth sent a beam of lightning which lilth shield herself but the attack got her a bit.

Lilth: That really hurt...Koan please stop this!

Carnage mayhem sent a sonic waves from his wings but lilth wasn't there because an after image as he try to find her.

As she behind him as she punch him in rapid speed until he caught it and about to punch her but she caught as well as he burst into flames about to burn her as the fire covering her.

Black ghost sent an Ice-fire to akaru as she make it disappeared as she put him in a gravity hold but try to break as he break free as his back grow spikes and his hands into claws which he slice her but she regenerate her wounds as black ghost sent a strong sonic scream make her try to fall as she walk up to him and then hugged him tightly as he try to get off of her but her strength keeping him that way.

Akaru: Zack I know your in there, please I would never abandon you...I was so close to end it quickly but that damn enemy knocked me and akasu into a deep coma with a strong blast into ease I'm sorry I wanted the son who loved his dear mother forever and I was pain of never have a family since you're the only I have and I promise this time I'm always be there.

Black ghost stop as his memory come back.

 **flashback**

As a baby zack who looked happy to his parents.

Akaru: oh Andrew, he's perfect.

To her left is none other then akaru's husband: andrew. He has a black shirt with white flowers and has white shorts and he is the spitting image of zack.

Andrew: I know honey, zack will be a handsome and he'll have a great life with us.

Baby zack: Mama, Dada…

 **in 3 years**

A 4 year old zack on his bed with his mom while his dad helping the house.

kid zack: mommy Can you read me a bed time story?

Akaru: Sure thing zack.

Kid zack: Are you always be there with me mommy. (give a sad look)

Akaru: no sweaty I'm always be there and I promise I'll never leave my baby boy…

Kid zack smile: I love you mommy.

Akaru: I love you to Sweaty.

 **flashback ended**

Black ghost remember his time with his mom and dad, then he stop and looked own at her.

Black ghost: M-Mom?…

Akaru: That's right sweaty, Remember…

Black ghost close his eyes as his body glows green and turn back into ghost zack.

Ghost zack: W-Why did you come so soon?

Akaru: It was eons since the time changes, I never wanted this to happen, but I have no choice or our natural predator to our race will kill the multiverse and I didn't wanted to lose anyone even my family.

Ghost Zack: M-Mom! (as he hugged her in a lot of tears as his eyes red turn) I-I'm sorry for almost hurting you… I-I never meant to it's… it's… (she pat his back and smile while humming)

Akaru: It's okay zack, I'm here, I kept my promise of never leave you again.

With carnage mayhem almost burning her as his flame rises as he open his mouth charging his beam to finished her.

Lilth: please my son...I sorry for leaving you but I couldn't since the enemies was still after me since When you was a baby I have to put somewhere they got me and I become a monster after broke out. I was about to find you but you've been adopt and happy...I never really have no choice since thought you don't want a monster as a mother...I lost your father and I don't want to lose my own son.

As she pull out from her pocket as it was a little stuff toy animal of a lion.

As carnage mayhem eyes wide to remember.

 **flashback**

As baby koan in his carriage playing with his toy and looking at his mommy and daddy which he laugh and clap his hands. His father is an average looking man, has orange hair, blue eyes and wears a crimson red cloak covering his body.

Lilth: He so cute dear!

Hikari: He sure it's lilth. (he pick him up) Koan will be a handsome man when he grow up.

Lilth giggle: yep, even I cannot wait to spent some time together with him.

Baby koan looked at his mom and chuckling a lot.

Hikari: I think he like you my dear. (give the baby to his wife)

lilth: hey there silly baby, I got something for you( she give him a stuff animal lion) a present for my little koan.

Baby koan eyes wide and hugged the stuff toy as hikari and lilth laugh together.

Lilth: koan, mommy promise to loved her baby forever.

 **flashback ended**

Carnage mayhem shake his hand to grab the stuff lion as he remember as he landed to the ground as he roar as the flame cover him then went off reveal demon koan who looked at his demon mom.

Demon Koan: Y-You really mean of loving me forever.

Lilth: As a mother I never forget my baby, come to mommy. (showing her hand as demon koan jumped up as hugged her mom)

Demon Koan: WWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH! (He cry a lot at her chest as she smile with tears of joy)

Demon koan: Please, forgive me of what I did…

Lilth: ssshhh… it's okay, okay I'm just happy to see my baby.

Demon koan: I love you mom…

Lilth: I love you to my little koan… (she rubbed his head)

With circuit and akasu she is still in his mummy bands he was going to throw a punch with spikes on his knuckles but circuit saw something interesting.

Circuit: **WhAt Is ThE oBjEcT oN tHe GrOuNd?**

Akasu: (look's at the picture on the ground) That's a picture of austin before I left. I still regret that day.

Circuit picked up the picture and looked at the photo, it shows a baby austin with akasu holding him in her arms and a man next to them holding his helmet, on the bottom of the photo it spelled "fight for him", this made circuit shack and start to break in tears, he slowly turned to look at akasu and remembering the first time he meet his mother and his father for the last time.

 **Flashback**

A baby austin is sleeping on his crate with a teddy bear near him over him is his mother smiling at him on the fact that he is adorable when he is sleeping.

Akasu: well now, there is a cute whittle prince sleeping, who is the cutest baby i'm seeing its you, yes you are, yes you are.

?: well Hun, who's our little sleeping sunshine doing?

Akasu turned to see her husband he is almost the spitting image of austin, the only difference is the eyes he has red eyes and he wears a full set of robotic dragon armor and he looks like a human and has gun metal hair.

Akasu: oh, hello minato, done with the war planing already?

Minato: I did, we are ready to fight back.

Akasu: yeah, can we at least tack a picture with austin?

Minato: I would like that.

Minato put the stand for the camera up and akasu holds the baby austin in her arms, as the timer is ready he walked to his wife and put his hand on her right shoulder. As the timer was going to tack the picture austin open his eyes to see his mother and father looking at something, he look on what they are looking at and see the camera.

 **End flashback**

Circuit let go of akasu as she looked at his with hope that her son is still in there.

Circuit/Auntin: **M…** mo… mom?

Akasu: yes it's me sweaty (walked to them/him and hugged him tightly) I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.

Austin gained control and hugged her back and start to sniffling circuit's body started to melt into his body leaving austins body to the world.

Austin: I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry.

Akasu: ssshhhh, sssshhhh, it's ok, it's ok, I forgive you, I'm sorry for leaving you alone.

Austin: (calms down a bit) why? Why did you left me?

Akasu: is to protect you from a war.

Austin: what war?

Akasu: the war that me and akaru were in. Your father wanted to have a family and so did I, we got our gift but with a price, your father was killed before the war by one of our own; dung, I banish him and have him killed but his followers followed him and started the war, when the war is over me and akaru went to sleep for eons and up to this day I have always remembered you as a baby wishing that me and your father will live together as the three of us.

Austin: well I got bad news; dung is back and he is stronger then before, and he has the dark riders, _sigh_ you won't believe me on the legendary rider.

?: oh, but I am real young rider.

Austin turn to see a man standing with a black jumpsuit with white lines on both sides, silver gloves and boots, red scarf, green chest armor, red belt with a silver oval on the wast and a small red circle in the middle and has an insect themed mask.

Austin: Oh. My. God. I-I-It's you from the stores.

?: ha ha, a true believer here, kamen rider (strike a pose) ichigo!

Zack: hey aust, is it that guy you always telling me and the guys about?

Austin: of course dude! He is my hero when I was a kid.

Akasu: and he is the one who given you your drivers before the megatrix.

Ichigo: and even then you are doing great over the years using the drivers and the megatrix to this I'm going to give you the ability the you can use six of your chosen riders: legendary mode.(looks at ban, zack, and koan) and I think that you three will half the same ability at young austin here.

Ben: Really?!

Zack: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Koan: FREAKIN AWESOME!

Austin: but what, how did you get here, ichigo? Not that I'm complaining here.

Ichigo: well your mother brought me here.

Austin: WHAT?!

Akasu: (giggle) well that's the advantage on being a dragon goddess.

The group: WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!

Zack: Dude your mom is a goddess?! A dragon goddess no less! Dose that mean you are a dragon god prince?!

Austin: WHAT?! Me! The dragon god prince?! (start to run around and spouting out gibberish)

Akaru: That's not all, you see zack I'm a goddess of the celestialsapien since my mom was the mother of all of our race and my little that ben and his friends save was my little brother who it's your uncle. Your Half Human from your father side and half celestialsapien from me(she smile with an eye smile) so I guess your a Demigod celestialsapien prince.

Lilth: (she grin as she put her hand on her hip) As for you koan, I'm A Demon goddess who master of all magic from my own mother who it's a succubus and my dad who it's satan. I'm marry your dad who's a half human and half Angel sorcerer, his mom it's an archangel and his mom human with ans my little koan is the Nepalem prince of the underworld and maybe Heaven.

Zack: WHAT THE FU-(A huge blue beam out of his mouth while screaming as he launched himself to the sky and explode like fireworks then crashed down with a goofy face)

Koan: HOLY SH-(start to hit him self with a mallet while making his lips motor boating then doing goofy stuff and flip flopping everywhere)

Akasu: And last ben, your great grandfather Hilberd it's the lord and master of every aura, magic, ki, chakra, etc. of the omniverse as a Anodite lord as Omni-magic lord which your part anodite makes you an anodite prince including your cousin gwen as a princess as well.

Ben: woah~. (he look like he is going to fall over out of shock)

Ruby: Ben a-a Prince o-of o-omni magic?… (her jaw dropped down with her eye bulge out)

Wiess: He's a Dragon god Prince?!.. (passed out in shocked)

Blake: P-p-prince..… u-u-underworld...… h-h-heaven… K-Koan a… (stuttered of words)

Yang: Oh my dust! Zacky a demigod of… (Awe out of her mind for what she just heard make her shaking of taking back of punching his mom)

Sun: No freakin way...(as he cannot believe the 3 guys are half gods)

Penny: I'm so confuse, what's going on? (she title her head scratching her hair)

 **Timeskip**

After teams rwby, bakz, and sun with penny confused on the situation they all sit on boxes with the mothers explain to there sons on what they can do.

Akasu: now then; austin you are the son of me and the bionic dragon your father, witch means you have the power to control everything with this saying: gift approve. (a present appeared on her hand) as long that you said approve after you said something that you wanted it will appear. (gives him the gift) oh and happy late birthdays.

Austin: (recessives the gift and smiled) Thanks… mom.

Akaru: Always the kind heart one huh? Anyway zack you are half human and half celestialsapien witch means you have the universe in the palm of your hand if used properly.

Zack: but we know that…

Akaru: That celestialsapiens have two split personalitys but, if a celestialsapien merge the two they can be a forces to be recon with.

Zack: So what kind do I have mom?

Akaru: well from your negative side creates a personality of a dark power of your ghost power but your positive side creates a personality of a light power which as a celestialsapien your in a bit higher level of ben's alien x. Which I'm a hyper evolve celestialsapien.

Zack: Your an Ultimate Alien X?!

Akaru: Yes, maybe one day you'll figure the power if you're two side become as one if you someday train it.

Lilith: and koan, as a nephlem you have high demonic abilities even magic of both angelic and demonic but deep down you fused these to evolve you neplam into a divine demonic formed with great magic.

Koan: I can do that?

Lilith: sure but your angelic abilities will awakes like zack, you need to train your two half since your human side mutate with other d.n.a give the side effect increase it and it explain the middle level of an animals instinct.

Koan: I get it, but I don't know how to unlock my angel side. (as lilth giggle)

lilth: I can help you silly. (make koan title his head confuse which blake blushes that look cute when he do that)

Koan: But I thought your a full blooded demon.

Lilth: I am but with some particle of angel in me.

Koan: how? (she whisper to koan ears of his dad have mated together with her make koan's eyes wide and head blushes redder as his mom giggle) I see...

Ben: What about me? Since My great grandpa it's the Omni-magic god so whatever.

Akasu: That' a surprise ben, He'll tell you when he come and in private.

Ben: Ah man. (he pouted)

Akasu: Don't worry your mana and magic will come out by it's own

Ben: Now yo mention it, I did learn some spell from gwen and I cannot wait to show what else I can do when I meet my great grandpa halberd, it'll be totally awesome for team BAKZ! (he grin as Austin, koan and zack join the grin)

Austin, koan and zack: FOR TEAM BAKZ! (as they the four heroes fist pump each other)

Akasu: now then, I think that it's time for you three to clean up the mess that you made.

Zack, Koan and Austin: WHAT?!

Lilith: you heard us boys (lilith pulled koan's fur cape, akaru pulled zack's check and akasu pulled austin's hoodie top and they start to drag them) and we are not taking "no" for an answer.

Ben: (looks at ichigo) so~ are we going to help them?

Ichigo: no, oh and (gives a green ribbon gift) this is for you and (pulls out three gifts with red , blue and orange ribbons) and give these to them, I'll be going now, but I'm not going anywhere any time soon.

Ben: well, at least I'm not going to handle this alone.

Ichigo: don't worry, austin and I will teach you three to handle the power of the drivers and the rider suits.

Ben: thanks(smile)

When they are not looking roman was going to sneak out of the docks but he was stopped by a dagger to the face, the person is a girl who has silver hair, ears, tail and clothing, she has light blue eyes and she is holding two daggers.

?: roman torchwick. Finely I'll get my revenge for all you and that bastard done to me.(glare hatefully at the man)

Roman: now, now, let's talk about this-(as the dagger was almost pressing his neck)

?: I'm done talking! Tonight you will die!

Before she can deliver the final strike, a laser blasts shot out to hit her and seven-seven came flying in and pick up roman and flew out of the docks.

?: (look's up) DAMN IT!(she growl of frustrated)

As she calm down for a bit she hears commotion, she turned to lilith with two other woman and a group of teenage girls and boys one who caught her eye is none other then ben.

 **Meanwhile**

Roman: Kids are weird these days.

As roman and seven-seven arrive with dung at the outside.

Dung: It would seem the mission goes unexpected of torchwhick?

Roman: These brats keep popping out of nowhere.

Dung: So what the status?

Roman: We have some of the dust left but some other was missing, guess it was that savage devil that people have said about.

Dung: I see…

Roman: well your seem in munch more good mood then I am. (frowning as dung smirk while crossing his arms)

Dung: It's obvious not only brought back to life but now a perfect world to end my nemesis

Roman: You two seem have a history,(dung nodded) but why you didn't kill him when you got the chance?

Dung: As munch it will please me, but it will be such a waste of murder an inferior opponent who not strong enough in my level, but it doesn't I can crumble he care about piece by piece(he smile sinisterly as his fingers grows dark claws)I thank my allies put me back together with such wonderful gift

 **Flashback play frezzas revival music**

at the hideout in the storehouse there is a dome machine with black goo in the tank the three scientists are around the machine working on reviving an old "friend".

Roman: alright vilgax just tell us on that is that in the tank?

Vilgax: thinks to your technicality here in remnant we perfect the only revival unit to bring back an old ally. Start the process, now!

Dr phcycobos: with pleasure (evil laugh while pulling the lever)

The tank is bubbling and the body in the tank started to move wildly and its limes started to grow back and his wings and tail, roman and cinder felt a massive amount of power coming from the tank, the glass started to crack and then broke and the black goo splashes out to reveal a human who has a dragon's lower body, he has purple hair, blood red eyes and pale white skin.

Dung: I. Lived. Again!

Vilgax: It's been an awhile dung(as dung looked at his old allies)

Dung: Vilgax, Albedo, Animo, psychobos, charmcaster, six-six, seven-seven and eight-eight great to see you.

Albedo: Great to have you back.

Dung: Great to be back (squeezing his hand) back to the living world.

Psychobos: Consider we worked reviving without any cyborg parts.

Cinder: As leader of my team it's an honor having you with us. (dung turn around raising his eyebrow)

Dung: And you are?…

Cinder: my name is cinder, and I'm the leader of this operation and you are given the opportunity to join us, together we will make this world ours and plunge the world into darkness.(dung title his head sniff cinder and other humans seems not normal like other people he knows)

Dung: Like vilgax I don't command by no one even to human scums, but I'll help your operation (she nodded as dung can feel his new power) It seems I'm different then before

Animo: I can explain that, you see with cinder's faction help of gather some grimms, dust, and even the sample of Austin's blood to make you stronger.

Dung: Perfect and I can feel so munch power that I can ever imagine (As he looked around the place) a new dimension huh? and I can senses those 4 brats we always fought them.

vilgax: Indeed when we fought them, we transported to this world here and seems they have allies there self.

Dung: Well make it more interesting.… (he show a frown face while growl)...I'll get him and his friends for destroying me but first a little reunion(He summon a belt of the dark rider)

Cinder: what's that?

Dung: A Belt that I hid it a long time ago, I didn't you use it since my magic was weak but as now it's strong, I have a perfect tool of meeting okami (he transformed into a dragon which shocked cinder and her team except vilgax and his team which smile how great his power is) I'll show Austin and his team of the dragon's wrath! (he flew up to the sky and said) Vengeance will be mine!

 **Change flashback**

Running on the roof tops of vale theirs the same black wolf fanuns who is looking for roman, she kept jumping on the roof tops when she stopped to see lilith standing there in her way.

?: who are you? Did the white fang sent you?

Lilith: oh no, I'm not one of those misguided children, I came here to see you. My name is lilith Seinaruyami, may you answer your name?

?: my name is lucy silverfang, and I'm here to get justice starting with roman.

Lilith: lucy, what a cute name you have, I have a son here that will be mad at me.

Lucy: on what?

Lilith: I was forced to leave him for "protection" but I could of end the f*** war, but… I didn't and I felt the gilt for years.

Lucy: If you was a story duel then you lose because my life was hell, both of my parents were killed by the white fang lead by adam, he was the one who tortured my body into a hybrid, i'm a grimm Beowulf and wolf faunus! And he and roman are the ones who made my life horrible!

Lilith: (walked to her and give her a hug make lucy flinched) I'm sorry for your past, I shouldn't asked.

Liliths hug has made lucy hugged her back and cried on her shoulder.

Lilith: let it out my dear

Lucy:(she wipe her tears and smile a little) thank you, you had no idea how much I had been throw.

Lilith: That's ok, hey how about you come with me, I'll introduce you to my son later. I have to meet him face-to-face I'll come to get you when it's time.

Lucy: ok.

Lilith: oh and one more thing, you have to think on this; my son is a demon prince and I'm the queen and goddess of demons. (vanishes)

When she vanish leaving a mind blown lucy, but she shock the thought and see an explosion in the docks, she smirked and jump to the docks to get her revenge.

 **Flashback end**

 **(SMB Heroes of the Stars ED 01—One Star)**

The music is playing and the screen shows the moon.

 **(Waratte fuzakeatte mo nanika ga chigau nanika tarinai) {Even if we laughed and joked around together, something is different, something is lacking}**

The scene shows that team Bakz are standing on the docks looking at the moon at the night sky.

 **(Yurayura yureru mayoi o fukiobase) {Blow away the wavering, swaying confusion}**

The scene changes to viewing there side smiling and then to there front and runs.

 **(Hoshii mono wa ichiban tookute mo tsukamu sa itsuka wa ano sekai wo te ni ireru sa mirai wa mou tomaranai ashita mo kagayaku darou) {Even if what I want is the farther away, I'll grab it someday that world will be mine! The future won't stop anymore, tomorrow will shine for me too.}**

The scene changes to them running in vale with team rwby following up then next team jnpr coming up running, team jnpr speeds up further leaving team's rwby and bakz running together.

 **(Donna toki mo hikaru yume ga aru) {No matter when, there is always one shining star.}**

Then it changes to the three teams looking up to the moon and then to the stars and the music stops to show the stars in the night sky and then beacon.


	8. ova 1

**Remnant's 4 greatest heroes**

Today is a great day for the lovely couple austin and weiss, they are sitting together talking about things in the cafeteria, things are going well until cardin came behind him and pull down and then up to flip austin to the ground and his hoodie is off, his face is in girls eye's cute and hansom, he has a patch scare under his left eye, has navy blue eyes and has raven hair. Austen gets up and was about to put his hoodie back on velvet came walking in and was shocked to see austins face.

Velvet: Austin?

Austin: Yes velvet?

Velvet: How did you become such a hunk! (she begin to have hearts for eyes and drool a little bit)

Austin: What?

Weiss: Austin. Your hoodie is off.

Austin: What?! (felt his hair as his eyes wide in horror) Oh no not again.

Weiss: What again?

Austin: You see…

He was interrupted by a scream by a random girl and she is pointing at him.

Girl 1: OH MY GODS! LOOK AT HIM HE IS SO HOT!

When she said that every girl except a selective few look to at austin and they all scream out with glee and started to chase him with heart eyes, austin slap his wrist and change into raptordash and speed away from the crowed.

Raptordash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Girl 4: GET BACK HERE YOU HUNK IF MEAT!

Girl 2: GIVE ME A KISS YOU HANSOM DEVIL!

Weiss: (pull's out her myrtenaster out after beating up cardin) YOU HARLOTS GET AWAY FROM HIM!

Velvet: (runs after them with weiss) GET AWAY FROM HIM HE'S MINE!

Weiss: YOURS!? I MEET HIM FIRST, HE'S MINE!

Velvet: OH YEAH!? (but her head at weiss's head)

Weiss: YEAH! LAY OFF OF HIM YOU HUSSYRABBIT!

Velvet: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HUSSY YOU ICE BITCH!

Weiss: WHAT YOU SAY!? (As Weiss and Velvet prepare for the fight to the death to win Austin's heart)

At outside zack and yang are kissing each other at a bench, they are kissing until they heard a yell they turned to see raptordash speed right pass them with a horde of girls behind them and behind them is weiss and velvet butting head while chasing after the horde of girls.

Yang: what was that about? (she see her boyfriend give a deep sigh)

Zack: I was afraid of this. (yang raised her left eyebrow)

Yang: what?

Zack: you see austin has a problem with girls around him, he has a thing when ever his hoodie is off and when girls see his face they went crazy and started to chase after him to try to get in his pants, and he is still a virgin to this day.

Yang: wow, that is so crazy. (she shocked as zack nodded his head)

Zack: you didn't know the half of it, the girls are so crazy they will fight anyone to get to him. Guess I should help the poor guy. (teleported)

Girl 1: COME BACK HERE HUNKY!

Girl 4: WE WON'T BITE MAYBE JUST A LITTLE!

Raportdash: AH MAN! HOW CAN THEY KEEP UP! I GOTTA NEED SOMETHING ELSE TO LOSE THEM(He change into frost bite)

Frost bite: **FROST BITE!**

As he turn intangible to go threw the boys restroom make the girl try to find him again. As frost bite went back to Austin as he pant a lot and wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

Austin: I got to get rid of this problem but how? (as he senses a telepathic call)

Zack: _Hey aust._

Austin: _Zack! thank god Your here man!_

Zack: _You seem getting popular with the ladies there boy._ (he smirk as Austin's face become red)

Austin: _Shut up! they almost try to rape me and you know that!_

Zack: _Which that's why keep Velvet and Weiss busy from not let there man get attack fangirls, hehehe.…_

Austin: _Whatever, anyway what do you want?_

Zack: _I have work abilities to solve your face problem._ (make Austin eyes wide and mouth open)

Austin: _YOU MEAN IT?!_

Zak: _Yep, just meet me at our room bro and I'll see what I can do._

Austin: _you got it Z!_ (as he smile big and scream up top) YESSSS! MY NIGHTMARE IT'S FINALLY OVER!

Girl 4: I HEARD HIM! HE'S IN THE BOYS BATHROOM !

Austin: Oh crap! (as he transformed into his sealed form) better high tail out of here stat!

As he got out of the bathroom seeing the girs charging in as Austin shocked

Austin: yikes! Better slow them down! (he created a giant bandage wall to blocked them , as Austin then curl himself to a ball and in speed)

Austin: I bet that will hold them off, now I need to get to za-(as an ice attack got Austin and stuck as he uncurled himself to see his left leg it's stuck) what the?!

As Austin looked at weiss who hair shadow her eyes leaving a glowing ice eye while a big giddy smile make him shaking in fear sensing her icy aura like getting intense.

Weiss: Oh Austy...(she came closer to him)

Austin: W-Weiss... are you o-okay?… You're scaring me now. (Weiss giggle)

Weiss: don't be silly my prince… all I wanted to keep you safe and maybe we can have some alone time together… (she purred on the last part make Austin try to break they ices)

Austin: _This it's the first time Weiss act like that!_

As before she touch him as kick her face sent her to the ground.

Velvet: HE'S MY MAN YOU SNOW WITCH!

Austin: V-Velvet?! (as she smile and while a scary grin make him chills to his spine)

velvet: oh my Austin, I finally found you… (as she smile to him seduce like almost make him blush when he got hug by her chest)… Austin… mate with me, make bunnies kids with me. (as Austin it's now speaking gibberish)

Austin: Velvet now getting crazier then before now! I need to get out of this situation!

Weiss: THE HELL YOU ARE YOU THIEVING VERMIN! (As she use her weapon try to slice velvet but she dodge it) I'M GONNA MAKE RABBIT STEW OUT OF YOU!

Velvet: BRING IT ON ICE WENCH!

As both of them fighting while Austin try to break they ice as zack appeared in his ghost form.

Ghost Zack: Looks like you need a hand Austin (as he grab Austin by the shoulder)

They both become intangible as ghost zack carry Austin to the room by fly threw walls. Austin is sitting on a bed with zack standing in front of him and ban and koan are standing in front of the door just in case, zack touched austins face and focus his energy then a big flash which caught zack, ben and koan. The flash stopped and austin's face hasn't changed but he feel that the curse is bricked and been free from the nightmare.

Austin: YES! Finally it's over.

Zack: now you can show that face freely now.

Ruby: guess what happen out there? Austin as raptordash was running from some crazy girls and weiss and velvet we're at each others throats (looking at ben here holding her nose that almost have a nosebleed) and why is ben more hotter right now?

Ben: uh oh.

Yang: hey zacky are you done with austins problem… (as she licking her lips smile seduce at zack)… and am I dreaming here or is it that you are more sexier then before.

Zack: Shit…

Blake: koan? Are you here?(as her eyed on koan make her feel turn on, as her eyes glows stars make her face red) And… hello hansom.

Koan: oh no… (he cluck like a chicken)

Weiss: austin, I want to apologies for what I acted today and… (she begin to purr flashing her eyes on him)..I think that my prince is more cuter then before.

Austin: oh dear.

Velvet: austin I also wanted to apologias for how I acted and…(her bunny ear's blow a steam and her face red now) my offer is still open~.

Team BAKZ: WHY US?!

 **Remnant's 4 greatest heroes**

Koan and nora are having the time of there lives, they are giggling in front of the door, koan is holding a peacock while nora is holding a balloon and a needle.

Koan: Are you ready?

Nora: Oh yeah, I'm ready.

When koan nodded she popped the balloon and the peacock is spooked and run's into bens room with he screamed like a little girl. Koan and nora laughed so heard they fell over.

Nora: ha ha ha ha ha, oh that was hilarious, koan, who's next?

Weiss went to the bathroom and going to take a shower, koan switch her clothes with austins clothes, they waited for austin to go to the bathroom, he open the door to see weiss in his clothes he blushed so hard he fell over and blacked out. Next when ruby put a plat of cookies on the table and walked to the fridge to get milk nora switch the chocolate chip cookies with salt and pepper cookies when she went back she at one of the cookies she started to sneezed and spitting out the cookie. When zack went to his room he spotted a box that said on the top "open me" he picked it up and open it and then an everything went BOOM and he is covered in black ooze and feathers. Next they switch jaune and rens food that made there teeth and tongue blue. Then they switch the shampoo to a fish smiling shampoo witch she is smiling like fish for a week. And they also switch the book covers from blake and pyrrha's books. The prancing duo laughed at all of there reactions all day but little did they know the victimizes are ready to strike back.

Koan: ha ha ha ha ha, that was the most fun I have ever had.

Nora: same with me koany.

Koan: how about we celebrate with some pancakes.

Nora: yay!

They went to koans room and he made 100 chocolate chip pancakes with syrup, they shared as they are eating nora feeds him witch surprised koan and she hugged koan and kiss him on the cheek that made koan blush.

Nora: I'm glad that I have meet you.

As they are hugging nora sees blake outside the window, she raspberry at her and that made nora and blake glare at each other and then lightning came out of there eyes to see who will get koan's heart first. At the next day nora was going to eat all of her pancakes but she walked to the frige to get milk when blake switch them with hot sauce and pepper pancakes she eats them all and then her face went red and then she start to breath out fire from her mouth. Koan was taking a shower when zack switch the shampoo with a different one with a blue hair dye with made his hair dyed blue for a week, nora and koan looked at each other and laughed at each other and the group came out of there hiding places and they all laugh for all the pranks they all had.


	9. Alian 8

**Play One piece opening 18**

The scene starts with a cliff wall then it exploded with white smoke.

 **{Fight butsukatte hamukatte sore ga boku tachi no hard knock days heibon no mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai kazeari tsuyoku ikiteyukou gooru mada tooku susumubeki hard knock days}**

 **(Fight, crash in, rise up these are our hard knock days ordinary days won't quench our thirst here we go, always, don't run away let's go on living buffeted by the mighty winds we're still far from our goal we get to carry on hard knock days)**

The scenes changes to showing ben and ruby holding a flag then zack and yang, koan with blake and nora, austin and weiss, jaune coughing out smoke and pyrrha patting jaunes back, and ren smiling. When the smoke clears the three teams are standing in there poses, ben and ruby smiled then run to the edge of the cliff and then jumped with the flag on hand with the others they fall to beacon and the scene change to in front of beacon and the logo appeared in front of the readers.

 **Remnant's 4 greatest heroes**

 **woo wuu woo, woo wuu woo**

 **{let's do it again sou doredake, baby tachiagareba my dream come true towareru kakugo no tsuyosa tamesareteru youna everyday}**

 **(let's do it again, yes, how many time, baby do I have to get up to make my dream come true fears like the strength of my resolve is put to the test everyday)**

Then scene change to the group out in vale shopping for there weapons or other stuff, then the scene changed to weiss and austin singing together with him playing the piano and koan and nora are laughing at bens singing, then the scene changes to ben and ruby playing video games with yang and zack watching the two playing video games and then the scene change again to the cafeteria wilh the three teams eating there food.

 **Hey let's go!**

 **{Liwak de chiisaku matomaru ki nakute tobidashita sekai wa araburu noo ruuru karaburi no ukimo ni sematteta genjitsu kauntaa yousha naku beat me hit me mata taoretemo mou ichido tachiagari mae wo mita mono dake ga saigo ni warau nosa only winner} [we gatta go teaoku made glory road]**

 **(I don't want to settle for small succedd, making excuses the would I got out into is wild and lawless whiffing through the air, off-guard reality countered me mercilessly, beat me, hit me, and even if I fall again only those who get back on their feet and look forward will have the last laugh, only winner) [we gatta, till we make it there on the glory road]**

Team bakz stared to run and right at the background is all of there enemy's, then it change to cinder slashing the grimm and next showed emerald fighting some white fang members then it changed to a silhouette of black fang members and in front of them is adam, roman, vilgax dung, albedo, charmcaster, six-six, seven-seven, eight-eight, exo-skull, animo and pychobos walking forward, the scene change to an explosion with team bakz flying but they landed on there feet then start to charge and then a flying ship flew in front of them with teams rwby and jnpr, cinder, neo, lucy, tsume, leonia, Kagayaku and emerald and the three goddesses on board smiling at them, then koan and austin hold zack and ben's wast and there arms stretch to the ship and the group pulled there arms to fling them faster, when they are in the sky the four heroes are holding there drivers and they changed into kamen rider's.

 **{Fight butsukatte hamukatte sore ga boku tachi no hard knock days heibon no mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai kazeari tsuyoku ikiteyukou gooru mada tooku susumubeki michi kecirashire tsuyogatte sore ga boku tahi no hard knock days bunan na setaku? Sonnano aru wake nai}**

 **(Fight, crash in, rise up these are our hard knock days ordinary days won't quench our thirst here we go, always, don't run away let's go on living buffeted by the mighty winds we're still far from our goal we get to carry on the ways shake it off, act strong these are our hard knock days a safe bet? there's no such thing)**

Then the four riders show there skills (ben as wizard, zack as ghost, koan as ooo's and austin as ex-aid) then they switch to team rwby showing there moves and fired there weapons and swing them too, then the scene showed team jnpr with jaune tripping and pyrrha holding his hoodie ren shooting in different directions and nora slam's her hammer at the screen. The scene change to the three teams running forward with team cfvy, penny, team sssn, neo, cinder, emerald, winter, zwei and the three goddesses, ben ran past ichigo he posed and a ghostly image of minato is right behind him and then punches the screen.

 **{itsudatte saikou de atosaki nante kangaezu ni yukou negai wo tabanete susumubeki hard knock days}**

 **(always be the best and keep going without thinking of the consequences put all our wishes together we get to carry on hard knock days)**

The scene change to koan fighting adam, then the scene change to zack and ben fighting vilgax and roman and changes again to nora, blake and emerald back-to-back facing a bunch of grimm then it changes to jaune slashing his sword to ruby chasing zwei and then it changes to jack sitting next to the dyeing body of minato with he smiled at jack to see that his father-in-law came to see him then the scene changes to austin, niji, cinder and ichigo running at dung in his dragon form and they jump to give the first strick. The scene changes to beacon academy and changes to everyone partying in team bakz dorm room.

 **{hikari no saki make my day}**

 **(beyond the light, make my day)**

Then the scene changes to team bakz looked at the readers with with a smile and the group looking with the boys.

 **End song**

It is a great day in vale everyone is getting ready for the festival coming up and koan is taking a good old fashion walk, he was going to walk past the dust show with a banner spelled "newly re-opened!" and the old man is putting it up, he was going down the ladder but he slip out of the ladder but koan catch him on time.

Koan: hey are you ok?

Old man: yeah, I'm fine thank you young man.

Koan: no problem. (bumped into someone)

?: ooff.

Before she fell koan grabbed her wast, she has medium-brown skin, dark-red eyes, light mint-green hair cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. She blushed on seeing koans face and eyes feeling kinda hypnotic to her.

Koan: sorry for standing in your way. (let her stand up and reach out his hand) my name is koan, nice to meet you.

?: (shack his hand with her blush risen) nice to meet you to koan, my name is emerald. I'm kinda new in town (pull's out a piece of paper) um, would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?

Koan: of course I would, my see that paper?

She nodded and gives him the paper, he wright's the directions and something on the paper and then gives back to her.

Koan: here, follow these directions and you will get to the shop.

Emerald: thank you koan.

Koan:; don't mention it, oh and mind introducing me to your friend there at the corner there some time.

Emerald: H-how did you-

Koan: it's a secret my dear emerald. (start to walk away) see you later.

She was surprised on the fact he can practiced that her partner is at the corner. She walked to the corner to revel a boy with grayish hair with gray eyes wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body.

?: I know you were lost. And who to guest that koan guy can scents me.

Emerald: mercury! Really? I will seriously pay yo- what the?!

She was to pull out a wallet but it's not in her hand.

Emerald: what? Where? Ugh, never mind let's just finish the mission.

Mercury: whatever. You want me or you want that koan guy back there.

Emerald: shut up!

They walked to throw vale on the direction that koan wrote on the paper emerald is holding. Unknowing to them a shadowy figure is following them in a black cloak.

Mercury: so how much farther?

Emerald: a few blocks.

Mercury: uuh, this place is so dull.

Emerald: meh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, divers culture.

Mercury: and nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket. Except one now.

Emerald: that's every city. And that one person is good to hide his or her wallet.

Mercury: oh emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by! (emerald growled at him and walked away) you're no fun today.

He followed emerald to a small looking book shop, they walked in with the shadowy figure slip in the door, emerald walked to the front desk and Mercury is browsing around emerald ring a little bell on the desk and waited.

?: be right there! (walked out from the door holding two towers of books) Welcome to Tukson's book trade! Home to every book under the sun. (put's to tow towers down and walked to the front) how me-uh… how may I help you?

Mercury: just browsin' (close the book loudly)

Emerald: actually, I was wondering do you have any copies of "the thief and the butcher"?

Tucson: yes we do.

Emerald: that's great.

Tucson: would you like a copy?

Emerald: no. just wondering. (Mercury slams another book) Oh! Oh! What about "violet's garden" in paperback?

Mercury: he's got it Hardback too.

Emerald: ooh, options are nice.

Mercury: Ehh, no pictures. (slames the book) Hey! Do you have any comic?

Tucson: near the front.

Emerald: Oh! No wait. What about third crusade?

Tucson: Umm… I… don't believe we carry that one. (Mercury slams the book)

Mercury: oh.

Emerald: what was this place called again?

Tucson: Tucson's book trade.

Emerald: and… you're Tukson?

Tucson: that's right.

Emerald: so then I take it that you're the one who came up with the catchphrase?

Tukson: yes.

Mercury: and what was it again?

Tukson: (sigh), Tukson's book trade home to every book under the sun.

Mercury: except the third crusade.

Tukson: it's just a catchphrase.

Mercury: it's false advertising.

Emerald: you shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson. (Mercury turn off the window lights) I hear you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to vacuo. (Mercury turn off another window light) your brothers from the white fang wouldn't be happy to hear that. (he turn off the last one) and neither are we. You know who we are don't you?

?: and you three know who I am, don't you?

As Emerald, Mercury, Tukson heard a voice turn around see what coming out of the shadow it's joker as the savage devil who grin wildly make three them shocked and fear of his appearance

Emerald: no way...you're the savage devil!

Tukson: I guess the rumor around the street was true, the savage devil who stop the white fangs last night from the dust store.

Mercury: So it was him… (then he glared at joker)… what you doing here?

Joker: Ohh nothin' munch, try to see what good books this guy have and until you two kids seem to expecting something.

Emerald: Whatever, we'll deal with you after we deal with this man(as she looked back at tukson) as I was saying, you know who we are don't you?

Tukson: Yes…

Emerald: And you know why we're hear?

Tukson: yes… (as tukson ready to make his move in time ready)

As mercury come behind emerald as both of them still keep watch of the savage devil if he try anything funny.

Emerald: So...are you gonna fight back?

Tukson: Yes! (as he brought his claws and jump up at the desk)

As he pounce but emerald dodge it as mercury ready for the killed raising his leg but a chain wrapped around his leg.

Joker: I don't thinks so boy! (as he his chain sent mercury crashed to emerald)

As tukson landed and looked at joker.

Tukson: Thank you, I guess I owe you one.

Joker: Just doing my job,(he looked at emerald and mercury) I'll handle the brats, you pack up and get out of here while you can.

Tukson: you sure? I can help fi…

Joker: Don't worry it's ain't my first rodeo, I'll be okay. (as tukson nodded)

Emerald: You'll pay for that!

Joker: sorry no credit, but let's do something not here, a library not a fitting to fight (as in quick speed he grab both of them to teleport in flames)

tukson: wow… this guy sure have tricks of his sleeves.

At the middle of the forest

joker to them there make emerald and mercury stumble a bit and glared there eyes at the smirking demon.

Joker: this it's the right place for no grimms or people to get caught in,(he shrugged his shoulder) can't say if grimm ever interrupt the battle though.

Mercury: Nice trick devil boy, any others you have?

Joker: Don't know, you tell me (he laugh as it's annoyed mercury) so why you two wanted to crashed in with tukson?

Emerald: it's none of you're business freak! (raising her weapons)

joker: oohh someone seems cranky! Maybe you should get a book of anger problems.

mercury: hehehe.… good one man. (as emerald hit his shoulder) ow…

Emerald: Enough talk(as she smile darkly at him) let's do this!

Joker: Alright, in fact… I'll show you why they call me "The savage devil".

As the mercury and emerald look of the forest and trees as they back away and hid of camouflage and stealth.

Joker: _I see what there doing, they plan to strike me unnoticed by blending in there surrounding, using strength and speed...I'll play along to there game...bring it on!_

As joker spotted her in speed begin to shoot her with his energy beam from his finger as mercury pop out of the sky deliver a kick but joker dodge it as he blast him which sent him flying but stop to his feet and charge in but joker teleport make mercury surprise.

Mercury: what the? Where did he…

Joker: surprise!

Joker appeared behind him but emerald's weapon sent a chain to caught joker's left wrist to reel him but he use force to bring her as emerald was pull by joker's strength and throw her to the ground as joker remove the chain by force.

Mercury: I guess this won't be easy(as emerald getting up)

Emerald: I guess I have no choice but to use it. (she using her semblance at him but it cause emerald a spark attack)aahhh!

Mercury: Emerald! you ok?

Emerald: I'm fine, but why it's my semblance working at him.

Joker: Hey I thought we're done with the talking want me to fight first or ladies first(make emerald growl and mercury narrow his eyes ready to fight) now let me show you guys something.

As joker's hands morph into bladed claws with lightning.

Joker: this will be a hell-shocked to you're system.

Emerald: what are you?…

Joker: I told you, I'm the savage devil. (in a quick speed)

Mercury see it coming and blocking the claw attack but as they both fighting mercury keeping up the pase to block his claw but some of it got to his cheek and clothes as he kick him and senting bullet as joker claw them and sent a lighting waves from his claws sent emerald and mercury flying as emerald use her weapon to hold her from they impact as she shooting at him as the bullet seem not harming her.

Emerald: what the hell?! (shocked of his durable skin as he grin wider as he did a double kick to her stomach) Ack!

Sent her crashed to the trees as mercury came by do a roundhouse kick but joker teleport and mercury turn around and jump back but the claws slash his chest make him hissed in pain.

Mercury: that's it! I had enough of this freak make a fool of me (as he look at emerald) come one emerald, let's end this freak!

Emerald: for once, I agree with you. (as using her stealth as to keep joker distracted by shooting him and in speed slash him but doge it)

As emerald doge some of his lightning blast which surprise he can do that and double flip shooting him while mercury do it to firing a lot of explosive rounds as joker was sent flying and got up.

Mercury: this guy it's tough.

As mercury keep firing but as joker seeing his skills keep try to hit him as emerald sent her chain but joker senses by make an afterimage shocked emerald.

Emerald: such speed…

As the chain accidentally got mercury's leg.

Mercury: hey! Watch it (as h remove the chain and cannot felt his present) I can't seem to find him.

Emerald: he using the stealth we use on him for advantage ( as she spotted him popping out with speed but emerald point her weapon) got ya ( she use her weapon to cut him as mercury sent a big round to cause an explosion to make a smoke as the smoke clear seing joker k.o as emerald smirk )well I guess that's settle.

Mercury: The freak was good but now he's done...how we tell her about this we didn't kill tukson?

Emerald: Don't worry, I'm sure we'll explain something.

joker's voice: How about explain to me instead. (make emerald and mercury shocked as they see the joker was k.o poof as smoke)

Mercury: what the hell? that was a fake?

Joker's voice: correction, what you saw it's an illusion duplicate as you two was trapped in my ability I call "The Land of confusion" which I know that the girl here try to use her hallucination on me to see thing that aren't real huh?

emerald: you know about that?!

Joker: It's easy cause I can sense it and smell it.

Emerald: where are you?!

Mercury: come out and fight us coward!

Joker: what's the matter guys? can't fight what you can't see?

As he appeared behind emerald which mercury spot it as he kicked joker but to revealed it was emerald.

Emerald: hey what the hell that for?!

Mercury: I-I thought you… he and raaggh He's playing tricks on us.

Emerald: Just be alert ( as both emerald and mercury looking everywhere but heard an echo laugh of laughter insanity give them chills)

Joker: heads up! (he appeared as mercury shot him with his leg but dodge it and sent a lighting shot to his leg) zap!

As the lighting electricfed mercury and some odd reason his leg went numb.

Mercury: aaahhhh! (as joker in speed kicked mercury up to the air which joker teleport in front of him) lights out boy!

he begin to clash him a lot of time as he scream in pain and did a hard roundhouse kick to the skull sent him flying and crashed down the ground unconscious.

Emerald: mercury! (as she see joker landed to the ground as she begin to become frighten)

Joker: one down and one to go (as he walk closer to her slowly) I guess that's leave to you and me now girl.

as she shake a little from his power as she begin to sweat a little sensing an enormous aura that it's no human or grimm.

Joker: Don't worry he's alive ,you join him while you take a nap to( as his eyes glows yellow)

Emerald: W-What do you want?… just want are you planning on doing?!

Joker: you and you're partner here it's working with someone who planning on something with her phases and more allies with it.

Emerald: W-What?! (as she growl with her teeth gritting) you don't know what we up to!

Joker: That's the whole reason why and I predict it by looking into you're eyes, now if you tell me and I promise you what the plans and phases...then I'll leave no broken bones or bruises to you're pretty face.

Emerald: I'm not gonna betray my loyalty to her, (as she charge in with her weapon) I'm not letting ruin her goal.

Joker: Even if you help you're master complete that goal but...(as emerald try to cut him was a fake and then make a big slash with speed many time and rapid speed of punches and slammed her to the ground)she and those who worship her will pay for the sins.

As emerald don't have the strength to get up as her eyes close slowly.

Joker looked at the two unconscious huntsman and huntress as he have an idea walk up to emerald and lift her up by the neck with his right hand.

Joker: wow, I gets why koan gonna like you as well to his list of harem(he grin wider he move his right hand closer to him) since you cannot tell me everything( as he raised his left hand move one finger claw) then I suppose you don't mind I can...have another roommate by going a little deeper?

As he chuckle when his left claw finger glows red as the black and red energy spark connect to emerald's forehead as joker's eyes glows yellow and so emerald's eyes open the started glows yellow to as her eyes closed again. He drooped emerald and dusted out his claw hands which turn back to normal.

Joker: It was nice meeting you two (he turn but before he leave, he turn his head to the unconscious emerald then grin wider) oh and emerald Sustari, if you're awake or hearing this, I wanted to tell you this that...you should learn that the devil's eyes and ears are everywhere one way or another and no matter how you run or hide from my witness, but as long you know of you're action you did from the past but a certain nephalem have feelings for you so consider you not guilty…yet.

As joker laugh maniacally echo threw the area which he teleport of black and red flames as he's gone and back to team BAKZ'S room.

Which soon in 10 minute of being passed out by the savage devil, mercury and emerald begin to wake up and not happy what happen not only a bit few broken bones, scratches, bruises and some bleeding but afraid of what cinder's reaction to there failure.

Back to the group blake Is sitting next to koan and nora is sitting next to him, weiss next to austin with her drinking some tea and with him some tea as well, and yang next to zack, blake is looking on her doodles reminiscing on her past but she is happy with koan.

Yang: whatcha doing?

Blake: nothing. Just going over some notes from last semester.

Yang: (catches a grape in her mouth) lame!

Zack: score.

On the other side of the table there there is team jnpr with ben throwing some food to yang, ruby came in with a big binder full of paper and it said "BEST DAY EVER ACTIVITIES!" in the front.

Ruby: sisters! Friends! Benny! Brothers! Weiss… (weiss: Hey!) four score and seven minutes age, I had a dream…

Yang: this ought to be good. (ate another grape)

Koan: really? Is it involves you in cookie land with ben feeding you cookies?

Ruby: (supernova) KOAN! As I was saying, a dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!

Austin: is that my binder?

Ben: yes, I let her have it.

Austin: BEN!

Ruby: I am not a crook.

Blake: what are you talking about?

Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang!

Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a yang! Ehh! Guys? Am I right?

The boys laughed at the pun while the others they think that was bad and nora throw an apple at her.

Ruby: look guys, its been a good two weeks with the boys, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.

Weiss: I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store.

Austin: ha, what till you see what kind of fun koan or zack had install. (yang throw the apple at nora)

Blake: I don't know. I think I might sit this one out.

Koan: come on blakey (puts his hand on her shoulder) it will be fun, trust me.

Weiss: sit out of not I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team.

Austin: that's the spiret snow bunny, and I think that-

He was introverted by a pie to the face, they all look at team jnpr with jaune has his hand to his ear, pyrrha's hand to her mouth and ren covered his eyes while nora was pointing at ben.

Zack: oh ho, nora valkery, you just started a…

zack, kon and austin: FOOD WAR!

 **Meanwhile**

walking outside the cafeteria is sun wukong and walking next to him is a blue haired teen with tan skin and dark blue eyes. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticent.  
He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

?: man that's harsh.

Sun: so then we were fighting side by side and she is super fast and he just change into some kind of stone bug rhinoviruses and then he change into a giant cockroach and I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome and then some other guys come in and fight some other guys and they change into some things and this one guy, he change into an armored warrior with is so awesome!

?: nice!

Sun: right! And the best part is she's a faunus and the three guys are princes! But that's a secret okay!

?: got it.

Sun: and not a I'm gonna go tell scarlet the second sun turns his back secret! I'm talking secret secret!

?: woah chill out man okay I got it.

Sun: and I'm going to get killed by koan if that secret is out.

?: ok, ok. I got it.

Sun: you better. I just don't wanna screw this up, ya know? The people here are the coolest no offense to you guys.

?: none taken.

Sun: okay they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them, so be cool okay? You're gonna be cool right?

?: dude. (his teeth gleamed)

Sun: good point.

They went in but the students ran out they looked and see a stack pile of tables with nora on the top.

Nora: Ha ha ha ha, I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Ruby: justice will be swift! justice will be painful! (crushed a milk carton) it will be delicious!

Weiss, yang and blake: Yeah!

Koan: I think I'm in love, (seeing nora up top there) but. This means war for royalty!

Zack: I hope you guys are hungry, ya'll about be serving a triple Flavor of Justice!

Austin: Yeah! The Recipe for Disasters! Release the Juggernaut! and the Beast!

Zack and Koan: you got it Bro !

Nora: off with there heads ! ( nora getting down)

as team JNPR throw the water melons at team Team and Austin, Koan and Zack

Ruby:Yang ! Turkey!

yang grab the turkey and use them as gauntlets and hit them with her fist

Koan: Zack! fill me up!

zack nodded loaded Koan's mouth with churros as he grab koan like a machine gun and click him as he grin.

which ben dumbstruck that zack and koan can do that.

Zack: Oh , yeah...

as the watermelon coming straight forward zack and yang but yang punching the watermelons as zack use koan to shoot multiple churros ammos at the watermelons as blake grab 2 baguette to help yang and zack destroy the other watermelons as yang throw both turkey at them but pyrrha dodge it as the two turkey hit jaune instead as pyrrha now using the baguette as well to swordfight pyrrha.

Koan: Bro switch with me! (zack nodded and jump up to pose as a bazooka as koan catch him) time to bring in the cows !

koan stuff many hamburgers to zack's mouth and point at pyrrha

Koan: Now! Special delivery!

as pyrrha and blake dodge from there baguette swordfight as pyrrha hit the fanunus cat sent her flying.

Koan: (gasp) Blakey! (as he growl pointing zack at pyrrha) okay that's it!

as koan use zack to shot a hamburger as it hit pyhrra's stomach as koan sent more hamburgers as he laugh crazy which pyrrha is keep trying to dodge the attack as she throw many baguette at him but dodge it instead as yang hit some of it but got her instead. Ruby surfed on the tables with a tray and landed at pyrrha and pushed her so she tumbled, ren and nora charged at ruby, but she jumped to the side veuing weiss with a boodle of ketchup, she slam the boodle to the floor and it spew out ketchup on the floor witch ren slipped to a pile of tables and crashed, nora jumped up to grab a poll and stick it to a watermelon and then smash at ruby and weiss ruby went flying while weiss picked up a swordfish and charged at nora she flew away but she landed and charged at weiss and they fight with a watermelon with a poll and a swordfish, but nora slammed the melon at her gut and sent her flying to a piller. She was going to be crushed but austin catch her and she is "out cold".

Austin: Weiss. Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooooo! (put her down) Alright! No more Mr. nice guy. (pulls out two mini guns fulled with burritos) Say hello to my little friends! Get some! Hhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

As he said that he fired a hoard of burritos at nora, pyrrha and jaune. Yang charge in and stuff her fists in two turkeys and then ren came out and grab to leaks in hand and they had a battle ren was sent flying from yangs upper cut and ren throw the leaks at her but she jumped to ren's hight and punched him down making a shock wave, when she landed nora came in and smash to the floor while dogging the burritos, when they went for the blow nora was quicker and smack her up throw the roof.

Zack: Yang!

Blake flip back word to avoid the Darby and pick up the wieners and use them as a wipe and smashes nora to a vending machine. But she pick two cans and throw at her, she was hit but dogged out of the range but nora throw more cans at her, pyrrha got up and use her semblance to make the soda cans flew to blake then she make a wave of soda cans at blake and she flew to the other side.

Koan:Blakey no!

As the 3 boys aura rises.

Austin, Koan, Zack: THIS END NOW!

As a big orange, red and blue flashes and replace zack's place is a short swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper and blue with a red scare on his right eye. He also has whisker like lines. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In austins place is the same as zack but he has orange eyes and a little scarf n his neck. And on in koans place is a giant stag beetle-like octopus, his testicles has sharp ends, his body is light purple with dark purple spots. He have two arms with two claws, four red eyes and the nematrix on his neck.

?: **POSITIVE UPCHUCK!**

?: **GULPER!**

?: **BYERTRON!**

Gulper: Okay boys (he grab the sodas and some mints) you know what to do! For Weiss!

P. upchuck: For Yang!

Bytertron: For Blake!

The 3 alien swallow the sodas and mint as thee stomach begin to glow as bytertron use his 2 tentacles as to hold both gourm and with ruby who use her semblance to go faster as the speed gather a hurricane of sodas, food and plates which team jnpr looking at it, with bytertron launch with gulper, p. upchuck as the 3 alien make a combine blast they sent from there mouth which ruby's she speed to make the hurricane of food at team jnpr but the blast with the hurricane make a huger one caught jaune, pyhrra ,nora and ren. Got sent to the wall with ruby, gulper, bytertron and as the attack coming at them but they dodge it and hit team jnpr instead as itmake a huge spider crack of all massing food, soda and minting fresh smell as ruby, gulper, bytertron and landed in victory as team jnpr fall off of the wall.

Gulper, bytertron and p. upchuck begin to cheer of winning the food war.

Gulper, bytertron and p. upchuck: (taken a pose) JUSTICE SERVED!

Sun: I love these guys.

As sun said that the light-blue haired boy is covered in grape soda and looked at sun, busting open the doors is glynda and she is mad, she use her semblance to stop the food and make the tables, stools and food levitate and put into organized order.

Glynda: children, please do not play with your food.

Everyone in the room except ben is covered in food stains and nora burped and yang landed on zack's arms witch she hugged him and nuzzled him and everyone laughed on a great food war.

Ozpin: let it go.

Glynda: _sigh_ , they're supposed to be the defenders of the world, and the four boys are defenders of their world too.

Ozpin: and they will be. But right now they're still children while the boys are taking a short break from saving there world and they are going to protect ours too. So why not let them play the part? (starts to walk away) after all- it isn't a role they'll have forever.

Lilith: exactly, headmaster ozpin.

The two teachers and the two boys looked the owner of that voice one who is drooling over is none other then the three goddesses in there uniforms.

Sun: Neptune! Don't even think about it.

Neptune: why? Are they already taken?

Sun: no, their the three guys mothers.

Neptune: oh…. Okay then, i'll stay away from them.

Sun: good.

Koan: (change back to his 'normal' self) mom? What are you doing here?

Sun: told you.

Lilith: oh I haven't told you? My and the girls decided on teaching here in beacon.

Zack, koan and austin: WHAT?!

Akasu: yep and we have five new students here to protect our sons even you ben.

Ben: what? I don't need protecting. And we don't need a babysitters to take care of us, we can take care on our own.

zack and austn wack ben on the head and koan slapped him with a fished which it's odd to ben and austin of were he get that.

Austin: Quit being such a whiner ben.

Zack: We know it sound odd but we need to get to know them first since we have no idea what vilgax and his friends are up to.

Koan: Z got a point there B, first vilgax and our enemies it's here in this world ,and now dung it's back but more stronger and dangerous then before, who know what allied they can make more of this word so we need all the help we can get.

even be said of how our half species should do the trick.

Zack: Doubt it, beside we only unlocked inhuman abilities, telepathic,5senses, 7 elements, pocket dimension, mimic, a little magic and I still need to practice more of my ghost powers and my celestaisapien side.

koan: that's goes for my Nephalem power and magic too.

Austin: and my dragon god side of course, to but more importantly our kamen rider belts, just because we have the watches minus koan's dog collar doesn't mean we try something different tennyason...as long we train and prepare for anything with our friends and family helping us as a great team.

Akaru: true, but we can't be to careful, come in girls.

Walking though the doors there true to akasu's word five girls, the first two have catlike hoodie twins , but the first one has white and light yellow coloring and a red zipper. And the second one has a black and light orange ears and a blue zipper ,the black hoodie have blond hair a bit wild and the White hoodie is curled up and the other is all puff and both of them has tails, the second girl who is ruby's height but a bit taller then her, has light purplish hair with a halo in top of her head and for strange reason holding a wand scepter that have wings and spikes, the third one is lucy, and the fourth one is a tan skin with red hair and black bangs and they all are wearing uniforms.

Black hoodie girl: so there the ones we are protecting? (looking at zack as she smile seductive and wink at him) that one is cute~( zack blushes on his cheek as yang growl at the black hoodie)

Yang: (holding zacks arm tightly and hissing at her) Don't even think about it, hussy!

Black hoodie girl: my name isn't hussy, it's leonia and for your information blondy (walking to zack and hugging his other arm) I think that cutie here like a girl with a bigger bust, right~?

Zack: uh….

Halo girl: (jumps to zack's back) you two old hussys let go of him! he is mine so back off! (as yang and leonia killing intense rises at the halo girl as her killing intense rises to)

Leonia and yang: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Zack: great now I know what austin felt.

Austin: good luck dude! (he chuckle while wiess narrow her eyes on the red head looking at her boyfriend)

Weiss: (hugs austins arm) I don't trust that girl.

Red head: now, now, let's be reasonable here. I'm just here to protect master austin.

Weiss: ok, but I'm keeping my eye on you.

Red head: ok, oh how rude of me, I haven't introduce my self, my name Is niji the rainbow dragon.( she bow at wiess and austin)

Weiss: ok at least you have manners, my name is weiss schnee soon to be ookami.

Akasu: oh~, are you going to marry my son weiss?(she smirking at wiess and Austin's face turn red feeling embarrassing in front of his mom)

Weiss: in the future( she smile heavenly putting her left hand to her blushing cheeks imagined her and austin get marry soon)

Austin: _oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god why me!?_

Blake: (hugging koan's arm like a pillow and narrowing her eyes at the white hooded girl) there is no way she will get koan when I'm alive.

Nora: (hugging his other arm like a pillow and also glaring with a frown at the white hooded girl) Yeah! Keep away from my king!

White hoodie girl: nya~, (jumped to his chest and snuggling at him) nice to meet you konyan!, my nyame is tsume, nyise to meet you~.

With that she said nora and blake have the biggest killing instinct you can ever feel.

Koan: Holy Goomba! (as he make a duck noise)

Lucy: so this is ben huh? The hero from another world...(look at him up and down which she come closer to his face as she smirk) hansom, well-tuned, and perfect mate. (frowning as she gritted her teeth)

Ruby: (hugs ben's right arm which made ben blush) don't you even dare touch my benny, you horlet wolf!

Lucy: horlet wolf?! Who are you calling a horlet you brat! (growling at ruby showing her claws out of her nails)

Ruby: your the brat! (as both of them glare each other as flames erupt there eyes)

Ben: oh great now i'm in this to?

 **Timeskip**

at night emerald and mercury walked back to the hideout with the bad new on hold, they walked past the beaten up white fang members from the savage devil but they got some of the dust on the cargo ship.

Roman: oh look, she sent the kids again. (walked to them) this is turning out just like the divorce.

Emerald: ugh. Spare the thought of you procreating.

Roman: that was a joke. And this just might tell me where you two have been all day.

Emerald: what?

Roman: I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention maybe you'll learn something. (look at the piece of paper) why do you have this address?

Emerald: wouldn't you like to know?

Roman: yea, I would. Now where have you been all day?

Mercury: cleaning up your problems. One of them at least.

Roman: I had that under control.

Mercury: two packed bags and a ticket out of vale said otherwise.( as roman getting angry at them)

Roman: listen you little punk, if it were up to me I will take you and your little street-rat friend here, and I would-

?: do what, roman?

The trio looked up and see a women who had black hear, ember eyes, and a crimson red dress up on the lifting bay with vilgax and dung.

Roman: ha ha ha, i'd uh… Not kill them? (laugh nervously)

Emerald: cinder!

Mercury: vilgax and dung!

Cinder: I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate the would-be runaway.

Roman: I was going to!

Emerald: he was going to escape to vacuo. Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat.

Mercury: I think he was some sort of cat actually.

Emerald: you mean like a puma?

Mercury: yea, there ya go. And we got our butts kicked by the Savage devil. We failed. (both him and emerald looked down)

Cinder: so this Savage devil prove to be quite the adversary? Hmm, this maybe a good opportunity. (she smile sisterly)

Mercury: why are you interested on the savage devil?

Cinder: of we have his powers on our side, taking down vale will be a piece of cake, and you (looking at roman) why wasn't this job done sooner?

As Roman restive the question he's gesturing to his right, then his left with shows boxes of dust then shows behind him cargoes of dust.

Roman: sorry it I've been a little busy trying to steel every spec of dust in the kingdom, but some of the heists were forded by that blasted red devil!

Mercury: you're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski-mask.

Roman: look around, kid. This town was running scared by me until they see the savage devil as hope. Police are working harder then ever and camping out at every corner. Dust prices are going down because of him. And we are sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystals, vials, and rounds that we know what to do with. And with vilgax's technicality, charmcasters magic, dungs dragons and with all of the brain power from the three sciences we can own the planet. Speaking of which. If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand-master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother and may slip under the savage devil's nose.

Dung: oh roman. Have a little faith. You'll know what you need, when you need to know it. And with the fuse-a-tron is up and running, the army will be stronger and more deadly then ever.

Vilgax: besides we're done with dust. And with the machine moved to a secured location, we don't half to worry about them knowing.

Roman: okay. Then what now?

Cinder: we're moving. Have the white fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight.

Roman: coordinates?

Cinder: we're proceeding to phase two.

When she said that everyone didn't know that emerald's eyes are glowing more red. When they all fell asleep emerald is tossing and turning.

 **In emeralds mind**

She 'open' her eyes and see's what's look like a cartoon living room witch every furniture has eyes and they are looking at her.

Couch: oohh, look what we have here guy's a new guest.

Char 1: well well, she's a beaut.

Emerald: um… what is going on here?

Table: well is it obvious? Your in koans mind!

That made emerald blush into supernova and start to talking gibberish.

Char 2: now look what you done.

Table: well, sorry. I can't hold it in.

Teapot: well next time, just let koan enplane ok?

Table: ok… it's just that we didn't have any visitors here.

Lamp desk: well, how about you take a seat.

Emerald: um…

Char: it will be fine.

As she was taking her sear a duck is flouting by and make a quack noise. Then three dancing turtles with hats and canes just appeared on a window ledge, and then to her left there's the lamp post reading a novel while wearing glasses and has cartoon arms holding the book, and to her right there some gems dancing like they are in a group musical, and with a bubble past throw she turn to a rabbit with a pipe fulled with bubbles.

Emerald: ok I'm losing my mind here.

Koan: well I think your just to stress on logic. (as emerald surprises see koan again as she try not to blush again)

Emerald: K-Koan?!

Koan: You expected maybe a looney tune?

Emerald (giggled at joke that he made) uh, koan can you tell me just where am I?

Koan: Well just like the table said your in my mind, and don't freak out because I would like some tea with you. (emerald is getting warded out by this) and don't worry the tea here is actually tea, (the tea pot pour it self into a cup) here, have some.

She take the cup and sip it and her reaction is-

Emerald: This is delicious!

Koan: Thank you for liking it.

Emerald: our welcome, anyway what do you want to talk about?

Koan: well about you or about me?

Emerald: well…. I think I like to know about you.

Koan: OK!

Meanwhile outside the mind world the body of emerald start to twitch a bit and she open her eyes, she sit up and look at her hands. And then she/he smiled.

K-Emerald: details and coordinates huh? For you see cinder, you're not they only one have something big (she grin as tape recorder as she tape this by using joker's voice to recorded) Hello and Good morning to you cinder fall, As you always notice that roman and his allied failed to get more dust as now few less and you're other allied failed to killed a former white fang member, you think I'll never know what you have in plans with vilgax and dung in the second phase? Let me ask you a riddle, why bother to be so obsessed of being a fallen maiden as power if not just you but you're own master who high above don't like failure as you and your teams? Hehehehe.… the only way for what you truly are and you're own destiny or fate it's you have no choice of how she made you and there it's other hope… but you and your team need to wake up or… hehehehehehehe you get the idea… enjoy living in the shadow of your sins because if you don't realize it's to late when I see you in hell.

 **Play pokemon black and white them song [NateWantsToBattle feat. AmaLee]**

The music start to play and the scene shows two planets together and they are slowly moving away from the screen.

 **It always hard~ when the journey begins~.**

Four people appeared to view, it show's ben as a 10 year-old kid finding the omnitrix, the other showed zack walking in his 3-year-old self with his mother behind him so proud of him, the other one showed a 7 year old koan getting to know his faster family and the last one is a 7 year old austin finding the sengoku driver.

 **Now to find your way~ hard to make amends~.**

The next it shows 10 year old ben fighting vilgax in his heatblast, then showed zack now 10 years old with his dad and sister together happily, next it shows koan in his 10 year old as he survive and fight his say to live in an alien jungle and last it shows 10 year old austin given the megatrix.

 **But there's nothing you can do cues you got the power inside if you.**

Shows ben in his teens with gwen and keven fighting the DNA aliens, zack in his black ghost form roaring, koan fighting kyber and austin in his gain form fighting the invasion.

 **It's never easy~ to make a choice. To keep things inside or raise your voice or for everyone there comes a time when the light inside shines inside if you.**

Then they change into them meeting each other and becoming brothers.

 **It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in.**

Then they change to then fighting dung in his dragon form.

 **It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**

Then it change to them changing into there different forms (ben as atomix, zack in his ghost form, koan in his devil form and austin in his sealed form) then it changes to a shadowy feminine silhouette looking behind with three other silhouette.

So many choices how do we know so many places where do we go.

Then it change into there inherent forms (ben as his ultimate anodite form, zack in his celestialsapien form, koan in his Divine demon form and austin in his dragon god form)

 **What should I say what should I do still where to gather my and you. It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in. It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**

Then it change to all four of them standing behind there younger self's. Then on the sides there showing there efforts from there pasts.

 **There is something that you can do because you got the power inside of you. It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in. It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**


	10. Alian 9

**Play One piece opening 18**

The scene starts with a cliff wall then it exploded with white smoke.

 **{Fight butsukatte hamukatte sore ga boku tachi no hard knock days heibon no mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai kazeari tsuyoku ikiteyukou gooru mada tooku susumubeki hard knock days}**

 **(Fight, crash in, rise up these are our hard knock days ordinary days won't quench our thirst here we go, always, don't run away let's go on living buffeted by the mighty winds we're still far from our goal we get to carry on hard knock days)**

The scenes changes to showing ben and ruby holding a flag then zack and yang, koan with blake and nora, austin and weiss, jaune coughing out smoke and pyrrha patting jaunes back, and ren smiling. When the smoke clears the three teams are standing in there  
poses, ben and ruby smiled then run to the edge of the cliff and then jumped with the flag on hand with the others they fall to beacon and the scene change to in front of beacon and the logo appeared in front of the readers.

 **Remnant's 4 greatest heroes**

 **woo wuu woo, woo wuu woo**

 **{let's do it again sou doredake, baby tachiagareba my dream come true towareru kakugo no tsuyosa tamesareteru youna everyday}**

 **(let's do it again, yes, how many time, baby do I have to get up to make my dream come true fears like the strength of my resolve is put to the test everyday)**

Then scene change to the group out in vale shopping for there weapons or other stuff, then the scene changed to weiss and austin singing together with him playing the piano and koan and nora are laughing at bens singing, then the scene changes to ben  
and ruby playing video games with yang and zack watching the two playing video games and then the scene change again to the cafeteria wilh the three teams eating there food.

 **Hey let's go!**

 **{Liwak de chiisaku matomaru ki nakute tobidashita sekai wa araburu noo ruuru karaburi no ukimo ni sematteta genjitsu kauntaa yousha naku beat me hit me mata taoretemo mou ichido tachiagari mae wo mita mono dake ga saigo ni warau nosa only winner} [we gatta go teaoku made glory road]**

 **(I don't want to settle for small succedd, making excuses the would I got out into is wild and lawless whiffing through the air, off-guard reality countered me mercilessly, beat me, hit me, and even if I fall again only those who get back on their feet and look forward will have the last laugh, only winner) [we gatta, till we make it there on the glory road]**

Team bakz stared to run and right at the background is all of there enemy's, then it change to cinder slashing the grimm and next showed emerald fighting some white fang members then it changed to a silhouette of black fang members and in front of them  
is adam, roman, vilgax dung, albedo, charmcaster, six-six, seven-seven, eight-eight, exo-skull, animo and pychobos walking forward, the scene change to an explosion with team bakz flying but they landed on there feet then start to charge and then  
a flying ship flew in front of them with teams rwby and jnpr, cinder, neo, lucy, tsume, leonia, Kagayaku and emerald and the three goddesses on board smiling at them, then koan and austin hold zack and ben's wast and there arms stretch to the ship  
and the group pulled there arms to fling them faster, when they are in the sky the four heroes are holding there drivers and they changed into kamen rider's.

 **{Fight butsukatte hamukatte sore ga boku tachi no hard knock days heibon no mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai kazeari tsuyoku ikiteyukou gooru mada tooku susumubeki michi kecirashire tsuyogatte sore ga boku tahi no hard knock days bunan na setaku? Sonnano aru wake nai}**

 **(Fight, crash in, rise up these are our hard knock days ordinary days won't quench our thirst here we go, always, don't run away let's go on living buffeted by the mighty winds we're still far from our goal we get to carry on the ways shake it off, act strong these are our hard knock days a safe bet? there's no such thing)**

Then the four riders show there skills (ben as wizard, zack as ghost, koan as ooo's and austin as ex-aid) then they switch to team rwby showing there moves and fired there weapons and swing them too, then the scene showed team jnpr with jaune tripping  
and pyrrha holding his hoodie ren shooting in different directions and nora slam's her hammer at the screen. The scene change to the three teams running forward with team cfvy, penny, team sssn, neo, cinder, emerald, winter, zwei and the three goddesses,  
ben ran past ichigo he posed and a ghostly image of minato is right behind him and then punches the screen.

 **{itsudatte saikou de atosaki nante kangaezu ni yukou negai wo tabanete susumubeki hard knock days}**

 **(always be the best and keep going without thinking of the consequences put all our wishes together we get to carry on hard knock days)**

The scene change to koan fighting adam, then the scene change to zack and ben fighting vilgax and roman and changes again to nora, blake and emerald back-to-back facing a bunch of grimm then it changes to jaune slashing his sword to ruby chasing zwei  
and then it changes to jack sitting next to the dyeing body of minato with he smiled at jack to see that his father-in-law came to see him then the scene changes to austin, niji, cinder and ichigo running at dung in his dragon form and they jump to  
give the first strick. The scene changes to beacon academy and changes to everyone partying in team bakz dorm room.

 **{hikari no saki make my day}**

 **(beyond the light, make my day)**

Then the scene changes to team bakz looked at the readers with with a smile and the group looking with the boys.

 **End song**

Ben, zack and austin: What?!

Koan: I'm telling you guys I found out the real biggest threat here, and even our arc villeins are here with cinder, emerald, mercury, even neo and expressly roman.

Zack: so what do we do now?

Austin: well if we play along and play are cards right, we can get new allies and increase our numbers.

Ben: aust has a point here, if we strike they may get rid of us.

Zack: your right, we will 'play' there game and we will sabotage there operation.

Austin: but what about the girls? Should we tell them on what Is going to happen?

Koan: I'm not sure, but we will find out.

Ben: just out of curiosity, what is this cinder and her group?

Koan: well cinder is a cunning and imperious and looks stick and don't like losing she has amber eyes and ashen-black hair. Her possesses a high degree of skill that, rivals or even surpasses that of Glynda Goodwitch. She can make extensive use of fire-based  
abilities without difficulty. Her primary technique at the time of their battle was a highly forceful blast of fire, which is powerful enough to block and knock back some of Glynda's manipulated debris, which she the one who let roman escape from  
ruby. The presence of her tattoo that Cinder had obtained half the Fall Maiden power prior this confrontation. capabilities also include summoning orange and black circles that can explode from the ground, as well as a powerful blocking technique,  
easily capable of withstanding bullets. This blocking technique may be Aura-based, as it strongly resembles a technique used by Lie Ren, but this is unconfirmed. It should also be noted that before her powers were stolen, Amber was seen doing the  
same thing with Emerald.

Ben: Quick question, who Amber and the Fallen maiden stuff?

Koan: Well you see, Amber had a light brown complexion, with short, straight brown hair. She had a beauty mark below her left eye. She used to wear a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also  
had a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of golden armored boots. She had a golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body.

She a Maiden of Fall, The Maiden are the hosts of a vast natural power that has existed in Remnant for thousands of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons as Spring, Summer, Winter and Fall, While the full extent of  
their abilities is not known, Amber, the previous Fall Maiden, displayed several astounding powers, including the ability to levitate, summon enormously powerful gusts of wind, telekinetically control leaves and freeze them solid to create deadly  
projectiles, manipulate the weather and bring lightning down upon her enemies, as well as shoot deadly fireballs. When she uses her Maiden powers, her eyes appear surrounded by a fiery glow. Cinder Fall presumably also gained the same abilities when  
she became the Fall Maiden, but she seemed to have a special affinity towards fire because she seem to stole half of it, Noticeably, some of Cinder's abilities emit a high-pitched whistling sound when cast. Her eyes often glow brighter as evidence  
of the Maiden powers, since Amber's eyes did the same, and Cinder's left eye qand she was save by a guy who have graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with  
a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. Even bangs are down most of the time, but he pushes his hair back when fighting. And He seem to save her  
when that happens

Ben: got it she seem to want power that badly.

Koan: emerald is kind of a kind but has a dark side to it, she has dark skin and mint green and red eyes, she seems to be genuinely outgoing and quick-witted, if a little short-fused. She can also act a little childish or petty, such as when she stuck  
her tongue out at Roman Torchwick after she stole his lighter to mock him. Emerald's weapons can take two main forms – primarily, they act as a pair of dual-wielded pistols, but they can also be converted into a pair of short kusarigama. Emerald seems  
to be quite adept with her weapons, demonstrating skilled swordsmanship and marksmanship, using both of her weapon forms to fend off the Grimm single-handedly in the ability to ensnare opponents in her chains and reel them in, even from a great distance.  
Emerald is stated by Mercury to be a master thief, and she has proven that she is adept at pick pocketing, with one victim being Roman Torchwick, stealing his lighter to show him that she was a capable thief after he mocked her. As her stealth abilities  
allow her to move silently and attack from an enemy's blind spot. Emerald is also shown to have impressive reflexes, allowing her to avoid lunging attack and dodge rapid gunfire with d her Semblance is individual mental hallucinations – the ability  
to modify the sensory information in a person's head while their brain is processing it. She can make one (or more) see and hear things that aren't necessarily there. In other words, instead of generating an illusion that everyone nearby can see,  
she causes her target to hallucinate. She can make a big one to fool anyone of what they see it's not true.

Before this her power had been used to lead Amber into a trap to steal her maiden powers, where Emerald made Amber see a crying child on the road, prompting the maiden to lower her guard

Emerald's semblance was also the main reason Cinder first scouted her, having witnessed Emerald use her power to trick a jewel merchant, in order to steal one of his rings - the merchant just smiled at her, as she took the ring right before his eyes.  
Her power is however shown to have its limits. Whilst she seems capable of controlling a single mind, controlling any more than that seems to tax her own head severely. To have a considerable headache. I'll handle her, mercury is a care-free and has  
a joke around from time to time, but when a fight starts he gets serious and focused, Mercury is shown to be a very acrobatic and agile fighter who relies on quickly overpowering his opponent with complex kicks that imply a near-mastery of martial  
arts that resemble Tae-Kwon-Do. He's also capable of a break-dancing style, similar to Capoeira and make use of Muay Thai as well as shown in the same fight. His experience and skill with his leg-based fighting style is aggressive and effective enough  
to drive even a fighter of high caliber and great combat experience like Pyrrha Nikos, Despite his focus on kicks, Mercury also uses his hands to grapple, block, or redirect enemy attacks. He can grabbed his opponent and twisted them into an easier  
position for his kicks, and even stretched out opponent's arm, allowing him to kick them

For his weapon, Similar to Yang's usage of her Ember Celica, Mercury is capable of firing explosive rounds from his boots whenever he kicks for moderate to long-range combat. Most of the time he's seen firing his boots are usually mid-handspring, also  
known as a kip/kick-up or when maneuvering his body in a manner similar to break-dancing, more specifically; "Thomas flairs" and "airflares", and is able to fluently translate from his aggressive Tae-Kwon-Do-like kicking style strikes to this Capoeira  
style. He is also seen using it in a more traditional manner with frontal or side kicks.

Mercury can also control the rounds through Dust use. he gathered multiple rounds that spun around him in a manner similar to that of a cyclone surrounding him before the rounds were later unleashed in a devastating flurry. He also possesses, at the very  
least, capable marksmanship skills, being able to fire his Dust rounds efficiently despite the barrels being located near the soles of his boots, as he fired a round at opponent before using his cyclone technique and when He can also use the boots  
to jump in midair by bringing his legs together and firing his boots simultaneously, boosting him forward and allowing him to achieve temporary flight. This is likely a reference to the Roman god Mercury, known for his speed and ability to fly with  
his winged sandals.

Mercury has a pair of robotic legs which he acquired at some currently unknown point in time. His prosthetics make up most of his leg, including a portion of his thigh and everything below the knee. He usually keeps them concealed under his pants. These  
robotic legs appear to give him enhanced performance in battle, such as being able to withstand blasts of fire without taking damage. He is also able to very easily repair "injuries" to his legs that would otherwise put a normal human out of commission  
or require medical attention.

His prosthetics are also quite durable, being able to withstand significant attacks that would otherwise severely reduce Mercury's Aura. His prosthetic limbs have so far protected Mercury against a nearly point-black firestorm, a storm of frozen leaves  
and a direct point-blank blast from one of Yang's Ember Celica's shells. He used his legs to block a massive strike from any blades sword that was powerful enough to cause the geyser field biomethey were in to erupt; he did this while lying on his  
back where he had no leverage at all, and he took little damage to his aura.

His kick-based fighting style, as well as his choice of weapon, are likely intended to take advantage of his prosthetic legs. His prosthetic limbs are capable of firing blasts of air, which he makes great use of in combat.

And last but not least there is neo how will be coming here to for some reason. Neo, is an associate of Cinder Fall and formerly Roman Torchwick. Neo, themed after Neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit.  
While sometimes altered via illusion for disguise, her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Neo's natural eye color changes between brown, pale pink, and white, and they can alternate coloration in  
differing combinations, with this ability apparently being entirely under her control. Because of this, she tends to temporarily have a condition known as heterochromia iridum, where the eyes of a subject have two different colors. In her case, it  
is complete heterochromia, where one iris in its entirety is a different color from the other. Neo wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in  
the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Neo exhibits a stern, business-like demeanor at the White Fang meeting. However, when intervening to help Roman following his defeat, she wears a self-assured smile and politely bows to opponents, showing confidence on the battlefield. Neo's confidence  
was also seen in her fight with opponents, smiling throughout the entire fight, whilst silently mocking and taunting them as well. She displayed confidence before the fight, not only against one but more opponent, as, despite being outnumbered three  
to one, she revealed herself instantly to the trio, and was prepared to fight them.

Neo is also shown to have a sadistic side, as seen in her smile when she prepared to stab opponents. However, she does seem to exhibit fear and hesitance when she knows she's outmatched, fleeing if her opponent proves to be as such.

Neo's weapon of choice is an umbrella containing a sword, a long, thin blade hidden within the length of the umbrella's tube, which can also project the blade from the top end of it, with the crook handle serving as the hilt. The canopy of her umbrella  
possesses high defensive properties, demonstrated by its ability to block an incoming blast, I bet it can stand Yang's weapon.

Neo also appears to be capable of creating illusions, which she used to help Roman escape from The nature of this power is yet to be fully-explained, although visually they are perfect moving replicas of whatever Neo wishes to project, and are physical  
enough to be shattered on impact. Neo is skilled enough to use them as misdirection during a fight, casting an illusion of herself that the opponent thinks is the real thing and attacking from their blind spot. She can also use these illusions to  
cloak herself in various disguises, banishing the image when it is no longer needed.

Her radically different appearance in also implied her illusions extend to changing her appearance, although it is also possible she disguised herself by more conventional means.

Neo proved herself to be a highly skilled combatant, seemingly playing with her opponent as she was able to defeat her without taking anything more than a glancing hit. In close quarters combat, Neo utilizes her umbrella's open form in parrying opponent's  
attack which opened her up to counter blows. Neo also displays incredible reflexes and speed, dodging several of opponent's attacks with ease, even when holding her umbrella in one hand. Neo also showed herself to be very acrobatic and exceptionally  
skilled in hand-to-hand combat, relying on her agility to dodge and misdirect enemy movements and attacks, before retaliating with her own kick-based attacks, as her combat style is mostly relied on kicks, similar to that of Mercury Black's combat  
style.

Zack: I'll handle with her koan, but who is going to handle this mercury?

Austin: don't worry about that, (makes a clone of him self) my clone will take care of that.

Ben: I always forget that you had that ability, it's still cool.

Austin clone 1: thank bro now to hide in the shadows. (disappears)

Ben: and the random ability is still so awesome.

Austin: thank you now-

Glynda: _would team banz please head to ozpins office, thank you._

Austin: that?

Zack: ok who done something wring this time?

Koan: Koan it's innocent.

Austin: not me.

Zack: well its not me neither.

Ben: I didn't do anything.

Zack: well let's get going anyway.

 **A few minutes ago**

In ozpins office he and glynda are looking out side and see a bunch of ships flying around the academy and he is not pleased with this.

Glynda: ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels.

Ozpin: well… running an academy and a military makes him a busy man, but yes, those are a bit of an eyesore.

Akaru: your telling us.

Ozpin turn to see the three goddesses with there guards in uniforms. The three in red female uniforms and the four are wearing the girl uniforms

Ozpin: ah, good evening akaru, lilith and akasu, I hope this school is treating you well?

Akasu: yes and we are going to like it here and we will keep an eye on our sons.

They hear a beep and when ozpin said come in the elevater opened and reveal a man with black hair with gray on the sides, He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand.

?: ozpin.

Ozpin: hello general.

?: please, drop the formalities. (shake his hand) It's been tot long! And glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met. (look at the three woman) and who are these three ladys.

Ozpin: there are the new teachers who will be attending here in beacon.

Akaru: (bowed politly) good evening, my name is akaru orion, nice to meet you.

Lilith: hello, my name is lilith seinaruyami, but my friends call my lily.

Akasu: and my name is akasu ookami, pleasant to meet you.

?: it's nice to meet you three, my name is James ironwood.

Glynda: oh james…. I'll be out side. (walked out)

James: well she hasn't change a bit.

Ozpin: so… what in the world has brought you all the way down from atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with there students for the vytle festival. (hands james some coffee) would you three care for some coffee?

Akaru, akasu and lilith: sure. (he gives them each a cup)

James: well you know how much I love vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting… I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up.

Ozpin: I can certainly appreciate quality time between friend…. However…. The small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned.

James: well… concern is what brought them here.

Ozpin: I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-

James: oz… you and I both know why I brought those men.

Ozpin: (drinks his coffee and sighs) we are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this- are just going to give off the wrong impression.

James: but if what qrow said is true-

ozpin: if what qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. it's the vytal festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace.

Akasu: but that won't stop the up coming rising of a greater threat.

James: (look at her) what kind of greater threat?

Akasu: the kind of threat that will bring ruin here in vale, and a war of remnant will be coming.

Ozpin: then we need some help, (press a button) glynda, can you call in team bakz here in my office?

Glynda: _yes sir._

James: why do we need four of your students oz?

Akasu: because james, these four students are our sons and they are special.

James: how special?

Akaru: you'll see.

They waited for a bit until the elevator doors open revealing team bakz.

Austin: hi mom.

Akasu: hello deary. (gives him a hug)

Zack: Hey Mom.

Akaru: Hello sweetie. (kiss his forehead and hug him )

Koan: Yellow Mom! (a big hug as lilth smile)

Lilth:*giggle* hey there my little koan (hug rubbing his hair)

as Team bakz look at there guardians.

Ben: hey lucy.

Lucy: (walk up to him and hug his arm) hello benny my mate~.

Ruby: (popping out of nowhere and hug bens other arm) my benny sense is tingling, he's mine!

Koan: I thought I was the only one.

Nora: (popping out of nowhere and hug his arm) hello my king!

Koan: My queen! Cool you can do it to?!

As Tsune pouted at her as she hug koan's left arm as nora glared at her

Nora: Get off of my king you stray cat!

Blake: (hugs his back from out of nowhere) you two let go of my goofy koan!

Koan: Even blakey?! Awesome!

Tsume: (jumps on hes back) hey! He is mine you two!

Koan: Cool even Tsume as well, 3 for every day of the week!

Zack: oh boy, I have a feeling i'm going to be next.

Austin: I would have said it too but (weiss and velvet are hugging his arms with niji behind him) I may have spoke to soon.

Zack: oh boy.

Yang: (hugs his arm out of nowhere like the rest) hello zacky-pie~ you miss me?

Zack: oh goldy locks.

Leonia: (hugs his other arm) hey! Get you grubby hands off of my zacky-bear!

Yang: Your zacky-bear?! He is mine! (her eyes become red)

Kagayaku: (jumps on his back and hugs him) for the last time you old hags, zacky is mine!

Yang: OLD HAG?! (her hair erupt like flames)

Leonia: WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAGS?! YOU TINY FEATHER DUSTER!(her pupils slight like a beast)

Zack: (feels a killing instinct rissing) ok girls, let's calm down and let's not make a scene here.

Koan: I smell bloody hell….

Kagayaku was mad so she use her wand staff and change it into a clubber spike.

Kagayaku: (hold it up high) YOU OLD HAGS LET GO OF HIM OR YOU TWO ARE DEAD!

Yang: (pulls out her ember celica's) BRING IT ON YOU MIDGET!

Leonia: (wipes out her claws) YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BECOME CAT POSTS FOR MY CLAWS!

Zack: MOTHA FU...

Koan: (Horse noise)

As zack's head went inside of his body ti hide from there wrath.

Nora: I'M GONNA SMASH YOU TWO CAT'S NINE LIVES OUT! (using her Magnhild)

Blake: I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! (Using her Gambol shroud)

Tsume:(As her bladed claw ignite fire like) I'LL BURN YOU TWO TO CRISP FOR TOUCHING MY MATE!

Koan: HOLY SHI-(Cow noise)… I'M A MINOR GROD! (Monkey shriek as fear and freaking out as he put on a knight helmet for protection)

Weiss: (pulls out myrtemaster) I'M GOING TO MAKE RABBIT STEW OFF OF YOU!

Velvet: (get to her stents) BRING IT ON YOU ICE BITCH!

Austin: oh boy… (pulls out a top hat and jumps in the hat)

Niji: (picks up the hat) oh dear…. Here we go again.

Ruby: (pulls out crescent rose) YOU ARE GOING TO BE DOG FOOD WHEN I'M FINISH WITH YOU!

Lucy: YOUR NEXT STOP IS A BODY BAG YOU FUCKING BITCH! (pulls out her knives)

Ben: oh man it's like the time when I was being fighting over with three girls.

Ruby and lucy: (looking at ben) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Ben: mother….(shrinking of there glare)

Akasu, akaru and lilith: ENOUGH!

With the tree's booming voices combined the girls have stopped there fighting and have put away there weapons.

As team bakz shivering of the three goddess's voice as there aura intense

Zack's head came out slowly.

Zack: Ah Slag T-That scary!…

Koan remove the knight helmet and sweat a little

Koan: Koan just lay an egg… (cluck like a chicken)

Austin: I am not leaving this hat.

Ben: it's a good this that is not a clown. (covered his mouth)

Austin: did someone say clown?

Zack: HA I KNOW IT! I FUCKING KNOW IT! HAHAHAHA! (fall down holding his ribbs) AH MY RIBS, THERE KILLING ME!

Koan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (koan fall down pointing at ben) OUR FEARLESS LEADER AFRAID OF CLOWNS!

Ben: I-i-i-i'm not afraid of clowns!

Austin: oh really? Here I come.

From in the hat an orange light came out of the hat and something jump out of the hat and landed in front of ozpins desk. He has a balloon like body with red and orange stripes, a jester hat, clown make up with a big red nose, has six hands and has the  
megatrix on his wast.

?: **BIG TOP!**

That made ben scream like a girl and run with big top chasing him.

Big top: hey benny, come back here and I'll make you a balloon doggy.

Ben: AAAAHHHH GET WAY AND CHANGE BACK AUSTIN!

Big top: never!

That made zack and koan laugh harder at the chase scene. But they have an idea so they slap there wrist/neck and they change into a blob of bones and wasted flesh and a green and yellow-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on his  
head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The helmet has crest which resembles a toenail in shape. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, with the lock in the  
very center of the door, staying on the right half.

?: **POSITIVE TOEPICK!**

?: **GRAVECARCASS!**

That made everyone except the three goddesses scared to pits. Ruby was shivering with lucy, weiss and velvet are hugging each other of fright, blake, nora and tsume are also hugging each other in absolute fright on what koan has change into, yang and  
leonia are so scared that can't even move a muscle, big top and ben look at there changed teammates and p. toepick open his cage mask and show his face to big top and he screamed, fainted and change back to Austin and ben passed out on seeing gravecarcass  
open his chase and reveal to him his insides, they change back to Zack and Koan and high five each other until Weiss and velvet slammed there heads with there fists. But cause it to backfired when there fist to hurt as they hold it hissing the pain  
as there jumping.

Weiss: What's your head made off?!

Velvet: Ow, my hand hurt now!

Koan: THEN DON'T LOOK WHEN WE DO IT! (close to her face Make Weiss back away )

Zack: WE WANNA JOIN THE FUN TO! (close to her face Make Velvet back away to)

They grinned make akaru and lilth facepalm forget there sons have invulnerable parts of there body

Ben and Austin got up

Ben: Lucky shot…

Austin: No fair…

Zack and Koan laughed.

Zack and Koan: Sorry but you had it coming and that's one way to stop Austin to go big top on ben here.

Akaru: true, but zack please just warn them if you plan to do it again.

Lilth: you to Koan.

Zack: Got it. (nodded his head)

Koan: Okie dokie! (giving a thumbs up and turn his head to ozpin and ask him a question ) so why did you call us here then?

Ozpin: Well I wanted you four to meet James Ironwood.

James: Hey boys, I'm James Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlas Academy and General of The Takedown Military.

Ben: nice to meet you james, the name is ben tennyson and these are my best brothers.

Zack: the name is zackry orion, but call me zack or z.

koan: howdy there, the name is koan seinaruyami, great to meet you jamesy.

James: what?

Austin: he gives everyone a nickname don't worry about it, the name is austin d. ookami.

James: well it's great to meet you four and how did you boys change into those creatures?

Austin: well the four of use poses four powerful devises only we can master them.

Just as james was going to ask them a question a purple portal open in ozpins office and out comes a mad with glowing purple skin a light purple beard, hair and glowing eyes, he is wearing golden armor shoulder pads, chest plat, helmet, leg guards and  
has a blue cape.

?: where is my grand son!? (jazz hands)

as he kept doing the jazz hands the three goddesses were making a killing instinct that can make the toughest grimm siver.

?:Wow, A three's a crowd huh?

Koan, tsume and nora laugh and zack, yang, leonia and Kagayaku snicker.

Ben: w-w-w-w what, your my great grandfather?

?: yep and you must be ben tennyson, wow your geandma told me about you and the fact you saved the universe a bunch of times, (hugs him) I'm so proud of you grandson

Akasu: hello hilbrid.

Hilbrid: (looks at the three goddesses) well, well, well, akasu, akaru and lily it's great to see you three again, and akaru and akasu, welcome back.

Akaru: thank you hilbrid

Zack: So your the great of all anodite?

Hilbrid: that's right, the name's hilbrid the king of all anodite and the father of verdona, bens grandma.

The group: WHAT?!

Ruby: oh my god (holds ben's face) your a prince?! oh my god I just want to kiss you right now!

Lucy: (push her out of the way) back off little girl he's kiss will be mine.

Just as things are about to get chaotic a bing noise and the doors reveal a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark brown hair and dark brown hair, she is wearing a cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers  
with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets, Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown,  
high-heeled leather boots with buckles and wearing black sunglasses.

?: Hello, i'm looking for (looked at velvet who is hugging austins arm) velvet, there you are and who is this guy?

Velvet: this is austin I have been telling you guys about.

?: so you are the one who defended my teammate? I think you for what you did, the names coco adel, nice to meet you.

Austin: your welcome coco, my name is austin ookami, and these guys are my teammates, we are team bakz.

Coco: oh your not the leader? Then who is?

Austin pointed to ben and she smiled at him, she walked to him and lowered her sunglasses reveling her eyes to him.

Coco: why hello hansom~.

Ben: Uh Hi I'm Ben tennyason and I'm the leader of team BAKZ.

Coco: nice to meet you ben (she smirking at him)

Make ruby and lucy glaring at her.

Coco: love to stay and talk with you bennzy but I had to bring velvet back to our team, we have a mission and don't worry velvet, when we return you can hang out with austin all you want.

Velvet: Really?! (coco nodes) thank you, thank you coco, (kiss's austins check) I'll be back before you know it, my kight.

As velvet run to coco weiss was very pissedat her right now and coco blow a kiss to ben and that made ruby and lucy very pissed at her and they heard a laugh and see hilbrid laughing.

Hilbrid: Ha ha ha ha, I see my grandson is popular with the ladys.

Ben: grandpa hilbrid!

But ben fely a killing aura behind him, he turned to see ruby and lucy smile sweetly but scary at ben what he means about 3 girls.

Ruby: benny~.

Lucy: can you tell us about these three girls?

Ben: G-Guys back me up here...

Austin: Sorry B, you're on you're own on this, consider a new challenge worst then fighting evil villains, mutants bad guys and alien who destroy or rule worlds.

Koan: Dead Man walking! HAHAHA!

Zack: Good luck bro, you're gonna need it.

Ben: WHAT?! WHY?! ( As Austin grin , zack rubbing the back of his head and Koan just chuckle)

Austin: Cause uh… I'm gonna clean my bed…

Zack: Bathroom…

Koan: And Snarl it's calling me!… we'll be back later.

As Austin run in speed, Zack pull out a black circle and jump at it, then his hand zipped up the black hole to disappeared and koan just teleported make ben gawked.

Ben: TRAITORS! (as Ben whimpers stuck with lucy and Ruby)

 **Timeskip**

After that fiasco in ozpins office the group went to the library to hang out, ben is crying anime tears as he is in arms lock with ruby and lucy, weiss, Niji and austin are talking about something dragon related, zack, Kagayaku, yang and leonia are playing  
a bored game and yang and zack are tied and Kagayaku, leonia lost and they in crying anime tears, koan, tsume and nora are sleeping together and blake is petting his hair smiling at this moment as he begin to purr which blake think it's so cute, ren  
is reading a book and try to constraint at it with the yelling of yang and zack, jaune is reading a comic book but was taken by pyrrha and give him a book but then she was reading the comic.

Zack: well yang it's your turn.

Yang: how is it possible that you know how to brake my traps and push me to the edge!

Zack: I'm one of the 'four thinkers' so this game is child's play to me.

As yang is thinking hard to find a way to defeat him sun and neptune walked in.

Sun: sup losers? (appeared with a peace sign)

Ruby: hey sun!

Sun: ruby, yang, blake, ben, zack, austin, koan, ice queen…

Weiss: why dose everyone keep calling me that?! And not you austin.

Sun: I never got a change to formally introduce you to my old friend.

Neptune: uh… aren't libraries for reading.

Ren and Austin: thank you!

Nora: pancakes!

Koan: hotdogs!

Tsume: food!

Sun: shut up. don't be a nerd.

Austin: hey!

Sun: oh sorry austin.

Neptune: ege ge ge ge, intellectual. Okay. Thank you. And I see that austin is a fellow intellectual too. And by the way I'm neptune.

Austin: I'm not the only one, zack is the biggest thinker here.

Weiss: so neptune, where are you from?

Neptune: haven… and I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel.

Zack: I wouldn't flirt with her if I was you boy.

Koan: Yeah! Cause your having a death wish and I'm the goomba to see the witness.

Neptune: Huh? What are you guys talking about?

Both zack and koan point to austin and he has a dragon manifesting behind him ready to roast him and that made neptune scared and back off.

Sun: I was going to worn you that him and weiss are together and she is overprotective oh him.

Zack: you got that right, she one's try to snick into our room and sleep with him luckily I stopped her from freaking him out.

Weiss: how do I supposed to know that austin is sensitive as a cat.

Koan:Well tell blake she's a cat to , and speaking of cats...I found this at our doorway and it have blake's handwritting on it (showing a boxed of cupcakes ) and a picture drawing of me and nora being kings and queens( showing a picture of it) and a  
root beer drink as it said tsume written there( showing the drink and drink it. And looking at blake,nora and tsume) What doing at there?

That made blake, nore and tsume blush and trying to think of a way but ren decided to just bring it out.

Ren: because they love you koan. (nore looked at him surprised) don't be so surprised nora I know from the start sense you keep staring at him, and you have my pleasing and koan take care of her, she is the only friend I have.

Koan: and I love them to (make blake, nora and Tsume blushes) I know that but bucket man told me second thought and I disagree with him cause I was right!

Make ren facepalm of Koan's Insanity and blake, nora and Tsume giggle at it

Koan: Also these cupcakes taste really good and so do this root beer, even this sweet drawing , and you guys are the best… and soon Koan returning the favor to be even as I am a Pirate! (With a grin while sticking his tongue out silly)

That made the three giggle at him more and yang is face at the table in defeat.

Yang: nnnoooooooo, I've been defeated by zacky-pie.

Zack: that is game, set and match, until next time Goldie locks. (walked up to yang and give her a hug) but a 'zacky' hug will help you.

Yang stop crying and hug him back that made leonia and kagayaku angry at her getting one of zacks hugs.

Zack: Don't worry (as he walked to Leonia and Kagayaku and hugged them) I didn't forget about you guys as well (he grin wider as he chuckle) how are you doing ben?

Ben: dandy, counting on that ruby and lucy are holding me hostage until I tell them that insensate back then.

Zack: are you going to tell them?

Ben: not they will kill me?!

Koan: you are fighting two in one and those two are trained huntresses and you got your ass whopped by ruby.

Austin: just tell them and hopefully they understand and even somewhats you use to like.

Ruby: use to like?

Lucy: what he talking about ben?

Ben: oh boy, well I used to like a girl named kai but she likes my alien form blazwolver heck she even try to use blackmail on me but zack and koan have my back, the next I try to with another girl named Julie but being a hero and having a girlfriend  
didn't work out for us so we broke up, _sigh_ you can have a ruff life as a hero.

Ruby: ben, if I ever meet kai, I will kill her.

Lucy: leave some body parts for me.

Koan: he is not the only one, I too once loved a girl back in my dimension, her name is jenifer, she and I become boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 weeks until she reveal as an alien assassin who work for ben's enemies and killed my step mom and dad even  
lory as she kidnapped me.

Blake: koan…. If I ever see her, she is dead meat.

Nora: I will break her legs and blow up her body!

Tsume growl of anger felt like she already know her

Zack: you won't find her even she want to come out.

Blake: why is that?

Koan: because…. I killed her.

That made nora, blake and tsume even ruby, wiess, jaune, leonia, niji, pyhrra, and Kagayaku shocked to see that koan actually killed a person.

Koan: you see back at our dimention ben's enemies experimented on me and as a prisoner that make me go on a most dangerous alien jungle to survive and try make me lost my sanity just a little and a hunter named kyhper is the one who make me have amnesia  
and become an ultimate predator as I went to munch. I escape and killed jenifer which make me a villain when my split personality joker take over and attack ben and zack which soon defeated me with some of there friends working together. (looked down  
in regret) you girls think that i'm a monster.

Blake: (hug him) no you are not koan, you are my goofy koan and I will never let you go.

Nora: (hugs him too) you are my kingand I as your queen will destroy anyone who even lay a finger on my cuddly king.

Tsume: (hugs his back) ever scents I laid my eyes on you, I feel that you are the one for me, I will burn anyone who gets in my way from you. Koan.

Koan smile as tears in his eyes as he give them a big bear hug

Koan: THANK YOU THREE! YOU MAKE THIS STUPENDOUS MAN VERY HAPPY AND LUCKY!

As they are laughing together austin is happy that koan got three girlfriends and he has to handle weiss.

Weiss: so austin, tell me on how did you get these… driver belts?

Austin: well it all started on my 7th birthday on a camping trip with my step-mother and uncle I went into a forest and then I saw what look's like a shooting star but it landed near me but I jumped out of the way, as the flash is gone I look in the crater  
and see a capsule in the middle, I climbed down and see for my self and when the capsule opened I see a black belt with yellow designs and surrounding the belt is some locks with fruit on the faces, I touch the belt and the locks went into my pockets  
and the belt flew to my back and when I felt my back it was gone, a few months later I discovered more one more belt with a lot of what appears to be some game slots but it's more then what meats the eye.

Weiss: wow, I'll admitted that is cool, can you show me?

Austin: well in the future snow bunny, be patient.

Weiss: ok austy.

Yang: say zack

Zack: Yeah?

Yang: I was wondering what was that formed you have when you was fighting your mom by gone berserk

Zack:*Sigh* Let's say it's my half undead or maybe dead mutated formed.

Yang: Dose that mean aust and koan can change into there other forms too?

Austin: you got that right, that Is my other form beside my sealed form.

Weiss: what the form that you showed me that was your first form?

Austin: yea, that was my released form: circuit the one that I don't have control, he has a mind of its own and considered somethings fascinating but, if necessary he will hack into the system and learn everything with in seconds. But there is more.

Weiss: what is it?

Austin: he and I shear the same knowledge but we have different memory's so we can do different things. Thinking far ahead then anyone.

Ruby: cool~.

Austin: But like I said we share knowledge not memory's, he can come out anytime he wants.

Zack: my half was created a very deadly toxic poison to get rid of me cause my healing... But they add to increase it It's alien D.N.A as ghostfreak, upgrade, creeper, toepick, and gravecarcass...As it makes me kinda half dead or undead as when I got  
a ghost formed but as black ghost it's my ghost formed's alter ego.

Yang: wow.

Zack: yeah.

Koan: Guys… promise me you won't tell anyone.

Zack: what is it koan.

Koan: Remember Joker?

Austin: yeah he try to roast me alive back before all of this.

Koan: well the truth he's back (make Ben, austin and zack shocked) but He's not a bad guy anymore! It wasn't his fault, All he wanted it's become real, and never be forgotten like people treat him as a tool so he told me that dung was the one corrupted  
so joker the one begin helping us guys and he's sorry for what he did and makes things right again so he's My half brother inside of me.

Austin: ok I'll forgive him this time, it's a good thing I give people second chances.

Ben: same here.

Zack: As do I.

Koan: Thanks you guys, I mean even he the one who helped find out about cinder sided with vilgax and they others, even my mom did told him to protect me few weeks ago.

Ben: huh, who knew.

Zack: ok I think that if they are here its time to initiate the plan of an attack.

Austin: So what cinder next plan is?

Koan: okay listen up, same to you girls, team rwby and team jnpr...Cinder's Phase 2 of the plan involved her, Neo, Mercury and Emerald infiltrating Beacon Academy under the guise of being exchange students from Haven Academy participating in the Vytal  
Festival. Whilst undercover at Beacon, they gathered intelligence on various students, including Pyrrha Nikos, and us. Even real soon at the prom dance I've been hearing that Cinder infiltrated the Cross Continental Transmit Tower at Beacon and put  
a virus on it and A significant attack staged by Cinder's faction involved bringing the Grimm into the city of Vale by loading the stolen Dust onto train carriages in Mountain Glenn. The train then led the Grimm into the city by creating openings  
in the city's defenses with Dust bombs. This was orchestrated primarily by Torchwick and executed with the support of the White Fang and that Cinder's infiltration of the CCT has given her the ability to rig the Vytal Festival tournament matches by  
selecting which teams are selected for each match. And I guess Cinder uses Ironwood's access point to look into his files to find more to sabotage at and for any matches will happen that they'll be the victim.

Ben: ok, but what are our jobs to deal with cinder's phases?

Austin: hmm, I'll deal with the virus and use my clowning skills to change into three of my brain aliens and upgrading there firewall making it unshakable and using the virus to send false information to them. Making there plans absolute and we can strike  
back.

Zack: while I handle neo and get her to our side I'll make sure that the dust are secure and back to the dust shops.

Ben: I'll handle cinder and brake her walls so she can open her eyes on life.

Koan: while I handle emerald and maybe I can try to steal her heart. And joker will be our eyes and ears on there operations.

Austin: and my clone will handle mercury and I'll make another one for circuit to poses and let him do his thing.

Koan: (Lookin at team rwby, team jnpr and there guardians and speak in a serious voice) I want you guys to be careful and play along like a victim but no to munch so they won't suspected us to ruin there operation okay? cause I don't want anyone get hurt  
or killed, let ozpin, glynda and our moms know about this as well.

Rwby, jnpr, the gardiens guardians: right.

Zack: (look at ben) You think we can make cinder, emerald and neo change side ben? cause I'm not sure if it's gonna be our villain who will help them as well

Ben: done worry zack, I have my ways and all of us work together we can take it one way or another.

Koan: well then lets get started. But first.

Ban, Austin: oh no.

Zack: oh yes.

As koan zip out and come back with a unicycle with engine pipes blowing out bubbles, had a percussion drum on his back, playing an accordion, a harmonica, and wearing a-cat-in-a-hat hat while his clones following him with bubble wands and come kazoos.  
Zack was laughing at what koan is doing so dose nora and tsume and blake is trying so hard to not laugh but failed, everyone else was confused and the look at ben and austin that hey are rubbing there heads.

Weiss: austy, what is going on?

Austin: when ever koan is done being serious he go and do something crazy and goofy

Koan: When life gives you lemons, make apple juice and let the rest of the world wonder how you made it.

Weiss: now I know how you handle your days with him.

Ben: this is nothing, one time koan ride a dinosaur while juggling coconuts and standing upside down.

Zack: another time Even he ride on a gorilla and chewing a rubber chicken, maraca and hamburger while wearing a cowboy hat and playing violin while jumping at the piano that make random noise.

Austin: and that one time that he done a can-can with only his ten clones while riding ten bulls and nine of his clones are on his shoulders are juggling three bombs and they are lite.

Koan: That's nothing, I rode a flying hotdog that shoot fire like a rocket, and turn my head upside down and eating a piranha and juggle a shark, A pumpkin of fire and crocodile… (sigh) those was the good old days.

Austin: and that was just a Tuesday.

Ben: well koan, zack, austin let's go, we got some phases to start.

They walked out of the library leaving the group to continue to do there things, as the boys are walking down the halls out from the corner there is cinder, emerald, mercury and neo but her appearance changes completely different appearance. Her hair  
is black, with lighter streaks where her white streaks would normally be, and her default eye color is green. Her hair is done up in a twin tail hairstyle with white bows, and her bangs are still in the same usual style from her original nder and  
her team are wearing black uniforms.

Cinder: hello there. You must be team bakz.

Ben: yes, I'm Ben Tennyson… leader of team bakz and these here our my teammates

Austin: my name is Austin Ookami, nice to meet you four.

Koan: hello, my name is Koan Seinaruyami, oh hi emerald!( waving his hand)

Emerald: oh hi again koan, I never though that you are a student here.

Koan: you never asked.

Zack: anyway, names Zack Orion, good to meet you.

Cinder: it's nice to meet you boys, my name is Cinder Fall, and these are my teammates.

Emerald: well koan knows my name but you guys don't, my name is Emerald Sustrai.

Mercury: yo names Mercury Black.

Cinder: (gestering her hand to neo) and this is Natilop, she doesn't talk mush.

As zack telepathy to his team, good things cinder and her team don't read telepathy.

Zack: _Now what bros? Think we should play it cool?_

Koan: _yes we have to stick to the attack plan, just play it cool, ok?_

Zack, ben and austin: _roger._

Ben: so do you want to know your way around the school?

Cinder: yes, can you four show us around?

Koan: We split like a bananas! Koan show emer and her sidekick!

That made emerald laugh at mercury for calling him sidekick and koan for being funny, and cinder and her team looked at what koan is wearing.

Cinder, emerald, mercury and natilop/neo: why is he wearing a straitjacket?

Koan: AAAHHH! (pointing at natilop/neo make her back away a little)

Zack: Koan why you screaming

Koan: well bro she started it.

Natilop/neo did a sign language with her right hand that said "He scream at me and I got freak out."

cinder: she said " He scream at me and I got freak out".

Koan: well I'm freak out of a black and white X-box!

Cinder and her team just stared at him with four question marks on top of there heads.

Austin: oh don't worry about koan, he always dose that, if you get to know him he is lovable goof ball.

Koan: ball? (look around) where is the ball? (panting his tongue like a dog)

that make cinder and her team surprise as emerald smile have an idea to have fun hanging around with him.

Ben: well lets go follow us and you'll know your way to the school.

Cinder: oh don't worry, we will remember. (smirk evilly)

 **Play Pokemon black and white them song [NateWantsToBattle feat. AmaLee]**

The music start to play and the scene shows two planets together and they are slowly moving away from the screen.

 **It always hard~ when the journey begins~.**

Four people appeared to view, it show's ben as a 10 year-old kid finding the omnitrix, the other showed zack walking in his 3-year-old self with his mother behind him so proud of him, the other one showed a 7 year old koan getting to know his faster family  
and the last one is a 7 year old austin finding the sengoku driver.

 **Now to find your way~ hard to make amends~.**

The next it shows 10 year old ben fighting vilgax in his heatblast, then showed zack now 10 years old with his dad and sister together happily, next it shows koan in his 10 year old as he survive and fight his say to live in an alien jungle and last it  
shows 10 year old austin given the megatrix.

 **But there's nothing you can do cues you got the power inside if you.**

Shows ben in his teens with gwen and keven fighting the DNA aliens, zack in his black ghost form roaring, koan fighting kyber and austin in his gain form fighting the invasion.

 **It's never easy~ to make a choice. To keep things inside or raise your voice or for everyone there comes a time when the light inside shines inside if you.**

Then they change into them meeting each other and becoming brothers.

 **It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in.**

Then they change to then fighting dung in his dragon form.

 **It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**

Then it change to them changing into there different forms (ben as atomix, zack in his ghost form, koan in his devil form and austin in his sealed form) then it changes to a shadowy feminine silhouette looking behind with three other silhouette.

So many choices how do we know so many places where do we go.

Then it change into there inherent forms (ben as his ultimate anodite form, zack in his celestialsapien form, koan in his Divine demon form and austin in his dragon god form)

 **What should I say what should I do still where to gather my and you. It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in. It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**

Then it change to all four of them standing behind there younger self's. Then on the sides there showing there efforts from there pasts.

 **There is something that you can do because you got the power inside of you. It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in. It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**


	11. Alian 10

**Play One piece opening 18**

The scene starts with a cliff wall then it exploded with white smoke.

 **{Fight butsukatte hamukatte sore ga boku tachi no hard knock days heibon no mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai kazeari tsuyoku ikiteyukou gooru mada tooku susumubeki hard knock days}**

 **(Fight, crash in, rise up these are our hard knock days ordinary days won't quench our thirst here we go, always, don't run away let's go on living buffeted by the mighty winds we're still far from our goal we get to carry on hard knock days)**

The scenes changes to showing ben and ruby holding a flag then zack and yang, koan with blake and nora, austin and weiss, jaune coughing out smoke and pyrrha patting jaunes back, and ren smiling. When the smoke clears the three teams are standing in there poses, ben and ruby smiled then run to the edge of the cliff and then jumped with the flag on hand with the others they fall to beacon and the scene change to in front of beacon and the logo appeared in front of the readers.

 **Remnant's 4 greatest heroes**

 **woo wuu woo, woo wuu woo**

 **{let's do it again sou doredake, baby tachiagareba my dream come true towareru kakugo no tsuyosa tamesareteru youna everyday}**

 **(let's do it again, yes, how many time, baby do I have to get up to make my dream come true fears like the strength of my resolve is put to the test everyday)**

Then scene change to the group out in vale shopping for there weapons or other stuff, then the scene changed to weiss and austin singing together with him playing the piano and koan and nora are laughing at bens singing, then the scene changes to ben and ruby playing video games with yang and zack watching the two playing video games and then the scene change again to the cafeteria wilh the three teams eating there food.

 **Hey let's go!**

 **{Liwak de chiisaku matomaru ki nakute tobidashita sekai wa araburu noo ruuru karaburi no ukimo ni sematteta genjitsu kauntaa yousha naku beat me hit me mata taoretemo mou ichido tachiagari mae wo mita mono dake ga saigo ni warau nosa only winner} [we gatta go teaoku made glory road]**

 **(I don't want to settle for small succedd, making excuses the would I got out into is wild and lawless whiffing through the air, off-guard reality countered me mercilessly, beat me, hit me, and even if I fall again only those who get back on their feet and look forward will have the last laugh, only winner) [we gatta, till we make it there on the glory road]**

Team bakz stared to run and right at the background is all of there enemy's, then it change to cinder slashing the grimm and next showed emerald fighting some white fang members then it changed to a silhouette of black fang members and in front of them is adam, roman, vilgax dung, albedo, charmcaster, six-six, seven-seven, eight-eight, exo-skull, animo and pychobos walking forward, the scene change to an explosion with team bakz flying but they landed on there feet then start to charge and then a flying ship flew in front of them with teams rwby and jnpr, cinder, neo, lucy, tsume, leonia, Kagayaku and emerald and the three goddesses on board smiling at them, then koan and austin hold zack and ben's wast and there arms stretch to the ship and the group pulled there arms to fling them faster, when they are in the sky the four heroes are holding there drivers and they changed into kamen rider's.

 **{Fight butsukatte hamukatte sore ga boku tachi no hard knock days heibon no mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai kazeari tsuyoku ikiteyukou gooru mada tooku susumubeki michi kecirashire tsuyogatte sore ga boku tahi no hard knock days bunan na setaku? Sonnano aru wake nai}**

 **(Fight, crash in, rise up these are our hard knock days ordinary days won't quench our thirst here we go, always, don't run away let's go on living buffeted by the mighty winds we're still far from our goal we get to carry on the ways shake it off, act strong these are our hard knock days a safe bet? there's no such thing)**

Then the four riders show there skills (ben as wizard, zack as ghost, koan as ooo's and austin as ex-aid) then they switch to team rwby showing there moves and fired there weapons and swing them too, then the scene showed team jnpr with jaune tripping and pyrrha holding his hoodie ren shooting in different directions and nora slam's her hammer at the screen. The scene change to the three teams running forward with team cfvy, penny, team sssn, neo, cinder, emerald, winter, zwei and the three goddesses, ben ran past ichigo he posed and a ghostly image of minato is right behind him and then punches the screen.

 **{itsudatte saikou de atosaki nante kangaezu ni yukou negai wo tabanete susumubeki hard knock days}**

 **(always be the best and keep going without thinking of the consequences put all our wishes together we get to carry on hard knock days)**

The scene change to koan fighting adam, then the scene change to zack and ben fighting vilgax and roman and changes again to nora, blake and emerald back-to-back facing a bunch of grimm then it changes to jaune slashing his sword to ruby chasing zwei and then it changes to jack sitting next to the dyeing body of minato with he smiled at jack to see that his father-in-law came to see him then the scene changes to austin, niji, cinder and ichigo running at dung in his dragon form and they jump to give the first strick. The scene changes to beacon academy and changes to everyone partying in team bakz dorm room.

 **{hikari no saki make my day}**

 **(beyond the light, make my day)**

Then the scene changes to team bakz looked at the readers with with a smile and the group looking with the boys.

 **End song**

 **with the boys, with Austin.**

Austin is walking to three computers alone, he look in both ways and felt his aria and felt nothing witch means it's all clear he split into three clones of him self and slap there wrist's and three orange lights engulf him and standing in there place is giga brain, a small gray frog-like alien with orange eyes and wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and a big gray brain with tentacles coming out from the bottom and one orange eye, he has the megatrix on his left upper cranium.

Giga brain: **GIGA BRAIN!**

?: **MEGA MIND!**

?: **my word! (looking at himself) What is this form?**

Giga brain: well I say, that is a new form that I never came across.

Mega mind: and that will be a problem with this job, maybe you should change into-

?: no no no my little friend, it sesames that in this form has given me more brain power then you two combine, no offense.

Giga brain and mega mind: none taken.

?: and I can feel telekinetic powers and I can processes more information then a normal man or alien, I think I have a name for this form, call me **ULTRA MIND!**

Mega mind: working progress?

Ultra mind: working progress, now lets get to the hack attack.

They three brain aliens start typing with there tentacles/feet and hands/claws and they are hacking into the cross continental transmit tower easily and start to make there new virus for them and destroying the old one in the processes and they set up some false into about everything and they upload there security making it unhackable but they can access it, giga brain just split himself again making a normal austin but that body was taken over and his body is covered in black ooze changing it into circuit, he plug his finger into a USB slot and download all info that he needed, next they easily hack into the military system and update the security and they say is called unhackable they make another virus trap for there "friends".

Ultra mind: and…. Done, and they think that is unhackable, it's child's play.

Giga brain: ok we have set up the traps now lets skater some cheese so the rats will come.

Mega mind: and we made some false into for the enemy's so they think that they have the data they need.

Circuit is still downloading the files he needs for future hist jobs and has an idea in mind.

Circuit: **I….**

Mega mind: wait! (types some keys and he download it) ok you can talk clearly now.

Circuit **:** **thank you, now I have an idea for a future attack, I hack deeper into the system and found what the villeins are doing, they are making an army of mutant white fangs or should I say the grimm fangs with a machine that can change the genetic structure and permanently change them into mutant grimms.**

Mega mind: _grrr_ , dung.

Giga brain: only that dragon can think of something like that.

Circuit: **and I have found a machine that can help us, a machine that can reanimate a body with only one d.n.a structure, I have download the blueprints for the reanimation machine, but that can wait, we will what for phase two.**

They all nodded and the three aliens change back and circuit change back and they all merge back into one and leave the room.

 **Ben hang out with cinder**

Ben and cinder is walking together talking to each other about things. They have walked into a empty class room and ben is telling cinder a story about his adventures.

Ben: and that's how I change into way big and throw vilgax into space.

Cinder: *giggle* well I must say, that was quite the story you told me, so tell me what inspire you to become a hero?

Ben: well if your asking I doing it for fame and fortune then your wrong in that one, I become a hero just to protect the people.

Cinder: well are you getting tired on protecting the people?

Ben: no, even though it's tiresome but, I have to keep on fighting. Do you want to hear another story?

Cinder: of course. (she smile)

Ben: well I have a grandpa back at home, he is wise in his own way, and a hero, he Is the one who drove me in the right path and he is the best grandpa anyone can have, when he disappeared, I was so worried even my cousin gwen is worried to, me gwen and my friend kevin went on a search to find grandpa max.

Cinder listened to his story about his grandpa she is think that he is too pure heart but….

Ben: but even I have my bad sides.

That got her attention, him has bad sides?

Ben: during our adventures we went into some bad moments, gwen is the only one of the people that I care for, if someone close to me is hurt or my friends and family is hurt I get more violent. So that is why I try too keep my cool.

She is starting to have second thoughts about taking down vale, then he told her about his first crush but he also got his heart crushed by kai, she is starting to get feeling for him.

Cinder: oh I see, so this kai, dose she still like this blazwolfer form of yours?

Ben: yep.

Cinder: if I ever meet her, she is a burned corps. Do you still want to hang out?

Ben: sure.

So they start to hang out, as she showed him her ability and make the dust dance around her fingers.

Ben: cool…. Ok my turn. (he slaps his wrist and he change into a small alien with light blue skin, pixie wings, a green leaf clothes and has the omnitrix.)

?: **PIXIE DUST!**

Cinder: ok I must admit it, that form is cute.

Pixie dust: oh man, wrong alien.

Cinder: so what can this little guy do?

Pixie dust: let me show you but can you sit down somewhere?

Cinder sit down on a near by beach, she had sit down and pixie dust wave his hands and yellow dust came swirling around her and then she fell asleep. Inside of her mind he showed her his adventures and show her his 10-year-old self and she has the big blush to see his kid form. She laugh at him for accidentally showing her that he is afraid of clowns, she showed sympathy for his showing her that what grandpa max means to him, and he showed her her latest adventure that he and one of his friend rook actuly went back in time to save the universe from maltruant and see the creation of a universe.

Pixie dust: that was the most amazingest thing that anyone has ever seen.

Cinder: _giggle_ amazingest is not a word.

Pixie dust: do you have a better word for this?

Cinder: (thinks for a bit) no.

Pixie dust: ok that is about it for today.

He wave his arms up and she is awake and pixie dust change back to ben.

Cinder: well I half to admit it, that was amazing, I hope that we can hang out next time.

Ben: ok see you later, Cinderella.

Cinder blushed at ben for he called her new nickname, she shack her head trying to shack out the blush but failed so she walk to her dorm guest room.

With koan hanging out with emerald and mercury

As koan show emerald and mercury around the hallway to different class

Koan: well emy what do you think around the place?

Emerald: kinda nice.

Mercury: Suppose to be something interesting, not make it extreme boring. (emerald roll her eyes)

Koan: When did you get here? I thought your walking stone. (as emerald snicker and Make mercury frown)

Mercury: just now you idiot! And why your wearing a straitjacket as a shirt then?!

Emerald: Mercury!

Koan: cause is huggable and that's why I find it better then a sandwich for a hat.

Make mercury groan in annoyance.

Mercury: I'm gonna take a walk, you enjoy with your boyfriend there. (make emerald blushes)

Emerald: He's not my boyfriend! _Not yet so sooner._

Mercury: whatever… (walks away putting his hand over his neck as emerald just sigh)

Koan: Some people don't know when to shut up

Emerald: I know, so anyway koan...tell me about yourself? How did you become what you are today?

Koan: Well...

He told her about his life about he use to have a girlfriend but didn't work out and she was an alien assassin work for Ben's enemy and make him a monster as emerald felt bad for the poor guy and cannot believe what Vilgax and they others did and even she sure glad Jenifer it's dead a little bit.

Koan: Then I almost hurt the people (looks down with a frown), after my memories come back... That's the reason I was thinking of revenge on kyhper.

Emerald: Then what happen next? You got your revenge?

Koan: No, Ben and Zack helped as revenge can't bring back any fallen family back, as it will continue clouded my judgment and I'm shocked how they help me as they seen me as a normal person. Thanks to zack who stop dung for manipulate my mind and ben show me what it's take to be a hero.

Emerald smile as she starting to like it and getting munch information of him and kinda nice but she smirk a little evil but cant help it felt deep down of a regret.

Emerald: I'm glad you're doing the right thing, cause to me your not a monster anymore...your a hero

Koan: Thanks emy, it means a lot of me (he show a grin as she blushes of her cheek) also Good thing I have a coconut.

He show a coconut out of nowhere make emerald wonder where did he get that.

Koan: I always what to shave a coconut (shaving a coconut with a shaver) I'm getting him a haircut, hope not a bad hair day to go empty headed.

As emerald laugh so hard of it and have an idea where to chill at.

Emerald: want to hang out?

Koan: Am I wearing a straightjacket?

Emerald: Uh, yeah…

Koan: And that answer your question, what going at? Hope it's a root beer ice cream, cause I like it when it's chunky. It's spreadable and it's edible. (Grin wider as emerald like it when new goofy)

As emerald wanted to show koan of her Semblance which he impress.

Koan: wow.… awesome!, My turn. (a big red flash as he become quickculus)

Quickculus: **QUICKCULUS!**

Emerald stars shocked and her eye wide muttered.

Emerald: S-So cute… (as she shake her head)so what does this formed do?

Quickculus: I'll show you (he looked at Cardin who bully a person)

As quickculus use his speed to give him a wedge at the tree

Cardin: hey !(look around who did that) what the?!

As emerald snicker as quickculus came to her side

Emerald: hehehehe, nice one koan(looked at mercury have a soda can and she smirk) hey koan come here for a sec..

She whisper to him as quickculus zoom in stole a soda from him and give it to emerald make mercury shocked and annoyed who did that.

Quickculus turn back to koan and grin.

Emerald: thanks koan.

Koan: Don't mention (he grin seeing mercury look pissed) hahahahaha, Sell that's one way to test some speed limit

Emerald: you can say that again. (drinking her soda)

with zack hangng out with neo

Zack show neo Around the school and even the training area, she surprise zack learn sign language which they sit down as zack tell her story of his time as he lost his dad and gotten experimented by vilgax and his group then escape which he was alone for so long make natilop/neo give a little sad and frown face at the same time.

Natilop/neo: "I'm sorry how you went threw, but... how you met ben?"

Zack: After I was alone and full of rage because I was hunted down by ben's enemies and sometime people want me out as my appearance , fought them when I went berserk but ben found me as I run ,thinking that people always rejected a monster (hair cover his eyes) I even lived in a forest or a street...When ben and his grandpa max, found me and then They give me a home and a spot for the team(natilop/neo smile)I even help ben and they other with koan and Austin, which we three have in common of losing someone we care and become lab rats to vilgax, dung and everyone, but as soon Ben, Austin, koan and I are like brothers

natilop/neo: "I'm great that your not alone anymore and curious, how you and koan become best friend? (Zack put his finger to his chin to think)

Zack: Like I said, we're like brother but koan and I have a lot of common such as jokes, puns, pranks, fighting bad guys, having fun...(he grin) we're like an awesome duos when we work together, I wonder do you do good at fighting? (natilop/neo nodded)

natilop/neo: "yes, I do some hand to hand combat, Wanna spar?"

Zack: Shit right I am! (make natilop/neo giggle a little then grin as well)

As zack start throw punches as natilop/neo did side to side as she roundhouse kick zack but he caught it and she did another one but he duck as about t swift her feet but she back neck speed in and lift his leg up and bring it down which she jump and shocked see his foot cause the floor to shatter.

natilop/neo: _such strength.…_

as she begin to throw more kicks ad punches as zack reflex help them dodge it and she hold his arm down but got out and did a back flip and natilop/neo a punch but saw was an afterimage a zack was behind her as his fist stop to her face and he smirk, so do natilop/neo as she impress by the wielder of the ultramatrix's fighting.

natilop/neo's thought: such speed as well.…

Zack: Wanted call this a draw?…

natilop/neo nodded.

natilop/neo: "That was some nice hand to hand combat zack"

Zack: Thanks, even I mixed it up with my martial arts so I guess it' a combination to it...Also wanted see one of my aliens?

natilop/neo nodded, zack slap his wrist and change into a big humanoid manta ray with black on his chest and forearms and legs, yellow on his torso, thighs and arms, head, tail and claws, he wears blue fingerless gloves and shoes, black tights and has the ultimatrix on his chest with two red wings on the sides.

?: **POSITIVE JETRAY!**

natilop/neo it's stunned of awe

natilop/neo: "What this formed can do?"

P. Jetray: I can fly and swim at water even shoot beams out of my eyes and tail.

natilop/neo: "Cool, Can I have a ride?"

P. jetray: (scratching his head) I don't know… (as natilop/neo did a puppy dog eyes makes positive jetray groan) alright then. but fast your seat belt.

As she smile and giggle of his humor, positive jetray got a hold to her shoulder with his feet and took off which she smile having a good flight with zack for 2 hours and landed.

P. jetray: Thank you for flying air jetray, I'll be there till Friday. (as he bow which natilop/neo giggle and turn back to zack)

natilop/neo: "That was a great flight, thank you my big Zacky."

Zack: I'm aim to please (he smirk a little) my little sweet natilopp.

She blushes a little from her cheeks as both of them walk down as natilop felt like hanging around and be around zack make her heart felt warm and beating.

 **Meanwhile with team rwby**

With ruby, weiss, blake and yang all worry about there boyfriends and about the plan will go, they are in professor ports classroom and he is just blabbing out nonsense and jaune is trying to ask weiss out.

Jaune: so weiss, you know uh, I was thinking that after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat? And uh, you know well I-I've got two tickets to that new spruce willis movie if you want to make the trip to vale. I hear it's awesome. And…. Then maybe after that we could, study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm a, you know…

Port: and then I- oh, uh timed that one wrong I guess. Well the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait. Until next time.

Jaune: weiss? Did you hear me?

Weiss: no, no, no, yes.

Sighed in defeat he bang his head to the desk and ruby, black and yang pass by.

Yang: (pat his head) one day.

Jaune: why dose austin got weiss instead of me?

Austin: (just appeared out of nowhere) because I don't try to hit on her, (jaune jumped) and don't you even think about it, I was lessening dude, try asking pyrrha out (walked away) shes available!

Pyrrha: AUSTIN!

 **Timeskip**

The boys are walking over to rwbys dorm room and behind the door ruby, weiss, blake and yang all change into there new clothes; ruby she wears a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears the same pitch black stockings, but with a different pair of black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood. Weiss wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots. Blake is wearing a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears. And yang is wearing a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

Blake: I thought that class will never end.

Ruby: alright guys, today's the day. The investigation, begins!

Weiss: I'm glad to see that we are taking thins so seriously.

Yang: hey! we've got a plan. that's… moderately serious.

Ben: (knock the door) hey guys it's ben and crew, can we come in?

Yang: sure.

As the door open ben, austin, koan and zack all look at the girls and they reacted to what they are wearing, koan was howling like a wolf at blake and then dance like a fish, zack is lost of words, he blushed and steam came out from his ears and mouth and fainted, ben is blushing supernova thinking that ruby looks awesome, and for austin….

Austin: guys, I better call heaven because there is an angel in this room.

Koan: Koan's stomach feel wiggly and crawling inside( koan's phone vibrate like a phone) uuuuhhhh!( he stomping his foot and stared at blake) pretty...sexy kitty...(blood cooming out of his nose a little dark red and his eye pop out )

Zack:(zack woke up )It's like my eyes blinded of such beauty by the goddess of the sun ( as his jaw dropped down and drooling out with his tongue out and heart coming out) Golden...sexy Goddess( as his nose bleed as well)

Weiss: (blush) oh austin you flattered me *giggle*

Yang: well~, (smile seductive as she walk up to zack and push his jaw up by look closer tohis face) it seams that my zacky-pie is wanting a goddesses kiss, right?

Blake: *giggle* oh koan (manage to put his eyes back to his socket) this kitty will be all your soon.

Ruby: um hey ben, do you like the way I look?

Ben: you look amazing.

Austin: (clears his throat) ok as much I can ogle my snow bunny here, can you four tell us what is going on?

Ruby: we are going to the investigation, will you boys what to come with?

The boys: sure.

Koan: I call being with blakey!

Zack: I'll go with goldie locks!

Austin: and that leaves me with weiss and ben with ruby.

Ruby: right, everyone remember their roles?

Weiss: you, ben, austin and I will head to the cct and check the schnee records for any other dust robberies, or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem.

Blake: the white fang has regular faction meeting to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning, with koany's help.

Yang: I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard.

Austin: oh and tell this friend of yours that is there anything more strange around vale?

Yang: sure.

Ruby: great, we'll meet up tonight near yang to go over what we've found. let's do this!

Sun and the girls: yeah!

The girls turn to the window to see sun hanging upside down and the boys turn to the door to see lucy, leonia, niji tsume and kagayaku.

RWBY/boys: sun/girls?!

Yang: how did you get up there?

Austin: he's a monkey faunus remember?

Yang: oh.

Sun: so… are we finally getting back at that torchwick guy and the guy's villains?

Blake: we, are going to investigate the situation, as a combined team.

Ruby: sorry sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to.

Ben: hey.

Ruby: not you guys, you guys are awesome.

Sun: Pfft, that's dumb. You should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune.

The girls and boys look out of the window to see neptune standing on the ledge.

Neptune: 'sup.

Ben: how did you even get up here?

Neptune: I have me ways. Seriously thought, can I come in. we're like, really high up right now.

Austin: koan?

He nodded and he stretch his arm long, grab his jacket and pulled him in the room.

Neptune: woah, how did he do that?

Koan: I'm special as a gopher (he grin)

Ruby: ok I will go with ben and grr lucy, sun you can go with blake. And neptune you will go with weiss austin and niji just in case. Everyone good?

Weiss: actually ruby, why don't neptune go with yang, ha. After all we don't want to have neptune parts everywhere.

Zack: how about he will got with weiss, austin and niji, and austin try to not rip neptune, ok.

Austin: I'll try. (grab neptunes shoulder) come on boy.

Neptune: but, but. (got dragged out)

Timeskip

Ruby, ben, lucy, weiss, austin, niji and neptune are walking near the cct and ruby and ben are gazing up on the tower.

Ben: wow!

Ruby: I know! Wow! I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close!

Austin: well we seen bigger right ben?

Ben: yeah but seeing it on the ground is so cool.

Austin: point taken.

Weiss: you should see the one in atlas.

Ruby: that was the first one right?

Weiss: correct. Atlas developed the cross-continental transmit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war.

Austin: (change into weiss) Ooo look at me, my name is weiss, I know facts, i'm rich!

Weiss: (giggle at him) oh hohoho austin (him changing back and kiss his check) you kidder. Besides, the only reason we're here is because ruby like the tower so much. We could've just easily made a call from the library.

Ruby: I know but it's so cool! Oh! I'm going to take a picture!

As she was going to pull out her scroll she accidentally drop it and it bounced to none other then penny.

Penny: oh. (pick's it up and hands to ruby) you dropped this.

Ben and ruby: penny?! jinx! Double jinx!

Austin: oh boy there he goes again, penny what are you doing here?

Penny: uh…

Ruby: where have you been?! We haven't seen you since the night at the docks and that austin, benny, zack and koan are princes and there mothers appear.

Penny: S-sorry. I think you're confused. [hiccup] uh, I've got to go.

Weiss: what was that about?

Ruby: I don't know. But me, benny and lucy are going to find out. You, austin and niji make your call, we'll meet up with you guys later!

Weiss: wait! Well it's not all bad, come on austy, niji let's go.

Austin: roger, come on niji.

Niji: right master austin.

Austin: and will you stop with this master stuff please? it's creeping me out.

Niji: ok, if you can go on a date with me.

Austin: WHAT?!

Weiss: (dash to niji and butted her head to nijis) I KNEW IT ALL A LONG YOU WERE WAITING FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO ASK AUSTY OUT ON A DATE! WELL DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT HE IS GOING OUT WITH ME!

Niji: I'm sorry miss schee, but I wanted master austin to go out with me scents we are both dragons, and I can help him understand the dragon way.

Austin: ok, ok girls calm down, calm down, how about we settle this in a friendly manner and civilize.

Niji: rock, paper, scissors? (weiss nodded glaring at her to accept the challenge)

Weiss: very well.

Weiss/niji: rock! Paper! Scissors!

When they said scissors, niji chosen paper and weiss chosen rock.

Weiss: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! (crying anime tears)

Niji: well guess I win. I'll be waiting for are date austy~. (a small smile)

When austin heard that from niji he is sweat drop on the fact he has to go on a date with three girls.

Neptune: had it ruff?

Austin: you don't even know the half of it.

 **With ben, lucy and ruby**

Ruby is caching up with penny trying to find out what is going on with her ben and lucy who is hugging bens arm followed her too.

Ruby: penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!

Penny: there seems to be a misunderstanding. (walks way)

Ruby: what? Penny...(Slides down the rile and infront of her) is everything ok? (grabs her arm) penny, please stop! Look, we don't know what's wrong. But you have to listen to me. Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big. Something bad! I need you to tell me and ben what happened to you that night. Please. As a friend.

Penny: _sigh_ , it isn't safe to talk here, you benny and your other friend follow me.

Ruby: ok.

 **Back with weiss, austin and niji**

Weiss, austin and niji are walking inside the tower to the elevator and up tot the top.

Voice: hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?

weiss: we'd like to go to the communications room please.

Voice: absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity.

They pulled out there scrolls and the elevator aniseed the scrolls.

Voice: perfect. Thank you miss schnee, miss hoshi and mr. ookami.

Weiss: so you ready austy?

Austin: yes. (see's weiss try different smiles) just try to act natual. Ok?

Weiss: ok.

As the doors opened they walked out and to the front desk and a hologram appeared in front of them.

Hologram: welcome to the beacon cross-continental transmit center. How may I help you?

Weiss: I need to make a call to schnee company world headquarters in atlas. And these three are with me.

Hologram: absolutely. (tip some keys) if you four could head over to terminal 3, I'll patch you through.

Austin: thank you.

They have walked to far left t reach the terminal and weiss taken a set.

Austin: (put his hand to her shoulder) just act natural.

Weiss: thanks austy. (kissed his check)

When austin stepped away from the screen a women with orange hear and blue eyes appeared in the screen.

Women: thank you for calling the atlas- oh, miss schnee. Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister winter might be here as well.

Weiss: No thank you, I was actually wondering if you find some files for me. I've compiled a short list. (put her scroll to the slot)

Women: I see… if you don't mind… what may I ask is this for?

Weiss: school project.

Women: um, there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am.

Weiss: well then, I'll be sure to treat them with care.

Women: right… very well. The data is being transferred to your scroll now.

Weiss: wonderful. That will be all then.

Women: are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?

Weiss: yes, i'm sure.

Austin: um may I say something to her?

Weiss: why of course. (stands up and he sit down)

Austin: good evening miss, my name is austin d. ookami and I like to know that is there anything… strange happening at atlias?

Women: well let me see, ah! There is some stolen materials, wires and a ton of dust by a some sort of black dragon.

Austin: thank you for you time.

Women: well then, have a nice day. (screen turn off)

Austin: dung, just what are you up to? (frowning at his arch nemesis)

 **With ruby, ben, penny and lucy**

Ruby, ben, lucy and penny are walking down town discussing about what happened last night.

Penny: I wish I could help you ruby. But I don't know anything about those men.

Ben: and i'm pretty sure that you don't know about the black dragon, right?

Penny: no benny, but he stole a bunch of stuff to make something witch I don't know about.

Ruby: we will figure it out but what happened to you that night? We were all together and then you just disappeared.

Ben: like a ninja.

Ruby: were you kidnapped?

Penny: oh no, nothing like that!

Ben: well then where did you go?

Penny: I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but, oh you three have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot.

Ruby: believe me I know the feeling.

Ben: I can understand I hand great parents and they know about my secret before the word got out.

Ruby: but, why not let us know were okay?

Penny: I, was asked, not to talk to you two. Or weiss and austin… or black and koan… or yang. Anybody really.

Ben: was your dad that upset?

Penny: no, it wasn't my father.

Loud speaker: The AK130 has been a standard security model of remnant for several years.

They look at the corner to see a hologram of james speaking to the crowd.

Holo james: and they have done a fine job, 't you agree? wouldn't you agree? But, the kingdom of atlas is a kingdom of innvoation. And fine, well that's just not good enough is it?

Behind the six robots bowing to them opened to reveal six more humanoid robots but with white armor.

Holo james: presenting, the atlesian knight. 200. smarter, sleeker and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year but they won't be alone. Now the atlesian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle feld. However, there are still many situations that undoubtedly require, a human touch.

Penny: ruby…

Holo james: so, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the schnee dust company are proud to introduce, the atlesian paladin!

The hologram james dissappeared and reveal a new image, a giant robot.

Holo james: now we couldn't have them here for you today. But these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!

Back to our heroes ruby is staring the holo robot with pure plies and ben moving his hand to snap out ruby from the robots trance.

Ruby: woah…

Penny: ruby. Maybe we should go somewhere else…

Penny look to the two guards looking at her, she ran away and ruby, ben and lucy see her run.

Ruby: wait! Where are you going?

she see's two guards running toward them so ruby, ben and lucy all run away with penny and into the ally.

Guard 1: down here, she went this way.

The guards start to chase after them but one of them got stopped by a car, ruby shoot a wooden piller that made the boxes fall blocking the guards path, ruby jumped to a wall and run to her, ben slap his omnitrix and change into xlr8 and grab lucy brutal style to her delight and speed up, ruby got a little woozy and fall to the streets and was going to get hit by a truck, when xlr8 was going to save her penny pushed her and stopped the truck with her bear hands.

Ruby: penny?

Penny: are you ok? (the old man nodded)

Penny look at ruby and she has that confusing look, xlr8 and lucy are having a surprised look on ther faces. Penny was panicking and ran to an ally, ruby, xlr8 and lucy who is still on his arms chased after her and they are going to get there answers.

Ruby: penny! Please! Hat is going on? Why ar eyou running? How did you do that?!

Xlr8: that was so cool what you did back there and yeah, how did you do that?

Penny: I-I can't. Everything is fine! [hiccup] I-idon't want to talk about it. [hiccup]

Xlr8: penny if you can just tell us what's wrong we can help you.

Penny: No, no no, you wouldn't understand.

Xlr8: if you can understand that me and the guys are princes, it's my turn to understand you.

Ruby: and met me try. You can trust us.

Penny: you three are my friends, right? You promise you're my friends?

Ruby: we promise.

Penny: ruby… benny… lucy… I'm not a real girl. (show them her hands)

Ruby: oh.

Ben: (change back) Penny…. Your an android? That. Is. SO AWESOME!

Penny was surprised at ben calling her awesome. She blushed a little and hugged him for the complement and getting jealous glares from ruby and lucy.

Penny: oh thank you thank you thank you, benny!

Ben: H-hey no problem. Your crushing me though.

Penny: oh (let go of him) sorry.

Ruby: penny, I-I don't understand.

Penny: most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real.

Ruby: of course you are.

Ben: yeah, it doesn't mater if your real or not, you are in your heart and soul that made you a person.

Ruby: yeah, you think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real then us?

Penny: I don', um… you two are taking this extraordinarily well

Ben: well of your a full-time hero, things like this won't bug ya.

Ruby: you're not like those things we saw back there. Like what benny said you got a heart and a soul, I can feel it.

Penny: oh! Oh ruby! (hugs her head) you're the best friend anyone could have!

Ruby: I can see why your father would want protect such a delicate flower!

Penny: oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one that built me! I'm sure that you three would just love him!

Ben: I think that kevin would like to meet him too, hey I got an idea, how about I can do some modifications?

Penny you can do that?

Ben: sure, all you need is…

he slap his omnitrix and change into a red devil like alien with green eyes, he wears a black jumpsuit, white scarf, and green goggles, he has the omnitrix on his belly.

?: not the one I was going for but **JURY RIGG** will do just fine.

Ruby: aww how cute, but what can this one do?

Jury rigg: just watch, penny follow me.

Penny: ok, I hope you know what you are doing.

Jury rigg: no move, no pain.

Jury rigg went to work on penny and she is trying not to move a 'muscle' and the guards came in and was going to shoot him but ruby and lucy stopped them from fireing.

Guard 1: what are you two doing we half to-

Ruby: don't! He's just helping her.

Guard 2: by doing what?

Jury rigg: done!

The four people look to see penny the same but her hair flowed when the wind blowed, she toughed her skin and they are squished and she feels it, her eye's widen and looked at jury rigg.

Penny: b-benny? What did you do?

Jury rigg: made new improvements: enhance strength, durability, speed, agility, flexibility, jumping senses, combat, can think like a human and girl, feel more like a human, real skin, body parts, and I added some more things.

Lucy: and what are they?

Jury rigg: well a healing factor, acrobatic ability's, tougher skin, can resist water and magnets, weapen making skill's and….. ahem, reproduce.

Everyone blushed when they heard that and jury rigg change back to ben.

Guard 2: w-well now that is out of the picture, penny we half to go.

Penny: ok, but please that you don't tell my father. (giving them the puppy eyes)

Guard 1: no…. I can't…. tha…. Ugh, alright.

Penny: yay! (hugs ben again) oh thank you thank you thank you, benny you and ruby are the best of friends that anyone could ever have.

Before she leaves she kissed ben on the check and that made ruby and lucy go wide eyes and fall overand ben falled over with them after penny left with the guards.

 **With yang, zack, leonia and kagayaku**

Ghost Zack and kagayaku flew down to the ground as ghost zack turn back to normal

As the a motorcycle noise as there head turn to see yang and Leonia who arrive as well

Zack: So it's this the place right ?

Yang: C'mon My friend's right here ( as she and Leonia got out )

Leonia: And where is exactly… here?

Yang: oh I'll the with zacky pie while you two stay put.

Leonia and Katayama: WHAT?!

Zack: calm down you two, I think want you two try to stay put just in case where not follow by any of my enemies.

kagayaku: alright zacky, as long I can hang out with you. (as zack nodded make both yang and Leonia in anime tears and glared at her)

Zack: Don't worry, I'll have something special for you two soon (make Leonia and yang blushes on there cheeks) right now me and yang will be back. (went to the door)

As inside of it like a club of flashes and a man who wear black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache and also exceptionally tall.

And a bunch of guys wear black and red suits even Fedora have and red sun glasses.

As there a difference wearing a bear head and two teenage girl who are twins,  
The first one have black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels

The second girl looks the same except highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining.

Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti".

Random guy: hurry up close the door she's coming! (The two guys close the door.)

?: what you two idiots are you doing?

Random guy 2: junior she's here!

As the two guy telling him but then explosion cause the door to be open and whwn the smoke clear yang walk up sway her hips as zack felt hypnotize by that as she grin raise her hands.

Yang: guess who back? (As the guys point there weapons at her)

Zack: friends of yours, huh? (in sarcasm raising his eyebrow at her)

As zack use his gravity force to get all the men's weapon up to they air and zack breathe fire to turn them to dust make the men shocked and fear as both zack and yang glared.

Zack: It's not nice to point bunch of guns to a lady (as everyone nodded)and yang, Tell me you didn't use fist for talking?

Yang: (laugh nervously)well kinda.

Zack: (roll his eyes) oh goldie locks.…

As the guy came it and fixing his tie.

?: Blondie? Your here, why?

Zack: know this dude yang?

Yang: His name is Junior Doing. (make zack snicker)

Zack: Funny name for a grown adult, felt bad for the senior for it. (as yang laugh make junior glared but keeping his cool)

Yang: you still owe me a drink and I brought some company with me. (tucking her hung to zack)

Zack: Hey J! Hook me up with some root beer will ya?

As the twins looking at zack about to walk at him.

Yang: don't even think about, he's already taken (as both zack and yang walk up with junior) now what do you know about roman torchwick's plans?

Junior: (slam his drink on the bar) I don't know.

Yang: what do you mean "you don't know."

Junior: I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men and none of them ever came back.

Zack: well if you don't know, I have a question for you j.

Junior: and what that might me?

Zack: my brother want to know that anything strange is happening in this city? And any shady activity going on here.

Junior: well that question I know of, (yang looked at him and to zack) some rumors tells us that there are some people who are wearing hoodies and carrying silver swords and with them are some people wearing some sort of orange octopus, and here is the shady part; some of the white fang are sudently stronger and last week a mysterious creature that look like a grimm but has no mask stole some chemicals from the science lab with an old guy in a gorilla suit, a giant crab and a person with a fin on top of his head.

Zack: this is good info j, you got anymore?

Junior: that is all I got but there is one more thing I want to give you. (walk to the back and came back with a gift) some lady in a black hoodie wanted to give you this.

Zack receive the box and opened it and see a two blue gloves with arm guards and shadow lines crawling up from the knuckles to the wrists, he put them on and with a flick of his wrists they change into bigger gauntlets.

Yang: oh wow! You have your pare of gauntlets too? (smiled seductively lick her lips and bring his arm to her chest) maybe we should spar together and if you win I give you a kiss.

Zack: (smiled at her) oh? Is that a challenge?

She kissed on the mouth just to make him smile, zack was curious about his second form, so with another flick it change into his gloves again but two blade swords came out from the inside of the backhand, he looked at them with amazement, but when he flick them again instead of changing back to glove mode it did the opposite and the arm guards flip and connected to the blade swords change into two long and large barrels and two chain bullets with big bullets attach to the barrels.

Zack: woah! (his eyes shows starts)

Yang: zacky-pie… how did you get that lucky weapon?

Junior: well, well I think that we got are selves a triple mode wielder.

Zack: cool~. Ok goldie, lets move. (start to telepathic message) **ok guys report.**

Austin: **well I just know that dung is planing something massive here like level 100 alien tech massive.**

Zack: **hmm what is dung doing?**

Austin: **well he stole some materials, wires and a ton of dust crystals at atlas.**

Ben: **and from penny he stole something witch she can't describe.**

Zack: **and from a guy name junior said that he stole some chemicals from a lab. I'm going to contact koan and see what he is doing so far.**

Ben and austin: **roger.**

 **with Koan, Blake, Tsume, and Sun**

Blake spotted two faunus entering the door.

Blake: this is it.

Tsume: Let's do this

Sun: You sure? (blake and tsume glared at him while koan growl like a wolf make sun raise his hand in surrender) Y'know I'm just gonna take a word for it.

Koan: hold up you guys, let me take a peek at this crib ( as his x-ray showing see fanunus and white fang even see roman)Yep, there's white fangs and fanunus and roman here for no goo thing

Sun: So what now? Let koan bust the door and do his thing? (tsume hit sun of the back of his head) ow!

Koan: more or less, I'll confess both white fang and fanunus that even human and fnunus will not be enemies or treated differently of how they looks.

Tsume: how you gonna do that koan? (title her head as koan grin)

Koan: not me, but us right savage devil? (turn his head which blake, sun and tsume see joker come by)

Joker: you bet your steaming bun Right.

Tsume: w-wait a minute how did you-? But I thought you- (looking back and forward of koan and joker)

Koan: I have my ways tsume, joker here will deal with roman and talk to the fanunus and the white fangs of the truth as he introduce me so then we don't have to worry about white fangs and humans be in a war zone.

Blake, tsume, and sun have enter the room when blake remove her bow as they all wear grimm mask

as for koan turn invisible and joker in the shadows climbing to the walls and the ceilings looking at the of the white fang who looks like a lieutenant giving and Koan got a telpetahy call from zack

Zack: **Koan this is Z.**

Koan: **Hey bro, what you go?**

Zack: **that vilgax's army, animo and Dr. Psychobos stole some chemicals from the science lab with the grimm fangs and perhaps do good.**

Koan: **I see, tell that to ben and they others, right now Roman doing something not good.**

Zack: **Understood, Zack out.**

as koan nodded to joker.

Lieutenant: Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. (as roman walk forward) I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long.

As the fanunus are surprised and question why.

Roman: Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause.

Random fanunus deer: What's a human doing here?

Roman: I'm glad you ask w I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST!

Koan: _That's they other way around coming from him_

Roman: Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away, or better yet: killed! But! Before the claws come out...

Sun: So, is he going somewhere with this or... (asking blake who not responding just listing to roman's speech)

Roman:...would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the e dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms.(The audience started to cheer) Government. Military. Even the ey're all to blame for your lot in d they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. (he snapped his finger as to show a big robot)

Sun: That's a big robot.

Tsume: No kidding.

Blake: How did he get that?

As before roman said something a big red and green smoke as joker drop down as the smoke clear as to see the audience are shocked of who he is.

Joker: Hello, good evening, Aola, ola, bon jour, how do you do? (he bow to them)

Random fanunus: It's the savage devil!

Random fanunus 2: what it's he doing here as well?

Joker: Why I'm flatter hear such nice people there(he smile as he turn his head to the hateful roman glaring) ah romy good to see you.

Roman: That's roman you red freak! what are you doing here?!

Joker: Well I just came in the neighborhood and hear all of your lies and foul speech of helping the fanunus and the white fang.

Roman: why you...(as joker quick shot an ooze to wrapped around him tightly and drop his cane)

Joker: Now everyone, you believe fighting the humans will make the fanunus and white fang treated equal? (as the lieutenant behind joker but he hit the lieutenant by the face with his face) eehhh! wrong! why listen to a criminal such as roman torchwhick who steal dust and treated fanunus like just animal in cage, he's like wearing a mask to make you guys sympathy with him but he's l he did it's manipulate ya'll because he sided with a huge threats causing a war by other white fangs members who fall in the wrong hands by there leader alliance with great evil.

Random fanunus: how we not know you're not lying?

Roman: he is! Don't listen to tha-(joker ooze roman's mouth shut)

Joker: where was I? oh yeah! don't believe me? check it… (he walk to roman and touch his forehead with his hand and joker's eyes show a screen of what's happening such as roman sided with ben's enemies, dung stole marerials, wires and a ton of dust crystals, cinder and her friends try to murder tuskon but the savage devil stop it, dung and they other stealing chemicals and kidnapping fanunus and white fangs turning them into monsters)

Make the audience shocked of horror and glared at roman even tsume and blake bit her lips and sun squeeze his hand to a fist.

Joker: you see? Those are the threats this men and any of his allied he side with planning to turn this world upside down, The villains taking advantage to you all and the history between white fang. So if you see these people don't bother stop them or tell any police of it, right now everything be okay as I have other friends will take care of them monsters.

Random fanunus: why are you helping? Your no human or neither a fanunus.

Joker: true because it's the right thing to do and I have a special guess who understand this problem like I do, introducing Koan seinruyami! The guy who the true key for what's right or wrong. (koan appeared and stand next to joker)

Koan: Thank you all for hearing what the savage devil said, I Know all of you ask me why because do we have something in common?

The audience hear listening of koan's point and even they believe what the savage devil said it's true.

Koan: we all are the same, it's doesn't really matter if we all looks different by tail, wings, fangs, eyes, ears, fur, scales or claws...all human, fanunus and white fang are the same such as life, compassion, serve and protect, history, love, the sky, earth, family, friends, stars, dream, good or bad, life or death...and the most important of all it's peace, peace it's suppose to be the symbol of what white fangs are right? (as the audience nodded) yeah, I wanted you all to wake up and open your eyes to see that there it's hope for everyone one of ya'll because I was once know what it's like to see animal are like human as well in many different way. (the audience begin to cheer)The great evil that some people are unknown will be put to the true meaning of justices and soon when the human see us that treated equal as them and no more becoming enemies to each other. We just don't go savage, we go wild to side with them, don't listen to the one who already fallen and turn evil cause soon ya'll make a same mistake as one of them who pure evil, so the time have come that human, white fangs and fanunus begin a new dawn of true freedom! let's the war between good and evil...BEGIN!

As the audience cheer loudly of they believe in him.

Blake is so happy that koan kept his promise to change the ways of the faunus and the white fang behind the mask she is crying with tears of joy, sun was wide eyed and shocked that koan's plan worked and tsume smile for some reason she so proud of him making a differences for the faunus.

Koan: WHO WE ARE?!

Audience: FANUNUS AND WHITE FANGS!

Joker: WHAT WE GONNA HELP AND SIDE WITH?!

Audience: THE HUMANS!

Koan and Joker: AND WHO WE GONNA STOP BY THE HELP BY HUMANS!

Audience: THE VILLAINS!

Koan: Yes, spread the word to any friends or family or any human ya'll care to stop this war coming... for peace!

Joker: For peace!

Audience: FOR PEACE!

Blake jumped to the stage wrapped her arms around his koan and kissed him on the lips cause koan's eyes wide felt her tongue in as he's enjoying it closing his kissing with blake, sun's bug eyed and slack jawed on seeing blake is already taken and tsume manifesting a tiger out of anger on seeing blake got his first kiss as her red eyes glows. When blake brake the kiss as koan made a goofy laugh.

Blake: now this kitty is yours, my goofy koay~.(she purr rubbing her head on his chest)

Koan: (hugs blake with a wide grin) kitty!

Then the sealing came crashing down and five alien tech drones flew down and point there guns at koan, the faunus and the white fang run out by joker telling them to get out of the lieutenant break roman free and jump inside of the robot suit.

Albedo: (came out of the set and he in his 16 year old self) well, well, well if it insect koan and his pack of freaks, well now it's the time to kill one hero, any last words freak of nature?

Koan: yah! Just two, (he grin at blake which she smile) Lights out!

Blake shot the fuse box to turn off the lights.

Albedo: don't let them get away!

The four jumped out of the window and start to run and the five went through the window and the giant robot smashed the wall and chased after them.

Sun: so you guys wouldn't happen to have, oh I don't know, some form of backup?

Blake and koan: on it!/got it!

Koan telepathy to Ben, Austin and Zack.

Blake call to Ruby, Wiess, and Yang.

 **With weiss, austin niji and neptune.**

Blake: everyone! If you can hear me we need back-

Sun: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!

Koan: **austin! We need some help right here!**

Austin: ok, (see's an unused car) so, who's up for a ride?

Weiss: what?

He didn't answer the question but he slap the megatrix and change into an orange and black blob and he has the megatrix on his chest.

?: **MEGA LODE!** (Jump in the car and modify it)

The car change itself, the back wheels gotten bigger and six engine pipes came out and two turbo engines came out of the back and on the front of the car there is a cowcatcher and on the hood there is a megatrix in the top.

Mega lode: hop on guys.

Neptune: now that is what I call a hot rod.

Weiss: what are we waiting for get in!

They all taken a set and the mega lode car turn on his engines and floor it.

 **With ruby, ben and lucy**

Sun: they got robots, one is big, really big and there five are flying! And one of them is look like ben.

Ben: albedo! We need to go! (change into xlr8 and lucy just hop on his arms)

Ruby: oh I'm not missing this!

 **With yang, zack, leonia and kagayaku**

Sun: that torchwick guy's in it!

Koan: **and albedo, charmcaster and exo-skull are in the flying drones!**

Yang: where are you guys?

They heard a thumping noise and turn to see them running on the dissents and the giant robot is following them with five drones.

Sun: hurry!

Leonia: I think that was them.

Yang: yeah, I got it.

Zack: yang you and the girls help your sister, I got the drones. (teleported)

On one of the drones zack teleported on top of it and slap his wrist change him into a small gray alien wearing a black jumpsuit with a red line straight and a blue line around his wast, silver gauntlets with a light blue circles on the backhands and has the ultimatrix on his back.

?; POSITIVE GRAY MATTER! Now let's get hijacking.

He start to hack the drone, blake, sun, tsume and koan are jumping into the highway and landed on some cars and the robot was still running after them. The four of them kept jumping from car to car and yang and the girls had cot up with the robot, and behind them is none other then the mega lode car with weiss, niji and neptune. As the car was about to catch up black fire came at them and the car was dogging the black fire, the orange circle pop up and look to the sky and see dung in his half dragon form.

Mega lode: dung! (glaring at him)

Dung: oh austin, I see that you change into a galvanic mechamorph but that won't save you or your friends.(he smirk at his arch nemesis)

Mega lode: oh ya? How about this?

As he said that two missile launchers pop out and fired at him, dung doggies thinking that they will exploded but the missiles turned and hit dungs back making him crash but got back up in the sky.

Mega lode: we have to slow the robot down, but I can't drive and fight from behind at the some time.

Niji: don't worry, (takes the wheel) I got the driving! Just blast that traitorous out of the sky!

Mega lode: you don't have to tell me twice!

Neptune: I got the bot!

When he is about to grab his weapon the robot just make the cars flying at them.

Niji: hold on to something!

Neptune: uh oh, woah!

She made strong turns to dogged the cars flying at them and mega lode kept firing missiles at the half dragon, as the car is driving smoothly neptune grab his rifle and shooting the robots back then he change it into guandao mode.

Neptune: hey austin if you can-

Before he could finish he was launched to the bot by neptunes set with springs under the set

Mega lode: what? I-I'm sorry I didn't hear ya!

Weiss: I know what you did there.

Mega lode: seriously I didn't here him!

Niji: it was me, I didn't like him ether.

Weiss: me too.

As neptune was flying at the bot his guandao change into a trident and stab the bots back, back with blake, Koan, tsume and sun they landed on some trucks and sun look at the bot and saw neptune on the thing.

Sun: neptune hang on!

Neptune: trying here!

Meanwhile with zack, leonia, Katayama on the hijacked drone ship which zack driving and yang with her motorcycle. Koan teleported on the drone.

Koan: sup z! Mind if I hop it?

Zack: no problem just take them out.

Koan nodded as he blast the drone with his fire blast to cause it to crashed down.

Zack: okay let's see what if can do! (flying faster to avoid there blaster)

Exo skull: Shoot them down!

Charmcaster: I'm trying! I'm trying!

As the two villains shooting them as more 2 drones assist them as zack have an idea.

Zack: Ah screw this! Koan you drive I'll shoot!

Leonia: Zack wait, it be faster if Me and Katayama can shoot.

Zack: Alright then listen, to these control you must press the hold button and slide back to reload

Leonia: what?

Zack: punch, hold, slide, repeat! Punch, hole, slide, repeat!

Kagayaku: Wait so that what it do.

Zack: yep, koan! Need a shoot (koan grab zack's back) good luck ladies!

Leonia: Wait! Where you going?!

Zack: To test my leads and to do some recycling. (he brought up his weapons)

Zack jump out of the drone ship as koan's body became a parachute for him and zack new weapon in gun mode shot two drones ship many times as he laugh and the two drone ship crashed down. Yang, leonia and kagayuka awe of zack did was impress with his new weapons.

Yang: that over there is my boyfriend.

Leonia: I so want him inside me right now.

kagayaku: I WANT HIM NOW!

As Katayama and Leonia on the ship which it's on autopilot, they use he gun blaster to shoot the drone ship and then crashes down as exo skull come out with charmcaster.

Exo skull: I hate those guys.

Charmcaster: true but I'll admit what zack did was bad ass.

Sun clap his hands to project two holograms of himself and they dash too the robot, it swatted one away but the other one smashed its right arm then the original jumped and pulled out ruyi bang and jingu bang in it's staff mode and was going to hit it but got hit himself by neptune flying at him.

Weiss: austy can you fire me in front of the robot?

Mega lode: roger.

The set next to her change into a large cannon with a door on the side.

Weiss: get ready to fire and niji don't you dare do anything to my austy!

Niji: never worry just finish this fight!

She nodded and went in the cannon, it raises up and fires weiss far.

Weiss: blake! I'm in position!

Weiss landed and bring out mytenaster and gets into her states, and then she freezes the road so the robot slip and fell to the ground but landed to where ruby is, zack and koan landed on the ground and ben speed to them and change back and austin change back to himself and dung landed in front of them.

Dung: well, well, if it inset the four freaks.

Austin: dung! What are to doing with those parts and chemicals?

Dung: oh something magnificent. (snaps his fingers)

A shadow raises up to reveal a bulked faunus with a larger grimm mask.

Austin: (put his hand over his mouth) oh my god.

Ben: w-w-what is that thing!?

Zack: you sick basterd! (Growl and glaring at him)

Koan: No way...there monsters with Grimms and white fangs D.N.A so that's the reason why you steal parts and chemicals for. (narrow his eyes and Britten his teeth and raids his fist)

Dung: (smirk sinister) yes and this is just the beginning and now(a bunch more behind him) time for you four to die.

As he said that the monsters all charge at them.

Ben: bros, let's do this. Its hero time!

Austin: ok, it's dragon time!

Koan: aw ya dude! Time to get wild!

Zack: it's time to roll out!

 **Play power rangers dino charge full theme**

As they said that energy burst out from there feet and the energy is rising, ben's skin change into green and his hair became white and flows, austin sprouted wings, a tail, two horns, claws and scales, koan didn't change but a halo appeared on top on his head and a blue streak on his bang and his eyes become red, and zack change into his ghost form, they all charge at the monsters and ben send his mana blasts at them and koan send out his heavenly blast bombs, austin is firing out a white fire and then exploded on impact, and zack is well just standing there sent a sonic waves sent the monsters fell over. As the monsters disappeared to dust as they went back in there regular formed and teleported somewhere by dung they look at dung still there as he clap his hand of being impress a little

Dung: well now, it seems that you four achieve new forms, very nice, but I will destroy you all my self. (pulls out the red driver and place it on to his waist and pull out the red lock again) henshin.

 **DRAGON FRUIT ENERGY**

The matallic fruit came out of the zipper portal and zip it close. He place the lock into the diver and lock the lock.

 **LOCK ON.** (push the right lever) **SODA! DRAGON ENERGY ARMS!**

The metallic fruit landed on his shoulders and became dark rider tyrant.

Tyrant: now feel the power of dark riders.

Austin: oh and you are going to feel the power of four kamen riders. Guys!

The three nodded and change back, ben pull out two rings, on his right finger the ring had a hand in front of it and to his left there is a red ruby crystal in front of it, zack wave his hand in front of his wast and a ghostly driver with an eye in the middle, koan's wast there is a belt with a heart in the middle, and as for austin he didn't do anything just putting his arms behind his back.

Tyrant: what's wrong "your highness"? Afraid?

Austin: not exactly.

When he said that tyrant was hit on the head then his face and then his entire body, austin just lifted his right elbow so a little bat-like creature landed, he has red eyes, golden face and black wings with golden arms.

Austin: nice job kivat the 3rd.

Kivat: thank you master austin.

Austin: please never call me that again.

Kivat: very well, (hops around and look at tyrant) shall we dispose of him?

Austin: yes and we should get back the driver too, just in case.

Kivat: all right! let's go kivat! (open his jaw) bite! [gavu]

As kivat bit his hand black lines red and yellow glass colors appeared on his face and on his wast chants wrap around and change into a red belt with whistles on both sides.

BAKZ: henshin!

Ben switches the hand on the belt to the left and flip the top down to reveal a ruby mask, koan brings out a card with a mantes with a heart behind it, zack brings out an eye with black on the back, press the button left to reveal a G on the middle and place the eye on the driver.

Ben's belt: **SHABDOOBIE, TOACH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOACH TO HENSHIN! FLAME! PLEASE! HI, HI, HI HI HI!**

Koan's belt: **CHANGE!**

Zack's belt: **EYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~!** (pull and push the lever) **KAIGAN: ORE! LETS GO! DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

For ben a red magic circle flew through his body his clothes change, he is now wearing a black cloak with silver linings, ruby chest plat, a black jumpsuit and a mask with a ruby on it,

For austin he place kivat on the belt and his body turned silver, morphed and the silver cover brake revealing him in a black jumpsuit armor, red chest and silver shoulder pads, on the right leg silver wings with chins and on the mask yellow bat wings on the eyes.

For koan he is downs in black and white liquid and then splashes out revealing him now wearing a black jumpsuit with yellow lightning like patterns on the lower waist, upper waist and on the forearms, his chest armor is a heart, bulk like shoulder pads and on the mask it's mantes like with a red heart on the eyes.

And for zack a hoodie just danced a little and landed on his upper body and he now wearing a black jumpsuit with orange lines and an eye on the chest and a mask with an orange face with black eyes and a silver horn on the forehead,

 **play critical line**

?: kamen rider: wizard! Now, it's show time!

?: kamen rider: kiva! Now lets brake the chains of despair!

?: kamen rider: chalice! Which card shall tell one's defeat?

?: kamen rider: ghost! (pulls his hoodie off) Now which soul is stronger, mine or yours?

Tyrant: w-what!? How can this be?!

Kiva: don't underestimate us dung! How let's go!

They all charge at him, chalice pulled out his bow blade and slashes his chest and sparks came flying out, ghost brought out his black duel edge sword and slash tyrants chest again, kiva came in with a flying kick to his head, making him fall over but he got back up.

Tyrant: well you four have gotten stronger, huh? But that want save your friends.

As he was about to unlock his lock kiva, and wizard came in with a flying kick and ghost and chalice came in with a punch all directly to his chest that made him flying a few meters, kiva pulled out slowly a blue flute and place the flute to kivats mouth and press down.

Kivat: Garuru saber!

Out in the distends flying from the moon there is a dragon castle came flying in and you can hear an organ playing, it open its mouth and out comes a yellow sphere with a blue statue and you can hear a wolf howling, it landed on his hand and unfolds to a curved golden blade with a blue wolf's head on the guard and chains wrap around his left arm and it change into a blur armor and chains covered his chest and then brakes into blue and silver chest plate, kivats eyes turned blue and the eyes of kiva tuned blue too, the wolfs howled in the distends and the organ plays its last cored and kiva growls at dung.

Kiva: you… well be punished!

Kiva dashes and slashes at him making him back away, kiva then nodes at the rest signaling them for the finally.

Wizard: ok, the finally! (shifts the hand on the belt)

Belt: **LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

Place a different ring with a dragon with a foot in front if the ring on his finger right finger then place his right hand in front of the belt.

Belt: **VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!**

Kiva place the blade on kivats mouth and he bites it.

Kivat: Garuru bite!

Chalices pulls out the buckle from the belt and place it on the bow and draw two cards from his deck slot, one has a picture of a hermit with a drill and the other one has an eagle, then he slides them in the buckle.

Bow: **DRILL! TORNADO! SPINNING ATTACK!**

Ghost made a hand seal and a big ghost seal appeared behind him and pulled and push the lever.

Belt: **DAI KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

The moon up on the sky is now full and together and behind the riders, kivas mouth opened and he place the sword into his mouth and readied his stance, a magic circle appeared underneath wizards feet and fire went into his right foot, chalice start to spin and a human size tornado appeared and lifed him up and ghost jumped up and the energy went into his feet. Kiva charge at tyrant and jumped high and spins at him and the three riders followed him with there powered up kicks, the sword slashed his chest making more sparks came out and chalices, ghosts and wizards kicks made contact to tyrants chest and they landed behind him and big explosion as Tyrant's chest injured from the impact and force as he hold the pain and his at the four riders.

Tyrant: ugh, you- you may have win this round but the war will rise and you four will be gone from this world, muha ha ha ha ha ha—gaaaaaaaaaa!

After his "final words" he exploded and his driver and lock fell out from his wast and he change into his dragon form and fly out.

Ghost: That's was awesome! And We sure show him how we riders roll!

Kiva: (walks to the driver and the lockseed and pick's them up) that's one down, now let's help out the girls.

Riders: right!

 **With team rwby**

The girls faced the robot and it walked to them ready to attack.

Ruby: freezerburn!

Blake and ruby moved out of the way for weiss to freeze the ground and yang to punch the ground making a fog covering there tracks, the robot brought out its lasers to find the girls, when it found yang and blake it fired at them but ruby charge at it and slash at its 'face'.

Ruby: checkmate!

Weiss and blake both charge at it and they both slash its legs and weiss jump up and struck its camera making it disable and she jump away from it. It was about to crush on blake but weiss use her glyphs to move her away from it. Then the robot fired its missiles at them then it fired at weiss and the blast hit her but she sent a time dust on blake before kiva catch her.

Kiva: you alright?

Weiss: y-yeah, who are you?

Kiva: What? Can't recognize me snow bunny?

Weiss was shocked to see that kiva is austin, she look up and down and feel the power of kiva and somehow it turned her on and niji looked at him and feel her dragon instincts that is telling her to mate him but trying so hard not to show it.

Weiss: wow, you look so…. So…. Hot.

Kiva: think you but we need to fight that thing.

Weiss: ok.

Back to blake she feel that time for her is slow so she slash the incoming missiles and they all explode.

Ruby: ladybug!

Ruby run to the robot and slash the bottom and dash back with blake dashing foreword and they slash back and forth on the legs, the robot turned to ruby and fired but jumped and they slash off the robots left arm, they landed and wizard and chalice came running at the robot and wizard place a new ring on his right hand and shift the hand back and forth and place his right hand in front of the hand belt.

Belt: **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

He raises his hand beside him and a magic circle appeared and his hand went through the circle and grab a silver gun with a black hand on the base and fired at the robot and chalice fired his energy arrows making the robot stumble a bit. Yang jump behind the robot and punches it on the back

He raises his hand beside him and a magic circle appeared and his hand went through the circle and grab a silver gun with a black hand on the base and fired at the robot and chalice fired his energy arrows making the robot stumble a bit. Yang jump behind the robot and punches it on the back, but the robot slammed her on a piller and it was going to punch her but ghost kicked it's face making it fly just a few meters and catches yang.

Ghost: what's the matter goldie locks? look's like you seen a ghost?

Yang: Z-z-zacky-pie?

Ghost: who else calls you goldie locks?

When yang lad her eye's on ghost she blushed and felt turn on of feeling his muscles on her body, on the flying drone leonia has a big blush which she lick her lips and her tail swing around happily and kagayuka felt a bit hot and amazed of zack's armor looks badass.

Ghost: so~, marvel at me later kay?

Yang: y-y-yeah.

 **Play rwby volume 2 theme song- Die**

Yang hopped off of ghost/zack's arms and dash to the robot with ghost opening his belt and pulled out a full white eye, he press the button and remove the ore eye and place the white eye in the belt. The black hoodie disappeared and a white hoodie with brown beads around the hoodie.

Belt: **EYE~! EYE~! BACCHIRI MINAA~! BACCHIRI MINAA~!** (pull and push the lever) **KAIGON! BENKEI! ANIKI! MUKIMUKI! NIODACHI!**

The hoodie landed on his shoulders and a mask change into eight spears surrounding the mask and his sword change into a staff and out of nowhere a spider swings in and attach itself into the tip of the staff making it a hammer.

Ghost: let's smash!

Yang nodded and they jump at the robot and smash its other arm and it stumbled, it kicked them and they flew far.

Ruby: bumblebee!

Wizard: flying smasher!

Blake trowed gambol shroud in its pistol mode at yang and chalice draw out a card with a plant with teeth and blades, and he slides on this bow.

Bow: **BIO!**

Then vines sprouted from his hand and it grab ghosts body and the two swings them to the robot but it jumped out of the way.

Ruby: we have to slow it down!

Weiss: and how do you propose we do that?

Ruby: ice flower!

Wizard: you need more than that. (pulls out another ring but has an X with a dragon behind the X.

Belt: **BIND, PLEASE!**

He then shift his hand foreword and then six magic circles appeared and chains came out and wrap around the legs then weiss use her glyphs on ruby's scythe and she s start to fire at the robot and blake and chalice spines ghost and yang again and before they hit the robot ghost put his hammer in front of his belt and the hammer start to glow.

Hammer: **DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINAA~! DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINAA~!**

Yang: what are you doing?

Ghost: about to get awesome!

When they in front of the robot yang hits its 'face' and ghost hit its upper 'face' and punch the trigger.

Hammer: **OMEGA BOMBER!**

The robot was sent flying and it was smashed into pieces and roman rolled out form the scrapheap.

Roman: just got this thing cleaned!

Yang charge at roman but albedo jumped out from the drone and changed into a stone alien with purple crystals on his upper body and has one eye and has the negatrix on its chest and block yangs shoot.

Roman: ladies, gentlemen, ice queen. (weiss: hey!) always a pleasure. (tips his hat and dung teleported behind them) dung, if you would?

Dung: we will meet again, austin. (teleported out)

 **end music**

Yang: so I guess dung is getting more dangerous with this vilgax and with roman?

Kiva: yeah, I guess he really made our plans…. Disappear?

Wizard: no, just no.

Kiva: oh come on guys, you three get the funnies.

Ghost: there is the time and place for some jokes.

Kiva: and this isn't?

Chalice: no, it's just you suck. Which that's not gonna catch one for newbies

Kiva: at least i'm trying. (he pouted behind his mask)

Ruby: (look at wizard and blush supernova) b-b-b-b-b-b-benny! I-i-is it you?

Wizard: yep.

Ruby: OH MY GOD! (dashes over to wizard and hugs him) YOU ARE SO AMAZING!

Weiss: austin, if you get out of that suit I well kiss you all over your adorable face.

Kiva: oh boy.

Kivat: oh ho? What have we here, a lady's man.

Kiva: kivat!

Blake: So I guess it' you in there koany? (He nodded as she smirk) Never thought m goofy koan looks good in that armor (came closer purr as she whisper to his ear) how about some alone time as a thank you gift for what you did makes me happy.

Chailce: IT SHALL BE DONE! (make blake giggle)

Ghost: what do you think goldie locks? (sway her hips and her arm wrapped around his neck, her breast's press against his chest plate and look eye to eye)

Yang: Very awesome, can't wait for the spar again.

Ghost: I can take anything you can throw at me.

Yang: cocky huh? Well how about you...me...in the bed together for round 2 Ghosty? (makes zack blushes behind his mask)

Ghost: oh you can count on it goldie locks!

The boys change back and as they are just about to go they heard a train whistle, they look up and see a white train with red eyes in front of the train, it stopped in front of them. They went to defense stance when the door opens a purple humanoid dragon with black headphones jumped out happily.

?: we're here! we're here!

?: you brat! Get back here!

Out from the door there is a red devil and then pushed him there is a yellow wrestler person and looks like a bear with a horn.

?: ah! We have found you zackery!

He jumps out of the train and from the door there is a blue humanoid turtle with orange eyes and behind his there is a white humanoid swan with blue eyes.

?: oh, what fare ladies we have here.

Zack: who the fuck are you four?

Koan: woo hoo! Yokais!

Austin: what a minute, _gasp_ guys! Hold your fire!

Purple Dragon: (look at austin) austy! (runs up to him and tackle him in a hug) yay we found you too! It's me ryuuta!

Austin: ha ha ha ha, hey there ryuuta.

Zack: austin? Do you know them?

Austin: yeah, in my rider days I meet these five, guys these are the taros, the one hugging me right now is ryuutaros, but call him ryuuta.

Ryuuta: hi austy's friends!

Red devil: what a fucking minute, you meet to tell us that this is the austin guy you know of?

Ryuuta: yeah and remember that we saw his mom?

Red devil: yeah so what?

Austin: it means that i'm sadly a prince.

The red devil was about to talk when the humanoid swan sweated him away and walk to austin.

?: finally! A fellow royal, (bows to him) my name is seig the imagin, it's sweel to meet you.

Austin: o-oh hello seig, my name is austin ookami, just call me austin.

Seig: it's nice to meet you too austin.

Red devil: HEY CHICKEN WINGS! Why did you swat me at the head!

Zack: hey aust, who is that guy.

Austin: oh his name is momotaros, the one who swatted him is seig.

Yellow bear: (walk up to zack and koan) I sense you two are strong, (get to a wrestler stance) fight me! (fell asleep and fell down)

Austin: that is kentaros, he has a habit of sleeping instantly if not taking seriously. And the blue turtle is urutaros the pervert.

When they hear that koan dash at him and beat him like a rag doll as koan shriek like an angry monkey.

Zack: ok koan I think he has quite enough. (koan stops and speeds back to blake) hey aust, if you know what they are, why are they here?

Austin: well I think that they are your rider rider forms you need, before you say anything let me explain; momo is your sword form he knows swords bass ability, urutaros is your staff/rod form, kentaros is your axe form, ryuutaros is your gun form and segi is your wing form.

Zack: cool.

Urutaros stands back up with bandages on him and shaken up by that beat down, koan looked at him and segi and pointed his finger at them.

Koan: torinokuso...taros and eero-shell head.

When momotaros heard that he burst out laughing and held his stomach and fell on the groung and rolling side to side.

Momotaros: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh oh oh I can't stop laughing! Oh oh ohohohhahahahahahah!

He stopped laughing and feel an aura, he turn and see koan drooling at the five.

Koan: ….ur….taste like? peaches, turtle soup, bear claw, dragon fruit and yummy chicken...

That made the five terrified but got saved by tsume giving koan a steam bun and he is eating it, the five taros all run up to her and bowed to her for saving her.

Zack: ok this is getting late, how about you guys come along?

Momotaros: as long as that crazy man is away from us yes!

Austin: but we have two bunk beds in our room.

Ryuutaros: oh oh oh, I got an idea.

When he said that ryuutaros just poof and change into a smaller version of him.

Ryuutaros: now we can sleep in the same beds!

Momotaros: wow, that is the smartest thing that the kid did, lets do it!

As the five of them turn smaller versions.

Zack: Nice, and don't worry about koan...He maybe nuts but he's a nice and lovable goof-ball when you get to know him.

Koan: dibs of Ryuu as my sleeping buddy for the sleepover!

 **Change scene**

The villeins teleported to there new hideout and dung was not happy.

Dung: grrr, that wrenched brat! How did they have other driver belts. Roman do you have any news?

Roman: bad one, is seems that the savage devil and that koan has all of the white fang and the filthy faunus to join them.

Vilgax: WHAT?! (punches the wall) GRRR! It doesn't matter I will destroy Tennyson! And the three if necessary.

Dung: and we will vilgax but right now we need more allies, (was about to slash roman) you are still useful on strategys and I just found one I'll be right back. (teleports)

vilgax: (looks at roman) make sure that we get more grimm fangs by the chemicals and find any white. And I will steal cinders powers so I can kill Tennyson.

 **With dung**

He reappeared in a red forest and fouond a man on a black cloak with a rose on his back, red hear, bul horns, and a grimm mask over his eyes.

Dung: well, well, well, it's finally nice to meet you, adam Taurus

Adam: (turns to see dung in his human form) who are you?

Dung: my name is dung, and I have something to show you.

He touched his head and when he is about to show his something, he reads his memories and mind, dung pulled some mental strings and then shows him koan and blake together and having a kiss on a stage, that made him gasp in shocked and angry.

as Adam scream of fury slashing some tree with his sword as it amuse dung.

Dung: _Yesss, he will be interesting as long how many white fang are allied to him could be useful indeed..._

Adam:(he panting and gritting his teeth as he tightly holding his sword) how dare he!? Thinking he can steal my darling and get away with it?! I'll kill him!

Dung: hehehe and you will my new friend, you will get your revenge and kill koan but in time you will work for me of a plan that my friends are doing and I'll give you the power you needed to succeeded your vengeance so...(he grin wider)... interested?

That made adam smirk evilly even nodded and waited for the moment he meet him, he will kill him as they shake hands.

 **Back at school**

The group went back to team banks room and descending on what they have found. Ben is getting snuggled by ruby and lucy hugging his arms, austin with his face all in lipstick kiss marks and weiss hugging and snuggling his arm and niji sitting next to him, koan with nora sitting on his lap, blake hugging his arm and tsume hugging his other arm as koan chuckle with a grin and zack with yang and leonia hugging his arms and kagayaku sitting on his lap while he grin to, jaune, pyrrha and ren are sitting on a couch with the chibi tauros.

Ren: why are we here?

Jaune: nora brought us here.

Zack: now let's report on what we know.

Austin: (rubs of the lipstick marks) from the intel; dung has steel a lot of materials, wires and a ton of dust crystals and from zack's information is that he also stole some chemicals from some labs and with those things he and bens villains created, it's only the beginning.

Ruby: but well stop him, right?

Ben: I hope so ruby.

Zack: (look at the five) I forgot to ask; what are you guys?

Momotaros: well we are the imagines, and we can do this!

As he said that he jump into noras body and her eyes change into red and a streak of red hair.

M. nora: this is pretty mush we can do.

Koan roared like a lion to make momotaros jump out of his queens body and she hugged him for saving her from momotaros

Koan: Do that again I'll peal your skin like a real peach, got it?

Momotaros: y-y-yes.

Nora: oh thank you my king for saving me from that peach guy. (snuggling his chest)

Pyrrha: _giggle_ nora is taken a real liken to koan, so dose blake.

Ben and koan saw that sad smile, they look at each other and smiled thinking the same thing.

Ben and koan: **get jaune and pyrrha together? Get jaune and pyrrha together.**

 **Timeskip**

After the descending in team bakz room they went to combat class and austin was shocked to see his mother here.

Austin: mom?

Akasu: oh austin, wonderful to see you in class. don't worry I'll treat everyone here equally now, (look on the fighting line up) ok we have, team bakz vs team crdl.

Cardin: alright! I can't wait to beat the living hell out of that freak of nature.

Sky: I want to get back on that pathetic leader of theres.

Dove: same here with that dork with that lame cloak.

Russel: I want a piece of that wimp with the straitjacket.

That has made ruby, weiss, blake, yang, niji, tsume, kagayaku, leonia, emerald, Natilop/neo, nora and akasu angry.

Akasu: (try to keep her cool) now will the two teams please prepare for there fight.

Timeskip

The two teams are standing away from each other waiting for ether one to charge.

Cardin: whats the matter? Are you to cowardly to fight us?

Ben: no, actually we are doing this.

Right on cue they all slap there wrists and change, ben has change into a small white creature with green eyes, headphones and the cords are attach to his backpack that has a number 10 on it, and has the omnitrix on his forehead, zack has change into a big red four armed being with black hair and bared, he wears a black singlet with a red line going down and a blue belt on his wast, white and black fingerless gloves, and a silver X with the ulitmatrix on it, koan change into a big humanoid tree with three red eyes and has spikes on his mouth, tail and shoulders and he is wearing a red color with the nematrix on it, austin just change into a small light blue creature with a yellow ball on top of his head, orange eyes and has the megatrix on his belly.

?: **ECHO-ECHO!**

?: **POSITIVE FOUR ARMS!**

?: **WEEDBLADE!**

?: **CHAO!** **(look at his hands) uh oh.**

All of the girls in the class room start to scream with glee to see chao, weiss was screaming louder then anyone and thinking that she will dress up chao, velvet who just got in the class room screamed with glee and small hearts hovered over her head, niji blushed red and thinking that she hug chao like a teddy bear, ruby was screaming happily at echo-echo for being so cute so dose lucy too, yang and leoina both purred at four arms and kagayaku is drooling so dose neo on zack's four muscles and when blake, nora, emerald and tsume smelled weedblades odder, they melted on the wonderful smell.

Ruby and lucy: (holding each others hands and looking at ben) OH MY GODS, THAT IS THE MOST CUTIES THING WE EVER SEEN!

Coco: (just walked in) what is all the yelling about? (look at echo-echo) oh… my god, it's that ben? He more cuter then before! And he is still cute.

Weiss: I can't wait to dress his up in cute clothes!

Velvet: OH MY GOD AUSTIN IS THE CUTEST!

Blake: oh that smell~.

Nora: its heavenly~.

Tsume: nya~.

Emerald: Oh my god, I can smell this forever~.

Russel: what the hell? it's just a pile of thick grass and tree bark.

Weedblade: (steam came out of the trunks on his back) I...AM...WEEDBLADE!

He charge at russel and tackle him, echo-echo dog pile sky, dove was punched by p four arms and carden run at chao.

Cardin: get ready twerp!

Chao: (his yellow dote change into a spiked ball) twerp? Am I?

Chao fly with his little wings making the girls scream louder and rounded up his fist and punched his face making cardin flying out of the ring.

Cardin: (falls off the wall) ugh, I… cant believe I got beaten by a small twerp.

Chao: small is powerful, believe it cardin!

That made all the girls want to jump into the stage and hug chao but weiss and velvet beat them to it.

Weiss: (hugging his and rubbing her face with his) oh my god your so cute that I just want to hug you like a teddy bear!

Velvet: what I got some thing that will make him cuter!

She pull out a pear of bunny ears and a bow tie, she put them on chao and take a look at him.

Chao: (cross his arms and pouted) this is not funny.

Weiss: but that made you even more cuter then before. (picks up and hugs him more)

Niji jumps in and quickly snatches chao and hugs him too, nora jumps up and hugs weedblades arm, blake appeared and hugs his other arm tsume and emerald hopped on his back smelling his sense more, after they got off of weedblade and he sprouted a blake rose for blake, a pink daisy flower for nora, an orange fire flower for tsume and a four leaf clover for emerald, they all blushed and they kissed his head as a thank you. Ruby, lucy and coco are hugging there own echo-echo. Yang and leonia are hugging the lower arms of four arms and kagayaku is hugging his waist and nuzzling his stomach and Natilop/neo, hug his back as well. Glynda and akasu walked up to the team still in there alien forms.

Glynda: well done team bakz. You four will have no problem qualifying for the tournament, but up agents miss nikos it will be difficult.

Echo-echo: Well. We. Like. A. Challenge.

Akasu: alright, now I think there is some time for one more sparing match. Any volunteers?

Mercury: I'll do it. (raised his hand)

Glynda: mercury is it? Very well. let's find you an opponent.

Mercury: actually, I wanna fight… (point at weedblade) him.

Weedblade: I am weedblade.

Mercury: uh…. what?

Chao: he said "I excepted and your a poopy head".

That made him angry and the girls giggle at him. Mercury came standing in front of weedblade wanting to kick the daylights out of him, he get to his stance and weedblade just stands there, mercury charge at him and weedblade block his kick with his arm and punch him on the chest to make him fall but flip back up and weedblade charge at him but mercury block his fist with a kick and when no one isn't looking weedblade grow a cactus and shove it on mercury's butt. They get to there distance and mercury felt something pointy, he look to his butt and see's a cactus sticking out of his butt he can only do one thing… make a fool of himself.

Mercury: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

He runs around in circles making a fool of himself, everyone laugh at him, he pulled out the cactus and glared at him in anger.

Mercury: oh you are going to pay for that!

Weedblade: oh I'm just beginning to fool around. (slap his neck)

A red flash appeared and he change into a gray fur monkey with orange pads on his shoulders, forearms and legs and hips, he has spikes on his back and tail, he has the nematrix on his neck.

 **?:** **KNOCK YEKNOM!** It's monkey time! (make monkey noise jumping up and down pounding his chest)

As he was going to kick him knock yeknom block it with his leg surprising mercury and emerald at the same time, he retract his foot and swing his other leg but got blocked again by knock yeknom's other leg and then he roundhouse kick him to the side and making mercury fly and as a finally he give mercury an atomic wedgy and put the underwear on top of his head.

Knock yeknom: monkey see, monkey do, monkey made a fool out of you! (as his monkey laugh show as he begin to eat a banana)

Mercury got his underwear out of his head and run at him but Knock yeknom finishes his banana and throw it to the ground and mercury slip on the banana. Knock yeknom walked up to him and put his foot on his chest making him take the win. Emerald was surprised to see that koan defeat him easy.

Knock yeknom: you know you would never win even you are trying, you'll never win.

When they went out of the classroom the boys change back, austin stayed behind to talk with his mother.

Austin: hey mom, can I talk with you?

Akasu: well of course sweetly. What is do you what to talk about?

Austin: I...me and my brothers investigated with team ruby and our guardians on dust and what dung is planing and we found out that he is making an army of monsters of faunes and grimm, he calls them; the grimm fangs.

Akasu: I should of destroyed him when I have the chance, (look at austin) thank you for telling me this honey, i'll tell the girls, hilbrid, ozpin and james, now run alone.

He got back with the others and the boys are in a tug-a-war with the girls.

Nora: my king is going with me to the prom!

Blake: no! He is my goofy kony and me is going with me!

Tsume: no no no no! He is going with me! I have to tell him something at the prom!

Ruby: ben is going with me! Get your paws off of him!

Lucy: you let go of him! He is going to the prom with me!

Austin: what is going on here?

Koan: I'm a wish bone aust, (as ryuu laugh at how funny he is) ryuu how long? Did the girls play wish bone on us?

Ryuutaros: just for 2 minuets.

Koan: Damn it! fuck that time! (ryuu laugh so hard he fell on his but)

Zack: what koan trying to say is, beacon having a prom night dance tomorrow and I remember jaune try to ask Weiss to the dance by using a guitar.

Koan: And I smash him with it!

Austin: thank you K.

Nora pulled out a laser pointer and pointed the laser at the wall, blake and tsume both see the red dot and thanks to there cat instincts they follow the dot leaving nora with her king but failed when koan followed the dot too, zack and the 5 imagines felt three auras racing towards where they are standing.

Zack: hey aust, don't question this but you half to run right now.

Austin: let me guess: weiss, velvet and niji.

The 5 imagines: yes.

Austin: ok then. (he slap his wrist to change into rapordash) I'm going to run now.

As he dashes away weiss, velvet and niji are running after him.

Zack: which remind me to find yang and the others as well.

Koan: Ben don't forget penny and coco coming for you too!

Urutaros: I feel so jealous that team bakz getting popular.

 **Timeskip**

Emerald: next is team bakz.

Cinder: ahh, the four mysterious boys.

Mercury: there strong and smart, they work together and they still strong with out each others backups.

Cinder: hmm, do tell.

Emerald: we don't know about there semblance and they don't have any aura but with out it there still strong enough to survive fettle blows, even koan.

Mercury: (sites up) when koan change into that monkey thing he was able to block all of my attacks, he and the three guys are unpredictable, making them difficult targets. But they are holding back.

Emerald: because they wanted to knock out there opponents. And finally the savage devil.

Cinder: ah him the thorn on our side. Add him to the list.

Mercury: you should be able to take him no problem.

Cinder: it's not about overpowering the enemy. it's about taking away what power they have. And we will, and we will have benny, koan and zack join us in time.

Mercury: ugh, I hate waiting.

Cinder: oh don't worry mercury, tomorrow we will find the savege devil and we will take his powers for our selves.

But what they didn't know that in emerald's eyes joker is lessening to there conversation.

Joker: I half to tell the guys. **Koan, this is joker with an update.**

Koan: **ok then buddy, lay it on me.**

Joker: **cinder, emerald and poopy head mercury are planing to make there next moves next weekend.**

Koan: **ok I'll contact austin about this.**

Joker: **ok but there is more, i'm going to be there next target for there take my powers.**

Koan: **if they try they will never get there sanity back.**

Joker: **true, but you four have to watch your backs.**

Koan: **roger, over and out. Hey austin, you hanging on there?**

Raptordash: **yeah I'm still running, whats up?**

Koan: **got news; joker just reported on that cinder and her team are going to target him next tomorrow.**

Raptirdash: **well this is joker we're talking about right? He will out illusion them.**

Koan: **I know he just what you update us, well good luck.**

Raptordash: **thanks.**

 **The next day**

Team bkz are decorating the ball room and to upgrade the prom and austin came in tired.

Austin: _huff, huff,_ sorry guy's, the girls are hard to loss. Now then lets get to the decorating.

They start to decorate some more and upgrade some more, zack has just finish some stage adjustments and the dj station he hoped down to his team.

Zack: so what shall we do?

Austin: well we have done are phases but there is one thing we have to do…. Witch one are we going to take to the dance.

Koan: oh oh oh I got an idea! (the boys look at him) how about we clone ourselves and ask them to dance that way we don't make the girls feel bad.

Zack: that is the most ingenious plan I have ever heard.

Neptune: (just walked in with sun) yo guys.

Bakz: hey neptune, hey sun.

Sun: hey guys. So who are you three going to bring to the dance?

Zack: well, we have thought about it and koan got an idea so….

Bakz: all.

That made neptune and sun jaws drop.

Neptune: are you guys crazy?! Well not koan because he's always crazy, how will you guys can take 15 girls to the dance if there is four of you.

Austin: that's what koan's idea comes along; we clone ourselves I will make two, zack will make three, koan will make three like zack, and ben will make three too.

Sun: wow, hanging out with you guys is the best.

Koan: but we need to pair up with jaune and pyrrha and he is a thick head like an empty pocket of lint.

Ben: i'll be right back, koan your with me.

Koan: yay!

Zack: oh boy team matchmaker has begin.

Neptune: what?

Austin: it's a long story witch we don't want to talk about. So what are you two going to wear to the dance?

Sun: uh, this.

Neptune ignore him, for he knows not what he says.

Sun: hey, I may have moved to mistral, but I grew up in vacuo. it's not exactly a shit-and-tie kinda place.

Austin: we kind of noticed.

 **Change scene**

As jaune was looking for ren he spotted a comic book on string and it4 was x-ray and vade, when he is going to grab it the comic book is 'flying' away when he went to the corner he saw ban and koan who is holding a stick.

Koan: heeeelllloooo jaune!

Jaune: what the?

Ben: (grab his wrist) we need to talk.

Koan: a man to man talk!

They dash out of the hallway and to the roof tops to talk.

Jaune: ok guys what to you guys what and why did you whack me in the head koan?

Koan: because a) she's already interested on aust, and b) we need to talk to you about pyrrha.

Jaune: pyrrha? Why she is popular she has already have a date to the dance.

Ben: uh, jaune in case you haven't notice that she is willing to train you, so dose us anyway, the point is that she is in love with you dude.

Jaune: W-WHAT?! She in love with me?! s-since when?

Pyrrha: since I first see and met you.

Ben and koan turn to see pyrrha at the doorway with a smile and a small blush. Ben and koan smiled at each other and walk out.

Koan: she's all yours Romeo (grin like an idiot)

Pyrrha shyly walk to jaune who is blushing at her.

Pyrrha: I've been liking you for a few months from now and I still do.

Jaune: why-how-why didn't you tell me?

Koan: because you are too think headed!

Jaune: thanks! Um, now is all out will you go to the dance with me?

When he said that pyrrha jumped at him and hugged at him.

Pyrrha: yes, yes I will go with you!

Ben: mission accomplish. (they fist bump)

Koan: Damn right, now let them have there loven while we go gangster of the plan and the dance Bro.

 **Meanwhile**

Cinder and her team are walking around the school trying to find any whereabouts of the savage devil, and she still remembers about that tape that appeared on her room a few months ago, how dose he know about her fallen maiden power and what dose he mean?

Emerald: uh cinder, not that i'm questing oh our search but we will never find him in a school.

Mercury: yeah, I mean he can't be anywhere here.

?: oh really?

As they heard his voice turning around seeing joker up to the school's statue.

Joker: hello, good evening, bonswar I am the savage devil! (As cinder glared hatefully at him, neo preparing the fight, mercury and emerald gritting there teeth)Ah Cindy finally nice to meet you face to face...(looking at emerald and mercury as he smirking)are you two gonna say hello hahahahaha...aw I can see your both a little sore, at least the bruises cleared up nicely...hehehehe.

Emerald tighten her fist and mercury growl as cinder put her hand to stand them down.

Joker: Haha still mad aren't we? not my fault if someone not a fan of reading few pages (looking at neo) you bring another friend? goodie! I always have a sweet tooth.

Cinder: I don't know who do you think you are...

Joker: well of course you don't, that is the reason for the identity genius!

Cinder: grr, mercury, emerald, Neo teach him some maners. (they nodded as joker shake his head)

Joker: tisk, tisk, tisk, still hiding behind your lackeys, are we cindy?

Emerald: you take that back!

She charge at joker and brought out her weapons and jump at him but he jump high and over the school and into the emerald cinder and her team just followed him into it.

Emerald: be careful cinder, what he did was something surprising.

Mercury: she's right, this guy brought claws, shoot energy beam, use lightning, illusion, teleportation and like our stealth but with good fighting skills I cannot stand against.

Joker: because that you are a loser, poopy head.

That made him angry and was hit by joker appeared right next to him.

Joker: It's everyone getting deja vu? oh well, lets get on with it.

Mercury stumbled and hound hose kick at him but joker dogged, emerald came in and change her weapons into gun mode and fired at him, he dogged them and got kicked by neo in the face as he stumble a bit and neo admit this it's not gonna be easy.

Joker: three against one seem not fair but who's complaining the rules anyway? Hahahahahaha!

Cinder: (walk to the side) so savage devil, what do you plan to accomplish?

Joker: so taking your powers and destroying your plans is clear enough? Well done. (roll his eyes and look unamused).

Cinder: why not you either join us or We'll force on you.

Joker: Hmm...give up and let you have the power to completed the mission you have?.… nope but I'm not compare to the former fallen maiden amber and why you needed so badly?

Cinder: I want to be strong, I want to be feard, I want to be powerful.

Joker: oh? A feisty one here and How will you get to ben if you are all so powerful?

That had made her snap and charge at him, she pull out her duel swords and slash at him but he deflect them with a random sword he pulled out.

Cinder: just give me your powers and who you are?! and why are you doing here?!

Joker: we all wear like a mask's cinder, (puff out hell fire) but which one it's real? (throws four at her as she dodge it some almost sent her flying a bit as she landed but felt a scratch on her leg) The one that hides your face or the one that is your face?

Cinder: your the one who ruin the stealing dust operation, mercury and emerald fail to killing tuskon and ruin recruits that roman suppose to do! You ruined everything! (as mercury, emerald and neo getting shake up as no one ever survive there leader's wrath but as joker have no effect on it as he keep smiling at her)

Joker: guilty, guilty, and very, very guilty as charge Hahahahahahaha! (as cinder summon her a dust more shards at joker but he went in speed behind her and roundhouse kick her as her dual sword turn into a bow arrows, which sent then arrows to him but joker kicked everyone one of them out as cinder getting)

She look at her team to nodded make a plan but as joker begin to read there mind.

Cinder: alright, neo and emerald will use there illusions to face out him so me and mercury will knock him out so I will take his powers for myself and be even more powerful.(she whisper to them as they nodded but they didn't know that joker hear it and read there mind)

Joker: **She gonna use the glove on me? haha, if she want to know the power...then I'll have to play along and give her power that she'll never forget and now what it's like to be without it.**

as cinder and her team prepare for it.

Joker: Hey cinder, ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight? You want a power to be like god? my power strike fear like Satan and your about to see why.

Cinder: I guess that's an interested power that I need, But I don't show fear to no one (putting the glove in her right hand as she smile)

As neo and emerald put on there illusion and cinder and mercury go separate in stealth in the trees as joker grin wider as he know what there planning. When mercury and cinder both struck joker just stand there letting them get him, cinder has put a white, elbow long and masked with a red symbol on the back of the hand, she grab his head and use the glove at him and…. Nothing. The glove nothing, not glowing, cinder hit it and grab him again and nothing is happening, joker chuckled

Cinder: what is wrong with this thing? It the glove is not working?

Emerald: it should be working cinder, it worked when you got one of the maidens powers.

Then joker read her mind and the now everything,

Joker: I told you that I'm not compare to her and if your done the kid's gloves are off now. (as his tentacle pop out and snatch her glove and drain and destroyed it)

Cinder: What the?! No!

Joker: Oh yes...

he sink onto the shadows and pop out on the open and use his shock wave to send cinder, mercury, emerald, and neo flying separately and he start with emerald. He went to where he sent her flying at and standing in the middle if the trees.

But all he heard is a little girl crying, he looked at the little girl and look up and see right throw the illusion and see emerald standing there with her guns up and then she fired at him

But all he heard is a little girl crying, he looked at the little girl and look up and see right throw the illusion and see emerald standing there with her guns up and then she fired at him, but when she stopped so was shocked to see that his wounds are slowly closing up and healing up.

Joker: hehehehehe, never see a person heal before? Well now you do.

As emerald it's shocked and cannot believe her weapon can't harmed him as she blend in at the trees as jokr keep walking looking for her.

Joker: emerald, come out emerald, how's koan emerald? He was a nice lad when I met him, with you planning and help the scheme from your boss I bet he wonder what you do in you free time maybe I pay him a visit and tell him the truth.(emerald heard it as she growl tightening her weapon which she narrow her eye at the savage devil)

Emerald: LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS.… YOU BASTARD! (as he jump using her gun as sword mode and kicking him at the same time but he begin to dodge it and grab's her head and read her mind, he see's her as a little girl trying to survive in a cruel world with no family as he threw her at the ground and got up sneer at him)

Emerald: I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart fro saying about koan.

Joker: Do I?...well I think its time to "dance with the devil", I'm a demon of my word.

As everything around the trees went dead and as everything went darker make emerald seem frighten and looking around and felt so confuse of what's he doing.

Emerald: w-wants going on?!

Joker: oh nothing, just that you are going to experience what true fear is. (slowly disappearing) welcome to my world emerald. Hmm hmm hmm hmm, hahahahahahaha!

As he fully disappeared emerald is starting to be scared, she turned to see a big beowolf, when she swing her weapon at it she then was shocked to see koan there with a big cut on his chest, he fall to the ground and just lied there lifeless, she drop her weapons and look at her hands shaking and to see that the boy that she liked killed by her hands then she heard a noise, she turned to see a big shadow with empty eyes just over towering her and speed towards her, she was about to run but her ankle got grabbed by an undead hand and another undead hand grab her other ankle and out of the ground the undead body of koan leach on to her and she's now terrified as he bit her on the neck and she was screaming and the shadow circle her and cover her in the darkness she still feel the pain of the undead koan biting her on the neck then another undead koan rose up and bite her on the left forearm and another came out and bite her on the side stomach and more undead koan is starting to pull her inro the ground, she raises her right arm to the sky and keep screaming for help.

but it never came as a undead hand grab her right face and then another hand grab on to her left eye making her see only darkness

In reality joker is stand in front of a twitching emerald lying on the ground and crying on seeing koan dead and her repeating "no more" and "I'm sorry koan", joker place his hand on her head and her eyes went from normal to devil, she stand's up and nodded at him and he smiled.

Joker: huh, what do you know, ben is right, ordering minions around is kind of fun, now emerald, you are going to follow me and when I give the signal you will pin down cinder, got it? Because the savage devil is nothing if not flexible.

She nodded and jump into the trees and then joker went into the forest to find neo.

 **In emerald's mind.**

Emerald is on the room again and she is on the bed with the sheets on, the furniture looked at her and intently know who did it.

Chair 1: man, joker did a number on her.

Tea pot: well what do you expect on being on the wrong side.

When emerald is still crying a stuffed teddy bear with a green vest and a red bow tie walked up to her and hugged her arm, she grabbed the bear and hugged it in her arms and then koan came threw the door, emerald got up of the bed seeing koan alive which she run to him and hugged him tightly and never letting go when she is crying.

Emerald: koan! (crying on his chest) oh i'm so sorry koan…. I'm so so sorry.

Koan: shh shh shh, it's alright i'm ok now it's alright.(he comfort her)

 **Back to reality**

Joker begin to find neo as he spotted her and show his devilish grin.

Joker: Ah I wonder what tricks you can do? ( as she walk up to him as she look up at him)

As joker raised his fist as he use his gravity power to sent her flying to manny trees as he got up

Joker: did you really think that trick can work on me? Blame it on emerald for it.

As she begin to dodge his attack but she block some of his attack and so do he. As joker over did a did some kicks back flip as she use her umbrella to block it but he punch it make her stumble as joker uppercut her as she landed joker sent energy blast as she can't hold it since she surprise her umbrella as a shield cannot handle this force as sent her flying as joker teleport behind her as she grab her and slammed her to the ground coughing blood. As he pick her up as smile as she struggle to break free

Joker: A silwnt type eh? I know how to fixed that( he brought his finger to tap her forehead as a bright light flashes as it flash down as he let go off her and flew back a few step as she got up , neo begin to speak in shocked)

Neo: I… I can talk, I can talk! Finally I can tell zack how much I love him! (She gasp and covered her mouth) oops.

Joker: well, well, neo? Or is it natilop?(make neo eyes wide in horror) Should I pay a visit to? I wonder how zack react that natilop's true self its a psychopath and work for roman torchwhick an enemy who wanted to kill someone I wonder how he react to who she kill?

Neo: DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BRING HIM IN OR I'LL KILL YOU! (She brought her hidden blade from her umbrella and charge in at him who he cross his arm and smirk)

Joker: now let's see who cracks first (as her blade got him his body started to turn into gas making him a fog) my illusion or your mind.

As his entire body is turn into gas and disappeared the trees is started to turn into black ooze and the grass turn into gray and the sky turned into red, neo is getting conscious and she heard a voice everywhere.

zack's voice: i'm very disappointing of you neo.

She turned to see zack with a mad face and his skin is started to turn into black and white ooze.

Zack: I trusted you!

A Roar in a dissents and 5 beowolfs came and zack change into black-ghost and charge at her she slash all four beowolfs and stab one in the chest and run away from the black-ghost, he ran and ran until she was in a dead end. Black ghost roar and then neo close her eyes as the blade impale his heart as soon the black and white ooze starting to reveal zack as he looked down and give a sad look as he cough of blood as she looked in horror as she starting to shake as she looked at the person she care and loved for.

Zack: Don't you...care for me...if you help...your master...I'll never...forgive or...love someone...Who I thought...was...I care for...why are...you... doing this?...do you hate me that munch...I thought you love me! (as the bleeding getting more then his eyes starting to close as his body become numb as her eye color become white as she starting to burst to tears and choke up)

As the boy that she loved died right in front of her, she screamed at the red sky crying and hugged the body of her first love.

Neo: I….i'm sorry zacky.

In reality joker is standing in front of a curled up neo crying and saying sorry zacky over and over, joker put his hand on her head and her eye's turned devil too and as he told her about the ambush plan she nodded and jumped up to the trees and joker ran to his next rcury.

 **In neos mind.**

Inside her mind she is in a bed crying on the bed and zack who is sitting on a chair looking at her with sadden eyes. He pet her head and brush her pink and brown hear to make neo's eyes open look at zack and pulled him into a hug.

Zack: (hugs her back and rubbing her back) Don't cry my little sweet i'm here for you.

Neo: z..zacky…. I…. I love you. And I want to stay with you.

Zack: ok neo and I promise...(as she rested on his chest)

 **back to reality**

joker now waiting for mercury as the assassin walk face to face to the savage devil as he cross his arms and smiling at him.

Joker: Come on, if your smarter like your partner maybe you can stand down and give up nicely, it's a shame I have to fight a handicap person in submission now do I?

Mercury: oh don't worry about that, all your going to be is joining us.

He dash to joker and kick to his head but he stand there take it, he then kicked his chest and then his face and then his crotch but he is not moving, joker raises his fist and punch his face and he went flying into a he growl as he did a break dance to creates a to sent a firing attack sending it to joker in speed as many explosion happen as he smirk charge in speed and then be behind him and sent one shot of a kick t his back cause a big explosion as he put his hand to his pocket.

Mercury: Consider it payback from last time freak, maybe perhaps we don't need your power at all.

Joker: I couldn't agree with you on the last part but...(joker walk threw the smoke showing his glowing red eyes as he smile wildly) also those kicks move starting to piss me off and I find them not amusing.

Mercury: Damn it! why won't you die?! (he run starting to kick him in speed as he keep dodging it side to side and use his arm to stop the other kicks and move his head from the shot as he grab both of mercury's legs)

Joker: Why won't you give up?! (as mercury about to punch him but joker bend his back as his tail grew and wrapped around mercury's neck)your assassin skill isn't impressive one bit.

As joker punch him in the gut as he sent crashed getting up and begin to charge but joker speed was superior to him as he make an afterimage when mercury creates another full attack using a lot of firepower and ten a big smoke came as he panted looks he's not here as he look around.

Joker: (appeared sitting on a tree) I thought you learn it well just like marcus black...hehee, not bad for a father who's an alcoholic and now cover in blood...I wonder if it's either his or his son? but oh well...they do runs from family don't it mercury?

Mercury was shocked to hear that he know who is dad is.

Mercury: how did you know about my dad?!

Joker: let's just say that, I can know a few things my mind.

He then drop down from the tree and do a back flip and many shards appeared and sent flying at mercury. He got hit by ten shards and was shocked to see that he can do cinders move.

Joker: like that? I learn it from cindy since she have a lack of creativity. Now lets see what do we have for you merc!

He sent out his black fog and when it was clear mercury can see his dad standing in front of him.

Mercury's dad: i'm very disappointed on you mercury, such a wast of talent.

Before mercury can say anything a swarm of little nevermores and big ursas charge at him and he start to fight them off but they are to many of them. The grimms started to tear his clothes of and then his skin and his flesh and then his organs, he look at his dad and try to reach him.

Mercury: dad! Help me!

But he didn't answer for mercury can see no emotion in his eyes so he left for his son to be killed and then a bunch of insects start to crawl up and into his teared up skin and he started to scream in pain. In reality joker is standing in front of mercury's shaking body and terrified eyes, he place his hand on mercury's head and his eyes has turned devil, he explain the plan and he nodded and jump in the trees and he is going to find his last pray….cinder falls.

Cinder walking throw the forest to find joker and she pull out her duel swords, joker came out from the bushes and he is smiling at her.

Joker: Oh I'm not gonna kill you, I'm about to hurt you...really, really bad.

Cinder glared at him as joker kept joking around.

Joker: It's funny as your name, cinder and Cinderella. perhaps they have something opposite, you're just a girl who want power and she want a better family, you have scary god mother of a witch name salem and she have a nice fairy god mother. you dress as a nice person at the place and she dress as one but born nicer, hahahahaha even both of you have a love in heart for a certain guy. All this and all the rage. If you should know this that I use to be lie you and we're not so different...you could learn something from yourself.

cinder: you need to learn to shut up!

Joker: (laughing at her) It's sad really, because I make it out with help and regret of no one haunting me but I cannot say for you. I use to seek control, never be forgotten, become real and strike fear but this guy and his friends knock some senses to me and I finally open my eyes and understand it.

Cinder had enough, she charge at him and try to slash at him but misses each time, he grabbed her wrist and throw her off and she landed on cement with a small box on the floor and four doors, one open forcefully to reveal emerald with her weapons out, the next one opened to reveal neo with her umbrella and the third to reveal mercury. The last one opened slowly to reveal joker with his hands behind his back.

Joker: Cinder fall, did you think it will be easy? Did you think you can go this threw and hide without any witness? (shakes head) no I think not. Your rain of evil it's now over, you escape your action and no regret from your crime with your allies and now you will pay hell's price, I will give you true torture and fear as a devil.

Cnder: no, it's not supposed to be like this.

Neo walked up to her and swing her umbrella at her and she dogged and then emerald run at her and swing her weapons at her but she flip emerald, mercury came in and kicked her, but blocked his kick and throw his aside and elbow neo in the chest and kicked mercury in the gut and punch emerald to the ground. She ran to the door and she is in the vale but with no people.

Cinder: what the? Why i'm back here?

She hear foot steps from behind, she turned to see emerald running at her she dogged emerald's attack and she is ready to strike.

Cinder: you know what, (points her sword at her) I don't have time for this.

They clash there weapons at each other the cinder use her canister of dust to make ice shards and throw at her, emerald deflect all of the shards and she charge at her and kicked her and wack cinder with her weapons, she stumbled and she actually felt that. Then neo came in and wack her with her umbrella and mercury fly kicked her in the gut making her to let her grip go and dropping her weapons and mercury kicked her again to make her fly for a few meaters.

Cinder: emerald! What are you doing?! We are in in the same side!

Emerald: you are not my ally cinder. I'm only obeying our lord and master The Savage devil.

Mercury: and we are going to punish you.

Neo: so (bring out her hidden sword and use her umbrella as a shield) be prepared.

Cinder was surprised to hear neo's voice but she is also wondering how they have gotten stronger but she had figured out that it was the devils work, she charge at them but mercury hit her with a powerful kick at her stomach and sent her flying. When cinder was on the ground she feel that her powers are gone.

Cinder: no, no, no, no!

Joker: you look surprise cindy( look down at her)

Cinder: what's going on? what have you done with me?!

Joker: I have taken back of what have you abuse for long time ago you stolen.

Cinder: no...you can't ! my power!

Joker's eyes glows like cinder did before her powers are taken.

Joker: nothing belongs to you! the rightful owner to this use it like any other four maidens as your soul holds the sin of salem which that the reason I see it and now this power it's belong...to me, but I did try to warn you with my hints.

As cinder glaring at him joker continued to talk to her.

Joker: your goal only to complete the power and show salem how please she is but a fool like her can't resist hell's own plan when you force that strategy, you force it to my hand.

Cinder: and them? (geasterd to emerald, neo and mercuery) why are making them ?

Joker: it's only fitting, that there fate was your responsibility and a judgment by a jury of this trial, hell it's a prison and i'm there warden which means there is no escape.

as joker use fire chain around he at the ground as cinder's own team gonna kill her by walking slowly at cinder.

Joker: consider this your execution.

Emerald pulled out her weapons out, neo pull her hidden blade out and mercury is ready to stomp her.

As cinder struggle to break free in all her life she felt true fear and sweating and about to cry as she heard a voice.

Ben: I should have known.

Cinder: B-Benny?...Please! Help me!

Ben: How can I help someone who's nothin' but a power hungry of a bitch, a monster who don't care or don't regret anything they did. (he turn around and begin to leave) I made a mistake of letting you become my friend or better yet, I he you'll die in ashes because...I don't love a woman with no humanity or anything I hate the most...freak(he left as cinder crying in tears of a river of her heart felt great pain like being stab at the chest as she scream for his name but gone in the mist as she looked at her team gonna killed her)

Joker:(smile widely) I said "I will give you true torture and fear as a devil" I'm a demon for my word.

as cinder's team kill her but her last word it's a scream s she close her eyes

Cinder: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

as double slice from emerald and neo and a kick to make a loud bang noise which everything went dark as the savage devil's madness laugh echoes they area.

She woke up with sweet on her brow along with the others as she felt tears in her eyes and felt.

Emerald: we're not dead? (she looks around as the emerald forest it's normal and so do the trees, grass and no sign of the savage devil)

Mercury: (he panted a lot and feel his heart beat pounding fast and look to himself that he's in one piece and alive) It would seem it felt like a dream to us.

Cinder: (checking on her powers and she still working fine as she smile and sigh in relief) yes! I think it was a dream.

Neo: yeah but more like a nightmare (covers her mouth and she, emerald, mercury and cinder all surprised) I-I-I can talk?

Mercury: ok am I the only one who heard neo just talk?

Emerald: no your not the only one.

Cinder: it dosn't mater now, neo you should keep quite we are resuming with the mission.

As they are walking out of the forest joker who is standing on the sky smiling at them,

Joker: A Dream or nightmare they say? well I don't thinks so hahahaha!... (as his eyes glows like cinder use the half fallen maiden and grin) now, time to spread the word to they others and see if ben say what true about these 3 can switch sides (he teleported of flames to report koan and they others of the good news)

 **Timeskip**

Tonight is prom night and team bakz are getting nervous on there dates, ben is wearing a black unbutton tuxedo and a white dress shirt underneath and a black tie, austin is wearing an orange button up tuxedo and black dress shirt underneath an orange tie, koan is just wearing a lamp shade on his head, a long orange sleeves shirt, his vest button up to show his collar up and a red bow-tie, zack is wearing a tuxedo but a waist coat color dark blue and his old long coat jacket he always wear and sunglasses.

Ben: (seeing austin literally shaking like a jack hammer) it's ok aust, i'm sure that your girls will love what your wearing.

Austin: that's not what i'm worrying about.

Koan: then what is?

Austin: well I get my moments when things like this.

Zack: like what?

Before he can say anything they hear a voice behind them.

Girls: hello boys~.

As team bakz turn around there eyes got bigger and mouth wide.

Team BAKZ: HOLY...!

They see there girls in special dresses; ruby is wearing a Stunning Rose Pink Long Prom Dress and she is blushing hard, penny is wearing a green mermaid prom dress, lucy is wearing a Ball-Gown Sweetheart Floor-Length Tulle Lace Prom Dress With Beading Sequins, coco is wearing a Brown Mermaid/Trumpet Strapless Prom Dress, cinder is wearing an Orange Blackish ashes Prom Dress, blake is wearing a Short front long back prom dresses with a black rose on her hair, nora is wearing a pink Prom Dresses Short with a pink daisy on her hair, tsume is wearing a peach Long Prom Dress with an orange fire flower on her hair, emerald is wearing an emerald green Flowing Chiffon Skirt with the four leaf clover on her hair, weiss is wearing a white snowish blue prom dress, velvet is wearing a Light Brown Beaded round neck sleeveless Floor Length Prom dress, niji is wearing a rainbow scales pattern prom dress, neo is wearing a Neapolitan Swirl Satin Beaded Pleated Formal Gown Prom Dress Pink, yang is wearing a Short sunflower color Homecoming Dress, leonia is wearing a Floor Length Mori Lee Prom Dress and kagayaku is wearing a Purple One Shoulder Prom Dress. The boys

Ruby: well boys, how do we look?

For there answer they did a cartoon randomness; they smash there heads together then they hovered in the air while they do an Egyptian pose and then they hovered upside down while covering there eyes and then uncovered them to show there eyes are crossed then they howl like a pack of wolves. The boys snapped out of it as ben hit himself with a frying pan, austin hit himself with a gutair, koan hit humself with a fish and zack hit himself with a drumstick.

Ben: Y-Y'all look awesome! (his face turn red)

Austin: Amazing! (as little nosebleed coming out)

Koan: Like a true goddess and beauty merge as one outstanding looks! (goofy look and drooling a bit)

Zack: Sexy as ever! (grin while hearts coming out of his eyes)

There complements had made the girls blush and giggled.

Yang: so who are you boys are going to dance first?

Koan: we got that covered.

Austin: but I want my snow bunny, my fluffy bunny and my colorful bunny to follow me.

As weiss, niji and velvet all nodded with a side of blush of austin calling them there nicknames and followed him the three boys cloned them selves into fours and for ben five and they all dance with there dates.

 **With austin and his girls.**

Austin had made his girls followed him to an open balcony.

Weiss: um austy i'm not going to complain but why did you brought us here?

Austin: well, i've been thinking about this and decided to….sing and dance with you.

Weiss: well you got a point, you only teach me some piano music and I've never picture you much as a singer.

Austin: yeah I never sing much do to the things that I'm not proud of. Here just listen.

 **Play phantom of the opera – music of the night**

as he was about to sing he multiply him into three of him and dance with them.

 _[Nighttime sharpens, darkness stirs and wakes imagination silently the senses abandon their defenses]_

As he sings weiss was laid her head onto his chest and all three feel in a trans of what he is singing.

 _[slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light… and listen to the music of the nigh.]_

Weiss and velvet both started to feel free and warmth in austin's arms and there minds are now letting to of what sadness is left inside there hearts and niji is happy to be with austin as the three girls continued to listen.

 _[close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you'll live as you've never lived before.]_

The girls is starting to feel like they have wings and wanted to fly with austin and soar to the heavens.

 _[softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly posess you. Open up your mind, let you fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight...the darkness of the music of the night.]_

Now the girls are now deeply in love with there austy and yearning for his lips for them to kiss.

 _[let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of music that I write. The power of the music of the night.]_

When he pause weiss kissed his on the lips and melt into his arms, velvet and niji did the same thing as weiss did, as they brake the kiss the austins all blush but smiled at them for loving them back.

 _[you alone can make my song take flight...help me make the music of the night~.]_

when he stop thhy all hug prim austin and thanking him for the singing and the dance so they went back to the ball room.

 **With team bkz**

The boys are enjoying there night and austin walked back to them and his girls went with the other girls to talk.

Austin: my girls kissed me on the lips tonight, Guys.

Zack: woah dude! Nice.

Koan: (sees jaune in a white dress) BROS THERE'S A MAN IN DRAG! Where's my shotgun?

Pyrrha: Koan wait! This is jaune and he promise that if I don't have a date he wears a dress.

Koan: ok! (he looked at jaune) why did you do that?

Jaune: well I thought that pyrrha will eventually get a date but turns out that they think that she is too good for them and I also promise that if she didn't get a date tomorrow I'll wear a dress like what pyrrha said.

Kaon: As long your girlfriend be happy with it. (jaune and pyrrha blushes as red)

Zack: hey koan, I think it's about time to….

Koan: (put on his shades) PARTY!

as kaon zoom at the dj stand and then the crowds look at him.

Kaon: what's up party people, I'm glad you're all welcome to this house this koan here also known as...KRAZY DJ! And I'm here to give you a blast... (he pull a disc out of his hair)with these!

 **Play welcome to my house**

When the music started with the piano playing and then played a beat everone started to dance to the beat, blake, nora, emerald and tsume are shocked and drop there jaws to see that koan is a good dj player, Koan begin to sing.

[Open up the champagne, pop!  
It's my house, come on, turn it up  
Hear a knock on the door and the night begins  
Cause we done this before so you come on in  
Make yourself at my home, tell me where you been  
Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this]

As everyone begin to like the song kaon playing and doing as Ben transformed to clockwork to

 **Clockwork: Clockvork!**

As he do the robot the robot dance with ruby ,penny, coco, lucy and cinder dancing with him as they impress, Zack transformed to an alien mummy. A black head-dress appeared and covered his face with blue gaps in each side. His body deconstructed itself, becoming white and bandage like. His upper chest was covered in a large collar like garment with red and black stripes. On each shoulder he possessed a blue eye like gem. He had braces and greaves with silver rims that each had blue gaps in them. On his back were two long bandage like tendrils. The new form had blue eyes with a small black crack in the face mask. The Ultramatrix symbol was on the centre of a blue and white belt around his waist.

?: **positive Snare oh!**

Yang: A mummy? Nice.

As positive snare oh do some Egyptian dance austin slap his wrist and change into light green skin toad with a black and orange jumpsuit with orange glasses and a scarf on his neck and underneath the scarf there is the megatrix on the coller. He break dance and leap up to the air and landed and then posed.

?: **LEAPTOAD!**

Weiss: austy that was cool and you'll have to explain what is that toad?

Leaptoad: in alien turns this is an incursean an alien toad.

Weiss: oh ok.

[Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live  
Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in  
Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't have to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house]

Nora: my king is good at this.

Blake: Didn't know he can do that.

Emerald: That's what makes him special.

Tsume: he sure is nyah!

[Morning comes and you know that you wanna stay  
Close the blinds, let's pretend that the time has changed  
Keep our clothes on the floor, open up champagne  
Let's continue tonight, come on, celebrate]

[Sometimes you gotta stay in  
And you know where I live  
Yeah, you know what we is  
Sometimes you gotta stay in, in]

[Welcome to my house  
Baby take control now  
We can't even slow down  
We don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now  
We don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house  
Welcome to my house]

when no one is looking cinder sneak out and ben see's her and ruby walking out.

Ben: hey guys cinder is beginning her phase. Hey aust, did you put in the 'gift' for her?

Austin: yes and If my calculation is correct and in three brains they are; she will be able to 'hack' into the cct, (spotted ruby walking out) ben I think you should go to the cct in your hurricane form.

Ben: I was just about to say that, but put an illusion to make sure that no one suspects anything.

Austin: already on it. (snaps his fingers) now go.

Zack: To let you guys know that koan and I put hidden camera so to show proves of what cinder and her team are doing just in case.

Koan: Good luck going dances with two birds in one stone bro!

Ben: got it and thanks bro.

As ben walked out he place two rings into his two middle fingers the driver ring on his right and an emerald green ring on his left.

Ben: henshin. (flips the mask on his left ring and placing his right hand on his wast)

Belt: **DRIVER ON, PLEASE!** (shift to the left side) **SHABDOOBIE, TOACH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOACH TO HENSHIN! HURRICANE, PLEASE! FU FU! FU FU FU!**

A green magic circle appeared in front of him and went through him he looks like the flame form but he has a green gem chest and an emerald triangle as a mask, he pulled out another ring and switch his right ring and shift his belt back and forth and place his right hand on the face of the belt.

Belt: **CONNECT, PLEASE!**

He place his hand beside him and a magic circle appeared and he dig in and pull out the silver gun again and he turned it into sword mode and he jump up and take flight to the cct.

 **At the cct.**

Cinder is shown wearing a black infiltration outfit, which she had previously sewn together. The outfit consists of a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask, and several straps with containers of powdered dust lined across her pants. When using Dust, designs on her gloves, boots, and pants glow bright orange. She went into the cct with a bunch of knocked out guards and want to the cct computer desk and start to hack in, meanwhile outside of the cct ruby walked to the tower and she had spotted a guard knocked out, she pull out her scroll and clicked a few buttons and a locker came flying at her position and open to reveal her crescent rose, back inside the cct cinder had hack in the computer and the screen showed a queen chess piece and then the other computers showed the same piece, when she is going to leave the elevator beeped indicating that she is not alone, ruby with her crescent rose in Scythe mode and walked in.

Ruby: hello?

She stumbles on her heals and continued to look around.

Ruby: is anyone there?

Cinder was hiding behind the desk and decided to come out of the desk and face her.

Ruby: excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-

But before she can finish cinder brought out a canister of ice dust and swings it and twelve ice shards formed and charge at her, ruby block all of them using her scythe to brake them and then start t shoot at her but cinder just block all of her shoots and before she can bring out her swords the windows brake and in comes wizard and he shoot at cinder but she dogged his bullets but five followed her, and she bring out her duel swords and slash them as wizard landed.

Wizard: oh what do we have here? _So koan was right, cinder did try yo hack the system but good thing that austin place a fake virus in the system._

Cinder: (points her sword at him) who are you?

Wizard: (spins around and shows his left ring) kamen rider: wizard.

Before ruby can speak. Wizard use telepathy to talk to her in ruby's mind.

Wizard: **ruby can you hear me?**

Ruby: **BENNY?! Wow so this is how it feels like to have a confiscation in your mind, so what up?**

Wizard: **wow it works, anyway that girl over there is cinder and before you answer that, can you keep my me and my rider form a secret for now?**

Ruby: **for you benny anything**.

As they are done they charge at her and they slash at her she dogged and block there attacks and when the elevator opened it revealed james and cinder has disappeared. Then a camera on the corner walked over to wizard and drop into his hand and gives it to ruby.

Wizard: show this to him.

Ruby: ok.

As wizard walked backwards he pulled out a ring and place it on his right finger.

James: what!

He ignore him as he shift his belt and places his right hand on the face.

Belt: **TELEPORT, PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared underneath his feet and disappeared.

 **With austin, zack and koan.**

The guys are enjoying there time here in beacon

as prime zack dances with yang, zack 2 dances with Leonia and zack 3 dances with kagayuka and zack 4 dances with neo, ben 2 dances with penny, ben 3 dances with coco and ben 4 dances with lucy, prime Austin dances with wises, Austin 2 dances with niji and Austin 3 dances with velvet, koan 2 dances with blake, koan 2 dances with nora, koan 3 dances with tsume and koan 4 dances with emerald, the five imagine in chibi formed enjoying the view of the party, the 3 goddess, ozpin and glynda to as well, koan working well being the dj to make it more interesting, as prime ben just arrive giving the good news by telling telepathy to his team.

Ben: **guys cinder had hacked the cct.**

Austin: **ok with the virus gone and the fake information is transfers to them we will wait until we can make our next plan when joker update us.**

Zack: **until then, we can enjoy our night.**

Cinder: (tapes bens shoulder) my I have this dance?

Ben: yes you will Cinderella.

As ben and cinder dance the boys plans are coming together and back at the cct the screen showed that the queen piece break into pieces and replace with a king chess piece.

 **Timeskip**

When team bakz got back to there rooms they all lay down in there beds with kisses on there faces from there girls as thankfor there dance.

Austin: guys, best night ever?

Ben, zack and koan: best night ever(they nodded and smile)

Joker: **good news everyone! I have stolen cinders fallen maiden powers and i'm linked to mercury, neo and cinder!**

Koan: **alright! Nice job joker, and cen you update us on there plans and our villains?**

Joker: **no problem k.**

 **With dung and adam**

Dung in his human form he lead adam to a room with a dome full with chemicals and two screens on the walls and one of them has a picture of a fallen angel, grimm sample and a minotaur.

Adam: what is this place dung?

Dung: oh just the place that you will get the power you will have. (grabs a needle form the table)

Adam: your sure that this will give me the power I needed to kill this koan guy?

Dung: yes~. You might feel a little pinch...(he grin and aim the dart at adam and shot him at the neck)

Adam got hit and his body feels aching and his body started to turn black and his muscles, with some white exoskeleton like armor and started to grow black wings sprouted from his back and his horns started to grow larger, adam started to chuckle and have goat hooves for his leg as then turned it into a laugh and then to an insane laugh then have a tail.

Adam?: yes, yes! (he check out his new look) I've now have the power, and it's glorious, where do we attack?

Dung: soon adam, very soon. (he chuckle with an insane laughter with adam as there plan started sooner)

 **Play Pokemon black and white them song [NateWantsToBattle feat. AmaLee]**

The music start to play and the scene shows two planets together and they are slowly moving away from the screen.

 **It always hard~ when the journey begins~.**

Four people appeared to view, it show's ben as a 10 year-old kid finding the omnitrix, the other showed zack walking in his 3-year-old self with his mother behind him so proud of him, the other one showed a 7 year old koan getting to know his faster family  
and the last one is a 7 year old austin finding the sengoku driver.

 **Now to find your way~ hard to make amends~.**

The next it shows 10 year old ben fighting vilgax in his heatblast, then showed zack now 10 years old with his dad and sister together happily, next it shows koan in his 10 year old as he survive and fight his say to live in an alien jungle and last it  
shows 10 year old austin given the megatrix.

 **But there's nothing you can do cues you got the power inside if you.**

Shows ben in his teens with gwen and keven fighting the DNA aliens, zack in his black ghost form roaring, koan fighting kyber and austin in his gain form fighting the invasion.

 **It's never easy~ to make a choice. To keep things inside or raise your voice or for everyone there comes a time when the light inside shines inside if you.**

Then they change into them meeting each other and becoming brothers.

 **It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in.**

Then they change to then fighting dung in his dragon form.

 **It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**

Then it change to them changing into there different forms (ben as atomix, zack in his ghost form, koan in his devil form and austin in his sealed form) then it changes to a shadowy feminine silhouette looking behind with three other silhouette.

So many choices how do we know so many places where do we go.

Then it change into there inherent forms (ben as his ultimate anodite form, zack in his celestialsapien form, koan in his Divine demon form and austin in his dragon god form)

 **What should I say what should I do still where to gather my and you. It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in. It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**

Then it change to all four of them standing behind there younger self's. Then on the sides there showing there efforts from there pasts.

 **There is something that you can do because you got the power inside of you. It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in. It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**


	12. ova 2

**Remnant's 4 greatest heroes**

Today is the day that everyone can participate in an event that is happening here in beacon; a singing composition, everyone is practicing there songs and team bakz are already ready for there song.

Ben: so you guys are ready? (grinning holding a dark green guitar)

Austin: born ready (have an orange guitar)

Koan: LET'S ROCK! (a red drum sets)

Zack: Time to blow there mind's inside and out! (as he holding a dark blue guitar as well)

Ben: Alright bros let hit it! And 1,2, 1,2,3,4!.…

 **Play Anarbor-You and I**

[ben: without you there's no reason for my story and when I'm with you I can always act the same forever yah if we're together, we can make it better]

As they play there song there girls react to there song; team rwby was blushing on the fact they is singing that song for them and the girls, ruby is blushing and smiling at ben as he played the gutiar and singing, nora and tsume was grinning at koan as he played the drums.

[zack: you and I we never get to sleep we're up all day, we're overworked and under paid, you and I we're always stuck in repeat day by day watching time drift away as we burn away]

yang and leonia is purring at zacks singing voice and they fantasized all four of them in bed getting down

[team bakz: without you there's no reason for my story ( oh) and when i'm with I can always act the same forever yah if we're together we can make it better]

[austin: you and I we've never felt so right that just might just what I need (to get me though the night) you and I we're the perfect fir you've got me hooked so then I could never quit, I just burn away]

Weiss, niji and velvet are hypnotize on austins voice and urge to go up to the stage and have sex with him in front of everyone.

[team bakz: without you there's no reason for my story and when i'm with I can always act the same forever yah if we're together we can make it better]

[Team bakz: oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh]

[koan: without you there's no reason for my story and when i'm with I can always act the same forever yah if we're together we can make it… we can make it…]

[team bakz: without you there's no reason for my story and when i'm with I can always act the same forever yah if we're together we can make it… we can make it.]

before they finish there song they slap there trixes and ben change into a big blue and black muscular moth, zack turn into a white ghost with arms, one blue eye and silver chines and shackles with the ultimatrix on the chest, koan change into gravcarcass and austin change into a muscular humanoid plant  
that is dark green and black body with root-like feet, a yellow and orange head, two vines on his shoulders, nine thorn-like horns on his arms and shoulders and wears the megatrix on his belly.

[Without you there's no reason for my story and when i'm with I can always act the same forever yah if we're together we can make it better.]

Then when they are done they change back and sang there last pit.

[Team bakz: oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh]

as they are done the girls scream at the with glee, as the boys want to the girls they were smothered with kisses on there faces.

 **timeskip**

as team rwby begin to be in stage to prepare for there song.

Ruby: Ready girls (holding a red guitar)

Weiss: Ready (holding a wises guitar)

Blake: All set! (holding a guitar)

Yang: Let's do this! (in a yellow drum set)

as the light go down to ruby as she begin to play her guitar and sang

[Ruby: Falling in the Star of Dreams shining in the sky night sky. Watching it, singing, letting it carry these feelings]

As there music played which team bakz are lost for words, ben he felt his heart pounding as a green flash of a green slime with a U.F.O gravity projector with the symbol of the omnitrix with it as goop, he melted to the ground

[Ruby: counting the lights]

[Weiss: Of the stars quietly]

[Blake: Hiding my sorrow]

[Yang: Have you notice?]

[Ruby: Just thinking about you]

[Weiss: Makes my heart hurt]

As Zack a Bright blue flash engulf him as he was a being inside of a dark and silver-teal Containment Suit, a heavy, oven-like suit now has a handle on the head and the shoulders have bolts. There are three more bolts on each hand, and two on the chest and the Ultramatrix symbol at his chest as NRG which steam coming out felt bright blush how yang play good at the drum set and she wink at him.

Koan yelled "Uh" panting his head while a dumbfounded face and heart eyes.

Austin transformed into whack-a-toon and slack jaw with a rolled off long tough buggy eyes, heart beat out of his chest and his head morph into a wolf's head and howl.

[Ruby: I can't sleep, nights like this, oh just let me]

[Team RWBY: Have one wish, falling in the star of dreams shining in the night sky, I want to see it from the same place as you, No matter how far apart we, our hearts will one day become one]

Team rwby take a bow to they audience as everybody cheers for there good singing and playing as koan and whack-a-toon whistle then as koan hit himself with a chair and whack-a-toon hit himself with a mallet and NRG and Goop clap there hands and transformed back to there normal self.

Austin: you girls are awesome!

Ben: yeah! Even you rosey.

Ruby want supernova red as she heard ban's new nickname for her.

 **Timeskip**

the next one that came on the stage is none other then jaune, and he is very nervous, so he taken a deep breath and start to sing.

 **Play COVER "Try Everything (Shadels Mix)" Zootopia**

[jaune: oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh. oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh. I messed up tonight, I lost another fight, I still mess up, but I'll just start again, I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground, I always get up now to see what's next]

as team bakz cross there arms as they nodded know he got this, pyrrha was dumbfounded on knowing that jaune can sing.

[jaune: birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up, nobody learns with out getting it wrong.]

[jaune: I won't give up, no I won't give in til I reach the end, and then I'll start again. No, I won't leave. I wanna try everything, I wanna try even though I could fail, I won't give up, no I won't give in til I reach the end, and then I'll start again. No, I won't leave. I wanna try everything, I wanna try even though I could fail]

pyrrha blushes how good he is make her heart pumping fast and with out her knowing ben and koan both smiled on how pyrrha is looking at jaune and they think it will work.

[jaune: oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh – try everything! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh – try everything! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh – try everything! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh, look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love, baby, you've done enough; take a deep breath. Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast, sometimes we come last, but we did our best.]

[jaune: I won't give up, no I won't give in til I reach the end, and then I'll start again. No, I won't leave. I wanna try everything, I wanna try even though I could fail, I won't give up, no I won't give in til I reach the end, and then I'll start again. No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything, I wanna try even though I could fail.]

[jaine: I'll keep on making those new mistakes, I'll keep on making them everyday, those new mistakes. oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh – try everything! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh – try everything! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh – try everything! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh – try everything! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh – try everything! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh – try everything! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh. Try everything.]

when he is done, everyone applaud, team rwby, ren and nora admit that jaune is a good singer, as he got down pyrrha jump on him and hugged him.

Zack: Nicely done J! (giving a thumbs up)

Koan: You're a real pro of being a bro! (giving a thumbs up)

jaune: (rubbing the back of his head) ah thanks guys.

 **Timeskip**

 **Play a-rise shocking party**

As velvet, tsume and loenia on the stage as everyone surprise they in some nice outfit together as shocked team bakz, team jnpr and team rwby as they finally see tsume and Leonia face without there hoodie jacket. tsume have nice skin, dark red eyes and blond with flames streaks and it's short like at the end of her shoulders and Leonia looked the same like tsume except light browned a little spike and long to her back. Which make zack and koan face turn red as ruby's cape of how beautiful they really are, when the music start they start to shack there butts eight times and they then riase there arms then they started to dance, when they facing to the side they turn there heads to the audience and velvet winked.

make Austin felt speechless as his jaw slack down to the ground as it cracked, Zack's jaw piece fall down to, koan's jaw hit to the ground hard as so do his tongue.

[Velvet, Leonia, Tsume: Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do!]

[Leonia: Party shocking party, are you ready to get started?]

[Tsume: (Come here, right over here)]

[Velvet: Party shocking party, the world is turning]

[Leonia: (Come here, right over here)]

As Austin go heatblast except an orange fire and a darker magma rocks as he is blazetorch felt the heat of blushing a lot, Zack's nose spread out blood and koan's head started to cracked slowly.

[Velvet: It's for nobody else]

[Leonia:(Me and my freedom)]

[velvet: Because it's all up to you]

[Tsume: (Go, go! we are freedom)

[velvet: It's 'cause of nobody else

Leonia: (My soul is free)

[Penny: You're the protagonist you know?]

[Leonia, Tsume and velvet: You understand? I want to know more, of this excessive life Let's delve into the dreams I want to know more, of this excessive life So let's have a shocking party  
Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing  
Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing  
Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing  
Dancing, dancing! Let me do!]

As the song ended they strike there final pose which the guys think it's sexier and they audience are now cheering loudly and clapping there hands.

Koan's head exploded, zack's launch like a rocket of his nosebleed along with blazetorch shot up like a rocket to they air and exploded as fireworks as the two heroes landed blazetorch turn back to Austin, zack got tissue for his nose and koan's regenerate his head pop out from his body.

Zack: Koan call the police, cause we have...(his body electrified of excitement of blue lightning and turn off)two cat burglar who stole our hearts

Koan: Yeah! and it will be a...(his body electrified of excitement too but red lightning instead and turn off) frisky! Hahahahaha!

Austin: well, well, well (hugs velvet making her blush) my little fluffy bunny is turning into a sexy bunny.

Zack and koan wrapped there arm around Leonia and tsume waist.

Zack: you looked even cutter then I imagine.

Leonia: Well my zacky-bear, I can dance for you when where alone? (she whisper to his ear as he grin)

Koan: Never thought I can see a true beauty behind the mask and good some good moves with it to... (tsume blushes)

tsume: thank you koanya!

Koan: any other things you kept from me lately? (as tsume smile seductive at him as her chest squeeze to his chest)

tsume: you tell me... (as she kiss him in the lips) I'll show later at night time my mate (koan blushes ride and grin while drool a little)

 **timeskip**

nora went up to the stage and she is wearing a black sexy bunny costume that made koan's head spinning… literally, she is also holing a red guitar.

 **Play god knows**

as the drums start to play nora start to rock on and made koan drop his jaw to the ground again.

[Nora: I run past you with a thirsty heart. Sorry, I couldn't do anything, you won't even let us share our pain with each other, in order to live purely I face your back and leave without turning back on the lonely rail.]

[Nora: I'm going to follow you through, even through the darkness of this world if I must 'cause you'll be there to shine the way past the end of the future, won't let weakness break down my soul MY WAY I'll bring it all together now. God bless the two of us]

As she playing a solo koan patting like a dog and can't wait to 'eat her up'.

[Nora: I send now my passionate feelings they melt reality, then just hover there suspended. There's no reason for me wanting to see you. I pour my feelings into you, lovin' you let's at least imagine only beautiful dreams, as we chase after them for your lonely heart stop it! Lying isn't like you look into my eyes and let's speak of what will be I'm prepared for a dim future become strong and you might even be able to change fate, you know. Though I want my wish to be granted these things only god knows..]

[Nora: you're here and I'm here, and everyone else has disappeared by sketching the beauty of our fleeting dream, we're just tracing over our scars forever, I will follow you no matter where you are in the bitterness of this world 'cause you'll be there to shine the way. Past the end of the future won't let weakness break down my soul MY WAY I'll bring it all together now; god bless the two of us.]

Nora was rocking hard core and finished it with a guitar smash, koan grew a wolf tail and ears and pounce her and start to lick her face as she laugh and kiss her on the lips.

Koan: my sexy queen. (she giggle and blushes of her cheek)

Nora: my hansom king. (as koan pick her up in bridal style and walk off the stage while she have her arm around his neck)

Koan: To let you guys know, this wabbit it's mine! hahahahaha!

As the guys have anime tears as team bakz, team jnpr, team rwby laugh.

 **Timeskip**

as pyhrra on the stage and clear her throat and begin singing as a guitar playing. 

**Play I Love You Too Much** **【** **Anna** **】** **(Book of Life)**

[I love you too much  
To live without you loving me back  
I love you too much

Heaven's my witness and this is a fact]

as Jaune's eyes wide as like an angel drop in front of him as koan and ben nodded to each other then fist bump.

[I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know its right

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much]

nora, ren and team rwby smile how great she singing.

[Heaven knows your name I've been praying  
To have you come here by my side  
Without you a part of me's missing  
Just to make you my own, I will fight

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
'cause I love you too much

I loooooooooove you too much  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my goal  
There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's ours if you love me  
As much]

as everyone begin to cheer and clap her hands, jaune was speechless and when pyrrha walked up to him, he grab her wast and kissed her on the lips.

Koan: WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

jaune: (hugs her) she is now mine!

The boys jaws dropped and the girls are in shocked to see that pyrrha is actually taken by jaune. Team bakz smiled at his and they fist bump.

Zack: once again, Nicely done J. (thumbs up)

Koan: YOU ROCK J! (giving a two thumbs up)

 **Timeskip**

Ren walked up to the stage and a piano started to play and then some violins play.

 **Play HELLFIRE - Metal Cover by Jonathan Young (Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame)**

[Ren: beata, maria you know I am a righteous man of my virtue I am justly proud, beata, maria you know I'm so much purer then the common vulgar, week, licentious crowd, then tell me, maria why I see her dancing there? Why her smothering eyes still scorch my soul?]

team jnpr, rwby and bakz are shocked to see ren so passionate on something, let alone singing.

[Ren: I feel her, I see her the sun cought in her raven hair is blazing in me out of all control, like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin, this burning… desire… is turning me to sin!]

[Ren: it's not my fault! I'm not to blame it is the gypsy girl the witch who sent this flame! It's not my fault! It in god's plan he made the devil so much stronger them a man, protect me, maria don't let this siren cast her spell don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone, destroy Esmeralda! And let her taste the fires of hell or else let her be mine and mine alone.]

as he pause there team bakz smiled at him for being at singing and nora's jaw dropped to hear her best friend is singing on stage.

[Ren: hellfire! Dark fire! Now gypsy it's your turn chose me or your pyre be mine or you will burn! God have mercy on her… god have mercy on me… but she will be mine or she will burn!]

as he is done everyone cheer him on and nora tackle him in a bear hug.

Nora: oh renny your awesome.

Ren: he he, thanks nora.

Koan: dude, your awesome.

Ren: thanks koan.

 **Timeskip**

as penny, coco and kagayaku are up in the stage dressing like idol with angel wings make Ben and Zack felt like they gonna jump at them as they looked great in there outfit.

 **play yakusoku no kizuna**

[Penny: We hold in our hands a promise we cannot forget

Coco: An eternity can pass but it won't disappear

Penny: In the sky

kagayaku: we are seeking, in the place we are dreaming]

[penny, coco and kagayaku: Lies the future we are chasing under this bright star held here]

As Ben and Zack felt there heart burst out of there chest pounding loudly, latterly.

[Penny: All the tears that we shed as these years have passed us by, Fell like stars in a shower that lit up the empty sky]

[Coco: If a wish could come true when you say it three times then]

[kagayaku: I would want to protect these things and shed tears again, Miracles come through things we can do and say They are made from effort each day, No matter how dark the sky above grows, There's a light there, so watch where it goes.]

as there dancing hypnotize ben and zack of like stating at 3 angels

[penny, coco and kagayaku: Let's keep pushing on ahead, see where the star's trail had led,Don't give up, together we can do our best, And nothing we do is in vain, look up and smile at every test Because this one moment cannot come again]

Ben and Zack face turn red as zack's head on fire while ben have steam coming out of his nose and ears  
[penny, coco and kagayaku: Do not forget the smiles that we had, even if we are lost and sad, I'm always right by your side if you fall down, No matter what comes we can stand, so come on and take my hand Our bond shines like the star that casts its light over this town

All the times all alone, I had reached out futilely

All I'd want was a glimpse of your bright smile I could see

Why is it that my chest now contracts as if in pain?]

as there dancing and let kagayaku come up to sing.

[kagayaku: Just a bit, but it feels like I want it to come again

All our friends here mix all our shadows as one

When we gather, our light's begun

It won't end if we keep moving on

It's the melody of our precious song]

Zack's eyes grow big and pop like a balloons.

[kagayaku: If we gather here in the night, we can find our path with our light

Together we can find someplace we can go

Now I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm much more stronger than I was

All our tears now gather but won't overflow

The way we live is something more, something our path now holds in store

No matter what happens I am by your side

Even when we're caught in pain or suffering once again

Let's look to the light that our destiny provides…

Let's keep moving on without pause, never give up due to flaws]

[penny, coco and kagayaku: Together, we can do everything we can

Nothing's impossible if we try, within the tears that we all cry

Are the smiles of times that will not come again

I won't forget how to laugh, even on this painful path

Forever, I will stand by you within reach

Whatever destiny has in store, remember what we have fought for

And look to the future star that shines out here once more

We hold in our hands a promise we cannot forget

An eternity can pass, but it won't disappear

In the sky we are seeking, in the place we are dreaming

Lies the future we are chasing under this bright star held here]

as they strike their final pose everybody cheers

Zack's eyes grow back and he jumps at the stage and gives Kagayuka a kiss. she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zack: What a sweet little angel you are (he smile at her)

Ben: wow, you two are amazing.

Penny and coco both blush and kissed his checks that made ben blush.

 **Timeskip**

Seig in his imagen form walk to the stage, when the music starts he dances with grease.

 **Play Double Action Wing Form Lyrics and Translation**

[Seig: in this romantic moonlit night, white feathers are falling in this moment of elegance. What is this intrusion? I won't tolerate rude behavior decorum is essential when my deep sleep was broken, I felt a deep strong bond of love…. Advent!]

[Seig: falling gorgeously is a prince that can't be stopped a proud and beautiful double-action, today, as ell as tomorrow, the world, for my sake, goes around.]

[Seig: a dramatic turn of events from mother-to-child, it's brief but he met my family, everyone, be silent work, for my sake I appreciate your hard work while wandering the intervals of time, suddenly, with a shiver of the heart, a certain relationship…. Advent!]

[Seig: when our two love have overlapped a spirit nobler than anyone else is born all of my brothers, double-action, today, as well as tomorrow, the world, for our sake, goes around.]

[Seig: somebody, we will surely meet again there is certainly no need for a promise, remaining in my lovely memories are plaves you have been…]

[Seig: falling gorgeously is a prince that can't be stopped a proud and beautiful double-action, today, as ell as tomorrow, the world, for my sake, goes around. When our two love have overlapped a spirit nobler than anyone else is born all of my brothers, double-action, today, as well as tomorrow, the world, for our sake, goes around.]

as he is done, he bowed to the adieus they chaired, Teams rwby, bakz and jnpr are impress of his singing.

Austin: well done segi, very well done.

Seig: way, thank you austin, I intend to do my very bast.

Zack: Sweet job bro.

Koan: You rock, you like a flaming phoenix of light! (make seig felt great of the new nickname)

Seig: I thank you, the both of you for your components.

Momotarus: oh yeah? Hold on to your pants guys 'cause things are about to get awesome!

As he said that, the 4 imagine up to the stage, momotaro and urataro on guitar, ryutaro on DJ and kintaros in drum set as the music begin to play. 

**Play climax jump DenLiner Form**

[4 imagine: Catch the waves of time

Let's go right now Place promised

Limits Infinite Pumping Climax Jump!]

[Oooh! Oooh! Are you Sue? It is! X4]

[Momotaro: The day-to-day, which I hope will not believe if there is a dream you want to come true.]

[Urataro: Always strength leads of feelings when...]

[The 4 imagine: Catch the wave.]

[Ryutaro: lost likely Kimi's future to come already...]

[Kintaro: In your hands we guide your feelings...]

[The 4 imagine: Begin 's always suddenly bringing fate Time trippin' Ride

Impossible beyond Is the grab in Climax

Do not be afraid of changing Do not lose sight of yourself tomorrow

Let's Fly to anyone from high sky Climax Jump!]

Zack admit these guys are awesome of singing

[Oooh! Oooh! Are you Sue? It is! X2]

[Ryutaro: There is also a memory you want to change to write everyone secretly in the chest.…]

[Kintaro: Means Nothing! If you wait for a new morning "now" Nurikaero from there...]

[The 4 imagine: Just a little courage In your mind Time traveling always fly if inevitable Time trippin 'Ride Climax of your own Is the tracking down!]

Has come the day that all memories till yesterday are necessary

Further Climax Jump so proud.]

[Momotaro: Important words that strengthen my heart.]

[Urataro: Gather the irreplaceable memories.]

[Kintaro: A little bit more after…]

[Ryutaro: it does not reach the starry sky]

[the 4 imagine: When you give it up there's the end point.]

[Ryutaro: Y to the E to the A to the H  
Y to the E to the A to the H  
Ryuta Appears Everybody Say!

I will fry Tension

Session at Taros Bros

I will go to the situation Bang Bang

Dash until the time you wish!

You regret not having regrets.

Aim at it, Climax Jump!]

as koan cheer loudy for Ryutaro awesome dances

[the 4 imagine: Begin 's always suddenly bringing fate Time trippin' ride

Impossible beyond Is the grab in Climax

Do not be afraid of changing Do not lose sight of yourself tomorrow

Who higher than higher than yesterday Climax Jump!

Oooh! Oooh! Are you Sue? It is! X4]

as everyone cheer that they never thought these guys in cosplay or sort can do that

Zack: That was amazing man (give momotaro and kintaro a fist bump)

Koan: you four and flaming phoenix are worthy of the bros! (grinning giving Ryutaro a high five)

 **Timeskip**

Cinder walked up to the stage with a smile on her face.

 **Play WILDFIRE! (Cover)** **【** **JubyPhonic** **】**

[cinder: it's above one hundred Fahrenheit, I can't tell if it's day of it it's night, it's burning unbelivably bright, I'm blinded by these flashing lights, my lungs are failing from inhaling all the charcoal from this circle of the hate and the lies, god, how dare you, it's unfair you deny, ignite, and close your eyes]

as she sang, ben's face is buring up to see that cinder is smoken hot.

[cinder: you'd think by now that I would have learned not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned but I'm a pyromaniac and your veins are full of gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire I am immune, wildfire! because of you wildfire! I'm fire proof wildfire! because of you wildfire!]

[cinder: one look at your face brings down the human race to their knees, no their knee begging "please spare mercy" then there's somebody as charred and burnt as me on there knees begging "more gasoline" my lungs are failing from inhaling all the charcoal from this circle of the hate and the lies god, how dare you, it's unfair you deny, ignite, and close your eyes]

[cinder: you'd think by now that I would have learned not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned but I'm a pyromaniac and your veins are full of gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire I am immune, wildfire! because of you wildfire! I'm fire proof wildfire! because of you wildfire!]

As she stops singing, she pull out an electric guitar and start to play a solo. Team rwby, jnpr and bakz were impurest on her guitar playing.

[cinder: strike a match and watch it burn you set the world ablaze but I'm the one that you blame fuel the flames and watch me burn, 'cuse you have branded me, scorched me, burnt every inch of me strike a match and watch it burn I'll set the world ablaze it's this game that you play fuel the flames of the pyre and I will burn higher, burn brighter fight fire with fire you'd think by now that I would have learned not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned but I'm a pyromaniac and your veins are full of gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire I am immune, wildfire! because of you wildfire! I'm fire proof wildfire! because of you wildfire! I am immune, wildfire! because of you wildfire! I'm fire proof wildfire! because of you wildfire! wildfire! wildfire! wildfire! !wildfire!]

As she's done singing everybody cheered and ben walked up to the stage and hugged her and that made her blush and hugged him back.

Ben: cinder that was awesome, how did you get so good on that?

Cinder: oh a girl has there ways.

 **Timeskip**

Emerald walked up to the stage and see's koan waving at her and give her a thumps up. She smiled at him and then started to sing.

 **play Britney Spears - Ooh La La**

[Emerald: you don't have to look like a movie star, ooh I think you're good just the way you are, tell me if you could would you up and run away, with me. You don't have to roll like a millionaire baby I would go with you anywhere we don't need no gold we'll be shining anyway, you'll see.]

as she sings, koan started to clap hard and make seal noises and stand on his hands and clap with his feet.

[Emerald: you know can't nobody get down like us, we don't stop 'til we get enough, c'mon turn it up 'til the speakers pop! Break it down show me what you've got. Ooh my my baby don't be shy, I see that spark flashing in your eye, my heart beats fast cause I want it all, so baby come with me and be my ooh la la, take my hand we can go all night and spin me round just the way I like it feels so good I don't wanna stop, so baby come with me and be my ooh la la.]

[Emerald: you don't have to wear no designer clothes, just as long as we're dancing on the floor, fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free, you know can't nobody get down like us, we don't stop 'til we get enough, c'mon turn it up 'til the speakers pop! Break it down show me what you've got. Ooh my my baby don't be shy, I see that spark flashing in your eye, my heart beats fast cause I want it all, so baby come with me and be my ooh la la, take my hand we can go all night and spin me round just the way I like it feels so good I don't wanna stop, so baby come with me and be my ooh la la.]

be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la, be my ooh la la.

[Emerald: Ooh my my baby don't be shy, I see that spark flashing in your eye. Ooh my my baby don't be shy, I see that spark flashing in your eye, my heart beats fast cause I want it all, so baby come with me and be my ooh la la, take my hand we can go all night and spin me round just the way I like it feels so good I don't wanna stop, so baby come with me and be my ooh la la, so baby come with me and be my ooh la la, so baby come with me and be my ooh la la.]

as emerald is done with her song, koan jump on to the stage and lift her up and hold her bridle style which make her blush and felt his warmth hands.

Koan: she is also mine boys! I steel her! She is nobody's but mine! (emerald blushes of her cheeks in shocked) I run away! (runs off the stage)

 **Timeskip**

Neo went up and everybody is having doubts about letting her sing except zack who is smiling at her. when the music started to play she can feel the rhythm and started to dance.

 **Play Better When I'm Dancing (Lyric Video) - Meghan Trainor**

[Neo: hmmm, hey, Mmmm, hey! don't think about it, just move your body listen to the music sing "oh-ey-oh" just move those left feet go ahead, get crazy anyone can do it sing "oh-ey-oh" show the world you got that fire, feel the rhythm getting louder, show the world what you can do prove to them you got the moves, hey! I don't know about you but I feel better when I'm dancing yeah, yeah I'm better when I'm dancing yeah, yeah. We can do this together I bet you feel better when you're dancing yeah, yeah]

as she was dancing and singing everybody was shocked and the boys was drooling at the way she s dancing and as for zack, he was surprised that she had a voice that can sing.

[Neo: when you finally let go and you slay that solo 'cause you listen to the music sing "oh-ey-oh 'cause you're confident babe and you make your hips sway we knew that you could do it sing "oh-ey-oh" show the world you got that fire (fire baby), feel the rhythm getting louder, show the world what you can do prove to them you got the moves, hey! I don't know about you but I feel better when I'm dancing yeah, yeah. We can do this together I bet you feel better when you're dancing yeah, yeah (hey)]

[neo: c'mon, Mmmm, oh-ey-oh, oh-ey-oh I feel better when I'm dancing, I better when I'm dancing, ey, oh-ey-oh, I feel better when I'm dancing yeah, yeah. Better when I'm dancing yeah, yeah. don't you know we can do this together bet you feel better when you're dancing yeah, yeah oh.]

[neo: you git ti move, babe, hey hey. I feel better when I'm dancing, I'm better when I'm dancing, hey! Feel better when I'm… yeah, yeah.]

when she is done everybody cheered and applaud at her singing and as the boys are about to get up to the stage, zack appeared in front of her.

Zack: Natilop, how did you get this good and I thought you don't talk munch? (as neo begin to try to figure things out of his answer playing with her pigtails)

Neo: well…

Zack: Who care right now?! I never thought you can sing with such heavenly voice (make neo blushes) also (he glared at the boys) she already taken by me! And try anything funny then I'll beat the shit out of all of you!

As the boys jaw slacked down and in anime tears.

 **Timeskip**

Lucy walked up to the stage with a black jacket and a red dress and an electric guitar. She then stomped her foot to begin the beat and everyone started to clap to the beat.

 **Play scarlett johansson- set it all free**

[Lucy: I followed my heart into the fire got burned, got broken down by desire I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes left me blurry, blurry and blind I picked all the pieces up off the ground I've burned akk my fingers but that's gone now got the glue in my hands and stick into the plan stick into the plan that's says "i can". Do anything at all I can do anything at all.]

[Lucy: this is my kiss goodbye you can stand alone and watch me fly cause nothing's keeping me down gonna let it all up come on and say right now, right now, right now this is my big hello cause I'm giving, never letting go I can find a little, it's not just a dream gonna set it all free, all free, all free. Just set it all free.]

as she paused the started to rock out her heart out, ben was surprised to see her this way and he didn't know that she can play like that.

[Lucy: I was a girl caught under you thumb but my scars gonna shine brighter than your sun and I will break your heart, shoot so far gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target. It counts this time I will make it out this time.]

[Lucy: this is my kiss goodbye you can stand alone and watch me fly cause nothing's keeping me down gonna let it all up come on and say right now, right now, right now this is my big hello cause I'm giving, never letting go I can find a little, it's not just a dream gonna set it all free, all free, all free. Just set it all free.]

[Lucy: Just set it all free. Just set it all free. Just set it all free. Just set it all free.]

as she rocked out again, but this time it was harder that she played her guitar there lightning coming out as she was rocking and ben was in awe.

[Lucy: this is my kiss goodbye you can stand alone and watch me fly cause nothing's keeping me down gonna let it all up come on and say right now, right now, right now this is my big hello cause I'm giving, never letting go I can find a little, it's not just a dream gonna set it all free, all free, all free. Just set it all free.]

[Lucy: Just set it all free. Just set it all free. Just set it all free. Just set it all free. Just set it all free.]

as she was done she opened her eyes and see's that everyone frozen.

Lucy: uh… is everyone ok?

To her answer everyone screamed for her with excitement and she bowed to the adetnts and walked towards ben and they both kissed making every boy here slacked jawed.

Boys: WHY DOSE THE GOOD ONES ALWAYS TAKEN!?

 **Remnants 4 greatest heroes**

in the dorm halls, ben and koan are wearing ninja outfits and zack in his ghost form are sneaking through the shadows to investigate on cinder, neo and emerald.

Ghost-zack: why are you two are wearing those silly ninja outfits?

Koan: because, i' m a ninja like in that anime I watch

Ben: how about that we change into our ghost aliens?( koan nodded as a big red flash he tufn into gravecarcass)

Gravcarcass: **Gravecarcass!**

Ben slap his wrist and a green flash engulf him and he turn into a pale green ghost with green chains on his chest with the omnitrix in the lock.

?: **GHOSTFREAK!**

Ghost-zack: now that's what i'm talking about, now lets go.

They nodded and turn invizable but on the corner there is ruby, yang, blake, coco, penny for some reason, nora and tsume. They are spying on there boyfriends.

Ruby: alright benny, what are you three doing?

Penny: why are we spying on them?

Yang: because, we are just checking on them and learning about there approach.

Ruby: hey, wheres weiss and austin?

 **Change scene**

austin was in team bakz room meditating with his hands on the middle of the body. As he was meditating he manifesting his dragon wings, his wings are dark blue and black with stars on them, little do he know that weiss is 'spying' at her austy and she was amazed be his wings.

Weiss: there… beautiful.

Austin: (open his eyes and look at weiss) oh, snow bunny, I didn't see you there. What to you want?

Weiss: well I' m meaning to ask; what kind of ability's do you have?

Austin: well I have the randomization power, the multiple bodies power, and the rider network.

Weiss: so you have this power's and you only use your megatrix?

Austin: yeah, but sometimes I use my other powers for other stuff.

Weiss: I see, so do you have a possession power in the randomization?

Austin: well yeah, it's called randomization for a reason, why do you ask?

Weiss: oh not much, I just have an idea.

Austin: and what's that?

Weiss: I'll let you posses my body as long as you austin ookami take me out for a date.

Austin: WHAT?!

Weiss: now hang on there I don't mind that you can do things to my body, I want payback for niji asking you out instead of me.

Austin: _sigh_ ok, ok i'll take you and niji out in different days. Whelp here we go and this is going to hurt a little.

As he said that he grabs her face and kissed her in the lips witch she gladly returned but what she didn't expect he turned into air and went into her mouth, it hurt a little and she felt a little light head and blacked out and fell on the floor, she/he opened his eyes and look around and look at his/her hands.

Weiss/austin: wow, i'm inside weiss's body, now I know how ben feels about being in a different body.

He/she walked out the door and ran into niji.

Niji: oh hello weiss, have you seen austin?

Weiss/austin: well no, not yet. Say do you want to talk, just us girls?

Niji: of course, weiss.

 **Meanwhile**

with ben as ghostfreak he went throw the wall and cinder is planing something witch he can't hear so he floated close to her but when she turned he accidentally went inside her, she/he look at her/his hands and shrugged.

Cinder/ben: meh done this before, well got to get out of her body.(but she/he just got an idea) Or how about i'll punish her for being bad and hurt the people in the past. I got to find little I need to find zack and koan first.

 **With Zack**

as Ghost Zack went to see neo as he go closer see what she plan but like ben went inside of her which she/he look at a reflection of a mirror.

Neo/Zack: This is interesting,(looking her as using her illusion to reveal her true self) which she could reveal her true look cause I love an ice cream but I as I read her mind that she need punishment of her crime. But first I'll find ben and koan then I'll find goldie locks as well.

 **With koan**

as koan in his gravecarcass he climb to the ceiling try to hear what emerald might planning so he dropped down but just possessed her instead cause koan to be in charge as she/he shake her/his head. And begin to walk as he see mercuery came by.

Mercuery: Hey emerald, trying to find koan.

Emerald/koan: what poopy head talking about?

Mercuery: poopy head? tat's a new one...told you not to hang out with that nutjob will messed up your brain.

as for 4 second emerald/koan uppercut him

emerald/koan: shoryuken! (As mercury it's K.O at the ground) don't know what in your shit mind but keep with the whack thing then I'll whack you on the head boy! (stomping on mercuery as emerald/koan begin walk) time to tell ben and zack I got nothing.

As emerald/koan have a bit hard to walking with heels on.

Emerald/koan: weird why am I walking in heels? (as emerald/koan look at the window's relfection as she/he wave at her/his reflection) Hey emy what doing and why you posing like me?

As in 10 minute she/he wait for a respond as she/he turn around thinking.

emerald/koan's thought: maybe she playing simon said, okay let's see if she a pro on this.

emerald/koan: simon said: repeat what I said. rock, paper, scissor clap your hand (clapping her/his hand) scissor, paper, rock taco! (raised her/his hands up)

as for 4 second he turn around looking at her/hand and look at her/his private it's gone and have a stunned face that realize he possessed her.

Emerald/koan: Yellow...(as she/he have her/his hands waving clucking like a chicken) I possessed emerald! (as she/he zoomed to the girl's bathroom and look at the mirror) never thought I slipped threw her I guess I should-(she/he stop and grin) or I'll give her a lesson of what she did as a bad guy so I bet finding my bros can do so but I'll need to see if my kitty if somewhere.

As emerald/koan just did a mini green tornado spin to find they other.

 **Back with weiss/austin and niji**

Weiss/austin and niji are walking through the courtyard talking about stuff.

Niji: and that's why I am selected to be austins guardian.

Weiss/austin: wow, that's a story. Tell me when you met him how did you feel?

Niji: I don't know you tell me… austy.

Weiss/austin: (his/her jaw dropped) how did you know that niji?

Niji: i'm a dragon, I can sense dragon energy so it's not hard.

Weiss/austin: ah dang, so what are you going to do?

Niji: well, (walking closer to him/her) I was wondering that we can have some _fun_.

Weiss/austin: um… uh….

 **LIME! START!**

She pulled him/her out of sight and kissed her/him on the lips, weiss/austin's eyes widen then slowly closed as she/he kissed her back and massage her breast making niji moan in her/his mouth, they opened there mouths and lick there tongs for a few seconds and weiss/austin bit niji's neck making her moan more.

Niji: more, more, give me more, bite me more.

Weiss/austin: ok, here comes a hard one. (bite her neck hard)

as she/he did that, it made niji moan loud, and weiss/austin start to suck on her neck and licking it, that made niji moan louder and louder.

Niji: oohh~ I can't take it any more. Austy, take me.

Weiss/austin: whaat?

 **LIME OVER**

As weiss/austin is getting stuck cinder/ben walked in while wobbling on his/her heals, trying to fix his/her dress and having a hard time to see with one side covered.

Cinder/ben: oh man, how can cinder walk on these? And how dos she see with one eye covered?

Weiss/austin: ben? Is that you?

Cinder/ben: weiss? Um what are you talking about?

Weiss/austin: you can cut the act ben, it's me.

Cinder/ben: austin? Cool your in weiss.

Weiss/austin: and your in cinder. So what are you three doing this time?

Before cinder/ben is going to answer that….

Ruby: benny~.

Cinder/ben turn to see ruby with a seductive smile on her face that made cinder/ben's spin shiver.

Cinder/ben: um… what are you talking about?

Ruby: (grabs his/her clothes and pull him/her to her face) don't put up an act benny, I already know~, and me, yang, blake and niji here will teach you four everything of a woman's body, so prepare~.

 **Scene change**

as neo/zack walking as he turn around see a mini green tornado as it crashed to him as emerald/ koan shake her/his head as she/he looked at neo/zack.

emerald/koan: oh uh neo I was just uh...try to do a new attack moves and...

Neo/zack: drop it bro, it's me zack.

Emerald/koan: Zack? you got neo too?

Neo/zack: yep and now we should find ben about this.

Yang: Zacky-pie~.

Blake: Koany~.

As they both see yang and blake smiling at them.

Neo/zack: let me guess, you saw and figure we're in cinder and her team bodies?

Yang: yep.

Emerald/koan: And you want us to know what is feel be as female body?

Blake: double yep.

Neo/zack and emerald/koan shrugged.

Emerald/koan: Well as long it's fun.

Neo/zack: Fine by me.

Yang and blake grab there arms and pulled them into there room ruby speed to her room with cinder/ben behind and rose petals, weiss/austin and niji are walking to team rwby's room and was pushed in by niji.

 **With weiss/austin and niji**

Weiss/austin is testing weiss's weapon and semblance by moving a beanbag around.

Weiss/austin: I got to admit, snow bunny's semblance is cool.

Niji: indeed it is.

Weiss/austin: hmm, I wonder...

He look at his/her hand and think of something and then his/her right entire arm change into a dragon claw.

Weisss/austin: woah… this is the coolest thing I have ever think about. (turn her right arm back to normal)

Niji: austy, did you morph weiss's right arm into a dragon arm?

Weiss/austin: uh… yes?

Niji: wait, if weiss is still human, and your a…

weiss/austin: for now let's call me a dragonborn.

Niji: ok, maybe you can make weiss a dragonborn too.

Weiss/austin: did my mom do this thing too?

Niji: yes she did...

Weiss/austin: so, want to test that?

Niji: oh~, austin, sent when your so forward?(she smiling as Weiss/Austin grin at her)

Weiss/austin: Not. Telling.

 **With cinder/ben and ruby**

Cinder/ben and ruby are sitting in with ruby hugging his/her arm talking about stuff.

Ruby: benny, can you tell me about the anodites.

Cinder/ben: well the anodites are an alien raise of mana users and can master any spell well known in the key, my cousin Gwendolyn who doing pretty good with it and I learn some of it as right now my great grandpa gonna teach me more.

Ruby: (her eyes sparkle) awesome, can you do magic while in cinders body?

Cinder/ben: I don't know, let's see.

As he/she focus on his/her hand and a green glow appeared on her/his hand and a magic circle appeared and out came a rock golem. Both of them look at each other and smiled thinking the same thing.

Cinder/ben: are you thinking what i'm thinking? (bringing her/his dual blade)

Ruby: oh yeah.(bringing her crescent rose)

Cinder/ben and ruby: GOLEM FIGHT!

 **With neo/zack and yang**

as yang and neo/zack in the training area.

Yang: So this is what neo looks like huh? (checking out neo true look)

Neo/zack: yep the first time I met her when we hang out ( make yang raised her eyebrow and frown a little with it)

Yang: really? Did she do anything funny?

Neo/Zack: Not exactly ,all she want is some ice cream and I help her cause she really love ice cream that munch (as yang hug her/him and kiss him on the cheek)

Yang: such a nice gentlemen

Neo/zack: eh it was nothin

Yang: but you sure we can trust her? koan said she work for roman and they other so why she here

Neo/Zack: Well who knows? perhaps that she wanted to see me since she wanted to know me more, that she need somebody who care for her but as long if I can open her eyes.

Yang: well as long we'll see who care the most (pounded her fist with her other hand)

Neo/Zack: Careful Goldie lock, by what K tell me that she can handle herself by any brawler even with her illusion so if you fight her better be on guard.

Yang: I'll take your word for it, so~(coming closer to her/him) how munch abilities does your ghost formed can do?

Neo/Zack: Well I can do that my strength, speed, reflex, jumping, agility have increase but I got even durable, acrobatic ,flexible and flight, invisible, intangible, duplicate, energy beam or ray , teleport ,telekinesis by my guess the celestial side, healing and right now I body possessed neo

Yang: wow that's awesome! And any luck of your celestial side?

Neo/zack: As munch how my mom told me and train me as celestialsapien have two personality , what ben told me his alien x formed not easy back then when the two personality try to argue for so long and now ben...well(she/he shrugged her/his shoulder) take the key for alien x for all he told me that he can stop and reverse damage, strength, speed, flight, duplicate and even a strong control to other opponent's movement by telekneiss and who knows what else they can do.

Yang: Damn so your like a demigod then? (she/he nodded) but do you ever think of getting rid off your ghost self?

Neo/Zack: To be honest with you, first I become this was a curse and people will be afraid of a monster but when ben help me to learn and be a hero it come in really handy for anything including some situation.

Yang: That's my zacky-pie! (as she got an idea) wanna know how a woman's body feels?

Neo/Zack: I thought you never ask. (as she/he teleported somewhere private)

 **with emerald/koan and blake**

As emerald/koan testing blake's stealth and speed by emerald/koan using his finger to see if he senses can find her as a lazer tag and blake dodge each 9 of them.

emerald/koan: Ah bap that's 9 point for you and zero for me. (she/he pouted which blake giggle) your really good in your speed

Blake: thanks k, your good of your instinct to...so how long you and zack become best friend ?

Emerald/koan:(tapping her/his chin) well when we first met as I was a newbie in the team even never get along but zack and I have so munch in common such as felt like outcast, being treated as tool, pranking, eating, having fun, jokes, comedy, strong ,helping people and protect them.(make a strike) as we're the dynamic duo as we become like real brother.

Blake: I'm glad the two you of get along and even they other.

Emerald/koan:(she/he grin and hugged blake) as my kitty the one for my own heart that I'll treasure(blake smile that she been thinking telling koan something else she hiding)

Blake: koan.

Emerald/koan: yeah?

Blake: I need to tell you something, way back before I join the school, I use to fall in love to a person name adam tarurus (make emerald/koan shocked that blake use to fall in love to someone just like how she/he was)

Emerald/koan: Y-You was? what happen? (as blake look down as she begin to shake but emerald/koan put her left hand to her shoulder)

as blake look at her/him.

Emerald/koan: calm down blake, if you don't feel like talking about it I understand, but tell me when your ready Okay?

Blake: okay (as she smile and kiss her/him as she wrapped her arm around her/his neck even emerald/koan hugged her and separate the kiss)thanks for making feel better my goofy koan

Emerald/koan: anything to help my precious little kitty.

Blake: so what can you do in your demon or angel formed?

emerald/koan: well any random abilities ,some element like lighting, fire, ice and wind, mimicking ,teleport, mind link, telepathy like my bros have to talk each other. As for my angel side a bit using holy light and fire but I still need more practice how my mom can do.

Blake: I Thought she was a full demon goddess is he?

Emerald/koan: well how can I explain this donut? (as she/he whisper to blake's ear make her face turn red and look at her/him) yep just like that.

Blake: I see(she shake off her blush)so , joker it's helping the mission?

Emerald/koan: yep even any operation for cinder's plan and what ben and I think if we can break and force cinder, neo and emerald to become good.

Blake: you sure? sound impossible to do it.

Emerald/koan: you never know when you try like how joker was and kevin 11 was the first who use to be evil. (make blake title her head)

blake: kevin 11?

emerald/koan: ben's former dangerous enemy, an osmusian alien from his dad and human from his mom ,life wasn't good for poor old kev when his dad it's dead from his plumber mission and kev's mom re-married to another 11 year old she demolish the house and run, he first met ben and gwen when there kids then when he absorb ben's alien make him gone bad to worst as he begin to lose it and even become a monster and trapped in the null oner become normal again become a dealer, sometime a thief and a businessman sometime, but ben, gwen and kevin was a great on then.

Blake: wow...never know ben went through that as 10.

Emerald/koan: You have no idea Blakey ,the fact is if it works on kevin we can give it a try on them as well as when I met emerald that she have feelings for me.(as blake begin to hiss like a cat)

Blake: _another girl after my goofy koan huh? not on my watch._

emerald/koan: you alright Blakey (make blake snapped out of her thought and nodded) so anyway the more she be in our side, the more we stop vilgax, dung and the others for taking over this world.

Blake: You and your brothers giving people chances for what they have did it's wrong.

Emerald/koan: we all make mistake either it's the right thing to do or our own choices, hey after we get some books from the library... wanna do some cosplay? (then she/he grin) and have some fun with it ?(blake smile seductive with a purr)

blake: sure, I have nothing else to do my goofy koany. (as both emerald/koan hold blake hands as they smile)

 **Timeskip**

Team rby and the possessed girls entered a door that leads a beach, ruby is wearing a red one piece swimsuit, black, yang and weiss/austin (has to) wear bikinis with there colors (yang yellow, blake black and weiss white), cinder is wearing a bikini top and a long beach skirt and neo and emerald are wearing there bikinis and niji is wearing a rainbow bikini. After they have there fun in the beach team rby and niji all drag the girls/boys to team rwby dorm room and make them put on some costumes. With niji and weiss/austin niji made him dress in a sexy bunny costume witch has made him/her blush bright red.

Weiss/austin: this is so not cool, ugh this is like the time when weiss and velvet dress my chao form.

Niji: well in that form your just so adorable and huggable that we can't resist on hugging.

Weiss/austin: I know, I know.

With ruby and cinder/ben, he/she is wearing a cheerleader outfit and ruby is wearing one too but only in red and black.

Cinder/ben: um… why are we wearing cheerleader outfits?

Ruby: because, I just like to give you a little cheering for my leader~.

Cinder/ben: gulp.

With neo/zack and yang, she/he wearing a maid outfit as wearing skirts

Neo/Zack: d-did you have to pick this yang? (as she/he adjust her/his skirt since she/he's blushing )

Yang: You're so cute when your blushing, I really wanna eat you up (as she sway her hip closer starting to lick her lips) hope you taste sweeter

Neo/Zack: Ah crap.

with emerald/koan and blake wearing a catgirl, blake wearing a black catgirl outfit as emerald/koan wearing a green catgirl outfit.

Blake: you looks very beautiful as a cat koan.

Emerald/koan: Thanks you too, (as emerald/koan smirk begin to crawl like a cat to her)now wanna start our fun together m kitty?

blake:(she purr at her/him) of course nya!

 **(lemon start)**

weiss/austin snake up behind niji in her black sexy bunny costume and grab her breasts and massage them making niji moan.

Niji: *moan* A-ausy, what are you doing?

Weiss/austin: well, i'm felling hungry and I'm in a mood for a sexy black bunny meat~.

Niji: (smiled and having a blush) well what are you waiting for? (grabs his/hers face making him/her look at her) eat me.

With out warning weiss/austin kissed her and push her to the floor will they are making out. With ruby and cinder/ben as ruby is on cinder/bens lap kissing him/her and they are both massaging there breast and cinder/ben slowly move his/her hand to her pussy and stick her/his finger into it making her moan in her/his mouth, with blake and emerald/koan, they are in a 69 position liking on there pussys tasting there juices and emerald/koan stick her/his finger in her ass making blake going out of control and flip him/her to his/her back and kiss ruffly and then he/she bit blake's neck and she did the same to him/her. And with neo/zack and yang, neo/zack is eating yang up by liking her pussy makong yang wanting more.

Yang: *moan* more zacky-pie, give me more, eat me, eat me more~.

Neo/zack: your enjoying this goldie locks? Well then, (strips off the maid outfit and then losses her twin tails then her panties and bra) shall we make you more delicious?

Yang: (smiles) yes, make a yang-pie out of me.

Neo/zack: very well, I'm going to make golden pie out of you. (kissed her and pushes to a bed)

Emerald/koan: (smiling like a cat) so, dose my blakey want me to make clam at you?

Blake: yes, yes please take me nya!, make me a catwoman.

Emerald/koan: even better, i'll make you my little Angel and devil~Nya.

Ruby:* huff huff*, do you like my cheering proficients leader?

Cinder/ben: oh yeah~, I think i'm going to help you with extra practice. (takes her/his costume off and push her to a bed and pull rubys costume off too)

Weiss/austin: *giggle*, I think I got my bunny all nice and cooked, now (takes off nijis and her/his sexy bunny costumes off but kept the ears) it's time to eat.

Niji: oh~, the big bad bunny is going to eat me~, how about you eat me and make me one of your mistresses~.

Weiss/austin: of course, now (gets near nijis neck) time to eat. (bite softly on niji's neck as she moan)

As they did that ruby, niji, blake and yang are all in pleasure of there boyfriends possessed body's, they rub there pussys at each other making them moan louder and louder, the boys/girls rubbed fast and faster making there girls moan and in mindless pleasure and when they are about to climax the possessed girls got to there girlfriends faces and kissed them and pushing there breast with there girlfriends breasts together making them go out of control and they all climax and there woman juices squirted out and past out from exhaustion.

 **Lemon over**

as the girls are out, ben, koan and zack all flew out of cinder, emerald and neo's mouth and change back and austin flew out of her mouth still in his air form and turn back solid, they look at there work and smiled at there work.

Zack: good work guys and austin, I didn't know this side of you.

Austin: there is something that you three don't know about me. Now lets clean up this place.

Bkz: Okay/Alright then/Got it.

So they cleaned up the sheets and spray the sex smell with a de-odder spray and ban, zack and koan take cinder, emerald and neo to there room and austin take weiss's body and his clon take's niji to her room, he cleaned her body, change in her pj's and tucked her to bed, he was about to leave until weiss's hand grabs his wrist.

Weiss: can you sleep with me tonight?

Austin: (smiled) sure.

Austin snugged in weiss's bed and snuggle each other and weiss enjoying his warmth and his company.

 **At the morning**

Weiss and austin are sleeping while hugging each other, but team rby and bkz are looking at them with cameras taking pictures of them snuggling each other, they stare and they quickly left them as austin and weiss wake up.

Weiss:* yaun* good morning austy.

Austin: good morning, snow bunny.

Weiss smiled at him and kissed his cheek and then sneezed out ice.

Austin: weiss… did you sneezed out ice… from your mouth?

Weiss: y-yes, how did I…

Niji: (came through the door smirking) we made you a 4% dragon born! (as weiss now figure out it's not from austin but she glared at her as her eyes glow icy blue)

Weiss: niji. (start to chase after her) YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LIZARD HARLOT!


	13. Alian 11

**Play One piece opening 18**

The scene starts with a cliff wall then it exploded with white smoke.

 **{Fight butsukatte hamukatte sore ga boku tachi no hard knock days heibon no mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai kazeari tsuyoku ikiteyukou gooru mada tooku susumubeki hard knock days}**

 **(Fight, crash in, rise up these are our hard knock days ordinary days won't quench our thirst here we go, always, don't run away let's go on living buffeted by the mighty winds we're still far from our goal we get to carry on hard knock days)**

The scenes changes to showing ben and ruby holding a flag then zack and yang, koan with blake and nora, austin and weiss, jaune coughing out smoke and pyrrha patting jaunes back, and ren smiling. When the smoke clears the three teams are standing in there poses, ben and ruby smiled then run to the edge of the cliff and then jumped with the flag on hand with the others they fall to beacon and the scene change to in front of beacon and the logo appeared in front of the readers.

 **Remnant's 4 greatest heroes**

 **woo wuu woo, woo wuu woo**

 **{let's do it again sou doredake, baby tachiagareba my dream come true towareru kakugo no tsuyosa tamesareteru youna everyday}**

 **(let's do it again, yes, how many time, baby do I have to get up to make my dream come true fears like the strength of my resolve is put to the test everyday)**

Then scene change to the group out in vale shopping for there weapons or other stuff, then the scene changed to weiss and austin singing together with him playing the piano and koan and nora are laughing at bens singing, then the scene changes to ben and ruby playing video games with yang and zack watching the two playing video games and then the scene change again to the cafeteria wilh the three teams eating there food.

 **Hey let's go!**

 **{Liwak de chiisaku matomaru ki nakute tobidashita sekai wa araburu noo ruuru karaburi no ukimo ni sematteta genjitsu kauntaa yousha naku beat me hit me mata taoretemo mou ichido tachiagari mae wo mita mono dake ga saigo ni warau nosa only winner} [we gatta go teaoku made glory road]**

 **(I don't want to settle for small succedd, making excuses the would I got out into is wild and lawless whiffing through the air, off-guard reality countered me mercilessly, beat me, hit me, and even if I fall again only those who get back on their feet and look forward will have the last laugh, only winner) [we gatta, till we make it there on the glory road]**

Team bakz stared to run and right at the background is all of there enemy's, then it change to cinder slashing the grimm and next showed emerald fighting some white fang members then it changed to a silhouette of black fang members and in front of them is adam, roman, vilgax dung, albedo, charmcaster, six-six, seven-seven, eight-eight, exo-skull, animo and pychobos walking forward, the scene change to an explosion with team bakz flying but they landed on there feet then start to charge and then a flying ship flew in front of them with teams rwby and jnpr, cinder, neo, lucy, tsume, leonia, Kagayaku and emerald and the three goddesses on board smiling at them, then koan and austin hold zack and ben's wast and there arms stretch to the ship and the group pulled there arms to fling them faster, when they are in the sky the four heroes are holding there drivers and they changed into kamen rider's.

 **{Fight butsukatte hamukatte sore ga boku tachi no hard knock days heibon no mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai kazeari tsuyoku ikiteyukou gooru mada tooku susumubeki michi kecirashire tsuyogatte sore ga boku tahi no hard knock days bunan na setaku? Sonnano aru wake nai}**

 **(Fight, crash in, rise up these are our hard knock days ordinary days won't quench our thirst here we go, always, don't run away let's go on living buffeted by the mighty winds we're still far from our goal we get to carry on the ways shake it off, act strong these are our hard knock days a safe bet? there's no such thing)**

Then the four riders show there skills (ben as wizard, zack as ghost, koan as ooo's and austin as ex-aid) then they switch to team rwby showing there moves and fired there weapons and swing them too, then the scene showed team jnpr with jaune tripping and pyrrha holding his hoodie ren shooting in different directions and nora slam's her hammer at the screen. The scene change to the three teams running forward with team cfvy, penny, team sssn, neo, cinder, emerald, winter, zwei and the three goddesses, ben ran past ichigo he posed and a ghostly image of minato is right behind him and then punches the screen.

 **{itsudatte saikou de atosaki nante kangaezu ni yukou negai wo tabanete susumubeki hard knock days}**

 **(always be the best and keep going without thinking of the consequences put all our wishes together we get to carry on hard knock days)**

The scene change to koan fighting adam, then the scene change to zack and ben fighting vilgax and roman and changes again to nora, blake and emerald back-to-back facing a bunch of grimm then it changes to jaune slashing his sword to ruby chasing zwei and then it changes to jack sitting next to the dyeing body of minato with he smiled at jack to see that his father-in-law came to see him then the scene changes to austin, niji, cinder and ichigo running at dung in his dragon form and they jump to give the first strick. The scene changes to beacon academy and changes to everyone partying in team bakz dorm room.

 **{hikari no saki make my day}**

 **(beyond the light, make my day)**

Then the scene changes to team bakz looked at the readers with with a smile and the group looking with the boys.

 **End song**

In the morning in team bakz's room, ruby, blake, weiss and yang in there Pajamas are sleeping next to there boyfriends enjoying there warmth even blake and the sleeping koan is hugging blake like a teddy bear. Zack here sleeping at Yang's chest as a pillow with a great smile as yang is comfy to be close to her boyfriend as she in heaven. Weiss is sleeping in the arms of austin as she is smiling at the warmth and ruby is hugging ben as he is dreaming about sumo slammers and ruby.

Ben: (looks at the sleeping ruby) woah! (comically jumps out of the bed and fell to the floor) morning ruby.

Ruby: *giggle *good morning benny.

Austin: (wakes up and see's weiss sleeping) woah. Oh is snow bunny. (got an idea and kissed her in the lips)

Weiss: (wakes up and kisses him back) good morning my prince.

Austin: good morning snow bunny, like your wake up call?

Weiss: yes~. I want another.

Austin: (raising his right eyebrow and smiling) oh sense when did you became needy?

Weiss: sense I first kissed you. (both of them kissed more)

Zack: (as zack yawning seeing yang waking up to as both of them smile) good morning my sunshine Dragon.

Yang: good morning to you too my sweet zacky (as they both kiss)

Zack: sleep well? (she nodded as she play with zack's hair)

Koan: (as koan open his eye seeing blake as he play with her cat ears) time to wake up my little kitty

Blake:(blake wake up with a yawn and look at her boyfriend with a cat smile as she giggle as she kiss him on the cheek) good morning my silly koan.

Koan: (felt someone is hugging him) huh? Who's hugging me?

Koan lifted the sheets to reveal nora hugging koan's back, that made blake furious that she is hugging her goofy koan, nora wakes up and see's koan up she sits up and kissed him on the lips that made blake into a frenzy on seeing that. After nora brakes the kiss she turn to blake and stick her tough at her, koan see's this and petted her on the head to calm blake and started to purr and rub her head at koan's chest.

Nora: koany, c-can you do that to me?(looking at him with a puppy dog eyes and pout)

Koan: ok!(he grin)

As he pets her head and made her meowed and rubbed his back and purred.

Koan: hey nory, how did you get under my bed?

Nora:(she smile sheepishly and rub the back of her head) uh… I sleep walked in here.

Blake: you lying Little brat! (hissing at her as nora frown at her)

Nora: well alright fine, I wanted to sleep with koany too, is that bad?

Koan: *chuckle* calm down you two (as he turn his head to blake) learn to share she just wanted to sleep with me.

Blake: okay (she pout a little make koan chuckle of how cute she is)

Koan:(he turn his head to nora) I don't mind if you want to sleep with me, want to get breakfast? I'll made you some pancakes with blueberry and chocolate chip cause it show how sweet you really are to me.

Nora: yay! Koany's pancakes! (hugs koan) I love you koany and I will kill anyone for you.

Blake: and so will I koan. No one will dare to hurt my goofy koan.

Koan: Koan check himself before he wreck himself with gravity and duck devil very bread. (quack like a duck)

Weiss: *giggle* I can see why he is a lovable goof.

Austin: *chuckle*, try living with him and you can pick something up from him.

Weiss: you know nora has a point, (hugs his arm and her eyes glow golden) I will too kill anyone who even dears to hurt my prince. Even dung.

Austin: who are you? And where did you get so sexy.

Weiss: I am weiss ookami, and weiss schnee is gone. (kissed him again)

Koan: (koan gasp and eyes wide) weiss schnee gone?! Aaahhhh! (his head pop out) I didn't know he have a cousin! (as blake and nora calm him down and explain to him right by petting his head softly)

Blake: what weiss means is that she is taking austins sir name and plans on being with austin for the rest of her life.

Nora: in other words; she is playing with a new deck.

Koan: oohh(as he nodded then looking at blake and nora) then you two will be Blake Seinaruyami and Nora Seinaruyami.

Zack: same go for you, Yang Orion(smiling at yang)

Nora: (hugs koan like a big teddy bear then eye smile with a grin) oh, I do koany!

Blake: (gives him a kiss making nora angry) I will gladly be you future wife.

Nora: hey! i'm going to be koan's wife!

Blake: well to bad, I already have his first.

Nora: (head bang blake's head) WHAT DID YOU SAY FUZZBALL?!

Blake: (head bang Nora's head to)YOU HEARD ME, YOU HYPER ACTIVE LUNATIC!

Yang: (hugging his head and shoving it on her chest smiling at him) oh~, I'm going to love this more that I love you more zacky-pie~.

Ruby: then that's makes me ruby Tennyson! (with a cheerful smile)

Ben: (Ben eyes wide and blushes) woah, did not see that coming.

Tsume: (slams open the door and jumps at koan) NOT ON MY WATCH!

Niji: (just appeared out of nowhere) no one will marry austin with out my lady's permission.

Velvet: (came out of the covers) *Yawn* is it morning already?

Austin: velvet?! What are you doing…. (smiling) You sneak in here too did ya?

Velvet: um… (austin points at nora as she gets the idea) yes.

Austin: (clank's laughter) now I got three cuddly bunnies with me.

Lucy:(came out of the cover as she have bandage around her chest and a shorts and stretch) can ya'll

keep it down for 5 more minutes?

Ruby: (her eye's lit on fire and a tick mark on her forehead) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Lucy: (climes out of the bed and hugs ben) oh just cuddling with my favorite hero~.

Ruby: (jumps off the bed and hugs ben's chest then glared at her) NO HE IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND, SO GET SOMEONE ELSE!

Lucy: oh?(smile seductive as her tail wag then look at ben) Then I should call myself lucy tennyson~.

And here comes Leonia and kagayaku through the door.

Leonia: I KNOW I SMELL SOMETHING REPULSIVE AROUND MY ZACKY-BEAR! (she hiss at yang)

Kagayaku: GET OFF OF HIM YOU SNEAKING RAT! (bringing her club spike with a tick mark on her forehead)

Glynda: _would ruby rose please head to headmaster ozpin's office please._

Ruby: oh boy. (feeling worried that she in trouble as ben puts is right hand to her shoulder and show a smile)

Ben: don't worry, me and the guys will come along.(Austin, Koan and Zack nodded as ruby as she gleam with a smile)

Ruby: (hugs ben) oh benny your the best!

 **Timeskip**

At the top of the beacon tower ozpin, james, glynda, the three goddesses and hillbred are descending on what happened last night.

James: they were here…. Ozpin they were here!

Glinda: we are very mush aware of that. Thank you james.

James: fantastic, you're aware.

James: now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?

Ozpin: hears a beep noise) come in.

the elevator open to reveal ruby along with ben, austin, koan and zack.

Ruby: ah! Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator in the way up here. It wasn't me.

Zack:(roll his eyes) it was both you and ben.

Ben and Ruby: ZACK!

Ozpin: thank you for coming ruby and I see that team bakz is accompanying you, how are you feeling?

Ruby: okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3 (nerves chuckle; seeing that nobody is doing anything) okay so that's the tone we're going for got it. Oh and (pulls out a chip) here is a chip that holds the footage of the insensate last night.

Ben: and we know who is doing this; cinder falls is doing part of the masterminds.

Koan: We got The whole pie that grilled cheesy even something fishy but it smell like a bunch of rats as we caught them in our hand before they spread out doing some tricks (flapping his arms)

as ozpin, james, Glynda, and Hilbrid looked at him even the 3 goddess giggle as Ben, zack and Austin communicate for koan's language.

Zack: What koan try to say it's, we know she and her team sided with our enemies, she even try to plant a virus on the cct system.

James: ruby, apologies of the misunderstanding and than you team bakz for stopping cinder fall.

Austin: hey don't worry about it, that's what heroes are for, saving the day.

Ben: or a universe. Oh and ruby here tried to stop her from escaping.

Austin: and don't worry about the cct being hacked, I did the opportunity on making vales cct the most unhackable tower in remnant.

Koan: and we are not the only one who is helping out.

As he said that a red goop begins to rise up and sprouted as he looked like a mini version of koan's demon formed.

?: hello everyone! My name is joker. (he bow to them)

James: w-w-what in dust's name?! (in shock)

Lilith: hello again joker.

Joker: ah, your Majesty, (bowed) it's so good to see you one more. Now on to businesses, we know where roman and our villains are planing there next move. A significant attack staged by Cinder's faction involved bringing the Grimm into the city of Vale by loading the stolen Dust onto train carriages in Mountain Glenn. The train then led the Grimm into the city by creating openings in the city's defenses with Dust bombs. This was orchestrated primarily by Torchwick and executed with the support of the White Fang. But our enemy dung here have a back up plan of using super soliders of grimm fangs since what he stole from the chemicals to make them with grimm d.n.a and perhaps other then use the fanunus or some white fangs who loyal to the bad guy. Then vilgax have some tech drones they built have 3 mode such as ship, tank and robot mode.

Koan: Cinder was expecting if she think she control and virus on the CCT and The virus Cinder introduced into the computer system also apparently has the ability to infect other computers connected to the Beacon network, as it infected Ironwood's Scroll after he uses it to project a holographic display of his fleet. Cinder refers to this as a "new access point." Most significantly, however, it is revealed that Cinder's infiltration of the CCT has given her the ability to rig the Vytal Festival tournament matches by selecting which teams are selected for each match. She then rigs the next match but since we deal with that we have nothing to worry.

Joker: Even if cinder's plan complete she make a speech which cause an enormous outpouring of negative emotion Cinder stirs up causes hordes of Grimm to swarm into Vale by both land and air.

As ozpin, glyinda and james nodded and in relief of team bakz to stop this from happening.

Zack: yeah also joker here have the half fallen maiden power from cinder so she won't be a threat as munch as she never know of joker's tricks of his sleeves.

Ozpin:(smiling) thank you for doing what have you done to protect and prevent future disasters team bakz.

Austin: but it's not over even cinder's plans are foiled.

Akasu: he is correct, dung is still out there with bens enemies and vilgax are planning something else.

James: if that is so then let my troops help you out, after all you four prevent a deserter and the down fall of vale, but we can't be to careful.

Ben: Thank you sir, we even plan to make cinder, neo and emerald join our side to become good as there almost about to cracked as I can't say the same to mercury

Austin: Right now I'm working an antidote for the grimm fang, But it need some time.

Zack: Which is why I'll deal with the dust so no grimms will be in the city, and I'll see if I can bring a grimm fang member a test subject for the cure.

Austin: Thanks zack.

Zack: No problem Aust. (fist bump to austin's fist)

Koan: there other bad news as joker heard from connecting to roman's mind that our villains have a new recruit such as Adam Taurus, A High ranking member of the white fang and I'm afraid he'll be having white fang member who are loyal for him.

Austin: but we till have both the faunus and white fang in our side and I heard they change there name too.

James: well now that you brought up the white fang, there is fanuse activity around vale but they recalling them selves "The hero fang".

Koan: yeah cause thanks to me! (waving his right arm and grin wider)

Joker: And me! (waving his right arm and grin wider to)

James: wait, what are you two saying?

Austin: in translation, joker and koan are the savage devil.(make james, ozpin, gylinda surprise)

Lilith was so happy of her son and joker, she give him a big hug and they both laugh goofy and she spin them around.

Lilith: oh I'm so proud of you koan! (put's him down) and you two joker for helping my son and protecting the humans.

Joker: your most certainly welcome. (giving a thumbs up)

Koan: Thanks mom! (smile at her)

Ozpin: thank you ruby, team bakz for your time and hard work. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? same go for you team bakz, ya'll have a big day ahead of you both.

Ruby: anytime. (start to walk out)

Ozpin: and miss rose, please try and be, discreet about this matter.

Koan: oh come on ozzy, try to lighten up.(he grin shrugged his shoulder)

Lilith: that's what I was trying to tell these party poopers.

That made the boys laugh as they and ruby walked to the elevator.

Ben: oh and one more thing I was the one who improve penny. Bye. (the elevator doors closed leaving james shocked)

Ruby and team bakz went to her room and then weiss, blake and yang zoomed in front of them.

Yang: what happened?!

Ruby: uh, well umm, ehehe, uh.

Zack: Cool it Goldie lock, give her some space to explain.

As ruby and team bakz explain about why did ruby get called to ozpins office.

Weiss: that was a risky move.

Blake: no, I think you and ben handled it well.

Ruby: I hope so.

Yang: I'm sure everything will be alright ruby. Oh! I know what will cheer you up.

Ruby: what's that?

Yang: (grabs a cylinder from the table) I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together.

Ruby: ooh! Something form home!

Ruby dash up to yang's wast a wave her arms up and down and yang shacked the cylinder and a black cylinder drop out and shacked a little and is puff out to reveal a black fur dog with a white underbelly. He barked and ruby jumped high, yang raises her arms high, blake jump up like a cat, weiss was spooked, austin put his hands on his head, ben raises his arms too, zack and koan have stars on there eyes.

Ruby: zweeeiii!

Austin: he sent a dog?!

Weiss: in the mail?!

Yang: oh he dose stuff like this all the time.

Ruby: (laugh at zwei liking her) oh stop it. I miss youuu!

Blake: (hop on koans back) your father or your dog?

Zack: I think is both.

Weiss: are you telling me that this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to wive with us forevah? Oh yes he is yes he is! Oh isn't he adorable!

Blake: please keep it away from my belongings.

Koan: (felt a tug on his pants and looked down) huh? Oh snarl! (picks him up)

Blake jump at the bunk bed to get away from snarl too.

Koan: snarl meet zwei, ruby's pet dog.

Snarl walked to zwei and sniff at him and zwei did the same and then they sniff there butts and they played with each other.

Koan: snarl said " hello I'm snarl and I'm an alien dog owner to koan" and zweii said " nice to meet you zweii, I'm zweii, like koan said, I'm ruby's owner" and then they become friends hahahaha!

Ruby: aw, koan he is cute.

Koan: thanks, team rwby this is my pet alien; snarl.

Snarl: oh ah hi. (showing his claws and his teeth while grinning as team rwby surprise that he can talk)

Blake: koan… i'm scared.(hiding under the covers)

Koan: oh don't worry blakey, he's harmless, (picks her up bridal style) snarl, meet blake one of my girlfriends.

Snarl: eh, aloha.(as blake got out of the covers)

She see koan give a puppy dog eyes as she take a deep breathe to see he's not that bad so she give it a try get along to him. Then a black hole appeared and walked out is an alien with a feminine figure that is snarl's height, brown fur and a peach belly, blue eyes, two long antennas and has two buck teeth on the corners of her mouth.

?: (see's austin) well, well austin. Can you please tell me why did you disappear, in the face of the earth!

Austin: uh….um…. Well you see….

Weiss: (stands in front of her) hey what is your problem?

Austin: it's ok snow bunny.

Weiss: what?

Austin: guys and girls this is my sister-figure/kind of pet, sally.

Koan: so what, the girl who is taking care of you for 9 years, is her? (pointing at sally)

Sally: so your koan that snarl is telling me about.

Koan: yep I koan nice to meet you sal (make an elephant noise and a French horn noise make sally surprise)

Sally: wow, who knew that your friend can do that. (snarl told her in his language that she, koan and zack can understand) oh, I see (look at koan) you have my condolences.

Koabn: thanks sal.

Sally: now as for you (look at weiss) why did austin call you snow bunny?

Weiss: well i'm one of his girlfriends.

Sally: oh? Is that so? Well i'll be the judge of that. (looks at her) hmm well your good for now, but I'm watching you.

Weiss: what dose that even mean?

Sally: it means, I don't trust you, and if you or the other girls break his heart (punches her hand) your going to get it.

Weiss: oh it is…

Before they even make a move koan pull out an air horn to stop there argument.

Koan: (pulls out a shotgun) you two ladies better get along before judging who cause I'll be the judge of how you two get along for Austin's sake.

Sally: well all you need to do is ask.

Koan: Action speak louder then words with hints, you two got that? (as both sally and weiss nodded don't want him to get to mad)

Sally: well time for introductions. I am experiment 146: sally and as what austin said, i'm his sister figure.

Glynda: _would all first year students report to the amphitheater._

Weiss: well we can't exactly leave them here while we're gone for a week.

Yang: look there's a letter. "dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending zwei to you to take care of, enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, taiyang."

As yang flip the cylinder dog food cans fall out.

Weiss: what is he supposed to do with that?

Her answer is a can opener dropped and bounded on zweis head.

Yang: well, that settle it. Come on girls and guys, zwei, snarl and sally will be here when we get back.

Weiss: oh I'll miss you so much we're going to be best friends I can't wait to see you again.

Sally: well this mission that i'm not going to miss out (pulls out a backpack) shall we go?

Austin: is that my backpack?

Sally: yes and I'm you sister figure I know everything that you need, (climes into the backpack) so i'm not going to let you out of my sights again.

Austin: he he he, oh sally (grabs his backpack) you always know what to do.

Snarl: eh, eh, me ga come with koan! (jumps on to his head)

Momotaros: hey zack. Can we come to? You may need us.

Zack: sure, (pull's out his backpack) hop on.

The 5 imagines all hop into his backpack and ruby brought her backpack so zwei crawled into it.

Ruby: ok lets go!

As they walked into the amphitheater four groups are in the room and glynda and ozpin are on the stage.

Glynda: quiet. Quiet please. Professor ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin.

Ozpin: today we stand together, united. Mistrel, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, the four kingdoms of remnant. On this day nearly elghty years ago, the largest war recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more then where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color, it was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but nether would generations to come. And it was a trend that is to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist with out effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students. You will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Other may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best.

Ruby: this is perfect. All we have to do is shadow a huntsmen working in the southeast.

Yang: yeah! we'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night.

Weiss: let's check "search and destroy".

Teams rwby and bakz walk up to a terminal and found what they are looking for.

Ruby: here we go, quadrant five needs grimm cleared out.

Ben: hey look keep reading, grimm fang is also sighted, kill or taken alive for research.

Blake: well, it's in the southeast.

Yang: sounds perfect.

As ruby has entered there team name is denied and said "mission unavailable to first year students"7

Ben: ah man.

Weiss: wonderful.

Blake: any other ideas?

Ruby: we mail ourselves there.

Ozpin: well that's one option. (came in) unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of grimm and grimm fangs was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the eight of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose.

Yang, blake and weiss are looking at ruby who is rubbing the back of her head.

Ruby: whatever makes you say that?

Ozpin: I'm still curious at to how to you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a "hideout" in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses report seeing robots, rose petals and an orange and black four wheeled car driving in a dance club something ago.

Ben and ruby: uhhmm… uh-well-

Ozpin: I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So, how abut this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?

He did some modification to the request board and assigned not only team rwby but team bakz.

Rwby: we won't let you down. Thank you professor.

Ozpin: do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsmen and huntress at all times. And do exactly as they says. They will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck.

Team rwby and bakz both walk together but the girls have grim faces.

Yang: that wasn't exactly uplifting.

Blake: but it's the truth.

Ruby: it's gonna be tough but I know we can do it.

Austin: and I brought my antidote with me so we can test it on those grimm fangs.

Random student: hey team CFVY's back!

True to his word team cfvy is walking from there last mission, coco, a teenage boy with brown skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt, a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs and velvet, when she see's austin she tackled him with a hug.

Velvet: austy!

Austin: hey-hey velvet, what's the mater? Your ok?

Velvet: yep I'm fine, austin meet my teammate yatsuhashi, he's been looking after me.

Yatsuhashi: (bowed) thank you for being her boyfriend.

Austin: (bowed back) don't mention it.

Weiss: your mission was supposed to end a week ago, what happened?

Velvet: N-nothing happened. Ir was just, there were just so many. But don't worry. You first years are just shadowing huntsmen and huntresses so your fine. So what are you doing ausy?

Zack: well we are assigned to clear the grimm and the grimm fangs in the southeast with team rwby.

One she heard that she quickly hugged austins left leg tight.

Velvet: please let me come with.

Austin: don't worry (picks her up) I promise I'll be back, and I think that your team needed you, and I'll be fine.

Velvet: ok, but you'll have to go out with me.

Austin: uh ok.

Velvet: ok see you later. (walks to her team)

Ruby: we can do this. we've never backed down before and we're not going to start now.

Blake: right.

Ruby: besides, benny and the guys are coming with and it won't be only us out there. we'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman and huntress!

Yang: yeah!

But when they got there to meet there huntsman and huntresses it turn out to be none other then oobleck, the three goddesses, the gurdiens, hillbird and velvet who is still hugging austin.

Oobleck: why hello girls and boys! who's ready to fight for there lives?

Austin: uh zack can you give me a hand?

Zack: (pulls out a crowbar) well how about a crowbar?

Austin: that will do well, thanks.

Then zack put the crowbar in between her and austin and pull velvet off of austin, before she can hug him again austin holds her hand and look her in the eyes.

Austin: don't worry about me, I'll be fine (gives her a goodbye kiss) I'll be back.

When he walked to the group velvet touched her lips and started to smile sexually wanting more, but she just walk to her team and waiting for her austy.

Weiss: professor oobleck?

Austin, koan and zack: mom? Girls?

Ben: uncle hillbird and lucy?

Oobleck: yes i'm afraid those bags won't be necessary boys and girls. Seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman's and huntresses on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've paced all our essentials myself provided the air course and the airship. And! (dash in front of weiss) It's dr. Oobeck. I didn't earn a PhD for fun thank you very mush. (dashes away from her) And if you can see we are accompanied with the three goddesses, team bakz guardians and mr hillbird, come now children, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind, schedule. (zooms to the airship)

Koan: Ain't that the truth?

Zack: I'll say.

That make Oobleck jump back see zack and koan behind him and wonder how they got there so fast.

Ruby: well alright then look like we're goig to save the world with, Dr. oo-bleck okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse.

Nora: save the world? You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not my fault, though, ren!

Koan: Don't worry nory,(came to her and give a kiss make her smile as she felt a rainbow and butterfly in her stomach) when this is over koan will make a pancake castle for nory!

Nora: yay! (jump up then hugs koan very tight) your the best my big huggable king! Oh and your taking me out on a date.

Koan: it shall be done! Or my name isn't sir watcha ma call it!

That made blake and tsume hiss at her as nora raspberry at them which she smile in victory.

Jaune: sounds exciting, where are ya going?

Ruby: oh just outside of the kingdom.

Nora: hey! So are we.

Koan: Awesome!

Pyrrha: ren and nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village.

Ren: we head out tomorrow.

Neptune: then you can party with us tonight. we're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges.

Austin: ha ha, dream on boy, me and the guys are space polices and this is nothing. You two are going to embarrass your selves on your first case.

Koan: Snarl and I are the hounds!

Zack: I'm the bad cop.

Ben: I'm the good cop.

Austin: and I'm the actual detective.

Sun: well we normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's y'know normal.

Koan: HA! Normal is for baby's, us guys are looking for adventure! (a big grin as a lizard tail pop out and started to wag it)

Sun: woah! Are you sure your a human? Because I see a tail on your butt!

Koan: I'm something you don't know banana breathe. (as his tail just disappeared as sun turn his head to ben, austin and zack)

Ben: you don't want to know sun.

Austin: and I don't think that you can handle it.

Zack: But I do, koan is koan and I'm zack (as zack stretch his arm like rubber to go get his rootbeer from his room) even with rootbeer.

Sun: I think i'm going to hang out with you guys more. Because you guys are awesome.

Oobleck: four minutes children!

Ben: well wish us luck.

As the ship engine started when team bakz with Oobleck, hillbrid, the 3 goddess and there guardians as koan looked down.

Koan: The ground look like a play set for ants!

Yang: I guess I just never saw you as much as a fighter.

Oobleck: I admit I fancy myself more of an, intellectual but I can assure you, as a hunsman, I had my fair share of tussles.

Ruby and Koan: like the mushroom?

Blake: those are truffles.

Ruby and Koan: like the sprout?

Yang: those are Brussels.

Austin: what he means is that he has his far share of battles and i'm pretty sure that mine, koan and zack's mom and ben's grandpa have there fair share of fights too.

Oobleck: thank you mr. ookami, besides, Even my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabbling in the art of archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me, the goddesses and his majesty to this particular, assignment.

Weiss: what dose history have to do with this?

Oobleck: my, what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why history is the backbone of our very society. And the liver!

Akaru: and history can help you in solving your fights and finding your enemies.

Oobleck: persistently miss orion and probably the kidneys if I were to wager.

Weiss: and that means…?

Austin: the southeast quadrant outside of vale is home to a wild forests and deep caves. But it is also the location to one of the kingdoms greatest failures.

Ruby: Mountain glenn.

Yang: that's right, it was an expansion of vale. But in the end it was overrun by grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city.

Zack: that's correct golde locks, and the place is now abandoned, as a dark reminder of history's bad mistakes.

Oobleck: the four of you are correct!

Blake: and a likely place for a hideout.

Oobleck: (smiled at them) precisely.

When the airship started to floated near the ground the group jump out of the airship in there stents except oobleck, the goddesses and hillbrid.

Oobleck: lady's, you still may be students and gentlemen you may have your fair share of heroism on your time, but as of this moment your first mission as a huntresses and huntsmen has begun. Form this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?

Everybody nodded and oobleck spotted ruby, koan and austin with there bags.

Oobleck: Ruby! Austin! Koan! I thought I told you three to leave all your bags back at school.

Ruby: but, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet… so we didn't.

Lilith: _giggled_ look's like you got burned, speedy.

Koan: haha good one mom.

Oobleck: she's not wrong. Very well you three will leave your bags here we can pick it up upon our return.

Austin: but we uh…

Oobleck: young lady and young men what in the world could you possibly have in you bags that could be so important for you three to bring it-

before he can finish zwei, snarl and sally's heads pop out of there bags.

Sally: hey! Don't yell at my little brother like that bub!

Snarl: (growl at Oobleck) Gaba ika tasoopa Ika patooka?

Austin: eep.

Ruby: (whisper) get back in the bag.

Oobleck: we're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you three brought, three dogs.

Snarl:(growling as his hand glows green and blast Oobleck's hat off which surprise him) Gatchi nosty?

Koan: Not my first time in a jungle, its how I met snarl back then, so he can handle himself. (koan high five snarl)

Sally: and who are you calling a dog you highly concentrated dust particles!

Ruby: I-uhhh…

Oobleck: genius!

Austin: wha?

When he said that oobleck spines through and grabs zwei, snarl and sally from ruby, austin and koan making them fall over.

Oobleck: canines are historically known for there perceptive nse and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours! And these two other creatures are highly marvels, the orange one just did produce a green plasma shot and the light brown one's intelligence's is so high that it can speak our language!

Ruby: I'm a genius.

Koan: even snarl can understand other language too.

Snarl: I sure do and your lucky of those compliment for as we forgive you for now Professor.

Sally: snarl he is a doctor in PhD. (looked at oobleck with a shocked face) Yes I heard oobleck.

Snarl: I know, just messing with him. (crossing his arm as sally chuckle at her brother ways)

Blake: so, what are your orders doctor?

Oobleck: Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it! (drop the three) as you have been informed the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being, grimm.

Ruby: uh...what?

Sally: what he means that there is a so called grimm standing 100 yards behind you girls at this very moment.

Yang: (turned around) what?!

True to her word there is a beowolf far from them, the girls pull out there weapons and the boys are about to pull there new weapons until….

Oobleck: stop.

Blake: huh?

Oobleck: there are a number of reasons why grimm would congregate in this particular area. Most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities, that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent.

Koan': _I know the reason why they do it._

Zack: _Using negative it's like bait and not to mention as they don't have no soul._

Sally: so what your saying that if we follow the grimm to the strongest source of negativity and we will find our target?

Oobleck: that is correct miss.

Ruby: so now what?

Oobleck: we wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to the pack, that pack may subsequently lead to our pray.

Yang: how long do we wait?

Sally: it's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, in my knowledge of wolfs they are known to stand isolated for there pack for months- and Therese's a whole pack.

Weiss: what!?

Oobleck: and now they've seen us.

Weiss: what?!

Oobleck: and now they've seen us!

Austin: I think that tracking them is out of the question?

Sally: yes austin, it is.

Yang: what's that plan then?

Then there is a rumble from the dissents, they look and see a three humanoids; one is a pterodactyl, one's a triceratops and one is a tyrannosaurus rex.

Zack: here's a plain; you girls get the grimm, we get those guys alive.

Yang: why?

Austin: because I may have an antidote for them and I need those three alive so they can tell us what dung is planing next.

Oobleck: ok, good luck.

As the guys charge at the three dino grimms they pull out there new weapons, ben pulls out his omni-blast and change them into a large blade by putting them together, koan wipe his red bladed claws and throw his hand so the hand went flying with a chain behind the hand to catch the pterodactyl grimm fang and austin pull out small shield then plasma energy pop out on the shield and charge at the triceratops grimm fang and zack wipe out his azure onslaught and charge at the tyrannosaurus rex grimm fang. With austin and the triceratops they are battling with there blades, as the triceratops grimm fang was about to punch austins shield he pulled out a syringe full of the antidote that he's been working on, the triceratops grimm punched his shied and austin them stab the syringe on to the grimms arm and injected into his bloodstream, the grimm's arm started to shack and then it started to shrink down to human size but kept the triceratops horns, it change into a teen with peach skin, green eyes and brunet hair. He wears a t-shirt with two 0's on the chest and blue pants.

?: gasp, thank you, thank you for saving me.

Austin: no problem,(lends him a hand) what is your name?

?: the name is fred, and I'm a rhino faunus.

Austin: uh your not a rhino faunus anymore, you the first ever dinosaur faunus in the world.

Fred: woah. That is so cool, but my friend's are still in there.

Austin: don't worry, (pull out another syringe) koan! Your next! (throws the syringe at him)

Koan: Okay time to take your Medince! Haha(put the syringe on the Grimm pterodactyl's neck as soon the Grimm pterodactyl begin to shake and turn back to normal girl an average build, peach skin, raven hair, has blue eyes and tall, she wears a tank top over a jacket and blue tight have pterodactyl's wings and scales for claws)

?: thanks dude, what's your name?

Koan: it's koan! Whats your name?

?: names lisa.

Ausitn: ok two down and one to go (pulls out two syringes) Ben! Zack! That one needed two shots, here! (throws the two syringes at them)

Zack: You got it Aust, Ben you distract it while we both give it the cure!

Ben nodded and started to run at it.

Ben: hey lizard boy! Over here! (split his sword and change them into pistols and start to fire at his face)

That has gotten it's attention and chase after him, zack slap his wrist and the blue flash engulf him, standing in zacks place is a the same as burnningmire but, he has light blue thorn-like spikes on his shoulders and forearms, has gray fingers, face and the inside of his collar, no vines on his shoulders and greenish-blue body and the ultimatrix is on his center chest.

?: **POSITIVE SWAMPFIRE!**

Then he pull out a hand-full of seeds and throw them in front of the grimm fang, the seeds started to grow and when the t-rex grimm fang step on the ground the vines started to wrap around it's leg then his other leg then it fell over, P. swampfire pulls out the two syringes and stabs them on his neck and injects them into the bloodstream and it starts to shack and start to shrink down to human size but kept the t-rex tail, sharper teeth, he has tan skin, dark grayish hair and yellow eyes, some of t=rex scales , he wears a white muscle shirt and light brown shorts.

P. Swampfire: You okay big guy? (as he help the t-rex fanunus up)

?: yeah, thank you guys so munch for curing us and a new and improve looks as well.

P. Swampfire: It's nothing so what happen to you three?

?: well the last thing that I remember is that I was walking, until a weird black dragon picked me up and flew me into a mountain where two more faunus are being held in two tubs, the next thing I remember is that there is a man with two antennas, a wearied white skinned person with a fin on top of his head and a giant violet crab are doing experiments on us on trying to make the strongest grimm fang in history, but when we were mutated we got out but we gotten out of control and started to run a much and then there's 6 flying robots flying after us but eventually we lost them.

P. swampfire turn back to zack which surprise the t-rex fanuns.

Zack: I see, my name is zack

Ben: I'm ben and you are?

?: my name is Steve and thanks again for saving us.

Ben: don't worry about it.

Oobleck: I see that you have saved three faunus today.

Ben: it was no biggie.

Oobleck: well do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?

The girls and boys started to kill every grimm in the aria with the three dino faunus and oobleck is just studding the ruins.

Oobleck: excellent work girls and boys! Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well, Moving on!

Yang: hey doc you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action. Like fighting or at least helping us fight?

Oobleck: ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is filled with terror and heroism girls.

Ben: he's right, I mean I maybe a hero, but being a famines hero is not fun, that I wish that I kept my secret identity.

Oobleck: correct tennyson! Sometimes it's just a heightened from of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you ll sighed up for it. I do hope you understand that.

Austin: we do, sir.

Koan: yeeaah! (he riding on a beowolf who looked scared of his mercy as he wanted koan off of him) look at me! I'm a cowboy! Uh uh uh uh!

Blake: (giggle) oh koan, what a lovable goof you are.

Oobleck: tell me ben, why is your teammate is riding a beowolf?

Ben: eh he always done stuff like that.

Oobleck: I see.

The group continued to fight the grimm and austin grab koan and zacks shoulders so they can talk in privet.

Austin: ok guys, sally told me that they are underneath our feet and it was filled with grimm fangs, dust, robots, you name it.

Koan: He's not kidding(as koan and snark sniff the area and sniff down) I can pick there senses , think we should tell they others?

Zack: we can do that and switch the dust crystals and put them back (as zack went clockwork except have color silver gray and wearing a red shirt like)

P. Cockwork: **POSTIVE CLOCKVERK!** (Then tapped his ultramatrix symbol then he went positive ultimate clockwork that color turn grayer)

U. P. Cockwork: **ULTIMATE POSITIVE CLOCKVERK!**

Austin: good luck.

U. P. Clockwork: don't verry about it, things vill be done after I finish this-

Before he can finish his sentence, he stopped time and walk to a big crack on the street and then he jumped in and landed in a cave and see there's all of the dust crystals, robots and grimm fangs that you can count, he picked up the crests and move them to the dust shops in vale and replace them with glass colored replicas of the dust crystals and close the boxes and take back the robots away, and grab all of the grimm fangs that are innocence's out of the cave and back to austin and pull out the antidote and the syringes and injected them and put them at the vale hospital and ran back to koan and austin.

U. P. Clockwork: sentence.

Koan: so did you did it?

U. P. Clockwork: yep, all zhe dust are back at the dust shops in vale and bring back all of the robots and reappraise them with duds and I've also put all of the innocence faunus and put them to the vale hospital.

Austin: ok now that's done, let's get back to the group.

Zack: (change back to himself) ok. Oh and one more thing I spotted dung working on something, there is a bunch of vilgax's tech and there's canisters of grimm D.N.A.

Austin: what is he planing this time.

Zack: Don't know, All I found them in the test tube and nothing happen.

Which zack didn't know as dung know it may happen and he got some few more grimms fangs around him and his plan to invade again. Back with the girls oobleck is asking the teammates questions.

Oobleck: tell me yang, why did you choose this line of work?

Yang: huh? Well, to fight monsters and sav-.

Oobleck: no, that is what you do, I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a huntress.

Yang: the honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way then that's even better. It's a win-win y'know.

Oobleck: I see.

Oobleck then speed to zack who killed a few grimm and dust off his hands.

Oobleck: tell me Zachary, why did you choose this line of work?

Zack: Well Oobleck, the reason why because way back I thought it was not interested of it because of fun and games. I wasn't sure being fit in because as I was a monster that no people can trust. But ben was the one who spotted me and recognize me as in the news of a missing boy which is n help me and I was curious of why he did it, as he said it's the right thing to do which I was in thought that I should tell him of what happen so I n was the first who help me even I show him what I am (transformed to his ghost formed shocked oobleck)as munch people fear of it and ben help clear my name and give me a lace with I saw ben in danger with enemies that sometime are stronger and the people are gonna get hurt. I cant stand there to see it happen, I learn of what my dad said of to choose the man I wanted to be, I choose something to repay and in debt as I learn what is like to be a use at first this form was a curse but then if I wanted the people to trust and prove for what ben said and I follow what take of being a hero in my way even right, to serve and protect as I don't care how many villains are dangerous or so. I'll fight with Benjamin Kirby Tennyson side, That's why I Zackery masayoshi orion the wielder of the Ultramatrix, The Spirit of Justice, prince of the celestailsapien and kamen rider will swear as I take the line of being a hero, as it means to sacrifice to bring peace to every multiverse there is...we are one to stand against every threat. (turning of his ghost formed)

Yang, leonia and kagayaku felt heartbroken to they hugged him as he hugged them back with a smile. Akaru smiled at him for excepting who he is.

Oobleck: I see… literally in fact.

The next scene shows that oobleck is writing something down in his note book while weiss is fighting the grimm.

Oobleck: and you miss schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So why choose this over a cushy job in atlas?

Weiss: it's exactly as you said, I'm a schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. One I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty.

Oobleck: interesting. (looking at austin building a needle gun while fighting not seeing with his dragons fury in gun mode) and you mr ookami. A boy born into an adoptive family who's 'father' killed them leaving you an orphan again. Why after all what you have witness you fight for the good and protect the people?

Austin: well oobleck, I'm more different them most people, I was abused by a dead man, went into a rampage but then I see ichigo as a kid, a hero in a mask fighting monsters with nothing in return, so that is my first step to becoming a hero and then sally came into my life and change the way I see in people, but there is these rich guys who seen what I can do and wanted to use my powers to destroy, so I denied it and they just kept coming and coming driving me crazy, but I have meet ben when I was 11 years old and he and gwen his cousin helped me and sally out and later on I was the fourth one who have an trix but I don't mind it but before all that I went to an experiment and was the third of the three experiments (change into his sealed form surprising oobleck again) at first I don't know who I am until I meet zack and koan who share my pain and when my real mother came along I know who I am, I am Austin D. Ookami, the bearer of the megatrix, the hero of hope, the dragon god prince and a kamen rider the hero who will always stand for the people and there protester. (change's back and weiss hugs him)

Weiss felt his pain and hugged him tighter and niji walked up to him and hugged him as well. Akasu is proud to see that her son has caring girls on his side.

Oobleck: very interesting.

The next one shows blake cut open a door and small grim crows came out and she shoot them and they all fell.

Oobleck: and what about you blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose.

Blake: there's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, something has to stop it.

Oobleck: very well, how?

Blake: I… uh.

Oobleck: hmm.(as blake have a sad look)

As koan and snarl playing baseball like to a ursa as snarl throw it to koan as koan pull out a baseball bat and hit the ursa to the sky as it twinkle.

Koan: wow! A home run, (as oobleck zoom in to koan) what's up Double O?

Oobleck: oh nothing of the sort, just going to ask why did you walk on the path of heroism?

Koan:(as koan take a deep breathe looking at the sky) To be started back then all I ever remember of the beginning of my life is at the orphanage as I was burning in question "who are my parents? and who am I?" which it stuck on my head no matter how long the kids tease me as I ignore it and endure. When I was adopted I wasn't liking they idea because how we're not blood as I which it couldn't be different. Wish I could get along with my mom and dad even my step sister, but I never as I acted like a brat, anger, stubborn, dislike and a cold was like 2 weeks that me and my sister lorry always argue and fight as our parents know this was the last straw, so they talk us over it and lorry agree but I school when I was treated as always a clown and wasn't a member to society, in fact I do pranks and get attention by they all turn on me and bullied until my sister defend me. I never thought she's the first person who did that as I thank her so w it was great and even I was in love which it got better...but I was wrong(looking down) my Ex-girlfriend Jennifer who is an alien assassin hired by dung, vilgax and they enemies of ben, she killed my mom, dad and lorry as I blame myself of carry that burden. I survive and the way they treated as the same of other horrible people but it was worst as kyhper put me on mysterious urban alien jungle for 5 years and I was one with the animals as learn to survival of the fittest. As my human body seem to do what animals can do as the instinct to hunt and battle but wounded of my pride as I got very feral of my mind clouded of everything that happen and lost even a voice was inside my head to unleashed the berserk within kypher and they other treated me as an animal in cages, making me eat rotten and horrible things, test subject and torture for many month and year. Until I finally snapped to go monstrous to rampage and killed Jennifer which soon I was free however, I have amnesia from all the experimented making me into this( he enter his demon formed) or that I thought it was the mutation but it wasn't. Anyway after my freedom and they make a new and improve modified nemetrix they give me as they want me to be an ultimate weapon to destroy ben and the plumbers. My mind was clouded even with the voice in my head name joker, joker manipulate my mind to do wrong thing as I almost got ben but his friends who help him as he defeat me. Which that attack when he go attack makes me remember who I am and who did this to me so I vanished for 3 month after Austin was a new I was alone fear as people saw my formed, I even was afraid of myself for killing someone even I do hate ing hunted down by vilgax and they others,(Squeezing his right hand) I want vengeance on them as dung who become a cyborg came by to help me, but he wanted me to get to ben and they other again which I never met I did when joker there who he and dung work together as I get to know joker that he was the personality created part of my pain and my survival even my both my hybrid side as he wanted to help me but he did it in the wrong way. I figure I You see when ben, zack and Austin talk me over this and help me which I couldn't believe my ears and think how can they help a freak like me so I begin to do one thing as to get kyhper back as I was about to do the kill but the 3 hero stop me since zack already destroyed the 3 heroes talk me over and know it was wrong as I remember how my step parents want me to do the right thing so I stop because if I kill kyhper, I really became a monster so I stop as I trusted my brothers. But I was new to this hero thing and still try getting along as I was prefer be alone to think this over in 3 days and I came to joker as in my subconscious we fight then joker I spare him cause he's like me who may choose the wrong pass so I did what I felt like is the right thing to do for my choice...helping him as I figure my mind remember my parents care for me cause they love me and wanted me to get a better future. I was shock more people like ben, zack and Austin helped me even I show them what I am in my demon form which they don't care and treat me as a normal person. So I wonder if I be like them as my mind was clear as I begin to learn of being a hero cause deep down I know that my parents and my little wanted me not to fall as I do it for I own so munch thanks to them and the plumbers who help and train me even zack which him and I have in common, so I decided that if every villains become a control freaks and order I'll give them true chaos even if people use chaos giving bad name or the wrong, there is a heart within me that kept me going and I realize how munch people be in danger or carry my pain to do nothing? I wont allow it, I did this because I wanted to and I'm not afraid anymore cause I've been reborn to know what I am, not a freak or a nobody which I reached my destiny to protect the innocent who ever cry for help...I'll stand with my brothers, family, friends and all the people who trust and believe me to save every multiverse there is as I don't care what happen to me as long there's a way... (he transformed to his angel formed which surprise team rwby, snarl and oobleck)with joker and I we will punished the evil with there sins and save the people and with our virtune that me, nay...I' am Koan kasai seienruyami, The Beast King with great pure heart, The User of the Nemetrix and The Nephlam Prince of both realm, here me roar! (as koan roar like a lion as a new formed begin to glow as he have horns a bit, his hair glows pure white with yellow streaks on his bangs as a halo then his, his have angel and demon wings showing and his eyes become green which his hair spike up more as demonic lightning dancing around him and as both demon and angel color silver white aura around him as koan is surprise so do everyone)what happen?

Austin: dude…. You are epic now! You have another form!

Ben: that is the most epicenes thing I have ever seen.

Zack: epicest is not a word, ben.

Ben: do you have a better word for it?

Zack: (thinks for a bit) unfortunately no.

Oobleck: Miss. Seinaruyami can you explain what has transpired for us?

Lilith: well to explain what happened now is that koan has finally obtain the nelphem form a combination of his demon and angel side to one as his spirit animal that unleashed a strongest level like every mythical beast, it's the form that one understands himself and excepted who he really is, in regular terms koan the nelphem now choose the beast part of a lion.

Blake: (zooms towards him and tackle him to the ground) Mate with me!

Tsume:(zooms in to and hug koan) Nya! It's my Koanya and I wanted to make kittens with him!

Lilith: (giggle) oh my, I guess my baby boy is going to have his hands full.

Oobleck: extraordinary.

Then he speeds to ben who is playing a game in his scroll after he killed s few grimm.

Oobleck: and what about you ben? You carry responsibility on your shoulders, Surly you have purpose on being a hero.

Ben: well let's start from my summer vacation with my grandpa max and my cousin gwen, beck then I was a normal 10-year old boy and I was childish, needy and well me, I didn't really have many friends but that all change when I found the omnitrix on our camping sight and my first act of heroing when one of vilgax's drones was attacking people, after 4 years I taken a break on being a hero and focuses on my school life, but when my grandpa max disappear I was worried then an alien called the D. was going to take over the world, but me, gwen and kevin stopped the invasion, I was enjoying the life of a double life until one night, I was revealed to the world and it was hard to hide my identity, everyone wants to see my aliens and some of them wanted there own omnitrix bla bla bla. But when I have met my long time grandma I have found out that I'm a half alien, well a quarter of an alien. Then i've saved the universe countless of times and that will never change, (change into his anodite form) my name Is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, the hero of the universe, welder of the omnitrix, the anodites prince and a kamen rider and I won't let anyone gets hurt.

Ruby and lucy both walked up to him and hugged him and he in returned, hillbrid smiled on seeing his grandson is happy on the path he walked.

Ruby: so are we ready to keep going?

Oobleck: no, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon. (throws his bag as zack) as he catches it) all ten of you, set up camp in that building. Oh and please do make that there are no more of those, creatures. Both of your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, ruby, ben.

Lucy: hey! (hugs bens arm) I'm coming to.

Oobleck: very well.

Lucy: hey ben can we talk?

Ben: sure, whats up?

Lucy: well i'm ready to tell you my story, as you can see i'm a wolf faunus, but what you don't know is that i'm the first human grimm wolf.

That has made ben in shock knowing that she is a half grimm and half human right in front of him.

Ben: what happened?

Lucy: well before I become this, I was a real wolf faunus living with a loving family one human my mom and one wolf faunus my dad and he was a former white fang member. We were attacked by roman with his henchman and my dad defended us ad defeat him but in 2 months someone framed my dad and been taken away from us and soon someone killed him and my mom died , I lived some where that I can't remember. A few months later I joined the white fang and trained to be an assassin but soon I notice an Alliance of adam was with that bastard roman, my anger turned into fury then rampage, I was about to kill him until neo and adam took me down, they then decided to shove me into a tub as a test subject for a project and then roman started to mess with my head, when the mutation was complected I escape and killed adam's white fang members and run away from them. So here I am, I became an assassin and to that someday I will find roman and kill him and even the one who killed my parents.

She then cried for those afoul memory's and ben pulled her into a hug and she just let is out and cried on his shoulder. She calmed down she kissed ben on the lips making ruby mad but calmed down that she needs it for what she been through.

 **with austin and niji**

austin and niji are walking together finding any grimms or grimm fangs.

Austin: so niji tell me more about your self. Like how did you choose this assignment?

Niji: well, because when I first lad my eyes on your little face.

Austin: what?

Niji: before the war I was just a guard protecting the king and queen, but not like the other dragons I a one of the rare ones, rainbow dragons can breath other types of fire even the rarest one of all fires: rainbow fire, the strongest fires known to the universe and I can manipulate the very fires it self. Every dragon was jealous of us, but things change when dung wanted my fire. (austin's hand morphed into a dragon fist) He even try to make a machine to take away a dragons breath, there ability and there power but I stopped him with my fire and burn all of his work and his machines, the royal guards came and thought that I was the one who planed this, but you mother came in and take me in and found evidence on the week dragons, she talked to me what had really happened, I told her everything and then she banish dung from the lands and take me in as the new royal guards and she also asinine me to be your guardian, when you were born and when I held you for the first time I felt that we will be together, so here I am today, niji the rainbow dragon protecting you and being one of your girlfriends.

When she is done austin hugged her and she hugged him back and smiled on his warmth.

Austin: don't worry niji, I promise that i'll try to defeat dung and end him.

Niji: giggle your sweet, you know that?

Austin: well, maybe.

Niji: you still like weiss, right?

Austin: and velvet and you too. But I don't know about this.

Niji: well, dragon don't follow human rules, you can have as many girls you want, all male dragons do that.

Austin's jaw just dropped and he put it back on.

Austin: what?

Before she can answer that weiss tackle him into a hug.

Weiss: no! He will be mine and mine alone!

Niji: weiss please, you know that austin is a gentleman and his heart is big enough to love the three of us.

Austin: weiss, just like koan said this morning, we half to share, can you do that for me? (making his puppy eyes)

Weiss: (intently hugs him) yes, for you.

Niji giggled on how quickly weiss hugged him after she see's his puppy eye trick and they walked back to the group with niji holding austins hand.

 **With koan and tsume**

koan and tsume on patrol duty as they take a break and get to know each other.

Koan: so your and your twin sisters are nekomata?

Tsume: yep around the village and clan that we nekomata possessed some abilities such as element, some Just us and some great magic such as I can use fire that can turn into color blue, senjustu, genjustu and some hand to hand combat with my older sister use ninjustu, senjustu, magic of necromancer, Demon lightning and some well she taught me it and also we've been sister from our papa and mama. You see your mom was so kind as we was train for helping people and go on sister hold you when you was a baby and she think you be funny boy.

Koan: Awesome! and you, leonia seem like a great team (she nodded as she saw koan sad look as he look up then muttered) I wish only my sibling can see me even my parents...but I guess they'll rest in peace even lory.

Tsume: um… koanyan there's something that I'm meaning to tell you.

Koan: what is it?

Tsume: um…. Well koan…. The truth Is that I am you sister, it's me lory.

Koan: (eyes wide and his gasp as he felt frozen and look at her)w-what?!…It's to be a joke, cause I'm not buying it…

Tsume: I'm not koan. I am your sister, lory, you see when I was killed by that bitch I bagged the heavens to see you and stay with you again but it didn't hear me but as god have one way to give me a second chance as your mother did, she saved me as I was reincarnated but my memory's were lost until I meet you, I was so happy to see my baby brother and I can finally love you all over again.

Koan: b-but what about your parents? Do they miss you? (as Tsume give a sad smile)

Tsume: true, but they said to be with someone who important what makes me happy, you are the most impotent thing in my mind right now and I want to spend my entire life with the man that I fell in love with, and that's you (hugs koan) my silly koan.

Koan:(koan started to begin in more crying in tears)Lory...(As koan begin to sniff that he can't hold his mind sorrow as he hug her tighter)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(his eyes show more tears as is like a river as Tsume rub his hair as she have a bit of tears)

Tsume: It's okay shhh, shhh I'm here for you.

As Koan's sorrow and sadness like echo throw every which Joker, Snarl, Lilith, Zack, Austin, Ben, Blake, Even at beacon that Nora and Emerald felt like they recognize it the voice and they others animals heard of it as well makes them felt bad for koan.

Joker who inside of Koan's mind.

Joker: let it all out koan, I know how it feels..… (his eyes turn blue of how he can feel his half brother's pain)

Snarl made a doggy whimper but smiled that koan is letting his saddens out, at beacon nora was running around the school and yelling out "what happen to my koan teddy bear!?" all day, emerald was worried about koan on his mission and hoping that he's ok, lilith was so happy that koan and his revived sister are back together and seeing that tsume is planing to marry koan with blake, nora and emerald that made her extra happy, zack and ben was happy that koan's sorrow and sadness are washing away. Blake walked in and hugged koan too to help him feel better tsume glared at her but continued to hug her little brother.

Koan's eyes are red as he pull out a random tissue as he blow his nose and blow a big one as it sound like an elephant sound as he take a deep breathe as he calm down and feel a lot better.

Blake: feel better koan? (patted his back as he nodded)

Koan: Yeah...I cry so munch now I'm all out of tears and dried up it's just (looking at tsume as he hug her) I miss a lot even your tsume or lory I don't care cause there both the real you as I love you for who you are.

With that said tsume jumped up and kissed him on the lips enjoying his lips and blake was trying to not kill her but she remembered on what koan said that she has to share.

Tsume: lets go back, this aria is clear.

Koan: Alright then, but you sure want to love me I mean you are my step sister (as tsume giggle and roll her eyes)

Tsume: not any more, I'm a new woman which means I can love you as much as I want, even cook you yummy food and (as she lick his cheeks as he blush then she have a cat smile) I still want to make kittens with you~.

Blake: NOT ON MY WATCH! (snatches koan and hugs his head) if anyone is going to have his first is going to be me!

Tsume: (grab his arm) he is mine first so his first is going to be mine!(as both glaring as lightning clashes then both holding koan's arms)

Koan: oh boy! Are we playing the wish bone game again?

 **with Zack, Kagayuka, Leonia**

Zack: sound like hothead's sorrow and pain wash away I'm proud of my brother.

Leonia: same to my little sister.

Kagayuka: yep, even tsume use to be lory.

Zack and leonia: she is?! how do you know?!

Kagayuka: duh! I'm an angel we suppose to know what happen around, you see god grant he wish but she be reborn and her memory be gone as koan's mom give her a spot to be reborn as Leonia's little sister.

Leonia: wow, I think I owe koan a favor for taking care of his sister.

Kagayuka: she's not koan's sister anymore, she's yours now and it's legal.

Zack: Well everything went well, so tell me you two about what nekomata and an angel your abilities are since I herd some few about them in my world.

Leonia: well an nekomata is are a kind of cat yōkai told about in folklore as well as classical kaidan, essays, etc. my sister know how to use fire that can turn into color blue, senjustu, genjustu and some hand to hand combat and I use ninjustu, senjustu, magic of necromancer, Demon lightning and I taught her some hand-to-hand combat and some of my stuff.

Zack: cool (turn her head to kagayuka) and you kagayuka?

Kagayuka: well as an angel I have weapon's parade that attack that lakes multiple weapons to appear and attack the enemy, arch angle wings boost up speed and light magic. white arts, light form ,sacred element, light armor, light slash, light warp, light bullet projection. I also have inhuman stamina, speed, high jump and strength.I was a high class angel even with my parents and siblings as your mom chose me cause my skills.

Zack: hehehe remind me never to anger you yaku. (She smile of her new nickname)

Kagayuka: (hugs his arm) i'll never get angry at you zacky.

Leonia: Back off Angel brat, He's my mate and I choose to have strong kids with him when we mate (as kagayuka glared at the nekomata summon her club spike as begin to slammed her but she dodge it)

Kagayuka: GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!(a fire eyes as she show her sharp teeth as an intense white aura)

Leonia: (wipe out her claws) NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST! (as a fire and lightning aura that intense to)

Yang: (zooms in with red eyes and intense fire aura) YOU TWO BETTER GET AWAY FROM MY ZACKY-PIE OR I'M GOING TO MAKE DEAD MEAT OUT OF YOU TWO!

Zack: THAT'S ENOUGH! (made the three girls shaken on his anger) (sigh) look, I'm not playing favorites here so can you all get along for me please? (did a puppy dog as he title his head)

Yang, leonia and kagayuka felt hypnotized on zacks puppy eye trick they all dash to him and hugged him.

Yang, leonia and kagayuka: yes.

Zack: thank you, now I think we're done here. Let's go back to our teams.

 **With ben, ruby and lucy (multi lemon start)**

Ben, ruby and lucy walked together and ruby and lucy are thinking of the same thing so they dragged him to the nearest ruin building and push ben to the ground and they both smiling sexually.

Ben: uh rosy, lucy? Why are you making those faces?

To answer his question ruby kissed him on the lips and hold bens hand to her breast making ben nerves.

Ben: (broke the kiss) r-ruby!? What are you do-

Ruby: (put her finger on his lips) shh~, don't say anything, you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. I have loved you when I first met you, I love you ben tennyson and I don't care what happens I love you and let me and lucy show you how much we love you~.

She resume kissing ben and lucy unzip his pants and his cock flip up and lucy smiled.

Lucy: oh ho~ is ben jr excited? Well I think it's time to have a taste~.

Lucy liked his dick and that made ben twitch but kissed more of ruby and squeezing rubys breast then ruby unbutton her sweater and showing him her breast and grabbing his hand and pulling down her bra and putting his hand on it making her moan.

Ruby: go ahead benny~, you can suck on them, twist them and play with them, these are yours benny, all yours~.

Then ben start to suck on her left breast and massage her right breast making ruby moan more.

Ruby: oh~ yes, yes benny, suck on them, there all yours benny. All yours.

With lucy she started to lift her shurt and taking her bra off and place them on bens dick and started to bounces.

Lucy: oh such s big dick you have here benny-boy~, oh I'm so going to eat you up. (put her mouth on the top and start sucking it)

Ben is getting close to his climax and lucy is bouncing faster, then ban climaxed on lucys mouth letting his cum into her mouth, she slowly move off his cock and swallow it all.

Lucy: Mmm, yummy~, hey ruby I think its your turn~.

Ruby: yes, finally I get a taste~, and I think it's your turn to give benny your breasts~.

Lucy: oh I will~, (climes to his upper body) ok now it's my turn to have benny-boy have a lucy drink~.

Ben then starting to suck lucy's right breast and massage her left one that made her moan softly and hugged his head, ruby grabbed his cock and started to put her mouth on his cock and move up and down. Ruby then slid her hand to her pussy and massage it making her sexually aroused and wanting his cock inside her and bens cock climaxed into her mouth and the taste in her mouth making her like going to heaven and she swallowed the cum and felt the warmth in her belly.

Ruby: ooohh~ I can't take it anymore. Are you done lucy?

Lucy: (patt, patt) yes i'm done.

Ruby: good~, (crawl up to bens eye hight and rub her pussy with his cock) so are you ready?

Ben: are you sure about this?

Ruby: yes I do I've ben playing with myself for days and now I will give you my virginity.

She then push her pussy making bens cock go in, ruby was getting hurt because it was so big, ben then kissed her and they opened there mouths and explore there mouths with there toughs. Ruby continued to push and then they stop then they reached ruby's hymen.

Ben: are you ready?

Ruby then nodded and ruby shoved it completely making her to shove her lips to bens mouth to keep her from screaming loud and a little blood came out of her pussy.

Ruby: (after she's done screaming in bens mouth and brakes the kiss) now I can have some fun~

she started to move up and down making bens cock kissing her hymen making ruby moan more, lucy felt left out so she crawl up to ruby and massage her breasts making her moan even more, a few more hops later and both ruby and ben are ready to climax.

Ben: *moan* ruby, i'm going to cum.

Ruby: i'm cumming to, *moan* cum inside me, I don't care what happens to me, just cum inside me.

With one thrust they climaxed together and they moan and then kissed in pleasure.

Ruby: I love you so much benny. And I will never let you be alone.

Ben: I love you too rosy.

Lucy: hey~ it's my turn. (ruby nodded and pull out and letting her to rub her pussy with bens hard cock) oh ho~, your big friend is still hard~, i'm going to have some more fun with you.

Lucy just shove her pussy into his cock to feel the pleasure of the feeling she's having and a little blood came out of her pussy, then she started to bounces feeling more pleasure, she kissed him and he massage her breasts and squeezing her nipples, ruby snick behind her and bite her heck making her go crazy.

Ben: *moan* lucy, i'm going to cum again.

Lucy: then give it to me, blast it into me, make my your woman.

And with a couple thrusts ben cum inside another of her girls and lucy is feeling the pleasure.

Lucy: (kissed ben and breaks it) I love you benny-boy~, and i'll kill anyone for you~.

Ben: I love you too lucy, I love you both and nothing's going to change that, now let's get cleaned up and de-odor our selves or else oobleck finds out.

Ruby and lucy: ok benny~.

 **With austin, weiss and niji.**

Austin, weiss and niji are walking together and nijis and weiss' instincts is starting to kick in and felt there calling and formed seductive smiles, austin see's this and they push him to an abandon building .

Austin: what the?

Weiss: austy~.

He look at weiss and niji and hey have seductive eyes and sexually smiles making him nerves.

Austin: uh, snow bunny? Rainbow bunny? What are you two doing?

Weiss: well~, you and niji are dragons so~(gets close to his face) I want to be with you for all of the dragon years, so better take responsibility cause I want to be a dragon born, just. Like. You~.

She then kissed him with her tongue enter his mouth, she then pull down her dress top and take off her white long-sleeve vest and her bra off then she liked her lips and grab austins hand.

Weiss: (place his hand to one of her breast's) can you feel it? that's the thing that you have melted, and remember that day when possess my body? Well I can do this~.

Then here breast, wast, legs and butt grew a little big and the breast grow bigger.

Weiss: like what you see~? Oh I'll enjoy it when you eat. Me. Up~. Go ahead austy~ suck on them.

Austin didn't see that coming and then started to softly sucked and licked her nipples making her moan softly.

Weiss: oh ya~, that is more like it, you can suck on them more baby~.

She then widen her eyes on that austin started to be a little rough on her he then smack her but making her more aroused.

Weiss: more~ spank me more.

Austin nodded and spank her butt hard making her more and more aroused, then she kissed him and start to rub his cock to her pussy.

Weiss: I can't take it anymore, fuck me austin, fuck me and make me yours.

He nodded and grab her wast and push weiss down and she was enjoying it but when he breaks her hymen she try not to scream and he kissed her to calm her down and they started to bounce together making them moan and niji came in and massage weiss's breasts, she was in heaven give her first to him.

Weiss: I-i-i'm getting close austy~.

Austin: y-yeah me too.

Weiss: cum inside me austy, let it all inside me.

With a few thrusts they both climaxed and she collapsed to his chest and she was patting, she then went up to austins face and kissed him on the lips which he returned the kiss.

Weiss: (break the kiss) I love you so much my prince, and I will freeze anyone who will even try to hurt you.

Austin: yeah, I love you too, and i'm still going to pulverizes your dad.

Weiss: (smiled at him and her eyes glowed light blue) oh i'm sure you will.

Austin: and just to make sure.

Her then bites her neck with his dragon fangs making weiss moan more and then a pear of wings sprouted out, the wings have an icy blue color and the arms are blue, weiss then smiled and hugged him.

Weiss: i'm now all yours, my king.

Niji: oh~ come on weiss, met me have a turn~.

She nodded and pull herself out and nji then came in fully necked and smiling.

Niji: oh yeah, I've been waiting for this~.

As she push herself into his cock, breaking her hymen and then started to bounce into his cock feeling the pleasure and austin suck on her breasts and spanking her butt making her moan, she then kissed him and exploring his mouth with her tough, the then moan louder when weiss put her finger inside her butt-hole and liking her neck making niji crazy and she break the kiss and stick her tough out and enjoying the pleasure of her king and her heram sister, with a few thrusts austin release hid cum into her pussy.

Niji: that was amazing, my precious king, I want more~.

Austin: I know but we'll do more later, just be patient you two and soon my fluffy bunny will join us.

Weiss and niji: (kissed his checks) yes my dragon king~.

 **With koan tsume and blake**

As koan can senses blake's eye slit like a cat and tsume as she remove her hoodie as koan getting surprise and blushes.

Koan: T-Tsume! What are you doing?! (as the two cats pounce on him as blake's hand move toward his zipper. Tsume came closer to koan's face)

Tsume: well when I was your sister I have been fantasizing about the two of us more closer then anything and now~, i'm going to have some fun~ with you my silly koan.

Blake: we're yours and let's enjoy our time together (unzip his zipper show his cock) oh~ wanna big one. (she smile seductive)

As she begin to lick his cock so good all over then tsume begin to kiss koan as both their tongue fighting, then blake put his cock inside her mouth and she moves up and down tasting his cock, tsume then grab his hands and place them to her breasts and make them massage her boobs.

Tsume: *moan* oh yes, yes that's it, you have no idea how long that I want you koan, ever sense I first saw you my heart skipped a beat to see your face, *moan* I have been playing myself for years and now it's finally happening, I want you inside me.

Koan: Very well my hot kitty (as koan licking her pussy as Tsume felt his tongue inside of her as she moan then Koan's hand play with her nipple. Blake bop her head up and down so fast as koan begin to cum and so do Tsume)

Tsume: ah, ah! i'm cumming, i'm cumming! More, more!

Then she cum and spread her fluids all over his face and koan cum inside of blakes mouth.

Blake: Mmm, delicious~,(lick her lips smil at him) now I want it inside me more.

Tsume: after I have a turn with his cock I want to taste his cum~.

Blake: if I let him lick me.

Koan: alright my kittens time to bring up the heat (as he get up as blake show her butt wiggling in front him as tsume begin to kiss blake make koan and blake surprise)

Blake then started to kiss her back and koan started to rub his cock agents her pussy making blake getting crazy.

Blake: (breaks her kiss with tsume) koan~ please, stop teasing me and shove that big dick inside me.

Koan: Alright I'm going in! (shove his dick to her pussy as blake eyes wide felt his pines deep within her womanhood as she moan and meow the same time)

Blake then started to get more into her instincts and started to suck tsume's breasts making her moan and blake then slide her hand down to her vagina and rub it and then put in her middle finger inside her making her go into her instincts too.

Blake: oh yes! More koan, don't you dare stop right now!

Koan started to move his hip faster which is cock pump it make her moan as koan play her chest the smack her on the butt and squeezing it maker he stick her tongue out, tsume was underneath blake and she started to suck her breasts and lick them making blake more crazy, both blake and koan are close to cum.

Koan: blaky, I going to cum!

Blake: let it in koan! Let it all in you hansom devil king!

Koan: Okay here it comes. (he unleashed a full of cum in her pussy as blake moan and tsume or blake play her pussy and breast)

Blake: I-Im cumming!

As blake face lay to the ground that her butt still sticking out a koan's cum leaking out of it as koan have a light bulb on his head means an idea koan started turn into air and went inside her body through her pussy.

Blake/koan: (open her/his eyes and get's up and smiled at tsume) oh~ there's one sexy kitty out now for the next one~.

Tsume: oh~ yes, this kitty need's some attention.

Blake/koan start to masturbate blakes body and he grow her breast, hips, legs and butt bigger and her body grow a black tail out of her tailbone, she/he start to walk like a cat to tsume and pouts at her and lick her neck making her moan

Blake/koan: like that? How about this?

Grab he face then kiss her as there tongue fight and blake/koan won as she/he play her breasts even her/his nipples as tsume begin to lick her neck as tsume and blake/koan moan and then did bit tsume's neck make her moan more of the mark as blake/koan grin.

Blake:/koan: now you both are mine, more is coming so all of you girls will be mine~.

Tsume: oh please take me now koan.

Blake/koan: oh i'm just going to finish you off.

She/he then rub blakes pussy with tsume's and she/he started fast making tsume go crazy and begging for more, as the two moan and cum, soon smoke exit out of blake/koan's mouth as koan now show his cock then push tsume on the ground then koan put his cock around her breasts and grab the.

Koan: ready to have some milk my naughty kitty? (smiling at her)

Tsume: yes~ my sexy devilish king, milk this kitty~. (she purr as she lick the tip of his dick)

Koan: Make sure to drink up.

He tit fuck tsume as she moan felt as he thrust around her breasts.

Koan: god your mouth it's so warm.

Blake then crawled up to tsumes pussy and start to lick making her moan, koan then cum in her mouth after a few thrusts in her mouth, she then drinks all of his cum and swallow it and purred on the warmth in her throat.

Tsume: (opened her mouth to see that there's no cum) I've drink all of you yummy cum~, now may I have my reward?

Koan: yes you will~. (moved to her pussy and rub his cock to her pussy) now here's my sexy kitty's reward.

Tsume: fuck me my Nephalem, make kitten with me with your beast like dick!

As koan begin to put in as Tsume as got another idea as he make a duplicate to make blake ride on his dick as the two cat girls moaning a lot as 2 koan started to go wild and real fast as blake and tsume eye roll back and there tongue sticking out even the two koan shove there dicks to the two cat's asses to

Koan: girls, I'm cumming again.

Tsume: release it inside me! Make me a nekophalem out of me nya!

Blake: me too! Make me your cat for life!

Koan: I'm cumming!

Koan 2: me too!

As both koans speed in playing the cat's breasts then launch a pool of cum inside of blake and tsume's pussy and asses as they moan and scream hugging the 2 koan feeling the hot warm cum. Blake and tsume lay on koan's chest and he wrapped his arms around there necks to comfort them more as they smile happy.

Blake: now that is a wild mate, (looking at her new cat tail) thanks for the tail koan~.(laying her head on his chest)

Tsume: Finally I'm with my koanya, forever~.(excited with a cat smile as she snuggling at koan's chest to)

Koan: now these two kitty's are all mine to play, next it's going to steal me it's my pink daisy queen and a gemstone thief. (pet them on the ears to make them purr and there tail's are waging) good kitties. Just wait and then we will go to a castle for my girls.

Tsume and blake: yes my devilish king~.

 **With zack, leonia and yang**

As zack see leonia strip her jacket hoodie and kagayuka strip her shirt and yang smile seductive swaying her hips as she close to zack which her breasts push against Zack's chest as he begin to smile to know what there doing even he admit he's surprise.

Zack: uh goldie locks? What are you, leonia and yuka are doing?

Yang: well~ me and the girls are thinking, that we will make are zacky clam us.

Zack: Really? Can you prove girls prove to me? (wrapped his right hand around her waist and squeeze her but make her blush and moaning) or I clam y'all instead. (as yang giigle and lick her lips)

Yang: oh~. I'm going to have a real zacky-pie.

Zack: actually, I'm in a mood for a cat, angel and sunshine pie~, and you are in my menu~.(as they begin to kiss as there tongue dancing which he play with yang's breasts and even her nipples)

zack and yang begin strip there clothes then zack have an idea make 2 of him as he split to two for Leonia and kagayuka.

Zack 2 and 3: ready you two?

Kagayuka: oh yes~, (grabs the 2nd clone's shirt) come here big boy. (kisses him and strip him)

Leonia:(purr), a big and hunky zacky-bear, me want it. (pull the 3rd clone into a kiss)

Zack 2 begin lick kagayuka's body then eat her pussy and playing her nipples, Zack 3 kiss Leonia as she strip his clothes and give zack a boob job to his dick, Prime zack and yang did a 69 when zack licking her pussy and yang sucking and licking his cock.

Yang: oh yes, that's the spot right there zacky-pie.

Zack prime: Mmm, your delicious goldie locks, but your not ready to be cooked yet. You still need to be tenderize. (dug his fingers into her pussy)

Yang: o~h, yes~, that it, cook me zacky, bake me~.

Kagayuka: (moan) oh zackums, I've been a naughty angle just thinking about you~, please purify me~.

Zack #2: well then let me purify you. (start to eat her pussy making her moan)

Leonia: (moan) oh~ ye, zacky-bear I've been a bad kitty, make me your bitch~.

Zack #3: very well, my sexy kitty.

As Zack 3 zack begin to make them cum as prime zack lick his finger from Yang's pussy zack 2 lick his lips and zack 3 cum at leonia face as prime zack and zack 3 have an idea as he turn to smoke begin possess yang and leonia leaving zack 2 poof to smoke and disappeared.

Yang/zack: well then I thnk that my angle still needs to be tasted and so dose my kitty cat~.

Leonia/zack: but first the angle~.

Yang/zack begin putting her pussy in kagayuka mouth as kagayuka finger leonia/zack pussy even leonia/zack fingering kagayuka's pussy to as both the possess girls kiss each other and their tongue dancing as they fondle and squeeze each other big breasts. Kagayuka is enjoying it and licking the possessed yang's pussy, but moan more then the possessed leonia stated to lick her pussy.

Leonia/zack: Mmm, I think that this angle is ready~.

Yang/zack: ok~ (fly out of yangs mouth and reformed solid) now, it's time to eat.

Leonia/zack: yeah (fly out of leonia's mouth and reformed solid)let's do it

As prime zack make the second Zack which all 3 zack's cocks grew a bit inches as there ready to enter them showing there grin.

Prime zack: okay you three...

Zack 2: get ready...

Zack 3: cause we're gonna blow y'all away.

Then all three zacks thrust at the same time making yang's tongue out and roll her eyes as she wrap her legs around zacks wast, leonia arch her head up with her eyes widen and her tough came out and kagayuka roll her eyes and smiling and they start to move making them going more and more crazy even in tears as they felt there clone boyfriend's dick's pumping inside them feel there warmth on they inside.

Yang: OH YES I FUCKING LOVE YOUR BIG JUICY COCK!

Leonia: YES, YES, YES! MORE, MORE, MORE OF YOUR YUMMY COCK!

Kagauyka: OH YES! MORE, FUCK ME MORE!

Prime zack thrusting yang faster in dick and both kissing and zack fondle her breast and his finger thrusting her asses. Zack 2 face it's cover by leonia's big breasts as riding on his lab as she hug him and her lag around her waist which zack squeeze her butt make her meow then she nice his neck to mark him and so do zack. As zack 3 holding kagayuka's leg and thrusting her faster and as she moaning a lot.

All the three zack use there speed as there cock begin to filled the 3 girls. And the two zacks puffed away and the girls crawl up and snuggled his chest, As yang and leonia hug zack then rubbing his soft hair and play with it and now how munch cute and adorable he is and kagayuka agree by laying on his chest like a pillow.

Leonia: (purr) that was wonderful~! My hansom godnya!

Kagayuka: yeah, that was the most wonderful experiments I have.

Yang: yeah~, let's just hope we don't get pregnant (squeezing his arm) or else things are about to get messy.

Zack: Don't worry you three, me and guys have another from our tricks, our cum have unlimited and Absolute protracted of no making y'all pregnant so that means (slapping yang, leonia and Kagayuka's butt make them all blush and moan as they giggle)we can make love as much as we want. (smirking)

Yang: well in that case~, can't wait for our next one you hansom demigod~.(give him a kiss on the cheek)

Zack: me neither~, (as zack patted leonia on the cat ear making her purr and wagging her tail) such a nice kitty.(looking at kagayuka) and I have a sweet little angel as well.

Kagayuka: and I have the most loving hansom demigod in my arms.

Zack: but remember you girls, there is going to be more girls joining us so I want you three to be on your best behavior and you will get a reward.

Yang, leonia and kagayuka: yes my lord~.

 **Lemon over** **Back with the group**

when the boys came back they know what they did and they all high five each other knowing there work.

Austin: I see that you guys now have your girls yours right?

Koan: you got that right aust and I see that you did the same as us.

Zack: I know it's gonna happen and it was worth it even I get the feeling somewhere at the castle someone or somebody going on a rampage like a disturbance.

 **Meanwhile at beacon academy**

Everything is getting crazy to chaos, nora with her magnhild in hammer mode walking like a lunatic swinging her hammer around and smashing things around, ren, jaune and pyrrha trying to stop her while she turn her magnhild into grenade launcher mode and start blasting everywhere, velvet was jumping everywhere and she is hopping mad with yatsuhashi trying to catch her, coco is shaking her arms and squeezing a cup making it crack with fox trying to calm her down but failed as she pull out her black handbag and turning it into a mini gun and start to shoot up in the air and yelling, penny is trying to not blow up the school as her eyes glowing as she felt like to terminate someone who got her ben, emerald just waited for koan to be back and steal him all for her self and an emerald green aura is showing scaring mercury, cinder went to the emerald forest and burn all of the grimm coming in her way and neo laughing like a psycho and thinking about pulling out her hidden sword and killing someone making mercury even more scared of them.

Mercury: I knew I shouldn't go on this mission with them.

 **Back to ben and they others**

Zack: maybe is a false alarm. (shrugging his shoulder)

Ben: Yeah everything under control around the school so back to business.

Then team bakz, ruby and oobleck walked to the corner to see the elephant grimm for the dissents, The 5 imagin, snarl and sally jump out of the bags to look at the grimm.

Sally: (pulled out a grimm book) so that is the oldest grimm called the goliath. Hmm, we seen bigger.

Ruby: but it looks awesome!

Oobleck: what she said is correct, that is a grimm.

Ruby: (pulls out her crescent rose) let's kill it.

Oobleck: I'm afraid your sniper rifle and the boys alien forms will only agitate a grimm of that size.

Sally: oobleck is correct in this problem; These Grimm bear much resemblance to modern day African Elephants bac kin our world. They have a primarily black body, with giant, white tusks, and a white and red patch on their foreheads. Like most Grimm, they have bony, white protrusions on their bodies, with a massive row of them going down their spines. The Goliath is one of the largest land-based Grimm seen yet, standing at 20 stories tall at the shoulders. (closing the book) killing a grimm that size is going to take at least a nuclear bomb on the body or simply killing it's heart, every being including grimm has a week point, you just haft to find it.

Snarl: Unless someone who's like a walking tank can pull a lot of firepower but you can imagine other grimms based of other animals become the fearsome of other grimms.

Sally: actually (open her book again and flipping through the pages) there is one grimm that stands above all grimms; the dragon grimm, it have an unknown name that haven't been written in this book, should of guest that what ever wanted to resurrect this grimm is dead (moron), this grimm is an enormous winged creature, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wing is translucent. It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes. It also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, such that its entire neck also opens when it roars. Destroying a grimm that size and powerful can only acquire a huge amount of power in order to kill it completely.

Ben: well let see that can be enough to fight alien x.

Sally: even if you would acquire the controls you need a dragon god to finish it off.

Zack: She's right ben and besides true that a dragon god can do it but sometime others strong being that need enough training to surpass it by unlocking there true potential.

Koan: Haha just think if zack can fight that grimm dragon by going toe to toe on it.

Austin: well I think he need me to fight a grimm that strong.

Sally: what are you talking about?

Austin: well you see….

Koan: austin is a dragon prince!

Austin: KOAN! I was supposed to tell her!

Sally: I already knew austin, in fact your real dad created me.

Austin: wha?!

Sally: let me explain; before you were born your dad has worked with he's friend named jumba jookiba back when he was still full human, he met him on his resent visit to Hawaii and begin to be fascinated on the experiments he believed that he came make one of his own to watch over you and he did, he worked with him and created me.

Snarl: which I was born and I'm experiment 628 as well my other cousins who got from my power a bit it's stitch a.k.a 626 and 627 but I name him evile, he's a strong and evil cousin of them all, cannot turn good and have 20 different experiment powers that stitch never beat unless 627 weakness of laughing. I got 23 power of it and when I got activate by jumba at Hawaii and run away of using the space ship to do some exploring and uh..(chuckle a bit and scratch his the back of his head) was acting bad before getting in a lot of trouble and hit hyper drive as it seem to transport me to crashed landed an alien jungle here which I met koan who turn me into good, thanks to our team work and understanding each other.

Ruby was ready to explode with joy and excitement and oobleck is getting interested on the person who made the two.

Sally: and senses you now know that your a dragon prince here's your fathers last words to you; dear austin, is your hearing this then I'm dead in the future and I'll never get the chance to see you grow up and seeing your smile, but I know that you are strong and you are going to be one of the luckiest man that anyone could ever have. And in the future you will kick that son of a bitch dung for killing me, if you can do one thing for your old man, kill the living hell of that motherfucker. sincerely yours your father minato ookami. PS if you still have your mother's gift, it's from both of us, happy birthday austin.

Austin cried after hearing his dads last message, sally stretch to his height and hugs his little brother calming him down.

Austin: thanks for the hug.

Sally: hey I'm your sister figure I know what you need and (pull's out the gift that akasu give him out of the bag) you still need to open it.

He hold the box and getting nerves on what's inside it.

Koan: ooohh! it's a gift form your mom earlier.

Zack: well come on bro, open it.

With a node he open the box top and the box started to shack and then something started to fly out of the box.

Zack: woah!

Koan:(gasp as he lay an egg) oh. my. bap! (head explode and regenerate)

It started to land right next to the group, it has a dragon body, metal wings with two plane engines on the two wings and on the wings are black and yellow cross on the wings, a helmet with two laser turrets on the sides, a machine guns on the tail and two wrist gauntlets. Austin was in awe to see a living, breathing dragon.

Austin: mom, dad, this is the best present I ever have!

Akasu: I'm glad that you like it.

Austin then dashes to her and gives akasu a bear hug which to her is a normal hug which she hugged beck.

Akaru: well, well, well, minato really went all out on making austins present.

Lilith: well you got to hand it to him he also did make sally.

Zack: mom? What are you doing here?

Koan: hi mom!

Lilith: hello koan, (brings out a purple gift) here, this is your birthday gift that will cover all of the birthday's I've missed.

Koan grabs the gift and on top of the gift there's a card that said "read me: from dad" koan pull out the card and started to read.

Card: Dear koan, if you read this that I didn't make it out and let your mother raised you or she have trouble and problems from the past. but I wanted to say is, I love you son and don't be afraid or alone cause in the future you'll have family and friends. I'm in heaven watching you and always be there cause I'm sorry if life is tough out there and I wasn't there but I now deep down there' a light for all of us that can be rebuild, promise me and your mom that you'll be a great man even a girl who love you more then a friend and I can tell you heart will be fixed, so remember to choose what kind of man you wanted to be with that great power cause I believe in you my son and make sure that you will keep being your self and go wild for your old man from hikari seienruyami. PS make sure that you rock out with the gift I pick for you and you have a cousin, his name is Dante and I believe that you two will get along together.

Koan started to cry a bit and lilith hugged him for comfort.

Koan: thanks mom, no it's opening time!

He then open the gift and a ball of energy fly out and landed to his hand and a flash of light shines to reveal a purple guitar with a sharp edge on the body, koan's head then exploded and fell over.

Zack: looks koan is so shock his head explode haha!

Akaru: well zack, hope your ready for your gifts.

Zack: oh bring it on mom.(grinning excitement)

Akaru: I was hoping you say that.(snapping her fingers)

The group is hearing a car reeving in the dissents and then a yellow and black striped urbana 500 and a bit of Camaro 2016 with it jumped over some rubble and do some flips and landed by spinning towards zack and stopped.

Zack: ah mom you shouldn't have. But who's driving? (raising his let eyebrow)

?: I am partner.

Zack: what the? Who said that?

Right on cue the muscle car then transformed and stand tall, he has the car doors on hes back yellow armor and a symbol on his helmet and he wears a mask over his mouth, 2 yellow horns and his eyes color blue that is glowing.

?: yo my brotha.

Zack's jaw was on the ground seeing him standing fight in front of him. Then on the dissents there is a horn noise and coming is a blue with red flames rig truck with a trailer with a symbol on the both sides and on the nose of the truck.

Zack:(eyes wide of that symbol he recognize) T-That symbol...It can't be...it's, it's...

Again on cue the truck transformed and stands tall, he has a blue helmet, silver face, red chest with windows in the chest and doors on both sides, blue and red armor on the arms, blue legs with red flames on the ankles and side legs there three tires each, theirs the same symbol like the one on the yellow robots helmet is on the left shoulder and his eyes glowed sky blue.

?: greetings zackery.

Zack: I don't believe it optimus prime(looking at the yellow robots) and bumblebee?! I can't believe it! You two are my heroes! My dad told me all kinds of stores about you and the autobots and decpeticons! How did you two get here!? How did you know my name!?

He then started to form fume on his mouth and then punch himself in the face just to see he's dreaming.

Zack: IT'S NOT A DREAM! (He look at his mom as he zoom in faster) you know them mom?

Akaru: well yes, you see optimus know each other on one of my adventures, he wanted to study on my and learn about the celestailsapiens who are closes friends with the primes before him and we develop our own allspark and we are the one who defeated the decepticons and even sooner stop unicron the chaos bringer. And (pulls out a dark silver cube) this is for you.

Zack: OH MY GOD! I HAVE THAT BEST MOM EVER(putting the cube in his pocket and hugs akaru)

Akaru: even your dad met him and bumblebee back then and he was the one said of prime and bumblebee with be our son as two guardians and foster siblings. He want you to read this (give the card to zack)

Card: dear zack, I guess you may figure what your mom really is, I'm sorry that I never told you because I was afraid if you find your mother cause I promise her that I'll do my best to protect you and you may notice optimus prime and bumblebee my old friends. But remember to never let your heart drown to despair or darkness cause there is hope burns bright as I want you to do like how your old man did when I was learning of takes to be a hero. And I know that you may go down to the path of pain but on the other side there is love and hope on the other side of the road and I know with the allspark in your hands you will be the next prime some day and make sure that it doesn't fell into the wrong hands and do your old man a favor and kick ass Lewamus prime from your dad Andrew orion. PS transform and roll out son!

Zack started to break down in tears and akaru hugged him to calm him down and yang dash up to him and hug tackle him to the ground, Bee laugh sees zack perhaps the popular guy around his girls and so do optimus too.

Austin: I can't believe that you get a real optimus prime and bumblebee, koan gets a purple guitar what is also a scythe And I have a real dragon! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF OUR LIVES!

Koan: I JUST LAY AN EGG AGAIN! (As a big egg it's next to koan surprise everyone he can do that)

Oobleck: this is extremely fascinating! (zooms towards the autobots) this is simply amazing! Who built you? What kind of power source do you have? (then zooms to the dragon) such amazing metal work!

Ruby: THIS IS SOOOO AWESOME! YOU (points at zack) ZACK! HAVE TWO ROBOTS AS YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENTS! AUSTIN (points at him) YOU HAVE A FREAKING DRAGON! AND KOAN (pointing at koan) HAVE AN EPIC GUITAR! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME RIGHT NOW!

Zack: I KNOW RIGHT?! (look at optimus prime and bumblebee as his ultramtrix begin to scan them even snarl) what the?

Koan and austin: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Zack have two new aliens~!

Ben: Sweet! That will be awesome!

Zack: I cannot wait to try these two guys!

When the group walked back the girls was In shock to see a dragon and sentient robyts right infront of them. Bumblebee introduce to team rwby by his buzzing and beeping noise.

Zack: he said "hello my name is bumblebee and i'm an autobot nice to meet you".

Yang: hey bee, names yang Xiao long and love the colors (she and bee did a fist bump)

Bumblebee:(use the radio)Thanks little lady (changes the radio tunes) it helps (changes the raido tunes) paint the town yellow!

As yang chuckle that she'll get along just fine with bee.

Optimus prime: greetings humans, I am optimus prime.

Ruby: (waving her hand)nice to meet you prime, I'm ruby rose and leader of team rwby.

Weiss: Weiss schnee, such pleasure to meet you optimus.

Blake: Blake belladonna.. (then she walk up to koan and hugs his arm and smiled like a cat) oohh~ koan where did you get a guitar? (waging her tail)

Weiss: woah! Am I the only one who can see that blake has a tail?

Austin: no you are not.

Ben: Ditto for me.

Ruby: How? Since when she have it.

Koan: I Did it, since we both mate hahaha!

 **Timeskip**

Ruby was keeping a look out for grimms, then she spotted an alpha beowolf and hear it talking?

?: hmm, this new form has been giving me more power then my last body, muhahaha, dung your the best.

Ruby: (her jaw is hanging) wwwwhhaaaatttt? Am I going crazy or am I sleepy? Because I am hearing a grimm talking!

Austin: (walk up to her) a grimm talking?

Ruby: yes and he said he thanks dung and something about his last body.

Zack: (zooms next to then) last body? Hmm, (gasp) no way, I thought he's dead on my dad's story's.

Ruby: what?

Zack: in my dad's story's there is a beastacon that is leader of his beastacon, he's name is steeljaw he's a wolf robot and he's sneaky so don't trust what he saids, ok?

Ruby: ok zack.

With the girls, yang wake up and turn to blake hugging a pillow.

Yang: blake are you awake?

Blake: yeah.

Yang: why do you think he asked us about being a huntress? Like… what was he trying to say?

Blake: maybe he was juat curious.

Yang: ya think?

Blake: (think for a bit) no.

Yang: (sigh) weiss? Are you awake?

Weiss: of course I'm awake! You two are talking and I think he… when I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But… it's not what you think. i'm not stupid. i'm fully aware of hat my father has done with the schnee dust company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a… moral grey area.

Austin: that's putting it lightly, snowflake!

Weiss: austin! Which is why I feel the need to make things right! If I had taken a job in atlas, it wouldn't have change anything and I wouldn't have meet austin. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it.

Niji: and you said your changing your name to weiss ookami.

Weiss: it's going to be weiss schnee ookami thank you.

Blake: all my life, I fought for what I thought was right before I meet koan. I had a partner… named adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that hat we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turn out to be… not perfect for everyone. I joined the academy because I knew huntsmen and huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Until I meet koan he walked the same path but changed into a new path thanks to ben, zack and austin. They are heroes in there world there are true heroes and they are the embodiment of any huntress and huntsmen.

Koan: And now it's my turn of showing the heroes way, cause I learn from the bests, and now you and your team will show that line of being a huntress or huntsman cause there like heroes which there destiny, goals will come true, after all I did my promise thanks to your compassion and true heart for the humans and fanunus wanted peace and live as one my kitty.

Blake: (giggle), thank's koan (kiss his check)

Yang: (see's koan leave's) at least you two have something that drives you. I just always gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I was, until I meet zack

Zack: sure do goldie locks, I owe ben that munch for the spot as I thought it sound ridiculous but now I finally understand like how my dad and my mom went threw with there lives. I got friends and family as ben was like a little brother to me sometime, as since hero makes stories of there tale and how they become one but superheroes make greater stories of them all when they finally understand and unlock there true potential in both physical and mental at the same time (grinning and showing a thumbs up )... and I am sure you, your little sister and everyone you know can be one of them to in there own special ways for the right moment or time have comes.

As The five imagine, optimus prime and bee understand that since they went threw it too.

Yang: and we are not like ben and ruby, she always wanted to be a huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she dream about being the heroes in the book. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return.

Austin: and as for ben, he's the real deal for being a hero, sure he has some ruff edges but he always know what to do on times for saving the day.

Bumblebee: beep boop beep beep beeeeeep boop boop beep beep.

Zack: in translation "even autobots wanted to protect every living being on the planet and we are heroes and were not stopping".

Momotarus: hey being a kamen rider is being a heroes too, we do the heroine will saving humanity and junk.

Austin: hey! Don't take that kamen rider name too lightly momo! Being a kamen rider is to protect humanity that's true, but it's also fighting agents all odds and pulling through to saving all of human kind.

Optimus prime: It would seem what he saying Momotarus that we all share how we went threw as heroes to our history by pass many generation from the past, present or future ahead of us.

Snarl: don't forget my and sally's cousin stitch, he and his family are all heroes as well for what they do.

Austin: you got that right.

Weiss: well, ruby's still just a kid.

Zack: ben was a 10 year old kid and he's the greatest hero in our world.

Blake: she's only two years younger. We're all kids.

Yang: well… not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of the biggest war zone and armed to the teeth?

Blake: it's the life we chose.

Weiss: it's a job.

Austin: but a life time job.

Weiss: yeah, I mean us three have this romanticized vision of being a huntress in our hands and you guys have the drive to become heroes from the best. But, at the end of the day… it's a job to portect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second.

Koan: yeah, like any of have a choice but it doesn't matter sometime either your kid, teen or an adult to do it as long to do u right thing as we wanted to or feel like me time The best way if we can be heroes even without power or gadget somehow right B? (Ben nodded)

Ben: Yeah, I once use to lost the original omnitrix to Vilgax once.

Weiss: and why did you do that?

Ben: to save gwen in the nullvoid.

Ruby: nullvoid?

Austin: The Null Void is an alternate dimension discovered by the Galvan and turn into a penal colony. It is filled with what look like floating rocks and become a prison for every criminals which is hard for Ben as a kid to fight Kevin and Vilgax who work together to take him down.

Koan: even they have Null Guardians, there's the guards of this prison dimension and, there are naturally occurring "soft spots" in the multiverse that lead into the Null Void, but they don't usually lead back out and some beast live there such as Havok Beast, Wigsilian Org Beast and Vulpimancer

Zack: some either the bad or worst villians we fought get trapped there or some escape but settlers live in the Null Void as well the descendants of criminals who made a living there for years.

Ben: and I also lost the other omnitrix to vilgax again when I was a teenager when he and albado work together to capture gwen and kevin too.

Zack: Kevin and Gwen told me how ben felt down without it and in the hand of vilgax...

Austin: but ben remembered the self-destruct function to force vilgax to return the omnitrix….

Zack: And got Albedo's Ultimatrix and let his grandpa max, gwen and kevin to get out the ship while it was crashing to they ocean live ben and vilgax.

Ben: even I almost went crazy for power until judie, gwen and kevin helped me and I turn all of the esoteragon on earth back to normal with all the free will that goes along with it and I save the beginning of the universe from a maltruent a bad clockwork, watch the creation of the universe and travel the universe.

Ruby: wow~, I got the most awesomest boyfriend I could ever have!(she jump up and down with a grin as ben blushes a little then he scratch the back of his head)

They all went back to sleep but zwei waked up sniffed the air.

Sally: (waked up and yane) zwei? What are you doing up?

Ruby: uh, zwei, it's late. Go back to bed. (zwei runs off) zwei!

Sally: (shakes austin) austin! Wake up, we have to follow zwei.

Austin: (wakes up) huh? (look's at ruby when she picks up her weapon and runs after zwei) ruby!

Sally: wait! I have an idea. Let me see your megatrix.

Austin: ok (she help her select an alien) um what are you doing?

Sally: getting to an advantage. (slap his wrist)

An orange flash engulf him and standing in his place is a short voodoo doll with four pins on his head, stitched mouth and one eye and the megatrix is he's other eye.

?: woah.(looking at his new formed) Never seen this form before.

Sally: its a new one and it's my birthday gift to you and there's more coming after the mission.

?: I see, then this new one will be name, **Mojo voodoo** , (hugs her) thanks sal you are the best sister ever!

Sally:(smile) don't mention it. Now let's go.

They followed ruby to get zwei and to see that he is taking a wiz.

Ruby: zwei this is a wasteland you literally could have done that anywhere.

?: what was that?

Ruby grabbed zwei and hide behind a garbage box and she see's two grimmfangs but there different then other grimmfangs, they are human but there skin are white and there mask are in there skin.

Grimmfang 1: I thought I heard a beowolf or… something.

Grimmfang 2: let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. Master dung have something he wanted

to show us.

Grimmfang 1: this place gives me the creeps.

Steeljaw: You two better not be stalling this long because Dung and they others need your assist for there biggest plan yet.

Walking the alpha beowolf which they surprise it can talk and what next to him is a demon who looks like momotaros except all black with red lines and long horns and spike and red eyes. Even what's on the demon's shoulder is a resembles an exact duplicate of Stitch and snarl a bit of evile with rougher red fur, a mahogany nose, black claws, toes, tips of antennae and ears and back markings, a light tan/pinkish-orange stomach from his chin down and around his eyes, crimson markings on the back of his head and on his back, frilly ears with light purple inside, yellow teeth, a fluffy tail, and as well as two extra, retractable arms, two bent retractable antennae on his head, three bent retractable spines tipped with white and a very dark mahogany on his back, and retractable claws on his front and back paws. When his mouth is closed, his canine fangs stick out

Mojo Voodoo: (gasp looked shocked) oh no.

Sally: what?

Mojo Voodoo: I thought he was destroyed.

Sally: (spotted oh what is that red fur ball make sally shiver a bit) no, I thought he was in prison.

Mojo Voodoo: what.

Sally: well do you remember that I mysteriously disappeared? (he node) well that red fur ball over there on that demon's shoulder that's him. His name is leroy and he has the hots for me and I think he still do, and the last thing I heard him say is "I'll come back and when I do I will make you mine."

Mojo Voodoo: there is no way i'm going to let that fur ball get you!

Sally: thanks little bro. (looking at the black devil) and you know that guy?

Mojo Voodoo: yeah, his name is nega momotaros and he's the dark rider den-o and he's the opposite version of momo.

Nega momotaros: Let's keep moving so we can continue.

Steeljaw: No one it's around so let's bounce so we be on our way.

As the 2 grimms fangs, steeljaw, Leroy and nega momotaros begin to go as sally, mojo voodoo follow ruby and zwei but didn't they know that lucy follow them too. They went to the corner and ruby almost fall and dash to the corner and put zwei's head to the edge.

Ruby: did they go in yet? One bark means 'yes'.

The two grimmfangs got in but the three creatures stopped but walked in the door.

Zwei: bark!

Ruby: oh, this is ti! This is it! (pull out her scroll and try to call her team and team bakz but no signal) on man! Uh… come on, we gotta get the others! (turn and see a voodoo doll and sally) ah! (see's the voodoo dolls eye) austin?

Mojo voodoo: yes but in this form call me mojo voodoo.

Lucy: Don't forget about me (as they all turn around to see lucy)

Ruby: lucy? Were you three following us?

Mojo voodoo: the same thing that your doing. And is anyone feeling that this is…

Before he can finish the alpha beowolf jumped out and was going to claw them but they dodged and sally grabbed mojo voodoo and jumped back, the door slammed open and leroy, nega momotaros and the two grimmfangs walked out.

Nega momotaros: your right steeljaw, we do smell some 4 little rodents in our trail.

Steeljaw: indeed brother... excuse us friends, but we couldn't help notice some un-welcoming guess. (see's lucy and smirk) ah such a wonderful sister who it's fitting of my kind right now.(she glared at him not liking him one bit of her being a half beowolf)

Leroy: miss me boojiboo?(winking at her)

Sally: not even onece, booger for brains!

Leroy: oh~, that's is one of the reasons why you made me wanting you more. (look a mojo voodoo) who is that?

Sally: that is my brother austin and he's in a form that you don't know of leroy.

Leroy: hahahahahahahahahahahaha! seriously sal? did anyone told you this isn't a tea party? and now you bring a doll for a fight? How?

Nega momotaros:(shaking his head) kinda sad for someone who too old for playing with dolls.

Mojo voodoo: (pulls one of his pins from his head) this you miserable excuse for creatures! (sticks his pin on his butt)

They feel a big sting from there butts and they jumped and then mojo voodoo slap him self and kick his butt and told sally to slap him and she did hard, the three move there heads to the left and jump foreword a bit and the they went flying to the right and crashed into a building.

As Steeljaw, lerory and nega momotaros got up removing the pin from there butts as they growl at the heroes.

Steeljaw: not bad kid, you sure know how to pin point us, but it takes more then that, Steeljaw! Terrorize!

He then howl and then the wolf head flip down revealing his wolf like head, heals pop out oh the wolfs back feet, he grabbed his tail and it detach and change into a gun, his shoulders then flip up to make shoulder armor pads and his claws extend to make fingers, he has a symbol different to the autobots on the right shoulder.

Mojo voodoo: decpeticon symbol?! Zack showed that symbol to me and the guys, be careful girls they don't play and fight with honer, they will kill you.

Girls: right.

Steeljaw: I'll handle the rag doll you two toy with the other two.

Leroy: oh ho~, soon sal you will be mine after steeljaw is done with your pre-

He was punched by sally extremely hard to the face and sent him flying off, sally's eyes are now crimson red and she growl.

Sally: you are going to die leroy!

Leory: (got up as he grin sickly then his eyes glow yellow) I love a woman who play hard and rough~.

Sally see's his eyes turned yellow and he started to have dark blood red fur and he throw a teargas bomb at her and then it exploded with gas and then made her tear up.

Sally: what the?...

She then got punched on the gut and then the face and then his claws is covered with lightning and then scratch her, she dodge the attack but it hit her with the lightning and make a fire ball and slam it to the ground and she got blown up to the sky, leroy teleported to her and started to punch rapidly and then throw a black-electric ball at her and she slammed down to the ground, she got up but stumbled a little and she was injured.

Leory: Sweet Dreams boojiboo. (laugh eviliy)

As she passed out of her injured as he pick her up and kiss her on the forehead but got punched on the stomach and flied away from her. He got up and was punched in the face and got knocked out by getting punched on the heart.

Mojo voodoo: you stay away, from my sister you bastard!(As he run to sally) sal your okay?

Steeljaw blasted the doll with a dark moon energy from his gun as mojo voodoo it's shocked that do hurt as he throw a pin at him but dodge it with his speed.

Steeljaw: sorry doll-boy but that trick wont work on me.

Mojo voodoo: well let see if you can do agents this! (slam his hand to the ground)

As he did a magic summoning circle appeared and 100 voodoo dolls with button eyes armed with needled and pins and they all are laughing.

Mojo voodoo: get him boys!

They did as they were commanded and mojo called more voodoo dolls and order them to charge at naga momotaros and helping lucy.

Mojo voodoo: well, ben was right it is a little fun to order around minions.

But soon a shockwaves sent all the voodoo dolls flying as steeljaw now growling as his aura rises of pure dark corruption.

Mojo voodoo: ah crap...

As nega-momotaros clashes with Lucy's double bladeds some voodoo dolls start to grab on to him and started to stab his skin and lucy kicked him and started to slash and stab him.

Lucy: had enough freak? (as he dodge her attack as some voodoo dolls keep annoyed him a lot)hahaha looks like they like you.

Nega-momotaros: get. off. of (then his dark aura corrupted to as she sent a burst of darkness black fire)MMMEEEEEEE!

Burning of the voodoo dolls make lucy shocked that she can senses.

Lucy: woah someone have a bad temper

Nega-momotaros: alright mutt, let's try this again but this...(he pull out a rider belt)...play time it's over! (press the red button and a deep retro music start to play and he pull out a black train pass) henshin!

 **NEGA FORM**

He then was covered in a black jumpsuit and then he was surrounded with six pieces of purple armor and then they attach on to him and light blue lines appeared on his chest plate, sides of his mask and his thigh plates and his forearm armor.

?: dark rider nega den-o.

Lucy: well then let's get this over with!

With mojo voodoo and steeljaw, mojo voodoo is dogging as many dark moon blasts as he can, as steeljaw did smirk as he begin to rises his evil dark magic as it make a dark energy howl that strong enough to force voodoo doll crashed as the evil magic hurting him.

Mojo voodoo: AAAAGGGGHHHHH! This hurts!

Steeljaw: your powers won't work from dark magic of evil huh?(he grin as he walk up to the doll) Well then...(pick his head up and pull his punch) lightsout hero.

He then punch him with a dark magi punch and sent him flying and his change back to austin and got knocked out.

Ruby was about to go and help lucy but got hit on the back of her head and fall to the ground and one of the grimmfangs picked her up leaving her crescent rose.

Grimmfang 2: (walks to steeljaw with a knocked out ruby) we got the third intruder sir.

Steeljaw: good, (looks at nega den-o and lucy's fight) well I think that he's got it.

He thought wrong she then howl loudly and some debris flew at them and she then disappeared and that made steeljaw mad.

Steeljaw: leroy wake up and help nega-Momo here to track down our sister!

Leroy: (get's up from the rubble) grr how dare that ragdoll interrupt me and my boojiboo's moment, no matter after that wolf faunus is delt with i'll have my moment with my boojiboo if I got the chants.

He run up to nega den-o and he change his sword into a gun and leroy sniff the air and pointed to the building and which nega den-o nodded then blast it making lucy got hit, slam to the ground and got knocked out.

As nega den-O and Leory walk up to the wolf fanunus.

Nega Den-O: That's one way to put down a wolf to sleep for good (as he carry lucy)come on let's bring them to the boss.

As leory carry sally and steeljaw carry Austin and the 2 grimm fangs carry ruby as well not knowing that zwei is running to the group.

 **With the group**

back at the abandon building yang and zack was about to call it a night until…

Yang: hey weiss, it' yours and… ruby? Sally? Austin? Hey, where's ruby, sally and austin?

Oobleck: (waked up and peak out of the corner) what?

Zwei just came in and was barking snarl walked up to him and begin to talk.

Snarl: zwei? what's going on?

Zwei: bark bark bark, bark bark, bark bark. (ruby, sally, lucy and austin have been captured by three bad creatures that are not grimm)

Snarl: so there in trouble huh? Guys! Wake up ruby, austin, lucy and sally are at the hidden places down below!

As the 5 imagin felt something big as an enemy they know from there past.

Zack: hey, you guys felt that?

Momotaros: yeah! it's that evil double! I thought he was destroyed?!

Snarl: (sniff around zwei and growled at the sent) leroy, I thought he was in prison along with his other clones.

Weiss: (grabbed her weapon and a pair of ice wing appeared behind her surprising the group) my. Austy. Missing? I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO TAKEN MY AUSTY!

Niji: (wipe her hands to change them into her dragon hands and her wings appear on her back) they will die by my hand!

Ben: (his eyes glowed and green energy surround him with furry) who has taken MY WOLF AND ROSE!?

Yang: (her eyes then turn white and then her skin started to change into black with stars) I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO KIDNAPPED MY LITTLE SISTER!

Momotaros: Ah! There going berserk! (hiding behind zack)

Ryuutaros: S-Scary! Nee-chans...

Kintaros: Such strength make me wanna spread to tears.

Urataros: I'm sure glad I'm not on the villain's side.

Seig: I agree, Austin's mate are very not happy.

Koan: DOUBLE RAGING FEMALE DRAGON! (His head pop out with his top head open his brain with his eye ball)

Zack: Koan, Zweii, snarl let's go find them before they going to destroy something!

Snarl: zwei lead the way.

Zwei then barked and run to the plaice they were taken.

 **Back with ruby, sally, lucy and austin**

at the underground ruby, sally, lucy and austin was being carried/dragged through to one of the train cars and they see a bunch of grimmfangs.

Grimmfang 1: hey boss! We found something that you all might ant to see!

?: is it good or bad, perry, because let me tell ya, I have had a day.

Grimmfang 1: uh… it's two girls, a dog and a boy?

As roman and Dung come out of the train car as Roman held his cigar and throw it as dung smile sadistic.

Roman: That would be bad...

Dung: More like the worst...(looking at Austin and looking back at steeljaw, leory and nega-momotaros) well done you three, you have prove with your new skill such worthiness (they nodded as dung look at lucy as he smirking) well look at here roman, they even brought another dog, a dog we know for a long time eh?

Roman: well yes we do dung… (he chuckle as lucy begin to wake up and glared at these two)

Lucy: what are you two talking about?

Dung: is it obvious? You looking at the one who killed you parents; me.

That made lucy going into a new level of anger as her aura begin to become darker.

Sally: (wakes up) wha?

Leroy: ah boojiboo~ your awake now I can clam that kiss from 5 years ago~.

Sally: not in a million years leroy.

She then taken a deep breath and blow thick smock and headbutted leroy to let her go and then she stretch out from his grasp, austin tried his new fire breath, he breath in and blow out five elements at steeljaws face as he let him go and he did it again with nege momotaros and grab lucy before she can do anything, when they were about to chase after them dung raise his hand.

Dung: No, leave them as we need to continue the plan and I like to see them try to stop us, roman ! get the train ready and the rest of you be on guard...Albedo should be here bringing someone that I wanted to test something.

 **Back with the group**

the group followed zwei with weiss and niji beside him as they found rubys crescent rose.

Yang: ruby's scythe!

Blake: oh no…

Weiss: (see's the battle area) woah that was a heated battle. (look at a crack on the ground) do you think they fell?

Oobleck: fell?!

Weiss: down there.

Oobleck: oh my… of course… of course, of course, of course!

Blake: what is it?

Oobleck: how could I be so stupid?!

Snarl: he he, if sally were here she will say "i told you, you idiot!".

Yang: what are you saying?

Zack: well goldie locks, mountain glenn is an expansion of vale that was inevitably been destroyed by grimm!

Oobleck: that's correct! And it was previously home to thousands of people! (faced yang) working people, commuting to the city, the main city (face blake) developed a subway system to the inner city. (faced weiss and niji) grimm attacks increases! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! (face blake and koan) city evacuated into metro tunnels (dash away from them) and what do they find?! (face zwei and snarl) the south-east quadrant of vale is known wild forests and deep caves!

Yang: doc, what are you saying?

Koan: yang, we're not just looking for an underground crime network! we're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!

Blake: they've been working in caves?

Oobleck: no, no. mountain glenn was vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers vale had to protect its borders, mountain glenn doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And cut themselfs off from the surface.

Yang: A-An underground village?

Koan: were there mole people?

As Optimus and Bumblebee see and detect some decpeticons energy signature.

Optimus prime: there are decpeticons down there and we need to fine your friends.

Oobleck: very well and ruby, sally lucy and austin are down there (pull out his thermos and change it into a club/flamethrower) we must find them.

Koan: kick ass weapon, we should split up as group team to deal with them.

Zack: but first we need to rescue them.

Then weiss and nji both dash into the hold wile the rest went to the door.

 **With ruby, austin, lucy and sally.**

The four are running away from them and roman and the grimmfangs start to shoot them trying to kill them and then weiss came in and started to blow her ice breath and freezes them into place except roman and dung.

Dung: so that brat is half dragon too?! Start the train and spread the word, were moving.

Grimmfang 4: yes sir!

The four kept running until four grimmfangs are standing right in front of them and the four were going to be targets when a blast from behind them and sent them flying, yang and the others are standing right there.

Yang: ruby! (ruby hugs her)

Weiss: (fly's back to the group) austy! (hugs him) are you four alright?

Austin: yeah but as for lucy not so much, she found out that it as dung who killed her parents.

Ben walk up to lucy who look like not in a mood as she is angry and sad at the same time as her negative aura. Zack, koan, snarl, sally, ben, austin and the 5 imagin senses on her.

Ryuutaros: how dare he made nee-chan sad! Where is he, let me at him!

Sally: ok guys listen up… that guy in a boiler hat and dung got lots of weapons robots and a ton of grimmfangs down there.

Blake: (hands ruby her weapon) what?

Ruby: androids, mechs – they're all loaded up on the train cars.

Oobleck: ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed. Thee tracks lead to a dead end.

Sally: if you are up agents dung you know he has something planed.

Spacers: get to your places, we are leaving now!

Then they reared the trains whistle a started it's engines and it started to move.

Yang: well, it sounds like they're going somewhere.

Ruby: we need more backup! Let me call jaune. (when the scroll is not responding) I can't get through!

Weiss: so, what do we do?

Austin: I'll tell you what we'll do, we're going to stop that train.

 **With dung and roman**

roman and dung are in the front of the train and dung is calling cinder to see her plain is going smoothly.

Dung: cinder, answer me hows the plain in your end?

Cinder: I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO LET ME STEAM OFF CALL ME BACK LATER WHEN I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!?

Roman: wow, now I know how albedo is afraid of neo.

Dung: I don't care! Tell me is the plain is going well?!

Cinder: FINE IT'S FINE, IT'S GOING SMOOTHLY SO THERE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

 **Flashback**

before they have started the train albado as a big red manta ray with red eyes and a red nematrix with a pissed off neo, as she landed on the ground she just walked in the car and when dung was about to ask she glared at them with psycho angered eyes and just walked in and they see albedo in his human form curl up like a ball and shaking in fright.

Albedo: n-n-n-n-never let m-m-me alone w-w-with her, a-a-again.

As Dung wonder why does wiess smell like a dragon unless that Austin mate with her and means they other of team bakz did to team rwby and their guardians which explain not only cinder it's in rage but perhaps neo and emerald too as he have an idea then grin.

Dung: oh neo. (she look at him) if you are wondering about why do you feel angry, because your beloved had sex with that yellow haired huntress.

That made her smile like a maniac and walked in that car keeping that smile on her face as dung chuckle evilly.

 **End flashback**

Roman: Sometime I can't understand woman and why neo smiling like that?...(he shiver thinking of it)...I never see neo that crazy before...

Dung: oh my dear friend Torchwhick, let's say she need an umbrella when thing rain in blood (grin sadistic) After I give her something as what I call a boost to make this fight interested...

Grimmfang 4: boss! Sir! They made it on the train!

Roman: ugh,(squeeze the bridge of his nose) then grab some cargo and get them off the train! Ugh, why do we half to make them powerful but there so dumb?

Dung: there just test subjects, besides (pull out a canister full of grimmfang blood) I got just enough to make clones. So we can make them different.

Roman:(he chuckle and smirk) ok I like the way you think.

 **With the heroes**

On the last train car the group is on the top of the car. While optimus and bumblebee in their vehicle formed driving fast.

Oobleck: hurry children! We must get to the front and stop this train!

Weiss: uh… professor?

Oobleck: doctor.

Weiss: what's that? (pointing at the bomb)

Austin: uh snow bunny. THAT'S A BOMB!

Koan: don't worry I know how to handle bombs!(he grin)

Blake: (raising her eyebrow) and what Is that?

Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack: BY EATING THE BOMB!

Ruby: what?!

Weiss: what are you talking?!

Blake: you cant be serious...

Tsume: but there's no way you can eat something that explode!

Sally: that's impossible!

Koan: oh really?...(he grab the bomb)

Koan shove it to his mouth then chew it and swallow make everyone except ben, zack and Austin shocked, then the bomb exploded in his belly that make his belly stretch and then he burp out fire.

Koan: now that's a sspisy meat a-ball.

Austin: never get tired of that.

Ruby: (looks strait ahead) we got baddies!

The group look at what she is pointing at and see an army of grimmfangs walking at them.

Oobleck: well, I didn't expect them to go…

After he finish his sentences a few nevermores fly over the cars and transform into drones with decpeticon symbols on there chest's as there running at the train.

Oobleck: easy on us.

Ben: me and Zack give optimus and bee a hand.

Austin: dung it's mine(putting on his neon green with a pink handle rider belt)

Koan: dibs off the knock off ben! (grin crazier)

Zack: (duplicate zack 2) you and the 5 imagin take care of that fake momotaros while Me and B give the cons birdbrains.

Snarl: That's leave me to leory! (cracking his knuckles)

Sally: let me come to, because I own him a beating!(snarl nodded)

Austin: (pull out his bag) girls make sure that you hit the grimmfangs with these! (pull out ammo of the antidote) and hit them on the arm or neck to make them go back to normal!

Zack: ok (set the alien on his watch) I can't believe i'm saying this for real, team TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! (he jump and slap his wrist)

Then blue flash grew bigger and then a rumble then standing on the tracks is a giant robot, it has a gray skin, gray armor on the forearms, legs and chest, has light blue energy on the shoulders, legs, chest and the wings on the back, has flame detail on the forearm's, has a helmet almost like optimus prime's and there's the ultimatrix on the chest.

?: lady's and gentlemen, meet **LEWAMUS PRIME!**

Yang: I think I want him again.

Austin: no time Yang! Let's go!

Lewamus prime start to run and then transformed into a black, gray and light blue army assault vehicle and drive up to optimus prime and bumblebee.

Lewamus: Ben! Hop in!

He nodded and hopped on the truck. Oobleck spotted the car detach it self and there is another bomb on the car.

Oobleck: no, no, no… they all have bombs!

Austin: koan! All you can eat bombs!

Koan: yeah boy~!

He ran to the bomb and eats it and then he start to eat all of the car's bombs, the group spotted the grimm fangs closing in on them. With the autobots Optimus, lewamus and bumblebee change there vehicle appearance a little, they open up to reveal machine guns, missile launchers, and a blaster on the top of the car/truck and started shooting at the nevermore grimmcons even ben help by using his anodite form to blast them as well. The girls are fighting the grimmfangs and firing at them with the antidote bullets at them and they all turn to normal and fall of but got caught by optimus, bumblebee and lewamus and yang punch open the exit door on one of the cars. They all jump into the car except oobleck and zwei.

Yang: I guess this is what we trained for.

Weiss: (pull out a magazine full of dust) here. This should help you. (gives it to blake as she place it into her gun)

They run until neo landed in front of them and they stopped, she look at yang and she smiled and started to laugh.

Yang: you all go on ahead. This one's mine.

Neo: _good~, because I'm going to kill you~._

Austin: come on go, go, go!

They all ran past her and she was focusing at yang. Yang walk a little close to neo, then yang going to punch her but she some how she punch her self, then she start to punch her but neo dogged some punches but yang punch her gut and sent here flying a little, neo look at yang and then charge at her and yang fire at her but neo block it with her umbrella and using it to attack and block yang and then she flip to a box behind her and then smile at her madly. With the group they ran to the next car until leroy block there path.

Snarl: you all go on ahead!

Sally: we got this!

They nodded and dogged his attacks but got hit by sally's starch punch to the head.

Leroy: oh~ my boojiboo is hear and awake, finally we are mostly alone together soon you will see things my way.

Sally: if that means me abandoning austin and being your queen well then you can forget about that because when we're done with you, your going back to prison in pieces in a body bag!

Leroy: oh yes! That's what I want in a woman! After i'm done with that snot ball we're going to have a wonderful time together boo, ji, boo~.

Sally: for that last time…. I'm not your boojiboo!

She charge at him and punched him in the gut and elbowed his face to make him fly to the door.

Leroy: oh ho ho ho, that's what i'm talking about. When I have my hands on you, your programming will obey me and me alone.

That made both sally and snarl very furies at him.

Snarl: You got problem, wish dung have a clone who less stupid then the original.

Sally: at least evile way smarter and not a fool like this one.

Leroy charge at the two and they punch his face and charge at him. With the others they run to the other car and then they see dung in his human form, austin walked up and split himself into five while they are wearing the same neon green driver.

Austin prime: we got this you guys go.

Austin 2: dung! This is a fight between us and us alone!

Dung: hmm hmm hmm, very well, your friends will go ahead, i'm going to enjoy this.

He nodded at them and they ran past them but lucy staid behind with austin and she's in a frenzy right now.

Lucy: so it was you all along. You are the one who killed my mother and father so you can make me a freak!?

Dung: ha ha ha, it's more then that, I wanted to create a brand new world in my own image, and now that i'm here we are going to make the world bow to me.

Lucy then snapped and charge at him but dung then send a strange dark mist at her.

Lucy: what the? What is this stuff? G-get off of me!(trying to get the mist off)

She then jump back of the mist but then the mist start to form, the mist then vanish and standing in it's place a person who looks like lucy but her skin is pail white, white hear and red eyes, she wears a S&M outfit and holding a sword and she smiled evily at them.

Austin prime: holy crap. (eyes wide)

Lucy: what the? (eye wide and shaking a bit)

Austin 3: impossible.

Dung: muh ha ha ha, well is it she sexy~? and every king needs a queen, I think I'll name her nemesis lucy. Nemesis deal with her will I handle my pray and show her the real Alpha wolf.

Nemesis lucy: (lick her blade) very well my king~.(as she speed in clashes her blade at lucy)

Lucy: W-What are you? (as lucy push her back) back off you freakin poser!

Dung: Poser? Is it not the embodiment of the darkness within your heart?, she just as real as you are

Lucy: e-eh?! but how? (getting frighten)

Dung: Ben doesn't know does he?

Lucy: w-what you taking about?! (backing away a bit)

Dung: he maybe doesn't know about the dark thought you hide deep within, but nemesis lucy was formed by your grimm side carry munch negative aura such as envy, wrath, revenge, and savage as somewhere in your heart by your dark side taken shape and form itself to show the destruction...(he laugh)...consider it as sign that you begrudge everyone you don't trust in your past when your was an assassin.

As she was about to cry…

All of the austin's: THAT'S ENOUGH DUNG YOU FUCKING TURD!

Austin prime: who cares who she was in the past!

Austin 4: yeah! All it matters is that who she is in the present now!

Austin 2: and who gives you the right to make her what she think of what if ben found out of not!

Austin 3: ben will still love her like she loves his girls!

Austin 5: and like we said...

All austins: this is between you and us!(looking at lucy) don't listen to him lucy, he just trying to mess with your head with nonsense.(as lucy wipe her tear as she calm down and smile)

Lucy: thanks you guys.

Dung: (getting angry) very well...

He pull out a black buckle and a purple hand held game console with two red picks on the right side with a red A button and a purple blade in the left with a purple B, he place the black piece on his wast and then it wrap around his wast and then place the game console on the black piece.

 **CLICK TO GO!**

Then it plays a deep creepy music and then he pull out a white game slot with a picture of a person with a mask surrounded by zombies, he then lower his arm and press the black button.

 **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Then a guitar solo played and a black wave flowed underneath his feet and then orange blobs rises up behind dung and change into a people with orange octopus heads wearing teared clothes while they are holding iron pipes and wooden swords. Then dung raises his arm and flip his hand.

Dung: henshin. (place the game in the slot and press the red button on the side)

 **CLICK AND LOAD! BUG IT UP!**

Then an image floated up revealing a red armored person then it with red cracks then it shift to the right then goes back and forth and then a white hand breaks through the screen wall and then dung jump out breaking the wall in the posses and then standing there is a him wearing black jumpsuit with white armor, a spiked shoulder pad on the left and a metal cylinder on the right, his mask is a white ski-mask with a red eye with black hair on the right and a white one with white hair on the left, and on the chest there's a broken screen on the left and a white plat on the right.

 **DANGER! DANGER! DEATH, THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

?: I am dark rider: genm, level 10. But how about dark rider: undead.

Austin prime: so you want to fight in game? Well five can play that game.

Austin prime pull out a blue and orange game wit ha picture of two little characters with the right is orange and the other is blue, austin 2 pulled out a pink one with the same character but pink, austin 3 pulled out a light blue one with a picture of a knight with a sword, austin 4 pulled out a neon green one with a person with a blue helmet with a neon green streak on the right with a gun and austin 5 pulled out a yellow one with a biker with a pink mohock.

 **MIGHTY BROTHERS XX! MIGHTY ACTION X! TADDLE QUEST! BANG BANG SHOOTING! BAKUSOU BAKE!**

All austins: henshin! (place there games in the slots)

 **CLICK AND LOAD! LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

 **DOUBLE CLICK AND LOAD!** (austin prime flip open the driver to reveal a little chibi armor with his hear strait up with orange on the right and blue on the left) **CLICK AND OPEN! LEVEL UP! MIGH~TY BROTHERS! A TWO FROM ONE ENTI~TY! MIGHTY BROTHERS! A TWO FOR ONE VICTORY! X!**

All of them are now covered in white armor but there head are different; austin prime has an orange eye and hair on the right with one streak and a blue eye and hair on the left with one streak and his chest on the right theirs a cube with three orange cubes on the bottom, three yellow going across and three blue cubes on the top and on the left side there is three bars on it, austin 2 had pink hair with orange eyes, austin 3 has light blue hair, yellow eyes and holding a light blue shield, austin 4 has a indago helmer with a neon green hair streak covering his right eye and has dark orange eyes, and austin 5 light blue eyes with a dark pink mohock and holding two wheels.

?: kamen rider: mighty!

?: kamen rider: ex-aid!

?: kamen rider: brave!

?: kamen rider: snipe!

?: kamen rider: lazer!

Mighty and ex-aid: we will clear this level with no continues!

The five charge at the zombie and he charge at them, mighty punch his chest and ex-aid came in with a white hammer with a green face on the hammer and a pink A and a green B on the hammer

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

Then he smash him in the face, snipe pulled out a blue, black and white gun with a neon green A and an orange B on the bottom and a neon green blast on the blue Berle.

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

Snipe: mission start!

Then out of nowhere brave slash undeads chest with a normal sword making him stumble like a zombie taking a hit.

Brave: hmm, proceeding undead removal operation.

When undead was about to strick at brave lazer jumped in and slam him wheels on his face then uppercut him with the other wheel.

Lazer: woo, now we're revving things up! Come on! (charge at him)

Undead: ugh, you are getting annoy me austin!

All riders: meh, we get that a lot.

With lucy she is fighting with her double and she's laughing at this fight.

Nemesis lucy: oh~, this is wonderful now I can fight who ever I want, and I can't wait to meet zackey~.(licky her lips as lucy raised her frown at her)

Lucy: what do you want from him? And how do you know who zack is?

Nemeses lucy: I'm you, I know everything you know and I think zack is sexy~. (blushes of her cheeks)

Lucy: ok I have enough of this your going down!

Then they clash there blades at each other as they kept then lucy sent a light energy wave but nemesis lucy block it then sent a dark light energy which lucy dodge it and give her doubleganger a rou dhouse kick but she block it and nemesis lucy give a punch to her face but lucy move her head and did a back flip the both wolf fanunus glaring each other.

Lucy: why zack? I thought you love dung and why not ben which I'm glad you won't steal him away from me.…

Nemeses lucy: well dung is dashing and ben is to much of a child but zack (moaning and touching her blushing cheeks) he's more then dung, those muscles~, those eyes~, that scare~ oh I can't wait to take him for my self~, and i'll kill anyone who get's in my way.

Lucy: Gosh your such a freakin psycho and he already taken by other girls and I won't let you hurt my friends. (change her blade in double bladed sychte gun)

Nemeses lucy: well then, I'll just kill them and you so I can have zackey all to my self willingly or forcefully~ (wipe her sword to change into a bladed whip)

 **back to the group**

with the group running for the other car nega momotaros came out with his sword our ready to kill.

Zack 2: you guys keep going me and the taros will handle this poser.

The nodded and nage momotaros was about to swing his blade momotaros grow to his size and pull out his red sword and block nages blade.

Momotaros: hey fucker remember me? (glaring at him makes the nega imagin smirk)

Nage momotaros: yes I do. (push him out) this is going to be a fun reunion. (pull out a driver belt and strap it to his wast and press the red button and the music start to play) henshin. (place that pass port to the belt)

 **NEGA FORM**

Then he change into nega den-o again and he pull four pieces and make is into a sword with a purple blade on it.

Nega den-o: I'm going to enjoy this revenge.

Zack 2: Momo You can't possess me because I'm immune it but we can use as one to do it, so come on guys let's take this wannabe imagin back were he belongs!

Momotaros: alright! Lets do this!

Momotaros and zack 2 both hold there hands and a flash of red light engulf them then zack 2's appearance change a little, his scar is now more darker, his eyes are now dark red. He then grin at nega and pull out a driver that is the same as negas.

?: alright, alright! Hothead zack is hear and I'm going to destroy you dirtbag! (wrap the belt around and press the red button and it played retro music) henshin! (swip the pass on the belt)

 **SWORD FORM!**

Then silver pixels surround him and then form into a black suit then pieces of red armor attach on to him and a red mask appeared on his head and formed into a red eye mask with silver fang-like desines.

?: I have, arrived! (strike a pose) I am kamen rider: den-o!

Nega den-o: well you just shut up!

He charge at den-o but he piece together the four parts to make a sword with a red blade and strike at his chest to make nega stumble but continue with his they clashes as den-o jump up avoid the slash then started to kick nega den-o but block as he thrust but den-o slide then his red blade slash him 3 times then punch him at the chest then he got crashed down.

Den-O sword: Wants wrong cheap fucker? That all you got cause your sword was weak you know?

Nega den-o: shut up and die already! (charge at him)

When he strikes a axe and a staff block his swing and he got shot on the head and chest and got hit in the face making his fly to the door. He look up to see urutaros, kentaros, ryuutaros with there weaprons out and segi with his hands behind his back.

Urutaros: sempie don't just hog all of the fun to your self.

Ryuutaros: yeah! I want to kill this guy!

Kentaros: our strength will make him cry! (crack his neck)

Seig: we will advent to the top (raise his right hand up to the air)

Den-o: alright! Ikuze ikuze ikuze!

 **Back to the group**

The group keep on running and then albedo drop from the ceiling and look at the girls.

Albedo: well fancy meeting you ladies here and even your crazy pet with you.

Ruby: DON'T YOU CALL ZWEI CRAZY YOU FUCKING BEN IMPORTER!

That made albado a little afraid of ruby.

Koan:(patted ruby's head) at ease ruby, I'll handle albedo, save your energy for fight of the grimms fangs (looking at albedo) I'll teach him to said that to zwei and the only crazier it's me, so everyone go!

The girls nodde as they all run to the door and albedo move away from to let them pass

Albedo: well them koan it's now you and me.

Koan: ok and Ha Ha! Your afraid of girls now!

Albedo was angered and slap his wrist and a crimson light engulf him and standing in his place is a chubby green alien with red eyes, whiskers and a negatrix on his belly.

?: let's see how you can deal with a **MURK GOURMAND**.

Koan: an upchuck eh? Well I got just the predator for that.

He slap his neck and change into a small brown fur animal with black strips on the tail and a black spot on the back and the back of her head. He has the nemmatrix on his neck.

?: **FULLMATTER!**

N. upchuck: an fullmatter?! I thought they are extincted!

Fullmatter: well think again.

As N. Upchuck begin to blast fullmatter as he keep dodging it by speed and then claw him at the face but then N. upchuck's tongue grab fullmater and eat him, inside of his stomach fullmatter then duplicate himself to make N. upchuck's belly bigger and bigger and the fullmatter's start to claw his insides and made N. upchuck barf out all of the fullmatter and feeling queasy.

N. upchuck: betray by my own genius modified devices, well let's see you can do agents. (slap his belly)

the same crimson red light enjulf him and standing in his place is a articguana but it has crimson red eyes, dark red chest and gray skin.

?: **NEGATIVE ARTICGUANA!**

Fullmatter: (all of the duplicates merge into one again) ok I got this.

He slaps his neck and a red light engulf and he change into a big gray monkarila with red chest, leg and arm armor with yellow knuckles and knees, he has sharp teeth, red eyes, two cannons on his back and the nematrix on his neck.

?: **APENITE!**

N. arcticguana: ah fu…

He then got magma blasted in his face which got crashed to the wall Apenite pounded his chest as N. articguana begin to blasting him with his ice breathe but apenite's skin begin to melted as he pound N. articguana as he blast apenite at the chest then N. aticguana get up.

N. arcticguana: that's it! time to show you the real ultimate power!

He then twist his negatrix and slap it then his size and his body gained more bulk, and he has what appears to be red armor. He has three growths dangling from his chin, and his teeth are now sticking out of the bottom jaw. He has a "mustache" of sorts, pointing downward and curving inward at the bottom, from either side of his upper lip. He has ice covering sections of his back and shoulders, with large red cannons sticking out. There are also small ice growths on his arms. The black markings on his face have changed, no longer connecting to his eyes and instead move upward between the eyes and end in small hook-like curves facing inwards, the negative ultimatrix is on the ice spikes on his back.

?: now let see that you can beat an evolved polar manzardill.(as his cannons on his back target him and open his mouth to do a triple big ice beam)

Apenite decide to use his cannons on his back and pointed them at N. U. arcticguana's attack and they are charging up with magma and made his fist glowed.

Apenite: alright albedo you are going to be the first to expeditions one of my attacks which I call: METEOR BOMB! (fires two meteor balls form the cannons which destroy his attack make U.N Articguana destroy the ice beam attack and then charge at him) and EXPLOSION PUNCH!

A big punch at U.N Articguana chest make the train shake by an explosion heat as U.N Articguana on his knee then lay down to the florr turn back to articguana and abledo as he k.o.

Albedo: w-what are you...? how can I lose to a...stupid animal...(then passed out)

Apenite pounded his chest and did a roar then turn back to koan and looked down at the unconscious copycat ben.

Koan: who am I its not a stupid animal but, I am the Savage Nephalem! The natural predator of evil there is...(as koan go find the girls and back with)...btw if you think that punch was hot then never give me the cold shoulder cause my heart was burning hotter with my fury...

 **with the girls**

The girls run to the last car until steeljaw in his beowolf mode, roman and some grimmfangs that is standing in there way.

Roman: hello kitty cat. Ya miss me? You know, we really ouoghtta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk.

Steeljaw: well hello again little red riding hood. Time for the big bad wolf to take a bite out of you.(showing his fangs)

Ruby: (smiling) oh yeah? Well I'm not the one who is going to fight you.

Steeljaw: (title his head) what are you talking about?

Ruby: hey niji, weiss see that alpha beowolf there? (pointing at steeljaw which weiss and niji both nodded) Well he's the one who hurt austin. (walk back)

When they heard that, weiss eye's shadowed and her aura started to show and change into Ice Hayes ad her left arm change into a white scaled dragons arm with ice claws, her ice wings materialized that surprised the girls and a tail with arctic shards on the tail. Niji started to change here appearance, she has feathered wings, white body with golden yellow stripes with golden yellow arms, a long tail with a pair of wings on the middle tail and a blade on the tip, on both sides of her body there is nine colored gems on her, on her left forearm there is a white armor with wings and a blue horn on it, on her head she has two blue horns and her eyes are now golden yellow. Both weiss and niji glared at steeljaw and they both smiled madly.

Weiss: so~ your the one who hurt austy~.(glowing blue eyes and let out a cold breathe)

Niji: (giggle) prepare to die little. Puppy~.

Steeljaw: mep...(as his wolf ears flop down as his legs shakes)

Koan: he guys I beat up albedo and...(looking at Weiss and njij about to kill steeljaw) did I miss the bloodshed?! Wait I gotta record this!...(showing his phone to record it)...WORLDSTAR!

Weiss dash at him and slash his chest leaving a cut on his chest and making him stumble and then she backhand his face to make him fly at niji which she slash him with his tail and slam him to the ground with her tail again then she pick him up and punch him in the face making him fly to weiss, she then claw him in the chest again ans the grab him and slam him to the ground and start to brutally punch him and niji walk up to steeljaw and start to stomp him hard and wises claws become bladed ice then slashing him more. As steeljaw screaming in agony and mercy, The girls are surprised and a little frightened to see that weiss and niji can act like this as koan grin crazy as he gonna get a lot of views.

Blake: ruby, remind yang, the boys and us to not piss of those two.

Ruby: (nodded as she hind behind blake)

Tsume: (hiding behind Leonia as she shaking in fear)I kinda feel bad for that beowolf...

Leonia: I'm not but I'm glad I'm not him.

Kagayuka: Ditto for me...

Koan:(keep recorded it) oh ho man Austin and the bros is going to love this! Worldstar! Worldstar! Damn they just frostbite his ass! Joker you're seeing this shit?

Joker:(pop out of koan's back) yeah I am! Holy crap austin has chosen an awesome pair to look out for him! (he chuckle watching the beating)

Koan: you got that right.

As Weiss and niji finishing pummeling the daylights our of steeljaw as he have a lot of claw marks, break and beat up as his left leg twitching then Weiss and niji turn back to normal.

Weiss: (dusting her hand) that will teach that furball to mess with our austy.

Niji: you said it weiss...

Koan and joker walk up and look at the injured grimmcon.

Koan: hey bud...

Joker: you know what just happen to you?(as steeljaw looked at them as )

Koan and Joker: YOU GOT KNOCK THE HELL OUT!

Koan: BITCH~!

As steeljaw past out as koan laughing looking at the screen break the 4th wall.

Koan: okay author time for another scene! let's see how snarl and sally going...

 **OK, with sally, snarl vs leory**

Leroy is taking a beating but still getting back up and sally is getting out of breath.

Leroy: oh is my boojiboo is getting tired~? Why not you give up and join me?

Sally: I well never surrender to you, you bastard!

Snarl: (hold her shoulder) tag out?

Sally: just… just make him stop. (sit down)

Snarl: (smiled madly) with pleasure.

He then walk up to leroy who got up.

Leory: You really think you can beat me?

Snarl: I don't think, I know.

Then the to started punching each other but blocking there fist and kicks then as they both jump back then head butt each other as snarl punch him in he stomach but leory uppercut him as the two experiment now growl each other then using there speed to clashed there claws then jump back as leory started running and voiding the energy plasma attack then roundhouse kick but snarl caught it punch him but he slide then snarl blasted lighting then leory blasted a black fire as two collided as it exploded cause the two experiment flying crashed each other walls as they got up now glaring each other leory claws growl longer engulf with dark energy.

Leory: with this slice I'm going to end you and she be all mine...

Snarl(as he close his eyes then snarl make a big roar as his body engulf with pure white energy)

Leory: what the?!

Sally: woah...

Snarl now aura now glowing and have blue thunder and light together dancing.

Snarl: Yeah it it's over...for you! (bringing his claws)

As two experiment speed as they roar bringing there claws and a big slashed cause a bright explosion make sally cover her eyes then when the light go down and see both experiment behind each other by the minute when Leroy turn around grinning as snarl frown at him. but for leory then he cough a bit blood as the slashes marks on his chest and back make him fall snarl walk up to leory and so do sally.

Snarl: Our cousin stitch can stop you before and we can us again.(as the aura go died)

Sally: and consider yourself turn down…. Permanently. (stomp his face to knock him out) finally we're took care of that now (dash to the door) let's help out austin!

Snarl: roger.

 **Back with the austins and lucy**

Mighty and ex-aid are still striking at undead as brave, snipe and lazer are fighting the zombie bugsters.

Undead: (gets up with a dark mist following his moving up) ha ha ha, do you really think that you can defeat me?

Mighty: yes we do. (close the pink lever and a charging noise started up) dddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii, henshin! (open back up)

 **CLICK TO OPEN! DOUBLE UP! I AM YOU! AND YOU ARE ME! WE ARE! MIGHTY MIGHTY BROTHERS! XX!**

Then a big screen appeared and pass through mighty and then his white armor break and then standing in his place were two people with mighty's mask on there shoulder, the right with the right mask on his left shoulder, wears an orange jumpsuit and black leggings and orange shoes with blue lines, he has orange eyes, on the right side he has orange hair and a blue bald spot on the left. On the left side its the same but blue and the hair is on the right and the other half of the mask Is on the right side and both of them has the same belt and chest plait.

Mighty 1: alright! (turn to ex-aid) alright you four go and find the girls and zack and help them out.

Ex-aid: roger, hey guys! let's move out! (start to run to the car door)

Brave: alright! I'm starting to get bored.

The four run to the car door and find zack and the girls.

Mighty 2: alright undead, your gashat will be destroyed!

Undead: he he, we'll see about that. (charge at the two)

with lucy and nemesis lucy's fight, lucy is having a ruff time on fighting nemeses lucy with her blade whip, she then got up gritted her teeth at her double.

Lucy: _Damn it there's gotta be a way to defeat her, she have all my moves, attack, and similar semblance then me._

Suddenly her hand glows light yellow as she summon stone wolves charge at nemesis lucy by spin dash to her to the gut and face to knock her out.

Lucy: Woah, I didn't know I can do that.

As nemesis lucy getting up as she glared at her with her bladed whip engulf with her dark negative energy.

Nemesis lucy: That was some nice tricks you got but it takes more then a bunch of stones to defeat me

as her eyes glows bright red as she grow spikes from her back and her hair looks messy, growing fangs, and wearing some exosletons armor around her shoulders, waist, knees, forearms, as now she in her grimm formed.

Nemesis lucy: Why wont you give up already? I mean after all...

She dash in so fast as Lucy's reflex blocked her deadly bladed whip which she keep slash at her when lucy try to block it but the force keep pushing her as she got double roundhouse kick to the face as nemesis lucy slammed her claws at her back make her scream then pick her up closer to her face.

Nemesis lucy: I am the real deal, here and what makes you think you'll keep going that your ben will see the real me (as she throw her up to the air as she did a dark energy punch to her gut as lucy crashed to the wall then fell down)I am the true power that you try to abandon and neglect as when I finish you there will be no one to stop me to kill anyone and zack will be all mine forever!(she laugh manically as lucy stumble to get up)

Lucy: shut up...

Nemesis lucy: huh?...

Lucy: Austin was right, dung not the one who choose for who the true me is, cause my parents want me to have a life of my own and I may cannot change the past but what I can do to show them of my own new life I made...your just a shadow, a shadow who are nothing and lack of a soul with pure light (as she get up wiping the blood from her mouth)I am Lucy Hauru, as ben was the right guy who heal me and I live on as my parents is in my own heart and like ben and they others of my friends and family who become a hero and so can I cause I will never fall or be in the darkness cause I am one with the light!

As her aura begin to become brighter as her eyes become like color yellow and white as a bright light engulf her.

Nemesis lucy: what the?! (she shielded her eyes)

As the light go down nemesis lucy open her eyes as they widen, reveal lucy as her hair is white with yellow streaks on her bang, she have red line of tattoos of moon, starts around are arm and she now wearing an armor with some jumpsuit then her aura is bright as the light there is as her weapon become twin katana blade mixed with cannon blaster and it's en she open her orange eye on the shocked nemesis lucy.

Nemesis lucy: what is this?! I dont remember you can do that.

?: I guess you don't know me more with my boyfriend, say hello to light lucy!

Nemesis lucy: you'll be dead lucy for good

Light Lucy: well I'm going to teach you some new tricks. And your going to play dead.

Nemesis lucy: bring it on, bitch!

Both light lucy and nemesis lucy charge at each other clashing there blades with light and darkness literally clashing at each other, light lucy's blades is really dealing damage at nemesis lucy's exoskeleton as to break and shattered and she's dealing little damage to light light lucy heal as she doge every one of nemesis lucy bladewhip then punches her many times then nemesis lucy did an energy howl but light lucy afterimage it make nemesis lucy try to find her.

Light lucy: peek a boo! (as nemesis look behind) holy Moon light slash!(her blade show a wolf energy slash at nemesis lucy's weapon make her shock)

Nemesis lucy: No! It can't be happening! I suppose to be real deal.

Light lucy: Hey Nemesis! (she look at her in the eyes) lie down!

She then uppercut her to the face so hard nemesis lucy got sent flying crashed down as she got up then engulf her hand with darkest claw speeding at her with rage.

Nemesis lucy: Die lucy hauru!

Light lucy: You first (she merge her weapon into a blaster blade as her weapon drew a yellow moon symbol energy and started to glow) Wolf's halo sun spears fire!

She blasted a huge beam with tons of long energy spear at her as a picture of a howl howling.

Nemesis lucy: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

As the attack engulf her in so munch damage as the light so pure to burn cause an explosion then the smoke clear of nemesis lucy on the ground burn marks, cuts and injured of bleeding as light lucy turn back to normal walk up to her.

Lucy: Now who's The Alpha wolf? (putting her hand on her hip) Let there be a lesson to you and dung or any villains there is, that I can no longer hide in the darkness, because my heart shine brightest like the light of the moon and sun with my family and friends! The one and only lucy hauru (pointing her thumb to herself)

Mighty 1: (kicked undeads face and turn to light lucy) now that's a way to play lucy.

Mighty 2: yeah! Now it's our turn, (turn to mighty 1) you ready?

Mighty 1: I've been ready from the start.

They both close there drivers and then a charging noise starts to play.

 **CLICK TO CLOSE! KIMEWAZA!**

Undead see's this and did the same as the two mightys are doing, he press the two buttons on the purple driver then a charging noise started to play then he press the A button.

 **CRITICAL END!**

Then the mighty brothers open there drivers at the same time.

 **CLICK TO OPEN! MIGHTY DOUBLE CRITICAL STRIKE!**

The mighty's both jump to the air and fly at undead and he jump to and start to spin with gray and black linings, the three flew at each other and then when they been contacted an explosion covered the three and the mighty duo landed and undead crashed landed.

 **CRITICAL SMASH!**

Undead: I-impossible, the dangerous zombie gashat is suppose to be the most powerful gashat known. Then why did I been defeated by two week-

Mighty 1 & 2: well that's when your wrong undead. (both spin around and look at him and point there thumbs to there chest) we are level 20! and your just level 10. do the math, you lose.

Undead then exploded and the gashat sided to mighty 1's foot, he pick it up and to see that dung left the purple driver behind.

Mighty 1: man what a loser.

Mighty 2: you got that right, now come on we need to help zack.

Mighty: ok come on lucy!

Light lucy: right.

 **With den-o and the imagens**

den-o and the imagens is giving nega a beating and nega desited to change his weapon into a rod.

Urutaros: sempie! Let me handle that!

Den-o sword: ugh fine.

He then press the blue button and an aqua noise played and den-o swip the pass on the belt.

 **ROD FORM**

Momotaros and Zack unfused the urataros and Zack fused as one and the armor then break, spin and reattach each other into a turtle themed armor and his red mask close and disappeared and a new mask, the mask has silver horns on the sides, orange eyes and the rest is blue.

Den-o: mind if I reel you in?

He then change his sword into a staff and they started to clash there staff's and then momotaros slash his sword at his chest and then den-o stab his chest and tumbled, nega then change his staff into an ax.

Kentaros: (get's into a sumo stance and stomp his foot and cracks his neck) let me have a go.

Den-o rod: ( _sigh)_ very well then.

He press the yellow button and a tran jungle like music played and he swipe the pass again.

 **AX FORM**

Then urutaros and zack unfused and kentaros merge making the armor break again and spins again and reattach into a yellow armor with yellow at the sides of the chest and black on the front and two red dots on the shoulders and the blue mask disappeared and a new mask takes it's place. The mask has a blade on the center and yellow a mask on the face. Then he change the staff into an ax and a bunch of tissues appeared out of nowhere.

Den-o ax: my strength has made you cry.

He then change his staff into an axe as they both lashes when den-o duck as nega den-o swift side to side until urataros kick him made him stumble and dodge momotaro's red blade as den-o charge on slash at him many time then he let momotaros and urataros slashed and tab him but he make a dark energy waves sent them flying then he change his weapon to gun mode then start shooting den-o who deflect it with his axe then push him to crashed the wall but nega den-o get up and keep blasting until momotaros block it and punch him at the face make him almost fall.

Ryuutaros: (fired his gun at nega den-o who dodge it) my turn, my turn!

Den-o ax: (throws a box at nega den-o) alright kid.

He then press the purple button and retro music start to play and he swipe the pass again.

 **GUN FORM**

Kentaros and zack unfuzed and ryuutaros merge and the armor then break again and change into a purple dragon themed armor and the mask of a dragon formed. Den-o then started to dance a little and change the ax into a gun.

Den-o gun: mind if I defeat you? (spins and points his gun at nega) Can't hear you!

Then he fired at nega den-o which nega dogged except one that hit his face, kentaros then came in and palm strike negas chest to send him flying to the door.

Nega den-o: ugh… this is getting annoying.

Den-O gun: ready to give up? This is getting boooring...

he kept shooting in speed making nega den-o dodge it but then nega den-o get shot a lot and momotaros slashes him with his sword, kintaros uppercut him make nega den-o up to the air then falling when urataros did a kick to the stomach as den-o get up as his aura starting to get more and more darkness as His weapon and him starting to get an upgrade.

Nega den-o: he he he he, you fools your just making me stronger, (press a new button that appeared in darkness and a dark gross noise played) allow me to show you. (swipe his pass)

 **DARK WING FORM**

His armor then covered in darkness and reformed into a black swan armor.

Den-o gun: eh?!

Momotaros: What the?! the birdbrain too?!

?: dark rider: nega wing. Now time to pluck your life.

Seig: how dare you! Move aside ryuutaros, i'm going to teach this ruffian a lesson or two.

Den-o gun: ok!

Then ryuutaros and zack unfuzed and seig merge then his armor dissipated revealing zack with white eyes, a white scare and his hair spiked to look like wings and wearing a king crown.

?: behold king zack has arrived! (then a spinning object hits nega wing and wrap around king zacks waist and a melodic music with a harp started to play) henshin. (swip his pass over the driver)

 **WING FORM**

Then golden pixels then formed a golden jumpsuit and a white armor with wing shoulder pads and light blue swan form a mask.

Den-o wing: (raises his arm to the sky) Advent. (bring his hand down) To the top of everything.

Then golden pixels then formed a golden jumpsuit and a white armor with wing shoulder pads and light blue swan form a mask.

Den-o wing: (raises his arm to the sky) Advent. (bring his hand down) To the top of everything.

as both Den-O did there kicked collide which sent a Shockwave make the ground shake a bit then back away as both did a fist fight keep dodging it.

Momotaros: Jeez these two like they can keep this all day!

Kintaros: hmp who know nega momotaros can he another mode other then weapons...

Ryuutaro: get him King Zacko!

As den-o did a backflip kick make nega wing stumble a bit as both glaring each other.

Nega wing: grr, it seams that you five are stronger then before.

Den-o wing: indeed we have and (pulls out a red phone with a clear screen) and your about to be dethroned.

He then press the four buttons on the bottom of the phone and then press the call button.

 **MOMO URA KIN RYUU!** (press the side button) **CLIMAX FORM!**

Momotaros: alright! It's time for me to shine!

Urartaros: actually sempai it's not your turn.

Kintaros: It's our turn to shine!

Ryuutaros: come on, come on! Let's go already!

Then they all merge into one and the jumpsuit change into black again but with rails on the legs and arms then a red rail armor attach to his upper body and ax, rod, gun and sword mask's start to fly around den-o's body, the rod mask attach to the right shoulder, then the ax mask attach to the left and the gun mask attach to the chest, then the sword mask attach to the face and the red eyes split revealing orange eyes and the tips extend a bit and lastly a diffract wing mask with bigger wings and two gold ends attach to the back.

Den-O climax: Alright, okay you lousy crow! I'm gonna clip your wings off!

Den-o climax then charge at nega wing and they punch there fists and the shockwave is strong enough to make the train cars walls beaned wider.

Nega wing: I'm going to enjoy this.

Den-o climax: you took the words right out of my mouth.

As they punch each other and few more kicks but block and doge it which they both injured each other as nega wing darkness aura intense by getting angry of wanted to end the rider for good, as he caught his fist then headbutted him then he stumble as nega wing bring out his dark boomerang weapon.

Nega wing: prepare to die rider! (brings out his pass and swipe it over the driver)

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Den-o climax: oh really? cause fighting us ,that took guts...(press the den-o logo and a symphony played and bring out the pass and open it) I think it's time for a climax finish. (all three place the opened pass to the driver)

 **CHARGE AND UP!**

Then the yellow mask went to his backhand, the purple mask went to his arm and the blue one went to his shoulder then the blade on the yellow mask turn into a blade and colorful lightning charging up with intense light as his aura glows whit. They charge at each other and den-o ducked and punch nega wing's gut break the armor turn him back to nega momotaros make an explosion by that attack when nega momotaros was sent flying crashing threw many doors.

Den-o climax: but not anymore Ha! We did it you guys!

Momotaros: **yeah! But next time let me do the finisher.**

Urutaros: **but sempie the next one is going to be my turn!**

Kintaros: **no! It will be my turn because I will make our enemues cry!**

Ryuutaros: **come on, come on! I wanna go!**

Seig: **no, I will be the one who will be next.**

Den-o climax: ENOUGH YOU FIVE!(make them silence) We're done with this battle but the war is still on. Now come on we have to get going.

The imagens: **y-y-y-yes sir.**

As the five imagin unfused from zack 2 and they begin begin to find the others.

 **With ben and zack**

Lewamus prime and ben went to the one of the train cars and ben jump to the roof and lewamus transformed and change back to zack and landed on the roof of the car.

Ben: alright, the grimmcons are scraped and all of the grimmfangs are cured. (felt a powerful energy) did you felt that?

Zack: (felt the same thing) yeah, I think that's your girl lucy.

Ben: she has mana now too? Cool.

Zack: yeah, and you got ruby too so good luck explaining the mana stuff with her parents.

Ben: (smirking) Don't forget she have an older sister which you bang as well, so we both gonna need it.

Zack: Shut! Good point there B, but enough talk, let's bounce! (ben nodded)

as they went inside of the train car as then landed then nodded each other As ben change into Xlr8

Xlr8: alright I'll follow ruby and they others

Zack: And I'll check and see if our friends are still fighting our foes (xlr8 nodded and went fast to the truck) okay time to get to work.

Zack's pupil glow brown using both supervision and x-ray to look around to see through it and spotted leory down.

Zack: looks like snarl and sal show him who boss.…

As Zack zoom to another door which he look at the unconscious steeljaw and his eyes wide of so munch injury.

Zack: Oh my god! Something tells me Weiss and Niji totally did a number on him.…how do Austin gonna survive from there wrath?

Then look at nemesis lucy make zack both confuse and shock.

Zack: the fuck?! Is that lucy? (as he sensing her) she maybe look like her but perhaps my guess that dung just a clone out of her, that lizard bastard, well at least that explain our lucy unlocked her mana side just like Weiss.

Then looking at nega momotaros who still flew to many doors as zack laugh as he may know who did that.

Zack: Hahahahaaaa! I know my second me give him a pounding with the den-o formed(but zack felt a high negative energy of envy and rage even two energy he familiar with) what that negative energy coming from? don't tell me.…

Zack looking zoom in to see what it is and it show yang is fighting neo but that negative energy coming from neo.

Zack: N-Neo?! She's here?! (as zack shake his surprises and frown) it looks like dung give her a boost which only leave yang in trouble (turning intangible then flew pass the wall) hold on goldie locks! I'm coming!..…

 **With yang**

Yang walk up to neo with a straight face and neo is still smiling, yang throw a punch but neo swing her umbrella and done some kicks and she block and do some counter attacks to yang and kicked her to make her fly a bit, but her durable help keep her safe as she fall down then get up.

Yang: It that all you got? My boyfriend can whoop your little ass and that's Why you ain't get no boy who is in to evil.

As neo snap as her hair shadow her eyes then a dark negative aura around her then her 2 different puil become red then makes yang eyes wide and shock before she reacted neo give in speed neo unleashed a dark energy roundhouse kick then sent teleported behind her grab her head then smash it to the ground many times then pick her up as she let out a dark wind punch to her ribs make yang scream and she use her umbrella as turn into a steel shield to throw it and hit her many times then coming back to her as neo smirk then speed at her to throw an uppercut at the wall and yang fall down K.O as neo begin to laugh maniacally.

Neo: (she begin to laugh crazy as a maniac grin when she pull out her sword from her umbrella) he he he, finally with just one strike, zackey will be mine forever!

But when she make the stroke she was stopped by a hand, she turn and widen her eyes in horror to see zack with a disappointed face.

Zack: Neo!...I have expected better from you.

She then started to shack and tear up, zack let her go then she move back, and then she put her sword away and still crying seeing that her nightmare is coming to life.

Neo: zack...(she cover her arms of trying to stop shaking)….I'm sorry, i'm so sorry zacky.

Then she unfold her umbrella and teleported away with her tears drop when she disappears.

Zack: (deep sigh and a sad smiled) you will soon learn the error of your ways, my little neopolitan.

Zack walk up to the unconscious yang and pick her up bridal style, he then turn to see a woman wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets and wearing a full grimm mask. Zack title his head of the odd senses she have which is familiar as he use his x-ray vision and was a shocked to see a yang look-a-like, he think for a bit and could tell that is yang's mother. The woman then spotted yang and at zack.

Zack: _I think she was going to save her but I guess I took her spot for it._

Then the woman pull out her katana and swing it to the air to make a bloody crimson portal and was about to leave.

Zack: If you don't Have time for talking then what say outside tonight to the academy but with her along with it.

?: I will like that.

Then she went to the portal and it closed just the moment as yang started to regain conscious she look at zack and hugged him.

Yang: oh zacky-pie i'm so glad to see you,(hugging him) and I think I have a strangest dream. There were two green masks one's a woman and the other is a grouchy men.

Zack: sweet, you have met serena the voices of love, compassion and bellicus the rage and aggression.

Yang: well there is more, I seen two more people one's a woman who looks emotionless, death and darker and the other a guy look all happy, life, bright as light.

Zack: really? never heard them before.

As yang's body glowing bright golden as all her injury and even broken bones all healed up good as new.

Yang: what just happen zacky?

Zack: well that's just one of your new found powers, don't worry I'll teach you and the girls your new powers, ok?

Yang: (hugs him again) ok. But we need to get to the others.

Zack: right.

 **With the girls and koan**

Blake is glaring at roman in anger that he called her kitty cat because koan will be the only one who he call her kitty cat, she charge at him and dash leaving a fire clone of herself and it explode, then she jump and slash at him then pushing him to the floor making him crash land on his head, roman shoot then blake then dash back making a stone one that taken the hit then she heard banging from behind her, she dogged out of the way and then nega momotaros came in and roman got hit by his body.

Koan: hahahahaha! Now that was funny!

Ex-aid: (came running in with the others) hey guys! What do we miss?

Weiss: (look at ex-aid) oh, my, dust. Is that you austin?

Austin: (came through the door) did somebody call my name?

Roman: get off of me! (push nega out of the way and pointing his cane at koan) alright freak give up or you will be splattered.

Koan: no I got a better idea.

He then slap his neck and a red light engulf him and he change into a black dog or tiger-like alien with four red eyes, two horns, a gile on his head, sharp claws, sharp teeth and a blade tail. He has the nematrix on the neck.

?: **DASHSLICER!** Now it's play time.

Roman is now scared of the dog-like alien and he's getting ready to pounce at him but then turn around seeing albedo as diamondhead.

Dashslicer: Ready for round 2 smart ass?

N dimondhead: yes, you stupid brat!

Then they heard a chainsaw sound, behind N dimondhead is a mutent grimmfang that looks like a ursa!

Ursa grimmfang: ha ha ha, i'm going to enjoy killing everyone here, starting with the schnee.

Weiss: well see about that, (look at austin) don't worry austy, your snow bunny will be fine I promise. (kiss his cheak)

Austin: kick his ass.

Weiss: with pleasure.

N.U Big chill: (he stop and fold his wings as a robe)No, I wanted you to suffer like way back(walk up to him and raised his hand)...like you did before and beside, how do the white fang and fanunus trust you seineruyami?

Dashslicer: time to find out (his tail touch the nemetrix as a big red flash like broke they ice)

He become a large insectoid creature bee or moth like with purplish grey color, has sharp fangs, four legs, two sharp teeth, dual-stinger on his tail, two antennae on his head and four wings.

?: **HYPNOTICK!**

Then he slap his nematrix again and four claws pop out and his skin change to light gray, grew mantes claws, his insect antennas turn yellow, his wings grew bigger and change into light blue and yellow color, he grew four more legs and the first two has picks and his fangs grew larger.

?: **ULTIMATE HYPNOTICK!**

N.U Big chill: well this gonna be interested, lets see which is the strongest, the ice of flames vs the ice of lightning and I'll wipe that smile out of your face! (his aura started to get corrupted darkness as his mana turn his ice-flames into darkness)

U. hypnotick: hahaha, no need to break my funny bone (as aura started to glow holy energy make they ice-lighting to light)

as both aliens clashes with speed, N.U big chill dodge the claws from then flew pass N.U Big chill's dark ice-fire blast attack then they both blocking, hurting and dodging there attacks as sent ice shards which make N. big chill sent to flying until he turn intangible then make a blizzard tornado of darkness make got caught then throw to the ground and see N.U Big chill raised his fists to slammed him but in super speed and they both deep breathe as blast an ice-lightning of light and N.U Big chill blast an ice-fire of darkness as there attack collide as almost getting push

Austin, ex-aid, snarl and zack 2: come on hothead!

Blake: you can do it.

Tsume: don't give up my handsome devil!

Ruby: teach that imposter a lesson.

Heard there cheer as he starting to unleashed his true power as his strength pushes it as the ice-lighting overpower N.U Big chill's ice-fire of darkness as N.U Big chill fly to dodge it.

N.U Big chill: why that freak! I'll freeze him to death for this(as behind him and hold him) huh?! Let me go!

U. hypnotick: you wanna cool down? Your in for a big shock Albedo! (as 's wings started to glow and lighting dancing around it)

Open his mouth at him then big lightning-ice beam then an explosion cause the whole room to freeze with falling snow flake and some ice spike with lighting dancing around it and N.U Big chill on the ground now all bruises as the lightning latterly burnt him with frostbite as he turn back to g chill then to albedo.

U. hypnotick: (let out a cold breathe)well I guess that he discover that lighting it's freezing it strike faster then a cold storm.

Ex-aid: wow! That was awesome!

Brave: (hits ex-aid on the head) calm down ex-aid, we're still not done yet.

Back with blake she then kick roman on the chest and then swing her sword sending a powerful energy blade to him and it hit him and he was sent flying to the car door and fell to the ground, she walk up to him and point her sword at his neck.

Roman: he he he, um, why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally. We're on the same side, and you know it.

Blake: no we're not, your with the white fang, the bad side and I'm on the hero fang the right side. And you don't know me.

Roman: oh, still feisty. So what are we gonna do now? Do you really think a little bow on top of your head is gonna make people forget what you were? What you've done?

She was getting angrier at roman but calmed down on remembering on what koan said to her, she then smiled at him and stomp her heel on his chest making him cough.

Blake: do you think i'm a fool, roman? Well you guess wrong, I know that someday i'll freely show my heritage and be proud of who I use you forgotten a certain man who I love makes the human and fanunus treated same and not different because we all are people who defend the world from evil like you.

Then ultimate hynpotick flew in and roar on his face and he screamed like a girl and wet his pants then U. hynpotick nodded to blake and she him by kicking his face then he lick blake's cheek with his long tongue make blake giggle.

Blake: easy koan I love you too.

Then the ursa grimmfang charge in and weiss flipped away from his attack, she then use her time glynphs to speed her up and then summon up some plat forms then dash and strike the grimmfang, she then thought of a new combo, she then breaths in and blow a blizzard at the grimmfang then she strikes him at the chest and with a snap he exploded and sent flying away, he was knocked out and she ejected some of austins antidote into him turning the faunus back to normal.

Weiss: now that is done, (walk up to austin and hugs him) like what you seen?

Austin: like it? I love it, just the same way I love you.

As prime zack and xr8 arrive, as prime zack merge back to zack 2.

Zack: okay looks like dung and his gang are down for now

Xlr8: uh guys, you might want to come up here.

The group climb up to the roof and there is a dead end right in front of them.

Blake: what do we do?

Koan:(he grin wider) I have an idea hehehehe but first(looking both of optimus and bumblebee in there vehicle mode) optimus, bumblebee I need you to help me slow the train down!

Opimus prime: roger. Bumblebee let's stop this train!

Bumblebee: (radio) sir yes sir!

They drive faster and when they get to the front of the train, they transform to there robot forms and start to push.

Koan: Alright time to give this iron horse a real fire power! (as koan running in speed and jump at the front of the train) BOMBS AWAY!

Zack: koan!

Blake: why didn't he transform?

As koan with his bare grip on the front train Then he did what anyone in the world want to do in times like this….he farted out a huge fire form his butt.

Austin:(begin to snicker) did he just?

Zack:(smiling trying not t laugh) yeah. He did..…

Then zack, austin, ben snarl and joker then begin to laugh on that koan is doing, momotaros and ryuutaros will laugh hard, urutaros will try to cover his nose, seig is think it's disgusting, kintaros will just fall asleep, ruby and yang is trying so hard to not laugh but failed, weiss, niji, lucy and kagayaku are covering there noses on the fart smile, blake and tsume are very proud and confused of him on what he's doing, sally was snickering thinking funny and oobleck was very confused and having questions on how dose he do train started to stop and koan's butt stopped farting.

Zack: hahahhahahahahah, oh oh oh man that was genius dude!

Austin: oh man that's was so cool.

Koan: yeah, that was so epic.

Ben: yeah dude.

Ruby: That was so funny hahahaha!

Yang: hahahaha! Gotta admit I'm surprise.

Momotaros: You are something hothead

Ryuutaros: do it again! do it again!

Zack: NO! We have to go back to vale.

Ben: yeah and if my hunch is correct vilgax it there.

Koan: And I smell something rotting around.

Austin: but how do we get back to vale from underneath a train tunnel?

Zack: How about a little Upgrade can pick us a ride? (smirking as activate his ultramatrix)

he change into positive upgrade and merge with the train and form a drill on the front of the train and on the inside he lock up roman and then koan slap his neck and change into a large worm with a light brown back with brown strips with spikes on his back, a huge beak with four red eyes with the nematrix.

?: **SLAMWORM!**

P. Upgrade: All aboard! Next stop, vale! (also upgrade head pop out) are you sure you don't wanna lift slamworm?

Slamworm: I wanna travel the wild way!

 **At vale**

Everyone is minding there own business and then a ship is flying over vale and it's… dropping GrimmFangs and grimmcons!? Everyone run away from the grimm fangs and the grimmcons as vilgax and dung who teleported next to him.

Vilgax: attention humans, I am vilgax and i'll be the ruler of your world, surrender or be destroyed!

The ursa grimmcon was about to kill a citizen until a drill came under the grimmcon and shredded it into pieces, the drill train stopped and P. upgrade came out of the train and change back to zack and the group jump out of the train.

Vilgax: Tennyson you filthy vermin!

Ben: And nice to meet you too vilgax

As slamworm cane out of the ground and roaring at the grimm fangs.

Slamworm: prepare to be slammed! (slam his body on the grimmcons)

 **Play DBZ Hero – Song Of Hope – Flow Of The Gods – Lyrics**

Then austin jump over slamworm and pull out his dual swords and start to slash all of the grimmcons and put them back and they formed wings and he pull out his plasma dragon katana and then take off into the sky and slash the nevermore grimmcons and pull out a dart gun and shoot at the grimmfangs to make them fall and change back, zack then charge at the grimmcons and wipe out his gauntlets and start punching the grimmcons and smashing them and turn his weapon to blade sword mode as he block the beowolf grimmcons claw and kicked it as zack look of 3 ursa grimmcons pouncing but he jump up and raised his blade engulf them with fire as he did a spin at ck landed as the ursa grimmcons cut in half as zack turn around see grimm fangs as he turn his gauntlet into blaster mode and loaded the antidote, he blasted them as the grimmfangs are changes back. koan's spinning cutting every creeps grimmcons then stop felt a deathstalker grimmcons coming at him behind then his koan use his weapon in hooked mode to launch his right claw to impale it and use the chain connection and throw the deathstalker grimmcons at the ursa grimmcons to smashed them as koan's claw chain reel back and his claw shine while he grin. Ben came in with his omni-blast in gun mode and blast the creeper grimmcons in the face then he change them into sword mode and start slashing at more grimmcons and pull out a dart gun with austins antidote and shoot at the incoming grimmfangs and they turn back to normal. But more grimmcons started to fall/fly over the town square and austin got an idea.

Austin: hey zack! Remember that I 'forgot' you birthday?

Zack: yeah?

Austin: I lied (snaps his fingers then a portal opened and then seven vehicles drive out of the portal) happy ding dong birthday! (went up to his face and back away)

Zack: (starts for eyes) AWESOME! (As a light bulb pop out of his head) I gotta great idea!

He pull out the cube and planted to his chest then the allspark begin to merge as a bright light as zack's eyes glow light blue and when the big bright light down as zack is the same except the back of his back trench coat hoodie have made his own robotic symbol, his aura showing light and blue but with white lightning dancing around him.

Optimus prime: zack, did you just merge with the allspark?

Zack: yes I did and here's part of my idea.

As zack walk in front of the seven vehicles, he crack his fingers then point his hands at it and blast a white beam at seven vehicles which the electric dancing around and zack stop and wait for something to happen as everyone is shocked of what the seven just vehicles, The green truck transformed and stand up, he has an under bite chine, two white stars on his shoulders headlights on his chest, a bulky frame and has the autobot symbol on his chest, The blue sports-like car transformed into a samurai themed armor with the kabuto themed helmet, has the autobot symbol on his left shoulder and has three swords on his back, The orange and black truck transformed and stand up, he has two cannons on his forearms, has an optimus-like helmet but black, has a guard on his chest and he has the autobot symbol on his right shoulder, the light blue speed car transformed and stand up he has a knight themed helmet with orange pipes in the sides with a blue horn on the top, the shoulders are standing and the autobot symbol is on his chest, the white jet fly up and transformed and landed, he has blue legs, red upper body, jet wings on his back with the nose, and the autobot symbol is on his chest with a gold wings around the symbol, the black jet flew up and transformed and landed, he has jet wings on his shoulders, a rocket engines is on his right arm, jet engines on his thighs, orange jet glasses and light orange mask, he has the autobot symbol on his left shoulder, the white and yellow military laser on the back with eight wheels transformed and stand up, he has the laser on his right shoulder, had a red glasses-like helmet with a scope on his left eye, yellow shoulder pads, white legs, blue arms and a gun metal gray chest, he has the autobot symbol on his left shoulder.

Ruby: (see's a scratched up decpeticon symbol on the black jet robot's wings) AHH! it's a decpeticon! Kill it!

As yang, blake, weiss, tsume, leonia, niji, light lucy and kagayuka prepare the fight the decepticon until...

?: Don't You mean "former decepticon" little red riding hood?

The girls: wha?

?: I quit being a decpeticon years ago, now (points to his autobot symbol) I'm one of the good guys.

Zack walk up to the new autobots and speak a different language that no one except optimus and bumblebee who understand it and surprised.

Zack: (The Legends speaks the truth).…

?: and you are?

Zack: My name is zackary masayoshi orion, but zack or z for short and it's nice to meet you jetfire and I made you and they other autobots new life...and you may meet your team leader optimus prime and his scout bumblebee.

Jetfire: optimus prime? (look behind him and saluted) sir!

Optimus prime: no need friend.

Zack: anyway Jetfire, Blurr, Red alert, bulkhead, Drift, wingsaber, and Ironhide welcome to remnant

Jetfire: so wait a minute (looking at optimus) optimus, is this kid important or something?

Wingsaber: yeah it's not like he gave us life or anything.

Optimus prime: actually he did, zackary welds the allspark and he's now a fellow autobot.

The new autobots look at zack surprised that he give them life, they were about to ask him questions until they see The 3 Goddess and Hillbrid arrive.

Akaru: Hello everyone. (waving her hand)

Lilth: sorry to keep you waiting. (grinning)

Akasu: Hope we didn't miss the fight. (cheerful tone)

Hillbrid: (chuckle)you kids sure know how to make a wreck around here.

Ironhide: well, well, well king hillbird, the perverted king.

Hillbrid: ironhide! Not in front of my grandson!

Austin: uh not that I want to break the moment but we have an army of grimmcons to deal with.

Bulkhead: grimmcons? Everytime I hear the last word con (turn his hands into a wrecking ball)make me wanna smash them.

Jetfire: Well less talking and more fighting shall we? (looking at the humans)

Austin: all right! (heard something) hey guys? Did you hared that?

Zack:(looking up and smile) The Calvary have arrive.

Koan: Hahahahahaha that means more bloodshed and turn things to pieces to those cons!

True to zacks word a bunch of airships firing at the grimmcons, the autobots, the huntress and the heros all charge at the grimmcons, ironhide start shooting at the deathstalker grimmcons and the alpha deathstalker dogged the shoots and thrust his stinger that shoot lasers!?

Ironhide: (dogged the laser) so one of the cons is actually here.

?: yes, I am scorponok, and as the new grimmcons, I will destroy anyone who gets in our way, scorponok, terrorise!

The deathstalker pop out insect legs making the scorpion legs hing back then a scorpion themed helmet popped out and he has the decepticon symbol is on both of hes shoulders.

Ironhide: (cocked his cannons) oh, yeah.

Then he start firing at the decepticon as the decepticon open his claws and two missiles flipped up and fired at him as ironhide transformed into his vehicle mode as in fast speed he transform into his robot mode and blasted scorpinok at the chest.

As the grimmcons and grimm fangs get ready the attack team rwby as team rwby ready for the fight.

Austin: hey ben! Lend me your wrist. (he did and he did some twists and turns on the omnitrix) you can thank me later. (slap his wrist)

A flash of green light and he change into a three wheeled machine with two missile launchers and two laser mini blasters, he has green eyes, black jaw, green head and the omnitrix is on his forehead.

?: what the?!

Austin: i'm lending you one of my aliens this is one of my heavy duty aliens so have fun.

?: woah, thanks aust, and I think i'll name this one **WARZONE!**

Then warzone charge at the grimmcons and start shooting and drifting around the grimmcons, ruby was in awe and was drooling all over him.

Ruby: I want him inside me again.

Zack slap his wrist as the bright blue light down show a creature with entire body is pitch black but darkish gray around it and a little bulky with musclar . You could easily see the bones beneath the skin as exoskeleton and minus of the organsim , while the claws were s head curved backwards of a smooth cowls covering it skull like a head plate. No eyes similar like wildmutt and the thing's teeth were extremely possesses more exposed shrpfanged teeth along its mouth and spikes on his cheeks. Have a dorsal spine with spikes and 4 long and small spike, 2 long spike at top and 2 small spike at bottom and a long segmented tail with barbed tip long blade and it wear the ultramatrix symbol on his chest, but it is connected to the blue sashes around it

?:RAVAGE! (while doing a hissing and roaring)

Yang: (purr), if that's zack wild side I want to see his human wild side.

Austin: girls! Now's not the time to drool around lets fight these cons! (slap his wrist to change into mojo voodoo)

Weiss then charge at the grimmcons and use her exploding glymths at them with ice dust to freeze the cons and make her right arms into a dragon and smashing them into shards, ruby then dash forwarded and slash them in half and start shooting them in the face, blake came in and start slashing the grimmcons dash at the ursa grimmcons and slash the air to make an energy slash at them making them explode, yang came in and start punching the creeper and beowolf grimmcons.

As ravage slicing them with his claws at many the grimmcons as he spray acid from his mouth to melt them and as many nevermore grimmcon sent energy feather but koan transformed to rollgrawl to hit one but more keep coming and also many grimmcons of boaratusk and a king taijitu.

Rollgrawl: Time for the big guns or should I say ultimate!

He then slap his nematrix and four claws and then his shell change it's color into gray and grew spikes, sprouted yellow wings, has green insect legs, grew a beetle horn with a laser on top, and grew two more arms and his exoskeleton looks like an armor.

?: **ULLTIMATE ROLLGRAWL!** (roaring and shooting lightning out of his mouth) blake, tsume take out the pig and the snake, Ill make the goose get cooked(blake and tsume nodded)

as Ultimate Rollgrawl begin to fly to they air then turn his claws into bio cannon blaster as he begin to fire at the nevermore grimms as more explosion, He laughed crazily and started to shoot out lightning from his horn at the nevermore grimmcons with tsume and blake helping him by blake shooting many boaratusk and while tsume creates 3 flying fire ball at the a king taijitu and so many kicks as blake give her a hand.

Mojo voodoo: woah...

Ruby: So awesome! (stars on her eyes)

Yang: That's one bad bug.

Ravage: sure it's.

Warzone: Reminded me not to go ultimate cannonbolt on him.

Kagayuka: Thank goodness where his friends...

Weiss and Leonia: _Kinda creepy to me..._

U. rollgrawl: WHO YOU CALLING CREEPY?!(growl at them while glaring with his red glowing eyes)

That made weiss and leonia hug each other in fright.

Weiss: I-I think his ultimate form can read thoughts.

U. rollgrawl: yep and I also know that you fantasist austin in a bear costume!

That made weiss and mojo voodoo supernova red, mojo voodoo slowly turn to weiss.

Mojo voodoo: weiss?

Weiss: IT'S NOTHING!

U. Rollgrawl: that's not all, lucy, yang and Leonia was peeping on zack and ben changing there clothes and have there pair of underpants they sometime so ruby and kagayuka thinking like to see Zack and Ben licking them all over acting like puppies and for me, well blake and tsume wanna drink my milk again because consider a wake up call they gonna do soon, because they read book about it from a library and want me to punish them for being naughty and even call me "koan-sama".

The made the girls except for weiss who is already blushing red are blushing a hole new red and steam is coming out of there ears.

U. Rollgrawl: and let's not forget niji who fantasized austin in a chibi dragon costume and saying "opa".

That made niji blush and steam out.

Mojo voodoo: n-niji?

Niji: it's nothing austin!

Warzone: woah I never know lucy wanna peep me changing or ruby want me to lick her

Ravage: you think that's weird? Also they and even yang and Leonia wear my underpants?

U. Rollgrawl: And they I'm the crazy one? (as he laugh insane then keeping blowing more grimmcons nevermore, boaratusk and king taijitu even the and looking down at the girls) you girls are perverts ! and blake, tsume what fuck?! You gonna do that at my sleep?!

as a ursa grimmcon came in as about to aim at U. Rollgrawl but he senses something

U. Rollgrawl: Hey ursa grimmcon! Hey! Hey! Hey ursa Grimmcon!

Ursa Grimmcon: What?!

U. Rollgrawl: Hammer!

The ursa grimmcon confuse as nora came in with a smash ursa grimmcon with her hammer then pyhrra, jaune and ren have arrive.

U. Rollgrawl: wow! Talk about keeping the job grizzly hahahahaha!

Nora: ALRIGHT! WHO STOLE MY KOAN BEAR?!(As her killing intense rising a deadly pink aura with a mad grin)

U. Rollgrawl: (four eyes wide) SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP! (looking at ren) ren, why the FUCK is nora bringing fatality?!

Ren: I don't know, at first she's eating pancakes then the second she started to smash averything.

Jaune: and that's just one of them.

Mojo voodoo: one of them?

Warzone: oh shit!

Ravage: Holy Fuck!

U. Rollgrawl: AAAAHHH! Son of freakin goomba!

Mojo voodoo: what?!

Warzone: Ah Mojo, I think nora not the only one.

Mojo voodoo: w-why's that?

As ravage jump up at U. Rollgrawl's back to hide while he's flying,

Ravage and U. Rollgrawl: Look! (as they pointed make mojo voodoo turn around and eye wide)

What he see's is velvet jumping and kicking all of the nevermore grimmcons, coco shooting the beowolfs, the creepers and a king taijitu with cinder, emerald and penny.

Ravage: there beating the shit out of them!

U. Rollgrawl: God damn!

Nora then smash a creeper con, then ren kicked some other creeper cons and slash a beowolf con.

Jaune: okay, who's first?

Then landed fight behind him is a ursa con then he transformed into his drone form pointing his blaster at the leader od jnpr as the beam charges and jaune is scared.

Jaune: o-oh-oh-okay. You first then, what ever you are, huh?

Ursa grimmcon drone: your about to find out in the afterlife human, any last words?

As pyhraa busy slicing and blocking including impaling the creeps and spotted something that surprise her as a grimm just transformed into a robot.

Jaune: ok ok you've done this before. Done this before, except your fighting a transforming robot.

Then he started slashing the grimmcon numbest of times and done a big slash to the chest the ursa grimmcon then deactivated and fall over.

Pyhraa smile as she proud of her boyfriend.

As an alpha Ursa came by as he behind jaune.

?: not to bad kid, but can you handle the real big guns here?

Jaune turn and got punched in the face and fall to the ground and he look at his attacker and spotted an alpha ursa standing with his fist out.

Jaune: wha?(he hope he wasn't going crazy like koan)

?: he he he, confused? Well let me introduce myself, I am sixshot one of the alpha fourteen and you are going to die, sixshot! Terrorize!

He's head flip down and his arms and legs extended a little and a white head with a black helmet and has the decpeticon symbol on his helmet, he was about to attack until he look up to see sun and neptune standing there.

Sun: nobody move, junior detectives! (brought up a badge)

Neptune: we have badges, so you know it's official. (brought his badge too)

as sixshot title his head and jaune sigh of this awkward moment.

Mojo voodoo: (smack his face) oh my god! There both dorks and idiots.

Sixshot: (sweatdrop, looking at m mojo voodoo)uh, you two know this goggle kid and his pet monkey?

That made ravage and U rollgrawl laugh at the dork duo.

Mojo voodoo: sadly yes, those two want to be detectives and there making me look like a dork.

Sixshot: Sucks for you but I'll deal you three later...(looking back at jaune)... right after I'll deal with this one here(as until he heard a noise and look up to the sky)what the?

Then a whole fleet of air ships and a large ship flying around the city making sun dropping his badge everyone look up to see the fleet of ships coming to help. Then they see on the roof top is a faunus with a wolf head with the four trixes on his back.

?: hero fang! (raises his sword and more of the hero fang came out of the open with weapons) attack the grimm!

Then they all charge at the grimmcons making sixshot change back to beast mode.

Sixshot: Tch, look's like you got lucky little knight, we will fight again later. (left the town square)

as an ursa grimmcon gonna pounce at ruby from behind but it the airship shot it as ruby thanks for it.

The airship open the door to show a bunch of troops to be appear to wear body armor which cover their upper bodies. It is a white-gray color, with several different highlights along the helmet and arms depending on the individual. Their helmets cover their faces entirely, barring their mouths. Their pants are black, with some gray areas on them, and they have a belt with a few pouches, a handgun strapped to their hips and a sword in collapsed mode strapped to their lower eye are also seen with rifles strapped across their backs.

Mojo voodoo: looks like james here giving us a hand.

U. Rollgrawl: including the hero fangs.

As the troops drop down from the airship and landed at the ground blasting all grimmons as steeljaw in beast mode glaring as he know that's the last straw a bunch of heroes get the better of them.

Steeljaw: Okay time to bring this to the next level, Grimmcons Unleashed your feral with fury!(steeljaw howl as a huge corrupted and negative pitch black and purple like flames erupt him his eyes glows deadly)

Then the rest of the grimm roared and they are covered in pitch black and purple-like flames covered them making them stronger.

Then the rest of the grimmcons roared and they are covered in pitch black and purple-like flames covered them making them stronger.

Niji: what's happening to them?

U. Rollgrawl: it's like there being...savage.

Mojo voodoo: something tell me there really pissed.

Ravage: this is odd it felt like they have (gasp) don't tell me there using.…

Ravage and mojo voodoo: dark energon?

Ruby: the what gon?

Warzone: I'm with ruby on that one.

Ravage: dark energon is like a corrupted aura but it can make any dead cybrotronions zombies such as terrocons a.k.a zombiecons and make the despicons stronger and more bloodthirsty

Ruby: Z-Zombies?!

Niji: I never know they can possess such dangerous power.

Warzone: okay now that is bad.

Optimus: I never thought dung and vilgax got there hands on it

Mojo voodoo: It would seem it effect the grimmcons make them more stronger, faster and wild as it might give them limit healing.

As soon ironhide got sent back crashed to the wall as bulkhead help him up.

Bulkhead: you okay ironhide.

Ironhide: never better, but scorpinok got away when he use dark enegon ad now he's underground.

Then an alpha boaratusk using a spin attack speed knocking a lot of troops until bulkhead came up then turn his left arm into a wrecking ball then give it a punch sent the alpha boaratusk flying but he stop then glared viciously at bulkhead.

Bulkhead: I got this, you go search for the bug.

Ironhide: (smirking and bring his shotgun) with pleasure (then he begin to find scorpinok)

Then an alpha boarbatusk spin dash at bulkhead but he smack him with his wrecking bull in the face making the grimmcon crash and stand up.

?: finally a challenge, and an autobot to boot it ill be fun to kill you, rampage, terrorize!

Then the head flip down and legs and flip out arms, his a blue helmet and a red face with the despicons symbol on the right arm

Bulkhead: Breakdown?! I thought you was dead!

Rampage: I was dead but thanks to dung, i've been reborn and now my name is rampage, that name is dead, now prepare to die (turn his left into a glowing dark hammer then two robots charging each other then hit each other weapon)

Bulkhead: You maybe new and improve but the same and old breakdown who always like to pound stuff including me.

As they both begin a fist fight pounding each other as bulkhead grab him and spin him around then throw him as rampage begin a spin dash at bulkhead but dodge it as rampage turn around and jump up bringing his shoulder cannon and started shoot dark energy bomb cause bulkhead to get hit sent him flying and crashed to the ground.

Rampage: still the same? (as a wrecking with a cord hit rampage sent him flying)

Bulkhead: same as ever(he get up begin to charge at his rampage)

As for the hero fangs, the troops Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the Guardians, what came behind A Troop's back a long scorpion tail came out of the ground as it brought up a spear bladed stinger ready to kill him as Ruby, Pyhhra and Leonia saw it and eyes wide. Then a blast hit the stinger damaging it and scorponok came out of the ground.

Scorponok: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MY TAIL!

Ironhide: bullseye.

Ruby: thanks ironhide.

Ironhide: no problem(as he see scotpniok's tail regrow) ah come on.

Scorpniok now getting instead as his claw pull out 3 barrel cannon and spinning shot blasted ironhide which he got sent flying roll down at the grown as he got up and scorpniok turn invisible as sandstorm begin to dance around him and he go underground as team rwby, the troops, team jnpr keeping an eye on him.

Blake: be careful he maybe somewhere.

Yang: that pest gonna be somewhere.

Jaune: yeah that is one sneaky bug.

As scorpniok's tail burst out just impale a troop and throw him then wrapped around pyhraa, nora and leonia's waist. Then ravage came in and rip the tail with jaune slashing the hing and U. Rollgrawl came rolling in and burrow underground and blast lightning at scorponok in the face and dig up to grab nora and shooting lasers from his beetle horn. As Scorpinok it's not of the ground and in his robot mode and now made a bunches of sandstorms coming as it about to going straight at ruby.

Warzone: ruby!

Yang: don't you dare hurt my little sister you freak! (as her eyes become green and her hair white as snow with a light blue fire aura around her as then what she did it in speed and raised her fist to uppercut scorpinok as an explosion heat and then raised her hand to stop the sandstorm which she just shock herself she can do that) did… did I do that?

Ravage: yang…. Your a demigoddess!

Yang: what?

Ravage: your slowly changing into a half human and half celestialsapion, soon you'll have the powers of a goddess but your using some of my ghost powers!

U. Rollgrawl: that explain why her fire is like zack's fire when he go ghost.

Then out from the train zwei jumped out of the car and attach the grimmcons along with sally and snarl as they destroy more grimmcons.

U. Rollgrawl: Snarl!

Mojo voodoo: Sally!

Momotaros: Don't forget about us!

Then all 5 imagines jump out in there full size form and start attacking the grimmcons, then out of nowhere there is a train whistle, everyone look around and then a portal pop out and out comes a green ox themed train and when it pass through there is an eagle themed person with gun-like fingers.

?: huh? (look to see waszone and spotted the omnitrix) oh, Master Tennyson! (run up to warzone) it's a pleasure to finally meet you. (bow) I'm deneb the imagen.

Ravage: another imagine

Mojo Voodoo: Denbe!?

Ravage: care to explain your new friend mojo?

Mojo voodoo: well denbe is a different kind of imagen, he's a butler and comrade in battles, he's loyal and values friendship over all no matter he's been treated, he sometimes make his special denbe candy but in battle he's a good shooter, but not as great as ryuutaros.

Ravage: I see (he turn around to see scoprionk standing with other grimmcons surrounded him ) you try to hurt my Leonia freakbot!

Scorpinok: yeah and I'll do the same to that blond chick hahahaha!

If ravage have eyes he be glaring hatefully something pop out with a slice sound, his forearm unleashed two silver bladed make everyone shocked even most shocked as he sweat acid around him and his tail to he open his mouth then a high pitch roar of rage.

Ravage: YYYYUUUUURRRRRGAAAGRRAAAGGH!

that makes scorpinok, warzone, ruby, weiss, mojo voodoo, blake, yang, momotaros, and ryuutaros frighten now.

U. Rollgrawl: welp he's dead.

Leonia: So Dead.

As ravage zoom in spinning his arm like helicopter slashing a lot at him then in seed cut every grimmcons deathstalker and he use acid from his claws to lashes and burn then and then he pounce at he lost one, impaling it with his blades a lot break it to pieces and bite it head off.

Warzone: woah...

Then scorpinok about to attack but ravage soon , raage's bladed tail impale him at the stomch and throw him which he got up but with injury.

Sorpinok: I-It hat all you got?

As ravage slowly walk at him then impale him deeply with both of his blades a his chest cause scorpinok to scream.

Scorpinok: AAAAAHHHHH!

As ravage lift him up closer to his face then slowly open his mouth and jaw let out a hiss and drooling but what freak scorpinok and everyone that a little mouth with sharper teeth in his inner in ravage's small mouth thrust into his the neck killing his right in the spot as he swift his small mouth and blades as scorniok in fright turn back in beast mode and ran away.

Ravage: you better run(he spit at the ground)

As Ravage walk in four legs back to the group as they all looked stunned and silence make ravage title his head in confusion.

Ravage: What?

Weiss: (hugging mojo voodoo) remind me to never get to your bad side.

Mojo voodoo: N-Now I remember and why zack' form looks familiar, he's a Xenomorph !

Warzone: xenomorph?

Ruby: w-what's a xenomorph?

Ironhide: one of the most dangerous creatures known to the universe, an adult Xenomorphs all tend to share some common traits: a vertebrate-like body, a protective exoskeleton, a long flexible tail, an elongated domed head, with nearly invisible eyes near the mouth, and a toothed maw hiding a proboscis like inner mouth. Little is known about their biology, but it is known that they eat with their inner or secondary mouths, not their outer mouths. This mouth is somewhat similar to the pharyngeal jaw of a moray eel. They also bleed extremely acidic fluid which is yellowish green in color and often referred to as "blood", although whether it's used to transport nutrients through the body and/or serves other functions is not clear.

Blurr: there-queen-who-makes-eggs-as-they-hatch-as-facehuggers,-those-parasites-catches-their-host-and-give-birth-by-laying-eggs-inside-of-the-host.-Until-the-facehugger-died-but-the-egg-they-planted-grow-faster-try-to-break-there-way-out-which-they-burst-out-of-the-chest-then-age-faster-full-grown.

Ironhide: there threedifferent types of them, but Drones essentially represents the lowliest class of

Xenomorph, comparable to you human call "a worker ant". Drones construct Xenomorph Hives, using a resin-like secretion that they produce, and collect hosts for impregnation. The Warrior, also known as the Soldier, is the primary assault caste of the Xenomorph species and as such is almost certainly the most numerous caste of Xenomorph in existence. They are fast, reasonably tough, and savage combatants. Even in death the Warrior is dangerous, as its pressurized bloodstream will cause it to burst apart, drenching nearby enemies in acid d last but not least The Praetorians, evole form of the warrior, they can take down intruders and even Xenomorph to emerge from the numerous expanded universe castes. Praetorians serve as guards to their Hive's Queen or Empress and unlike other Xenomorph types, Praetorians rarely operate outside their Hive grounds. They are among the largest and most powerful Xenomorph strains. Visually, Praetorians resemble a Queen, though smaller in size (although they are still far larger than typical Xenomorphs), typically standing at least 10 feet tall.

Red alert: They was extinct for eons ago when the plumbers help by other allies, they destroyed there planet and there queen, it would seem zack here it's the last xenomorph existed but he seems a three mixed of the drones, warrior and praetorian all together as the ultramatrix re-created his own version of a xenomorph form.

They all turn there head at ravage.

Ravage: what? i'll never do that to any of you I'm still zack and besides, I'm a guy and I don't lay eggs.

As soon ravage see cinder, mercury and emerald but title his head that neo is not there with them which yang and ben notice that too of ravage look.

Yang: neo is not here?

Ravage: no, I think that she thinks that i'm disappointed at her.

Warzone: dose she think that her heart is broken or something?

Ravage: yep, after all this i'm going to find her and talk with her. But for an odd reason when she was

fighting you yang, I felt a high negative aura that corrupted her mind and emotion that clouded with rage and jealously.

Mojo voodoo: (still in weiss's arms who walk up to them) I think that dung was behind the negative aura and the corruption, but the other two I don't know yet, (felt two more negative emotions) guys,

we're not done yet.

Warzone: why's that?

To his answer ruby and blake dash pass them and they turn to a more angered cinder and emerald.

Mojo voodoo: that's why.

U. Rollgrawl and warzone: Damn it!

Mojo voodoo: well good luck you two, and as for me I have to calm someone down.

 **Flashback**

Cinder, emerald and mercury are in the town square and then cinder and emerald receive a call from dung.

Cinder: what is it now?

Dung: (chuckle) oh nothing just going to say that I know who stool ben's and koan's virginity's~.

That made cinder and emerald who is lessening getting more angrier then before making mercury scared and move back.

Emerald: who?(gritting her teeth)

Cinder: tell me(her eye glows)

Dung: (grin wider) the one in the red hood and the one with the black bow.

Both of them look to see blake and ruby fighting the grimmcons as cinder drop the scroll and feel dark energy flowing in them.

 **Flashback end**

Warzone: Ah man now koan and I have to do this too?

Mojo voodoo: yep! Good luck!

Mojo voodoo jump off of weiss's arms to her disappointment walk over to velvet who is still hopping mad and crushing the grimmcons.

Mojo voodoo: hey velvet!

Velvet: who said that?!

Mojo voodoo: I did, (see's tat she's looking) down here.

As she look down to see a walking talking voodoo doll thinking that she is crazy as koan until she see's the megatrix on his left eye.

Velvet: austy! (grabs him and hugs him) i'm so happy to see you again, (make him facing her) who is it? Who done it?

Mojo voodoo: now now fluffy bunny (scratches her hear to calm her down) calm down (make her sit down) there we go.

With the fight, mercury kicked a few grimmcons and emerald walk in front of the grimmfangs and start shooting at them, then the rest of team CFVY came in and start killing grimmconswith coco still shooting every grimmcon she can find, warzone spotted vilgax charging at him and he started to shoot with missiles and blaster bullets at him, meanwhile joker appeared out of nowhere as the savage davil and started to claw, punch and kick the cons in his way with help with the hero fangs, hillbrid and the three goddesses all walk to a huge horrid of grimmfangs.

Akasu: finally, I was getting bored. (pull out her dragon gauntlet's)

Akaru: well what do you expext when we're sleeping for eons. (pull out her bladed sword)

Lilith: well I think I may be a little rusty but (change into her demon form) I think I can manage.

Hillbrid: well, (summon his mana) shall we?

Then they charge at the grimmfangs and destroying them, Akasu sent a dragon fist with a pure light to smash all the grimmcons nevermore, lilth sent falling meteors at the grimmcons ursa, akaru use her sword to sent an energy wave at the grimmcons beowolf and hillbrid sent flying energy spear to impale a lot of grimmcons creeps.

As steeljaw is now in front of Weiss and niji as they glared at them.

Steeljaw: ah is so nice to see you two, you know I didn't appreciate the cold shoulder you gave me back at the train station.

Weiss:(glowing ice energy) what ever i'll just freeze you to rust or better yet I'll just shred you to pieces wolf breath.

Niji:(frowning then flames erupt her hands) or even better, i'll just roast you with my flames and then tare you to pieces.

Steeljaw: really? well let's turn up the volume up.

He sent a strong soundwaves by both hands launch niji and Weiss crashed landed at the ground and steeljaw cast a big illusion then now black mist around him Weiss and niji cant find him.

Weiss: what the hell? I can't senses him!

Niji: me neither, it's an illusion!

Steeljaw: Dark crescent blade boomerang!

As Weiss and niji saw the attack but too late as multiple dark moon boomerangs damages a lot by speed as he grab Weiss then slammed her dragging in speed and lift her up then blasted her sent her flying.

Niji: weiss! (glaring at the grimmcon)you will pay for that!

Steeljaw: and how will you do that?

To her answer a blast hits his face that sent him flying niji and weiss look for the shooter and found bumblebee with his blaster out.

Bumblebee: (raido speak)Anymore question you wanna ask (changes raido) stupid dog?

Steeljaw then charge at bumblebee but got punched in the face by niji and then slash with an ice blade by weiss, then oobleck and port and standing in front of the rest of the grimmcons then they blast fire balls at them melting them in the processes then glynda walk to the hold that zack made and she angry made two grimmcons fly and with the help with akaru they fixed the hole on vale, vilgax was out numbered by the herofangs.

Vilgax: everyone retreat!

Steeljaw: grr, we will continue this fight in another day. (jump away)

Soon the three alpha grimmcons turn to beast mode and run away.

Dung: (came out and look at mojo voodoo) this is far from over austin, I will destroy you and your girl friends, darkness will rise from this world and then soon into the next one, hahahahahahah! (fly's away)

Mojo voodoo: we'll see about that dung butt!

Albedo: We finished this soon Animal! (transformed into jetray then fly off while grab nega-momotaros and leory)

U. Rollgrawl: Go shove a chillie fries instead copycat.

As team bakz and everyone except Mojo voodoo and lucy, Nemesis lucy look at Ravage as she blew a kiss at the xenomorph make him confuse.

Nemesis lucy: See yah later cutie! and love the new formed, it makes me turn on (wink at him then teleported)

Make warzone and everyone shocked as there jaw dropped down.

Ruby: who, what, how, what, who?

Blake: what the?

Warzone: is dung trying to make a ripoff of lucy now?

Yang: dose lucy have a twin?

Niji: no she doesn't.

Ravage: The fuck?

U. Rollgrawl: Rather I'm crazy, or I'm seeing double who wearing an S&M outfit flirting on Ravage?

Light lucy: that is nemeses lucy, my dark double, dung made her and has the hots for zack.

Mojo voodoo: I think dung has found a way to make our dark half come to life

Sally: oh great it's like leroy has the hots for me.

Leonia: on what!?(as an intense rage aura as she growl like a lion )

Kagayaku: (intense light aura pull out her bludgeoning weapon and showing a her sharp teeth) I'M GOING TO KILL HER!

Yang: LIKE HELL SHE IS! (as her hair waving around like fire and ghost aura around her)

Mojo voodoo: even you wanted to you can't, cause if you kill her you kill lucy. Besides light can't exist with out darkness and darkness with out light.

Joker: actullay austin is different, you see lucy still have darkness but lucy face her darkness that don't exist means even nemesis lucy die lucy still be okay and dung just made a perfect of LLucy's energy and blood with her soul as nemesis lucy re-created her own even have a copy of dung's magic

Mojo voodoo: wow that's crazy, I did not know that.

Joker: dung is full of surprise with few tricks from his sleeves, is not gonna be the same since we killed him twice in our world.

Mojo voodoo: dang (stomps his foot making weiss, niji and velvet 'aww') but he's still a sore loser.

U. Rollgrawl: True. (landed at the ground transformed back to rollgrawl then koan)

Koan: but some of his trick won't work munch longer. (ravage turn back to zack)

Zack: yeah as long we work together we wont stand down that easy.

Then nora hug tackles him to the ground.

Nora: oh my king i'm so glad your back (look into his eyes) who is it? Who. Took. Your.

She stopped in there tracks and look deeper into his eyes being more hypnotized.

Koan:...(as koan didn't say anything as he meow)

Which Nora think she know what he saying and glared jealousy of dagger at blake and tsume which she narrow her eyes at blake's new cat tail waving around and tsume seem show her face now but her hair looks a little wild like koan.

Nora: **you.** (pull out her hammer) **nora smash!**

Koan's color drain down as he froze like a statue as coco and penny walk towards warzone who turn back into ben and velvet cross her arm frowning at mojo voodoo who turn back into Austin as both of the heroes sweated a lot which cinder and emerald come at ben and koan as well.

Coco: (pulling glasses down sowing her eyes glaring at him)ben~, care to tell us on what did you do?

Penny:(smiling with an eye smile but an intense aura with her swords coming out) ben we're friends right? So tell me, please~?.

Cinder: (getting angery) ben...(flames erupt her hands)

Emerald: koan? Care to explain?(loaded her guns)

Velvet: austy~, explain now.(as her hair cover her eyes as glowing red while smiling scary)

Koan: M-Me Koan m-m-mate to Blake and Tsume, B-B-Ben did birds and bees to Ruby even L-Lucy even Austin mate Weiss and niji (as koan's brain telling him"Run! and freak out!")

Ben: W-what koan said it's true I did..…

But what koan said has made the angered girls more angrier except velvet.

Ben: (turn to koan) uh run away?

Koan: (dash leaving a dust cloud of himself) run away!

Then ben run as fast as he can then the angered girls started there chase but velvet was hugged by austin.

Austin: i'm sorry that I made you mad.

Velvet: (gently grabs his face and look his in the eyes) i'll never get made at you austy, but I just with i'll be your first.

Austin: (gently grab her chin and make her look deep into his eyes) I was planning on making you mine like weiss and niji, soon you too will be a dragon born but for now just be patient ok?

Velvet: (put her head into his chest) ok.

But weiss and niji are pissed that velvet is resting her head on austins chest and she is enjoying it.

Austin: (seeing a pissed off weiss and nij) and I can't forget my other two bunny's (stretch his arm and grabbing there wast pulling them into a hug) all three of you are my precious bunny's.

The three garls all blush on hearing that and they snuggle his body and enjoying his warmth.

 **With koan**

He running as he in a dead end and turn around seeing the angry nora and emerald ready to kill him as koan's teeth chattering a lot and sweating a lot as his eyes wide big of nora and emerald hair cover there eyes as it glows and a sadistic grin.

Koan: uh m-my queen, gem p-please calm down and me explain everything or I wont control it !(putting his hand in defense)

Nora: sorry my king but… (bring up her hammer)

Emerald: (pull out her weapons) it's time for your punishment!

Koan cant handle the pressure as in his mind that joker said

Joker: There coming to kill you! They want to punish you just like how the people who punish you for nothing, in order to survive you must Unleashed your berserk of fury!

As koan's eyes begin to water a lot and then he begin to drool a bit and fumes as his animal instict begin as he huffing and even his nose as his body begin to shake and he in a four legs of an animal angle. His skin become a little light red and his hair went straight up and his pupil shrink then his teeth look sharp as his left eye begin to twitching.

Nora: m-my king? What's going on?

Emerald: Koan a-are you okay?

 **Play-Animal I have become**

As koan did a monster roar and howl make Nora and Emerald shocked as he run fast in four legs then run pass them as he tackle a wall with force and get up shaking his head then keeping roar then transformed into mattershift charging keep break throw every wall with a bull roaring and transformed into bug lizard running around begin clawing the floor ,unleashed a gas smoke and turn into weedblade as he keep stomping the floor with his strength make earthqauke roaring of rage and fear as he blasted green fire at the floor and turn into lightsout as he shoot random lightning at the sky as he keeping tackle the wall again with his head, running pass snarl and sally like an elephant .turn into knock yenkom jumping up an down beating his chest screeching swining around the city's lamp and buildings then jump down turn into apenite throwing rocks and destroying cars and boulders as he scream and turn into rollgrawl as he keep rolling everywhere to splat trucks and trees then transform into hypnotick buzzing everywhere and turn into dashslicer zooming in speed went pass weiss,niji,velvet and austin as dashslicer turn into gravecarcass as he did a horror hiss jumping up to the sky and crashed down to the ground and transform into slamworm then kept digging everywhere and pop out like a wack a mole spitting acid and turn into quickculus to speed around in circle make a tarnado and transform into crabdozer to charge in pass yang and zack as crabdozer destroy all the rocks and transform into byterhorn and eat everything and blast it with him beam at the emerald forest as he transform into armorpteria who now covering his face with his wings and shivering in fright and anger. Austin was shocked seen his anger before but this is fear, zack look at nora and emerald and stare at them disappointed, yang is hugging zack in fright, weiss and velvet is still hugging austin but in fright and they can't stop shaking, ruby is worried about koan, blake and tsume is more worried about there koan, sally Is worry that something happen to austin and snarl is more worried about his best friend, lucy is shocked to see koan can go that far in mad, kagayaku and leonia felt sorrow and how freak out he is, and the 6 imagens are afraid of koan's freak out and joker can senses rage and a hint of fear as well. Nora and emerald was about to check on his until he roared and fly into the emerald forest.

 **End music**

Emerald: I think that we need to leave him alone.

She was about to walk away until…

Nora: (grab her shoulder) no, this is our fault and we need to fix it now!

Then she drag her and follow the trail of tears with blake and tsume following them. With koan he change into a giant worm with has with blue skin, indigo rocks on his body, a shark-like head with four eyes, sharp teeth and has the nematrix on his neck then he dig underground and roll up into a rolled up rope and shivering as his eye twitch and he look up which he growling.

Nora: koan?

Emerald: It's there something wrong?

?: something wrong? (pop his head out and roared) YOU TWO WERE ABOUT TO KILL ME OUT OF JEALOUSY! WHO EVEN DOSE THAT TO PEOPLE, HUH?! ALL I WANTED IT'S TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU TWO! ALSO THIS FORMED IT'S ROOT SHARK! IS THAT SO HARD TO JUST LESSEN!?

That made nora and emerald look down and felt guilty on killing him, nora walked up to him and hugged his head as Emerald still feel bad as she use her semblance so she can escape.

Nora: i'm so sorry that I said that, I-i was blinded on. (cried) I was angry on who took you from me, I don't want to be away from you.

Root shark:(give a sad look as his head hug her)Root shark sorry for yelling at you and emy, but don't say like that cause you always have me in your heart no matter how munch girls fall in love with me, your always my first beautiful and funny queen my little daisy flower cause root shark do love you, blake, tsume and emerald since my heart always have rooms for more no matter how munch there are cause I'll never forget you and emy forever (as he begin to lick nora, blake and tsume)

Nora: (giggled and kissed his head and hugged back) i'm glad my all important king, i'll always love you.

Blake: By the way koan, why are you crying? It's nora and emerald that scary?

Root shark: (shake his head) No, while nora and emerald was chasing me, I ate a red hot chilling pepper but I accidentally ate an onion instead and even i've gone wild because joker told me cause it the only way to stop but I wasn't sure but my brain tell me, "If you do it we'll make chocolate syrup on nachos."(that make blake, nora and tsume giggle at his funny ways) and where is emy?

To his answer emerald is gone and koan felt a little sad to see that emerald still thinks that he is still angry at her.

 **With ben**

He is still running away from the angered girls and he is lucky that they are not killing him then he run to an ally and reach a dead end, he slowly look behind him and the three are slowly walk to him with killing instinct, ben then slap his wrist and change into a huge rock being with a red core on his… core, he has green eyes and the omnitrix on his forehead.

?: alright lady's let **GRAVATTACK** calm you down.

He then use his gravity abilities and lifted the girls into the air and begin to spin around his orbit.

Coco: Ben! Please! Stop!

Penny: Well! Lessen!

Cinder: Just! Stop!

Gravattack then put the girls down that are a little dizzy then he change back.

Ben: sorry about that but that only way to calm you three down.

Then they took a deep breath and started to lessen.

Ben: ok, as I was going to tell you that i'm not playing favorites with anyone, please understand that I (scrach his back head) I like you three too.

That made the three blush and coco and penny hugged him and kiss his checks but cinder gotten madder but not at ben but at the girls and then she was going to leave.

Ben: hey Cinderella, if you want to be with me too, there is one more spot left.

Cinder: I-i'll think about, benny. (wink at him)

She started to walk away and then ruby and lucy found ben with penny and coco hugging him and join the hug fest.

 **Timeskip**

After that fiasco zack bring roman to the robots into there custity.

Roman: oh, I can't believe that-

Zack: (kicks him inside the ship) ah shut up torckdick. (look at one of the bots) make sure that he's in a sealed tight sell oh (pull out an USB) and give james this.

They nodded and walk into the ship. Zack walk back to the group and the autobots and the six imagens went to the group and he smiled at the autobots and his five imagens.

Zack: you guys are amazing, I couldn't done they ass kicking without ya'll and not to mention,(looking at the autobots) autobots why not introduce yourself to they others so they can get to know ya'll better?

Optimus prime: greeting humans, my name is optimus prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms or call transformers from the planet cybertron.

Red alert: but you can call us autobots for short.

Jaune: a-autobots?

Bulkhead: (looking around) alright this is my kind of town.

Optimus prime: my muscle fighter bulkhead.

Bulkhead: this is going to be awesome.

Ren: how can you all talk like that?

Optimus prime: we learn earth's languages from the world wide web. (introduce to ironhide) my weapon's specialist; ironhide.

Ironhide: (get's in jaunes face and spiining his weapon and pull out his cannons at jaune) you feeling lucky punk? (hugs pyrrha)

Optimus prime: easy ironhide.

Zack: hehe your scaring the poor boy.

Ironhide: just kidding I just like to show them my cannons.

Optimus prime: our medical officer red alert.

Red alert: (sniff the air) hmm the blonde boy's pheromone levels states that he what's to mate with the red head female.

That made jaune blush supernova but pyrrha made him look at her eyes and smiled at him.

Optimus prime: our air commander jetfire, who you have already mistaken for the enemy.

Jetfire: good evening again.

Ruby: (look down)sorry about that.

Jetfire: eh, it's alright.(make ruby smile)

Optimus prime: our surveillance specialist wingsaber.

Wingsaber: (show a piece sign) yo what's up my homey's.

Jaune: uh hi. (wave at him)

Optimus prime: our scientist blurr.

Blurr: well-it's-nice-to-meet-you-all-and-let-me-just-say-all-of-you-are-amazing-with-your-powers-and-weaponry-on-both-guns-and-melee-very-intresting-indead.

Ruby: woah, that's faster then nora and koan talk.

Nora: haha he funny when he do that.

Koan: he sure is nora.

Optimus prime: our stealth expert, drift.

Drift: (get to his knees and bowed to them) it's an honor to meet zackery's friends.

Optimus prime: and this is bumblebee my scout.

Bumblebee doing some punches try to impress them. The girls giggles and the guys laugh a little.

Red alert: (shoot a laser to his neck) his vocal component was damage in battle, i'm still working on it.

Optimus prime: you already know zack who know my first lieutenant of the team.

Jaune: (looks at zack) dude, you are now the most coolest dude i've ever met.

Austin: well, he's not the only one.

He then whistle loudly and his bio-dragon came in and made team's jnpr and cfvy shocked to see a dragon.

Austin: guys this is my dragon, irontail. Irontail, meet teams JNPR and CFVY.

He then arch his head closer to them and lick jaune that made pyrrha giggle at him.

Koan petted him which he lick him make koan laugh.

 **Timeskip**

Teams RWBY & BAKZ are sitting together on the edge of beacon looking at the sunset and some of james airships in the dissents.

Yang: (lay on zacks chest) well, we did it.

Blake: (hug koans arm) we did it.

Weiss: (sitting on austins lap) if we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed.

Ausint: (hugs weiss) here's your extra credit.

Yang: weiss, a two-headed robo snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it.

Zack: and the alpha grimmcon was about to kill more people, and I severely wouldn't count on that.

Ruby: plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, we still don't even know why these grimmcons attacked, or what is dung planning.

Weiss: well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending.

Austin: but this is just the beginning of another attack, and I got a bad feeling about this one.

Blake: true, we might not have all of the answers, but we stopped the invasion of vilgax and dung. And I think that's something we can be proud of.

Koan: yeah!

Ben: and if vilgax or dung or anyone tries something kine this again, we'll be there to stop them.

Zack and yang: (lie down together) yay. Teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright good job.

Yang: so what now?

Weiss: I'd suggest training for the tournament, but….(kissed austins check) I think we have that covered at this point.

Blake: so then…?

Ruby: uh, time for bed?

Weiss: oh please yes.

Blake: absolutely.

Austin: (carry weiss bridle style) alright snow bunny it's bed time with your dragon.

Koan: (did the same as austin) me sleep with kitty! (runs to team bakz room)

Yang: i'm going to sleep with my zacky-pie forever.

Zack: ok then (picked her up bridle style) lets go.

Ben: come on rosy, lets get to bed.

Zwei: ruff!

Coco: I'll sleep with my hansom hero.

Lucy: ditto for me.

Nora and tsume: don't forget about me koany.

Velvet: me too austy.

Kagayaku: I cant wait to snuggle zacky-san.

Leonia: same here.

As the girls ready to sleep with there heroes.

Snarl: young love, let's see if we train to.

Sally: yeah I'm ready if we run into leory again.

Optimis prime: Autobots let's get ready for any enemies that throne on us as, we must protect our family and friends.

Autobots: Yeah!

Optimus: roll out!

As optimus and his team transformed into there vehicles.

Momotaros: tch if we see that fake ass head or any other enemies they better watch out from us !

The imagens: yeah!

 **Meanwhile**

Ozpin was looking out from his window and behind him is three people that are in the screen with james on the upper left corner.

Councilor: ozpin? Ozpin!

Ozpin: yes, councilor.

Councilor: you've left us with no choice; the vytal festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens. (ehem) therefore, we have reached out to the atlas council, and together have decided that the best option is to appoint general ironwood as head of security for the event.

James: thank you, councilman. Our kingdom is happy to lend us many troops as it takes to ensure that this event runs as smoothly, and safely as possible.

Councilor: and we thank you general.

Ozpin: will that be all?

Councilor: for now. But after this festival come to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion regarding your position at beacon academy. General ironwood's reports of these last few weeks have left us somewhat… concerned. And these four boys that in the future, we will have a talk to joining us in the research of there power that can help us protecting the people. I'm sure you understand. (off screen)

James: ozpin, this is the right move, I promise, and zack has given me a USB that contain something that we need to see, we will keep our people safe, you have to trust me and we have to trust the boys.

Ozpin: ok, these boys are smart but we need more information that we need to protect the people.

Joker: Excuse me gentlemen...(walking to James and Ozpin)...But mind if I speak to Roman with you Ironwood? cause he hiding that he working with just in case if the festival go wrong.

James: very well.

 **With james**

He return to his prison ship with joker tagging along and james look at the academy with joker.

James: (sigh) you brought this on your self.(joker put his hand on james' shoulder)

Joker: It's not his fault, these things happen and i'm not going to be research and not the guys too.

James: I'm going to do everything in my power to keep that from happening, and i'm going to thank zack for giving me this USB, by the way what's in this USB?

Joker:(ticking his tongue) I would tell you, but it will ruin the surprise.

James: very well.

They both walk to a cell with two guards, joker came in to avoid suspicion the door open to reveal roman with out his hat.

James: leave us.

The guards then left the three of them alone to talk.

James: I've been informed, that so far you've refused to cooperate with the authorities.

Roman: I know this might be hard to believe general, but uh… I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement.

James: well then how about a certain devil?

Roman: what? (raising his eyebrow)

Joker: (came out of the corner) BOO! (spooked roman) hahahahahaha! You shouldn't see your face romy.

Roman: savage!(narrow his eyes while gritting his teeth make joker grin)

Joker: In the flesh and blood, now let's see what's in that pretty little head of yours. (grab his head)

He then project his memory's on everything about there plan to james, he smiled on the information that he is looking at.

James: (spotted something that worry's him) hmm, look's like this dung is mutating people into these grimmfangs.

Joker: no this is different, he's making new mutants; the grimm generals and I think that austins cure won't be enough unless we need a strong one and sample.

James: (lessen to one of the memories) savage look over there.

He look to a memory about dung talking to roman.

Dung: this plan will make sure that the heroes will be gone.

Roman: and what's that plan?

Dung: oh just to make the four heroes get suck into a four portals and for them to never come back, when they are in we will destroy the academy and soon take over the world! And then more world to cover in darkness! but first we'll strike them at the festival since cinder got the CCT done and information we need, but we be in disguise for the tournament which we have our grimmcons strike thanks to adam Taurus who only have some white fang who listen and loyal to him.

Roman: which it will make it all easy.

Dung: indeed, he and his leader who alliance with salem and her faction should be wonderful as soon when we get the fall maiden power where ozpin keep amber as we hunt down they other three maidens, to bad a lot of few remain white fangs and fanunus become hero fangs but I don't care as they soon die! since I have other new allied lead the grimmcons and I'll deal with cinder and her team cause I know I smell a stench of her, neo and emerald betrayal so I'll take care of it by make a copy replacement of them.

Roman: And Nemesis lucy?

Dung: It depends of who side she in as I could careless cause she disappoint me of losing to her good self(look at roman with an aura of dark flames erupt) remember roman, you better not failed this one

Roman:(sweated)y-yes sir.

Dung: Good, cause I'm having difficult time if cinder ever help with us or against us since how close she become to tennayson.

Roman: yeah, same to neo with the kid with black spike hair.

Dung: anyway the virus would directly into the Atlesian network, which cause all of the Atlesian knight-200, androids and Atlesain paladin-290 mech cross the city to go rogue and begin attacking civilians, atlas soldiers and huntsmen alike meanwhile I'll find and fight the grimm dragon who be in my control.

Roman: The Grimm dragon?! That's sound impossible! But that beast legends tell it laying dormant within a mountain ship near mountain glenn.

Dung: ha ha ha, we will see who is stronger.

Roman: and your plain to make the four heroes to go into four portals, how will you do that?

Dung: well with the power I consumed from the grimms I have that power to pull them out of this world and into another but I only got four shots, and I'll drag them into that world and throw away the key! Nothing will stop me.

Roman: not to rain on your parade sir but what will happen when they got out form that world?

Dung: then i'll just set it to put them into another world, that will give there hopes up eventually.

Roman: and what will happen to you then your killed?

Dung: well i'll just possess one of the anti forms of cinder, neo or emerald.

Roman: now that is a good one I'll try to prepare for the train ride.

Dung: don't fail me torchwhick.

Roman: I won't let you down sir.

After that memory is finished joker have a stern looks of dung's plan and james was terrified on the plain that dung had made and in the future the four boys are going to be forced into four portals.

James: we have to act now!

Joker: we would or we will play along and secretly plan to foil his plans to get rid of the four heroes forever.

James: what are you saying?

Joker: I'm saying is that build a portal machine and install a power radar and find us, that way we will get back to remnant and end dung one and for all. Which I know that Austin, koan and zack could make sure dung's tricks won't work this time before our four heroes sent somewhere.

James: very well, I'll keep quiet.

Joker: Good, I'm going to tell the guys and they others about this, but first (he put his hand on roman's head and started glowing then soon fall asleep) there.

James: what did you do?

Joker: just alter his memory and erase the part of me reading his mind and what I did to him so he just remember that you talk to him and roman didn't spill anything. Just in case if he ever get out of here and tell dung.

James: alright then, thank you joker

Joker: Just doing what every heroes and show the villians will be punish.

Joker teleported and james walk down.

Meanwhile at vale city up top of the roof as dung, vilgax, albedo, nemesis lucy, nega-momotaros, and leory are waiting for cinder, emerald and mercury.

Vilgax: It would seem Roman failed for the last time.

Dung: Indeed, this is the second rime but I'm thinoing can be use for something.

Charmcaster: (sigh) those stupid kids just made a mess of things.

Dr. Psychobos: but now with the sample of the grimmfangs D.N.A, we can make as many grimmfangs as we please and I can preform more experiments. (laugh madly)

Cinder: but all and all, we'd call this day a success.

Mercury: yeah. A lot of the faunus have turn back and joined the "herofang" of those tunnels. You still this the white fang's gonna listen to you dung?

?: no.

From behind them there is adam.

Adam: but they'll listen to me.

Dung: then it settled, but first I first let visit roman and then soon the four heroes will die for good!

As cinder have a small frown as dung notice it.

Dung: something wrong cinder?

Cinder: oh nothing, it's nothing.

Dung: nothing? (Smiling evilly) Cause I notice you seem close to ben, I should tell you he was that kamen rider when he help ruby rose try to stop you putting the virus at the CCT (as cinder is shocked and felt hurt if he know)He know you were the enemy and waiting to strike you cause he do it for that red hooded girl.

That made dark mist leaking out of her body, dung smirked and used his darkness as he turn his head to mercury and speak to him telepathic.

Dung: _can you hear me merc?_

Mercury: what the?! Dung is that you?

Dung: _No I'm your subconscious, yes It's me you fool! I'm speaking to you telepathic._

Mercury: _oh so anyway what is it?_

Dung: _just wanted to thank you mercury of telling me any problem of someone getting specious of her plans eyes on how neo, emerald cinder are to close to ben, zack and koan as well._

Mercury: _no sweat and do you know if this mask person is ben anyway?_

Dung: _I've seen him change before and I know the rider system, but I want you to spy on them and then turn on then when the time is right._

Mercury: _you got it._

But what they didn't know is that joker is lessening to there link.

Joker: hmm hmm, so mercury is there little spy huh? Well then let's play this game of yours, mercury.

 **Timeskip Meanwhile outside of beacon academy**

Zack and yang walk toward the masked woman as yang was ask by zack to come with him.

Zack: So you came, I guess your the woman of your words.

?: nice to meet you too zack, like the gift I left for you?

As the woman unmasked herself she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle; though her hair is black with red highlights, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter, and there are slight age lines under her eyes.

Zack: Talk about family resemblance, so how do you know me? (crossing his arm and narrow his eye at her)

As Yang's eyes become red as well but zack put his arm on her shoulder to calm down.

Zack: calm yourself yang, don't let your anger get the best of you but use it wisely (looking at Yang's mom)I didn't catch your name.

?: My name is Raven, Raven Branwen. Yang, Zack the three of us have a lot to talk about.

 **With roman**

Roman then wake up from the brightness? He look up to see dung in his dragon form.

Dung: you have failed us for the last time torchwhick.

Roman: dung! (get's to his knees) Please give me another change sir, pleace, I'll do anything!

Dung: anything?

Roman: anything!

Dung: _hmm hmm hmm, got you._ Very well you and another will be use to us.

So he grab him with his claw foot and break out and fly out, with the security camera james and his men look at dung and romans escape.

James: men leave them, they may have already escape, now get the scientist's get to work on a portal machine.

Men: yes sir!

Back with dung and roman, they got to the base and into the strange room with screens and a pit of chemicals.

Roman: what am I doing here?

Mercury: beats me.

Steeljaw: you about to find out.

Sixshot: yeah and you gonna like it or not hahaha.

Dung: you two are here to be reborn as something… grand. Mercury is first. For being a great spy.

He was then pushed by a grimmcon into a pit and he is scared and then he was pushed into the pit,

Mecury: w-wait don't I have something to say in this?

But to late when they push him as he fall down inside of the sphere then his bones started to change and his hear started to grow and turn black and his muscles started to grow bigger and grow a tail and then his hands grow bigger and claws grow out of his fingers, he bang on the glass then the sphere's bottom open to release the chemicals and the mutant mercury to fall into the plat form.

Mercury: wha? Oh no look at me. i'm a dang kitty cat!

Steeljaw: your a lion!

Dung: and now… roman torchwhick my "friend". Your grimm animal is apropos.

Then the screen shows a king taijitu and he panicked.

Roman: s-sir, let us become reasonable! I am more useful as human, not mutant!

As roman is shock of mercury new form as he look back to dung

Dung: Roman torchwhick as this one could be useful this time as never disappoint me.

Roman: no, no, (then steeljaw shoved him to the pit) nooooo!

Then roman just fell into the pool of chemicals and then his body started to change, his torso become longer, grew a tail, his head turn into a snake and grew fangs, and his legs merge with his legs and his arms grow bigger, he then fell into the plat form when the trap door open from the sphere and landed on top of mercury.

Roman: oh… I don't feel so well… (look at him self) oh no. look at me!

Mercury: they've turned us into mutants!

Then they roar out of anger into the air and dung smiled on seeing the chemicals are working perfectly as they glared at him.

Mercury: look at me! Look at me! I become a lion you could at least make me something cool like a griffion!

Roman: and me a freaking snake! A snake!

Dung: hmm hmm hmm, why are you angry at me, you two should be thanking me, I made you two more powerful and actually merc I gave you something of a just a lion, you possess hunting skills like leopard, chesta, jagaur and a lion but as well a manicore and roman as a snake strong, deadly and poison as a cobra, anaconda, rattle snake and even limit camouflage, and both of you have demonic abilities i add so be thankful or I'll turn you two something far worst and crush you with my bared hands!

Roman: well if you put it that way. (smile evily)

Mercuery: well as long it keep the job the cat is in(smile sadistic)

Then they started to laugh then lauth evily and then madly and finally insanely on liking there new forms.

 **Somewhere at the vault deep beneath Beacon academy**

The elevator open to revealed Joker walking forward

Joker: good thing I made a duplicate before koan and I become carnage mayhem, not to mention read ozpin's mind when I met up with him and james so I can be in this underground chamber,(as he grin)now time for someone else from the past to wake up as well.

He then press some buttons and open the pod and reveal a teenage girl with an attack mark on her left side of her face, has brown short hair and she is wearing a white tube top and a white skirt, he place his hand to her face and transfer her powers back to her then her bruise healed and then open her eyes revealing her brown eyes.

 **Play Pokemon black and white them song [NateWantsToBattle feat. AmaLee]**

The music start to play and the scene shows two planets together and they are slowly moving away from the screen.

 **It always hard~ when the journey begins~.**

Four people appeared to view, it show's ben as a 10 year-old kid finding the omnitrix, the other showed zack walking in his 3-year-old self with his mother behind him so proud of him, the other one showed a 7 year old koan getting to know his faster family and the last one is a 7 year old austin finding the sengoku driver.

 **Now to find your way~ hard to make amends~.**

The next it shows 10 year old ben fighting vilgax in his heatblast, then showed zack now 10 years old with his dad and sister together happily, next it shows koan in his 10 year old as he survive and fight his say to live in an alien jungle and last it shows 10 year old austin given the megatrix.

 **But there's nothing you can do cues you got the power inside if you.**

Shows ben in his teens with gwen and keven fighting the DNA aliens, zack in his black ghost form roaring, koan fighting kyber and austin in his gain form fighting the invasion.

 **It's never easy~ to make a choice. To keep things inside or raise your voice or for everyone there comes a time when the light inside shines inside if you.**

Then they change into them meeting each other and becoming brothers.

 **It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in.**

Then they change to then fighting dung in his dragon form.

 **It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**

Then it change to them changing into there different forms (ben as atomix, zack in his ghost form, koan in his devil form and austin in his sealed form) then it changes to a shadowy feminine silhouette looking behind with three other silhouette.

 **So many choices how do we know so many places where do we go.**

Then it change into there inherent forms (ben as his ultimate anodite form, zack in his celestialsapien form, koan in his Divine demon form and austin in his dragon god form)

 **What should I say what should I do still where to gather my and you. It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in. It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**

Then it change to all four of them standing behind there younger self's. Then on the sides there showing there efforts from there pasts.

 **There is something that you can do because you got the power inside of you. It's not always right or wrong as long your spirit is strong it's not always win or lose it's the road you chose the answer is with in. It's not always black and white your heart always knows what's right. Were at the journey begins.**

 **Meanwhile at the snow field**

 **Circuit is walking in a snowy field along with Black ghost, Carnage Mayhem and kagayukalwearing a red jacket as there looking for something,**

 **Kagayuka: So remind me what we doing again?**

 **Black ghost: to find her and need your assist for this consider angel are perhaps conect to the soul of beings who pass away from heaven.**

 **Carnage mayhem: circuit report.**

 **Circuit:** **task: arrived at the soon to be reborn summer rose's grave: completed. Next task: reviving summer rose.**

 **Carnage mayhem: good, let's do this.**

 **He then lifted his hands and then actual dust partials gather into a ball, circuit then search for a life force.**

 **Circuit:** **searching, searching, (spotted a strong soul) life force found (then the soul went to him and he search through the memories) processioning, processioning, life force mach, beginning reanimation.**

 **Black ghost: carnage, kagayuka I want you two fo use your holy abilities for reborn summer rose.**

 **Black ghost started to reanimated the body as every particle energy as her body begin whole again. Women with a white hoodie and a black swelter with a black skirt. She then fall but circuit caches her.**

 **Carnage mayhem and kagayuka begin to engulf her aura and sembldnce with there holy abilities.**

 **Circuit:** **task: revive summer rose: complete, returning to beacon to give ruby ben's surprise. (start to walk back)**

 **Summer: (wakes up to reveal her silver eyes) wha? (look at circuit, black ghost, carnage mayhem and kagayuka) who are you?**

 **Circuit:** **my name is circuit.**

 **Black ghost: I am the black ghost.**

 **Carnage mayhem: I am Carnage mayhem.**

 **Kagayaku: and i'm kagayaku the angle. Nice to meet you miss rose.**

 **Circuit:** **you may not know us but I know you in history in the cct, your heroin acts have inspired ruby rose.**

 **Summer: ruby? (look at her surroundings) where am I?**

 **Circuit:** **your in….the cliffside forest and on the edge of the cliff was your grave, your were dead for 10 years.**

 **Summer: oh my. (start to cry) that long?**

 **Kagayaku: hey don't cry, you'll be happy that she is in beacon, you know like mother like daughter.**

 **Circuit:** **sadly, yes. But a new wheel is going to be in motion. We should be going to beacon, I'll explain everything along the way there.**

 **Summer: (hopes off circuits arms and flash her silver eyes) tell me everything.**


	14. ova 3

**Remnants 4 greatest heroes**

Everyone in beacon is baking pastry's, cookies and cakes in a bake off for some reason and the four boys are in it.

Austin: (making his cake) it's almost done, (looking at zack) uh are you sure that we can participate in a bake off?

Zack: yeah man and beside (making an oreo ice cream cake) they gonna love it!

Ben: i'm with austin here guys, we know that our baking skills and I quot "legendary" that we been band from bake offs. (making cookies with chocolate and vanilla chips)

Koan:(wearing a chief hat) True ben and koan have a bad feelings so. Let be careful of how we do it(making a pile of brownies with chocolate chip and a cheery on top)

Austin: (finishing up his cake) oh ho, this is going to be awesome, koan's famous chocolate brownie meltdown, no one in resent bake offs can beat that.

Zack: well koan do you ever taste it?

Koan:(shrugged his shoulder)I don't know I never did it.

Ben: never did? Then how come that you always got first place in every one?

Koan: I got lucky when I eat potato like the bathtub told me.

Austin: well let's just let the Judges think about our baking skills, and I have a feeling that we should run when anyone start to scream.

Koan: Koan gonna warn them of only one bite, not the whole thing, me eat it after the judge. (make a donkey noise)

Ben: uh no if you eat anything sugar related, you'll turn into the other koan.

Zack: I don't like that other koan, he's boring.

Koan: how do you guys know if I never ate my bakery?

Austin: he got a point guys.

Zack: well A) you done it when your like 11 years old and B) your the only one who can do that and C) we saw you being chased by a bunch of girls and your holding the biggest cupcake we have ever seen back at college.

Koan: That was the past, but I never try my brownie before.

Zack: ok then, come on bro let's do this.

Koan picked up one of his brownies and was about to eat it but team rwby, nora, penny, velvet, coco, and the guardians walked over to there both.

Ruby: hey guys, hey benny! (spotted the cookies) oohh~ cookies!

Weiss: hey austy~, (saw the cake) oh I never saw you as a chef.

Blake: hello koany~ (spots the brownies) hmm, those look good.

Nora: oohh~ maybe I could have one.

Tsume: me to!

Koan: yes but one bit.

Yang: hey zacky-pie~, (look at the ice cream) may I have some of that?

Leonia: I like to try it too.

Kagauyka: me too, me too!

Velvet: yeah, may I have some of your cake, Austin?

Niji: I will love to try your cake austy.

Austin: (slice the cake) sure, but eat slowly.

Lucy: Hi benny (looking at the cookies) they look delicious, may I?

Ben: sure but go easy on them.

Coco: hey! (snatching one of the other cookies) I should have one too.

Penny: this is going to be the first thing I'll ever tasted.

As they took a bite of the pastries nora's eyes shot open wide as her pupil shrink then at the entire brownie then slowly look at koan.

Nora:(demonic voice) more.

Austin: oh boy, it's happening again.

Velvet: oh austy~ (austin turned to her to see her liking her finger) that was delicious~, I want the main coarse~.

Zack: oh dear.

Leonia and yang: zacky~, may we lick you two? Our sundae~.

The rest of the girls took a bite of there boyfriends pastries and then ruby started to run all over the place, weiss started to smile and turn to austin.

Weiss: I wanted to eat you next~.

Austin: yeah, i'm out. (disappeared)

Then she started to run like a bull and finding austin and velvet started to hop madly over to where austin could be and niji sprouted her wings and started to fly and finding austin while saying "i want!", Blake, tsume and leonia gone feral like lions as they try to find more sweets or boyfriends.

Nora: NORA! SMASH!

Coco then acted like a wolf and ran to find ben and penny, well…

Penny: must, eat, more, sweets, and, find, BENNY!

She's gone roboto madness, as for yang her hair started to wave and she run into the hallways to find zack and lucy when vicious and went to all fours and dash to find ben and kagayuka giggled madly and run to find zack.

 **With koan**

Koan: Ah blake, tsume why you two looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?

Blake: no~, we just love your brownies and you even more now~.

Tsume: nyess~, and we want your milk more~.

Koan: I didn't know I was edible.

He heard a roar as he turn around see nora.

Koan: Nora? Why you roaring and using your weapon? Is there an enemies here?

Nora: NO! NORA SMASH CAT'S!

Blake: BRING IT ON YOU PHYSIO!

Tsume: I'LL KILL YOU! NYA!

Koan: Awesome! I have no idea what's going on.

Zack appeared.

Zack: Come on bro! (grab koan and teleport them to there room and all locked waiting for ben and austin)

 **Meanwhile for ben and austin**

Austin appeared on top of the school trying to hide from velvet, weiss and niji so he has an idea, he then multiplicity himself into multiple of him self to hopefully to flank them off.

Austin: well that should do it, now to find a way to fix all this. Wait, what's that sound?

He turned to see niji flying towards him.

Niji: MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, BE COME MINE AUSTIN!

Austin: oh boy, got to run!

He then jump off the roof and then he slap's his wrist and change into gummy and he started to fly away, As gummy see a black hole open and it show zack.

Zack: quick Gummy! Right here!

Gummy: ok! Weeeeeeeee! (fly's into the hole)

With ben he is hiding while he in his smallest form it looks like positive graymatter but with a green eyes, green and black jumpsuit and on has the omnitrix on his back.

?: well I was going for ghostfreak but **GRAYMATTER** will half to do.

As greymatter felt a huff and turn around slowly to see coco and lucy of glowing red eyes and bigger crazy grin.

Lucy: aw~ look at you, so cute.

Coco: and look delicious~.

Graymatter: there is no way that i'm going to be eaten!

He started to run with his little legs can carry him and coco and lucy run after him then a yellow glove grab him and quickly retracted to there room and they barricade the entire room.

Greymatter: AH DON'T EAT ME!

Austin: dude chill.

Koan: it's us.

Zack: we save your skin from them.

Greymatter: oh thank god.

Austin: ok first I vote that we never enter a bake off again, and second how are we suppose to do now?

Zack: yeah we can't run as the girls know we in our room and there guarding the window. (tucking his thumb showing yang, ruby, blake and wiess trying to get in the window but thankfully a strong force feild around it)

Yang: oh zacky~ let me in so I can let you lick my _ice cream~_.

Ruby: benny! Come out here this intent!

Blake: KOAN! LET ME IN!

Weiss: austin! Let me taste you more!

Austin: oh and I clone my self to give us some time.

Koan: no austin they'll be quick and want more.

Greymatter transform back to ben and close the window.

Ben: what do we do now?

Koan: I don't know bout you guys but(showing his and his bros pastries) I'm going to enjoy it.

Austin, ben and zack eyes wide.

Austin, ben and zack: NO KOAN! NOOO!

To late as koan ate all of it.

Koan:(slurping)mmmhh tasty.

He then started to get shaky and then he started to spin making a little tornado and it bounce everywhere, when koan stops spinning, he has a different wardrobe, he has now he has a dress shirt with a red tie, an orange vest but still has the red cape, glasses, dress paints and his hair is slid back to his head.

Koan: oh, good evening zackery, Benjamin and austin.

Austin, ben and zack: hey smart koan.

S. koan: oh now, now, just call me koan like you always have.

Looking around and get the situation.

Koan: let me guess, Our girlfriends try our pastries cause them a hyper sugar rush out of control and hunting us like the main cords?

Austin: hit the nail right in the head k.

Koan: hm, well I have a plain to capture them and calming them down but I need you four to negotiate with me.

Ben: ok.

Zack: alright just this once.

Austin: when should we start?

Koan: alright then, here's the plain.

 **Timeskip**

As ruby begin to speed everywhere even the hallway with her crescent rose ready to slice where ben hiding as she have the crazy face and left eye twitch.

Ruby: Benny, come out benny so I can...(she begin to sniff the air) benny's cookies~.

She then dash to the sent and spotted a plat of ben's cookies, she dash foreword to them but she slip on a wet floor but she got the cookies which is fake and slid into a cage, yang was walking and swaying her arms trying to find zack.

Yang: oh zacky~, where are you~?

"Zack": yang? Where are you?

She then smiled and followed his voice but she step on some sticky goo and a trap door opened and she fell, tsume, leona and blake was walking in fours trying to find there boyfriends, but they heard a barking noise and they ran but the ran into a cage but they want to get away from the dog, nora smashing every wall with her Magnhild.

Nora: where koan so nora can eat him.

Then she see's a plait of pancakes with syrup with a mini pancake castle.

Noan: koan's pancakes!

She run ti the pancakes and started eating them then a cage drop on top of her she shrugged as she continued eating the pancakes, niji and weiss are looking for austin but they tip a force field trapping them in it, velvet and, coco are chasing a ben clone and austin clone when the clones are close to crash at each other the clones poofed away making coco and velvet crash to each other and falling in to a hole and it sealed itself, lucy was chasing a clone ben when she cornered him she pounce at him but the clone poofed and she slam her face at the wall and then a dart hit her butt then she started to sleep, and penny followed a shadow of ben but got trapped by a net, kagayuka is finding zack but she see's zacks ice cream, she run to it but she fell into a hole that appeared in front of her and it disappeared.

Koan: thank you very munch gentlemen, it would seem the plan works.

Turning his head seeing team rwby, the guardians, coco, nora, penny and velvet tide in an energy ropes they struggling and moving there head like wild animal.

Austin: how long do's the sugar rush wear off?

Koan: you see my dear brother austin, the pastries we bake make an extremely high energy give them an enough minute cause eating other of our parties increase the time, but don't worry cause I have the fastest solution (showing pie)

Ben: a pie?

Koan: incorrect Benjamin. An explosive pie, you see my other me know this might happen so he bake these pie carry an explosive energy serums within it. If the pie hit the girls will not cause harm or damage but strong enough to blast faster to knock the sugar rush right out of it meaning they'll be back to normal. Observe.

He then throw the pies at the girls then the explosion hits them turning them back to normal, they shake there heads and look around to find them selves in team BAKZ's room and koan snaps his fingers to make the energy ropes disappear. They see koan in a new wardrobe and nora, blake and tsume are shocked to see this side of koan. While the others are confused.

Ruby: uh what just happen?

Koan: well you all have eaten our pastries making you go in a hyper sugar rush, making you ahem! Gone feral on us.

Blake: koan? Is that you?

Koan: well yes and no ms. Belladonna, for what you see is my "normal" self or of you want to call me smart koan, you see i'm more different then most people if I eat anything super sugar related I go in this mantle state.

Blake: I think I understand, I want my koan back.

Koan: well after you see this.

He Snap his finger as a video screen of them going crazy, saying crazy stuff and chasing their boyfriends.

As they watch themselves in there crazy rampage and saying that they want to eat them, ruby was covering her face out of embarrassment, penny is blushing hard, lucy is hiding her face, yang is looking down, blake, tsume and nora are avoiding eye contact, coco is embarrass on how she acted, velvet is trying to hide her face so did weiss and surprisingly niji and kagayuka is about to cry.

Koan: That's why remind each of us to lay low on the sugar and next time, we bake something other then sweet (raising his eyebrow at them) was it necessary to confirm eating us? sound it like a mistaken of being a cannibalism.

As the girls laugh nervously as they can't believe they really said that as they walk to ben, austin and zack.

Ruby: I'm sorry benny I didn't mean to say that.

Lucy: i'm so sorry benny.

Penny: sorry benny, are we still friends?

Coco: i'm so sorry ben.

Ben: hey that's ok, forgive and forget.

Weiss: austy, I'm sorry.

Velvet: please forgive me austin.

Niji:(Bow)I'm so sorry austy.

Austin: I forgive you three, just take it slow next time.

Yang: Sorry Zacky-pie, please don't be mad.

Leonia: same here.

Kagayuka: (run up to zack and hugs him) wwaaaa! i'm sorry zacky!

Zack: that's ok I forgive you. (see's that koan's eye is twitching) I guess you want to turn back to normal, are you sure koan?

Koan: It's well fun being here and help some problem to solve but knowledge can never replace unpredictable person there is, so I prefer being my old lovable self the most.

Then he then started to shack and then he spins into a mini tornado again and he returned to his normal self.

Koan: what's up doc? (makes a peacock noise)

Blake, nora and tsume all tackle him to the ground and started to hugging him and snuggling him.

Blake: Oh koany welcome back! And I'm sorry!

Nora: I never meant to eat you.

Tsume: Please forgive us.

Koan: sorry for what?

Nora: oh nothing, just let us have this moment.

Koan: All I remember that nora want to smash and tsume and blake go feral as wild animal.

Zack: that did happen and you change into the other koan again.

Koan: oh, (look at his girls as he grin) I forgive you girls.

 **Remnant's 4 greatest heroes**

At night the boys are sleeping on there beds and over then is team ruby, the guardians, nora, coco, penny, velvet, emerald, cinder and neo are standing in front of them and the three goddesses are standing behind them.

Akaru: what are you all doing?

That made all of them jump a bit and turn to the three goddesses.

Ruby: Ah well uh...

Akasu: you all are looking at our sons when there asleep.

Weiss: uh, we, um, yes.

Lilith: well let me ask you all something, what do you think on how they sleep?

Ruby: I Think ben sleep adorable.

Weiss: the way austin sleep is so adorable.

Blake: he sleeps like a kitten.

Yang: zacky sleeps like ruby but more cutter.

Niji: austin is an angle when he is asleep.

Tsume: nya is like my koan sleep like a cuddle so peaceful.

Kagayuka: like a plush toy that I can cuddle forever.

Leonia: zacky-bear sleeps like a little cub.

Penny: ben is so cute when he is sleeping.

Velvet: austin is cute as a little bunny.

Coco: ben is cute but I was wondering on what they are dreaming about.

Lucy: me to.

Cinder, emerald and neo: same here.

Lilith: well all you need to do is ask.

The girls look at the three woman with a question mark on there head.

Akaru: well if you all want to go into there minds we can open a portal into there minds and let you explore there minds.

Cinder: is there any side effects we should worry about?

Akasu: no, but you will have different reactions and your minds will change a little but your personality will not change.

Ruby: ok lucy, cinder, penny, coco and I will go to bens mind.

Weiss: velvet, niji and I will go into austins mind.

Nora: me, blake, emerald and tsume will go to koanys mind.

Yang: and that leaves me, neo, leonia and kagayuka in zacky-pie's mind.

Lilith: ok. let's get to work.

as the three goddness put there hand's at their son's as hillbrid did the same to his great grandson

Akaru: Okay everyone hold there hands.

The girls hold each others hands and four portals opened and the four groups went into the portals.

 **In bens mind**

Ruby, penny, coco, cinder and lucy went through the portal and they see a city with tall buildings and a shop with a cartoon smoothie man.

Ruby: what is this place?

?: this is bellwood.

The group turn and see ben but he is short, has a white shirt with a black line, green baggy pants and has the omnitrix.

Ruby: (blush hard) b-benny?

Ben: ruby? What are you girls doing in my mind?

Ruby: (dash to him and hugs him tight) OH MY GOD YOUR SO ADORABLE!

Ben: ruby, your crushing me.

Ruby: Sorry benny, I couldn't help my self.

Penny:(trying to control himself)Such cuteness...

Cinder: I would be lying that I don't want to hug him right now.

Coco: same here.

Lucy: (snatch ben from ruby) oh my god you are so cute as a kid.

Ben: um thanks?

?: ben?

They group look to see a slightly old man how is a little overweight with gray hair, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, blue pants and brown shoes.

Ben: grandpa!

Ruby, lucy, coco, cinder, and penny: grandpa?

Grandpa: Hey sport, who's your friends?

Ruby: hi my name is ruby rose. (offered her hand) nice to meet you.

Coco: my name is coco adel.

Cinder: cinder falls.

Lucy: my name is lucy silverfang, nice to meet you.

Penny: and my name is penny.

Grandpa: pleasant to meet you all, names Maxwell tennyson but you can call me grandpa max.

Ruby: A Pleasure to meet you.

Ben: Ruby, you and girls still didn't tell me why y'all in my mind?

Ruby: well…um, we just wondering on how are you dreaming so (laughs nervously)

Ben: aw ruby. You and the girls should of ask.

Ruby: we did.

Max: well if you all want to see what ben is dreaming about follow me, i'll give you the tour.

Ben: grandpa!

Penny: (picks ben up and snuggles him) oh you are so cute, I want to hug you like a plush toy.

Cinder: wait a minute, if this ben is his self conscious, what are you max?

Max: i'm also his self conscious.

Ben: yeah, he is impotent to me and my cousin gwen.

Cinder:(crossing her arms) so that's why you show me how important your grandpa is.

Ben: yeah.

Max: now come on we're burning day light.

The group followed max to a pipe shop which made the girls confused.

Ruby: um max, not to be rude here but why are we here in (look up the sign) your shop?

Max: well, (open the door to reveal the advance base) this is the plumber base.

The girls:(shocked) woah.

Max: (laugh a little) come on in. (the group walked in) in bens mind this is the memory bank where you can see and relive bens past adventures and memory's.

Ruby: can we see on how did ben get into the hero life?

Max: sure it's right here. (walked to the cell right in front of them) oh and if you find a red door, I recommend not to go in there.

Cinder: why?

Max: it's better for you not to know. Now come in.

They walked into the cell and the cell doors closed and the group are in a forest.

Coco: where are we?

Ben: this is the place where I found the prototype omnitrix.

Lucy: Prototype? So it was the first omnitrix and never been tested?

Max: well both yes and no, yes it was the first and only omnitrix until now, and I was tested.

They see 10 year old ben walking through the forest and looking up in the sky seeing a "shooting star" but it changes coarse and headed towards ben and he run and then jump out of the way, he then walk over to the crater and fell in the crater, the group walked over to get a better look, ben then look into the meteor and it's a silver pod holding the original omnitrix, young ben moved his left arm to pick it up but it jumps on his left wrist and young ben is trying to shack it off and then run away.

Ben: that's how I first got the omnitrix.

Ruby: it's understandable, can you show us more, grandpa max?

Max: well sure, (look to see cinder is missing) wait, wheres cinder?

Cinder walk deeper into the forest and she see's a red door and she smile sisterly, she open the door and went in and everything that she see's is all red.

Cinder: (shocked)What the heck? (turning her head wondering why the area is red)

She then see ben on his knees and he is sobbing, cinder look to see a girl with orange hair, light blue shirt and blue skirt lying on the ground lifeless and her blood is poring out of her body, a man wearing a green shirt, white paints, a woman with blonde hair wearing a light green long-sleeved shirt and light brown pants and max all beaten up with a teen with raven hair, black shirt, with a gray and brown sweater underneath and blue pants, he then he look up to see vilgax laughing at him, he change into a huge dinosaur like alien with the omnitrix on his green chest belt.

?: you killed them, you KILL THEM!

He then he charge at vilgax then he start to punch him then he started to pick up the pace and he punched him faster and faster until he uppercut him and then when vilgax is right in front of him he punch him hard that vilgax is sent flying far. He change back and walk to the dead body's and he started to cry more.

Ben: i'm sorry, i'm so sorry that I didn't save you.

That scene faded then she sees ben in his kid form with a tan girl with black hair, a red shirt and a white skirt and cinder was angry, she see's that he told him that she like him better when he is in blitzwolfer.

Cinder: so that is kai huh? (raised her hand ignite with flames)Well she is going to be crispy when I see her!

That memory fated then she see's a young ben crouching and crying, cinder walk to him and get to his eye level.

Cinder: hey there, what's the matter?

Ben: sniff, sniff, it's all my fault, I didn't save them on time.

Cinder: (felt her heart breaking) hey come here.

She then give the young ben a comforting hug and it made young ben smile a little and he hugged back, cinder is having second thoughts of being a villain and going to fight ben.

Cinder: ben, I now promise that I will be on your side,(hugs tighter) forever.

As young ben soon fated as cinder surprise to see another memory of young ben fighting kevin which cinder shocked of kevin's appearance, he is bulk, has insect wings, black back with green lings, a lave arm with red coal, a crystal arm, a red face, chest and legs, two orange arms, black cracks on his chest, has xlr8's tail, has graymaters eye and two eyes on his left and he is wearing blue paints.

Kevin?: Get back here you dweeb!

Ben: not going to happen!

He then slap his wrist and he change into a Diamondhead like zack but except he is wearing a jumpsuit with white on the left and black on the right and has the omnitrix hear the heart.

Diamondhead: let's get it on!

As Diamondhead and kevin fighting make cinder surprise as how she remember kevin was ben's friend as this is when he use to be a villain. The memory fated and then ben in his older form is facing a different form of kevin, he now has a blue cape, the same crystal arm but has a claw and has pink crystal's on his shoulder, has a blue monkey-like arm on his right side and brainstormes legs on his left, has swampfire's left arm with a black and yellow shoulder, has two toes on his right and three on his other foot, has a brown reptile tail, has a red face, jetray's brow, and has a dark green on his left side and ben now change into a tall blue robot with disks on his shoulders, arms and his hips and she see's a teen girl with the same orange hair as the other girl, but she is now wearing a red sleeve's with a white dress shirt underneath it and has blue pants.

Kevin: you are really starting to bug me.

?: yeah, i'm sorry about that. But I can't let you hurt anyone else.

Gwen: ben, you promise we try it my way first.

Ben: yeah, I lied.

He then shoot a sonic wave pushing kevin far into an abandon building and cinder is shocked to see that this is the power that ben holds, she then see's ben flying too what kevin crashed landed and she followed ben.

Kevin: (burst out of the rubble and spread his blue wings) I had it with you tennyson! Always beat me since we where kids, everything always go in your way, (start's to shoot out crystals out but ben makes a sonic shield) I had turn into a freak you become a world famous superhero!

As the crystal broke the sonic shield.

Ben: I don't even like being famous, between you and me, I wish I had me secret identity back.

Kevin: my heart bleeds for you, now just bleed!(using a magnetic waves on ben)

Then that memory fated and cinder now knows that ben is a world famous and he wish that he keeps his secret identity, she nodded and learned that ben is suffering of worry about his loved ones, friends and family and failing on being a hero. She then spotted a door but this one is green she walked over to the door but taken a last look at the memory's and then the young ben wave goodbye to her.

Cinder: (wave back) see you at the waking world, my little hero~. (walked out the door)

 **back with the group**

Ruby, penny who is holding ben in her arms, coco and lucy are following max then cinder catches up to them and she is smiling.

Ruby: oh there you are cinder, where you been?

Cinder: well let's just say that I seen more sides of ben.

Ruby smiled at what she said and the continued to follow max into more memory's, they seen more adventurers and they laugh at ben's fear of clowns but found out that they seen a zombie clown with and army of zombie clowns and they also seen max as a zombie clown, then they seen his latest adventure; time travel to the beginning and seeing the creation of the universe.

Ruby: this is the most amazingest this that anyone has ever seen.

Lucy: I know.

Max: Yeah and even ben fought his evil dimensional self as albedo was part of that group.

Penny: can we see?

Max: sure, (snap his fingers and a green door appeared) it's just behind this door.

They went through the door and they now on an abandon camp and they see five other bens, one is wearing the same clothes but he has darker green, a young albedo, a ben with a black hoodie, a ben with little purple hair, with a purple stray jacket, and a ben with a dress shirt with the sleeves off, has an orange sweat shirt, arm band, and orange and gray forearm a black glove with a metal back hand and has an orange omnnitrix, and has black lining under his eyes and has his hair standing up, vilgax and a man wearing a helmet with a purple eye cover, a black and silver jumpsuit and cloak.

Cinder: so are they the evil bens?

Max: yes and he(pointing to the cloak guy) is eon a really different ben from a different timeline.

Ruby, Lucy, Coco, Penny and Cinder: What?!

Ben: yeah weird right?

Ruby: yeah and he is ugly.

Ben and ruby laugh at her joke then they spotted two other bens, on is in his orange beast with a green collar with the omnitrix on the middle and the other ben is wearing a white sweater but he doesn't has an omnitrix.

Lucy: why dose that ben dose not have an omnitrix?

Ben: that is no watch ben, is an alternate time that I didn't restive the omnitrix and being a normal teen and my guess that in this timeline I didn't meet zack, koan or austin.

Coco: I see.

Max: As ben fight on of his dangerous enemies and he even fought vilgax with daigon the destroyer.

Penny: can we see?

Max: sure one more stop couldn't hurt, follow me.

They followed max again to the last door, now there are in the canyon with kevin, gwen and ben wearing a knight armor of defeating vilgax.

Cinder: (blushing and smiling at young ben) well~ now I know that you look hansom in armor.

Ruby: he looks so cool in armor.

Ben: um, thanks.

Penny: (hugs ben tighter) I knew your our knight in shining armor.

Max: well I think it's' time to for you girls to go, it's almost sun rise.

Ruby, penny and lucy: aawww!

Coco: well, nothing lasted long.

Ben: alright (a white door appeared) there is your exit girls.

The girls all went through the door but cinder stopped and look at ben, she then walked over to him and kissed his head.

Cinder: thanks for opening my eyes benny.

Ben: anytime, Cinderella.

She then walk through the door and before it close.

Max: oh and girls! The real me doesn't know you all so introduce your selves to him!

Ruby: ok!

 **In austins mind**

Weiss, niji and velvet are now a large room with with just one door.

Weiss: where are we?

?: what the? Weiss? Niji? Velvet?

They turn to see a young austin who is wearing an orange scarf and holding a teddy bear.

Austin: what are you three doing here in my mind?

Velvet: (snatch him into a hug) OH MY GOD! YOUR SO ADORABLE!

Weiss: (touching his noise) who is a cutesy wussy austy, you are, yes you are.

Niji: (hugs him too) oh your so cute when your young.

Austin: thanks but can I get some air here?

Weiss and niji back away a little but velvet is still holding him.

Velvet: what? I'm not missing this chance.

Weiss: well ok then, what should we do now?

?: perhaps I can help.

They turn again to see a hot pink character with goggles, has white pupils and bronze eyes and has green gloves and shoes.

?: hi there my name is mighty, as in mighty action x!

Weiss: wait do you mean that form of ex-aid?

?: yep or to make it more understandable call me ex-aid.

Niji: ok ex-aid can you tell me where we are in austins head?

Ex-aid: well your in the main room where characters like me hang out and the austin your holding right now is his subconscious and i'm one of his other personality's.

Akasu: (pop out of nowhere) I see that you girls make it here?

Weiss: yes we did.

Ex-aid: oh? This is austins real mom? Hello!

Akasu: hello there.(as she look at young austin make her dumbstruck)

Austin: mommy? You here too?…

Akasu then snatch young austin from velvet and she is hugging him motherly.

Akasu: oh, I can finally hold a young austin for all these years.

Austin: (hugs akasu) mommy.

Akasu: Your so cute when your little.

Velvet: he is!

Ex-aid: well let's get on of what do you want to do here?

Weiss: well we meet you and young austy, is there anybody else here?

?: why yes there is.

They turn to see a knight with blue hair, a big shield and a sword on his hip and it has a blue and yellow orbs on the base.

?: greetings, my name is taddle quest, but they call me brave.

Weiss: and what are you an aspect of austins personality?

Brave: I am his Honorable and gentlemanly side.

Ex-aid: and i'm his happy and active side.

Velvet: That explain a lot.

?: well they are not the only ones here.

The girls turn again to see more characters, one has a white body, has a neon green cloak and one streak of hair, an indigo helmet and is holding a blue gun. One who is on a yellow motorbike, with a yellow bike-suit and a helmet with a pink Mohawk. A man with a tared white shirt with a mask and has a white streak of hear and the other black, blue pants with two band aids on his thighs, has a spiked shoulder pad and arm guard with spikes. A man who is wearing a blue turtle neck, has one long streak of blue hair and white line glasses. A person with red hair red boxing gloves and white shorts. A robot with red armor and a big left arm. A dj with a yellow hat, pink glasses, yellow shirt and has a dj station on his right arm, a little orange plain with eyes and a mouth on the nose, a samurai with a chain scythe and a bow on his right shoulder, a pink bike with eyes and a black dragon with hot pink chest, light blue right arm and a neon green left arm.

Niji: (tilt her head) who are you all supposed to be?

?: call me snipe, and i'm his aggressive side.

?: yo! Bakusou bike, call me laser, I'm his lad back and competitive side.

?: (cross his arms) dangerous zombie, genmu, his dangerous side and his seriousness.

?: Gekitotsu robots, his playful side and his technological aspect of austin.

?: yo, yo, yo! The names Doremifa beat, and I am his up beat side when every time he is down, he get's right back up.

?: hehehehe! Jet combat the name, his silliness and his playful side is my game.

?: Shakariki sports, his agile side.

?: (bow to the girls) I am giri giri chambara, his humble and calm side.

?: I am perfect puzzle, his intellect and puzzle salver/detective side.

Velvet: huh, who knew.

?: knockout fighter! I'm his fighting spirit and his drive to win!

?: and I am drago knight hunger z, his rage and wisdom.

Weiss: wow…

Ex-aid: well if you've been the rider business as long as austin has and has the multiple ability you need more personality's.

Velvet: well, the reason that we are here is to know more about our boyfriend.

Brave: very well, follow us.

They followed the group and they walked through the door and they are in a forest.

Austin: this is the place where I found my first driver.

As they saw young austin observe the belt he picked it put to show the girls that is the sengoku driver then s bunch of green vines sprouted up and they grow purple fruit like locks and they change into locks with different fruit and two different locks, one is completely orange but it has a metallic orange and the other one is a lock-like but is a key and it has all of the fruits on the face.

Niji: So this is was your first transformation Austin?

Austin: Yeah and it was pretty cool though

as it fated and begin to warping another memory.

Velvet: What this?

Austn:(sigh) bad memories that I have...A lot.

Then the memory started when austin is backed into a corner and a man with a knife and he stab a woman then another man try to grab the knife but got stabbed at the gut and he dropped, the man turn to young austin and walked up to him about to kill him, austin closes his eyes but opens them again but there white and then he breath out cosmic fire at him making him into a husk, then the body fell in front of him, when austin's eye turn to normal he can't move a muscle but just sit there and hug his bear until the police arrived and taken him out of the house, weiss, velvet and niji are shocked to see what his past is and akasu is mega furious and guilty on what austin has to go through.

Akasu: (holds austin and making him facing her) i'm so sorry that I left you at the orphanage, austin. (hugs him again but weiss, velvet and niji joined in as young austin cried) sshhh ssshh, that's ok, that's ok.

Ex-aid: (look to see a memory and his eye widen) oh no.

Weiss: that?

Brave: your about to find out.

The memory showed them austin being experimented on then he went into a blind rage and then he change into a dragon with a black body with stars but the stars is red and his back has spikes and big wings and his head has sharp teeth and he then breath plasma all over the lab destroying the experiments then he disappeared. The memory fated and reappeared showing bellwood and dragon austin appearing and going in a blinding rage destroying anything and roaring out of control. Then some trucks came over and stopping in front of him and aliens in white suit's with guns run to him and pointed there guns at the angered dragon.

Akasu: Oh my god (cover her mouth with her hand in horror) my baby…

Weiss: oh, ausry. (covered her mouth in horror)

Velvet: (hugs young austin and she is tearing up) my, hero bunny.

Niji: Poor Austin...

They continue to watch as the dragon smash the ground trying to hit the aliens but max walked out of the truck and token a look on what is going on.

Max: what is going on and what is that?

As the dragon begin to breathe his plasma but a giant crystal shield cover it the blast and a sphere hit the dragon as sent him flying crashed to the floor and get up and roar at them. The girls look at the attackers and they see dimondhead and a hulking, broad-shouldered alien with dark peach on his shoulders, back, and his back hands. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He originally had sharp teeth, and has black on his chest and a red line on his chest too. He has the ultimatrix as a belt and has blue eyes and has a red scare on his right eye.

Weiss: ben, zack?

Austin: Yep that's them, they stop me from going on a rampage at the city.

Diamondhead: You okay grandpa?

Max: yeah I'm alright, i'm glad that you two arrived in a hurry.

?: don't worry, I like to see that lizard but can handle Diamondhead and (strike a pose) **POSITIVE CANNONBOLT!**

Diamondhead: (groan) Do you really have to do that?

P. cannonbolt:(point at him) hey you did it, why can't I?

Diamondhead: fair enough.

as they both charge in the dragon try to slammed diamondhead but he dodge it and begin shooting diamond shards to distract it which make the dragon annoyed but before he attack. Cannonbolt did a spinning dash at the face as the dragon getting angry swatted cannonbolt away, then diamondhead use the crystal underground to launch himself to the air backing his fist.

Diamondhead: Hey big guy!

The dragon turn around his head and see diamondhead punch him making the dragon stumble a bit. The dragon punch diamondhead and he was sending him flying and crash to a building, the dragon roared again but got hit in the face by P. cannonbolt.

P. cannonbolt: ha! Take that you- (see's the dragon's fist coming at him) ah man.

With max, he see's the battle and ben and zack are getting pummeled out there, but what he see's is a tear from the dragons eye.

Max: ben! Try to hold that dragon down!

Diamondhead: uh ok grandpa.

He then slam his fist to the ground and crystal's trapped the dragons feet and P. cannonbolt is getting the idea so he jumps up and tucked into a ball and diamondhead see's P. cannonbolt's ball form and he made a ramp going up and P. cannonbolt hit the dragons head forcing him down to the ground and diamondhead trap his entire body except his head and neck.

Diamondhead and P. cannonbolt did a high five and max walked up to the dragon.

Max: hello there, my name is max, what's your name and where did you come from?

The dragon just roared at him ferociously at his face but max wasn't stunned a little, the dragon stopped roaring and start forming tears.

Diamondhead: Man, did we really hurt him that badly?

P. cannnonbolt: I doubt it bro, from the look of it, my ghost senses can tell a negative emotion of sadness, anger, loneliness and rage like he's in major pain.

Both diamondhead and P. cannonbolt change back to there normal selves, ben is in his 10 year old self and the other kid looks like zack and ben but he has long sleeve shirt with blue and red streaks and some black shorts and his hair is a bit messy, he come closer and started to petted the dragon to calm down.

Max: nice work you two and zack good work on controlling your powers.

Zack: thanks max.

As a big flashes happen around the dragon's body.

Ben: What the heck?

The stars around his body started to change into white then his eyes turn white too and they squeegeeing and the dragon started to shrink and the body turn into austin sleeping.

Weiss:(squeal) oh my god sleepy austy is more adorable!

Akasu: just wait until you seen his baby pictures.

Austin:(blush) mom!

Zack: an alien person?

Ben: kind of reminds me of kevin.

Max use his device to scan Austin's body as it show no alien data base on it as it detect no data.

Max: It's no alien but he seem half human so I guess he must be a half dragon.

Zack: Cool! A half dragon!(starts in his eyes)

Ben:(roll his eyes) Dragons don't exist Z it must be an alien kind.

Zack: Dude, max's device say no alien, you got any idea what he is?

Ben: Once again, fair enough (looking at the sleepy Austin)so what we do grandpa? we cant just leave him here.

Max: hmm, hey ben, zack, you two want another brother? we're taking him in.

Ben and zack: totally! Sweet! (fist bump)

The girls smile and happy also Akasu felt great her son being in a family.

At the plumber base that young austin begin to wake up looking everywhere.

Austin: w-where am I?

Max: (walk in the room) your in the plumber base.

Austin then get scared and hide under the covers.

Max: now don't worry about it little guy, i'm not going to hurt you.

Austin: y-your not?

Max: of course not, now can you tell me what are you and where did you come from?

Austin: u-um, well I don't know what I am and I use to live in westview street in America but up to this point I don't remember.

Max: where you're parents?

Austin: (start to cry) I don't have any family left. There dead.

Max was surprised to hear that austin is now an orphan as he put his hand to Austin's shoulder to look at him.

Max: tell me what happen.

Austin: b-before all this I was and orphan as a baby, I was adopted by a family, a mother who is Kind an uncle who is always smiling, but I has a dad who is not very nice, he abuse me, trying to change me

my mom always stops him, but one day he… killed them and he was going to kill me, I closed my eyes and just waiting for it to be over, but when I open my eyes I see him burned and… and…

He started crying again clutching the sheets and letting his tears fall. Akasu is in tears and hugs austin tighter, weiss, vlevet and niji all hug austin as tight as they can as max rubs his back trying to calm him down.

Max: there, there, what's your name?

Austin: I-it's austin ookami.

Max: well austin, would you like to meet your new brothers?

Before he can say anything zack and ben came in and see that austin is awake.

Ben: oh hey! Your awake!

Zack:(grin)nice to meet you bro! I'm zackery orion but you can call me zack or z.

Ben: and my name is ben tennyson, welcome to the family, bro.

Austin then cried some more and grab ben and zack into a hug and they hugged him back, the girls all smiled at his new family and hugged austin in there arms they see some one else, young gwen, she is rearing a light blue sweater with blue sleeves and a blue cat on the middle and she is wearing white pants.

Gwen: ben, zack please don't tell me that we are having another brother?

Ben: yes we are dweeb.

Zack: Come on introduce your salf to him.

Gwen: guh, well, my name is gwen tennyson, what's your name?

Austin: my name is a-austin.

Gwen: (immediately hugs him) yeah, we should keep him.

Max: (laughs a little) well, he is now in the family and now gwen has a favorite brother.

Ex-aid: that is one of my favorite moments.

Brave: well I believe it's time to you four to go.

Velvet: aw, can we stay for a little bit more?

Ex-aid: ok, but just this once, ok?

Weiss, velvet and niji: ok.

The group went back to what they came in and velvet play with young austin with his teddy bear, niji is talking with hunter, weiss is talking to brave and akasu is watching them and genmu walked up to her and stand right beside her.

Genmu: you have birth a strong son there.

Akasu: yeah but, I still I feel guilty about leaving him all alone.

Genmu: just focus on the now and help him on the today, he needs all the love he can get.

Akasu: yeah, your right, thank you genmu.

Genmu: don't mention it, and I think it's time for you four to go home.

Before they went into a portal young austin hold up three pluses of himself to velvet, weiss and niji.

Weiss: aw! Thank you austy!

Velvet: thank you austy bunny. (kissed his head)

Niji: thank you austin.

Then all of the girls went into the portal and it closed.

 **in koas mind**

As lilth, blake, tsume, nora and emerald arrive inside of koan's head as they see everything as a mixed of a jungle, a city and some tall and fansty building, strange shape houses, flying food, bouncing eyeball even the aliens from koan's nemetrix go wild and having a party.

Nora: I think I'm at home.

Emerald: I think i'm going crazy again.

Blake: I don't know what to say.

Tsume: yeah this is what my little brother thinks?

Lilth: I didn't expect my son have this mind.

?: Good morning!

?: Taco!

?: Eh wassup doc?

The girls turn to see a little robot with light blue eyes holding a taco, a gray bunny with a white belly, wearing gloves and holding a carrot and a man wearing a white shirt, black shirts with rainbow straps, long socks white gloves, a brown moustache, wearing a little propeller hat and has a red belly bag.

Nora: oh my god that is the cutest little robot I have ever seen.

Emerald: a walking, talking bunny?

Blake: who are they?

?: I'm uncle granpda.

?: Bugs bunny the name (eating his carrot) and that robot name is Gir.

Gir: whooo hooo Hi there!

Lilth: who are you guys?

As smoke pop out to see joker and Smart koan.

Smart koan: well mother they are koan's friends who lived inside of his head and He have a lot of him.

Lilith: and you are?

Smart koan: oh right, I am koan's intellectual side. His opposite when I eat to munch sweets and get a sugar rush.(make lilth shocked)

Lilith: I see, (turn to joker) and I see that you are here too.

Joker: (bow to lilith) yes your majesty.

?: I AM ED!

Then a red car with legs wearing blue paints drove between them and stops a few feet away from them, bursting out of the car is a yellow skin boy with a dark green jacket, and a red and white strip shirt.

Ed: CHEESE AND MACARONI! (runs to the car door and rips it out) Koan! Guys! We have guess!

Out from the car the is a kid with a big nose wearing a red hat, blue and white striped shirt, blue paints and red and white shoes, a humanoid woodpecker with red head, white belly, blue body and has gloves, a teenage girl with light pink skin, pink hair, blue eyes, wearing a dress with a white top with a heart, blue boots, a blue braclet on her right wrist, pink dress with three balloons, a light blue short sweeter and has pink pony ears and a tail, a cat girl who look's like tsume but she is tanned, a little black mouse wearing red shorts with two white dots, white gloves and yellow shoes, a man wearing a red and black jumpsuit with a mask with white eyes, a little man with green hair, a golden crown, wearing a white shirt and black tie and pants and holding a wand, chalice, a chimera with four animals on his body (right: an orange falcon, left: a purple dolphin, chest: a red bull, and back: a green chameleon), an orange creature holding a banjo and wearing a green hat with a star on the middle and a boy with a light blue shirt with a purple wearing space fighter and words spelled "ultra lord", blue gens and light blue and white shoes. The last one who hopped out of the car is a little kid has Orange hair, fair skin, blue eyes, wearing an orange overall, a green shirt and sneaker shoes as he holding his stuff toy lion and wear a lion ear headband and a lion tail.

Lilith: (see's the toy lion) koan?

Koan: (smile run up to Lilith and hugging her) Hi mommy!

Nora: (Squeal) OH MY GOD! A FLUFFY KOAN!

Emerald: (squeal) a...a, adorable, fluffy, koan? Must, hug.

?: tao likes fluffy boy too! Fluffy boy so~ soft~.

?: yeah he is super duper cute with his lion like fur and he is the perfect hugy wagy.

Blake: I want to keep him forever.

Tsume: (blushing and smiling at koan) a kitty koany, I must have him~. I must hug him~.

Lilith started to tear up and picked him up and hugged him motherly enjoying the feeling like a mother.

Blake: um koan, can you tell us who are they? (pointing to the others)

Koan: oh there my friends who lived in my head that teach me some stuff and good time, mommy, girls. Meet Taokaka, billy, ed, deadpool, sheen, cosmo, uncle grandpa, wonder, woody the woodpecker, bugs bunny, joker, mickey mouse, chalice and the chimera from kamen rider wizard. Guys this is my mom and these girls with her are blake, emerald, nora and tsume.

Cosmo: hello! Scent's we're in koan's mind, I'm cosmo and I'm a fairy godparent, but wheres wanda?

Ed: hi koans girlfriends and mother! I am ed!

Billy: hello i'm billy! You know this reminds me of the time's of playing with grim, good times.

Cosmo: koan you know where's wanda is?

Koan: she said something about to do some errands.

Billy: what's an errands koan?

Koan: I don't even know, I thought it was Spanish for air.

Tsume: errands is when you have stuff you need to do.

Wonder: (playing his banjo a little) well howdy, the name is wonder over yonder and i'm the one who helps koan feel better with my banjo.

Taokaka: (looking at tsume) wow, she looks like tao! Nice to meet you lady!

Tsume: nice to meet you too tao.

Deadpool: (looking at all four of them) wow, koan got a hot mom and three-

Bugs: (covers his mouth) hey! Koan is here doc. And we need to keep his younger side away from things that go out form your mouth.

Deadpool: hey come on bugs the readers need some profanity, (looking at the readers) am I right? Right?

Until Deadpool got hit by a boxing glove weapon sent him crashed to a car and seeing stars as woody laugh cause he did it.

Woody: now that is what I call a punch line, (insert woodys laugh here) well hi there, i'm woody the woodpecker, my card. (pulls out a card that say's "woody the woodpecker")

Emerald: um, thanks. (look at the bunny) you know you remind me of koans fluffy form.

Bugs: what you mean quickculus? Yeah I've been getting that a lot.

Mickey: Hey there, my name is mickey mouse(laugh) I keep and help koan of doing the right thing.

Lilith: oh thank you mickey.

Mickey: ah shucks, your welcome.

Blake: well I've been meaning to ask, who is koans laughter?

Pinkie: well, that will be me.

?: and his destructiveness that will be me!

They turn to see a man wearing blue armor and holding a space rifle.

?: hello, my name is caboose!

?: Don't forget the world best prankster yo!

Running up behind caboose is a teenage turtle with an orange bandanna mask.

?: yo! What's up my name is Michelangelo, but call me mikey.

Blake: so your that one who is the prankster.

Mikey: yep that's me.

?: Also don't forget his full battle side of a control wild instinct with the animals.

Chalice: that will be me and the chimera from kamen rider wizard.

Sheen: my name is sheen and I'm his weirdness! (shaking his butt)

Blake: well...its good to meet you all.

Koan: (begin to fly) Anyway what mommy and girlfriends doing in koan's mind? (title his head)

Blake: well, we where wondering on what are you thinking.

Koan: Thinking? But I was playing games with mikey and if you like I can show you my listed of memories. (which emerald smirk evilly)

Emerald: sure. Lead the way.

Koan nodded and wonder, cosmo, chalice, woody and pinkie pie followed them into a door that koan made. As they are following koan pinkie decided to carry him in her arms as everything around them turn bloody red that is making them a little scared.

Blake: what's happening?

Chalice: something you girls are about to see, so be prepared for the worst.

As they saw koan's step parents dead in the floor as koan trying to protect lory by Jennifer as she, dung, albedo and charmcaster smirk evilily. He injured of dung's beating a bit.

Koan:(panting)Jennifer...why?...after all this time we spent month love each other...was it a fake?(looking down as he gritting his teeth try to hold the tear)

Jennifer has peach skin and red eyes, and raven hair with a red streak, she is wearing a black jumpsuit with red stains on her suit, heels boots, shoulder pads, gloves, and holding a sword bladed covered in blood as she giggle psycho way.

Jennifer: oh koan, It is fake I was working with dung this entire time so we can make you are next weapon to take down the dragon goddesses son even his allies so we can take over the world.

Koan: wait w-what? I'm so confuse, I love you...

Jenffifer: (roll her eyes put her hand in her hip)honestly like anyone ever wanna fall in love with a loser of a clown who nothing but a nobody.

As she walk closer to him then kick him in the rib cage make him cough blood to sent crashed to the wall as she laugh.

Jennifer: especially a weak freak like you, all our gime dating was keeping me from being bored so I never like you.

Koan felt a bit tears coming down as he hold his injured ribs from his hand try to get up. Emerald felt horrified to see someone who is cold heated in her life, blake nora and tsume all shaking trying to keep it under control but lilith was bursting her aura like wild fire and the young koan is crying and pinkie is hugging him trying to calm him down, a teenage girl who is wearing a white and light blue striped sweater with a light-ish blue shirt with a pink heart on the middle, a gen skirt with white leggings and white shoes who is trying to protect her little brother but jennifer spotted her and walked over to her, she picked her up and impale her through the chest with the same sword and her blood splatter on koans face shocking him and the girls, she then throw the body to koan and he is shocked and still crying.

?: d-don't cry, at least I tried to protect you. K-oa-n-

With her last breath, she died right in front of him.

Koan: LORY! (pick her dead body)

Tsume: oh koan..

Dung: your coming with us now boy (as he grab koan and knock him out right in the face) 

As it fated to another memory part of koan in a jungle running away from a red saber tooth cat which he begin to built shelter and en something inside grows more rage and aggressive as koan heard a voice which is joker

Joker: Koan..koan.

Koan: Huh? Who's that?

Joker: someone who know your pain, you cannot let the mortals keep you will locked, mu use vengeance and unleashed the hatred and the fury of all who neglected you. Let's become one, mind, body and soul.

Koan: They will pay! (as I teeth become a little sharp)

Joke: As we will, we will show this jungle who the real hunter and predate of them all.

As the girls see koan doing his surviving by building traps to capture alien animals then even train hard of getting strong as kypher impress and give him a hard challenge for 4 years. Koan wrestling and killing them and camouflage himself with mud and under water even hunt and sneak attack other alien monster to defend other then he slowly becoming feral as one with the animals. Then the memory change to koan screaming in pain on a table with pcyphon, Dr animo and pcycobose experimentation his body.

Blake cover her eyes, emerald felt like puking, tsume hug nora as they in tears while lilth's eyes flashes yellow of rage.

They see Jennifer, albedo and Dr animo and pcycobose tortuging koan all the time as he scream and endure it.

Then it fated to show another memory.

Tsume: w-what is this one?

Koan: the part that change me forever.

As they in horror see a bruises, cuts, bleeding koan drag by Dr animo and pcycobose as Jennifer smile sadistic.

Jennifer: well my koany is time for the last part of the test we like to show you.

A room that a pit full of chemicals which mixed of acid, toxic poison and other serums with.

Jennifer: Hope you like to take a bath koany(kiss his forehead) cause now where gonna break you.

Koan: No no please! You cant do this (as jennifer throw koan in there) NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A big splash as koan screaming and drowning in there as it echo the rooms, the girls are now unable to speak to what they have seen and what they see Animo pull koan out of the chemicals but his skin turn to milky white, his orange hair dyed crimson dark red.

Jennifer: put this trash back to his cell.

Animo and pyshobos nodded as they throw him in there and close the cell door.

Koan:(waking up and coughing, scratching his hair) ah man, I'm itching all over, what hapee-( looking at the mirror and grab his head).hehehehe...hehebeheh..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As he finally broken which show a big and wider grin then his glowing yellow eyes as he gone mad.

Blake: (snatch koan from pinkie and crying) oh koan,* sniff*, you have suffered enough.

Emerald is having second thoughts about siding with the enemies and look at young koan as she started to cry, she joined in on hugging koan as so do lilth, tao, nora and tsume and pinkie.

As another memory show koan with the nemetrix on him as he's tide up in a straitjacket and put a cage on his head as he still grinning as he tide in the chair with chain of shackle as he begin to sing.

Koan: nice of you to drop in, your, JUST! In time for a song~. (smiling madly) _I tried so hard, my dear, to show that you're my every dream, yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme, a memory from your lonesome past, keeps us so far apart, why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart? Another crime before my time made your heart sad and blue, and so now you make me pay for things I didn't do, in anger unkind words are said that make the teardrops start,_

Jennifer: hey! Shut up in there! (bagging the cell door)

Koan: _you'll never know how much it hurts to never see you smile, you know you need and want to laugh, yes you claim it's not your style, why do you hide behind that mask? I'm trying to do my part! why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart? There was a time when I believed that you belonged to me, but now I know your heart is shacked to a memory, you won't admit that we're the same and it's tearing me apart, why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?_

 _Hehehehe~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ (he sang carol of the bells in la's)

Jennifer: ugh, he is not breaking, (turn to animo and albedo) why is he not breaking?!

Albedo: I don't know but I think he is a combination of a mad man psycho and a pure savage beast

Lilith is a little heart broken to see koan in a cell and in a straitjacket while she ignore the song but blake, tao, pinkie, nora, emerald and tsume are hugging koan and are all heart broken to see koan's past and the song didn't help them feel better and they look at Jennifer and wishing that she is alive again so they can kill her X 100,000,00.

Animo: like that one time when he attack and murder the alien animal to eat raw meat, he keep laughing even when he in pain.

Albedo: another day he scratch his cell and make random writing, even talk to himself and even think talking to his mom and dad, step parents and his sister.

Animo: and albedo put a straitjacket on him as to scared of him, so he got help by the robot drones.

Albedo: hey! Standing right here!

Jennifer: anything else?

Animo: psychobos put a cage his head.

Jennifer:(raised her eyebrow) why?

Animo: he was teething the jacket to free his arms, that's why he did it.

Jennifer: well I want him breaking pronto! I don't want my sweet black dragon waiting.

Lilith and the girls: WHAT?!

?: Then why not this time we all do it permanently since it been 3 years for him to crack.

They turn to see kyber and dr Psychobos.

Jennifer: and what can you do that?

Dr Psychobos: All we need to do it's make sure if he is broken mental and Psychical, he's now defenseless even he never tested the nemetrix.

Jennifer: alright then let's go.

As they enter koan's cell as turning on the light but what they shocked too see all the writing and scratching and messed, on the walls there saying "die" "your going to die" HAHAHA" and koan is on the ceiling with his feet having a nice grip and used his right foot to break the head cage off and drop it on to the floor, Pychobos picked up the cage and got headslamed by koan dropping from the ceiling knocking him out, jennifer pull out her swords and slash to hit koan but he doge so the sword cut the straitjacket's tight knot and he rip the sleeves making it into a shirt, the girls blush a little and lilith was smiling to see her son is free for a bit.

Koan: Hahahah

Jeniffer: Shit.

Koan cracking and twisted his joint of his arms and his neck as kyhper get ready for defense and so do jennifer using purple flames, psychobos, animo who start running and alebdo pick diamondhead but what shocked them even lilth and the girls of koan's face look different as his hair become upward with spike, black circle around his eyes, his pupils glows a bit of yellowish orange like as a snake and a psychopath nasty grin to show his sharp teeth. He then started to grow a horn on the right side of his head, he then push the nematrix on his neck then he change into dashslicer and made the villens surprised to see him go into alien with out any pain and in control.

N. Diamondhead: Ah crap the natural predator of Kineceleran.

As in speed dashslicer slicing many time at N. Diamond as albedo cannot regenerate quick cause of dashslicer's speed then dashslicer pounce then break N. Diamondhead's body to pieces as he transformed back to albedo and dashslicer transformed back to koan.

Koan: oh yeah, that felt good, (turn to jennifer) your next.

Jennifer: (pointing her sword at him) oh yeah? Well how can you do that whe-

He kicked the sword off of her hand and it slid away from her, she then slowly look at koan who is right in front of her face with a mad smile.

Koan: peek-a-boo~.

Roundhouse kicked her sent Jennifer flying.

As Albedo getup and transformed into a humanoid bat with many eyes and the symbol of the ultmarix as a bell, this alien called Eyeguy.

N. Eyeguy: Take this you freak!

Using the big eye from his chest blasting koan but he dodge some of them as N. eyeguy's blast make a fire around the area

Koan charge at in full speed like a bull then jump at his head, Then koan keep laughing then raised his elbow then strike it down at 's skull as he try to protect his skull but koan keep pounding his skull with his elbows as keep groaning in pain and koan grin sinister as he evilly laugh hearing the galvan's pain amuse to his ears. Lilith see koans face seeing that joker is in control, the girls are trying to not see his past but they are looking anyways and young koan is trying not to cry.

Lilith: oh my baby, what have I done.(look down)

Koan: Not only joker in charge but he let me take the shot and my revenge cause when he was evil, he clouded my mind.

The girls gasp As get koan off of him.

: Guards!

As the robot drones coming as koan saw the chain

Jennifer:(getting up)never thought you some fighting skill koan.

Koan: Koan not here, as the old me is gone with someone as we become one and the same, which is...CHOAAAASSS!

As he ignite the chain as he begin look at them villains.

Koan: Let me punished you all.

As his fire chain slashes many robot drones in speed make N. eyeguy have time to blast a lightning beam at koan but only break his right horn.

: I wont you give up animal! You can't beat all of us!

Koan:(getting up)We don't give up, WE MAKE DESTRUCTION! HAHAAHAHAHAHA!

As koan charge in so quickly a raging bull so he uses his horn to sent spinning up to the air as koan stop as lilth and girl seeing falling at Koan's remain horn.

Koan: Demon cord!

As N. Eyeguy fall down as the force he got impale right to the gut by koan's horn as he scream but soon turn back to normal as he's out cold then koan shake his head off of albedo then turning his head sideways stared at Kyhper and Jennifer with a bloodthirsty wide mouth. ilith was terrified to see this koan like this, blake, nora, tsume and emerald's eyes are starting to twitch to see what has they done to koan in the past, then they started to laugh a little.

Tao: Meow we know who hurt poor fluffy...

Pinkie pie: yeah...

Blake: (giggle) so this is what they did to you~?

Nora: well if they think that they created a monster?

Emerald: (laugh) let's see that they can do~.

Tsume: agents five monsters. (laugh with the five)

As koan saw kypher charge but he quickly bite him at the arm and grab him down as he grin as he jump to the air and spinning as his claws showing. The spinning cause kypher to have a nasty big cut on his face with a lot of slashes as blood all over is face, he cover his face with his hand to stop the pain, as koan landed as he still grinning. Koan starts out by catching his kyhper in a double-underhook and then jumps up as if to suplex them. Instead of compling the throw, koan start upside down, stops the throw and hooks his feet behind his kypher's ankles while maintaining the double-underhook. At this point, kyhper's arms and legs are stretched down towards the ground, forcing his head up facing the sky.

Koan: TORTURE NUTCRACKER!

Dropping to the ground on the back of his head and neck, splitting the kyhper's legs outward and forcing his shoulders to bend to the limit of breaking and splits from their groin to their lower abdomen as kyhper scream of agony then dropped down unconscious as koan let out a roar. He then turn to his last pray; jennifer.

Koan: your next.

Jennifer: I-I'm not afraid of you monster?

Koan: like your the one to talk,(looking at the fire. Everywhere then back to her)it remind me the time of the dance we have in my school prom. The moment you accept my offer as my lady to tango our last dance my dear? heheheheh...

Koan then dash up to her started to choke her and lift her up. As jennifer begin fighting using her to erupt purple flames start blasting so many purple fire and then make a huge one that soon make smoke but when the smoke clear that koan look okay and he grin make her shiver.

Koan: that tickle...

Koan dash give a lot kicks and punches threw her to the wall and smash down to the ground, stomping on her spine a lot then pick her and punch her in the guts so many en started double roundhouse kicked crashed the ground all then he walk to the bruises, cut and bleeding jennifer as he started choking her then lift her up face to face him.

Jennifer: p-please... spare me, I give up! I'm sorry!

Koan: A devil don't show mercy.

He backed his right hand then thrust his hand to impale threw jennifer's chest make her eyes wide and cough up blood.

Koan: consider this over between us...sweet thing (he pull his arm back and then dropped the dead jennifer who dying and bleeding everywhere)

Lilith was strangely satisfied that he killed that bitch so did the girls as they cuddle young koan some more, then the memory faded.

Koan: After that I found ben and his partner rook which I was a bad guy once since me and joker's mind wasn't right.

Lilith: I think we seen enough, I think we should get to know the real you and the girls are starting to act like you a little. (looking at the girls and there minds are slowly going crazy as koan)

Koan: (chuckle) ok.

Wander: well how about a song? (playing his banjo) _oh wander, over yonder. And check out this and that, if you wander, over yonder. Best be sure you wear a hat, all the things that you have seen, and you surely will be free, if you wander over yonder just you and me. if the darkness is cones a creeping, and your feeling down, just wander over yonder and turn your life around oh! Wander, over yonder. be sure you lend a hand, all your helpful, friendly good deeds, will spread across the land, all your helpful friendly good deeds will spread across the land._

Koan: _do la do, ta do do, woah!_

Everyone is back outside of the house and nora is talking to sheen, uncle grandpa, and mikey on pranks and weirdness stuff, blake is talking to chimera and chalice about koans animal instincts, lilith is talking to cosmo, mickey and wanda who has pink hair with the tip all rounded up, wears a yellow shirt and black paints and she is holding a round baby who is wearing a purple onesie and holding a rattle. His name is poof.

Lilith: well it's nice to meet you wanda and you to little poof.

Poof: poof, poof!

Wanda: well it's really nice to meet you too lilith and try not to leave koan alone again, he is devastated enough at it is.

Lilith:(smiling) oh don't worry about that, I will not leave him this time.

Mickey: well, if koan is down it's up to use to help him.

Lilith: thanks mickey.

Tsume is hanging out with tao, billy and ed as they are having an eating contest to see who has an emptiest stomach, emerald is leaning on a tree smiling at koan having his moment with them.

Deadpool: (walk out of the tree) you know that you can be with him and stop with the anti-social thing right?

Emerald: deadpool? No thanks, I'm fine.

Deadpool: (grin under his mask) oh really? Then why are you feeling guilty about you in the bad guys side?

Emerald:(shocked) h-how did you know about that?

Deadpool: it's written all over your face. So stop with the avoiding koan and join him on his side!

Emerald thought about it and she smiled and walked to young koan and hugged him tightly while getting a glare form pinkie.

Pinkie pie: Hey keep you're hands off my fluffy koan! I wanna cuddle him!

Emerald: Bite me cotton candy head!

Pinkie pie: OK, you asked for it!

She took a bite of emeralds head and she run all over the place trying to get pinkie off of her and making koan laugh and woody is sitting next to him eating popcorn.

Smart koan: Well that was unexpected.

Bugs: Eh I think it's time for you gals to leave, the sun is coming up.

Lilith nodded and was about to open a portal but…

Koan: don't worry mommy, (a door appeared in front of them) there.

Lilith: oh thank you koan, (pet his head making him purr) goodbye everyone. (when through the door)

Nora: hey, koan! Stay fluffy! (went through the door)

Tao: we are still going to finish our eating contest!

Tsume: you got that right! (went through the door)

Emerald: Say guys and Koan thank you for everything. (Went through the door)

Koan: Your welcome emy!

Blake: It's nice talking to you chimera and chalice (Went through the door)

Chalice: you too, Good bye Blakey!(waving his hand)

Chimera: See yah!

 **In zacks head**

Akaru and the girls arrived in a park? They see an aphoristic blue jay and a brown raccoon and a man sleeping on the grass who has light green hair, three ear rings on his left ear, has three swords, wears a green robe with a red sash and a black-green banana on his left arm, the blue jay turn to the girls and so did the brown raccoon.

?: woah, dude it's zack's girlfriends!

?: yeah and there is his mom.

?: we need to get zack. (pull out his cell) hey guys, we have guess. Yes it's them, yes, bring zack here, ok see you here, bye. (puts his cell beck) they should be here. (walk up to them) hello.

Akaru: hello, who are you two?

?: well i'm mordocai (point to the brown raccoon) this is rigby (pointed to the sleeping man) and that guy is zoro.

As Mordocai walk to Zoro as h shaking him.

Mordocai: Dude wake up! We have guess.

As zoro still asleep as mordocai groan as akaru walk next to him.

Akaru: Allow me mordocai.

She walk up to zoro and put an alarm clock next to him and it yelled at his ear and he woken up.

Zoro: w-what the?! (look around then look at akaru) who are you?

Akaru: I'm Akaru, zack's mom and these girls are zack's girlfriends (poimting at yang, leonia, kagayuka and neo)

Zoro: so your zack's mom? (Turn his head to yang, leonia, kagayuka, and neo which glare a little at neo)and zack's girlfriend huh? Well names roanoro zoro, (turn to another group coming while smiling) and it looks like there here.

The girls turn to see a big group and a giant blue robot with flames on its arms and legs with number 12 on his left side and a red car as a head, in the group is a kid with black hair, a red t-shirt with a star on the middle, wears blue paints and red saddles, black-ghost, a man wearing a white robe has black hair and has a sword, a yellow octopus thing wearing a teachers hat and a black robe with a crescent moon on his tie and has a smile, a teen has orange hair who is wearing a black battle kimono, a teen who has sun kiss yellow hair, blue eyes and wears a black and orange jumpsuit and wears a bandanna with a leaf on the metal, a man wearing orange clothing blue boots and has black hair and standing next to min is a man wearing a blue one jumpsuit, and has a white armor on his upper body and has black hair.

Yang: Wow a giant Robot!

Popping out of the car is a chubby man with dirty blonde hair and chin hair wears a red vest, white shirt.

?: why thank you for the compliment!

Akaru: who are you guys?

?: well my name is Steven universe, and these guys are some of the rest, the orange haired guy is ichigo, the samurai name's is jack, mr. koro-sensei, goku and vegeta, naruto and you know black-ghost.

Yang: yeah, we do.

?: Don't forget about us yang.

Yang turn to two people one who is wearing a black school girl uniform with raven hair and has a little pale skin, red eyes and a boy who has white hair, bluish silver eyes, has a mark on his left eye and he is wearing a black cloak with white linings and gloves.

Yang:(surprise) oh it's you two.

?: greetings everyone else, my name is lumonious, and this is my sister, shady.

Akaru: well now I guess that zack is right,(looking at yang) you are a demigoddess, but you need some practice with your new found powers, I recommend training with zack.

Yang: (cat smile) oh I will enjoy training with zackey-pie~.

?: did somebody call me?

The girls turn to young zack with optimus prime, a man wearing a blue costume with a red cape and tights and has a red S on his chest, a man wearing a black costume with a black cape, black mask with bat ears and a black bat on his chest, a buffed up man has light blue hair, and orange jacket with the sleeves off and paints, a completely green man with huge muscles, a teen wearing a red and blue costume with black webbing decline and a spider on his chest and has a red mask with white eyes, a short man wearing a red sweater and hat with an M on it and a tall man wearing green sweater and hat with an L on it and they both wearing blue overalls, two aphoristic hedgehogs one is blue wearing white gloves and red shoes and the other is black with red lining and wears white gloves with yellow rings and hover boots with yellow rings, a teen with a straw hat wearing a red light jacket and blue shorts, a skeleton with it's head on fire wearing a black jacket and paints with a chain on his chest.

Yang: oh, my, GOD! (run to zack and hugs him) OH MY LOOK HOW CUTE YOU ARE ZACKY-WACKY!

Leonia: z-z-zacky-bear? I-it's that you? (he nodded and she dashes to him and snatch him and hugs him) oh my god! You are so adorable and now your my little teddy zacky!

Kagayaku: (snatches him and hugs him then cuddle to his face) oh yes! A huggy woggy zacky, and he is all mine~.

Neo: (snatch him yet again as she cuddled him) I can't resist zackys cuteness, you are now my zacky-plushy.

Yang: HEY! GIVE BACK ZACKY!

Leonia: GIVE HIM BACK TO ME DAME IT!

Kagayaku: I'M NOT DONE CUDDLING HIM!

Neo: Screw you guys! He's mine!

Yang, Leonia, Kagayuka: YOU SON OF BITCH!

As young zack got out of Neo's grasp and the girls are fighting in cloud as young zack walk to his mom and wave his hands to his mom.

Zack:(smile) Hi Mama!

Akaru: (picks up the young zack and hugs him) oh my son, I can feel you in my arms again for so long.* Sniff while in tears* i'm so sorry for leaving you all alone, all I regret is that I didn't see you grow up.

Zack: (hug her back while smiling) it's ok mama, your here and that is all that matters.

Akaru: (smile) thank you my son,(looking at his friends) so can you introduce you friends sweetie?

Zack: sure (looking at the girls still fighting) but first, superman, batman, spidey, goku can you stop there fighting?

They nodded and super man flew to yang and grab her at the scarf, spider man webbed at neo and pulled her and trying to hold her, batman put a head grip on leonia and goku just grab kagayaku by the en the girls calm down as superman, spiderman, batman, and goku let them go.

Zack: Alright now you girls stop fighting (he look to his friends)Guys introduce yourself with my mom and my girlfriends here.

Superman: very well, they call me superman but call my Clark when we're not in public.

Batmen: i'm batman.

Spiderman: yo! It's your friendly neighborhood spiderman, nice to meet you.

Goku: hello! My name is Son goku.

?: (dash up to the girls) yo, I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog.

?: (walk up to them and chopped sonic's head) sometimes your getting to fast and reckless, I am shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform.

Sonic: well zack is the ultimate lifeform here and so dose his mom and his blonde girlfriend so your just a regular person.

Shadow: Like your the one who talk, not the fastest thing alive as Zack is.

Sonic: What was that? (glaring at shadow)

?:That's enough you two, A pleasure to meet y'all, My name is Toriko.

?: (jumped out of the big robot) yo, the names coop nice to meet a fellow blonde.

?: I, am, ghost rider.

?: hello! it's-a-me Mario!

?: and Luigi! Number one!

Mario and Luigi: and we are the super mario brothers! (make a pose)

?: me hulk! And me welcome you. (hold his hand as akaru shakes it)

?:I'm Ichigo kurosaki

?: Hi! I'm monkey D. luffy!

Naruto: hi ya! The names naruto uzamaki!

Vageta: i'm vegeta.

?: where is everyone?

The girls turn to see another girl, but she has light purple skin, wings and horse ears, has dark purple with violet and pink lining with a tail, wears a light blue shirt with a pink bow, a violet skirt with a pink six edge star with three white stars and purple leg warmers.

?: (looks at zack and picks him up) there you are zack, mordaci said that we have guest's (look at the girls) are these our guest's?

Zack: yes and that lady wearing a kimono mixed battle armor with the black hair, that's my mom.

?: oh! (bows to akaru) it's an honorer to meet you, my name is twilight sparkle.

?: hey!

Everyone turn to see a teen who has pink hair, a white scarf, wears a black vest and white paints and has a red mask on his right side and following him is a small blue cat with a green bag with wings.

?: sup, the name is natsu dragneel and this is my best buddy happy.

Happy: aye!

Then someone jumps down and two people wearing a blue and blueish green jumpsuit and has brown hair on his forehead and has brown gloves and next to him he looks the same but he wears a red singlet and has no brown hair on his forehead but has a Japaneses symbol on it.

?: hey ya, my name is kinniku mantaro but call me kid muscle.

?: and my name is kinnikuman, but call me king muscle, Mantaro's Dad.

Akaru: It's very nice to meet everyone and thanks to be there for my son.

Natsu:(grin with a thumbs up) ah it's no problem, we manege to keep him smiling when ever we can.

Luffy:(laugh while grinning as well) and with our power and strength he can be unstoppable if he needs to be.

Zack: Yeah, so why are you guys in my mind for?

Yang: well, we are wondering on what are you dreaming or thinking about so we decided to come in and check it out.

Zack: well, you should ask next time.

Leonia: sorry.

Zack: (grin)It's okay and you want to know me back then how about first we all have some nice grub who's with me?!

Everyone: ah yea-yea!

As zack and they other are in a Biggest restaurant they all started to eat there favorite food.

Zack is eating a Good pasta with veggies, Naruto eating a bowl of ramen, Luffy eating a lot of meat, Goku eating a pork chops, Vegeta eating chicken, Sonic is eating some chilli dogs, Nastu eating hamburgers, Happy eating fish, King muscle and Kid muscle eating some meat and rice, Coop is eating some tacos, mordaci and rigby are eating some meatball subs, twilight is eating some salad, mario and luigi are eating some spaghetti, Hulk is eating Pizzas, and toriko is eating everything gourmet related.

Yang: oh man, dose toriko eat that much?

Twilight: yes he dose, he is a glutton if he needs to be.

Superman: He's not the only one, zack, goku, vegeta, nastu, luffy, naruto, coop, kid and king eat more then ever, look.

The girls look at the boys and there belly's are huge.

Rigby: now that's what I call a belly party.

Mordaci and rigby: WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Zack: Man that really hit the spot!

Twilight walked over to him and zack burped and return back to his normal size as she catches him and hugs him making the girls giving glares at her.

Twilight: such a cute boy.

Yang: Say zack, we was wondering if we can get to know your past more if you don't mind.

Zack: I don't mind.

Twilight: if you girls follow me, I'll take you to his past.

The girls, The guys and akaru followed twilight to a big blueish-green house with a white garage door on the lower house, she open the door and they follow her up stares to see a long hallway with many doors.

Neo: wow, you got a lot of doors here.

Zack: I know.

They went to the first door and they see a baby zack and akaru with Andrew standing next to her.

Zack: quick bros! Cover your ears!

The guys cover the ears as the girls squeals louder.

Yang: AAHHH! OH MY DUST! BABY ZACKY-PIE EVEN MORE CUTER!

Leonia: OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! ZACKY-BEAR IS MORE CUTER THEN I EVER IMAGINE!

Neo: OH MY GOD! I WANT TO HUG HIM FOREVER!

Kagayaku: BABY ZACKY! OH MY GOD HE IS PERFECT!

Twilight: I KNOW! HE IS SUCH A ADORABLE LITTLE BOY!

Mordaci: woah, (turn to zack) how did you survive there screams?

Zack: practice and passions and if you have three brothers you'll understand.

Akaru is crying a little to see both andrew and baby zack one more time and she is smiling at the moment. As soon the memory faited to another memories as zack recognize as he sigh.

Zack: ah crap...

Kagakyuka: what's wrong zack?

Zack: my other memories when I get picked on as a nobody in school…

Then they see a young zack surrounded by black silhouettes picking on him and voices echoed saying "loser!" "freak!" "go back to where you belong you freak of nature!" akaru, yang, neo, leonia, and kagayaku is getting a furry of aura, natsu is emitting flames from his entire body, luffy clutch his fist and he is getting more angry, naruto's eyes turn blood red and fox like and sonic and glowing black and his blue fur is getting darker.

Luffy: Those brats!

Twilight: (hugs zack tighter while embedding a dark purple furry) why do you have to suffer in your childhood?

They continued to see the memory as zack met a girl with blonde hair and a blue dress and they went out for a bit until she broke his heart by revealing that she has a boyfriend and that is his bully and they see his a girl's body right next to zack go laugh but soon in rage of his face he begin to felt his teeth gritted.

Girl: hahaha you believed that I am the only one who see through you? HA, what a joke freak.

Zack's body started to shake more and more for every names.

Boy: yeah I bet that your mom and dad and how your sister are glad that they died because that they are disgusted by you.

They continued to laugh and making the girls and the four more angrier ready to explode but they see that zack started to go on a rampage and start to hurt them by slamming them into the walls and beating the living snot of them, he stopped and turned to see the girl that is lying on the ground and turn back, he turn the body to see that she is her sister and her gut is cut open, he cried over the body and everything went dark.

Yang: (snatch zack from twilight and hugs him) oh zacky-pie, i'm sorry that you have a bad past.

Kagayaku: who was that little girl?

Shadow: it's none of your business.

Leonia: and why is that?

Luffy: it's very personal for zack, never ask again.

Akaru: very well.

The next memory showed of zack being experimented by bens villains and as he scream of agony and pain of there experiment and srums to dump him in a bath of chemicals samples as soon they see his ghost en later zack begin to break out and finding a ship to escape.

Yang: so that's how you got your powers, zacky-pie? (Zack nodded sadly as yang's eyes erupt red and her hair become white flames) when I find ben's villains i'm going to punch them in the face, repeatably!

Leonia: Ditto for me. (unleashed a fearsome aura and growl like a lion show bladed claws)

Neo: I'll kill them. (murder intense aura)

Kagayaku: i'm going to smash there faces! (a pure intense aura and holding her spike club)

Nastu: I'll kicked there asses! (raising his firing fist)

Naruto: I can't wait to hurt them badly right kurama?

Kurama: got that right kit!

Coop: They gonna so wish they should never met me and megas.

As soon when zack landed on earth at the forest, he try to find help but the people are afraid of him and call him"monster" throws stuff and called the police as zack running so far away in tears and live an alone with no one but some animals. He look at the river to see his reflection and splash it cause he think he's a monster.

Zack: why...I don't want to all alone...daddy...mommy...yuna...am I never to have a family again?

?: then how about you come with me.

Zack turn to see max with a silver arm armor and shoulder.

Zack: wh-who are you?

Max: easy there, my name is max tannyson.

Zack: Z-Zackery masayoshi orion(bow to him)

Max: well it's nice to meet you zack.

Zack: w-what d you mean on come with you?

Max: well, I over heard that you don't want to be alone and need a family, so I decided to adopted you so you can be a brother to my grandson ben. So what do you say sport, want to come along?

Zack wasted no time and went up to him and hugged him.

Zack: o-ok, sir.

Max: hey don't call me sir, call me grandpa max.

Zack: okay grandpa max, b-but you adopt someone who a mutant? What will the people will say see a half ghost?

Max: ha ha don't worry about that, I have grand kids are half alien and I keep them. So don't worry about it.

Zack: thank you grandpa max!(he put a happy grin)

Yang smiled and hugs zack tighter, leonia teared up a little, kagayaku cried tears of happiness, akaru: smiled happily and going to thank max on taking care of her son, neo smiled at zack and thinking on kicking dung on the ding dong, superman, luffy, naruto, natsu and sonic are smiling at that moment, coop cross his arms and smiled at young zack

Akaru: I wanna thank max for taking care of you sweetie.

Zack: Thanks to him I have a family and train a lot to become a hero with my ghost powers and learn the way of never fall into the darkness and have the ultramatrix. Even after I have black ghost of revenge but soon ben help me and I see black ghost as a person like.

Blaxk ghost: sure do hehe(give him a fist bump)

As another fated and show another.

Yang: what's this one zacky-pie?

Zack: A memory when ben and I as teenager we first met koan but only met him as... A villian.

As they see ben who trying to find out who destroyed those city, burning fire, demolish building and broken grounds as ben frown.

Ben: Talk about a bad redecorating, okay who ever you are come on out! Or are you to scared to face me.

?: Hahahahaha! All you have to do is say please hero.

As ben turn around and so do the girls and they other see koan up top of a lap post with a sinister face as the wind blow to his fur cape surf that covering his neck for a surprise later as they staring each other then koan jump down.

Koan: Hello, good afternoon, aloha, hola I guess your the great ben 10 I hear so munch about, nice to meet a legend face to face

Ben: _It's this guy for real? He looks like he got out of a looney bin._

Ben: Are you the one who do this?

Koan:(roll his eyes) of you said my redecorating is bad, I can do it better then before if you like.

Ben: well I hope your ready (getting his omnitrix ready) because it's hero time!

He slap his wrist and change into a humanoid grasshopper with long legs, wearing a green jumpsuit with the omnitrix on his belly.

?: **CRASHHOPPER!**

Koan: oh~ are we using catchphrases now? Well then, it's time to get wild!

Crashhopper: what are yoy talking about? You don't have the omnitrix.

Koan: Who said it's a omnitrix? See for yourself(showing his nemetrix that shocked crashhopper)

Crashhopper: the nemetrix?! I haven't seen that cents Khyber last wear it with snot rocket, and how come you are wearing it?

Koan: Let's say that lousy hunter not worthy to possessed it because no beast dont get control by no one! this is not the same old nemetrix you know jimmy the cricket, as I am your natural predator who bring CHOOOOAAASSS!

As a big red flash be a fat, grey, rock-skinned alien. It has purplish-pink spheres, which are similar in appearance to those of Ultimate Swampfire and a nemetrix around it neck.

?: **MUCILATOR!**

Crashhopper: ah crap.

Mucilator did in full speed capture crashhopper and grab him then slammed him in the ground many times and get caught of his larva sack.

Mucilator: Having trouble getting out of this sticky situation crashhopper?

Crashhopper then slap his belly and he change into a black alien with one green eye and has plugs on his fingers, antennas and tail and has a green line on his chest with the omnitrix on his chest.

?: **FEEDBACK!**

He then shack Mucilator on the larva sack shocking him in the processes and he jump out of the larva and getting his dissents from him and Mucilator.

Feedback: (crossing his arms) so what do you want to do this, the easy way or the hard way.

Mucilator: i'll go with option three, the insane way!

As Mucilator big red flash and he transformed into Lightsout

Lightsout: **LIGHTSOUT!** What's shaken sparky?

Feedback: what the?! I've never seen that alien before!

Lightsout: well then, time to knock your lights out. (charge at him)

Feedback: (dogged) oh come on he has puns like me? what's next?

Lightsout behind feedback in quick speed thrust his head sent feedback flying crashed to the wall and then he getting up ffom the rubble.

Feedback: I guess he's fast as well.

Then lightsout blast a black lightning beam at feedback who feedback grin and get ready to absorb it. But it just blast him off his feet. As feedback scream of the pain whi h he flying crashed down to mny building and down to the lightsout flew in then landed in front of him as feedback shocked and confused.

Lightsout: I know what your thinking, why can't you absorb like any energy or lightning from this alien? Well maybe you should do some more learning in class cause your fighting the natural predator of the Conductoid.

Feedback was in shock that he now know that koan has a condoctoid's natural predictor, lightsout then use his antennas and plug then into feedback's plugs and start to drain him from his energy but he pulled the plugs off from his chest and started to hide from lightsout.

Lightsout:(looking for him by walking) come out feedback, are you planning how to defeat me ? You seem to forgotten as this form I can feel any electric nerves or energy and I know where are you as I can smell you (his antennas stretch out to grab him and his little arm grab feedback and begin to drain a lot of him which lightsout grin) Consider a discharge hahahahaha!

Feedback struggled to break free so he pulled the plugs again then slap his chest and he change again, he change into a blue four armed monkey with six green eyes and has the omnitrix on his chest with four green straps on it.

?: **SPIDERMONKEY!** And it's time to get ultimate!

He slap his omnitrix again and four spikes came out and he change into a purple skin gorilla with black fur and has four spider legs and has three fingers and toes.

?: (streaking monkey noises while pounding his chest) **ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!**

Lightsout begin shoot lightning but as U. spidermonkey dodge it then punch him twice sent lightsout flying and crashed to the ground as U. spidermonkey's jaw split to shot a big web that cocoon him.

: Monkey see monkey do, and this monkey a fool out of you!

Lightsout: Not to bad, but I can do better.

A big red flashes as lightsout become root shark.

Root shark: **ROOT SHARK!**

: huh, a predator of spidermonkey? Well this will be no problem since An ultimate can deal with it (pounding his fist)

Root shark: oh ben, when I said it's not the same old nemetrix, I'm serious when I said it's not.

Then he touch the nemetrix with his tail and the nemetrix grew four claws and his skin change from indigo to pale brown and his belly turn to light indigo and he grew spikes on his body and his head looks like a hammer shark with teeth like saber tooth and also some cobra hood and snake rattle tail.

?: **ULTIMATE ROOT SHARK!**

: (shrieking scarily) me and my big mouth.

U. Root shark to bite his prey but jump and spread a biggest web on him but surprise him that ot shark breathe nuclear-flames as dodge it as root shark's tail caught him then squeeze him in a tight grip as he shriek in pain them ot Shark slammed him many times.

Root shark: Monkey see monkey boom, but this monkey meet his doom!

He throw to the wall crashed down as he totally injured and transformed back to ben as ot shark slowly slither towards him.

U. Root Shark: The Greatest hero my ass, its not to difficult and wonder why your other enemies having the hard time doing this over the years...(grab ben tightly as shark chuckle)

Ben:(Grunt)w-why are you?…doing this for?

Root shark: I did this because of kypher and his allies give me hell of my life's that I endure! I lost everything! My family, my sanity, even my heart was broken. If you was a hero, you should have show them no mercy but tell me what makes you a great hero tennyason?

?: That he never give up no matter the cause and I owe him what it takes to be a hero.

They look up to see ultimate echo-echo but he has two tubs on his arms and he has 13 disks on his body, has gray armor with crimson red line and chest and on his disks and eyes are light blue and the ultimatrix is on his chest with four spikes on it.

?: (crossing his arms) and if you got a problem with him, you got to deal with **POSITIVE ULTIMATE ECHO-ECHO.**

He launch a strong sonic waves at Shark sent him flying and crashed to many building as P.U. echo-echo go check on Ben.

P.U. echo-echo: hey bro, are you alright?

Ben: yeah, lets get him together.

P.U. echo-echo: now your talking my language.

Ben then slap his wrist and change into NRG.

NRG: alright, let's see you can handle **NRG!**

As U. root shark get up and glare at them .

shark: two against one I can handle easy.

P.U echo echo: You know I heard your talking over ben after try to squeeze him in his normal form.

U. Root shark: yeah so? What about it?

P.U echo echo: so your going to be sorry when i'm through with you.

U. Root shark: bring it on!

as soon U. root shark begin to blast a nuclear-fire which NRG came to block it as U. echo echo did another blast but U. Root shark dodge it as both heroes use there attack together to hit him then U. Root shark stumble then NRG Running give him many punches as U. Root shark transformed into rollgrawl then ultimate rollgrawl.

U. rollgrawl: With this formed I am invulnerable so you two are done.

P.U Echo echo: tell me koan, why doing this? To the people and there home, they didn't do anything to you?

U. rollgrawl: shut up! Kypher and his friends took everything from me and make me a monster, I have nothing!

NRG: Let us help you koan! Zack, Austin and even I lost someone as well.

U. Rollgrawl: spare me of your sympathy hero! and die!

Blasted his cannons everywhere as he roar of rage which ho echo put on a sonic force field

P.U echo echo: this shield wont hold this longer!

NRG: we need to figure out a way to beat this guy before he destroy everything

P.U. Echo echo: (Light bulb appeared top of his head) I got it! I'll go NRG and you go Atomix, I can merge with you when I'm out of the suit as we can increase our boost to do it, that will defeat him.

NRG: ok, it's worth a shot.

They slap there trixes and ben change into a humanoid robot with nuclear chemicals inside, He has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on Atomix. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth doesn't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. He has the omnitrix on his green with white line belt and zack change into an silver NRG with three blue holes and a red scare on it and has the ultimatrix on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE NRG!**

?: alright bug boy, meet **ATOMIX!**

P. NRG: You ready Atomix?

Atomix: are you kidding? I've ben ready for years.

P. NRG: then lets get this battle on!

P. NRG come out of his suit show his true form, a living blue and white color radiation with a jack of lantern smile and silver horns and the symbol of the ultramtrix wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, and two knee braces on both legs. a belt for the ultramtrix symbol as P. NRG phase inside of Atomix as a green and blue flashes as Atomix now increased boost as they become one.

Atomix: dude, we rock.

U. Rollgrawl: that won't help you from me!

Atomix: alright if you won't lesson to reason then it's time to lesson to our fist! NUCLEAR FUSION FORCE!

Then he blast a nuclear blast of green and blue coming at him, U. Rollgrawl then saw his sister and step-parents in the blast then he shocked and started to cry a little.

U. Rollgrawl: m-mom, d-dad, lory,.. I-I'm sorry.

Then a biggest explosion as U. Rollgrawl went up to the air as he falling down change back to rollgrawl crashed the ground as changes back to koan who all injured and defeated as he exit out of Atomix as they change back to their normal self. As koan still alive as he thought of them either arrest him or finished the job but zack and ben felt and senses his pain and even his tears so they give him a long talk and help him as koan have felt a memory of what his step parents and loey would say as he agree and join ben and zack but he need some times alone to rethink of his wrong as joker slowly understand it.

Another memory as cyborg dung with vilgax and the full drones attacking as koan and joker was manipulate but koan finally out of cyborg dung's words as he help ben and austin deal with vilgax's allies as koan and zack team up to defeat cyborg dung as zack did the final blow to defeat him.

Yang: damn, remind me not to piss off koan again.

Zack: Yeah, koan was like us who have a good or bad day, but I realize Austin, koan and me was picked because dung was afraid we discover who we are from our kidnapping us will not let this happen

Batman: So then he make a plan use zack, koan and Austin as great weapon in the villan's control to defeat ben and later dung figure a way to kill austin.

Leonia: Why not ben?

Mordocai: cause he's already been a hero and known he's to munch of a bit a threat to escape from any plans that him and his friends can stop ever since he found they omnitrix.

Optimus prime: They first try zack but escape, then Austin which that failed, and last koan with kypher and albedo helped to use the nemetrix against them.

Naruto: But now that failed they finally become heroes thanks to max and ben.

Zack: You said it Naruto!

Yang: That's awesome and your a true brother to help koan, so tell me zack who are your friends based on helping you who you are as we know.

Mordocai: me and rigby are the cool guy and the funny guy along with they other who hang with Z.

Steven: well i'm his negotiation side.

Twilight: and i'm his intelligent side.

Musicale kid: my and my dad are his strength.

Sonic: me and shadow are his speed and power.

Ichigo: i'm his ghost power house with justice

Ghost rider: no i'm his ghost side and vengeance.

Hulk: me his destructive and rage.

Spiderman: i'm his active side.

Batman: i'm the bad cop.

Goku: i'm his fairness.

Superman: i'm his his humanity.

Coop: i'm his lad back said.

Luffy: me, nastu and naruto are his wild and will power side.

Jack: I am his side of his strength of his will and calm rage.

Optimus prime: I'm his wisdom, learning and hope with weapons.

Zoro: I'm his to train and fight opponent.

Torkio: I'm his eating side.

Vegeta: I am his side of pride.

Lumonious: me and shady are his celestailsapien, I do have the light, optimistic, and postive.

Shady: I do have the negative, pessimistic, and darkness.

Black ghost: I am his fusion of his ghost power and some celestailsapien power as well.

Zack: and i'm my one inner child, well what's left of it.

Yang: woah, cool.

Akaru: well we have some time left before the sun comes back up, how about we hang out and talk.

Mordaci and rigby: (smirking)or how about guys night!

Steven: (grin and have stars for eyes) guys night?

Toriko: guys night?

Vegeta: guys night?

Every male: guys night!

Yang:(smirking) and with a little girls night!

Shady: girls night?

Leonia: girls night?

The girls: girls night!

Everybody hanged out watching t.v, pigging out, fighting, doing crazy stuff and there own thing and the girls are talking to twilight about zack.

Akaru: so twilight, what do you think about zack?

Twilight:(blushes a bit)when I met him as a cute and handsome boy, I felt bad how he was alone ever since you was in the war and in pain, so I help him by teaching history, math, science, Different languages with Bruce help.

Akaru: Bruce huh? Which that batman's true identity

Twilight: yep, and he help zack train with nastu and they other as well, Zack makes my heart felt warm when I see his smile as I have feelings for him as I wanted be more then a sister like to him.

Akaru: Well thank you very munch for taking care of my baby boy.

Twilight: It's my pleasure your highness, even there other girls in here have feelings for zack as well

Akaru:(smile) I see.

Zack: Hey yang, leonia, kagayuka, natliop.

Yang: what is it zacky-pie.

Zack: It's time I talk to you about that girl who died at my hands…

Kagayaku: well who is it?

Zack:(look down as his hair over his yes) it's… my little sister, yuna orion.

Leonia: You have a sister?!

Zack: Yeah.

Batman: Zack is close to yuna and watch and take care of her back in the day in his world as an older brother.

Ichigo: He did his best to protect her from ben's enemies but failed and blame himself.

Ghost rider: That's why after he got adopted he was consume of rage and hatred that burning within him.

Superman: He met vilgax again as he make zack's snapped.

Steven: He was in his ghost form but cause to become black ghost.

Kagayuka: S-So that's how zack first become you. (looking at black ghost as he nodded)

Black Ghost: Indeed Kagayuka, that's its the reason how I was unleashed as his bypass ghost formed , a mixed D.N.A of ghostfreak, ectplasam, upgrade, gravcarcass, creeper, toepick, necromancer and other dead or alive relate species with magic.

Goku: But ben here help and clean zack's mind before he kill vilgax and give a reality check.

Yang:(a sad look)Woah.

Leonia: Poor zacky-bear.… (hugging him again)

Zack: (as he wipe his tears and sigh while looking down) If only I can wish she was here now and be so proud of how great I am as a hero.

?: I'm already proud of you from the begging my Nii-chan.

Zack was shocked and turned to see an orange long hared girl with a sine hair strand of a ahoge sticking out from the top and wrapped it as a small pony tail with a ribbon tide it up her long hair, with light blue eyes who is wearing black pants, gray vest, white dress shirt, a red tie, a pink hair clip, and black dress suit.

Zack:(begin to tears a lot) y-y-yuna?

Yuna:(smile) yep, zacky. I'm here.(showing her arms to him)

Zack: YUNA!

He then dash up to her and tackle her to the ground while hugging her and crying, she smiled and hugged back loving the hug from zack, she sit up and look at akaru and was shocked of knowing that…

Yuna:(Tears) m-mom? Is that you?

Akaru:(in tears as well) yuna?

Yuna then runs up to her and hugs her tight with zack still in her arms, akaru smiled and hold her children for centuries. (A/N finally a family back together)

Akaru: oh yuna, your ok.

Yuna: mommy, zacky, I miss you so much.

Yang kagayaku, leonia and neo are shocked to see yuna, zacks sister in his mind, twilight was confused to see her in a butler outfit mordaci and rigby are shocked to see yuna and so did the guys on how dose she get in zacks head.

Akaru: alright all the hugging aside, you tell us young lady on what have you been doing?

Yuna: well fist things first (pops out orange wolf ears and tail) hello everyone my name is yuna orion and i'm zacks little sister (bows to them) and for my resent form well when I was killed in my old world I was in a deep sleep coma and been reborn with a new look and I was in a new world far different from ours and I didn't know who I am but I remember my name, I walked in a forest until I was taken in by inu clan of dog-like beings often similar to werewolves that are masters of the black arts and assassination who hunt down stray demons, after a few years I had gotten out of my amnesia and remembered who I am and recently I know what I am, i'm half human half celestailsapien and now half inugami.

Yang:(raising her eyebrow) ok, now we know that your his sister but why are you wearing a butler outfit?

Yuna:(blush of embarrassing as she rub the back of her head) well i'm a little tomboyish but as an assassin and i'm serving as a butler and maid so I can keep a low profile and it's a habit.

Zack: and how did you find me?

Yuna: well with the resent rumors around here in remnant about four hero boys and one of them says about a light tan skin teen who change into a black and white goo monster of a ghost and recently about the same boy with transforming robots, so I figured that you are a fan of transformers I figured that it was you, I was so happy that you are here so I came to vale home of beacon to find you and here I am~.

Then yuna hugs zack and rubbing her face on him.

Yuna: oh my god your so cute right now!

Yang: HEY! LET GO OF MY ZACKY-PIE!(Blue flames erupt from her hair)

Leonia: GIMMING BACK MY TEDDY- ZACKY!(Lightning started dancing around her)

Kagayaku: GET YOUR FACE OFF OF HIM!(Her white aura erupted as she pull out an Axe)

Neo: YOU THIEVING MUTT HE'S MINE!

Twilight: YUNA! LET GO OF HIM RIGHT NOW! (As she burst in fire)

Yuna:(Glared at them) No he's mine and I wanna make puppies with him someday!

Leonia: LIKE HELL YOU ARE! I'M GOING TO MAKE KITTENS WITH HIM!

As yuna unleashed a dark blue aura as so the girls unleashed there aura until akaru make a fake cough to get there attention.

Akaru: now, now girls, let's be civilizes and calm down, (pointing at the suffocate zackyand yuna your suffocating zack you know?

They look at zack and his face is turn blue.

Yuna: (let go of him) ah! I'm so sorry zacky!

Zack: It's no biggie and I hope it was the suffocating but you want to do what on me?

Yuna: it's nothing! Oh and I'm just projecting myself into your mind and I'll be seeing you when you are up.

Zack: ok, I can't wait to introduce you to my brothers.

Sonic: hey guys! it's time to go.

Superman: yeah and It's nice to finally meet zack's girlfriends, his mother and even his sister as well.

Mordaci: yeah hope we see you again.

Rigby: yeah thanks, for being the coolest girlfriends that zack knows.

Batman:(small smile)Not to mention keep up the good work protecting the innocent.

King Muscle: Make sure you be there for zack forever.

Kid muscle: good luck you guys.

Goku:(grin and give a peace sign)You guys are awesome, hope we see each other again and go for spare.

Yang: ok see you all later!

As they went into the portal yuna and the girls peck out and glare at twilight.

The girls: we're watching you. (walk back into the portal)

Mordaci and rigby: WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Twilight: (glared back) so do I…

 **in reality**

As the sun rises up four portals open and the girls all walked out of the portal and they all have different reactions.

Ruby: oh wow! That was so cool! That do you girls think?

Blake: (started to laugh koan like and smiled) oh I don't know, dose a peacock sing with a doodoo?

Ruby: (a question marrk on top of her head) um blake? Are you ok?

Blake: oh i've never been better rubes. (giggles) in facet me and the girls never felt any better, (turn to emerald, tsume and nora and they are smiling too) right girls~?

Nora, Emerald and Tsume: oh yes~. (giggle)

Koan: captain underpants! (falls off the bed) hey what's going on? And(looking at blake, emerald, nora and tsume)Well hey there what you girls smiling at?

Blake: (turn to him as the girls did too) well~ let's just say that we know you more then ever~.

Nora: and we are going to enjoy are time together, just you, and us.

Emerald: All ours and no one else~.

Tsume: We will never let you out of our site nya.

Koan: (koan's eyes stretch out) ah! it's the yandere diseas! Koan save you! (pull out a bucket of water) bucket powers activate! Take this you Yandere Goombas!

As he dump the bucket blake some how pull out a bucket and the water went in it.

Koan: what the?! How in the holy goombas can you do that?

Tsume: (pounce at him making koan fall to the bed) well we been watching you doing it and we try it out and it worked~.

Blake: (crawl up to his face) and we are not yandere's we're just female versions of you, now kiss me you handsome lunatic!

As koan hide underground shaking like a leaf and making chicken noise.

Koan: blake, nora, tsume emerald your being a yandere!

Nora: (pop under the bed) ooohhh~ what big muscles you have~ my handsome king~.

Koan freaked out and then he did a hog horn mixed air horn scream to shake and knock put there koan-like as it work and wonder what happen as they remember as koan speed scream while leaving a long smoke As bounce like a ping pong game and making random animal noise.

Koan: MEDIC! OF STOOGES!

Then he stopped and play dead and covered with mustered.

Tsume: (swaying her hips and licking koan's check and giggles) that's not going to do anything koany I know that trick when we're kids.

As she find out an attach paper on koan cheek said" made in china" as it's a fake toy as she looked to koan who twitching in the corner holding a drumstick as a weapon then his mouth fumed and red eyes.

Koan: Redrum! Redrum! Redrum! (Looking at blake, nora, tsume and emerald point his drumstrick at them) BEGONE! EVIL KOAN LIKE YANDERE OF DOOOOM!

As the girls raised there hands to calm him down before he go out of control some more.

Tsume: Koan calm down it's us, we promise we're not going to hurt you.

Koan: (raised his eyebrow and title his head) your not?

Nora: we're not who do you think we are? Smart you?

Koan: I don't even know.

Blake: and we know that you like our old personality's but we're still us but a little improvement and learn more about you so we can be closer together, koany.

Koan: oooooh (he nodded) well why didn't you say so, and if your like me, me then what you would you do if there was a giant marshmallow bear wearing a cowboy clothes there?

Nora: you mean that marshmallow bear cowboy?

She is pointing at a bear made out of marshmallows wearing a cowboy out fit while playing a bandjo.

Tsume: I think we feed him chocolate as long he do use butter cause george Washington said he need it for his teeth to be yellow(make a duck noise)

Koan:(his grin become big amd wider) oh yeah i'm so going to like the new yous.

Blake: well~ (crawl up to his chest) your going to like the new us more and I still want that kiss form you~.

Koan: okay my crazy kitty.

 **Back with the group**

Ruby: well I think that blake, nora, emerald and tsume are now koan like.

Zack: (wakes up) what is it about koan?

Then yuna appeared from the door and zack was shocked to see her.

Zack: y-yuna?

Yuna: yep zack nii-san.

Zack:(in tears of joy)It's not a dream.

As yuna hugging zack as they both smile.

Zack: I miss you yuna.

Yuna: me too zack nii-san, (she kiss him in the lip as to surprise him and felt her tongue as they brake the kiss) and I love you.

Zack: w-wait you sure you want to be my girlfriend? Your my sister.

Yuna: not anymore~, ever since I was reborn i'm a new woman and (gets on top of him) I can love you with no so since now your a teenager, makes you a lot cuter.

Then she senses a fist coming at her as she duck from the attack then look at yang who is the one try to hurt her.

Yang: Damn it I missed.

Austin: (wakes up) huh? what's going on here? And (looks at yuna) who's she?

Yuna: (look at austin) oh this must be one of your brothers right zack? (he nodded) hello i'm zacks sister, yuna.

Austin: um, my name is austin, it's nice to meet you.

Koan:(walk to the room)hey guys I'm back from the(gasp) what the hell?!

Yuna:(looking at koan)Hi there, I'm guessing your koan.

Koan: zack what why he on top of you?! Make him get off of you I think he's gay!

Zack: no she is a girl and she is my sister koan.

Koan: wait if she's your sister and that means (pull out a rumproast out of his pocket) she is not after this rumproast in my pocket?

Zack: no she's not.

Blake: (pull out a yarn ball) not even my precious yarn ball?

Zack: no.

Nora pull out a goat and tsume pull out a toaser.

Nora: not even my goat?

Tsume: and my toaster?

Zack: no and no.

Austin: wait since when blake, nora and tsume can do that?

Blake, nora and tsume: not telling~.

Koan: well golly ain't this a stupendous day (look at yuna) Well yuna, nice to meet ya! (waving his hand) Me koan senairuyami as you know already, Shazam!

Yuna: (giggle) I think I like him as a family member.

Niji: (still holding a austin plushy) oh great, now we have more koans.

Austin: where did you get that?

Velvet: from a very sweet boy.

Koan: and what's wrong having more me? (narrow at niji as she shake)

Niji: nothing.

Ben:(wake up) what's going on?

Yuna: oh my god it's ben 10!

Ben: oh great another fan.

Zack: Didn't expect your fan yuna.

Yuna: how can't I not? He is the greatest hero in our world and-wait (slowly turn to zack) don't tell me that ben is also your b-b-brother?

Zack: yeah he is.

Zack smirking showing his ultramatrix, Austin show his megatrix and koan show his Nemetrix.

Zack: me, austin and koan are his brothers I got the ultramatrix, austin have the megatrix and koan the nemetrix sis. Sis?

As zack look at her yuna's jaw drop and she fell over.

Koan: dude. I think she acting like me. cool!

Yuna then jumps up and takles zack into a hug and cuddles zack.

Yuna: OH MY GOD AND BEYOND! MY OWN BROTHER IS BROTHERS WITH BEN 10 AND HAS HIS OWN OMNITRIX! (kisses zack on the lips then brake the kiss and hugs tighter) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW ZACKY-WACKY!

Zack:(chuckle, use his strength to remove the hug) I love you too yuna, my is the ultramatrix that use Ben's aliens and different kind even ultimate form.

Koan: my it's s the nemetrix, it have alien like animals that are nautral predators of both aliens form and ultimate aliens form.

Austin: and mine is full of unknown aliens witch koan, zack or ben dose not know.

Koan:(sniff at yuna) an Inugami? Since when?

Yuna: since my resent death back on earth. And my new life here at remnant.

Austin: what?!

Zack: It's true, perhaps her celestialsapien side save her regenerate her it transferred to another world and reborn her to a place that are Inu clan, an inugami species sometime I guess even fit to hybrid right?(Yuna nodded) which she just like me except an inugami, I senses she have magic such as black art, spirit abilities, dark and light element, legendary weapons in her equip, skills of fighting, survival, tracking, stealth and e serve as a maid and filter cause it choose for her bit of tomboyish e have amnesia when she was reborn until moment later of the year she remember, so she travel from our world to this world to find me and here she is.(looking at Yuna)I'm also proud of how you protect the innocent even become a hero like us and I senses your very strong as a half celestialsapien like me.

Yuna then hugs zack again and cried a little.

Yuna: thank you zack, thank you.

Zack: Just like to show my little cub How I love you

Koan see niji have a plushy of young Austin.

Koan: hey girls! They turn there heads to koan)

Girls: yeah?

Koan snap his finger as poof a plushy of young and teenage team bakz

Koan: Ta da!

Ruby: (hugs both ben plushys)OH MY GOD! A YOUNG AND TEENAGE BENNY PLUSHY! My life is now complete.

Lucy: (huge the young and teenage ben tight) it's like holding a baby puppy.

Cinder: (holds both plushys) these are cute, and can go well with my bed.

Penny: (hugs both of them while jump up and down) yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! A young benny and a teen benny here in my arms.

Coco: (holds both of them on her hands) both of them are cute but they need some style.

Yang: oh my god! Now I can cuddle young, teen and real zacky-pie.

Yuna: (hugs both plushys) yes! Now I can hold zacks and the real one all the same time.

Leonia: (hugs both plushies) I'm going to hug these for the rest of my life.

Kagayaku: (hugs the young zack plushy and spins around) plushy zacky~, plushy zacky~, plushy zacky~, plushy zacky~ yay!

Neo: (hugs the young zack) I want this plushy.

Blake: (hugs the young koan plushy's) oh yes, yes, now I can do stuff with these plushies~!

Nora: (hugs both of the koan plushy's) oh my god! I can hold cute and fluffy koan and big handsome king koan.

Tsume: (hugs the young koan plushy) yes~ fluffy koan in my arms~.

Emerald: (hugs both koan plushys) koan stole my heart in his teen form now he stole it again in his young form, i'm in heaven~.

Weiss: (hugs both austin plushy's) yes! Huggy waggy austy! All mine.

Niji: (hugs both plushy's) there mine now.

Velvet: (hugs both of them) my haggle bunny's mine.

Cinder: I think that it's now the time to tell them.

Neo: are you sure?

Emerald: yes we are, and I'm wearing a cat in the hat.

Neo and Cinder look at emerald if she was okay.

Cinder: um emerald, are you ok?

Emerald:(grin and laugh crazy) yea, never been better.

Make cinder raised her eyebrow and neo frown.

Neo: are you sure?

Emerald: yes i'm sure as a panda bear behind you.

Neo: what?

True to her word there is a panda bear behind her and it hugged her then it poofed out.

Neo: ok I think that trip into koan's mind has made you go crazy and doing something out of a cartoon.

Emerald: yes is it wonderful?

Cinder: girls were getting out of the question, emerald is right, we are telling them.

Emerald: yay! i'm right!

Neo: I-I don't(rubbing her left arm)At that train station when Dung tell me who took zack's virginity and I was about to kill yang, I have that same nightmare a-and(in tears) I'm scared if it happen again if he be disappointed that I'm at the enemies' side.

Emerald: (place her hand on neo's shoulder) hey don't worry i'm sure that they believe in second chances or my name is madam thingamajig! But it's not.

Cinder: she is right, we need to tell them now, and not mention to reveal your true self in front of zack.

Neo:(wipe her tears and smile then nodded)okay.

Emerald: oh koan~ we have something very impotent to tell you all.

Koan: ok! What is it?

Cinder: um, *sigh* well do you know that we are transfer students from vacuo? (They nodded) Well that was a lie we are criminals planing to take down vale.

Neo: (revealing her true self) and I was the same girl who is in the train that day.

Emerald: We even allied to Vilgax, Dung and all your enemies as we're spies once to get the fallen maiden power as we try the savage devil but failed.

As they waited for ben and his team, the girls to respond but Ben went first who smile.

Ben: We know.

Cinder: you uh what?

Zack: koan told us.

Koan: yay! I'm in this conversation!

Neo: h-how did you know?

Joker: (rises out of the shadows) all because of me.

Cinder: savage devil?!

Joker: yes, yep and indeed, I was the one who helped the heroes and they are very smart so my name is joker.

Koan: ever since I met you emerald and mercury, my instinct warning me of what going to happen to tuskon from you and Mercury so I was in my demon formed as joker and I was the savage devil.

Joker: After defeating you two koan and I mind link emerald as our eyes and ears to cinder plans

Austin: I even make an upgrade anti-virus on the CCT which cinder about to go there from that prom dance.

Zack: When you cinder and your team lost to joker and koan they mind link neo, mercury even you as well. Koan did the same to roman and I even return some remain stolen dust that vilgax and they others have.

Cinder, neo and emerald are shocked to hear that they already know what there plain is and made some quakes in there plans.

Cinder: just one more question, why dose the bombs not go off in the train?

Koan: I ate them.

That made the two buggy eye at koan but emerald laughed at that thinking on how is happen.

Ben: Koan It's our Surveillance with joker help, they read and know all of your plan cinder, even of you and your tea personality, aura, semblance, weapons, appearance and past. Even Not only allied with vilgax and dung but salem as well cause all thank to koan.

Cinder: how do you know about salem?

Koan: joker read your mind.

Cinder: so that's why you know about us.

Emerald: and don't worry we will leave the villain side and join yours.

Ben: we expected that since we first met you and know your not really evil (look at cinder) I even remember you promise to be there for me when you saw my bad memories and now you understand and learn about powers cinder? Great power come with great responsibility and I thank you for cheering me up of my lost and not let any power consume both mind, body and soul as I we hero serve and protect the innocent make the right choice to decide, now you show your true light, (smile) I know you make the decision my flaming Cinderella.

Koan :same to you as well emerald, your not alone anymore, you have us as a family so no more running you learn not make the same mistake like I did but now you finally have a light and now a hero like me(grin and chuckle) I still love you my shiny emy.

Zack: And neo, I never hate or disappointed at you for what you did even try to kill yang, I forgive you as I know in your eyes that you never wanted this but that all in the past. You was manipulate by our enemies and confuse what to do but now you finally realize it and that's okay, (eye smile and smile) and I always be there with you no matter what my sweet little Neopolitan.

Neo cried and run up to zack and kissed him and hugged him too and talked him to the bed, emerald smiled and kissed him and cinder walked up to him and smiled.

Cinder: you sneaky little hero, how did you make me fall in love with you? But don't answer that and kiss me.

Ben and Cinder kiss while there eyes closed as her arm wrapped around his neck and Ben wrapped his hands around her waist which she raised her leg back. As the three goddesses look at team bakz there and they are so proud on how they grow together then they pull out a camera and taken a picture of there sons and hillbred took one too.

Austin: mom what are you doing?

Akasu: well we wanted to take a picture of this moment and put them in one of your baby photo albem.

Weiss: (zoom up to akasu) did you say baby pictures?!

Akasu:(smile)yes I did, would you all like to see them?

Akaru: I got one for zack.

Lilth: Same to koan as well.

The girls: YES!

Hillbird: I'm so proud of my grandson, oh I have an idea.

All of the girls: (bang on his head) NO YOU DON'T!

 **In the morning**

Cinder, neo and emerald are in a forest out of vale there accompanied with vilgax and dung who just got there.

Dung:(crossing his arm while narrowing his eyes) I hope this is important falls.

Vilgax: what is the progress of taking down tennyson and his friends?

Cinder: well we got something for you.

Vilgax: and what is that?

Before vilgax or dung react cinder and emerald shoot at them sending them flying and crash into some trees.

Cinder: we quit.

but to there surprise as both vilgax and dung was an illusion

Emerald: What the?

As they heard laughter they turn around see the real vilgax and dung as they're confuse.

Cinder: what's so funny?

Dung: How gullible you are fall? You think we never expected ever since we met you and your team? I know Team BAKZ Have the chance to easily ruin your plan and making you on there side.

Vilgax: As we tested and see of your loyalty of our revenge against the enemies but as we know salem should never allied to weak fools.

Dung: A complete useless trash who cannot defeat the savage devil or an idiot who never know who the mastermind, and to soft on tennayson and his brothers so that's why I started to corrupted you guys because your jealousy and Rage to see if can kill them and there friends, but it looks like it failed.

Cinder, emerald and neo were shocked to hear that they know and angered at them dissing ben, zack and koan. Dung then cast his dark mist on them and then three copy's of them appeared, they look like cinder, emerald and neo but different. Cinder double has her black hair with red streak and with long, flowing, wavy little hair with an elegant as some of her bangs cover, loosely tied knot at the back. A golden eyes, complemented by light-red eye. shadow flaring backwards. Anti cinder. Her darker red top has a flame-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. Additionally wears an elongated dark red loincloth. the symbol of the Dung's symbol emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. Earrings with are diamond shape, wearing black high heels and 3. Dark blue bracelets on her wrists. Emerald's double has her hair let loose and a little wavy and her eyes are reddish-orange as her attire, a long-sleeved black leather top with the zip deliberately undone to show off cleavage, along with skinny black leather trousers and pointed black shoes with matching gloves, For neo double, a red, white and green color as her hair. A mixed of messy and spiky, Wearing a small top hat, her left eye red and right eye green. Now wears militaristic-inspired clothing. She wears a black jacket with gold-colored edges that is very open, revealing her chest, and has a dark brown belt with the symbol of dung constellation on the buckle. A pair of handcuffs hangs on her belt. also wears a black mini skirt with white tights underneath and a pair of black thigh-high heeled combat boots The outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves and white collar-styled choker and mercury came out of the shadows.

Dung: cinder, emerald and neo meet your anti-selves and the new mercury. Now my pretty destroy them!

They nodded and walked over to the but emerald just moved away and disappeared.

Dung: what the?

Emerald: (wearing a Mexico hat) has anyone seen my silly hat anywhere? I can't find it.

Dung: how did you-

Emerald: cashews in your mouth!

Then vilgax, dung, mercury and the anti's barf out cashews.

Dung:(growl)you annoying pest!

He speed in front of emerald and punch her in the stomach make her cough blood sent her crashed to the tree

Cinder and Neo: EMERALD!

Dung: I suppose she got that from koan huh?

Mercury: Now she's a freak like him

Cinder:(glared at him) why would you doing this? I mean even if we was still on your side we could have them join with us!

Dung: ha! Join us? Who said anything about them join us? After all I don't recruit the brats who destroy me twice.

Vilgax: And one big brat who defeated me multiple time, if you guys don't like that ,it's you problem not our which is why we thank mercury here who our little spy.

Emerald:(getting up holding her injured stomach)So you try to use us to try to kill them and there friends?

Dung: your right since the three of you are part of the team and we use you guys how  
we want, we never promise how we treat species as like we said...

Vilgax: we don't show league to know one evsn to weak creature like you three.

Dung: Anti-cinder, Anti-Neo, Anti-Emerald, dispose those trash at once.

They nodded.

Emerald:(looking at mercury who smirk) I can't believe you did this to us merc, why?

Mercury then change into his mutant self and the girls are shocked to see him as a mutant.

Emerald: (turn to dung) you did this to him did you?

Dung: yes I did and the same to torchwick and adam and soon I'll make someone who loved me come back to me.

Neo: (grab cinder and emarld) well we will be seeing you later dung butt. (they disappeared)

As anti-neo about to follow them but dung raised his hand.

Dung: let them go, consider this mercy for the future that everything will here our name and tremble.

Vilgax: Indeed so go back, we got a lot of work to do.

 **Timeskip**

As cinder, emerald and neo return back to team bakz room they explain the bad news to them on dung cloning an anti version of them.

Austin: dude, dung is getting stronger, we need the upper hand here.

?: and i'm the one who can help.

They turn to see kamen rider ichigo in the room.

Austin: ichigo?

Zack: how did you get in here?

Ichigo: I have my ways now austin I have for you is some gifts that can help you in your gamer rider forms, gain and your kiva forms. (he gives an orange ribbon gift to austin) zack for your ghost, specter, drive necrom and accel forms. (gives zack a blue ribbon gift) for koan for your beast, ooo's, ryuki, chalic and blade forms. (gives him a small box with an orange ribbon) and for ben for his wizard, decaid, kabuto, mach, chaser and W forms. (gives him box with a green ribbon)

Ben: Bad Ass!

Austin: Sweet!

Koan: I am The Man!

Zack: Freakin Awesome!

Ichigo: (turn to cinder, emerald and neo) and now that you three are free it's time to give you new powers.

Cinder: New powers?

Ichigo: (rise his hand) yes.

As he raised his hand three dragons came out of the palm of his hand and when into cinder, neo and emerald.

Ichigo: cinder falls, your past has a few bumps but your heart is now healed by Benjamin for that I give you Phoenix's flame, magic and mana, neo your path has been change by zackery to this you will have the ability to make your illusions more real even different type and half celestailsapien powers. And emerald, your understanding for koan I give you cartoon ability's and demonic forms and angelic forms even magic, these new powers you need to practice with ben, zack and koan to fully understand the responsibility's you now have.

Austin: dude. That are dragon's that left your hand there.

Koan: He can do that?

Ichigo: well of course I can.

He then powered down to revealed a man with black hair, silver eyes and has dragon themed clouthes and has ichigos belt.

?: i'm your uncle after all, the name's jack D. ookami your dad's brother.

Austin is now in shocked and his jaw fell off form his mouth.

Zack and Neo's eyes fall off.

Ben and Cinder fainted.

Koan and Emerald: Oh my bap...(Head exploded)

Austin: I-i-i-iii-ii-i-i-i-i have a UNCLE?! And he is kamen rider ichigo too?!

Jack: well duh, who else, the mail man? (laugh a little) Trust me kiddo your ain't dreaming, your uncle is kamen rider ichigo.

As koan and emerald's head pop out back.

Emerald: Was this part of the script koan?

Koan: Hell the Author and The Helper is behind this and don't wanna ruin the surprise for us and the viewers emy.

Emerald: Good point as long I can have Pizza cover in bacon so those birds know who's boss.

Austin then reattach his jaw and then-

Austin: oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOD! My uncle is ichigo?! And he is my uncle?! OH MY GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!?

Zack and neo find there eye ball and put back on their socket.

Zack: That explain a lot.

Neo: You said it.

As ben and cinder got up.

Ben: Dude I can't believe he's your uncle.

Cinder: I'm surprise too.

Akasu: (walked in the room) what's all the yelling? (turn to jack and was shocked) jack?

Jack: (turn to akasu and smile) hey, hey, hey! There's my sister-in-law.

Akasu: (smiled) it's so nice to see you again jacky boy.

Jack: (groan)ah sis what did I tell you to not call me that?

Akasu: (grin)well it's funny.(hugging him)

Jack then chuckle while hugged akasu back for so long.

Akasu:(eye smiling) I miss you jack.

Jack:(nodded) yeah, same here.

 **Remnant's 4 greatest heroes**

In team bakz's room austin is working on some projects for everyone and he look's like he was about to pass out.

Sally: (open the door and walked in) austin look at you, your tired out, and this is all because of dung and what else?

Austin: well it's suppose to be the guys and the girls late/early birthday presidents and I need to…

Sally: (hold his hand and pulling him to his bed) oh ho no you don't, you need some sleep and sleep you are going to need right now (austin getting in the sheets) now just sleep and eat some breakfast tomorrow morning, ok?

Austin: ok. (sleeps immediately)

Sally: (giggle) oh my little sleepy head.

She look over the projects and see robot parts and read the blueprints.

Sally: hmm hmm, he is really hard at work on any projects.

She heard the door open and she hide the projects and turn to see velvet, niji and weiss sneaking in to sleep with austin.

Sally: do you three have anything better to do?

Weiss: (turn to see sally with her arms crossed) oh sally I-i…

Sally: I guess not, austin needs his sleep.

Velvet: hey! He's not a little boy!

Sally: he maybe grown up but he still needs me and you can yell as much as you want cause he is a heavy sleeper and only sun light can wake him up.

Niji: woah, you know everything about austin.

Sally: of course, I've been taking care of him ever stents he was 10 years old and he was dropped down in Hawaii. That's how I met him.

Velvet: um can you tell us on how did you take care of him for 9 years?

Sally: sure, (taken a seat and pull out a cigar?) if your wondering no this isn't a cigar it's a special one so no one will notes the different. (lights the cigar and take a smoke) for as long as I can remember, austins dad minato who created me wanted for austin to have a caring sister, when austin came to Hawaii it made my life more interesting.

As the smoke left her mouth it formed a screen and showed the airport.

 **Flashback**

At Hawaii young austin is on the airport looking for someone, he look to see a white board saying "austin ookami" on it he walked up to the holder and see sally.

Sally: oh you must be austin, (looks at him and giggles at his shyness) now I see that you need a sister, and i'm the girl for the job, my name is sally nice to meet you.

Austin: um, nice to meet you too.

Sally: you have manners, perfect. Now come follow me.

Austin: to where?

Sally: to your new home.

They walked to a built house near to the blue house with a red tower on the roof.

Austin: um, who lives in that house?

Sally: my cousin and his friends, I'll introduce you to them.

They walk into the house and inside the house is very standard there is a couch, a TV, a kitchen with a table, refrigerator, a sink and some cutlery.

Sally: welcome to your new home. (taken austins suit case inside) you can explore the house while I settle you in.

Austin started to look around the house and went up stares, he then see five doors.

Austin: cool.

Meanwhile with sally she is in austins room unpacking his clothes and putting them in the drawers.

Sally: (walk to the front door) oh austin I'm going out to get groceries I'll be back.

Austin: um, ok.

She then walked to the shoppers market and getting cereal, milk, fruit, veggies, ingredients for dinner, bread, cheese, ham and other stuff.

?: aloha sally!

She turn to see a blue furred alien with a light blue under belly, pink ears and looks like snarl and snarl is standing right beside him.

Sally: oh aloha to you two stitch and snarl.

Snarl: say do you think we can help with the groceries?

Sally: sure.

Snarl: so I've heard that this austin is here, maybe we can introduce him to lilo, you know making new friends.

Sally: that is a very great idea, what about you stitch?

Stitch:(nodded) ihe.

Sally: then it's settled lets get started after shopping.

Stitch: I think you need more meet for austin, he needs to be stronger! (flex his musicales)

Sally: well he need some balance in his meals so he needs some veggies to help him with his health.

Stitch: bleach that's gross! I say meat!

Sally: (chop his head and steam is on the lump) he needs his strength in the future so he needs to be an omnivore not a carnivore is that clear?

Stitch: (nodded)I-ihe.

Snarl: man lilo and stitch are the same sometimes.

Sally: yes they are, and it's quite funny, if you think about it. (giggle)

After they are done shopping they walked to sally and austins house and went inside the house.

Sally: come on in.

Snarl:(looking around) wow did you make this house yourself?

Sally: yes I did, say stitch can you help me put away the groceries?

Stitch: Okie taka.

As stitch helping sally with the groceries he was about to throw the veggies out until.

Sally: if you throw the veggies out, i'm going to turn you into a stuffed turkey.

Stitch then put the veggies into the vegetable comportment.

Sally:(nodded) that's better. Now i'm going to get austin down here so he can meet you two, so behave while inside the house.

Snarl: sure.

As sally went upstarts stitch was shaking and snarl snickered at him.

Stitch:(glared at him)Not funny snarl.

Snarl: it is funny that you are now afraid of sally's rage. So much for the brave stitch.

Stitch: At least I don't get outsmart by her sometime.

Sally: actually, I outsmarted both of you.

They look up to see sally with Austin holding her hand

Austin: Hey There Snarl and Stitch.

Stitch: aloha.

Snarl: hiya kiddo.

Sally: alright Austin we are going to introduce a friend of stitch.

Austin: Okay sally.

They went to the blue house and Austin is nervous, stitch open the door and went inside.

Stitch: lilo! We have guests!

Then out of the door there is a little girl with black long hair, brown eyes, wearing a red dress with white flowers and saddles.

?: aloha. My name is lilo.

Austin: um h-hello, my name is Austin nice to meet ya lilo.

Lilo: nice to meet you too Austin.

Then two more people came in, one who is skinny, has one eye, an antenna, and wearing an orange dress-like clothes with white flowers and has three legs, one who is big and has purple skin and pink inner body, has four eyes wearing a yellow shirt with red stars and blue paints, Austin then hide behind sally.

?: ah little girl we have guests? Wonderful, my name is jumba jookiba. And his name is pleakly

Pleakley: hello!

Sally: hello you two, this is austin, he is a little shy around others so try to warm up to him ok?

Pleakley: oh, ok now where is that broom.

Lilo: oh don't worry about pleakley, he is learning about earth with weird stuff.

Jumba: oh experiment 146 is good to see you.

Lilo: you know her?

Jumba: why yes little girl, (walks up to sally) this is experiment 146b her programming is to help people and to be learning faster then people.

Lilo: oh wow, that is the least evil experiment I've ever seen.

Jumba: oh not quite little girl, she is smart yes, but she is getting more and more smarter and her skills grow more faster and I also but in some other skills in her too.

Lilo: and what might that be?

Jumba: well her skills can bend reality and make anything in reality bend to her will alone.

Sally: for example.

She then place her hand behind her and pull out a green doll with a pink bow, a blue button, has a black button on his right eye and a big blue button on it's left eye.

Sally: is this your doll, lilo?

Lilo: scrump? (sally hands it to her) So her power is like in a cartoon.

Sally: precisely.

Lilo: cool, can you show me?

Sally: (giggle) sure, ok austin can you sit on the couch with lilo please?

Austin:(nodded) um, alright

Austin and lilo both sit on a couch with stitch next to lilo and snarl leaned on the arm of the couch and sally then pull out a black hole and jump in and pop in a tv, then she then slip out of the tv and appear behind the tv, then she pull out a top hat and pull out a bull then put it back in and throw the hat up and it turn into a butterfly and they flew out of the window, then she pull out a teddy bear and gives it to austin and then she poofed and appeared on top of the couch and ruffled his hear.

Lilo: cool!

Austin: That was great Sally.

Sally:(smile) why thanks you two.

Jumba: yes she is very good of her abilities, and it's good thing that she is built for good and she need to watch out for hamsterveal though, if he gets hands on her terrible things might happen if turn evil.

Sally: oh don't worry about that i'll be very careful, and if they capture me I'll just pop out or destroy anything that gets in my way.

Jumba: very well.

Sally: ok, I believe it's now the time to get going, I need to make dinner for austin and me.

Lilo: aw ok, i'll introduce you to nani and david.

Austin:(waving his hand) ok, see you later lilo and nice meeting you.

 **End Flashback**

The smoke them dissipates leaving weiss, niji and velvet all having a moment with austin as 9 years old.

Weiss: oh my dust, he is still so cute as a child.

Velvet: I know, right?

Niji: (hugs a young austin plushy in her arms) he is still cute, but as adorable as his baby form.

Sally: well I hope you enjoy the memory of austin first friend there but there is someone that I have met that is still in love with me and it's not leroy.

Weiss and Niji: who?

Sally: his number is 627, and he is the first one who is really trying to get my heart.

Wiess: 627?

Sally: picture stitch but he has red fur, taller and has a big head, he is evil but he is slowly turning into a bad/good boy.

Velvet: can you tell us?

Sally: gladly, jumbas experiments are usually programmed to evil except for me, while 627 is pure evil, and have a sense of humor. He was capturing other experiments but when he lade his eyes on me (inhale and breaths out smoke) this got more interesting.

Wiess: What happen next?

Sally: Well, (the smoke turn into a screen) see for your self.

 **Flashback again**

Sally was doing the shopping again but she is with austin helping her with the shopping.

Sally: say austin, can you pick up these items please? (hands him a list) and you can get something for your self to but don't over dose with the cookies again.

Austin: ok sally.

Austin walked to the store to get some of the groceries, then a gigantic alien with a shark hear with blue eyes and only wearing boxers with red Saturn's on it.

Sally: (giggled) oh wow, nice underwear fishy.

?: (look at sally) hmm? Another experiment? That can talk clearly? I think hamstervile will have yo-

Before he can to anything sally them lifts him up and throws him our to the falls.

Sally:(smirking) I don't think that will be necessary.

Austin: hey sally I brought the groceries. Did I miss anything?

Sally: no, nothing at all, (smiling at him and hugged him) and good boy.

 **Timeskip**

Sally is walking around the neighborhood until she heard commotion at the barn so she run to the barn to see a yellow blob with a lightning-shape tail, sharp teeth, blue eyes lightning-shape antennas and it's covered in lightning.

Lilo: experiment 603 a living lightning bolt.

Sally: what is going on here?

Lilo: oh sally hello, we're just going to capture this experiment.

Sally: (look at 603) aw I see, if you need my help I have the perfect way to easily capture him, (look at a wooden box with a yellow star on it) what is with the box?

Lilo: well.

Before she can answer stitch wearing sunglasses and a towel over his neck.

Sally: stitch, what is going on?

Lilo: stitch think he pretty amazing and can take out any experiment.

Stitch: that's right and this experiment it's gonna be a piece of cake.

As stitch walked over to 603 he use a line from a nearby laundry-hanger and used it as a sling shot and capture it.

Stitch:(smirking) easy.

But then the pod that he is holding slip and fishy head now fully clothed in black vest, arm bands, and shorts picked the pod up.

Sally: my I ask who is that fishy head?

Lilo: his name is gantu. And what are you doing here, no offense but I seen more then enough of your underwear.

Gantu: well I see that new experiment is with you and I thought I introduce you to my new assistant.

They look to a stitch look-a-like but he has red fur and peach under belly and ears and has a lightship-purple noise and he is drooling.

Lilo: now that is a nearly looking cousin stitch.

Then that experiment then look at sally and he stop bouncing as he ogling on her.

Sally: um, who are you?

?: (fake coughing) hello my lady.

Sally: well at least you have manners.

Stitch: (push sally out of the way) ha ha megajaba

As the experiment glared at stitch and begin to drool again. Stitch roared at his face but the other one roared stronger making him crash at the barn, then stitch try to lift him but the other one picked him up, turn him into a ball and kick him to the tractor, then stitch lifts the tractor and throws it at him but he throws a barn on top of him. Then he dashes up to say again ogling at her again.

?: (holds her hand and kisses her knuckle) come with me my lady.

Sally: (lifts his head with her finger making him look into her eyes) I would love to but I have important things to do, like taking care of my, little, brother~ (letting him fall to the ground as she walked away) see you at your house lilo, I'll bring austin to.

Lilo: sure!

Gantu: what are you doing? Go get her!

?: can't, body paralyzed here.

Sally:(turn her head to him)before I go, gotta name?

?: (gets up from the ground and dusted himself out) yes, call me evile.

Sally: (smile)well it's nice to meet you evile, my name is sally, ta ta.

Evile: okay, see yah (waving his hand and sigh)what a woman…

 **Timeskip**

Lilo, stitch, sally and austin is in a room with a bunk bed, a desk with a laptop and stitch is standing on a dower with a mirror flexing him musicales on the mirror and jumba and pleakly is in the room.

Lilo: it was incredible! Like nothing we've seen it was even tougher then stitch.

Stitch: akitaba!

Jumba: so 626 severe pounding was one time only fluke yea?

Lilo: well I don't and which experiment it is we got to figure out how to stop it.

Pleakly: I see your searching jumbas database of old experiments I wonder if he has a file of any recent experiments made as recently as say Yesterday.

Jumba: you mean like experiment made to pock people in eyeball.

Stitch: huh?

Sally: jumba, do you have anything to do with this new experiment?

Jumba: um no. um if creature you're looking for is as amazing as you say should be studied for science preserved in museum and is one night big mouse trying to tell you something.

Lilo: something about you having a skew loose.

Jumba: ha! My silly friend he is the one have a skew loose if he thinks I build 627.

Every one in the room was shocked to hear that jumba has made evile.

Jumba: oh I am very busted right now.

Lilo: 627! You made a 627?!

Austin: Another Evil Experiment?!

Pleakly: ha! who's afraid of the finger now big boy who's afraid now!

Jumba: ah I confess I confess, but now you see brilliant scientific achievement you know that 627 is even better then 626.

Stitch: stitch special!

Jumba: yes 626 your smart, funny, cute and as we know it, fluffy(stitch dress as graduate attire, jester, looking cute and puffy furr). But 627 has powers of 20 different experiments.(show blue print of evile)

Sally: and has a crush on me.

Austin, Lilo, Jumba, pleakly, stitch: what?!

Jumba: that's impossible, 627 is built to not turn good.

Sally: well I think that his programming has been reprogrammed.

Jumba: but that is imp-oh.

Lilo: what?

Jumba: hang on (pull out an old blueprint) ah here it is. (show pictures of sally) now I understand, experiment 146b unknown function for evil but has an ability to make evil experiments turn good insistently, faster processing mind, cartoon ability's, and now can reprogram evil ways and can copy any ability's of other experiments and lastly make a select few male experiments fall to her knees.

Austin: (look at sally) I didn't know you have those abilities.

Sally: well I am a special experiment for you and i'm different that way.

Stitch:(ripping the blueprint) migachubi gib 627!

jumba: you would prove you're better?

Lilo: prove it? Stitch are you sure?

Stitch: ihe! Double ihe!

Sally: ok but me and austin are coming to, (crossing her arms) just in case that you mess things up stitch.

Stitch: (sigh) ok.

 **Timeskip**

Stitch and evile are both in a hotel lounge where an experiment pod in on fruit basket stitch run up to the basket but evile blow ice wind to freeze stitch and he spotted sally again and he blow a bouquet of ice flowers and give them to her which she giggle a little. Then next stitch has captured a green blob of slim but evile just use his mind to lift the pod to his arms and gives it to gantu but as he see sally near the slim she then spins into a mini tornado and cleans up the slim and kicks it far and his jaw dropped in amazement, sally is watching over austin then evile walked up to her and gives her a flower and put's it on her ear.

Sally: (smile) thank you.

Evile: (blushes) um uh uh uh. (faints)

 **big timeskip**

The next scene is showing a castle and sally is walking up to the door.

Sally: well I don't know if angle is in the right mind to go with strange prince that I never even heard about.

Then stitch came running in and crashed on the door.

Sally: hey stitch.

Stitch: aloha sally, can you help me get bogibo?

Sally: why of course. And I already know who is behind this fairy tail.

Stitch: hamstervial.

Sally: precisely.

Stitch: mega think we go up.

Sally: indeed.

They climes up the tower and on the top they can see anything but no one there.

Stitch: angle!

?: stitch!

Stitch look to his left to see a pink version of him and has sally's long antennas and she is wearing a flower, pearls and bracelets.

Angle: over here, igata it's me! See the pretty he gave mega, putefa. Oh hi sally!

Stitch: (sigh) bogibo, at least your alright.

Then a blonde male wearing a blue sweater purple shorts and a white cape on his back, he then spotted sally and he was shocked but he didn't show it.

?: well we better be going the ball is about to begin.

Angel: oh imbachua.

Stitch: naga angle igatene, that is not a real prince!

Angel: I know he is only a duke he told me.

The blonde then smirk at stitch but smiled at sally and snapped his fingers then rain started to fall, stitch then run up to the balcony and went inside sally however just appeared on the sealing and standing upside down and watching the events unfold

Sally: hmm hmm, this is going to be fun.

Then when stitch try's to tackle him the blonde took of his cape and revealed to be none other then evile with six arms who breath fire at stitch.

Angel: your not blonde?

Sally: (giggle) hello evile, it's been a while.

Evile: s-s-sally?

Sally: (landed on her feet while her arms are crossed) yes it's me, care to explain to me why you was dancing with angel?

Evile: u-um, w-well you see I…

Gantu then grab sally and angle and put them into pods making evile and stitch very angry.

Stitch and Evile: LET ANGEL/SALLY GO!

Gantu: I wouldn't do that, hamstervile will gladly have these two in his collocation and he will gladly reprogram sally here to make her into his slave for life.

As they hear that sally then started to get angry but evile gotten more angry at him then gantu run to his space scooter.

Gantu: well you all are going to be blasted off into space, goodbye. (flew off)

when he flew off a wall door closed on them but evile blasted the door down and jump to get sally and stitch follows him.

Evile: Hang in there sally!

Stitch: I'm coming Angel!

The two experiments both run as fast as that can then evile jumped on gantu's back and take sallys pod and stitch takes angles pod then evile grab gantus back and throw him far away.

Evile: and don't come back!

Stitch: (take angle out of her pod) oh angle are you alright?

Angle: ieh bojibbo, mega ok.

Evile: (breaks the pod) you okay sally?

Sally: yes i'm fine.

Evile sighs in relief and then sally kissed his cheek making him blush ultranova and fainted.

Evile: mayday~.

Sally:(giggle) I knew he like's me but loves me that is new.

Evily: (gets up and hold sally's hands) yes I am in love with you ever since I first met you.

Sally: well I thank you for your kind words, but I have to take care of austin even he is all grown up.

Evile: then i'll stay with you.

Sally: you, really want to stay with me?

Evile: yes, I now realized that you are worthy for me.

Sally: hmm, very well, you will stay with me.

Stitch: What?! Are you crazy sally?! We cannot let him stay with you!

Evile: What's the matter blue chew toy? Afraid I'll kick your butt like I did last time?

Sally: now now that's enough. Stitch I understand that you are concern, but with my careful eye, (scratches evile chin making his leg bounce) he won't hurt a fly.

Stitch: hmph, Alright but I'll be watching him.

Sally: oh don't worry, if he steps out of line (stare at evile with a sinister smile as he had a big bgulp to his throat) i'll disciplined him.

 **Flackback end**

The smoke dissipated again leaving weiss, niji and velvet's jaws hang down.

Weiss: remind us to never make you angry.

Sally: I'll keep that in mind, now it's time for you three to got to your rooms, good night.

The three girls then walked back out letting on what they seen sink in, sally then look at austin and smiled.

Sally:(she walk to him) even if your old I'll still take care of you, little brother.

She kiss his forehead and petted his hair then left.

In the morning team bakz and rwby are discussing about the resent information about dung and the anti-cinder, emerald and neo.

Ruby: So He know cinder, emerald and neo gonna betray them and makes duplicate huh?

Austin: Yeah, something tell me it be enough to make more soulless entity since nemesis lucy is different I think.

Blake: Yeah and dung's plan of getting rid of you guys.

Yang: You think we should prepare for battle?

Ben: No, we will go back to normal, since dung have enough time or month but we shall be conscious and on guard since we already have joker as to watch our enemies moves so Training will help deal with vilgax and dung.

Austin: I guess but are you sure?

Ben: I know dung and vilgax not rushing anything so call it a hunch(Austin nodded to agree)

Wiess: Not to mention there lackeys as a middle or low threat if they goof of for no good reason

Koan: Ben is right we must have patient.

Zack: And will be ready when the time, you can count on us

Ben:(walk up in front to austin, koan and zack)we may or may not know what lies ahead guys but we can be sure that will not be easy. Dung bringing more strong allies, powerful army, creating duplicate of each of us, even getting strong so there only goal to kill us and we cannot let it happen, as long our family, friends and all people will end the war I must ask you all again, are you with me?

Austin: (smile)of course, i'm with you ben.

Zack: (raised his fist while grin)you can count on me.

Koan: ( thunbs up while grinning) until the end, bro.

Ruby: your not going anywhere with out me benny, i'm with you.

Weiss: and i'm not letting my austy get himself hurt, so i'm in too.

Blake: (smiled) same here as I got my goofy koany on my side.

Yang: (punch her palm) yeah, zack and I going to punch dung in the face.

Ben nodded and pull out his sword, austin pull out his sword too, koan pull out his claw, zack pull out his big gauntlet, ruby pull out her scythe, weiss pull out her rapier, black pull out her katana and yang pull out her gauntlet.

Ben: salute.

Then ben raises his sword to the air then austin place his sword on bens then koan place his claw on the blades and zack put his glove on top then ruby, weiss, blake and yang did the same thing as team bakz did.

Ben: Get ready Vilgax...

Austin: You too Dung...

Koan: If they want chaos...

Zack: Then watch out...

Ruby: Cause we'll be ready...

Wiess: For anything...

Blake: No matter what...

Yang: Cause we're...

All: The HEROES OF ALL OMNIVERSE!

As their weapons glows flashes color of Green, Orange, Blue, Red, Dark Red, White, Black and Yellow to show sign of there is hope to all worlds for type and kinds of heroes there is.

 **Change scene**

In the forest dung, vilgax, mercury, anti-cinder, anti-emerald and neo with three robots, one who is skinny frame, has silver armor with red lines has air plain wings has the decepticon symbol on his chest, the other one looks like him but has dark paint on his armor and a robot with silver armor, a blade on his right arm and a baster on his left, he has red metal on his arms and chest has red eyes and has a decepticon symbol on his chest.

?: finally I can finally destroy optimas prime with this new powers.

?: indeed lord megatron, even eith my superior power I can make them crumble of the might of starscream.

?:Nobody cares on how you do it starscream, what matter is taken down the enemies and not let the full ego get to us.

Starscream: I didn't ask you Darkscream, I don't know why lord Megatron bring you along.

Darkscream: because brother, megatron trust that my ability's will add him in this war.

Megatron: indeed, as I can't trust your ability to how it help our allies starcream, so be silent or face my wrath!

Starscream:(flinch)y-yes lord megatron!

Anti-Emerald: anyway lord Dung, why are we here again?

Dung: well my dear, we're here to make a powerful ally in these woods, this dragon grimm said to be the most powerful grimm in remnant, well if he is know awaken with my powers I will make the most powerful grimmcon in all history and wit's it's power, I can bring back a woman who I know who loves me and wants to destroy anything with me.

Anti-cinder: and who is this woman?

Dung: her name is Jennifer,(chuckle) and I have a feeling that she will get revenge at koan.

Dung and his group are in front of the Mount glean and it's started to shack and the crust of the mountain revealed a black dragon with red eyes and white dragon mask and red wings.

Megatron: so this is the grimm dragon huh?

Dung: it's seem that way, and a unique power beyond all the grimms there is.

Darkscream: our power when the beast never underestimate us.

Starscream: exactly my brother, soon know it place.

But the dragon open his eyes and started to move to them and charge at them, dung, megatron and darkscream charge at the grimm dragon.

Vilgax: dr psycobos, prepare project "choas".

 **Scene change**

Dr. psycobos: (maniacal laugh) with pleasure.

The three doctors then start pressing buttons and a tane teen with silver hear with red lines and he is wearing underwear, then as the tub glowed then he open his eyes showing scarlet blood red eyes.


	15. prequil

In an unknown lair dung is waiting for his new Allie and wanting to talk to this salem.

Dung: ugh, where the hell is everybody? Dr. Pyshobos said be brought something interested.

Salem: sorry for the wait dung.

Dung turn to the screen to see an all white skinned woman with white hair, black and red eyes a little black dote on here forehead, she is wearing a black dress and red lines on her face and arms.

Dung: agh salem, it's good to finally meet you.

Salem: and to you two dung, I have heard from fights agents this four heroes.

Dung: yes, Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack, as of right now they other must arrive.

As the door open to see Anti-Cinder, Anti-Emerald, Anti-Neo, Dr. Animo, Dr. Pychobos, Pyschon, Albedo, Charmcaster, Six-Six, Seven-Seven, Exo-skull, Leroy, nega-momotaros, Roman, Mercury, Megatron and the groups of grimmcons, and Nemesis lucy.

Salem: hmm, these are your allies, and I believe that cinder, emerald and neo has betrayed me, she serve her peruse. Anyway, greetings everyone, I am salem the queen of the grimm.

Megatron: megatron leader of the decepticons and your grimms are interested for my decepticons.

Anti-cinder: I'm the true inner corrupt darkness of cinder.

Vilvax: Vilgax the conquer.

Salem: You three are interesting warrior as I senses pure corruption and death of your energy.

Dung: Now Dr. Pychobos you told me you have a surprise and unexpected news your scientist knows

Dr. Pychobos: yes dung, cause We discover this thing can be our chances to defeated our enemies since we brought him to one piece.

?:That thing is a he.

Behind the group is a zack look-a-like but with some differences, two scar on his right check and his left eye as a black scar with red lines, has red eyes, white hair which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead with some crimson red streak as albeit with strands of hair on the side of his head and have black circle, he is wearing a darker red shirt, a black cloak with purple lightning on the bottom and light gray streaks on the arms and has black gloves, his bottom coat hoodie jacket look torn, his shoes have some spike as it color red ,purple, silver and gray and his face show a stern face. This surprised dung, antis cinder, emerald, neo, nemesis lucy and charmcaster, salem smiled on his dark energy, six-six, seven-seven and eight-eight are hasted on shooting him, Dr. pychobos laughed evilly with animo and pyschon, roman was frighten to see the zack look-a-like, mercury smiled to see there is a different zack in their side megatron grin evilly and the group of grimmcons felt his energy and trembled in fear even starscream but not his brother.

Dr. Pychobos: everyone, meet konton, project chaos! (laugh evily)

Konton:(hit Dr. Pychobos's head) shut it metal shellhead, I'm not created here, you found my particle and regenerate me which I could do it myself.

Dr. Pychobos: What?

Megatron: konton! My trusted apprentices.

Konton: lord megatron (bow) is been a while

Dung: you two know each other?

Megatron: why yes, he is my only trusted appearance and air to being leader of the decepticons, he and I meet when he s a child, and he never disappoints me.

Konton: perhaps I'll reintroduce myself, My name is konton kurokami orion, also known as levatron prime. (Turn to dung) remember you and your allied of tennayson's enemies capture me, austin and koan that we got experimented and shit up?

Dung: of course but it was zack, austin and koan, you we have is a cloned.

Konton: Not a clone, just regenerated when I was in a coma as your scientists suddenly added stuff and revive make the regenerate accelerated faster and I am zack but a different timeline

Everyone is shocked and surprise

Konton: I'm from another dimension as my celestailsapien woke up as it exploded when I drifted to space as my life of all despair and darkness consume my mind, body and soul as I met xandalen...The god of Endagenypse.

Salem: and what is that?

Dung: it's an ancient predators of the celestilsapien raise, it was eventually wiped out from our world.

Vilgax: and if I have to guess in konton's timeline one has survived.

Konton: He raised me and change my Celestailsapien blood to his, but the fool think he can use me as a tool and I ate him and gain his extra powers for myself that I modified and customize as I erase my human side.

Salem: you said that you respond yourself from a particle, may I ask how did you got that way?

Konton: I been into a three way fight agents drang and feral jester and all three of us strike the biggest blow all three of us got separated and my physical body got vaperised but with all my particle still lived consider my immortality and got into a coma, while I was regenerating I decided to learned about this worlds zack and all four of us are here, but are in the side of good.

Dung: Who is this Drang and Feral Jester?

Konton: think of them as koan and austin but replace the hero with villain's.

Dung: Interesting, never thought Austin turn out ,if he was here I would raised him as a son

Konton: hatever, anyway since Dr. pychobos found my particle as he put me in the tube and added my sample as his machine try to revive me causes my regenerate to accelerated as now here I'am , gonna continue my own goal since I don't have to deal with my brothers no more.

Dung: (laughed) yes, yes! Ladies and gentleman, we have a trump card in our mites, by the way konton, the zack from the other timeline is here, so do use a favor and have some fun with him.

Vilgax: And what goal is that your planning here konton?

Konton: to destroy zack and take his place, as the extinct his kind consider for revenge but soon I'll figure a way to take care of that damn hyper evolve ceestailsapiens. Right now(turn to megatron)Megatron, I have kept something safe if we meet again and now this is the time it happens now my teacher.

He then pull out a purple ball of energy and megatron was surprised to see…

Megatron: a dark spark, you have that all along? (he nodded) I am so proud of my apprentice.

Starscream: That's impossible! How come you always be proud of him my master, have I never been suited for any of our past a decepticon?

Konton: May I remind you starscream at the war of cybertron when megatron was heavy damage by metroplex your lack of leadership causes and make an embarrassment to all decepticons.

Darkscream: Not to mention to thrown megatron, since the combaticons agree of your poor plans of the mission.

The dark spark them flew to megatron's body that went inside of him and he is glowing which he laugh evily.

Megatron: well done konton, as your reward I give you a particle of my dark energon and dark spark to you, as well to darkscream.

His hand open to flash dark and flash purple energy to konton and darkscream.

Darkscream: thank you lord megatron. (bow to him)

Konton: thank you teacher, now I should get going, that faker life is mine.

Salem: Indeed, I see how you, dung, vilgax, anti-cinder and megatron as true power to make the world or any universe balance of our ways. I sympathy of your true potential and goal as you endure so munch pain or sin as you live to it, your species got extinction by gods and goddess who never understand them. Konton orion, do you seek redemption.

Konton: My lady(Eyes glows purple) I do.

 **With the heroes**

Team BAKZ came back from there mission of whipping grimms and grimmcons drones and training on other days.

Austin: man that was brutal.

Ben: I'll say.

Zack: yeah but it was worth it.

Koan: They taste yummy.

Austin: never thought I see the day that koan can actually eat a beowolf. New record.

Zack: that's koan for ya.

Koan: the dark meat is a tiny dry but the bones is a good armor and clothes to wear, hey does anyone see the girls?

Austin: now you think about it, I didn't see niji, weiss or velvet when we came back, they usually tackle me into a hug.

Zack: even yang or leonia hug my face with their chest and yuna wanted to come see me when I get back.

Ben: even lucy tackles me and licks my face, and ruby, coco and penny all tackle me to the ground and cinder straight up kiss me in the lips.

Koan: guys I can smell their scenes through this door (pointed at the door)

Austin: there going to jump on us, I can tell.

Ben: well let's get this over with.

Zack: This is gotta be a surprise.

As they open the door and their eyes become bigger as a balloon.

Ben: HOLY...

Austin: MOTHER...

Koan: OF...

Zack: QQQUUAAACCCKKK!

The boy's are now seeing there girls wearing costumes, with bens ruby is wearing a sexy school girl outfit, lucy is wearing a sexy wolf costume, coco is wearing an air pilot jacket with a yellow tight jumpsuit, penny is wearing a green leaf costume and cinder is wearing a pink revealing ninja costume, austin is seeing weiss and velvet pushing each other and wearing a sexy bunny outfits and niji is wearing a maid outfit, koan is looking at blake and tsume and they are wearing jungle wild cat bikinis, nora is wearing a red and blue jacket and short shorts and a white shirt as she have a bat as her hair grew pig tails and emerald is wearing a black jumpsuit with white fur in the shoulders and a black mask in her face, zack looking at his girls yang is wearing a blue sweater that revealed her stomach and chest a little that with a red S symbol on her chest, red cape, red skirt, red boots, yuna is wearing a black jumpsuit with a yellow belt, gloves, boots and yellow bat symbol on her chest, a bat like mask and a cape with a yellow inside and blue outside, leonia is wearing a blue shirt to reveal her cleavage and black skirt and police hat, neo is wearing a pink nurse outfit, kagayaku is wearing a one piece swimsuit with a white apron.

Koan burst on fire as zack exploded to pieces as they run around as koan acting like a monkey, ben make steam came out from his head and ears and austin's head fell off from his body and made his body split into two which the girls laugh and giggle their boyfriend's reaction. Koan drop down to the floor and roll as the fire is out and zack put himself together as he help austin put his head and body back as one and ben shake his head.

Ben: a school girl… mileena… tracer… Poisson ivy… a sexy wolf?

Austin: two bunnys and a maid?!

Koan: well grod! Harley Quinn... Two wild cats... Black cat?

Zack: Super girl...batgirl...police...nurse...Housewife?!

Girls: welcome back boys~.

Ruby: Hey you doing senpai?(wink at him)

Coco: ready for take off benny? (smirk sexily)

Lucy: Can't wait to eat some sexy meat(lick her lips)

Penny: come here my man in green(smile sexy lick her finger to come to her)

Cinder: like what you see benny?~ (remove her mask as she put her hand on her hips)

Ben blushes complete crimson making ruby, coco, lucy and penny giggle.

Austin: um, what is going on?

Weiss: (walk to him swaying her hips) well~ we thought after all that you have done, we decided to make your welcome enjoyable, now why not come with me and eat, me, up~.

Velvet: (walk up to him and hugs austin's back as she whisper to his ear) and after your meal, how about an appetizer~?

Niji: (pull up her skirt to show her panties) and you will have the main course, me~ my austin-sama~. (lick her lips)

Austin just stand like a statue making weiss, velvet and niji giggle a little and they move him to his bed.

Nora: well hello Mr. K, come on over and play~. (like her finger)

Blake: meow~, hello master, welcome back~.(use her hands as paws)

Tsume: we are desperate for your touch master~, come on over and pet us our sexy Lion~.(a sexy cat smile)

Emerald:(walk to him swaying her hips) hello, hero~, you have stolen something, and I want you to take me~.

Koan's head on fire as he smile and he drool with his tongue out as he howl, he even grow a rattle snake tail and shakes it.

Koan:(grin crazily) koan is going to enjoy stealing all of you! Hahahahaha!

Yang: hello zacky-pie, why not try to reveal my identity~?

Neo: (lick her lips)come on over zacky, time for you're check~ up~.

Leone: you are under arrests for being so cute and sexy~.(come closer to him)

Kagayaku: welcome home dear Would like to have dinner? Or to take a bath or perhaps(smile sexy and wink at him)to, have, me ~?

Yuna: well, hello zacky wacky~, come here and clam your prize~.

Zack smiled and make his head blue fire as he have electricity dancing around and turn into a puddle and turn back to normal and walking like a malfunction robot and talk like bee as he hit himself as he put on a big grin while a nosebleed and heart eyes.

Zack: well then time for me to help myself into my girls!

Koan: but first, our turn.

The boys then change there clothes into there costumes, ben is now wearing a black and red jacket with pants, gloves and has black and yellow shoes, austin is now in a silver armor without the right arm armor with a black cape, koan is wearing a red and black jumpsuit without a mask, and zack is wearing a white hoodie cloak with a cape with a red inside. Bens harem just's want to have his children, austin's harem is getting hot for seeing his eyes and zack's harem just plain want him inside them.

Austin: what do you girls think?

Ben: amazing.

Koan: badass.

Zack: or awesome?

Weiss and velvet just grab austin and kissed him, ruby tackled ben and kissed him, yang grab zacks face and kissed him and blake and tsume grab koan and kissed him in the face.

Weiss, velvet, tsume, yang, blake, ruby: dose that answer your question?

The boys smiled and kissed there girls and enjoy there time together with there girls.

 **Timeskip**

The four groups are now in the open field and they are training for the tournament, ben is teaching ruby, cinder, and lucy about mana and how to cast sells, austin is teaching weiss about dragon energy and forms, zack is teaching yang, leonia and kagayaku about ghost abilities and low level celestialsapien powers and koan is teaching his girls about cartoonish, random, demonic and angelic powers.

Austin: (see weiss bring out her ice dragon claw) very good weiss, now try the other arm.

Weiss: (constraint and another ice claw appeared on her arm) alright!

Austin: very well done but, (morph his arms into dragon arms and sprout his wings) to become a dragonborn like me and niji you must channel some emotions into your form and strength, all dragons have the unimaginable amount of rage and wrath, so use those for a last resort.

Weiss: (nodded) right.

Austin: now try to spread out your wings with out changing your arms back.

She nodded and try to spread out her wings.

Austin: relax, don't let any pain cloud your mind.

Weiss nodded as she closed her eyes then she spread her tail and wings at the same time, it's icy blue and has ice crystals on the tip.

Austin: very nice job snowbunny, not only you bring out your beautiful wings, you bring out your tail.

Weiss: (smiled and hugged him) thank you austy, so then shall we continue with the lessen?

Austin: indeed, let's all even you velvet make some combo attacks for everyone.

Velvet, niji and weiss: right!

 **With zack**

Zack teach yang of teleportation and healing, Teach leonia and kagayaku how to use super strength, invisible and speed.

Koan teach of use demon fire and holy lightning, even show demon and angel wings and duplicated

Yang's ghost form as she have white hair and blue streaks and red eyes, neo have her hair white and black, her eyes as yellow and leona hair become golden as she have sharper teeth and spikier hair and orange eyes.

Zack: (smile) I'm so proud of my girls right now.

Koan: your not the only one bro.

Blake begin to bounce with her head saying "I'm an upside down woodpecker" and emerald and nora created a giant on hotdog launch like a rocket.

Koan:(in tears of joy as he use a napkin to wipe the tears)That's my girls, the finally become stupendous!

Austin: hey guys, how's your girls doing on there training?

Zack: Great as they almost become quick learners.

Koan: And more of me! (as blake pop out from koan's fur scarf cape) way to go Blakey! you learn the great entrance!

Blake: thank you~, oh and koan have you try this?

She then pull out a pencil and draw a door and went though it and then it popped away.

Koan: yep (he went to his pocket and pull blake out) ta da!

Blake:(laugh crazy)you got me!

Koan: I got you!

Zack: Sweet! Hey yang, kagayuka and leonia, show them what you can do.

They nodded and yang the made her entire right arm on fire and move her left hand through the flame arm unharmed, kagayaku then turn invisible and visible her self again and leonia change into a female lion, then change into an eagle and change back.

Austin: your proud of them?

Zack: so proud.

Koan: AHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS AWESOME! And now to checked the school for safety of my patrol as..

He spin around and stop as he's now naked but only show his white and red pock a dots boxer and a red cape

Zack:(Gasp)CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!

Koan: TRA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(point his finger up)

Nora and blake are now on the ground laughing and holding there belles, tsume giggled and emerald just pop a light bulb and it flick on.

Emerald: girls! Shall we help captain underpants with his patrol?

Nora: ohh! Yeah, but not as nora, blake, emerald and tsume, but as…

They all spin and they are now naked but with there panties and bras and they have there colored capes (nora: pink, black: black, emerald: mint green and tsume peach).

Nora: THE LADY UNDERPANTS'S!

Black, Nora, Tsume, and Emerald: TRA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Koan: Ah! Sidekicks? I don't mind, now come as we must seek if there any evil approach this building, (as he floated) onward! Tra la laaaaa!

They zoom to the school's door, ben and ruby both laugh at the scene that just happened, austin and weiss chuckled/giggled and the scene, leonia, yang, and coco all laugh so hard they fell to the ground, zack just smiled and shacks his head as them, niji just covered her eyes, velvet blushed at the scene, penny just tilt her head confused, and kagayaku is trying not to laugh very loud.

Penny: Why koan and his girls naked?

Ben: that's just what koan and now his girls do.

Penny: why is that?

Ben: koan has the ability to make things like a cartoon, now picture five more but girls.

Penny: (thinks about it and her eyes widen) oh I get it. I think.

Zack: an awesome comic book me and koan read about it.

Yang: I think we are going to have more koans in the future.

Zack: exactly.

Weiss: so what is this captain underpants about?

Austin: like I said, it just a normal man who is hypnotized by two kids into thinking that he is an underpants super hero but that got the three of them into adventures from off worlds and machines.

Ruby: Sound cool.

Ben: yeah and now koan and his girlfriend going inside of the school.

Austin: yep, hey have anyone seen yuna?

Zack: she said she gonna be in her first class at the school.

Ben: and which one is that?

Zack: class B of course.

 **Meanwhile at the classroom**

yuna: hello everyone, my name is yuna, (tilt her head and smiled) it's soo nice to meet you all

The girls geed to see another handsome boy.

Girl 4: He like a prince!

Girl 8: another handsome guy!

Girl 12: I wonder he's single!

As sun whisper to neptune.

Sun: this guy cool to hang out with.

Neptune: yeah, (look closer) do you think that is zacks brother?

Sun: I don't know, they don't seem related do they?

Neptune: adopted brother?

Sun: maybe.

As every girl ask yuna a questions but she ask them kindly even ignore the part of her being single and every guy gets jealous then after class sun go to the boy's bathroom.

Sun: that was the most boring lessen I have to be in.

As sun open a random door he then see's yuna putting on her panties with a picture of a dog and she look at sun.

Sun: um…

As it was an awkward moment as sun break the silent.

Sun: Ah my bad here, didn't know someone was there.

Sun: _Why he wearing panties, maybe perhaps a cross dresser, a perv or maybe…_

Sun: oh a weirdo (he close the bathroom door)but who am I to judge? I'll keep his secret safe with me ,I don't blame him as everybody have their secrets.(as he walk out from the boy's bathrooms) but I'm shocked of a good looking and Maybe rumor of him good fighting and other stuff but panties?

Yuna: you saw it didn't you?

Sun stop as wince felt a killing intense as yuna who's out from the bathroom.

Yuna: sun wu kong, you can't hide from me I know who you are.

Sun then turn slowly to yuna who has her eyes covered with her hair.

Yuna: it seams the cats caught your tongue so I'll ask once more, you saw my underwear?

Sun: uh um, who can say what I saw really.

Yuna: huh? You clearly saw it and yet your still denying it? Just be honest here, you saw it and it's burned deep into your memory, (give a dark look)admit it you wanted to see my underwear?

Sun: who in the koan's mind I would do that?! If I had a girlfriend, but I would never in see dog panties since their childish and I would never get excited!

Yuna: I'm sorry that my panties didn't meet your exact tastes, so how did you know that me panties has a dog on it?

This froze his a little and sweat a lot and yuna smirked.

Sun: now calm down.

Yuna: silents pervert, you will be dead!

She zoom in speed as sun quickly use his semblence to make a clone of him but she break it with a punch as he wide eyes as he use his arms as an "X" to block the punch as he hiss in pain felt like his bone almost cracked as the force make him stumble a bit as yuna smile as her fist steam out of using her super strength.

Yune: I'm impressed, you are able to remain conchies, no one will be knocked out from my punches.

Sun: Not gonna lie, but your punches hurt a lot as I fought some grimms or bad guys, so I guess my martial arts paid off huh?

Yuna: spare me your life story, I wanna end this quickly so I have no choice but to go all out

Sun: wait what?

Yuna: now that you've seen my panties it's time for you to be erased,(sun flinched)perhaps I said that wrong, it's not you're life that I'm erasing(sun sigh in relief) just your memory, I've been wanting to try out the memory erasing hand, and this is the right moment.

Sun: Not the best moment and how can a hand erase me?

Yuna: (made her hand glow) well, I only unlock some of the abilities of a celesatpien, this is called "the Blackout Mind".

Sun: and what dose that do exactly?

Yuna:(tighten her tie) well it's simple, I grab on to your head and look through your memory and erase it, then hit you a lot for peeping my underwear then you'll be in unconscious for awhile, that's the memory erasing hand also known as The Blackout Mind.

Sun: I Rather skipped the whole hitting part!

Yuna: no matter it will be all over soon, But don't worry as you'll be blacked out in the infirmary after waking up screaming"what happen ?" or "where am I ?" just a little damage to your brain nothing personal

Sun: well in that case, (start to run away) running away now!

Yuna: Get back here you pervert monkey!

Yuna chasing sun as koan who flying seeing these two chases.

Koan: hmm, it seem there be a problem, I must contact my brother zack! so we both see what going on

 **meanwhile with sun being chase by yuna**

Sun went to the equipment room and barricaded the doors as he sigh in relief but yuna just kick the door down with her eyes still glowing.

Sun: why me?

As sun use his staff but yuna dodge every single of his moves then kicked the staff from his hand and throw it to the hall leaving sun defenseless make yuna smile.

Yuna: I commend you're courage, but this time I'll get you for sure. (make her hand glow again)

Sun: Looks like I have no choice huh.

As the door open to see koan and zack.

Koan: TRA LA LAAAAAAA!

Zack: What's going on?

As yun turn to zack but didn't know the jar up top from the shelf gonna fall on her as sun saw it

Sun: Look out!

Sun then jump at her and push her out of the way from the jar but accidentally undress her a little revealing her bra, her hair loose to show she have long hair and she unconsciously show her dog ears and tail.

Sun:(blush hard) y-y-you're a girl? and a dog?(he see he touch her breast with his hand oh crap! My bad(let go of her th3n backing away)

As yuna throw a fire extinguisher at his gut make him and ran up to zack and he got super pissed.

Koan: don't worry! I will save you! (grab sun and fly out of the room) TRA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAA!

And throw the monkey fanunus outside as zack and yuna went outside as he check on his little sister then remove his coat jacket hoodie to put it on yuna as she give sun a smirk then hug zack which he rub her hair as she fake cry of anime tears.

Zack: You okay yuna, what he did to trouble you?

Yuna:(anime tears) no but he see my panties and touched my breast waa! I want you to have me!

Zack: (smile)It's okay we'll do it later, (patted her head)how about after our date?

Yuna: (stars for eyes)YES! PLEASE!

Zack chuckle as he turn to sun who shaking a lot as zack's eyes turn red glowing and show a black and light blue aura.

Zack: SUN! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!

Sun: MOMMY!(anime tears)

As zack slap his ultramateix then the blue flashes engulf him and change into a large musculature dinosaur with grayish purple skin and grayish white inner body with black shorts with a blue belt on his chest and has the ultimatrix on the middle and has a red scar on his right eye.

?: **POSITIVE HUMUNGASAUR!** (slap his chest again)

He then change again and his skin is now gray and he now has a dirty orange chest, shoulder pads, forelegs and a spike ball on his tail and has a helmet with a triceratops head like, has four silver barrel like knuckles and has the ultimatrix with four claws.

?: **ULTIMATE POSITIVE HUMUNGASAUR!** (Furious roar)

Ultimate humongonsaur begin shooting at sun as he run for his life, koan give yuna a popcorn and drinks as koan eat a hotdog and drink as they watch sun running for his life.

Sun: I'M SORRY!

U. P. humongonsaur: STAND STILL SO I CAN SHOOT YOU FOR TOUCHING MY LITTLE SISTER BANANA FOR BRAINS!

 **Timeskip**

Yuna is wearing a red vest with a white shirt, red skirt and let her long hair down, she is on a date with zack.

Zack: You look very beautiful as ever yuna.

Yuna: (blush) thank you zacky.

Zack: so shall we(offer his hand to her)

yuna then zoom to zack's arm and they started to hang out, they went to the arcade and zack get her a sheep plushy what they didn't know as they we're spying on.

Yang: who dose she think she is getting that close to my zacky-pie? I'm his first!

Leonia: Keep dreaming blondie, I'm his guardian so he's mine!

Kagayaku: girls, this is zacky's little sister who was killed and who loves him, give her a break and she want to express her feelings to him, but he is mine.

Neo: It's true since is been really long in my guess as we gotta see how it goes for them and besides I'm the one he wanted and not you sluts!

Zack 2: oh really?

As yang, Leonia, kagayuka and neo jump to see zack 2 is there waving his hand.

Zack: yo what's up? and what with the whole spying thing?

Neo: wha? How? What? Huh?!

Yang: he and his brother minis ben can multiply themselves into infinite selves.

Zack 2:(sheepishly) yeah I kinda forgot to tell you neo that I am half human since my mom is a goddess.

Neo: (zoom up to zack 2 and hugs him) I'm in love with a demigod! And he is mine!

Yang, kagayuka, leonia: YOURS?! HE'S MINE! (Looking eachother)LIKE HELL YOU DO!

Zack 2:girls girl, how about I take you all in a date? (Grin)My treat.

Yang, kagayuka, leonia, neo: (star eyes) YES PLEASE!

 **Back with zack and yuna**

Zack and yuna are finally are alone and having great time together.

Zack: hey yuna, I got something for you.

Yuna: really?

Zack: yes, but first close your eyes.

She closed her eyes and zack pull out a wolf hairpin.

Zack:(pull a mirror out of nowhere)okay open your eyes.

She open her eyes and look at the mirror and she look at the hair pin then she tackled zack and then kissed him.

Zack:(smile)consider it your late birthday gift, happy birthday yuna.(yuna show tears of joy)

Yuna: thank you zacky, thank you. (hug him)

Zack: now let's go back to beacon I still got one more girl to clam including you.

 **With austin (multi lemon)**

Austin is working on his project and was finished on the others until he heard a knock on the door.

Velvet: austin? Are you there? May I come in?

Austin: just a second! (covered his projects) alright you may come in.

Velvet: (opens the door and comes in) hello austin. Are you busy with something?

Austin: I was doing to be done but that can wait for now, (smile) so whats up?

Velvet: oh nothing, just hanging around, (sit next to him) but…

Austin: yes?

Then velvet tackles him into a kiss but to Austin he felt her tongue inside of his mouth as he close his eyes and enjoying it as he grope velvet's butt make her moan while kissing him. Velvet breaks the kiss and walk to the door and locking it with a smirk then she close the drapes then she slowly takes her top clothes off revealing her breasts, she walk back to austin and made his hand touch her breasts.

Austin:(smile while raised his eyebrow) when did you get this sexy and needy?

Velvet: since the day you save me from cardin, I've develop this crush for a while and I wanted to me your first but now…

Austin: (kissed velvet's forehead and smiled) like I said, I'm not playing favorites, no mater how many I have I will love you all just the same.

Velvet: (smile) you make me so happy austin, I love you.

Then they start kissing more then Austin begin taking of his shirt and then unzipped his pants to show his cock is very hard make velvet smile seductive as she lick her lips.

Velvet: Mmm~, that is a delicious looking carrot~, (rubbing his cock) I want to taste it and eat it all up~.

She then start to lick his cock and start to suck and bobbing her head as Austin grunt as he can feel her mouth and tongue so warm. She started to speed up a little and velvet start to moan louder.

Austin: ugh, velvet, I'm gonna…

He then grab her head and cum in her mouth, she then slowly move her head away from his cock and pour his cum on his cock and swallow the rest.

Velvet: (lick the cum from her lips) Mmm~ fresh white sauce on a hard delicious carrot~, (move up to his face and made her breasts bounce) come, suck on my breasts~.

Austin then start to suck on her breasts and make her moan and then she take the reast of her clothes off and was rubbing her pussy on his cock and then rubbing his tip.

Velvet: austin, I'm scared, I don't…

Austin: don't worry just try to not think about it.

She nodded and then slowly push his cock into her pussy.

Austin: Now tell me when it hurt, then I'll stop okay?

Velvet: Okay.

She continued and the then shoved it and she try not to scream, austin hugged her trying to calm her down, she then smiled and has the dreamy look on her eyes.

Velvet: yes~ finally, I'm completely yours, my knight.

Austin: you sure are my fluffy bunny.

She then started to bounce, moaning with his semen on his cock and how big it is to her, austin then hugs her and pick up speed making velvet moan louder.

Velvet: yes, yes, I want to feel more, I want more, give it to me, give me all of you're cum.

He pick up more speed and then slap her but making her more aroused, he smack he but more making her more aroused then she kissed austin ruffly and they use there tongue as she wrapped her legs on his back.

Velvet: austin, I'm cumming!

Austin: yeah, me too.

Then in instinct he bite her neck and cum at the same time made her moan very loud then brown wings spread out from her back, the wings also has a fluff on the arms of the wings.

Austin: woah.

Velvet: oh yes~, now I'm a dragonborn fanuse.

Austin: and a sexy one as well.

Velvet: (hugs austin and smiling) I love you austin.

Austin: same here.

 **With zack**

Zack is doing some training of new moves as he turn around to see yuna and neo which he was waiting and then smile at them.

Zack: hey girls, how are you doing? (waving his hand)

Neo: we are doing good~, how are you?

Zack: just training.

He smirk as he remove his shirt and coat jacket hoodie as he grab the water bottle and poor it down on him to cool down. That made yuna and neo droll at what they see and yuna's tail popped out and wagged.

Zack: you two want it?

They nodded as zack walk to neo first.

Zack: I'll take you first my little ice cream. (put his hand to her cheek as she in tears of joy)

Neo: (hold his hand) you have no idea this is meant for me zacky, I am deeply in love with you and I never regret it.

She then kissed him on the lips enjoying it as there tongue fighting each other, then they started to get rough and neo took off her gloves and feel zacks hair and he grabs her wast then slide them to her but and gropes it making neo moan in his mouth as they break the kiss of string of saliva , he stripped her clothes which she cover her small breasts.

Zack: what's wrong?

Neo: (looking away while blushing) I… I just don't measure up to yang and the others in breast size, my breasts are small and…

Zack: it doesn't matter about size, and besides you're just too cute no matter.

He then play with her breasts making her make soft moans but smiled to hear zack doesn't care about her breasts. He kissing her at the neck and give a few bite make her blush more as she moan then zack begin sucker her nipples and licking them.

Neo: oh yes, please suck them~.

Then another hand slip through her panties and rub on her pussy, neo turn to see yuna smiling.

Yuna: I'm not going to be left out in this~. (she smile and kiss neo)

Neo is getting overwhelmed by both zack and yuna and start to lose her self and then slip her hand and rub yuna's pussy make yuna moan, as yuna, neo and zack stripped their clothes as yuna show her doggy ears and tail.

Yuna: Zacky-Nii, please use my body how you like~.

Zack: with pleasure.

He then kissed her and then turn into air and he went into her body by the throat as zack took over her body.

Zack/yuna: now let our fun begin neo~.

Neo: of course zacky.

As they both kissing each other they both slide their fingers to each others pussy's as neo begin to lick zack/yuan's pussy and he/she begin looking at his/her own breasts.

Zack/yuna: I know that yuna is needy but her breasts and neo's are cute.

As zack/yuna fondle her own breasts and then started moan as she play her nipples then neo's pussy and zack/yuna's pussy touch each other, they both moan soon they cum as zack exit out of yuna's body and make 2 duplicate of himself showing their dicks.

Zack: wants some of my Popsicle neo?

Zack 2: Wanna treat my cute little puppy?

Neo and yuna: yes, please.

They both start to suck on the two zacks cock and bobbing their heads. They pick up speed little and they pick up more speed then the two zacks cum. Neo is riding on his cock as zack playing neo's nipples and yuna is doing a doggy of zack speeding things up while playing her breasts.

Neo: I-i-cumming zacky.

Yuna: I-I'm very close zacky-nii.

Zack and zack 2: Me to.

Giving few hard bite to their necks as they moan which they're ready to cum, then neo's hair turn white and some black streaks and her eyes turn blue, her breasts got a little bigger and yuna's hair turn silverfish light gray and her eyes turn red, which she grew fangs and so her breasts got a little bigger too.

Zack: Oh my god, you two are part ghost now and look amazing.

Neo: yes, it feels amazing~.

Yuna: yes~, I've been waiting for the day that we can be together.

Neo and yuna: I love you zacky~.

Zck: I love you both too.

 **With koan**

Koan went to the forest as he is bathing in the river naked as emerald and nora try to find them.

Nora: (sniff like a dog) koan is here commander green gal. I can smell him.

Emerald: good work private pancake, onward march!

Then they jump into the trees like ninjas, then they hide on a bush and peak and found koan naked making both of them blush and smile.

koan:~hotdog ~hotdog~hot diggity dog ~hotdog ~hotdog~hot diggity dog.

as he unzipped his skin like a suit and show a skeleton body as he polished his bones with some water then zipped his skin

as he make a big jump at the river water then he remove his head and open his top head to fill it with bath wash , bubbles and soap and close the head led. he shake it and open the led to poor it in the water and reattach his head then he do a spin to make a big bubble.

Koan: there we go(grab a fish and start scrubbing) there's nothing like a good river bath.

As a bear there roar at koan as koan tongue wrapped around him and ate him make the 2 girls surpise

Koan: Boy some people don't know when to relax (smirk and turn to the bush) right commander green gal and private pancake girl?

This make nora and emerald jump out of the bush and show there blush.

Emerald: how did you know we're here?

Koan: my nose told me and I see you found me, good work you two, our animal ways can help find people.

Nora: BARK!

Koan: (smile) like that, so what you two doing here for?

Emerald: (smiled widely and craw up to koan) well~ we've been thinking about having you right now instead of later~.

Nora: (crawls to koan too) and you're naked right now, it's the right time~ meow~.

Koan:(smile) well, how about we try in the water?

For his answer both nora and emerald strip off and tackled him into the water, As koan first made 2 duplicate of him, Koan prime first went to emerald and touch her breasts which she moan in delight.

Koan prime: my shiny emerald, I know you be my perfect gem no matter what you do is wrong in the past.

Emerald: I… I don't know, even you see me as your perfect emerald, anyone else will just see me as a thief. I just…

Koan prime: (squeeze her breast to make her moan) Like I said, the past is the past. You have amazing gift but born to use as the wrong way along with cinder and neo but for now you can use that gift as I always protect you and you protect the people who cared about you, you have family like me and everyone cause I use to be a villain like you but not anymore, (grin wider)and I know you can be hero.

Emerald: (smiled) thank you koan, thank you.

She then start to kiss koan on the lips and press her breasts into his chest and he wrap her arms to his neck then their tongues fight each other as koan sucking her tongue then he kiss emerald's neck and to her breasts then give emerald some soft bites.

Emerald: ohh~, (grow a fox tail and ears) yes~.

Koan: I know you be my sneaky fox.

Emerald: (smirk) how about a sexy fox~? Bite me more~ koan~.

Koan: With pleasure.

He continue as for koan 2 who kissing nora more as he slap and squeeze her ass as she moan as koan lick her neck them sucking her breast as she moan then he grope her left breast while sucking her right breast.

Nora: oh more, bite me koan, I want it~.

Koan smile as he bite her neck and her nipples a bit and more to give love bites then do the big hard bite to they ears and neck make nora moan a lot as she blush hard and drooling a bit.

Nora: yes~, yes, (pop bear ears and a tail) this is my heaven, bite me harder~.

Koan: Ok my cute grizzly bear.

Koan then bite her neck hard making her moan loud and letting her tough out, back with emerald koan is rubbing on her new tail making her more aroused, she grab koan to the ground out of the water and rub his cock on her pussy.

Emerald: Mmm, thank you for this new animal trait my big, strong, beast~, now I want you to take, all, of, me!

Koan: Okay, get ready for this mating season!

Shove his cock to her pussy make her moan loud and roll her eyes a little and smiling, back again with nora she is sucking on koan 2's cock as she licking the top.

Nora: (make her breasts cover his cock and started to bounce) Mmm, I want to taste you're rich white honey, spray it all over me~.

Koan 2 grunt as koan prime grunting too as emerald sucking his cock too. The two girls bobbing faster and then koan prime and 2 cum in nora and emerald's mouth and they swallow it all.

Nora: Mmm, delicious~, now, (push koan 2 and line up her pussy) it's mating time, make me your woman~.

Koan: okay but first(grin) let me have fun with emerald.

Koan 2 turn into a smoke and enter nora into her pussy as she moan and her eyes turn yellow.

Koan/nora: alright my beautiful emerald, it's time to play~.

Emerald: yes~, pleasure me into perfection~.

As they kiss each other which emerald fondle his/her breasts as he/she moan koan/nora then put his/her finger into emerald's pussy making her moan more and nibble her neck then emerald licking her and kissing koan/nora as they both finger their pussy which they moan loud to cum that koan exit out from nora's body.

As koan and 2 koan cock are hard and they are lining up oh nora and emeralds pussys.

Koan: ready my foxy emy?

Koan 2: ready to get grizzly my queen?

Emerald: yes my devilishly hansom beast, shove it in! (wiggle her ass)

Nora: yes my devil king, shove that big dick inside me! (wiggle her ass too)

both koans then shove there cock into there pussy's making nora and emerald moan loud and koan's prime and 2 started to move fast making the girls more aroused then before, they slap their a** and give a few licks on their necks and ears even some more love bites as they moan a lot to make goofy faces that their eyes roll up and their tongues sticking out as their felt like their going to melt and their minds are breaking.

Emerald: YES, YES, YES! BREAK US MORE! MAKE US MORE LIKE YOU!

Nora: OH FUCK! ON FUCK! YES! YES! MORE! MORE! FUCK ME MORE!

Koan's prime and 2: I'm going to cum girls!

Emerald and nora: GIVE IT YO US NOW!

As the 2 koans started burst a bigger load of cum inside of them as nora and emerald moan even louder, then nora's hair grows longer and she grows two ram horns, a pare of white angel wings from the left, devil wings on the right. and has a halo on top of her head. emerald's hair almost fuzzy as she grew Moulton horns, angel wings from the left, devil wings from the right and has a halo on her head too. Koan 2 poofed out as one koan and nora and emerald crawled to koan while they got back into the water.

Nora: (smile) that was, amazing~.

Emerald: yeah~, (snuggle to koans chest) that was something I never regret being with you koan, and I will steel anything for you, my king.

Koan: well you stole my heart and I got it back with something more greater, a shiny green emerald(turn to nora) and a queen as well.

Nora and Emerald: We love you our sexy Nephalem beast king.

Koan:(turn to the author)And now the final next lemon goes for my leader and bro, ben.

Nora:(turn to the author)Penny and coco too.

Emerald(turn to the author while laughing crazy)and don't forget my team leader cinder as well.

 **Alright then, but no rushing, with ben**

Ben is practicing his magic then he created a flying green omnitrix symbol as he begin to tested it out as a ride then it begin to float in mid air.

Ben:(smile) ok, this is getting better so far, now for move meant.

He then started to move slow then he started to go fast and fly high.

Ben: alright! I haven't lose my touch!

Cinder: I can see that.

Ben then turn to see cinder leaning to a tree smiling at him.

Ben: oh cinder, hey. How are you doing?

Cinder: (shrugged her shoulders) oh nothing much.

Penny: your doing good ben.

Coco: Not bad.

Ben turn again to see penny and coco walking up to him.

Ben: hey penny, coco.

He floated down as his magic saucer diapered.

Ben: so how are you three are doing?

Penny: (hugging ben while smiling) oh I'm doing wonderfully! Thanks to you my father can let me be with you, but he want to know how you do it but I told him he is not telling, it's a secret.

Coco: I'm doing good, and I was wondering about changing yours and your brothers styles a little, I mean you've been wearing that same shirt for a while, here and on your world.

Ben: Heh, not gotta be easy for zack and koan as they keep the style till it feel like is time for them.

Coco: oh don't worry about zack and koan, I'm just improving there styles a little.

Ben: yeah as they'll take that advise.

As cinder, penny and coco smile sexily as cinder walk to ben swaying her hips.

Cinder: you still remember my first kiss from you? (he nodded) I've been craving for more of your lips, but when time goes on I been craving for something more from you~.

Ben: and what is that? (cinder grab her face)

Cinder: you, you heroic hunk~.

Then cinder kissed him with their tongue fighting as closing her eyes as ben felt it eyes widen, as he close his eyes. She wrapped her arm around his neck and he wrapped his arm around her waist as ben fondle her butt as cinder moan in delighted.

Penny: (pouted)hey, no fair, (push cinder off from ben and holds his face) you're the only one that I've been in love, ever sense the day when we meet and the day that you make me like a human I've never been more happier to be in you're arms.

She then kissed him and she use her tongue and wrap her arms around his neck, then she push him to the ground and sit on his wast while smiling sexually coco push penny.

Coco: off of him! (she then sits on his wast) now benny~ the one thing that made me love you is that cute face, that I like to taste it now~.

She then start to hot kiss him as sucking his tonue until she felt something poking her butt and turn to see ben's cock is getting hard. She smile at the hero as she lick her lips.

Coco: Ooo~, what is this? Little benny is wanting to play with us. (smile sexy)

Cinder: (push coco off) Mmm, I am going to enjoy this~.

She then unzip his pants and his cock fling up, cinder then licks it making it twitch a little making her giggle and lick her lips.

Cinder: Mmm tastes good, but I want more~ (she put her mouth on it)

Then begin to bobbing her head and she smile as she doing it more, penny felt she is left out but she walk to ben's face and start tongue kissing him and making his hand touch her breast, as coco join in too as he grab his hand to make him feel her pussy as coco begin to moan, cinder then slip her dress top off and making her breasts wrap around ben's cock and start to bounce.

Cinder: oh benny, you have five girls wrap around your fingers and they all want to be yours~, when are you going to do with yourself? (start to put her mouth back on his cock and start to bobbing again)

as ben begin to grunt as he feel like he about to cum.

Cinder: that's right benny! Cum all over me, met me taste you're cum!

Ben: I'm cumming!

He then blast cum on her face and breasts, she lick his cum and swallow it then smile.

Cinder: Mmm~, delicious.

Ben: glad you like it and now…

He duplicated into three of bens.

Ben prime, ben 2 and ben 3: (smile) time to kick it up a notch.

Ben 2 give penny a little massage then he started to nibble on her ear making her moan, then he gidded to her breasts and started to massage them making penny more aroused ben 3 just got tackled my coco and she started kissing him as she stripped as they do a 69.

Coco: lick it benny, lick it good.

He then lick her pussy and she start to suck on his cock, penny slowly strip off and then push him to the ground and they start hot kissing, as her pussy rubbing his hard cock as she blushes and look away a bit.

Penny: It's my first benny, please be gentle with me.

Ben 2: alright, just say the word if I'm too fast.

She nodded and ben start to slowly push into her pussy making penny feeling pain for the first time

Ben 2: You okay? Want me to stop?

Penny: No, keep going.

Ben 2: Alright but I'll take it slow and steady(penny nodded)

Ben 2 continue to push into her pussy then he hit the hymen penny give a node and then ben 2 push hard making penny scream as she starting to feel it good to her then ben shoving it nice and slow at the same time as penny blushes as she feeling heavenly of her first pleasure from inside and out.

Penny: benny, this, feels, amazing! This is pleasure? The feeling that you share with ruby? it's wonderful!

Ben 2: sure is penny let's continue.

Penny: gladly! Go faster this time!

He then pick up speed and penny is getting mote pleasure and her tongue us out with a smile, cinder then stand up and strip her clothes off and she lick her lips at him.

Cinder: now, after that exquisite taste it's time for the appetizer for my pussy~.

Then raised her ass and wiggle it for ben as he shove his dick into her pussy as she moan in pleasure as she smile which ben lick her neck and give it a few love bites.

Cinder: Mmm~, bite me more benny~.

As he continue to bit her more while pounding her ass as she blushing as she roll her eyes and make a goofy face.

Coco is riding on ben 2's cock as the speed make more as he fondle her breasts and ben 3 picking penny up as he pick up the speed and is increase to make her moan more!

Then all three girls felt mana, magic and pleasure beyond pleasure, then there hair started to glow and show different color auras and different color eyes.

As a biggest huge load of cum inside of them as cinder, penny and coco moan a lot as they show goofy face while show his tongue and eyes roll up. The two bens poofed and penny and coco both crawled to bens chest as they breathing.

Penny: thank you benny, now I feel more human then before.

Coco: if this is when you get wild up I like it~.

Cinder: thank you benny.

Ben: No problem.

Cinder: hey penny(show a sad face)

Penny: yeah?

Cinder:(look down) I wanna say I'm sorry.

Penny: for what?

Cinder: since before I use to be a villain and didn't expect you become a real human, me and my team was gonna do horrible things at the tournament when I got info of you and gonna sabotage and hurt you but I guess team bakz already taken care of it.

Penny smile and put her hand to cinder's shoulder.

Penny: don't worry about that, the past is in the past, we focus on the future, of being wife's to benny.

Cinder:(smile)Your right.

Ben: Penny is right, besides all of you girls are part of my life and family, even now you are part anodite and have magic.

Cinder, Coco and Penny: (kissing ben) thanks our Hansom wizard

 **(End multi lemon) timeskip**

Then teams rwby, jnpr along with the guardians, penny, neptune, sun, cinder and her team, optimus prime, red alert, ironhide and bumblebee are on the look out from a rumor about a mysterious foe of a vehicle and a shadow figure monster, team rwby are investigating the resent sighting of the vehicle and the monster.

Ruby: you think the rumor said is true?

Blake: Optimus, you know anyone who can do that?

Optimus prime: Hmm, non of any cybertroniain I've known. But if I have to guess, it's probably a desepticon.

Ruby: like that wolf robot?

Optimus prime: exactly. We need to find this cybertroniain and destroy him before he hurt more people.

Penny: I'm afraid it's a little to late optimus, I found the some damage and demolished buildings and some innocents killed and the same traces you are looking at.

Ruby: really? How did you know?

Penny: I can see you here!

The group turn to the left to see penny waving her hand.

Penny: Benny give me some new abilities since he made me a real person with special powers along with my semblance and aura that I have now.

Emerald: Like what?

Penny: well right now I have telepathic massaging energy shields. Super strength, speed, energy senses, high jumping, healing factor, flexibility, combat skills, and I can do summoning weapons from my body of nanomachines that have special abilities, as I can resist to temperature even lightning (grin)so now I'm an artificial of a real person like you ruby.

Ruby: (zoom to penny into a hug while a smile) oh that is wonderful penny!

Ruby: (zoom to penny into a hug while smile) oh that is wonderful penny! I knew that benny will do it!

Penny:(nodded) yes he is wonderful too!

Red alert: It's amazing for ben can do that, like how zack created us.

Ironhide: yeah, kids these days are full of surprises.

Optimus: indeed, now let's go check the damage buildings that penny have found, so we must find any survivors or clues.

Penny: right in the mean time I' going to check in, how are you doing cinder?

Cinder: well I have found some burning ashes it smells like it was intense heat. (pointed some burnt marks on some walls, floors and some trees)

Ironhide: I have seen someone who is using cybertroniain weapons.

Bumblebee: beeb boop bob beeb.

Ruby:(title her head) uh…

Yang: he said that he found a cybertroniain explosive disc which is in a human size and the part of a blade was in some person's skull.

Ruby: (eyes widen)whoa, I don't know that you can understand him.

Yang: (smirked) if your the girlfriend of zacky-pie you can understand bee here.

Ironhide: seem strange that we never heard of our weapons in human size.

Red alert:(pick up the broken disc blade)interesting…

Neo: Guys! You might wanna look at this.

The group found some dead bodies which is 50 of them of like some bloody war bloodshed or a massacre as there even some kids, teen, adults, animals as they find 2 survivors who injured very bad but they was unconscious until now. As everyone turn to see a man who looks complete hurt and bleeding.

Man: ugh, (turn the group) H-Help please.

Ruby: (healed him a little) what happened here?

Man: a monster, he is a human but he fights like a killing monster, he wears a black cloak with purple lightning on the edge, then he change into a g-g-giant robot and he has words that said "To Punished and Enslaved".

as they may think it albedo but they not sure as albedo never have any formed that relate a cybertrioian and not that dangerous. They turn back to the survivors.

Weiss: can you tell us more about this person who attacked?

Woman: h-he has weapons, he a-appeared out of nowhere like a shadow and h-his eyes that can strike terror to anyone, l-look what he did to they others (she pointed to her left of the destruction dead corpses)

Ruby is horrified on what she is seeing, yang's eyes turn glowing red as her hair on fire as she wanted to bat the one who did this, weiss covered her mouth in disgusted to see the dead bodies, blake then slowly smiled and thinking on what she will do to that bastard and tilt her head, cinder covered penny's eyes so she won't see the dead bodies, the other group came and jaune hurled and pyhrra patted his back but she was scared if jaune is hurt or killed, nora pulled out her hammer and gotten angry, emerald is trying not to loose her cool but she want to kill the bastard, sun is shocked, neptunre can't look at it and turned away, yang just cracked her knuckles, ren was horrified to see the carnage and remember a bit about his past, bee's optic are shaking in rage, optimus prime was speechless to see lots of innocents have been slaughtered, ironhide brought out his cannons in rage, red alert was horrified like the others.

Ruby: I can't believe this.

Sun: This is like a nightmare.

Blake then turn to see some faunus killed and penny found ironwood's troopers dead this shocked both of them more horrified then before.

Yang: I swear I'll find that freak and break him to two

Ironhide: Save some for me too(clicking his cannons)consider a target practices.

Optimus prime: calm down everyone, for fighting an unknown opponent head on will leave to your end.

As cinder turn to red alert scanning the broken disc.

Cinder: Red alert, what you doing?

Red alert: I'm scanning the scroll to see if I can trace it back to the user and download the data,(turn to penny)penny, care to assist me?

Penny: yes, anything to give that bastard justice.

she then brought metal wires to the scroll as re-uploaded the data as red alert programming the damage system back online.

Red alert: thank you penny.

Penny: your welcome.

Red alert: okay guys, this might help figure they other clues for this foe(as he activate the hologram video screen)

Then as the video started blake pulled out a bucket of popcorn and start eating, the video show a shadow figure that rampaging everywhere and murdering the humans, fanunus and ironwood's troop that fall back that everybody scream, running for their life that they in pain of so munch agony as a big darker red flash of what jump is a giant robot transformed in a vehicle mode as they see a good look of what vehicle it is as it pop out many weapons and started shooting everywhere, the video then shut down to show a lot of buzzing which ended the video.

Ruby: so that what happened, we need to find him and take him down.

Bumblebee: beep beep boop boop, beep boop beep.

Neo: Bee said he have suggestion if we split up into a four groups to find that monster and take him down.

Blake: excuse me you two but what the vehicle look like?

Ironhide: And what weapons do this vehicle use?

Man: a c-c-cannon, a sword, and...too many to count.

Cinder: can you explain what this vehicle look's like?

Woman: it's some sort of truck mix with a carrier truck with wheels

Ruby: right well split into four groups heading in different directions, my team will go to the north with bumblebee, team jnpr you go to the south with prime, cinder you and your team will go with ironhide to the west, and sun you, neptune and penny will go to the east with red alert

Everybody nodded as the autobots turn into vehicle mode as the team split up as what they didnt know that something from the shadows watching them.

As the truck appeared what woman said and it appearance then 3 grimmcons drones in their beast mode.

Truck: you three, go and handle the three teams and the autobots, I'll handle the girl team with that trash scout.

Grimmcons 1, 2, and 3:(nodded)Yes sir!

The truck then drove to where team rwby are going while the other three split up to attack the three teams.

Team rwby with bee are patrolling the northern part of town looking the truck, As Bee check some more around they area as suddenly the girls heard a car engine.

Ruby: do you hear that?

Weiss: yes.

Blake: look!

Yang: It's that truck!

As the truck appeared a bit far to team rwby as it just standing there.

Weiss: who are you in the truck!? Come out and show yourself!

As the truck said nothing as it's annoyed wiess

Ruby:hellooo ? Are you in there ? Get out the vechile now so we have some talk for what you just did to these people.

As the truck still not responding and still standing wiess and yang anger really blow.

Yang: (burst into white and red flames and her eyes turn red) GET OUT OF THE FUCKING TRUCK OR I WILL DESTROY THAT TRUCK AND DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!

As The truck still not saying as wiess and yang growl as they're getting really pissed off.

Ruby: Uh guys I think, is not saying or coming out.

Blake: seem is like to mock us.

Yang and weiss: THAT'S IT!

They charge at the truck with yang punching the front and weiss slashes on the windows but it didn't leave a dent or a scratch but yang held her fist

Yang:That stupid pile of junk !

Wiess:what the hell is it made off

As the truck make a honking noise make yang and wiess jump and fall down to the ground with their butts

Wiess: That freaking worthless tincan! I'll...

Blake: (spotted decepticon symbol and the words to punish and enslave) girls! Bee! That a transformer and a decepticon too!

Truck: hmm, took you long enough to figure it out, guess one of you isn't stupid as I thought.(his window glows red)also pile of junk and worthless tincan huh?

Ruby, wiess, blake and yang felt shiver to their spine of the voice sound menacing, so dark and dangerous.

Ruby: I-I think you made him mad you guys.

As the truck grew spikes on his wheels as he drive close to ran wiess and yang as they wince as walking back as he almost come closer to them, but bumblebee charge at the truck and made it roll as the truck unlocked missle launcher, then sent bumblebee flying and crashed down

Ruby: Bumblebee!

Truck: since you girls finally caught me, I guess I'll reward you. (chuckle) TRANSFORM!

He then transformed into a monster megatron but seem rebuilt mix with lewamus prime but has black and purple color and rex eyes

Truck: I AM **LEVATRON PRIME!**

This made yang shock to see a lewamus prime look-a-like, ruby was surprise to see it too, blake just pulled out cannon fulled with TNT and bombs, weiss is lost of words along with bee. As blake fire the TNT at Levatron as team rwby was gonna get in the car but levatron swatted ruby, sent her flying and crashed down the ground.

Yang: Ruby!

Ruby:(groan) my head( rubbing her head)

Leavtron walk to ruby and bent down face to face to ruby who she frighten of the decpeticon.

Levatron: your ruby rose correct?

Ruby: I-I don't know wha-

Levatron: (yelled)JUST TELL ME ARE YOU RUBY ROSE?! CAUSE I WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME!

Ruby: (shake in fear)Y-Yeah but w-why should I?

Levatron: you possessed a unique power that is not from tennayson, And I want you to come with me, so I can kill you and take it away if you fight back!

As ruby duck from his claws as blake, wiess and yang blasted their weapon to distract him as bumblebee drove to make him trip as he drove and open the car door.

Bumblebee:(radio voice) Let's go!

Ruby, weiss, yang and blake who is sitting on top of bee got inside and drove away.

Levatron prime: (start running after them) oh so that's how you wanna play huh ?(grin) guess I'm it then!

He then transform into truck mode and drove after them.

Ruby: what do you think he wants with me?!

Weiss: that's what I want to know!

Blake: guys we need to call they others and not to warn you all but, HE'S GAINING ON US!

Yang: step on it bee!

Beumblebee:(raido voice) full speed ahead !

As he boost his speed as levatron bring a missle cannons ,machine guns and blaster tank cannons as he fired which bumblebee dodge it until he got shot

Levatron:what the hell ?

As ironhide, optimus prime and red alert came along.

Levatron: Damn autobots.

As optimus prime, ironhide and red alert drove to bee.

Jaune: guys are okay?

Ruby: yeah, that guy is the thing that is killing people and want to me to go with him!

Jaune: why would he want you?!

Ruby: that's what I want to know!

Blake: (hang upside down) then stop yelling and start fighting!

As she saw a missle coming straight toward her, she pulled out a giant bat and swing it back to levatron and it blow up on him

As levatron begin to growl as his cannons become a big machine gun of missle energy as he shooted rabidly at her.

Blake:(eyes pop out from her eye socket)AAAHHH!(then put it back)

As she got inside the car as everyone avoding the blast which cause explosion.

Blake: I-I-I think I pissed him off to far(shaking)

Wiess: you think?

as ruby, blake and emerald shooting levatron a lot as the 3 grimmcons transformed into robot mode gaining fast.

Optimus: ironhide, red alert! we need to get rid of the grimmcons!

Red alert and ironhide: yes sir.

Optimus: but we need to blind them, cinder your up!

Cinder: got it!

She then throw a dust canister and she fired her bow to make it blow up on his face blinding him a littlethe 3 grimmcons a little bit and it hit on levatron.

as red alert and ironhide begin shooting them as 2 grimmcons are down as one there as yang use her ghost abilities to shot a flames at it and got exploded

Yang:Nailed it !

ironhide:alright !

Optimus: excellent teamwork my friends

levatron then teleported

Ruby: (eyes widen) what the?!

Sun: He can do that?!

Red alert: a teleportation?

Neptune: didn't see that coming.

Ren: But where is he?

Neptune: Uh guys.

Pointed at the front of the road that levatron appeared face to face on them.

As levatron transformed in robot after destroying the other cars on the road

Neo: Ah shit!

Levatron:(grin)everybody freeze!( turn his right arm into a blaster ray cannon)

Then he fired an ice beam that freezes the road make the autobots spin as they turn to the road as levatron laugh.

Levatron: I love playing cat and mouse! Time to bring the big guns.

As he did something that shocked everybody as he continue running and then jump transformed into a M1 Abrams tank that looks like cybertronain version.

Ruby: he can change into a tank!?

Yang: well this is going to be a "blast" eh?

Levatron: Gladly! Let's start with a "bang"!

He fire an energy beam cause a big explosion which almost hit bumblebee and they others.

Neo:(glared) you just have to use a pun that can kill us!

Yang:(frown) I'm sorry! Ok?!

As levatron keep firing as he fire one as it coming toward optimus and bee even they're heading to the bridge.

Ruby: Incoming!

Optimus: Bumblebee! Switched humans with me.

Bumblebee:(nodded)beep bop beep!

Then when an explode and they jump and in slowmotion teams rwby and jnpr are flying into the air and bee grab jnpr and optimus grab rwby and optimus in vechile mode drove off,As bee set team jnpr red alert and ironhide arrive as cinder,emerald,penny,neo,sun, and neptune exit out of the vechile which red alert and ironhide in robot mode.

Red alert:here he come

Seeing levatron driving forward at them.

Jaune:alright guys ,we need to stop him for going after ruby !

Penny: might I suggest that me ,bumblebee,ironhide,red alert, cinder,emerald,neo,nora and I do a combo ?

Nora:Good idea ! Let's do it !

as bumblebee,ironhide and red alert begin launching their energy blast at him

Levatron: Ah s*** !

He then deconstruct himself into nanomachines and then reconstructed himself into an assault helicopter and continue the chase

Penny: uh guys he just change into a HELICOPTER!

Jaune:(eyes wide) HE CAN DO THAT?!

Pyrrha: some how that didn't surprise me.

Nora: this is going to be (pull out a dozen missiles out) explosive!

Levatron: Really? Then let me drop some loads for yah then and btw, (turn to neo)hey little ice cream, call me if your free tonight hehehe.

Neo then blast some plasma at the helicopter as he dodge it.

Neo: only zacky can call me that.

Levatron: whatever, now he's a drop down for ya.

As he dropped a square metal device on the ground and flew off, then nora and emerald take a closer look at it.

Emerald: seriously?

Neo: what this? is this suppose to do something?

Then the box released a shock pulse and neo, emerald, nora and everyone screamed in pain.

 **meanwhile with team bakz and they others**

with team bakz, velvet, coco, kagayuka, tsume, leonia, niji, yuna, lucy, jetfire, wingsaber, drift, bulkhead and blurr who searching the area waiting for ruby and they others calling them. As ben got a text messages from his scroll as it from ruby.

Ben: Guys we got a call from ruby and they others.

Austin: what is it? isn't that mysterious monster and vechile?

Ben: yes but is a decpeticon and a strange one as it's chasing they others and wanted ruby, which like hell if that happen

Koan: we better go find them before it's to late.

Zack: alright, come on autobots let's roll.

Autobots: yes sir!

Enter as vechile mode as zack engulf of blue flash then become lewamus prime.

Lewamus prime: **LEWAMUS PRIME!**

As he transformed into his truck mode as everyone ready to find they others.

 **Meanwhile with the 3 goddess and hillbrid**

Akaru senses that shocked and horror as she thought their extinct so many years ago ,which akasu ,lilth and hillbrid senses too.

Lilith: you felt that?

Akasu: yeah.

Hillbrid: ditto for me.

akaru: But I thought they was dead long years from the war, but how did one survive?

Hillbrid: don't know, but we're gonna find out right now.

Lilth: as we need to be sure if our sons and they other be safe.

They all nodded as they teleported.

 **Meanwhile with Optimus prime and team RWBY**

optimus prime with team rwby inside him with levatron on there tails.

Ruby: this guy is still gaining on us?

Blake: (then they feel an explosion next to them) YES!

As they turn to see he in his helicopter mode which surprise team rwby.

Ruby: WHAT THE HELL!?

Yang: WHAT ELSE THIS GUY CAN DO?!

Weiss: we need to get some advantage away from ruby, optimus can you do anything while in vehicle mode?

Optimus: Of course

As optimus show his weapons pull out.

Optimus: we need to work together if we need to take him out

Yang: yeah, (grin) let's ground that con!

Then yang, weiss, blake and ruby go out of the truck and went to the weapons and blake pulled out some random weapons and put them into the cockpit and they all inserted some dust into optimus.

The autobot leader begin shooting fire, ice, lightning and wind energy as team rwby assist as it hit levatron.

Levatron is on fire and smoke as he spinning then crashed down then he begin transformed in robot mode as he fall down.

As optimus in robot mode as he put on his battle mask skin plate

Ruby: we did it! We pin him down!

Blake: he is down, (point to him getting up) BUT NOT OUT!

Levatron: I'm impressed ruby rose, even without your silver eye powers you ,optimus and your friends manage to take me down from the sky, but that luck is going to end

Optimus: who are you?

Levatron: call me Levatron Prime.

Yang: (she spited the omnitrix symbol on his shoulder) hey I've seen that before, it's like zacky and his brothers have.

Optimus: you are not fit for the prime name!

He then charge at him and wipe out his sword and slash at him which he he blocked it with his blade sword.

Levatron: really? Cause the fallen was a prime

Optimus: not after what he did with his own brothers

Levatron:(turn to yang who looking at him) like what you see goldie locks? (chuckle)

then she fired a blast that hit his face and optimus slam him to the ground and throw him off.

Yang: just who are you to call me that?! You bastard?!

As levatron tackle optimus but they got up as they both throw fist to each other then as levatron kicked him him as optimus use his blade to stab him in the chest but to his surprise levatron still standing and still online.

Levatron: my teacher is right, you and the autobots and humans have such heroic nonsense.

Yang: master? Desepticon? Zacky told me about someone who is leader of them.

Optimus:Megatron(frown)

Levatron:yes and you'll die

He headbutt him as throw many punches at him but optimus dodge it as he summon as Ax to cut his back and grab in the face and slammed him down as levatron kicked him as he summon a blaster to blasted him many team as optimus almost going down but he use his sheild then he saw a missile.

Optimus duck down as it hit levatron at the chest instead as he stumble.

Levatron: who did that?!

Lewamus: I did!

Then lewamus speed in as transformed in robot mode that he fly kick him to the chest sending him flying a little but regain his stance and he look at lewamus prime.

Levatron: another autobot?! I thought there are no more!

Lewamus prime: thought wrong copycat.

as levatron see the ultramatrix symbol as he begin to laugh.

Lewamus prime: what's so funny?

Levatron: let's just say I'm been waiting for this and use your friends as bait even the silver eyes rose possessed, the name levatron prime.

Lewamus prime: are you stupid or something? I'll never do anything like that!

Levatron: whatever, where's your brothers and they others?

Koan: COWABUNGA!

Then Levatron look up to see koan surfing on an upside down helicopter, with explosives?!

Levatron: eh,(shrugged) that's one dame Pyscho, like my brother feral.

Then koan jump off and the helicopter charge at him but Levatron blasted it to pieces but not knowing that austin is on the helicopter with a red blaster with black lines on it.

Austin: **DECADE BLASTER!**

Levatron: now a smart-ass like my other brother drang.

Levatron then let him fire but he teleported right before austin hit him ad blasted him with dark energon.

Austin: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (crash on the ground)

Weiss: austin!

Austin(getting up) I'm ok! Just a little hurt, ow.

Then Levatron got blasted on the back by non other then ben

Lewamus: ah ben, you arrive as well.

As team jnpr, cinder, neo, emerald, neptune, penny, ironhide,red alert and bumblebee, blurr, drift, bulkhead, drift, jetfire, wingsaber, tsume, leonia, niji, velvet, yuna, coco, kagayuka even the 6 imagine, snarl, sally have arrive.

As so do the 3 goddess and hillbrid.

Levatron: excellent, everybody is present.

As ben about to go alien but lewamus put his hand in the way.

Lewamus: I got this, time to put this copycat down for good.

Austin: hey zack! Keep an eye on his attacks! And watch out for his teleportation!

Lewamus: got it!

Optimus: be careful as well, he suddenly transformed into a tank and helicopter while as a truck. But when I stab him at his spark chamber, he still continue to function.

Yang: and he has that symbol that looks like your ultamatrix!

Lewamus: The ultramatrix?!

Koan and austin: but how?!

Ben: okay who is this person?

Levatron: who am I? Well you have to beat it out of him and(look at leonia) If I win I might perhaps have a kitty.

Tsume: leave my big sister alone!

Levatron: very well.

As they both throw fist to each other and even levatron knee him at the stomach but lewamus punch him at the face. Levatron burst of black and purple with red lightning dancing around as lewamus burst of white and blue with yellow lightning dancing as they both charge they raised their face.

Lewamus: just sho the hell are you?!

As they both get punch cause a big flash and a gust of wind that almost make the ground shattered as soon a big blue and dark red flashes as they both sent fly to the ground as lewamus turn back to zack as levatron which the smoke cover the mysterious foe.

Ben and they other run at zack to see if he's okay.

Yang: you okay zacky?

Zack: yeah goldy.(getting up) I'm fine.

?: oh really?

Everybody turn to the mysterious foe, then it revealed that is konton with his hood up covering his face of a shadow leaving glowing red eyes walked out of the smoke.

Ruby: oh great he even copy zack.

Konton: Not a copy and not a clone.

Ruby:(EYES WIDE)WHAT?!

Konton:(drop his hood down)I'm like his inner darkness, shadow, but a timeline dimension where he never born as a hero.

Weiss: is that true?

Austin: let me explain: there is a dimension yes ,but what you all didn't know that there are alternate timelines in each dimension, hints the multiverse theory, he is from a universe where zack and if I have to guess me, ben and koan never walked the path of heroes.

Konton: correction, it all happen when dung and his lacking did to us, your powers was reawaken then feed on dung which overwhelm you, koan was now far beyond broken as his demon side become undead and his angel side become a fallen angel band from heaven. For me well, let's say I rewaken and blow everything up sent to space but Austin and koan survive. For ben, well it easy thanks to Austin who corrupted and show him the meaning of being a hero is pointless.

Austin: I DID WHAT?!

Ben: I GIVE UP ON BEING A HERO?!

Koan: WHAT THE HELL!

Ruby: No...it can't be true!

Konton: True as he change his name into Neb which is weird, as he's the leader of the gang.

Then he turn to akaru and yuna which konton glared at them as his eyes glows.

Konton: tch, akaru and yuna, is been awhile. I know I smell celestailsapien's blood in they air.…

Yuna: I should have known that there is an anti zack being here.

Akaru: you killed your own mother?

Konton: No, you see she died sacrifice of destroying your kinds natural predator, which koan have one in his nemetrix of course.

Akaru, Lilith, akasu, hillbrid and koan eyes widen.

Ben: what natural predator he's talking about?

Ben: what he's talking about and what natural predator? There's no way a celestailsapien-

Koan: The Endagenypse.

Ben and ruby: the who and the now? Jinx!

Austin: think as a celestailspien as order but reverse to chaos and put anti-god powers into the mix.

Konton: All was dead but except their leader who raised and remove my celestailsapien and human species to replace it, he was gonna use me as a tool but I killed and ate him. So now I'm a half ghost and half endagenypse with some customize and modififed parts abilities from the celestailsapien

Zack: WHAT?!

Akaru:(in tears)no, it can't be

Yuna:(try not to cry)zacky would never...

Konton: I accepted his offer since my mother died and my father's abusive, I understand him as for the endagenypse to live once again, the celestailsapien must die, I even travailed to multiple worlds and become megatrons student and I even travailed to rwbyvirse 505 and I helped cinder and her group with her plans to take down beacon and (pointed to penny and pyhrra) and you two died, (point to yang) your entire right arm have been cut clean, have unleashed all of the grimms into the world and even poison your uncle badly. Now if you don't mind on giving me ruby rose and I'll be on my-

But before he can finish his sentences he got blasted in the face.

Konton: ugh, who did that!

?: anger level moderate, chances of winning 40%.

Konton: what a minute, I know that voice anywhere!

He then look up to see circuit with a smoked cannon.

Circuit: threat levels 99%

Konton: Hahaha circuit you came huh? (Turn to austin)So austin, let me rephrase this, what is this blob made off again?

Austin: even I don't even know what he is made of.

Circuit: (scanning) identity confirmed, threat name konton "zackory" orion, but have weekness on both ghost and predator name endagenypse, but knows about my weakness too, recalculating, solution, keep update and grading body and opponent. Start attack. (charge at him)

Then konton teleported away then he laugh

Konton: did you really think I wasnt prepare meeting you? (Raised his left arm to show his ultramatrix like but darker red and black lines with spikes)

Zack: (glared while growl) so that's how he transformed into levatron.

Yang: I know it!

Ben: (eyes widen) his own ultramatrix?!

Konton: my first creation with the ultramatrix and the nemetrix I downloaded from my brothers, I called it the Antitrix.

He then selected three aliens and press the trix and he change into a mix of rollergrall and two more that they didn't know, his chest is black and has yellow wiring with a plus on the right and a minis on the left, has purple lower body and has a black mask on his face, and has the antitrix with four spikes on the trix on his chest.

?: circuit, meet your own predator, **DATA WIRES!**

Circuit: uptdate on chances in winning, (eyes widen) 1%! and chances on being defeated 100%!

Ben: did he just...

Austin: combine them?!

Koan: that's one of my predators! Rollgrawl! Locinator! And Virusload!

Zack: hang on! Those 3 are the natural predators of Cannonbolt, Snare-oh and Upgrade! And that means...

Circuit: upload, chances of damaged, 95% and chances of survival, 15% well got to go with the 15. (morph his cannons) disable blasters fire!

As he fire the blast but data wires just Data wires absorb the blast then fire an electric-fire beam from his claw pincer but a rapid bullet hitting circuit a lot that he getting up sent bandage but data wire got them as he unleashed a strong paralyze shocked as circuit scream in pain.

Data wires: Operation: Inected Virus.

As he stretch to grab circuit by the hand and slammed him many time as he brought his tail then impale his chest starting to absorb and erasing

Austin: NO CIRCUIT!

Data wires throw him up to they air as data wires tail and pincer charge up a purple and white

Data wires: Activated Dark energon comhination.

As he blasted a beam at circuit that he scream in so munch pain that it his chest make everyone shocked in horror.

Circuit fall down as he getting up but a burst of many dark energon crystal spike coming out from his body as purple and red lightning dance around him as there a bigger scratch on his chest as he stumble and twitch.

Data wires: Residence is futile, Ciruits inferior, Data wires superior.

Circuits: S-S-System Damage, f-failing ,corruption...g-g-going critical...

As circuits fall to the floor as the lines and his eyes shut down all black.

Data wires: status: circuits: online limit, but soon terminated.

Data wires then morph his hand into a blaster and its charging.

Data wires: goodbye circuit.

But then Zack came by kicked him sent him flying but he stop as he still okay.

Zack: is me you wanted to fight so leave my friends out of it.

Data wires: confirm, (look at austin) Austin D ookami, if you and everyone suggestion too. I offer you and anyone else this logical solution(narrow his eyes) Do not interfere this battle between me and zackery masayoshi orion or else (pointed circuit) this will happen.

Austin: very well, but if you turn back on your word you will suffer the consequences.

Data wires turn back to konton.

Konton:(roll his eyes) been there, done that as it gotta take more then that to stop me, but your consequences for letting anyone or someone close to you get in danger. Oh and I did something to reprogam and change his abilities that I erase so he wont be the problem anymore even if you fixed him.

Auston:(eyes wide) you mean, you just…

Konton: yes, I took away his outthink ability, now it's mine inside my own alien. Upgrade.

Austin then stretch his arm and grab circuit and pull him to the group.

Austin: don't worry buddy, I'll try to fix you up.

Konton: now (look at zack)back what we started, Brother.

Zack pound his fist as he transformed into his ghost formed.

Zack: let's get this over with it.

Konton: I couldn't agree more.

As a big black and red aura engulf him as soon clear that shocked everyone even zack. Is skin turn gray but his cloak's purple turn into red and two white and black horns grow out from his head and his red streaks turn white while his white hair turn gray ad two pares of spikes pop on his shoulders. Then he made a sword appear on his hand and charge at zack, then zack made a sword appear on his hand as they begin the fight.

Ben: oh man, his ghost formed is different.

Yang: I got to..

Austin: (move his arm to block her) no this is zack's fight.

Yang: but, zacky.

Koan: just wait here, (sit down on the ground) and hope.

As yang nodded as she turn to her boyfriend's fight.

Konton and zack clash there swords, follow up with punches and kicks and they slash at each other, then they are now in a sword lock and pushing each other, zack brakes the lock and punch kontons face and slash away his sword and slam him to the ground and start to punch his ribs and face, he throw konton away then make his sword appear on his hand again same goes with konton. As they continue the slashing but konton kick him at the ribs make zack dropped his sword as konton tackle then begin punching zack a lot with his fist while laughing at him.

Konton: Ha! Your soft as the weaklings you fight for!

Zack: (headbutt konton anf grab his sword) on the contrary, my friends, family and love ones are the source of my strength.

They got back to clashing and slashing at each other and they doge each others attacks and charges, then konton clash zack into a sword lock and he start pushing but zack push back.

Konton: not bad for a human, you call yourself a hero? That perhaps should die in the pit.

Zack: then perhaps you should spent time more as a human konton.

Zack then slashes at konton but he punch him then raised his sword about to slice him but zack uppercut him, as konton fall down then zack stab his sword in the ground and grab konton slamming him like crazy on the ground.

Zack:(grab his sword and raised it up)This ends now!

Konton: (elbows zack to make him get off) this ends when I say it ends!

Zack: your finished konton.

Konton: never! I'm just warming up!

They continue once more clashing there swords and dogging attacks, konton slash away zacks sword away and was about to slash him zack counter it by blocking his sword and grabbing his wrist and taking his sword and stabbing him on the chest but konton pull zack in then punch him in the face and swatted away zacks sword and punching him and then kneeing his gut and then his charge a energy as he uppercut him with an explosion. Konton pull the sword out from his chest then did a war cry.

Konton: Why won't you die?!

Zack: It'll take more then you got Konton!

They change back to normal then they glared each other as they both have a little torn clothes, some blood loose a little and scratches, yang, neo, yuna, kagayaku and leonia was worried about there zack going to be ok.

Konton:(smile) everything falls before darkness, even you can only struggle for so long, still finishing you off here will be a waste, just give up already!

Zack:(chuckle) If I surrender to you and I can never call myself a man again.

Konton:(grin) you got guts I can give you that, but it's time to end this.

Zack: Well Time to roll out...

Konton: And Time for me to Rise Up...

Then they are now in a fire of energy, zack has blue and white and konton in purple and black. Then zack bring out his gauntlets out and then konton bring out red gauntlet claws.

Zack: **BLUE FIRE OF PURE LIGHT!** (then he punch out a light blue fire)

Konton: **PURPLE LIGHTNING OF CORRUPT DARKNESS!** (slam his claw to the ground)

The two attacks collided with each other and then that made a biggest explosion that sent a shocksaves and konton and zack was sent flying and they crash and they got up.

Konton: ugh ok you're stronger then I thought.

Zack: I have to admitted you're not so bad you're self.

Konton: we'll call this a draw for now.

Yang: (run up to zack and hug him) so what you said is true?

Konton: 100%. in my world we didn't come here together and form team bakz and all but my yuna and akaru tried to get me back and see the light, (turn to yuna and akaru) and You know yuna and akaru, if I have humanity left in me, this will be a touching reunion, but I abandoned that a long time ago.

Akaru: Zack please...

Yuna: You don't have to do this.

Konton:(glared at them) there is no zack anymore, I am konton, and you two are dead to me.

ruby: wait!

Konton:(groan as he stop and turn to ruby)what now you brat?

Ruby: what happens to team rwby? And what happens in the future? Is that also true? And what about penny and pyhhra is dead?

Konton: yes, pyhhra is dead thanks to cinder finally have fallen maiden powers as she think she can take her out.

This made cinder shaken and hugged bens arm in fear.

Konton: she succeeded but ruby slightly damage her body, and penny was killed by accident by pyrrha with emerald using her semblance, after what happen cinder's speech bring a lot of grimms into the tournament even the grimm dragon seem to like her.

Penny hold bens other arm and emerald hugged koan's arm.

Konton: during the event, yang got her right arm cut clean off thanks to a certain white fang start with an A which she give her little sister the cold shoulder, blake left, weiss have to go back to her home and ruby is exploring with nora, jaune and ren.

Ruby: ok but why you keep calling me the silver eyes! What are they?!

Konton: ah, ah, ah, (wiggle his finger)you have three freebies and you use them up, Sorry little red but that's all of them, but since is part of the bonus so a little spoiler. You got that from your mom and that power is strong enough to not killed but froze the shit out of grimm dragon like a statue and damage cinder when you saw pyhhra's death.

This made her hug bens chest and shove her face into his chest.

Konton: anyway, I was here long before team bakz as me and my brothers was having a biggest fight of a final blow that I survive in a sleep coma as I waited to regenerate but I don't know what happen to my brother as I care less, consider them physic abilities watches over team bakz and their friends and family adventure, then Dung's allies found me and revive as I know this is an alternitve world not like I use to travel(turn to Optimus)Also prime, I even travel a dimension when autobots are bad and decpeticons are good, which your evil self gave his matrix to me as the next prime as sooner I met megatron in another dimension as I see him as a teacher to me who taught me everything as, right now he's here with the dark spark he and I now share.

Optimus: so that how you know him.

Konton: I think I've wasted my time with you brats, I'm out oh and enjoy your happy days together boys, what you have left(turn to zack)then I'm coming for you brother(teleported)

Yang is still hugging zack who is still injured, weiss hugged austin tight and blake is doing the same with koan as yuna try to comfort her mom even yuna try not to cry.

Zack: Mom, yuna, you okay?

Yuna:(sniff)n-no.

Akaru:(tears and sniffing) I can't believe that he will be this way, and my fear of you turning to the dark side.

Zack: hey, hey (hugs akaru and yuna) that will not going to be me. I promise and I never hated you two, it's just that maybe a small part of me which if konton could unleashed his light like how ben did to me.

Ben: yeah, but if his facts of the future is true, and dung said acording to joker that we will not be in this world for long.

Austin: then we better plan this out, right after I fix, rebuild and improve circuit before we formed back.

Weiss:(smile) I'll help.

Velvet:(smile) me two.

Niji: and so will I.

Sally: (smile) and you need some more help with body of a hybrid..

Austin: thanks girls, everyone I need all of you to come to team bakz room in 2 hours, I got some gifts ready to be opened.

 **Timeskip**

Austin with weiss, niji, velvet and sally in lab coats with bracers and wires and they are working on circuit's body and D.N.A. zack, and his girls are working on his ability's the autobots in ther human size thanks to zack are working on his body, koan and his girls are working on who knows what, (A/N personaly is have no idea) optimus, red alert in a lab coat along with blurr.

Sally: this is the most hard that I've seen austin.

Weiss: what, austin make things when he is frustrated?

Sally: no ,when there problem that needs to be solved he tries to made a backup plan. And the reason why I decided to help because I know the said weaknesses, so I'll be making a new parasite.

Austin: actually sally we are, just need to figure out on how to-

Sally: already on it.

Austin: thank you.

Red Alert: (pulled out the last dark energon crystal shards from circuit's chest) there, now to add in the red energon into his systems to make sure this don't happen again.

Blur: (zoom around the lab and circuit) amazing-this-body-can-morph-his-body-into-anything-he-chooses-but-this-body-is-despret-need-of-a-new-body-and-upgrade.

Koan: oh oh! Koan got a good idea! (waving his arms)

Zack me too.

As koan duplicate 3 of him as koan 2 transformed into his nephalem formed and koan 3 transformed into carnage mayhem.

Zack duplicate zack 2 as zack 2 transformed into black ghost formed.

Austin: what are you two planing?

Black ghost: must help an old friend.

Carnage mayhem: we're gonna give him a good upgrade since just in case data wires and ultimate form wont killed him.

Koan 2: by giving him something new and improve.

Koan: yeah.

Zack: wait you don't mean?

Austin: he might has the same weaknesses as you do, and many more with his new trix to merge as many aliens as possible predator or otherwise including my own, we need to turn his strength into his weakness and use his own weaknesses too.

Koan: careful austin who know what he do to his ghost and endagypse but since I know rollgrawl, locinator and virusload's weakness and even ultimate formed weakness so why not we transfer the weakness to circuit so he can use it against data wires

Zack: and not to mention other aliens and predators with ultimate as well.

Austin: yeah and I might download some of my aliens too, you may never know what he would change into one of my aliens.

Zack: I got a surprise for you austin.

Austin: what is it.

Zack pull out his pocket a glowing orange and white.

Zack: circuit's outhink abilities, black ghost was able to drain it from konton's Antitrix, back when me and konton was fighting but it's only fully half of it.

Austin: aw zack you shouldn't have, and you got most of it perfect!

Zack: yeah, and here(toss it to austin as he catch it) use it to attach it back to circuits since not only he'll be reborn and upgraded, but with the out-think ability and even some abilites of intellgent aliens or predators and known the weakness could fully re-born his new and improve out-think abilities.

Austin: thanks this Is just what I needed, (inserted it into circuit's body) oh and I might going to alter his D.N.A and put on to more aliens into him.

Zack: which black ghost will scan and transfer it to circuits, and dont forget the predators too

Austin: yes, but I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about making circuit more hybrid then before.

Zack: that's the point austin, by transfer the power of the aliens from our watch(turn to black ghost) Black ghost.

Black ghost: okay.

Black ghost's left hand palm show tendrils to austin, zack, ben and koan's trix then his right hand palm shot a tendrils to circuit's chest.

Zack: You forgot that black ghost is part upgrade too.

Austin: hmm, it's kind of hard but I think so.

Zack: okay black ghost, let it rip.

He nodded and start to transfer the d.n.a of the aliens of the four trixes into circuit's body and it started to morph, his eyes fated and then the face open up, then inside his shoulders an eye appeared, his chest then close with the red energon inside him and his chest is covered in black and an orange screen appeared on his chest that shaped like a smile, two plain fins pop up from his back, then his plating arms morph into sharpen armor plates, his legs turn orange and black circuit lines appeared, then a long bandage grew out from behind making look like a tail.

Circuit: ugh, what the? (released that he is reborn as he got up while grin) Finally! Circuit have been reborn!

Austin: good to have you back dude.

Circuit: indeed austin, I feel, strange. Fascinating is this happiness? And what is this other feeling?

Zack: Some emotion and some otherstuff.

Koan: Even We add a bit dragonic on you as well like Austin have.

Austin: what how did-(frown) oh you two sneaky devils.

Koan and carnage mayhem: He's part of you Austin, like we are part as one.

Circuit: Hmm this is my first time feeling like a human, this is truly fascinating! (then he thought of something) come to think of it, I have an idea(turn to Austin)

He walk to Austin then tap his forehead.

Circuit: boop.

As Austin's body glows orange as yellow glows engulf him even white electricity dancing around him then soon died out, then his bandage wraps around his body then a wrapped arm ripped out from the bandage then two bandage legs rip from the body, then the body is the same but except a little pale, black lines as tattoos on his arms and his black shirt have upgrade orange lines, cannonbolt's shoulder, knee, gauntlet, back, seize, and elbow. Black claws, bandage know wrapped on his hands and feet, then a bandages wrapped at his bottom waist as a belt, and finally wearing snare oh helmet but shape like a dragonic a little bit, He have sharp teeth and claws.

Austin sealed form:(look at himself) this is, so cool!

Circuit: This is they original sealed formed, the second one is like the old sealed formed but different upgraded consider a man-beast formed, as the third one which you already know is your half dragon side part full beast, and finally the fourth one out of the three it's a merge to one is that's me the fourth formed that a bypass those other forms.

Sealed austin: this is going to be good.

He transformed back to normal and turn to koan and zack.

Austin: oh and zack, koan, I need to get everyone in our room I got some gifts to pass out.

Koan and Zack: Okay!

 **Timeskip**

Austin: ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming, as you all know konton is now here and on dungs side, if his prediction is correct, then everyone well be drowned in sorrow and will have deep scars.

Zack: which I handle him alone if we meet again.

Austin: precisely. But I'm afraid that the next time you two meet, he is not holding anything back, which is way we need to arm our self's to get the upper hand, luckily I have made new gashats.

He then pull out seven gashats, the three are dual gashats, one is deep blue with a blue and black kaiju with the words "kaiju warrior" and a humanoid ghost with the name "haunted spirit", one is green with a green racing car with the name "light speed" and a rock guitar player with the name "music hero" and the other is red with a demon skull with a summoning circle with the words "diablo punisher" and an angle holding a sword with the words spelled "guardian anglel knight" and then he pulled out the four gashats, one is a dirty white gashat with a cartoon lion smirking with the words "wildness cartoon", a metallic blue with a Autobot on cybertron and earth and it said "cyber alien", a peach gashat with a samurai with a sumowrestler behind him with the name "emerald samurai"

Zack:(zack have the dangerous zombie)wait your giving me the dangerous zombie? (austin nodded) how come?(raised his eyebrow)

Austin: well (pull out another dangerous zombie) the one I'm holding is the one I took from dung was incomplete, I made it complete and decided to make another one base on your abilities as an undead ghost, but here the catch, It can slowly lose it's reanimated ability after five powerful blows, then it's reaches number five your life meter will be like in the games. When you lose your life meter, game over.

Zack: uh austin.

Austin: yes?

Zack: I'm completely immortal as my mom said each of us still continue even is game over means is like a redo again cause of our half side give it a special kind of the rider systems ,only for immortal beings and black ghost said he is now upgraded with my celestailsapien side as he is now Adaptive Resurrection

Austin:(turn to akaru)what's an Adaptive Resurrection miss orion?

Akaru: well, it's the ability that can adapt to whatever killed them before their resurrection, becoming resistant or immune to it afterwards.

Austin: so what you're saying is that zack his have infinite lives?

Akaru: yes, since he immune to anything as absolute immorality.(eye smile while smile)Which maybe perhaps you, koan and ben have those abilities, perhaps the girls too.

Austin: well my mom has those abilities too and she is a goddess dragon which means that I and my girls have the Adaptive Resurrection, and if I have to guess ben and koan and there girls have that too. Anyway, I got something four you guys and for ruby, weiss, yang and bake.

He then press a hidden button and from the bookshelf opened to revealed four mini robots, one looka like ruby but she has a wolf themed scythe, one who looks like weiss but with he hear black as raven, her armor color is blue on the top and the dress are yellow and her fore arms has a rapier, one looks like blake but her cat ears are out and has two swords on her back and a tail, one looks like yang but her knuckles are big, behind them is four more mimi bots but they are more different, one is all white but has the omnitrix symbol on his helmet, chest, shoulders, forearms, knees and feet, a red dragon with two heads for arms and a glass on the middle head, a yellow tri-horned beetle with blue eyes with a blade on the right and a blaster on the left, and the last one is a mix animal-bot with an eagle head, a dragon for an aright arm, a billy gout for the left and legs, a snake tail, a sea serpent on his right shoulder, and a lion head for a chest.

Austin: team RWBY, ben, zack and koan, meet your new partners.

Ruby is having her jaw hanging, weiss is covering her mouth in shock, yang smiled, blake has her eyes widen, koan and zack grin very wide as they have stars for eyes and as for ben.

Ben:(raised his eyebrow) Those are cool but what do they do?

White bot: perhaps we can explain.

Ruby:(eyes wide) HE CAN TALK?!

White bot: of course I can! (smile)But let us introduce ourselves, I am omni-bot.

Red hood bot: I am rosen hood, (wink) it's nice to meet you all.

Gold hair bot: (put her hand on rosen's head) I'm her sister goldy lock.

Black hair bot: (bowed) I am snow white, it's wonderful to meet you all.

Black cat bot: I am black beauty.

Chimera bot: yo! I'm chimer-beast! What's up doc?

Yellow beetle: (thumbs up)and I am ultra-bot!

Ruby: (snatches rosen and hugs her tight) oh my got! She is perfect!

Weiss: (smile) well hello there, my name is weiss shniee ookami.

Austin: oh my god. (bang his head on the deak)

Blake: yellow~ blake~.(waving her arm)

Blake beauty: yellow~ blake~.(waving her arm too)

Koan and chimera sniff each other butts as they give them self a high five as they laugh and zack give ultra bots a fists bump as they chuckle.

Yang: This is going to be awesome! Us goldy locks working together punching badess.

Goldy lock: yeah!

Jaune: well this is all very cool and awesome but I have to ask, why are we here?

Austin: our villain's now know who are you and who are you connected to, and pyrrha is there target, so after a lot of taught, we decided to change the future.

Zack: Hey aust, I have your present from your late birthday.

Austin: what is it?

Zack: close your eyes.

As Austin close his eyes as zack bring out something from his pocket and put it on Austin's hand as it's a wrapped up present.

Zack: ok open your eyes and unwrapped your gift.

He open his eyes and open the box present to reveal a colorful gashat with a paint blob with three strikes of hair and his has yellow on the left, the red in on the middle and the blue on the right and has orange goggles and has the three colors on his eyes and has yellow hands and feet and holding a big brush and he is slashing leaving the blue paint with the name "art splat attack".

Austin: oh my god, you made this zack? (he nodded) this is the best present ever!

Zack: well happy birthday aust, I got some help with koan and ben here.

Austin: aw thanks you guys, oh and those gashats that I made, and the bots are your birthday preasents from me to you three.

Ben, Koan, zack: Thanks Bro!

Koan: Anyway joker do told me that anti-cinder gonna use cinder's plan for the fesivel and tournament, which she didn't know that penny is not a robot anymore which we leave that as a surprise, however since the gotta enter their but shapeshift or either what way they go in without getting notice as thanks to dung and konton blocking them so we cannot senses them.

Austin: Damn it.

Koan: But, joker said since he's mind link to cinder, neo and emerald, looks like the side effect connection is now on the three anti so which means. Joker and I can tell but it'll make it more easier of joker transferred the senses to us and the blocking will be broken.

Austin: hmm, well try to be more careful, oh and I have news, I have updated the rider network so we can use each others rider forms and I, might added more people into the network.

Ruby: More people?

Austin: by more people I meant by you. (pointed to teams RWBY, JNPR, cinder, emerald, neo, the guardians, coco, and velvet)

Ruby:(gasp and glee)WE'RE GONNA BE KAMEN RIDERS?!

Austin: indeed.

Yang: HELL YEAH! (pump her fist in they air)

Blake then started to jump to koan and hugs him with her tail waging, weiss then walked up to austin and smiled.

Weiss: you sneaky brilliant dragonborn you. (grab his face and kissed him)

Blake: Your the smartest crazy king ever! (kiss him and lick his ear and neck)

Yang: and lets not forget the smartest sexist god here~. (kisses zack with a french kiss as they break the kiss) and since you battle that knock off zack hurt with a lot of boo boos (whisper to zack's)Nurse Yang gonna help heal you up till your all healthy and nice~. (Smile seductive)

Ruby: (hugs ben and snuggles her face on his chest) oh this is so awesome! We have our own bots and we can be riders together! (She kisses ben)

Jaune: whoa, I can't believe it, we all are going to be riders! Oh who and I going to be?

Nora: (grin)what ever it is I just want a form that can smash things!

Austin: all of you will have one form and in time you all will grow and reserve more forms with in growth.

As rosen look at omni bot as she blushes a little, she start to be en walk to him while smile and playing her fingers.

Rozen: um… H-Hi omni.

Omni-bot: (turn to rozen and blush) um, hi rozen, it's nice to meet you, you seem very pretty

Rozen: (blush harder) th-th-thank you.

As snow white heard a voice

?: Hello there

She turn to see the red dragon bot and she blushed a little.

?: hi my name is dragoo-do, you must be Snow White.

Snow white: y-yes I am, nice to met you dragoo-do.

As chimera turn to see blake beauty hug him as he blushed and laugh.

Chimera: hahaha your really a hugger aren't you? Names chimera-bot but called me C.

Blake beauty: thank you C, it so nice to meet you.

As chimera begin to blush.

Chimera: Ah, you can let me go now.

Blake Beauty: no. you're to cuddly to let go.

Goldy lock: (spotted ultra-bot) oh hello hansom.

Ultra-bots: What's up G? Gotta say wanna go for a spare? Love to see how awesome you are.

Goldy lock: funny, I was going to ask you the same thing love.

Ultra-bots: what a coincidence, that's what I love to do sunny-bot(goldy blushes a little and giggle)

Neo: aw now we have four more couples.

Emerald: How cute.

Austin: (smile) heh heh, yeah, oh and to answer you're which form you'll be taking jaune, we hand picked your forms, jaune arc, for you're growth as a knight and for your strength and strategy, I selected you to be kamen rider brave.

Jaune: cool.

Austin: pyrrha yours will be kamen rider Idunn , nora it's rare to chose for you one because two forms has one talent that you have so I decided to let you two, but you must know how they unleash there powers.

Nora: ah don't worry, I can working out.

Austin: I hope so, you need to rock and roll and bash with these two. (pull out a bracelet-like device and a bronze tuning fork)

Koan hug nora as she hug him too.

Koan: can't wait to see you as a kamen rider nory!

Austin: (clank chuckle) ren, I have two gifts for you, while on my walks I have found someone who knows you. (turn to the door) you may come in now!

As the door open to reveal a teenage girl with a sky blue Chinese dress and her hair has bulled up.

Ren:(eyes wide)A-Anna?(as anna hugged ren)

Anna: ren, it's so good to see you.

Ben: So you two know each other?

Anna: well, I'm her old friend and (blush) his fiance.

Koan, Zack, Ultra-bot, chimera-beast: WWWWWOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nora: Hey anna, is great to see you.

Anna: (turn to nora) nora? it's you! (hugs her) it's great to see you too.

Nora: yep, (grab koan's arm and hug it)and meet koan, my boyfriend and future husband

Koan: well yellow there what doing?

Anna: well hello koan, (turn to zack and ben) and you two must be his brother, yes?

Ben: Yep.

Zack: You got that right.

Austin: I'm his brother too as well.

Anna: well it's nice to meet you all and thank you for looking out for ren.

Austin: it's a pleasure, now for your other gift anna told me about you-know-what and for that I will give you this. (pull out a mechanical wasp and a wrist band) this is thebee, don't worry about the finding it, it will come to you.

Ren: (bow to austin) thank you austin.

Austin: (bow back) your welcome, tsume, yours will be tricky to summon the belt but with your agility's, I don't think it will be a problem. (pull out a blue deck holder with a gold tiger on the middle) this is tiger, you need a reflection to summon out the belt.

Tsume: Thanks.

Koan: Oh boy my sis is a kamen rider now!

Austin: the fun doesn't stop there, (turn to yang) yang xai long, you are the up-close and personal so I'm giving you the walnut lockseed. (pull out a silver lock with a brown walnut)

Zack: hehe, way to go my sunshine dragon!

Austin: next, is neo, your a tricky one but, I may have the solution, you will share W, that form has the lunar memory but you must have another to transform.

Neo: okay.

Zack: that's my little ice cream and I can help her with that.

Austin good, cinder, yours will be garren, (pull out a silver belt with a stag beetle with a diamond on the background) you must use cards to bring out the powers of the undead: the ancient animals beond your time.

Cinder: (smile) thank you.

Ben: alright! Cinderella is a kamen rider too!

Austin: emerald, you will handle gatack, the same as thebee, (then a blue mechanical stag beetle flew in the room)

Emerald: yes!

Koan: hotdog! Now emy is one as well!

Austin: lucy you maybe a wolf faunus but that doesn't mean that you're with the sun, to that I guve you the rider, ixa. (pull out a belt with whistles and a knuckle)

Lucy: oh yeah.

Ben: I'm so proud of you luce!

Austin: coco, you will be having fouze, I don't know your semblance but that form has more then a Gatling gun, you must adapt to the other switches.

Coco: Now that's what I'm talking about!

Ben: even coco? Awesome!

Austin: penny, you will share drive, with your lazer been from a few weeks ago one of the forms has a cannon that can match you and with your abilities you can curve through the enemy's.

Penny: Amazing.

Ben: Freaking awesome penny!

Austin: now for ruby, weiss, velvet, leonia, kagayaku, niji, and blake starting with my snow bunny, it's not hard scents you will get femme, (pull out a white deck box with swan wings on the middle) then next niji I have for you ryuki, (pull out a red deck box with a gold dragon on the middle)

weiss and niji: (goth hugs him) thank you austy!

Austin: your welcome, now for velvet, this will be a treat, you will share with me the gaim rider and kamen rider poppy.

Velvet: oh (jump to austin and snuggle his neck) thank you, thank you!

Austin: ok ruby, this my be a little strange for you but, you will have two riders, kabuto (a red beetle flew in the room) and you're sharing specter.

Ruby: YES! YES! (jumps to ben and hugs him) I now a rider like you benny!

Ben: You sure are my little rose.

Austin: leonia, you will share beast, there is four other animals besides the lion, you need to know what they do and unlock your full potential on magic.

Leonia: fuck yeah!

Zack: that's my kitty! (petting her as she purr)

Austin: and last but not least blake, I think you should have two, you will have kiva-la and you should share with chalice with koan.

Blame: Hotdog!

Koan: My kitty is finally a kamen rider! It just bring tears to my eyes(cry in anime tears)

Sun: this is so awesome!

Neptune: I know right?

Austin: oh and sun and neptune I may have a rider for you both, sun you will have meteor and neptune you will share chase with ben.

Neptune: oh man…

Sun: I know, this is going to be awesome!

Austin: now remember everyone, use your riders for a dung level situation. Make us proud.

Everyone: right!

 **Timeskip**

Akasu is walking by herself until he hared a voice.

?: hello akasu.

Akasu: (turn to see dung) dung, I should have known that you are coming here.

Dung: please, I just want to chat a little.

Akasu:(glared)the last time that we talked, you ended up attacking us.

Dung: yes, (chuckle)that was priceless, but I'm here for a chat chat, no powers, no threats, just a talk.

Akasu: very well, but I got my eye on you.

Dung: fair enough.

Akasu: Why are you doing this? Even your own prince? And I treated you like family and a son.

Dung: yes and I'm grateful for that, but that was in the past, now all I wanted is more, you a line you're self with the humans, they kill and kill and kill! And most of them are greedy, and worst of all you fall in love with a human!

Akasu: not all humans are killers, some of them in the world have hearts of gold and they care for family's and minito is one of them, he wanted to have peace with both of our rises.

Dung: true but there is more, even you treated me like a son, I grow envy of you, powers of a god, the power that can do anything! And now a human and that austin has that power too, I now wanted all to myself to create a universe after of my own image.

Akasu: your insane dung, cause your really doing something stupid.

Dung: really? Cause I work hard and hope to be next in line as a king but no, this austin is the bane of my existence. Human treat us like monster and want us dead, I feel like a laughing stock with no greatest power of all, If I can't have what I truly needed then no body can.

Akasu: reasoning with you will be pointless, have fun with your moments, (start to walk away) your going to need it.

Dung: really? (smirk)Who is going to stop me austin?

Akasu: not telling.

Dung: well I hope you reasoning to drang D ookami, austin's counterpart.

As akasu stopped walking as she froze in shocked.

Akasu:(turn) you know him?

Dung: konton told me, and someday he will be here going to reach havoc in remnant, if he is alive that is and not even you can stop us.

Akasu: maybe so, maybe not, but I believe that austin will beat you two.

Dung: trusting on your own son to beat us? HAHAHAHA! How can you think that a measly hybrid can defeat me and him?

Akasu: you'll be surprised how humans are capable of, and trust me, humans have surprises everytime. Nice chatting with you dung, ta ta.(walk away)

Dung:(grin)you too, my "queen"(he vanish while laughing)

Akasu:(look up) I felt austin's power within him, he took some but luckily not all, dung only scratch the surface on what a dragon god can do and the responsibility's of one.

 **Meanwhile**

dung reappeared into there hideout.

Dung: contact the alpha grimmcons, we are mobilizing, anti-cinder we're ready?

Anti-cinder: yes darling, we will proceed to cinders plan but way different.

Dung: good, then be prepared, those heroes may be expecting a war, well we'll give them one, after my plain is complete vayle will fall and soon all of remnant will follow!

Konton: Hey dung, I got a surprise for you.

He then move away to reveal Jennifer but she is different, she has nice peach skin that is a little pale, black dragon wings and tail, has a shirt that revealed her cleavage and stomach, miniskirt, some boots with a heel, fingerless gloves and a jacket with a fur on the end of the sleeves, and has black hair with white streaks that is a little wild and crimson red.

Jennifer:(smile seductive) hello dung.

Dung:(eyes wide in shocked) jennifer, your alive.

Jennifer: yes~ and reborn, and I love this new look for me, I've heard that you've lost some of the rider forms from the three brothers.

Dung: they got lucky, when I'm through with them, they will be off from this world forever!

Konton: I have spared dark rider forms since Thanks to my smart ass brother.(show a bag and throw it to dung) here.

Dung open the bag to reveal a black and green gashat and a green and silver genmu belt and a black gamer driver with some more gashats, four black gashats one has a black brave with black armor that said "taddle darkage", one has a black biker that saids "dare killer", one has a gunner that shot a man with the name "bang bang mercenary" and the last one is a villain breathing fire and the hero and it said "mighty bowser X".

Dung:(grin while chuckle eviliy) these will be perfect for my final fight agents austin. (as then he put a sad face to look down)

Jennifer then spotted dungs sad face.

Jennifer: darling, whats wrong?

Dung: (sigh) I blame myself for not coming to you sooner and save you from that blasted koan. (Raised his hand then tighten his hand to a fist) Even I wish if I was strong and have the power when I was a undead and a cyborg, I could revive you so sooner.

Jennifer: oh darling, don't you worry we'll be rid of austin and you and I will rule this world(she kiss him on the lip)

Dung:(smile) oh my queen, you know how to cheer me up, now! bring out they other alpha grimmcons it's time to mobilize!

 **meanwhile in some emerald forest**

then a nevermore that's big as have spikes on it back, razor feather, with a depticon symbol on his skull raises his head and started to fly up into the sky.

?: This is divebomb: All Alpha Grimmcons, Mobilize.

A creep with long spikes on his back , longer legs , sharper teeth that's long even his tongue and a depecticon symbol on him, they run with scorpionok digged up to the surface.

Scorpionok: scorpionok charging in

spitter: spitter is rolling

Then rampage is walking from the mountain and jumping over them.

Rampage: rampage coming in.

six shot is coming from the power source as he break the gate

Six shot: confirmed

A Goliath with four tusk and a bit muscle walking as he come through the old building

? Grindor incoming

Then griffon with a fur and sharper feather wings while flying in the air

?: blitzwing coming in! All Hail Dung! Vilgax! Megatron! and Konton!

Back at the hide out a dragon grimm walked in and bowed to the four.

Megatron: Grimmking, are your army ready for the battle very soon?

Grimmking: yes lord megatron, say the word and well destroy everything.

Megatron: Good.

Dung: everything according to plan.

Konton: but it seem nemesis lucy was giving me the luck for fighting zack

Vilgax: That's doesn't matter as anti-cinder and her team deal with her and her plan sooner.

Dung: hope your ready austin, koan, zack and ben, a war is coming and you will be gone very soon!


	16. prequil 2

In the unknown part of remnant the alpha grimmcons are in the room

Starscream:(cross his arm) Can't believe megatron is a fool for the past, to let an organic as his worthy become decpeticon leader.

Darkscream: your lucky he didn't left you on cybertron and why bother bring you along as you always messed things up.

Konton: because darkscream, I have plans for your brother, it depends he wont screw something up

Scorpionok: well he's a traitor! Megatron is wise! Megatron is bold! Megatron and his allies will rule this planet and cybertron to...

Anti-Emerald:(mocking) and wipe out both worlds of autobot and hunters tyranny bla bla bla bla, did you memorize what speech scorpinok or is it just hardwired into your thick bug headed of yours?

Then suddenly her arm and body got frozen in half which surprise her, walking to the group is a griffin grimmcon but the head is folded to his chest, the legs is straten and heals is out his claws are hands and his wings are folded and he has a blue face with a red eyes and a monocle, and he have 2 cannon that suddenly shot an ice from it.

Blitzwing (ice): az uzual anti-emerald(turn to her) your demeanor iz unpleazent az zat accurzed organic and original of yourz.

Anti-Emerald: Go shove a birdseed 3-face (breaking the ice off of her)

Then he shift his face to a red one with red glasses, missing tooth and big chin.

Blitzwing (hothead) the name is blitzwing grass head! Remember it, cose it's the lazt thing your going to hear before I-

Then it shift to a black face with a pumpkin mouth and eyes.

Blizwing (random): expreze my feelings in song!

Anti-Neo throw an energy ball at him but he duck as anti-neo pull a note book that said "You suck at singing".

Blitzwing(Random): oh A silent type! Tough crowz! Hahahahaaha!(then begin singing)

The small group started to argue but konton and darkscream walked away from the five.

Konton: don't know how I'm gonna endure this, but at least is a less problem.

Darkscream: yeah, I went that through starscream and grindor told me cybertronain tech is somewhere around this world that he scatter at.

Konton: with that tech here we can make weapons that will destroy the autobots along with zack.

Then blitzwing fly over the two while laughing.

Blitzwing (random): wwweeeeeeee!

Darkscream: damn it blitzwing!

Blitzwing (random) I flew vith out my vings, zo much fun.(shift to hothead) you are going to pay vith that anti-zincer!

Anti-cinder: bring it on birdinator!

As megatron, dung and grimmking arrive everyone minis darkscream and konton stop and stand up straight as they walk through them.

Megatron: my student, darkscream report.

Konton: grindor found some cybertornain tech

Darkscream: which leave him curious of there's more around.

Starscream: shall we use it to crush thee innocent humans?

Megatron: not yet, gather all of the technology, but crush anything as you see fit.

Starscream: yes, yes, yes! Brilliant strategy oh wise and great leader lord megatron.

Megatron: my student, if you can find your brothers bring them to me, I got something….special for them.

Konton: very well and how the dark spark working?

Megatron: it works yell with my spark.

Dung: anti-cinder, what the location of the cybertronain tech that grindor found?

Anti-cinder: he report it on the mounters outside, but near of the emerald forest

Starscream: I volunteer to retrieve the lost weapons.

Konton: denied, darkscream you, rampage, anti cinder, anti emerald, anti neo, mercury and blitzwing are with me.

Starscream: what?!

Megatron: I didn't searches and brought to a reunion and alliances of our plans so just you get your greasy wings in our way(grabbing and crushing starscream's wing)

Starscream: Ow! Ow! (fell to the ground and holding his wings close to him)

Megatron: We will harness the power with it and crush the autobots and their friends with it (let go of starscream's wings) and be thankful that my student show a little mercy on

Starscream: very well lord megatron, and I need to get these things fixed.

Anti-neo just cover her mouth giggle of seeing starscream being torture.

Starscream: ah shut your mouth, (anti-neo give him the finger and walk off) I bet that the autobots and there friends will be surprised that megatron are planing to destroy them.

 **With the heroes**

RWBY: BEACH TIME!

JNPR: Awesome!

BAKZ: WOOOOAAAHH!

The group is now at the beach and having fun, bee is trying to swim, ironhide is working on his cannons, jetfire is helping out bee, bulkhead is trying to make a sand castle and drift meditate, Momotaros chasing ryutaros of putting a crab on his butt, kintaros is sleeping, denbi, urataros and seig is relaxing along. yang is wearing a yellow bikini, weiss is wearing a white bikini with a skirt look, blake is wearing a back bikini with white laces, ruby is wearing a one piece swimsuit with a red bow on the back, pyhrra is wearing a Greek style bikini, nora is wearing a pink bikini with a swim skirt on her wast, neo is wearing a pink and brown bikini, velvet is wearing a red bikini and coco is wearing a black one, penny is wearing a white bikini top and a gray with green lines on her waist, emerald is wearing a mint green bikini, cinder is wearing a red bikini top and a black bikini bottom, niji is wearing a rainbow one, lucy wearing a black one piece, tsume and leonie are not wearing there hoodies but they are wearing blue one piece swimsuits and so is kagayaku, austin for the first time he is not wearing his hoodie but kept the scarf and wearing orange with black lines trunks, koan wear an orange swim trunks with flames but kept the fur cape, zack wear blue and silver swim shorts but kept the coat but use it for a blanket and ben is wearing his green and lack swim trunks, jaune is wearing his white trunks, ren is wearing dark green trunks and with him is anna wearing sky blue bikini.

Ben: this is the best idea we had right?

Zack: yep.

Austin: totally.

Koan: I'M A PIRATE!(Put on a pirate hat and a fake beared) argh! Captain mad beard is here!

Koan is now an a random boat with blake, nora, emerald and neo wearing pirate getup and going random pirate stuff.

Austin: you know, I never seen koan this happy before.

Zack: I do when he's in some other mood.

Weiss: austy, mind rubbing sun tan lotion on me?

Yang:(smile) Oh zacky, mind helping your little sunshine as well?

Austin: (smile) sure bunny.

Zack: Of course goldie locks.

Austin then got his hands on with lotion and rubs it on weisses back making her moan a little and zack did the same with yang, as she blushes a little.

Sun: Hey ben!

Ben: (turn to see sun wearing bright yellow trunks and holding a surf board) oh hey sun, wheres Neptune?

Ren: I don't get it, your Name is Neptune.

Neptune: NO! NO WATER! (being dragged by ren)

Ben:(sweatdrop) I get it,(turn to sun and smirk) surfs up?

Sun: surfs up ben!

Ben and sun have a surfing contest, austin and zack are relaxing with there girlfriends and they are smiling.

Austin: I'll bet ben gonna win this surf.

Weiss: you may never know, (snuggle closer to him) I love you austy.

Austin: I love you to weiss.

Yang: who you think gonna win zacky-pie? Monkey boy or ben? (snuggle close to zack with her breasts bounce a little)

Zack: (smile) well ben is a mystery but monkey boy maybe. (kissed yangs forehead) I love you yang.

Yang: and I love you too zack.

Koan: dreaded pirate cat duo, any sign of they great white 3 headed sharktopus?

Blake: kney captain, no sign of the sharktopus.

Tsume: can't wait to eat the 3 headed sea fishes.

Nora: arr! Two surfers on the starboard bow! (turn to neo) lady color mirage, we need bait for the beast.

Neo: roger that storm bomber! (turn to ryutaros) Purple Draco, we need more chum!

Ryutaros: roger matey! (pull out a big ball of chum) chum out!

Neo and ryutaros throw chums at the water and then emerald using her telescope, then out of the water a half shark half octopus and start to attack them but koan, blake and nora pulled out three cannons and smiled madly.

Koan:(Point his sword at the sharks) FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Then snarl crawl to koan's shoulder and dress as a parrot.

Snarl: Squawk! Fire in the hole! Squawk!

Then they fired the 3 headed sharktopus then it died and koan and his crew cheered.

Koan: we are having dinner tonight!

Blake: (drooling a little) time to clammed our delicious booty sister tsume.

Tsume:(cat smile while wiggle her tail)~ yummy, yummy must have in tummy~!

Koan: we are heading to shore! (turn to emerald) jewelry mistress! Raised the flag! and wave they anchor!

Emerald: aye captain mad beard!

She then raised the pirate flag up of a skull of a jack of lantern face and leathery waving the anchor, they made it to shore and koan and his girls jump off the ship.

Koan: we are having sushi tonight! And girls you four, you're getting a reward tonight(smirk)

Blake: (hugs koan) just give me the reward now~. (wagging her tail) 

Nora: PAWS OFF!

nora wack blake with her Magnhild as Black was slpat to the pole.

Nora: back off black cat!(hug koan) he is giving me the reward.

Tsume: HELL NO! WHAT YOU HAVE IS A PIANO LESSON!

Then tsume Throw a paino at her and got smash and she snatch koan and hugged him.

Tsume: its going to be me.

Emerald: BACK OFF YOU TUNANBTRATH!

Tie her with some rope and throw her to the water, emerald hugged koan and smile seductive which she whisper to his ear.

Emerald: give me that _reward~_ you hunk of hotness.

Blake reform back, nora came out of the pain that show paino's part as teeth and spit them out and tsume clime back to the ship since she broke the rope, all wet until she shake it off.

Blake, nora and tsume: HE'S MINE YOU THIEF!

Koan: girls you all have to wait for tonight but I can do this.

He then stretch his arms and hugs all four of them then he made three heads and start to lick there necks making them moan and blushing.

Koan: now be good girls and wait for tonight.

Blake, Nora, Emerald and Tsume: yes master~.

Jaune: who's up for volleyball?

Pyhrra: I'll play jaune.

Urataros: I will gladly watch the ladies~.

Denbi: (push urataros) no your not.

Neptune: as long it's away from water I'm in.

Anna: (pull ren) common ren let's play.

Ren: ok, ok.

Jaune:(turn to drift) drift?

Drift: referee.

Jaune: heh heh, your all going down because I'm the beach volleyball champion.

Denbi: we'll see about that.

Niji: yeah, being it on 'champ'.

As they play, yuna, kagayuka and leonia is playing with water and they are giggling.

Yuna: got ya leonia.

Leonia: oh yeah? Take this.

As they play, yuna, penny, ironhide, kagayuka and leonia is playing with water and they are giggling.

Yuna: got ya leonia.

Leonia:(smile) oh yeah? Take this.

Splash at her and then lucy came out and slash some water at the two.

Kagayuka: be careful you three, here come the big one.

She use both of her hand to squirt water and it got Leonia, Lucy and yuna as they fly and dive to the water and swim up and giggle.

Leonia: so you wanna play that way huh?

She then dunk her head into the water and she pop out to get some air but laughed.

Ironhide: cannon ball!

Kagayuka, leonia, penny, lucy and yuna turn their heads to see ironhide in the air curled up and making a big splash and got all three of them of a bit of waves.

Kagayuka:(smirk wider) so that's you like to play ironhide? Girls.

Then they pull out water guns and aim them at ironhide.

Ironhide: (chuckle) oh yeah? (pull out water cannons) give y'all your best shot!

They have a water fight, bee, jetfire and bulkhead along with momotaros, cinder, velvet and coco are making sandcastles, Momotaros built a sand statue of him raising his sword up to the air.

Momotaros: (chuckle) AH this is my master piece!

Jetfire: hey momotaros there's a dog behind you!

Momotaros: yeah right, the brat pull that trick and I ain't falling for that.

Then bee turn the radio dog barking then momotaros jumped and landed on the sandcastles

Bulkhead: hahaha! He got you!

Cinder: I can't beleive your still afraid of dogs

Jetfire: zack said he's even afraid of those little dogs too and what they called again?

Zack: there called chiwawas!

Coco:(laugh) now that is funny now to pressing matters.

Coco then make a sand fortress with her magic and then make a statue of ben with his weapons, velvet touched the sand and her eyes turn dragon then the sand morph into a large sand carrot and bee and bulkhead make the sand ark the autobots ship and cinder stomp her foot at the sand, then the sand make a sand mansion.

Cinder: nice sand fortress coco.

Coco: thanks and nice sand mansion.

Cinder: thank you, I see that you made a sand benny statue.

Coco: yep,(turn to bulkhead and bumblebee) and what'd you two built there?

Bulkhead: we have made thee ark, our ship that brought us to earth 50 years ago.

Coco: wow.

Momotaros:(growl) jetfire! bumble brat! cinder! you three gonna pay for ruin my masterpiece!

Jetfire: you gonna catch us for that peach guy!

Jetfire run past them and bee and cinder followed him and momotaros is chasing them with his sword in hand.

Austin: (laugh) he never changed the last time I seen him.

Weiss: (nodded) yeah, (frown a little)

Austin: what's the matter?

Weiss: I'm worried that dung will take you away from us, I don't want my austy gone forever.(austin kiss her and hug her closer)

Austin: I don't want to leave you as much as I don't want to be alone, but I will do my very best to find away back to you and velvet.

Weiss: (hugs him tight and snuggle him) I hope so.

Ruby saw and heard weiss said and frowned until he pop a light bulb and blake snatch it.

Ruby: (whisper) I have an idea! Blake! Get the girls and follow me I have a crazy idea!

Blake: you have me in crazy girl!

She then dash and whisper to every girl and followed ruby.

Weiss: I'll be right back austy.

Austin: okay my snow bunny.

The girl group are now alone and ruby is giggling with excitement.

Weiss: ok ruby what is this crazy idea of yours and I thought koan and his girls have crazy ideas?

Ruby: oh trust me this idea is perfect.

Yang: fired away little sis.

Blake: I'm all ears.(cat ears flapping)

Velvet: me too.

Lucy: me three.

Tsume: me too.

Leonia, nora, niji and emerald: make it seven!

Ruby: ok we all know that dung is planning to make our boyfriends go into separate worlds right? (They nodded) Well all of us clone ourselves and we will follow our boyfriends by sneaking in, and let our clones stay here and we receive there experiences when we get back.

Blake: ruby, your a genies!

Yang: yeah and the doofuses wouldn't know a thing.

Weiss: unless we completely hide our auras from dung.

Nora:(grin)That mean I can be forever with my sexy beast king!

Penny: (rised her hand up) but would we be facing more girls who want to be with our kings?

Weiss: austin wouldn't care mush, because he'll love us and never play favorites.

Kagayuka: weiss is right and same for zack.

Emerald: koan too.

Lucy: and benny as well.

Ruby: so it's decided, let's make it happen for operation: Across Dimensions with our husbands!

They all nodded and return to there boyfriends.

 **With akaru**

As akaru fixing some meals with her child and daughter in laws.

Akaru: thank you for the help girls same with you zack.

Yang: hey anything for zack and you ma.

Zack: yeah

Neo then suddenly senses and so do yang, zack, kagayuka, leonia and akaru even optimus , red alert, bee, ratchet, ultra bots and the 6 imagine came too.

Neo: did you guys senses that?

Yuna: yeah(narrow her eyes) is konton's energy.

Yang: yeah, konton but with zack's energy(turn to zack and back to the group) but he's here

Ultra-bot: I dont get it, if zack here and why this energy I felt is two hybrid.

Optimus prime: he's right, one is a celestailsapien but it seems is almost in zackery's level

Then they senses something else it's shocked them.

Kagayuka: no way.

Leonia: that's impossible.

Goldy lock: what is it?

Leonia: thee second is a endaygpse!

Akaru: but it seem a little low from konton's level.

Zack: it's coming.

They are all ready for a fight when a black fog appeared

Zack: who's there?

Yang: show yourself if you don't a tour with my fist

As mysterious walk out of the black fog, is a teen who looks like zack but he look a bit emotionless or stoic. He had yellow eyes with black circle around it, with a black and very blue light scar on his left eye and another scar with a shape of a fang on the right of under his eyes, his black hair is the same but with a ponytail tied up on the back of his head, wearing a gray shirt with a dark gray vest with black flames and light blue lines and shoulder pads and light gray hoodie, black pants, has sleeves on his forearms with black and light blue flames, and has gray and yellow boots, he also has a gray ultimatrix on his left arm and he is doing a Spock hand.

?: I come in peace

This made yang, kagayuka and leonia shock to see a zack look a like, akaru is surprise, yuna is keeping her guard up.

Akaru: what's your name?

?: Zech Towairaito orion.

Yuna: friend or foe?

Zech: friend.

Yang: what are you? And you better tell the truth with no tricks.

Zech: okay, I'm came from the same world from konton but I'm an entity made from him and you thanks to the evil ben also know as neb.

Made zack shocked and so do everyone.

Zack: how?

Zech: neb made me just in case if konton turn on him, so he went back in time from his time magic when you was you and not konton yet, he have your D.N.A and half celestailsapien and back the present. I'm an entity of konton's dark matter and your purist light fused as one, neb train and give me info all about him and you even he abuse raised me and put me in the pod, I escape 3 month pass but caught in the blast and survive. I transport here and hide my energy and armor up so dung or konton or anyone can't senses me, I was a fast learner to know what's happening here,(look at zack) so I am a spawn from zack and which show you are my dad.

This has shocked everyone completely, yang is hugging zack.

Yang: zack is this a dream? cuz I want to wake up

Zack: is not a dream yang, is real.

Yang: I'm not ready yet.

Ultra-bot: not ready for what actually?

Zack: having a kid.

Goldy lock: oh.

Yuna: I'm so confuse.

Neo: of what?

Yuna: zech is a clone of konton and zacky who is zackys son and he is cloned by ben's counterpart

Zech: because I said a spawn from zack, konton is zack but the name change and I wasnt spawn from neb, I see and looked at zack as my dad and same with konton but not anymore since he's evil

Yuna: oh and how come your not evil?

Zech: well after I've been created by neb and I remember of training and was curious, I have the memories of konton and dad which is slowly coming to me, neb next put me into a chamber pod but sooner I got out and I went to this world, my light side was strong cause the celestailsapien is the top which means dad's energy make my soul completely pure good, konton who maybe my uncle or not that my endagypse is middle and low. My darkness of a dark matter that I am as I control my darkness even take physical form, so that explain and there's a side effect of my true form.

Akaru: what true form?

He then change into a smaller version of himself at age 9 or 10

Zech: yep, zech have pre-teen form when mean neb took papa's d.n.a when as child, so zech true other form is little.

This made yang hyperventilate and zack is calming her down.

Zack: sunshine calm down.

Yang: ok, (gasp) ok (slowly breathing) ok, I'll stop.

Zech:(turn yang and the girls) Mamas? (title his head)

Yuna snatch zech into a hug and yang hugs zack trying not to hyperventilate again, zech look at yang and give a sad look and about the cry.

Zech: Mama don't want zech anymore? Mama hate zech?

This make yang stop going hyperventilate anymore as she eyes wide and gasp that she felt guilty and sad a little of hurting zech's feelings, so she snatch zech and give him a motherly hug.

Yang: no I don't hate you, it's just...the mothering is too early. And I want to be married to zack first then I'll be a mother, so I don't hate you and I didn't want you to feel bad, sorry if I hurt your feelings little guy (rub his hair) I didn't mean too.

Yang: But I promise to learn what it take to be a mom along with my friends and mothe-in-law (as Leonia snatch zech) hey I wasn't done hugging my son!

Leonia: well to bad its my turn.

Zech then stared at Leonia curious as Leonia look at him with her eyebrow raised

Leonia: what's wrong sweetie?

Zech grin a little and show a lion ear and tail.

Leonia: GGGGEEEEAAAAAAA! (hugs him tight) cuddly zechy!

Yuna: do me! Do me!

Kagayuka: no me next!

Little zech got off of leonia and dog ears and tails came out with angel wings and a halo

Zech: how this mamas?

Kagayuka and yuna: (hugs him) SO CUTE!

Zack:(notice zech's omnitrix) hey zech , is that an omnitrix you have?

then zech get off of kagayuka and yuna and turn back to his teen formed.

Zech: Yeah dad is called the megatrix. And thanks to neb who able to have your aliens and some of Austin and koan's aliens as well even ultimate form but My fusion aliens is limit, and so the ultimate fusion too.

Then he turn to optimus and his eyes is wide.

Zech: Oh...my...god...

As zech zoom fast to optimus and have stars for eyes.

Zech: YOUR OPTIMUS PRIME!

Zack: I think he got my fanboy side.

Zech: I can't believe it I heard so munch about you! Like forever! Do you have a team? Do you do something epic? And badass? Can I have autograph? Can I join your team?!

Optimus prime: (chuckles) you remind me when zackry first saw me and sure a family and friend of my commander is welcome to join.

Zech then slowly smiled but turn to a grin then his upper body exploded and confetti came out then his legs jump for joy and start to run around.

Zack: he is really my son,(turn to his harem) do you girls think that our kids will do that?

Yang: knowing you, yes.

Zech: (regrow his upper body) oh and dad, prime I have a cybertronion form like you dad.

Zack: really?

Optimus prime: what is this form name?

Zech: it's nemeses prime and he is an autobot which his vechile mode is a firetruck.

Zack: cool, oh and do you know my brothers?

Zech: yeah uncles koan, ben and Austin but I never know their appearance, personality and kinda don't know what powers and abilities since I know the evil you and my uncles.

Zack: (smile) don't worry you'll meet them when dinner is ready.

 **With koan**

koan is on a tree upside down and holding a violin in hand and look at the moon.

Koan: look how far we gone guys (jump down) and I guess it's time for a little violin play.

 **Delia Chan - One Piece - Binks No Sake (Violin Cover)**

As he play the wind blow softly and the water splashes softly too as the sound of his melody play and he smile while closing his eyes.

Koan: _after everything we've been though, after everything we fight for we didn't give up no matter what. Zack you suffered first and you found love just like me and austin, austin your inventions are great yet you fight for the people, ben you helped us on becoming true heroes even the four of us would be the greatest heroes together or apart, I'm proud on being your brother._

When he stopped he heard sobbing, he turn to see Lilith, Nora, Blake, Emerald and Tsume crying and then they all hugged koan.

Koan: woah.

Blake: that... (sniff) that was beautiful koan.

Nora: yeah.(blow her nose with a tissues)

Lilith: you remembered the melody we played for you when you are a baby.

Emerald: I'm so glad that I fallen in love with you koany.

Tsume: I'm glad I loved you koan.

Koan: koan glad too, also Mom what'd you cooking for dinner?

Lilith: well, me, akaru and akasu are making some sushi and some other stuff.

Koan: oh boy! can koan help make dessert? this time koan make it non looney.

Lilith: sure.

 **With austin**

Austin is on a tree looking at the moon and holding a black crescent flute.

Austin: (sigh) I can't believe that how far that we've been in this world and back home, And I think I got the music for tonight.

 **Play song of animaria**

As he is playing the wind blow softly and made his scarf flow with the wind and closing his eyes.

Austin: _we been though everything in our adventuring together, fighting the bad guys, defeating dung twice and being brothers, now we have found love here in remnant, I thank you three for helping me grow into the man I am even with the teasing, now it's my turn to help you guys out as a brother and a best friend._

As he done playing and jumped off the tree he was tackled by three blurs, austin looked to see weiss, velvet and niji all hugged his body and teared up a little.

Austin: hey girls, whats the matter?

Weiss: (kissed his lips and breaks it) that melody was beautiful austy.

Velvet: it was nothing that we ever heard in our lives.

Niji: (hugged him) it's just as beautiful as queen akasu played for you.

Austin: she did?

Akasu:(walk by) of course I did, when your father showed me music I just want to play that song, it reminded me about your father

Austin: wow, that explain the good skills.

Akaru: and the looks are both your father and me, mostly your father.

Wiess:(hug him) and a good thing too because he is so cute, and I want to marry him.

Niji: me too.

Velvet: me three.

Akaru: and I can't wait for grand children~.

Austin: ah mom!

 **With zack**

As zack sitting on the log as watching the fireflies and the full moon, he is now holding an acoustic guitar.

Zack:(smile) this is how far we have gone

played [HD] One Piece Opening 13 - One Day English Fandub

Zack: _All my question to know where's my mom and dad told me she was going somewhere extremely important, and I understand since how munch ben tell me his life and adventure as a hero, I learn so munch and he was a true leadership for the team. Koan suffer the lost like I do and so do Austin, didn't expect the three of us share the same fate of dung and his allies. But now I found happiness such as many girlfriends, new friends, family and I go so munch far having hope to see my mom and it end my lonely, I can feel like my dad always there and up to the sky with the rest of 3 brother's father as what I hope in the past, present and future of many type of different heroes of the omniverse will understand the lives or what there destiny and I hope either konton and his brothers, the part of me either to stop or kill him but they other part of me which to spare him and to have a second chance. That why it change me forever, we are here and we are one._

As he stop playing yang hugged him at the back and smiled

Yang: that was beautiful zacky-pie

Zack: thanks.

As neo, Leonia yuna and kagayuka hugged zack as well.

Neo: thanks to you I can be with you and be able to spear my feelings for you.

Leonia: same here, and I have never regret it.

Kagayuka: me too, as I'm gonna be with you as long as I live.

Yuna: I'm so glad that I'm back and I can kiss you as long as I want onii-chan.

Zack: heh heh, thanks girls and I love you all too.

Yang: zacky-pie I have a favor to ask you.

Zack: what is it goldie locks?

Yang: remember the allspark you absorb and make the veichles austin brought into autobots?

Zack; yeah?

Yang: well I want to make my bike into one so we can own personal autobots.

Zack: anything for my sexy sunshine dragon of mine, hey bee(turn to bee who walked by) can you take us for a little trip ride?

Bumblebee: (raido change voice) let's get it started!

He transformed and zack and yang hop in then drive off.

 **With ben**

As ben is sitting top of the roof, he is holding a green ocarina then smiled.

Ben: well this is very far we have gone to this night.

 **Play Song of Healing from Legend of Zelda ft Heather Scott on STL Ocarina**

as he play and closed his eyes the sound of the ocarina echoed through thee area.

Ben: _nothing that I would say to how much you three are dear to me, zack you are like a brother I never had, koan your crazy like the cartoons I watch and complete funny, austin your brain is vast but your heart is silver, we have found true love here and even we are apart we will continue to get stronger and smarter. I never thought not only have 1 brother but 3, I finally see how munch I been through even though I messed up, I try have kai but got dump, julie and elena but I blow it and now I finally have found the right girlfriends with me and this is what it take to be a hero._

When he is done playing ruby and penny hugged his arms, lucy, cinder and coco join the hugged as well.

Ben: oh hey girls.

Ruby: (kissed his check) that was magical, I feel like I've been healed by your music.

Penny: me too.

Coco: I agree, you got some hidden talent benny.

Ben: well me and my brothers practice instruments are we are so good at it we didn't need practice.

Cinder:(smile) you are a great player on music but when you do hero you done it naturally and in bed your like a ferocious beast~, I like~.(make ben blush)

Lucy: (wagging her tail and smile) I thank you for healing me from my past and letting me love you no matter what I am

Penny: Even I finally feel and become like one with humans, well kind of.

Coco:(grin) I don't know much about you yet, but through your styles it was loud and sexy~.

Hillbird: (crying anime tears) I am so proud of you! (bens group look down to see hillbird) to think my great grandson have such a wonderful heram.

Ben: grandpa!

Hillbird: oh and by the way dinner's ready, and akaru say they have a special guess here.

Ben: special guesses?

Hillbrid: yeah, she say he's coming for dinner and is a surprise of who he is.

 **Timeskip**

The teams went for dinner to see zech ad was shocked to see him and looks like zackand looks like zack minus zack, his mom, his harem, the autobots, ultrabot, goldie locks and 5 imagine since they know.

Zack: well ben,austin,koan and everybody, this is zech Towairaito orion, who is a half ceelstailsapien and half endagyspe, a clone entity of dark matter with purist light. But half light from me and half darkness from konton created by the evil ben neb from konton's world. He have both true form of pre-teen and teen of a side effect of my past self and konton's present self, he is a good guy and also my son.

When they heard that, koan and his girls jaws dropped, austin and his girls are in shocked and ben and his girls are surprised, austin smiled.

Zack: yeah and yang was freaking out

Zech then started at ben, koan and austin.

Zech: you three look like feral jester, drang and neb but very different and the personality too.

Austin: so tell me what drang is like

Koan: koan want to know about feral jester

Ben: same with neb.

Zech: well drang is smart but is too smart and underestimating his opponents but he believe the human is weak is the reason being target so he imprison them and show them no fear since he absorb dung's life energy and powers, feral jester is more mad but he is cunning if serious that the prey died and the predator is, neb is a pure villain as He's the leader of the evil bens, he study more magic there and other new magic that is villains. Drang is an anti-god dragon of a demigod, jester is a undead demon and fallen angel, neb is a corrupted anodite and here their appearance.

He then show hologram appearance of the three, the first one is a ben look a like but he has violet eyes and black hair and has violet lines on his shirt and has a ten on his chest, the next one is a look a like of austin but has gray lines on his shirt, no scarf and an eye on his chest, the third one almost looks like koan but has gray skin, white ripped jacket and red pants and has scratches, ruby hugged ben and was tearing up, weiss just want to punch austin's look a like, blake pulled out a bazooka while growling, nora pulled out a bigger hammer, emerald pulled out TNT, tsume bring out bigger claws, cinder ignite her hand wanting to burn, coco pulled her mini gun, penny hugged ben and berrying her face to his back, yang cracked her knuckles as her eyes glows red and her hair burst of flames, kagayuka bring her clubber, akasu was crying a little to see that version of her son, lilith was trying not to cry and hillbird pull out his staff shaking in rage and akaru calming akasu and lilith.

Zech: you see when they fight of who the strongest and able to deal with neb, however their ultimate attack cause a major explosion and don't know who survive but only me and konton.

Ben: if you two are here then… I don't know.

Austin: they probably went into different dimensions and dung is going to do so to us.

Zech: that's the thing, I check and find their energy signature but in many dimension there not here and konton did say there's dead

Austin: what I just realize something, konton said that he jumped into different dimensions before, so if he found our doubles and bring them here this world will be bring into distraction and chaos not even the most powerful hunters can stop thim, we are heading to a great fight, and we need more help that we can get.

Zack: until then we must be diligent for the fight we are going to face with dung and our personal demons.

Koan:(whisper to blake) not unless if our other self deal with them, since the author got this in the bag of them in other stories crossover huh blakey?

Blake: yep and his co writer can handle it too.

Nora: But it also have some gender bender too and I'm surprise we don't have it here.

Emerald: yeah, same with one story for Austin and zack but some other one I guess.

{(smack there heads mentaly) stop breaking the 4th wall you four}

{ koan glared and hit the author with a boxing gloves make him seeing stars}

koan: Oh shut up you author, other games, shows, comic, manga and movies have character for that , so don't ruin our parade!

Tsume: yeah! Not our fuel your co writer give koany these abilities.

Emerald: don't get us started since your the one make us koany with your idea from that third ova.

Nora: so don't judge us.

Blake: and do your job.

Ben: who are you talking to koan?

Koan: oh nothing.

Nora: some party pooper who's jelly.

Lilith: now, now, lets eat before it's dinner gets cold.

 **Timeskip**

after they are done with dinner, zack asked everyone to come with his to show them something.

Austin: ok zack, what is this something you want to show us?

Zack: this. (snap)

Then yang with her bumblebee bike came in.

Ben and koan: yang's bike.

Austin: what about it?

Yang:(smirk) you mean her.

Then the bike transformed the head of the bike folded to a chest, the wheels change into legs and arms pop out and a feminine figure and face with blue eyes and the autobot symbol is on her chest.

Zack: Everyone and autobots.

Yang: say hello to yellow jacket.

Yellow jacket: hey there.

Optimus prime:(walk by) greetings yellow jacket, my name is optimus prime, leader of they autobots and I see you already meet my second in command Zackery orion a.k.a Lewamus pirme

Yellow jacket: He's a prime?

Optimus prime: he is.

Austin: wow zack, you sure know how to handle the power of thee allspark.

Zech: that's my dad for ya.

Optimus prime: will you join us for the cause for peace?

Yellow jacket:(smile) you can count on me sir. (turn to bumblebee) and you must be bumblebee, so I decided that I will be your sister.

Bumblebee: Beep boop beeb bob.

Yellow jacket: nope that's final.

Austin: what bee say?

Zack: he said "do I get a say in this?"

Bumblebee sulk down.

Zack: cheer up bee, at least your an older brother to her.

that made bee a little better.

 **Timeskip and next day**

Konton, darkscream, blitzwing, rampage, anti cinder, anti emerald, anti neo and mercury are looking for some cybertronion tech.

Konton: now where is this tech.

Mercury: (sigh) what the big deal about them , there just weapons.

Konton: not just any weapons you ignoramus, these are cybertronion weapons powerful enough to take down a battleship and they can form to the users desires.

Blitzwing:( icy) when we find them, can help fuse and recreate as an advantage to our enemies.

Darkscream: indeed, they are some ancient relics in histories ,not to mention if there in some other planets or worlds.

Anti-cinder: so konton, why megatron need you to find your other brothers?

Konton: I'm not sure, my mentor want something special to talk about.

Nemesis lucy: rampage, anyluck?

Rampage: I think I found something guys.

He then dig up a gold and gray shield and a symbol of an M.

Konton: (gasp) rampage, you have found the sky boom shield and it's a copy from a combine minicons.  
Mercury: mini what?

Blitzwing: there mini robots as the size of a teenager that can change into mini veachles but they can combine into weapons but they can grant power ups to any transformers.

Darkscream: I heard about them and it seems there not seperated right now cause you said is a copy and konton look.

they look to see another one but this one is a silver bladed sword with a black hilt this made konton's eyes go wider.

Konton: no way, it's….impossible.

Anti-emerald: what?

Konton: that star saber sword, created by solus prime! Best sword ever!

Anti-Neo tap his shoulder and he turn to see white and yellow cubes, which she write in her notebook.

Anti-neo: "what are these?"(pointed at them)

Konton: super energon cubes, (smiled wickedly) ladies and gentlemen, we just hit the cybertronion mother load.

Then a blur that snatch the shield and then the sword.

Anti-cinder: what?!

Konto: that speedy autobot.

Darkscream: blurr!

Jetfire: close but no cigar.

Darkscream: jetfire!

Konton: (chuckle) starscream's lieutenant seeker, haven't see you since the day you betray your leader.

Jetfire: well if it isn't megadorks lacking boy, nice to see you too and thank you for the minicons and the sword, the autobots send there regards, see ya! (flew away)

Jetfire: well if it isn't megadork's lacking boy, nice to see you too and thank you for the weapons, the autobots send there regards, see ya! 

Konton: What's the rush jetboy? Your part for the party! (his finger shot a beam at jetfire's engine) 

Jetfire: agh! Well I guess I need help, blur I heed hand.

Blur: (dash up to jetfire and catches him) sure-i-can-do-that.

Blitzwing (shift to hothead) to blast them with fire

But blur move fast to avoid they attack.

Jetfire: been while torch face!

Blitzwing (hothead): agh jetfire I'm going to make scrap metal out of you!

Jetfire: Ha! You could've make fuel drive torchy.

Blitzwing: Zhe name iz blitzwing! And I'm just warmed up!

He fire red enery bullet at them but blurr keep dodging every single of the rapid energy , the speedster autobot fixed jetfire's engine which he fly again and blurr keep dodging blitzwing's attack with his speed.

Blitzwing: hold steal autobot scum!

Blur: just-chill-out-would-ya?

Blitzwing (shift to icy) zen I vell do zat.

He then freeze the floor make blurr trip and fall

Jetfire: blur

Mercuery jump up to they air in front of jetfire

Mercuery: hey buddy you should've leave your gaurd down

He kicked him which shoot an energy bullet make him crashed down on the ground along side with blur.

Konton: well, well, how the mighty have fallen, now we can take those back and destroy you.

Blur: (spotted the super energon) oh-really?

He then dash over to the super energon and grab an arms full and dash back to jetfire.

Blur: hey-jetfire-look-what-i-have-snatch!

Then anti-emerald point her weapon at jetfire.

Konton: dont bother use your super speed blurr, anti-emerald here have enough speed to go around so drop the super energon.

As blurr gritting his teeth and drop them.

Konton: good and now to put you out for good.

Zack: I don't think so brother!

Then zack and the entire group came to the rescue As then he teleported punch konton in the gut make him stumble a little and emerald came face to face her anti-self

Emerald: Face slam!

Headbutt her as she sent crash to the rocks.

Zack:(turn to jetfire and blurr) you two okay?

Jetfire: yeah, but look what we snatch from them. (she the shield, star saber sword and the super energon)

Zack: the star saber sword? The sky boom shield and the super energonn?! Alright!

Until anfi-cinder blast it out of jetfire's hand.

Konton: if you want those relics, then you'll have to beat us all and take it from us orion!

Zack: very well! Momotaros! Guys let's go!

Momotaros: yosha, ikuze ikuze ikuze!

4 imagine: yeah! 

Cinder and emerald riding a jack hammer and neo are facing there anti selves.

Anti-Cinder: such a shame you have to give up the true ultimate power, so I guess you wont hand over the half power of the fallen maiden.

Cinder: not in your life.

As cinder have magical dual blade and anti-cinder raise a shard blades of corrupt dust at her, cinder deflect them and then throw her blade at anti-cinder, But she dodge it and they both cast a fire ball to each other and dogging it then neo and anti-neo clashing and sword lock each other as they glared each other.

Neo: you are starting to be a pain on my zacky.

Anti-neo roll her eyes and use her telekneis to right in her notebook.

Anti-neo: " I wouldn't date that spiky hedgehog like idiot, if he was the last loser in this planet "

Neo: loser this!

as she shot a white beam from her eyes which anti-neo make a crystal shield to stop it but it did push her and anti-neo show a jelaous look that she cant talk but she can.

Neo:(smirk) what's wrong? Jealous that I can speak and you don't?

Anti-neo:( annoyed look and look away) " I don't know what you talking about small-fry"

Neo:(Chuckle) Whatever mime girl.

With emerald and anti-emerald she is trying to hit her but emerald is hopping around with a pogo stick while laughing.

Anti-emerald: hold still you lunatic! god why my goody to shoe self is so annoying!

Emerald: well at least I'm not an idiotic series moron who follow dung in the mud around

Anti-Emerald growl then use her kusarigma in gun mode with thunder bolt to shoot rapidly but emerald did a car wheel and a back flip and they both use their speed as emerald pull out her kusarigma and in gun mode that ignite in holy-fire and begin shooting as well.

Emerald: bang bang bang ba-ba-ba-bang bang bang bang!

Anti-emerald: JUST SHUT UP!

 **Now with konton and zack**

Zack: you don't have to do this konton, we're brothers.

Konton: then you are too easily to be destroyed then (pull out taddle darkage and place a black gamer driver on his wast)

Zack: a new gashat? (place his gamer driver on his wast)

Konton: you should thank your Drang for this one, he and austin not the only one expert and create new ones, also I already notice he made team rwby, jnpr, the guardains, cinder and her team different kamen riders, including new ones for you and your brothers.

Zack: well if we are fighting this way (bring out cyber alien) I believe I should use this.

Konton: (grin) you too huh? That won't save you from me. (press the button)

Zack: I wouldn't count on that. (press the button)

 **TADDLE DARKAGE! CYBER ALIEN!**

Then dark purple and light blue pixels spread and treasure chests and energon cubes scattered everywhere.

Konton and zack: henshin. (place there gashat into the slots)

Drivers: **GASHATO! LET'S A GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WACHA NAME? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!/ DARK RIDER!**

Then they are covered in white level one armor but there masks are different, konton has a black helmet and red eyes with gray pules and has red hair and he is holding a red shield, zack has an optimus prime themed helmet.

?: dark rider: despair! I'm going to cover you in despair!

?: kamen rider: prime! Autobots let's roll out to victory!

As they charge each other, they summon regular swords and then they clash there swords and pushing at each other.

Prime: when are you going to learn that you can't allow evil take over?

Despair: until you die! And I will never turn to the good side oh and just to level out the playing field I brought more of your friends

Prime: couldn't agree more.

Koan fighting, his eyes is wide in so very shocked and that smell then he growl like a pure wild animal.

Blake: what's wrong koany?

Koan: that smell...a rotten smell that I thought was dispose but now she's here and alive?!

When blake heard _she_ , she started to shake a little, then she look up to see Jennifer flew down.

Jennifer: well well, if it isn't the freak.

Koan's eyes glow red and flames slowly erupt his body and point at her.

Koan: you...JENNIFER!

Jennifer: aw you remember me, now I can kill you again.

But koan didn't move and jennifer heard giggles, deadly giggles.

Koan: jennifer, (grin wider) allow me to introduce my four crazy girlfriends. (giggle darkly)

Blake: (her eyes turn crimson red) you are jennifer? (her arms morphed into tiger arms) we've been expecting you~.

Nora: (open her bear ears and morph her arms into bear arms while smiling crazily) you made our koans life a living hell~.

Jennifer: so what, he is a freak, a no body and person who will be whipped out of the face of the-

But then and anvil slam her at the side of the head, he then look to see tsume who has a feline shadow behind her while smiling.

Tsume: hello jenny, remember this voice?

Jennifer's eyes wide and gasp in shocked.

Jennifer: that energy...your the freak's little sister!

Tsume: aw you remember me~, I'm touched (make her hands and claws bigger and sharper) now it's payback time~.

Emerald: (pull out her a cannon with mini cannons) oh I'm going to enjoy this.

Koan: also one person to join(clear his voice and shout to the sky) MAMA!

Lilith: (appears beside koan) yes koan?

Koan:(point at Jennifer) see this woman?(Lilith nodded as he make a good crying in tears) that my ex-girlfriend Jennifer who broke my heart, killed my step parents, tsume, she even torture me, punish me of discipline of sadist ways and along with experimented me. She even the one give me this new like I have today and break me, she even called me a reject retard of a fool.

Lilith: that's all I needed to hear sweetie, so sit, mommy gonna have a word with your ex-girlfriend.

Koan: okay.

Lilith: blake, emerald, tsume, nora, care to join me with this?

Blake, emerald, tsume, and nora: gladly~.

Lilith change into her demon form and all five of the girls walk to jennifer.

Lilith: now I have finally found the one who killed my daughter, break my sons heart, experimenting on him, calling him names that I don't like and (get anger, her eyes flashes red and flames let out) you pissed off the wrong girls bitch.

This terrified jennifer and then they beat the living hell of her.

Austin: damn. 

Ben: yikes!

Koan:(laugh) that's my mom and my girls!

Jennifer then get away from the girls she regenerate herself and crack her bones back to place , she then charge at koan which koan in his angel formed and he blocked her fist.

Koan: your smell, it's stink of dung and a grimm dragon, so I'm guessing your new and improve.

Jennifer: yes, with this new form I can be rid of you forever!

Koan: oh~ you shouldn't said that out loud.

Then a tiger hand grab her shoulder.

Blake: **get over here!**

Jennifer: Oh come on! (got dragged back to the girls)

as with ben with denbi is fighting darkscream.

Ben: darkscream? Are you related to starscream?

Darkscream: yes I am related to my idiotic brother of mine.

Denbi: hard to tell they related.

Darkscream: I get that a lot, now die! (fired rockets)

Ben and denbi dogged the missiles and landed far away from him.

Denbi: master tennyson mint I suggest usign your new form?

Ben: which one? Yours or mine?

Denbi: me.

Ben nodded and then pull out a different belt, the belt is gray but has a green line and a yellow one under it, he put the belt on his wast and pull out a green card, then he push a black switch and flute like music played.

Ben: henshin. (he inserts the card into the driver them it makes a weird A)

Belt: **ALTER FORM!**

Then silver pixels scattered a little then reform into a jumpsuit that is black but the arms are green and silver nd silver tracks is on his mask then the two make a chest plate that the rails on the chest and mask turn gold and two green bulls stopped on bens mask and then from into eye holes with three horns.

?: (throw his arm to the air and lightning struck down then slowly let his arm down) let me say this to start, I'm fairly strong, I am kamen rider zeronos.

Darkscream: you'll be dead kamen rider when I'm done with you boy!

Back with koan

koan is looking at Jennifers beating nemeses lucy walked over to koan.

Koan: boy I wish me got my popcorn, hotdog and drink cause this is a good movie.

Nemeses lucy: you could say that again.

Koan: (turn to nemesis lucy) wait a minute, your evil lucy who crazy for zack right(nodded) do you know what a yandere is?

Nemeses lucy: um….

Koan's eyes wide as his hair twitch, he in four legs sniffing her all over of her senses.

Nemesis lucy: yes, I do.

Koan: (gasp in fear) s-s-so are you a…. y-y-yandere(shaking)

Nemesis lucy: well….

Koan: A-Are you...(drooling)yandere...to...zack and what will a...(eyes swirling) yandere like you do if he...with other girls he like and other girl who they like him?

Nemesis lucy smirk while show a yandere expression of an empty eyes and put her hand to her hips while raised her sword and show a dark purple and black aura.

Nemesis lucy: I'm not going to be bested by those….

Koan: (fuming mouth) ENOUGH AND BEGONE YOU EVIL YANDERE IMPOSTER FRIEND FROM HELL!(pointed at her as she flinch)

Nemesis Lucy:(eyes wide) woah! Now that's a new crazy even for me.

Koan: (crazy grin and right eye twitch) SHUT UP YOU EVIL FLEA BAG! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY BROTHER'S FREE WILL AND HIS STICK! EVEN IN DEATH, PREPARE TO FACE THE YANDERE SLAYER! IS RIGHTEOUS TIME! (change into ultimate rollergrawl then start firing at her while laughing crazy)DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

As she screaming and running for her life as trying dodge the multiple rapidly energy bullets and a lot explosion that U. Rollgrawl flying and keep shooting.

Nemesis lucy: HEY STOP IT!

U. Rollgrawl: SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING YANDERE!

He then use his tail to slam and stab her as she scream in fear and dogging it.

Weiss: why dose koan hate these yanderes?

Austin: the same reason that I hate corrupted royals and spoiled kids, but replace that with fear of koan being the victim.

Austin: Yandere is is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving but love struck and gentle to someone, or at least fore their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence and/or brutality. The term is derived from the words yanderu meaning a mental or emotional illness, also sick and deredere meaning to show affection. Yandere characters are mentally unstable, and sometimes are incredibly deranged and are not mentally sane, often using extreme violence and/or brutality as an outlet for their emotions even jealousy to anyone including their love ones and boyfriend/girlfriend.

Wiess: holy crap.

Austin: the same reason that I hate corrupted royals and spoiled kids, but replace that with wrathful and hatred of koan being the victim as he saw it and jennifer torture him with her friend who's lovestruck about him and try to kill snarl until koan killed her when he was broken.

Weiss: oh….

Then dung flew with megatron and he dash over to jennifer who is getting beaten up until austin slam his leg on his face to send him flying a little.

Austin: not so fast dung, you and I have unfinished businesses to attended-

Austin got punch by the nose as he got sent flying and crashed down to the ground as dung dusted his face out.

Dung: Don't have to tell me twice you reptile runt.

Austin: oh right mr traitor or should I say mr lover.

Dung: whatever, baby lizard first (austin felt like a spear stab his heart)

Austin:(growl) lets you and I both know that this is just the beginning.

Dung: (split himself into three) indeed, the beginning of your death! (pull out mighty bowzer x, bang bang mercenary and dare killer)

Austin: (split himself into three) so you have three new ones, drang?

Dung: yes, my son if he gets here.

Austin: betray my own ways, lets get this over with.

Then all six of them press the black button.

 **MIGHTY ACTION X! BANG BANG SHOOTING! BAKUSOU BIKE! MIGHTY BOWZER X! BANG BANG MERCENARY! DARE KILLER!**

Then pixels of hot pink, yellow, indigo, peach, nevy blue and dirty yellow spread then brown boxes, oil drums and trophies spread around the area.

Dungs and austins: henshin.

Driver: **GASHATO! LET'S A GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WACHA NAME? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!/ DARK RIDER!**

Then austin is now ex-aid, snipe and laser and the three dungs is now in white armor but the first has a green mask with red hair, two horns and has red eyes, the second one has a green mask and a hat with brown eyes and the third one has bike handles and has crimson eyes.

?: dark rider: king

?: dark rider: killer

?: dark rider: shot.

Ex-aid: Alright, show us what you three got!

King: with pleasure!

Then all six of them charge at each other King then easily dodging ex-aid's punches as he grab him and knee him at the stomach 3 rimes and throw him as he crash down and getting up.

Ex-aid: you want to play rough? Dai henshin!

Driver: **GASHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Then he break the armor then he is now wearing a hot pink jumpsuit with black lines, hot pink shoulder pads.

King: Believe me I'm just getting started, Dai henshin!

Driver: **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY CLAW! MIGHTY FLAME! MIGHTY~ BOWSER~ X!**

Then he breaks the white armor and show his peach jumpsuit with green lines.

King: your not the only one who knows how to level up.

Ex-aid: we'll see which is better when this is over.

 **Back with prime and darkage**

As they punching each other with speed and they both do a roundhouse kicked, headbutt each other causing so munch explosion and rubble, prime then make rapidly slashes at him which he blocked it with his arms and stumble a bit then a double kicked make prime push back a little.

Prime: you too, since we're holding back, let's finish a final blow.

Darkage: yes, but not in this form, let's comments level 2.

Prime: for once I agree with ya! Transform to level 2!

Dark driver: **GASHAN! LEVEL UP! DO IT FOR THE BLOOD SHED! DO IT FOR THE CHAOS! WELCOME TO TADDLE DARKAGE!**

Driver: **GASHAN! LEVEL UP! ALIEN WARRIOR! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! OUTER SPACE! MORE THEN MEET THEY EYES! CYBER ALIEN!**

Then both of there white armor break, darkage has a black jumpsuit but with darkish purple lines, has his shield on his left arm and has black gloves, prime has silver jumpsuit and blue lines but has blue and red flames on his legs and arms, a red on his belly and has the autobot symbol on his shoulders.

Darkage: you know I'll kill you...Celectailsapien.

Prime: Not as munch for the nail to your coffin...endagyspe.

 **With austin 2 and dung 2**

snipe and shot are firing at each other and dogging each others bullets.

Snipe: wanna level things up?

Shot: (nodded) agree, 2nd kill.

Snipe: phase 2.

Driver: **GASHAN! LEVEL UP! BANG BA-BANG! BANG BA-BANG WOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING GO!**

Dark driver: **GASHAN! LEVEL UP! BANG BANG BANG! KILL THEM ALL! BANG BA-BANG! BANG BANG MERCENARY!**

Then they break there white armor, snipe has an indigo jumpsuit with neon green lines and a neon green cape, shot has a black jumpsuit with crimson lines and cape.

Snipe: ready?

 **GASHACON MAGNUM!**

Shot: to kill? Yes.

Then a double beral shotgun with the red A and a black B on it appeared and landed on to his hand.

 **GASHACON SHOTGUN!**

Shot: get ready, to die.

Snipe: not in your life.

 **Back with U. Rollgrawl vs Nemesis lucy**

Nemesis lucy: AAHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Weiss: this is getting very weird.

Ruby: This is koan we're talking about

As U. Rollgrawl in sphere form in speed chasing her and even shooting her multiple time causing major explosion like a warzone.

Weiss: yeah but his insanity take the whole new level.

Ruby: we should get zack to stop this.

Weiss: while he is fighting his double? I don't think so.

As nemesis lucy sent a major shockwave at U. Rollgrawl as got sent flying and crashed down as turn back to koan then he see mercury and nemesis lucy.

Koan: two against one! That sound cooler as a chicken nugget (laugh insanity)

Mercury: it's time to get my revenge after what you done to me.

Koan: what? Put a cactus on your ass? Pussycat?

That made nemeses lucy laugh.

Koan: also the slut mutt, if she torture my brother, pow! Koan put her to sleep for good.

Nemesis lucy: I would never torture zacky like that!

Koan: I don't trust yandere, and that what they all say! You wanna torture him cause he got a girlfriend and you wanted all to yourself!

Nemesis lucy: somebody reason with this guy!

Koan: how about I reason with you by shoving my foot up your-

Merucry then do a kicked to shot him at the forehead and sent him flying to crashed the wall.

Merucry:(grin) sorry did that? It look like it did! No wonder your mom is hot but her son not to bright.

Nemesis lucy: idiot, you'll make him more pissed off!

Mercenary: what?

They heard crumble noise as they turn to see koan who burst out but then he look complete different as his hair become upward and spiky , black circle with a snake eye like ,a psychopath grin , his fur cape spiky and the bottom shape like a tail and then his voice change different.

?: YEEEAHH! I'M BACK BABY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Mercury: Ah crap

?: Yeah! The name is rampage, (point at nemesis lucy and merucry)I hope you two are not weak, let's do this!

Nemesis lucy: guess we have no choice.

Back with zerones, deneb and darkscream

The rider and the imagin dogged his lasers and fired back at darkscream. Which he afterimage of his attack then bring his blade as denbi and zeronos doge the attack but it make a clean slice the ground in half, shoot rapidly energy bullet of dark energon as denbi drop and roll and zerones got hit but stumble a bit.

Zerones: I guess we need to take this up a notch, ready denbi?

Denbi: yes sir!

Zerones pulled out the same green card but he flips it to show a yellow card and denbi walked behind him then cross his arms, he then push the black switch and the driver makes the music again.

Driver: **VEGA FORM!**

His armor is now replaced with a black chest plate and his green eyes turn back to bulls and disappeared, denbi then place his hands to bens arms then they attach to his shoulders and his body got sucked in but his clothing turn into a black cape and his face is now shown on bens chest then two pieces of a drill appeared, then they attach then spin a little and now opened to show his red eyes and his mask is look like a star.

Zerones?: let me say this to start. I am fairly strong.

Darkscream:(erupt a dark energon aura) alright insect

Then charge and back their fist, but zerones caught his punch and then shoot his face making hims stumble.

Darkscream: what?! No one cannot stop dark energon!

Zerones: let it be known, the kamen riders will always get stronger and stronger, no evil will win and good will always finds a way to fight back stronger then ever! (press a button on his driver)

Driver: **FULL CHARGE!**

Then a yellow light shined then the card shined the same light, he pulled out the card and puts it into the weapon he is holding then yellow static energy flow through to the arrow and he points it to darkscream and the bow glowed brighter.

Zerones: TAKE THIS!

Then he pulled the trigger and fired at darkscream and the energy arrow hit him As a big explosion as darkscream is down and out unconscious.

Zerones: ben, this victory is ours.

Ben: not exactly, we may beaten him but he will be back with the others.

As for anti-cinder, anti-emerald and anti-neo are panting and looks like there almost damage, even jennifer manage to survive and all healed up. They see merucery got sent flying crashed down as he look like a bloody pulp of torn clothes, nasty brusies, black eyes, blood dripped from his face, some broken bones to show he's been brutal beaten and unconscious.

Anti-emerald: what happen to him?

Rampage: (appeared at the anti trio) I happen to him.(turn to jennifer) remember me jennifer? (Bigger grin) it's great to see ya, so alive and well pretty to die for HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Before she can react her left arm got cut clean off making her scream in pain while bleeding a lot and what shocked her is that her left arm is not regenerating.

Rampage: talk about disarming in a battle huh? The look of your face of why you cannot regenerate , don't worry I put it on limit so you heals only work on cuts (tongue out long) so you can live ajd suffer a thousand death like how koan and I was back then.

As nemesis lucy came and use a dark lightning chain blade that sent to rampage which impale his lungs and flying but he stumble a bit as nemesis lucy walk to jennifer and the anti-trio.

Nemesis lucy: you okay?

Jennifer: not know but,(shake a bit) I cant beleive he's here

Anti-cinder: what you mean? You know what's wrong with koan and acting well.

Anti-emerald: a complete pyshco.

Nemesis lucy: I would like to know as well.

Jennifer: back at my dimension when I was still alive I tried to make koan into a living weapon that can obey dung but the affects only make his sanity more skilled and more deadly but...(shaking more) His sanity is lost and I notice that koan but someone else of a different voice and look, he killed me with no mercy and even fought all of my allies by himself and turn our base a demolish hell playground form him.

Anti-cinder: but he can be defeated right?

Jennifer: no, he can't.

As they turn to see rampage pull out the dark lightning chain blade like nothing and crush it. He spin his head 360 and back while grinning wide.

Rampage: nice trick shit k-9, is my turn now.

This terrified anti-cinder, emerald and neo, and nemesis lucy is trying not to be scared but failed, rampage then crawled fast and then his scarf fur cape morph parts of it tendril blade and attacks them as they dodge it.

Nemesis lucy: what the hell?!

Then a red rope grabbed nemesis lucys ankle and slam her down, then the cape morph again into cannons and fired at the anti trio and Jennifer as they dodge but the impact sent them flying and getting up. Anti-cinder and Anti-emerald nodded to each other as they wont hold back and neither do Jennifer, nemesis lucy and anti-neo.

Jennifer: alright freak let's see how you can handle this!?

Then all four of them fired as it hit him a munch as a big hole to his chest then his head is missing as he regenerate back.

Jennifer: ah come on!

He charge in but got knee in the face by nemesis lucy as rampage stop in mid air spread 4 spider legs from his back while tendrils burst out as well.

Nemesis lucy: man he's a lot different from koan.

Blake: we're back~.

Emerald: and where gonna-(look at rampage who landed down turn to the group) ah guys.

Rampage: hmm, you four must be koans girlfriends, you four want to kill Jennifer(laugh) well done (turn to lillth and eyes wide) the demon queen, that explain a lot, look we don't blame you for putting koan into the orphanage, you did your best, now let's finish these five clowns and continue this conversation.

They nodded as rampage teleport in front of nemesis lucy and grab her tight by his tendrils.

Rampage: your different from how dung created you.

Nemesis lucy: what'd you talking about?

Rampage: your a prototype of dung's creation of a living entity shadow of corrupt darkness, you have part of Lucy's soul which is pure and how anti-cinder and her team is different cause dung use negative power and created a new soul. That's why there different from you.

Nemesis lucy: well, I am feeling a little different.

Rampage: cause the side effect that Lucy's soul is stronger then the dark power of evil, thanks to her mind, body and soul that show hope will healed her one day and the day we came. Ben and they other was there for her, so the part of her soul in your re-created soul is exploding out of you and may get stronger cause from how lucy is. But be honest here, do you think killing zack's girlfriends will make him happy and glad, he lost his dad and even his little sister from your allies(glared at her) you'll bring nothing but pain and you don't want him to end up like konton do you?

Nemesis lucy:(head down and she biting her lips) no, no I don't.

Rampage: you see, even how you and lucy , konton and zack are like yin and yang. Two opposite that different but one thing in common...peace and the endless of what they finally agree on.

Zack: well spoken rampage.

Rampage: zack, so you duplicated quickly huh?

Zack: to here this conversation(walk to nemesis lucy) now you see how munch I don't want konton to do this, if you want me but if you want to killed my friend as enemies and I defend them, means I'm they enemy to you.

As nemesis lucy flinch and shaking then he grab her blade then pointed at his heart.

Zack: go on nemesis lucy, revealed what you truly are, raised your weapon if you want me dead and what purpose to achieve of what dung help you for, but tell me what do you really want...?

As nemesis lucy looked at her reflection of the blade and shaking as then she raised it up.

Jennifer: what you waiting for?! kill him!

Anti-cinder: lord dung will promise to give you a reward.

Anti-emerald: you cannot ignore your dark hatred to his girlfriends.

As then she gritting her teeth and then look back at zack and her friends, then she scream as she turn around at them and raised her blade as it's glowing.

Nemesis lucy: SHUT UP!

Sent an energy waves at them as some hit them.

Jennifer: what you doing?!

Nemesis lucy: doing something that I should have done a long time ago.

She then charge slashes her blade against anti-emerald as anti-cinder blasted black fire which nemesis lucy grab anti-emerald and throw her as nemesis lucy created a shadow vortex to suck anti-cinder's attacks and reappeared at anti-cinder and anti-neo as they scream from anti-cinder's attack

Jennifer charged in and sword lock at nemesis lucy

Jennifer: traitor! How could you?! Dung created you!

Nemesis lucy: I….i just want….

As she push her then roundhouse kicked her then punch her that sent her flying and crashed down.

Nemesis lucy: I just want zacky to love me and his friend as well cause I hate being use as a tool, so fuck dung! He don't know what family and friends is something that you, anti-cinder, anti-neo and anti-emerald don't understand as well, nothing but puppet!

This angered the four and was about to attack her but then a black and white blast sent flying and crashed down.

Zech: You didn't have start the party without me.

Jennifer: ugh, how the hell are you?

Zech: non of your business old lizard lady , unless if you beat me.

Jennifer: gladly!

She then charge in started begin slashing him but he cross his arm and dodging side to side as he caught the blade with his teeth and break it which shocked her and kicked jennifer at the stomach make her cough spit and hold her stomach.

Zech: dung have poor creativity to create weak opponent, then I'll give you a hint what type of species am I (he unleashed his grayish and white aura with mint blue electricity dancing around)

Darkage then felt that including king, shot, killer, megatron, anti-cinder, anti-emerald, anti-neo and nemesis lucy felt this familiar two energy and entity as one.

King: you.

Shot: how is this fucking possible?!

Anti-cinder: no way.

Anti-neo shivering.

Anti-emerald: how?!

Killer: he is.

Darkage: a god alien hybrid.

Zech: well a half celelstailsapen and half engaypse, thanks to neb to have konton and zack's D.N.A Blood of purist light and dark matter which I do not take his side (look at konton) so we finally met face to face, uncle koan.

Darkage: so, neb created you from me and that faker did he?

Zech: He thought if one day you ever challenge and question his leadership and betrayel so he made me , put me in a secret hidden place until I escape and landed in this dimension before you was fully healed and awake , did some training and learning. And that faker isn't a faker to your d*** mind of your, that's my dad.

Darkage: He is so dead of ever try to challenge me and that faker dad of your will be dead when this is over.

Zech: I doubt that.

With megatron and optimus who's combating fist to fist and kicks to kicks then deliver damaging blow to each other.

Megatron:(look at prime and darkage's fight and back to optimus prime) ah our two apprentice fighting of this darkest hour, bring back memories from our fight in cybertron isn't prime?

Optimus prime: yes, but we both know that we are still brothers.

then they activate blade and continue fighting.

 **back with ex-aid , snipe annd laser**

As ex-aid keep punching and kicking king as king give a fire punches and in the stomach, ex-aid caught his foot to punch his face but king caught the fist as they back away.

Ex-aid: let's see if you handle this one ugly!

Then he pulled out a golden yellow gashat with a dragons head on the bottom and has a picture of a dragon, he press the black button and a dragon armor flow out of the hologram.

 **DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER Z!**

Ex-aid: (he close the lever and place the gashat on the gashat on the second slot {driver: **GASHAN! GASHATO!** } then he swing his arm five times) dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-daihenshin!

Driver: **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X! A-GACHA! D-D-DRAGO! K-K-K-KNIGHT! DRA! DRA! DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER! Z!**

Then the drago armor equipped onto ex-aid and ready to fight.

King: bravo, impressive form Austin, what's this suppose to be?

Ex-aid: ex-aid level 5.

King: well then let's see how well you can handle this?

He then pull out a dirty white gashat with skeleton of bowser on the picture.

 **DEADLY DRY BOWSER Z!**

Then a hologram appeared and an armor of a skeleton of dry bowser flew out of the screen, the armor has a sword on his right arm, a gun on the left and the head has three horns, he did the same as ex-aid did and made a claw with five fingers.

King: thrown five.

Dark driver: **GASHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY CLAW! MIGHTY FLAME! MIGHTY~ BOWSER~ X! A-GACHO! D-D-DRY! B-B-B-BOWSER! DEADLY-DEADLY- DEADLY DRY BOWSER! Z!**

Then the armor equipped onto king.

King: king level 5.

Ex-Aid:(Shocked) what the hell?! you too?!

King: indeed, let just say I too can hold a great power of a dark kamen rider

Ex-aid: you wish!

Ex-aid then charge at him while king cross his arm not moving, then he try to throw fire at his face but it didn't then the king with surprise speed to the kamen rider and headbutt ex-aid sent him crashing and screaming holding his forehead in pain.

Ex-aid: what the hell?!

King: surprised aren't you? This armor may be level five but it's a boss fight and in every boss

they are strong!

Ex- aid:(getting up) then I'll guess I'll give it all I got then till the boss is defeated.

King give a come on hand as make ex-aid annoyed a little, he then pull out the drago gashat and place it on the side slot on the left and press the silver button.

 **GASHATO! KIMEAZA!**

Then energy gathered around him and then he started to power his god dragon energy with it.

Ex aid: (raise his hand to the sky and the energy gathered) let's see how well you do agents this? (press the button again)

 **DRAGO KNIGHT! CRITICAL FINISH!**

As he throw to a blast of a big energy beam at him that cause an explosion, smoke everywhere and when the smoke clear, it show king is still standing with no scratch but a spike shield even no dent nor no damage at all.

Ex-aid: WHAT?!

King: my turn. (did the same as ex-aid)

 **GASHATO! KIMEWAZA!**

A big dragon anti-god energy engulf ex-aid then he scream in pain.

King: now to show you my wrath I've been waiting for so long!

He then use his speed and give ex- aid a brutal punches and he do back flip, turn to a sphere spike ball and charge in knocking him over like pin ball machine and grab him.

King: going up!

He jump up to they air and did a body slame that cause a bigger crater and then get up , he throw him and his both hands charge in a black and red energy and fire a flaming sphere bullet at him a lot but ex aid see it didn't aim at him.

Ex-aid: you should take target class more offend.

King: wasn't aiming at you yet, but you should've take your awareness class more offend too (pointed ex aid's surrounding)

he turn to see that the energy blast is floating all around him.

Ex-aid: ah shit.

King then pull out the dry bowser gashat and place it on the side slot on the left and press the purple button twice.

 **DEADLY DRY! CRITICAL FINISH!**

Then holographic bone koopas appeared and charge at ex-aid and the energy blast followed them. As both attack strike him cause a major explosion make ex aid scream in pain and crashed rolling at the floor turn back to normal as He's bleeding from the head , a bit bruises and scratches and torn clothes.

 **GAME OVER!**

Then he disappeared in pixels.

King: one down, two to go (chuckle) but I know he's not completely dead.

Austin: you got that right.

Then austin came out of a blue pipe that said "continue" in colorful worlds, which he's back but still damage.

Austin: you don't seem surprise.

King: that because no matter how munch you lost out of many lives, you still have immortality, your wondering how come Your ultimate attack couldn't wipe me out?

Austin: I'm going to take a whiled guess, is it the armor? Or the shield?

King: No cause 2 things that possible,(held his finger in number 1) number 1. I have part of your blood as I train to be stronger and stronger but I'm holding back till the moment we both have as it helps my abilities and dark rider. (Then his finger in number 2) number 2, does my mighty bowser x, bang bang mercenary and dare killer sound familiar to you?

Austin: it dose, those four are a dark copy of mighty action x, bang bang shooting and bakusou bike and tattle darkage is a dead give away of taddle quest.

King: corrections, there not copies

Austin: there not?

King: you see austin, drang wipe all the good kamen riders in history by killing them and take their belt, even the gashat and reborn along reincarnated the powers with konton, neb and feral jester's help. Since they help the dark riders and make more of right now I'm using the reincarnation of Ex-aid.

Austin: it's not a reincarnation in my mind. Its just a copy that is craving to be the best and like every dark riders I have faced, they always faced there defeat, (point to dung) and you and drang are next.

King: really? Then this one beat they original.

 **With shot and sniper**

As sniper is panting hard and shot then chuckle.

Shot: tired yet? Want me to win this so you can rest?

Snipe: not until (shoot his face and chest) one if us is still standing

Shot:(dusted himself out) suit you yourself, bring out the big guns if you can.

Snipe: if you want the big guns, you asked for it.

He then pull out an orange gashat with an old air fighter and "jet combat" on the picture, he then press the gashat.

 **JET COMBAT!**

Orange pixels spread over the area and a little orange plain robot with mini gun arms flew out of the screen then he close the lever and place the gashat into the slot.

 **GASHATO!**

Snipe: third phase.

 **GASHAN! LEVEL UP! BANG BA-BANG! BANG BA-BANG WOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING GO! A-GACHA! JET! JET! IN THE SKY! JET! JET! JET COMBAT!**

Then the robot equipped itself into snipe then his green mohock lift up to reveal his other eye then the pilot mask is place on his mask.

Shot: excellent, I would like to show you my new great power as well.

Shot then pull out a black gashat with a picture of a stealth fighter with the words "stealth murder", he press the button and then black pixels spread the area, then a little stealth fighter with mini guns on the bottom.

 **STEALTH MURDER**

shot close the driver and place the gashat into the slot.

Stot: 3rd kill. (open the driver)

Dark driver: **GASHAN! LEVEL UP! BANG BANG BANG! KILL THEM ALL! BANG BA-BANG! BANG BANG MERCENARY! A-GACHA! STEALTH! STEALTH! READY TO KILL! STEALTH! STEALTH! STEALTH MURDER!**

The stealth bot equipped on his back and the same mask is equip onto his mask.

Shot: Draw!

Then they both fire rounds of energy bullets at each other and flew side to side dogging the bullets and kicking while punching each other then flew even more.

Snipe: your good, for a total dark rider.

Shot: same to you, for a kamen rider.

Then they shot multiple of there ammos then shot kicked him but got punch in the face as they continue their speed and landed on the ground while they panting a little bit.

Snipe: let's finish this.

Shot: (chuckle) gladly flyboy.

They pull out there second gashats and place it to there side slots and press the green/dark gray button.

Drivers: **GASHATO! KIMEWAZA!** (press the button the second time) **JET!/STEALTH! CRITICAL FINISH!**

They fired more stronger energy bullets at each other as then the smoke clear as they both standing but snipe fall down as shot slowly walking toward him and then he brought up a shotgun like rifle then loaded his energy bullets and then shot pointed snipe.

Shot: all it takes it's one bullet

then he shot snipe as transformed back to Austin as he now damage too.

 **GAME OVER!**

Then he disappeared into pixels like austin prime.

King: nicely work shot.

Shot: thanks(look at Austin) still believe in your opinion these are copies.

Austin: yeah, and just in case you didn't know for every copy that been poofed, I gain knowledge and experiences of that copy.

King: we notice.

Austin: oh and thanks for the work out. (whistle loudly to laser)

 **with laser and killer**

Laser:(nodded) well killer, it's been fun but I got to get rolling, (spin) second gear!

Driver: **GASHAN! LEVEL UP!**

Then he jumped and he is now in a race track then landed with his wheels then drives off the cliff and his armor breaks and change into a bike.

 **BLAST! DASH! CRASH! BURN! BAKUSOU BIKE~!**

Then he drive up to austin and he jump on and drive off.

Austin: see you later! (a major felt emerge)GAAHH!

He fall to his bike as Austin started to cough off blood.

Austin: what the (king, shot and laser laugh) what's so funny?

King: you think that you can survive those beatings? Wrong, konton have your out think ability and he give a little bit to me and some anti-dragon healing and some of my abilities, it's only a matter of time until I kill you.

king:(turn to Austin who's still broken) you give your friends kamen rider belt do you? (he nodded)

Austin was about to use another that looks like ex-aid but different, he has black hair and red eyes

Darkage: (turn to Austin) I don't think so.

Darkage zoom and hardly kicked Austin right at the night make Austin's eyes wide and tears and begin scream like a girl.

Austin: you swine.(holding his nuts in pain)

Darkage: Oh just shut up and crawl back to your cave(he grab Austin's gashat) what do we have here ? (Look down at Austin) aw you almost had them.

Blitzwing (icy): Konton I've had zhe super energon witz uz now.

Darkage, king, killer and shot turn back to normal, as 3 dung as one dung.

Dung: excellent, let's retreat for now.

as dung and his allies teleported to disappeared as Austin still hissing in pain.

Weiss: (turn back to normal then hugs him gently) you did your best.

Zack:(turn back to normal) you okay Austin?

Austin: no (slowly healed)

Zech: It's alright uncle Austin, good thing I got the real one right here (pull out a Mighty Action X Gashat)

Austin:(eyes wide) you switch it on him?

Zech:(nodded) yep.

Austin: how?

Zech: I use a predator name quicklous and quickly switch this gashat with a copy, so he may have a prototype (Austin smile while got up and ruffle zech's hair)

Austin: thanks bud, oh and you can have the purple one, (pull out a black mighty action x) consider you one of us zech.

Zech: wait, you want me to use it? Are you sure?

Zech:(smile) okay I don't everyone get to know me as munch I wanted to get to know you , but also I see dung's dark rider but I have a solution to assist you uncle Austin.

Austin:(smile) sound good to me.

Then rampage turn back to koan and he was a little dizzy.

Koan: oh koan have went to an upside fairest wheel, did koan miss something?

Prime and zeronos turn back to normal.

Zack: not munch.

Ben: yeah, good thing rampage is on our side.

Koan: me and rampage have good talk a long time(turn to nemesis lucy) AHHHH YANDERE ! (Pull out his machine gun) BEGONE EVIL OBSESSION OF GOOMBAS!

Nemesis lucy:(eyes wide in fear) OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN!

Zack:(held his hand to defend her) wait k, easy she's not a yandere and she not like that, she finally understand and show her light.

Koan:(put his machine gun down) doggy girl no yandere?(turn to nemesis lucy and back to zack) how she no yandre to zack or anyone else?

Nemesis lucy: no.

Koan: ok! And yay yandere virus is gone! Koan and friends save the day!

Then nemesis lucy smile at zack, then she grab his face and kiss zack in surprise then he felt a hot kiss and her tongue inside of him, make yang, neo, yuna, kagayuka and Leonia burst of jealousy aura.

Nemesis lucy: I've been waiting to kiss you for months, sexy-zacky.

Austin: um zack, since she is in our side, should we give her a new name? Nemesis lucy is kind of a mouth full.

Zack: no shit, how about Amy?

Amy: I like that.

Austin: alright, (feeling a little down)

Ben: what's wrong Austin?

Austin: it's that, it's been forever that I feel so defeated, I try everything that I can think of that can out think them, but…

Zack: would stop feeling down.

Austin: huh?

Weiss: so you got defeated that you never expected, so what? At least you know what his dark rider is.

Ben: yeah besides, he may have won the fight but not the war.

Koan: all you need to do is surpass him and they other ways no matter what trick, he may know your way on they outside but not they inside as a hero, so turn that frown upside down bro.

Zech: you still got the brains and that brain since your a kamen rider, name one kamen rider that ever give up or lose hope to any dark riders? 

Ausitn: I guess none.

Momotaros: damn straight, we didn't give up as well and your saying you wanna be the first kamen rider to give up to a dark rider?

Austin: I'm not giving up on that momoron!

Momotaros: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Austin: I said I'm not giving up on some wannabe rider momoron! It's just that we have no idea oh what other gashats that drang have created that can actually kill me!

Zech: which that why I'll help you in my sleep in a coma, I do the same trick of how konton know all of us and this world, I saw drang and he made only 10 since they other he made is still kamen rider, so lucky I teleported them to my pocket dimension for safe keeping and put fake decoys, With your and my brains Austin we can do this. Don't lose hope and I know you can beat drang, you just have to surpass and unleashed your true potential(this make Austin smile to everyone)

Austin: yeah thanks,(turn to momotaros with a cheesy grin) oh and momo, I ate the pudding back then. (start to run)

Momotaros: I KNEW IT WAS YOU! GET BACK HERE!

Koan: WAIT A MINTUE, THAT EXPLAIN WHY HE BLAME ME! WHY YOU...!

Austin laughed while koan and momotaros chase him around.

Zack:(smile) there's the Austin i know, (turn to optimus) also prime, look at the artifact we got.

As jetfire, blurr and zack show the super energon, star saber and sky boom shield.

Optimus prime: (held the sword and shield) this will help us greatly in our battle agents megatron and his allies.

Zack: it sure do.

Amy: wait, zech called konton an uncle and so do austin and that means.

Zack: yeah I'm dad.

Zech:(point at amy) and your my new other mom.

She then hugged zech and teared up a little.

Amy: finally, I can be a mother.

Then zech show his wolf ears and wolf tail.

Zech: woof.

This made amy gush with glee and hugs zech tighter.

Amy: So cute.

Ben: (turn to lucy)kinda weird another you like zack.

Lucy: yeah, but I always wanted a twin sister.

Ben: welcome to my life.

As yang punch amy as she stumble a bit

Amy: what the hell is that for?!

Yang: that for kissing zacky-pie, if any girl take that french kiss is gonna be me.

Leonia: you? it's going to be me!

Kagayuka: no! it's going to be me!

Yuna: you all are crazy! it's going to be me!

Neo: no me!

As they in a dust cloud.

Bumblebee:(raido voice) Fight! Fight! Fight!

Zack: (chuckle) come on guys let's go home.

They all node and went home with austin still being chase by momotaros and koan.


	17. prequil 3

Zack is in his room and neo is walking in wearing weiss's clothes and she struck a pose.

Zack: just like a marvelous snow cone.

Then neo change to rubys clothes and struck another pose and wink at him and made a smile.

Zack: a sweet raspberry flavor go well with my dessert.

Then she change to his clothes but has a skirt instead of pants and she is now up close with a sexy smile.

Neo: what do you think of this one~?

Zack's jaw dropped, blushed hard and eyes wide then pull out a sign said" Sexy and cool as hell!"

Neo: (giggle) thank you, now why don't you strip these clothes off~?

Zack: oh of course I will, Neo Orion(smile)

 **Lemon start**

They kissed and zack slowly strip neo off and neo is feeling his chest, then his hand grab her asscheek then spank it make her moan and fondle it, neo then slip down under his pants to rub his cock and she use her other hand to pull up his shirt so she can rub her breasts on his chest. Which Zack grunt feeling her breasts rubbing his chest then she rub her cock faster.

Zack: keep rubbing, keep rubbing faster.

She rub it fast to make him cum on neos back, she then stare at zack sexually and smiled.

Neo: you are always so cute and hansom when I first met you, now (line his cock to her pussy) do me again zacky.

Zack: with pleasure my little ice cream.

He then push neos wast down to make her moan, she started to bounce and he grab her but making her moan louder, then zack push her and start to take over and humping her and he is biting her neck. He grope and playing her breasts, then suck them and biting on the nipples, He increase the speed thrusting her inside and out.

Neo: oh yes! OH YES! I LOVE YOU ZACKY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MORE! THRUST ME HARD AS YOU CAN GET!

He then thrust her very hard to make her eyes roll up and put her tong out and make a goofy smile while making lode moans, he then suck on her tongue a little and she hugged him and crossed her legs to lock zack while he is thrusting.

Zack: NEO I'M GOING TO CUM!

Neo: CUM ALL IN ME! MAKE ME MORE OF YOUR BITCH! MAKE ME PURE!

Then he make a big cum inside of her as she back her head and moaning feeling the cum inside of her.

Neo: yes~, it's all flowing and filling me up~.

 **Lemon end**

Zack flip her to his chest and they are sweating and patting on his bed.

Zack:(rub her hair) You love that my sexy 3 flavors?

Neo: yes~, I am glad that I left roman and dung so I can be with you, I, I love you zackums.

Zack: and I love you two neo.

About to take his cock out of her but she stop him.

Neo: can you leave it in? I want to feel you more.

Zack: how naughty, you like my cock inside of you?(she giggle)

Neo: yes~, I just want to think about you inside me all day today~.

Zack: alright.

As she lay down comfortable at his chest with a big smile.

 **Timeskip**

With team bakz, amy, zech, team rwby and cinder, emerald, and neo.

Ben: Roman is up to what now Neo?

Neo: I heard a rumor that he is going to terrorize some things of the street, thanks to alliance of dung, he continue his criminal ways but extreme of having anti-neo, negataros with new mode for his belt, two new grimfangs named headstrike and swift, also some gang of grimm fanunus.

Austin: you know this swift and headstrong guy.

Neo: yeah , back in the day when I use to work with roman, these two are wanted fanunus who do a lot of crimes and business man with him. Headstrong a fanunus rhino as tough he can be to break through with his durable horn and head, his heavy weapons and swfit , a fanunus vulture who have a taste of raw flesh and other he ate or kill. Right now their grimmified means dung must have boost them up from roman's asking.

Ben: seem roman like to show who's boss around the street to strike fear, any plans he's up to ?

Neo: not yet, if we find more answers

Ben: alright then, (turn to zack) zack, I want you to take the mission but you need some team to help you get some answers and take down roman.

Austin: three, two, one.

Yang, neo, yuna and amy: I'll go!

Zech: and I'll go as well.

Ultra-hot: don't forget about me.

zack: alright gang.

He whistle loud and a black and blue line car that is a 1969 Mercury Cougar with an engine top drove itself and stop in front of them. Yang smiled sexually thinking on having fun in his car, yuna has stars on her eyes, neo is thinking what yang is thinking and amy is smiling thinking it cool

Amy: hot car zacky, oh and I got something I want you to see.

She spins and stops to show that she is in a now clothes, she is how wearing a stleath outfit which is a black suit that reveal her cleave is like cinder's outfit but quarter long ledge and Fingerless gloves and no mask.

Amy: so what do you think?

Zack: sexy in black, but why wearing a black suit?(she giggle)

Amy: you got to be stealthy, plus I look sexy in black.

Zack: you sure does

She wobble a bit of the heel boots as zack caught her

Zack: you okay Ames?

Amy: yeah, I'm not use to high heels.

Zack: you'll get the hang of it, alright team let's roll out!

Neo, Amy, yang, yuna, zech, ultra-bot: Right!

 **Timeskip**

zack and his group is now in the car and he is driving through town and zack felt something which he know who it is and smile.

Zack: come on, shadow bunny, no need to hide.

Then a black bunny came out of the glove compartment and hugged zacks arm, she has black and red eyes stitchs on her ear, and left eye and she is wearing a brown cloak.

Zack: is great to see you again(smile)

Shadow bunny: I missed you zacky, please don't leave me.

Zack: I won't, but can you please let me go? I'm still driving.

Shadow bunny: (chuckle a little) sorry about that.

Yang: um zack, who is she?

Zack: oh girls, zech and ultra-bot meet shadow bunny, I got her from my 5th birthday.

Amy: aw, she is cute.

Zack: that mean bloody bunny is here.

Neo: who's that?

Zack: shadow bunny's sister, just me but austin had her at 5 in his birthday.

Shadow bunny: me and her can do this...

She poof then she's now has peach skin big breasts wearing a white and black line skirt, black knee-high socks, black small boots, zipped up sleeveless dark gray vest shirt and, has dark-red eyes, dark Brown hair long hair beneath her waist and still has the bunny ears and tail.

Shadow bunny: what'd you think zacky.

Zack put the wheel on auto-pilot then his eye's got huge then his head spin for real and stop.

Zack: A Sexy Bunny.

Shadow bunny: and this sexy bunny is yours.

Yang: HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY ZACKY-PIE!

Amy: BACK OFF RABBIT! OR I'LL EAT YOU!

Neo: HE'S MINE!

Yuna: OVER MY HALF BREED DEAD BODY!

Zack: okay ,okay girls, save it for the mission, so how long you was here ?

Shadow bunny: long enough to see the mission of finding levatron or should I say konton ,which I'm so horror to see you like a villain, but I know that is not my zack and even I heard of what zech is too.

Zack: well then meet our son.

Zech turn into his pre-teen and then stared at shadow bunny while smile and eye smile.

Zech: Hey other Mama!

Shadow bunny: (hugs zech) well, hello there my little cuddly bunny.

zech then pop out black bunny ears and a cotton tail make it wiggle.

Shadow bunny:(smile) are you trying to make me hug you more? (hugs him tighter) because it's working.

Zech turn back to normal.

Zech: just to let you all know, even I'm part konton but I would never become evil like my uncle.

Shadow bunny: I'll hold on to that. (poof back and sit on zack's lap)

zack turn off the auto-pilot and then spotted one of roman's goons at there in that abandon warehouse.

Zack: there is romans goon, now for some answers, neo, you know what to do.

She nodded and change to anti-neo and she walked up to him.

Goon: oh hey boss.

Neo nodded.

Goon 3: you heard? roman and his gang using the combination of dark energon and super energon to boosted them, now their after the weapons somewhere else.

Goon 8: what is that weapon?

Goon 12: don't know, that why is a secret and roman is wanting us to look for them.

Goon: 5: have you guys wonder this zack is going to come here?

Zack: why wont you ask him for yourself.

The goons turn to see zack in the middle of the street and they point there guns at him.

Goon 4: it's zack! Get him!

then yuna, amy, yang, zech, ultra bot and shadow bunny dropped while neo who use her speed to slashes all of their guns in surprise.

Goon 6: what the?

Neo:(change back to normal) sorry boys, your just to slow.

Goon 8: get her!

They all charge at the group, zack punch and block there punches, yang punch every goon she can see even headbutt, she did a back flip from the guy behind her then grab his leg to throw him, neo slam her foot at the goon and drop kick him to the ground, she then whack her umbrella at more goons and grab a punch and throw him then yuna and amy did a double team as yuna flip over the 2 goons, double kicked them as amy smash their heads. Shadow bunny then kick the goons around in the face and she slam her to the ground and make a pile of them, ultra-bot and zech do a double fist combo at them , knocking every goons except one who's groaning which zack and the group walk to him.

Zack: alright you goon, your going to tell us where is roman.

Goon: go to hell.

Zack punch his face as he groan.

Zack: either answer us or all this can be over quickly (the goon laugh)

goon: and what are you going to do about it? Your just a hotheaded windbag, maybe I can ask those hottie if their free tonight.

Zack's narrow his eyes and turn black while glowing green pupils, he snap his finger as the car came then zack dropped him down while he stomp his back from not moving a muscle when the car's wheel going to the goon's head.

Zack: tell me everything or your head is roadkill.

Goon: y-you don't got the nerve.

Zack: try me.

the car start to rev up and to move a little and the goon start to yell.

Zack: sorry all I heard is yelling but no answer ,(grin wider) I feel like my hands are slipping just about...

Goon: ok ok! i'll tell ya I'll tell ya! Roman with hammerhead and vulture is at the abandon train yard and they are looking for some dark energon and super energon to create a new energon that's all I know!

Zack: that's better, that wasnt so hard was it?(knocking him out)

He turn to his team with a smile.

Zack: alright gang, we better go and stop Roman and his lacking

They nodded as they went inside of the car and drove off.

 **At Night**

the car stopped at the abandon train yard they got off.

Yuna: this must be it.

They hide in the shadows.

Zack duplicate himself.

Zack: okay, yang, Amy and yuna, your with me to take care of headstrike and the other me ,neo, shadow bunny, Ultra-bot and Zech deal with swifter. Atfer we take care of these two, we all group up and deal with Roman.

They nodded as neo, shadow bunny, ultra-bot and Zech left with the Zack 2.

While zack, yang, amy and yuna is on the roof watching they other goons they aee a box with dark energon and super energon fused together.

Goon 3: woah is slipping.

Goon 4: hey! Look at this!

They spotted it a black and dark red line cracked cube.

Goon 3: is just a messed up cube, what's all the extra protection for?

Yang: that must be it.

Amy: but a fused dark energon and super energon.

Tuna: that show a sign is not good.

?: Roman paying you to ask question now?

They spotted a large black hair man wearing a black and red business suit with two tommyguns and has two horns walking at the 2 goons.

Goon 2: n-no headstone.

Headstrike: then shut up, roman said that zack and his girls are coming after the cube and he wants all measures taken to stop them from taking it.

Zack: well such flattery won't do.

Headstrike: now load it in before I lose my cool.

They hop in the car as zack and the girl dropped down.

Yang: oh he's gonna lose his cool alright

Zack spread webs to get the car , yang in her ghost form, yuna in her half inugami form and amy use her blade whip of stabbing the car.

Yang and yuna flew while Zack and Amy using the line to ride the car's back

Goon 3: it's them!

Goon 2: Zack and his girls!

Headstrike: then stop gawking and start throwing let!

One of the goons start to shoot at them, when they turn the corner the are gone.

Goon 2: I think we lost them.

Headstrike: keep your eyes peeled, if you see something shoot first and ask questions… never. We are not taking any chances, read me?

Goon 1: loud and clear boss.

They listen their conversation here.

Zack: alright girls, let's give them a night to never forget.

They nodded and they make there eyes glow white and split up and keep in the shadows. Yang behind the guy and grab his face while punch him 2 times to be k.o, Amy use her telekniess to bring the other goon to her then knee him at the gut and slammed him at the ground, yuan use knock out from her mouth to let the 2 goons fall asleep . they came close jumping on the lamp pole to listen of headstrike's conversation.

Goon: welcome boss we got everything set up for you.

Headstrike: save it. Montana, no time for gab. I got a real important delivery for roman here

Zack: that's right headstone. And we're gonna follow you right to him.

Yang: not unless his little friends mr. and my gun don't invite us for dinner cause is to munch for my taste.

Zack chuckle.

Headstrike: montanam you're with me. we got business to discuss.

Montana: right boss.

Headstrike: you and you, watch my back while we're on the move, savvy?

Goon 2 and 1: right boss.

Headstrike: and ox…

ox: yeah boss?

Headstrike: stan there and look stupid. From what I can see, you've a lot of practice. All right, ya mutts, listen up! Roman wants us to be ready for anything. And roman always knows what's best, doesn't he fellas?

Zack dropped kick other goons, yang and tuna grab the 2 goon's head then slammed them to the ground and tide them up as Amy look at headstone and his lacking.

Amy:(whisper to them) guys look.

Headstrike: let's go, get this open.

The gate opened and walking out of it is a goon holding a hostage.

Yuna: seem like there worker in this trainyard.

Zack: and that mean...

Trainyard worker: why? Why are you doing this?

Headstrike: let's just say I don't want anyone stinkin' their nose in my business, zack and his girls tris to pull a rescue, you grease this stooge. Savvy?

Goon 3: yeah boss.

Headstrike: good. let's go.

Zack: you shouldn't have brought innocent people into this. That just makes me mad.

Yang:(pound her fist) I'm so gonna crack his skull open.

Zack: how many worker we have yuna?

Yuna: three so far, but I think there are three more.

Yang: then what we waiting for? Let's split and rescue them, is fast enough while we knock those goons out.

Zack: that's a great idea, alright girls make me proud and I'll give you all a reward~. (smile)

Yang:(grin) _sex with zacky all day~?_

Yuna: (wiggle tail) _spending more time with zack-nii?_

Amy:(blush while smile sexy) _sex with zacky~!_

They speed in stealth to go save the trainyard along zack too. Yang sneak behind a goon who is holding a hostage then she slam her fists to make a knuckle sandwich knocking him out and she carry the hostage out, yuna slowly reach out and grab a goon into the shadows, and amy just plain stop his head and yuna and amy carry the hostage while zack knocking the goon from upside down and tide him up, then carry the hostage to safety. Zack and the girls got all the hostage in a safe place.

Trainyard worker 1: thank you all let use help you open the gates.

Zack: okay then. Now then after the mission, I'll give you all your rewards.(Make them glee quitly) so let's go.

They nodded and they sneak in an air duck and they hear headstone's conversation.

Headstone: don't tell you you haven't killed them yet?

Goon: the-they've been tearing the place apart. Freeing the hostages, ripping the gates up, knicking out the guys.

Headstrike: that so?

He then punch the goon out.

Goon 1 & 2: holy….

Yuna: can't believe how he treat his own friend

Headstrike: told him not to tell me. all right now. Time to step it up. Zack! You all out there? You hear me? Hear this: it's war now. After tonight, you and your girls gonna need a pallbearer – and I'll be at your service! You two stay put. he'll be coming thought here after me. your job is to stop them. And if you don't – you'll wind up like that jerk. Believe it.

Goon 2: wh-where are you going?

Headstrike: me? I gotta put something together for when they get past you guys. Not that I don't have total fate in you… but I don't.

Headstrike walked out and the two goons stand and watch, Then zack use a chain to slammed them and k.o them, as they start knocking and taking care the other goons from the shadow one by one. As they sense headstrike which neo use her umbrella to deflect the bullets.

Neo: long time no see rock head.

Headstrike: so roman said is true you betryed him to join zack, well you think you all can take me? Come on and have a go if you think you're all hard enough! (runs outside)

They all follow him to see him on an attach his tommy guns and it change to a double barrel minigun.

Headstrike:(smile eviliy) hey zack and gang. Wanna go a few rounds?

Zack: Scatter!

Yuna: we need to avoid him from the shadow and surprise him.

Amy: I got this.

She then went behind him and she fly kick his head and punch it too and went back to the shadows.

Headstrike: why you!...

He kept firing then zack who teleported behind him then slammed his hand down and use both hands to slammed him again and went back to the shadow.

Headstrike: enough! Enough of this shit!

He fired again while they running and dodging the bullets.

Yang: my turn.

She then use her fist to deflect all the bullets while Yuna tag team with her, yang disappeared and reappeared and punch his head.

And yuna from the roof drop down as roundhouse kicked him, as the group came at him.

Headstrike:(held his hand up in defend) no more! please, please I give!

Zack: had enough off huh? So how abo-

Headstrike hit him at the face with his horn sent him flying.

Amy, yuna, and yang: Zack!

He use dust to make a smokescreen.

Headstrike: sucker(run off)

Zack:(get up) That was a cheap shot!

Amy: where is he now?

Yuna: that coward still hiding.

Zack: well then(blue flash turn into P. Swampfire)

P. Swampfire: let's get that rhino a beaten.

Yang: yeah but first (point the goons) we need to deal with his lacking first.

They all hide in the shadows again and they all knocked out the goons and they went through the vent and landed on a lamp post.

Headstrike: and here comes the blue hero and his gang, I had a feeling you'd make short work'a those other jerks. This might be a little more difficult for ya's. Five of my best trigger men. Five hostages and you all are such a bleedin' heart. you'll wanna rescue 'em, won'tcha? Heh heh. Good lick. My boys spot ya – even for a second – and you'll wake up in hell.

P. swampfire: your an ass Headstrike.

Headstrike: sayonara, freaks. Heh heh heh heh.

Amy: once again lets save these people

Yuna: And knock their heads again.

The girls and zack hide in the shadows and they knock out the goons and tip the cages open to carry out the workers to a safe place then P. Swampfire spotted Headstrike.

P. Swampfire: alright Assnosceros, come out and fight us if you got the guts!

Yang: so we'll be taking that super dark energon you have.

Headstrike: you want this tough guy? Come an' take it, just you and me, mano a mano.

Amy: sound like a trick.

P. Swampfire: for him it is.

They followed him to land on a rail way and the lights came on and they see negatoros.

Negatros: well well well, been while.

Headstrike: finished them boys!

Yuna: you cowardly horn headed bastard!

Negataros: now then (pull out his belt and pass) let's pick up where we left off. (put his belt on and press the red button) henshin.

 **NEGA FORM!**

He change to nega den-o. P. Swampfire was getting to pull out a belt but yang got in front.

Yang: I got this one zacky

P. Swampfire: alright be careful

Nega Den-O: and how do you able to deal with me Blondie?

Yang:(smirk) like this purple peach boy,(pull out the shagoku belt and the walnut lockseed, then hse place the belt on her wast) henshin.

 **KURUMI!**

Then a metalic walnut came though the zipper, she place the lock on the belt and lock it to place then a guitar rift played then she slice the lock to reveal a brown gantlet.

 **KURUMI ARMS! MR. KNUCKLE MAN!**

Nega Den-O: IMPOSSIBLE! A FEMALE KAMEN RIDER?!

?: you got that right, kamen rider: KNUCKLE!

She then charge and punch his face make him stumble a bit.

Nego-Den O: I'm going to enjoy cutting you to pieces.

Knuckle: Not tonight, cause your going 'nuts'.

As they begin fighting, P. Swampfire, amy and yuna fighting the goons and the avoiding getting hit by a train, knuckle is punching and pushing back nega den-o a little , yuna then rapidly punches the goon and throw him to amy which she roundhouse kicked him. A big goon shown and deal with them as they nodded, they uppercut him and P. Swampfire slammed him, knuckle kept dodging nega den-o's sword slashes and kept deliver few punches make him groan in pain but still standing.

Knuckle: had enough?

Nega Den-O: I'm hard to crack blondie!

Knuckle: really? Then what about a train then?

Nega Den-O: What?

Knuckle jump away to let nega den-o turn to see a train coming straight for him.

Neda Den- O: SON OF A B-

He got run over and hit by a train.

Knuckle: have a nice trip (turn back to normal)

P. Swampfire turn back to normal as well and all the goons was beaten but some are scared to fight zack and the gang and run for there lives.

Zack: you let that train hit him ? (she nodded) I am so proud of you my golden dragon.

Goon 15: nuts to this! Let's beat it!

Goon 6: right behind ya!

They run by fear of zack and his girlfriends defeating them

Amy: yeah ya'll better run!

Headstrike: you idiots! you're all worthless! (runs away?)

Zack: we're coming for you headstrike! Time for that "mano a mano" we talked about earlier.

They all chase him and they are all running to a tall building and they can hear Headstrike Laugh and a light in the building.

Yuna: that's not a good sign.

Yang: which means he's using the super dark energon.

Zack: then let's knock it out of him.

They went in to see Headstrike glowing and his arms are his guns and cannon and his head is iron now.

Headstrike: I shoulda use this cube sooner! First I'll get rid of you. Then I'll get rid of roman and dung! I'll OWN this town! Ready for a real fight, tough guy?

Zack: dude, I was born ready.

Yang: so do we (her hair on fire and eyes glows red while grin)

They all doge his bullets then yuna throw a barrel at his head, yuna begin shooting him make him stumble as yang got an idea turn to see that machine like.

Yang: hey horn head, how can you run a town with a lousy aim?

He got mad and shoot his cannon and yang dogged and he hit the machine created smoke then yang deliver a firey punches while amy use her claws to slash him while yuna and zack got up to the roof part and shot webs at him, they then jump and slam there feet at his back and they slam there two fists then yuna throw him at the wall and get up.

Zack: good, cause we're not done beating you yet.

Zack punch the ground and throw some pieces of big rocks at him, however headstrike charge in break the rock make zack dodge the bullets and fire energy beam at him, then yuna use lightning to blast him make him stumble then using his cannon to shoot her but phase throw and hit the machine instead. It make more smoke then zack went to the roof again and web him, the did the same thing but he slam him to the ground three times and throw him to the wall then yang charge in and she punch him in the face sent him crashed to the wall as he come out and roar at the heroes.

Yang:(smile) ooh somebody seem cranky.

Headstrike then charge at the heroes but the doge him and he hit the wall then yuna charge in and roundhouse kick him to turn around then she slam her fists on his face, amy punch his guts and yang use her gauntlet to uppercut him to they air and as zack jump up then deliver a lot of punches to his face while he try to shake him off but kept dodging. Zack landed while headstrike crashed and get up but zack to quick to k.o him with his feet.

Yang: hope how they other you doing.

 **with zack 2, neo, shadow bunny, ultra-bot and zech**

zack 2: good news, the boss and the gang took care of headstrike.

Neo: good, next on our list is roman's right hand monster nightmare.

Zack 2: how bad is he little ice cream?

Neo: he is a sadistic curcus geek who grow to live the taste of raw flesh...like his namesake, call him swifter, the deadly vulture or call him whatever you like, just a creepy bastard who killed humans and not just kill.…

Swifter: hhhhungrry! (eating a rat)

Neo:(smirk) what's the matter, swifter? No humans around for dinner?

He turn to reveal himself as a bald man with sharp teeth, vulture wings black jacket and pants.

Swifter: neo?! You are a traitor! You can't catch me! (runs away)

Zack 2: you can't escape us, coward!

Zech: let's get him!

Shadow: wait, we got goons, so we have to take them out first.

Ultra-bot: she's right, and swifter had a super dark energon with him.

they nodded as they blend in the shadow as they spotted swifter with some goons along with anti-neo.

Zack 2: looks like your evil self is part of this party as well.

Neo: there's my anti self, what is she doing here?

Ultra-bot: perhaps either your being replace or want another round at you.

Neo: not in my watch.

Zack 2: (hit ultra-bot's head)

Ultra-bot: what was that for?

Zack 2: for suggesting that answer.

Ultra-bot: I meant like ronan using another neo or a rematch fight.

Zack 2: oh my bad, anyway let's continue.

They nodded, then ultra-bot change his right arm to a hammer and his left into a spider arm, he knock the goon out and wed him up, neo trip the goon's feet and wham his face with his umbrella, shadow bunny jump and strangle the goon's neck and make him asleep, zack and zech stretch their arm to wrapped the 2 goons and punch them 2 times to be K.O.

Neo: we got to move fast if we need to catch him.

They nodded as they begin to run in speed jumping roof to roof and blending in the shadows, taking it some of the goons along the way and swifter kept running , then saw a club.

Shadow bunny: maybe he's in there.

When they landed at the ground and open the door to see goons and a big guy along with anti-neo

Zack: hey everyone, don't suppose I can have a glass of rootbeer?

Big goon: sorry, pall. But I got somethin' here to get you good an' "hammared". (pull out big hammer)

ultra-bot: who invited mount ugly?

they fight as neo and anti-neo pull ther hidden blade umbrella which begin clashing each other , zack and ultra bot double tag team taking out the big goon, while zech and shadow bunny punching and kicking the other goons. anti-neo smile as she kept dodging neo's attack as she teleported but neo act quickly to duck down and uppercut her as she back flip.

Neo: that same trick won't work twice.

Anti-neo roll her eyes, then she charge in while neo as well throwing punches and kicks then anti-neo's eyes went to the window and teleported away.

Neo: coward.

zack: seem retreating with swifter.

as zack, zech, shadow bunny and zech took care of the goons.

Swifter: worthlessss! All of you! How can you protect me if you can't protect yourselves?! Finigh them OR I'LL FINISH YOU! (throw a goon through the window)

Zack: just like headstrike(turn to neo) is swifter always like this?

As they follow him and heard him and anti-neo talking to the goons.

Vulture: alright listen up, zack and his group are coming here and I want them DEAD! (run off with ant-neo)

goon 54: man vulture seems creepier them usual.

Goon 76: yeah. And that's saying somethin'.

Goon 54: I didn't think anything could scare him. Hes usually the scariest thing around.

Neo: please, my zacky can scare that birdbrain easily.

As the goon done talking zack 2 and the gang beigin fighting them, yang with zack 2 begin do punches and kickes while utra-bot zap them with his electricity, neo and shadow bunny begin using their speed to knock each of them down to the ground. Then they walk to the door as they can feel swifter around the shadow as swifter jump in speed at neo which she blocking him with her hidden sword while glared at him, and shadow bunny blocked anti-neo's attack from behind with her sword.

Swifter: No more games! It's time for the nightmare vulture to feassst! Starting with you small traitor!

Neo: yeah? Eat this! (kick him in the face)

Then as swifter throwing dagger knit which neo turn intagible while shadow bunny and anti-neo continue slashing and dodging each other attack, then they back away running and continue slashing. Until shadow bunny roundhouse kick her then she sent an energy wave but shadow bunny dodge it and hit her chin with her hilt and headbutt her, zack throwing kicks and punches but vanish and kept throwing dagger but neo deflect them with her sword. Then neo got an idea and went to the light single.

Neo: hey crow face! You need to 'lightin' up!

Swifter: youn little pest! I like you better when your quiet!

Neo: then your gonna wish I wont talk cause this will be your last.

As zack and neo double tag team when swifter vanish, the fanunus vulture throw many daggers make Zack back flip a lot and neo teleport. She be him him while zack zoom in uppercut him then neo sent an energy wave at him then swifter throw many daggers at them but dodge and Zack use the light single.

Zack: rise and shine!

Swifter scream in pain then zack slam his fists together on his head then he spins him up in mid air and tackle him to the broken window hole as they both landed at the ground.

Swifter:(look down a Zack) looks like you have a train to catch! Or will it catch you!?

He left along with anti-neo who teleport somewhere then zack looks do see the train coming so he jump up and in the roof.

Neo: you okay?

Zack: yeah, now let's go catch a bird.

They nodded and went to the roof tops to find swifter.

Swifter: why are you all following me, huh? Can't we work out some kind of deal?

Zack 2: sure I get the cube. You get life in prison.

A group of goons with some hostages.

Zack 2: we better take thos people to safety. 

They nodded and split up, they knocked the goon and ripe up the cages and rescue the hostages then they walk to the door to the next building with swifter.

Shadow bunny: he's inside here

Swifter: get them boys!

Zack 2: the more to knock out.

They all attack the goons and dogging the goons ' hammer as zack pick them up and throw them to the other goons, neo did a rapidly kicks to they other, shadow bunny punches the other goons and knee their face while zech sent them at the ground with a stomp on their head while ultra bot punch every single of them.

Ultra-bot: that's that.

Zack: now let's(he senses anti-neo up top) looks!

Anti-neo sent a black fire bomb of explosion.

Then they wake up seeing the inside building that everything on fire as swifter and anti-neo up top at zack.

Swifter:(laugh) wakey wakey, eggs and bakey,(holding a firecracker explosion) care for a drink? WELCOME TO HELL!

They jump back as swifter throw the fire cracker to make more fire and anti-neo throw a fireball as well to make extras.

Neo: my god there are other people in here….

Zack: you maniac what have you done?!

As they getting up and zack got a plan.

Zack: zech, ultra-bot! Take out the Fire! Neo and I go rescue the people and shadow bunny, take care of anti-neo so she wont adding more extra fire to this building.

All: right!/ roger that!/ you got it!/Okay!

Ultra-bot change his arms to water cannons and they fire water bullets at the fire to be put oul, zack and neo are getting the civilions out of the building and shadow is fighting anti-neo which they clashing sword then throw shadow bunny at the fire but zack caught her.

Shadow bunny: thanks Zack

Zack: anytime(anti-neo vanished) looks like she retreat and now..

He jump at the roof and found swifter.

Zack: your going down!

He turn into water hazard except red color and black spots.

?: **POSTIVE WATER HAZARD!**

Using his water to launch like a rocket and tackle swifter as they both crashed through the window and landed at the ground.

P. Water hazard are turn back to zack then pure water hazard turn back to Zech.

Zack and the group follow him, they spotted more goons and took care of them, when they turn the corner they hear swifter consternation.

Swifter: couldn't leave me alone could you? You all want to take this cube away from me. You or roman but it want's me, ME! ME! it's been calling me, singing, don't you hear it? No of course not it doesn't want you or neo! I'm not scared of you all anymore, I'm not scared of roman I'm not scared of anyone! I have the cube! I cave the power and I'm going to use it NOW!

Shadow bunny: looks like we're to late.

Zech: he's using the super dark energon.

Zack: me and neo will handle this birdbrain once and for all.

Neo and zack kicked the door open and start looking for swifter.

Zack: Alright crome done, show yourself.

Then Zack dodge his claws swift then come swifter but he poof into feathers and reappeared that he grow a bit taller, talons, claws, spikes, glowing red eyes, long sharp wings and zack pushing of his claws.

Swifter: I like playing my pray.

Zack: tell that to koan.

He dodge his bites and push his face and punching it with his fist then swifter grab his hands.

Swifter: chomp! Chomp! (laugh maniacal)

But zack quickly headbutt him and his hands are free then continuing punching him then zack nod to neo to deliver a big punch make him stumble back.

Neo: it's over you filthy vermin (swifter fall down k.o). And roman's next.

Zack: (grab the cube from swifter) good, let's regroup.

 **Timeskip**

They all regroup and the two zacks merge back together.

Zack: we took down two of roman's best man and now I can sense where he is.

Yang: where he might be at zacky?

Neo: I may think I know where he is, at the old abandon carnival where they once have fanunus at the circuit tent who do tricks until the carnival shut down, we to go there as our secret base if we found out or operation plans so roman ,headstrike and swifter start that business, even I came and have some fun at the carnival. So now my evil self and him are at there.

Zack nodded as he whisle his car came by, they got in and droved.

 **At the carnival**

As zack stopped the car and got out with the groups as they arrive at the old carnival.

Yang: kinda creepy when is either day or night.

Shadow bunny: well it is abandoned.

Neo: This is the place, just like how I remember.

Zack: you were here neo?

Neo: when I work for roman with his friends operation and plans, I play around the games and all.

Zack: I see, well roman is camp here somewhere in this rotten ally of nightmare.

Yuna: we'll find him and the super dark energon he got.

 **Meanwhile**

a goon is in the hall of mirrors and everywhere he look roman is in the image.

Goon: they're after these cubes we're been bringing you. First they got swifter and headstrike, and now they're headed here! I'm tellin' mr. roman, zack and his girls is coming.

Roman: what'd is you think I'am? A complete brainless person?

Goon: w-what?

Roman: I want them to come, along with my associate. Let the hero be fallen to my game. (Holding a super dark energon cube) these cube made headstrike and swifter powerful, let's see what does this baby does for me.

Then his tail shrink and legs grow with talons, then spikes grew out on his back, grew a little bigger and taller, claws and scales all over of black and orange-red spiral over him.

 **with zack and his team**

Neo: I waited a long time to end my past.

Zack: hope your ready roman, cause tonight, your criminal empire ends.

Zack and his group begin to walk at the gates they heard roman from the speakers.

Roman: oh welcome zack and his ladies, look around and you know where you guys are?

Zack: a demilitarized zone?

Roman: its the carnival, I remember once it was grow up and love to see the tricks even fanunus as caged animals. So I pick this as my great hideout along with neo.

Yang: great idea(sarcasm)

They jump to the roof and spotted all of his goons taking hostages.

Roman: My plan is to find other relic that are weapons and there some cybertronain but some demonic and angelic, so thought finding them and where the location be nice, this is the perfect place for my revenge of you and your brothers ruin my business. These people are just temporary guess and if they don't behave, so anti-neo is my assistance for keeping things in charge...if they act out, holes in each of them from my mans when I get bored...hehe you'll see.

Neo: wrong, roman. Cause we're gonna find them, and we're going to save them then we're gonna find you and put you down like that wild dog you are. And last but not least, we're gonna bring back the cube… starting now.

They split up and take down the goons and saving the hostages while avoiding being spotted by the fireworks, after they saved the hostages, the lights turn off and the fireworks has stop.

Roman: ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE...ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE…

Amy: He make it sound so-

they dodge roman and anti-neo slash attack as they witness roman's new look

Roman: HA! BEHOLD! Roman torchwick in all his glory! Stronger! More powerful-

yang: and that hair and hat! it's scarier then ever!

then his arm stretch his arm to grab yang and hiss at her.

Roman: I'll give you something to be scared of.

He back his hand to punch yang but neo block the fist and punching his face a lot then grab her and slammed her to the ground.

Roman: I'm very disappointed neo, you should join me, like the good ol days and now your the reason anti-neo is the old you that I wanted back!

Neo: well to bad, I happen to like my new self and being with zack change my life for the better.

Roman: so you can speak huh? When the last time do you speak?

Neo: the day that I realize who my true self is, other then being a lacking to a snake belt like you

Roman: why you bi-

Zack punches him a lot then dodging anti-neo's kick then grab her then throw her somewhere

Roman: ya'll pathetic, and to think ya'll can beat me? Ha!

Neo and shadow bunny slam there foot in his back making him stumble then grab tem and slammed them hard to the ground.

Roman: give me your best shot if you can, come and get your superior! Roman torchwhick is victorious!

He run off inside of the door as neo and shadow bunny get up and shake their head.

Zack: you two alright.

Neo: yeah.

Shadow bunny: been through worst.

Zack: anyway let's go and take that snake down for good!

They went in and they enter the circus tent to see a ball then the lights turned off.

Ultra-bot: seems "the roman victorious" forgot to pay his electric bill.

As they can see the dark and notice the goons as the light turn on.

Amy: Ah apple slice.

As they continuing beating up the goons and knocking them out with a tag team, after they knock all of them out they are keeping an eye out for roman.

Roman: let me teach you.

then roman jump make zack back flip then kick his face but still standing and yang and amy do a deliver a punches to them. Roman use his cane to shot them twice but block it with there durable's arms then punching him. Then zack did the last punch and got on his back until roman use his tail to slammed him to the ground while laughing.

Roman: you guys are putting up more of a fight this time, I like that.(runs away)

They follow him to see more goons and hostages but they are behind electric cages.

Zack: Amy and zech, absorb the electricity while we free the hostage.

Zech and Amy:(nodded) right.

Zech and amy split up and then they put there hands on the switches and absorb the electricity, then the others take out the goons and yang, neo and shadw rip the cages and take the civilians to safty , they can scenes roman at the other place ,which they follow.

They enter there seeing face of creepy clowns

Roman: welcome...welcome to my house!

Yang: phew! All these grinning faces are creepin' me out…

Zack: it's like an advertisement for hell.

Yang:(walk to the clown face) open wide chuckles (break it with her fist)

as zack and gang went inside.

Yuna: better becareful, the room where going with the goons have a gas to make you go dizzy.

Zack: got it.

They landed on a track and the girls start to follow zack as they begin to be immune to gas except shadow bunny put on a gas mask and see the goons. They then fight the goons and they knocked then out and zack take care of the big goon.

Yang: like we tell ya torckwick, gonna pay your electric bill.

Zech: no wonder he low in cash

Roman: Rrraaaghh! get some light on them NOW! find them and shoot them.

As they hid in the shadow to avoid not getting shoot at and they went inside the hole and the same thing.

Zech: De ja vu.

The girls and zech follow zack again while running on the track, then they went to the same clown room again.

Yang: ugh, again? What what's tat sound?

Shadow bunny: ah more gas! We better find a way outta here before they're measuring us for a wooden kimono!

Amy found the clown door and slash it with her sword, then zack and the gang going inside. They landed on a room.

Yang: finally.

Then roman jump at them but they dodge his tail attack.

Roman: no so fast kids !

shadow bunny kick him and slashing at him while he regenerate , he grab her then slammed her to the ground until zack punching him a lot and so do yang roundhouse kicked him then he getting furious using his arm to stretch back and punch them as they fall in the hole and landed outside.

Ultra-bot: good thing we broke our fall huh?

Zech: yep.

Amy: I guess he couldn't take what we dishing out.

They walked forward then they spotted a civilian on a cart and see roman on a Ferris wheel.

Roman: I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE! I'LL TEAR THIS PLACE DOWN WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE TO!

Yuna: what. he's not gonna…

Shadow bunny: Is he…?

Zach: Could he?

Then roman push the wheel off the holders and let it roll.

Zack: he is, he could, and he did.

Civilian: oh no HELP!

Zack: Yang!

Yang: I'm on it!

Zack and yang run to the civilian, zack grab him then yang punch the wheel as it broken to pieces.

Civilian: good lord… such rage!

Yang: he must've really hated that ride. Okay. Wish us luck. (she and the group run to the building)

Civilian: what was that?

Roman: and now. Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm welcome to the Blue hero of Team BAKZ, Zack orion and his gang, who dare to challenge the notorious criminal in history, roman torchwhick

Zack: garden snake! Your just gonna stand there babbling all night, or are we gonna end this ?

Roman:(turn to them while glaring) YOU!

Zack: that's me and my gang Roman toothpick (smirk)

he then roared start to charge at them and they dodged while using his cane to shot every single of them but they dodge and at the roof, yang fire her gauntlet at him while he hiss at it and blast his poison which she dodge the super mutant roman's attack, amy behind roman kicking him while sent him flying with her tail then neo knee his face but try to grab her but she teleported.

The light went off as they hide in the dark while roman try to search them.

Roman: I don't need lights to find you. I can smell your fear.

Ultra-bot: can you smell plasma?

he fired a plasma at his eyes while zack dropped kicked him to the ground and back flip as he using his arm to morph to snake to bite him but dodging side to side then he duck down see zech punch his chest and his face make him stumble.

the light went off again and they hide in the roof , yuna use a chain blade to wrap roman and slammed his back with both of her fist then stomp on him 3 times then back away.

He roar in fury then his goons show up.

Zack: neo, yang your with me, the rest deal with the goons.

They nodded as yuna, zech, ultra-bot and shadow bunny fighting the goons while zack and yang fighting roman deliver some bruises and neo use her umbrella to hit his back then her agility of dodging his cane to shoot her unfortunately neo uses her umbrella as a shield then zack deliver many kicks, yang many punches and neo many slashes from her hidden sword, the goons are down while roman stumble and on his knees.

Roman: Back behind bars again eh? Back to prison.

Zack, yang and neo looked at the cannon launcher which they nodded, zack jump in and yang and neo fired the cannon to knock roman out.

Neo: oh, boo hoo.

Neo grab the cube and walked back to the group then she thought of something, she took his bowler hat and shrink it as a mini bowler with a symbol of the ultramatrix tuck into it's silver band, she put her new hat on and she took his cane and merge it with her umbrella.

Neo: (smirk) oh and I should say this a long time, that I quit being you associate, cause I have a new life with my big zacky, goodbye and good riddance Roman torchwhick.

She mockly bow to the unconscious roman and zack walked up to him and use an antidote to inject on him that Austin give to him, he place his hand on his head and read his mind.

Zack: mission accomplish, (turn to neo) Like the nice hat neo, it looks good on you.

Neo: thanks.

Yang: now then~, about our reward~.

Zack:(smirk) oh yeah.

 **Timeskip**

yang, amy, yuna, shadow bunny in human form, neo and zack are in zack's bed, yang wearing zack's boxer, amy and neo wearing zack's shirt, yuna wearing zack's tanktop, shadow bunny wearing zack's coat hoodie jacket.

Zack: did you girls enjoyed your reward?

Yang:(smile) I like the boxers but now~ (form cat ears, a yellow tail and cat hands) I think we can have another reward~

Amy: yeah, I think we can have some fun~.

Shadow bunny: after all we defeated roman and his cronies.

Neo: how about we have sexabration?

Yuna: just you and us~.

Zack: if you say so(grin wild)

 **The next day**

Austin, zack, ben and koan are in there room and austin is working on his next invention.

Ben: so aust, what are you making this time?

Austin: well, its a Dimensional, Interacting, Alternate, Lasting, Gravitational, Analyzer or DIALGA for short.

Koan: so what does it do?

Austin: it's better to show you.

He then press the button and notin' happened well, except ben is in his boxers, zack has his finger up his nose and koan is wearing clown get up.

Ben, Zack and koan: what the?!

Austin press it again and the boys are back to normal.

Ben: ok austin what did you do?

Austin: the device works, pressing the button makes time freeze even you guys are completely frozen in time, which means we can save anyone and take down dung.

Ben: then explain why was I in my boxer, zack's finger to his nose and Koan in a clown get up ?( austin laugh nervously)

Austin: its my payback on all three of you.

Ben frown and got Austin's device make austin sweat a little.

Austin: n-now Ben, can you take a joke?

Before he can do anything, momotaros and urutaros came in fighting bumping ben to letting go of the device and they step on it making a flash.

Momotaros: uh-oh.

Urutaros: that's not look good…

the flash fated to reveal team bakz as kids!

Austin: (look at his hands) oh god no.

Koan: hotdog! I'm a kid again!(smile While jumping)

Ben:(groan) not again.

Zack: well this just great,(look up to momotaros and Urutaros) damn it you two, look what you just did to us!

Urutaros: sorry sorry zack, but you look cute as a kid.

Momotarus: it's not my fault it was the perverts fault.

Urutaros: my fault? You stepped on it first.

Zack jump and slammed there heads together causing a big bump.

Zack: don't care who started it! Fight somewhere outside!

Momotaros and Urutaros: yes sir(in thought) _even as a kid, he's still scary._

Ben: hey I just realized something.

Koan: what is it bro?

Ben: Austin's DIALGA can only freeze time.

Zack: now you mention it.

They turn to austin who try to walk off but failed.

Ben: okay ookami, spill it.

Zack: why'd your new device exploded and turn us to kids? It suppose to freeze time.

Austin: I forgot to mention that I also put an age progression on it it was suppose to be a prank but now its an error.

Ben: Austin when we turn back to normal you are so dead.

Austin did a big gulp.

Koan: so now what.

Drago-doo, omni-bit, ultra-bit and chimera beast come by.

Austin: Drago.

Drago-doo: We heard an explosion and now to see Austin's device did this.

Omni-bot: don't worry we'll fixed this device but it'll take like 3 days since it's really destroyed badly.

Austin: three days? I made that today?

Drago-doo: that's the problem, the best part of make that machine is broken and it need some time and test.

Ben: I'm gonna be a kid in 3 days?!

Austin: oh man.

Then suddenly team rwby, shadow with a white a white stuff rabbit with stiches on her left ear and stomach, have yellow and red eyes, the three goddess's and hillbird, zech, the guardiens, cinder, neo, amy, Sun, neptune, emerald and team jnpr came in the room.

Ruby: we heard the exploded what's gooo (spotted kid ben) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ben: h-hey ruby.

Austin: hi Weiss and bloody bunny.

Koan: yellow blanket(waving while smile cutely)

Zack: what's up yang?

The girls and the 3 goddess make a biggest scream and gee make the earth shake then stop cooing the 4 kid heroes.

Ruby: OH NY GOD! (hugs ben) HUGGING YOUNG BENNY IS A DREAM COME TRUE!

Cinder: aw, you look so adorable just like we see you in your mind.

Lucy: benny, you are so cute I can eat you up.

Coco: now that's adorbs.

Penny: benny is, is, SO ADORABLE!

Akasu: yay! I can hug young austin again!

Weiss: (hugs austin and rubbing her face at his head) oh arn't you so adorable, yes you are yes you are!

Velvet: hey! I want to hug him!

Niji: he is so cute as a kid.

Bloody bunny: aw you look just like when you are 5 years old.

Lilith: I can hold you as a baby again!

Blake: OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO CUTE AS A CAT!

Nora: must. Hug (hugs koan) koany.

Emerald: oh you are so cute I could just pich your checks!

Tsume: aw you look just like when your 4 years old.

Akaru: (tearing up) my baby boy.

Yang: (hugs him) aw, you are so cute.

Leonia: HE IS SO ADORABLE I CAN DIE!

Kagayuka: I want to snuggle him up.

Neo: he is so adorable that I cant resist him.

Amy: AAAAAHHHH! YOUR GOT TO BE THE CUTEST LITTLE MAN THAT I EVER SEEN!

Shadow bunny: your just like the young man I remembered.

As they kids got out of the hug.

Ben: now, now everyone let's calm down.

Hillbrid: how it happen?

Ben, zack and koan: (point to austin) austin's invention did it.

Austin: ah come on, every time one of my inventions gone wrong you always blame me and I'm not the one who made the problem.

Koan: (glared at him) oh yeah? Well who's bright idea was it, of built a part of age progression that wasn't test it but on error?

Zack:(crossing his arm)which you now tell us.

Ben:(glared at him)which you try to prank us sooner or later.

Austin:(laugh nervously) I uh...(held his hand in defend)

akasu: (smile) now now, I know austin made a bo bo, but like I was his age before this happen me akaru and lily did the same things as you four.

Austin, koan and zack: you three was?

Akasu: yep and I was mostly the victim of those two. (point her thumb at lilith and akaru)

Hillbrid: I remember it was funny and I got caught in blast.

Akaru: yeah and you try to get the girls you old perv.

Hillbrid: but it was worth it(chuckle)

zack: well now we know that, but we're still going to kill austin for this.

Akasu: oh really? (Turn to akaru,lilith and the girls) okay girls we take our time spending with our little heroes, me, akaru and lilith spent some time with our baby, even hillbrid with ben and then after that, You girls can spent some time with our little mans too.

Girls: YAY!

 **With zack**

As akaru carry zack with her like a baby while he pouted a little and yuna giggle can't resist his cuteness.

Zack: n-now mom is only temporary til 3 days, so don't go crazy (akaru giggle)

Akaru: to late, I wanted to hold you like this ever since and I'm not wasting this chance again.

Yuna: aw, you look so adorable like that.

Akaru: now let's change you since this clothes doesn't fit

She snap her finger as zack wear the clothes when he was 10 ,which he look at it.

Zack:(smile) ah my old clothes, been a very long awhile wearing it. And I guess is not so bad, I really wanted get the chance with my mom and my...(turn to yuna) big sister.

Yuna: (hugs zack's head) yay!

Zack: So what you two want to do with me?

Akaru: I think I got just the thing.

 **With koan**

koan is now licking his swirling lollipop while in his attire when he was a child, he is sitting on liliths lap with tsume snuggling koan.

koan is now licking his swirling lollipop, he is sitting on lilith's lap with tsume snuggling koan.

Koan: Koan is happy to start over and be with mama and big sister tsume

Lilith: and I'm happy to get this chance too.

Tsume: me too, little brother

Koan then see tsume's tail and try to catch it which make tsume giggle

Tsume: (smile)come on koan , you almost got it

Koan: (he caught it) yay ! koan caught big kitty's tail(while chuckle)

Lilith: don't forget koan is time for your bath

Koan: can mama and big sister join koan's bath time with bubbles and mr. Ducky ?( brought a rubber ducky)

lilith: of course.

 **With austin**

Akasu is playing chess with austin and niji is letting him sit on her lap.

Akasu: you think you can beat me austin?

Austin: well, maybe and I gotta say, perhaps this is the chance I can spent time with you since you finally got the chance with me.

Akasu: exactly, now after this we can discus new ways on, (move her king) taking out the king.

Austin: yeah mom, he has gone to far with his schemes and, (move his queen) we need to take out the queen behind it all.

Akasu: yeah, after all of this is ended we can make this world a better place for humans and faunuses and everyone, (move her bishop) checkmate.

Austin: (drop his head) aw you beat me.

Niji: you did good Austin.

Akasu: also look what I got for you(she show a little dragon costume hoodie)

Austin: n-now mom, I'm still 19 in my mind a-

Akasu: sorry but I been wanting to do this scene you were born.( smile widely) Niji help me out.

Niji: of course. (nodded)

There eyes flash twinkle make austin shake in fear.

Austin: why can't I win?!

 **With ben**

Ben is playing sum slammer with hillbrid and Lucy.

Ben: face it you two, you can't beat me in sumo slammers.

Hillbird: oh really ben? Your talking to the champ in gaming.

Ben: (smirk) let see you can back it up old man.

Lucy: oh you two are going down.

They played sumo slammers for 15 minutes then ben won the game.

Hillbrid: ah man, not bad ben.

Lucy: yeah your good at it.

Ben: come on, I've been playing games when I was 10.

Lucy: (hugs him) your still so cute and I got plans for spending time with my little man.

Ben: oh boy.

 **Timeskip**

the girls are spending time with the boys and austin is wearing the chibi dragon suit, koan wear a chibi lion suit and playing with his stuff lion, zack is drinking his root beer then begin falling asleep, ruby is hugging ben in her arms, weiss is cuddling with austin with velvet, yang is watching zack sleeping and blake is playing with koan, ruby tickling ben making him laugh.

Ruby: tickle tickle~, benny is ticklish so I can tickle you all day.

Weiss: oh you are so cute wearing that costume, yes you are yes you are, oh your so adorable.

Blake: aw, look at you playing with a lion. (snuggle his head)

Yang: aw, looking at his peaceful face is making my heart melt.

Zack:(yawn) that some good sleep after some fun time.

Koan: and is nice to wear koan's lion costume.

Austin: I don't know if I feel humiliated and comfortable in this.

Ben: ruby, (laugh) stop it uncle uncle. (continue laughing)

then the 4 boy's stomach begin to growl

Ruby: after the playing make you guys hungry

Cinder: dibs on feeding ben.

Ruby: back off! I'll feed him.

Austin: we're not babies.

Ben: might wanna do it Austin or else they'll rumble with their new powers

Austin: good point.

Team rwby is feeding the boys.

Ruby is feeding ben some chilly fries and smoothie, yang is feeding zack some root bear and stake beef, weiss feed austin some milk and some spaghetti. blake feed koan some pasta with some red hot chilli peppers and milkshake, as they burp cutely.

Amy, emerald, Cinder, velvet, kagayuka, leonia coco, bloody and shadow bunny: our turn!

They pick them and begin to walk out.

Ben: where we going?

Cinder: somewhere nice and alone for us.

Timeskip with zack

leonia is with zack in the park while he is holding shadow bunny in his arms making her blush.

Zack: I remember your always my fluffy bunny, like they old days.

Shadow bunny: yeah, I missed those days.

Zack play on the swing along with zech in his pre-teen form then amy and Leonia begin push them.

Amy: this is fun, pushing zacky and hanging out with him.

Leonia: yeah, and it would give me a chance to snuggle with him.

Amy: hey Im going to snuggle him next, cat!

Leonia: oh yeah dog?!

they begin glaring show lighting from their eyes

Zack: I guess the age old cats vs dogs thing works with faunuses too(chuckle)

Zech: ain't that the truth?

koan here playing tag with emerald which he running like a cat and emerald is hopping like a kangaroo.

Koan: can't catch koan(laugh)

emerald: oh yeah? This kangaroo is gonna get you~ (sing song tone)

She hop behind him then caught him by hugging him.

Emerald: gotcha you little kitty.

Koan:(laugh) emerald caught koan, again! Again!

Emerald: ok koany, I'm it now. (runs away)

koan: koan gonna get you(chasing her)

Austin playing hide and seek with bloody and velvet.

Velvet: oh austy~ where are you~.

Bloody bunny: come out ~come out ~come out wherever you are~.

Austin is giggling in his hiding spot until bloody hear that giggle, she tip toe to the bush and tackle him while hugging him.

Bloody bunny: gotcha~.

Austin:(pouted) no fair.

Velvet: (picks him up) you expose yourself by giggling.

Austin: true (then he hugged bloody bunny make her blush) I missed hugging your warm fur.

Bloody bunny: yeah, (hug his arms) I miss those days and I'm glad to be back in your arms again.

With ben playing freeze tag with cinder, coco and penny are running away from him.

Ben: I'm going to get you, I'm going to get you!

Cinder: I like to see you try!

Panny: try and get me benny!

Coco: catch me if you can lil benny.

Ben chase them then he tackles them to the ground and they laugh.

Ben: gotcha you three!

Coco: yeah you did, and now~.

Cinder and penny: tickle time.

Ben: oh no you don't. (runs away)

cinder, penny and coco start to chase ben to tickle attack.

Timeskip 3 days past

the DIALGA device is fixed and the boys are ready to be back to normal.

Dragoo-doo: you four ready

Austin: yep, can't wait to go back to normal

ben: I'll say

zack: it was fun

Koan: koan mixed wearing lion suit

the DIALGA device fixed and hit the beam at the boys and now they turn back to normal.

Austin: awesome! we're back to normal! Thanks D, your the best.

Drago-doo: it was nothin

Austin:(turn to ben,zack and koan) so you three are not still mad at me for use the DIALGA at you and the accident of turning us into kids stuff?

They slowly turn to him with there eyes glow red.

ben grab the device and pointed at Austin

Austin: Ah shi-

austin is now in a tutu and has his finger on his ear and wear a girly wig.

Austin: huh, It can work on dragonborns too.

they put hand-cuff at him and unfreeze him

Austin: what is this ?

Zack: anti-dragon cuff, we've been doing some invention ourselves

koan: this will keep you from dissapered or other dragon tricks

Ben: how good can you endure and heal from feeling blood?

They pull out big cannons and austin run for his life while leaving the wig.

Austin: HEEEEELLPPPP!

Ben, Koan and Zack: GET BACK HERE AUSTIN!


	18. prequil 4

Summer is standing in front of the tree when they first graduated.

Summer: it's been awhile huh everyone, well, time to make a little surprise.

She then brought up her scroll and tip a few messages.

 **Timeskip**

Summer then hides when a man with black hair and red eyes wearing a white jacket, a red cape and black pants.

A man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes which look lilac. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, and a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm

Then even raven came by as well which the huntress and 2 huntsman is confuse and surprise.

?: (spotted raven) oh raven, it's good to see you again.

Raven: (turn to the raven hair) qrow, (turn to the blonde) taiyang.

Qrow: hey sis.

Taiyang: It's nice to meet you two, but who called us here?

Qrow: let's hope it's not james.

Summer: not exactly qrow.

This shocked qrow when he heard that voice, the voice that he hadn't learn form a long time, the hunters turn to the tree who came summer out there and she is alive in flesh and blood, this shock raven and taiyang absolute but this shock qrow greatly.

Summer: (waving her hand and smile while eye smile) hey guys, It's so great to you three for so long.

Raven: summer?

Taiyang: I-is that you?

Qrow: N-No way, this has to be a trick or I'm going drunk! (She roll her eyes and smile)

Summer: oh really? Taiyang wears a tutu one time in beacon, raven left yang to protect her and qrow, you drink too much.

Taiyang: oh my god, it really is you!

Raven: yep that is her.

Qrow: summer, you're really alive.

Summer: yep, sorry about that.

Raven: But how? We thought you was dead.

Summer: I was until an angel girl, an alien blob, a ghost and a demon brought me back to life and they explain everything to me, plus I'm so proud of ruby and yang for being in beacon!

Raven: wait, an angel girl, alien blob, a ghost girl and demon brought you back?

Summer: yeah.

Raven: I think I know who where they are.

Summer: at beacon?

Raven: how did you know?

Summer: (shrugged her shoulder) just a wild guess.

Qrow: ok, that is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard of.

Summer: oh you'll see and I was planning on meeting with ruby and yang at beacon to see their friends.

Qrow: I'm okay with that, and heard the street about this dung person?

Summer: yeah, the blob name circuit told me all about him and his friends, even the ghost name black ghost told me yesterday about another person with white hair and look a bit like zack(make raven eyes wide)

Raven: did you say zack?

Summer: yeah, you know him?

Rven: yeah, back when I was gonna save my daughter but zack did it which I'm glad.

Summer: I see, black ghost told me there an evil zack who most dangerous and he looks like this (he show a picture of konton) his name is konton kurokami orion.

Raven: a zack look-a-like?

Taiyang: oh man.

Qrow: he doesn't look tough.

Summer: black ghost told me he was the vehicle who destroyed the people and down town, he even from another and this world cause he (gulp)...he went to an alternative world of our of assist cinder to bring chaos around beacon and he knows all of us and our history.

Qrow: ok, that's new.

Raven: what shall we do?

Summer: we'll stay low and I'll be with Taiyang and later qrow

Raven: alright, and summer, (she hugged her tight) I'm so happy your back.

Summer: (hugged her back) is great to be back.

 **Meanwhile with dung and his allies**

Konton is training defeating bunches of grimmcons and even Jennifer, anti-emerald, anti-cinder, and mercury.

Konton: tch, only zack can be a good warm up but no one else?

Mercury: what about koan?

Konton: I seen black and white cartoons better than that one but he's my second opponent which I'm curious like my brother feral.

Mercury: austin?

Konton: he's a know an all and producible but cannot endure or thought since I'm a rival to drang's smartness.

Mercury: ben?

Konton: as a leader I bet he'll be stronger then neb.

Mercury: so you said you use to be in this world?

Konton: oh yes, an alternative one without the boys, everything fall apart slowly, but enough about that.

Negataros:(came by) Konton, dung want you and everyone in this meeting.

Konton: very well, we're done training for now.

Every villain all gathered in a room when dung, vilgax and megatron are on the middle.

konton: so I hear roman failed once again

Dung: I told that reptilian ginger not to go his criminal master mind while we're work

Megatron: since he wasted the super energon! But luckly duplicated and powered up some more will

Anti-Cinder: which anti-neo report that he's in behind bars, which we let him rot.

Vilgax: yes, a lesson for disobeying our orders.

Starscream: so what relic weapon we have from our last fought to the boys

Dung: the requiem blaster, the dark star saber, apex armor and imoblizer and not to mention 4 minicon chips.

Anti-cinder: now that is what I like.

Anti-emerald: so what next?

Megatron: we figure ookami built an anti-virus to Cross Continental Transmit System means we wont assist it but Atlas did invented, instead of hijack it, why not downloaded the data and blueprint and recreated a new and improve grimmcon army and weapon system means the ateltion network would be ours for ever location of the kingdom.

Dung: no, knowing ookami he hacked the tower and made a firewall only he knows and may have place scarcity on the atlas ships

Konton: but he didn't know that soundwave already got it covered.

Dung: What?!

Konton: I send soundwave with my satellite I built using dung's invention and particle of his machinery and he hack the tower and the ships. As right now he's separating Austin's working and downloading the data and blueprint of the kingdom and even jame's weapon system ,ateltion network and knights , it only shot of limit so it means soundwave gonna work fast before Austin's firewall come back online. (dung grin wider and megatron laugh)

Dung: I like him already.

Megatron: that's my student.

konton: if drang was here, Austin's work will be child's play with him.

Vilgax: roman said there other relic and what weapons of demonic and angelic it is?

Konton: is form koan's cousin dante and the weapon is the guns ,sword , case and even other cybetronain weapons

Dung: I see

Konton: also lord megatron, if you don't mind telling why need my brothers here?

Megatron: I feel like it will be ironic to see the boys fighting there evil selves and take there girls.

konton:(chuckle) true , even my half brother's girls are interesting and is a shame I'll hurt them if they keep resisting

then the super computer beeping

Konton: looks like soundwave is finished, let's go see him shall we?

The super computer turn on to show the plans and show a screen of a robot who have red visor dark blue, silver and dark gray.

Megatron: soundwave, report.

Soundwave: I hacked to ookami's firewall but only made half of the progress when the firewall came back on, so I have time and the fake report and check up Austin see, he wont notice.

Konton: that'll give us some time, did you downloaded the data and info from Atlas?

Soundwave: yes, the other relic that roman torchwhick is at atlas, they found it a few weeks ago and curiosity of the lost technology.

Megatron: excellent, report back for any new info.

Soundwave: affirmative lord megatron, soundwave out.

Dung: well my allies, time to go at atlas and I hear about winter.

Konton: ah wiess's older sister, she is a strong woman and I would like to know what make her tick by shattered her thick ice.

Megatron: lets invade! For the gory of the desepticons!

Dung and Vilgax: and us!

 **meanwhile with the heroes**

 **with koan**

koan both leg wrapped in bandages and his head got a chicken pecking it while he waiting koan fall playing his paddle ball until came from the door nora dress as a nurse, she sneak and surprise koan.

Koan: nory?

Nora: hey there sexy butt! nurse nora is here to take care of you !(grin)

Koan: your a nurse! Awesome, but ren told me you don't have medical training.

Nora: eh how hard can it be?

Austin: (in a dissents) very hard!

Nora: thank you!

Koan: back away aust, is my scene! (put Austin to his own other scene and look at nora) your not gonna do like that other nora from being a nurse of the you know what, are you?

Nora: oh no, I'm not like that nora, I'm more of a, (clime on his chest and smile) this nurse~.

Koan: okay but do I get an ice cream, those lame doctor and their nurse I don't trust never get me a lollipop.

Nora: I'll get you a lollipop (then she begin to use the stethoscope his pulse with foot) according with this thingy, your dead.

Koan: (gasp) really?

Nora: yeah no pulse!

Koan: oh no how will my left and right hand can tell? We was going to play the monkey games ! but me think is the foot have no pulse so it goes to the chest. (nora put it in her chest)

Nora: ah! There is the old ticker.

Joker:(came out) on koan's chest nora ! (nora frown at him)

Nora: look, I don't tell koan how to break his legs so don't tell me how to medicine.

Koan: I trust her cause she cute and giving me ice cream.

Joker: can you at least deal with the chicken on the top of his head?

Nora: oh ok! (whack the chicken with a frying pan) now time to take your temperature.

Koan: thanks nory, that chicken confuse me as seed, ahh!(open his mouth)

Nora: Nn nn, guess again~.

The thermometer turn completely red

Koan: oh okay( smile)

Koan about to remove his pants but he stared at the thermometer as it open his mouth.

thermometer: koan I'm gonna eat you butt

Koan: AHHH !(swatted the thermometer away)

Nora: stop being a baby I try to cure you!

Koan: the thingy said it's gonna eat my butt nory!

Nora: it's going to eat your butt? (he nodded) okay fine, Let's just check your reflexes and it'll be done

Koan: can you help unbandage koan? Since me play paddle ball with a pogo stick and trip on ren is the reason how it happen.

She nodded and she first close the door and locked it.

Koan: okay I think your weapon should remove the bandages, me think me just super glue by accident.

Nora: ok, (brought our her Magnhild) this might sting a bit.

Koan: sting? No, (laugh crazy) just the bandages since their rock solid now.

Nora: I know hold still and try not to fidget koany, I don't wanna break any legs

Smarty:(came out) WHAT?! don't break any legs or stuff! Put the hammer down nora!

Nora: I'm sorry smarty, but I have to follow the nurse's oth. No surrender, no retreat.

Smarty: is it the other way around? No retreat, no surrender?

Koan: don't worry smarty, I trust this nurse cause her oath is true.

Smarty: okay then(went back)

Koan: (thumbs up at nora) let it rip nory!

She smiled and nodded then brought her magnhild on koan then the bandages break and shattered.

Koan: awesome nory! Your the best nurse ever!

Nora: thank you, I know my love will cure you?

Koan: can koan have ice cream?

Nora: sure, but I forgot one treatment.

Koan: (title his head) what is it (she smile sexy at him)

Nora: (make her bear ears pop out) a sexy grizzly nurse having sex with you~.

Koan: I can't bearly resist that (grin)

nora: let's get grizzly~.

 **Lemon start**

she kissed his lips then start to french kiss him deep, koan's hand went to her butt and smack it then finger her pussy make her moan from the kiss.

Nora: (breaks the kiss) oh koan, you made me the happiest girl in this world.

Koan: well is how koan give his girls a great life they'll, and that's why I'll keep make you feel girl and never leave you my sexy bear queen(keep finger her deep as she moan and she took off her clothes and so do koan)

Nora: make me more, my devilishly sexy king~.

Koan: with pleasure.

Koan then put his cock in her pussy then bite her neck hard, nora moan loud but made a goofy face, he thrusting his cock inside of her as she moan and almost roar like a bear, then he let her ride on his cock by jumping let her hips do the work while koan fondle and playing her nipples make her moan and koan grunt at the same time.

Nora: oh koan, (moan) suck on my milk, and bite them too.

koan then got down to her then begin sucking her breasts which she hold his head while he thrusting in rapidly speed make her eyes roll back of her hand while he spanking her ass some more make it red a little bit then he keep sucking and biting her nipples.

Koan:(muffle) your breasts are so wonderful and good nory, I'm gonna pleasure you heavenly

Nora: (moan), this is heaven. (when koan bite hard on her right breasts) oh! God! Koan change me more, permeate me!

Koan: Anything for you my queen!

Koan grew fangs and bite her neck hard making nora moan slutty and licking the bite mark and suck it.

Koan: (smirk) consider this mark your my property and I will never let anyone have you my mate.

Nora: yes~, I'm finally yours for life.

She then sprout her devil and angle wings and enter her nephalem form.

Koan: I knew your so sexy in your nephalem form my queen.

Nora: I can't think straight anymore, I want more, even more.

Koan:(enter his nephalem form as well) okay, here we go!

Koan start to pound her which made her crazy and moan louder and louder then smacking her a** more while giving love bite then French kiss her as their tongue dance around and he using his great speed.

Nora: koan! Cum inside me! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!

Koan: I'm cuming!

He cum inside her making her moan loud and made a goofy smile and roll her eyes back, then she lay on his chest and they went to their normal forms as they both panting.

Koan: thank you for the special treatment nurse nora.

Nora: you welcome my king, (boop his nose) boop.

Koan:(chuckle) that's my nory, let's get dressed up and help ren's broken leg (they both grin)

Nora: let's "treat" his leg. (giggle like koan)

Koan: Doctor koan and Nurse Nora to the rescue!(laugh crazy)

 **with zack and yang (end lemon)**

as in the training area, yang with out her ember celica is facing zack.

Zack: (smile) alright my sunshine dragon, let's do it without weapons.

Yang: ok zacky-pie, I wanted to try to fight you without my ember celica.

She charge at him with her fist back and so do zack as their fist collide almost blow some winds, they throw there bunches but there fists are making more wind, zack make a roundhouse kick which yang duck the throw another punch but zack caught it then jump back as they both blocking and punching each other even using their legs as to kick each other and then they back away as they both smirk each other.

Zack: well my sunshine dragon, you got some kick after all.

Yang: what can I say, I have a little more kick then I used to.

Zack:(chuckle) how about we kick up a notch?

Yang: lets kick start this thing.

they both jump and their start kicking each other in speed even do a double and a barrel kicked then a side kick and yang swift his hands make him fall but roll to avoid the dive kick which cracked the ground and then they begin throwing their fist to each other but they kept dodging and blocking it. Yang and zack stop sprawling after three hours then they are taking a break by sitting on the bench drinking some waters and some towels around their necks.

Zack: your improving yang.

Yang: yep, I've been training with a sexy trainer.

Zack: and this trainer have a 'hot' student who can 'bring in the heat'(yang laugh)

Yang: oh zacky you know how to make a girl laugh.

Zack: yep and you your jokes as well funny in my book, comedy gold.

Yang: say zacky-pie, why not we have our 'special' sprawl together~?

Zack:(smirk) think you can keep up with my 'special' techniques in that sprawl (she grin and chuckle)

yang: we'll see.

 **Lemon start again**

Yang licked zacks sweat and kissed him on the lips then he fondle her ass and smooth her hair.

Zack: surprise you let me touch your hair, your little sis said you don't want no one to touch your hair(she giggle and kisses his chest and neck)

Yang: that's because your the one who will only touch my hair, make love and please me more my sexy god~.

Zack: (smile) with pleasure my sexy goddess and when I'm done, you will be a bran new woman

He let her lay down and grab her boobs and put his cock between it and begin thrusting his hip while she suck it and zack grope and even twist her nipples while he grows a tail to thrust her pussy male her moan even more.

Yang: (moan) ferocious are you?

Zack: please and love you more my dear goldie locks, wants some milk for your drink?

Yang then sucks his cock to his answer and cums in her mouth, she drinks his cum and swallow it all.

Zack then keep going to thrusting more and he get up and yang use her breasts for a truck and then he did a deep throat make her moan more and she finger her pussy while zack felt like he gonna climax.

Zack: I'm cumming yang!

He cum in her mouth while yang is drinking it all and some in her mouth and some at her boobs but she swallowed it and lick her lips while show a sexy smile.

Yang: delicious milk, now (opening her pussy) put it in and bite me hard~.

Zack: (grin) gladly my golden goddess.

He shove it inside of her as she moan like crazy and stick her tongue out, then he thrusting fast while he begin biting her hard at her nipples which he suck it more and then biting her more in the neck, collarbone and nibble her ears make her eyes roll up, her eyes turn red then her left eye to flicker turning from blue to green and to red then both her eyes doing the same thing as Zack grew fangs and make a one bite make her moan very loud.

Yang: OH YES! BITE ME EXTREMELY HARD!

Zack give her a hard bite to her neck, then her hair turn from yellow to white with black streaks and her flames become white and blue.

Zack: that bite will symbol you as forever mine, sunshine (smile)

Yang: yes, finish the job zacky-pie.

Zack smiled and start to pound her pussy while she is moaning while wrapped her legs to his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zack: I'm cumming yang.

Yang: me too! Cum inside me!

As he cummed inside out her, she moan loud and rolled her eyes back, zack put yang on his chest taking a breather.

Yang: that was amazing zacky-pie~.

Zack: yeah, looks like you can handle my 'special' technique goldie locks (smirk)

Yang: yeah, that is fucking special alright.

Zack: you maybe strong enough to fight konton(she grin)

Yang: yeah, destroy him for making you sad.

Zack: that's my girl.

 **With koan 2 and black**

Blake and koan are walking together.

Koan 2: such a nice day to hang with my sexy kitty.

Blake: yes my devil king.

Koan: every fanunus and human are getting along very well even the hero fangs too.

Blake: it's all because of what you did for us, your the fanunus hero.

Koan: (laugh crazy) it what koan do is stupendous like a donuts with pickles (stick his tongue out and make a goofy face while saluted)

Blake: not like adam do.

Koan: what he like? I mean if you don't want too.

Blake: is okay, I'll tell you and I don't mind.

Koan: how you and adam goes separated ways? And what he like anyway?

Blake: he's a monster when he lead the white fang.

Koan: (frown) what he did is worst and how you got away from him?

Blake: it was in our last job together, we are tasked to steal dust from a train, we got the dust but I have second thoughts and left him on the cargo saving the passengers on the train.

Koan:(growl)I see, he use to be like me when i was a villian, being judge, have right, rejected as an outcast, anger, hate and no humanity. And I see that he haunted you huh?

Blake: yeah, and I have a feeling that he wants me back on his side.

Koan: not while I'm around, don't be afraid or what he said, that what he wanted you to do. But I give him two choice of surrender and go away to think clearly or he'll face his destiny if think it's his right.

Blake: (smile) you know something koan?

Koan: what?

Blake: you know how to make a girl smile, and (kissed him) you are always be my knight in beastly armor.

Koan:(grin while chuckle) They don't call me sir whatchamacallit for nothing!

Blake: yeah, they do.

She then kissed him while holding onto his neck.

Koan:(break the kiss) I wonder, hope me koan meet your parents.

Blake: I think my mother would love you and my father will too.

Koan: I hope your father wont kill me of taking your virginity, he'll might crunch koan like a peanut in can(she giggle and patted his head)

Blake: I'll explain it to them.

koan: good (then suddenly he senses something and blake too) you felt that?

Blake: yeah, both of them have the same energy as you but at the same time not you. Is it your evil double and triple?!

Koan: me don't know! Come on out who ever you are!

?/? CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!

Koan:(Gasp) no way! Only me and my girls know it!

Blake: unless...

Then two people fell out of nowhere, one is The girl on the right has darkish pink hair, whisker marks, red eyes and has catlike ears on top, she was what looked like a combination of a high school uniform and a maid uniform but wearing long sleeve straight jacket but with a hoodie like, and the boy next to her looks the same except has short spiky red hair has whisker marks, and what he wear is a ninja outfit and a huntsmen outfit.

Koan:(spin his head) yellow what doing? Me koan.

Blake: and me blake.

?: me am lunille.

?: and me am koan jr.

koan jr and lunille: AND WE ARE YOUR CHILDREN!

Koan:( Eyes wide) OH MY BA-(Head exploded and regenerate)

Blake: (wide eyes) OH ME TUN-(head exploded and regenerate)

Koan: wait a minute, just like zech?! You two are made from me and my evil me?!

Koan jr: yeperydo!

Koan: AWWEESOME ! THE OTHER KOAN TEST ME ABOUT THIS!

blake just stare at the kids and luniablle's ears as show cat ears, she breaths in and scream the loudest glee scream you ever heard and she hugged them.

Blake: YOU TWO ARE SO ADORABLE!

Koan. Jr: thanks mom.

Luniablle: you look pretty and beautiful as part cat mommy.

Blake: I'm a mother too? (hugs them tighter) THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Koan: Sweet! We got our own kids like zack! and luniablle sure look like a catgirl, just like you blake.

Blake: and koan jr is like you but with the whiskers.

Koan: cool! So does it means ben and Austin have kids too?

Lunella: yep, and they should be in there rooms right...about...NOW and zack is going to have another surprise.

 **In team BAKZ room**

with ben, zack, asutin, wises, yang and ruby as they suddenly felt something.

Ben: say austin did you felt that?

Austin: yeah I do.

Zack: is like how I met zech.

yang: yeah.

Ruby: is like ben, Austin and zack but like konton.

Wiess: even other two unkown energy as well.

Ben: alright enough hiding, come on out.

They heard a knock on the door, austin open the door to reveal the girl on the left has Long purple hair , same eyes as Austin and she is showing her dragon side which is green, she is wearing a black jacket with black pants and has an orange scarf like Austin, the boy next to her has lightish hair with the blue bang, he is wearing a purple dragon the style cloak with white shirt underneath, a girl with long black but some blue hair wavy on the bottom and have fair pale skin and has red eyes and she is wearing a blue ribbon on her left head wearing a blue jacket with a dress shirt and red tie and light brown pants, one is a boy who has brown hair, emerald eyes like ben but has black jacket, pants and dress shirt, and the last one is a girls with brown short hair with an orange head band and ribbons, green eyes and wearing a school uniform.

Ben: who are you five?

?: hello I'm david and this is mia.

Mia: and we're your kids daddy.

Ben and ruby: WHAT?!

?: I'm aoihi , I'm zech's sister and you two are my mom and dad (looked at zack and yang)

?: name alex

?: the name summer, alex is my brother, and you two our parents (looked at Austin and wises)

Zack: what?!

Yang: oh. my. God. She has me eyes!

Austin: mind, blowned. (head explode)

Wiess: what?!

Alex: yep, koan have kids as well which is koan. Jr and luniablle.

Nora: (burst though the wall) I HEARD KOAN HAVE KIDS!

aoihi: he be just about now.

Koan, blake and the twins came by teleported.

Koan: oh hey! You guys have kids too? Wow zack you have a daughter nice!

Nora: (hugs the twins) THERE SO ADORABLE!

Koan: yep koan. Jr and Luniablle, say hi to your uncles.

Koan. Jr and Luniablle: Yellow uncles what doing?

Austin: hello, and let me guess, half clones?

Koan. Jr: no just like how zech is made.

Austin: oh(turn to nora using her scroll) ah nora what you doing?

Nora: texting the other of you, my koany, ben's kids and even zack's daughter.

Austin: oh crap.

Then they heard foot steps and then amy, akaru,lilith, akasu, hillbrid, bloody bunny, shadow bunny, penny, coco, lucy, cinder, neo, leonie, kagayaku, emerald, tsume, velvet and niji came in the room.

Everyone: IT'S IT TRUE ?!

Nora: yep , here they are !

Alex: hey other mother and grandmother

Summer: nice to meet you

David: what's up other mom and great ,great grandpa

Mia: (peace sign and a cheerful smile) hey mommy and great, great grandpa, how you doing ?

Aoihi: It's a pleasure to meet you mom and grandmother.

koan. Jr: me is koan jr.

Luniallbe: and I'm his sister, luniallbe, yellow!

Amy: I'm a mother! 

Yuna! Whoo hoo! I'm a mother!

Akaru: I now have a granddaughter!

Lilith: it's a dream come true!

Akasu: YES, I'M A GRANDMOTHER!

hillbrid: HA HA! that's my boy, I'm so proud right now!

Bloody bunny: me, a-a mother?

Shadow bunny: yes!

Penny: so cool.

Coco: yay! Benny's kids!

Lucy: sweet!

Cinder: hmm, being bennys wife and a mother, this is interesting.

Neo: YES, YES, YES!

Leonie: (smile) she is adorable.

Kagayaku: she is like zacky!

Emerald: yellow me kids!

Tsume: yellow!

Velvet: austins kids? Yes!

Niji: (smile) this is the best thing that is happen in my life.

Zack: wow yang, she sure have your eyes(yang smile and hugged her)

Yang: I know! And she is gorgeous.

Zech:(came by) hey guys I came and got auntie nor-(look at aoihi, david, mia, alex, summer and the twins) oh hey guys, didn't expect you came here as well.

Aoihi: (slip out of yangs hug and punch his head) Baka!

Zech: Aoihi what the hell?!

Aoihi: for leaving us and didn't call us!?

Zech: I didn't! It's not my fault the dimension portal suck us from the blast so it scramble our scents and called, and you we was separated!

Aoihi: that didn't explain why you have a scroll on you and haven't called!

Zech: you didn't give me your number! Dumbass!

Aoihi: what you called me!?

Zack: alright kids is no one fault, stuff happen when stuff take you unexpected.

Yang: Aoihi, that's enough, I'm sure zech thought he was the only one there and alone.

Aoihi: ok mom.

Weiss: (hugs summer) oh are you just the cutest yes you are, yes you are!

Summer: your so beautiful as a snow flake mom (wises giggle and hug her tight)

Velvet: you look just like your dad.

Alex: (blush a little and smile) thanks mom.

Ruby: this is so cool! But what will I explain to uncle qrow or dad?!

Ben: don't worry ruby, leave it to me.

Ruby: I don't know, uncle qrow is not your everyday uncle.

Koan: koan know me sniff him and know where is and know what uncle he is

Ruby: you do?

Koan: yep, he's going to some bar then coming here at the festival.

Ruby: how you know that?!

Koan: let's just say a birdie told me.

Then a crow came in and landed on his shoulder.

Austin: I see, anyway guys I found the location of the weapon thanks to zack.

Weiss: and where are they?

Austin: pack your things everyone, were heading north!

Ben: we can bring our kids too.

Austin: sure! I like to see how my son and daughter do a major ass kicking.

Alex: same thing to show dungmcasshole what he'll get(Austin laugh so hard)

Austin: that's my boy! Oh oh good one! I got to remember that!

Ben: I see, optimus, bee, jetfire, bulkhead, yellow jacket, ratchet, drift and ironhide your coming too and Deneb as well

Zack: momotaros! Need you and they other to fight my counterpart jackass!

Momotaros: count me in!

Urataros: shall we?

Kintaros: we wil make them cry!

Ryutaros: yeah! Yeah! Let's go!

Sieg: we will advent to the top above them.

At atlas alarm show the james and a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.  
Her attire is blue, white and gray colored. It consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

Soilder 1: Sir! We intruder demolishing the place! We're loosing loosing 78 troops and our mech is-AAHH!

The video screen see blitzwing in random mode and punch the screen make is fuzzy.

James: why are they here!?

?: I don't know, but our men need help stopping them.

James: is not a good idea to go their winter.

Winter: I have no choice, they'll die (she went off go help them)

James: but still what dung want?

konton: they better question is, why are we here for instead?

He turn to see dung and konton which make his eyes wide of a zack look-alike.

James: Zack?

Konton: not quite, konton orion , counterpart and half brother of zack.

Dung: General Ironwood, is such a pleasure to meet you and Atlesian Military, face to face, I presume you already know me

James: dung, one of the boys told me your the reason of invading the city

Dung: guilty as charge , you have a lost technology that your troop found it, give it to us and it can be all over and your mans wont get the bloodshed happen.

James: knowing you I won't, I'm saving that for the boys.

Dung: very well ,(snap his finger) konton?

Konton: let me ask you jamesy, (title his head and look innocent) is your right arm even half entire body made of robotic parts right?

James didn't answer that then Konton show a sinister grin and he slap his antitrix of a red flash that he change to a magnetically floating red eyebrow-like crest on his forehead, and his head is now more skull-shaped which levitates and The white glow around his head is now red in an arch between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows, He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with silver feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking.

Black and silver alien with a floating metal head , pincer and the antitrix on his red chest.

?: **ANTI LODERSTAR!**

he point his pincer to james and sent a project magnetic fields to his right arm and leg starting to slowly bend and crumble making james scream while grunting in pain.

Anti-Lodestar: I'll save a one piece if you tell us where is it.

James:(Grunting through his teeth) go to hell.

Anti-Lodestar: this world soon be hell general (he pushing his magnetize further a little bit)

Then anti loadstar is tamed by optimus prime with Zack, yuna and yang in him.

Yang, Yuna and Zack: YYYYYYEEEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!

But they see is an illusion and anti-lodestar.

Anti-Ldestar: I know you'll come here, a perfect timing brother(turn yuna) and you have to bring our sister to this fight as well?

Yuna: you must be Konton my sweet brothers double.

Anti-Lodestar: yeah, too bad my yuna never make it and if I have humanity I do miss seeing you and a touching reunion

Yuna: konton please...

Anti-Lodestar: please what?

Yuna: please stop all this.

Anti-Lodestar turn back to normal as konton and he frown.

Konton: why this is who I'am and my bargain to dung(she run and hugged him tight which surprise and shocked him)

Yuna: I don't care, please stop all this we can help you.

Konton: if you want to help me, then join me yuna and we can be a family of remake the world.

Yuna: not that, join us we can help you.

Konton look down at yuna then shadow his hair

Konton: little sister, please and I hope you forgive me…

Then he punch her gut sent her make her down to the floor holding her stomach groaning a bit and crashed down then zack's eyes turn black and pupil red and konton's eyes black his left pupil yellow and right pupil white that Konton pull out a glowing purple and black handle and spike known the dark star saber and sword lock with zack's weapon in sword mode as both of them glaring each other.

Zack: you will pay for that!

Konton: I like to see you try.

They teleported out of here as yuna getting up and yang helping her get up then yuna healed herself.

Yang: yuna! You okay?

Yuna: yeah I have worse.

Yang: good, (turn to James) general ironwood.

James: I'm fine, but luckly you came, (see dung is gone) he and they other wanted to find the lost technology we found.

Yang: don't worry we'll stop him, come on yuna.

Yuna: right!

 **Meanwhile outside**

Then konton and zack sword dual as they fight then koan appeared tackle konton then through him to the walls

Koan: chicken surprise!

Zack: koan! What you doing? You suppose to help they other right?

Koan: me koan want to fight evil you.

Zack: no I don't want you or the other to get killed.

Koan: zack, remember how you rival to Austin's smartness?

Zack: yeah?

Koan: I'am a rival to your strength and fury, this guy giving us chaotic person a bad name , he have my predators, but he know it know their weakness no matter how munch he combine it and beside(grin) I'll give you what left of him in the big fight in volume 3 last episode.

Zack:(smirk) fine, go nuts.

Koan: that what me can do.

Koan and zack turn to see kotnon up and cracking his neck.

Konton: guess I'm fighting you huh koan well I know how to keep zack and they other company, DRILLER!

Then a giant metallic drill worm came out of the ground which surprise zack.

Zack: driller?! How'd you got him?!

Konton: from shockwave, who else?

Zack: damn it, I'll handle the worm, koan good luck!

Koan: (grin while slowly turn to konton) ok, me go all out on you.

Konton: this is I got to see.

Konton went ghost form and koan went begin burst of white and flames, he change to his demonic for but he has light blue eyes, a halo, a white crest with blue plus on the chest and white pants.

Konton: holy demon form, (chuckle) you can prove enough like feral jester.

Koan: yeah, but I'll wont let you get my cousin's weapon for your selfish ways.

Konton: cousin?

Koan:(chuckle under his breath) for someone who can be slow, dante is my cousin.

Konton: what?!

Koan: yeah and I'll be taking it back

Then he summon a long silver sword with a skull on the hilt.

Koan: your name means chaos, let's see who the true chaotic there is (point his sword to him)

Konton: (raised his dark star saber at him) we shall indeed.

Then they both burst of energy making the ground crumble as they teleported and a burst of explosion they light speed each other swinging their swords as they both grin mad as koan block his kick with his blade then 360 spin at konton make a sword slash. But konton punching him as they continue unleashing a brutal fight.

Meanwhile with they other

As they fighting the grimmcons they heard rumble and the power raising from sensing konton's and koan's fighting.

Grimmcon: that must be master konton and I don't know who he's fighting.

Austin: SMASH!

Then austin smash the grimmcon with a giant mallet.

Dung: konton seem to have fun with seinaruyami(crossing his arms)

austin: you got that right dunass.

Dung: go shove it anustin.

Austin gawked and eyes eyes.

Austin: you are so dead.

Dung: what's wrong? Can't a take a joke of feeling burn like you did to me? (austin growl)

Austin: that joke didn't make sense dungmcassholel.

Dung: whatever nerdymcanus, I got some relic to find.

Austin: oh to scared to fight me again? Or is the mighty darkness dragon has lost his edge after being reincarnated.

Dung: oh please austin, if your smart if I get the relics you gotta stop me instead of words to my guard off.

Austin: dang, usually you'll-

Then a rumble started as the driller pop out roaring while zack in P. Humongsaur punching and smashing him.

P. Humongsaur: stop talking and start fighting!

Austin: ok, but first this.

And anvil landed on dungs head but to show it break to pieces and dung not hurt.

Dung: please austin , your boring me (show his dragon wings) let's have a race if you can stop me from reaching the relic (zoom in)

Austin:( show dragon wongs) oh no you don't!

Follow him as he tackle him as they roll breaking through walls.

Ironhide: the driller!

Optimus prime: zackery need help, jetfire! We must combine!

Jetfire: you got it!

Optimus prime then shift his body into a torso and jetfire shifted to legs and the jets attach to his back and a mini gun attach to his right arm and a machine gun on his left

Then he flew in fired his machine guns at the driller and roar then mongsaur turn back to zack.

Zack: thanks for the help and cool form prime ! ruby, yang , yuna and ryutaros need some assist to take down the driller!

Ruby: you got it!

Yang: I was born ready.

Yuna: ok.

Ryutaros: yeah! yeah! Let's dance!

Zack put his rider belt then ryutaros and zack merge into fun zack

Fun zack: (laugh) let's play( put his his rider belt on and bring his card) henshin!

 **GUN FORM**

He change to den-o gun form and start firing at the drill worm.

Den-o gun: I need a ride, I got it!

Then a purple den-o train came out of a portal and den-o jump on and continue firing at the drill worm

Ruby use her crescent rose in sniper gun to shoot as yuna brought her new weapon and begin firing a lot at the driller and he roar then try to saw them as they dodge it

Meanwhile

Winter dodging the grimcon beowolf slice them until steeljaw in beast form swift her to the wall.

Steeljaw: winter I presume? Such wonderful to meet you.

Winter: a talking grimm? That's impossible.

Steeljaw: expect the unexpected, steeljaw! Terrorize!

He in his robot mode and he smile at her which shocked her.

Steeljaw: you remind me another schnee that I fought, which she part of my list to kill.

Winter: you stay away from my sister.

Steeljaw: then you have to stop me first human

As he swift his claws which winter deflect and block it with her sword then she swiftly strike him with her sword and cut his chest but left a scratch, but heal then he swift her shoulder to cut her then grab her and smash her to the ground then got and jump to roundhouse kick but he block it and use his pounce on beast mode to on her but use her sword to try to stop him to bite her then she make ice soilder at him but he claw them out then in robot mode he quickly blasted her in speed sent to the wall and stumble.a bit but roll to avoid the claw strike.

Steeljaw: just what i like to see , my meal to fight back

Weiss: leave her alone!

Weiss in her half dragon form along niji dive in but steeljaw backflip avoiding the ice shards and smirk their arrive.

Steeljaw: how fitting, two dragon girls fighting an alpha.

Weiss:(roll her eyes) oh please, we're just getting started, (turn to winter) good to see you again winter

Winter:(eyes wide) weiss, you look...different.

Weiss: all you need to know is I now have a wonderful boyfriend, niji shall we turn steeljaw into scrap for austin?

Niji: oh certainly.

Steeljaw: oh I've been dying for payback, cause you really make this wolf not. Very. happy (eyes glows icy and dark)

weiss and niji: bring it. (eyes glow icy blue and rainbow)

As they charge at him but he back his hand and unleashed a dark ice at them which they're eyes wide and dodge it.

Weiss: since when did you that?

Steeljaw: oh just some ordinary side effect from you two murder the shit out of me with your ice abilities from that train.

Weiss: that was funny, now then time to get serious.

Steeljaw: yes

He turn his claws into dark ice claws and grew dark ice spike and howl, weiss's claws start to get more sharper and her skin hardened, nijis gems start to glow brighter, They charge in as steeljaw claw weiss until niji roundhouse kick him but then he jump and headbutt her then start punching her until weiss use her gylph sent him flying and crashed down then he take a deep breath and make a giant dark ice howl.

Steeljaw: let see you can survive this?!

As winter made a huge knight as they shielded wiess and niji from the dark ice sonic howl.

Winter: we are going to have a talk weiss.

Weiss: I know.

As they charge at steeljaw

 **With austin vs dung**

As they both crashed to the ground almost close to the relic.

Austin: time for unfinished business (put the gamer belt on his waist)

Dung: same here (put the dark gamer belt to his waist)

?: save room for one?

Walking in the room is none other than, minato?! And he is wearing a white silver shirt, scarf and a black vest that have a golden dragon symbol on his back, black combat fingerless gloves, golden belt.

Dung: WHAT?!

Austin: what the?

Minato: hey dungbag, did you miss me? (Turn austin) and austin my son, good to finally meet you.

Austin: you're my dad? Oh my god, that is the funniest name I ever heard and how are you alive?!

Minato: we'll talk later, how about a little father and son payback to this walking pile of dragon's shit?

Austin: (grin) that will be fun.

Minito pull out a different dual gashat, the gashat is silver with a pirate on the left and the other is a space ranger, austin pull out a silver thick gashat with ex-aid's head on top and another head with arms and legs on the head and the words "maximum mighty x".

Minato: game on dung.

Austin: let's go!

Minito turn the nub left and austin press the gashat.

 **PIRATE SLAYER! SAIL THE SEAS! PLUNDER THE ENEMY! SAIL THE SEAS! PLUNDER THE ENEMY!**

 **MAXIMUM MIGHTY X!**

The screens show the games and austin shift to his right then to his left and minito move his arm to the right.

Minito and austin: henshin!

 **DUAL UP! PLUNDER THE SHIPS FOR GOLD! PIRATE SLAYER!**

His screen formed with waves revealing an armor with a cannons on his brown ship shoulders, a pirate hat, a skull and cross bones on his chest with purple eyes, the screen passed him and he is wearing the armor.

 **MAXIMUM GASHATO!** (Open the lever) **GASHAN! LEVEL MAX! THE ULTIMATE POWERFUL BODY! BADA BOOM! BLAM KA-POW! THE ULTIMATE POWERFUL BODY! BADA BOOM! BLAM KA-POW!**

The jingle continued and austin is now in his ex-aid form, then a big head appeared though the pixel portal, ex-aid then press the A button on the gashat and he jump up and the head equip on to him then a gold jumpsuit pop out with hot pink hands, light green feet, black armor on the arms and legs, and ex-aids head pop out from the top completing the transformation.

 **MAXIMUM POWER X!**

?: kamen rider mini-dx, level unknown.

Ex-aid: unknown?

Mini-dx: explain later.

Dung: but how?! When did you get a new rider?

Mini-dx: your mama that's why (ex-aid laughing so very hard)

Ex-aid: oh you are a genius in insults dad.

Mini-dx: thank you, now let's get him.

Dung: well minidork, you're not the only one with a rider form. (Bring out the gashat and press the button)

 **MIGHTY BOWSER X!**

Dung: henshin!

 **GASHATO! GASHA! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY CLAW! MIGHTY BREATH! MIGHTY MIGHTY BOWSER X!**

Dung change into dark rider king.

King: you may never notice but your counterpart son make this

Mini-dx: so? At least he never made like this.

Ex-aid: that's right! No matter who my evil self can do, I'll never give up and I'll never fall or believe what you said dungeon because, I'am a hero of demigod dragon!

Then shining on his armor and floated to ex-aid it dime down to reveal a different gashat, it's bright yellow with gold, on the right side there is a four edge star and the body has a little gold mighty with long hair and the words "hyper muteki" on it. It landed on ex-aids big hand.

Ex-aid: hyper...muteki. The final form of ex-aid.

Mini-Dx: you got it from unlocking your full potential

Ex-aid: then let me test this bad boy out! (Pressing the button)

 **HYPER MUTEKI!**

A rock guitar solo played and that exited austin more, he put the gashat sideways and place it on the driver.

 **DOCKING!**

Then music start to play excite the young rider eagerly.

Ex-aid: OH YEAH! HYPER~ DAI-HENSHIN!

Then he slam his fist on the black button with a star flipping the front revealing his maximum armor and jumping out of it is a new armor.

 **OPEN IT UP INVINCIBILITY!**

Then ex-aid jump up and jump out of the armor shining in gold flying in the sky with eight stars following him, the six stars attach to his knees, forearms and shoulders, one attach his chest showing three stars on his chest, then the last star attack to his helmet making it a five edge star with a two long edges on the mask, his eyes are now rainbows and he then have long 'hair'.

 **SHINE BRIGHT! LIKE A TRUE SHOOTING STAR! THE ULTIMATE GAMER, CLAD IN GOLD! HYPER MUTEKI EX-AID!**

Ex-aid: HYPER~, KKKIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

King: Impossible!

Mini-dx: it is now, Austin, let's test our form on him shall we?

To his answer, ex-aid run up blindly and punch his face sending him flying to the wall.

King: that, actually hurt! AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!

Mini-dx: don't forget about me!

He bring his sword and begin slashing him in light speed and side kick him sent him crashed down.

Mini-dx: time to bring out the cannons!

Then the cannons on his shoulders aim at king.

King: oh shit.

Mini-dx: FIRE!

Fire multiple cannon energy at him make him stumble and scream.

Ex-aid: nice aim dad.

Mini-dx: thanks, just warming up, watch this.

He pull out the dual gashat and turn it to the right twice.

 **GALACTIC RANGER! I'M READY! FOR MISSION! I'M READY! FOR MISSION!**

Mini-dx: dai-henshin. (Press the button and place it back)

 **DUAL UP!**

Then the nob on his back turn and his head turn 180 % to show a helmet with an astronaut helmet with the same purple eyes and his ship shoulders unequip and attach to his arms as laser blasters and his chest shows space with lasers.

 **FIGHTING TO PROTECT! LUNCH TO THE BATTLE FLED! GALACTIC RANGER! FIRE!**

Ex-aid: ok that is cool.

Mini-dx: yep.

King: it doesn't matter as-(mini-dx shot his face make him scream in pain)

Mini-dx: you have the right to remain silent (ex-aid laughing so munch)

Ex-aid: good one, hey, after we finish him off we take the relic and we will help my brothers ok?

Mini-dx: that will be lovely, but first, let's have roasted dungbeatle.

Ex-aid: (laugh while holding his stomach) oh stop, stop your killing me.

As they both charge begin punching and kicking the king as mini-dx begin firing a lot at and ex-aid then rapidly roundhouse kick him and sent him flying as they both nodded and jump up.

Ex-aid and mini-dx: NOW FOR THE FINAL COMOBO!

Ex-aid: bump the black button twice and mini-dx pull out his dual gashat and twisted it back and forth.

 **KIMEWAZA! GALACTIC CRITICAL BLAST!**

 **HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING!**

Ex-aid jump up and fly kick at king, he punch his kick but disappeared and reappeared to land a kick, then another one and another one and another one, as he kept kicking him mini-dx fire his blaster and ex-aid appeared behind him and slam his foot at his back making sure that he didn't escape, the attack hit him and ex-aid landed the final kick at him as he landed next to mini-dx. King fell to the ground then gets back up.

King: you… you think you can beat me?

Before he can do anything he got his multiple times then made an explosion and he change to his normal form and feel to the ground.

Ex-aid and mini dx turn back to normal.

Austin: man he's still up!

Minato: watch this son, this is a fucking epic blown mind 101 for you(he dash in such speed as surprise Austin)

As minato slow motion back his right fist as dung is shocked and eyes wide.

Minato: this is for ruining my son's life and betray my wife! **DRAGON FIST!**

As a giant golden dragon roaring which is long serpent like went through dung at the chest surprising dung for that he didn't regenerate from that attack then an enormous explosion then the golden dragon roar of it might and victory then suddenly vanished as Dung cough off blood and Austin had his jaw dropped.

Minato: well Austin what you think?

As Austin fainted to the ground as surprise minato.

Minato: (Walk to Austin and shake him) Austin wake up! Wake up! (Austin waking up) so? How was it!

Austin: THAT IS THE MOST FREAKIN AWESOME MOVE EVER!

Minato: glad you like it, I'm sorry for everything.

Austin: is alright dad, I'm just happy your back.

As the son and father hugged then they heard dung get up and finally regenerate and chuckle

Dung: I admit, it's been to long have I ever see you, but don't celebrate as the war still continue (teleported away)

Minato: anyway let's get the relic, and don't worry I'm not the only one is back.

Austin: huh? What you mean?

Minato: (clank laugh) I wouldn't ruin the surprise.

Austin: (clank laugh) now I know where I get that from, and you have to meet my girlfriends.

Minito: you have a heram?

Austin: DAD!

 **With koan**

Koan and konton both got cut marks and damage body as the place is demolish a bit they both panting but still going.

Koan: so tell me, do feral jester, do you and him get along as partner like me and zack?

Konton: the opposite.

Koan: to bad but at least I'll won't stop.

?: mind if I cut in? I think you already deserve a rest son.

Walking in the snow turning into grass is none other than koans dad: hikari.

Koan:(turn back to normal and in tears) d-daddy?

Hikari: don't worry son, let your old man show this guy how it's done.

Konton: heh, well you must be hikari an arch Nephilim

Hikari: the counterpart of zack, you know for someone Pure corrupted and dark, there a beacon of a small light within you.

Konton: (glared) what are you playing at half angel?

Hikari: I'm saying that there is a shared of light with in your heart and the other counter parts as well.

Konton: (snarl) lies!

He charge in but hikari caught his sword swing and point his finger at him as he fired a huge holy beam but konton dodge but it hit his shoulder as he scream a little in pain as he can't heal but really slowly.

Konton: you may think I have light but you forgive your son koan what he did in the past as a former villain?

Hikari: actually, he's just like lillith when he and I met

Konton: WHAT?!

Hikari: It's true, before she became my wife, she is known as the devil's nightmare terror

Koan: she was villian like I use to be?

Hikari: a little bit yes, but she was beyond your level.

Koan: but why and how you two like finally get along as friend before got married?

Hikari: yep, and she was different from other devils.

Konton: like how? Exactly.

Hikari: well Lilith is more human then devil.

konton: heh, human are so weak, (looked at koan) I admit koan seinaruyami that you're a worthy opponent like feral but remember, your next on the list (teleported away)

Hikari: now that's done(turn koan and smile) look at you, all grown up to a handsome man, I mean your hair color, skin and eye color change but still the same son and stupendous (laugh crazy)

Koan:(eyes wide) daddy you just...

Hikari: oh yeah when I got back and reborn thanks to my great, great, great grandfather I went to another dimension and gone BNOKERS! But still me but kinda crazy.

Koan: I LIKE THIS DADDY!

Hikari: AND I LIKE MY SON!

Koan: which world you go nuts at?

Hikari: well is gintama, fairy tail, spongebob, looney tunes and all I think.

Koan: sweet! Let's go help my friends.

Hikari: alright and good job having a harem my boy.

Koan: (Whine) DAD! NOT IN FRONT OF THEY AUTHOR AND THE PEOPLE!

 **To late dude anyway with zack**

Deno-Gun blasting all the parts of then yang came in hop in him.

Deno-Gun: okay I'm gonna launch you and give that worm a big punch!

Yang: got it.

Deno-Gun: on three! One, two, three!

They jump off the train and den-o gun took his pass out and swipe it on his belt.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Then yang's fist burst in flames then suddenly her gauntlet become a big blaster mode then optimus grab yuna and ruby as they in his back as ruby loaded her weapon with anodite energy and yuna turn her long dual pistol into wolf blaster and pointed at driller.

Ruby and lucy: bang.

They fire at the drill worm making it scream then optimus flip out his sword and slice it into pieces then yang punch a hole to him.

Den-O gun: Oh! Oh! My turn!

Den-o gun's gun is all charged up and now pointed at the worm and the orb on the gun is fired at the worm making it explode what's left of it and Den-O turn back to normal as zack and ryutaros separated

Zack: nice work!

Until they see the driller begin to show corrupted dark aura as it now regenerate and turn into a full monsterous beast with sharp deadly teeth and blaster and guns.

Ruby: dung must have upgraded it!

Zack: now what?

?: I'll take it from here.

they see a cloaked person walking then walked passed zack and they others as the monster driller came close to the cloaked person but the cloaked person back it fist then give one punch cause the monster driller to not regenerate but splattered into millions of pieces and dust sent him flying up to the sky as the cloak person turn around cross it arms.

?: It's done.

Then a big explosion as the driller is dead make everyone shocked.

Yang: One. Punch?

Ruby: he's a one punch man!

?: actually it's more like this...

he remove his cloaked and show this person looks like zack but except the eyes are brownish red, he had a low ponytail and hair a little fuzzy, wearing black sleeves jumpsuit with a blue shirt inside and a red belt it was none other than zack's dad : Andrew.

Andrew: zack, yuna, so glad to see my two children all grown up.

Zack: d-d-dad?

Yuna: daddy?

Zack: d-d-dad? (start to cry)

Yuna: daddy?(tears)

Andrew: is really me guys(as zack and yuna zoom in then tackle him in a hug)

Zack: dad! You're alive. You're alive.

Yuna: daddy, don't leave us again.

Andrew: is okay, I'll explain how it happen.

Ruby: woah, he looks just like zack.

Optimus's jet form separated.

Jetifre: that explain everything.

Yang: well I can see where zack got his looks.

Andrew: I'm sorry zack I didn't tell you about your mom, I was waiting for her to come back as I knew she would, if I tell you the truth who she is, I thought you and yuna won't believe me(they smile and hugged their dad)

Zack: thats ok.

Yuna: we understand.

Andrew: and I see you got tons of girlfriend zack and even your daughter, didn't know your that bold (he smirk as zack's face turn pink and hid it with his hood)

Zack: dad not in front of my friends and girlfriends!

Andrew: too late, come here. (Give zack a Nuggeie)

Zack: (chuckle) dad please not the hair again.

 **with ben**

Ben in his anodite form already blasting the other grimmcons away then see vilgax came by.

Ben: vilgax. 

Vilgaz: tennayson.

Ben: I see your here and getting the relic.

Vilgax: it is since your girlfriend the one with the red hood have a strong power.

Ben: yeah, she learn from the best.

Vilgax: don't mean form your mana or anything, I mean a power that she didn't know but konton does and I want it.

Ben: yeah, right. I like to see you try.

Vilgax: Oh I will after I'm through with you!

Then vilgax's skin almost turn black as white exoskeleton bones pop out and bladed spikes, claws and almost grew a bit bigger and his eyes glows yellow which surprise ben.

Ben: vilgax, what did you do to yourself? You're more ugly than ever.

Vilgax: joke all you want Tennyson, with his new power of grimms I will be able to kill you at last!

Ben: you're not the only one with surprises, since Austin have circuit, zack have black ghost , and koan have carnage mayhem any others, I did some work of myself , watch this.

Ben andoite skin turn green and armor begin to attack to his shoulders, arms legs and chest then his hair brightest white then the omnitrix symbol on his chest.

?: you may called me Sorcerer X.

Vilgax: it doesn't matter Tennyson, I will destroy you!

He charge at him but Sorcerer X then shooted flames and green lightning bolt together a huge one sent vilgax flying and crashed down then get up.

Vilgax: what the?!

Sorcerer X: as what Tennyson said, you're not the only one with surprises, all aliens power from the omnitrix plus anodite even magic equal ten time stronger then you squid head.

Vilgax got mad and start to charge again fire his eye beam but Sorcerer X make a crystal shield but vilgax throwing a lot of punches and kick but Sorcerer X's speed dodging it then using his kick boxing to rapidly kick him, vilgax sent crashed to the ground and growl then charging up a black and purple beam from his mouth.

Sorcerer X: time to use feedback and atomix combination blast.

Vilgax fire the beam but Sorcerer X hold out his left hand and he absorb the beam into his hand then lift his other hand and fire a green and electric together.

Sorcerer X: **NUCLER BOLT!**

He fire the beam and it clash at vilgax but soon sorcerer X's attack overpower vilgax and he scream of pain sending the grimm alien squid into the sky and leaving a twinkle then soon crashed down turn back to normal and basted burnt a little then damage a lot then sorcerer X turn back to ben and smirk at him.

Ben: now that is a home gax.

Vilgax: (get up and cough of blood) curse you tennyason, this isn't over! (teleported away)

Ben: now, where is the relic?

Austin: we got it!

 **with wises, niji and winter**

as steeljaw got sent flying and crashed down and shaking his head and growl at them.

Steeljaw: you three are getting annoying.

Then he notice they got the relic then he smirk when wises and niji charge in the blow they're claws slash him but to show he shattered as ice.

Niji: a decoyed? (As she hear steeljaw's voice)

steeljaw: until we meet again you two, and this time, I will hunt you down as my prey.

Weiss: I like to see that tinjaw.

As everyone begin to regroup

ben: is everyone alright?

Weiss: a little brused but fine, oh austy, I want you to meet my sister.

Winter: winter shnee

Austin: a pleasure to meet you miss (bow a little which she blush a bit) and girls, meet my dad.

Minato: hi there, nice to meet ya'll.

Weiss: I can see where you get your handsomeness.

Winter: greetings.

Niji: hello your majesty.

Velvet: h-hi.

Bloody bunny: well, well, minito how are you been?

Minito: well, bloody bunny, I didn't know you love Austin.

Bloody bunny: (blush) um, yes I do.

Ben: so that austin dad huh?

Koan: our turn!

Zack: me and koan's dad are here too.

Austin: really? You guys too?

Koan: yep everyone meet my dad!

Hikari: hi-o!

Zack: and my dad as well.

Andrew: hello everyone.

Blake: yellow!

Nora: me like this now, yellow!

Tsume: me have daddy now!

Emerald: me going to love having daddy.

Amy: hello.

Lenoia: this is going to be cool.

Kagayuka: (bow to andrew) your majesty.

Neo: I'm going to love to have a daddy.

Ben: let's go home

They teleported back to the school

 **Timeskip**

Austin: so tell us dad, how are you, mr. Orion and mr. Seinaruyami is alive?

Minato: well after we died , god reborn us and sent us into different dimension, we lost some of our memories until we remember, god want us to be prepare to fight greatest evil ever, so after spent there we finally complete our training as god give us info of what's going on and soon we see our sons, wife and everyone doing, so he sent us here and now we're back but different and the same new and improve.

Austin: ok that's out of the way, what is the unknown level you change into?

Minato: well austin, I was the one who made the first rider system before the other one and the riders of the ex-aid series get stronger for every level they achieve, I have made my rider's unknown level, meaning the level is endless like hyper which is infinite, and your uncle is the one who helped me with the system.

Jack: (kick the door down) hello~ minito!

Minato: jacky boy you sly dragon is good to seeyah(give him a high five)

Jack: oh no we're not doing that now, we ain't doing that come here you! (gives him a big bear hug)

Zack: also dad, how did you do that? You punch the driller like is really nothin.

Andrew: (flex his right arm) you'll get some pointers when your friends with the strongest man in the multiverse.

Zack: amazing, even without powers or anything?

Andrew: yeah, but I was holding back(male everyone eyes wide)

Everyone: HOW STRONG ARE YOU?!

Andrew: I don't know(shrugged)

Austin: zack, you've been outmatch.

Minato: I don't think so austin, he can train to sooner since he a demigod.

Austin: damn and what about you?

Minato: a bit tie to andrew and you soon learn the dragon fist.

Austin: that is going to be awesome!

Sally: well, well, well, minito it's been to long.

Minito: sally, you've been taking care of my son?

Sally: yep, he's been a good boy lately.

Hikari:(walk to tsume) I see your the step sister of my son, consider you my daughter for now on and thanks for healing my son's heart.

Tsume: (hugs hikari) daddy!

Akasu: what's all the commotion here? (spotted minito waving at her) m-minito?

Minito: hi honey, I'm home.

Akaru:(teleported by) hey guys how was(spotted Andrew and starting to cry) Andrew?

Andrew: hey akay, still beautiful as ever(grin while eye smile)

Lilith:(came by the door) hey what's going o-(spotted Hikari and eyes wide) h-hikay?

Hikari: (smile) what doing lily? I missed you my sexy devil.

They tackle their husband in a big tight hugged as they in tears by crying so munch.

Akasu: minito, your alive.

Akaru: andy! Oh andy I'm sorry that I didn't came back.

Lilith: hikay, I miss you so much.

Minato: yep and Miss you.

Andrew: it's okay my dear, I understand it was important to you.

Hikari: me too lily.

Sally: austin, I need to talk to you, while your out I did some last minute computer work when I spotted soundwave in your computer.

Austin: oh great I'm being hacked.

Sally: don't worry, your important files are safe for now, they just got some of your different ones.

Austin: and now they got info and any location?

Sally: yes and I had to admit, soundwave sure know ordinary cybertronian to be mess with but I'm sure we can take him.

Zech, aoihi, Alex, summer, Koan. d luniablle walk to their grandfathers.

Zech: hello, my name is zech.

Aoihi: I'm aoihi.

Alex: my name is alex.

Summer: I'm summer.

David: I'm David.

Mia: my name is Mia.

Koan. Jr: Koan. Jr the name.

Luniablle: and I'm luniablle, your grandkids.

Andrew: we know as god give us info but I had to say zech, you always carry your grandfather looks and aoihi, what a beautiful young lady you are.

Minato: alright now we have six smartest people in the family.

Hikari: I like them already.

Ben: well guys the festival is coming so we better get prepared soon , cause is so hero time

Austin: I like to see Drang face me and my new Karmen rider and my drahon's wrath for omni time

Koan: me Koan show any as whole that true choas strike evil when is time to go wild.

Zack: and for konton to beware as is soon time to roll out

Wiess: say Austin, what relic we have?

Austin: let's see

The group see a blue and golden hammer, a katana with a bronze guard, it has a black scabbard and a white handle with a yellow strap on the scabbed, two guns one silver and one is black, a large scythe, two big three-pointed cyclone blades, a shoulder pad shaped like a skull and has wings, large red knuckles with sharp fingers, and four balls with white on the bottom and red on the top.

Koan, Zack, Zech, luniablle, Koan. Jr, Aoihi, Andrew and hikari: (eyes wide) oh dear god.

Austin: what is it?

Andrew: that hammer is the forge of solus prime.

Koan: my cousin's weapons! And pokeball!

Austin: I didn't know your a pokemon fan koan.

Koan: you didn't ask, I'm fan of cartoon and anime(pick up the four pokemon) okay Let's what i got , come on out everybody!

Koan throw the poke balls and come out is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base. Next is whose body is almost entirely hidden under a rag. Its beady black eyes are visible through holes in the body of its disguise, and the fringe of an amorphous foot or lower body appears to be visible under the hem of its rag. Occasionally, it will also extend a black appendage from under its rag. The veil itself resembles a the yellow rodent. The cloth is yellow with black tipped ears. The Pikachu face appears to be drawn with crayons, consisting of black eyes, red cheeks, and a squiggly black mouth. Mimikyu also carries a small stick resembling a lightning bolt to create a tail for its costume. When its disguise is damaged, the costume's head droops limply backwards. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. A mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail are white. There are tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes, and the ears are also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It has dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. It carries a small, green leaf in its mouth. A large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame, it head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of the mane. Solid ridges—red nearest the head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim and last a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. eyes are dark and its dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks which may be premature whiskers, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly.

Koan: Pikachu! Mimikyu! Mewtwo! Pancham! Solgaleo and Oshawott!

Blake: (hugs Pikachu) oh this one is so cute!

Pikachu: pika!

Nora: (hugs pancham) this one is so cute as a little cub!

Tsume:(hugs Solgaleo) his fur is so warm.

Emerald: (hugs mimikyu) oh this is so mimicute!

Austin:(looked at mimikyu as it like he snap his neck make Austin flinch) are you sure is cute ?

Koan: of course he is what's wrong aust?

Austin: is he imitating Pikachu?

koan: go check under his rag and see

Austin check under it and so do ben and zack as Austin and ben turn pale and fated except zack.

Zack: oh so that what he looks like.

Weiss: austy!

Ruby: benny!

They got a bucket of water and splash on their boyfriend as hey wake up and panting for air.

Weiss: what happen?

Ruby: what was it under mimikyu?

Austin and ben: you don't want to know.

Blake: how come it didn't effect you zack?

Zack: I seen stuff and so do koan(koan check under mimikyu as he chuckle)

Koan: is true and what he looks like is funny.

Hillbrid: hey guys came by and(look at minato, hikari and Andrew) holy crap! Guys? Your back!

Minato: hillbrid?

Hikari: yo pervert king how you been.

Andrew: hey hillbird.

Hillbrid: doing alright and stop calling me that I'am not a pervert!

Hikari and koan: then what are you ( hillbrid laugh and a pervy grin while little nosebleed)

Hillbrid: a pevy god.

Austin: I feel sorry for you ben.

Zack:(random tissue) poor bro will suffer having that kind of gene.

Koan:(wipe his tears) we'll never forget you B-man.

ben: HEY GUYS!

Austin: anyway, what should we do now, dung and konton is getting an army and our doubles here, even though we have skilled fighters here we need more reinforcements and you all see how much damage they did at atlis.

Zack: prime, I think is time to bring them.

zack and optimus prime then brought out 16 robots outside, the first five is five robot dinosaurs, there are a t-rex, a stegosaurus, triceratops, pterodactyl,spinosaurus and a Brontosaurus, then the vechiles first looks like optimus prime truck mode but color purple,gray ,black and red , the next is a yellow and purple Car, third is a dark blue and orange same car, next is white,blue and red SUV then last is a SUV but a silver and darker red. then next is a dark green tank, borwn and purple stealth fighter jet, next a assault helicopter that color gray, green and red , next a yellow and purple M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier Vehicle, and last is a dark green ,blue and silver kamaz anti aircraft and even surprising everyone is blitzwing who look different and not a grimmcon munch more of a tank and jet parts then soundwave who look blue and white but vechile like parts then a rocket shoulder cannon on his right side , wearing a green bandana and his decpeticon symbol is color red.

t-rex: me grimlock , leader of dinobots

Austin: huh, like your dino form zack.

Triceratops: Slug.

Pterodactyl: I'am swoop.

Stegosaurus: Snarl.

Brontosaurus: Sludge.

Spinosaurus: Scorn.

Truck: the name mortormaster, leader of the stunticons.

Car: and is dragstrip.

Car 2: oh um and my name is wildbreak, but people sometime call me breakdown or wild rider.

SUV: I'm heatseeker

SUV2: A Pleasure to meet you all, I'm slashmark.

Kamaz anti aircraft: Onlsaught leader the combaticons.

Helicopter: I'm vortex.

Stealth fighter jet: I'm blast off.

Tank: the name brawl.

M1126 Stryker Infantry Carrier: I go by swindle.

As they begin to transforms into their robot modes which surprise them and grimlock turn to optimus.

Grimlock: prime, good see you.

Optimus: good to see you too grimlock

Austin:(looked at soundwave) soudnwave but I thought-

Koan: here the crazy thing, me and zack found crashed down, he came from another universe of deception are the good guy and autobots are the bad guy and to blitzwing as I kindnapped him when dung and they other ditch him so we have some talk and remade him to scan both tank and jet.

Austin: ok I bite, and as long as we are bringing out somr allies I got some and koan your so going to be jealous about this.

Austin then slam his hand at the air and rip a portal open, coming out of the portal is two girls with cups for heads, the one with foam hair has a red straw, a brown cloak, red pants and a red shirt underneath, the other has a mug head, a blue nose and straw, a blue dress and scarf and a gray shirt, with them is a black bunny wearing blue pants and a white shirt with a girl wearing a pink skirt, a white shirt and pink hat with a flower, the next is a gorilla wearing white armor and glasses and with him is a girl wearing a yellow jumpsuit, a brown plain jacket, orange goggles, and has a white device on her chest.

Koan: meh, me and zack got something better then that OH BENDY! ALICE! BORIS!

Then a little black demon with white gloves, bow tie and face pop in, a girl with white skin, gloves, horns with a halo, bow tie, black dress and arm gloves and leggings, and a wolf wearing overalls.

Bendy: hey koan, (turn to austin) he aust.

Austin: hey bens, oh and koan, I actually went to a cartoon world before you, and by the why I forgot to introduce them, meet cuppachino, muddy, Oswald, ortensia, winston and with him teaser.

Koan: oh I know them and I went the cartoon world before you know before.

Austin: huh?

Koan: is on the picture(show a picture of it make Austin gawked)

Austin: are you kidding me man?! I have random ability.

Koan: true, but random come from insanity, your not completely insanity no matter how munch you try, like I'm bugs bunny and you like wild coyote and elmer fuad together, so no science or knowledge with logic can't predict beyond unpredictable (boop his nose) boop(turn to bendy and they others) HEY GUYS! PARTY AT MY ROOM!

Blitzwing:(switch random) oh wee! zhis is nice!

Blake: I'm in!

Emerald: me too!

Nora: me three!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Tsume: make it five!

Koan. jr and luniablle: YEAAAAHHHHHHH!

They zoom in the house and ausitn turn to zack.

Austin: zack please tell me how you get use to it.

Zack: let's just say I'm half little bend of being nuts like him, wait for me koan!(zoom in as well)

Austin: oh, this sucks.

Winston: one day.

Hikari: also I was lucky to get the relic that dung and they other have last time, is right here (he show the weapons)

ben: that's great

ruby: yeah and I can't wait for the festival

Ben: me too ruby, cause soon we're gonna get vilgax and dung an element of surprise they'll never forget. 


	19. Alian 12

**Play hero academia opening 2 peace sign**

the song started as team bakz on the roof tops smiling on the sky as the winds blow then the logo appeared in front of the screne.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

The scene starts with ruby, weiss, yang and blake stretch there limbs getting ready for the tournament, then it change to jaune, pyrrha, nora and ren doing the same thing as team RWBY is doing so dose teams, AKSS and CEAN.

(it's strange how well we remember the air plain we once saw flying effortlessly above. There's no real reason, it just sticks with us. In the evening, after I spent the whole day a crying mess, I wished for nothing but to be stronger. I was searching for the courage I would need to achieve that goal. Even if a cruel fate have been carves in stone, poised to reveal itself before me someday…)

Then it change to team bakz stretchting and look up to the sky again with hope and determination in there eyes, then it change to showing the teams with CVFY, SSSN, the boys parents, the guardians, penny, james and his fleet, ozpin and glynda, the staff, the kids and the bunny sisters facing dungs teams of GWGK and AGAJ as they ready to battle.

(as long as I have a moment, this moment, where I can breathe, I can hold on to the feeling that none of it really matters!)

The next scene shows the beacon teams are fighting the grimms in vayle as they cut though the grimms, next it change to zack and konton clashing there fists and another one dealing with alice, koan fighting jennifer then adam, austin fighting dung and george and ben fighting vilgax.

 **Music change to one piece opening 20 at 1:59**

(close your eyes and listen carefully. Let us find the answer… you've been looking for. Our paths will surely lead us, to the seas no one has ever seen before. Hope. At the end of the wide blue world, I have a place to return with you. We are… bond forever, we already decided that… long… ago.)

Then it shows anti-cinder showing her moves, then anti-emerald and neo then mercury showing his kicks then it shows romen walking somewhere, then the next scene shows salem with four silhouette people with the desepticons, the rest of the villains then moving up to show up in heaven is daisy and harry smiling for austin. The next scene shows a green filed with everyone in beacon on the looking at the sun setting, then the screen shows the teams then stops at team bakz as they smiled then they smiled widely as the ruby tackled ben, weiss move close to austin, blake hugs koan from behind and yang rest her arm on zacks shoulder then the screen turn black ending the song.

Austin is in his room working on something when his eyes got covered.

?: guess who~.

Austin: snow bunny?

As the person uncovered his eyes he turn to see Weiss but without her jacket and bunny ears with a tail.

Weiss: that's correct~.

Austin: (blush a little) bunny.

Weiss: I heard over bloody that you love bunny's and I thought, why not be a bunny for my austy~.

Austin: you know you can change into a bunny if you want too, and I love it.

Weiss: and (grab his face) I don't care if my father don't approve, I'm staying with you, now kiss me you dragon hunk.

Austin kissed Weiss and then French kiss and they walked to the bed and they continue to kiss.

 **Lemon on**

Austin then took a nibble on her neck to giggle.

Weiss: Austin, that tickles.

Then Austin smack and fondle her ass as she moan, then he took off her top and play with her breasts and nipples making her moan more.

Weiss: oh yes~, I want more~.

Then bloody bunny came in her human form but naked as Austin and Weiss turn.

Austin: (smile) bloody, seem you like to join in.

Bloody bunny: oh yes austy, I've waited for this and I don't want to wait any longer.

Bloody then kissed him as she moans in his mouth, Weiss then grab bloody's breasts making her moan more than Austin finger her pussy to moan even more then wises finger herself pussy to moan more than Austin duplicate himself for Austin 2 to shove his cock inside of Weiss as she moan louder.

Weiss: austy, oh~, you have made me the happiest woman in remnant, bite me more, but harder.

Austin 2: as you wish.

He then bite her neck hard then she moan loud, her eyes have become dragonic and her skin turn into scales.

Austin 2: now you are mine forever my gorgeous dragon queen.

Weiss: yes my wonderful dragon king, I'm yours forever.

Bloody sucking on his cock while he grunt as he grab her head to do a deep throat which she enjoy it then he remove his cock from her mouth to do a titsfuck and thrusting his cock between her breasts while she sucking the head as she moan.

Bloody: you like my tits austy?

Austin: fuck yeah I do, you want my milk to your carrot.

Bloody: yes I do, give me your milk with this carrot.

Austin then cum inside her mouth and she got up and pore his cum onto his cock from her mouth.

Bloody: (lick her lips) Mmm, delicious milk on a more delicious carrot~.

Austin: now the main cores.

He give bloody bunny a big hard bite on her neck, collarbone and stomach as she moan and then she sprouted white wings with white fur on the arms and back as her stitches on her ears and stomach healed up to look like thin scars, have red and yellow dragon eyes and dragonic teeth.

Austin: now I have four bunnies all to myself.

Weiss: do you think you should include my sister?

Austin: sure, if she want to be, if yes I'll have five bunnies.

Bloody: that's true, now make love to me

She shove her pussy into Austin's cock as she moans riding his cock then he moved his hip to go deeper, Weiss is moaning and rolling her eyes back and making a goofy face as Austin pounds her pussy, bloody is moaning loud and Austin is playing her breasts and nibbling her nipples.

Bloody: YES! I'VE WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE FOR THIS MOMENT AND I FUCKING LOVE IT!

Weiss: OH AUSTY FUCK ME HARD UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!

Austin: I'M CUMMING!

The Austin's cum inside them and they moan loud more, Weiss and bloody crawl to Austin then he pop his wings and dragon eyes and smiled.

Austin: so how does it feel bloody?

Bloody: like a dream come true~.

Weiss: (smile) now that we are here, how about another round~?

Austin: very well (grin)

 **lemon end**

 **Meanwhile with dungeons and they others**

Dung, vilgax, megatron and the others are descending about the plain during the vyle festival.

Dung: the plan should go smooth but we know the boys not going down even if we sent them to another world.

Konton: I know, which is why we should sent to form a team to keep them down until the time when they return.

Vilgax: indeed but who, Austin doesn't have an ex that ruin his life

Dungeons: please, only ex was Orion and seiruyami, but Austin using half of his Dragon form, I know deep within he scared he go berserk like last time.

Vilvgax: I remember, so anyway report from konton the stunticons, combaticons and blitzing joining our enemies and those autobots.

Megaton: Traitors, they will feel the wrath of my hand!

Konton: soundwave report about summer is alive.

Dungeons: should've know those boys like to keep some pest alive.

Konton: and that's not all, the fall maiden is fully healed and know the location of it.

Dung: excellent.

Konton: but let's not forget our other target the spring maiden.

Anti-cinder: but we don't know where she is, not even soundwave can find her.

Konton: correction, soundwave check the file and detail that Qrow Branwen It's Ozpin's Group, Previous Affiliation, Signal Academy, Beacon Academy. And last but not least, Branwen Tribe. He know the location of the spring maiden.

Anti-emerald: and how in the hell can you get him to talk!?

Konton: (eyes glows make her shiver in fear) you got a problem how I handle my business slug?

Anti-Emerald: n-n-no sir.

Konton: good, so anyway he know very well of it, but I'll have my ways of talk and no trouble , cause my half-brothers and his friends and family are such a pain in they assume. Dungeons, have you familiar of your work of the dungle beast? (Dung's eyes wide a little and narrow)

Dung: yes I have.

Konton: I brought them here and do some project as known as Dungle fananus, I kidnapped some human or fananus, some who assist and some who are criminals, I mixed some a bit of grimmer and single sample along the mutation and first made a triple hybrid known as the dungle Grimm fananus.

Dung: oh that is so perfect.

Konton: I even (growl) have Alice here to assist of combination of 5 dundgle beast along a lot of different grimms in one to make her reborn, and I made an of separate Austin's dark side from his berserk form, his anger and frustration mixed of Austin's step dad's D.N.A, sally and make a person which I use the dead body of niji in drang's timeline to remake my creation known as Ijin and I brought dark rabbit and mumu along.

Dung: hoho that is perfect as well, the boys won't know what hit them.

Konton: yes, Alpha dungle beast! Mumu! Alice! Ijin! Dark rabbit! Come and meet him now!

Coming out of the shadows is four monsters alpha dungle beast.

A large saurian/humanoid monster with a thick hide, covered in spikes and barbs with horns spike and blue flaring flames.

The second monster equally from saurian and Lovecraftian influences. The moves on all fours but is capable of standing on just its hind legs when using skills like Aftershock. The head has one blue eyes, some bit orange skin parts and a sideways mouth formed partially of the tentacles running up and down its face. The bottom two eyes are slightly larger than the top two. The Kraken's upper jaw is split in two, giving its mouth an overall triangular shape. Is tall and lanky but hunches over on all fours when moving. Its back contains two tentacle-like wings with a spiked ridge between them. The back feet have three toes and a dewclaw, while its front legs have longer claws that more closely resemble human hands. Has a long spiked tail? Third monsterisna juggernaut ice like monster of four breeding eyes and spiking sharper teeth. And huge humanoid spider but further and spikes and have six long a bit muscle spider legs, mandibless and deadly claws. And last a large and thing Gray skin while almost looks like ravage, spikes on his back, legs like tentacles, six arms, 2 arms blade axe blade bottom claw blades. A darker gray rabbit with red eyes his rabbit ears shape like devil horns, next to him is a small tubbing leg but long ears and color pale with stitches left ear, a dark skull hair clip and spotted silver and violet and red eyes, and Alice but wearing a dark green and black stripe shirt that reveal her stomach , gray jacket, black skirt and black knee boots, a woman who looks like niji but she is wearing black and silver clothing, a bit pale skin, yellow eyes, red and white armor.

Dung: (smile) we should give the boys a "reunion" to the new weapons.

?: Lord Dung, we live to serve.

Dung: meteor golaith, elder kraken, hive gorgon, mystic gorgon and galatic behemoth. It's been too long.

Meteor goliath: yes it has dung.

Hive gorgon: we survive from the boys and went to other dimension until konton give us the news even we mistake him as Zack and here we are.

Alice: (look Jennifer) so you're Jennifer huh, I love your outfit.

Jennifer: same as you Alice.

Dung: so you must be Ijin, it so ironic to see the one I hate in front of me and now live to serve.

Ijin didn't say anything.

Dungeons: hmm a silent type.

She then hugged konton's arm as konton groan a little.

Konton: I sometimes hate it when you do that.

Dungeons: she seem attach to you, do Ijin ever talk?

Konton: she dose, but small talk and she is a useful assistance to me that follow and dark rabbit is my look out.

Dark rabbit: just stay out of my way.

Konton:(chuckle a little) if you keep up rabbit, anyway we follow a bit of anti-cinder plan as she, anti-emerald, anti-neo, Alice, Jennifer, ijin in disguise by possessing some people but I'll block the boys and they others senses so they won't know.

Dung: good, you do how to get to talk with qrow.

Konton: very well (about to walk as ijin still hug his arm and sigh) you want to come do you?

She nodded.

Konton: very well. (Ruffle her head) and yes you can pick what you want to eat as well.

She smiled and hugged his arm tighter.

Konton: (muttered) god help me.

 **With zack**

Zack in the woods meditating around him while the animals watch then he felt a present he recognize.

Zack: I know you there raven.

Raven: (walk out) my you got a good sense of where I am.

Zack: It came from the six senses, so what do you want?

Raven: I just want to visit you.

Zack: I see, and your tribe doing?

Raven: there doing fine, and I watch of your mission take down some crime boss along with my daughter.

Zack: (eyes wide a little) what?

Raven: and I got to say, you and yang are a great match, and I was wondering that you should join my tribe.

Zack: why?

Raven: your take downs, the way you fight and the way you take down romen.

Zack: well thanks for they offer but I already got a team which is my brother, but I can be alliance and an agent of your tribe.

Raven: of course zack.

She sit next at him a bit close as she smile sexy at him as he blush a bit.

Zack: w-what you doing?

Raven: what, can't a woman have her fun?

Zack: what kind of fun? (She giggle a little)

Raven: this kind of fun.

She then kissed him on the lips which she do it deep and that surprise him as she break the kiss.

Zack: wait! A-aren't you already married?

Raven: well taiyang married me and summer.

Zack: but you kiss me since you already married? Your husband and daughter will be shocked about this.

Raven: said the one who has five girlfriends.

Zack: I know that but I'm wasn't sure since you're already married, I don't wanted to looks like your cheating on him.

Raven: oh please, he got to summer first then he got me, is that cheating?

Zack: well now you mention it, my bad is just I was worried of my father figure since... (Her smile then hugged his head to her chest while rubbing his hair)

Raven: that's okay zack.

Zack: so since when you like me?

Raven: I've been watching you, watching you fight ever sense we met on the train, (she look at his ocean/sky as she can tell his life been through hell and endless pain but healed up already as she touch his cheek) your eyes, there filled with pain but there beautiful.

Zack: (smile) thanks, your eyes are beautiful and shine bright, I can see where yang got that from.

She smiled then kissed him again while he kiss her back as a deep kiss which she moan and wrapped his arms to her waist.

Raven: I can see why my daughter likes you a lot, your mom and dad sure have a wonderful son.

Zack: you met my mom and dad?

Raven: before you and yang are born.

Zack: wow, so would you and your tribe help us in the war? And don't worry, I got some of my army will assist and follow your tribe and you.

Raven: of course, (she strip out of her armor while smile seductive and remove her ponytail let her hair down) now let's get started~.

Zack: with pleasure my Sexy Corvid.

 **Lemon on again**

Zack then start to bite on her neck while fondle her left breast and finger her pussy as she moan then nibble her ear then bite her neck and collarbone more and harder then she moan harder, he then play with her breasts and nibble on her nipples.

Raven: oh god, this is almost better then taiyang did, (she felt zack's cock touch her pussy which she moan a little while smile sexy at him while giggle) look like your little friend is excited.

Zack then put his pants down while shock his hard cock to her as she lick her lips, she then grab his cock and gently stroke it.

Raven: Mmm, looks delicious~.

She kiss the head piece while licking his cock as he grunt which raven giggle then continue to stroke it and lick it, she then put her mouth on his cock and start sucking it.

Zack: not bad, keep going.

She smile then bop her head up and down while Zack move his hips which he grab her head of deep throat which she moan and like it.

Zack: I'm gonna cum rave, drink it!

He cum in her mouth and she drink it all and smile at him.

Raven: Mmm~, that taste good~, now your turn, go ahead, eat me~.

Zack went and lick and suck her pussy which she started to moan while Zack fondle and twist her nipples as she drool a little.

Raven: my god, you're really good at this are you~?

Zack: yeah, that how my five girlfriends like this.

Zack then rub his cock on her pussy making her moan

Zack: like it?

Raven: yes, stop teasing and shove that sexy cock into me

Zack: okay. 

He shove it inside of her as she moan while he spank and grope her ass then thrusting a lot in speed while zack give her love bite to her neck, collar bone and stomach a very hard one as she moan louder, then suddenly her hair start to change to Darker ashes with red flames pattern streaks, skin a little paler, black bird wings show, and her her right eyes change from red to green.

Raven: is this what yang feels when having sex with you? (Smile sexually) I love it.

Zack: (grin) then your gonna love this one.

He then start loving in and out on her pussy then fondle her breasts then sucking them while kissing her deep and rough as raven moan louder than the doggy, zack using rapidly speed thrusting munch make raven's eyes roll, tongue out and goofy face as zack smack her ass many times while give more love bite and groping her breasts and twisting her nipples and she moan like crazy.

Raven: YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME SO HARD!

Zack: I'M CUMMING!

He cum inside her making her moan from the top of her lungs and roll her eyes back, then she let zack lay on her breasts as her eyes change to yellow and she look at the water to see her reflection even her wings while smile at him so she petting his hair as his cock still inside of her and she giggle.

 **Lemon end**

Raven: that...was amazing.

Zack: yeah, I guess you're a demigoddess now.

Raven: make that, a fallen demigoddess.

Zack: what that mean?

Raven: I have fallen for you now.

Zack: I like that, love your new ghost form?

Raven: (smile) yes, this power of the ghost form is amazing.

She then look at her wings and open it then sent black and red razor feather at the tree slice off clean.

Raven: and these wings, they can slice things clean off, I love them.

Zack: means you have your own abilities and power along with some similar of mine, my ghost form not no ordinary one, and here the info of my ghost forms and my aliens even my life.

He point his finger at her forehead and transferred info all about it which she now and she start to get mad then hugs his head to her breasts.

Raven: I'm sorry about your life, but I swear I will murder this Alice.

Zack: thanks since you know my aliens and ghost form, this my first time copy to transfer my alien's power to my girls, only 10. So which 10 aliens you want? So I can transferred it to you.

Raven: I think creeper, whampire, howler, squidehead, echo echo, gutrot, shock rock, ghostfreak, swampfire, nrg, lodestar and gravattack.

Zack: alright then.

His ultramatrix symbol begin to glow show 14 aliens accept and spinning and the ultramtrix begin to electric dance around.

Ultramatrix: **commence 14 D.N.A Copy, Begin transferring D.N.A**

Zack touch her shoulder as the blue electric begin to dance all around her then her aura glow a bit blue and is stop.

Ultramatrix: **D.N.A Copy Transferred is complete.**

Zack: there we go, how you feel?

Raven: a little strange, but normal.

Zack: I see, well test out the aliens powers then.

Raven reach her arm out and she blast a fireball out of her hand then command the trees to move then blast an ice blast to freeze the trees then she smirk.

Zack: you're a quick learner, now you're like me and I guess you know zech and even his sister aoihi too huh?

Raven: that just add more to the surprise and I'm just too happy to react to the fact I have more kids.

Zack: wanna come with me and meet them? And don't worry since you can duplicate yourself to watch over the tribe (raven smile)

Raven: great idea.

Raven duplicate herself and she look at herself.

Raven: nice.

Raven 2: see you later. (Walk away)

Zack: well rave shall we go?

Raven: yes my blue jay.

Zack: (chuckle) blue jay?

Raven: yeah, for your eyes~.

Zack: thanks (smile)

As they teleported they are outside of their door and it's locked.

Zack: well raven, are you ready to kick some evil's ass? (She grin a little)

Raven: oh fuck yes, so who's in there?

Weiss: OH FUCK YES!

Zack: that'll be my bro Austin banging his girlfriend.

Bloody bunny: SLAP MY ASS YOU HOT FUCKER!

Zack: with bloody bunny, let's give them there moment and meet thee others.

Raven: yeah, your brother can do that hard?

Zack: nope, wanna meet our kids?

Raven: sure.

Zack: zech! Aoihi!

Zech and aoihi walk by.

Zech: hey dad.

Aoihi: hey daddy.

Zech: (turn raven and back to zack) dad why mom died her hair black and wearing a different attire?

Zack: no this is raven yang's mother.

Zech: oh, hey mom.

Aoihi: she look cool, nice to meet you mommy.

Raven: well, well, aren't you two adorable, (she turn zech and smile) you look just like zack

Zech: yeah I get that a lot.

Raven: (hug him) my little Grackle

Zech: grackle?

Raven: a little black bird, that's what you are.

Zech: I like that.

Raven: (turn Aoihi then smile on her) and you have my daughters eyes.

Aoihi: yeah and your too, are you really that strong?

Raven: of course I am, I just don't use them often but I use my sword

Aoihi: mind if you teach me some of your tricks ?(she smile and hugged her)

Raven: yes my little raven.

Aoihi: little raven?

Raven: like my name.

Aoihi: yay!

Yang: hey zacky-pie how are yo-(look at raven) mom?

Raven: hello yang, nice to see you again.

Yang: have you had, any idea how long I wanted to find you?

Zack: (put his hand to her shoulder) yang calm down, remember, I have that moment when I met my mom for so long.

Yang: okay, (take a deep breath and look at raven) why?

Raven: well, when you were born I have a choice, leave you to live a normal life and become a huntress or bring you to the tribe and turn you into an Assassin. So I chose number one

Zack: she's the leader of her tribe, she didn't what to choice and she was worried about you rave , but almost got her and ruby in danger by beowolf grimms until qrow save them.

Raven: what?! You two would of gotten yourselves killed!

Zack: but it happen because you left them, you should've at least pick for yourself, a normal life with your daughter or your tribe. Two things may sound very important and not easy but at least come to visit them.

Raven: I know, but if I do I would put them in danger.

Yang: danger?

Raven: yeah, I have lots of enemy's in the past.

Zack: it's alright rave, me and my brothers have tons of enemies in our past from our world, and now in here but it doesn't mean we're alone to do this since everybody is safe, all we have to do is to work together and never go this alone no matter what and the same thing with family and friends.

Raven: (smile) thanks.

Zack: anyway thing for you my scarlet eyes.

Yang: (smirk) you two bang each other did you?

Zack: yes.

Yang: so how was he mom? Was he very good?

Raven: it was, so hot~.

Yang: I know~, so you're like me huh? A demigoddess too.

Raven: yep, but I'm his fallen demigoddess.

Yang: nice and (senses her) why you have 14 alien's power?

Raven: yep, I'm a natural at them.

Zack: I gave her 14 aliens which is a copy abilities of creeper, whampire, howler, squidehead, echo echo, gutrot, shock rock, ghostfreak, swampfire, nrg, lodestar, ravage, predator and gravattack.

Yang: cool, are you going to do me and the girls?

Zack: yes, me and the boys thought giving you aliens like our be cool, so which out of aliens you want sunshine?

Yang: well fourarm,waybig, Rath, Genku, Brainstorm, Fastrack, Heatblast, Swampfire, armodrillo, chromastone , Diamondhead, NRG, Articguana, and humongosaur so I can make some great puns.

Zack: awesome choice, now I need to touch your shoulder.

Yang:(smile sexy lick her lips) I got a better idea~

She grab his face and deep kiss him as the ultramatrix begin to activate as blue lightning dancing around them and to yang.

Ultramatrix: **commence 14 D.N.A Copy, Begin transferring D.N.A. D.N.A Copy Transferred is complete.**

Yang break the kiss while raven cover zech's and aoihi's eyes

Yang: there~. (Smile sexy)

Zack: how'd you do that?

Yang: I learn some trikes from you remember?

Zack: oh yeah, and you still got it.

Aoihi: (whine) mom!

Zech: (whine) mom why you cover our eyes for? We wanna see it.

Raven: when you're old enough.

Zech: ah come on

zack: okay yang, show us what you can do now.

Yang: okay, ask me a complex question zacky-pie~.

Zack: alright, what 10,000 minus 88?

Yang: 9,912, it's too easy, ask another.

Zack: what 99 divide 99?

Yang: easy it's 1, are you holding back on my zacky?

Zack: okay when do the solar eclipse and lunar eclipse gonna show? Tell me the number of the pie.

Yang: well for the solar and lunar the next 78 days, 5 hours and 5 minutes, and as for pi its 3.14159 correction on the eclipse 78 days, 5 hours and 4 minutes.

Zack: well I'll be a batter cover in a log, seems you got brainstorm's intelligent.

Yang: now I know how Austin feels about his intelligence's, (made her fist on fire) ooh, heatblast, that's one way to 'turn up the heat'.

Then yang made rath's claws pop out while her breath show an icy cold breath.

Yang: oh this is so good! And let me tell you something zacky-pie, you are the best if not the best boyfriend/husband I ever met.

Zack: you too, not only you and raven have aliens power but you can also evolve those aliens form into ultimate.

Yang: sweet.

Raven: interesting.

Zack: try it out.

Yang then change her hands into a cannon hand and smiled while raven made a disk which is red with crow a bit faces appear on her shoulders and wrist.

Yang: this is going to be a blast.

Raven: oh I can get use to this more.

Weiss and bloody: OH MOTHER FUCK! YESSSS!

Raven and yang covered zech and aoihi's ears, then Weiss with her jacket off and her hair all wild and bloody with her in her human form with clothes and Austin came out fully clothed.

Austin: oh wow, that is very wild.

Zack: glad you're done bro.

Austin: (blushed hard of embarrasses) Zack! H-how long did you hear it?

Zack: a lot bro and word of advice, try to put some sound barrier when you mate, or my kids there will hear it.

Austin: uh what are you talking about? I did before we done it.

Zack: well make a strong one next time, cause Weiss' and bloody bunny's scream broke the sound barrier (make Austin's eyes wide and blush really hard and so do Weiss and bloody bunny)

Weiss: sorry about that, it's just are voices are enhances by the dragon particles that made us dragonborns and going for another round made it stronger.

Zack: I know that which you need to tone it down a bit.

Austin: (turn raven) since when yang's duplicate change a different style?

Zack: that's yang's mom dude.

Austin: oh, sweet, well name's Austin ookami.

Raven: I know, heard about you

Austin senses raven and turn zack.

Zack: yeah I bang her, she a demigoddess and now she and yang possess one of my alien's power even ultimate.

Austin: interesting, OH and zack huge news! I discovered a new function in my megatrix.

Zack: hyper?

Austin: I was going to say the ultimate's new evolution function but yes hyper from.

Zack: I know it.

Austin: you know?

Zack: azimuth told me he built a new evolution to our trix to discover and he know you do.

Austin: why didn't you tell me?

Zack: (Smirk) you always like surprises.

Austin: stop taking advantages on me, anyway I didn't have a chance to try it out but it's going to be awesome.

Zack: I know but hey you would do the same with me and remember the birthday gift I forgot?

Austin: you lied?

Zack: yeah.

Snap his finger as the metal dragon appeared.

Raven: woah.

Zack: consider it even for my gift.

He touch the dragon as zack using his allspark power as lighting dancing around it, then the metal dragon shifted his head to its right arm then a head pop out then the body start to shift to make a knightly armor. Austin's jaw has fall off.

Irontail: (kneel to Austin) greetings sir Austin.

Weiss put his jaw back on.

Austin: thank you, oh, my, god. IT'S JUST LIKE BEAST WARS!

Zack: don't mention it.

Koan and Blake swinging upside down with their tails and koan landed to the ground.

Koan: HOTDOG I'AM A TOOTHPHASE! (Turn raven) Yang why you look a samurai and change her hair.

Zack: that's her mom.

Koan: oh that why she looks like yang (turn irontail) and holy fuck! Austin's metal dragon is a maximal! 

Zack: yep, so koan how are you been?

Koan: good and me have big good and bad news.

Ben: about what?

Ruby: what is be-(she turn raven) who is she?

Raven: I'm raven, yangs mother.

Ruby: (turn to yang) you've found her?

Yang: yeah, sorry I didn't tell you.

Ruby: its okay and why I sense you have alien's powers.

Yang: zacky-pie transferred the copy of the alien and ultimate powers to me and mom that we pick.

Ruby: oh wow! Hey benny can I have some powers too?

Weiss: austy, May I have a go?

Niji: Master Austin lend me some as well.

Blake: me am going to be more stupendous!

Koan: Okie dokie, gather the girls so we can do it and me tell the news.

 **Timeskip**

Zack, yang, Amy, yuna, kagayuka, leonia, shadow bunny, neo and raven start to get furious after hearing the bad news of Alice being here.

Zack: (roar) ARRHH! (As green fire burst his entire body while his eyes are now black and red iris)

Yang: (smile evilly and cracking her knuckles) so she is finally here.

Amy: the one who hurt my zacky!

Yuna: that BITCH!

Kagayuka: she will die my my club.

Leonia: oh I've been wanting to shred her with my claws.

Shadow bunny: she made zacky cry.

Neo: oh she will really die.

Raven: no one will make him sad again.

Zack flames went down then show a stern look.

Zack: should've know that little slut would be hear, anything else hothead?

Koan: yes apparently dark rabbit and mumu is here as well and even the dungle beast.

Bloody bunny: (push zack away) did you say mumu?! Where is she?!

Koan: it's too late double B, she on their side now, I doubted is dung's work, konton said it was drang and my counterpart did a number on her and remake her by resurrection.

Bloody bunny: (shake koan) THEN TELL ME HOW TO GET HER BACK!

Koan:(push her away and shake her as well then got dizzy) hold your carrot damn it!(let her go) look , while I was scouting me, Pikachu, mewtwo, ultra-bot and momotaros as we spotted mumu, dark rabbit, Leroy, negataros and scoprinok was preparing some more chemicals they got. We spring into action as before we escape we grab mumu. (Turn) mewtwo!

As mewtwo arrive show mumu who's struggling by mewtwo's physic telekinesis.

Mumu: LET THE FUCK GO!

Austin: let's get to work koan, TO THE LAB!

Koan: GOT IT!

Koan and Austin duplicate themselves.

Koan 2: okay kagayuka, mewtwo you guys with us.

They nodded as they follow the clones to the labs.

Koan: also I found out konton now have a girlfriend

Austin: who is it?

Koan: well (chuckle nervously) you be surprise, its niji.

That surprise Austin a little but niji just punch koan in the face, but she punch is a dummy of him as she turn koan who's floating.

Niji: that the everlasting FUCKING HELL KOAN!

Koan: I'm not kidding for fuck sake! Is your double, konton said you die from the war for using all of your life and power! So he dug your body and did something worst!

Niji: how, worse?

Koan: Austin you know your step dad and even the first time met a rich family and even a girl and boy you first met?

Austin: yes both of them such as Carl and Samantha, why you ask? The one who treat me like crap and even betray my friendship even I have a little crush on Sam, why you ask?

Koan: well konton just know your past, so he use the corruption of dung like how me, you, ben and zack was become evil, he use that, and gather the evil energy mixed incarnaite of your step dad, carl, Samantha, his endagypse's sample a little and energy sample of this kavaxas 15 aliens and 12 predator and other dragons from other dimension to reborn and bring niji back to life but a different person as she own her life to konton saving her but she do have an assist following drang but konton the most. She became konton's servant and assassin, her name is now Ijin the rainbow lightning dragon along black and white flames the non-color.

Austin: good, (brought out a cannon) now I can kill them here.

Koan: (put Austin's cannon away) calm down, and niji did you had try to punch me?

Niji: in multiple ways yes.

Koan: and what was that for?

Niji: I just want to punch something after hearing that garbage!

Koan: look! (Point his finger at niji as she flinch) A. I'm not a something or just a thing and B. If you wanna punch SOMEONE! Try konton, he brought your double like this! Not me! I eardrop from hearing all of that shit!

Niji: your right, I'm sorry for try to punching you koan, it's just...

Koan: (sigh) I know you know aust for a very long time and love him but like I said, let's not do something out of hand here, I mean sometime the effect differently in many timelines of omniverse. That's why zack have Amy and ben have Lucy.

Niji: okay.

Ben: also what chemicals?

Koan: they're using the chemicals from what they stole to mixed a genetic triple hybrid, not only using grimm's D.N.A but Dungle's D.N.A as they kidnapped human or fanunus, criminals who assist this and know they called Drimble fanunus or for human half just drimbles.

Austin: all try to make an anti-body for the innocents.

Koan: and this time a strong one, their next target of not only the fall maiden, but the spring maiden!

Koan: actually they don't know who she is yet and try to find answer of we're is she.

Austin: oh, so we're good till they try to find who it is?

Koan: pretty much for now but don't worry, me and zack got some eyes and ears to make sure the people is safe and they're gonna plan of the festival and tournament they entering.

Austin: and if I'm not mistaken there going in disguise.

Koan: damn straight but might possessed someone but konton blocked our senses, the one entering is anti-cinder, anti-emerald, anti-neo, mercury, Jennifer and Alice.

Ben: looks like we got our work cut out for us.

Koan: also me got another surprise, oh amber!

Amber came thought the door fully clothed.

Amber: hey everyone. (Smile)

Raven: the fall maiden?

Koan: yep! All healed and good as news! Me found her at the secret floor (laugh crazy)

Austin: do you mean joker?

Koan: joker is my particle man.

Austin: oh yeah.

Koan: also I built am power anchoring in her so we save one maiden and now next is the spring maiden.

Ben: yeah with our soundwave can help us.

Austin: hey ben look alive caz amber is giving you the eye.

Ben: wait what? (Turn amber as she a bit to ben) uh hi, I'm ben (She smile)

Amber: nice to meet you, benny~.

Zack: look at here hothead, aust, seem the fall maiden have become the 'fallen' maiden to our leader.

Austin: (clank laugh) seems like it.

Koan: good luck bro.

Ben: damn it you guys (amber hug his arm)

Amber: let get to know each other since I wanna thank you and your brother for saving me.

Koan 2 and Austin 2 came in as they merge back to koan and Austin.

Austin: we did it we brought mumu back to normal.

Koan: sure do! And she better than ever even new and improve in a good way (mumu came up top of koan's head)

Bloody bunny: mumu? Is that you?

Mumu: (turn bloody bunny and in tears) bloody!

She hop and tackle her in a big hug which she hug her tight.

Mumu: it's you! It's really you big sis, I'm so sorry! I-I wish to find you but they made me something that is to strong, I missed you and shadow!

Bloody bunny: I miss you too little sis.

Shadow bunny: it's great to have you back.

Mumu then poof as she in a human form wearing a maid dress along bunny ears and bunny tail, she now have a skull hair clip She has a long, straight a bit violet hair that reaches her hips and pink-violet eyes and sow a bunny smile toward koan.

Koan: (blush a bit) eh, what's up doc?

Mumu: this~.

She kissed him on the lips which surprise him a bit then she break his whole head on fire blow smoke.

Mumu: that's for you saving me.

Blake: hey! He mine!

Emerald: no mine!

Tsume: mine!

Nora: he's my king!

Koan then turn quicklius then speed around the world and come back carry some carrot cakes for her which he title his head and move his nose which mumu gleed and hugged his fur and nibbled on some carrot cake and ate it.

Mumu: these are so good and he is so fluffy~!

She begin to petting his head then his left foot hopping to enjoy it, she feed him some carrot cake as she giggle.

Mumu: and so cute!

Quickulius turn back to koan.

Koan: thank you, why Mu wearing a maid dress outfit?

Mumu: I wanted to be your maid koany~. (Bunny smile while wink at him and hugging his arm to her breasts)

Koan: MOOOOOOOOOO! (His head launch like a rocket and exploded while regenerated)

Mumu: oops. But he's still cute.

Koan: Koan like sexy funny bunny! (Laugh crazy)

Weiss: oh austy I've a surprise for you~.

Austin: what is it?

Weiss make mummy wraps slowly wrap her in a sexy way which make a skirt, then her upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with white and blue stripes then her ponytail is now high and ice spiral and dragonic eyes and fangs.

Austin: HOLY! (Exploded into a million of pieces then regenerate and blush very hard) so hot!

Weiss: (turn back) I knew you'll like it, who's a pharaoh king without a pharaoh queen on his side~?

Ben: anyway girls we decide to let you have some of our alien's powers.

Zack: since I already did it to raven and yang.

Austin: it's you girls turn.

Koan: let's ben go first!

Ben: okay girls what you want?

Ruby: xlr8, ten-ten (six-six), astrodactyl, four arms, eyeguy, armodrilo, jetray, ditto, jury rigg, warzone, ball weevil.

Coco: diamondhead, echo-echo, chromastone, snare-ho, goop, rath, shocksquatch, ampfibian, arctiguana, cannonbolt.

Penny: upgrgrade, bloxx, nrg, atomix, warzone, lodestar, gray matter, lodestar, buzzshock, brainstorm, crashhopper, feedback.

Cinder: heatblast, swampfire, diamondhead, chromastone, grravattack, humungousaur, gutrot, water hazard, wildvine, eatle, clockwork, whampire.

Lucy: blitzwolf, wild mutt, stinkfly, kickin hawk, spidermonkey, bullfrag, fasttrack, terraspin, pesky dust, chamalien.

Amber: heatblast, gutrot, diamondhead, squidhead, predator, shock rock, water hazard, waybig, big chill, atomix, jury rig and greymatter.

Ben: okay.

Austin: and you girls? 

Weiss, bloody, niji and velvet: surprise us.

Austin: alright.

Koan: my turn!

Blake: buglizard, crabdozer, elekomata, razorleo, screamwarp, lightsout, dashslicer, strikestrong, phantom slicer, weedblade.

Nora: armorpettria, ursasolar, rollgrawl, wallbreaker, btyeron, slamworm, hypnotic, apenite, voltthulu, black spino volt, quickulus.

Emerald: aqua chomper, weedblad, suu gloze, mechaselach, terroquirtz, swiftstinger, auramira, inferix, timezone, root shark, nitewolx.

Mumu: knock yenkom, armorpetrria, black spino volt, quickulus, vicetpus, mattershift, boltosaurs, tyrannopde, rollgrawl, terronchuala, rageigation.

Tsume: Acidnid, auramagnet, Andocobra, command cold, hypnotic, buglizard, virusloud, razorleo, elekomata, chimitch, knock yenkom.

Koan: cool!

Zack: and the rest?

Neo: fourarms, xlr8, chamalien, big chill, Buzzshock, snakepit, eatle, echo, cannonbolt, jetray, water hazard.

Kagayuka: wildmutt, terraspin, amphian, jury rigg, upgrade, greymatter, pesky dust, bloxx, upchuck, nightfall, humongosaur.

Leonia: firewave, rath, fasttrack, spitter, goop, feedback, frankeinstrike, eyeguy, fourarm, gutrot, kickin hawk.

Shadow bunny: whampire, spidermonkey, jury rig, ripjaws, wildvine, gutrot, shocksqautch, diamondhead.

Amy: howler, ravage, silver fox, genku, creeper, whampire, snare-oh, Batsight, Rath, kicken hawk, echo, waybig.

Yuna: howler, feedback, humungusar, waybig, nrg, diamondhead, fasttrack, greymatter, gutrot, brainstorm, heatblast, echo echo, jetray, whampire, spitter, articguna, big xhill, ghostfreak, kicken hawk,

Ben: here we go.

Omnitrix: **alien Sample copy required, commencing scan.**

Then a grave begin to flare around Ruby, Coco, penny, Cinder, Lucy and Amber then soon stop as their aura glow a bit green.

Omnitrix: **Alien Copy Sample it's complete.**

Ben:(smile) okay girls do your stuff

Ruby then dash everywhere without leaving rose peddles, coco made her arm Crystal, penny sneezed then ice came out, lucy disappeared, cinder made a nearby chair float, amber make flames out of her hand.

Ruby: this, (dash) is, (dash) amazing! (Dash)

Coco: oh wow, these crystals are beautiful. 

Penny: oh excuse me, I believe that I have polar manzardill and Necrofriggian D.N.A. wow did I said that?

Cinder: gravity, integrating and if I have knowledge of gasses, (sexually smile) I can have sex with ben all night long~.

Lucy: um ben how can you control this invisibility? I can't see what I'm doing.

Amber: oh this is going to be fun.

Ben: just think of your appearing and focus while controlling it.

Lucy: okay (she appeared) thank benny.

Ben: no problem, you'll get used to it.

Austin: alright girls your turn.

Megatrix: **D.N.A samples ready to copy, begin scanning.**

The megatrix start to scan Weiss, velvet, niji and bloody bunny and orange lightning hit them.

Megatrix: **scanning complete, D.N.A transfer approve.**

Austin: alright girls, show me what you got!

Weiss: austy, ask me a complex question.

Austin: very well, what can a dark matter reactor do combined with fusion matter?

Weiss: hmm, it can make a highly explosive bomb that can explode in a 100 block radius.

Austin: damn.

Zack: I know, that how I went with yang.

Austin: now she and my snow bunny feels about having my knowledge.

Bloody bunny then pull out a mallet and whack her head making her eyes swirl, velvet's ears got longer and have boxing gloves and start to look at them, niji then make claws grow on her wrist.

Niji: interesting.

Bloody bunny: now I know how a cartoon rabbit feels.

Velvet: these ears are amazing.

Koan: me turn!

Nemetrix: **{Nemetrix Genetic creature copy Go! HAHAHAHAHAHA!}**

His nemetrix's symbol spin and came out is out is 5 beat like figure roaring then they spin around blake, emerald, tsume, mumu and nora then cover in flames then soon died down.

Nemetrix: **{Genetic creature copy is done! Go Crazy! HAHAHAHA!}**

Koan: kay girls! Impress koan! (Goofy smile while make a dolphin noise)

Blake then dash around the room then behind koan to give him a hug, nora curl herself into a ball and start to roll around, emerald grew two sword-like blades on her arms and smiled, tsume made lightning dance around her claws, and mumu dash around and made some root beer for koan.

Koan: thank you Bunbun! (Drink the root beer)

Blake: this is stupendous koany.

Nora: me like to roll!

Emerald: I'm liking these blades, maybe I can give you a little dance~.

Tsume: it's going to be electrifying.

Mumu: your welcome master koany~.

Zack: alright you girls, your turn.

As Neo, Kagayuka, Leonia, amy, shadow bunny hugged him then blue lightning begin to dance around then while the all kissing him then when they let go of him and break the kiss.

Ultramatrix: **D.N.A Copy Transferred is complete.**

Zack: alright girls, impress and knock me dead. 

Neo clone herself into three and hugged zack, kagayuka make her arm into a cannon, amy grew claws from her elbow and wrist, Leonia cover in lightning and dash in circle, shadow bunny make grey crystal blades sword and they hugged zack as well and yuna made her hand on fire.

Neo: like what you see zacky~?

Kagayuka: oh ho, this will be perfect for my arsenal.

Amy: I'm liking this!

Leonia: I'm loving it zacky.

Shadow bunny: I'm loving this.

Zack: yep, now all of you girls are badass.

Austin: you can also go ultimate using ultimate power.

Ben: even make some tricks.

Koan: (grin while laugh crazy) like mixing your half side from us, your own powers, aura, semblance and weapons to it!

Blake: (giggle) oh I'll enjoy that.

Weiss: this will be an amazing experience.

Ruby: this is awesome!

Yang: can't want to test these powers out.

Ben: anyways bros come here

Austin: yeah B.

Ben: do you four ever senses ozpin that no, you know not human?

Austin: now you mention I do.

Koan: he smell odd for ozpin.

Zack: like his density and what reason for.

Austin: but what?

Ben: don't know, but we should go and warn the people at the tournament and even festival.

Koan: not to mention Adam.

Austin: I'll go warn James and winter, I'll be back. (Pull out a snow globe and shake it) ironwoods office.

He throw the ball and a portal appeared and he hoped in the it as it disappeared.

Koan: me too.

He stomp his foot 3 times as he make a rabbit hole.

Koan: here we go!

Jump in the hole leaving a flower on the floor.

Weiss: how did they do that?!

Zack: we're still full of surprises.

Touch his forehead then disappeared along ben vanish in green whirlwind.

 **Timeskip**

James with winter is doing paper work then Austin arrive.

Austin: hey you two.

James: Austin?! How did you get here?

Austin: snow globe.

James what?

Winter: hello Austin.

Austin: (smile) and hello to you two winter.

Koan: (came out of the hole that formed on the floor) hey jammy.

James: koan! Where did you come from?!

Koan: the rabbit hole.

James: first explain how did you two get here and why?

Austin: first, when you go to a lot of adventure you learn something even ideas.

Koan: and second we got big news and we need you to know.

Zack: (appeared) which is why dung and his allies are up to no good.

Ben: (appeared as well) so we need your troops to get ready sooner and later.

James: very well the knights will be ready and my troops will be thoroughly trained.

Austin: the robots will be a problem, if my double come here he'll hake everything, military, blueprints, robots, everything.

Koan: this is just in case, so we have a way.

Ben: zack and Austin can upgrade your knights along with my magic and koan make beast kind robots.

Zack: this time all military, blueprints, robots, everything be safe.

Ben: dung and his allies gonna enter the tournament and the festival.

Koan: also a current High Leader of the White Fang name Adam Taurus, who's working with dung and his allies.

Ben: they kidnapped some innocent people or fanunus being part of some big project experiment even the criminal who assist to be part of it.

Austin: mixing both Grimms and dungle beast.

Winter: what dungle beast?

Koan: dung's monstrous artificial creation by type of alien, monster and other creatures part of abilities, as they either destroy us and follow dung or kill all the Hunters. To better accomplish this, they evolve by devouring the local wildlife and then retreating into a chrysalis-like state, leaving them temporarily vulnerable. These Monsters have three stages of evolution. All Monsters start at stage one with four ability points invested into their four skills, all of which have three levels e first time they evolve, they receive another three ability points to invest into their skills. The second time they evolve they receive another two points to allot. Each time they evolve they also become larger and stronger, gaining more energy and armor. The dungle beast can specialize in as well as consume stronger buffs that can be gained by eating special elite wildlife.

Ben: five dungle beast type, goliath, kraken, Behemoth, gorgons and wraith.

Austin: and now with the villain's project they making drimble, combination of human, Grimms and dungle beast or fanunus and dungle beast. 

James: how many of these dungle beasts are there?

Austin: they have five alpha leading their own which is meteor goliath, elder kraken, galactic behemoth, hive gorgon ad mystic wraith.

James: very well you four will handle my troops to keep people safe and Austin.

Austin: yeah?

James: winter want to talk to you, about you with her sister.

Austin: eep.

Ben: good luck.

Austin: don't you start Tennyson. (Got dragged by winter)

Ben: too late.

As Austin and winter went somewhere alone.

Austin: I-It's there something you wanted to know winter?

Winter: yes there is, do you love my sister?

Austin: of course I do, in all my heart!

Winter: I know, I got her letters and I want to see it with my own eyes, but there is something else I want to know.

Austin: (gulp) what do you wanted to know?

Winter: would you marry both of us?

Austin: (stay silent for 5 seconds) what?

Winter: I said, would you marry both of us?

Austin: wait don't tell me that...

Winter: yes, I, like you.

Austin: okay 1) holy shit dude! And 2) I would do that in a heartbeat, but since when you like me?

Winter: well, after when weiss send me letters about you and how you become my sisters boyfriend I want to see how wonderful you are, when dung attack I get to see you after the battle and what you did to weiss, I never seen her so confident and skilled before, and now I can see how lucky she is to have you.

Austin: It's how I do with female as a gentlemen and well I got a harem even I don't mind you join in(she smile and giggle)

Winter: you have a strange way to making girls want you.

Austin: I guess(she smile sexy while sway her hips and walk to him as he blushed) w-what you doing winter?

Winter: I can see why girls want you.

 **Lemon start**

She grab his face and French kiss him deep as this surprise Austin then he accept it then break the kiss while she smile sexy.

Winter: Mmm, you kiss good, take me my dragon prince.

Austin: but first (snap as a sound barrier) don't want anyone to ruin our moment my snow fairy.

He start to kiss her again and slowly took off her uniform feeling her far skin and let her hair flow, which winter flick her hair as went down to her back then she start to get horny and moan from the kiss, he then start to nibble on her ear then took a bite on her neck as they begin to stripped their clothes.

Winter: oh austin, how did you get so...ferocious? It feels so good~.

Austin: let me show you how. (licking her neck and give more love bite to her neck and collar bone very hard)

Winter moan loud then her eyes slowly turning dragonic while have dragon sharp teeth as her hair getting a little spiky.

Winter: oh~, austy I can see now, your life, this dragonic powers, this feeling, it's nothing that I felt.

Austin: glad you like it, but let me make you a fully dragonborn.

He shove his cock inside of her while she moan and he sucking her boobs and spanking hard a lot in her ass even groping, she let her tongue out then biting more on her neck and stomach then fondling her breasts, suddenly she then grew out wings that is white as snow and has swords and a frost mist on them as she grew a dragon tail and her eyes and fangs completely a dragonborn.

Winter: oh austy, there beautiful wings, cum inside me, make me your second queen~!

Then Austin do a doggy then thrusting rapidly speed spanking her ass very hard then fondle and twisting her nipples and breasts then she moan very loud like crazy showing a goofy face, tongue out and as Austin lift her up then her leg wrapped around his waist then her arms around his neck then bite her more and French kiss her deep.

Winter: oh my god this is amazing~! Oh fuck yes! Yes! Yes! Oh~, smack me more! Make me a slut!

Austin: I'm cumming!

Winter: me too!

Austin cum inside her making her moan loud then she lay on his chest and her hair is now straight down and petting Austin's hair while her breasts to his chest and she smile seductive.

Austin: how was it my sexy snow dragon goddess?

Winter: it, was, so wonderful, it felt so good~.

As they get dressed up, Austin see winter's hair is now down without putting back in a bun.

Austin: aren't you gonna put your hair into bun?

Winter: no, I like it this way now~.

Austin: which look good on you and if you wanna know me, my brother, my life and my adventure even aliens, here this.

He touch her forehead and transferred all the info about it into her mind as she understand it, she grab austin and gently huges him and pets his head.

Winter: I'm sorry about your life austy, I won't let anyone lay a finger on you, even it's cost me.

As she petting him and she see his dragon tail swift left and right as she smile while giggle.

Winter: your so cute you know that?

She then pop out her tail and there tails wrap around each other which Austin blush embarrass then separate the hug and their tail gone.

Austin: a-anyway I can transferred some alien powers into you ,so which and how many alien you want?

Winter: surprise me.

Austin smiled and push some buttons and he kissed her which she enjoyed.

Megatrix: **D.N.A transfer complete, alien D.N.A mix approve.**

Austin: enjoy the kiss?

Winter: I do~, (make her arm into ink) we are going to have some fun later austy~.

Austin: well you can duplicate yourself to work along james and spent time with me.

Winter: I like that.

Austin: anyway let's get back to important stuff here.

Winter: okay.

They exit out of the door as they go to james, ben, koan and zack.

Koan: enjoy your time aust? seem you got another.

Austin: yeah I thought I wan in trouble for a minute there.

James: winter, you look different, even your hair.

Winter: decided to change it up general.

Ben: anyway as we prepare the new knights and robots to search for drimble and bring only the innocent to cure them.

Zack: okay, let's bring them the new knights.

Austin: gladly.

As the four clap their hands two times then suddenly a marching sound as everybody look outside to see some solider humanoid Cyber man with knight mixed dragon color orange, black and silver even white, next to them is a warrior a bit juggernaut cybertronian with red armors, blue gauntlet, yellow skin knight and drone like with weapons and suited combat, then a bit larger beast like cyber man monster with weapons and looks like that color red, black and silver along yellow, then last is a white, black, green and white ninja like samurai warrior robots marching.

Ben: meet your new bots james, mine is the ninjabots and samurai-slammer who good of stealth, scouting, surveillance and speed.

Austin: the dragonic knights known as they scientist, calculate, combat fighting and super computer.

Zack: mine is the Hunter juggernaut, they have good weapons, strength, detect any data, and many different marital arts mixed fighting skills.

Koan: my is the jungle predators, like guard dogs, tracker, shape shift to any beast like, weapons, transporter, security protection, and tricks.

James: these are amazing boys, and you all made them alone?

Zack: we got some help around.

Austin: now there all your to command, I like to see the villains can get though these.

Koan: these will handle the grimmcons, grimm fangs, drimble as well.

James: thank you boys, I'll repay you someday.

Zack: oh did you still have the USB?

James: yes why?

Zack: if we are gone into a portal, that usb will help you, it contain everything you need to defend yourself and the blueprints needed.

James: thank you four, for everything.

Austin: is nothin.

Winter: what portal you talking about?

Koan: dung planning to sent each of us into another dimension, so he can get rid of us for good by staying there.

Austin: separating us in the processes, making the separation affecting us in a bad way.

Zack: which is why we gonna train for it, so the affecting wont stop us.

Ben: but guys, do the girl will know be absolute worry about us? They gonna be alone.

Austin: I don't know about that, the girls are quickle getting smarter and smarter.

Zack: and planing something.

Koan: even do something crazy, crazy thought bro! How about they can join with us in the dimension separate!

Austin: well just have to wait and see then, they are probably worry about us, lets get going. (pull out a snow globe and shake it) beacon academy, team BAKZ room.

He throw it to the ground and a portal appeared.

Austin: well just have to wait and see then by thinking about it, they are probably worry about us, lets get going. (pull out a snow globe and shake it) beacon academy, team BAKZ room.

He throw it to the ground and a portal appeared.

Ben: good luck J.

james: you guys as well.

Koan: also here this, (give a usb) put it and sent it as a messages to Faunus from Menagerie to let them know about the drimble and even adam from me.

James: okay.

They went to the portal back to beacon academy.

 **Timeskip**

Ruby and yang have ask ben and zack to meet her dad then zack put his hood on as they go and meet him.

Be: are you sure about this rosebud?

Ruby: I'm sure just don't bring out the sex part.

Zack: okay, and same with you yang, I don't wanted to be a full ghost.

Yang: sure I won't tell.

Ben: ready zack?

Zack: I guess.

Ben: why you had your hood on?

Zack: I don't want to draw attention, and I like it on as I feel relax and any mood.

Ruby: yeah. (give zack a low five)

Taiyang: hi kids!

Ruby: daddy!

Yang: hey dad.

As he give then a hugged then turn ben and zack.

Ben: hey mr. Xiao Long.

Zack: what's up?

Taiyang: so you two must be ruby and yangs boyfriend.

Ben: yep, ben tennyason.

Zack: uh-huh, zack orion (nodded)

Taiyang: (get to there faces) you two are taking care of my daughters, are you?

Ben: yes!

Zack: we are!

Taiyang: good, because if you two let my little girls hurt or heartbreak I'll murder you two!

Ben: yes sir!(sweated)

Zack: ahh! Crystal! (shaking a little while saluted)

Yang:(drag her dad away from their faces) dad your frighten zacky-pie.

Ruby: and your scaring my benny.

Taiyang: sorry girls, but I don't want you two to get hurt.

Yang: we know, but they would never do that as they protected us as always.

Ruby: and there the best super hero ever!

Ben: yeah is true.

Zack: (Drinking his root beer) let's say we're special what we do and your daughters are amazing huntress and heroes.

Taiyang: (smile) hmm, you two got a great boyfriends.

Yang: they sure the best.

Ruby: and really cool, hey ben, I would like to show you someone.

Ben: okay.

As ruby and ben walked out.

Taiyang: so zack, ever fight with some weapon?

Zack: yeah and even with these babies (show his gauntlet) a triple changer of gauntlet mode, gun mode and blade mode.

Taiyang: hmm, your not the only one with a triple changer qrow has one too.

Zack: oh really?

Taiyang: yeah and you and ben are going to get pass him.

Akaru:(came by along Andrew) it's seem you getting along well.

Andrew: hey kiddo.

Zack: hey mom, hey dad.

Taiyang: oh hey there guys.

Andrew: taiyang , nice to meet you buddy (they give a fist bump)

Zack: you know each other?

Akaru: oh sure we do, I was in my teens when I meet your father.

Taiyang: gotta say Andy, your son have no doubt your looks and akaru's eyes.

Andrew: you got that right!

Akaru: oh I remember how you once wear a tutu at beacon one time, it was hilarious.

Zack:(snicker) a tutu?

Taiyang: HEY THAT WAS ONE TIME!

 **Meanwhile with ben and ruby**

Ruby and ben walk to summers grave.

Ruby: benny, say hello to my mom.

Ben: hello miss rose, nice to meet you.

Ruby: she be so glad to meet you.

But what they didn't know is summer is sitting up top of the tree listening of ruby and ben's conversation.

Summers thoughts: so that's rubys boyfriend from those alien (smile while blush a little), sorry ruby but he is so cute.

Ruby: you don't mind if I had a minute with my mom?

Ben: sure, I don't mind.

Ben left ruby alone as she stands along on summers grave.

Ruby:(her hoodie down) hey mom, sorry I haven't come by in a while, thing have been...well, thing have been pretty busy, oh! Dad's here too. He's, you know… dad. He's still teaching at signal, but he told me he's going to be going out on some mission soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. I miss you too. Haven't gotten kicked out of beacon yet! So that's cool. I think being on a team with yang helps. I keep her I line. That was a joke. She's actually a great fighter, you can tell she's learned a lot from dad. Well so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! they're my teammates. Together, we form team RWBY. And yes, before you ask, that dose cause a lot of confusion… Anyways, uh, I made a bunch of new friends, and I met some… well let's just say odd-teachers. Oh and I have a boyfriend, his name is Ben Tennyson and he is the leader of his team of brothers called team BAKZ. And yang is in a relationship with Zack Orian, Blake is with Koan Seinaruyami and Weiss is with Austin Ookami. Oh! We've all also stopped some bad guys too! I guess it's like they say: like mother, like daughter. I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early. But uh, I guess he'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get into him, the more he starts sounding like uncle Qrow. (hears a bark and turns to see zwei and her dad) Oh! Look's like dad's back. I gotta go! He's dropping me off a beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission! Wish me luck! (put on her hoodie and run to her dad, but turn to summers grave one list time) it was good to talk.

Then summer watching down and smile at her daughter even her family.

Summer: I am so proud of you ruby, you two yang. You two never stop surprising me and you having a boyfriend I can't wait to meet him.

 **timeskip**

as optimus prime, motormaster and onslaught taking a drive

optimus prime: I had to admit, I wasn't aware of you two decide to join ever since the war from our home planet.

Motormaster: well thank koan and zack for that.

Optimus prime: what'd they do?

Onslaught: kinda open our eyes with some talk and agreement, also we're still decepticons but different.

Motormaster: no matter how munch we fought and our way that seeing the winning side may be interesting.

Optimus prime: I see, But we heard that dung planning to sent the four boys to other separate dimension.

Motormaster: so I hear, we should tell they other and split to some group.

Onslaught: he's right but we must let some stay in this world to keep an eye and protect the people from the grimmcons, drimble beast and grimms.

Optimus prime: an excellent idea onslaught, even we must assist ironwoods and the hero fangs and since you was part of starscream's brigade, mind become jetfire's brigade?

Onslaught: why not, let's do this and he does have a plan along sally about how to deal with the grimmcons stealing a whole bunch of dust.

Optimus prime: thank you my friend.

Motormaster: we got company.

As they stop and in robot mode as they see scorpinok, rampage and sixshot.

Scorpinok: well, well, if isn't the librarian and the two traitors.

Rampage: boss?! I can't believe it!

Sixshot: I believe that the boys have something to do with this.

Motormaster: rampage or should I say breakdown, if you never abandon my team last time, you wouldn't end up dead by an eight leg freak and being lab rat to the humans as well.

Rampage: but I'm back from the dead.

Motormaster: and look ugly and not a stunticon anymore.

Rampage: oh so what you replace me or something?

Motormaster: yes, I'm the leader of the stunticons and I decided.

Rampage: your gonna wish you hadn't replace me.

Motormaser: rampage(pull out his blade sword which is color silver, purple and black cover in lightning) allow me to remind you why I fear you.

Rampage: fine by me.

As the they charge to each other optimus is blasting scorpinok's at the chest as he in beast mode going underground and onslaught and sixshot punching each other then dodging until onslaught duck down and blasted them and rampage sent to the ground rolling dodge motormaster's sword then rampage use his claws as they slashing each other, motormaster in vechile form drove and hit him at the chest as rampage try to slow him by pushing but motormaster's gun blaster activate and shooting him as he fall in the ground, optimus prime grab a tree and use it as a shield to caught scorpinok's stinger and grab his tail and punching his face many time then throw him at six shot as they fall to the ground. then sixshot get up begin shooting a lot of missile and then onslaught quickly grab the missile ,which he throw them back as exploded then he throw a mind field at them and explosion sent the 3 grimmcons flying and to the ground.

Optimus: give up you three, you cant win this.

Sixshot: tch, next time prime you wont be so lucky, (turn motormaster and onslaught) and same with you two traitors as well.

Scorpinok: megatron will tear your spark out for this!

They turn into beast mode and run off.

Motormaster: that felt good to win for a change.

Onslaught: I know, I can get use to this, better then losing.

Optimusprime: let's not celebrate yet (then he turn to see summer) oh, you must be ruby's mother.

Motormaster:(cross his arms) seem those 3 alien along the angel brought you back to life huh?

Summer: indeed they did.

Optimus prime: my name is optimus prime, leader of the autobots.

Motormaster: motormaster, leader of my team the stunticon.

Onslaught: onslaught, I'm in charge of my own team the combaticons.

Summer: a pleasure, I'm summer rose, leader of my team SQTR.

Optimus prime: well summer, would like for a ride anywhere?

Summer: yes please, I'm planning on meeting my daughter with qrow.

Optimus prime: very well.

As optimus, motormater and onslaught in vechile mode and summer hop in prime then they drove out.

 **Timeskip**

summer came in the door looking around at the bar then she spotted qrow on the bar table.

Summer: hey qrow.

Qrow: hey short stake, glad you made it.

Then there someone came is konton with his hood up and along ijin hugging his arm and sat down.

Qrow: so you must be konton, got yourself arm candy do you?

Konton: don't ask, you must be qrow nice to meet you, (turn summer) summer, all this time you was dead. Who dig your grave for this reunion?

Summer: sorry that's a secret.

Konton: indeed, not looking trouble yet. I'am a man who searching that your the person seem to know, perhaps someone who's name is from the next season after winter.

Qrow: so your looking for the spring maiden huh? I won't tell you.

Konton:(chuckle) is already know the fall maiden is out and alive, but I wonder, (smirk a little) how is ruby? She seem like a nice little girl for a huntress to visit.

Qrow: I wouldn't if I was you.

Konton: oh really? Why?

Then summer grab his thought to his shock he didn't transport anywhere, he look at her to see summer's eyes glowed and is super mad.

Summer: don't you ever lay a finger on my daughter.

Konton:(chuckle while smile) wow, know I know your a skill hunter and possess the silver eyes like her (which shocked her)

Summer: how did you know that?

Konton: I went to an alternate world same as this one but the boys never was here in the first place.

Qrow: easy short stake I'll handle this.

as before he does he notice his weapon is gone and been pointed to his throat by ijin as he back away a little and point her lighting ball at summer as summer can tell ijin want her to let go konton.

Qrow: she seem fast.

Konton: give the weapon back to her ijin, and summer, let me go as we don't want thing to get ruff.

Summer scoff to let him go and ijin toss qrow's weapon back to him then konton dusted himself out.

Qrow: well then how about a drink?

Konton: fine by me, some root beer be nice and you ijin?

She whisper into his ear for some drinks.

Konton: alright, two root beers.

Bar keep: sorry don't have them.

Konton: then I suggest give us a beer to mixed it something interesting.

Bar keep: okay.

Konton then pull out a cigarette as ijin light it up for him.

Konton: thank for the light, ijiy (put in his mouth and smoke it)

Qrow: so why do you want to know about the spring maiden?

Konton: well my bargain of three business people, as long I take care of someone but he spreading like a virus. (pull his cigarette out and puff out smoke) the person want the two fall and spring, but for me I don't need them as I'm already surpass those human.

Qrow: but your lacking something.

Konton: what?

Qrow: the gods have divine power but they don't have the humanity and you don't have someone who loves you, that girl didn't count.

Konton: I use to be,(put the cigarette back on) but I lost all hope and what I become, if my mother was here she would've done something a lot time qrow, and I lost one love. That how life is even in death, like a board game when the clock is ticking and you human stay strong but their limit is more then mine.

Qrow: even so andrew would said otherwise

Konton: Andrew kept this secret from me and my sister, thinking I don't believe him because I was a child make him a fool, and I would believe and take the truth. But he should be here when I endure hell.

Qrow: parents want to keep dangerous secrets to keep there children alive, andrew wanted to tell you for years but never got a chance, if you want closer you go talk to him.

konton: I lost interest of him as a father and same with akaru.

Summer: but there your parents.

Konton: that zack's parents, I'm not zack anymore since he's dead and been reborn, I'm like a dark matter to the universes and if I get killed or erase out of existence or to nothing I regret nothing.

Qrow: not even a second chance?

Konton: not a chance, even seinaruyami's father said I have a glint of light deep within me.

Summer: because there a bit of zack in you.

Konton: true, but different and seeing how it'll do.

The bar keep bring the drinks as konton and ijin drink some.

Summer: well I don't believe that, there is a zack in you.

Konton: if I was zack, he would be a celestailsapien and I'm not and I erase my human side a long time ago. And no, not in dung or anyone side. It's just business since I'm living in zack's shadow.

Qrow: your not, I haven't met the guy but I hear he is with yang, and I can sense that she is stronger even from here, he walk a path of hero, you walk the rouge bath.

Konton: as if that matter to me,( ijin put her hand to his shoulder) I know ijin , it may seem how about a bet.

Qrow: like what?

Konton: if my rival defeat me, we'll see of what his decision about me. And I see I'll accept what is then.

Qrow: you'll be surprise, anyway if you see salem again tell her to watch her acts.

Konton: I will and she never know I can control her grimms for a weak being, like I said not follow or under. (Ijin hug his arm) Ijin come on not front of the humans!

Qrow: what can she say, she like you now.

Konton: is annoying and is not like I enjoy it, if you two say a word, I'll eat you.

Qrow: we won't but these things tend to get out on there own

Konton: indeed, and I know koan using merucry as his eyes and ears but I'll leave it, is dung and vilgax problem not mine (telepathic) isn't that right, koan?

Koan: _**AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

Konton: I wont tell but spy on me about my private with ijin, I'll sent yandere nightmare illusion at you(koan's eyes wider)

Koan: _**you wha?**_

Konton: yup(cut off) anyway ijin let's go.

She pouted a little at him as he roll his eyes.

Konton: duck, I didn't ask for this.

She pouted sadly and look down but konton's arm wrapped around her and petted her head.

Konton: I didn't say to stop, a date it is.

Ijin smiled and snuggled to him arm as her dragon tail wiggle then they teleported as qrow and summer smile at the couple.

Summer:(giggle) I knew there is a little bit of zack in him.

Qrow: even he denies it, so summer, what should you do now?

Summer: to meet my daughter and benny.

Qrow: wait are you…

Summer: yes, I like him.

Qrow: But what about Tai?

Summer: what, raven did it with this zack person.

Qrow: raven too?! Damn these boys are something.

Summer: indeed they are, they would make wonderful grandchildren.

Qrow: I see

Summer:'Also I'm gonna meet Benny now, dont get drunk seeing my daughter Qrow.

Qrow: (chuckle) I can try.

As she walk out of the door and see optimus in robot form.

Optimus prime: methods konton?

Summer: yes and He habe a bit of Zack in him.

Optimus prime: there's a light beneath us before we know it.

Summer: can you take me to Benny?

Optimus nodded as he grab her and use his rocket boost and fly there.

 **Timeskip**

As Ben playing his video game in his room when he felt something off.

Ben: what the , that felt like ruby

Then he heard a knock on the door.

Ben: come in.

As show is summer but she change her look of wearing a black long sleeves with a white single streak , a white skirt with a red pattern rose and her hair is now black ashes with a red streaks and a white hoodie rope and the back is a rose symbol, black and red straps combat boot, black gloves.

Ben: ruby? What with the new look?

Summer: close, I'm her mother summer rose.

Ben: wait WHAT?!(Fall down from the bed and point at her) B-But y-you... T-The grave...a-and how your…

summer: alive? A devil, an angle and two aliens but one alien a ghost brought me back.

Ben: wait, carnage mayhem, kagayuka, circuit and black ghost brought you alive?

Summer: yep.

Ben: wow, you almost look exact like ruby, that explain her cuteness and beauty from her mother of all rose.

Summer: (giggle) you are a charmer benny~.

Ben: wait a minute are you(she smile sexy and lean to him)

Summer: yep, I like you ben.

Ben: since when? And you have a husband already.

Summer: when I spotted you and raven done it with zack and she's married to him too.

Ben: I see.

Summer: thank you for my daughter, and now I'm gonna reward you~.

 **Lemon start again**

summer then kissed ben pushing him on the bed, ben put on a sound barrier on as they begin to strip their clothes.

Summer: when did you get so good at this?

Ben: the same with my girls and your daughter my beautiful white rose.

Summer: well better satisfy me next~.

Ben then bite her neck as she moan while kissing her neck and biting more as she moan while he finger her pussy then ben push her on her back then nibble on her breasts then he shove his cock inside of her as she moan while thrusting then biting her neck and collarbone suddenly she start to shine bright and her body show symbol rose petal and her hair is glows lighter pink.

Summer: what is this? It feels amazing!

Ben: seem your being a demigoddess my sweet white rose.

Summer: this is wonderful, more, more! Give me more!

Ben thrusting rapidly while her legs wrapped around her then he spank her as many time while fondling her breasts Then he Cummings inside her but then he shove his cock inside of her mouth while going deepthroat which she like it, he then cum in her mouth letting her drink it.

Summer: Mmm~ delicious milk~.

Ben: and now is time to kick it up a notch.

He then hold her leg up and stick his cock back in her pussy and smack her ass harder.

Ben: you like it?

Summer: OH I LOVE IT! CUM INSIDE ME! I WANT IT SO BAD!

Then he went super fast as summer moan like crazy while lift her up fondling her breasts and sucking her nipples then smacking and grope her assistance hard then licking her body and biting then thrusting in rapidly then let her ride his cock by bouncing while fondling her breasts again then twist her nipples.

Summer: OH YES! BENNY I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!

Ben: I'M CUMMING TOO!

Then he cum inside of her as she moan show a goofy look while tongue out and eyes roll up then lay on him.

Summer: that, was, amazing.

Ben: your great too and now your demigoddess like your daughter.

Summer: of course, now I would like to meet my daughter next.

Ben: also let me info you about my life, my adventures, my aliens, my bros and everything

He point his finger to her forehead and transfered everything in her mind as she surprise a little and now know.

Summer: oh wow, you've got into a lot of adventures and i'm sorry about your brothers.

Ben: it's okay, now there happy and which aliens power you want? 

Summer: greymatter, brainstorm, Atomix, Nrg, upgrade, jury rigg, eagle, echo echo, lodestar, blitzwolfer, wildmutt, upchuck, rath, shock rock, warzone, chromastone, ghost freak, sfinally, humungsaur, betray, big chill, articguana, diamondhead, swampire, wildvine, cannonbolt, feedback, way big, alien x, and Terraspin

Ben: okay.

Omnitrix: **alien Sample copy required, commencing scan.**

Then it scan on summer.

 **Alien Copy Sample it's complete.**

Then Ben and Summer are now dressed up.

Ben: okay summy, show me your alien power now.

Summer then smile and made bens came levitate with silver lighting and went to ben, then she blow gently making snow on bens hair.

Summer: that's just some of the ones you gave me benny~.

Ben: I see, so you use brainstorm, articguana and big chill. Very nice white rose.

Summer: oh it's just the beginning my sexy wizard, see you later along with my daughter.

She turn invisible and flew out.

Ben: awesome.

 **Timeskip**

On the sky there is a large flying stadium with everyone in beacon and some schools are gathered as team rwby are fighting agents another team, up on the auto booth there is doctor Oobleck and professor Port.

Port: Hoho! It seems we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, professor?

Oobleck: doctor. And yes, peter, I think it's safe to say: this match may be one of the closest we've seen in the four-and-four round of the tournament!

Port: for those of you just joining us, Welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament! Broadcasting live from the Amity Colosseum! If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules.

Oobleck: the tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds: Teams, Doubles, and Singles. Age and school year are irrelevant. In this tournament, the only attribute being tested… is skill.

Port: correct! The winners of this battle will elect two of their members to represent them in the doubles round. Followed by the winners of that round choosing one member to advance once again! The remaining combatants will combatants will then fight their way through the final bracket in the hope of achieving victory for their kingdom!

Oobleck: and yes, peter, these certainly are some spectacular spectacles on which to spectate on, and I don't thing anyone turning in around that world is going to disagree with me on that!

Port: Ahh, and why would they? Now let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN (Auburn) of Haven.

Blake is facing an aqua green hair girl wearing a dark purple hoodie, a purple sweater, fingerless gloves, black boots and has a hover board as a weapon. Blake then started to giggle a little and smile, the green hair girl was a little confused but got on her hover board and charge at her but blake clone herself with ice to make the green haired girl jump over for blake to slash at her and split her board but they turn into pistols with blades, she shoot at black but she hit her but. Oh the audience team BAKZ are sitting on the front watching Team RWBY fight Team ABRN.

Koan: (laugh) that was so funny. (eating popcorn and drinking rootbeer)

Austin: that's going to leave a mark.

Back to the fight yang is fighting agents another girl but she has brown skin, bright yellow hair, wearing and monk-like clothing, they are fighting hand to fist and they are giving blow after blow, they punch there fists making a shockwave and making them fly off, yang change at the monk girl as she is dogging then she whip out a string that latch onto yangs ankle, she pull it and slam her foot at her making yang fly to the ice area, then she balance herself on it then she had an idea which she see the monk girl charge at her and slam her fist at her sending yang flying, she slide to the tanned man with pink hair on top with black on the back wearing a cream-colored short-sleeved jacket with yellow details and a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt, with cream colored fingerless gloves. He wears black medium-length pants and cream colored sneakers. He was about to shoot at yang but ruby shot a crystal from behind him making an explosion trapping his legs in the prosses.

Ruby: got your back!

?: who's got yours?

Behind ruby is a man who has lightly-tanned skin, amber eyes, and black hair. He wears a yellow sash over a dark blue vest and gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. He also wears black boots and black fingerless gloves, and a dark gray necklace. And holding a staff, then a black gymph appeared and weiss slam her feet at him sending him flying to a rock.

Ruby: my BFF!

Weiss: no.

Ruby: yes!

Austin: way to go snow bunny!

Weiss smiled at austin and blow him a kiss then got back to the fight, the boy got up and weiss make a gymph that made her dash and thrust at the boy which he blocked it, then ruby jump up make spin to make a blow with her scythe but the boy blocked it make the lava ground exploded rocks then ruby pull the trigger to push him away and make ruby fly away from him and back to weiss, he got back up and run to them, he dogged weiss's shards and ruby's scythe.

Ruby: whaat?

he break a red crystal and throw it to the hooded girl which she put into her board that glows red then ride it as she help the guy got frozen melt it away then she use the board on blake cause fire explosion push her but stumble a bit then the hooded girl charge in spin to make a fire wave at her but she make an after image shadow then use her gambol to ropped around the ice and hidd ,which the board girl see blake then she chuckle a little then charge but it was a shadow image as a slow motion the real blake rope the hooded the other ice to make a line to which she pull then blake kicked the hooded girl out of the ring and out of the game.

Koan: nice trick kitty! You freakin stupendous!

Blake smile while giggle as she wink at him.

Port: ooooh, a double whammy! Reese chloris is eliminated by ring-out AND aura level!

Ooblick: OHH she really should've worn a helmet.

The monk girl skated around the ice area while yang fire her gauntlets to her, the pink haired guy doge a shot and start to aim, weiss however throw the boy to him crashing into him, weiss then got near them and made a both of them float around with crystals flying everywhere and slam into each other, she then make a giant hand come out of the ground and grab the two and change into an ice ball and it start rolling.

Weiss: now that was fun.

The monk girl rolled her eyes and slide up to the ice ball, she took a stents and she punch hard and shattered the ball freeing her teammates.

Weiss: yang!

Yang turn to her as she make an ice slide that goes to the team.

Weiss: now!

Yang run then slide to the ice slide using her gunatlet to shoot to make her go thrust then blake run to her side as she use her gambol which yang catch it to swing her then blake jump at ruby for a boost by then both blake and yang sent flying to the team as blake swing at yang as she punch the four team sent them to the rock floor.

Yang: Yes!

Zack: Nicely punch goldie lock! (thumbs up)

Ben: awesome rosebuds!

Austin: that's my snow bunny!

Koan: encore kitty! Encore!

Yang: thank you zacky!

Port: and that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!

Weiss: we did it?

Ruby: WE DID IIIIIIIII-(scene change to a fair) is anyone else starving?

Blake: me have work up an appetite. (her stomach growling like a lion)

Weiss: gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here, oh wait, where already here.

as team bakz came by as they hugged their girlfriend.

Ben: you girls rock.

Austin: I know you can do it.

Koan: now we eat with you.

Zack: our treat.

Ruby: YAY! BENNY IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!

Weiss: thank you my dragon prince.

Blake: yay! Food!

Yang: thanks zacky-pie~.

Then weiss's phone ring, she pull it out to show that her scroll showing "father" on the screen, which she frown.

Austin: your father?

Weiss: yes.

Austin: may I?

Weiss:(smirk) yes you may.

Austin change to weiss to get into character and grab the phone and took the call.

"Weiss": hello?

Weiss's father: Weiss, it's your father.

"Weiss": oh father, why have you call in this time of day?

Weiss's father: I want you to come back home right now.

"Weiss": right now? During the vyle festival? That won't do well, if you want me back home that will put a bad example to the schnee family to back down on a fight like a coward right?

Weiss's father: wha? I?

"Weiss": tell you what, you just watch the tournament while I continue competing in it, okay? Okay, goodbye!

Weiss's father: hey wha-

He hang up and laughed as turn back to Austin at it walk to Weiss.

Austin: problem solve.

Weiss: thank you austy.

Emerald, bloody, shadow, lucy, and mumu came.

Emerald: hey guys hey koany.

Koan: emy!

Emerald: (hug him and give ruby's wallet to ruby) I believe you forgot something.

Ruby: huh? (Felt around her dress) no, no no no, oh thanks emerald, guess I dropped it. Guh, girl pockets are the worst!

Yang: what's up, em?

koan: yellow bunbun what doing?

Zack: same with shadow.

Austin: and bloody.

Ben: how you doing luce?

Mumu: (hop onto koans head) I'm doing fine.

Bloody: (hop to Austin's arm) doing great thanks.

Shadow: (hop to zacks arm) same here.

Lucy: as for me I'm doing well.

Ben: so how your new team member amber going?

Emerald: going great, team CEAN (clean) is doing awesome, and just left the stadium after your stupendous fight. You girls are awesome!

Ruby: oh stop it (mumbling) shut your little stupid face.

Blake: me heard your team have cleared to next round, too.

Weiss: after we properly registered your team they are doing well.

Yang: how they do in the fight?

Emerald: well the four team was drimble who is a kraken, goliath, wraith and gorgon and they say very bad stuff about our boyfriend (smirk a little) sooo...

 **Flashback**

emerald is smashing her big mallet while laughing like crazy smashing the gorgon fanunus while shooting flame bullet from her gun, cinder is throwing fireballs at the other team which is goliath then using diamond crystal to impale it with her arrows, amber make an energy beam at the kraken then freezing him and neo made a bomb and throw at the wraith to the floor when she see neo her eyes glows red while grin wider then stomp at her face.

 **End flashback**

Emerald: we ended them, so is really well

cinder, neo and amber tackle ben and zack in a hug.

Cinder: hi benny~.

Amber: how are you~?

Ben: I'm doing well.

Neo: zacky!

Zack: hey there neo, well done taking care of the drimble ,(smirk) did you make a major damage at one with no mercy neo?

Neo: (smirk) no mercy at all zacky-bear~.

Zack: that's my little flavor(he notice her height is almost like either yang or blake) you change your height?

Neo: well, yes, I don't want to be a shorty.

Zack: well you do look sexy(look at her big breasts) at the same time (she giggle)

Neo: (smile seductive) naughty boy~, just kiss me now.

He kiss her as they get up then koan went and sniff at some boot.

Ruby: well anyway (turn emerald) that's great Uh, why don't we all go out and get some victory food together?

Emerald: that would be wonderful (turn koan) right koan?

koan: yep! and this boot smell interesting and cool to put my candy and thingamajig in here. (emerald, mumu and blake giggle while smile)

Emerald: oh and me and amber are going to the doubles round. What about you guys?

Ben: well we haven't got a turn yet.

Austin: and our kids entering and fighting the grimm fanunus, this could be exciting.

Ruby: my gosh! Well as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision.

Weiss: we put it to a vote.

Ruby: uhh yes but I decided that we should put it to a vote.

Blake: we voted for weiss and yang.

Weiss: I will happily represent team RWBY.

Yang: (punt her fists) yeah, we're gonna kick some butt!

Emerald: and what about you guys?

Ben: well we put it to a vote as well of we win, austin and zack will be going.

Austin: this will be a breeze.

Zack: you got that right.

Koan: give them hell and aust, you will love this! Dung brought your step dad back to life and both goliath and grimm dragon mixed together.

Austin: twitch and pull out a huge gun out from his pocket.

Austin: kill.

ben whack Austin at the head to calm him down.

ben: knock it off dude.

Austin: sorry, just got off guard.

koan: just save it when you fight him, that's the point for you get the chance to fight him and now your girl are now getting it.

Austin: what are you talki- oh my god! Your not saying that-

Austin slowly turn to weiss who is pulling out her dragon claw that is letting out frost, bloody bunny is getting angrier, velvet have a gleam , niji's hands burst of flames and winter who is elsewhere form her hand into a fist.

Weiss: **where, is he?**

Bloody bunny: that man is dead.

Niji: he will die by my hand.

Velvet: (zoom to austin and gives him a hug) I won't let that man lay a hand on you.

 **with winter**

winter: so that man is here, he'll feel my wrath.

 **Back with the group.**

Austin: okay I get it, I'll make sure that asshole gets it.

koan: okay, now let's eat like a chicken in a wind shield! (emerald giggle)

they all went to a tent with the same old man there.

Yang: so what about mercury?

Zack; I heard from koan he's facing you?

Emerald: but my double is using me to set up the fight and my illusion ability.

Austin: don't worry, we'll set everything up for it.

Zack: and soundwave find the person that the anti trio possess

Austin: kinda weird of this soundwave from another world is good.

Koan: which is why zack and I call him SG soundwave, shattered glass soundwave.

Austin: got it.

Yang: I'll have a bowl of the regular, please. (a bowl of noddles slide in front of her)

Ruby: ooooh. I'll take the same. (same thing to yang)

Zack: I like the stake and veggies! (a plate of stake and veggibles slide to him) awesome!

Weiss: hmm… do you have anything with a low salt- (another bowl of noddles) ah! Umm… okay?

Austin: I'll take a hunk of meat. (a plate with big meat with a bone on it) thank you.

Koan: give me a big ass pasta with red chilling peppers! And fish! (a bowl of pasta with red chilling peppers and fish) fuck yeah!

Blake nodded and so did the old man, he dash into the kitchen and make a bowl of fish making blake drool and has starts for eyes.

Ben, austin, koan and zack: here's our money!

The old man takethe money and dash to the cash register.

Ben, austin, koan and zack: your girls welcome.

Ruby: thanks benny!

Weiss: thank you very much austy.

Blake: thank you so much koany. (start eating the fish)

Yang: thanks zacky-pie~.

as they enjoy eating then neo order some bowl of chicken, niji some spaggati, velvet, bloody, shadow and mumu some bunch of carrots, emerald some meatball and rice, lucy ate some porkchop and rice then see team jnpr and anna arrive.

Pyrrha: mind if we join in?

They turn to see pyrrha walk in with jaune holding his hand rin and anna and nora who dash to koan and hugged him.

Koan: yellow nory! (with his mouth full of pasta)

Nora: yellow koany!

Ruby: pyrrha!

Everyone is done eating some have satisfied stomachs and some felt like they will puck a little then zack,neo ,yang, koan, emerald, mumu,blake,shadow and nora burp the very loudest cause the world to shake a little..

Zack and koan: excuse us (chuckle)

Austin: good one, so how are you two doing pyrrha? I heard that you two are dating.

Ben: and same with you ren.

Pyrrha: (blush) oh it was just a date or two, and it was so much fun.

Ren: me and anna like to get to know each other and catch up more.

ben: well that's great.

Austin: nice going dude.

Jaune: (rubbing his back head) um, it's just a simple walk around, having something to eat and my first kiss.

Ren: same here, it was pretty good.

Koan and zack: ooooohhhhhhhh!

Austin: finally you two got together, you two are soulmates from the very beginning.

Ben: congrats you two, keep up the good work.

Austin: welp we are heading to our fight good luck out there.

Koan: I'M A COWBOY! If you win nory! Koan will build a giant pancake castle with your name on it! With blue berry and chocolate chip!

Nora: IT SHALL BE DONE!(hug him tight)

Koan: since kitty do a good job, me gonna buy and make a portal of her own library room!

Blake: (slowly smiled then into a happy grim then her tail start to waging a lot) YES!

austin: wish us luck.

 **Timeskip**

Ooblick: the last fight with team RWBY is a fight we won't forget but this next one will send sparks flying.

Port: indeed, the new comers team AAJG (arge) will be facing beacons finest fighters who the ladys have there eyes on and the heroes of beacon, yes I'm talkinng about team BAKZ!

The girls even the fanunus girls in the stadium are holding boards of the boys and there sides and they are screaming with joy even the guys cheering their idol as their fans of team BAKZ.

Austin: wow, I never knew this can happen.

Ben: meh, I got use to it.

Koan: well that easy for you B-man, I never thought we have munch of the fans but we are super heroes.

Zack: you know what they say, same shit different day but let's embrace it bros.

Austin: but now we have to handle, (point to team AARG) that.

Ben: Good thing we told everyone about the tournament.

Austin: even about our enemies who enter since jame's new bots will always take care of threats.

?: hello son.

Austin: hey george. Back from the dead I see.

Alice: zacky, so nice to see you.

Zack: bite me skank face, you already broke my heart what do you want from me?!

Albedo: tennyson.

Ben: hey albedo, still see your still afraid of girls.

Jennifer: hello freak.

Koan: hello wench dragon, the girl have their fun with you, but now is my turn.

Port: (cover the mic) so it's true, the three people have connection to the boys pasts.

Ooblick, indeed, well then let's get this started.

Then the symbols from the arena start to spin, the thre symbols from back of the boys stop to a forest, a wreck city and a volcano.

Austin: perfect, guess I'll take the forest and the city.

Zack: hey no need to hog it bro we both sharing it

Austin: alright fine.

Ben: okay me and Austin will do in the jungle around the forest while zack and koan in a wreck city and volcano.

Austin: okay then, and george is mine to deal with.

Zack: I'll handle alice.

Koan: Jennifer is mine as my prey!

Ben: guess that's means albedo mine.

Port: three…two… one… BEGIN!

Ben: let's go! Hero time!

Ausitn: dragon time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Zack: time to roll out!

Austin jump away with george following him, alice charge at zack to the city with jennifer with koan, albedo and ben clash there blades and move to the jungle which albedo dodging ben's swing as they switch to gun mode and kept blasting each other as more explosion form the energy as they throw punching as albedo kick ben's face then ben punch his chest then they sent their watch. Ben change into a black and green bug-like alien with four eyes and the omnitrix on his four head, albedo change into ultimate humungousaur who color red eyes dark blue shells, yellow spike and pale brown skin.

?: **STINKFLY!** Can't go wrong with the classics

N. ultimate humungousaur: yeah, This will be more easy to squash you like the bug you are.

Stinkfly: don't count off stinkfly for nothing!

Then he start firing green goo at N. ultimate humungousaur which he run and dodge then turn his arm into cannon as he spin it shooting as stinkfly take to the sky dodging the blast

as team rwby, the gaurdains, the taros, raven, summer, qrow, winter(Who using a mink link of creating an ice bird to watch) the three goddess, hillbrid, Andrew, minato, hikari, sally, ultra-bots and the bots are watching the boy's fight.

Ruby: go get him benny! Take that fake down!

Momotaros: this is going to be tight!

Urataros: I hope that austin can use us again.

Blake: kick that bitch's ass koany!

Weiss: RIP THAT BASTARDS SPIN OUT AND BEAT HIM WITH IT!

Yang: BLAST THAT BIMBO FUCKERS FACE OFF!

As stinkly flew up and spread his goo at him as then N. Ultimate Humugsaur got hit by a goo then turn into N. Ultimate big chill color dark red and light red armor flames as he flew at Stinkfly and breath ice at him as he got stuck.

Stinkfly: time to go ultimate! 

Stinkfly slap his forehead and his skin change to purple with yellow dots and grew out two more arms and fangs, his wings turn purpleish and light blue.

Stinkfly: **ULTIMATE STINKFLY!** Let's do this! Bug to bug!

N. Ultimate big chill: your the bug tennyson!

U. Stinkfly: at least I got a girlfriends little man!

N. Ultimate big chill: YOU BASTARD!

With austin he is facing george and austin pill his swords out and geroge pull out swords as well.

Austin: you know I'll kill you again, but this time I will do it myself.

George: good, because I want to finish the job all those years ago.

They charging make a small shockwave slashing and dual block each other then George leap back dodging Austin's swing and grab his scarf and slammed him many time and twirl him around and throw him until Austin teleported drop kick his head to the ground make a crack then Austin go to his base form but to show pointy dragon ears, dragon wings and tails and claws. As George's skin turn gray and show a monsterous dragon wings, spikes out of his back, long tail as he charge in full speed as Austin turn his arm into bladed claws impale him but he grab him as they flew to the sky beating each other then Austin slammed him down and take a deep breath then blasted an orange beam while George take a deep breath then blow a big dark red flames as two beam collide until explosion while two glaring each other with hate.

George: your just like your step mother.

Austin: you always try different ways to change me george, but it will just be like my mom did, slap you in the face.

George: she's not here now ,since she dead to me

Austin: and your dead to me as well!

They both choke each other then blast as their separate fall down and they get it as they charge slashing and punching each other while kicking then Austin get back.

Austin's thought: well better make a good tag team with ben, wonder how koan is doing.

Koan is slashing his claws at jennifer as she blocks them, then he headbutt her sent her to the volcano side as koan run in four legs as she kept firing lightning bolt at her which he dodge it while he laughing insane as she charge in tackle and throw him in the volcano part but got out then double kick her then she fire a lighting bolt at him as he got zap and he launch his claw blade as she dodge but got impale a bit to the shoulder until she remove it and she healed.

Koan: well, in this volcano, welcome to hell as your fighting the devil.

Jennifer: well freak, your fighting a black dragon!

koan: which who's dying to get burn!

koan's eyes showing fire then suddenly his skin start to cover in darker red like symbiote with red streak and his head start to burn away turning into a skull on fire then his vest become leather as grew spikes from the leather vest, grew more red spike from his fingerless gloves and he have a chain wrapped around his chest.

Koan: **BACK TO HELL DRAGON!** (point at her)

Then he whistle as the volcano ground burst out a motorcycle which have a skull like, spikes and two wheels back and one wheel in front. Koan got up the bike and glare at jennifer.

Jennifer: I forgot that how much you like ghost rider.

Koan: **done listening to you.** (rev up the engine)

He went as jennfier dodge it as she fired ice corrupt beam at him but he dodging it and turn as the volcano side burst of fire more then she breath fire mixed lightning as koan make a volcano slide as h jump up with his motorcycle to do a motorcycle stunt trick. 

Tsume: RIP HER HEAD OFF AND HEART OFF! 

Mumu: that is so awesome!

Blake: (purr) meow that is so hot~.

Lilith: that's our little boy.

Hikari: (proudly laughs) he got's your dare devil dear.

Then koan grab his chain as burst to flames and wrapped around Jennifer.

Jennifer: AAHHH! IT BURNS!

Koan: **then let me make it interesting that my dad will like!**

Koan now burst of holy fire of blue and white and his symbiote now look like exoskeleton beast armor and the motorcycle now look heavenly with armor pads and angel wings that burst of holy lightning of yellow and white.

Koan: **now this is angel rider!**

Hikari: ALRIGHT SON! BEAT THE EVER LASTING SHIT OUT OF HER!

Koan nodded as burst of lightning speed he smash, twirl, throw and even ran over Jennifer as she scream of the purist energy then he jump high hit jennfier right to the face with his front wheel sent her crashed to the lava rock.

Jennifer: fuck, that fucking hurts.

Koan: **good, cause I'm getting 'warmed' up!**

As the audience laugh at koan's joke.

 **With zack**

Zack is blocking and punching alice as she is kicking zack which he dodge it then she make a long black poison fire blade as she go speed slashing and try to cut but zack easy dodging them with his hands in his pocket.

Zack: why you join them? Breaking my heart isn't enough?

Alice: yes, but after hearing that you have girlfriends, oh I been bagging to have this chance to take.

Zack: leave them out of this!

Double kick her as crash to the building then she pick up a piece of it and throw it at him in full speed as he got hit and crash which he broke out of the rubble and he transformed into his ghost form as his black iris show and his left eye is red and right eye green glowing beam.

Alice: oh this ugly form, I'll kill that first.

Zack: how about you reveal your way ugly form skank?

She glared at her then change as her skin is white with black and red lines, dragon rock like exoskeleton armor, claws, grew 3 tails, blade elbow , dragon wings and her hair is white with purples lines and black and orange pupils.

Alice: now your asking for it

zack: bring it princess !

as they charge punching each other in the face dodging kics as their kick collide make some shockave tmake the buildings crumble then as she punch his stomach sent him flying as he phase throw the walls then lasting green enrgy beam which she block and leap at him to claw his face but grab her hand and punch her face and chest many time until she blast a beam mouth at him sent him up top until he dive down as they throwing punches to each other then sent a double kick as she impale his chest as she giggled darkly.

yang: zakcy !

yuna: keep going !

as alice grab his leg and spin and throw him to many building and crashed down as he laughing at him.

alice: no wonder you lost your little yuna , she was so weak as her step parents could've kill her from your eyes along with me.

then suddenly a very loud ghost moan screeching roar sent a green sonic scream waves. As the audience cover their ears.

Yuna: it's happening!

Akaru: whats happening?!

Andrew: my guess he is going into his fury state!

Raven: zacky!

Yang: hang in there!

Leonia: and murder her ass!

then zack burst out of the rubble and see his skin is black, his eyes show no pupils only glowing yellow, his hair spiker a bit as his hair show a bit horns up, his cloak is black with deep blue flames on the arms and black, has deep blue pants as well and black shirt, he turn to alice and cheshire mixed jack o lantern smiled show glowing mouth as everybody at the audience shiver and cover of their eyes and some sweating and feel the bone chilling astomphere.

Alice: I'm not afraid of you!

She charge at him and slam her foot at his head but he didn't move, not even flinch as she felt an ooze and slimy not to mention acid mixed burning intense on her foot as her eyes wide. That made her scream in pain and fell to the ground holding her leg.

Alice: OH FUCK MY FOOT!

Zack then summon a start saber sword and connect to his gauntlet as he swing it down as she roll out and her foot healedthen cover her leg and arm into Dragon steel skin then keep slashing and kicking him at the ribs a lot then at the face until Zack punch her face sent her dlying again as he walked slowly at her vanish as she try to find her then suddenly Zack jump at her and possessed her by the mouth make her body spam and hold her stomach while gritting her teeth.

Alice: WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

She then been lift up and smash the ground many time into the walls and punching her self as zack got out of her then show claws and impale her back and throw her as Alice tumble and hit by Jennifer.

Jennifer: what the hell?!

Alice: (get up and groan) coming through, seem we gonna work together to he at those freaks.

Jennifer: anything to get rid of the freaks.

Koan drove next to zack as he walk to the two.

Koan: **blow off some steam Z?**

He nodded

Koan: got an idea (he brought out the yamato) a little hurricane twist along with your star saber should do the trick.

Koan then rev up and zack made arm blades Zack nodded , both h and koan arm and arm which they begin to spin of a bi tornado then sucking jennifer and alice in here.

Zack and koan: **DEMON TWISTER!**

As the two girl screaming of the pain of energy blade as they stop and show zack in black ghost and koan in carnage mayhem form they grab the two and begun to spin them fast.

Black ghost: here we come!

Carnage mayhem: time to go for a spin!

They let them go as jennifer and alice hit each other which alice sent flying as black ghost jump up to grab alice then burst her in green fire while lightning while carnage mayhem grab jennifer tight and burst her on hell fire.

Black ghost and Carnage mayhem: **NETHER REALM COMBINATION!**

As black ghost ghost dive down holding alice as both girl get majorly and absolute damage crashed of their sterdnuim and ribs even two flames collide as they scream in agony of a blue and red explosion as the two fly out of the ring , as they both clothes are damage, burnt pretty badly, broken bones, cuts, bruises and they twitch a little and their face show true fear.

Port: oh a quadruple whammy! Both alice and jennifer got ring out and knock out!

Black ghost show a toothy ripped sharp teeth and carnage mayhem grin very wider as they both laugh crazy crossing their arms at alice's and jennifer's defeat.

Akaru: that's our son.

Andrew: he got our fighting spirit.

Yang: YEAH! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shadow bunny: THAT'S HOW YOU TAKE THAT BITCH DOWN!

Leonia: YES! ZACKY WON!

Yuna: YES! THAT IS HOW YOU DO IT! FINISH HER ZACKY! 

Neo: now that's what I'm talking about!

Kagayuka: alright!

Amy: alright zacky! Why to go!

Lilith: that's our son, right there.

Hikari: so proud.

Emerald: YAY TO GO KOANY!

Tsume: THAT'S MY BIG BROTHER!

Mumu: ALRIGHT MASTER!

Nora: THAT'S MY MAD KING!

Blake: AAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S MY KOANY!

 **with ben**

As albedo who now in his corruption andoite form which is red and pale red along some armor around him sent to the ground while ben in his anodite form.

Ben: for a galvan you don't understand my power when it come to stop evil.

Albedo: but I will make this power obey me and I'll crush you with your own power!

Ben: right (turn Austin and George fight) but first (teleported)

Then apperead next to Austin.

Ben: thought you need a hand aust.

Austin: a pleasure.

Geroge: I can take you two a single a blow!

Ben: tag team? (smirk)

Austin: oh yeah (grin)

ben then slap his wrist and change, his body is now pure energy and his chest and head are now rock with the omnitrix on his chest and austin slap his wrist to change into a black alien, with yellow gauntlets and has the megatrix on his chest.

?: lady's and gentlemen, meet **SHOCK ROCK!**

?: and **BATTER RAY!** (turn shock rock) gotta say I love the new alien even what does this guy do anyway?

Shock rock: oh it's a surprise.

Batter ray: sweet, I like to see.

Shock rock: let's test it out then.

They turn to geroge he then fire his dark flame at them but batter ray absorb it with his antenna plugs and fire a pure fire at him

as shock rock blasted an ice beam then deliver a punch at the face and feedback creating a lightning ball and launch it to his chest to burst an explosion then shock rock make a boomerang energy then launch it as hitting geroge a lot of times as the two alien nodded.

Shock rock: let's do it with magnet power!

Batter ray: magnet power!

As the fist pump lighting charging huge mixed of energy and ice.

Shock rock: minus!

Batter ray: plus!

Shock rock and batter ray: **WINTER STRIKE CHAMBER!**

Then they burst to speed and spin like a drill of ice and lightning as they swirl around geroge deliver a rapidly and shooting lightning0ice energy spear cause a huge and dozen of explosion As gergoe fly up screaming and smashed down turn normal as the two alien turn back to normal and Austin walk to him so he grab his throat and lift him up while backing his right fist.

Geroge: you think with your friend you can stop me?

Austin: shut up, you've took the one thing that raise me a person, you took her life, her smile and most of all, you took her song, everything that makes me human!

Then he punch him so hard in the face sent him off the stage.

Austin:(deep sigh and a happy smile) there, I feel very munch better now.

Port: and he is out!

Ooblike: at least he has closure, george however needs to see a doctor about that.

Akasu: (smile) that's my boy.

Minito: we should help him out a little.

Weiss: WOO HOO! THAT'S MY AUSTY!

Niji: (smile) he has closure.

Bloody bunny: THAT IS SO COOL!

Velvet: THAT'S MY FLUFFY KNIGHT!

Winter: I got to say, that smile suits him better.

Hillbrid: HA HA! that's my grandson!

Coco: that new form, is amazing.

Cinder: I'll say.

Ruby: WHOOO! THAT IS AMAZING BENNY!

Lucy: BENNY! YOUR AMAZING!

Amber: I got to say, benny is amazing with that watch.

Summer: (smile) that, was, so awesome.

As team bakz now together seeing albedo.

Ben: alright albedo.

Austin: we can do two things.

Koan: the easy way.

Zack:(pounds his left fist to his right palm) or the hard way.

Albedo: the hard way is better.

Ben: oh we have something better, rider style.

Austin: this will give me a perfect debut of my new rider, generation, let's start.

Koan: HOTDOG!

Zack: let's do this! Momo! Ura! Kin! Ryuu! Seig! I need you five!

Momotaros: ALRIGHT! (raised his arms up)

Urataros: let's string them along.

Kintaros: we will make him cry with our combine strength! (use his thumb to crack his neck)

Ryutaros: yeah! Yeah! let's do this! (jump up and down)

Seig: very well, let's assent to the top!

Austin then brought out the painter gashat and the gamer driver, he place it on his wast, koan pull out a gold folded pitchfork and flick it out, zack put on the den-o driver and place in his wast, ben pull out a red ring but it's more dragonic and place a hand ring onto his wast and shift it to the left, koan tap the pitchfork on his finger that make it ring then slowly aim it on his forehead that made an oni face appear, and zack pulled out the den-o pass and the red phone and press the four buttons and press the side button.

 **ART SPLAT ATTACK!**

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE! SHABDOOBIE, TOACH TO HENSHIN! SHABDOOBIE, TOACH TO HENSHIN!**

 **MOMO! URA! KIN! RYU!**

BAKZ: henshin!

Then koan start to heat up and caught on fire but it turn to purple fire, austin place the gashat into the driver and open the lever, ben place the red ring into the driver, zack let the red phone fly and when it is on the driver he swipe it.

 **GASHATO! GACHA! LEVEL UP!**

 **CLIMAX FORM!**

 **FLAME DRAGON! PLEASE! BURN! BURN! BURN BURN BURN!**

The screen on austins belt appeared in front of him and went pass him revealing austin change into a new rider, he is wearing a colorful jumpsuit, a red, yellow and blue helmet with orange goggles and red, yellow and blue eyes, ben change to wizard fire form but his cloak turn red and his helmet is now dragonic like, a dragon face on his chest, and has a gem on the forehead, koan sweated the fire away to reveal he is wearing a purple jumpsuit, with red on the forearms and hands, has a silver belt with a symbol on the belt, has silver chest plate and horns and six red lines on his helmet face, and zack change into den-o super climax form.

 **RED YELLOW BLUE! PRIMAL COLORS! SPLAT! SLASH! PAINT TO VICTORY! ART SPLAT ATTACK!**

?: kamen rider: painter!

Wizard: kamen rider: wizard!

Den-o: kamen rider: den-o is in the house!

?: kamen rider: hibiki!

Painter: time to paint the enemy BLACK AND BLUE!

 **Play ninja storm music**

the boys charge at N. atomix as he creating energy nuculer blast as den - o and hibiki dodge them and hibiki give den-o a boost lift and punch N. Atomix face make him stumble then wizard and painter came behind N. atomix as he turn around blast another but they charge dodging then Natomix flew at them but the two rider jump preparing their attack. Painter pull out his gashat and put it to the side slot and press it twice and wizard pull out a ring with a dragon, shift the belt and place the hand to the driver.

 **GASHATO! KIMEWAZA! ART SPLAT CRITICAL FINISH!**

 **VERY NICE! SPECIAL! FABULOUS!**

Then a flaming dragon came out of the magic circle and it fly around him and it's head pop out of his chest and painter spin like a drill then a rainbow of colors formed a drill and they all fire/kick N. atomix as he sway his arms.

N. Atomix: **NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!**

Make a nuclear explosion which the 4 rider shielded themselves.

N. atomix: But how?!

Wizard: you how to do better then that albedo.

Painter: yeah beside, the more your pushing atomix's energy the more his limit reach.

to painter's word as N. atomix felt a bit tired as den-o and hikbi nodded each other as they charge at him with an attack. Hibiki took out a belt on his waist and throw it at N. atomic making a huge drum, he pull out two red drum sticks then he start to hit the drum making the sounds hurt N. atomix and when he hit the drum hard it send N. atomix flying, den-o came in at him.

Den-O: My turn!

He swipe the driver with the pass then he jump up then sprouted blue wings and flykick at N. atomix.

 **CHARGE AND UP!**

That made an explosion and den-o landed behind him roundhouse his back Hibiki uppercut him , wizard drop kick him and painter slammed his hands to his back and he got up while stumble.

N. Atomix: cant give up! I- can still...

Wizard: once again for a rogue galvan you, bad guys never learn, and speaking of learning. You should learn how to count, something tell me your out number, (turn painter, Hibiki and den-o) Gentlemen let's finished the final blow of a tag team attack.

Painter: now your talking!

Hibiki: HELL YEAH!

Den-O: I thought you never ask Bro!

Painter pulled out a sword like brush with rainbow pain on the tip.

 **GASHACON BRUSHER!**

Den-o made the sword, wizard pulled out his gunsword and hibiki ready his drum sticks, painter pulled out his gashat from the slot and place it on the brusher, wizard change his weapon to sword mode and open the hand on the base and slap it, den-o scan the driver with the pass and hibiki made his tips light up on fire.

 **GASHATO KIMEWAZA! ART SPLAT CRITICAL FINISH!**

 **C'MON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS! FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!**

 **CHARGE AND UP!**

Riders: **KAMEN RIDER: OMEGA SLASH!**

as all of their attack combine together at omix's chest as he scream sent to the sky above and fall down then N. Atomix turn back normal as team AAJG is down and defeated as wizard and painter high five while den-o arm cross his arms and hikibi jump up while raised his arms up as they both do a fist bump cause a big explosion of green, orange, red and blue smoke while team BAKZ Turn back to normal then the audients scream and cheering for the boys, the girls scream more louder then the boys.

 **song over**

Port: AND THEY HAVE DONE IT! OUT OF ALL THAT TEAM BAKZ WINS IN STYLE!

Ooblike: indeed port, not only they take out three of team AAJG, they save the leader for last and finishing it off with a stunning display.

Hillbrid: VERY WELL DONE ME LAD!

Coco: that form is, absolutely stunning.

Cinder: and that fire~ wow~.

Ruby: (starts for eyes) THAT IS SO AMAZING AND EPIC!

Lucy: WHY TO GO BENNY!

Summer: THAT IS SO AWESOME!

Penny: alright benny!

Akasu: he continues to make us proud.

Minato: indeed aky, indeed he is.

Weiss: AWESOME!

Niji: that is amazing!

Bloody bunny: WHOOO AUSTY!

Velvet: that is bloody amazing!

Winter: I have to admit, that is so awesome.

Amber: WHY TO GO ZACKY!

Lilith: I am so proud of koan.

Hikari: me too.

Tsume: (scream loud) KOANY!

Mumu: master is the best!

Blake: YES~! BURN!

Nora: BOOM! THAT'S OUR KOANY RIGHT THERE!

Emerald: koany! YOU DID GREAT!

Akaru: he is just like you andy.

Andrew: I know, and I'm so proud of him.

Yang: OH YEAH! ZACKY IS THE BEST!

Shadow bunny: ZACKY! ZACKY!

Leonia: (purr) I want him inside me again~.

Yuna: BIG BRO! YOUR THE BEST!

Kagayuka: WHY TO GO! WHOO!

Amy: that is how you do it!

Neo: YOU ARE THE GREATEST!

Raven: well done zacky.

as the anti trios see it while mercury eating popcorn.

Mercury: well, never expected that to happen.

Anti-emerald: tch. As if we didn't already know.

Anti-neo written "they're keep getting stronger by the second".

Then anti-cinder came in wearing gray pants with a brown vest and has bandages on her breasts, forearms and waist then grab a popcorn seed from mercury's popcorn bucket.

Anti-cinder: oh, come now. Even if you know how a story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch.

She heat it up with her finger to pop it as she ate the popcorn while cinder, neo, amber and emerald see and glared at them.

Cinder: they are going down

Emerald: wheres the fun in that?

Neo: you got that right bitch.

Amber: like any of you care.

Cinder: hey amber, no harm feeling what happen back.

Amber: that's okay, I forgive since the boys explain to me, so who we facing next?

Cinder: well I don't know yet but if is my anti self, I'll take her down as she stole my huntress attire.

Emerald: don't worry you'll fight them, also we're gonna watch our kid's fight too.

Amber: kids?

Port: this next batch of hunters are facing a team of beasts, team uh…GKWG I think they are called is facing the newist teams we have so far, team DAKZ (dakes).

David, alex, koan. Jr and zech is facing four people, the first one is a guy with darker red hair, ashes eyes, wearing a grey shirt, black pants, along spike boots, leather jacket that is grey with red lines, have a tail of a goliath and horns while claws and sharp teeth along spikes on his back. The second guy have aqua hair, silver eyes, dark grey tentecles from his back along a wing shape like too along a tail of a fish. A girl who have silverfish purple hair along red lipstick, green eyes A Black dress along heels boots and 3 tails like along her elbow have blades. And last is Another girl with green lime hair , yellow eyes, black jumpsuit along spider limbs from her back and have sharp teeth.

David: hard to believe the alpha dungle beast such as meteor goliath, elder kraken, mystic wraith, and hive gorgons entering.

Koan. Jr: hard to believe they have a human form to hid their ugly faces.

Alex: shall we dispose of them gentlemen?

Zech: with pleasure!

Ruby: got her then sweaty!

Weiss: hold nothing back!

Blake: go badshit crazy!

Yang: kick some butt!

Ben: go David!

Austin: kick their ass!

koan: give them hell junior!

Zack: don't hold back zech!

Port: three…two…one…BEGIN!

The alphas start to charge at the boys.

David: me and Al take on goliath and Kraken, zech and deal with gogorn and wraith!

Zech: you got it.

Koan. Jr: LET'S GO WILD!(laugh crazy)

David charge at goliath, alex slam his foot at the kraken, koan jr pounds on gogorn and zech punch wraith as koan. jr dodging gorgon's acid web shooter and explosion as koan. jr grin wider.

Koan. jr: time to hammer up!

as a little hammer fall down to the ground, he then pull out a little hammer and slam it to the ground making lightning hitting the gorgon to the ground as she charge at him to claw and kick him but dodging which look like dancing and wham her face then gut.

Koan. Jr: whack a mole! With Mjolnir!

Nora: THAT'S MY SON! RIGHT THERE! WHOOO!

As koan jr spin his hammer and flew up tackle her then she kick him then blow acid beam as he stumble he grin wider as he burst into his demon form which almost like koan but except have a bit dark silver horns and shirtless and demon wings he make a sonic scream burst at her while she leap dodging the sonic scream as she on his back then he grin jump up then slammed her at the ground but she impale his back but see an after image as she turn to see him with cat like eyes glowing as he burst to speed deliver a lot of lightning kick then kick her up then jump up.

Koan. jr: me fly like a butterfly!

Then slammed the hammer to her head then smashed to the ground.

Koan. jr: but I'll sting you like a bee!

As she groan getting up then jump as him which they both punching and kicking.

 **with zech**

Zech is wrestling agents wraith until her tentacle grab him by the ankle and slammed him on the ground 6 time until use his other leg to kick her chest make her stumble and she charging try to slice him but he easily dodging back and forward, duck and double kick her then she use afterimage to trick him until he back flip dodge her energy strike.

Zech: let's kick it up a notch.

Then he burst into a ghost form like zack except silver hair with black streak, red eyes, his clothes look messy and torn a little, a white shirt, green belt, spike come out form his vest, and horns grew side of his head. Then he put his hoodie up while wearing a mask that almost look like visor blue even sharp teeth along almost skull like and bring out which is a long sword grey and white with a hole which is some part of it that almost connect it make it look like a double blade.

Zech: let's roll.

Zack: sweet! His own ghost form!

He dash to her and slash the tentacles and roundhouse her back then she make 18 clones of her then they all charge at him then suddenly zech slowly raised his sword then speed passed all 16 of them as he unsheated his sword wit a clank as all 26 wraith are cut in half and scream in pain as dust flow around almost like black feather as he look to see a black big Grackle fly by.

Raven: it's like my weapon,(smile) I'm so proud of my little grackle.

Wraith: it'll take more then that boy!

Zech: really?

Then he snap his finger as 4 red lines around it as he jump up top.

Zech: time for some good ol wrestling! (Which yang grin wider of excitement)

Yang: punch her lights out sweaty!

Zech jump up with is elbow up then smash down of the 16th wraith, he grab the first one by the leg and batter they other like a baseball then grab one of the wraith and do a tomestone piledriver then make an explosion as zech roar.

 **With**

koan. Jr is punching the gorgon's stomach a lot until she kick him to make him stumble, koan jr then grab her ankle and start spinning and slaming her to the ground until she web his face as she cackle.

Hive gorgon: now your blind!

's eyes burn it off which surprise her.

Koan. jr: not anymore!

Konn. Jr then slap his neck and change into a white tiger with yellow hair, two tails, spikes on his shoulders and elbows, red strips and light blue dots and he has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: (leopard and cheetah mixed roar) **ELEKONATA!**

He slap his neck with his paw to change again then his fur change to black and his main tuen red

? **ULTIMATE ELEKOMATA!**

Blake: A SUPER FLUFFY KITTY!

Tsume: SO FLUFFY!

U. Elekomata charge in speed in circle of red lightning burst an explosion sent her up to the mid air then he claw her back then grab her with her teeth then he turn to see wraith sent flying to the ground then spit gorgon as she sent more energy explosive acid as he dodge them while charging at her uneleashed a blue fire blast from his mouth burn her as she scream then his claw glows white ice then slash her make ice appeared and exploded sent her next to wraith.

U. elekomata came next to zech.

U. elekomata: ready for a tag team?

Zech: of course, why not ranger style?

Austin: hey guys, did you hear what I hear?

Austin:(eyes wide in shock) hey guys, did you hear what I hear?

Ben: yeah.

Koan: did they said ranger?!

Zack: and that means...

U. Elekomata turn back to elekomata and Koan. Jr.

Koan. Jr: let's do this! (Laugh crazy)

Zech: right! (turn back to normal and hood down while remove his mask as he grin)

Zech then pull out a wolf like phone and Koan. Jr made a stag horn beetle form on his wrist

Zech: wild access!

: thunder storm! Ninja form!

Then the stag horn beetle flew off of wrist and change into a crimson helmet and he is wearing it and wearing a jumpsuit that has crimson on the chest, arms and boots and he has a ninja katana, zech's phone close and in a flash zech is wearing a silver jumpsuit with blue on the right side of the chest and arm and on the sides of the lower body and has gold lines on the chest, he also has a wolf themed helmet with red eyes on the top, he has a long sword-like weapon.

?: howling wolf! (slam his hands on the ground and took a wolf stance) wolf ranger!

?: power of lightning! Crimson ninja ranger!

Zack and Koan: HOLY FUCK! POWER RANGERS!

Austin: ALSO KNOWN AS SUPER SENTIE! What, dose this means that our kids have power ranger system?!

Ben: I did not see that coming!

Ruby: what's a power ranger?

Austin: it's the opposite of kamen riders, kamen riders mostly work alone but power rangers work as a team, sometimes in a team of three or five and up.

Koan: there even sometime new ranger joining.

Zack: which some of them are good but some are bad first before turn good.

Ben: they have weapons and sometime best way depends different type.

Austin: they have a megazord.

Blake: mega-what?

Zack: is a robot that is formed by multiple robots.

Austin: and every megazord is pacific to the rangers themselves.

Koan: they can combine consider a giant robot fighting giant enemies.

Zack: since sometime they fight bosses and army alogn minions who is monsters, aliens, demons or type of supernatural that the rangers always defend by working together as a team follow by a red ranger leader as the tough and special one.

Weiss: special one?

Austin: all power rangers have an extra or sixth ranger that is stronger.

Zack: as long how many is.

Ben: those rangers are the generation to generation.

Yang: can you guys go ranger too?

Austin: I don't , but these guys do (tuck his thumbs to ben, koan and zack)

Black, ruby and yang: really?!

Nora and weiss: why?

Austin: the last time I tried one it just make an explosion up on my face, even the special ones exploded on me.

Akasu: I know the problem.

Austin: what is mom? Why cannot I not morph into a ranger like my bros?

Akasu: well you didn't got registered on that system.

Austin: do'h! (facepalm) so how can I fixed the problem?

Minato: it won't recognize you on the power ranger system but there is the super sentai system.

Austin: oh, I feel so stupid right now. 

Weiss: (hugs him) not to me your not.

Koan: don't worry Bro, people think I'm stupid but look how turn out that I'm still random.

Austin: thanks koan(turn wiess and smile) and thank you snow bunny.

Weiss: anytime (kiss his cheek)

Zack: well there is one way of it.

Austin: what is it?

Akaru: the journey of becoming a ranger

Austin: what?

Ben: well like you have your journey of the kamen rider, looks like you have to start from scratch again bro.

Austin: here we go again.

Koan: it's the only way Aust, the reason we don't go ranger more often because it doesn't feel right without you as a team.

Austin: thanks.

Koan: hey it what brother can do.

Ruby: can we be ranger as well?

Zack: sure as long you follow the journey of it.

 **With zech and koan. jr**

Wraith: rangers?!

Gorgon: impossible! I heard they take out the worst evil there is!

Wolf ranger: you heard right!

Crimson ninja: guardions of the omnivers, united we fight! (laugh crazy)

The crimson ranger pulled out his katana and the wolf ranger pulled out his sword and they charge each other as they begin slashing at the two dungle beast human then as wraith try to slice the wolf ranger but dodging the attack and blade then he punch her stomach then gorgon sent more explosion but the crimson ranger charge in lightning speed slashing and cut then as he back flip dodging more acid web then double roundhouse kick her.

Amy: wow!

Blake: DESTROY THEM SONNY BOY!

 **With alex**

alex is fighting the goloith as he try to over power him but alex throw him off then he unleashed an electric claw at alex's stomach but to the kraken surprise his fist is getting frozen as he scream in pain.

Alex: as my ice is deadly of frostbite so.

Alex then make a saber sword of ice look dragonic then the kraken make electric axe, as they charging slashing and clashing each other ducking and side to side as he raised his sword up.

Alex: **ICE ROOM!**

Slammed his sword created a huge ice floor and make everything cold along ice pillars and mountain look a bit dragonic make the kraken shiver while some snow falling and around.

Austin: HOLY JESUS!

Akasu: how that is something that I didn't see.

Weiss: I am so proud right now.

Winter: oh wow, he has ice energy?

Alex: even I work well with water, to bad your element now here.

Kraken: I don't fear the cold boy.

Alex: but you'll get your ass freeze while beaten down.

He then charge at him then slash the krakin leaving ice shards.

As he scream but he broke out then charge at alex as he dodging the claw swing then make a lighting bolt sent alex flying and crashed down then he getting up as see the kraken jump which alex roll to dodge the fist smashed the ice ground as alex get up.

Kraken: is that all you got!

Alex: just getting started

 **with david**

as david and goliath punching and kicking each other sicne david using his super speed avoiding the fire breath and the boulder from goliath uppercut him as goliath grab his leg and smash him at the ground until david energy blast his face then david pull out is a Large sword that is brown hilt along a silver, green and black color , then burst to speed while goliath to as they both slashing each other with it while running then david block the thrust of goalith's tail.

Ben: go david!

Lucy: take that ugly bitch down!

as david jump over goliath then double kick him as goliath slash him but only the shirt then david sent energy slash from his sword at goliath as he leap up and so do david then dropped kick him , david go down as surprise ruby that david's large sword morph into a big green energy scythe with a green energy blade.

David: **MIGHTY SLASH!**

He charge in as so do goliath unleashed a blue fire slash but david cut it down and spin sent the green energy slash spinning as it hit goliath burst explosion as he roar in pain get sent to the ground of a slash mark.

Ben: THAT'S MY BOY!

Ruby: I'M PROUD OF YOU DAVID!

Summer: WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

as goliath leap back avoiding the the energy blast slice as david came in next to alex who fighting kraken who a bit cold

alex: seem you got your fun D

david: he try to put some fist to it.

Alex: you thinking what I'm thinking (smrik)

David: (grin) to ranger up? Yeah.

Alex: also my grandmom, mom and my dad will love this one.

Then alex brought out a white bracelet with a white gem on it then it change to a white dragon-like dinosure with a red button, david pulled a gold pain phone and flick it open then it turn into a wand with a green tip then press 1-2-3.

David: magical source! Mystic force!

Alex: white ranger dino power!

 **GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**

Then a green magic circle appeared above his head as he jump though it, now he is wearing a green jumpsuit with a cape and black lines, then a green helmet appeared on his head that has a have an ox on the viewer and has a little staff on his wast, alex's body is all white then he jump up and spins as the armor pieces form on his body, now he is wearing white armor with a white jumpsuit with black lines o the shoulders, arms and sides of the body then a white helmet form on his head with a black fin on his head and his viewer is red.

?: strong as a tree, green mystic ranger!

?: drago power! White ranger!

Kraken: rangers?!

Goliath: (growl) the mystic and dino thunder!

Green mystic: you got that right. Ugly!

White drago: let's go! Drago Sword!

He pull out a white sword with gold disines on the blade of a Dragon like as the two ranger charge slashing their weapons to the two dundgle beast as they block and kick then but the white Drago ranger charge in speed slash an'X' mark on hia chest passed him as he exploded but still standing as the green mystic pounding goliath while he cast a spell as vines ground out from the ground to grab the dungle beast and throw them up as the white Drago ranger created a yellow arrows flaoting.

White drago: Fire!

It blasted them all to them as they scream in pain as the two sungle beast now roar as the goliath burst in fore and the Karmen now cover in more lightning.

Krakin: is that all you got?!

White Drago: not everything, Super dino mode!

He start to glow then the black spots turn to spikes and the wrist parts become black swords

White Drago: let's dance!

He charge at the krakin and slash at him a lot even dodging the lightning then he spin like a mini tornado slashing him a lot, the green mystic he pull out his staff and change it to and ax.

Green mystic: magi staff: ax mode!

Then green mystic double spin slashing at goliath as he leap back and grab a boulder and throw it at him but green mystic slice it in him while charge at him.

Green mystic: take this!

He slash his chest making him scream and roll to krakin, then wraith and gorgon sent flying and screaming next to them as well, which wolf ranger and crimson ranger walk next to white drago and green mystic.

Green mystic: had enough? Keep this up we're pulling the big guns.

Goliath: not in your life!

Kraken: rather go to hell.

Wraith: we'll kill you no matter what!

Gorgon: and dung will be please

green mystic:(shake his head) then you force us to use force.

White drago: time for the big guns.

Green mystic: yep, come on bro ! let's paint the town red in front these douchle beast!

White drago: sweet!

crimson ranger: fuck yeah!

Wolf ranger: now your speaking my langue!

They turn back to normal as they nodded.

David: alright ready? (they nodded) go!

Then david pulled out a ninja star and a big one on the other hand, alex pulled out a mystic phone but the tip is red, pulled out red sunglasses and zech pull out while it's spinning a different phone, when he grabs it to stop spinning he flip open.

David: power stars, lock in! (locked in the stars in the big one) ninja spin! (spins the ninja star)

Alex: (press 1 2 3) magical source! Mystic force!

: (grin wider) jungle beasts! (do a martial art stents) Spirit unleashed!

Zech: overdrive! (put the botton of the phone and fastly push it on his arm) Exhilarate!

David is now wearing a red jumpsuit with a black and red strap on the chest and has a ninja star on the face of the helmet, alex is the same as green but it's red and has a bird on the face, is wearing a full red jumpsuit but has black strips on the sides and the glasses turn to a tiger themed helmet, zech is wearing a white and ref jumpsuit with a car themed helmet.

?: power of the ninja! Ninja red!

?: fearsome as fire! Red mystic ranger!

?: with straight of the tiger! Jungle fury red ranger!

?: kick into overdrive! Red ranger!

Gorgon: oh great, more rangers!

Kraken: but red!

Ninja Steel Red: oh we're just getting started.

Ninja read put his ninja star on his ninja blade, mystic red pull out his staff then it change into a sword, overdrive red pulled out a red staff that has a blade on the end, and jungle red start to emit red aura as the four red rangers nodded.

Ninja steel red: red ninja strike, steel slash, ninja spin!

Mystic red: magi staff: sword mode! Power of the phoenix!

Jungle red: call to the beast inside! Free the tiger!

Overdrive red: tribe lance!

Rangers: **CRIMSON LEGACY!**

Then ninja steel red dash up the team and slash tnen followed by a red ghostly tiger slashing there claws with mystic red coming in with forming of a flaming phoenix clashing to them and overdrive red making a red slash at the team, Sent them flying out of the ring as the five ranger turn then they exploded of red smoke as they all hive five while a fist pump turn back to normal.

Port: UNBELIVABLE! We just witnessed a battle of a century Folks!

Ooblike: indeed it is port, like team BAKZ, team DAKZ have there own forms that made an appearance today.

Ben: ALRIGHT!

Hillbrid: That was amazing!

Coco: very stylish, that's my boy!

Cinder: that is amazing.

Ruby: (star eyes) AWESOME WEAPONS!

Lucy: that's our son!

Summer: amazing proficients.

Penny: well done david.

Amber: no kidding.

Austin: that's a super win!

Akasu: they are amazing.

Minato: not amazing as you are.

Weiss: that is great.

Niji: that is specticulor.

Bloody bunny: it'g good, not great but good.

Velvet: well done alex!

Winter: impressive.

Koan: THAT IS VERY WILD! (laugh crazy)

Lilith: that's what I call finish with a bang.

Hikari: that's our grandson.

Tsume: YYYEEEEAAAAAHHHH!

Mumu: very well done jr!

Blake: THAT'S MY BOY!

Nora: MY JUNGLE SON IS THE BEST!

Emerald: that is wide!

Zack: that is my son right there.

Akaru: (smile) and our grandson.

Andrew: yeah right he is!

Yang: that's a big boom!

Shadow bunny: they are good.

Leonia: WHOOOOOO!

Yuna: THAT'S MY SON! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU ZECH!

Kagayuka: he is awesome!

Amy: that is so awesome.

Neo: so proud of him.

Raven: he is very well done.

 **Timeskip**

Port: up next is team JNPR of beacon verses team BRNZ (bronze) of shade!

Koan: You can do it Nora! whack them like they stole our chickens!

Koan. jr: do your best mom!

Lunialle: go mommy! Go!

Anna: good luck ren!

Then a forest stage and a mountain stage stands behind JNPR and BRNZ.

Port: three…two…one…

Jaune: come on guys!

Port: BEGIN!

The two teams then charge at each other but the girl wearing a red and white hoodie, a hat that covered her left eye, deep blue pants holding a sniper rifle run to the tree, pyrrha is facing a young man with dark purple eyes and short black hair with his hair slicked toward his left side. He wears a top that consists of gradients of gray and purple, scarf, black pants with bronze kneecaps and a dark purple scarf that wraps around his right leg and black boots and has claws on his wrists.

Pyhraa block his attack then slash him but suddenly missed then a young girl with light tan skin, dusky rose hair and gray-blue eyes. She wears a red and white jacket over a white shirt with blue tracksuit pants and a distinctive black beanie that covers her left eye. She also wears a large black scarf and red canvas sneakers. who use her sniper weapon to swing up top of the tree branch.

Nora and Ren facing a young male with messy dark red hair and pink eyes. He wears a deep sky blue jacket with a black hood and rolled up black sleeves, open over a white shirt with long, rolled up sleeves. A pair of sunglasses with pink lenses hang from his collar. He also wears a pair of ripped burgundy jeans, black shoes and black finger-less gloves. He then shock ren with his shock rod and kicked him away.

Nora: ren!

She then charge at him swinging her hammer but she got hit by the rod and is getting shocked but it didn't affect her.

Port: oho, looks like one of my favrite students, nora valktyrie is charging up to use her semblance!

?: what?

Ooblike: yes, miss valkyrie's semblance let's her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles. This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case absorb nolan's attacks and send the young man flying.

Nolen: that?!

Austin: suddenly her hyper energy makes sense now, and for her to catch up to you koan.

Koan appeared in the screen with port and ooblike

Koan: yep! But that's not all, she now has the ability to alter everything around her like a cartoon with out disturbing the laws around her and her semblance is merge with the predator can now connect to her hammer and make an absolute explosion hit!

Nolen: WAIT WHAT?!

Nora the grim widely and electrical energy is surging around her body and nolen is now scared, she then charge at him slamming her hammer at his gut sending him flying to a rock as it shattered by crash landing. Jaune look up on the mountain and spotted a thunder cloud and have an idea.

Jaune: nora! Get to the mountain!

Nora: (salutted) you got it! (dash to the mountain)

jaune: ren, try and distract the sniper!

Ren: (sarcastic) sure, why not?

Pyrrha and jaune charge at the two members, nora is jumping at the mountain, then a young man with green eyes and brown hair styled in cornrow dreadlocks tipped in gold clasps. He wears a green vest buckled closed on his left shoulder, over a black T-shirt and loose white pants rolled up to his knees. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves with white armor parts that are the holsters for his weapon and olive canvas sneakers. He throw two saw blades at jaune, he blocked it but his shield his head twice, the guy use it to hit pyhraa twice but she block it with her shield as jaune shake his head and help his team.

Ruby: yeah, go get 'em jaune!

Weiss: well, he's certainly improved.

Yang: yeah, but he ain't got nothing on pyrrha.

Zack: don't sell him off to short yang.

Austin: yeah, me and the bros help out team jnpr even jaune the most.

Ben: but we didn't figure out what his semblance is yet.

Koan: speaking of figuring out yet, do you bros notice seem off about ozpin when we first met him?

Austin: now if you meant it, he let us and the girls to go on that last mission on mountain glen.

Zack: and usually or is my imagination when I senses him ,it seem not no ordinary man, what does it mean ?

Ben: we'll ask him along bringing the girls and other when this match is done today

ausitn,koan and zack nodded.

Pyrrha is fighting the two boys and dogging there blades, ren is running up to the sniper as she is shooting him which he dodging it slide over from pyhhra then fighting the nolen, which dual lock each other weapon until ren kick his ribs and using nolen as a shield make the girl with the sniper stop but she change her target to nora.

Ren: nora!

Jaune: (block a claw) pyrrha, up!

Pyrrha run to jaune while dogging the saw and landed on jaune's shield, then he push her up, the sniper fired but pyrrha blocked it, nora reached to the top and conduced the lightning into her body then she change her hammer to gun mode and then fired all six grenades at the sniper but shape as a heart cause an explosion to the forest but the sniper is okay for now as she cough and get down, then the 3 guys see nora bring her hammer up then smash to cause the ground to crater with a lightning shockwave sent the 3 guys to the girl as they regroup.

Jaune: this is it, guys! Let's finish 'em with team attacks! Ren, Nora, demolish strike!

Ren and nora nodded as ren start dashing around them and firing at them which they avoiding the bullet but then suddenly they see nora with a big crazy grin as backing her hammer then hit them sent them flying out of the ring.

Ben: well koan, are you proud of nora?

Koan: so proud and so awesome, WAY TO GO NORY! I'M GONNA TAKE YOU TO PANCAKE ISLAND!

Nora heard koan then she grin widely and jump to him by speed then breaking the barrier and hugs koan so tight while he laugh crazy.

Nora: YOUR THE BEST OF THE BEST OF THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!

Koan: SURE DO! WE CAN TAKE OUR KIDS THERE, AND HAVE A BREAKFAST PARTY!

Nora hugged him tighter and lifted him up and spins around while laughing and dancing.

Port: and with that, it appears team JNPR wins by knockout. Literally. Can someone go make sure they're okay?

as raven senses something and look up to see a white bird color black and red streaks flying which she narrow her eyes.

Zack: what's wrong raven?

Raven: konton watch the fight.

Zack: my half brother got something up.

Raven: I'll go after him.

Zack: I'll sent my duplicate with you, be careful.

She nodded and walked away as as zack duplicate himself intangible as they go follow konton

with konton in the land and some demolished building and old trees he's playing his flute while close his eyes then he stop as his bird arrive in his shoulder, which raven and zack arrive.

Konton: I see you two spotted my bird's eye view.

Zack: good pun there, anyway what are you doing here konton?

Konton: like I said, I'am no one side, just a bargain but I'm interesting how this fight. (turn to them and look at raven) raven, current leader of the Branwen Tribe, thought you couldn't careless about your family.

Raven: was until zack open my eyes about family.

Konton: really? Cause there is darkness within you who disagree on that.

Raven: darkness can't survive without light and nether dose light with out darkness.

Konton: true as I'am zack's darkness and this is why we're alike raven, you should be like how I'am, we both share the same such as our own clan needed a strong leader, killing, people who kept secret from us form our training to become better, like ozpin.

Raven: I know what ozpin is doing and who he's fighting.

Konton: to salem of course and do you ever trust a man like him who's no ordinary man.

Zack: that's what me and my brothers are going to find out.

Konton: indeed, you know raven as like you said in your rule " The weak die, The strong live, Those are the rules", I follow that rule and look how I turn out, you didn't told the whole truth to zack and yang.

Raven: bits and pieces show the big picture and I already know that he took her virginity.

Konton: and he do to you, turning you into a filthy half breed kind.

Raven: I had to admit I can believe about you...(head down while her hand into a fist)

Konton: of what about me?(cross his arm)

Raven: a grown baby who can't even face his own father.

Konton: (scoff) who do you think that? that's zack's father, not mine.

Raven then slap his face.

Raven: don't give me that attitude mr, you march right up to andrew and you take to him right now!

Konton then eyes flashes sent a big shockwave sent raven crashed to the wall mountain.

Zack: raven!

Raven getting up grunted as she glared at him.

Konton: For the last time he's zack's father and not mine, and I take order from no humans including a half celestailsapien such as you.

Akaru: then what about me?

Konton turn to see akaru and Andrew.

Konton: akaru, and Andrew.

Andrew: my son please, stop this.

Konton: if you two wanan stop me, then kill me right here and now (make them both flinch)

Akaru: I believe you need a time out.

She snap her fingers and konton is knot in chains then he break out of the chain which surprise them a little.

Konton: I didn't stay in a low level like my half brother, I say kill me not chain me or sealed me.

Akaru: no (bite her lip while hold in tears as Andrew comfort her)

Konton: why not? I'm a endagypse who's different and is your job or son to kill me.

Akaru: you shouldn't believe what you think

konton: don't think, know already akaru.

then she give konton a tight hug and so do Andrew and raven which surprise of him by their speed.

Akaru: just stop it and let us hug you.

Andrew: we're sorry that you turn this way.

Raven: finally.

konton snarl then teleported out then they see he transforming slowly as 9 tails burst shape like fox but grey fur , red streaks are golden brown along , black shadow eyes , red iris , black claws , a bit pale dark gray skin, 3 horns but 2 horns on each side , sharp teeth.

Konton: enough !

he turn to zack as his tail came at him in speed but yuna came in defend stop the tail make konton stop.

konton: yuna...(narrow his eyes)

Yuna: zack, that's enough.

Konton: I told you it's konton!

Yuna: your wrong! You zack! My big brother!

He growl as she walk close to him as he raised his claws but stop between her face which his hand shake a little while glaring at her.

Yuna: zack, this isn't you, the big brother I know won't be this cold, the big brother I know is loving and caring to me every day, even I was dead I will still love you with all my heart.

She hugged him tight which he stop and turn back to normal his eyes flashes blue but back to red as but ijin came out then threw a black flaming spear as konton push yuna which they both jump back out of the way as the arrow landed down , ijin came down next to konton and glared dagger at her.

Konton:(groan) oh great , ijin I didn't need protection.

Ijin glared at him.

Konton: I know your worried if I get killed form them even yuna is here.

Ijin glared dagger at yuna.

Konton:(sigh) and now she pissed, great.

Yuna: pissed off by me? I'm his sister.

Konton: she know but...(hiss a little) she a bit overprotective for me since she... don't want anyone girl hug me of not sharing cause she...like me(blush)

Zack: your not the only one dude, bloody bunny is clingy over Austin.

Konton: and same with your rabbit.

Zack: true.

Ijin zoom in using her flame sword but raven block it as they slashing and blocking dodging side to side then she double kick raven but she block it quick then use her wings and sword at the same time make a big red and black energy slash at her but konton zoom quickly to shielded her, which he scream a bit of pain then he fall in one knee of the big scratch slash on his chest then bleeding darker red blood which seam to steam and melt the ground like acid.

Konton: that kinda hurt (chuckle) impress move raven.

Raven: don't mention it

konton healed up as he turn to ijin show a little worry look

konton: now we're even

ijin frown a little mad and whack his head.

konton: hey I know you don't want me to get hurt and worried you but ! if she swing it at you , you'll end up like me right now damn it !

she pouted but cant be mad of someone as she give an apologize look.

Konton:(sigh and roll his eye) its' alright, just watch out and be carful next time (she try to hug him) no I don't need to be like a little brat hold me, dont carry away (groan as she try but he stop her) , whater you stupid dragon...(she press her breasts to his arm)... come on! I never expected or uncalled for here...

She look down sad pouted as she turn but konton hugged her as she smile and hug his arm tight.

Konton:(small smile) does it look like I wanted you to stop? Also I guess it was nothing of saving you cause, don't want my allies to get wounded (as akaru, andrew, yuna, raven and zack smile)

Akaru: guess there is some love in you.

Andrew: that's our boy.

Yuna: I hope she didn't try to kill me again.

Raven: at least you have someone to love you.

Zack: never suspected that niji's double likes you.

Konton: well we did mate after all (they shocked eyes wide as konton look confuse at them) what ?

Zack: you mate, with a rainbow dragon?

Konton: duh, and she is a lightning rainbow dragon, only black and white is her fire.

Yuna: huh, she is really eager to mate with you.

Konton: yeah and now she an anti-demon goddess dragon, seeyah brother, little sister...(turn Akaru and Andrew) you two,... mother and father...

He teleported in black and flames ashes along ijin disappeared by lightning strike.

Raven: finally he start to grow up.

Suddenly a small black flame circle portal as konton threw a brick and ijin rotten egg at raven's face and disappeared, then the black fire portal it's gone.

Raven: that little bastard! (zack got a napkin and wipe her face) thanks zacky.

Zack: your welcome, seem your durable mixed invulnerable didn't make you feel pain form that brick (She smile)

Raven: a plus on being your girl.

timeskip

Ooblike: ah, well, vacuo fans are sure to be hurting after that one, but this next round will have them on the edge of their seats.

Port: team ENGO (indigo) of shade is certainly a crowd favorite. But these love ladies are going against some of the toughest, testosterone filled, teammates we've seen so far. I'm of course talking about team SSUN (sun)!

as raven came by along the duplicate zack went back.

as sun ,Neptune also two guys which is the first one is has red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut. There are several red markings around his left eye. He wears a green, mulberry, navy color feather earring on his left ear, and has a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over the left side. He also wears a gray bandanna around his neck. On his right hand, he wears a fingerless glove, and on his right bicep, he has a gray band. He wears a white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. He also wears a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wears a brown belt and a slightly slanted gray belt that his weapon holster is attached to.

the second is a teenage boy with dark skin and yellow eyes. His hair is sage green, and he appears to have tattoos of wings on his chest and tattoos of Roman numerals (matching those on his sword) around his neck. He wears a white long coat with asymmetrical sleeves, a green wing design similar to his tattoos and no shirt underneath, displaying his tattooed chest. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He also wears a pair of dark pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle.

Port: sun wukong and his team are certainly a force to be reckoned with. And although he'll be representing the mistral academy of haven, I'm sure his friends and family back in vacuo will be cheering him along.

Ben: oh yeah sun told these two which is scarlet and sage.

Zack: seem their fighting Nebula Violette is the leader of Team NDGO, which is Nebula, Dew, Gwen and Octavia.

Austin: go forward Neptune!

Koan: make them go bananas monkey boy!

Weiss: good luck you guys!

The boys of team SSUN are facing four girls, the first has lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side, and olive eyes. She wears a high-necked, tight-fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat. She also wears a leather bandolier with a shoulder pad on the right, which also appears to hold her weapon. She also wears gray pants and dark gray boots. The second a young female with tanned skin, dark blonde hair swept to her left side, and violet eyes. She wears a sleeveless green dress with an asymmetrical hem, what appears to be golden scale armor underneath her dress that covers her chest, neck and left arm, a lighter green sarong tied around her hips, and a golden pauldron. Two thin chains loop from the front of her pauldron and around her torso to the back. She also wears a pair of over-the-knee scale leggings, the same as her chest armor, armored boots with a small heel matching the pauldron, and a simple chain bracelet with a ring connected to it on her right hand. The third girl is a young female with olive skin, curly black hair pulled back from her face into ringlets, and brown eyes. She wears a black corset dress with a dark gray front, purple hem and purple laces on the back. The upper part of her dress is light gray, with a high gray collar and elbow length sleeved with black cuffs. Her belt is a long purple ribbon edged in gray, with a bow in the back and tied in the front, and connected to the belt are a pair of armor tassets that also act as storage for her weapon. She also wears light gray stockings and pale gray ballet flats, with ribbons around her lower legs. And the last girl that has fair skin, brick red hair left loose and olive green eyes. She wears a blue waistcoat with two long tails and brown bodice detail. A blue crop vest of the same color is worn over the top. Her skirt is cream underneath an orange open-front layer. She wears a pair of dark blue belts crossed in the front and back, and a pair of silver pauldrons, held in place by a leather belt across her chest. Her shoes are a pair of simple, dark brown boots with a folded top.

Neptune:(flirtatious while smile) ladies.

Austin: (facepalm) oh my god, he's a moron.

Weiss: break his stupid face, NDGO!

Neptune: Alright girls, try to remember. Hands… above the waist.

Sun: ignore him, for he...

austin: IT'S A MORON!

Sun: yes, what austin said.

Koan: Don't go easy on goggle kid!

As team ndgo look at team bakz as they blush a little and giggle.

Austin: um guys, they are smiling at us.

ben: no shit Sherlock, we already notice that

koan: hope they're aware

Austin: why?

zack: cause our girls dont look happy a bit.

True to zacks word the girls are showing an evil aura and they are mad as hell.

Austin: I hate this part.

Zack: you think?

As a section to show a landscape then a dessert rocks of a home field and a sun appeared, which everybody put on sunglasses except koan and his girls.

Koan: pretty light (his pupils gone bigger)

Nebula: alright, home field advantage!

Sun: don't get too cocky, that's my turf too.

Scarlet: I hope I don't get sand in my shoes.

Neptune: be cool, man.

Gwen: hey, the ocean!

Neptune: huh?

He turn to see the icon of the water with a tree on the middle, this made neptune scared with his eyes wide.

Austin: (smirk) this should be interesting.

Ruby: uh...what's wrogn with neptune.

Koan: ay caramba (shake his head)

Blake:(facepalm) oh no. 

then the other side change with water, along a pirate ship, trees with coconuts.

Koan: aquaphobia.

Yang: so that means...

Blake: yep, Neptune's...afraid of water.

Ooblike: three, two, one, begin!

Neptune then dash to the other side and up to the mountain.

Sage: neptune! What are you doing?!

Neptune: oh, you know, just, uh, getting to higher ground.

Sun: on the enemy's side?!

Neptune: they would never expect it!

Dew: he's not wrong.

Nebula: open fire!

Austin: we're going to get neptune some help.

koan: he's spineless as a jellyfish

?: the dude have some aquaphobia.

Then walking to the boys and girls are two girls, both of them have a shark fin at the back , pointy ears ,the first one have blond hair spiky hair wearing a black bandana , red eyes, sharper shark teeth , wear a blue and white long sleeves shirt showing a only her stomach , wear a red collar vest ,and a red skirt with a brown belt buckle long wearing a knee black boot while her belt carry a sword.

Next to her is a girl who look exact like her except have green eyes have black eyeliner was a little more thicker , and she had a 2nd piercing on the top of her right ear. blonde hair was a little straightened, and had a black streak on the right side of her hair, and a darker purple streak on the left side. She also wore a purple short sleeve top reveal her stomach with a black leather jacket over, black skinny jeans along a black skirt, black ankle boots, and black fish-net finger-cut gloves.

then a girl who have golden hair yellow hair, with a piece standing up. Her hair is usually tied up into a pony tail at the side with a pink ''hawaii'' flower. She has light-brown amberish eyes and fair skin as well two monkey ears and a tail.

Her clothes consist of a yellow crop top surrounded by a black stripe at the bottom and a yellow skirt with some short black leggings and a pair of black uggs with red fur to finish the look off.

Austin: and who are you three?

?: names spikette, Kia and this is my sister spikerella.

Anna: oh hey girls.

Spikette: oh hey anna.

Zack: you three know each other?

Anna: they're part of my team, team AKSS (arks)

Koan sniff at spikette, Kia and spikerella.

Koan: sharks and a spider monkey, cool.

Kia: how did…

Austin: he's part all animal don't ask why.

spikerella: guess the rumor are true

Kia: awesome!

Ben: what rumors?

Kai: the rumors said that a man that has a spirit of all animals change the white fang and start to help unify the humans and the fananus.

Koan: that's me! Koan care for human and fananus , now there all happy and stupendous together( turn spikerella) also cool skark teeth, are skarkla and her sisters pirates?

Spikerella made a small smile and chuckle even like koan's outfit and dog collar like.

Austin: like scarlet there?

Spikette: yeah but different

Spikerella look at koan's attire and collar while small smile.

Koan: something sharky like? (Title his head)

Koan: koan like sharky's gothic and dark attire, jacket make look stupendous like marconi and cheese ! (She chuckle a little)

Spikette: never thought you laugh of his humor.

Spikerella: I find it funny.

Team NGDO charge as sun, sage and scarlet charge as well, scarlet is fighting octavia but she dogged his cutlass as she rides the sand, sage with his large sword is fighting dew clash there blades making them slide away from each other, dew then made a sand tornado's at sage, the three tornado's collided to make a bigger one that send sage flying in the tornado and throw him out of the ring.

Ooblike: and NDGO gains the advantage.

As octavia facing scarlet and sun, she make a sword slash of fire make a sand smoke as sun run from it.

Sun: neptune!

Neptune hop down with his blaster then octavia make another fire slash suddenly neptune put on his goggles to avoid getting sand smoke from his eyes which octavia block it and sun came up kick her at the not look happy then sun twirl his staff but he thrust his staff and sent her to the ground.

Austin: ooh that's gotta hurt.

Port: oh! And we're down to 3-on-3!

Dew made a sand tornado to send scarlet off but he glided to the broken ship.

Koan: he fly?

Zack: no, glide.

Gwen and nebula shot an arrow and knife at the pirate boat's pole make nebula turn her arrow gun into a sword then slashes with scarlet hitting each other and kicking as they in a sword lock until scarlet push her down, scarlet spotted gwen then twirl his pirate gun to shoot not a bullet but grabbling rope at gwen's ankle.

Scarlet: gotcha.

Hang her upside as scarlet got down then gwen's knifes fall down but luckly for scarlet stay still like a statue, and not a scratch on him as he sigh in relief.

Then Dew facing sun and he see 2 coconut and grab them as he threw it at her but dew use her spear to hit burst in fire which sun dodge it but hit scarlet's face and his nuts make him groan.

Ben: that's gotta hurt(hiss)

Austin: poor scarlet.

Koan: pow! Right in the gold nuggets!

Zack: oh man! Ow!

Sun: nuts.

Dew then made a water tornado at sun.

sun: uh, neptune?! Could use some help buddy! (dogged some tornado's)

neptune: uh, ya know, it would probably be better if you came over here! Yeah! I can guard this sector! We're in lockdown mode!

Sun: what are you talking about?! There's nothing to lock down!

Neptune: lockdown! Right! You got it!

Austin: that doesn't make any sense!

Koan: fight back you spineless jellyfish !( Spikerella and spikette small smile while snicker a little)

Spikette: NEPTUNE! GET IN THERE OR I'LL MAKE YOU!

Neptune flinch in fear by spikette and koan then sun avoid dew's spear.

Sun: I know your afraid of water but your gonna-

Neptune: there, I helped! Are you happy now?! Also, I'm not afraid of water and I have no idea what YOU are talking about!

Austin: then show a backbone damn it!

Gwen, dew and nebula is regrouping ready for an attack.

Sun, Austin, Koan and spikette: NEPTUNE! (Frustration)

Neptune: okay, fine! Just get out of the water!

Sun got out of the water and neptune got near the water and change his weapon to spear mode and stike the blade into the water making a shock, that shocked dew, nebula and gwen.

Port: and with that, team SSSN moves on to the doubles round! You know what I call that victory?

Ooblike: shocking?

Port: no, well earned. What you said is stupid.

 **with qrow**

he's in a bar with a bartender as he whistle form the fight on the screen.

Bartender: Now that's a match.

Qrow: pssh! That was a mess.

Bartender: come on man, You didn't like them, the Vale kids, or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?

Qrow turn his head to a bullhead dropping in at beacon.

Qrow: that one (he took his last drank and became a little drunk) Whoo, Happy Vytal Festival.

He dropped some money and went off.

Then the bartender acdiently broke a glass.

Bartender: ahh geez darn it.

 **with team BAKZ and they others**

Spikette: finally.

Spikerella: wow, that was an amazing (sarcasm)

Koan: but he still a spineless jellyfish, ironic he zap like one.

Ruby: aw, that was so close!

Yang: looks like the dorks made it to the nest round.

Austin: you got that right, even there dancing like dorks.

Zack: not bad.

As sun see kia as he wink and smile at her and neptune do the same with spikette as they blush.

Kai: emphasis on 'dork'.

Ooblike: that concludes the matches for today. Please leave the coliseum in a CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!

Koan: we get it damn it!

Yang: come on, let's go congratulate 'em!

Then zack, zech, aoihi and raven senses qrow coming.

Raven: qrow.

Zack: your brother is here?

Raven: yeah, he's here.

Then summer rose smile as that it's her chance to meet her daughter again face to face then she teleported intangible.

Bullhead ame flying over the coliseum which drew weiss ,alex , summer ,and austin's attention which ruby bump into weiss.

Ruby: uh! On… what are you viewing?

Weiss: she's here.

She then dash to beacon with ruby behind her and grabbing ben's arm and alex , david , mai , Austin and summer followed them.

Spikerella: say koan.

Koan: yeah? (eating meat with a bone)

Spikerella: I just want to say, thank you, for showing that there is people like you who want equality to the world.

Koan: koan is koan! that why me make room for everybody no mater what species, wanna hang out?

Spikerella: sure koan.

 **With austin and ben**

weiss is taking the lead, ruby and ben are catching up with the kids.

Ruby: Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?

Austin: is a surprise.

Ben: and same with you ruby (smile)

Weiss: winter!

Ruby: wait… your sister?

Weiss: winter!

Austin: hey winter! How's it going?

Winter: (turn to see ausstin) austin, I'm doing fine.

Weiss: winter! I'm so happy to see you again! Oh, your presence honors us. (she notice her hair look different) your hair look different.

Winter: yep, decided to have a new look, what do you think?

Weiss: pretty nice (She then sniff at her and her eyes wide of dragon scenes) wait a minute.…

Winter: you smelled it did you? (small smile)

Weiss: you too?! (turn Austin while pouting) and you didn't tell me (Austin chuckle nervously)

Austin: I was just going to after the match and it was just out of the blue like that, anyway winter meet alex and summer our kids.

Alex: hey mom, nice hair.

Summer: hey mommy, you look very pretty.

Winter: (smile) aw aren't they cute, and I saw your in the fight alex.

Alex: you have?

Winter: yeah, you and austin did amazing, beacon, it's been a long time...the air feels different.

Ben: perhaps new faces around.

Ruby: I mean is fall so it's probably colder (As wiess hit her arm)

Weiss: so, what you doing here? (winter smile at her, her kids and Austin)

Winter: classified.

Austin:(roll his eyes while chuckle) just tell her, she's been into more danger then a monday.

Ben: not to mention shredded a grimmcon alpha known as steeljaw to pieces along niji.

Winter: (smile) very well, I'm here in business with ozpin.

Weiss: right. Well, how long are you staying?

Winter: thanks to Austin, I can duplicate myself to take care of thing with james.

Weiss: splendid! Oh and I want to tell you about a plan that ruby has.

Winter: oh really? I like to hear it.

Ruby: ben? What this surprise your telling me.

ben: not what, but who.

Ruby: what you mean who?

Summer: this who.

That voice shocked ruby, she turn to see summer rose smiling at her.

Ruby: m-m-mmom? (tearing)

Summer: it's me ruby, look how much you've grown.

She tackle her mom with a tight hug to the ground and cry so munch burry her face in her chest while summer rose smile and hug her daughter and petting her head.

Ruby: mommy, your back!

Summer: shh, it's okay, it's okay.

Ruby: b-but how? I-I thought your…

Summer: dead, I was until circuit, black-ghost, carnage mayhem and kagayuka brought me back.

Then ruby dash to ben and give him a very tight hug and kiss his face many time.

Ruby: thank you, (kiss) thank you, (kiss) thank you so much benny I love you very much! (kept kissing him)

ben:(chuckle) no problem

then ruby stop as she senses of her mother is part anodite and have alien's power as her eyes frown a minute.

Ruby: mom, did you meet benny and just…

Summer: yes we did.

Ben: before you say I was hesitant at first.

Ruby:(pouted) no fair mom! I was gonna plan to have another round with him!

Summer: (giggle) sorry about that sweaty but he's too cute to resist.

Ruby:(smile) no argument here.

Summer:(turn winter) great to see you winter.

Winter: you too summer.

Ben: also sum, here's our kids, david and mia.

David: hello mom.

Mia: hi mommy!

Summer: oh there are so precious. 

Summer: hey you have the same name as I do.

summer: yep, and so ruby, let's catch up and same with your older sister.

Ruby: yang it's gonna totally be amaze to see you here!

Winter: so wises, how's you been and Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? and make any friends.

Weiss: yes, yes and there's ruby and other friends form Austin and his brothers.

Winter: nice, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards.

Weiss: of course, Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable.

Winter: bunk...bead?

Austin: me and my brothers gonna upgraded their rooms later.

As they walking out suddenly a slice sound to the knight as they turn to see who it is, the new knight stop the person non other qrow which the new knight see he want someone as they back away but still on armed if ben or Austin say the word.

Qrow: hey! Yeah, I'm talking to you ice queen.

Austin: your dead ben.

Ben frown and stomp on austin's foot.

Austin: Ow! (Hopping on one foot while holding his foot)

While zack, zech, aoihi and raven up top on a roof watching.

Weiss: (walk up to qrow) excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to?

Qrow: sssshhhh, not you. (push weiss aside to look to winter) you. Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too.

Winter: I'm standing right before you.

Qrow: so it would seem.

Winter: you realise you just destroyed Atlas military property and try to destroyed the new improve built one's too?

Qrow: ohhhh, I'm sorry. See, I mistook this for some sort of… sentient garbage, and these new ones are smarter but garbage.

The new knight's visor glows while austin frown, Ben as well and zack scolded at the insult of their building drones.

Winter: I don't have time for your immature games, qrow.

Weiss: wait, you two know each other?

Austin: seem like it

Qrow: geez, you atles specialists think you're so special, don't you?

Winter: it's in the title.

Qrow: well, you know what you really are? A buncha sellouts. Just like your boss.

Winter: I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough.

Qrow: oh, I heard too. I heard ol' ironwood finally turned his back on ozpin. And I don't know about these boys, seem the rumor they're doing a pretty good job doing some business.

and Ben their leader.

Austin: yep

Ben: nice to meet you

Qrow: yeah and anyway Austin she'll protect you, just like atlas is gonna protect all of us, huh ?

Winter: if you won't hold your tongue(pull out her sword glowsna little white and her eyes show dragonic) then I will Gladly remove it for you!

Qrow: Alright then,(straight his hair up) come take it.

She then dash at qrow and strike palm at him but move his head side to side and duck as winter hit his sword which he pull it out and pointed at her then begin to sword fighting each other, Qrow try to slash her but she back flip then summer and ruby.

Ruby: what's going on?

Summer look to see Qrow fighting winter as she sigh while shaking her head while smile a little.

Weiss: some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!

Ruby: oh no! Who would such a th—aaaaat is my uncle! (Smile while excited)

Weiss: what?!

Summer: oh Qrow, you drunk.

Ben: should we stop them?

Austin: I don't know.

Ruby: kick her butt uncle qrow!

Wiess: uhh, teqch them respect! Winter!

As mercury see what's going on and watch the fight

Merucry: huh?

Then suddenly behind him is Koan and Mumu in her human form, which he cover his mouth with his hand and his other headlock him by surprise him look to see Koan and Mumu.

Koan: shhhh, boo,(cackle and whisper to Mumu) 'looks like we got our self a playmate bunbun.'

Mumu: (smile widely) we sure do.

Merucry: _MOMMY!_

They teleported somewhere then Qrow and winter using rapidly speed to slashing each other sword while blocking each other then she hit him with her hilt but grin a little.

Then he bring his sword up and she use her semblance to jump back avoid the sword swing cause the ground to break, then Qrow dash to cut her but missed cutting the pole instead then jump at her sword and smile at him, kick his face then back flip as she grew Dragon wings which surprise Qrow but ignore it dashing at her while she flew up, Qrow turn his sword into a gun mode and try to shoot her down but avoid it and got down to the roof running avoiding Qrow keep shooting here then a white smoke made as Qrow waited to see what happen next, winter charge in at him, then she make two sword as Qrow still on his stand as his weapon in sword mode, they made a sword locked make the part crack as they dash each other but suddenly Zack came block crow's sword mode and austin came block winter's sword with his shield.

Austin: that's enough winter!

Zack: stand down bird brain!

Qrow: bird brain? So your zack, I've met your twin brother konton, and he is a piece of work.

Zack: trust me, half brother and I have our ways even we don't see eyes to eye, (frown) so our new robots we made for atlas is garbage huh?

Qrow: yes, you heard me right.

Then a swift sound as Qrow look to see his weapons and his cape. Even almost the hair a bit pieces to see zack unseated his weapon and impressed of his speed as zack's turn black and red iris glows.

Zack: lucky I missed but I wont let it happen next time , we didnt created them just not for james as we need all the help and since our enemies helping Salem and we're in war , (grab his shirt and lift him close as he sweat a little by zack's glare) so disrespect me and my brother's work like that . Then I'll cut off your limbs and legs to male dark meat out of you like a cooked up bird you are along shoving your sword in your a** and feed you to koan , got it ?( narrow his eyes and Qrow gulp a little and raised his hand in defense )

Qrow: hey whoa there kid, take it easy, I have my reasons

Zack: and you have my reasons if you wanted to stay to stay in my good side.

Qrow: well okay since you ask nicely and guess I take it back

Zack dropped qrow as he get up dusting himself as zack's eyes turn back to normal while smile.

Zack: good (then he drink his roots beer while Qrow sigh in relief)

Qrow: _this kid can take down an army of beowolves with that glare, but he'll be down when he meet salem._ (drink his beer)

Raven:(walk by) seem lile you have your fun with winter.

Ben: let's just say winter and qrow show some reunion.

Austin: but a little to far

Winter: sorry austy.

Austin: is alright.

Ben: I got this.

Ben change into clockwork.

Clockwork: **CLOCKVORK!**

Qrow: whoa! Am I drinking to much?

Zack: no dude, that his transformation of aliens(sip his root beer)

As clockwork spin his wide up key like piece as all the damage that Qrow and winter cause went bqck to normal as clockwork to back to Ben.

Ben: there were go.

Ruby: (jump at qrow) UNCLE QROW! Hi. (qrow lift his arm with ruby on it) oh it's good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!

Qrow: (smile) nope.

He ruffle her hair as she fell to her but.

Then team ndgo came along and spotted austin, Zack and ben.

Nebula: hey! It's you three!

Ben: huh?

Octavia: you are ben tennyson, austin ookami and zackery orion!

Dew: we're huge fans when we first saw you on the t.v, but were koan?

Koan came out of a rabbit hole.

Koan: yellow.

Koan: cause koan is a rabbit

Team bakz's girls frown as carry their boyfriend and zoom out.

Team ndgo: hey!

 **Timeskip**

at ozpins tower winter, ironwood, glynda and ozpin are waiting for someone, when the elevator ring and qrow in the elevator came out and the boys follow with there girlfriends.

Winter: what where you thinking?!

Ironwood: if you were one of my men I will have you shot!

Qrow: if I was one of your men I'll shoot myself

Ben: okay that's enough

zack: we don't know yet why you two don't see eye to eye but better get along.

Austin: or else things in this war get really fucked up.

Qrow: the one we're currently in?

Austin: that and the one that is coming right now, seem you have a grudge against oz and James here even my ice rabbit.

Qrow: your ice rabbit? Oh, (grin) you sly dog.

Austin: don't even qrow,(turn james) james do you still have the USB zack gave you first?

James: yes I do

Austin then pull out a progecter with a use slot.

Austin: just insert it in here.

As he did the pictures of dung, vilgax and the villains appear around them even konton are show along salem.

Austin: these are the people that we're facing agents in this up coming war agents us and dung and salem.

Qrow: I see, so is vilgax and dung guy dangerous.

Ben: yeah, but me and vilgax, we go way back sense I was 10.

Austin: but the dangerous one is dung.

koan: dung ruin and take me, zack and Austin's life and make it hell, he control the grimms, remade them as techno-organics known as grimmcons, he order his allies to kidnapped innocent people or fanunus to mutate them as his army put Austin cure them but once again his old creation the dungle beast as artificial monstrous, he doing the same with the people along grimm's d.n.a but this time criminals and bad guys are joining and assist getting mutated.

Austin: and I have a bad feeling that he is bringing in new enemys, ones that can face us.

Zack: you guys know and hear about a mysterious car killed and wreck the building even some of jame's men and knight last week ago?

They nodded.

Zack: that was konton and even he was waiting us but he almost try and capture ruby.

This angers qrow but angers summer more and raven clutch her fist.

Summer: I think I know why, the silver eyed warriors.

Zack: he knows it and he said in an alternative in here without us, he said it immobilize the grimm dragon

Ben: what is the silver eyes stuff anyway?

Summer: the silver eyed warriors are the strongest people who ever lives, we were feared to the grimm.

Ben: so ruby have that ?

Summer: yes, but never know or realize it

Qrow: Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the Creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down.

Austin: like the grimm dragon.

Summer: yes and now she a demigoddess, along alien powers you never what increase power it have.

Qrow: demigoddess? What you mean?

Summer: we should tell him raven.

Raven: yeah and yang is not the only one too.

Qrow: huh?

Summer: ruby is half goddess.

Raven: tang is one too but with physically.

Winter: and weiss with creation and distroction.

Qrow: how did ruby and yang become- (slowly turn to zack and ben) you.

zack: and your sister too.

Ben: same with summer.

Austin: including winter which is why the new hair due and dragon wings.

Qrow: you two are lucky that summer is here.

zack: relax bird brain it's cool and we're not like that, and how else you think raven is with me as she duplicate herself that lead her tribe and I'm sort of an agent of her tribe as well.

Qrow: I'm talking about my nieces.

Zack: I know that, me and ben love them with all of our hearts and never break their hearts.

Qrow then make an eye to eye gester on ben and zack.

James: anyway, is there anything else you want to say?

Austin: well thanks to let qrow know about cinder, emerald and neo is on our side.

Koan: and me fixed amber and brought her power back but this time an immunity so no one steal, drain or copy her fall maiden powers.

Qrow: alright but I want to know is why are there two of the three and why is she (point to winter) doing here?

Austin: she has information about the incidents about dung's little science experiment.

Ben: since dung and his gang attack and invade atlas, they almost massacare and copy jame's new metal knight, which is why we built new and improve. They have soundwave as a satellite to know location of the kingdoms thanks to downloaded data of cct.

Austin: he went to my files but not the important one.

James: mind explaining what is on those none important files?

Austin: oh just some insults for dung that's all.

Ben: also ozpin we've been wondering and thinking.

Ozpin: what is?

Koan: when we first met ozzy, he smell odd and different, not about semblance or aura, even raven and qrow notice and can tell about what ozzy perhaps is.

Ozpin: in another time boys.

Austin: very well.

Qrow: to think ice queen is a half goddess, didn't see that coming.

Winter: your lucky I hold back from our fight.

Qrow: you was holding back on me?

Austin: yeah since she was toying with you without realize it, she can easily knock you out in a blink of an eye.

Qrow: I like to se-

Winter got close to him and push him to the ground with in a blink.

Austin: told you. 

Winter: your lucky that you just face me, and if I was you, I'll stay on austy's good side.

Qrow:(getting up) good too know and what about ben,Zack and koan ?

Ben: In a prince of all anodite, free-spirited race of powerful energy beings and even beyond magic there is.

Koan: I'm the prince of both every heaven and hell.

Zack: I'm a prince of beyond strongest gods and goddess who are have Omnipotence.

Austin: prince of all dragons there is by a dragon goddess and creation and distroction.

This make qrow speechless and jaw drop as he break the silent.

Qrow: wow...just...wow.

Zack: I know.

James: also koan I have an important news to tell you.

Koan: yeah J?

James: the hero fang's leader want's you to meet with her.

Koan: me (point himself as his head pop out floating make qrow freak out a little while raven, winter and summer chuckle of koan's craziness) what did koan do?

James: nothing, your appearance with joker has change the faunuse and the white fang as we know it, sienna khan heard about your actions and she wanted to meet the man who change the white fang.

Koan: okay and did you give the people and the fanaus the messages warning I give you about adam taurus?

James: I did.

Koan: good, now he wont hide or trick no one, I'll sent a duplicate as blake, tsume, mumu and spikerlla come with me but first (touch his ear) sg soundwave, transfer info were the hero fang's leader location at.

Sg soundwave: _**copy that k-man.**_

as he transferred detail to koan.

koan: thank you (duplicate himself)

koan 2: next stop! Menagerie!

Koan 2 whistle as a giant flying poptart arrive as he hop it.

Koan 2: let's go! HHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (He zoom out leaving cloud smoke) HOTDOG!

James: okay, someone please explain how in the world can he do that?

Zack: he's absolute crazy and nuts in a good way.

Ben: he's like a living cartoon.

Austin: and sometime know stuff and break the 4th wall, and he admitted from a line of a clown that koan said "sometime I remember one way, sometime another, if I'm gonna have a past I prefer it multiple choices".

Qrow: now that we know that, what else is going to happen?

Ben: well dung gonna sent us to another dimension permently but separated (this make winter, summer and raven shocked)

Winter: I will destroy him if he got the chance!

Summer: I WON'T ALLOW IT!

Raven: he'll have to get pass me first!

Austin: relax you three, I have a plan that we would never be trap but come back thanks to the help of james gonna do.

james: he's right, the boys handed me some plans into this other usb memory. (pull out another usb) but I have to do it when dung is weakened.

Austin: and it must be a surprise james.

zack: yeah and I'm going to fight konton alone, he maybe pure evil but I can feel his light starting come out since he was soft and have love with ijin even they did mate.

Austin: dhefuq? (shake his head) anyway I'll handle dung alone, this is personal for me and my family.

ben: me and vilgax as well

koan: I'll handle adam.

Zack: even if I get to fight konton, I'll deal with the grimm dragon too.

Austin: I thought your going to handle alice?

Zack: that too.

Koan: me too with jennifer.

Austin: then gerouge it is too.

Ben: also we talk at the people at the tournament about dung's allies in the competition but don't worry as they fall into our trap since koan been our surveillance to give us every info there is.

They all turn to the crazy hero.

Koan: It's true! And I like butter on my potatoes! (make a crow noise)

Austin: meaning that he got the eyes and ears in the areas, it may have sacrifices of us four but I will be checkmate.

Ben: yeah, they cant keep a good hero down.

Koan: we're not very easily to be killed, while koan do anything crazy to serve and protect the world (laugh crazy)

Zack: we do anything to stop vilgax, dung, konton and salem.

As ozpin and james smile along glynda small smile as qrow smirk to see how interesting these four remind of his good ol days as winter, summer and raven hug Austin, ben and zack.

Winter: I know you will succeed.

Summer: go get him benny.

Raven: go kick that bitches ass.

Qrow: so you said cinder is on your side.

Zack: yeah we ruin her plan and now on our side but their anti self with dung.

Qrow: I see, (turn zack) so your an agent and surveillance of my sister's tribe?

Zack: yeah.

Qrow: just don't do it to much.

zack: what you mean?

Qrow: you'll fine out later. (drink his beer)

Then zack grab his beer.

Qrow: hey.

Zack: need to lay of the beer uncle in law.

 **With koan 2**

Koan: alright girls, the hero fang leader want to meet me so blake, mumu, tsume is coming with me, now I need to find sharky.

Blake: (pop out of nowhere) kay~!

Mumu: as you wish.

Tsume: okay!

Koan: yep, we're going to Menagerie(which surprise blake)

Blake: you say Menagerie right?

Koan: yeah why?

Blake: that's where my parents and I live at.

Koan: parents?! Oh man, I hope your dad wont kill me, since ruby's and yang's uncle almost give zack and ben a "I'm watching you" eyes and like ready to kill them.

Blake: it's okay, just try not to bring out the virginity part okay?

Koan: okay and if they find out, I'll exploded and my pieces well act like a plane , let's go find my other me with sharky.

They nodded.

 **With koan 3**

Koan and Spikerella hanging out , they're eating ice cream.

Spikerella: it's kinda surprising a guy like you hang out with me.

Koan: why's that?

Spikerella: (sigh) people say of how munch rude, careless and edgy I am as guys get scared of me.

Koan: well it's okay sharky, maybe they judgy to munch and never got the chance with the real you, you may kinda goth but your cool.

Spikerella blushed and giggled after that complement.

Koan: which is why koan like the purple and black streak, Wanna see my alien form?

Spikerella: sure.

Koan then slap his neck and change into a hammerhead shark with gray and black skin with red spikes on his back, has four fins and has black spots on the sides with orange lines, the nemmatrx is on his neck.

?: **MECHASELACH!**

Spikerella: OH MY GOD! AN AWESOME HAMMERHEAD SHARK!

She even see Mechaselach is floating and flying without water to breathe.

Spikerella: and you can fly and breath the air?! SO COOL! (hugs his head)

Mechaselach: yeah and my powers are Black Metal, Psychic, Gas immunity, Speed, senses, Strength, Breathe underwater, Land and space, levitate, telekinesis, Illusion, jaw biting steel, aura reading, stamina, Psychic energy, Hypnotic Mirage of Hallucination. Even psychic element: such as Flame, Acid, water, plant, poison, vapor, magnetism, ice, light, darkness, and oil.

Spikerella: so awesome.

Mechaselach: think that awesome, I can go ultimate, means I can evolve.

Spikerella: can you show me?!

Mechaselach: yep.

Mechaselach then slap his neck with his flipper then his skin change to white and more shark fins pop out on his back and has red lines and face with a blue underbelly.

?: **ULTIMATE MECHASELACH!**

Spikerella: SO EPIC!

U. Mechaselach: glad you like it, in this evolve form, I have the same but physic magic, physic element merge as ice-flame, acid-fire, light-darkness, and poison-ice.

Spikerella: (hugs his head) your so awesome right now.

U. Mechaselach: Not as awesome as you are.

She blushed at that and hugged his head more.

Then he turn back to mechaselach and back to koan.

Koan: what aura and semblance sharky can do?

Spikerella: I can able to control a liquid-fire even to ice or ice-flames.

Koan: nice.

Spikerella: there something else I wanted to say.

Koan: yeah? (she grab his face)

Spikerella: I...like you.

She then kissed his lips which surprise him but accept the kiss and soon break it.

Koan: since when you like me?

Spikerella: when I watch you on t.v. and rumors (look away a little and frown) a-and I thought you don't like a girl like me

Koan: what you nuts? I don't care what type of girl, like me said, koan don't mind since koan like you just the way you are(grin while eye smile)

Spikerella smiled and teared up a little and kissed him again as he break the kiss.

Koan: now me koan will show you info about me, my life, my brothers, friends, my adventure, my parents, Nemetrix and what am I.

He put his finger on her forehead then transfer all info inside of her mind, she was shocked at first but got over that and hugged him tighter.

Spikerella: I'm so sorry about your past.

Koan: it's okay as koan now have mom and dad back even sister and a bigger happy family.

She smiled and snuggle his chest.

As koan 2 came in with blake, tsume and mumu.

Koan 2: hey me! You got me messages?

Koan 3: yep.

Spikerella: what messages?

Koan 3: we're going to Menagerie, and meet the hero fang's high leader.

Spikerella: really?

Koan 3: yep.

Merge koan 2 back to koan.

Koan: to meet me and I want to bring you along if you want come.

Spikerella: yes please!

Koan: sweet!

Nora and emerald zoom as tackle koan.

Koan. jr and lunialle tackle blake

Koan: RIP ROCK!

Blake: TUNA!

Nora: no far! I want to go too!

Emerald: me too me too!

Koan. jr and lunialle: mommy! Can we come too?

Blake: sure but just wait when I get my parents sorted out.

Koan: okay girls, since your duplicates right?

They nodded.

Koan: okie dokie!

He change into quickulius.

Quickulius: **QUICKULIUS!**

Emerald, Nora, Blake and Mumu: FLUFFY!

Quickulius: what you think sharky?

Spikerella: so, c-cute.

Quickulius: hop in guys! We'll be there as you can say rooster for fries!

The girls all hugged his fur and he speed off very quickly as soon they arrive at Menagerie.

Quickulius: well where here, so this is menagerie huh?

Quickulius looked around and see faunus everywhere, The girls and twins got off of his back and Quickulius turn back to koan.

Koan: YELLOW FANANUS! (Waving his arms and laugh crazy)

Blake: (cover his mouth) no, bad, don't.

Koan: what talking about? (tilt his head)

Blake: we don't want to make a scene and we don't like other girls taking you away from us. (hiss)

Koan: ohhhh,(nodded) why didn't you say so?

Blake: now come now, let's meet mommy and daddy.

Koan: o-ok (shaking like a rattle snake)

Blake happily drag koan as he stiff like statue, while he speak gibberish and smile while laugh crazy. She drag him to a huge temple.

Koan: big house.

Blake was going to knock but was hesitant a little.

Koan: don't worry kitty, koan feel it too.

Nora: I hope we wont break your leg.

Koan: but I love my legs! that we're my feet's live!

Blake: it's just that, it's been so long scenes I've seen my parents again.

Koan: well Blakey, we must do it and so koan can meet his father and mother in law (gulp as he stretch his pants up) for HOTDOGS!

Blake then pull the handle and it knock on the door making the echo.

Koan then pull out a drumstick chicken, then hug it tight.

Koan:(whisper to nora) nora, if it doesn't work well, sent me to the moon with your hammer.

Nora: (hugs koan) how about me hug you?

Koan: close enough.

Blake: hello?

Then the door opened to reveal a black cat faunus with ear piercings (two on the right and one of the left) and has short hair, She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

?: blake?

Blake: hi mom.

Blakes mom: (hugs blake) my baby girl.

Blake: it's so nice to see you.

?: who's that at the door dear?

Coming to the door is at all, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique is in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur.

?: blake?

Blake:(smile) hey dad.

He smiled to see blake again then he spotted koan who is shaking , the twins and his girls.

Blake's dad: blake, who are they?

Blake: dad , meet my boyfriend koan seinaruyami and his other girlfriend , nora, tsume , emerald, mumu and Spikerella , also Junior and lunialle.

Blakes dad just stares at koan makes him shake more and sweating.

Blake's dad: I got my eye on you boy.

Koan: AH! (make a chicken noise while his head fall out as he carry it)

Blakes mom: honey, please.

Koan: I-I-It's nice to m-m-m-meet you mrs. and ms. Belladonna (attach his head back)

Blakes mom: and it's nice to meet the man my daughter chose, my name is Kali belladonna and this is my husband Ghira belladonna.

koan: my name is koan kasai seinaruyami, part member of team BAKZ ( he bow to them as kali's and ghira's eyes wide)

Ghira: your name is koan right? Along with the savage devil?

Koan: yeah that's me and I'm the savage devil.

Kali: thank you very much on helping the faunus everywhere and here, come in, would you like some tea?

Koan: yes please.

They walk in and sit on the table and start to have some tea.

Koan: you have a lovely home and it's a great view.

Kali: thank you mr. seinaruyami.

Koan: it's okay, you can call me koan if you want.

Ghira: so koan.

Koan: yes sir?

Ghira: you are with blake for quite sometime, tell me did you do something to her?

Koan: like what?

Ghira: did you do something funny to her?

Koan: why you ask that?

He pointed at blake's tail as koan's eyes wider.

Koan:(shaking) w-well I did tell a joke.

Ghira:(glared) koan...

Koan:(telepathic to blake) _HELP KOAN!_

Blake: um he just put that tail on me for a joke.

Koan: yeah! (nodded)

Ghira didn't believe him and glared at koan as his color drain out.

Koan: KOAN HAVE MATE BLAKE!

Ghira: (crack his knuckles) I knew it.

Koan's eyeswide gaint and scream loud like a monkey and in fear which surprise everyone as he spin his head fast and hitting himself with a baseball, fish, guitar, a clock, a rock and a toaster he turn himself into a wheel and race around as he burst into pieces while laugh crazy and scream in fear again as show blood shot eyes jumping up and down speaking gibberish, laying a lot of eggs and spit a hairball and spinning really fast a mini tornado, ripping his hair off as regrow back, then he changing into multiple colors like rainbow, hitting his head at the floot, his mouth is fuming a lot while his eyes spinning and brain pop out acting like a coco clock, running in four legs of a wheel make a bunch of random object noise then he exploded himself into pieces.

Koan: MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then he pull himself back together then jump at the ceiling holding tight shaking a lot while his eyes are cross and sweating like a fountain while making a donkey sound.

Ghira: you get back down here!

Blake: koan, calm down I'll sort this out.

Koan: HE'LL EAT MY BRAIN! AND PUT MY HEAD IN A TOASTER!

Then what surprise them his skeleton jump out of his skin and his skeleton and his skin running behind blake.

skeleton koan: he'll grind me into a paste!

Skin koan: me to, but let's blake explain.

Skeleton koan: what you crazy?! He'll kill us still!

Skin koan: show a little back bone! Just trust her on this!

Skeleton koan: okay but can you hold my hand.

Skin koan: deal.

As skeleton koan hop back inside of his skin and back to normal as blake petting him to feel clam and okay.

Koan: b-blargh.

Ghira: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

Blake: koan is like living cartoon and he's insane but in a good way and so many different animal too.

Ghira: I see, and explain why there more girls with him?

blake: they like him too, as he have feelings for all of us and he wanted to make us happy even he is the prince of all heaven and hell.

Ghira: wait, what did you say?

Blake: I said even he is the prince of heaven and hell.

Ghira and kali: WHAT?!

Koan: I was so shocked to, but trust me I'm gonna show you all about my past, my step parents , my sister my power, mom, dad, how I became a hero, enemies, the nemetrix and in this world along my adventure.

Koan then show cloud like beam on Ghira and Kali then they see and look all the info about koan, ghira crossed his arms and think while kali covered her mouth.

Koan: yeah, it was a crazy day, but more like a one bad day.

Ghira: it's more then a day, it almost like it's been months.

Koan: true, but they treat me and made me an animal and belong in cage, even test me with this nemetrix, in this world I don't and cant stand let fananus to be treated like their nothin or pets, we're all the same as well, we just different but in common. Which is why I cant let evil take advantage of the white fang or fananus to start a war. And your daughter here is the one I promise and did my promise.

Ghira: hmm, very well, BUT! If you slip up I'll make you fear more then just me.

Koan: don't worry, if I broke my kitty's heart I'll launch myself to the sun(make ghira's eyes wide)

Ghira: woah, okay then.

Koan: I mean it, and I would never since they healed my heart.

Ghira: okay.

Then he smile and give koan a big bear hugged and kali ruffle his head.

Kali: welcome to the family.

Ghira: son and sorry if I scared you

koan: it's cool , it's a father thing.

ghira: (turn twins) so there like your kids?

koan: yep, and luniablle, kids meet your grandparents.

Kali: (hugs the twins) OH MY GOD! I'M A GRANDMOTHER!

Koan. jr: hey grandma.

Luniablle: it's nice to meet you and grandpa too.

Ghira: ha ha! Look at me! I'm a grandpa!

Koan: yeah I was surprise and glad, and don't have to worry since did everybody got my messages about the enemies and adam?

Ghira: we already did when the white fang change and now being called the hero fang.

Koan: that's good.

Kali: we thank you so munch , every Faunus see you as their idol and fan , they make t-shirt, poster , you name it, everybody and the girls kept talking about you and the hero fang leader too.

Ghira: Ever since at tv about how your the only man who made this happen and we're so thankful for it.

Koan: wow really? Faunus and menagerie idol me as their hero?

Ghira: you kidding? They talk about you none stop and kids wanted to be like you.

Koan: just doing my job as a hero.

Ghira: your looking for the leader?

Koan: uh-huh.

Ghira: she's somewhere far off but not pretty far here.

Koan: thanks(then sniff the air) okay I got her scent.

Nora: LET'S GO!

Koan grab the girls and twins then teleport

Ghira: got admit, he's one crazy and amazing son in law.

Kali: he sure is.

As koan, the twins and girls are front of the door it's a bunch of guard with silver clothes, wearing white mask, hoodie and red rope and they're hero fang symbol is like koan's nemetrix but with claw mark holding it as they're pointing spear at them.

Guard: halt! Identify yourself.

Koan: koan kasai seinaruyami, I'm here of your leader's request and I brought my friends(they're eyes behind their mask are wide and bow in one knee)

Guard: sir, we didn't know you have arrived, open the gates!

As the gate it's open to show a big fortress house temple.

Koan: wow.

Guard 2: it's a huge honor to meet you, thank you for everything.

Koan: it's nothing, come girls.

They nodded as they walk in the temple, they kept walking until they are in the throne room where a woman bengle tiger faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifested as an extra pair of ears, and her body was adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wore golden earrings on all four of her ears, as well as a small jewel on her forehead. She was seen dressed with a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress left most of her back open, had two long splits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress she wore a back revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calfs, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand.

Koan: (bow in one knee) yellow your majesty, me is koan kasai Seinaruyami and these are my girlfriends, it's a pleasure to meet you and taking your request.

?: please, you don't have to, just call me sienna khan.

Koan:(laugh crazy) okay sienna! And nice to meet you.

Sienna: same to you, as the white fang has known we want to establish peace with the humans, we try everything we can think of, but until you came along, the faunus felt like they've been born again a new, we then disided to do thinks like heroes do, fight the evil and change our name to the hero fang.

Koan: yeah, ever since I heard about the human and fananus ,even how they treat your kind remind me of myself, some evil took away my step parents and my little sister. They treat me and made as an wild animal to the jungle as I train to survive and become one with them by mind, body and soul, they're like us who are civilize , family, friends, survival, circle of life, and peace, people who blind or dont understand yet of seeing human and animal are evolution and ancestors. After my escape of destroying the bad guys who turn me into madness and a monster I thought no human or anybody understand me as my amnesia only my name and become a villian but my brothers show me a way after defeat me and spare me, I finally have a family, friends, true love. I finally see my parents I've been know, people see me as like them, so since they help me I wanted to help them and also for every people too who suffer like me, consider for human, animal, even fananus and every species to be equal and fight side for justice, serve, protect and honor.

Sienna: you have a big heart and a tragic past.

Koan: I know, but now I finally did it by accepting a promise to blake, and did you get the messages about dung, vilgax and their allies even adam?

Sienna: from our mailer yes, adam made a mistake that won't be taken lightly.

Koan: I'll take care of him, I'm sorry that you wanted and hope adam can help a way for the people but adam doing this to prove to your kind is way better then human, and human but his hate of the human corrupt him to the wrong path and become a rogue to both human and faunus.

Sienna: very well, you may decide on his punishment.

Koan: thank you sienna.

She walk down to him and raised her sword as she bow it to koan's shoulder.

Sienna: from this moment forward, you are our guardian, our champion, our knight, the symbol for hero fang and menagerie. The savage devil.

Koan: thank you but I prefer to be known as, The Savage Nephalem, hero of chaotic.

Sienna: very well koan the savage nephalem.

Koan: and thank you.

Sienna: can you come with me alone?

Koan: sure, mind sharky come? Since she like a new recruit along me and thank me for helping out

Sienna: sure.

 **Timeskip**

Sienna, koan and spikerella are alone in a room as he sat on a big bed.

Koan: you have such a nice room, what is you wanted me along sharky alone for?

Sienna: to talk to you alone.(her tail swift left to right)

koan: okay so what you want to talk about?

Sienna: would you marry me with your girls?

Koan: huh?

Spikerella: WHAT?! (blush a little while glared at her)

Koan: since when you love me?(she have a cat smile while giggle as she crawl like a cat and her tail swift left and right)

Sienna: sense I first saw you today, not to mention rumor, tv and everything I heard, I've been wanting to meet you for quite some tome now, and now I want you.

Koan: okay kitty.

Spikerella: hey! No far!

Koan: you can join too.

Mumu: don't forget about me! (Came in) wanna join too.

koan:(chuckle) okay (duplicate himself to leave 2) three's a crowd anyway.

 **Lemon time again**

sienna kissed koan prime and push him to the bed, mumu grab koan 2s face and kissed deeply and spikerella was shy but koan 3 kissed her gently, as the girls begin to strip their clothes off, sienna moaned when koan prime start to bite her neck made her tail wiggle which he fondle her breasts, koan 2 and mumu do a 69 as koan 2 sucking her pussy and mumu sucking his cock, koan 3 fingering spikerella's pussy while his other hand fondling her left breast as she moan then koan biting her neck and collarbone.

Sienna: you like my breasts? You can play with them as long as you like.

Mumu: yes master, lick me, like me dry and give me your milk~.

Spikerella: holy shit~, this is mating? I didn't believe this is so good~.

Then soon sienna sucking his cock and so do spikeralla as they bopping their head make the 2 koan grunting as they going faster and same with mumu while sienna and spikeralla finger their own pussy while koan 3 spank then grope her ass as the three girls licking his cock and kiss the top and continuing sucking his cock even sienna and spikeralla deepthorat as the 3 koan about to cum.

Koan prime: we're cumming!

They all cummed inside the three girl's mouth as they swallowed it.

Sienna: Mmm~, tasty!

Mumu: delicious~.

Spikerella: this is cum? More~.

Koan prime: and now...

Koan 2: to give you three...

Koan 3: a big wild mate of your life!(grin wider)

The koans then shove there cock into there pussy and start pounding in there pussy, as koan prime thrusting a lot to sienna while she wrapped her legs around him then biting her neck, tail and collar bone hard which she moan, koan 2 pounding mumu in a doggy even spanking her ass while biting her neck, ears and licking while sucking it as she moan, Spikerella riding on his cock as she moan while koan 3 biting her breasts and fondling them, suddenly sienna sprouted devil and angel wings then sharper teeth, horns grew almost like koan then have claws, mumu sprouted angel and devil wings as her hair look a little wild and spikerella sprouted an angel and devil wing then her teeth become sharper, then the 3 koans using a lot of rapidly speed to go very fast have there eyes back and there tongue out and have goofy face.

Sienna: yes~.

Mumu: oh god yes!

Spikerella: fuck yes!

koan prime,2 and 3: WE'RE CUMMING!

As they cummed inside of them as they all moaned, the two koans poofed and the girls crawl up to koans chest and snuggled.

Koan: so how was it?

Sienna: wild~. (cat smile)

Mumu: felt like heaven master~.

Spikerella: fucking best~! (grin show her shark teeth)

Koan: good, now to let you three know about me more a lot, even my predators aliens, my abilities, my parents, my adventure, powers, my past, my brothers and everything.

He point sienna's, mumu's and spikerella's forehead to transferred all the info koan gave them, mumu snuggles him deeper on his chest, sienna and spikerella hugged him arms with there breasts on his arms.

Sienna: I'm sorry.

Mumu: oh master.

Spikerella: holy fuck, those bastards.

Koan: don't worry, my girls beat her up and now you can do it more but right now, sienna and sharky. It's time for your own predator aliens. Okay how many aliens you want and which one?

Sienna: Razor leo, Elekomata, hypnotick, buglizard, crabdozer, weedblade, quicklius, screamwarp, paunican, rollgrawl, chimitch, root shark, knock yeknom, lightsout, transasus, divedrop, omnivorcious, apenite, wallbreaker, timezone, grindatter, nitewolx, common cold, armorpettira, Rageiation, slouge fang, mucilator, Clawser, and TerroQurtz.

Spikerella: Mechaselach, aqua chomper, knock yeknom, gravecarcass, dashslicer, transasus, divedrop, omnivorcious, wallbreaker, auramira, mattershift, techfly, armorpettira, Rageiation, quill slammer, black spino volt, virusload and clawser.

Koan smiled and touched his neck and then he walk to them and bite their necks as they moan as red flame like shape of a beast roaring and went to them as they glow and it's done.

Nemetrix: **{HAHAHAHAHA! The D.N.A predator is done, enjoy!}**

Koan: okay you two, wow me.

Sienna then duplicate herself and they throw themselves to koan rubbing there bodys on koan while spikerella make her legs a shark tail and start flying around koan.

Koan: not bad, fullmatter and mechaselach.

Koan: your welcome.

Sienna and her duplicate merge back but leaving one.

Sienna: I'm leaving my duplicate to stay here, while I'm gonna come with you.

Koan: sweet! Also I got a surprise for you my tigress.

Koan pulled out a button, he press it and a chamber appeared and it opened to reveal a full body female armor which is breastplate, arrangements of armor plates and different colors/metals used for the individual armor pieces, unity belt buckle around then a mask like of a sabertooth tiger like skull metal.

Sienna: meow~.(cat smile)

koan: like it?

Sienna: I love it~.

As she put them on including two gauntlet , two shoulder blaster cannon that go well with her clothes and the mask on.

Koan: there from the yautija me and zack know and visit, now you and the girls have it. You can summon any of the weapons and equipment since I give you the info already, even you can summon it anytime you want as this armor known and codename for you "The Tigress Predator".

Sienna: thanks for the armor koan. (turn back)

Koan: yep, also I have my own army which are my predator aliens and some surprises hidden in this place to protected the people of fananus, if adam ever come here if he survive or dung bring him back.

Sienna: my duplicate pretend to be normal and if adam or anyone he bring try to kill me I'll give him a surprise.

Koan: awesome idea my sexy tigress.

Sienna smiled and then kissed koan again as they get out of the room to meet blake, emerald,nora, tsume and the twins.

Koan: guess who join the club girls?

The girls glared jealously at koan and start to make a pouty face.

Koan: (chuckle) ah come on girls, you think I forget about you? I would never as you girls always be in my heart(do the cute eyes while title his head as they can't resist and they hug him while glee)

Blake: mine.

Nora: my king.

Tsume: curse you and your cuteness.

Emerald: take me again.

Spikerella: aw how cute!

Sienna: you have your ways koan.

Mumu: yes master.

Koan: let's say goodbye to blake's parents and head back to the school.

Koan and his girls went to the belladonna household to say goodbye.

Kali: good luck my baby

Ghira: make sure and promise to protect her son

Koan: you can count on koan! (laugh crazy) goodbye!

As kali and ghira said there goodbyes to the group sienna and spikerella hugged the twins.

Kali: good luck my baby.

Ghira: make sure and promise to protect her son.

Koan: you can count on koan! (laugh crazy) goodbye!

As kali and ghira said there goodbyes to the group sienna and spikerella hugged the twins.

Koan. Jr: so you two must be our new mom! Sweet! (grin show his shark teeth)

Lunialle: nice to meet you two mommys (wiggle her cat tail)

Spikerella: well aren't you cute.

Sienna: it feels nice to be a mother.

Koan: hey girls! And children, let's have a race back to school! (grin wider)

mumu dash away, nora zap away, emerald fly to the sky, sienna blast off with fire shooting out of her feet, koan just ride on a poptart that is shooting out rainbows, spikerella change her legs to shark and swim fast at the sea, tsume use the wind and dash into the wind and the twins run on the water.

As they all made it at the school and it's a tie

Koan: yes! It's a tie!

Sienna: so, this is beacon academy?

Koan: yep, ready to kick some evil's ass my sexy kitty?

Sienna: certainly I am.

Koan: good, also me and the guys dropped and kidnapped alice, geroge and...(grin wider) jennifer

As jennifer, George, and alice fall to the floor and notice they in some room.

Jennifer: where the hell are we?!

Zack: oh is a surprise.

They turn of zack, koan and austin.

Austin: after all these years you 3 jackasses ruin our life.

Koan: so now is payback bitch as y'all feel our pain.

Alice: so what? You 3 gonna kill us?

Zack: oh not us dumbass...

Austin: our girls.

Jennifer: oh fuck…

George: (gets up) like hell I'm afraid of some pansies from you.

Austin: oh you should reconsider george, look behind you.

He did and weiss, winter, niji, bloody bunny and velvet are there with there dragon claws out and eyes shown.

Austin: prepare to suffer you donkey raping shit eater.

Koan: I hope your healing factor will help, cause these girls are not the same

Zack: good luck and also the grand finally!

Koan, Zack and Austin: MOMMY! /MOM!/ MOTHER!

Then stomping there foots akasu, akaru and lilith are in the room showing there innocent smiles.

Austin: mom, say hello to my step dad asshole.

Koan: have fun again with Jennifer.

Zack: mom, meet alice my ex-girlfriend and we forgot our dad will join too.

As Andrew, hikari and minato arrive with their wives with a big grin and dangerously look.

the 3 heroes chuckle and teleported out of here as George, Jennifer and alice shivering as they all hug each other in fright.

Akasu: well, well, you must be george, the one who make my son's life a hell and even killed his step mom?

Minato: your going to see what the wrath of a real father is like.

Weiss: no one will make my austy shed a tear again.

Niji: all who made austin sad shall pay with there life.

Bloody bunny: hey george, remember me?

Velvet: finally, I can lash all of my feelings to someone who abuse people.

Winter: (pull out her weapon) I'll make your head off of your shoulders.

Lilith: well jennifer, glad to see you again.

Hikari: now, let's see how you can handle an angry angle?

Tsume: hey bitch.

Mumu: (reveal darker bluish purple eyes while grin sinster) hey bitch, time for revenge.

Blake: hello jenny.

Nora: it's smashy time again~.

Emerald: and we have even more trikes to test on you.

Spikerella: so your the whore who abuse koan, time for a beating.

Akaru: so, you are alice who broke my sons heart? (eyes glows)

Andrew: I guess I'm going to use my full power.

Yang: (punch her palm while her eyes become red) time for more practice with my new powers.

Shadow bunny: I remember you, (pull out her swords) time for whore gutting.

Leonia: finally, zacky will be happy again.

Yuna: hey bitch, remember me?

Kagayuka: it's blugening time.

Amy: oh I'm going to enjoy your pain.

Neo: your going to die.

Raven: (slowly unsheathe her katana) your punishment is overdue, it's time to pay up.

Geroge, Alice and Jennifer: NOOOOO! SOMEOBODY HELP US! (Shiver in fear a lot while sweating)

 **Meanwhile with anti cinder and her team**

anti-cinder, anti-neo and anti-emerald are getting ready for there next fight.

Anti-cinder: where is mercury? he's late.

Suddenly a portal open and dropped mercury who looked bloody injured and some clothes torn as he curl like a ball and shivering a lot like a leaf which surprises everyone.

Anti-emerald: what the hell happen to you?

Mercury: so, much, pain.

Anti-emerald:(roll her eyes while smirk a little) seem you got your ass murder.

merucey: lets! Just change the subject here please!

as mercury explain everything while anti-emerald healed him but with some patches and some bandages and some stitches and some clothes on and sitting on a chair.

Anti-cinder: (pacing) and you're sure?

Mercury: bad hair, used a scythe, and smelled like my dad after a long day and you don't fuck around with team bakz's allys, you don't fuck around with them, so anyway it was him.

Anti-emerald: what we do ?

anti-neo wrote " we let some of our allies in the tournament but ever since we possessed and use the vessel of the humans or fanuns as disguises , so how we deal with this ?"

Anti-cinder: nothing, we stay the course, thanks to konton work adding soundwave to block a sound barrier around us so the boys wont know it's us, not to mention he was able to connect the cct and thanks of dung's allies such as pyschon and shockwave even the metal knights we posses now for blueprint. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. (walk to her shelf to her scroll) Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend.

she went to her scroll and look at something.

Anti-cinder:Ahh, speaking of which, it appears we have a new access point.

Anti-emerald: anywhere good ?

anti-cinder: you can say that,Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow.

anti-neo nodded

anti-emerald: yes mam

mercuery: got it.

they lefted as anti-cinder setting the match and changing it to coco and yatsuhashi vs emerald and mercury

Anti-cinder: Let's give the crowd a good fight.

but what she didn't know is cinder, emerald, neo and amber who's floating and invisible hearing all the conversation while they chuckle a little.

Neo: did she honestly think she have connection to cct thanks to soundwave and their friends?

Emerald: ku ku ku, none of them have, we control it all.

Cinder: yeah, what the anti- me have is fake infoes and thanks to our soundwave , we got the control and they have fake control.

Amber: yeah, if is a good fight they want, is a good fight they'll get.

Cinder: yes, but first.

She smirk at anti-cinder, she then stole her tournament clothes and replace it with a barrel.

Anti-cinder: what the hell?!

Then cinder is now wearing it and also a ben's omnitrix symbol like on the back of her vest as she smile.

Cinder: these are mine to begin with. 

Amber: you look great cinder, benny will love it.

Cinder: why thank you.

 **with team bakz**

As the boys along the girls as cinder and her team arrive.

Ben: hey cinder-(look at her new look) woah.

Cinder: so, what do you think?

Ben: you look, amazingly beautiful.

Cinder: thanks benny.

neo: our anti self think their clever.

ausitn: not, since sg soundwave help us and now we know their plans and they cant control it.

penny: not even me since I'm no longer what they expect.

koan: yeah and guys say hello to sieena, the high leader of the hero fang.

sieena: nice to meet you koan's brothers.

Ben: hey there, I'm ben.

Austin: I'm austin.

Zack: and I'm zack.

Koan: also mumu, I saw your eyes change color and voice was different, what was that?

Mumu: um, I don't want to tell you, but when I was experimented, I developed a second personality so they can make me into a monster . Also the part of dark rabbit experimented me too to transformed and try to force me to hurt my sisters , the side effect from those cause it and I didn't want it too happen (start to cry a little) I don't want you to see me as an ugly monster.

koan:(hugged her) your not an ugly freak anymore my bunbun, I know your always good within your heart is pure light and if you was a monster you wouldn't find love and a family, I love you know matter what and I know what is like to be one but I change when my brothers help me and now I'll help you.

Mumu: (smile in tears a little and hug him) thank you master.

Koan: so who is that split personality.

Mumu: dark mumu.

Koan: can I see her?

Mumu: (smile) sure.

Her eyes and open them but they turn darker and she grin.

Koan: dark mumu?

Dark mumu: what up koan?

Koan: yellow, are you bad guy?

Dark mumu: use to, but I have been talking with the other mumu at night when you all are sleeping, we start to get to know each other and we have some things in common, (hug him) I'm sorry about trying to hurt you.

Koan: hurt me? Since when?

Dark mumu: since you captured me and set me free, I really didn't mean to cause they force me.

Koan: is alright koan forgive you (smile)

He kiss her deep which she moan a little and break the kiss.

Dark mumu, Mmm, I didn't know that you're a good kisser, and you know you can do anything to your maid.

Koan: sure do my dark bunbun.

Akaru: (came by) hey guys.

Zack: hey mom, what is it?

Akaru: someone.

As she show konton walking with cuff bands chain around him along ijin

Konton: hello team BAKZ

Austin: holy craper, konton and Niji's double? Never see this coming.

konton: geez you think Sherlock? And her name is ijin to you.

zack: what's going on?

konton: since this here of dung's final plan and I did all of the bargain , I don't serve to no one since I made detail,info and everything for them. My only way is to defeat zack but a simple deal, if zack defeated me his way for my fate.

Zack: and if I lose.

Konton: you died and every celestailsapien even half will be out of my way and sealed but I cannot surpass the hyper evolve since endagypse don't evolve even a modified and different customize like myself.

Austin: hey konton, I have a question, if mine, ben's and koan's double comes here can you tell us what they are?

konton: give me a second boy, I need to mediate since all of us share a dark corruption connection.

He started to meditate as soon and he done.

Konton: it's done and don't bother , they won't come here since my brothers think each of us are dead and don't care, let's just say a what if multiverse is dealing with them and there not coming her ookami.

Austin: okay

as Austin and niji looked at ijin which they're frown and look back at konton with a glared and scowled.

konton: what with the scowled look you two ?

Niji: I want her to stop, she is making me uncomfortable and I'm with Austin!

Konton: quite your whining dragon brat! Dung made amy from lucy and with zack, you should at least be thankful I save your double's life and reborn her with great power.

Niji: oh

Konotn: and think of ijin like your own twin sister, so deal with it, (ijin hugged his arm) I didn't make her fall in love with me, it was her choice and mind not mine.

Austin: let me guess, my double killed her?

Konton: no you idiot, she die on the war but survive as suddenly got killed by your double who disagree and the reason mumu is like she use to be is because of feral and drang

Austin: that pig face idiot

konton: like how you are

Austin: hey!

konton: anyway ijin overwhelm the particle I made her as she now a different person that koan explain

Austin: you know koan hear and mind link to what dung and his allies' plans?

konton: duh

Ben: anyway, why are you doing here?

konton: my mom thought this is we're she want me to drop since she senses and heard that me and dung and his allie's bargain are done. And soon of me and zack's final fight.

Akaru: the old chain I put to konton was a test if he ever train and he did but right now these chain sealed and hold his powers but only he don't killed and can't break it.

Austin: one question, what happen to bloody ,shadow and mumu

konton: well let's just say the machine and when everything about to blow cause a major affection to fused all three of them as one bunny. I called her yin yang bunny, and she and ijin don't get along sometime.

Austin: so where is she?

konton: I told her to scout around all location of the place and she be here just about now

a speed jump hugged koan's arm is a stuff rabbit looks like a combination of bloody and shadow, Darker silver fur and white streaks but a white light silver on her ears, the white streaks on her bottom head fur and wear a blue cloak hoodie with a skull symbol which have a demonic look and a crack behind her cloak, her eyes red and yellow pupils have both katanas while unity belt.

Konton: (sigh) hey yin yang what's up?

Yang yang bunny: there is a large army of grimms are ready for the signal for dung to attack

konton: did you remade and all of them as my army with my spell and energy transferred?

Yin yang bunny: yes

konton: great, now all of the grimms at my to command.

Bloody bunny: holy shit she is all of us mixed into one.

Shadow bunny: yeah

mumu: so she's our sister too?

Yin yang bunny: (turn to the three bunny's) so you three are me? Hmm, Not bad to have 3 sisters and since I'm not the only one who share alien and predator powers including becoming a half demigoddess as well.

Austin: (turn to konton) did you just...

konton: you expected I stay a virgin for the rest of my life even one? Evil can have love too you know and don't get me started with my other girls too.

Austin: just wondering dude! Jeez, take a chill pill.

konton: then stop asking about my girls! I don't want to deal of my girls are different alternative of your or your brothers!

yin yang bunny poofed in her human formed a young woman looked mixed of both bloody, shadow and mumu with high ponytail darker silver hair but look longer with a white streaks and a fringe on the right side and red eyes and her slender figure and attire is which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. Hidden blade gauntlet and shoulder pads along breast plate and a skirt. And a bunny ears and tail along her cloak hoodie.

Yin yang bunny: (hugged his arm) I missed you konty

konton: yeah whatever

ijin punch yin yang but she caught while she glared at her.

ying yang: hello lizard face

Ijin then flared at yin yang as lightning stringing at each other's eyes.

konton: please you two take it outside and two aura of black purple and black red as they clashing. 

They continue to glare at each other as they walk out.

konton: (sigh) same as always.

akaru: my boy finally found some love, I'm so proud of you !(smile)

konton: w-what?! Mom not in front of my half-brothers! (blush in embarrassed)

akaru:(hug him) oh my baby boy finally is back to the family

konton groan then he turn to yuna who looking at him.

konton:yes yuna ?

Yuna: (hugs him) just let me hug you.

konton: (roll his eyes) oh please.

as he got off as yuna look a little said but konton petted and ruffle her hair as she smile while grin while eye smile of being happy.

Yuna: I knew there is a little zack in you.

konton: perhaps but don't push it.

Yuna: (giggle) whatever you say big brother.

Austin: so what grimms control yin yang talking about?

konton: well since dung, vilgax and salem have their own army I ask myself "why not me ?" so I stole entire grimms from both dung and salem even the dungle beast to rename them known as Apex Predanus. Triple mode as human form, beast form and vechiles along with combination of scientist, powers, a little bit endagypse and magic even adding other animals or mythical creatures. I mimic salem's control and she weaker as I thought since now the enemy only have remain are grimmcons. So there my remake of the endaygpse clans.

Austin: now all we need to deal with is Jennifer, Alice, gerorge, dung, vilgax, and Adam Torras

konton: indeed ,also at the tournament , yang(point at her)

yang: yes ?

konton: you don't mind at the tournament I can fight you ? I'm curious since I can sense your very stronger (she grin and raised her fist)

Yang: sure, I always wanted a challenge.

Akaru: you know konton I can bring your half celestailsapien back since you said it's modified and customize parts for your endaygpse and bring your yuna here.

konton: (eyes wide a little) huh?

Austin: she is an ultimate celestialsapien

konton: I know that ookami! I meant my sister, how is she?

akaru: well she still a half celestailsapien but she not only have a kistune but it merge particle of a werewolf and a vampire so she a queen of that form her journey and I can dropped her here but a different appearance she have.

konton: do it.

She then snap her fingers and as what dropped that look like yuna but her silver hair reaching all the way down to her legs or maybe reaches down to her thighs , also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, peach skin and light golden eyes and a bat like hair clip show some fox ears and tail , peach skin and light golden eyes , wearing the same like yuan's attire except reveal cleavage with no tie and a dracula's cape and a western hat,fangs like a vampire and wearing black fingerless gloves. And around her neck is a bell with red and white rope-like necklets.

Yuna?: (look at konton) zack? Is that you?

konton: Yes, it's me.

Yuna?: (hugs him) zacky! I missed you so much (crying in his chest)

Konton: I know, but I go by konton, did mom told you what's going on?

yuna?: yes and I go by fuyu, I know you may do horrible things but, I know there still you in there

konton: yeah .

akaru: also konton your part celestialsapien, even your army and fuyu is part endgaypse cause I put your blood in her.

konton: I see.

fuyu: (turn zack and yuna) good zack right? Nice look.

zack: thanks.

fuyu: your me, love your look and look cute as a inugami.

Yuna: thank you, you're cute as well.

Zack: so fuyu you're a kistune mixed a little of werewolf along A vampire.

Fuyu: mystic vampire but yes.

She turn back to normal as her hair color is now darker orange and her eyes are now green along no fox ears and no fox tail.

Konton: also I let a surprise for drang that I made a sister for ijin, Dawn will be with him

Niji: thank goodness.

Austin: I guess.

Cinder: (pull out the scroll) now let's see who's gonna fight anti-emerald and mercury.

Ben: which one you think will fight them?

Cinder: me and amber.

Ben: that's good, but what about anti-cinder and anti-neo?

Konton: me and Ijin will handle them.

Austin: okay, and me and zack are facing atlise team.

Koan: awesome! Can't wait for the next round.

Ben: yeah, let's get ready.

 **Usubeni (Light Pink) - Dragon Ball**

The scene starts with a cherry blossom tree with a white background then wind start to blow making the petals fly to the sky then the sky is filled with cherry blossoms.

 **(farewell, beautiful lover I love you so, but still I let you go under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways 'i want you to know I love you, so I won't let you go' I wish I had said these words to you but I have left all these words unspoken!)**

The scene starts with ben with ruby walking together holding hands, next is weiss and austin playing the piano together as there fingers touching ether, next is blake sleeping with koan under a tree and zack and yang having a dance off.

 **(light pink petals start to fall, from that blossom tree so tall and they dance to a bittersweet melody. As the petals block the way they keep lending me astray I just want you back with me, here with me!)**

The next scene shows the girls smile as they and the boys fight off grimm, spending there time with there boyfriends and slept with them with a smile.

 **(farewell, beautiful lover your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile. But now that you've left me, my tears are all that I can see. 'I want to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true' we couldn't live up to all our vows. And that's why our days of love have ended!)**

The next scene shows the boys with there other girlfriends as they having the time of there life but the girls turn to pink petals as they try to catch them but failed as they fly to the sky making the boys heartbroken as they thought of the girls disappeared.

(tears are flowing from my eyes. Now that I have realized. How we're left crimson stains on both our stories. When you threw your ring away. There was nothing I could say but: 'I beg you, don't leave me, don't leave me!')

the next scene shows the boys running around to find there girls as they founded dung smirking as they charge at them ass they punched is a cherry blossom petals, they kept looking for there girls worrying for them as the background turn from white to black.

 **(the way that you looked at me, when you were next to me. the way that you cried at night, when we had a silly fight. The way that you told me that you were so happy the way that you held me tight and told me to stay by your side. These distant memories just can't seem to set me free. No matter how hard I fight, you're still always on my mind.)**

the boys remembered now they met the girls and how they become so close, one by one in memory they grow more together and that made them turn to finally found the girls as they turn there heads to found them, they run to each other to embrace each other but they somehow didn't move there spot as they try to reach to each there hands to grab them.

 **(I've never been alone… I'm so scared to be alone. There's nothing that I can do but wish that I could be with you. Oh light pink sky, conceal this hand with which I try to reach her. I wish I could move on, but I just don't think I can ignore my heart)**

they try using there powers to get to each other closer but no effort then the boys turn there heads as they are being sucked in by four portals as they are starting to get sucked in to them, they try hard to force there way to get out but they are getting sucked in as they reach there hands to there girls as time is slowing down and the girls leap just to try to grab there boyfriends hands and pull them out.

 **(light pink petals start to fall. From that blossom tree so tall. And they keep me from ending our sad story. You went left and I went right. Still I tried with all my might. Oh, to pull out back to me, back to me! You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go!)**

the scene change back to the cherry blossoms as it continues to fell with cherry blossom petals.

 **(light pink petals, hear my voice. I just have the choice. To forget her completely, completely! Cause she'll never be with me, be with me!)**

then coming to the try is the boys with there girls smiling as they are together again as they kissed under the tree as the scene start to faded to light.


	20. Alian 13

**Play hero academia opening 2 peace sign**

The song started as team bakz on the roof tops smiling on the sky as the winds blow then the logo appeared in front of the screen.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

The scene starts with ruby, weiss, yang and blake stretch their limbs getting ready for the tournament, then it change to jaune, pyrrha, nora and ren doing the same thing as team RWBY is doing so dose teams, AKSS and CEAN.

 _ **(It's strange how well we remember the air plane we once saw flying effortlessly above. There's no real reason, it just sticks with us. In the evening, after I spent the whole day a crying mess, I wished for nothing but to be stronger. I was searching for the courage I would need to achieve that goal. Even if a cruel fate have been carves in stone, poised to reveal itself before me someday…)**_

Then it change to team bakz stretching and look up to the sky again with hope and determination in their eyes, then it change to showing the teams with CVFY, SSSN, the boy's parents, the guardians, penny, james and his fleet, ozpin and glynda, the staff, the kids and the bunny sisters facing dungs teams of GWGK and AGAJ as they ready to battle.

 _ **(As long as I have a moment, this moment, where I can breathe, I can hold on to the feeling that none of it really matters!)**_

The next scene shows the beacon teams are fighting the grimms in vayle as they cut though the grimms, next it change to zack and konton clashing their fists and another one dealing with alice, koan fighting jennifer then adam, austin fighting dung and george and ben fighting vilgax.

 **Music change to one piece opening 20 at 1:59**

 _ **(Close your eyes and listen carefully. Let us find the answer… you've been looking for. Our paths will surely lead us, to the seas no one has ever seen before. Hope. At the end of the wide blue world, I have a place to return with you. We are… bond forever, we already decided that… long… ago.)**_

Then it shows anti-cinder showing her moves, then anti-emerald and neo then mercury showing his kicks then it shows romen walking somewhere, then the next scene shows salem with four silhouette people with the desepticons, the rest of the villains then moving up to show up in heaven is daisy and harry smiling for austin. The next scene shows a green filed with everyone in beacon on the looking at the sun setting, then the screen shows the teams then stops at team bakz as they smiled then they smiled widely as the ruby tackled ben, weiss move close to austin, blake hugs koan from behind and yang rest her arm on zacks shoulder then the screen turn black ending the song.

Ben is thinking on what to do when the war starts and other plans.

Ben: _hmm, what should I do?_

Then he hear a knock, he turn to see ruby peeking thought the door.

Ben oh ruby, come in.

Ruby: oh hey benny, um I have to ask you something, it's important.

Ben: yeah, go ahead rubes.

Ruby: um, me and the girls know about dungs plan of making you and the boys into different dimensions, so I thought me and the girls would go with our boyfriends to whatever they go leaving our clones behind here

Ben: so you know? (She nodded) We kind of have a feeling since we was worried to drag you girls with us since it might be dangerous to other different dimensions since y'all never travel to other places except we do a lot.

Ruby: dangerous my ass, we've seen things you showed us, fought dungle beasts and grimmcons together, you did so much for us and I'll be dammed if I never see you again and is our turn to help you and your brothers.

Ben: (smile) yeah, you did, ah what the hell? Sure you girl can come with us (then ruby glee and hug ben tighter)

Ruby: oh thank you benny!

Ben: don't mention it, I was wondering.

Ruby: what is it?

Ben: if we come back, we could help your alternative world too.

Ruby: yeah, I feel bad of my other.

Ben: who know how hard it is to bring hope and stop this despair from salem and her lackeys, we should ask konton, since he been there and know a lot so we need to know more what happen so it be like this world.

Ruby: (nodded) sure, but there is one more thing I want from you

Ben: what is it?

Ruby: I want to be more like you.

Ben: huh?

Ruby: I am close to you but that's not enough, you're the first man that I fell in love in all my life, your unpredictable, you're a great leader and you're the one that I want to be with forever.

Ben: but, are you sure about this? I don't want to...

Ruby: this is what I truly want.

Ben: okay, after all koan made his girls like him but still the same.

Ruby: (smiled) thank you Benny, so you know how to do it?

Ben: yeah learn it from my brothers, even since they took me to their adventure to other dimension.

Cinder: well don't leave us hanging.

Ben turn to see cinder, Lucy, coco, amber, summer, and penny.

Ben: you girls too?

Cinder: (walk up to ben and lean onto him) ruby is right, we want to be like you, so we all can be even more closer to you.

Amber: yeah, we wanted the same thing.

Summer: I wanted to be close and not lose the person that I truly love.

Coco: same here.

Lucy: you healed my pain from the past.

Penny: you made me human that I ever dream and I'll never forget that.

Cinder: and the alternative world, I wanna go there so I can fixed my own mistake that no one can't of my sins. Since you're the only person who did it.

Ben: okay.

Cinder: so how you make us like you?

Ben: easy, by saying an oath for our true bonds and desire.

Ruby: okay Benny, let ir rip! We're ready.

Ben: By the ancient of the anodite, all different magic there is but never male love with it, lst there be light shine into the sky, great power it comes with responsibility and let our light shine brighter to the darkness by being a hero!

Then he glows a green aura and sent and energy light emerald wave as it got ruby, Lucy, penny, cinder, summer and coco.

Ben: okay that should do it, how it feel? And what is like?

Ruby: I feel, like I want to try a smoothie.

Lucy: me too.

Coco: I don't know if I want to try chili fries.

Penny: I want to try it, and maybe a little sumo slammers.

Summer: so this is endrot's magic, interesting.

Cinder: whoa, I feel like I want to try something new and stupid.

Ben: (tears of joy) this is the best thing that ever happen to my life.

Ruby: hey benny, do you have any smoothies?

Ben: (pull out a smoothies, chili fires and sump slammer) here girls.

Girls: yay!

 **With Austin**

Austin is sitting on his bed lessening to a song that his step-mother sang to him when he was a baby that made a tear in his eye.

Austin: I know I found my real mom, but I still miss that song.

Weiss: austy?

Austin turn to see Weiss, Niji, velvet, bloody bunny , winter which she have a high ponytail of an ice spike like symbol holding it tide up.

Austin: oh hey girls, and love the ponytail winter.

Winter: thank you, it was missing a final touch so a ponytail help and are you okay?

Austin: yeah, just remembering someone who sang me some song.

Bloody bunny: your mom.

Austin: yes, I know I got my payback with George and I no longer holding back or fear of the form by my dragon, but I still miss her. (Sigh and look down) I mean if only I can see her again. 

Weiss: hmm, what does she look like?

Austin pulls out a picture of her step mom she looks like from an animated movie, she is a beautiful woman with long sun-kiss hair and has ocean blue eyes, she is wearing a pink long skirt and a yellow sweater.

Weiss: oh my god she is beautiful!

Austin: yep.

Velvet: you sure she's your mom? She looks so young!

Winter: she looks about my age!

Austin: (chuckle) yeah she gets that a lot, and same with her sister along koan's step parents too.

Niji: you got a picture of her?

He nodded and slid the picture to show another one, the woman looks like Austin mom but she has red eyes and moon-kiss hair, she is wearing blue pants and a brown jacket over a black shirt with a picture of ichigos helmet.

Weiss: whoa, she almost looks like your mom.

Austin: yep, which is why I almost mistake my real mom as my auntie but I know is not her, she is a kamen rider fan like me but she is the one who got me into it, oh if she were alive and here she would scream so loud every glass here would break when she found out.

Weiss: (chuckle) I hear that and we want to come with you at the dimension travel.

Austin: say what?!

Winter: weiss told me who ruby told her about her plan to make all of us follow you were ever you go, leaving our double here.

Austin: heh, guess that's a good idea. But are you sure about this? I mean is a lot different from your world, I don't wanna lose you girls or afraid what worst thing just happen like my step mom and step auntie.

Weiss: (hold Austin check) we can adjust, like our friends adjust you four being here and bringing more new wonder into our world.

Winter: I know your worried, but what worried the most is us austy.

Blood bunny: I don't wanna be separated again by you.

Velvet: same here, I can't live without you.

Niji: Not only your gonna protect us but we're gonna protect you, beside we fought Dung and his allies and we're still there, your step mom and step auntie don't want you to worried to munch make more problems along fear, you have to face it by your own bare hands and show your true potential, like how we wanted to show ours.

Austin smiled and the girls all hugged him tight.

Austin: alright, but I was thinking not only me and you girls but some of our friends as well.

Weiss: okay and one small favor though.

Austin: yes my snow bunny?

Weiss: we want to be like you.

Austin: excuse me?

Velvet: we know that you've been protecting us and making wondrous inventions but we want to feel that what you do, we want to me more like you, so you won't be alone anymore.

Austin: well is it possible, but you girls still carry your old personality but anyway I do the oath my mom told me of a dragon's oath that bond and desire is almost like my mom and dad did.

Weiss: alright austy, give it to us.

Austin: (crack his fingers) okay, (clear his throat) by the ancient of the dragon's ancestor beyond the stars by time, space, past, present and future. Our claws raised up to show the generation of our kind that our wings will fly to any realm or omniverse, our roar will strike the fear to our enemies to set what right to the balance, beware the wrath of the dragon's legacy!

Then a shiny bright light flashes a dragon shape twirl around wises, velvet, winter, niji, and bloody bunny then soon the light fading away.

Austin: that should do it, how you girls feel and what it's like?

Weiss: whoa, I know, every fraction and calculation's ever existed, (grin) new combination for dusts and new ideas to improve my weapon~. (Clank chuckle)

Winter: hmm, I now see everything and every strategy's that I can thought in a Nano second.

Velvet: (start to invent something) does anyone have a red dust crystal?

Bloody bunny: whoa, I can see everything, every theory, every fractions, and even, every kamen rider combination that I can think of.

Niji: (thinking of something) does anyone have an empty full bottle.

Austin: (cry a little) I'm so happy and proud of my girls now (then Austin fainted of joy)

Weiss: (giggle) oh what a silly boy he is. (Splash some water at his face) wacky wacky you intelligent man~.

Austin: is not a dream! This is so great! (getting up) anyway, my bros thinking if we can go to the alternative world perhaps after being separate or some other way when.

Weiss: what would be fascinating, plus it would be good to see another me who's not a duplicate.

Austin: me too and need to speak to konton since he been there and need to know more what happen next from the fall of beacon so it won't happen in here.

Winter: indeed, now then, why not we make new items and inventions?

Austin: that would be very swell.

 **With koan**

At outside koan eating a piece of meat and doing lifting a heavy boulder while watching the skies thinking about being separated, the alternative.

Koan: hmmm, good thing the maxmials I made could be an assist, (then hang outside down with his monkey tail doing a pull up) even making my own lantern corps.

Nora: what lantern corps koany?

Koan spin his head to see Blake, emerald, Nora, mumu, tsume, sienna, and spikerlla.

Koan: yellow girls, what doing?

Emerald: not much, (hugs koans head) just love to hug you.

Koan: (laugh crazy) me get it (now floating upside down but now right side up) also your question Nora that making my own lantern corps. You see at the galaxy there are members of the corps such green lantern of willpower, blue lantern of hope, yellow lantern of fear, orange lantern of avarice, star sapphire of love, indigo tribe of compassion, black lantern of death and white lantern of life. I'm a member of the red, orange, green, white, purple, yellow, black and blue lantern corps also making my own lantern as archery lantern of madness and I'm the leader.

Nora: ooh~, sounds fun, me want to try!

Blake: me too!

Emerald: same here!

Mumu: I would love to try it out master.

Tsume: hey! I want to try it too!

Spikerlla: me too.

Sienna: me three.

Koan: yep, you girls can join.

Blake: also Blake and girls wanna come koan to different dimension.

Koan: THE FUCK?! YOU KNOW ABOUT IT! HA! ME KNOW IT! BUT THEY OWE ME A BUCK!

Nora: nory want to be with kingy!

Koan: but are you sure? Even your like me now but who know what new world that neither ya'll and I happen, me just afraid to lose you girls and since in the alternative world what the episodes from season 4 and 5 even 11 was Totally B.S!

Blake: me know, and me hate it.

Sienna: and me dying no good.

Koan: well Koan say when we go to the alternative world we'll find them, torture them, and water board them as well!

Nora: can we break their legs too?

Koan: yes but this time break until they crumble to crumbs, like a damn cookie does!

Blake: me want to hurt that world Adam.

Koan: good but sure you wanna come to the different dimension.

Blake: yes my king.

Nora: we don't care how different it is, you and your brother show us.

Tsume: like you we can adapt it.

Emerald: yeah and at the alternative me gonna kick my evil self's ass!

Sienna: same with the traitor!

Spikerlla: yeah and you help us and now is time for us to help you!

Mumu: and make it even for saving me!

Koan: thanks girls, it really means a lot, also me senses aust's and B-man's girls are now like them, like how my mind made you girls to me!

Blake: me want to ask, may we be more like you?

Koan: but aren't you already are like me? You girls got in to my head.

Emerald: we know, but not completely without feeling you, being you and more crazy for you

koan: ohhh (nodded) that seem stupendous but it will still have your old personality there thought, so you gals ready?

Blake: ready as a goomba!

Koan: HOTDOT! (Clear his voice) Me koan and lover like hamburger along donut buns! The chaos burns out of order, Seek out what right as hero's path! Burns of hellish hate and the rightful justice heaven or hell or many realm! Let it rain above to our claws and fangs! By my blood, mind, body and soul! Become a koan with hotdog, roar for justice and time to go wild!

Then a burst of mixed beast, demon, angel, holy-demon and neplhaem to his aura splashes and went inside and out of blake, nora, emerald, tsume, sienna, mumu and spikerlla.

Koan: so how do koan's girl feel and what like?

Blake: (giggle madly) YES! Me like as a stupendous fettucine!

Nora: megalakacuista!

Tsume: cow pie!

Emerald: shiny like a perfect gem!

Sienna: 500 chocolate puppy!

Spikerlla: flying smiley faces~.

Mumu: MUMU SEE A FIRE APPLE ON THE MOON!

Koan: HOT FUCKING DOG! IT STUPENDIOUS TIMES INFITIED BEYOND STUPENDIOUS! (Slam his head to the ground)

Blake: koany the ground pekker. (Woodys laugh)

Koan: (pop out from another ground) boing! More like koan the sir peekermacallit! (Make a daffy's laughing noise)

Nora: me now how to sense day, lets all ride on bulls while playing piano and bagpipes!?

Koan: yep! And the bull ride a surf board while playing his giant fidget spinner!

Koan's girls: LET'S GO DO THAT!

Koan: HEY WEE YEAH!

 **With zack**

Zack is preparing his weapons and other invention he made for the travel to other worlds and the war, then begin to training of sword practice with a big really heavy stones attach to a pipe.

Zack: konton...even I hope you can help us when I win, cause I know the old me still there, not to mention what else happen to the alternative world?

Yang: hey zacky.

Zack turn to see yang, yuna, raven, kagayuka, neo, shadow bunny, leonia, and amy.

Zack: hey girls, what's up? (put his stone down and grab a towel around his neck)

Yang: your preparing for the fight?

Zack: yeah, and for the war too but more to konton.

Neo: I know your going to win but, I'm scared.

Zack: it'll be alright, also I want answer from him of yang's alternative world, I'm worry since he explain about you yang of the not only the arm cut but losing your fighting spirit a bit and I wanted to know more what the other raven is doing too.

Raven: I also want to know as well.

Yang: me too, (as zack pull a root beer from his pocket and drink it) also we know you and your brothers going to different dimension.

Zack's eyes wide and spit his root beer while cough a little.

Zack: Say what?!

Yang: my sister heard over austin and weiss, so she thought of this plan for us girls to go with our boyfriends.

Zack: don't know, since what I heard of the alternative world and not to mention, I don't wanna drag you guys to some unknown world even maybe I don't know yet, I mean I almost lost you yuna and I don't wanna lose you again, since I wasn't quick enough to save you and cannot let my other girls be in danger as well, it really worried and scared me a bit.

Yuna: (hold his cheek) you worry to much zack, but we understand.

Yang: we know you care about us and wanting for us to not get hurt.

Raven: but we want to help you in more ways then worrying about you.

Leonia: yeah, and besides, your more of a kitten to us then a tiger, but we still love you ether way~.

Kagayuka: I know that our protection is important but your is our top priority.

Neo: you help me find the confidence I need and even joker brought my voice, but if it's you I want to repay you.

Amy: you give me a second chance in this life and I don't want you to worry.

Shadow bunny: what really important is your safety and I cant leave my zacky ever again.

Zack: (open his eyes and smirk) alright you come, make sure to be more epic and badass the same time.

Yang: (sexually smirk while stare then lean to him) you know I can do both and be sexy as well~.

Zack: with pleasure, also we can bring our kids with us and rave, I figure what your brother say when I'm an alliance to your tribe when he said " don't do it to munch"

Raven: so what he mean when he said that?

Zack: I think he want to protect me, but I'm pretty sure I already adapt the situation since he'll be surprise you change because of me. (raven smile and lean to him)

Raven: what can I say? I'm a badgirl~.

Zack: my bad girl. (kiss her lips)

Yang: hey zacky.

Zack: hey goldie locks?

Yang: can you make us more like you?

Zack: more like me?

Neo: yeah, we know that celestialsapions have two faces but your is way different since your half human and your mom is a beyond hyper evolve one, you are the one celestialsapion that we want to feel and be.

Zack: not kidding, but alright then , you girls ready?

Yang: (grin) hell yeah!

Zack: you got it, (clear his throat) beyond of the mutilverse and omniverse, let the darkest hour of light and darkness of the balance of peace and war, to ever planet, stars, space, and time. No more being alone and weak by evil, all together strong and survive against gods of evil there is. To all mortals who will, light, strong heart to every mind, body and soul even in life or death, let our generations awake!

He make a white circle then make a flash shockwave smoke at yang, yuna, raven, kagayuka, neo, shadow bunny, leonia, and amy then the smoke cleared.

Zack:(smile) so girls, how you feel and what it's like as me?

Yang: I feel like I want to punch dung right at the nuts and have some root beer.

Yuna: you too? I was going to slam vilgax at dung.

Raven: is it just me or optimus is the best autobot in history.

Kagayuka: it feels so good~.

Neo: now I can make, very real illusions.

Shadow bunny: I'm still me, but now, I can pack a punch.

Leonia: oh wow, is anyone hearing two voices in there heads?

Amy: yes I think we do.

Zack: holy fuck, (head explosion and regenerate) this is freaking awesome!

Yang: (drinking root beer) now I know why you love this stuff, this shit is fucking delicious.

Zack: you damn right it is ! is how me and koan love it!

Raven: you and koan seem get laogn well.

Zack: we're like the heavy duos , we both have mimic abilities cause dung use partical of me into koan. I can be a spirit of demon and angel, I'm a little crazy of a screw loose but koan is more and we both are well fighter and best brother forever.

Amy: I like that.

Konton: well you guys seem getting more ahead of things around here.

Zack and his girls turn to see konton crossing his arms with ijin and yin yang bunny.

Zack: konton...

Konton: zack... getting ready soon of our fight? I have to admit I'm kinda excited when you bleed to death soon.

Yang: watch it or I'm going to crush your balls.

Konton: careful yang, don't wanna loose a leg or maybe a right arm perhaps.

She growls but zack pet her head to calm her down.

zack: yang remember what we taught and learn.

Which yang nodded but a small glare at konton.

Zack: what is it K?

Konton: I heard and have a hunch you guys wanted to know more about the alternative world , since I've been there.

Zack: yes but what happen after it?

Konton: (smirk) how would I know?

Zack:(stern look) if I was evil, I would mind link some animals around the area as eyes and ears to know for my physic abilities.

Konton: (chuckle) you know me to well , even we are the same but different, yes I see what's going on next that are some good but worst parts , gather everyone and I'll spill the details.

 **Timeskip**

everyone is now gathered as one big group.

Ruby: so konton, could you please tell us what happens?

Konton: well before that , let me explain why I was there. As you must know me and my brothers universe are gone but never other looking for them. So I continue go through many different dimension and then I hit beacon, I was curious and senses you people at are not normal huntsman and huntress, I Killed many grimms and consume them as I did my own rumor and crimes like before. Then roman and his friends cinder found me,I have no interest of joining them or her mistress, but make a well bargain of me help her plan to get the fallen maiden.

Then I want more about these grimms and their creature for my own, We finished when I watch the beautiful fall of beacon, but I was supecious all along about cinder and her mistress and allies dared to try figure a way to tame me and lie to me because I'm to dangerous and set me up which every beacon heard of me and know my identity.

So I wipe a little half of salem's lair a little after cinder survive from the silver eyes. In my other tough adventure I got survive of being killed and in a sleep coma but my physic help me info what's going on in this world and with you guys, I was slowly regenerate back in speed but vilggax's allies brought me back thinking I'm a stupid project.

Austin: I still think dr pcycobos is stupid.

Konton: tell me about it, anyway now I'll lem targets Haven Academy in Mistral next. While Cinder stays with Salem for rehabilitation, Watts is ordered to meet with a correspondent in Mistral, Hazel to meet with Adam, and Tyrian to apprehend Ruby. Meanwhile, Ruby, Nora, Jaune and Ren, now known as Team RNJR, fight a Geist threatening a nearby village. As part of the reward, the village's blacksmith upgrades Jaune's armor and weapons with metal from Pyrrha's armor. The group leaves for Shion Village, hoping to catch an airship to Haven Academy.

Jacques Schnee forces Weiss to agree to perform at a charity event, which he hosts to boost the company image after the Fall of Beacon. In Mistral, Team RNJR reaches Shion Village, but finds it destroyed and the villagers dead. A mortally wounded Huntsman reveals that bandits, followed up by Grimm, are responsible.

Blake travels to Menagerie on a ship, which falls under the attack of a Grimm. She defeats it with the help of Sun, who secretly followed her after Beacon was destroyed. He offers her assistance in investigating the White Fang, but Blake, however, wants to return home to rest. In Patch, Yang is given a bionic arm from Ironwood, but she is hesitant to try it on, still suffering from her memories of Adam. Yang confides her reluctance in confronting her fears in Taiyang, as well as Port and Oobleck, who are visiting. Gaining resolve to fight, Yang attaches her arm and begins to train with Taiyang. At the nearby tavern, Qrow meets his twin sister, Raven, now the leader of the bandit tribe that raised her and Qrow. The two end up criticizing each other for abandoning their families, and Raven leaves.

Blake and Sun arrive in Kuo Kuana, the main city of Menagerie. Two representatives of the White Fang, Corsac and Fennec Albain, visit the Belladonnas, and when confronted about the White Fang's role in the Fall of Beacon, the Albains state that a splinter group under Adam's lead is responsible. After their visit, Corsac and Fennec agree to inform Adam of Blake's homecoming.

Weiss performs at the charity concert but remains critical of all the attendees and guests for their shallow and dismissive behavior towards Beacon. At the after party, she is enraged upon hearing a woman openly mock the Fall of Beacon and inadvertently summons a Boarbatusk. In Mistral, Team RNJR comes across an abandoned town called Oniyuri. Before they can leave, Tyrian ambushes them and is revealed to be a scorpion Faunus. He easily defeats them but is stopped in time by Qrow.

In Atlas, Weiss is blamed for hurting the Schnees' reputation which she got slap by her father and her brother find it amusing of mockery and, as a result, is both confined her to her room and disinherited. Though upset, she becomes determined to leave and begins intensively training. In Oniyuri, despite Qrow's warnings to stay back, Ruby joins him in battle. Tyrian grazes him with his stinger. Ruby cuts off the stinger, forcing Tyrian to retreat.

At nightfall, Qrow explains to Team RNJR that they, as Hunstmen, have the duty to protect the four relics guarded by the Huntsmen academies. By the next morning, the poison from Tyrian's stinger has gotten worse, rendering Qrow immobile. Blake mends her relationship with Ghira, who comforts her about lashing out at him and staying in the White Fang. Sun accidentally interrupts them to tell Blake that he saw a masked White Fang member in the market. The two notice a spy outside and give chase.

Yang and Weiss complete their trainings and prepare to leave for Mistral. Meanwhile, Blake and Sun discover that Blake's old acquaintance Ilia Amitola, is now a white Fang member. At the same time, Team RNJR are forced to choose between taking two paths. Ren and Nora decide to take the mountain path while Ruby and Jaune carries Qrow through Kuroyuri.

Yang prepares to leave, and Taiyang asks if she is going after Ruby or Raven. Weiss, with Klein's help, sneaks out of the Schnee Manor, hoping to find Winter, who is in Mistral. In Menagerie, Blake confesses to Sun about leaving her friends in fear of them getting hurt and learns that Ilia's scroll contained Adam's plans to overthrow the White Fang leaders and attack Haven. Blake decides that they will reclaim the White Fang.

Two patrolling military airships from Mistral arrive and they take Team RNJR to Mistral. Ruby and her group plan to visit Professor Lionheart at Haven Academy once Qrow's injuries are fully healed. Unbeknownst to them, he is working for Watts.

Yang: what happen next ?

Konton: Qrow and Team RNJR visit Professor Leonardo Lionheart to protect Haven's relic, which can only be accessed by the Spring Maiden. After Lionheart refuses Qrow's plan, Qrow is approached by Oscar, who identifies himself as Ozpin. The Belladonnas confront the Albains about the information from Ilia's scroll, but they blame Ilia. Blake decides to tell the public the information instead. Somewhere in Mistral, a man offers to lead Yang to Raven.

Cinder is tasked with finding the Spring Maiden from Raven's tribe and use her to take Haven's relic. Meanwhile, Weiss' airship is attacked by Lancers, wasp-type Grimm. Weiss defends the airship from the open loading ramp and, by summoning her Armored Knight, kills their Queen. However, the airship still crashes in Lake Matsu. Weiss is found and apprehended by Raven's tribe of bandits. Adam meets with White Fang High Leader Sienna Khan, and, after a disagreement, fatally stabs her. He declares himself the new High Leader and orders his men to frame the humans for Sienna's assassination.

Blake and her parents hold a press conference with the Faunus in Menagerie, rallying them to reclaim the White Fang by going to Mistral and help out the humans. Ilia publicly denounces the Belladonnas as traitors, swaying their trust in them. In Mistral, Ozpin, communicating through Oscar, explains that he is forced to reincarnate with different souls to defeat Salem. He predicts that she will attack Haven Academy in one month, and rather than depending on Lionheart, he decides to train the four and Oscar. Weiss awakens to find herself in captivity by bandits. Realizing Winter has since left for Atlas, Weiss summons a small Armored Knight to help her escape by herself.

Yang tells Raven that she needs her Semblance, which allows her to create portals and teleport to people she's bonded with, to get to Ruby. Raven initially refuses, claiming that Ozpin is not to be trusted, but Weiss escapes her confinement with the help of her Armored Knight and reunites with Yang. Not wanting to attract Grimm, Raven agrees to Yang's demands and summons her and Weiss to her tent to tell them what they need to know.

After the press conference, Blake and Sun fail to get signatures for their petition to save Haven Academy due to the Faunus in Menagerie wanting to avoid conflict. Despite knowing she will have to face Ilia, Blake hopes to save her from the White Fang. Ilia, however, is given orders by the Albains to orchestrate the assassination of Blake's parents and bring Blake alive to Adam.

Raven explains to Yang and Weiss that she joined Beacon to fight back against other Huntsmen that would pose a threat to her tribe, but lost trust in Ozpin after learning about Salem's existence. She shows off her shapeshifting ability as proof and offers Yang a choice to stay with her. Yang and Weiss choose to leave and reunite with Ruby.

Yang becomes upset when Ruby mentions Blake in the morning, but Weiss comforts her, asking her to trust Blake until she comes back. In Menagerie, Blake receives a note from Ilia to meet with her. The meeting becomes an ambush, and Sun rescues Blake from her captors. Blake and Sun rush to help her parents, who are defending their home from White Fang insurgents.

Cinder strikes a deal with Raven and Vernal to help her unlock the relic. Despite knowing that Salem will have her killed anyway, Raven accepts her offer on the condition she kills Qrow, while secretly planning to use it as a distraction for taking the relic for herself. Blake and Sun defend Ghira, and while Blake is on her way to look for Kali, she is stopped by Ilia.

Qrow receives a call from Lionheart while talking to Ozpin, but they are suspicious. As Blake and Ilia fight, Ilia becomes lost between following Blake and the White Fang. When the Albain brothers intervene, Fennec is killed and the Belladonnas and Sun are victorious in their battle. Blake convinces the Faunus of Menagerie that they need to stop Adam, and the majority join her, including Ilia.  
Qrow, Ozpin, Ruby, and the rest of their group arrive at Haven to meet with Lionheart, but the meeting turns out to be a trap. Raven, Vernal, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel arrive to confront them, with the latter revealing that the White Fang have also arrived as they prepare to destroy the school. Jaune attacks Cinder to avenge Pyrrha's death but, in the ensuing battle, Weiss is impaled by Cinder

Austin turn cinder but horror of his girlfriend get stab then growls angry gritting his teeth as he squeeze his hand to hear blood coming out, then every felt the air a little hot as koan growl very demon like, zack here eyes turn black and turn to raven as he put his hood up to shadow his face, and raven felt a huge shocked, Blake very pissed off at Adam. cinder felt horrible of the thought of her doing that and ben rub her back.

Ben: thanks for the info

Konton: more come soon,

Ben nodded

Alex: my mom stab?

Koan. Jr: no...

Everyone turn to see Alex, summer, zech,aoihi, koan. Jr , lunielle , David, and mai.

Ben: how munch you guys here?

Zech: a lot.

Then Alex and summer crying hugged Wiess tight, Koan. Jr crying and lunielle crying hugged seinna tight.

Weiss: it's okay kids, it's okay.

Seinna: don't cry, don't cry, me will not die.

Konton: ren, nora and anna, you three know a certain demon and now he's a grimmcon carry those memories.

Ren: yeah, that thing.

Nora: me going to smash it.

Anna: save some for me.

Konton: yes, he go by the name sideways.

Sun: guys, zack is gone.

Everybody turn to see zack is not here.

Austin: oh dear.

Neptune: what? Will he be alright?

They then hear an explosion in a distends.

Austin: not in this state now.

Neo: Austin, what's wrong with zacky?

Austin: he's in a state what I call, the god of distraction, every god and goddesses has distractive intendencies even I do.

Koan: but every different and my is up top since my madness.

Konton: I have one but saving it for something.

Raven: I need to go see him (teleported)

Konton: ookami, there something you and niji need to know.

Austin: what?

Konton: as your parents hearing it, niji is your long lost sister.

Austin and niji: SAY WHAT?!

Minato and akasu:( teleported by) WHAT?!

Konton: yeah, is true.

Austin: HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS! I-

Konton grab his mouth as he getting annoying.

Konton: shut the hell up and let me explain how you idiot ! ( let austin's mouth let go and sigh) anyway let me explain how, your parents birth both austin and niji then before dung's betrayal shown. He use a huge magic that reach his limit and cause almost his soul which need help from allies , a combination alter memory , illusion and sealed. He add a rainbow dragon's D.N.A including other being's flames to niji and sealed her power so it wont rise up and drop her to someone elses. When you mate her austin that seal is broken and I expect you have weird dreams of it means your memeories coming back. The reason your parents Don't remember because it was but after the war of akasu in a coma and minato death cause it to be strong but slowly come back , that's why you don't remember have a daughter until now.

Austin: okay, (hugs niji) I have a sister now.

Konton: I can remove the effect to make it better and bring the old her back

He snap his finger as a big flash then as soon austin, minato,akasu and niji finally remember then they join the hug as well.

Niji: finally, I remember everything.

akasu: my baby girl

minato: your home with us

Austin: so konton, of you and...

konton: yes I brought the old niji to drang but her full name is nijade a rainbow fallen angel dragon , ijin is like the niji who don't remember, I told nijade to watch over drang and his smart ass since I have a hunch they seem connect as always.

Austin: you said that drang killed every kamen rider?

konton: yes, he said for sports, a challenge , and learning what they can do , he wasn't in no dark rider side as he like the way they do , follow but not under their commands, drang fight you figure out. (turn to see circuit came by) ah , I see you look better the last time you underestimate me.

Jan 5circuit: a miscalculation in my part, I was foolish but I now start to learn my mistake are renew myself.

Austin: and I can see a little mistake on drangs part.

konton: don't try to be confident Austin, he do well of what you do but watch out.

Austin: I will.

konton: also I senses feral jester remove his small particle of the old koan and take physical form known as koanage.

Austin: you sensed that too?

konton: me and my brother are connection of a new and beyond corruption and beside I put on a spy network to watch my brother and don't need anyone in my business, anyway at the tournament I don't care I anti-cinder lose a point, I will have my vengeance on her.

Austin: on what?

konton: what'd you think? The other cinder as she and her master agree of a threat and make the idea, so the anti-cinder is like a remain of the other cinder and a shadow reflect of tennyason's cinder. So I wont stop until I'm done with her.

Austin: by all means, go ahead

neo: but what about the other me ? kagayuka and Leonia.

konton: investigating the alternative world and may come here very soon.

Neo: I see

 **with zack**

zack in his ghost form as some forest, some grimms fading away and destroy and burnt as zack look up with his hood shadow as he sigh which icy breath show.

Raven: zack...

He turn to see raven who seem surprise see his ghost form by the first time.

Zack: raven.…

Raven: are you mad at me and cinder?

Zack: not you...the other you and other cinder…

Raven: I am too, but, I don't want to.

Zack: I know ozpin doing everything he could to stop Salem, I mean if we wouldn't came do you still have a have and some regret of the other raven do?

Raven: I'm sure hope so.

Zack:( sigh and pull his hood down) I just wish the other raven and trust her brother and they other there doing there. Best, if we go to the alternative world, we'll show her there more then just doubting other for her selfish reason.

Raven: I'm coming too, I want to face my shadow a lesson that I learn that she suppose too.

Zack: thanks rave, it means a lot you really care for your family. (turn back to normal and she smile.)

Raven: so what kind of army you have?

Zack: the same from james but other who are techno organic Artifical who are soilders , scouts, drones, medic and guards for your tribes and there some are apes from koan, who gave me some.

Raven: this is going to be fun.

Zack: sure is.

Then they turn to see Zechariah and aoihi.

Aoihi: dad you okay?

Zack: just a little steam.

Zech: it maybe tough but we're hear for you.

Aoihi: yeah , no one make our mom and dad upset.

Zack: thanks you two.

Raven: also zech did you clean your room up ? And brush your teeth along your sister did her homework?

Zech: (eyes wide) well...

Aoihi: (chuckle nervous) uh I.…

Raven: go clean your room and brush your teeth

Zack: and same with your homework too aoihi.

Zech and aoihi: okay.

Raven: (grin) after that I'm making an ice cream cake root beer! (make Zack, zech and aoihi eyes wide)

Zack, zech and aoihi: REALLY?!

Raven nodded

Zech and aoihi: BE RIGHT BACK (dash away)

Zack (hugs raven) your the best!

 **Timeskip**

Austin is passing after the thought of her Weiss being killed.

Austin: _I cant believe this, my snow bunny...no...I already lost some but never again._

Then suddenly Austin got hugged and hair petting as he look to see who doing that, is weiss.

Weiss: shh, it's okay.

Austin: why it's has to be you? There no way you cant die.

Weiss: I know.

Austin: when we go there I'm not gonna let her go.

?: I knew you never give up.

As Austin and wiess turn to see non other then Austin's step mom and auntie which his eyes wide and in tears.

Austin: mommy? Auntie?

Austin's mom: hey Austin.

Austin's auntie: hey my little nephew doing?

Austin dash and hugged them but burry his face to their crying so hard until his eyes got puffy.

Austin: I-I...I Thought...George...he killed..

Austin's mom: your mother granted your wish, and now we're here and alive.

Austin's auntie: (ruffle his hair) so I'm here to hang out with you little bud, man your all grown up.

Weiss: oh my gosh, there more beautiful in the flesh

Austin's mom: yeah we get that a lot, my name is maria and this is my sister daisy.

Daisy: a pleasure, so you must be austin's wife huh?

Austin: (blush in imbursement) AH AUNTIE !

Weiss: yes, yes I am.

Alex: (came by) what's going on?

Summer: who those two daddy? (look at Maria and daisy)

Daisy: (smirk) oh ho~, already got down and funky already huh?

Austin: i-it's not like that, (clear his thout) mom, auntie daisy, these our alex and summer, particle of me and my counterpart who is evil. they see me as their dad so their my kids, (turn alex and summer) kids this is my step mom and my step auntie.

Alex: hey auntie.

Summer: hi mommy and auntie, is nice to meet you.

Maria: (hugs them both) YES! I'M A GRANDMOTHER!

Diasy: (hug them) THERE SO CUTE !

Weiss: I think I know where you get your kindness from now. (holds austins arm)

 **with koan**

Koan is sigh of depress and angry as his demon claws ripped out from his fingers scratching and tearing apart a fake dummy of adam and his mouth fuming while his have blood shot eyes.

Koan: FIRST! You are planning to take my kitty, THEN! YOU PLAN TO KILL MY TIGERESS AND HARMING MY MOTHER AND FATHER IN LAW WITH YOUR GOD DAMN LACKEIES!? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (He bite the head off and shaking it then keep stomping him then ripping him apart)IF I WAS KILLING THE REAL YOU! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET THAT FUCKING CHANCE YOU SHIT FUCKER! DIE YOU STUPID!-

Koan pick him then beating him with a pipe while roaring crazy and drooling acid and fuming his veins until veins popping out While blake and mumu hugging each other in fear, tsume shaking a lot, spikerella covering her eyes a little ,sienna ,nora, and emerald sweating like crazy and turn pale.

Blake: angry koan is scary.

Mumu: yeah.

Tsume: k-koan.

Spikerella: this is very scary, but I can't stop looking.

Sienna: Adam is going to die.

Nora: me know that me is scared, but me want to break adama legs.

Emerald: me hope koany ok

koan then stop and turn around to see his girl then turn back to normal then drop the pipe.

Koan: oh, sorry if you have to see that, just ticked off and depress at the same time.

Blake: (dash up to koan and hugs him) yeah, I know.

Koan: I Just don't wanna imagine let this asshole get away with this, in the alternative world he did and...and.

His eyes blow a tears like water jets make everything an ocean.

Koan: HE TOOK MY TIGRESS AND HARMED KITTY! WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blake then kiss his cheek and pet his head while sieena, nora, emerald, tsume and mumu join in of the hug.

Sieena: don't worry koany, I won't die.

nora use the drain to flush koan's tears away.

?: he's right koan, it would never happen.

A woman who have peachy skin, orange eyes, a little dark brown hair but wavy at the bottom, wearing a blue blouse sweater along a black jacket and jeans and boots and a man with black hair and skin a little fair and have green eyes, wearing a darker orange shirt and silver pants and sneakers.

Koan: mommy? Daddy? (in tears again)

Koan's mom: hi sweetie.

Koan's dad: hiya kiddo! look at you as a handsome young man.

Koan rush and tackle them in a hug bury his face to them.

Tsume: mom! Dad! Your alive!

Koan's mom: lory!?

Koan's dad: lory! Our girl!

Tsume join the hug as well.

Tusme: I go by tsume but I miss you both so munch! How you two are alive?

Koans dad: koan's real mom brought us back.

Blake: woah, your koan's step parents, you both look so young.

Koans mom: we get that a lot.

Koan's dad: koan's real mom brought us back.

Blake: woah, your koan's step parents, you both look so young.

Koan's mom: we get that a lot, I'm Diana and this is my husband Wilson.

Wilson: hey there, you must be koan's wifes.

Blake: (giggle like koan) yeperydo~!

Wilson: koan you look different but still my son.

Koan. jr: what going?

Lunielle: who are those two daddy and mommy?

Koan: (cartwheel to his kids) say yellow to my step mommy and daddy!

Koan. jr: yellow grandpa ,me name is koan. jr.

Lunielle: yellow grandma, me name is lunielle.

Diana: (hugs them both tightly) THERE SO ADORABLE!

Wilson: sweet! Look at me I'm a grandpa! And your son almost looks like you.

Koan: me thought of it too.

Then suddenly a red portal open and it show a blue cat with yellow eyes and wearing a black and red spandex and a red ring on his tail and a symbol of a circle with bull like horns and it meow.

Blue cat: {where is the one called koan?}

koan: (gasp) Dex-starr?!

Dex-starr: {in the furr}

he then tackle him and hold him up.

koan: yellow! Girls, say hello to dex-starr ! member of the red lantern corps (show dex-starr to them)

dex-starr: { hi there, I'm dex-starr} (he meow and wave his paw)

Blake: (snatches dex-starr and hugs him) FINALLY! A KITTY CAT!

Tsume: YAY! WE'RE NOT THE ONLY CAT'S ANYMORE!

Mumu: aw, how cute.

Spikerella: oh wow.

Sienna: (snatch him from blake) well hellow little guy.

Nora: dose he smash stuff too?

Emerald: (look at his ring on his tail) ooh, shiny.

Lunielle: ADORABLE KITTY CAT!

Wilson: well well, I remember that you like him.

Diana: just like he loves pokemon.

Koan. Jr: that guy is so cool.

Koan: yep dex-starr is tought, and emerald don't touch his ring.

Dex-starr hiss at her as she back away.

Emerald: Whys that?

Koan: that's his weapon.

Emerald: oh.

Koan: what you doing here dex-starr?

Dex-starr: {I come here to give you this.} (pull out a red ring) {I felt your large about of rage from the next galaxy over}

koan: oh I got my red lantern ring , I might confuse it with a toy, thanks Dex

dex-starr: and I'm here to help

koan: AWESOME Also nora! I'm gonna help killed that ugly son of donkey, who make you cry and fear from your past!

Nora: (tackle him into a hug) I would love that!

koan: HOTDOG!

 **With konton**

at the forest playing his flute and with his bird on the tree, then come ijin, yin yang bunny , fuyu and a neo look alike except wearing a uniform of a similar Atlesian military officer but with a skirt and her hair is black, silver white and blue as her left eye are pink and her right eye is red and wearing a mini top hat, a humanoid red dragon and a Leonia look alright but color black and golden streaks and almost kimono like, a kagayuka look alike but except a little grown and snow white hair, Her uniform, if she is wearing it, is cut shorter at the sleeves, and is colored black where it would normally be white and vice versa and a halo.

Konton: ijin, yin yang, politan, Kavaxas, Dark Leonia, Darkyuka, any report?

Dark Leonia: nothing so far.

Darkyuka: except dung and his allies are not please of your betrayel.

Konton: never work with these morons, and now megatron and the decpticons is with me and find a place for them along my clan, since he heard dung and salem use unicorn if they get there goal.

Yin yang bunny: Tyrian Callows is in stealth as salem want you dead cause she fear of you , so he hidng and follow us ,but we use oursleves as bait.

Politan: he's a grimm fanunus with a deathstalker in his blood and some dark energon that dung stole some left along a bit super energon.

Konton: then let him come, (he get up) hey callows! come out right now! I know your hiding and it's pointless!

Jumping out of the bushess is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. He has a crazed smile and look directly at konton.

?: why hello there.

konton: what is it you want bug?

?: well the all goddess want's me to retrieve you, even if I love to use force

konton: I don't work with no one Tyrian , Your so called "goddess" was afraid of me get stronger even to her, It was a bargain to dung and the bargain is done. I only work of follow what plan not under people's heel , so go before you get yourself killed.

Tyrian: I won't, she want's to see you and I'll drag you if possible.

konton: (cross his arm) what does this witch want from me anyway?

Tyrian: she want's your knowledge, everything you know

konton: sorry, I don't obey to know one even a false amatuar goddess, I got her grimms and make them something of her weak and small ideas cant mix since huntsman and huntress are able to kill make her weak.

Tyrian: you have, but there is one thing we're missing, the maidens powers, cinder betrayed us and a plus her powers are now gone because of these boys and given back to the original maiden.

Konton: oh don't worry, if you see her you'll know she not the same and not my problem, find another person to help to search the spring or relic. Beside she got anti-cinder of cinder's former inner evil corrupt dark side , so let your weak goddess have what she got.

Tyrian: never say that to her!

Konton: I just did and I don't care.

Tyrian: (growl) you are making a grave mistake.

Konton: that what they all said, even in death, there ain't no grave can hold my body down.

Tyrian then growl angrily but laugh crazy.

Tyrian: if that right I wont failed my mistress.

He then charge at him in speed.

Konton: I got this you guys.

Tyrian unsheathed his claws then laugh crazy slashing at konton but he easily dodging it then he speed behind him to slice his head but in slow motion konotn upper kick Tyrian's face make him stumble back then konton put on his gauntlet on then tyrian speed as using his long ponytail of a scorpion like tail stinger at konton but konton took a big bite of the tail.

Tyrian: nuh uh uh. (grin)

He then start to swing his tail slamming konton around like a rage doll then threw him at the tree as he laugh and konton get up dusting himself.

Konton: heh, that tickle (smirk a little to annoyed Tyrian)

Tyrian: your a tough one aren't you.

Konton: and your a weaker one as well.

Tyrian: I'll show you to underestimate me! Your coming with me we're you like it or not!

Tyrian charge at him with his speed but soon see kontont not here as eh try to look for him

Tyrian: we're the hell did he go?! (then a gust wind slash his stomach and cough blood) Gack !

konton:(appeared behind him) to slow.

Tyrian: I'll make you come with me!

Then a black jellyfish with fangs and red tenticals floated down to tyrian.

Konton:(sigh in annoyance) now what?

Then an image of salem appeared in the jellyfish.

Salem: hello boys.

Tyrian: (bow to her) hellow my queen.

Konton: the lowly goddess of the witch, you better have a reason to interrupting me when I about to kill your pet here.

Salem: I do, dung inform me everything and I see you and this zack are about to fight?

Konton: that's right. (crossing his arms)

Salem: hmm, I'll leave you to his hands for now, tyrian I have a different mission for you.

Tyrian: yes my queen?

Salem: I would like you to face one of the boys, I want you to face koan seinaruyami and do not failed me, next I want you to face ben austin ookami as well as ben tennyson.

Tyrian: as you wish my queen.

konton: your a real idiot salem, how you expect this lowly scorpion can kill four of my half brothers ?

Salem: with a little help with some new allys. I'll be seeing you later.

Then the jellyfish grimm floated away

konton: well if those new allies are impressive , I like to see how they deal with me.

with austin

he is spending lost time with maria and dasiy and with them is weiss, bloody bunny, sally and niji.

Sally: okay, let me get this straight: those two are his step relatives who got killed by this george, niji is your long lost sister and you made your girls more you austin?

Austin: (chuckle nervously) yep, that's the whole thing and I think my bros make their girls like them too. 

Sally: (got an angry aura) austin, dear brother, you realized that and not first telling me that you made that decision?!

Austin: oh crap (back away and held his hand in defense while sweating)

Weiss: wait sally is not his fault!

Sally: I know that, but, what he said about a parallel world that our events mean nothing, I just don't want austin to get even more hurt when you all are dead, even when I was captured and changed.

Austin: I know is your job to protect and worry about me, but I can defent for what I love, that means I want to protect you, we're both intelligent but we both have flaws, I can't grow with out taking risks, and you can't worrying and start growing too.

Sally: (smile) your a wild one aren't you?

Austin: I thank for my brothers but ben the most of it (smile)

Sally: fine but I'm still coming with you, in case any girls get your pants again.

Austin: ah sal.

Sally: (hugs him) hey, I want to protect my brother and I'm gonna.

Austin: ah okay.

Daisy: heh heh, she is a protective one, so how are you doing?

Austin: well I'm doing well, making new friends, allys, inventing stuff and new forms of kamen riders.

Daisy: (eyes wide) wait, did you say making new forms of kamen riders?

Austin: oops.

Sally: nice one Austin (sarcasm and put on some ear plugs)

Austin: guess the cats out of the bag, aunt daisy, I can really change into kamen riders now. (cover his hears)

Then daisy scream in glee so high the windows literally break and shattered then suddenly koan came out duck tape her mouth.

Koan: when remove it you turn the volume down?

She nodded by surprise.

Koan: good (remove the duck tape and teleported away)

Maria: can your brothers do that?

Austin: yes we do.

Daisy: I can't believe it! My little man is a kamen rider! (hugs him) this is the happiest day of my life!

Then suddenly a paper airplane came to daisy and she open it and read it " Austin's uncle is a kamen rider ichigo, sign koan " then daisy then eyes swirl and fainted.

Austin: oh dear, this always happened's.

Maria: I hear that.

Weiss: I still can't believe that you two are austin's mom and auntie

Maria: yep (then she shake daisy to wake up) sis ! wake up ! your not dreaming ! (then daisy wakes up)

Jan 5Daisy: YES! Austin, can I have one of your riders please?

Austin: I am going to say yes anyway.

Daisy: (hug him very tighter) OH THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU! YOUR THE BEST NEPHEW EVER!

Austin: okay, but I need to breath.

Daisy: okay okay sorry about that, so, what dose the pro recommencement for me?

Austin: well I know you know all of the riders so I thought I pick some of your favorites.

Daisy: yippe! This is going to be amazing!

Austin: is sure is.

 **Timeskip**

At the tornament everyone is getting exited for the next fight.

Ben: I cant wait to see coco in action

Zack: yeah and heard pyschon and charmcaster eneter the tournament , are they for real?

Konton: if you ask me, their just morons that worst idea yet.

They turn to see konton, ijin, darkyuka, yin yang bunny, politan and kavaxas.

Akasu: good evening kavaxas.

Kavaxas: my queen, is been awhile.

Austin: who's the dragon mom?

Akasu: that not just a dragon, that's kavaxas the demon dragon.

Koan and austin: sweet!

Kavaxas: oh, (bow to them) it's finally nice to meet you two in person lords koan and austin.

Austin: the pleasure is mine.

Koan: yeah.

Kagayuka: (turn darkyuka) she looks like me!

Neo: and that must me from the other world!

Leonia: seem they work with konton as well.

Dark leonia: (turn to leonia) so, you must be my other, I like your looks

Leonia: thanks.

Neo:(turn politan) I hope my zacky's counterpart treat you well.

Politan nodded and hugged his arm as he groan.

Darkyuka: hmm, do you like weapons? Big spikey ones?

Kagayuka: duh yeah! what about you?

Darkyuka: same here but I use a chainsaw blade.

Kagayuka: do you have an extra?

Darkyuka: sure.

Akaru: oh konton you do have a heart.

Konton: don't push it, found neo when after roman got eaten alive by a grimm griffin.

Ben: kind of ironic don't you think?

Konton: No shit and now she with me, I give her the ability to talk but she like it quiet sometime and speak if she want too.

At the stage coco and yatsuhashi who is sitting down is now facing charmcaster and pyschon.

Port: charmcaster and psychon from unknown vs coco and yatsuhashi of beacon.

Coco: hey, love the outfit.

Charmcaster: thanks your not bad yourself, for the brat's girlfriend.

Coco: hey at least I'm not a needy brat like you.

Charmcaster: what I need to spill blood on you.

Yatsuhashi: (get up) I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch.

Pyschon: same thing.

Charmcaster: you couldn't even scratch ben's alien instead of being ego of it.

Pyschon: hey!

Austin: bigger then pcycobos!

Pyschon: shut up!

Charmcaster: he's right on that one.

Psychon growl.

Coco: oh, I like her.

Port: thee, two, one, begin!

Charmcaster and pyschon nodded as they back away to the long grass as there eyes glows black and purple, coco start to fire her minigun at the long grass to cut them down ,then see their gone but coco smirk as using amphian's electric sensing nervous system.

Coco: yasusashi, above you!

Yasusashi looked up to see pyschon coming down with an energy double blade at him, he then block it with his large sword and push him away then his body glows golden and white, then he begin fighting yasusashi nake an energy shield blocking coco's mini machine gun then double kick and punch yasuashi suddenly coco make banadage wrapped around psychon's arm by surprise.

Pyschon: what the?!

Then coco turn to see a rock monster made from charmcaster charging at yasusashi slashing at both of them and creating a lot of energy sphere at them but coco stomp her foot to make a brown crystal shield then charmcaster use a whip energy to bring coco to the jungle forest while yasusashi fighting the rock monster in the city and steam as he slice the roar and roundhouse kick the monster to the geyster then yasusashi slice it to pieces while coco broke the chain, she notice her glasses as charmcaster laughing at her from the echo.

Charmcaster: whoopsy, the brat broke her sunglasses, but I'll break more when I take tennyason down (suddenly coco's rath instinct kicked in a bit)

Coco:(sharp tiger teeth and eyes glows green) LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CHARMCASTER! I'M GOING TO NIT YOUR INTESTIONS INTO A NEW SWEATER! THEN I'LL MAKE YOUR STUPID HAIR INTO A SCARF THEN MAKE YOUR STUPID EYES INTO SLINKY GLASSES!

Koan: cool!

Zack: Damn.

Velvet: coco?

Austin; remember when we merge your D.N.A with our aliens? (she nodded) you get there powers but you also get there extras like rath's rage.

Ben: cause the personality and now charmcaster in for it now.

Then charmcaster begin fired fire energy but coco turn invisible as charmcaster try to find her.

Coco: right here!

Charmcaster shot her but she hid then she found another coco from the other tree.

Coco: nope right here eggplant witch!

She fire her rounds at her then charmcaster getting annoyed.

Charmcaster: show yourself and stop turning invisible!

Coco: who said I was turning invisible?

As she see what coming out of the trees are 7 cocos.

Charmcaster: what the hell?!

Coco prime: what's the matter charmy, seeing more then one?

Charmcaster: how in the hell can you do that!? Your just a human!

Coco prime: half human , and time to be creative.

She stomp the ground and coco 2 blew ice as charmcaster is stuck in an ice crystal and crystal spike.

Charmcaster: why you bitch!

Coco prime: let's do this ladies! **THUNDER AND LIGHTNING!**

They then all fire lightning and electric and sonic scream mixed together as Charmcaster scream of and explosion sent her out of the areana then coco came out then walk next to yasusashi, then she put on a spare sun glasses on and smile at the unconscious Charmcaster.

Coco: get dunked on houn.

Yasusashi: Coco, how you able to do all of that?

Coco: (smirk) I have a lovely husband to thank for that. (Turn to Ben and glasses down to wink at him)

Ben: you did great out there coco!

Yasusashi: I see, we have one more left.

Coco: yep.

Pyschon then start firing at them as they doging it.

Coco: time to go ultimate!

Then coco's limbs shot out sonic disc then she grew cannon like shoulder as she fired ice beam from her cannons amd pyschon dodge some of them as the sonic sisc duplicate around him.

Coco: **sonic...DOOM!**

Then the sound disks blast more sounds into Pynchon as he scream and fall down out the arena along next to the unconscious Charmcaster.

Port: and with that tramandos display coco and yasusashi wins and moves up to the finals!

Ben: AWESOME! WAY TO GO COCO! YOUR THE BEST!

David: YOUR AMAZING MOM!

Mai: THE WAS SO COOL!

 **Meanwhile**

weiss, winter, sally, bloody, daisy, Maria, akasu and austin are having tea in a quiet part of beacon

Jan 6Winter: so you two are austins step mother and auntie, it's very nice to meet you two.

Maria: and to you too winter.

Daisy: likewise

Bloody: it's so nice to see you two again. (drink her tea)

maria: I still can't believe that your stuff toy is alive and can talk.

Bloody bunny: and I can do this. (she poor to her human form)

daisy: (chuckle) looks like my favorite nephew is getting all the girls aren't he?

Austin: you can say that. (chuckle nervously)

akasu: well that is dragons law, human law don't affect us.

Weiss: is true, and I love it.

Winter: I'll be honest, it was quite amusing if father see what have we've become, and it was amusing seeing his face the day weiss left for beacon.

Weiss: I can't wait to show him what new and interesting things that I've learned.

Winter: oh? And what did you think you've learned?

Wiess: let's just say old tricks mixed to new tricks and I wonder if you did one as well.

Winter: well my summoning are now stronger and strangely more different then before, and what about yours?

Weiss: same with summoning, I can even make ice weapons and along ice-flames ,white ice , dark ice, snow, water, ice-wind, ice lightning and make ice crystal including fighting skills without my weapons.

Winter: bravo weiss.

Austin: indeed snow bunny, both of you are doing very well with your newfound powers, but there is one more thing you two lack.

Winter: oh and what's that dear?

Austin: have you two developed your new forms?

Weiss: I do but I want to save it as a surprise.

Winter: same here

Austin: oh I see. You two know me well now, but.

Austin's hair then turn green and his eyes turn green as well.

Austin?: there is more then what you are capable of.

Weiss: a side effect from your kamen rider game type.

Winter: but except one person who a little different.

Austin?: very good you two, then who am I now?

Weiss: kamen rider chronicle.

?: correct, my name is justest, austins judgment and his scenes of right and wrong.

Winter: I see, so is it alright for us to develop our own personality's?

Justice: that's is for you to decide my dear.

Jan 6Weiss: well try it later.

Daisy: I cant' wait to try my rider forms out!

Maria: calm down sis, we still thank you for reviving us akasu.

Akasu: is nothing as I want to thank you two so munch for taking care of my little baby dragon.

Daisy: hey it was nothing, when he was little he is overjoyed to see me come over, george was a bastard and I don't blame austin for being abused, when I showed him the episodes he can't stop watching it.

Akasu: I know, you should see the picture of austin turn into kid again in my baby picture books, I even give him a one dragon outfit (make winter, Sally, Maria and daisy eyes wide)

Winter, Sally, Maria and daisy: can you show us?!

Akasu: yep.

Austin then slam his head onto the table as bloody rubs his back.

Then Akasu show a pictures of austin turn into a little kid again, the picture when he fall asleep , in his pj dragon hoodie, playing chest, being fed, laughing and smile playing at the park, watching maken rider with bloody bunny he's holding her.

Sally: (giggle) that's austy for you.

Maria: aw so adorable.

Daisy: that's my favorite nephew.

Winter: so adorable.

Austin: at least I have some dignity.

 **Meanwhile**

Ruby: you'll never beat me old man!

Qrow: your nothing but talk, kid.

Yang: you can do it, ruby!

Zack: you ready for this raven?

Raven: I was born ready!

Ben: ready tot ango my white rose?

Summer: any time, anywhere.

Ruby and qrow are playing a ninja fighting game, zack and raven are playing mortal kombat x and ben and summer are playing injustice 2 while konton and yin yang bunny , Niji , shadow bunny , akaru , and andrew watching

Game: soaring ninja wins! Total annihilation.

Yang: ouch.

Qrow: by the way. Don't ever call me "old".

Yang: my turn!

Raven: so akaru, why bring konton here?

Akaru: just to have a feel of being in a family again.

Game: bat man wins!

Ben: yes! Nice gaming white rose.

Summer: you too.

Game: scorpion wins! Fatality!

Zack: damn your good rave (smile)

raven: yeah, your not half back yourself.

Akaru: isn't great konton?

Konton ignore her as he dont look but she have a sad look then hug him while he growl by annoyed by her strong grip.

Akaru: konton I know your not on our or there side and you hate what I'm doing even I put your former species in you, but as a mother I failed and so close to come my baby boy, I wanted to grant the other me who perhaps in me. Please konton, if your not the old zack but at least carry and do what he does if he ever is a different person and if die, I feel like we didn't save you again.

Konton frown then suddenly he turn to yuan and fuyu while he growl a little.

Fuyu: your having a hug and that's that.

Yuna: don't be a grump konty

Konton sigh then turn his head and growl but close his eyes.

Konton: _I swear if it don't get of my back but what choices._

Then he hug her back and she smile then kiss his forehead while rub and petted his white hair.

Akaru: that a boy, was that hard?

Konton: don't go there

Andrew: come on konton, don't be like that (about to put hish and on his hair but konton try to bite him but miss) uh uh, no biting your father young man.

Akaru: so sweetie, how was your day?

Konton: salem's pet scorpion try to bring me and her flying jellyfish told him have a task of killing my half brother and I Mind link to her jellyfish to her, and as for and for Tyrian

 **flashback**

Tyrian: hehehehe! you think you can fight my goddess and her new allies? Your fool like how a mindless species, (turn to konton's girls) maybe I can take a lick off you-

Then suddenly a big slice his right arm, his left eyes and tail off as blood spread out as Tyrian scream in so munch agony and in tears.

Konton: (narrow his eyes a little of a cold glare) don't even think about it bug.

Tyrian: y-y-y-y-our a...a...a monster.

He felt himself shit and piss his pants then he grab his cut off right arm and run off.

Konton: (grin sinister) I take that as a compliment.

 **Flashback end**

Konton: let's just say some "cutting" end of our conversation.

Zack: well he'll be big mess.

Konton: for once, I agree.

Then raven hug konton and smile.

Raven: your a good man if you want to be.

Konton: yeah, (grunt a little)

Hillbrid: hey there guys!

They turn to see hillbrid but look like a young teen as his hair still white but spiky and wearing a jacket along some jumpsuit then next him is a beautiful young girl with blond hair with a high ponytail with a ribbon and green eyes wearing a princess warrior armor that color black and green.

Ben: great grandpa hillbrid, is that you?

Hillberd: yep, it's me Ben, everyone this is my lovely wife silvea.

Silvea: you must be my great grandson, nice to meet you and is been awhile summer, qrow, raven, akaru, andrew.

Qrow: same here.

Then suddenly david and mai came by.

David: hey dad, hey mom.

hillbrid: silvea, these our ben's kids I talk about.

Silvea: oh my, aren't you two adorable.

David and mai: nice to meet you great great grandma.

Akaru: you should see baby picture of zack and even as a kid twice.

Hillbrid: same with ben here

Ben: Oh damn it

Zack and Konton: WHAT?!

That make summer, silvea, raven, fuyu, ijin even, yin yang bunny dark leonia, dark yuka, and Politan came by and heard it as well.

Politan: baby pictures?

Akaru: yep when zack was a baby and when he growing up, do you girls wanna see it?

Zack's and kontons girl's: YES PLEASE!

Zack: Son of bitch (cover his face with his hood)

Konton: motherfucker(pull a gun out and point himself)

As they show a picture of zack as a happy baby and growing up learning playing around with his parents and his toys, even when he pouted cutely taking a bath and even when he become a kid again being fed, sleeping with shadow bunny and at the park, for ben as growing up with his parents and even become kid again playing games, being fed, fall asleep and show a happy face.

Summer: so adorable!

silvea: aw so cute

Raven: aw, sleepy zacky.

Darkyuka: konton, so (blush) cute

Dark leonia: (blush) want hug now.

Ijin hugs konton tight

Yin yang bunny: so cute and adorable!

Politan: so cute

Fuyu: aw! How cute

Konton: god damn it.

Ijin: little...konty...so...cute!

Ben is hiding his face under his bed, konton shot himself in the head but regenerate and Zack bagged his head on the wall.

Qrow: (chuckle) you three seem popular and you too konton.

Konton: not. Funny! (blushed hard Embarrass)

Qrow: (chuckle) now where was I?

Ruby: your about to us your last mission.

Qrow: right, right, I come a cross a small village in the west of mistral, right off the bet . I know there wasn't something right.

Ruby: what where you doing there?

Qrow: I needed information, tired to battling grimms and grimmcons along the way, so I decided to start my Dutch st the towns inn, That place is crawling with low lives and thugs even a few huntsman who I can only consuming been hired then less reliable people for less respected job , and that's what it happen.

Yang: what happen?

Qrow: I was defeated...by the mere sight, in the inkeeper skirt length!

Zack punch his head which qrow chuckle and yang throw a pillow at him while Konton, andrew and hillbrid laugh. While raven, silvea, akaru shake her head of her twin brother pervertness and summer giggle as well along ruby.

Zack: uncle qrow what the fuck?!

Yang: you are the worst!

Qrow: best two out of three?

Ruby: so, uncle qrow, did you get in trouble with ozpin?

Qrow: hah, me and oz go way back. We're cool.

Yang: (scoff) cool for an old guy.

Konton: yeah

Qrow: not funny.

Ruby: hey, so, what are you doing here anyway? I thought dad said you'd be away on a mission for, like… ever.

Qrow: well, a professional huntsman like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible.

Ruby: yeah, I get that. we're pretty much like pros, too.

Qrow: oh really?

Yang: pssh, yeah! Read the news sometime! We saved vale while you were gone from vilgax and some grimmcons, not to mention stop roman torchwhick and his 2 crime partners swifter and headstrike put them behind bars.

Qrow: huh, didn't know about that last part, but I heard vale suffered a grimm attack after you manege to stop a train.

Zack: yeah koan able to do one thing of not let it get wreck.

Ben: by fart flames gas.

Qrow laugh when he heard that he fell back.

Konton: reminds me of how the feral jester did the same when me and him eating the hottest spicy pepper challenge ever.

Qrow: (so hard laugh until he stopped) oh man, you guys are alright.

Zack: same with you man.

Qrow: and by the way, you may be acting huntresses and huntsman, but you're not thinking like one. You really thing four gods and girls and their friends could end all crime in a kingdom?

Ben: well we can stop wars and save days.

zack: even a lot of times, beside we stop cinder getting amber and brought it back and now cinder, neo and enermald is in our side.

Qrow: yeah, but violence hasn't dropped since roman, swifter and headstrike got nabbed. It stopped. Completely. No white fang activity anywhere around the city and these hero fang start patrolling everywhere. You cut off the head of a king taijitu, but now the second head's calling the shots. That's what ironwood can't get thought that thick, metal head of his.

Ben: hey, james has his moments, but we're helping him do better

zack: yeah and beside, we advice him and need all the help we can get, we're in a war and now we know how the future happen in the alter world but in this world, not gonna happen.

Ben: and believe me, when koan get his hands on adam, he'll be in an early grave.

Zack: or austin with anti-cinder or anyone who want's to kill weiss or his girls.

Raven: same with my other self, ever since what I heard from konton. I regret and guilty of letting how my past and my tribe makes stubborn because of our survival and ozpin failed to stop salem. But when these four boys came of not just stopping evil but give hope, hell they help ozpin and follow him as they did of what no one did and taught us all something we never know, and thanks to zack , (smile) I wanted to start over to be with my family again.

Qrow: hmm, you four boys are interesting aren't you?

Ben: we get that a lot from people.

Yang: you know the genaral too?

Qrow: hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team to ever graduate beacon!

Then he pull out a picture of him, taiyang, raven and summer.

Qrow: (sigh) team STRQ (stark). that's when I met summer and taiyang, we were pretty well known back in the day.

Ruby: well known for crummy fashion sense.

Summer: hey, we look good! (pouted)

Qrow: and I have a number of inappropriate stories that'll back that up.

Ruby: you can tell us, we already adults, (realized what she said) oops.

Qrow:(raised his eyebrow) what did you say?

Ruby: um, nothing.

Qrow: you said your already adults, what do you mean?

Yang: she just fooling around right rubes.

Ruby: (chuckle nervously) yeah, yes I am.

Qrow: okay, (gets up) anyway, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. (walked away) you're gonna cramp my style. (stop walking) look. Just remember that you've still got a long way to go. And don't think for a second that gradating means you're done. Everyday out there is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning. If you never stop moving forward.

Then he left, after a few seconds ruby and yang sighed.

Ruby: oh man that was close.

Yang: uh-huh

Konton: hehe yeah, is was smooth that he didn't know yet ben and zack bang you two.

Qrow then dash back with an angry face.

Qrow: WHAT!?

Yang and ruby: DAMN IT KONTON! (Konton grin a little)

Konton: whoops, sorry it slip.

Ben: zack, ABANDON ROOM! (jump out of the window)

Zack: (chuckle) YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE! GOTTA FLY! AAH! (Flew and phase threw the ceiling)

Andrew grab Qrow in mid air who try to run and struggle with his sword mode.

Qrow: YOU TWO GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! WHERE HAVING SHISHKABOBS AND YOU TWO ARE INVITED!

Andrew then whack Qrow's head.

Qrow: ow! Andrew what was that for?!

Andrew: for trying to kill my son and ben!

Qrow: but they have sex with my nieces!

Summer: don't forget me and Raven. (make qrow eyes wide and turn pale)

Then qrow dash away and then fire at ben and zack but luckly there intangible as it go throw them.

Qrow: YOU TWO ARE SUPER DEAD!

Ben: YOU MADE IT WORSE!

Summer and raven walk in and whack him as he stop fired.

Qrow: ow! God damn it! St- (but turn pale and sweating to see summer icy silver and red aura and raven with a black and red aura like fire)

Summer: don't even think about it qrow.

Raven: we made our decision and that's final.

Qrow: b-b-but they with your daughters a-and yo-

Then raven unsheated her sword and summer summon a new scythe like ruby but mixed with qrow like as their weapon pointing at his neck as he flinch.

Summer: no, excuses.

Raven: drop it, we're happy of what our husband did.

Qrow turn to see yang and ruby , as yang with her hand on fire by heatblast's power and ruby's silver eyes glowing beam using jetray's power make qrow really surprise and scared.

Ruby: don't get between my benny.

Yang: and my zacky, it's already to late.

Qrow: y-yes mams! (bow)

Yang: good, (run to zack) zacky! Come back!

Ruby: (dash to ben) benny!

As they see a Armodrillo come out and P. NRG from the bushes.

Armodrillo: is he calm?

P. NRG: will he not try to kill us?

Yang: oh don't worry about him now.

Ruby: he's calm.

Raven: yeah.

Summer: no need to worry.

Armodrillo and P. NRG turn back to normal.

Ben: thank god.

Zack: I think konton did that on purpose.

Konton: hell yeah I did!

Fuyu: that wasn't very nice konton.

Konton: but it's funny.

Akaru smack konton's head.

Konton: ow! What?

 **Meanwhile**

maria and daisy are talking about there lives and about austin's life.

Weiss: really?

Maria: yep, he played the piano after watching me play it.

Austin: I guess I'm quick learner.

Winter: he said that you are a good singer?

Maria: yes, I used to sing to him one of my favorites.

weiss: what song you sing to him?

Maria: smile for you, I done a little Japanese songs myself.

WeIss: that so sweet.

Austin: can I hear it for old time sake?

Maria: sure, but I need a harp. (austin pull out a harp) oh thank you sweety.

 **Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - "smile for you" by Yuna**

 _{maria: yashashii kotoba o anata ga kureta (you give me words of kindness). Sashishii toki ni wa dakishimete kureta (you held me when I was lonely). Kanashii koto mo atta kedo (sad things happened). Asai haru no yorokobi mo (but together we shared). Futari de wakeatta (the joy of early spring). Toki ga owaru mae ni tooi hito ni(I searched for the words that I wanted to leave behind for someone far away). Nokoshitai kotoba o sagashita (before my time ended). Arigatou to tada kunkaeshita (I simply repeated, "thank you"). Sore dake ga anata no mune ni todokeba ii (I hope that's the only thing that reaches your heart).}_

as she is playing austin smiled while shedding a tear, weiss did that same but hugged austin and snuggled his chest, winter wipe a tear and smiled for the song, akasu smiled and remembered the moment she hold austin as a baby, daisy smiled then decided to play along by playing a flute to the song, bloody bunny hugged austin at the arm while remembering austin as a child hugging her every night and taking care of her, and sally shed tears and smiling for the song is reminding her of austins past and taking care of him in his childhood.

 _ **{maria: kokoro yo douka tooku sora o kaete hohoemi o anata ni tsutaete (may my heart sour far thought the sky and convey my smile for you). A warmth that feels like the last traces of the fading spring, if I can quietly leave just that inside of you(kiete yuku haru no nagori no you na nukumori dake o sono mune ni sotto nokoshite yuketara). Smile for you…}**_

Then after she sing the song, they see Austin turn into a little kid again and fall asleep and holding his teddy bear

Maria: (smile) that song always make him sleep.

Then Austin yawn to wake up and see he in his kid form.

Austin: oh! Is slip out (then turn maria, daisy, winter, akasu, weiss, niji and sally with glint eyes) uh what you girls looking at me like that?

Weiss: oh austy~, it's dress up time~.

Austin: oh no you don't!

He then run with his little legs but akasu tackle him and hug him with a strong grip.

Austin: mom! don't get any funny ideas about this!

Akasu: to late, I already decided of a new pj's for you!

Austin: smoke bomb!

He then slam a smoke bomb and the place is covered with smoke and a flashbang, as the fog clears austin is already gone and akasu is holding a pillow.

Winter: after him!

As Austin zoom fast but he look as they gaining on them.

Austin: come on don't do this to me!

Akasu: sorry but I just can't help it!

Sally: come back to big sis austin!

Niji: come back to your big sisters little brother!

Maria: your just to cute to pass up!

Daisy: hey austin let's sleep like back then!

Winter: I want to hug you tight!

Weiss: and I want to dress you up in a bunny outfit!

Austin: oh really? (pull out a snowglobe and shake it) my secret place! (he then throw it hard and it make a portal then he jump in it and it disappeared.)

Then Austin appeared a safe place then sigh in relief.

Austin: that was close.

Weiss: oh really~?

His eyes wide and slowly turn to weiss, daisy, winter, maria, niji, sally and akasu.

Austin: b-b-b-but how?! It was a secret place!

Weiss: (pull out a snowglobe) snowglobe.

Ausitn: oh bees wax, betray of myself personalty.

Winter: (clank laugh) now time to play~.

Austin: OH GOD!

 **Timeskip**

Austin is tearing up because he is now wearing a bear pj onsiei.

Austin: why can't I win for once? (realize) oh yeah I forgot, winter, wiess, and niji have my personalty.

Weiss: (hugs him) oh come on austy, your adorable.

Austin: (whine and pouted) but not like this, 

Maria: Austin, don't you wanna finally get the chance as a kid to your mommy and your sisters ?

Austin: well since you put it that way, okay.

Maria then holds austin to her shoulder and rub his back.

then suddenly his dragon tail wiggle and wings flap as he flying and laughing make them melt their heart.

Winter: oh (hugs him then he makes a squeak noice) you are so adorable, my heart is melting.

Maria: the cutest little dragon ever !

Weiss: (grabs austin and rub her face to his) oh your so cute, who's the cutest person in the world, you are, yes you are.

Winter(snatch Austin from wiess) oh my cute little fuzzy austy.

Weiss: hey! I'm not done with him!

Winter: you are now! As the older sister I wanna hug him!

Niji: well I'm hiss sister! (snatch him away) so it's my turn!

sally: your wrong ! (snatch him away) I'm the one who raised and close to him !

Niji: I want to hold my little brother and I want to fill the years that I wasn't with him! (snatch him back) so neh!

Akasu: (snatch him away) I am his mother and I've been close to him more !

Maria: (snatch him away from her) I raised him fare and square!

daisy: (snatch him) I was clsoest to him !

Austin: hey! Hey! I got an idea! 

He make duplicates form them as they glee. They all hugged there austins and the real austin is sitting with bloody as she hugs him gently.

Austin: my fluffy bunny

Bloody bunny: my fluffy austy.

 **Timeskip**

penny is now fighting russel and sky and with her is a girl that has dark skin, short, navy blue hair, and blue eyes. She also has a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead. She wears a blue beret, a plain gray button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar and matching leggings, a blue combat skirt, and fingerless, elbow-length black gloves with a wristwatch on her left hand, and black shoe.

Then penny have floaying swords thdn she blew on them make ice blades and sent sent it at russel and skys which impale the rocks through make them yelp in surprise.

Penny: I guess it time to hammer down some nails.

She then lift the rocks with her swords with sky and russel on them and slam them to the ground as Russel and sky groan as there unconcious.

Penny: talk about " nail on the chipboard".

Ben: I'm so proud of her.

Oobleck: and victory gose to penny and ciel of atlas.

Penny: thank you for a wonderful time. (bow)

penny and the now name ciel walked to the exit until ruby and ben run to them.

Ruby and ben: penny!

Penny: ruby! Benny!

Then she tackle them to the ground in a hug.

Ruby: why…

Ben: hey penny.

Penny: ruby, benny, this is my teammate.

Ciel: ciel soleil. (bow to them)

Ruby: hi! I'm ru-

Ciel: ruby rose, 15, hails from patch. Leader of team RWBY. Statues: questionable. (turn to ben) and you must be Benjamin Tennyson, 16, heils unknown, statues: unpredictable but wise leadership.

Ben: wow, you know us well and we haven't met each other.

Ruby: sooo...(turn penny) you two were incredible out there ! How you keep controlling all your swords? Is so cool.

Penny: use to be strings attached to the hilts. But now I'm human , lets just say thanks to lodestar's power for it.

Ciel: penny! I believe it is best if we move on to our next location. ( point her watch)

Penny: could we just have a minute to talk?

Ciel check her watch then move back to give them space.

Ruby: so, is she… your friend or…

Penny: well, in a way. She's like blake. But if blake was ordered to spend time with you.

Ruby: oh so, old weiss.

Penny: precisely!

Ben: figures, oh does james know of your now me and the aliens powers?

Penny: well, once I told him he freaked out and I accidentally sneeze and almost froze him.

Ben: did you toughed him out?

Penny: yep and I told him of joining you in the other world and when we go there, I wanna fix the other me.

Ben: alright.

Penny: it is very sad that the other me is destroyed over an illusion , but I will help her and make her human like you did to me Benny.

ben: (smile) you have a good heart penny.

Penny: sure do and I, (laugh nervously) told him you and I mate.

Ben: uh oh.

James: TENNYSON!

Ben: double uh oh!

Then james with a pistol start to chase after ben

Penny use lodestar's power to ground him

James: penny what ar-

He silent as penny show a scary smile as he begin to shake and shiver by fear.

Penny: I'm sorry genaral ironwood, but I can't let you hurt my benny

James: but he-(felt an electric zap) gahh!

Penny: I said, don't. hurt. benny. (Eyes glows red)

James: y-y-yes mam!

Penny: good.

Ciel: it's been precisely one minute, ma'am!

Penny: see you later benny.

Port: our next match will begin in 15 minutes!

Ruby: oh my gosh, that's right! it's time for yang and weiss's fight!

Ben: well lets go!

In the arena yang and weiss are waiting for there opponents.

Yang: can't wait to show my new tricks and powers along thanks to zackyy, I have a way to control my anger.

Weiss: I would like to try out my new powers as well with a secret weapon I have.

Yang: your from atlas. What can we expect?

Weiss: well, seeing as their kingdom, academy, and armed forces are all merged as one, my hypothesis is that we expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies.

Then someone dash pass them, the rainbow blur has stopped to reveal a young girl with a light complexion. She has green eyes and moderate red-orange hair done up in four pigtails with light blue streaks in her bangs. As a feline faunus, her physical trait is that of a cat tail covered with pink fur that becomes lighter toward the tip. Her outfit has a large range of bright colors. She wears a light blue cropped tank top on top of a dark purple bra, dark purple short shorts under a pink combat mini-skirt and white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Two buttons are fixed to her tank top above her right breast, one purple with a cat design and another green one with a heart. She also has a white cat bell collar around her neck, a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees. She wears red roller blades, which she also uses to move around. A tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm. Next to her is a young, dark-skinned man with dark brown eyes. He wears rectangular sunglasses and a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear. He also wears a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire is a pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand and he is holding a trumpet.

Weiss: or a jazzman and a roller skater faunues.

Yang: which is a monkey like sun and his girlfriend.

Girl: hey! I'm a feline!

Yang: I know that, I'm just pulling your leg.

Girl pouted

Boy: hey, your weiss schnee, right? The heiress.

Weiss: yes I am, and I must guess your flynt colt, the jazzman.

Flynt: sure, I take it you're pretty good with dust, then.

Weiss: I do my best.

Flynt: yeah! My dad was good, too. Owned a little dust shop of his own…(glared a little) until your father's company run him outta business.

Weiss: my apology but I can assure you my boyfriend will pupal him ten times after hearing that, I can do the same as well.

Flynt: hmm, hey, tell your boyfriend to kick him in the balls for me.

Weiss: oh don't worry, we will. (Smile)

Yang: so you must be Neon Katt, I'm yang and how fast are you?

Neon: oh I can be suuper fast, hey! Where'd you get your hair extensions?

Yang: this is my natural hair.

Neon: ooh, really?

Yang: yes.

Neon: also your boyfriend is super cute.

Yang: thank you, I think he's adorable, you should see his baby pictures.

Neon: ooh, really?! Maybe I should join in on this, and I should hang out with him too.

Zack: (blush hard in embarrass )YANG DO NOT SHOW HER THOSE PICTURES! WE TALK ABOUT THIS!

Yang: (giggle) I was kidding zacky-pie !

Neon: he's fun.

Then the area formed four areas, a desert, a ruin city, the volcano grounds and the geysers.

Port: three! Two! One!

As the arena pick a volcano and abandon city then Neon is ready to roll and flynt breath in, weiss is ready, and yang bust out her gauntlets.

Port: begin!

Flynt the flow his trumpet to make strong winds but wises on the ground then neon zoom in speed as yang zoom in a yellow and black speed using fastrack's power to fight neon at the lava place to the abandon building. Flynt then blow his trumpet again but weiss throw out her hand and blue waves push the wind make flynt over the lava place, meanwhile neon is speeding so munch as she almost getting blast of yang make her finger a finger gun by shooting fireballs explosion from using heatblast's power , then she zoom at yang to hit her with nun chucks but yang every single hit as neon then make her nun chuck glow ice as to zoom pass yang to freeze her leg then yang smirk as she take a deep breath and use articguana's ice breath to make the floor an ice almost make neon trip as she slide her skates to the bars then as yang use her finger to launch an ice energy at her right arm.

Yang: tag! Your it! Cause is freeze tag.

Neon is started to get angry then use the other nun chuck to break the ice from her right arm. then use the other nun chuck to break the ice from her right arm. Meanwhile with weiss and flynt weiss start to make her glymphs while she is danced a little then fired ice shards but she then she morph her right hand into a cannon and fired three cannon balls but flynt quickly use his trumpet on the fire place to melt the ice and use her glyph into wind mode to blow him as flynt did the same as two wind power pushing each other, weiss then smirked and make ink appear under flynt which he slip and fell on his butt.

Weiss: I guess you need more work then defending.

Flynt: good to know (getting back up) by the way, how did you do that?

Weiss: triad secret.

Then she stab the ground and mini voodoo dolls rise up and charge at flynt but suddenly he duplicate himself but except the tie are purple, green, and yellow blowing away the mini voodoo dolls as wiess back flip.

Weiss: alright then, time for this conductor to do her work for the music. (she stomp the ground as she summon ice knight dragon like) and a 1 , and 2 and a 1,2,3, 4!

 **play Suction Cup Symphony**

she then do Suction Cup Symphony's conductor movements as you can hear a cello's and an orchestra play as fire burst out of the ground and start to move in the air and start attacking the flynts.

Austin: that's my girl!

She smiled and continued to conducted as the wind start cutting flynt then the sand, ruble and water start flying to the two as they all attack flynt as he struggles to play his trumpet, then for yang using jetray's lazer eye to blast neon as she dodge some of them and avoiding it.

Yang: instead of freeze tag, why not "lazer" tag? Or peeka boo! Cause "Eye" "see" you! (keep shooting her eye lazer)

Neon got surprised and skated away from the lasers shot, zack is laughing on yang's new puns.

Zack: so funny yang! Your killing me!

Yang: (smile) here kitty, kitty! What's the matter? Afraid of a lazer pointer? (kept shooting lazer vison)

Then yang speed back to weiss.

Yang: how about a tag team, with me (crack her fingers) changing a little of the landscape with a little fire power?

Weiss: (clank laugh) okay, but it's time to bring in the beat then!

Yang then slam her fist into the ground and weiss smirk snap her fingers, then the landscape change into an abandon building into a mountain geyser then weiss then make spider web then use xlr8's speed and wrap around flynt and yang make the ground of a molen rock floating as she ride it then using brainstorm's calculation on the tag team.

Yang: potential useful objects: rough geysers landscape, weiss's cannon bomb, my blast, geysers. Our advantage: supeareor teamwork and our powers, her advantage: slim to none.

Weiss: wow, I never thought I'm saying but, yang I'm impress of your strategist.

Yang: what can I saw? Brawn and brains are my perfect knock out, now let's do it!

weiss: right!

Austin laugh of her new pun.

Austin oh my god, your girlfriend is a genies, but so dose my snow bunny.

Zack: well my sunshine dragon is a real comedy gold genius.

Austin: (chuckle) slap five.

He slap his hand and turn back to the fight, weiss then charge then fire her cannon arm then yang shooting her fire from her gauntlet but it cover by fire to make fire bullet at neon , which she dodge and tripped.

He slap his hand and turn back to the fight, weiss then charge then fire her cannon arm then yang shootng her fire from her gauntlet but it cover by fire to make fire bullet at neon, which she dodge and tripped, she then rolled into a geyser it shot her up to the sky and weiss and yang are back to back and aim there weapons.

Weiss and yang: **JACKPOT.**

They fire and neon got hit which sent flying to flynt as they got caught of the webs then wiess and yang charge of an ice and fire ball.

Weiss and Yang: **WINTER FALL BLAST!**

They fired at them which make en explosion, knocking them out.

Port: and with that yang and weiss made it to the singles!

Austin: WAY TO GO MY SNOW BUNNY!

ZACK: NICE ONE GOLDIE LOCKS!

Yang: got to admit, that sympathy was great.

Weiss: thanks, I learned from the best after all.

Neon: what?! We lost?! We lost?! Team FNKI (funky) lost?! That was… That was… amazing! Oh my gosh, you guys were super crazy awesome! We should definitely party together something and bring your boys too, right flynt?

Flynt: yeah, gotta say wiess you got talent, I dig it.

Weiss: thanks, you should meet with my boyfriend and his brothers they are amazing instrumentalists.

Flynt: maybe I should.

Zack: how about now? (he hugged yang and kiss her deep as she moan and break while he smile) my little sunshine dragon sure wow me a lot.

Yang: hey, I must please my man.

Austin: (teleported by and so do koan, blake and ruby) you sure got some music in you, but that not all you got (he kiss her and break it) you got to be a little more creative.

Weiss: unless you teach me a thing or two, (whisper at his ear) in the bed together~ (Austin blush hard)

Austin: (whisper to her ear) your a real bad girl, and I love that about you~.

Neon: (roll to zack) so your zack, you look more cuter and handsome close up.

Zack: and your fast and cute as well , nice roller blaze, guess is how you "roll".

Yang and neon laugh at the joke.

Neon: he's funny.

Yang: yeah.

Neon: can you show me one of your alien forms?

Zack: sure, in fact I got a new one right here.

Zack then change into a leonia look-a-like but a male he has black hoodie and pocket shorts , but he has blue flames on the paws, his hoodie shadow his face like leonia along a toothy grin but except his beady eyes are blue, has two cat tails, has blue lines on the legs and he has the ultramateix on his belt.

?: **WILDCAT!**

Neon: oh my gosh! That is super freaky, I love it!

Yang: wow, zacky-pie this is a real "purr-fect" form.

Leonia: YES! HE LOOKS LIKE ME NOW!

Wildcat: thank you and wildcat thank scater kitty, goldie locks and sexy tiger.

Neon: can we see your real face?

He nodded as he pull his hood down to show he have whisker like cat on his teeth then have with cat ears which it wiggle a little

Wildcat: how wildcat look? Nya! (eye smile while grin and wave his paw sleeves)

As the girl glee and leonai teleported as leonia, yang and neon hugged him.

Flynt: didn't know that she likes him.

Austin: and I didnt know zack had that form.

 **Timeskip**

Zack: (smile) hey, can a half brother say good luck to his half brother?

Konton: I don't believe in luck.

Yang: hey, you never know unless it's in front of you

Konton: hmm, if I see how it goes and I can't wait to fight you since possess the higher flaming spirit like my...brother. (zack smile as he call him brother and not half)

Zack: yeah.

Zack and yang walked away and ijin hugs kontons arm

Raven: so if you evil, how you never kill me in the alter world?

Konton: It was after the bargain but after cinder and her mistress and their allies frame and set me up, so let hope I can see what are you made up as a fallen demigoddess that zack made you...( walk past raven while grin a little.) spring maiden.

Raven: (smile) so you know, it's reasonable since the other raven and I are the same but more different

Konton: I scents her and while in my coma the same with you and I didnt tell dung cause what in my list is my business.

Raven: I see

Then it came zech and aoihi in their kids form.

Zech and aoihi: hey mom!

Raven: (smile) hey sweetie (bench doen and kiss her son and daughter's forehead)

Zech: (turn konton) hey uncle konton.

Konton: hey

Zech: good luck and have fun.

Aoihi: I made something for you , is my special necklace and a good luck charm. (she show a 5 dark red, blue, yellow and green crystals necklace)

Konton: hmm, nice, thanks aoihi.

Aoihi: your welcome uncle konton.

He put it on and wear it, then ruffle then patted zech and aoihi as they chuckle.

Konton: we're off to the arena, let's go (turn ijin as she nodded)

As they walk off then zech and aoihi wave at them.

Zech: good luck uncle konton.

Aoihi: kick their butt auntie ijin!

Konton and ijin wave at them back.

Raven's thought:(smile at konton) I know you have a good heart konton, you just need someone who cares about you.

As they enter the arena as konton and ijin can hear everyone mistake or wonder why konton looks like zack and ijin looks like niji.

Neptune: hey it's konton but that girl looks like niji.

Austin: alternative universe dude.

Zack: don't ask.

Sun: but what he doing here?

Koan: complicated business and he work or not in nobody side.

Cinder: not to mention, him and I talk but he still hated my guts, but I dont blame him.

Tsume: talk about what?

Cinder: that my other is a bitch, Ichange the section of me and amber fighting her and anti neo.

Ultra bot: while konton and ijin fighting merucry and anti emerald?

Cinder: yes, but I was fair to let konton have anti me after the match.

Austin: let's hope ko ton dont go too far, zack's mom make sure he wont killed them.

Anti-emerald: oh look what we have here mercury.

Mercury: seem we're not the only who pulling the string.

As konton have his headphone listen to music and ijin just yawn ignoring them.

Mercury: hey, are you two listening to us?

Konton: who are you two again? Cause you suppose to be cinder's sidekick and bitch.

Mercury: oh, your going down

Anti-emerald: aint you suppose to work for us.

Konton: get it to your fucking rock mind of yours. Is called " bargain", I give and did for only dung and he give me close enough for this to killed zack in this final, i wont let anyone take my kill and make my clan the new and improve endagypse rises. So tell me, if I was too strong and if dung and his allies wasnt but only me, will you, cinder and salem set and frame me?

Merucry: well yes, your the one who supply us with info and an army.

Anti-emerald: if you came went to the alter world, then why not let the other cinder come here?

Then konton begin to laugh darkly and echo the area which everyone shiver as some felt is pitch black corruption which is so evil and rotten.

Konton: ( glared make them shiver) why would I let some low life insects of a cowardly double crosser to use me as a tool ?! I want to take vengeance on her, salem, her allies and her team ! ( point at them as they shiver a bit) mercury well for my hate and anti emerald as your the inner corrupt evil from emerald and same with neo and cinder, I'll killed they other her and her team sooner. So I'm gonna blow salem's place to hell! Like I did to they other salem! (as everyone can tell he mixed pissed and snap along insane of his cold hatred)

Austin: damn, I think salem will be in our list too, but konton is pissed off as I can feel this rotten and corrupt raw energy coming out of him.

Zack: yeah, the level of hate and rave inside, isnlike a mixed of my aura of fury and god of distraction but he seem no problem controling it. And I even can scents...A hollow, space godzilla and an sharnigan in him(make koan, ben and austin shocked)

Austin: the sharnigan? You mean from the uchiha, the ninja world

Zack: yes but seems konton remake this one his own.

Ben: hmm, when its time I think we need to amp up our skills

Zack: in different dimension and Leave konton to me, if he really that munch cause we both let our duplicate train somewhere since we'll fight to the death.

Koan: good luck bro.

Zack: thanks.

Ooblick: three! Two! One! Begin!

Then the landcape around the area changes such as a mountain, the island, the desert and the city rise up to the arena.

Konton: take the girl, the boy is mine.

He then put on a white and red mask that has teeth then his eye's turn red and has three black dots. 

As konton pull out his dark star saber sword and make a "come at me bro" gesture at mercury.

Then as mercury glared at him while emerald and ijin went to the city, mercury dash at him then start slamming his foot at koton as his eyes easily looking his moves as he quickly block his foot then merucry do a back kick but sent an energy wave as give a big cut to his shoulder as he hiss in pain, mercury then make a fireball that shoot from his leg two times but konton easily let it hit him then mercury go to speed rush which is invisble but konton held his finger .

Konton: **CERO!**

He shot a black and purple line beam right at mercury's liver as he scream then cough blood while he charge at him double kick konton who dodge then shot another but kotnotn dodge it then mercury back flip.

Mercury: time to make this interesting.

Mercury then turn his skin pale white, with black cracks around, then some bone parts armor pop out form his knuckles, claws, knee pads, legs, and have darker gray fur and his eyes are black and cat eyes , then cat ears and two tails.

Mercury: let's see how you do agent's me now.

Austin: it seems that dung figure out how to make a grimm formula, so now salem have a pet stray cat. I wonder what anti-emerald's grimm form looks like.

Koan: Fox, but my emy is a pro of a sexy fox.

Emerald: (giggle) me know, (pop her fox feature) and me love it.

Austin: koan, I meant what type, look at mercury's form, do you feel that looks familiar?

Koan: dude, I already know what it is.

Austin: you do?

Koan: please, koan know mercury is a nekomata demon and bad emy is a kistune demon, what else you think good emy is that? Koan is familiar of yokai who relate to demonic or angelic, like kavaxas for example a demon dragon.

Austin: I'm just checking of your knowledge of Japaneses creatures koan.

koan: me know that, but this two assholds giving my foxy and my kitty a bad name for their kind now.

Ben: don't worry, I'm sure that konton and ijin got that covered.

Konton: you think I care of a grimm nekomata? Is still fit for a pet.

Mercury: YOUR GOING TO REGRET THAT!

he chage swing in speed at konton then dodge it but mercury behind him eblow his back but suprirse phase throw him then mercury make a break dancing making a storm of black flaming wind sent multiple at him make explosion.

Mercury: that what happen when you regret insult me.

Then smoke clear to see a big energy black and red rib cage like shielded konton.

Konton: really? Is that the best you can do?

he growl charging in speed then make make a flames hurricane but konotn swing his sword then slash give a badly cut to his chest as mercury scream as he back away a little.

konton: time to make this interesting (he raised his antitirx and slap it)

he then turn to a large but a little skinny ink bunny with horns and rabbit ears and has a tail, but wearing a suit with a tiethen his antitrix at his chest

?: **MELANOKILL!**

Austin: what the?! That's an inkaronion, inka's species!

then suddenly bendy, boris and alice race in and saw melanokill with a shocked face.

Bendy: WHAT THE?!

Boris: HOLY MOLY!

Alice: my word.

Melanokill: now little pussy cat, let's hop to it ( creepy grin wider toward his eyes)

He then started hopping around and kicking mercury at the face arm and leg cover ink mark then mercury blocking and then try to claw and burn as he punch his eye then and blow fire as melanokill as melted but walking slowly then still smile and not talking.

Austin: why do I feel like this bunny is a run for bendy's money.

Bendy: hey!

Austin: bendy look at him! He doing something like my inka couldn't.

Bendy: like what?

Austin: being vicious.

Then they see melanokill grew a little taller, his left ear is ripped off, his horns of an alters become dead trees roots, his body is slender but his hands and feet a little big , his suit looks fit or become part like fur, his body looks melting but oozing then his face is cover leaving glowing red and torn like mouth so wider and 4 tentacles whip tendrils come out that he looks like a dead creepy bunny man monster.

Velvet: hey, he's giving my bunny bun a bad name!

Bloody bunny: and giving us a scary image.

Shadow bunny: still scary.

Mumu: (hugs koan) hold me.

yin yang bunny: hmm.

Bendy: holy hell!

Boris: oh boy.

Alice: my god, how is he doing this?

Austin: inkaronion has body appearance of old cartoons, this is no different.

bendy: it kinda remind me of how me and alice can do that

Austin: yeah, but inka and melanokill are aliens, you three are living ink.

Mercury: W-WWHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! (Shaking a lot by fear)

Melanokill: ahh, (title his head and hop slowly toward mercury as ooz drip down)don't wanna a hug and an easter egg for the nice bunny?

Mercury: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Then the ink cover his arm and leg as it make him stop and he trip.

Mercury: Why cant I move my leg and arm?

Melanokill: cause who ever cover in ink I control their movement but that's not all (he pull out a black egg) the inside too

he shove it in mercury's mouth force him to swallow as he scream in pain as the ink egg inside wiggling around like staring and crushing.

melanokill: a bad kitty need to be punished (cackling)

bendy: Austin, can your alien and me, boris and alice can do that trick?

Austin: I don't think so, he is a bunny demon, mine is a devil, bunny, mouse and human-like ink.

Mercury cant stop the pain as melanokill turn back to konton as mercury turn to see konton as his eyes show an emotionless, hollow but cold as his crimson blood eyes screaming" vengeance " on it as mercury shivering and fearing the most then melanokill as he slowly crawling away from konton but he coming closer slowly to the grimm nekomata.

Mercury: okay! Okay! I give I give!

konton: oh no, Until I say so (then what scared mercury as the mask sharp teeth open) daddy wont save his little boy.

he kick mercury to the city as he try to crawl out but konoton stomp his back as he cough a little.

konton: the boys explain to the two teachers as I can have fun , as long is not killing. (pick up his dark star saber point the bottom middle of mercury's back go a little deep to the skin as mercury gritting in pain) you use to be handicap with metal legs until you have normal one, so I wonder...how paralyze your spine with my sword can be the same thing?

Mercury is screaming for mercy as konton push it a little more deeper as blood leak as konton then grab his hair and pull him up as mercury scream of his hair pull as konton back his fist then punch very brutal hard to mercury's spine 6 times.

Konton: how that's? Are you begging to regret you and your mistress and leader to underestimate me as a tool? Or shall I continue to remind you of your place you worthless cat.

Then he never stop punching his back then eblow to his chest many times make him scream in agony and threw him to the ground and kick his ribcage.

Konton: I thought you ,emerald, and cinder was something interesting of your nature but this is how you treat someone who did something which y'all cant? If betraying me never happen then you should've live long of not escaping my wrath.

As everyone cover their eyes, hugging, felt sick and fear of konton is doing to him then.

Anti-cinder: I can't believe it.

The jelly fish float down watch the fight as slaem and they others see the most brutality konton is giving mercury.

Salem: konton is serenely enjoying himself.

Dung: hate to be mercury.

Grimm king: this is going to be painful.

 **Back to the tournament**

Anti-emerald try to find ijin then look at mercury being torment and suffering by kotnon as she eyes wide in horror and fear.

Anti-emerald: no, no.

She going to rush to save him but felt a deadly sting as she scream it hit her left shoulder and ad burnt and bleed a little as she turn to see ijin with a sadist smirk a little have a rainbow lightning whip as she whip the ground many crushing easy the floor and rock to pieces as she ready to hurt anti-emerald a lot.

Anti-emerald: you!

as then she turn her skin white with black cracks and hair grew out then fox ears, 9 tails, claws and sharper teeth.

Anti-emerald: YOUR GOING TO BURN IN ASHES!

Ijin give a bored and un-impress look, then flip her the bird, anti-emerald use her weapon cover of magic corrupt flames start throwing fireballs rapidly screaming then smoke clear as she not here then anti-emerald notice her weapons are gone.

Anti-emerald: what the?!

She didn't notice she felt a cut as her left eye leak blood as she scream and turn to see ijin holding her weapons.

Anti-emerald: AGH! I'LL KILL YOU!

Then as she charge at ijin but she raise her finger as a black flames mixed discharge shot her stomach as she scream in agony as it kept continuing join show her dragon side as pitch black, blue spiral lightning streaks, a tail with spikes like and her teeth is sharp, skin a little silver, hair a little long and apiky, pointy ears, black eyes whilw yellow pupils and claws. Then use anti-emerald 's weapon chain mode to tide her arms and pull back as ijin stomp her back k begin to her arms felt like her socket gonna break like tree branch as she scream and in tears.

Anti-emerald: no, this can't be happening!

As she scream in pain then ijin swing all the city as anti emerlad crashed through so many building of breaking a lot of her bones, nasty cuts, scratches and fall to the ground cough of blood as she shaks in fear turn to see join walking to her then her foot on a black flaming-lightning as she begin stomping on anti-emerald head and her back as she hiss and bite her lips in pain then ijin ripped off all of her 8 tails out.

Anti-emerald: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Then ijin have an idea as she snap her finger then she and anti-emerald switch outfit. Then ijin throw anti-emerald next to the floor as she look at konton with a Gray and silver spike dragon like tail wrapped and choking mercury as konton punching his back and stomach and chest cough blood at konton as he lick the blood as in in walk next to him as konton turn to ijin.

Konton: nice look, it fit for you being sexy.

She smile and kiss his cheek as konton drop mercury and stomp his chest and push his foot deep as his foot burst to lava as mercury scream as anti-emerald struggle to get up of watching this horror show.

Anti-emerald: no, you, bastard. stop (try to stop him)

Konton: let's ranger up ijin and be done with this.

Ijin nodded.

konton: (pull out a battery) fear in. (press the little button and place it in the gun and close it's head)

 **GABARICHO! DINODRAGO!**

Konton: face my…. kyoryu change.

Ijin: (press 1,2,3) magical force, howling force.

 **GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!**

Konton just tap his foot then fired, then a white and black pterodactyl came out of the fun and chomp konton, he is now wearing a white jumpsuit and he has black lines on the arms and legs, has a same chest plate as the white thunder ranger but it's gold and black and has a dino footprint on the middle, his helmet is a pterodactyl mix with a dragon and has a red viewer.

Ijin is wearing a mystic form but it's different, it's purple and it's a knight themed, has silver wolfs on her shoulder, has a sword and shield that has a red eye.

?: the hunting hero… kyoryu white.

?: the knight wolf, purple mystic ranger.

Zack: well I'll be damn, since they got power ranger too.

Austin: yeah, and konton made one himself, and it's kyoruygers.

Ben: mixed with white ranger from dino thunder.

Kyoryu white: it's about to get wild, stop me if you dare. (pull out a long blade dagger almost look like drago sword)

the knight wolf pull out her sword and shield

Kyoryu white: now do this, Drago blade ! (created arrow spear )Dark arrow spears, fire !

he blast one and another to mercury's back as he scream , then the knight wolf make her sword ignite of purple flames.

Purple mystic: howling flames.

She stab anti-emerald's back as she scream in agony.

Kyoryu white: now you two, what 1,00,00 minus 9? (he and Purple mystic kept stabbing them more) we're waiting for an answer... (they stab them more a lot and some bleeding as they're in tears) what 1,00,00 minus 9? (as they stab them more and more make then cry in tears)

Mercury and anti-emerald: 9-9,991?

Kyoryu white: good, (he and purple mystic pick them up) okay ijin, let's finished this.

She nodded, as they throw them mid up air as Kyoryu white and purple mystic prepare to combine their attacks.

Kyoryu White: **HORROR BLAST!**

Purple mystic: **WOLF ATTACK!**

as a blast of a purple flames wolf and a black and white dinosaur mixed in spiral beam hit mercury and anti-emerald then a big explosion flashes then soon died down as mercury and anti-emerald are unconscious but absolute badly injured and some burnt to a bit of crisp out of the arena as Kyoryu White laugh evil then he and purple mystic turn back to normal.

port: and with that, disturbing display, konton and ijin move up to the singles.

Konton: well that went well. (turn ijin holding emerald's guns) I see you got some souvenir as a new gift, good for you.

He pets her head making her tail wag.

Konton then turn his head up to the floating jellyfish.

Konton: after Anti-cinder and zack, I'm coming for you witch!

He throw his a bladed sword to killed the floating jellyfish.

 **With salem**

Salem: hmm, it seems that konton is getting strong by fear and his wrath along his training.

Dung: so what mercury said, is true you was gonna betray him cause he grew to munch stronger ? that explain his grudge against you from the alter world who set and frame him.

Salem: seems that my other half was more stupid then I thought or maybe right.

Dung: well he is a polar opposite of zack orion, I'm surprise he have hollow and the uchia's powers.

Salem: hollows?

Dung: are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society. Hollows are the opposite of Humans.

But what konton use is a hollowfication, Hollowfication is the term used to describe the process by which the strength limit of a soul is increased by removing the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow. This allows one to gain tremendous power if their Hollowfication can be controlled, which is personified by an "inner Hollow" reflection of the person in their inner world. A Hollow-like mask appears when entering this state. The term is synonymous with the act of donning a Hollow mask.

Salem: hmm, we may need more alleys to join our little circle, what do you think dung?

Dung: yes, since konton took and remake his own clan of your grimms , my dungle beast and some grimmcons too, along megatron is with him , so I be careful with him salem.

Salem: I will, anyone you know and trust may help us?

Dung: (grin sinister) oh lots, even some allies form the boy's past they hate and despise so munch like me.

Salem: beside vilgax?

Dung: indeed, tennyson and the boys have made many enemies including some other world enemies that are dangerous but either defeated, killed or locked up, which I can bring them here.

Salem: good, we can bring them here and when the boy get separate to go of the different dimension , they'll follow them. So we got what konton give us and what can he do that is worst? And clan ?

Dung: I discover he even can killed and become an anti-god of destruction since he tie to zack's level, so he already remaking the clan of the new endagypse along with megatron and the decepticons as there allies with super dark energon. (make her eyes wide a little)

Salem: I see, with those armys we can be destroyed, but let's not.

Dung: yeah, but at least there weakness is the celestailsapien and how's your servant? I heard konton give him a very bad injury that he almost died.

Salem: badly injured but we can remake him more stronger then before.

Dung: indeed.

 **meanwhile**

As konton and ijin walk to the group as yin yang bunny in human form jump and kiss konton at the lips and break the kiss.

konton: did you enjoyed the show?

Yin yang bunny: of course, I love it.

Konton: glad, so ijin how you like your new attire that you stole from the fake emerald ?

Ijin: I like it.

konton: it fit you perfect , (Turn to team bakz and they others) so, enjoy the show ?

Austin: it's quite intresting how you made a different ranger

konton: yeah, instead of making kamen rider all the time, why not something else like you gonna plan to make your own lantern corps.

Austin: I've been thinking about it since koan make one his own.

Konton: yeah

Austin: but what you did to mercury and anti-emerald was a bit too extreme.

konton: Like I care, now those two rodents out , I cannot wait to try to fight yang next.

Austin: oh really? Well good luck, I have to meet zack at the arena, wish me luck. (walk away)

Konton: I doubt your luck without it.

 **with zack**

as he waiting for Austin then raven, yang, aoihi and zech.

Zack: hey guys.

Zach and aoihi: (hugs zack) hi daddy!

Zack: hey kids.

Yang: we're gonna wish you good luck zacky.

Raven: and wow them.

Zack: I will and I wish you too goldie lock to fighting konton, but becareful about him.

Yang: I will, I'm not going to hold back.

Zack: alright, also raven I figure where the spring maiden is.

Raven: who?

Zack: you.

Raven:(smile while giggle) that makes two.

Yang: huh?!

Raven: sorry that I didn't tell you, that's the reason why I have to protect you.

Zack: I senses you was the spring maiden so I have to put on a blocked barrier so dung or his allies wont find you, so I have to protect you as well.

Raven: thank you, zacky-bear~.

Yang: mom, I didn't even know, I'm sorry.

Raven: is okay, is my fault that if without zacky-bear, what matter do I have.

Zack: so what you mean when you said " that makes two."?

Raven: konton figure it out.

Zack: oh I see, perhaps he didn't tell dung cause you was in his list but seem that not gonna happen when I defeat him.

Austin: hey.

Zack: (turn to see Austin came by) sup?

Austin: you ready?

Zack: yep, and you?

Austin: as always.

As they went to the arena they were shocked to see nagataros and a man looks like leroy.

Zack and austin: what the hell?!

Nagataros: hello lewamus prime.

Leroy: ookami.

Austin: (glared) leory.

Zack: negataros, how was the train ride? Hope it didn't make a few stop, cause it hit something ugly along with some company on his side.

Austin: nice dude, (high five) and I think sally want's you to go back to where you come from, in thought.

Leory: oh that wont happen.

Negataros: oh haha, very funny prime!

Zack: yeah, and how you two clowns gonna beat us?

Then they show there energys that felt like grimms and dungle beasts mix together with dark energon.

Austin: you just have to say that, leroys mine, and you know the tango.

Leory: oh that wont happen.

Negataros: oh haha, very funny prime!

Zack: yeah, and how you two clowns gonna beat us?

Then they show there energys that felt like grimms and dungle beasts mix together with super dark energon.

Austin: you just have to say that.

Zack: what? Like this gotta take more to crush us.

Austin: anyway leroy's mine, and you know the tango.

Zack: with pleasure.

Leroy: finally, you vs me, and you owe me by kicking my face.

Austin: oh boo hoo.

Negataros: you'll be dead when I'm done with you.

Zack: ha! Even momotaros is a way better sword fighter then a knock off.

Then the arena made a forest, city, mountain and field areas.

Port: three! Two! One! Begin!

Zack: dibs on the forest and mountain!

Austin: okay, the city and the field for me. (jump to the field)

Zack: alright then (zoom to the forest)

leroy then fire his blasters at the field while negataros speed to forest to find zack.

Leroy: come out come out where ever you are, so I can blast you to death!

Austin: you mean like this?

He then fire his bazooka at leroy to send him flying to the city but he see leory an afterimage as the real leory flew and tackle Austin to the city and make him crashed to many walls and to the ground as austin get up and spit at the ground.

Austin: nice trick you red ferret.

Leroy: still a weak one, when I win, I'll take sally for good.

Austin: (place his game driver on) your not going to lay your greasy finger at my sister, it's finally time to get creative.

He then pull out a white gashat with ex-aid but has a vr systom for eyes, he then press the button.

 **MIGHTY CREATOR VRX!**

Then rock music play at the arena, austin place the gashat into the slot and then turn his right eye into white.

GASHATO.

Then the same rock tune start to play from the gashat.

Austin: you ready?

Austin?: I've been waiting for years.

Leory: Fighting two huh? ell is not bad.

 **GASHAN! LEVEL UP!**

Then a rainbow beam rise up under austins feet releasing his power to the arena, everyone felt the huge power coming from him, then cyion eyes start to glow with in the beam, inside the beam austin change into ex-aid again but then white shoulder pads, chest plate with a rainbow on the chest and a vr viewer all arrach to his upper body then hot pink cloak tails with black lines pop out from the lower body. Then the beam vanished and revealing his new form then make flaming words that spell VRX.

 **FROM THE TENCHOSO! (GET MAKE!) FUTURE GAMER! MIGHTY CREATOR, VRX! {TENCHI SOZO NO CHIKARA! (GET MAKE!) MIRAI NO GAMER! MIGHTY CREATOR, VRX!**

?: kamen rider, ex-aid vrx.

Leory: again with the kamen rider

vrx: is hoby, and what you got in your sleeves ?

Leroy: (pull out big cannons) these.

Javrx: wow, and people say I keep pull out big stuff.

Leroy then fore his cannons at vrx which it hit him, when the smock cleared vrx is okay, not a scratch.

Vrx: is that all you got?

Leory: I'm just getting started.

As they both charge in throwing fist to each other faces and kicking even dodging each other then leory headbutt him make him almost stumble and almost crack the armor.

Vrx: hmm, you've gotten stronger, but not any smarter.

Leroy then got hit at the back.

Leroy: AGH! WHAT THE HELL?! What in the hell did you just do?!

Vrx: haven't you know, mighty creator vrx is a game that creates more games, and now we're playing my game now.

Then as leory getting hit back more and more then getting mad as he snarl., then he blow a gust of wind to almost make it stop.

Leory: I'm not. playing. no ones. games . smartass (glares)

Vrx: well, he's ma-

Then suddenly a brutal punches and kick almost break Austin's shoulder and rib sent crashes down to the near building and he getting up

Vrx: did I hit a nerve? I guess I did.

He snap and a white coin with a man with sparkles around him went into him.

 **RECOVERY!**

Then his injury's and armor are all heals and rebuilt.

Vrx: now about the game we're playing right now: nether of us can't do afterimage and no help from your partner.

Leory: and do the same with your knock off Austin personality coward!

Vrx: what are you talking about, I'm still here you red ferret.

Leory: in case you pulling a trick you idiot! I know the side effect of the kamen rider and except one person in you as well!

Vrx: oh? And tell me, who I am?

leory: I don't care who or which, what matter is I want to fight ausitn and if any cheap knock off get in my way, it wont be pretty.

Vrx: very well then

 **meanwhile with zack vs negataros.**

Zack and negataros are clashing there fists at each other as negataros grab his leg and smash him to the ground but zack grab his head then smash him to the ground many times then zack did a back flip kick then a blue flash he turn to wildcat.

Wildcat: **WILDCAT!**

Negataros: come on orion, how does a pussy cat can hurt me?

Wildcat: only one problem.

Then he unleahsed a demonic like aura which surprise negataros.

Wildcat: not a cat, but a nekomata.

Negataros: that don't scared me!

Wildcat: really? Then dogs are you afraid of then?

He got angry and charge at wildcat which they went on the forest as wildcat using tree branches to climb and jump to camouflage as negataros try to find him by slashing and blasting energy but he cant find wildcat.

Negatros: show yourself coward!

Wildcat: what's wrong? Can't fight what you cant see?

He turn around to spotted wildcat's face then swift his sword to energy blast it to explosion but he's not here then behind him as negataros charge in swift his sword at him but dodge them easily then wildcat unleashed his long claw blades.

Wildcat: time to play with blades!

Then he charge as wildcat locking the sword swing then give a nasty claw blade and use his tial to grab negataros to slam him many times and then roudhouse kick him then he fall to the floor then got up and see wildcat charge in and unleashed a speed attack slashing of blue flames cause an explosion as negataros on fire and he screaming in pain.

Negataros: HOT HOT HOT! I'M BURNING!

Wildcat: hahhhahaha! Ugly knock off go Burn! Burn! Burn! Wonder how ugly knock off taste like.

Negataros: YOUR NOT EATING ME!

Then wildcat turn back to normal.

Zack: then I got a surprise to deal with you

 **Meanwhile with vrx vs leory**

Leroy is having a difficult time facing vrx, when he try to do afterimage he instead got hit, now he is dogging missiles which vrx is creating as he breath hard and getting angry.

Leory: damn it , I dont have time for your such games!

Then he crashed to a large wall which exploded.

Vrx: how about now?

Leory: grrr...

Vrx: what's wrong? Gonna cry red ferret.

Leory: don't get cockey in this...(getting up) I'm warning you not to piss me off!

vrx: oh really? You pissed me off when I was a kid, (pull out art splat attack) time to get serious. (press the button)

 **ART SPLAT ATTACK!**

Then close the lever and place the gashat in.

 **GASHON! GASHATO!**

Vrx: dai-henshin. (open it up)

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! FROM THE TENCHOSO! (GET MAKE!) FUTURE GAMER! MIGHTY CREATOR, VRX! AGASHA! IMAGINE THE NEW WORLD IMAGINE VICTORY! READY TO CREATE ART PLAT ATTACK!**

Then he has rainbows on his cloak and now has raimbow hair with rainbow eyes.

Vrx: now your end is near little ferret.

Jan 7Then leory getting back up back up.

Leory: your right.

Vrx: of what?

Leroy: of getting serious.

Then suddenly a game world. Around austin broke and shattered , as leory then have white fur along red streaks, bones armor , dark purple and red aura and demon horns as his aura burst make vrx fall crashed to the ground and see leory walk to him who look serious but cant tell if he pissed.

Leroy: time to die, ookami.

Ex-aid: heh heh heh, you shattered the game world, now (make his eye dragon like) we can get the true battle started.

 **Meanwhile with zack vs negataros.**

Negataros: your not the only one, time for you to meet the dark climax form!

Zack: what?!

Then he pull out his den-o driver but he has a black phone on the belt.

Then he pull out his den-o driver but he has a black phone on the belt.

Negataros: you heard me, henshin. (scan the driver)

 **DARK CLIMAX FORM!**

Then he change to a climax form but he has dark purple armor and there is a dark blue mask on his right shoulder, a dirty yellow mask on the left and a deep purple mask on the chest, his real mask split revealing red viewer and black swan wings.

Momotaros: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Kintaros: WHAT THE?!

Urataros: impossible!

Ryutaros: wwhhhaaatttt?!

Seig: how valger!

?: hahahahaha! I am now dark rider, nega den-o climax!

Zack: a rip off copy, I'll show you try to make a fool of the real den-o!

Zack then slap his wrist and change a little, he still has his normal form but he has a monkey tail which wrapped around like a belt, hair a little spiky up, he's now wearing white baggy pants, black vest, blue arm bands, and has the ultramatrix on his blue belt

?: **GENKU!**

Nega den-o: You think that form can stop me?!(he unleashed a dark and red energy as a major boost up) I'll destroy you with out any effort

Genku: I like to you try nega den-o!

As they charg3 in throwing punches to each in mid air, then nega den-o knee his chest and user a gun blaster to shoot him many times as Genku dodge then grab his head to slam him many times and a full kitl blast sent him flying but stop in mid air. Negative deno teleport to roundhouse kick him but Genku quickly block it and Genku blasting more energy ki ball at him which he every single of it but a surprise. Genku punch his face sent him crashed to the mountain. Den-o then use an axe then slashing at him many times and uppercut him and sent him flying down to other trees but he put his finger to his forehead to teleport in front of him and punch his chest and face a lot them use both his to slam him down.

Genku: now to kick it up a notch!

Genku then start to charge with blue energy then a big flashes he then change, he now shirtless now growing a little dark red fur on his torso and arm, and his tail. His hair is now pure raven and a little long and spiky a little point and so the bang, shadow trim around his eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as dark crimson and still had his pants then his tail is unwrapped Then show a blue wisp flaming aura and his eyes show a red and white flaming eyes.

Yang: ooh~, mama like~ (smile sexy)

Raven: he has my powers., Amazing~ (awesome and smile licking her lips)

Kagayuka: ok wow. (Surprise)

Neo: hunky monkey~. (Blush while drool looking at his muscle)

Amy: wow~. (Her wolf tail wagging)

Yuna: I love you zacky!

Leonia: oh yeah, mama like~ (a cat smile while sexy voice)

Shadow bunny: huggy, zacky.

nega den-o: what form is this? A monkey?!

Genku: super sayain 4, now is time to face this.

Then genku charge as nega den-o throwing fist a lot but genku eaisly dodge then as he punch his stomach then double roundhouse kick as he walk there as nega den-o got up there fired a huge barriage of energy beam at Genku, but genku deflecting them all , then he punches , kicking nega den-o a lot then put his hand in front of his face then blasted a kid explosion as nega den-o sent flying but stop. As Leroy and vrx fighting as their fist make big impact of sounds almost shake the place then as they throwing attacks and as their fist glows when they punch each other in the face, they both sent flying but vrx stop in mid air next to Genku and Leroy then stumble but next to nega den-o.

Genous: seem the red rodent aint no push over.

Vrx: indeed, should we finish them off?

Genku: dentfly (then he back his hand charging a red sphere) ka...me...ha...me…

Vex: alright! Here we go! (Pull our creator gashat and place it to the other slot and press he button)

 **GASHON! GASHATO! KEMIWAZA!**

Then vrx start to glow rainbows and forming a dragon behind him, he press the button again.

 **MIGHTY CREATURE CRITICAL FINISH!**

Geku: HHHHHAAAAAAA!

Geku fired his red beam and vrx jump up to the sky and created more of him and other riders doing a flying kick as genku's beam engulf the riders and vrx as there now all the beams spiral spinning towards leory and nega den-o.

Vrx and genku: **GENERATION X!**

Vrx then clash at Leroy and negataros, make a big red and white explosion flashes then when the smoke clear as negataros and Leroy are unconscious and badly burnt and injured then vrx turn back to Austin as he and genku fist bump.

Austin: not bad zack

genku: same with you Aust.

then suddenly yang and zack's girl hugged zack and feel his muscle and fur.

Yang: oh so soft~, so beefy~.

Genku: I see you like the action I pull.

Neo: yes, so much muscles~.

Raven: and you have the same power.

Genku: let's just say mimic when we first mate , and also yang since you know this form you can go super sayain 4 as well.

Yang: I'll try it out later, but now, I want to feel your fur~.

Then she see genku's tail wagging a little.

Yang: (smirk) well, well, look what we have here girls, zacky's tail~.

Genku turn back to zack and pouted in disappointing.

Zack: don't worry you feel them , (whisper to yang) when we super sayain 4 alone, make sure you impress me.

Yang: (smirk sexually) I will~.

Then weiss and Austin's girls teleported and hugged him tightly.

Austin: oh hey girls

Weiss: that was amazing austy.

Sally: thank you for taking him down.

Konton: is impressive, also sally, here someone I brought and snarl too.

Then tackling sally is none other than evily but with a bowtie and talking to the group is a feminine figure has has angel-like ears, dark pink skin, red streaks and has two small horns

then snarl jump out and next to sally.

Snarl: devilca?!

Sally: evily?!

Evily: boo ji boo!

Devilca: my snarly!

Sally: (giggle) hello evily.

Snarl: (hug) devilca, is good to see you ! but how you two got in this world?

Devilca: konton brought us here.

Konton: your welcome, and I explain the detail to them of what's going on and the situation.

Evily: even for a minute I thought it was zack with a new look but man he's really the opposite of zack.

Sally: I thought the same thing.

Leroy: NO! This can't be happening, how can I-

Konton punch him hard unconscious and pick him up.

Konton: hmmm, I can use a pet, but this one need to be remade.

Austin: please remake him not to go after sally.

Konton: oh please, you could have kill him instead sparing his life, that should be easy.

Austin: just, please do it.

Konton: whatever you moron but first , (he took and rip off of sally's ,snarl's, evil's,devilca's pieces of fur)

sally, evily, snarl and devilca: OW !

Konton: kavaxas, take this thing to our lab and my duplicate there will do the rest along with some assist.

Kavaxas: yes sir (he took leory and the pieces of hair and teleported away)

konton: duh, but I rather do one which is leory and not a whole bunch of them.

Austin: who's the moron now?

Konton grew a tick mark then kick his balls but 3 times as Austin scream and got down groaning in pain.

Sally: Austin!

Konton: cause I got my own army and clan! That why I dont need no useless experiment jumba have failed! And the moron is still you ! god is like drang always follow me not even person, anyway I'm getting prepare soon of the fight with yang. (he teleported away)

Austin: I seen his future when he make those new ones, and it'll bite him in the ass. ow.

Zack: you alright Austin?

Austin: yeah, just got KICK IN THE BALLS! (make his eyes red)

Zack: twice but he make it 3 times a hit.

Sally: (smack Austin's head) calm down would you?

Austin: sorry sally, ow but is still hurts, (then he healed himself) anyway we still need to find who the spring maiden's location are.

Zack: oh, raven is the spring maiden. (make everyone eyes wide)

Austin: okay, that answers that qestion, but I was wondering, if raven is the spring maiden, who is filling her shoes?

Raven: that would be vernal, the current spring maden

Austin: wait, then how did you got the power?

Raven: (smile) I have my ways , and my zacky-bear is now have the same power as it.

Austin: damn, I see.

Ben: well that's good, we got two down and two to go.

Koan: which is the summer and winter.

Austin: which we still don't know where they are.

Ben: but we got our army and zack's spy network along koan's surveillance with his army can help.

Austin: that's good idea, when we're seperated to dimensions, we need team with us. My girls, stunticons, sally, evily, the cup sister, winston, the dragoo-do, snow white, my parents, neptune, spikette, step parents.

Zack: same with my girls, the dino bots, optimus prime and his teammate, ultra bots, goldie locks, combaticons.

Koan: blitzwing, my girls, chimera, black beauty, snarl, devicla, dex-starr, sun, kaii, spikellera, my pokemon, bedny, boris and alice.

Ben: my girls, my great grand parents along pyhhra, jaune, ren, anna, and qrow.

Austin: I'll have my army ready, oh and zack, I have another present for you.

Zack: a kamen rider optimus prime?

Austin: how'd you-

Zack: allspark, it can tell even if it not or is cyertronian.

Austin: I see, anyway yeah.

He whistled and a little truck that looks like optimus prime's truck mode but it has the bunker, it made it's little road and drove to zacks hand, then it honks at him.

Zack: (chuckle) hey little guy, also I got a surprise for you three.

Then floating to the group are four little robots the first one is green, it has green energy on his arms and white armor, has a green eye nd black viewer, the orange one that has the same arms but has another two arms, he has black armor arms, white armor on his face and forearms, he has wings and has an orange dragon eye, the third has gold armor and claws, the body is all fire, and the last one is like optimus prime.

Zack: ta da!

Ben: I help zack around.

Austin: no way! There ultralinks, how did you two find the pods?

Ben: zack show me a thing or two of dimensional travel while I leave my duplicate, so I went to many adventure on my own, and I found them and zack have an idea of making them and I assist along.

Austin: oh, so you guys met max, steel, roberto, rayne, jim, alejandro, ferrus and ryan?

Ben and Zack: yep.

Koan: awesome! Nice touch ben, koan know you have a way to travel like us bros.

Then koan begin to pull out a staff like with a claw like up top with a curved, It has six spikes and It also has a green crystal skull at the end, then koan is it to scratch his back as ben, zack and Austin shocked to see that staff.

Koan: what? Never guy scratch his back with the fang?

Austin: koan, brother of ours, did you know what that staff is?

Koan: the fang, I told you is the fang Koan scratching with.

Ben: that belong to zak saterday, how in the omniverse did you get your hands on that?!

Koan: not zak Saturday, Monday and do you guys ever remember zak name his "the claw", " the fang"?

Ben: dude I partnered with the saturday's before.

Koan: well Koan met them, but let me explain. you rmemeber when koan told the adventure of my demonsial travel right?

Zack: yeah.

Koan: well this is the nutty one, me somehow went to a what if like way, that a different dimenson world that non of us but only the Saturdays, me thought it was my home and ask them to contact you ben but they never or heard of ben, Austin ,zack or koan. So sooner me partnered up with them and help along, and this is the fang (show the fang) you see we arrive in an ancient temple. Drew starts to tell me and Zak to feel the magic around them, while Doc says to look at the patterns carved into the temple walls.

Drew and Doc start arguing. Zak, who doesn't bother with the argument but me stop the argument, zak goes to touch the Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca and causes a huge tornado that knocks everyone out. the mirror make an opposite doppleganger of the Saturday but zak rename them the black Mondays as there evil.

But there's a problem , if the two Zaks come together or the Saturdays and mondays, the fabric of the universe comes undone from the coexistence of matter and antimatter. It didn't get me cause I'm immune and no double.

we defeat them as they trap but zak Monday and komodo Monday escape and betray their family, and around pars try to frame us but we stop them again.

but Argost releases zak monday to steal his powers. Using the Flute of Gilgamesh, he extracts Zak Monday's negative Kur powers and takes his Fang, sapping him of his life force in the process. Argost uses the Fang to lead the war. Me and Zak stop arogst, I stole the stak and mimic the stolen power of zak Monday to modified, customize and remade it of my own. so now the fang belong to me.

Ben: hmm, that's very clever.

Koan: me know.

Zack: nice dude.

Austin: awesome Hothead.

Koan: yeah, that why the fang is good for fighting, brushing my teeth, and scratch my back, also the girls know this and share the power of it.

Ben: (sweetdrop) okay then.

Austin: well since we're sharing our adventures, I dabble with personas.

zack: how's minato ?

Austin: he doing good.

Ben: well guys let me our ultralinks.

Austin: sure do!

Ben: mine is omni, austin yours is draco, koan, your is flame and zack's has prime.

Zack: yep and not to mention when we get separated we can talk to each other with our ultralink.

Prime: and let me tell you guys, he is a real child when it comes to transformers.

Zack: hey!

Prime: I'm just saying dude.

Zack: but nobody ask for that! (turn his hand into a bladed silver claws)

Prime: Ah crap !

Prime fly out while zack is chasing him.

 **Timeskip**

As the tournament ready for cinder and amber fighting against anti-cinder and anti-neo.

Cinder: well then, finally time to show my new powers.

Anti-cinder: do you think your presuppose tennyson's powers can save you from me?

Amber: oh, you have no idea, cinbut., no offense cinder.

cinder: none taken , since if I was still evil I'll be called that.

Anti-cinder: and your the one who stole my clothes!

Cinder: oh come now, that barrel suits you perfectly.

Ben: and the clothes looks better then they original!

Anti-cinder: RAGH! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL BURN YOU ALL TO HELL!

Cinder: wow, is good thing I got a boyfriend, otherwise if I never see the light ,I'll end up like her.

Amber: yep.

Amber: no kidding, so you got your double while I handle neo's double?

Cinder: nah I already beat her ass, I was consider you want payback on her for what she did to you.

Amber: (smile sinisterly) gladly.

Anti-cinder: fine y me ! I'll take your power again.

Amber: (glared) not this time.

Neo: "your going down".

Cinder: will see, mime girl.

Then the area open to reveal and a snowy mountain, the field and volcanoes.

Ooblick: three, two, one, begin!

Cinder brought her dual blade and same with anti-cinder then amber created a crystal blade then anti-neo pull out her hidden sword. They charge at each other and clash there blades , as amber dodge the black flame spear from anti-cinder then amber make a crystal shield to blocked the fired attack , then cinder quickly use gravattack's power to go near the volcano as anti-neo following her there , amber and anti-cinder go to the snowy mountain to start the fight.

Cinder: why you care for dung? The other you is here and with konton, is not to late to join.

Anti-neo: "i don't think so".

She charge do a double kick as cinder dodge then did a blade swipe but an illusion as anti-neo behind but cinder throw seeds to the ground as vines pop out grabbing anti-neo.

Cinder: got ya.

Anti-neo frown then she begin to transformed as her skin is white, her hair too, black eyes while red pupils and sharper teeth, claws and black cracks around then grew bat wings then broke free then do a big sonic scream which cinder quickly use the flames to teleported as she dodging dark energy blade attack form anti-neo as she flew down slashing many times at cinder and kick to the ground as cinder look at the volcano places as she got an idea while smiling.

Cinder: I think you need a tan.

Cinder use gravattack and heatblast's power together as the lava burst floating around as cinder thrust her hand at her as anti-neo scream in pain as she felt burnt as she struggle to get up as cinder walk to her close, then make a yellow gas like to blow it at her face then she fall out of the arena and took asleep.

Cinder: sweet dreams.

Then she see anti-cinder fighting amber as anti-cinder fighting amber in the snow mountains as she controlling the ice make so many ice sharp blades at cinder as she breaking them but saw amber stomp her foot make an electric ice explosion sent anti cinder flying to the floor hard as she groan and get up growling at her.

Amber: oh it's good to get revenge, only a little

Anti-cinder growl then she transformed as pheonix dragon wings pop out , black scales and red flame shape as her eyes are dragonic like, spiky hair and a tail. Then she roar at her , cinder flew next to amber.

Amber: time to go ultimate!

Cinder: gladly.

Cinder them throw more seeds but there are blue now then she morph her hand into a cannon and start firing, amber then fire fireballs and then breath out plasma as all there attacks combine then it hit anti-cinder of a huge explosion make her scream sent out of the arena.

Port: wow! A double whammy, both anti's are out and depleat of aura, meaning the real deal is better then the fakes, cinder and amber made it to the single round.

Anti-cinder: damn you two! You will pay!

Cinder: I wouldn't, but if you first met konton, you should've think of betray him.

Anti-cinder:(jump on the arena) like I really cared , i was gonna set and frame him if he get to powerful terrorist scum! Cause he's a tool.

Then a dark sinister laugh echo the room as a big black and purple portal open beanth her then suddenly konton appeared behind her of as he hold both of her arm on her back , then what burst out of his back is a red like fox tail but a little scale spike and his eyes turn black with slight cracks and red pupil, anti-cinder felt absolute fear of his enormous power and can't get off of his strong grip.

Konton: (grin) how do you make a fool of me?! If you think how I did to mercury in the fight, your about to find out what I'm about to do to you next fall!

As she begin to sink along to konton.

Konton: get ready! Cause my revenge start right now!

Anti-cinder: NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T I'M SORRY! SALEM PLEASE HELP ME! NOOOOO!

As she got swallowed alive in the portal and closed.

Cinder: how idiotic.

Amber: seem anti-cinder is gone.

Then konton came and pick up anti-neo

Konton: and you, your not joining her but got plans for you( teleported away)

amber: I wonder what is he going to do with her?

Cinder: who knows

Ben:(teleported by and hugged them) that was so awesome you did you two.

Cinder: oh thank you benny.

Amber: but your the pro, and we learn from the best.

Ben: yeah and I see konton gonna give anti-cinder a hell of torment.

Cinder: I hope so, so, do we get a prize?

Ben: decently( he smile as he give her a deep good kiss and so do amber as they break the kiss)

Cinder: (rub ben's underjaw) well then, scents we're having rewards, why not in bed with ruby?

Ben: (grin) gladly.

Cinder: and look at this(show her scroll of the grimmking combine power) seem dung try to surprise, now.

Cinder: and look at this(show her scroll of the grimmking combine power) seem dung try to surprise us, now he start to make grimm generals as the grimmking gonna combine with his team, and I believe vilgax is still getting one of the maiden's powers and salem want dung to get her more new allies.

Ben: yeah, that would be a problem, guess we need more allys to add us in this war, I mean we got the armys but it's not enough for the battle we're heading too.

Amber: yeah, what shall we do?

Konton: I'll do it

They turn to konton.

Konton: My aliance and the decpticons along the predacons will help you.

Amber: why you help us?

Konton: consider a thank to cinder of let me get her other self.

Cinder: yeah and konton there something i wanna say to you.

Konton: what is it?

Cinder: thank you for being with us and make sure you give anti-me no mercy , I wanna say I'm really sorry if I was the other me who set and frame you, if zack defeat you and spare your life, cause we're both share the same boat.

Konton stared at cinder then he give a small nod.

Konton: apology accepted, I think.

Zack: konton, do you have allies that can help us?

Konton: darkseid, trypticon, the joker, venom, carnage, megatron and his decpticons , my clan , nemesis breaker, mana and my team.

Kona: your bringing jokey?

Konton: yes.

Koan: me like him to join me!

Austin: who's akane?

Konton: she's my familiar, she is a mystic vampire I also made her into a fallen angle as well, but I think your old metal friend want is coming back.

Austin: (have a mad look) clockwork

Konton: she's my familiar, she is a mystic vampire and a fallen angle as well, but I think your old metal friend want is coming back.

Austin: (have a mad look) clockwork.

Konton: oh so you do remember him ? Even he's my pet and I'm also the predalisn coming with as she can help too.

Zack: THE PREDALIEN!?

Konton: yes, I remake her and have a human fodm and remove some old ability and also a uchia and uzamaki.

Zack: naruto and sasuke?

Konton: no, in some other worlds different, they have sisters, well naruto have two.

Zack, ben and austin: say wha?

Koan: is a what if like universe, like for example us have evil self, any can be possible.

Ben: oh right, brain fart.

Austin: is there anyone else your bringing?

Konton: that's all.

Zack: so what are there name?

Konton: Naruto's two sister is naruko and Mito and sasuke's sister is satsuki.

Austin: it's a good thing that dung didn't recrute the devil and mr dice is reformed

konton: don't worry, that a surprise sooner.

Austin: I see

Ben: thanks for the help , now we have the upper hand for this war, (turn to his team) are you guys ready for the biggest war yet ?

koan laugh crazy , zack grin and Austin nodded while a smirk.

Ben: alright !

konton: I'll be waiting for our dual, lewamus prime.

zack: (Smirk) same with me, levatron prime.

they both shake hands while stared at each other to wait for their biggest fight yet along the war.

 **Timeskip**

 **meanwhile**

as a bunch of group of grimm fangs members form the down town, everyone is running and screaming from the grimm fangs, then a grimm fang who skin is white, black suit with sleeves along brown spiky up hair and a beard fly up seeing his troops

?: leave nothing untouched! Grab the faunus and kill the humans for our leader orders

then there a light blue hair girl grimm fannus with spider libs out of her back and black veins along to her hands webbing the people and an another girl with dark brown long hair with a ponytail but have a lizard like tails, claws and skin light white along black scales shape and lizard like eyes and she wear a black suit but except shorts

?: brother Yuma ! there more escaping on the east

Yuma: good eye sister tarifa, you, sister illa and I along the troops are coming with me.

Illa: of course brother yuma.

Then as they run and found the human and fanunus dead end as they shiver from the grimm fangs, then they drag them to the other humans and fanunus being tide up.

Boy: p-please...n-no.

Deer girl: w-w-why are you doing this?

Yuma: because we are in a verge of a new era, an era of the faunus.

Woman: b-but the fanunus and human..t-there friends and in peace together.

Yuma: SILANCE HUMAN! The high master is foolish to think that human can forever keep this peace.

Then as he about to kill him, suddenly they heard animal noises and roaring all around them as the grimm fanunus along yum and his team don't know who or what it is.

Yuma: WHO'S THERE!

They hear a growl, then he yuma turn to see no one but one of koan's army came out which is they shape almost like ravage but with armors like and some of them are different animal traits even wearing visor mask and holding weapons then armorpettira came out tackle Yuma and pin him down.

Illa: YUMA!

Grimm fang: is the savage n-

Then they heard a lot of gun fireding plasma energy as they turn to see the army and throwing explosive grenade as the other grimm fanunus scream and getting slash , shot and beaten.

Tarifa: is like an ambush (dodge the blast and webbing them) we have to fall ba-

then suddenly she got webbed big time, as she saw drip slime as she slowly look up and see a big spider with light brown skin, red and black legs and fangs, has the black widos symbol-like mark on his forehead and wearing the nemetrix on his neck then it hiss at her.

Tarifa: a-a giant spider?!

Illa then kick it but dodge her sword swing then as armorpettira battling yuma but as buglizard leap tackle him then throw him as yuma, illa and tarifa regorup.

Tarifa: we gotta got back and-(then suddenly her eyes glows green then grunt and scream in pain drop to her knees and clutch her head)

Illa: sister tarifa!

Then they heared clopping then they turn to see koan holding the fang while his eyes glows green, snarl, tsume, seinna and blake, which the 3 cats wearing yautija armor but blake wearing her alternate outfit and wear a demon nekomata mask like and tsume wearing a chesire mask like and 2 alien predator with them, the first one is a black and white skin, red claws and feet and has a fin on his back and the second one is a scoprion like alien but he has a long body, his skin is gray a light violet, has yellow legs, has large claws with blasters inside them, they both have the nematrix on there necks.

Yuma: grimm fangs! Attack!

Then he and ii lla turn to see the grimm fanunus eyes glowing green and in pain .

Yuma: what's going on?!

Then tarifa then webbed all the grimm fangs as ropes.

Yuma: what are you doing sister tarifa?!

Illa: there are our allies!

Then yuma, illa's eyes glows green too and in pain as tarfia, illa and yuma screaming of pain as they force to get to there knees.

Yuma: what is the meaning of this?!

Illa: I. Cant. Move my body! (grunting in pain)

Tarfia: me too, my body acting on is own.

As they see koan, blake, snarl, sienna and tsume in front face to face by riding the horseback which make them shocked but dont recognize the 3 cat girls in armors but they know and heard koan.

Yuma: i-it's the demon himself.

Illa: the savage nephalem.

Tarfia: no way.

Koan: (turn the gaint spider)Gargantularchid, you armropettira be in the lookout.

They nodded as Gargantularchid crawl to the shadows and armorpettira fly off then koan turn to the black and white alien predator and the scorpion alien.

Koan: scorpionator, silentguana, (give them a sniper like shot gun) use them to cure those grimm fangs and those 3, buglizard and knock yeknom, gaurd the humans and fanunus .

They nodded as scorpinator and silentguana use the guns to shoot all grimm fang to turn back to normal then they shot the darts at yuma, illa and Tarfia as well, which they scream in pain as their skin going back to normal and their grimm appearance as normal yuma now have normal at bat wings , tarifa no longer have spider limbs and have blue veins like, illa is back to normal and no lizard like, then they panted and sweated a bit.

Koan: there we go, back to normal.

Blake: every human and faunus are going to be safe koan.

Koan: indeed, (turn yuma) I want you to sent a messages to adam, and tell him if he get the people and fanunus. He'll have to get me first and me and my rbother will finished this war.

He make the fang glow force yuma to fly off.

Koan: also I didn't so it, the fang did.

Then koan turn his head to illa and tarfia as he give them a scary glared a little but frown as they shiver.

Illa: w-what are you going to do with us?

Tarfia: your going to kill us?

Koan: (shake his head) how munch loyal you two have for adam? Cause do you agree with him and how he picture the world with his friend dung by make making monsters with no souls? Or disagree him while seeing how I help the fanunus and human finally no longer guess each other?

Illa: i-i don't know.

Tarfia: why are you helping the faunus and humans?

Koan: because I maybe human but I was treated as one.

He got off of the horse and walk to them and put his hands on their forehead and show them of his past and even the memories to the fanunus and human why he helping and the reason when koan done show it to them, illa looked down in regret following such a man, and tarfia is a little shaken.

Koan: That why I'm helping them, but adam is blinded and could not escape his hate for the humans, including will have no mercy or regret killing his kind who he think are "traitor" to be close and sided to human. I was to full of rage but different hatred, no one side and people play the word innocent as a mask or get away with this without noticing and killed or a worst way to witness if they can. I was one with the animals who like people and human but different in their ways even if people understand but bad one don't if they don't have the heart. Adam or any fanunus who he try to find and share to his loyal by manipulate and lies that he wont forgive humans for what they do to his kind, so no one could have know how munch darkness living inside of him but corrupted then before as he made a deal with dung and doing this for himself and make any fanunus follow him...to cause a war.

Illa: why, we just wanted to be equals.

Koan: but you heard how I did to the white fang as hero fang.

Snarl: he made them equal, why else the fanunus and human are now closer and not hate each other by there looks or being different?

Illia: really? But, we heard different from adam.

Koan: like I said, lies and manipulated , my guess he furious and want me dead of how he wanted the fananus in his way, but since you two know the truth, (looked at Illa) you lost someone , I can see it in your eyes as you blames the humans and adam pick you for his soilders to command.

Illia: my parents was killed by the dust mine.

Koan: yeah, treated as a nobody by humans at school even I use to never get along with my step parents and step sister. But my step parents, my little sister was killed by my ex-girlfriend jennifer, who was human but now a monster, she work and love dung and the love she give me was faked, it was so many months, weeks and some year dung . Jennifer and their allies torment me into a weapon and treated me like a slave animal. Then I lost my sanity from her, so they made me who I'am. And after my escape the humans don't see me like them as they treat and rather want me dead cause I'm a monster to them, while vilgax's assassin hunt me down as the people cheer for that makes me more insane and no hope there is, so me work alone. (make Illia gasp and in tears while tarfia is shocked and felt very sad for him endure this)

Ilia: I'm, I'm sorry to hear that.

Tarfia: I...I cant believe you endure that munch pain.

Koan: yeah, until 3 person help me and give me hope even their are humans and illia, you think your friend and your parents will be okay of what you become ? you'll end up bad as the one who killed your parents and they don't want that, you'll end up the wrong path like adam is right now.

Illa: I see, um is it okay to talk to blake?

Koan: are you two finally on our side? And now member of the hero fangs?

Tarfia: okay, we'll do it.

Ilia: can I please talk to blake?

Koan: she right here.

Ilia: huh?

Blake:(took of her mask and smile) it's good to see you again.

Ilia: blake? Is that you?( eyes wide)

Blake: yep, (got off the horse and walk to her) its me.

Ilia: y-your with him?

Blake: yeperydo.

Seeina: (took off her mask) she not the only one.

Tsume: (took off her mask) my big brother have more girlfriends/wifes.

Ilia: what?!

Koan: Is true

Ilia: u-u-u-uh, I'm confused, blake, you are blake right?

Blake: me is blake but (show a cat tailcand wiggle) I have to thank my husband as Im the mixed of the old and new blakey (laugh crazy like Koan)

she is speechless then fainted while steam came out of her head

Then tsume pull out a but kept of water and splashes at her face to make illia to wake up.

Ilia: I'm not dreaming aren't I?

Blake: nope, this is real!

Ilia: bu-but you have a cat tail! You're a cat faunus! How in the world did you get a cat tail!?

Blake then walk to her and put every info about koan's parents, him, his nemetrix and their adventure even when they mate and now blake is liks Koan and everything about his brothers and their friwnds and their wife's make her eyes wide.

Blake: yep, I know.

Ilia: how, much have you change?

Blake: still the same old but and add of Koan like but still me.

Buglizard and silentguana came to illia as she turn and eyes wide and glee a bit then hug them.

Ilia: look how cute they are!

As they wag there tails and lick her face.

Tarfia: hey Koan, you know your leader ben right?

Koan: yes.

Tarfia: may i- I mean we see him?

Koan: sure! (Grin laugh crazy)

Then koan teleported them to team BAKZ room when ben, and austin are there

Koan: yellow guys, two new friends are they're

Zack: don't forget the last one.

As zack and raven show Walking in the room is a young woman with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes. She has a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. She wears a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. She wears maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wears dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

Raven: meet Vernal.

Austin: so she the one who be in your shoe as the spring maiden that you both share the power ?

Raven: nah , is consider a decoy to make people think she is.

Austin: I see, so you know all along Zack ?

Zack: make sure yhe close is clear and waited if raven join us , so now she one of us now.

Austin: sweet, in that case, welcome, my name is austin ookami, you already met zack, but this is our team leader.

Ben: ben tennyson.

Koan: and me Koan!

Vernal: likewise.

Ilia: is nice to meet you all.

Tarfia: same here

As illia blushes as she see koan's smile and goofyness , Vernal smirk a little looking at austin and tarfia blushes a little but grin a little at Ben.

Vernal: _so your austin the dragon king, you look more handsome then I imagined._

Tarfia: _my, so this is ben tennyson, the omni leader, he look cute and handsome upclose._

Ilia: _koan looks more carefree and goofy, it's good to see him like this._

Ben: alright guys, let get ready to kick dung and his allies ass for good, also when we get seperate to other dimension, is nice having you all as team so is hero time!

Austin: omni time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Zack: time to roll out!

Ben, Austin, koan and Zack: TEAM BAKZ FOREVER RULE!

 **Usubeni (Light Pink) - Dragon Ball**

The scene starts with a cherry blossom tree with a white background then wind start to blow making the petals fly to the sky then the sky is filled with cherry blossoms.

 **(farewell, beautiful lover I love you so, but still I let you go under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways 'i want you to know I love you, so I won't let you go' I wish I had said these words to you but I have left all these words unspoken!)**

The scene starts with ben with ruby walking together holding hands, next is weiss and austin playing the piano together as there fingers touching ether, next is blake sleeping with koan under a tree and zack and yang having a dance off.

 **(light pink petals start to fall, from that blossom tree so tall and they dance to a bittersweet melody. As the petals block the way they keep lending me astray I just want you back with me, here with me!)**

The next scene shows the girls smile as they and the boys fight off grimm, spending there time with there boyfriends and slept with them with a smile.

 **(farewell, beautiful lover your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile. But now that you've left me, my tears are all that I can see. 'I want to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true' we couldn't live up to all our vows. And that's why our days of love have ended!)**

The next scene shows the boys with there other girlfriends as they having the time of there life but the girls turn to pink petals as they try to catch them but failed as they fly to the sky making the boys heartbroken as they thought of the girls disappeared.

(tears are flowing from my eyes. Now that I have realized. How we're left crimson stains on both our stories. When you threw your ring away. There was nothing I could say but: 'I beg you, don't leave me, don't leave me!')

the next scene shows the boys running around to find there girls as they founded dung smirking as they charge at them ass they punched is a cherry blossom petals, they kept looking for there girls worrying for them as the background turn from white to black.

 **(the way that you looked at me, when you were next to me. the way that you cried at night, when we had a silly fight. The way that you told me that you were so happy the way that you held me tight and told me to stay by your side. These distant memories just can't seem to set me free. No matter how hard I fight, you're still always on my mind.)**

the boys remembered now they met the girls and how they become so close, one by one in memory they grow more together and that made them turn to finally found the girls as they turn there heads to found them, they run to each other to embrace each other but they somehow didn't move there spot as they try to reach to each there hands to grab them.

 **(I've never been alone… I'm so scared to be alone. There's nothing that I can do but wish that I could be with you. Oh light pink sky, conceal this hand with which I try to reach her. I wish I could move on, but I just don't think I can ignore my heart)**

they try using there powers to get to each other closer but no effort then the boys turn there heads as they are being sucked in by four portals as they are starting to get sucked in to them, they try hard to force there way to get out but they are getting sucked in as they reach there hands to there girls as time is slowing down and the girls leap just to try to grab there boyfriends hands and pull them out.

 **(light pink petals start to fall. From that blossom tree so tall. And they keep me from ending our sad story. You went left and I went right. Still I tried with all my might. Oh, to pull out back to me, back to me! You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go!)**

the scene change back to the cherry blossoms as it continues to fell with cherry blossom petals.

 **(light pink petals, hear my voice. I just have the choice. To forget her completely, completely! Cause she'll never be with me, be with me!)**

then coming to the try is the boys with there girls smiling as they are together again as they kissed under the tree as the scene start to faded to light.


	21. Alian 14

**Play hero academia opening 2 peace sign**

The song started as team bakz on the roof tops smiling on the sky as the winds blow then the logo appeared in front of the screen.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

The scene starts with ruby, weiss, yang and blake stretch their limbs getting ready for the tournament, then it change to jaune, pyrrha, nora and ren doing the same thing as team RWBY is doing so dose teams, AKSS and CEAN.

 **(It's strange how well we remember the air plane we once saw flying effortlessly above. There's no real reason, it just sticks with us. In the evening, after I spent the whole day a crying mess, I wished for nothing but to be stronger. I was searching for the courage I would need to achieve that goal. Even if a cruel fate have been carves in stone, poised to reveal itself before me someday…)**

Then it change to team bakz stretching and look up to the sky again with hope and determination in their eyes, then it change to showing the teams with CVFY, SSSN, the boy's parents, the guardians, penny, james and his fleet, ozpin and glynda, the staff, the kids and the bunny sisters facing dungs teams of GWGK and AGAJ as they ready to battle.

 **(As long as I have a moment, this moment, where I can breathe, I can hold on to the feeling that none of it really matters!)**

The next scene shows the beacon teams are fighting the grimms in vayle as they cut though the grimms, next it change to zack and konton clashing their fists and another one dealing with alice, koan fighting jennifer then adam, austin fighting dung and george and ben fighting vilgax.

 **Music change to one piece opening 20 at 1:59**

 **(Close your eyes and listen carefully. Let us find the answer… you've been looking for. Our paths will surely lead us, to the seas no one has ever seen before. Hope. At the end of the wide blue world, I have a place to return with you. We are… bond forever, we already decided that… long… ago.)**

Then it shows anti-cinder showing her moves, then anti-emerald and neo then mercury showing his kicks then it shows romen walking somewhere, then the next scene shows salem with four silhouette people with the desepticons, the rest of the villains then moving up to show up in heaven is daisy and harry smiling for austin. The next scene shows a green filed with everyone in beacon on the looking at the sun setting, then the screen shows the teams then stops at team bakz as they smiled then they smiled widely as the ruby tackled ben, weiss move close to austin, blake hugs koan from behind and yang rest her arm on zacks shoulder then the screen turn black ending the song.

Austin is in his room looking at his buggster driver zwai and the D.I.A.L.G.A he made, then he looked to the new gashat its like maximum mighty x but the color is purple and red with the handle blue, a hot pink and orange double gashat, a deep indigo gashat with a ninja on the picture, then he look to the two small bottles, one is red with a rabbit and the other is blue with a tank. He then turn to plank gashats, eyecons, and strangely bottles and flutes.

Austin: let's see what I can do here, if I combined with the zwai with the D.I.A.L.G.A I will make anyone god-like or not and anything completely paused, with these new gashats I can make new forms for all of us, these bottles I get, but the flues? What should I do, make new forms for the kiva form? Hmm, I can make one of the darkstalkers into an arm's form but the only one's are feet, arms or just the arm.

Konton: seem your building for the hope of war.

Ausitn: AH! (Jump back) oh is you konton, what'd you want?

Konton: gonna borrow your tools for my clan and their stuffs.

Austin: what tools do you need? A blow torch? A handy dandy builders tool? Fix it Bombs?

Konton:(stoic look) I rather pick a tools that doesn't come from of two last little kids cartoons names of it, I'll pick it, not my first time in here. (walk t the tools room)

Austin: hey, just to let you know those are not made up, I built those, anyways hows your preparations on the up coming war?

Konton: whatever, well as ever and my recruits but some are not here now as they dealing and do some classified stuff with the decpitcons.

Austin: like who you recruited?

Konton: darkseid, joker, doomsday, venom, carnage, morrigan, hansel and Gretel, magneto, hades, clockwork, naruko and sastuki.

Austin: just make sure you keep that rusted bag of gears in check, and could you bring morrigan in for a sec? I may need her sister, along with others.

Konton: for what?

Austin: I just going to make artificial arm monsters, a blood sample is all I needed.

Konton: I see.

Austin: and what tool your looking for?

Konton: see if I could do with the infinity gunatlet mixed with Satsui Ryu, and dark energon as one (make Austin's eyes wide) what?

Austin: zack 'konton' orion, what you are going to make is, like god level, with the seven energy of the infinity stones, with the power of the satsui no hado with the equal about of the dark energon increased, I mean I have the power to T.K.O an anti-god!

Konton: 1. is just konton jackass and 2. not how other anti-god, I'm doing what no other should that your brother is doing.

Austin: What?

Konton: breaking and surpass my limit in my own way.

Austin: I see but, damn.

Then suddenly kids who aged 14 tackles konton to show they both have silver hair, but the girl have really pale red eyes but the boy have yellow, as well as sharp canines, They both are always wearing some type of Lolita Gothic attire. the boy have white long sleeves shirt and black pants along darker green trench coat and black combat boot. the girl have long hair and a dress color black, white and some dark green along combat boot.

This make Austin's eyes bulge out and jaw dropped.

konton: (groan) hey hansel, hey Gretel wassup?

Hansel: hey daddy!

Gretel: hey daddy, we just checking how your doing, mommy told us we're you at.

Konton: I see, I see. (turn ausitn who still shocked) now what? You never seen two brats before?

Austin: oh no, I've seen them before, there hansel and gretel but they was-

Konton: dead? You can say I watch them and impress and see how they know the world they're way.

Gretel: so daddy revive us and make the new and improve us.

Hansel: ever since he killed and devoured that alucard guy and that priest Alexander Anderson, he got them and put some of his new powers in us, so now we're half vampire and half human along some of daddy's blood.

Austin: huh, knett, anyways, I'll forgive you for almost turning me into Swiss cheese once, just make sure that your dad don't go too crazy, that's koans job. (walk off) just return whatever you borrowed back if you mange to life.

Konton: no promise as I'm half crazy, it the hint of my name, let's go kids.

The twins nodded as they follow him.

 **Timeskip**

As zack and neo walk by and see emerald spotted mercuery alone with a sock puppet shape cinder who he still badly wounded from the fight.

Zack:(turn emerald) the hell going on?

Emerald: playing with his cinder puppet (holding her laughter while taking pictures)

as zack, emerald and neo hearing mercury.

Mercury: (imitating cinder) "mercury, have I ever told you you're my favorite henchman?" do you really mean that, cinder puppet? " why do I even bother to keep the others around? your sooo munch better than that traitor pyscho emerald" I know! she's all, (mocking emerald) ohh, I don't know if really evil or just a green buffoon to fall for a lunatic dog boy koan and a sucker for him, and I don't have any metal appendages at all!" and that zack guy think he so tough but he look like a freaky hedgehog, perhaps he'll be stick to blonde cause their dumb match to his brain level of dumbass and neo? I still can't decide if she's cute of really creepy. Spoiler: I'm leaning towards creepy.

But he didn't know that emerald is getting angry with a blank look with her left eye twitch, but zack is now more pissed off at him as he gritting his teeth to show electric and neo pulled out a "he's dead" sign out as her sign burnt in flames to dust and cinder come in.

Cinder: what are you guys...

She stop seeing mercury with a sock puppet of her with a WTF look on her face.

Mercury: "oh mercury! I'm usually all scary and on fire, but you make me so girly!" (as cinder growling and getting pissed as well and mercury talk to the puppet) I know how you feel, cinder puppet. (imitating again) " can I tell you a secret? Sometime I just want us to run away of leaving that horrible wimpy loser ben and his friends and start a little family together!" (he talk to the puppet) cinder puppet...I've always known. (kissing the cinder puppet)

Cinder: MERCURY!

As mercury scream jump scared to see cinder as her eyes glows green with flame like on her eyes then snap her finger to burnt the puppet to ash.

Merucery: AH CINDER PUPPET! NOOOO!

Cinder: you, filthy two faced donkey ass! (grab him by the shirt) if I ever catch you doing something that disturbing or ever called my benny a wimp again, I will barbecue your creepy butt to nothing! (he nodded fast in fear and she walked away)

Emerald: the real tragedy is… (punch his face) that's probably the best girlfriend he's ever had. AND NEVER CALL MY KOANY A DOG BOY AGAIN! (walks away)

Zack:(throw a brick at his stomach and walk away) eh, now I almost feel sorry for him…. Not. (give mercury the finger)

Neo: me nether. Kill! (he wham his nuts with her umbrella)

as they walk away mercury is hissing in pain.

Cinder: I'm glad that we left him behind now.

Zack: he should get a doctor, and I mean a psychologist.

Neo: or he needs to go in insane asylum.

Emerald: even koan insane but at least he got a girl which is me.

 **Timeskip**

Ben and ruby are playing some games together which is blazeblue cross tag battle thanks to koan who giving it to them, ruby is shocked there new 4 characters of her and her team.

Ruby: I still can't believe that me, yang, black and weiss are in a game, this is amazing.

Ben: and other characters too, we have thank koan for that.

Ruby: less talking benny and more fighting, cuz this time I'm going to beat you.

Ben: heh, you can beat the master of gaming ruby.

Ruby: I've been playing games with my sis since age 9!

Ben: oh really? Try playing games when your 5!

Ruby: your on!

As they pick their characters and they begin to play as almost of 2 hour they heard knocking.

Ruby: we're busy!

As they knock again.

Ben: alright come in! But we're still busy!

The door opened to reveal the there four girls came out as well from the portal, one is a fair-skinned teenage girl of slightly below average height. She has amaranth-red eyes and shoulder-length hair hair appears amaranth-red in color, she wears a school uniform, with her is a stuff bunny with both sides with black ribbons on her bunny ears, stitch on both ears, her fur is color light red like salmon but normal color on the top of her bunny ears and a star mark on her left cheek, have dark crimson eyes.

As ben 's eyes at them but eyes wide.

Ben: y-yuki?! R-r-ouge bunny?!

Yuki: BENNY! (hugs his back) I miss you!

Rouge bunny: (hug his chest) my huggy benny!

Ben: b-but how did you two found me in this dimension?

Yuki: your uncle brought us here.

Ben: oh.

Ruby: how is this possible?! (still playing the game when ben is still playing) how are you playing the game when your not looking!?

Ben: lots of practice ruby.

As ruby looked at yuki and rouge bunny kept hugging him as she duplicate herself to play the game as she snap her finger, force ben to duplicate himself to play the game as well. Her eyes glows bright silver and her hair burst glowing salmon mixed lighter pink and a deadly aura but an innocent smile.

Ben: woah, I did not know you can do that.

Ruby: benny~.

Ben: y-yeah?

Ruby: explain, is there a reason why you know these two?

Ben: u-um, ruby, I would like you to meet my childhood friend yuki and rouge bunny my pluch doll like austin, zack and koan has.

Yuki: oh, so this is your girlfriend your uncle said.

Ben: _god damn it uncle!_

Ruby:(smirk and puff her chest up) that's right, I'm his first girlfriend.

Yuki: oh yeah? (got closer to ruby) I known him first in his 6th age.

Ruby: (gotten closer to yuki) well I known him way better then you have.

Rouge bunny:(got in the middle) your both wrong! I know him cuz I was closed then you two!

Ruby and yuki: YOU WANT A BET?!

Ben: _now I know how austin feels in this situation._

Then ben use the energy bubble to separated them.

Ben: now I'm remove this energy bubble, when I do, ya'll need to get along and ruby let they other girls know.

They nodded as ben sigh and the energy bubble vanished.

Ben: yuki, rouge I know you missed but I wanna know what happen around, you seem different.

Yuki: yeah, a lot of crazy stuff happened when I move back to japan.

Ben: you can tell me, I've been into crazy stuff to.

She nodded.

Ben 2: I WIN!

Ruby 2: (anime tears) I lost.

Ben: anyway,(Turn rouge) you can continue.

Rouge: well, I've been training for a while after the events back in my world, like you know about bloody, shadow and mumu I got send here when you and yuki was a child but in a coma as I woked up. My feeling grew to you and then I took of journey around felt I'm not the only one as I found bloody and shadow who we got in common.

Ben: I see, what about you yuki?

Yuki: well I've been fighting towering monsters to protect the world, multiple times.

Ben: wow that's awesome!

Yuki: (giggle) not as awesome as I heard rumor and about my benny is a hero of the world and in space, (hug his arm) I'm so proud of you!

Ben: thanks.

Rouge: benny! wanna see a trick?

Ben: go ahead.

She then poof as she now has fair skin, long red hair that is pigtails with black ribbons has big breasts, crimson eyes, wearing a mini skirt, a white school uniform, with a yellow jacket tide on her waist and a black tie.

Rouge: ta da!

Ben:(blush hard) HOLY FUCK!

Rouge hug ben's chest which her breasts pressed to his.

Rouge: (rub her face on his check) oh I miss being your huggy bunny.

Then rouge kiss him on the lips then yuki push her and kiss him deep which surprise him but accepted then break the kiss.

Rouge: I've been waiting to do that for years.

Yuki: me too and we're gonna help and join you to your journey to other worlds.

Ben: you heard about that?

Yuki: why not?

Rouge: yeah we got here and we don't wanna be away too munch of our benny!

Ben: okay, is good to see you two.

Yuki: yeah and now I'm yuki tennyason.

Rouge: sorry but i'll be rouge tennyason cuz i'm the perfect wife for him!

Yuki: I'm his childhood friend!

Ruby: heh heh, really? Well I'm his first wife, because I have sex with him first.

yuki and rouge: WHAT?! NO FAIR!

Ben: RUBY!

 **With Austin**

Austin and weiss along with niji are in the music room with austin playing the piano, niji and weiss playing the violin.

Austin: nice job my snow bunny and you too sis, I'm very impress.

Weiss: well we can't take all the credit, your amazing in the piano, it's like magic when you touch an instrument.

Niji: she isn't lying about that.

Austin: hey, would you two like to hear a song?

They nodded and austin start to play a song.

 **Play Sword Art Online Ordinal Scale Ost (Piano cover) - Smile for you by Yuna**

As he played the piano, weiss start to close her eyes and smiled, she then see her and austin dancing in a field of flowers with a small house as they laugh happily, then they turn to see alex, summer and there child running to them with laughter. Niji did the same and she sees her and austin sitting under a tree next to each other watching the sunset together, with them are sleeping kids on there laps. Austin smiled as he remembers maria playing this song to him when he was a kid, he loved her magic in the piano, bloody bunny walked in and smiled to see and hear austin playing. When the song ends niji and weiss hugged him and bloody followed up with the hug.

Then suddenly someone begin to play another song at the paino.

 **Play Proud Corazón - Pixar's COCO [Piano Tutorial] (Synthesia)**

as the song played austin is now seeing him playing with another girl with long purple hair and they start dancing, this shocked and surprised him of knowing this song.

Austin: no way..it couldn't be...s-saeko?

He turn to see a girl with long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts, wearing a wears her school uniform but with a battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, and a gun holster with a loaded M9 Vertec strapped to her right leg and a special belt to hold her sword.

Saeko: (turn to ausitn with a smile) hello austin, been awhile.

Austin: but how?! Was it mom and dad?

Saeko: yeah, and they explain everything.

Then austin felt a cold aura as weiss' gylph and niji's bladed dragon claw as he slowly turn to them with a smile and eye smile.

Weiss: austy~.

Niji: who, is, she?

Saeko: allow my to introduce myself, my name is saeko busujima, I'm austins childhood friend, before the events happened.

Austin: yeah, saeko this is my girlfriend weiss and niji who is my long lost sister and I'm glad your-(then a sword point to his eyes as he flinch a little) y-you too?

Saeko: yes, I'm still thankful for what you did, but, there is something you have to do.

Austin: yes?

Saeko: explain yourself why you didnt' come at least visit after the undead is over and including I knew you have more girls then just 2.

Austin sigh as he raised his hand in defense make his bandages low their weapons down.

Austin: I can explain.

Saeko: okay.

Austin: (deep breath) I was planing to visit you after my mission to stop vilgax and his alliys from destroying bellwood but he pulled out a level 10 alien tech that will exploded that can wipe out bellwood that I tried to defused but I have to make a small explosion but instead of the four of us surviving we happen to came into this world and it's a mess of fear, hate and anger but me ben, zack and koan are trying our best to change this place for the good and we made some new enemies here and dung my arch nemeses has been brought back to live by vilgax, (deep breath) and I found out that me and my brothers are demigods and me being the dragon goddess son making me the prince of all dragons and we are preparing for a war during the tournament of us agents dung and salems forces. Phew that's a long sentence.

Saeko: I know your the prince of dragons and demigod.

Austin: really?

Saeko: how else I got here and now, (hug his arm between her breasts) I'm now finally back with my childhood friend who's more handsome now~.

Austin: eep.

Saeko: (giggle) your so cute when your shy.

then she give him a kiss and with her tongue in it as he blush and accept the kiss, then niji snatch him from her.

Niji: MINE!

Weiss: (snatch him) no he's mine! I'm his first girlfriend!

Saeko: oh and austin I brought my friends with me.

Austin:(eyes wide) wait, you brought the gang?!

Saeko: yeah they gonna meet your brothers along the way.

Austin: I see.

 **With koan and blake**

Koan is sleeping in his elekomata form while blake laying on him like a pillow and reading her book about ninjustu, genjustu and senjustu while tsume as well and eating a steam bun.

Blake: this book is amazing, I can't believe koany has this.

Tsume: it's koany, he'll do anything and my best big brother.

As they petting his head and ear then elekomata begin to purr.

Blake: so cute.

Tsume: sure is, and look at this.

She twist the dial of his nemetrix and slap it as a red flash, then he change into a lion-like creature with dark brown main, dirty yellow fur with gray spots on his forelegs, tail and face, has gray diamonds on his body and blue crystals on his arms and legs and has two horns, has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: **RAZORLEO!** (Saying it with his sleep and back snoring a little)

then razorleo's eyes open as he sniff something with a growl.

Blake: what's wrong koan?

then they senses it to as they turn around and see a seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Blue sailor uniform. Her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as left "eye."right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. a red, finger-less, left-handed glove, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

Razerleo: Senketsu and... Ryuko matoi. (growling like a lion)

Ryuko: hey koan. (with a sad and guilt look)

Tsume: ryu?

Blake: that outfit is staring at me.

Razerleo: that outfit is a living being name senkestu...(turn ryuko growling) how do you show your face at me?

Ryuko: I know what happened and it wasn't my fault, I believed that I was a human all this time

Razorleo turn to koan.

Koan: half human.

Blake: what's going on?

Koan: blake and tsume this is my childhood friend ryuko and ryuko this is my girlfriend blake and tsume formely known as lorry my sister who reincarnated to a new woman and my girlfriend.

Blake: and why your pissed at her.

Koan: cuz after my escape of that hell and killed Jennifer, I shapeshift back to my old look and kept my insanity cuz I thought it wasn't the real me but it limit to keep it hidden. Then I remember one person and that is ryuko, I went to place of a Japan on the island of Honnō City. The school is dominated by its fearsome student council led by Satsuki Kiryuin. Its students wear Goku Uniforms which give their wearers superhuman abilities because they are constructed with a special material known as Life Fibers.

Tsume: life fibers?

Koan: sentient parasitic organisms of extraterrestrial origin, and are the origin of all clothing on Earth, as well as the entities responsible for the evolution of humanity. All Life Fiber originates from the Original Life Fiber also known as the Primordial Life Fiber, an object originated from space that crashed onto Earth tens of thousands of years ago. the clothes ryuko is wearing is one of them and she is a half life fiber and half human. Anyway she, her friends and I went to hell of a crazy adventure until found the bitch who killed her father, all thanks of her mother is a control freak evil asshole of a goose who made nui. rykuo woke up and found out who she is and even don't want senkustu as her partner anymore and...

He squeeze his fist as sizzle of smoke.

Koan: she latch at me even I couldn't care what she is and I try to cheer her up and know is not like that but she still ignored and called me a devil menace!

Tsume and blake is shocked as ryuko looked down which she should've never let that happen.

Koan: after got brainwashed by her mother and force to wear junketsu, she act like a totally different person, a wild and sadistic, destroying everything around her without reason. I defense myself and never fought her as I know she still in her and I can pull her out with all my heart but...(closed his eyes) it was nothing but I took a lot of overkill beating and insult she said then, she slash my chest and I teleported myself back to Bellwood and that broke my remaining sanity and change my appearance again to this and continue rampaging.

Tsume: so it's not her fault, he was scared and angry.

Koan: it is her fault, cuz she was the only one I had left when I lost everyone even my sanity !

Ryuko: koan please, I know what I did is wrong, I wasn't myself.

Koan: yeah, same with me. (he turn to his half demon form)

Ryuko: my god.

Then koan put on the red lantern ring on.

Koan: With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all-that is your fate!

Then he roared furious as a red and white flashes as koan's attire change of an exoskeleton and skintight of red lines and black along claws and spikes on his back and a red lantern symbol on his chest, his eyes shines of red and white while he snarling and breathing hard and veins all over his body.

Ryuko: no… koan.

Koan: you did this to me, do you have any idea how munch you meant for me and even I try to help you...now you did like what jennfier and dung, which I demand vengeance of their sins!

Ryuko:(Yelled) THEN WHY DID YOU LET ME GO?!

Koan:(Yeleld back) BECAUSE YOU BE TOO MUNCH OF MY PAIN AND WRATH! I THOUGHT YOUR NOT LIKE THEY OTHERS BUT YOU ARE!

His yelled cause a little red shockwave make ryuko send crashed to the wall and slide down as she getting up but wobble a bit.

Ryuko: no, you did let me go, your better then that, if you haven't let me walk away, this would've happen, (as she begin crying so munch as koan walked to her) I couldn't handle of what I've done, I thought you were dead! I looked everywhere for you! I drove myself to near insanity with out you, I blamed myself for what happen and let my emotion get the better of me and every time. I see my scissor blade, I felt like I don't deserve to hold it and I didn't come out of my room nor done anything until your mother and father told me but show me what happen to you and it was my fault.

Koan looked at her then thinking and look at his hand and his ring.

Ryuko: I just don't want this to happen

then koan closed his eyes and deep breath as he think.

senkustu: koan, I know your furious of what happen and she felt this more pain then you have, please come back, she need you as she felt this like how you do.

Then koan raised his hand then grab ryuko into a hug as he remove his red lantern ring and turn back to normal.

Koan: I love you, please never leave me again of being like that.

Ryuko start to tear up more then she shouted and hugged back. as tsume and blake smile.

Ryuko: I loved you too, I promise never give you pain.

Koan: thank you, what happen? how'd you win?

Senkustu: well me and mako went into ryukos mind and pulled her back to reality, and let say I sacrifice to stop ragyo who she killed herself and entreaty atmosphere.

Koan: I see, (turn ryuko) I forgive you.

Then he give her a deep kiss as she moan but accept it as she break the kiss and show a sexy smile.

Ryuko: I didn't know that your so bold under that.

Koan: well you gain sexy since last time we met.

Blake snatch koan from her.

Blake: he's my funny king and I'm his first girlfriend! I know him more!

Ryuko: (snatch him back) he is mine first!

Tsume: (snatch him) I'm his sister and I know him more then you two does!

Ryuko: NO I AM AND HE'S MINE!

Koan laugh crazy as he smile.

Koan: girl, girl there always koan around.

He duplicate himself to 3 as they hugged him.

 **with zack and yang**

zack, yang and yuna are relaxing together after training for the final match and their watching tv as they lean to their boyfriend.

Yang: (sighed) this is nice.

Zack: yeah me to, so yang do you and your mom have some daughter and mother time? (she smile)

Yang: of course we have, thanks to you zacky.

Yuna: so yang did you do some new tricks?

Yang: yep, even without my aura or semblence, let say is a surprise when I fight konton.

Zack: make sure to leave me some too, konton even said he rewired your alter world at the being when your team split into groups, even koan lucky to get adam cuz I wanna piece of him too.

Zack: Also I'm prepare to fight konton as i know this wont be easy.

?: but you never give up in any hard battle.

As zack's eyes then turn to see outfit consists of the standard sleeveless female blue uniform which consists of: a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level which is unzipped to show a black tanktop. Her attire also features an optional pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows. Her long, dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has hazel eyes

And another woman who has long green hair, a very revealing black onesie, has boots, purple leggings with bats, she has devil like wings on her lower backs and little ones on her head and has pink arm clothing.

Zack:(eyes wide) alexis?! Morrigan too?!

Alexis: hey zack, (slowly walks to him with an innocent smile) tell me why I wouldn't just beat you up?

Zack: look I knew your mad and-

Suddenly he tur to see yang's eyes glows red and yuan eyes become wolf like and Morrigan have a dealdy aura but a smile.

Zack: son of a bitch!

Yang: zacky~.

Yuna: can you please tell us.

Morrigan: who are they?

Zack: would y'all stop going bloodshed!? (his shout shut them up and calm down then he turn yuna and yang) yuan and yang this is my childhood friend alexis and my old friend Morrigan. (Turn Alexis) looked alexis I never left you nor forget you and same with you Morrigan. I was trap by vilgax's high tech explosion that me and my bros about to end it but transported here and dung with his new allies begging the war here which we cant let that happen.

Alexis: well, at least you have a reason.

Zack: yeah and my reason to fight my evil counterpart in a different timeline. (Alexis' eyes wide in shocked)

alexis: evil counterpart? Hmm, that figure.

Konton: you have no idea.

Alexis and Morrigan turn to see Konton.

Konton: Rhodes and Aensland.

Morrigan: thanks for bringing me here Konton.

Konton: don't mention it.

Alexis: hey.

Konton: It's been very long remembering that face of your and never thought Akaru bring you here.

Alexis: well she has her reasons of bringing me here.

Konton: indeed.

Alexis: so Zack-

Konton: is Konton, konton Orion.

Alexis: (roll her eyes) whatever, how are you doing?

Konton: just preparing soon at the match to fight xiao long, after that I'll killed zack and finally see if my kind will continue and destroyed the enemies too.

She then slap his face.

Alexis: what are you an idiot? You are zack, no mater how many times you say your someone else

Konton: (chuckle) pity, this come from someone who wasnt who they are after been fooled by chazz and become the member by the light office society, you was weak from it as Zack theory to break it through.

Alexis: (slap his face twice) never bring that up again, after that insolent, I've wanted to make it up to him, I've train with him in mind and spirit.

Konton: then you know in mind and spirit that if I'm Zack, would've he do this?

Punch her stomach as she cough and got down as she look at him and his right hand pull a dual sword as she dodge but cut her hair and cheek as her eyes wide in horror as the Zack she know never do that as she look at him.

Konton: no matter what you nor anyone say that I won't admit or look like I'm denying. People change girl and the reason I spared you cuz I'm doing the descend zack who use to be part of me and old favor so don't try to taking me lightly!

He walk away as he teleported away.

Zack: alexis, are you okay? (help her up and healed her cut and stomach)

Alexis: yeah. I'm alright.

Yuna: don't worry I know he missed on purpose but I know he the same Zack on the inside.

Morrigan: i know but seeing this zacky like this makes me feel horrible, cuz I senses he more then corruption of darkness or anything.

Yuna: yeah, same here.

Zack: funny cuz same with me but is a surprised, and for you alexis as you wanted to join in the war I can assist you this.

Pull out a chalice

Zack: half of my parity my anti-symbiotes, two devil fruit of lightning and snow and my ghost power along aliens such as genku, feedback, creeper, diamondhead, waybig, knight scream, jetray, fourarms, gutrot, greater, brainstorm, swampfire, heatblast, eyeguy, big chill, artifcugana, spitter and fasttrack.

Alexis smile then as she drink the chailce, once she finished it all she drop the chalice and start to feel funny, as her aura glows white and blue as she feel all the info of the powers is now part within her.

Zack: how it feel and taste like?

Alexis: my, god, it's amazing.

Zack: yeah but you'll be a demigoddess and even I'll added you'll be more like me with the girls.

Alexis: I see.

As alexis grab her head in pain as she scream.

Yuna: alexis!

Morrigan: what happening?!

Alexis: is...this light!

As she burst of white and silver then soon her clothes's color change to white and lavender, and her eyes to lifeless and cold.

Yuna: alexis?

Zack:(growling and grunting) _that negative enrgy of light, is like when she was brainwashed._

She turn to zack who growling and grunting anger as his aura show black and darker blue.

Alexis?: oh, it's you again.

Zack growl of a dragon as his hair almost rise like a flame.

Zack: what do you want?! (his eyes flashes glows yellow)

Everyone can feel the room is cold and lifeless of purified rage and hatred coming from Zack.

Alexis?: hmm, it seems your still hold a grudge agents me.

Zack: after what you did and say?! Wasn't my alexis... it was to munch to see like she betray me like that and with the light of society.

Shadow?: zack please.

He turn to see shadow bunny in her human form and have lifeless eyes and the same color as Alexis?'s attire too.

Zack's body slowly turning pitch black as his fist shaking as blue lighting cackle and dance around him.

Zack: you too?! (she nodded) since when and how?!

Akexis?: when alexis drink the chalice the light came out of her and shadow bunny.

Zack: (rasp voice) and now your back for what?! You already cuz me pain and become so furious back to that school.

his hands slowly become a razor silver bladed claws while spikes popping out of his arms as shadow? and Alexis? put there hand in defense.

Alexis?: we came out to apologies and make peace.

Zack: you didn't do that since the last time we met and I almost got cut right at the cheek!

Shadow?: we just followed orders.

Zack: then why didn't like talk or come to me? (turn around and cross his arm) you seem to enjoy that order.

Alexis?: orders are orders.

Zack: right cuz I'm nothing but darkness, well you got what you wanted.

As a little black fog in the room as they can feel zack's negative and positive energy mixed as one.

Alexis?: that's when we thought your darkness is nothing, but now we see the light in the darkness.

Shadow?: but is not corrupted, but very pure anger and hate of the pain you endure...so munch positve energy but negative as well.

Zack still not responding.

Alexis?: we are trying to say is, we're sorry for what we treated you.

Shadow?: even it is order but when your darkness show the suffering you've been through, we felt this guilt along Alexis is and shadow...we're really sorry and hope we accept any punishment.

Zack turn around as the room is now clear and his skin, hair, eyes and aura turn back to normal.

Zack: (sigh) show me...how you'll healed me from you then.

They then walk to him and hug him as they kiss him, that surprised zack but accepted it as they break the kiss.

Alexis?: for the light and darkness that are one and the same, we apologies for what we done.

Shadow?: but we both see the true path of light and dark, (they both bow) forgiveness is a start of a new path of light and dark.

Zack: i do, but what are your names ? It'll be hard to tell if alexis or shadow be there.

?: call me lux.

?: and me hikari.

Zack nodded as they let alexis and shadow back to normal and the clothes color and eyes as well.

Alexis: what, happened?

Zack: your negative light side from the light of society was back.

Alexis: (in shock) are you okay?!

Shadow: are you hurt?!

Yang: chill you two, there good guys now.

Yuna: is true, they felt more guilty then you two are.

Morrigan: as they still remain in you but not gonna do anything evil.

Shadow: (hugs his arm) I still worry.

Alexis: but thank god for that and now..

he grab zack's face then kissed him with her tongue as he accepted and break the kiss.

Alexis: I can be with you again.

Yuna:(snatch zack away from him) he's my brother, I be with him that longer then you.

Shadow: NO I HAVE! (snatch him)

Yang: (snatch him and hugs his head to her breasts) sorry but he's my zacky and I'm his first girlfriend after all.

Girls: WHAT?!

Zack: yeah, it happens.

Morrigan: (Snatch him and hug his head to her breast) he need a real woman to please him.

Yang: (snatch and hug him back) yeah, me.

Morrgian: I was talking about me damn it!

Yang: oh, do you have his abilities and more like him, I don't think so.

Morrigan: (snatch him) I'm fit to be his queen and beside.

She give him a wet and French kiss as he blushes then accepted it and break the kiss.

Morrigan: I'm more woman before ya'll was. (then yang tackle her)

Yang: YOU TAKE THAT BACK BITCH!

morrigan: MAKE ME BLONDIE!

As shadow, yuna and alexis join the dust cloud fight.

Shadow: ZACKYS MINE!

Yuna: HE'S MY BIG BROTHER SO HE'S MINE!

Alexis: YOU GET AWAY FROM ZACK! HE'S MINE!

Zack:(chuckle) Now I know how Austin handles but meh, (shrugged) same but newer.

as zack begin watching tv while drinking root beer while his girls are still fighting.

 **Timeskip**

Austin is catching up with saeko as they talk as they turn to see zack with alexis, koan with ryuko and ben with yuki.

Austin: hey guys. Who are they?

Ben: this is my childhood friend yuki, yuki yuna.

Yuki: hi!

Zack: my childhood friend as well alexis Rhodes.

Alexis: hey.

Koan: and me best childhood friend ryuko matoi and her partner senkustu.

Ryuko: what's up?

Senksutu: hello there.

Austin: hmm, (look closer at senkustu) tell me senkustu, how are you alive? Oh and (show saeko to the boys) guys this is saeko busujima.

Saeko: it's nice to meet you all.

Koan: well what senkustu is different, here the info spaghetti to know why.

He smack the spaghetti as Austin slurp and ate it.

Austin: life fibers? Hmm, hey koan, do you have a sample of one?

Koan: why?

Austin: (touch his scarf) I just want something to survive anything. If you have please put some on my desk, I'll be right back. (walk away)

Ben: where is he going?

Saeko: todays is his uncles birthday.

Koan: well why did you say so? (he grab a piece of senkustu and make a spar) here you go!

He throw it at Austin as it hit the back of his head and fall down.

Austin: thank you!

Koan: he do our clothes are the same thing.

Ben: I guess he wanted to make it extra safer and make one for his uncle, so how the war going?

Zack: well jetfire and sally have a mission plan for the combaticons planning stealing the energon reserves from the grimmcons who they mixed the new energon with dust and super energon, it powered up a secret that dung is doing to his machines.

Koan: and konton said he got grindor, also recruit barraicade along thundercracker and skywarp with them, also the insecticons are now insect-grimmcon while konton is preparing his fight to yang

Ben: I see.

Zack: I cant wait, since is gonna be tomorrow.

Yang:(came up) yep, since I'm facing konton.

Zack: try not to hold back and be careful.

Konton: is sure.

They turn to see konton and fuyu along hasnel and Gretel.

Ben: oh god those two monsters!

Zack and koan:(shocked / grin) HOLY FUCK! THERE ALIVE!

Konton: yeah, I revived them.

Ben: ARE YOU NUTS!?

Yang: what's the big deal?

Sakeo: there just kids right?

Ben: no, there not just kids.

Zack: Romanian twin orphans who were abandoned in a state-run orphanage, due to their parents' inability to afford keeping them. let's say stuff went down thanks to some the hands of the Romanian mob. they are forced to participate in pedophiliac snuff films, in which they are either to murder other children or be raped. Such horrific incidents and witnessing continual beatings of other children turned them into sadistic, deranged killers. They have a firm belief that their life spans are extended by killing others. This belief probably derives from the fact that they had to kill other children to avoid beatings in their orphanage years.

Koan: let say we went there and deal with them but not killing but heard they killed we was pissed but then there body was gone.

Ben: they killed as their sick psycho like koan no offense, Fratele Meu Romanian for "my brother" a.k.a hansel and Sora Mea Romanian for " my sister" a.k.a Gretel, they killed and slaughter a lot of people as they almost look like vampire by the teeth.

Konton: and they are adopted by me, well more I revive them to make them half vampire from the dead alucard I ate and killed and make their half human side stronger by adding alexander who I killed and ate even with my blood, so I'm there father.

Fuyu: and I'm there mom too.

Konton: kids which they're your uncles and aunt.

Hansel and Gretel: hey uncle and auntie.

Ben: oh god.

Zack: uh hi.

Koan: yellow!

Ryuko: yeah hey.

Alexis: now I have them for nieces and nephews?

Saeko: I guess so.

Yuki: as long their not to evil.

Yang: me too.

As zech, aoihi, alex, summer, and luniaale come in

zech: hey mom we was getting ready to see- (alexis) who's that?

Zack: zech, meet your other mother alexis.

koan: twins meet ryuko your other mother.

ben: kids meet yuki who your other mother and ausitn's kids meet your other mother seako.

zech and aoihi: hey mom

koan. jr and luniaale: momy!

alex and summer: hey mother.

david and mai: hi there mom.

yuki: YES! (hugs david and mai) I HAVE KIDS NOW!

Saeko: (smile) well, hello there.

Ryuko: whoa, didn't see that coming.

Alexis: aw, look at them, so cute.

Zack: also here konton's kids, hansel and Gretel.

Zech: there our cousins?

Ben: yeah.

Konton: also now you can tell them apart and for Gretel, (pull a bit of her hair to show is real) is not a wig.

Ben: good cause it was confusing to tell them apart sometime.

Konton: alright we should go.

As konton, fuyu, hansel and Gretel walk passed them.

Alexis: hey konton.

Konton: yes?

As alexis give him a big hug.

Alexis: it's good to see you have a heart.

Konton: (blush a bit) uh whatever.

Alexis giggle while smile.

Alexis: _I know there is a zack within him, he just needed a push of light from his black heart._

 **With austin**

He's been walking with a guitar on his back, he walked until he found a hill with a single tree, he then sit down with the guitar on his chest.

Austin: I always promised that if I became better on instruments I would play a song for you uncle herry.

 **Play Remember Me (Lullaby) (From "Coco"/Audio Only)**

Austin: {remember me, though I have to say goodbye remember me, don't let it make you cry, for even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart, remember me, thought I have to travel far remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar, know that I'm with you the only one that I can be, until your in my arms again, remember me.}

When he finished his song, a tear escape from his eye.

Austin: happy birthday uncle herry, sorry that I'm years late.

?: there's no need to feel down as you remember, but thanks for my birthday boy.

That made austin shock in disbelieve, he turn to see a man with raven hair but with an orange tip on his bangs, wearing a red shirt under a jacket and has blue pants and has his arms open. Austin then run up to him and hugs him as tears are raining down his checks.

Austin: u-uncle herry! (cry very hard to his chest)

Herry: hey, hey now I'm here.

Ausitn: d-d-don't tell me that-

Herry: and let your auntie and your mom back without me? (chuckle) and I see everything including you got nice ladies, (chuckle) that how you got your dad's looks, your other mom's eyes and jack's kamen rider's skills. (ruffling his hair) I'm so proud of you my boy.

Austin:(blush) thanks but come on uncle herry, your embarrassing me, anyway here's a gift for you.

Austin pulled out a gift which herry grab it and open it to see a scarf.

Austin: is a scarf, I made it myself.

Herry: (Wrapped it around) why thank you Austin, best gift ever and best nephew ever.

Austin: (smile and hug him) thanks uncle herry.

Herry: also your other mom show me your picture, nice dragon pj, it really get many ladies. (Austin blushed hard)

Austin: (pouted and whine) uncle herry! Please they force me to wear it!

Herry: but you look cute in that, (spotted his guitar) I see you still have my old guitar.

Austin: yeah, one of the three things I never give up.

herry: and you still got it!

Austin: yeah I guess.

 **Timeskip**

 **the next day**

at the tournament as the boys and everyone even their girls and parents are ready to watch konton vs yang.

Port: now for the moment you've all been waiting for the one on one finals!

Everyone cheered and waiting on who will be facing each other.

Port: barty, why don't you explain the rules?

Austin: his name is barty?

Oobleck: uhh, its quite simple peter, instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place.

Port: much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare.

Oobleck: ahh, yes yes. Now let's see who out first match will be.

The randomize generator start to spin, it slowly start to stop then konton and yang's picture showed.

Port: yang xiao long and konton orion!

Ruby: BREAK A LEG, SIS!

Fuyu: GO FOWARD IT, BIG BRO!

Port: would all other combatants please leave the stage.

Everyone minis yang and konton left the stage and the stage start to shift leaving the middle one standing.

Yang: you better not go to easy on me.

Konton: oh really? Never.

Yang: before we go rumble let me know why more of mom do this?

konton: well you see what your mom said is true, Both Raven Branwen and her twin brother, Qrow Branwen, were raised in the Branwen Tribe, a group of bandits based in Anima. When the tribe decided that they needed a force to counter the Huntsmen, the only real threat to their raids besides the Grimm, Raven and Qrow were sent to combat school as they were of age. The twins' skills and abilities garnered Ozpin's attention, and they were enrolled to Beacon Academy and were placed on Team STRQ, along with Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long.

Yang: but how that turn out?

Konton: appearantly At some point, Ozpin revealed the secrets of his abilities, his longevity, and Salem's existence to Team STRQ, and had also given Raven and Qrow the ability to shape-shift into birds to their namesakes. Deciding on investigating on her own, her findings gradually made her become more horrified and disillusioned of the world, and she developed negative conceptions towards Ozpin.

Yang see to frown an it of how her mom is but understand.

Konton: She was once in a relationship with Taiyang which is why they have you,  
But deciding to stay true to why she became a Huntress, she left for the tribe, not long after your birth, and eventually rose to become its leader, while possibly wanting distance herself from Ozpin. Qrow, however, never returned to the tribe, seeing them as "killers and thieves," and had believed in Ozpin. which why worried him if zack join in but let say he already figure it out, Raven saw Qrow's desertion as betrayal and his trust in Ozpin foolhardy, and the twins have been feuding with each other ever since.

Yang: and how mom become the spring maiden? she wasn't before team STRQ was formed.

konton: well from seven years later, she met the previous Spring Maiden who abandoned her responsibilities, and accepted her into the tribe. Despite giving her training in her abilities, Raven found her too weak to take advantage of her power, and killed her out of "mercy," inheriting the Maiden powers as a result cuz raven soon be afraid of how salem is and how to munch powerful she is. And if people target the next spring maiden she use vernal as a decoyed.

Yang: I see. (hair cover her eyes)

As nobody cant hear but the boys and other heard it are shocked and surprise as raven got her head down in shame and guilt.

Zack: rave, you killed they original spring maiden?

Raven: yes, I…

As she cant hold and burst into tears while biting her lips.

Zack: but why?

Raven: I don't want salem to have the relic or have the maidens powers, E-Ever since I saw you I couldn't recognize but you remind me a lot about your father and when I learn how munch pain and hell you went to lost and becoming something...I felt like I token away some lives and how munch my daughter or my husband need or how munch they endure without me...

zack then hugged her by surprise.

zack: we all make mistakes, what you witness is a cold hard place, that how you was raised. but I see you felt guilt deep within and your mind wasn't in the right choice but now is clear, is all in the past but now you have a family and friends ,even a daughter who you cared .I'm sure your family and the original spring maiden and your tribe will do the right thing for now on.

raven smile and cry for tear of joy.

yang: It's true my mom may do something but what I see, (show her eyes and smile) what matter's is she finally see it, I still see her as mom and I thank my boyfriend who help for that.

Konton: hmm, very well and might I suggest before we go anti-demigod to demigoddess?

Yang: what you have in mind?

Konton: I want to fight you with your own aura and smeblence you train with zack, I wanted to use my very own since now your are fully new and improve.

Konton spin very fast as his foot begin to heated intense glowing of black flames and lightning as he stop.

Yang: woah.

Konton: the demon god's knight: thunder and fire.

Yang smiled and punch her fists and fire along white energy erupted behind her.

Yang: bring it on.

as they both circle each other with a smirk as the glared each other.

Port: three… two… one… fight!

Then yang back her fist and kotnon do a 360 roundhouse kick as they collide as it unleashed a black and white flame along white energy and black lightning shockwave. Konton jump back and charge at her and throw his kick but yang jump over it and fire at him but he dogged it and they fight hand to hand as they both pounding each other very hard as konton kicking her a lot very brutal and yang even doing it too as some blood showing a bit , then he front kick her 2 time in speed , as yang rapidly punching his chest and face as konton do some break kick to shock and burn her which yang blocking it.

then she dodge the last low make the ground shake to make a huge crater as they continue throwing very heaving punches and kick as yang deliver an impact flames punch at konton chest as he back away as it backfire hit him 5 times make him almost fall down but burst in black lightning-flames speed and kicking yang a lot rapidly even after through her 10 times and even deflect her fire fist attack , then he grab her head and smash it to dragged her, lift her head up then roundhouse kick a black lightning-fire blast to make her stumble, then he jump up to shoot a lot of black lightning-flame at her as she dodging it but some of them circling all around them.

But as they both deliver a brutal heavy blow as yang punch hard to his ribcage and konton punch hard to her back as the black lightning-fire balls go down on them make a huge explosion smoke as they both back away panting a little but smirking.

Konton: have to admit, your good.

Yang: thanks, have a wonderful teacher, even you do fight like zack but different.

Konton: let's kick it up a notch, to the badass level.

Yang: (smirk) oh, your talking my language.

Konton: ladies first.

Yangs hear start to extend and she put on three rings, one green, one blue and one red.

Yang: With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all-that is your fate! (red ring glowed) In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might Beware my power-Green Lantern's light! (green ring glowed) In fearful day, in raging night, (blue ring glowed) With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!

Then the blue ring glowed and erupting from the ground are red, green and blue energy's, when the energy evaporates she is now shirtless but the bottom is her huntress outfit but the bottom part and with the three symbols on her chest as belt, she has red and blue, blue gauntlet. But to see she have the similar transformation as genku who went super saiyan 4 on negataros, but except she have a monkey tail, a light red fur cover her body except the exception of her chest like cleavage and abdomen, her hair is now like raven but except wild with a ponytail holding it a bit and to extending past her shoulders, now have red eyes with a red outline and have a golden and flashes star color of blue,red and green.

Yang:(turn and wink at zack) what do you think, zacky~?

Zack then make his nose spew blood and fainted.

Zack: s-so hot...b-bananas...

Raven:(smile proudly) that's my girl.

Qrow: (awe and surprise) damn, who know yang can be this great.

Summer:(pump her fist) KICK HIS ASS YANG!

Ruby: (cheering)TAKE HIM DOWN SIS!

Zech: you are awesome mom!

Aoihi: go get'em!

Yang:(turn konton) what'd you think konton?

She notice konton have a small nosebleed but quickly wipe it off.

Konton: I-I-I-It's alright I guess.

Yang: (a teased smirk) you like it do you?

konton:(blushing) shut up! (but make the blush away) I see you add the red, green and blue lantern corps. the willpower that within you to kept fighting, the hope that you have learning from your family and friends, and the red of hate and rage with merge your own righteous fury but your will stronger then your hate. Not only that boost your super saiyan 4 but I senses it merge to increased it by...(eyes wide and gasp a little) Saiyan beyond God.

Yang: yeah, it's a knett trick that I found out all the training must've reach to a higher level but I prefer it "Saiyan beyond Goddess" it got a ncie ring to it.

Konton:(chuckle) I have to say not only your amusing but you sure know how to keep up , if only they other yang but I know her spirit will rise, in the mean time I too bring out creativity.

as a red flashes around him as to show genku but he wearing a black bodysuit had no sleeves but a long-sleeved dark red undershirt, a purple sash to show an antitirx symbol, dark blue boots.

?: **VENDEL!**

Yang: (whistle) nice.

Vendel: oh you have seen nothing yet.

Then he put on the yellow ,orange and red rings.

Vendel: (red ring glowed)With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all-that is your fate! (yellow ring glowed) In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right Burn like my power Sinestro's might! (orange ring glowed) What's mine is mine and mine and mine.,And mine and mine and mine! Not yours!"

Then he now have red gloves ,orange sash and yellow boots along of some yellow,orange and red lines with the symbols on the chest as he burst that his hair become a bit upwrising of spikes upward with now pink color with faint white highlights, with his eyebrows matching the color of his hair, and his eyes change to light gray. The aura is a very dark shade of red on the outside, but transitions into a more darker pinkish color on the inside; while the aura is present with red , orange and yellow lightning dancing around it.

Yang: interesting, what that suppose to be?

Vendel: let say is different from blue, is super saiyan rose that rival to super saiyan blue of a god, but with the red ring of my rage merge to this super saiyan rose's rage as well to make it increase along the yellow ring of striking fear and consume it which my avarice will make me hungry for more of this battle and I want your defeat xiao long!

Yang: Now that's way for this epic fight, now shall we continue?

Vendel: yes, let's time to rise up!

Then they flew up then they charge at each other as a biggest impact noise as everything a blur and so fast for anyone except the d other to see.

Austin: increcible , I never seen such combination like that burst out by pure vs corruption like that.

Akaru: what I'm really shocked that konton's ki in that formed is familiar and ever more twisted darker then ever.

Raven: what'd you mean?

Austin: she means the kaioken.

Zack: and extra boost of speed and strength but it seem what different of this super sayain God form blue which me and yang train but is different color.

As ruby is awe and see the color that vandel have in his super saiyan rose and the power as she turn to Zack.

Ruby: (turn Zack) zack!

Zack: (turn ruby) yes rubes?

Ruby: what is that?

Zack: I believe he called super SAIYAN rose which rival super SAIYAN blue a.k.a super Saiyan God super saiyan. In my genku form only super SAIYAN blue.

Ruby: can i have one?!(excited expression)

Zack: wha?

Ruby: I want to have the super saiyan power!

Zack: I don't know.

Ruby do a cute puppy dog eyes, raven and summer do it too.

Zack: you two as well?

Ruby: pretty please? I'll call you big bro.

Summer: and as a son in law.

Raven: and bake you root beer shake.

Zack: okay, comencing alien D.N.A transfer: Saiyan.

Blue eletirc cover around ruby, raven and summer as then it done.

Zack: there we good it's complete.

All three of them hugs zack.

Ruby: oh thank you big bro!

Raven: I have your treat ready to eat.

Summer: your the best son in law ever!

As they turn to see yang and vendel who headbunch each other which make energy burst they back away then vendel right hand glows purple and white to shape of a blade along red, orange and yellow as he make a big slash expolosion at yang who stumble back in the mid air as he grab her then fly down to crashed at the ground make a big explosion as they back away as vendel charge in then yang quickly made a green, blue and red gauntlet blade to clash at vendel of a sword locked pushing each other.

Vendel: forget good, your going great!

Yang: well, same as you konton.

Vendel: but let's see if you handle this!

he dissapered as yang try to find him but uppercut up then slammed her down then she got as his eyes flash as yang felt a big hit impact that invisible hit her 19 times up, down,left and right then as yang felt it and delft the invisible blast.

Austin: that was intense, I cant see or snese that blast but I felt the impact coming.

Koan: good thing yang stop it.

As vendel is now increasing more as everyone felt his anger rises.

Weiss: what he doing?

Niji: his anger...is so...corrupted and unholy.

then vendel did something that awe summer, qrow and ruby as he created with a purple energy shape a long a bit blade scythe.

Vendel: **SICKLE OF SORROW!**

But yang punch her fists and then makes a giant energy armor fist that is on fire.

Yang: **FIST OF HEROIC RAGE!**

As they zoom in full flying speed as yang pounding and shoot enormous blast as vendel deflected with his scythe as he twirl it as slashing at yang but she dodge it as vendel swift a bgi slice but yang dodge it, the slash show a time rift which they both push in and a big shake of them fighting.

Akasu: my god, vendel slash a time rift and there fighting in there!

Zack: damn.

As they burst out to come back to show some of them have scratch and bleeding a bit as vendel's jumpsuit top is torn in half as vendel fly up and spinning unleashed fire works blade of red, yellow, orange, and purple shape mornster bull with wings and lower body of snakes.

Vendel: RAINING NEGATIVE SHOWER!

As yang in trouble as she blocked it and taking so many blasted of explosion.

Zack, ruby and raven: YANG!

Koan: so many blast hittin her.

Austin: don't give up!

As the smoke clear yang is still there and panting as vendel firing more and more as yang dodging it by flying there and put her 2 finger on her forehead and dissapered then punch vendel's face as he send up as they staring each other.

Yang: true of your power but red lantern, orange lantern and yellow lantern are weak with hope and my will help along the rage means your rage is corrupted and mine is pure.

Vendel: then we'll see who will fall then!

His hand begin to charging a big black and white sphere as they combine together, vendel burst of an aura of a bull, insect and snake humanoid monster, yang burst an aura of a shape phoenix mixed dragon knight person as yang energy gauntlet gone as his her hand is charging a white and blue.

Zack: _the spirit bomb!_

As the white and blue energy is now merge to yang as she blows bright and vendel glows darker as they both charge with their ultimate attack.

Yang: **PHEONIX DRAGON GOD FIST!**

Vendel: **NEGATIVE BLACK FINAL KAMEHAMEHEA X 20!**

there energys clash each other and it made a large shockwave that is blowing hard then everyone cover there eyes as to show a smoke clear yang and vendel at the floor panting each other as yang's have a bit bruises on her shoulder and vendel cough blood as she smile and vendel chuckle a little.

Yang: well time to roll out!

She punch her fist together as she charge at vendel which he use an x arm to block it but push him, vendel then continuing punching her and double kick until she dodge it and yang didn't stop punching a lot of huge explosion of green ,blue, red and white energy together then at his stomach and to his face make him stumble back as he spit some blood and wipe the blood off of his lips then he transformed back to konton then sit down at the ground, while closed his eyes and smirking.

Konton: (chuckles, then open his eyes at her and grin) alright, you win.

Port: WOW! What a way to kick off the finals!

Oobleck: yang xiao long wins!

Ruby: YEAH! You did it, sis!

Blake: way to go, yang!

zack: now that's really epic !

Yang: hey, you did alright.

konton: in all honesty, (getting up and healed himself) never thought I fight many toughest opponent who almost there, (stretch himself and smile at her) but you of all female fighter really surpass your limit to break through of it of a goddess of fighting.

Yang: yeah, and I like that name, well see you later. (walk away)

Konton: you too(he teleported away)

Then mercury came running.

Mercury: let's see you come for the next match, blondie.

As yang just roll her eyes as she slide step as a banana show as he slip and fell on the ground.

hansel holding Ax blade and Gretel holding an M-1918 Browning Automatic Rifle pointing at anti-emerald who frighten and didn't use her power.

Yang: is not nice to kick a lady you know?

Hansel: don't vorry auntie.

Gretal: we will punish him.

Yang: okay, see you later. (walk away)

As konton appeared along the twins as konton use telekinesis to bring mercury with anti-emerald.

Konton: well hansel and Gretel, if you want them as playmate remember to clean up the blood after your done.

Hansel and gretal: okay daddy.

They drag him away as he screams.

Timeskip

austin: guys, I would like for you to me my uncle herry.

ben: hi

zack: what's up

koan: yellow what doing ? (make a train sound out of his ears)

herry: hello you three, I would like to say thank you for taking care of austin while I was gone.

ben: is nothing.

jack: hey! hey! did I hear what I here. (came by)

minato:(came by as well) long time no see H!

Herry: (laugh loud) mino! Jacky! Its good to see you two again!

as they got a big bro hug then rogue who in her stuff bunny form hugging ben.

Austin: holy shit! ben you too?!

Ben: yeah, me too, guys meet rouge bunny.

Rouge: hey.

Then shadow, bloody, yin-yang and mumu came in sensing rouge.

Bloody: rouge?

rouge: hey there, (turn yin yang) who's that.

mumu: yin yang bunny, she from an alter world when me, shadow and bloody merged as one from the explosion when I go monster like.

Rouge: I see, damn.

Zack: also yang that was some fucking epic thing, I ever seen and I know you'll win, and that super saiyan 4 form was so hot.

Yang: (smile sexually) you like that? Well, how about a 'personal' show later~.

Zack:(smirk) yeah, if you can handle mine form for a 'mating season' with it.

She purred and kissed him, then a knock at the door, it opened to reveal james.

Ben: oh hey james, what's up?

James: I'm doing fine thank you, but anyway I've been looking thought the blueprints you have me, and I find it… complex.

Austin: really? You guys can make a flying ship but can't figure out how to put it together?

James: no, I'm talking about the power source is a bit troubling.

ben: well austin's blueprint is a little tricky but not that hard.

Austin: (pouted) is not that hard, but anyway james what power source.

James: well the blueprint said that the machine needs two power source, one for stabilization and the other targeting the desired power.

Austin: oh, hmm have you try combining dusts before?

james: yeah and the pieces of it is missing and stole a load.

Austin: oh right , they told us about the grimmccon even some new symbiote grimm monster is helping them loaded for dung's project.

Ben: we let the combaticon along jetfire, wingsaber, starscream, sally, leory, raven, qrow, winter, yellow jacket and bumblebee be charge of the plan.

Zack: we heard the dust is merged with the super energon and along with red energon, since now it stolen but there planning to give it back ounce they take care of the enemies and we'll deliver it to you.

James: thanks, but there is one more thing that I need.

Koan: what is it J-man?

James: once you all came back, bring back an army to help us.

zack: we'll see but that's a surprise!

 **timeskip**

With starscream, the combaticons, raven, qrow, sally, leory, emerald, ilia, winter, yellow jacket and bumblebee in there big ship and seeing the enemies and a huge truck cyertronian.

Starscream: there it is, the grimmcon and their allies transport carting away my energon.

Emerald: um, remind me why is he here?

Leory: sadly to say megatron and konton force him to do some useful and in case he pull something they attach a bomb to his spark.

Evile:(came by) so he helping and learning from us how to make better plans since his suck.

Starscream: you dare insult the mi-

Sally: (punch his face)SHUT UP! Honestly, this is annoying as trying to get leroy to stop flirting with me.

Onslaught: and don't you mean our energon starscream?

Starscream:(rubbing his face from sally's punch) oh of course onslaught, OUR energon, those grimmcons stole a lot at atlas every last drop, luckly I have devised a plan to steal it back.

Onslaught: (cross his arms) you mean we.

Starscream:(grunt in annoyed) very well onslaught, you explain the plan.

Onslaught: combaticons and group listen up, we need to divert transport off the main road and into a sky ambush led by us, we will accomplish this by destroying the bridge in this sector, swindle, emerald, ilia, yellow jacket and bumblebee I want you to patrol the area to deal with any grimmcons scout who would give us away.

Swindle: you bet.

Onslaught: blastoff, vortex, qrow and raven you need to clear a shortcut through this canyon to the bridge

vortex: sound simple enough.

raven: same here.

Onslaught: brawl, sally, evile and leory will follow in a dropship and blast the supports to bring the bridge down.

brawl: I like blasting stuff! (pounding his fist)

Sally: can I use leroy as a bomb?

leory: a bomb?

Sally: yeah, so I can blow you up with the bridge.

Leroy: why?

Sally: so I don't have to look at that face and find closure.

Leory: look sal I have no idea, I rather throw myself to the sun be with you .

Sally:( eyes bulge and jaw drop) wait a minute, you don't like me?

Leroy: of course I don't like you! Really you have a boyfriend already what'd you nuts?! and I adapt the situation of what's going on and serve to lord Konton.

Sally: woah, I uh, I didn't know you...

Leory: can just follow the plan cuz fighting each other not gonna make this okay no matter who we hate or not as enemies! So save your energy of explosion idea somewhere else when we stick to the mission.

Sally felt pale and felt like either happy of joy or shock of dumbfounded of felt so very munch unconformable but don't know why and even evile.

Sally: finally!

Evile: (hugs sally) mine!

Bumblebee: seem konton remaking him finally works huh?

Blastoff: tell me about it, before that, leroy is hard to deal with.

Until blast off realize and even everyone by eyes wide and tasked too that bumblebee spoke without the radio or beeping.

Qrow: I'm I drunk again?

Yellow jacket: bee! Your voice!

Bumblebee: oh yeah i forgot to tell you, Zack and red alert finally fixed my voice box so now I finally speak normal.

Emerald: YAY!

Onslaught: anyway, once the transport change it's course we will join starscream and the others ambush and reclame what is ours and theres, remember, we have limited time and energy to pull this off, we'll make it happen.

Starscream: yes! Let make it happen.

Blast off: well I'm expired, let's hit it vortex!

Vortex: ladies first(turn raven)

Raven: thank you.

They run to the cliff and they change to a stealth jet, helicopter and a raven to fly off with black wings As swindle handle qrow a menchial sky jet wings.

Qrow: thanks

As he join in the flight.

Vortex: Blast off, ravwn and qrow! Where'd yall go?

Raven: over here!

As they begin flying

Onslaught: vortex, this is onslaught, get to the bridge before the grimcmosn and symbiotes monsters transport can get access.

Blast off: Roger that onslaught, we're on it.

Qrow: what is this place?

Raven: austin said he found it way before dung was here and built this lair of city where he kept making more dust of himself with other chemicals as no one never founded and it fill with traps.

Vortex: reminds how me and the decpeticons trashed iacon.

As they are flying and moving around obstacles then theres lasers fired.

Onslaught: watch out for those lasers.

As there dodging the laser beam and laser wall.

Vortex: ease off the thriller blast off ! I can't keep up.

Raven: well helicopter no doubt not to fast.

Blast off: that's the point vortex, I'll flush out any trouble you and Qrow back us up.

As they see a Gimmcon nevermore.

Raven: grimmcon!

Blast off: scrap! Is chasing me!

As raven shoot a fire blast along qrow use gun mode to destroyed it.

Vortex: that was close blast off! Hey rave I thought you said this place was deserted

As they fired the door to open up As they flew passed to shoot all grimmcons down and pass through more traps while destroying the enemies as well.

Onslaught: blast off what's your statues?

As vortex and blast off in robot mode land here along Qrow and raven.

Blast off: the grimms must know we're coming, they keep getting in our way.

Then grimmcons in robot mode targeting their weapons at the 2 combaticons along the huntsress and huntsman. Then a bunch of symbiotes of black with white streaks along white flame eyes and a little big red, black flame eyes and black streaks too screeching at them with their long tounge and deadly sharp teeth.

Grimmcon 2: stop right there traitors! Keep your hands were we can see them.

Symbiotes 11: or we'll devour y'all to become one of us!

Onslaught: Hey vortex use your shockwave now! Raven zap those parasites to nothing!

Vortex then fired a shockwave of energy at the bots and raven quick slash the symbioses into a puddle.

Qrow: we might gonna split up to make it ease, I'll go to B.O. catch you later sis.

Raven: alright.

Blast off: (fly up) scrap! They're trying to cut us off from the transport

Turn to his stealth jet while qrow hope inside

Onslaught: move it you two , do not lose that transport!

Blast off along qrow fly out.

Blast off: got it be tight!

Onslaught: vortex! Raven! We're running out of time! Get to the bridge now!

Raven: we'll work faster!

As vortex firing the grimmcons while raven slashing and cutting the symbiotes into pieces then a group of symbiote pile on her and begin to merge with her.

Vortex: no!

As he see raven now wearing a monster like suit of a symbiote of red streaks. And armor like and her Grimm skull mask merge like and along wings spike.

Vortex: raven! Your with me?

Raven: ugh, yeah, still here.

Vortex: you scared the scrap out of me, how you able to control the symbiotes that merge with you?

Raven: hello, goddess, and I've been thought worst, (look at her new look in the symbiotes suit she wearing) (whisals) I look sexy in this.

Vortex: we're running out of time here, can you control that?

Raven: yes, and I think austin would like some to experiment on.

Vortex nodded as in helicoper mode and raven slash a portal to go in and take care of the grimmcon and symbiotes monster too and even she back up vortex who blasting the grimmcons to pieces , and turn on the switch to get in and he place a bomb at the door as raven came to webbed them all.

Vortex: onslaught! The transport is equipped with heavy anti-aircraft guns!

Onslaught: you hear that guys?

Jetfire: loud and clear!

Starscream: I will make my own decisions, onslaught!

Jetfire: like we listen to you.

As vortex and raven destroyed the door as they flew out there.

Raven: woah that big!

Vortex: onslaught! We've reached the bridge - it huge! How we supposed to take down that size ?

Onslaught: brawl, Sally, evile and leory's artillery attack should be able to destroyed the support underneath the bridge , get in potion and start shelling!

They landed and a ship landed next to them walking out is brawl, Sally, evile and leory.

Vortex: we're in position!

Onslaught: brawl, get your main guns online.

Then brawl transformed into a three legged tank with two barrels on the top.

Brawl: guns are online onslaught, ready to pound some metal.

Sally: (eyes wide) raven your merge with the symbitoe!

Raven: is alright I'm still me.

Sally: (sigh in relief) oh thanks goodness and anyway.

Sally, leory and revile pull heavy missile machine plasma cannons.

As brawl and 3 experiments shoot their aims at the bridge's leg but nothing.

Brawl: what the? Onslaught! Nothing happen!

Sally: perhaps it been sheilded.

Osnalught: she's right, so i read you brawl, extra sheilding must be fortifying the support, vortex and raven get in there and disable it.

Raven: roger that onslaught. (fly up with her wings)

Vortex: We've spotted the shielding controls but they're guarded by grimms and symbioses.

Brawl: you want me to shell them?

Raven: nah we got this big guy.

Vortex in helicoper mode blasting and shoot missile at them while raven using the symbiote to make webs on them and slashing them as she fused her sword and some fire and ice dust as arms blade with ice-fire and glowing red eyes then slicing and freezing the symbioses as vortex take down the spider tank drone to pieces but dodging the blast.

Vortex: scrap I hate these guys.

The two start to slash, fire and exploded the grimms. Raven fly up to see the controls as she blow ice breath to freeze them and vortex blasting withit as they all going to pieces.

Vortex: (pull the leaver down) arrgh, this lever is heavy! Couldn't they just make it like a button?

Raven: shield down, light it up guys!

As to reveal the bridge's lines.

Evile: roger that!

Brawl: keep clear you two! One broken bridge coming up!

Brawl, Sally, evile and leory fired their almost at the bridge's lines a sit exploded.

Raven: the bridge's still holding, we're heading to the other one.

As they fly off to find the other one and fired more grimmcons and symbiotes.

Brawl: keep your optic sharp ! The grimms and symbiotes will be ready for you two this time !

Vortex: seriously? There are two more of those things?

Raven: I'll take care of that!

As she taking down one by slice it to two and exploded

Brawl: you two done? I wanna blast those support already.

Vortex: yeah we're kidna busy brawl!

As vortex in robot mode as raven got an idea as she pull a dust of gravity and toss it to him.

Raven: use this, it'll help your shockwave blast.

Vortex: here goes nothing.

He shove it in as he created a huge gravity mix shockwave send them all into pieces.

Vortex: dang ! Now that pack a punch!

As they hurry to find the last lever.

Raven:( put the lever down) Brawl! Sally! Evile! Leory! We're at the lever, ready your guns !

To show the bridge's last leg line.

Vortex: second shield is disable! Let's bring this brdige down!

Brawl: INCOMING!

They fired there ammos at it which cause the explosion of breaking it.

Machine: structal intergly critical, adjusting internal stablize center support.

Brawl: this bridge's starting to grind my gears!

Vortex: they don't make this anymore, what now?

Sally: listen, the central support is keeping the bridge from falling for safety promotions, we need to two to get in there and disable it.

Raven: we don't see no lever on it or and access panel.

Vortex: she right , we cant get inside of there.

Brawl: I'm tired of this scrap! Get out of the way you two! I'll d entrance!

Brawl fired rockets as it exploded make a hole for them to go in.

vortex: brawl, why didn't you and the others do that to begin with.

Brawl: stop jabbering and get in there!

As vortex and raven went to the hole and show a bit dark.

Vortex: ah great spooky down here.

Raven: huh?

Brawl: your afraid of the dark?

Vortex: well it does make it hard to see

Raven: anyway let's go! Time is short.

Onslaught: she right, we need that bridge offline now!

As they're walking through the inside and blasting more grimmcons and symbitoes monster. Then went down to an elevator.

Vortex: alright, were inside the lower part of the bridge.

Raven: what'd we looking for?

Sally: the final support, it should be like the one's brawl and we destroyed.

They nodded and fly off.

Raven: so tell me if we have time, what you guys do before join the decpticons?

Vortex: well me and onslaught was cyberton's highest rank military team, brawl a gladitor member of kaon, swindle was a business and offering for sales and blast off have some luxary life of wealth sometime.

Raven: and let me guess, he run off?

Vortex: let say being rich bored him, were in stasis beneath Crystal City after shockwave experiment on us to showed the Combaticons were unable to control their combined form. Following the city's destruction by Devastator but sooner starscream found us from the brigade and we don't do well of follow him as munch we do to Megatron and now Zack.

Raven: that's my zacky.

Vortex: behind, he's not a bad kid for a prime, even starscream use to be an Air Commander of the Energon Seekers, Cybertron's finest air warriors. His dream was to recover the Matrix of Leadership. Well as him and jetfire was cool kinda and guards the dark energon from megatron and his team as starscream decide to join him and maybe one day, which is not, defeat megatron and become leader of decpticons.

Raven: HA! Yeah right, he couldnt even scratch him!

Vortex: true that.

Raven: so you and the combaticons combine?

Vortex: yeah which is a surprise soon.

As they made it to the ground and found the lever

Onslaught: vortex and raven, the transport has reached the bridge! Whats your status? Last support?

Raven: is this annoying seruirty.

Vortex: it'll take a cycle or two.

Onslaught: you two need to hurry, the bridge needs to come down now!

He pull the lever down for the door open, as more enemies to come, As raven begin fired an ice-lightning blast and webs to cover all symbioses while vortex's guns and blasting them as raven hold them off as Vortex found the lever to pull down as to show a huge symbiotes monster and grimmcon Juggernaut.

Vortex: ahead nuts and bolt!

Raven: we can take them

As Raven begin to absorbs the symbiotes monster ans vortex blasting misisle at the big grimmcon into pieces as exploded and destroying all the other enemies and finding the final supports.

Vortex: combaticons and gang, the charges are set! (plant the bomb in there)

the bomb exploded and things around them start to explod.

Onslaught: about time you two.

Brawl: get out of there raven vortex or else you two are going down with the bridge!

Vortex change to helicoper mode while ravsn flew up and start to fly out as fast as they can.

Vortex: rave can your sword oepn portal tog et us out of here !

Raven: let see !

She slash to open a black and red portal as they enter there and now out of the place as they made it safe.

Raven: we took down the bridge onslaught! Operations death above is complete.

Onslaught: nice work you two!

Wingsaber: now let begin phase two.

As with starscream, onslaught, winter, Jetfire, and wingsaber looking at the brdige now collasped and the huge vehicle truks with some symbiotes monser, grimmcon and some sort of tank like and bike like vechiels.

Wingsaber: vechcons, tanks and bike as dungeon must have built them.

Starscream: finally! The bridge is destroyed, time to attack is now!

Onslaught: wait what?! Starscream! Blast off and Qrow eyed the defense, the transport guns will shred you to bits.

Winter: I'll make some ice dragons to keep them occupied and when if there out of amos.

Starscream: I don't have ti-

Winter: (slam an ice hammer on his head) STOP BEING AN IDIOT! We need to think of a way thought this, you heard onslaught those defenses will shread you to pieces, onslaught will your boys handle this?

Onslaught: heck the combaticons, winter if you would.

Winter nodded as she make a lots of ice dragons and starscream in jet mode fly off.

Onslaught: alright then, blast off, Qrow, swindled, Bumblebee, yellow jacket, emerald and ilia time to slaave this mess.

Swindle, ilia, emerald, yellow jacket with jet boost carry her brother.

Swindle: we're moving into position now onslaught

Then blast off came as swindled use his grappling hook as emerald use her weapon of chain mode while carrying ilia as the hook grab blast off as well. Then they landed on the ground and Bumblebee, yellow jacket swindle in vehicle mode. emerald ride on bumblebee and ilia rode yellow jacket.

Onslaught: drive to the under belly of the transport, and see if you can find a check in the armor.

Statscream: arrgh there fire power is too munch.

Winter: I told you!

Onslaught: ignore the slaughter, get move on you five.

Swindle: yep, starscream getting smacked real good.

Qrow: and being the biggest idiot there is. (fly out)

As bumblebee, yellow jacket and swindld firing missile and blasting the grimmcon , vechcons and symbitoes monster to pieces as one tackle illia.

Emerald: illia! (came out of the car)

Bumblebee: emerald look out!

She turn as all the symbiotes merging to her along illia.

Bumblebee: scrap!

As illia now have a symbiote suit with a tail and claws and leg almost rreptile like, spike on her back along claws , sharp teeth , white flame eyes , reptile like skin but with darker green spots and her head got horns which is 3 horns and one in the middle and a longue tongue. Emerald now have 6 tail like tentacles, fox ears and wearing the suit while green streaks on her torso and hands and legs and white flame eyes and a crazy smile like and have claws.

Swindle: emerald, ilia, are you two still you in there?

Emerald: OH YEAH! I'm here alright, it it feels good! (giggle madly)

ilia: yeah, I'm alright, ( notice she wearing the symbiote) what the?

Yellow jacket: no surprising for emy here.

Swindle: demigoddes one thing but ilia, how come your not infected and going all out like those symbiote monsters and being controlled?

Ilia: i-i don't know. (look at herself) but not bad.

Emerald: me too, is nice.

Swindled: okay but anyway so um... How do we stop this thing?

Onslaught: guys! Hit the back wheels, see what you do to slow it down!

Swindle: well blast the wheel struts

Onslaught: good idea, the five of you sit up to take all four of them out and hurry! I detect acid pool there making.

As swindle and Bumblebee taking out the first and second wheels strict while emerald and yellow jacket along ilia taking out the third and fourth one as well by blasting it to pieces and destroying it even the enemies as well.

Swindle: onsalught the front strust is moving just ahead! Time to finish this thing off!

Onslaught: heads up you two! More enemis on the way!

Jetfire: make sure to hurry to stop this transport!

The transport has stop moving but its still firing at the ice dragons but two large grimmcons drop from the transport facing the five, they all charge at the two and start firing and slashing at them, emerald and ilia webbing every grimmcon down while Bumblebee and yellow jacket double punch and roundhouse kick them as they plodded when swindle blast them to pieces then they look the transport begin to become a ship like.

Yellow jacket: didnt see that coming.

Illia: it transformed to a flying ship!

Bumblebee: let's move you guys!

Swindle use his grabbling hook, yellow jacket carry bumblebee and the two symbiotes girl web swing up there. As they landed inside the ship.

Onslaught: guys, take out the anti-aircraft guns, I need to bring the drop ship closer.

Swindle: on it!

As yellow jacket fly up and taking out the engine part of the anti aircraft guns.

Yellow jacket: that'll slow it down, then an alarm sound shows as the grimmcons, symiote monster and vehcons came in as the two autobots and combaticon scout are shooting them and emerald throwing green fireball and ilia use her tail to siwft them and slash them to pieces.

Swindle: that alarm is driving me crazy!

Then emerald found the alarm and destroyed it.

Swindle: better.

Emerald: man it was hurting my ears.

Ilia: no kidding.

As they back destroying the enemies and finding the guns to put out which emerald sniff the trail and found it as swindle plan a bomb to it and exploded a hole as they exit out.

Onslaught: swindle and they others, you should be able to reach the anti air cannon from the catwalks along the outside of the transport.

Ilia: I got this this!

Swindle: I'm coming too!

Ilia web swing and swindle use his grappling hook to get up the tower part to walk to the gun's engine.

Swindle: question if the transport could fly, why didn't it just do that to begin with?

Ilia: maybe it need a lot of energy to fly up.

Swindle: really? Because if you-

Winter: it would take 50000 energy to life a ship this massive, give or take.

Swindle: uh right, what you said.

Onslaught: focus you two.

Starscream: guys! This is starscream! the mission is lost a-

Sally kick his face.

Sally: we're not giving up you cowardly bot ! that's it, jetfire and wingsaber you take on charge.

Jetfire: anyway guys, continue ending the transport and after the anti aircracft is finished we need to control the hsip!

Ilia: you got it!

As they made it to the two engine and swindle pull the lever to show the ammos but it closed again.

then yellow jacket, emerald and bumblebee arrive.

Onslaught: swindle! Ilia, you two get the first anti-aircraft cannon yet?

Swindle: uhhh yah , as soon as we figure it out.

Illia: we'll blow the shells.

Swindle use his grabbling hook and ilia web it and pull as it exploded then emerald ,bumblebee and yellow jacket firing the grimmcons and vechon tanks and emerald found another one as she pull it down as well and blow to pieces.

Bumblebee: one them are down.

Onslaught: good! Head around the back to hit other one.

As they jump over the door pad and to see a heat waves around as the two autobots and combaticons in vechile form zoom passed it and the two symbiote girls crawl to the walls to avoid it.

Swindle: seriously? We still trying to oar this thing with dropship? We haven't stopped the aa guns yet.

Onslaught: think of this as encouragement to hurry the scrap up!

Then they made it and see more enemies coming in, they kept firing and fighting them.

Swindle: onslaught, the grimmcons and their allies are sabotaging the shield coupling!

Onslaught: thought they might try that, already on our way.

Then the ship flying above.

Emerald: those shield are cooked, we need to break it threw.

As two dropship fly in.

Onslaught: swindle and emerald, jump on the dropship and man the cannons let's see the shields hold up to that.

Swindle: how that's what I'm talking about!

Emerald: hell yeah!

The groups went to the dropship and swindle and emerald hop on the turent gun then they begin firing

Wingsaber: make sure to take those guns out before it take us out.

As swindle and emerald begin to firing more of the anti-aircraft gun then all the guns are gone.

Onslaught: alright sally, me and the combaticons will take it, if not going well I plan it.

Sally: okay, (hug his leg) good luck and here.

He pull out a dust of air, wind, earth, fire, lightning, ice, fire, steam, gravity, and water.

Sally: for a boost.

onslaught: thanks (he put them on inside of him) wish us luck!

as the dropship show onslaught is ready.

Onslaught: we need to take control of this ship! Combadacons! Combine into bruticus!

then as all the combaticons transformed into their vechile modes, brawl become the left leg and swindle become the right leg and onslaught become the torso which shift to a different shape of a chestplate along decepticon symbol and head to show a different and helmet like with horns in the middle, and cannon blaster on his back. blast off become the right arm and vortex become the left arm as they combine and become one very colossal combiner as he stood up.

?: Bruticus is online! Ready for action!

Sally: this is so awesome.

Evile: sweet.

Emerald: AWESOME!

Ilia: this is the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

Raven: I have seen some amazing shit but this, this takes the cake.

Qrow: kneet.

Winter: interesting.

Sally: (start typing on a keyboard out of thin air as he pay attention) bruticus, this is sally, I'm going to walk you though to the front of the ship, just keep your com link up and I'll support you with the brains.

Bruticus: sure, what's the plain.

Sally: simple, which you like, just smash your way thought, just make sure your ready for the grimms or any enemies..

Bruticus: okay

as he begin follow sally to where the ship then the grimmcons coming as bruticus using his right arm as a blow torch even increase fire dust all the grimmcons and switch it to ice mode to freeze all the symbiote monster and even the one who about to attack sally. Then he raised his right fist to smash it down make shockwave with the gravity dust to send all vechcon of tanks away, he use vortex's repeller as a shield along wind dust to blow away and defending sally and crashing and crushing throw everything and pick up the huge guns and throw it at the big grimmcons and kept following sally.

Sally: alright we're nearing the control room, just get me to there and I'll hack it.

bruticus: okay

then suddenly someone up top and it was steeljaw with a bomb.

Stedeljaw: let see you face this?

he jump at bruticus' back trying to put a bomb on his back but the combiner combaticon is begin to shake him.

Sally: bruticus!

Bruticus: bruticus is unstoppable!

He try to reach steeljaw but cant and try to shake him but smash him to the wall with his back as he lay down broken and electric a bit as bruticius pick him up upside down with his leg.

Bruticius: look what bruticus find.

Sally: excellent, now I can probably dissect him and experiment him.

Bructius: dragon guy did say this one punch his lights out.

Sally: anyway let's go to the ship and so we both can pilot it.

Then he follow her to the bridge and then found the control room by smashing throw the engine.

Bructius: maybe that wasn't such a good idea!

Sally: is okay big guy, you did good.

Bruticus: the control room is ahead.

Grimmcon: hit those flap lowered so we can fire!

Then brucius begin flame torch every grimmcons and symbiote monster and smashing every cons and enemies as they finally reach it.

Bructius: knock! Knock!

As bruticus use the repaller to break down the big door as he deform and split into the combaticons as they enter the control room while vortex, brawl, swindle and blast off took down the remaining grimmcons then onslaught and sally walking to the controls pedals.

Sally: now to work my magic.

Then a hologram of starscream on onslaught's wrist.

Starscream: combaticons! I told you to abort! the mission is lost! Who are you to defy my order alo-

Sally shut it off.

Onslaught:(turn sally) I've heard enough of his orders.

Sally: tell me about it, (type the keys) and this, is amateur, and hacked, the ship is ours.

But suddnely they felt a crash and explosion.

Sally: what the?

They look at the window of steeljaw planted bomb of the ship as he girn.

Steeljaw: let's if it amateur for you guys to survive a crashed.

Then he got teleported away without a howl.

Sally: that sneaky coward of a mutt!

Brawl: we're going down!

Onslaught: vortex! Blast off! Grab the hold of the flight controls!

Vortex: engines are shot onslaught, the best we can manage is controlled crashed.

Onslaught: then managfe it! cuz I got an idea, winter! raven! Use the ice power to freeze up a crystal guard shield over the this ship's bottom and middle!

Winter and raven: on it!

Onslaught: and after that! Raven can you use your sword to make a big portal enough with one slash?

Raven: I'll give it a shot!

Onslaught: alright then, go!

Then winter use dragon wings and raven use her wings as they fly up then fly over the ship's bottom and middle to freeze it very big enough to cover the impact.

Winter: onslaught! We have cover the half of the ship with ice!

Onslaught: good and step back! Your up raven!

Raven: you got it! Here goes nothing!

He then spin as fast as she can and make a large crimson hole as the ship went though.

as they went the HQ hidden base outside as they landed perfectly of the impact as the combaticons and sally come out.

Onslaught: is everybody alright?

Sally: yeah, still have my head on.

Swindle: we're cool!

Onslaught: and the energons?

Blast off: they're okay too.

Onslaught: good and good job raven and winter.

Winter nodded with a smile and raven give a thumbs up.

Starscream: yeah good for them, if it wasn't for those half humans even your result of your failure to obey my orders, you and your combaticons would destroyed half of the energon supply in that cras-

Sally and winter punch his face

winter: enough you whiny dumbass!

Sally: onslaught and his team was good of they did.

Onslaught: she right starscream! The grimmcons and their allies would've taken all! My team along by the help of sally, evile, leory, qrow, raven, emerald, illia, winter, bumlbebeee and yellow jacket salvaged an operation that if you screwed it up from the gecko!

Starscream: no one talks to-

Darkscream: (punch his head) enough little brother.

Austin: hey guys!

Ben: seem the mission was a complete.

Sally: yeah and little brother?!

Onslaught: oh yeah darkscream was a higher rank air commander but quit and beocme a gladiator of koan before on cybertron even was the oldest before starscream, thundercracker and skywarp.

Sally: I see, hay darkscream, mind if I punish him?

Darkscream: be my guess.

Sally: gladly.

Dragging starscream as he scream in agony.

Zack and koan turn to raven, ilia and emerald in their symbiote.

Zack and koan: holy fuck! There wearing and bond the symbitoes!

Bumblebee: yep, we're dead.

Zack: what'd you mean? Rave and em are demigoddess but I'm surprise they have their own symbiotes.

Bumblebee sigh in relief.

Koan: ilia too, they have symbiote just like me and zack does.

Austin: wait, is she? Because I don't seance any demon or angle from her.

zack: seem she able have the will strength to contain it.

Ilia, emerald and raven turn back to normal.

Ilia: koan I wanna to tell you something.

Koan: yeah?

She then kissed him passionately which he accepted the kiss and break the kiss.

Ilia: I love you.

Koan: since when?

Ilia: since you save me and last week.

Koan: me see, (turn ben and austin) hey bros!

Austin and ben: yeah Koan?

Koan: spider and tribe member!

Austin and ben: huh?

Then tarfia webbed ben closed for her and kissed him then vernal tackle austin and kiss him deep.

Tarfia: your so cute you know that.

Vernal: I cant hold it, I love you austy!

Austin: when?

Ben: same question as aust.

Vernal: well, it's called, love in first sight.

Tarfia: same here.

Zack: so raven, how it feel like wearing a symbiote?

Koan: you too emy and illa.

Raven: feels great.

Emerald: feels like a very warm potato!

Ilia: um, its weird but great.

zack: great!

Then yang in her super saiyan wrapped her arms around zack's neck.

Yang: zacky~.

Zack smirk then alexis came in, yuki and rogue hugged ben, saeko hugged Austin as well, ryuko hugged koan.

As the four boys nodded then teleported.

 **With ben, yuki and rogue.**

Ben is hanging out with yuki and rouge who is hugging his chest in his room.

yuki: I've been waiting for this benny~(strip her clothes out)

Rogue in her human formed and naked.

Rogue: me too, mate with me.

Ben: um okay.

Tarfa: (came in the door and locked it) not on my watch! I'm not sitting this one out! (took her clothes off)

 **Multi lemon activate!**

Yuki start to kiss ben as ben make 2 duplicate for rogue and tarfia as they kissing bens, ben prime fondle her breasts and her pussy, tarfia sucking his cock as he grunting, rogue and ben 3 doing a 69 which they both grunting and moaning as ben prime begin to suck her pussy while he play with her breasts and nipples which she moan and liking it.

Yuki: my god, this is amazing.

Tarfia: you like this benny? You love my breasts?

Rouge: yes, eat me, taste your bunny dinner.

then as the 2 ben do it faster and tarfia sucking it more of bopping her head up and down while she fingering her own pussy and ben prime jerking his cock as he felt it.

Ben: girls! We're cuming!

Then as yuki, tarfia and rogue begin sucking more of the ben's cock then as they cum very munch in the girl's mouth in deep throat which he move there hips then they swallowed it and lick the cum.

Yuki: so, good.

Tarfia: Mmm, delicious~

Rouge: yummy.

ben: alright then.

as they give their girls a bite to the ear, the stomach, neck and collarbone of a hard bite as they begin to moan, suddnely yaki's hair bang brow longer and she became lighter pink, rogue's hair spiky up and glowing roses color, tarifa's arms veins disappeared and her eyes glowing green. Then ben did a doggy to yuki of thrusting a lot in her pussy as she moan like crazy, ben 2 did a titsfuck to tarfia while she sucking the cock and ben let rogue riding his cock and he playing her breasts and twist her nipples as she drooling and moan very loud as he moving his hips up to thrust a lot on her then there eyes roll up and tongue out with a goofy face.

Yuki: oh god, this is amazing.

Tarfia: yes! Yes! Fuck my brains out!

Rouge: yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes!

Ben: we're cumming!

Then the 3 bens cummed inside of them as yuki, tarfia and rouge moan loudly, after that they lay down on his chest and the 2 bens poofed out.

Ben: what'd you girls think and feel?

Yuki: amazing.

Tarfia: so good~.

Rouge: yeah…

Ben: wow now your demigoddess.

Yuki: sure is my handsome mage~.

As they hugged him.

With Austin, seako and vernal.

Saeko is pinning austin to the bed with vernal with her.

Austin: getting naughty huh?

Saeko: yes, when I saw you shredding those undead things with your swords, I feel so horny~, I keep it control until I'm alone with you, right now~.

Austin: (smirk) you want my to get wild saeko~?

Vernal: (cute pout) austy, aren't you forgetting me already~?

Austin: (start talking sly and smooth then hold her under chin) oh you got it all wrong, I'm just getting up to you, now be a good girl and wait for your turn~.

as she puured then tackle him.

Austin: look like someone been naughty, want me to punished you?

Vernal: yes, punish me, make me yours.

Saeko: please take me austy~

Austin:(grin) very well. (duplicate herself)

austin them kissed saeko tenderly making her moan already and felt week, then Austin 2 kisses deep to vernal and smacking her as vernel moan as she moan and blushing then he finger her pussy wile he nibbles on her ears then saeko doing a titsfuck and moving her breasts to rub his cock and sucking it at the same time.

Austin prime: your big breasts are so good.

Saeko: (giggle) I'm glad you like them, there all yours~.

As she continue sucking it as austin felt like to cum a second while austin 2 and vernel did a 69 as they're going fast as they too about to feel cumming.

Austin: cumming!

As austin prime and austin 2 cummed at saeko and vernal even vernal cum too as the two girls swallowed the cum.

Saeko: Mmm~.

Vernal: so yummy~.

Austin: glad you like it

As austins begin to bite them on their ears, neck, collar bone and a very hard bites as they moan and drool, suddenly saeko grow purple wings and tail and her eyes turn dragonic, vernal grow gray circle wings with blade edges and tail and her eyes become dragonic then her hair grew long and wild beneath her shoulder.

Then Austin shove his cock to saeko's pussy make her moan loudly while he thrusting his cock by moving his hips to slammed her more as he sucking her breasts while doing it. Austin 2 doing a doggystyle thrusting and moving his hips and spanking vernal's ass a lot to make it red as she enjoying it, then he squeeze it making her go crazy.

Vernal: YES! FUCK YES! FUCK ME! PUNISH ME MORE! SPANK ME EVEN HARDER!

Saeko: oh yes, fuck my pussy, yes~!

As they go really fast then the two girl felt like their brains are about to melt and blank as they show a goofy face, tongue out and their eyes roll up as they moan.

Austin: we're cumming!

As the two Austin's cummed very munched inside of saeko and vernal as they moan very loudly feeling his Cum inside of them.

Saeko: yes~. So good~.

Vernal: I… I ca..n't thi..nk anymo..re….

Then the 2 austin poofed as one austin, they lay down and snuggle with him.

Austin: how'd it feel you two?

Saeko: that's amazing, I didn't know you have this side, and I love it.

Vernal: so… fucking amazing~.

Austin: yeah and your hair grew vernal.

Vernal: really? (feel her hair) I like it.

Sasko: also your brother will be surprise.

Austin: of what?

Sasko: (smile) that Saya like Koan and Shizuka like Zack.

Austin: oh ho, this is going to be interesting, and you think that alice and zero will be okay?

Sasko: well of course they are silly, your mom adopted her

Austin: really?!

Sasko: yep.

 **With Koan, Ryuko and ilia**

Ryuko is hugging koan and snuggling him like a kitten and ilia is getting jealous with a pout and hug him.

Ilia: back of ! He's my koany!

Ryuko: go away lizard girl, he's all mine.

They both glaring then suddenly someone came as they turn to see a girl of under-average height with long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. Has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows, wearing glasses, school uniform and a visible pointed tooth appears at times in the right side of her mouth.

Koan: yellow saya what doing? (Waving his right arm)

Saya: I'm doing fine lunatic.

Koan: do everyone ever told smart girl she look stupendous?

Saya: only you. (smile)

As she walk and grab his face then deep kiss him in surprise make Ryuko and ilia jealous then she break the kiss.

Koan: (goofy laugh) me don't know you like me a lot.

Saya: shut up and kiss me more handsome.

Koan: but first, (duplicate himself to 2) don't wanna leave my sexy liger and my cute reptile behind.

She smiled and kissed him more as she begin to strip and so do Ryuko and ilia, Koan prime fondle saya's breast and finger her pussy, Koan 2 let ryuko sucking his cock while she finger herself, Koan 3 is sucking ilia pussy As she moan and fondling her breasts and massages them and play her nipples as she moan and they did a 69 so ilia have a taste of his cock and Koan 3 taste of her pussy.

Saya: oh~ stop teasing and take me already~.

Ryuko: oh, so delicious, give me your lovely milk~.

Ilia: oh god, oh god, this is amazing.

Koan: say please saya (saya give a cute pout)

Saya: pretty please?

Koan nodded as he licking and sucking her pussy as she moan.

Saya: oh yes~! Eat me out!

As he continue as they do the 69 as well and saya sucking and licking his cock all over and doing very fast and bopping her head as the 3 koans feel like they about to cum.

Koan: we're Cummings! We're about to...

As the 3 koans Cummings in ryuko's, ilia's, saya's mouth but they drink it and swallowed his c** while licking the Cum their lips and some of his Cum in their face and breasts.

Saya: Mmm~.

Ryuko: so good.

Ilia: so yummy~.

Then 3 Koan grin as they give the girls a deeper kiss as they moan and blush hard felt enchant and amaze, the 3 Koan give them a big bite on the girl's ear, neck, stomach and collarbone of a very hard bites as they moan so munch and blushing hard and drool, suddenly ryuko pop out liger tail and ears and sprouted devil and angel wings but they have red and blue lines, ilia grow horns and a curled reptile tail and sprouted devil and angel wings even her breast grew along butt as a bit big and hips slim and wide, saya grew honey badger ears and short tail, along angel and devil wings, she realize she took of her glasses and blink twice that now she can see clear without them.

Saya: i-i can see.

Koan: and look sexy of your eyes.

Saya then tackle him to the bed kissing him more all over his face.

Saya: thank you, thank you so much.

Koan: your welcome and that's not all!

The 3 koan shove their cocks into them as make the girls moan, koan 2 did a doggystyle to ryuko of rapidly pounding her hard while fondling and squeeze her breasts a lot as she going nuts and he spanking her as to be so munch redder, koan 3 going fast moving his hip and lift ilia's leg up while thrusting really a lot as she can't think munch going blank, koan prime pounding so munch deeper while fondling and sucking saya's breasts and biting her nipples as she showing a goofy look as the girls eyes roll up and tongue out feeling they wont walk by the thrusting speed.

Saya: koan! Make me forget everything from the past! Make me forget those things!

Ryuko: ME TOO! MAKE ME FORGET WHO I AM!

Ilia: ME TOO! I WANT TO THINK OF NOTHING! MAKE ME CUM!

Koan: WE'RE CUUMMMINNGG!

The 3 koan cummed so munch as they moan and roar of animals noise as his koaness madness effect the 3 of them as then the 2 koan poofed and lay down on them, they cuddle and koan comfort them.

Koan: so how it feel?

Ryuko: (purr) I feel great.

Lila: me too~.

Saya: that was amazing.

Koan: me glad of that, also ryuko me mixed senkustu with junkestu so it be like me, a Nehalemkustu!

Ryuko: that sounds, stupendous. (lick his nose)

Koan: (laugh crazy) Hooray! You three are now koan!

Saya: well, not completely yet, I still need my smarts for some of it.

Koan: okay but me still think your smart is sexy mixed with koan along my kitty and pretty reptile!

Saya: yeah, say, how's austin been doing?

Koan: same as always

Saya: I see and now I see without my glasses and,( hug koan) thanks my goofy boy.

Koan laugh crazy

 **With zack, morrigan and alexis.**

Alexis is lying down with zack and morrigan joined in too

Then a very tall buxom woman, with ridiculous curves. Her physique is most pronounced by her humongous breasts. She has long blond hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair comes down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face and she is shown dressed in a white dress shirt with a brown skirt.

Zack: hey shizuka.

Shizuka: zacky~! (hugs zack) I miss you!

Zack: I know, how everything going?

Shizuka: everything is fine.

Zack: (smirk) I see the nurse wanna give me some treatment huh ~? (lick her ear and blow)

Shizuka: oh~, you naughty boy.

Zack: three naughty girls who need to be punish of being so sexy. (duplicate himself of 2)

Shuzuka maintain her ditzy smile but she kissed zack then alexis and morrigan strip themselves too as they kiss the duplicate zacks, zack prime do a titsfuck on shizuka's breasts by thrusting his cock between while she sucking it, zack 2 and morrigan doing a 69 as they sucking each other, zack 3 is letting alexis sucking his cock and she fingering herself as everyone is doing it faster, the girls are moan of the feeling and the zacks are grunting.

Zack: girls, I'm cumming.

Then the zacks cum in alexis,morrgian and shizuka's mouth as they drink every single drop of their boyfriend's cum and swallowed it and lick there lips.

Alexis: hmm, this is good.

Morrigan: I could drink this all day.

Shizuka: Mmm~.

Zack smirk then give them a deep kiss with their tongue as the girls moan and do a tongue battle , the zack give them some hickey of a lovebite to the girl's stomach, ear, collarbone and neck with a hard bite and even at the nipples as the girls moan, suddenly alexis start to split until there are two of her, morrigan start to glow and shizuka start to glow as well, as morrigan's breasts got a little big, her hair at the bottom show some white streaks of a flames, her hair color a bit darker, with split bangs, her eyes color now become golden and slight demonic, grew demon horns, now she have 4 bat wings, top the same and bottom the a bit small, wearing a black yukata mixed top with purple and aqua bats pictures along red spirals along still reveal her cleavage, wearing black gloves, heels boots and shizuka's hair is now orange-reddish color and have silver eyes and alexis have black hair and aqua color eyes.

Alexis: oh yes~, this is more like it.

Zack: yeah and I love the new look morrigan.

Morrigan: I love it.

Zack:(turn lux) hey lux.

Lux: hey zacky.

Lux and alexis look at each other.

Lux: so, we finally meet face to face alexis.

Alexis: so your the one who make zack in the pain at the light of society.

Lux: afraid so, be me and my queen realize of our mistake and deeply felt guilt and apologize .

Alexis: I see, as long you really cared and since what zack explain is okay.

Lux: thank you.

Zack: also time for the big shot (make another duplicate)

All zacks shove there cocks into the girls pussys as they all moan, zack prime thrusting very fast to pound her deep and out while playing and squeeze and twist her nipples as she felt to black out of this beyond pleasure she felt, zack 2 ripped morrigan outfit out and doing the doggystyle as spanking her ass so munch to be red and bite her ear, thrusting rapidly speed and groping her breasts as she felt her brain gonna exploded, zack 3 and 4 lift alexis and lux to thrusting them in incredible speed so munch as the girl's leg wrapped around them feeling of going crazy, all the girl's eyes roll up, tongue out and goofy faces and drooling.

Shizuka: oh god yes~! This is pleasure!

Morrigan! YES! YES! PUNISH THIS SLUT OF A DEVIL!

Alexis: OH FUCK YES! TAKE ME! TAKE ALL OF ME!

Lux: oh god yes! Make me your servant of light and darkness! Make me your slave forever!

Zack: WE'RE CUMMING!

As they cummed inside of their girls as they all moan in delight, then all the zakcs poofed as the real zack, his girls cuddle and lay with him.

Zack: what'd you girls think?

Shizuka: so warm~.

Morrigan: so wonderful.

Alexis: amazing.

Lux anything you want master~.

Zack: yeah, now morrigan your a demigoddess and strongest spirit of demon and holy like before my queen.

She then purred and snuggle to zack more.

zack: also alexis and lux now you both have the ability to summon any duel monsters you know without the cards and even use their powers.

They both hugged zack and snuggled with him.

zack: and you shizuka now a have improve medical skils of power,magic and you name it.

she smile and hug his face with her big breasts.

 **lemon deactivate!**

 **with konton**

konton, megatron, leory, fuyu, ijin, politan.

Konton: well politan.

Then she pouted at him.

Konton: okay neopolitan.

She smile.

Konton: we will see what next as the fight with yang, I show a little of my power and can't wait for zack.

as a police car came in and transformed into a robot mode who have chestplate of front vechile, wheels around his claws , window like on his back, have a helmet but with hors and sharp mouth along four red beady eyes and some legs with some part wheels , which walked to them.

?: lord megatron, lord levatron ,I came to report.

konton: status Barricade.

Barricade: I saw the grimm fanuns and grimmcon have located the seed, they didn't seem don't know what it is yet but to them seem important but they to munch firepower along the way, they taking over some bar as their break.

Konton: hmm, I will get the seed.

fuyu: the seed ?

dark Leonia:(came by) what this seed about ?

megatron: a device made by solius prime along help of primus but hid it when Quintessa figure but she died form the primes.  
the seed contains elemental Transformium that is the primal material of Transformers. It functions by being primed, then detonating, turning all organic matter around it into molten metal. Despite being on the small side, to the extent a human can carry one about with little difficult, their small size belies their power. When they go off, it's with the blast-range being equivalent to that of a human tactical nuke.

neopolitan whistle on it.

konton: and ounce I absorb it and rebuilt to part of my army and clan , and thank to zack fight I able to have some of the all spark fragment. (show a piece of it)

Barricade: let me take you there sir, it will be my honor to show you there.

konton: very well, we'll take the grimmcons.

hansel: daddy wer'e hungry.

Gretel: can we have some blood ?

konton thinking as he got it.

konton: (grin wider) of course you can , you and your mom can come with us, right sastuski?

Walking to him is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust, she is wearing a white-and-blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides.

Sastuski: indeed.

barricade turn into his police car mode as konton, hansel,gretel and Sastuski went in then drove.

 **Usubeni (Light Pink) - Dragon Ball**

The scene starts with a cherry blossom tree with a white background then wind start to blow making the petals fly to the sky then the sky is filled with cherry blossoms.

 **(farewell, beautiful lover I love you so, but still I let you go under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways 'i want you to know I love you, so I won't let you go' I wish I had said these words to you but I have left all these words unspoken!)**

The scene starts with ben with ruby walking together holding hands, next is weiss and austin playing the piano together as there fingers touching ether, next is blake sleeping with koan under a tree and zack and yang having a dance off.

 **(light pink petals start to fall, from that blossom tree so tall and they dance to a bittersweet melody. As the petals block the way they keep lending me astray I just want you back with me, here with me!)**

The next scene shows the girls smile as they and the boys fight off grimm, spending there time with there boyfriends and slept with them with a smile.

 **(farewell, beautiful lover your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile. But now that you've left me, my tears are all that I can see. 'I want to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true' we couldn't live up to all our vows. And that's why our days of love have ended!)**

The next scene shows the boys with there other girlfriends as they having the time of there life but the girls turn to pink petals as they try to catch them but failed as they fly to the sky making the boys heartbroken as they thought of the girls disappeared.

(tears are flowing from my eyes. Now that I have realized. How we're left crimson stains on both our stories. When you threw your ring away. There was nothing I could say but: 'I beg you, don't leave me, don't leave me!')

the next scene shows the boys running around to find there girls as they founded dung smirking as they charge at them ass they punched is a cherry blossom petals, they kept looking for there girls worrying for them as the background turn from white to black.

 **(the way that you looked at me, when you were next to me. the way that you cried at night, when we had a silly fight. The way that you told me that you were so happy the way that you held me tight and told me to stay by your side. These distant memories just can't seem to set me free. No matter how hard I fight, you're still always on my mind.)**

the boys remembered now they met the girls and how they become so close, one by one in memory they grow more together and that made them turn to finally found the girls as they turn there heads to found them, they run to each other to embrace each other but they somehow didn't move there spot as they try to reach to each there hands to grab them.

 **(I've never been alone… I'm so scared to be alone. There's nothing that I can do but wish that I could be with you. Oh light pink sky, conceal this hand with which I try to reach her. I wish I could move on, but I just don't think I can ignore my heart)**

they try using there powers to get to each other closer but no effort then the boys turn there heads as they are being sucked in by four portals as they are starting to get sucked in to them, they try hard to force there way to get out but they are getting sucked in as they reach there hands to there girls as time is slowing down and the girls leap just to try to grab there boyfriends hands and pull them out.

 **(light pink petals start to fall. From that blossom tree so tall. And they keep me from ending our sad story. You went left and I went right. Still I tried with all my might. Oh, to pull out back to me, back to me! You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go!)**

the scene change back to the cherry blossoms as it continues to fell with cherry blossom petals.

 **(light pink petals, hear my voice. I just have the choice. To forget her completely, completely! Cause she'll never be with me, be with me!)**

then coming to the try is the boys with there girls smiling as they are together again as they kissed under the tree as the scene start to faded to light.


	22. Alien 15

**Play hero academia opening 2 peace sign**

The song started as team bakz on the roof tops smiling on the sky as the winds blow then the logo appeared in front of the screen.

 **REMNANT'S 4 GREATEST HEROES**

The scene starts with ruby, weiss, yang and blake stretch their limbs getting ready for the tournament, then it change to jaune, pyrrha, nora and ren doing the same thing as team RWBY is doing so dose teams, AKSS and CEAN.

 **(It's strange how well we remember the air plane we once saw flying effortlessly above. There's no real reason, it just sticks with us. In the evening, after I spent the whole day a crying mess, I wished for nothing but to be stronger. I was searching for the courage I would need to achieve that goal. Even if a cruel fate have been carves in stone, poised to reveal itself before me someday…)**

Then it change to team bakz stretching and look up to the sky again with hope and determination in their eyes, then it change to showing the teams with CVFY, SSSN, the boy's parents, the guardians, penny, james and his fleet, ozpin and glynda, the staff, the kids and the bunny sisters facing dungs teams of GWGK and AGAJ as they ready to battle.

 **(As long as I have a moment, this moment, where I can breathe, I can hold on to the feeling that none of it really matters!)**

The next scene shows the beacon teams are fighting the grimms in vayle as they cut though the grimms, next it change to zack and konton clashing their fists and another one dealing with alice, koan fighting jennifer then adam, austin fighting dung and george and ben fighting vilgax.

 **Music change to one piece opening 20 at 1:59**

 **(Close your eyes and listen carefully. Let us find the answer… you've been looking for. Our paths will surely lead us, to the seas no one has ever seen before. Hope. At the end of the wide blue world, I have a place to return with you. We are… bond forever, we already decided that… long… ago.)**

Then it shows anti-cinder showing her moves, then anti-emerald and neo then mercury showing his kicks then it shows romen walking somewhere, then the next scene shows salem with four silhouette people with the desepticons, the rest of the villains then moving up to show up in heaven is daisy and harry smiling for austin. The next scene shows a green filed with everyone in beacon on the looking at the sun setting, then the screen shows the teams then stops at team bakz as they smiled then they smiled widely as the ruby tackled ben, weiss move close to austin, blake hugs koan from behind and yang rest her arm on zacks shoulder then the screen turn black ending the song.

 **At some bar**

There bunch of grimm fanunus talking and having a drink while the grimmcons are outside gaurding the place

As the barrcicade came in.

Konton: alright let's do this.

Barricade turn on the siren to get the grimmcons attention while the twins hope out the car hid in the shadow as the grimmcons chase them as hansel and gretel going in the bar.

Gretel: we have to find the seed and give it to papa brother

Hansel: yes sister, but first we could get some snack since they have some human blood in them.

As they phase through it and listen the grimm can't

Grimm fang 24: is tomorrow when the war happen, the boss got some new allied will help us.

Grimm fang 34: like who?

Grimm fang 24: akuma, alexender who fused with this chaotic demon, doomsday, doctor doom, along a new Dragon who helping him too, his name is Uenon, A mobious hedgehog mixed dragon made particle of infinities, nazo and dung as well that he use the negative chaos emerald.

Grimm fang 98: damn those heroes will have won't know what hit him, cheers!

The grimm fangs cheer as they drink but they see hansel and Gretel came in as 3 grimm fang walk front of them.

Grimm fang 20: what the hell? How those brat got in here?

Hansel: hi there, would like to play with us?

This make the grimm fangs confuse.

Hansel: please mister, let's play.

Then hansel grin to show his fangs as the grimm fang knew this sneses and aura similar of Konton.

Grimm fangs 11: (eyes wide) holy shit! There-

Before he can finish he was shot though the head as he fell to the floor by hansel's Ax blade as blood spill.

Hansel: they figure it out, these mans have good instinct but slow sister.

Gretel: they do

Grimm fangs 21: what'd you brats want?!

Gretel: oh place to feast and a relic which is the seed.

Hansel: we know you have it so please give it to us.

Grimm fang 75: hell no!

Gretsl: brother I don't think they wanted to tell us.

Hansel: it cant be help, so what shall we do to them?

Gretwl: (kiss her stuff bear) i guess we have no choice, (remove the blanket) as hell is a nice place for being such as them to go, if. We wonder were they go in the afterlife

The injured grimm fang trying to walk at fhe door but hansel stomp on his back and cut him. Screaming, that's what it heard at night, body's are scattered on the ground and bullet shells are everywhere

Gretel: bad Grimm, you mustn't run away.(she shot him down)

Hansel: (chomp one grimm fang to the ground) sis i found the seed and let's bring that one back to us, a food for us to eat as well.

Gretel: sure brother sound like fun.

Hansel: oh yes, it will be.

Hansel dragging the wounded grimm fang while barricade came in who konton and sastuki killed the grimmcons.

Konton: hey there kids, did you meet thw nice people and got daddy a gift?

They nodded and throw the seed to konton which he caught it and grin wider

Konton: excellent

Hansel: this one a little heavy sister, can you help me?

Gretel: that's a boy's job brother, and is not lady like to carry heavy thing. (she continue shooting)

As gretel open the trunk and put a grimm fang member to there and closed as the twins hop inside barricade and drove off.

 **The next day**

 **With ben**

Ben is hanging out with Ruby and Penny as they are laying on his chest.

Ben: well this be it, that zack gonna fight his evil counterpart and something tell me konton been holding back all this time when we first met.

Ruby: yeah, zack is the same, we know know that even gods can hold back in a fight.

Penny: true and when we go to the alternative world we need to fix it.

Ben: yeah, konton said he reward way back, back to the fall of beacon and you along jaune,nora and ren as a team to set off.

Ruby: yeah, I remember, (smile) I guess that every ruby wants to make things right.

Ben: sure is.

?: that what makes you so amazing benny.

Ben gets up just to see a woman wearing a magicians outfit but without the legs, she has white bow tie, gloves and dress ducky under a black suit, has a top hat and has black lips ,black long hair to the beneath the back and blue eyes.

Ben: Zatanna? Did my great grandpa brought you here?

Zatanna: yep, (pouted) you meanie, You didn't tell me and I've been looking all over you.

Ben: (rubs his back head) yeah, sorry about that, I was busy with stuff.

Zatanna: (giggle) i forgive you, and my you gotten strong and learn new magic, I have one great student, (lean close to him and sexy smile which he blush) mind show me your tricks benny~?

Ruby: (snatch him away) he is mine!

Zatanna pull her wand to bring ben close to her and hug him.

Zatanna: sorry kid, but i know him before you do

Ruby: (red flame aura) he's mine benny! Back off or I'll show you a magic to be disappeared!

Zatanna: oh really kid? Your a thousand years behind my level.

Ruby: At least i was the first to have sex with him! And i learn from the best!

Zatanna: WHAT?!

But penny snatch ben and hops on the ledge of the window.

Penny: you two should keep going all you want, but I'm borrowing benny for a while.

Zattana: (unleashed a magic fury aura) you red riding hooded brat! I'll make your whole skin red when you bleed!

Ruby: (unleashed a crimson magic aura) I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T USE MAGIC AGAIN YOU BIMBO!

They begin to clash as for ben and penny who are now alone.

Ben: that one way for rubes and zatanna to get to know each other, so what do you want penny?

Penny: well...

Ben: come on you can tell me.

Penny: um… I just want to say thank you again, for everything you've done for me. (acted a little down with worry) but, I have one more request for you.

Ben: yeah?

Penny: uh um...

Ben: pen, just let it all out.

Penny: can you… upgrade my body again?

Ben: huh? Why? Aren't you already human when i upgraded you last time?

Penny: I know I'm just pushing it, and I'm so thankful for making me human, (looked at her hands as they glowed) but if anyone take away these blessings you gave me, I would be a burden and get you killed.

She start to tear up thinking the worst thing, Ben then hugged her and wipe her tears off while kiss her on the lips, as they break the kiss.

Ben: I can see what your going for, but you never be a burden to me nor Anyone...they wont take away your blessing cuz is permanent and i including your family and friends wont let that happen.

Penny: I...i just want to get stronger, so I can be on your side forever.

Ben: you already are my sweet firefly, and promise to never leave your side...you just have to believe in yourself as munch we all do. (penny show a tear of d hugged him tight)

Penny: thank you benny, thank you.

Ben: but I do have an idea, I have a present for you.

Penny: really what is it?

Ben: close you eyes.

She close her eyes as ben handle her a briefcase that color silver, black and greeen.

Ben: okay open your eyes.

Penny: (look at the briefcase) huh? A briefcase?

Ben: not just any briefcase, let say i made an advance highly armor with the combination of science and magic as one, go ahead and try it out.

Penny: okay. (she try to find the button) um, wheres the button?

Ben: inside.

She nodded and open the case to see the button and press it, she then hears a noise, she turn to see a portal behind her then something walked out, it's an armor that is shape of an average teenage girl with a green skirt but the face is like a mask,

Penny: huh?

Ben: penny, I give you, mark P.

Penny: mark. P?

Ben: as in mark penny.

Penny: aw you name it after me, hmm i wonder.

As she touch the mark.P suit as it start to turn on. The eyes glowed green and it stared at penny, she start to unfold to open up and then it begin to merge around her body then to make a white black single wide streak with green highlight lines and silver gauntlet, shoulder pads and chest plate along combat boots.

?: good evening miss Polndina.

Penny: I assume your the mark-P?

?: no, that's the name of the suit, my name is teresa, your personal armor A.I.

Penny: I see, well is nice to meet you Teresa.

Teresa: like wise, now (showing the feachers to her) the mechanisms and weapons that are featured here will be your way of attack.

Penny: but it's all in my skills and strategy of choosing the right weapons?

Teresa: perversely.

Ben: yeah and I got some part tech form doctor doom, long story short a dangerous foe ever on me, plus I called in tony stark for some help with the skamatics for the suit, and he also send me some more.

Penny: wow you have some friends and foes you got.

Ben: being a hero sure is tough around where we came from, but you make some super friends.

Penny: yeah and your great grandma told me about the infinitie stones, what are they anyway?

Ben: to put in terms that you can understand there like infinite powerful dust crystals, but imagine them that they can warp anything.

Penny: similar like celstailsapien or god's tools?

Ben: yes but only 6 of them. green stone of time, purple stone of power, red stone of reality, orange stone of soul, blue stone of space, and yellow stone of mind. The villain thanos use to possessed all of them for his gauntlet make him beyond dangerous but that problem have been deal with.

Penny: cool.

Silvea: (appeared) it sure is but there gone.

Penny: oh hello miss silvea!

Ben: hey there , I mean sure dung use it to make this happen and destroyed .

Silvea: yeah but the power of it go to found user.

Ben: like who?

Silvea: you and your brothers.

Ben: whointhewhatnow?

Penny: HUH?!

Ruby and zatanna: WHAT?! (Came out of the bushes)

Silvea: I mean it, the 6 power of the stone spreader some of the power to you and your brothers even myself and hilbrid.

Ben: what power of the stone do i have?

Silvea: well, let see you, hillbrid and i have space, time and power infinity stones.

Ben: woah and my bros?

Silvea: koan have the power, time and reality of the infinity stone, austin have the power, reality, and space of the infinity stone, and zack have the soul, mind and power of the infinity stone.

Ben: sweet.

Ruby and zatanna went and hugged him tight.

Ruby: your so cool benny!

Zattana: i know your special!

Ben: wait but konton had...

Silvea: some shards of them onpy 6 but not enough.

Ben: man this is amazing!

Ruby: and benny.

Ben: yes rubes?

Ruby pouted cutely then point at penny's mark-P.

Ruby: wheres my armor? I what one too!

Ben: (chuckle nervous) i guess you saw it huh?

Ruby: (playfully pound his chest) I want one please! I want one!

Ben: okay I'll make it since it's gonna be very special one called ' War Roses '

Make ruby glee and have star for eyes then hugged him.

He make a duplicate of himself as Zattana hugged his arm and smile sexy.

Zatanna: (whisper to his early) why not show me your skills in bed~?

Ben: (sexy smile) oh you know it.

 **With austin**

Austin, winter, saeko and velvet are lying on a trees the girls are cuddling at his chest.

Austin: how long you gonna cuddle me?

Winter: as long as we like.

Austen: okay. (pets her head) both of you are so cute.

Velvet: hey I want some too.

Austin: okay. (pets her head as well) also I'm worried about Konton.

Saeko: why's that?

Austin: I mean, zack and him are going to face each other in the final battle here

Winter: indeed since their polar opposite and we all know konton holding back when he was fighting yang.

Velvet: it'll be rough but we know zack will give it all.

Austin: yeah, I guess, all we have to do is fight for this dimension's future, and others.

Seako: not to mention they other you and your brothers as well

Austin: yeah and also the other me form another mutli-omniverse in dimension C, he told me the reason zack and koan did this to me and I didn't see it all this time.

Winter: really?

Velvet: what is it austy? (he show a sad sigh and look down)

Austin: that I'm not hanging out with them, but I did, but at sometime I heard from my clone, but I sent my duplicate to blocked their sensing while I worked on my invention and other stuff cuz I was too worried about dung, I don't want him to killed or take everything from me that I wanted to protect. I just neglected koan and zack as it hurt them since I didn't have a sibling ounce but they did as they wanted again as a family, they respect and learn from me that explain why they help me but I guess I didn't do well as a brother, I just wanted to save people and not lose them like before.

Velvet: wow, they must've really found out you have a clone and hid their feelings.

Austin: yeah, but they have there new trick moments, plus I put something that can make up for everything on there desks.

Winter: what is it?

Austin: well, don't tell them this.

He whispered to there ears then they giggled.

Saeko: I always remember that you love surprises.

Austin: I cant help it

?: I know what you mean.

Austin: (smile) nice to see you again, mai.

He look foreword to see a woman with long brown hair that is pony tail, fair skin and brown eyes, she is wearing a very revealing red and white battle kimono that also has white rope on her back and it's showing her massive breasts like yang.

She tackle and hugged Austin's face to her breasts as his face is red as cherry while a nosebleed

Mai: oh austy! I miss you!

Austin: gah! Mai! Your suffocating me!

Mai:(giggle) sorry, your just to cute when you blush silly boy

then suddenly weiss and niji came in.

Austin: ah nuts.

Weiss: austy…who's this girl?

Niji: big brother...explain.

Austin: girl sthis is my old friend mai shiranui, who taught me some other fighting skills and partner before way back.

Mai: hello!

Austin: my mom drop you here?

Mai: yes and you know how long have I been waited! I miss comfy you to my chest.

Austin: sorry mai, I got busy and distracted.

Mai: by me~?

Austin: (sweat drop) not the point mai.

Mai: then I forgive you, and heard everything.

Austin: yeah. (she pull her fan and smack him) hey! What was that for?!

Mai: (pouting) for not calling me you jerk!

Austin: yeah, I deserve that.

Mai: and for what you do to your brothers.

Austin: yeah I know.

Mai:(hugged his arm) I'm sorry to hit but we can make it better, if, we, have, fun~(she lick his ear as he blush harder)

Velvet: (snatch him) MINE!

Mai:(snatch him back) no he's mine!

Weiss:(snatch him) sorry but I got him first, afterall we mated.

Mai: WHAT?!

Austin: now, now let's calm down.

Mai: fine but you and I mate after this.

Ausitn: okay.

Mai: also your mom need to let you know about the infinity stone.

Ausitn: let me guess, is destroyed thanks to dung who made this happen?

Mai: that, but it not what I'm gonna say.

Austin: then what is it?

Mai: you have the infinity stone ability of power, reality and space.

Austin turn pale then fainted until weiss pull a bucket full of water and splash at him.

Austin: your kidding right?!

Mai: nope.

Austin: I have to say, this is so badass!

Mai: yeah and your brothers have it.

Ausitn: sweet!

Mai: right now, let's continue where I've been waiting for~(sexy smile)

Austin: alright.

She grab him and zoom in somewhere private.

 **With koan**

Koan with tsume, blake, emerald and sienna along with his mom and dad sitting cuddling each other as koan playing with pokemon card and his game as well about pokemon.

Koan: come on, come on, YES!

Blake: hmmm, let see which pokemon card from sun and moon are stupendious.

Emerald: hey, a moon batty.

Sienna: this is nice, also looks like zack and konton gonna unleashed of their battle, zack been practing and training for this.

Tsume: nya (purr and hug koan's back), I like this warmth.

Koan: mom, dad, how'd you two met?

Lilith: well we're once enemys, it happen when I was like how you was when people think I was a villain.

Tsume: what happen next?

Lilith: when I met your father, we were fighting like back then, but one thing led to another, we fell in love in the battlefield.

Hikari: yeah cuz I see her not the enemy, just around she explore the human world ,they treated her like how you do son.

Koan: oh I see.

Lilith: which is how we got married and I did some good things, also I become a benevolent devil, a.k.a Ascended Demon.

Koan: what's that?

Lilith: it means demons that have committed virtuous actions which caused them to ascend from disgrace through exhilaration, or alternatively, purified by unnatural causes or rebelled against Hell. Like fallen Angels, a demon's wings and horns will start to change from black to pure white and their demonic powers will wane significantly, although demons that are stronger can still retain their demonic abilities, even if it's minimal. but I'm also a holy demon as well since your father give it to me when we mate.

Koan: what?! Demon can be allow at heaven like that?

Lilith: yep.

koan: I see, then from the other me, I cant believe it for real that, we possess the power of the infinity stone of time, reality and power.

Lilith:(smirk) oh you hear of that?

Hibiki:(chuckle) well we can't hide it after all.

Tsume: (spotted something) hey big bother? What is that bottle doing on your desk?

koan title his head and read a note that said " dear koan, I'm so sorry for why you and zack do this to me, I shouldn't realize so soon how munch you two missed your sister, as I help you but you help me. when I need to protect everyone, I notice people wanted to protect me the most of not losing, so to make it up to you and I hope is okay that this will help, sign austin"

Koan:(laugh crazy) finally.

He unwrapped it as a rootbeer as he drink it all but it refilled it self.

Koan: THIS IS THE MOST EPIC DRINK EVER!

?: (Giggle) your always a goof to it sugar.

Koan turn to see a girl who is a teen that have auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She has grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wears purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. Most frequently-seen outfit consists of a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt, and black leggings. She wears thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists. Black gloves cover her hands and easily come off when Rogue needs them to. So overall, she appears to be quite Goth.

Koan: Rogue! (smile and his arms raised up)

Rogue: hello koan, been a while.

Koan: girls this is Anna Marie a.k.a rogue which I called her, she a mutant friend of mine when I use to be part of the X-Men along wade's BFF.

Deadpool: (pop out his head from his top head) You got that right!

Koan: sure is! (he deadpool pop back inside)nice to see you rogue, me figure me parents brought you here.

Rogue: yep, (spotted tsume) and who this little sugar?

Koan: that's my sister tsume.

Rogue: oh she's such a doll.

Tsume: thank you and btw(hugged koan's arm) he's my king!

Blake: (snatch him) MINE!

Rogue snatch koan and hug him while lean close to him.

Rogue: he's mine sugar.

Koan: and she have special ability, show them roguy.

Rogue then touch koan's hand as she begin to have wild hair and sharper teeth , then koan remove his frame cloak and let her wear it.

Rogue: this is my power.

Koan: whenever she touch copy and absorb, the reason on me cuz only good one and worthy.

Rouge: (laugh crazy) sure is hon.

Blake: (snatch koan away) MINE!

Rogue growl of a lion and tackle blake to fight in dust cloud.

Emerald: sneakily sneak, (snatch koan away) sneakily sneak.

Koan turn emerald and smile then kiss her.

Emerald: All mine, say koan, May I ask a request?

Koan: what is it emy?

Emerald: could you make a deal with me?

Koan: deal? What kind of deal?

Emerald: well~, we've been together ever since you saved me and I'm ever so grateful, But I'm feeling more greedy to being closer to you.

Koan: (grin) oh my sexy fox want her prize possession that so precious to her huh? (smack and grip her ass)

Emerald: Yes~, (slip her hands under his shirt) I want you all to myself, your all of my riches that I want to myself, my requested deal is make me more faster, more powerful, so I can be with you forever.

Koan: (grin wider) very well, let's make a deal of a life time my perfect gem.

Rogue: don't forget about us sugar~.

Koan turn to see his girls but emerald puff her checks cutely and she greedily holds koan.

Emerald: HE IS MY TREASURE!

Blake: (pull his arm) no! He's mine first!

Rogue: no, he is all mine hons.

Tsume: HE'S MY BROTHER SO HE'S MINE!

Sienna: NO! MINE!

Koan: girls! Please! Me make a contract here, (pull out the contract) now all of you cast your name even you saya, nora and ilia if your hearing and make it happen so the magic can work.

Then jumping to them is nora then landed next to koan then hugs him, and ilia stepped out of a tree where she is hiding and same with saya.

Saya: sure is.

Nora: hello koany bear!

Ilia: u-um I'm here.

Koan: yellow! Alright girls, sign up the contract!

Nora: I call dibs!

Blake: like hell you lunatic!

Koan: one at a time.

They nodded as they all take turns writing their names on it.

Blake: now what?

Koan: now let the magic happen, koan style

Blake then start to laugh first and her body is twitching

Blake: I feel funny! Like hahaha! Funny!

She kept laughing and twitching then growing from her back and shoulders black feathered frame, her hair start to get more wild and her tail more wild and longer.

The rest happen same to koan's girl too as they all laughing like crazy non stop got to the ground. Then the same thing is happening to blake

Koan: let it go my girls,(take a deep breath and out) let it all out and feel it in you. (grin wider and laugh crazier as ever)

Emerald then start to change a little, she pop out her fox features as well as nora, ryuko and saya as well showing their animal feature, with emerald's hair start to grow longer and wild, her bust is now more bigger and her but too, when she open her eyes it start to show her skit eyes. Nora has her arms bigger like as a bear, her hair is now wild as she laugh crazy, her breasts are now as big as yangs.

Koan: that's it girls, unleashed it.

Ryuko laugh like the joker as her breasts start to grow a little bigger as rogue show dragon wings, claws and tail. Saya's vision become clear while her hair very wild and a huge grin while laughing as hell as her forearms got furry as so goes for her forelegs, black ears and tail pop out of her head.

As there morphing are done, they slowly smile koan like and slowly turn to him.

Koan: perfect, (grin wider) now you girls are koan like! Hahaahahaha!

Emerald then appeared behind him and start to feel his chest.

Emerald: this is what I wanted all along~, now all of us girls will be with you for the rest of time~. (start to lick his ear)

Koan: sure is my sexy fox. (lick her cheek)

Emerald: now I am more greedy then before, (start patting) now, i'm starting to get more horny~, as well as your girls, and you now have us in your fingertips~.

Blake: (start crawl up to him and acted like a cat) I want you koany, I want you inside me.

Nora: honey, (went up to his chest) I want your honey.

Saya: (wrap her leg around his leg and caras him) I want your sweet sticky stuff~.

Ryuko: (start to reach up to koan) hold me, please, I don't want to be alone anymore.

Tsume: nya~ (crawl up to him) so horny, so needy for you~.

Seinna: (appeared on his back on the other side and hold him) give it to me hard darling~.

Rogue: come on hon, we're waiting for your dick~.

Ilia: please me koany~ give me your yummy meaty cock~.

Koan: (grin wider) cant say no on that one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TIME TO GO WILD!

He wrapped his arms wide around them as they teleported away.

 **With zack**

As zack is training really hard of his fight for konton soon as yang, raven, yuna, neo, morrigan,qrow and his parents watching.

Yang: wow, zackys is training hard.

Yuna: he been waiting for this, fuyu told me konton is training hard surpassing his limit.

Raven: well look at the bright side. (looked at zack with a goofy smile) we have a perfect view~.

As zack is shirtless and sweating but he use some water to splash it all over him, yang start to have a perverted smile with a blush on her face, neo is having a sexual smile on her face, morrigan star to get a little horny and yuna is blushing.

Yang: Mmm, yummy~.

Neo: so strong~. So sexy~.

Morrigan: what can I do to get wrecked by that hunk~.

Yuna: oh wow.

As zack take a break then drinking himself some rootbeer then wrapped the towel around his neck and sit down.

Zack: (deep sigh) that's good, this should be enough for my biggest fight ever.

Yang then appeared behind him and hug him tight.

Zack: yeah goldie locks? (petting her hair)

Yang: I was wondering, if you are going to fight your double, mind try something unpredictable?

Zack: (chuckle) way ahead of you, being half crazy is worth it, seems when he fought you he was holding back, since he never see a _yang_ who capable keep up against him.

Yang: (laugh) that's great zacky.

Zack: yeah and if we got alternative universe of your, were gonna have a talk to your mother of her big mistake of what she doing even her cowardice but unlike my raven who is now different.

Yang: yeah, plus, I'm going to punch my double.

Yuna: what for?

Yang: for being stupid.

Neo: what stupid thing she done?

Yang: well, doing something stupid, almost got herself killed, even almost lose her fighting spirit.

Morrigan: true but she is you and you would've done it.

Zack: she perhaps was furious see blake got stab by adam but...it I'm sure she'll realize it and do better of her mistake.

Yang: yeah, but I'm going to slap her instead.

Zack: okay.

Qrow: So sis how the tribe?

Raven: alright as we help the people, stop crime in day and night even training to serve and protect. (this make qrow dropped his drink as he look at her like if she was possessed or something) what?

Qrow: who are you, and what have you done with the real raven?

Raven: uh right here why?

Qrow: I think I'm getting drunk.

Zack: if you was you'll be puking and down to the ground.

Qrow: point taken, but raven really...what make you really felt change?

Raven: (sigh)like ever there wasnt anyway of how to defeat salem nor ozpin failed and how i thought of my old code the weak die and the strong live, but all did i disappointed my own family for abandoning them of my being afraid, show "mercy" on the original spring maiden and give my own daughter a choice to come with me or be a huntress that ozpin train.

Qrow: then what next?

Raven: when i heard rumor about the boys as koan first of the savage devil...but shocked me that zack almost the spitting imagine of andrew and some of his wife , even i can see zack lived of the pain a lot he lost and become and so do his makes me absolute shock a threat that more dangerous then salem who is dung but they manage to defeat them even without powers and if they have fear but will power to resist the fear. Even watch zack take down roman with they other and made yang stronger, look at myself to ask what kind of person am I?

Zack: raven...

Yang: mom...

Raven: I didnt deserve the power of the spring maiden, when the grimm fang and grimm con came as i fight them but took some beating since i deserve it,but i didnt give up as i continue without and become how a true huntress can, which i learn an important that " the strong by tick together with friends and family, and scums who are the opposite die as weak". But i wasnt sure how i reunited with my family who is very important then mission or the i wanna start over and make it up, cuz a great power comes with great responsibility. And i hope the original spring maiden forgive me but not, i understand cuz I endure the mistake i made and never let it happen again and I'm not fighting this war alone.

Yang then burst to tears and smile then hugged her mother tightly.

Raven: (hugged her back) and i love you too my daughter.

Zack: and i love both of you.(wrapped his arms around them) so wish me luck.

Yang: like always.

Raven: make sure you don't die, cuz konton seem want to kill you that badly.

Zack: hehe, wasn't planning too.

Akaru: also zack remember the infinity stones?

Zack: yeah they got destroyed what about it?

Akaru: well, they are inside us.

Zack: THE FUCK?!

Andrew: yeah, I was shocked too.

Yang: what's an infinity stone?

Zack: there are six powerful stone there is, of time, power, reality, space, mind and soul.

Yang: god damn!

Akaru: yes and what you and us have zack is the infinity stone power of soul, mind and power.

Yang: (hugs him) your the amazing boyfriend ever!

Andrew: if you think that shocking, whoever you mate son will share and the power of it as well.

This cause his head to drop to the ground.

Zack: holy infinity fuck!

Yang: oh~, (sexually smile) this is going to be fun~.

Morrigan: it sure is~(put zack's head back to his body)

Raven: hey Zack, mind we have fun before your fight ~?(sexy smile while purr)

Zack: (smirk) very well.

He grab his girlfriends and teleported away.

 **Timeskip**

After the boys hammered there girls they hang out to take a little breather.

Austin: damn, those girls are really needy over us right?

Zack: but is worth it.

Koan: yep a epictaculer mating season!

Ben: yeah, hey did you guys heard of us having the infinity stones inside of us?

Austin: yeah, that's crazy even for you koan, no a phense.

Koan: non taken.

Zack: you think that wack? my dad said when we mate to our girls, they gonna share and have the same power of the infinity stone too.

Austin: oh shit, if my girls catch wind at this, (shiver) who knows what they have in mind.

Ben: well depends how they do it in many levels.

Ausitn: yeah.

Zack: also Austin thanks for the root beer, so you finally see it huh?

Austin: I still don't know what you two mean, I've always leave my duplicate behind to hang out with you guys.

Koan: drop the act boy.

Austin: okay, okay you caught me, is just even if dung die you never know when he come back and I have to get prepare in many ways; partial regeneration, body piece revive, demon rituals, the list goes on.

Koan: that because he had allied he can count on.

Zack: not to mention we should double check and since we know who we are our parents have a way to make sure he wont, and leaving a duplicate can do the work will help IF that ever happen dung cheated death.

Austin: true, true, since I owe apology and your welcome of the root beer.

Koan: apology accepted, zack you sure you wanna do this?

Zack: I have to, beside I always wanted to fight a counterpart who got some good skills even die trying.

Austin: yeah, and I'm facing dung, koan is facing that adam guy and ben is facing vilgax.

Ben: even the girls will face other foes.

Austin: never thought we be separated but we usually come back from our adventure.

Ben: you can say that again, we've been to lots of worlds before.

Austin: yeah by choice.

koan: but I have to say, it really a hell and a crazy awesome life with you three.

Zack: and we thank you the most ben 10, if it wasn't for you...

Austin: we never go this far and finally have the family we have.

Ben: hey is nothin, since I cant do it without a teamwork without the pharah dragon, the savage neplhem and lewamus prime, I'll miss you three and stay strong and never give up.

As the smile as they both fist bump each other.

Ben, asutin, koan and zack: OMNI-HEROES FORVER!

Zack: alright guys, is almost time to face myself.

Austin: make sure to use every intelligent you have...

Koan: don't hold back and go bat shit crazy bro!

Zack: I will.

Zack begin walking away.

Ben: hey zack.

Zack: (turn ben) yeah?

Ben: try to not die whenever he gonna do to you, cuz a hero never give up.

Zack nodded while smiling give a thumbs up.

Zack: you can count on it, cuz is time to roll out!

 **With dung.**

Dung: it's time, animo, are the grimm beasts ready?

Animo: sure is dung.

Dung: good, after the match even with the humans we strike.

He walk out and then see his army including the grimm king along adam and his allies.

Dung: my fellow villains, this is what we been waiting for...the time have come to show those snot noise damn brats of the brat what we are! We'll even know if it fail send them to separated dimension and I want every team to go there and help any evil out there to make sure they get the job done ! now let's begin!

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is back at the arena ben and they others even konton's allies who is watching as well waiting for zack and konton major fight.

Port: now here is something that will make everyone's heads explode with excitement, zack from beacon vs konton from far away! (reading the text) am I reading that right?

The crowd cheer like crazy of hearing it.

Ruby: oh my dust! this is gonna be majorly exciting!

Yang: yeah, this is going to be awesome.

Akaru: good thing we set this arena big so nobody wont get killed.

Ben: how bad is it of celestaillsapien vs an endagasype?

Austin: we'll see.

Akaru: oh trust me when at war is big.

Hikari: but konton here made a modified and customize species, that evolution that he see the original one weak so he made it better in his way.

With the two parallel zacks coming as people hearing there footstep.

Koan: here it comes (bring out the camera)

Zack is now wears white silver skin along an armor, he has large blue shoulder pads, has white armor chest plate, arm armor, and has a combination helmet of an Optimus prime and has teeth on the mouth cover of a faceplate battle mask, he has gray skin, red gloves metal gloves, green forelegs, blue shoes and his eyes is pitch black but glowing ocean/sky blue. He is now lewamus prime.

Konton who is wearing an a Black armored man With gray skin, yellow lines on the ankles and gut, red armor spikes, red eyes and sharp teeth. He is now levatron prime.

Optimus: I see this is going to be the battle of the ages.

Yang: (purr) my man is now so sexy~.

Raven: you can say that again~.

Neo: go get him zack!

Leonia: kick his ass!

Morrigan: this is going to be amazing.

Kagayuka: KICK HIS ASS ZACKY!

Amy: take him down!

Alexis: go get him!

Shadow bunny: SMASH HIM TO PIECES!

Lux: go get him zack.

Hikibi: he will win this.

Megatron: don't let him win student.

Dark leonia: destroy him.

Sastuki: he wont lose.

Ijin: (wave a little flag) woo hoo!

Yin yang bunny: he will end him.

Darkyuka: go get him.

Fuyu: take him down big brother!

Neopolitan: take him down.

Akaru: this battle is going to be amazing.

Andrew: it will dear.

Lewamus prime: time to roll out who stand!

Levatron prime: time to rise up who fall!

Ooblick: 3… 2… 1… BEGIN!

They both unleashed a devastating shockwave as they both quickly reflex dodging their fist and kicks but some hit at each other face, ribs, stomach, neck, shoulders, arm as they both racing in light speed around the arena as they warp speed somewhere, as akaru set up a huge screen to see them fighting in different location like crazy as people can feel an amount of positive purified energy and negative corruption like off the chart they never felt they're entire life.

Austin: my god.

Koan: this...Me lost for words.

As both lewamus and levatron crash down as they slashing their weapon in sword mode make energy waves as levatron push him down and stabbing him a lot of blood spilling make yang flinch, as lewamus unleashed a beam eye to his chest send him sky rocket until teleport crashing him but lewamus elbow him to the neck as they heard a loudest crack.

Port: Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

levatron's eyes flashes as if multi invisible punches at lewamus as he scream of the pain got crash under the rumble, lewamus got up as levatron duplicate himself as turn into punch a bunny who color black and gray and quickalius color is dark purple, black and dark brown.

?: **ANTI- PUNCH A BUNNY!**

?: **ANTI- QUICKCLIOUS!**

Austin: WHAT THE HELL!?

Koan: HUH?!

Then the two bunny back away , they run at each other as a big red flashed, it show they merged at one a tall muscle humanoid darker silver bunny who have quicklious' armor and his bunny ears with boxing gloves have spikes and deadly red eyes and the symbol of his antitrix on his chest while a carrot on his mouth like a toothpick.

?: **ANTI- QUICK A PUNCH!**

Austin and koan: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Velvet: (hugs austin) STOP IMITATING MY AUSTY!

Shadow bunny: he is imitating us bunny's!

Mumu: (hug his head) MY KOANY'S BUNNY!

Bloody bunny: (hug austins arm) MINE!

Rogue bunny: (hugs bens chest) oh my god.

Yin yang bunny: it's… beautiful.

Bloody, shadow, rouge, mumu and velvet: WHO ASKED YOU?!

Anti-quick a punch: SHUT UP!

This yelled make Bloody, shadow, rouge, mumu and velvet be quiet.

Anti-quick a punch: (turn zack) let's continue.

Zack: I gotta say, nice of the fusion predator and prey, very impressive, I like it.

Anti-quick a punch: enough of your babbling.

Zack:(chuckle) whatever(he change into P. diamondhead)

P. Diamondhead: **POSITIVE DIAMONDHEAD!**

as anti-quick a punch ran in quick speed of a blur deliver many punches from his fist and boxing as P. Diamondhead blocking it but shielding himself as he getting push a bit until he roundhouse kick him and unleashed large crystal shards at him but anti-quick a punch dodging every last one of them as everything going very slow motion as he quick punch pass the crystal aliens as he begin to shattered until a blue flash he transformed to P. U. Clockwork to be there as they both begin to punching each other in speed as in bruises and some blood as they both get back as time around get back to normal.

Levatron: your not half bad, for a hero.

Lewmaus: and a villain, your impressive, suggest we go kamen rider but no games.

Levatron grin and laugh insanity as give chills even koan a little.

Levatron: oh I can finish you off, with this!

He then pull out a red and blue driver and placed it on his wast making a yellow strap wrap around it, then he pull out two fullbottles, one has a purple bat and the other has a red engine, he give them a shake and place them on the driver.

 **KOUMORI! HATSUDOUKI! EVOL MATCH!**

Austin: NO, NOT THAT!

Weiss: what's wrong austin? You seem spook, he just going kamen rider.

Austin: it's not just any rider, he is going to become…

he didn't finished as levatron start cranking the lever as lots of tubs that makes cracked vines around him as blue and red fluid is filling the tubs.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

Levatron: HENSHIN!

The wired tubs now are crinkled together to make light purple, as it exploded it revealed konton in a new armor, the armor has a black jumpsuit that has white boots with purple straps, knee pads, forearm bands that has purple fins, an armored chest plat that has a car engine with a bat in front of it with purple lining that shaped like a heart and has two large pipes on the upper chest, white shoulder pads with two pipes on each pad and the helmet has purple visor with white and silver engine pipes and another bat on it.

 **BAT ENGINE! FUHAHAHAHA!**

Austin: kamen rider, mad rouge.

Velvet: so what about it? You act like is scary.

Austin: currently, it can outclass evol forms, cross-z, can overwhelm rouge and grease, and the punching power is 43.5 tons.

Winter: my god.

Bloody bunny: what zack have to defend on that one?!

Austin: yeah, if he dosn't think of a form that can outmatch that thing, it's game over for him.

Mad rouge: well prime, is your turn.

Lewamus: gladly.

He then pulled out the same driver but it's black, he pleased it on his waist and pulled out an orange devise that looks like a knuckle with yellow bumps and a black handle.

 **Flashback**

Austin: are you sure you want this form?

Zack: trust me, who know what else konton can do if he ever find a way to deal with kamen rider build and i need the tool to fight and defeat him.

Asutin: alright then, here you go. (he gave the orange knuckle and the black fullbottle) remember this is only temporary, the cross-z set is only specific to dragon energy, I can only give you enough time to finish konton off quickly, take to long and it will regent you.

Zack: trust me, I have tricks and my ways of this cross-z but at least you'll find out what I'm about to do.

Austin: good luck.

 **End flashback**

Austin: _I hope your right about that, all I did is give you time, lets see if you can use it._

Lewamus prime then pull out a black bottle which austin gave to him and shakes it, he twist the top and place it into the knuckle.

 **BOTTLE BURN!**

Then he shift the handle to the top and then place the knuckle into the driver as the front split revealing the bottle.

 **CROSS-Z MAGMA!**

Zack then start to feel static all over him and increased heat making him feel pain, but he ignore that and start to crank the lever on the driver as a smelter formed from behind him.

Weiss: what is going on?

Austin: when someone else besides someone with dragon energy, something like that happens to the user, should of told him that.

A **RE YOU READY?**

Lewamus prime: HENSHIN!

Then the smelter dump onto him as red hot lava is pored onto him, then eight dragons submerge from the lava as they slowly turn to stone, then the smelter from behind punch the rock away as lewamus prime is now wearing an orange jumpsuit with black dragon heads on his limbs, chest and head that also has orange lines on them.

 **INFERNAL MUSCLES! CROSS-Z MAGMA! ACHACHACHACHACHACHA! ACHA!**

?: RRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! KAMEN RIDER, CROSS-Z MAGAMA!

Mad rouge: interesting.

Cross-z magma: yeah, but let's try this one!

Cross-z magma then in his stand as he give a war cry unleashing a power which shocking Austin very munch even akasu and minato, he is now surrounded with purple energy but is bright glowing whitsh whisp aura around and saw a spitting image of a 3 headed yellow-golden monsteorus dragon above cross-z magma andnthe dragon roar.

Akasu: an alien kigu?

Minato: that's interesting.

Austin: damn.

Kavaxas: damn indeed master austin.

Mad rouge: very impressive, i wonder I use the black beast from ragna and the my infifnty stone the power along the negative chaos emerald...and space Godzilla.

As he unleashed a power of both power as a red, purple and black then and image of a mosnteorus reptile with crystal shoulder blades.

Mad rouge: let's go!

Cross z magma: yeah!

As everyone feel the power rising as the whole area rumbling and rocks floating as the clouds getter darker, they then dash at each other making large shock waves at flashes and people almost blowing as they standing bur is like glitches blur as everything pouncing in invisible combat as they see close they moving brutally smashing each other very badly then mad rogue use both hand to slammed him down.

Mad rogue: take this!

But cross-z magma caught his fist while making his palm heat up and punch him multiple time until mad rogue kick him rapidly non stop until they both headbutt each other 15 times as the people wince from the pain until they both kick each other nuts very hard as they grit and almost cough blood they both back away.

Cross z magma: time to being up the heat!

He start to crank the lever again as mad rogue growled and he doing the same thing as well.

 **READY GO!**

Mad mas then sprouted black and white wings while cross-z magma just jump up but lava dragons followed him into the sky, mad rogue followed him to the sky's.

Ben: incredible.

As mad rogue and cross-z magma zig zag and collide their fist pounce again as explosion unleashing everywhere then mad rogue zoom pass him 5 time of an explosion and he scream of pain until the magma dragon jump and fall down raining meteors.

 **VOLCANIC FINISH!**

Then mad rogue cover himself with his wings and the meteor hitting him a lot then soon to show he still standing and panting while smoke and burnt marks.

Mad rogue: my turn.

He then fly at him as he charge at him and is covered in purple energy.

 **EVOLTIC ATTACK!**

Cross-z magma fly in speed as he cover in orange and yellow energy

 **VOLCANIC STRIKE!**

There attack collided as a big orange and purple energy bright light as they both land down at the arena glaring while panting a lot as Austin don't believe it.

Austin: holy major shit!

They were about to go on but cross-z magma start to boil up and steam.

Bloody bunny: oh no you dont think...

Austin: times up.

Cross-z magma change back to lewamus prime and the knuckle jumped out of the driver, then a little blue and yellow dragon grabs the knuckle and went to austin.

Bloody bunny: you set up a time for him?

Austin: cuz it was temporary since i need them, plus, any long exposure to this, would cause a permanent damage to someone outside dragons, god, devil, angle or any evil.

Blood bunny: that don't stop zack, look.

Austin look down to see it and smiled.

Austin: well what you know, seem he not backing down.

Mad rogue chukle then turn back to Levatron.

Levatron: you have some skill in that rider formed.

Lewamus prime: what can I say, i dont get down that easy even if any rider stuff as well.

Levatron: true, such intersting that the two of us fight till the galaxy watches, soon everything will burn for all I care.

Lewamus prime: i know you dont mean that

Levatron: don't i? (grin wider)now since you show black ghost, time for mine...

Levatron then start to shift and morph into black ghost but is majorly different, his body is white but has gray spots on the chest and legs, has yellow and red eyes on his hands and shoulders, has a tail on his head

Lewamus prime: no...flicking...way.

?: meet the counterpart of black ghost! I am the grimm ghost!

The monstrosity charge at him then begin burst tentacles to rapidly impale him in speed as he cough blood, then throw him to the wall then lewamus turn to black ghost and roar.

Grimm ghost: Black ghost.

As they both walk slowly then begin to speed charged each other then jump , black ghost tackle him and slashing and impale until grimm ghost bit and ripped black ghost's left arm and black ghost ripped grimm ghost's lright leg until they both regenerated and begin tunbing and fighting like savage animal then they both unleashed a giant sonic scream ghostly moan as everybody cover their ears.

Austin: holy shit, that's loud!

Koan: cool

Then it burst a sonic boom as two monster got damage as transformed back to normal as too see the armor got cracks almost dent as the two zacks bleeding and to see then levatron got up.

Levatron: alright prime, play time is over , I'm about to unleashed of my evolution side... The true and improve endagyspe! Prepare to die celestialsapien!

He in his stand as he begin to war cry very loud as a deavasted aura unleashed that so huge as it feel of a negtive force zone make every people gasp a little of air as some people fall down but ben, austin and koan felt a huge chill and shocked even akaru too.

Austin: no...

Ben: so this...is this...

Akaru: yes, the power of endagyspe.

Ruby: scary.(hugged ben and yang)

Qrow: jesus, is way deadly as Salem.

Austin: and even dung.

 **With dung**

As dung fall down and so do salem as they gasp in air of shock and sweat drop as they felt it.

Dung: wha-what is this power?!

Salem: what, is this?

 **With neb at another dimension**

Neb: hmm, he is going all out.

 **With feral jester at another dimension**

Feral jester: oh too bad that I can't see him in battle.

 **With drang at another dimension**

Drang: hmm, what a brute.

 **Back to the arena**

As the light down to see kotnon who is now have light part silver skin , black and crimson tattos spiral streaks on his skin, he have horns while his hair top a bit spiked up , his ahir is nownashes color , skin a little pale, shirtless, 9 tails that reprile fox like, black claws , dark gray eyes with red slight pupils , sharper teeth as they senses

Akaru in tears cover her mouth

Zack: this scent, i never felt like this before!

Ben: shit.

Austin: oh no.

Koan: so strong.

Optimus: by the matrix.

Yang: oh my dust.

Raven: whoa.

Neo: zacky.

Leonia: please be okay.

Morrigan: darling.

Kagayuka: don't give up.

Amy: take him down zack!

Alexis: if you win I'll bake you a root beer cake!

Shadow bunny: and I'll give you all the hugs!

Lux: my lord please.

Hikibi: be safe.

Megatron: yes, crush him.

Dark leonia: take him down!

Sastuki: I told you he will win.

Ijin: yay.

Yin yang bunny: he is glorios!

Darkyuka: take him down!

Fuyu: go big brother!

Neopolitan: destroy him!

Akaru: oh my god, what is...

Andrew: (hugs his wife) I know I know.

Konton: I have been waitng for an opponent like your strength to come here and now...you'll die.

Lewamus prime then burst speed begin punching him and rappidly kick but to show no effect as kotnon flick him as bone crush on his left arm as he scream in pain , as it not healing then kotnon walk at him slowly.

Lewmaus transformd into black ghost along the power od nothing as he blasting him but as he continue the walk the blast didn't touch him and move out the way as he didnt uze his power.

Austin: what happening? His power not even doing anything!

Andrew: this what the true power of this beast of destruction

As konton punch him hard as turn back to lewmaus and he ripped lewamus prims's ultramtrix and crush it as he scream make people cover their eyes even akaru as well.

Konton: now now, we wont want you to over you use. Cuz we all know your time is up.

He pick him up as make him float in mid air thdn blasting him a lot of anti-immortal death beam from his finger as Zack scream of begin of the torment as he coughing so munch blood as his armor ripped out and show zack's face and half of the armor torn and a hole on his chest as he felt himself slowly dying , then kotnon summon the dark star saber and kept stabbing him a lot as he grunting in pain and while the sword flaot then kept stabbing him.

Konton laugh isnane as unelazhed a black and red and green aura as kept punching demolishing zack like nothing.

Yang: zack no!

Yuna: big brother!

Austin: my god.

Ben: no!

Koan: get up!

Then as zack is not moving as he went limb.

Konton: your so weak, now the day as finally come... For now on I'm the only zack and you been a well opponent for a celestailspien...but your fate ends here...goodbye zacksry masayoshi orion .

His hands glow into a huge negative zone mixed anti immortal energy nlade then impale his heart deep then zack's eye become hollow as he slowly closing them

As he fall down to the ground as zack's girls in tears as they scream.

Zack's thought: damn it...i...can't...go on...his power...is beyond...so this is how i die?...seem i failed...how can i be a hero if i don't defeat who is me.

Then he heard voices as he looked at his family and friends.

Ben: ZACK!

Austin: OY! GET UP YOU!

Koan: ZACK GET UP!

Akaru: zack! my baby boy ! Get up please! don't die !

Andrew: son!

Optimus: lewamus prime!

Bumblebee: get up!

Zech: dad!

Aoihi: daddy!

Ruby: zack!

Weiss: get up! Don't let that evil counterpart let you down.

Blake: get up zack!

Ultra-bot: zack!

Yang: zacky no!

Summer: COME ON ZACK!

Qrow: get up kid.

Raven: ZACK!

Neo: ZACKY!

Leonia: (trying to get in there but the boys are holding her back) ZACK! LET GO OF ME!

Morrigan: come on daring.

Kagayuka: zacky!

Amy: zack!

Alexis: Please, zack.

Shadow bunny: zacky please! don't give up!

Lux: zack!

Hikibi: get up!

As zack see is of his mind he see is shady and lumonious and the rest of the guy in his mind.

As he look of himself out like astral like form.

Zack: guys...shady...lumonious...what'd you doing out there?

Mordecai: we're here because your about to lose to that loser.

Rigby: yeah come on zack, aren't you supposed to be the big man?

Zack: how can I? He have something different that I cant handle.

Vegeta: you call yourself a proud warrior? Where's your promise?!

Zack: huh?

Vegeta: (grab his shirt and lifts him up) aren't you going to let that pathetic imposer get the better of you?

Shadow: that wannabe don't have what takes!

Naruto: you made a promise and you wont break it!

Luffy: yeah! arn't you going to be called a promise breaker for the rest of your life!?

Momotaros: oi! You really being a quitter?

He turn to momotaros, urutaros, kintaros, ryutaros and seig.

Zack: you guys too?

Momotaros then punch his face to let him fall to the floor.

Zack: damn it momo! The fuck?!

Momotaros: come on, where that musk you got before? Are you going to stay there? Or you get up on your feet and get that bastard?

Zack look down as he getting up.

Shady: as munch it is pathetic but your not let someone who think he's you.

Momotaros: come on then, get up.

Urutaros: you would make your ladys.

Kintaros: make your opponent cry!

Ryutaros: come on get up, I can't here you!

Seig: assent to the heavens and kick ass!

Lumonious: you have to get back on your feet zack.

Optimus prime: and rise up to the stars.

Coop: so get up dude.

Naruto: come on get up.

Kid muscle: get back on the ring zack.

King muscle: you can't keep your fans from waiting.

Spiderman: take it from me, when the goings gets tough, you never give up.

Luffy: yeah! Get him!

Jack: you must not give up.

Ichigo: yeah come on zack, don't embarrass yourself.

Hulk: SMASH THEM!

Batman: get up and finish him.

Superman: every hero will never give up.

Ghost rider: give him hell.

Toriko: give them hell.

Sonic: yeah, make sure your not touchable.

Shadow: and finish them.

Goku: your not done, get back out there.

Mario: come-a on, lets-a-go!

Luigi: you need to be number one!

Kroosensei: you can't just give up like that, my students never give up when they try to kill me.

Twilight: (hold his hand) you can do this zack.

Vegeta: now get out there and show that faker who's the real one!

Zack: your right...no matter how munch I fall down, I wont give up, the stronger I become and I wont lose I am the hero of beyond life and death! The strongest warrior! I am Zackery masayoshi orion ! I AM LEWAMUS PRIME THE AZURE HERO!

As everyone smile.

Lumonious: that's the spirit.

Shady: is time for you to fight.

Mordocai and riby: WWWWOOAAAAAAHHHH!

twilight then kissed him on the check and gave him a wink.

Twilight: kick his ass.

Meanwhile outside zacks mindset, akaru felt a new power that is growing.

Andrew: is that...

Akaru: that feeling.

Konton: well is time for you to begone, since your no longer gonna exist.

Then a hugged enormous light show that bright as zack standing up as healing all up.

Konton: what the fucking hell?!

Zack: sorry, the more the merrier and thank for not disturb my nap.

Konton: impossible.

Zack give out a huge roar as he charged up as unleashed a bright light as soon everyone blinded as to see the bright light died down to revealed his hair is now have bright white lines that glowing, state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils. His aura is now random color shine bright light but inside it gains a complex silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles, the aura as red while the other in conjunction with blue while halo energy.

He's wearing now as black cape that is like his cloak but no sleeves, a short sleeve sweater that has red, white and blue detail, has black and gray gauntlets but fingerless, deep blue cargo pants with a belt and red and white lines on the sides, shoes that has red toed, black side with yellow on it, he also has goggles on his head.

Zack: (grin) well, that just prime.

Austin: holy, shitting fucking hell!

Koan: HOTDOG! HOTDOG! HOT FUCKING DIGGTY DOG!

Ben: zack... become an evolve ultimate demigod...

Then zack flex his arms and twirl it and looked at konton who chuckle.

Konton: you can resist of your stubborn, but it will end you.

Then zack make one step on his foot that an invisible punch send kotnon sky rocket crush to the wall as he cough blood every munch make everybody eyes bulge out and jaw dropped.

Zack: way ahead of you.

Konton:(got up) _impossible._

Then as zack unleashed his huge aura and so do konton as people felt the reality and this dimension is shaking like crazy as they both teleported send a giant shockwave as the gods felt like see an image of a god and anti god fighting which show.

Then konton then unleashed a black radiation at him.

But zack then sent make a huge multiple white light dragon flying and attack to unleashed an explosion sending him flying but he unleashed a raining dark beam from open portal as zack just stand and walking like is nothing.

Austin: ben… koan… all in favor of not pissing off zack in the future?

Koan: unless if we in his level(laugh nervous)

Ben: I.

Zack: **SUMMOING JUSTU!**

Then as a big poof he summon non other then Godzilla who seem like in his super formed.

Austin: we're dead.

Ruby: SO COOL!

Then super Godzilla breath fire as konton use his Susanoo in full powered as the two giant begin to fight as it brutal then godizlla grab it head and breath atomic breath to kill it then super Godzilla poofed.

Zack fly at him at konton unleashed invisible punches but zack dodge them and they punching each other then zack do a spin dash sphere in hyperspeed send him flying.

Zack: CHAOS **WIND!**

Send a yellow wave at him but konton then slash it with his dark star saber and then zack summon his star saber with jack's sword merged as they both clashing there blades like crazy as zack thrusting his sword to impale him a lot with pure light as he scream, then zack deliver his own timeskip invisible punches as konton getting so many bruises. Zack then fly up and then fly zoom away.

Weiss: where is he going?

Lilith: look!

The jumbo-tron show a screen zack circle around the planet in a speed force enough as he going like a bullet, begin targeting at konton then he came back with is fist hit his chest as blood burst out as he scream.

Blake: HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Konton still up as zack still standing.

Konton: I wont lose! I will kill you! (blood shot eyes)

Konton fly up to the sky and making a really giant death ball the size of Jupiter making reality and universe.

Akaru: HE GONNA DESTROY THIS DIMENSION!

Austin: HE'S VERY INSANE AS I THOUGHT!

Yang: ZACKY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!

Konton: I WILL KILL YOU AND USE EVERY THING AT YOU! I'LL BLAST YOU TO HELL! **DEVASTATION GALAXY EASIER!**

He throw it down in full speed.

Zack: Then I'll use my own move what I learn from my dad, but in my way(he tighten his right fist) **Ultra righteousness: beyond hero punch.**

He punch the attack like nothing and split all the clouds separated and a huge light send as a biggest explosion as konton getting engulf scream of all might as he fall down to the floor very, very, very badly injured with a hole on his chest as the sky become beautiful along a rainbow and the dimension in this world is back to normal as the wind blow around zack that his cape.

Everyone, and I mean everyone is bugged eyed and slacked jawed at what they've seen, zack walked up to the horrible beaten konton.

Konton: (cough blood) go on prime...finished me...I lost...and have no strength left...

Zack: no.

This schocked konton.

Zack: we made a deal konton if I defeat you and I choose, your a version with me with no light ,family nor friends but...(turn to kotnon's girls and allies) I think you already did, I know how it feels as two light and darkness may or may not survive without each other...that why is not to late to have you along with us and I hope your brothers can understand that as well, you maybe an endagypse but you couldn't reborn and made it different cuz you still have the celestialsapien blood within you...that why they help the balance and I'm like them but different cuz I'm a hero like my heroes.

Zack crouch down and healed konton good as new and zack got up and turn around.

Zack: thanks for the fight bro, be ready tomorrow cuz we can have your help to this , have a good time levatron prime.

Konton:(smile and chuckle a little) to think I lose to myself, he give me an offer I didn't accept, I finally see why his light guided him the way and path...after everything I did they still want me as family...I can live with that but the next we have a rematch...I wont lose to you my bro, lewamus prime, god of the warriors...

He fall down asleep as then everybody cheer very loudly as zack's own symbol show in the screen.

Port: HOLY GEEZ! DID YOU SEE THAT OOBLIK?! THAT'S AN EPIC FIGHT WE'VE SEEN SO FAR!

Ooblick was lose for words as he see major beyond awe and shocked.

Then yang jump at zack and tackled him to the ground as she smother him with kisses, then zack's girls came in and giving him many kisses to smother as well make him chuckle.

Austin: damn, that's the most insane thing I've ever seen in my life.

Koan: I FUCKING LOVE IT!

Ben: I'll say.

Zack hair and eyes turn back to normal, get up dusting himself.

Zack: so girls, what'd you think of my new look?

Yang: (giggled and hugged him) fucking sexy.

Raven: I'll say.

Neo: (hug his arm) so sexy.

Leonia: (hug his other arm) fucking sexy as hell.

Morrigan: you just earn yourself another orgy~.

Kagayuka: so cool

Amy: and hot.

Alexis: (punch his uncovered arm) DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN ZACK!

Shadow bunny: (hug his head) I ALMOST LOST YOU AGAIN!

Lux: you look great master.

Hikibi: and amazing too.

Zack:(chuckle while rub his back neck) thanks and my bad alexis and shadow, you already know a shoe fit on heroes stuff.

Alexis:(sigh and smile) your still like always.

Shadow bunny: that's my huggy!

zack: yeah.

Zack reverse back to his old attire as his stomach grumbles.

Zack: all that fighting sure makes a guy very hungry.

Yang: oh I can cook you something delicious, and (whisper on his ear) I can make your secret fantisy come true~.

Zack: awesome!

Alexis: hey! I m his childhood friend, since he won I'm gonna bake him some root beer cake!

Yang: (sexually smile) I have an idea, how about the both of us can cook for him, and I'll tell you about his secret fantasy.

Alexis: what his secret fantasy.

She went to her ear and tell her.

Yang: (whisper) well, after he finish eating, his fantasy is that in sexy cosplay outfit do sexy dances, along ninjas girl type, even a yuri action with bikini and feeding him sexually and he loved my alternate outfit codenamed "Hunter"~ then we are drenched in root beer, having our breast milk taste like root beer and as the best part, are pussy juses tastes, like, root beer~ and sweet cream chocolate milkshake.

Alexis: (blushed and smiled sexually) alright, lets do this.

Then akaru, Andrew, aoihi and zech then give zack a big family hugged.

Akaru: OH MY BABY BOY! (can't stop crying)

Andrew: I'm so proud of you son!

Zech: your amazing dad!

Aoihi: daddy your amazing!

Zack: thanks, ah mom you can let me go now.

Akaru:(pouted) no, I almost lost you again, I'm not going to lose you again!

Zack try to get off of her grip then duplicate himself as the duplicate turn to a chibi zack who now a child.

Zack: mama!

Akaru: your not getting away from me again.

But the chibi zack doing the puppy dog eyes as akaru hugged him tightly and glee.

Akaru: I CANT RESIST!

Zack: works everytime, and konton teleported a gift for me to keep for the amazing fight we have.

Zack pull out the bat and engine bottles in his hand make austin's jaw dropped and eyes fall off.

Austin: you lucky bastard.

Zack: is not my fault, beside you already had enough kamen rider build, surly a new one pop out soon.

Momotaros: good job zack.

They turn to see momotaros and his gang.

Austin: (put his eyes back) hey guys.

Ryutaros: you did it zakc!

Urutaros: you amaze us yet again.

Kintaros:(crack his neck) you made him cry with your strength!

Seig: wonderful.

Zack: well I couldn't done it alone without my family, friends and my girlfriends.

Ben: okay, up next is my girl penny and pyrrha.

Zakc: yeah and momo.

Momotaros: yes?

Zack: let me thank you.

He turn his hand into a dog puppet and bark make momotaros scream like a little girl make everybody laugh.

 **Timeskip**

Penny and pyrrha are now facing each other in the arena.

Ausitn: I wonder who will win?

Ben: I believe penny.

Jaune: I go for pyhhra.

Ben: we'll see jaune, we'll see.

Ausitn: velvet, I didn't get the chance of what weapon you have?

Velvet: well it was a camera that can conger up other peoples weapons, but I upgraded for a super surprise.

Austin: woah, awesome! Also who gonna face the grimm dragon?

Zack: I'll do it.

Austin: good, because I have a bigger dragon to slay.

Zack: just don't try to get kill like I do.

Austin: noted.

Koan: after the match, the party is gonna be stupendious and I got a note from him.

Ben: who.

Koan show the note and it saids , " Dear Koan Seinaruyami or Savage Nephalem, the rumors about a being like you arrive in this world, who took everything I ever dreamed and planned for my race. Each fanunus being treated as lowly species, slaved, insulted and outcast by every single last of the humans. We're stronger and beyond every animals since we possessed those scum's precious skills and all of their works. I suppose to be the symbol of it but you taken away, and ruin everything I ever plan and stole and infected my sweet, sweet darling. I challenge you to the fight of the death so we shall see who is the true alpha of our kind, cuz no fanunus want a human like you in our side, meet me when you ever find me...before I find my darling. "

Koan: like that and I know who, which I'll wait and planned this.

They nodded as everybody begin to cheer as phyrra and penny came in.

Penny: Sal-u-tations Pyrrha Nikos! it's an honor to finally meet you.

Pyrrha: and the same to you penny.

Penny: this is going to be fun.

Pyrrha: yeah and your not gonna use your half god and other stuff on me?

Penny: oh heavens no, that wont be fair, might I suggestion kamen rider but first our skills?

Pyhrra: that's a good idea, so how it feel to become human?

Penny: it feels amazing, it feels great, finally I can actually feel human limits! (have a bright smile) don't hold anything back Pyhrra Nikos!

Phyraa:(smirk) I was gonna say the same to you polendia.

Oobkick: three...two...one begin!

Penny using telekneiss as if her own semblance make her sword dance around her then launch it at pyrhha, which she run and deflect and dodge them the swords flying back to penny as they begin the sword clashes.

Port: my word! What a tremendous display by miss Polendina!

Pyhrra charged in at penny but she blocked her sword with hers and flip away from her, then Pyrrha jump each at penny's sword, to jump above to swing her sword at penny however she blocked it, try to slash Pyrrha but dodge it. penny back flip and Pyrrha use her spear sword as they both kept clashing until penny push her away, Pyrrha pull her shield out.

Austin: well I'll admit, penny's good out there.

Ben: what'd you expect? She aint gonna lose that easily, keep going penny!

Nora: whooo! Yeah! Goooo Pyrrha!

Pyhrra is now being faster against Penny then penny try to as she deflect and blocking her attack and her sword begin to shoot laser beam, however pyhrra dodging every single last on of them while penny charge in but got push back until she charged in at pyhrra make her get back, then penny's sword disarm her shield and sword as penny's telekinesis stopping her of using her sword then launch her sword at her but Pyhrra use her magnetic to catch two of them as penny did grab two swords as they other charged in each other with a smile as they sword locked of pushing each other.

Penny: your not half bad Pyhrra, I'm having a blast!

Pyhrra: same here.

They back away, pyhrra drop penny's two swords down.

Pyhrra: kamen rider?

Penny: kamen rider. (nodded) let's go!

Pyhrra pull out the sengoku driver and the apple lockseed from her non-exsisting pockets, she then place the driver onto her waist and unlock the lock.

 **RINGO!**

Then the zipper unzipped a metallic apple with gold lines, Pyhrra then throw her lockseed up to the air and start to do a little pose then catch the lock and placed it in the belt and locked it.

 **LOCK ON!**

Then victory trumpets start to play, the amazon girl then hold her chest as she turn her hand into a fist.

Pyhrra: henshin!

Then she slice the lockseed to show a sword and a shield, the apple landed on her shoulders as she is now wearing a white knight themed jumpsuit but it has a red skirt with a longish front, the chest and shoulder pads have the same half apple pealing on it and has an apple themes helmet on it, she is now holding a sword and shield like jaune has.

 **COME ON! RINGO ARMS: DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!**

?: kamen rider, (pull her sword out) Idunn.

Jaune:(blushed) _so...wow...and hot._

Ben, Austin, Zack and Koan: (smirk) _we got him now._

Penny: oh wow, (smile) but what til you get a load of me.

Penny then pull out driver shinbelt and shift brace, then she place the driver on her waist and the brace to her left wrist.

?: so you're penny?

Penny: yep and you are?

?: my name is Krim Steinbelt, but you may call me Mr belt.

Penny: well, sal-u-tations mr belt.

Krim:(sweatdrop) uh you too.

Penny: so shall we begin?

Kirm: let it rip partner, **LET'S START OUR ENGINES!**

Penny then twist the key on the belt to start to transformation, but the speed shift car came up to her hand, she twist the back car and place it on her shift brace, she then slowly go into her pose with her right hand away from the brace as she lower herself.

Penny: (flick her hand) henshin! (shift the little red car as it lights up)

 **DRIVE TYPE: SPEED!**

She then change into kamen rider drive as the speed tire is now on her chest.

Ben: this is gonna be good.

Drive's tire start to spin as she dash at idunn while she charged at drive as they both begin to clashes, they exchange blows from sword and fist drive do a double kick as idunn act quickly using her sheild then push her and id a roundhouse kick to make her stumble back.

Drive: your good.

Idunn: you too, show me what you got!

Drive: very well then.

She snap her fingers and another shift car came to her hand, this one is a green one but it has spikes on it and a hot pink window, drive change the cars into the green one and shift the car.

 **TIRE KOUKAN: FUNKY SPIKE!**

Then coming in the arena is a green tire with spikes on it, the speed tire ejects from drives chest aiming at the apple themed rider and equipping the funky spike.

Idunn: woah! (deflects the tire away) did not see that coming.

Drive: no and you didn't this one too. (shift the car three times)

 **SPA-SPA-SPAIKE!**

She then start to fire rounds of spikes at idunn.

Idunn: my turn then!

She charge at drive while blocking the incoming spikes then she rapidly slashing the spikes into pieces and deflecting it as well.

Idunn: take this!

Iddun slash as drive back away a little quickly dodging her sword swing which is pretty fast. Drive then tackled her so her tire can shred her armor, but she flip her off and got up.

Drive: that all you got?

Idunn: no just getting started.

She then charge again at her but she slash the air to make a crack as gray buglike creatures came out and charge with her, drive shoot out spikes once again and the creature destroyed it while idunn jump above her as.

Idunn: here we go!

She slice the lockseed 3 times.

 **COME ON! RINGO SPARKING!**

Then a red holographic apple appeared as idunn preform a signature flying kick, As drive quickly turn the key and press the button and shift the car.

 **HISATSU! FULL THROTTLE! SPIKE!**

She then just up as she make a kick of her own then she make a giant holographic spike for the kick then both got hit by the attack, as they both turn back to normal and panting.

Penny: want this a tie?

Pyhraa: yeah, you got skill there.

Penny: you too.

As they both shake handsome as everybody cheer.

Port: and with that even our resadent champion knows how to be a fair sport.

Oobleck: it consider a tie on both them, such an amazing fight.

Jaune: good job Pyhraa!

Ben: awesome penny!

Austin: is happening

Zack: guess the war is today.

As the screen to show is dung slowly clap his hands

Dung: bravo, bravo, encore, encore... Ounce again you humans are so munch interesting and fearsome battle against demigod vs anti-dmigods...it was shocking it give me the chills and the outburst.

Austin: guys, let's go.

Dung: uh-huh.

As they stop as they felt a power within dung is more and rival strength of the endaysgpe.

Dung: not yet anyway and i assume your plans and I assume ookami you finally found your sister

Austin: why dung? Why doing all this?

Dung: what'd you talking about?

Austin: why go all the trouble to kill me and do those horrible experiments on us three?!

Dung then become silent then started to giggle then turn out of a dark twisted luahgh of a sisniter and madness.

Make every chill to their spiens then give a stern and sinister along stoic and small smile while his eyes glows along flames come out.

Dung: why i do this? Why do i torment and ruin even to kill you ? As i said before...I know you since the day you was born along side of your true parents. I have abig dream that is reality, to become next of the king of all dragon, the king and queen know as I tell them and they seem alright but until they change their kind and pick you, cuz they think in my eye i won't understand...

As then suddnely a huge amount of negative acrossing the whole area of grimms.

Dung: all my dreams that my goal shattred like glass , i give up and all the humans i friends with betray and look at me down, i hear their voices and even other dragons and some who show me and told me why i dont fit, i knew i dont trust humans and always look down beneath us for power,fear and hatred... As i grow and grow for my to desire vengence and I'll take it by force. I found this power awakens me , a power that feel so good...that i regeet nothin ! Since if I can't have the future then no one can, i train some dimeon realm to grow and become the first dragon god of absolute corruption , so many powers and magic to unlocked...

Aa the negative getting darker and darker some more.

Dung: that why i started this war, but i knew even akasu and minato's close friends and child , they'll be in the way so me and my allies have to deal with them...i have other allies to ambush and killed minato , along a dangerous fallen angel to vaporize hikari to ash since all i have to do is set up an illusion relam to separate their wives. I have to separate niji as she'll have her ways close to her precious brother. My allies' magic, illusion, memory alter and d.n.a change and adding to her and i locked up her demigoddess side...however it change back thanks to you ookami along Konton...so i need my own 3 super soilder of monster which is you three and i tlak and hired George to do this along with Alice...you surirve from it but...

He show picture of neb ,Drang and feral jester.

Dung: they may not serve me but they learn how evil was made by me and the good barrgin , konton may change but his other self not exactly...(show an insane and hated face together and dragon roar) IF YOU ALL WANTED A WAR AND DEATH ON ME?! THEN I'LL SHOW YOU MY HELLISH HATE AND PAIN TO END YOYR PITFUL HOPE!

The video screen broke the pieces.

Austin: okay change of plans, I have to kill him.

Ben: austin wait, i know you want to but don't let his words or any ways get to you, we need to follow the plan and the half of it.

Austin: fine but why's that?

Ben blankly pointed out as entire and amount of grimms coming as their outside.

Austin: oh that's why.

Sun: a nevermore?!

Coco: how dose it get pass the defences?

Rin: it wasn't alone.

Zack: seem dung got help from Dr doom and there grimmcons coming in.

Austin: and apparently, going to free tortchwick.

Koan: time to unleashed our army.

The four boys made a high pitch whistle as an entire huge rumble begin to come.

Neptune: what the dust?!

Koan: wait for it.

Then coming in the arena while killing the grimms is some of the boy's army and even some robotic built up weapons animals and even they in vechile mode shooting at them.

Sun: whoa.

Blake: so hot.

Austin: it's missing something… oh I know, GIANT ROBOTS!

Zack: i got this , hey prime how metroplex doing?

Optimus: well and build up.

Zack: you know what to do.

Austin: and bring out the combiners as well, now we got work to do.

Meanwhile an armored person with a green cloak and hood came to roman's cell and break him free.

?: Mr. tortchwick, we have work to do.

Roman: who are you?

?: the name is dr. Doom and i know a magic that can make you strong again

His hand cast out and blast it at him

With the four brothers and others.

They turn and see konton and his group came in.

Zack: konton, I see your here to fight?

Konton: indeed, were ruby and her team?

Ben: they said she wasn't around a bit.

Kavaxas: i saw it in my magic, she was fighting albedo who unlocked his corrurpt anodite, he lost but teleported ruby around the area but we know her scents but doom's magic is blocking this teleport in some limit.

Ben: okay I'll look for ruby.

Austin: I'll find weiss.

Koan: me Find blake.

Zack: I'll find yang.

Ben: go luck bros and I'll miss you.

As the four brothers along konton do a fist pump as their trix glows as they nodded to each other.

Ben then ran to find ruby, Austin open his dragon wings to fly out, koan see his run like an animal, zack and konton nodded each other as they in their armors of lewamus prime and levatron prime then their ride came as optimus prime in vechile mode and megatron in his jet mode as they rode them.

 **Meanwhile**

At The festival everywhere as the boy's army and allies fighting the grimmcon and grimms even the D-enforcer came in.

Blake and Weiss look all of it and even the fight.

Weiss: I don't believe this.

Blake: (pull her scroll to call yang) yang, are you okay?

 **With yang**

As she and zweii along ultra bot and goldie.

Yang: I'm fine, is ruby with you? She not answering her scroll.

Blake: no, she isn't. Yang I'm sure she's fine she's our leader, she can take care of herself.

Yang seem worried but she look at ultra bot and goldie which they nodded and yang tighten her fist.

Yang: right.

She and the trio run though the hallways

 **With wiess and blake**

Blake: look is brawl! He's getting out numbered!

As the grimmcon dog pile him until brawl broke out taking them all down while give a war cry and shooting them to pieces.

Weiss: you were saying?

Then they see slug came by in his dinobot form and smash them.

Slug: oh hi girls.

Weiss: greetings.

Blake: hey slug,

Slug: also Konton told me , what happen to wiess and jaune save your life of unlocked his sembelnce that healed you

Weiss: well that's sweet of him, but I'm happily with Austin

Slug: i know

Yang: hey guys! I'm heading to the docks near the countryyard, grimm fangs are realising grimms and grimmcons into the schools but hero fangs and koan's army dealing with them.

Blake:(shocked) the Grimm fangs are here?! (hears static) yang!

Yang: got to go! Be careful.

Brawl: guys

Wiess: hey slug

Brawl: we'll give you a ride, your husbands are looking for you since doom blocking this with his magic

Weiss: how long it wear off?

Brawl: for exact 50 minutes

Weiss: blake, what are we going to do?

Blake: (type her scroll)we follow the boy's plan while going to the doc, and were doing our job.

Then her locker came in show her weapons

Weiss nodded then suddenly wildbreak came in.

Weiss: wildbreak!

Wildbreak: hop in!

 **Meanwhile**

Ruby have arrive as she panting while the unconscious albedo to the ground.

Ruby: that jerk teleported me far, good thing mind control help.

As the nevermore look down kept breaking then sixshot came and divebomb.

Divebomb: this one is mine!

Sixshot: same with the knight!

Jaune: pyrhha look out!

The two grimmcon breaks in.

Sixshot: sixshot terrorize!

Divebomb: divebomb terrorize!

Sixshot and dive bomb transformed then charge at the two as sixshot blast but jaune quickly dodge it but almost stumble.

Sixshot: finally, Back where we left off.

Jaune: I'm not like what I was back then, I'm now stronger.

Sixshot: that make it more interestin, to bad without a weapon.

Then divebomb about stomp her until ruby's scythe and penny's sword stop him as he back away glaring.

Pyrhaa: ruby? Penny?

Ruby and penny: leave her alone!

Divebomb: beast mode!

He turn to his beast mode and screech and begin to fly up top and pin him down ready until lockers pin him down in pain to show the huntress and hustman weapons.

Divebomb got while sixshot punch pyrhaa unconscious and grab her.

Jaune: pyrhaa!

Sixshot: uh-oh the knight's princess is in trouble, come and get her little knight.

He jump to divebomb and to the glass and then niji came in.

Jaune: niji take me and follow sixshot!

Niji: roger!

She then grab the knight and take off.

Ruby: where's ben ?

Penny: looking for you

Divebomb enter his robot mode until got blast a bit s to show vortex, blast off and ironhide have arrive.

Ironhide: you okay kids?

Sun: where good, about to take out the tincan bird brain.

Vortex: well you better be skilled kid.

Divebomb: vortex! Blast off! You dare help those humans and the autobots?!

Vortex: we follow megatrons orders.

Blast off: besides! We heard dung think we're just machine who weak of his power, he force our leader to this! Even see unicron and megatronus as higher cons then all of us And now he made some knock off ugly cons!

Divebomb: I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!

He flew up and shooting exlovise feather blades

But ironhise, vortex and blast off get the human to safety then they blasting him as he doging but nora jump up and at him.

Nora: **EL KABONG!**

She slammed her hammer to his face force him to be in the ground then blast off send a shockwave at him then got slash by two huntsman as he fall down unconscious.

Vortex: good job but is not over, let's move!

Blast off: and we gotta help people to evacuate.

Ruby: and we'll do our thing

Then suddenly d-enforcer on the skies.

Ruby: what are those?

Blast off: d-enforcer, dung's techno organic super solider who are bad news sometime.

Vortex: we'll distract them, go!

They in their vehicle form and fly off.

Ruby: I'm gonna look for ben.

Penny: I'll help out.

 **Meanwhile**

As everyone evacuate along the four brothers army and bendy along they other helping too then ironwoods came in.

Bendy: come on single file boys and girls.

Sally: no pushy!

Winter: move it!

Then mobile plains landed and grimm came out.

Bendy: I'll handle these guys.

Ironwood: leave one for me.

Bendy: (grins) make sure you don't keel over old man.

Ironwood: same to you cartoon.

Then steeljaw came in with a smirk on his face.

Winter: I got him.

Starscream: actually, leave him to me.

Then starscream came and in robot mode.

Winter: no, I'm going to take him down

Starscream: (glared at her ) listen ! this isn't the time for any nonsense or what small situation! These human need all the extra hands here ! Your demigoddess! So make sure the humans get out safetly with no grimmcon or d-enforcer coming at them!

Winter and sally felt never see that side of starscream as winter just nod e d and go.

Winter: Sally is this a nightmare?

Sally: no, it's real.

Starscream and steeljaw walker in circle.

Steeljaw: ah starscream, i heard history of the air commander , such indeed sided with the leader of the decepticon and the war of cybertron.

Starscream: and I heard of you too steeljaw, is indeed share history to my enemies.

Steeljaw: of course, and now we're both enemies!

Steeljaw cover in ice spikes and claws of corrupt energy as they both charged at each other.

Bendy back his to stretch and punching them all while a beowolf looked at ironwood which he charged at the grimm while the Beowulf to, he duck while slide down, pull out his pistol shooting it chest and kept firing it charging try to slash and kill him but ironswood avoiding the claws until he grab it's claws and shoot it again to the leg make them slammed him done and point his pistol at his skull and shot it and died.

Bendy: okay, now that was badass!

As steeljaw charged in speed slashing at starscream but ducking and avoding until his fist punch and quickly transformed into blaster shot him send steeljaw crash to the ground, he turn to the humans then send a howl beam but starscream zoom in speed carry them to safety and pull a sword and cut a slash at steeljaw's chest to leave a scar as he scream of pain and back away a little.

Steeljaw: so, the rumors are true, you are fast.

Starscream: i more then just fast

Steeljaw created 8 ice beowulf to charged at them he punch 1 and grab the 2nd's tail to twirl him to crashed all 3 of them and then roundhouse kick 2 heads off then blasted 2 Beowulf heads off.

Starscream: I'm strong.

Sally cant beleive it as he slap herself to sure if is really real but it show it is.

Steeljaw in beast mode charged at him as they both pushing other in hands

Steeljaw: try this!

He open his mouth to charged a dark ice beam.

Then starscream got doubpe shoulder cannons increase intense heat beam fire a explode dsend the damage and broken steeljaw who missing his left arm and right leg but he fixed them and stumbling back up . ruby and they other came and seeing the fight.

Steeljaw: now look uh lord starscream, we can work this our,( bqcking away a little) we can make a deal, you andi teamed up! Think about dung can help you become a powerful transformers in the galaxy...you can have revenge.

Starscream:hmmm , it is a fair deal, it show my mistakes and my lacking along habits that seem troubling, you made a har bargain.

Then steeljaw smirk sinister and pounce in speed but starscream grip him tight in the thoguht by surprise

Starscream: however, I don't make deal with admonitions! I already have enough bad day and paid my price...

Steeljaw: you trick me! You know i was gonna do the same to left you off guard!

Starscream: (sigh) i feel your pain, literally i do.

He impale his claws to steeljaw's chest as he cough energon blood and eyes wide as stascream glared at him.

Starscream: any other question?

Steeljaw didnt say as he slowly limbs down.

Starscream throw him. To the sky and falling down crashed and offline.

Starscream: i guess not.

Bendy: holy inky hell.

Sally and winter fainted then nora and spikerlla use bucket of water to wake them up.

Sally:(shocked) what in god damn are you!?

Starscream: (turn sally) i'am starscream, the high rank air commander of the decpeticons and seeker.

Then he go back helping the humans evacuate .

Sally: I don't know him anymore.

Winter: I want my huggy austy now.

Bendy: i think you guys broke and push his limit to snap.

Then they felt the magic around wear off.

Starscream: doom's magic wear off, means one of you girls can senses now and teleport

Winter: (leave a duplicate while dash away) I'm coming my austy! (jump off the ledge and teleported)

Sally: I better follow her. (she jump and follow winter)

Bendy: we got this.

Ruby: so what going?

Spikerlla: everything almost getting crazy.

Ironwood: grimmcons and grimm crawling over the city, the Grimm fang and this d-enforcer has invaded beacon and to make matter worse some vagabond has seized one of my ships until we regain command i think one of the boys have other ships to help so I'm-

Starscream and Ironwood shot the beowulf down.

Ironwood: going to take it back.

Jaune: what should we do?

Starscream: here two choices, you all leave and evacuate as well, to save yourself. no one blames you, but i made bunch of few in my days. Or stay here and defend your place, from the enemies massacring this kingdom by helping your allies, and we all know dung separating the boys to dimension.

Ruby: (got in front of Starscreams face) ARE YOU INSANE?! THAT IM GOING TO LEAVE BENNY ALONE?! NEVER!

Starscream: Listen! (put her down) the boys planning to bring you all in separated team! Means your coming with ben in another dimension.

Ruby: YES!

Starscream: let's get back to work! Now!

He in his jet mode and fly off shooting the D-enforcer.

Meanwhile roman in the ship along with D-enforcer who cover up by symbioses is with him.

Roman: hmm, let's see. What dose- this button do?

as it open then the symbitoes D-enforcer nodded as they jump out

as roman felt a shot and he see starscream.

Roman:(sarcasm) just great.

With Glynda, qrow, raven and ironwood's troop fighting the grimmcons, grimms and d-enforcer.

Then suddenly dropped down is symbioses d-enforcer along dungle beast as well.

Qrow: oh great.

then they heard a honk noise as motormaster along onslaught came in even Winston and leory are in their as the two decpitocon ran over 3 symiotes d-enforcer as loery and Winston exit out and motormaster and onslaught in robot mode.

Leory: thought you need some assist.

Raven: gladly.

 **With wiess and blake**

as an 80 group of symbiotes d-enforcer and 50 symbitoes dungle beast

weiss: looks like we have more work to do.

blake: yep

koan: save room.

Austin: for us!

Koan landed next to blake and austin laanded next to weiss as they brought out there weapons

Weiss:(hugged Austin) AUSTY!

Blake:(hugged koan) KOANY!

Austin: glad that your okay weissy.

Koan: kitty is peachy!

Weiss: shall we show them our dance mr ookami?

Austin: (clank chuckle) indeed, miss ookami.

Meanwhile

as divebomb who still functioning along with some flying d-enforcer at the sky as then, he saw starscream but darkscream shot him.

Darkscream: oh no you don't!

Divebomb: little pest!

Then he fire his feather then starscream flew in and fire his minigun.

Starscream: wanna do it together?

Darkscream: for ounce, I agree.

As they begin to fired at him while one d-enforcer sky seekr shot ironwood's ship going down until a big energy dome put him to safety and is non other then ben in his anodoite formed flew down.

Ben: there we go.

Ironwoods: thank you.

Ben: is nothin.

Vilgax: tennyason!

Ben turn and see vilgax and shocking he senses is the same as daggon but more corruption, grimms and even demonic as ever, his skin is pale white, black streaking spots, black suit with armor like that light green and gray part along high light red, spike blade on his elbow, and he a little bigger.

Ben: ah shi-

Vilgax zoom in invisible speed tackle ben sky rocket as they landed at the ship roman took as ben got up.

Ben: cheap shot.

Vilgax: let's settle this once and for all Tennyson!

Ben: with pleasure.

As ben's aura glows green and white while vilgax is black and crimson.

As ruby searching and senses ben's energy and looked up top at the flying ship.

Ruby: BENNY!

Then she summon her crescent rose, then flew up in speed leaving rose petals and then she land the ship next to ben.

Ben: oh hey ruby.

Ruby hugged him tightly.

Ruby: benny!

Then roman heard it.

Roman:(sigh) guess I'll have to deal with it.

Then roman go and see whats on the ship.

 **Meanwhile with weiss, austin, koan and blake**

weiss and austin are now zigg zagging all over the cort yard demolishing the symbiotes D-ennforsers as they dance with there blades with weiss's Myrtanaster and austin's dragon shield blade and his blade dragon pack.

koan in his demon formed running like an animal with his claw chain as he spin like a tornado cutting the symbiotes dungle beast along with blake who using her sembelnce and grimm fangs came as koan using after image 5 times to slash and he while blake together circling around them explosion to pieces their weapons. Then they heard an unknown roar.

Ausitn: what the?!

Koan:(narrow his eyes) is him!

A massive, goat like horns, red blood eyes, fur-covered humanoid beast with fangs and razor sharp claw and a tail.

Koan: WENDIGO!

Him and wendigo charging each other as they jump, they tumble killing by slashing and biting each other like crazy while they growl like animals.

Austin: looks like all of us are going to have our personal battles after all.

Weiss: Austin what the hell was that thing?!

Austin: the wendigo.

Blake: wendigo?

Austin: it's a race that is a result of an ancient curse where that one came from, it's like a grimm but way more nasty then your average one.

Blake: why koan seem pissed and stuff at it?

Austin: can't say, there are some things that will make you go mad, and can make you puke, since koan is an animla and wild, I guess is between alpha vs alpha.

They herd explosion to see lava floor around and wendigo who make a huge dark ice and snow around as they heard brutal bone crushing fist.

Austin:(eyes wide) and koan sure is going mad as ever.

Then they hear a roar as asutin and wiess move aside to see koan in his carnage mayhem form as he tackling the wendigo as they kept fighting.

Ausitn: we got this blake

weiss: be safe.

Bl ake nodded as she run off and see a Beowulf climb off then felt a senses something chill her and turn to see adam.

Blake:(Eyes wide)no.

Adam: hello darling.

With niji carry jaune as they found sixshot at a broken building place and pyhrra tide up at the top while the grimmcon waiting for him.

Sixshot: ah, there you are little knight, come to save your amazonian princess?

Jaune: niji, go, I got this.

Niji: you sure.

Jaune: you got your boyfriend to protect, I got my girlfirned.

Niji:(Smile) good luck jaune(fly off)

As sixshot jump down as there facing each other.

Sixshot: alright little knight, time to do this, grimmcon to human. (extend his claws into a blade and shoulder blaster)

jaune: how about a knight.

Then he pull out the taddle quest gashat and the gamer driver, he press the button and tresure chests scattered everywhere.

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

Sixshot: a rider?

Jaune: (smile) you could say that, (make the gashat like a sword as he make the gashat sidways) henshin!

Then he place the gashat and open the lever.

 **GASHATO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE! FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST~!**

Jaune is now kamen rider brave but his shield is now white then blue.

Sixshot: interesting.

Brave: let's go!

With dung on the roof seeing the destruction and war going on while crossing his arms.

Dung: is going good.

Then he turn to see anti-cinder, anti-emerald and anti-mercury who almost look like merucy , except have a leather jacket, sharp metal combat boots.

Anti-cinder: is beautiful.

Dung: your lucky a piece of two of you before you died but cant say to the original mercury.

Anti-emerald: is almost sad.

Anti-cinder: is horrendous, thank you dung.

Anti-mercury:(recording on his scroll) ho ho, I'm getting all of it.

Dung: you three go back to your master place, and anti-cinder whatever happens to me when I fight ookami, (he put his finger glow to her forehead and stop) you know what to do as my vessel. (she smile and peck his cheek)

Anti-cinder: anything you desire my all lord.

as they leave while dung nodded then he smirk.

Dung: time to bring the grimmking to the party.

Dung make a high whistle with his finger.

At the far regins of remnent the grimm dragon start to swore though the sky and roar.

Dung: come grimmking!

Grimmking: yes my lord!

Then lewamus and levatron with megatron and optimus senses.

Lewamus prime: he's here.

Levatron: finally.

Optimus: we'll assist of backing you two.

Grimmking flew up to the sky and kept roaring spawning more grimms.

Megatron: let the true battle begin!

 **With brave vs sixshot**

Brave is slashing though sixshots bullets as he start to slash but getting push by his claws , as he dodging the swipe until got grabbed, sixshot smash him to the ground.

Pyhrra: jaune!

Sixshot: is that all you got!?

Sixhsot back away to avoid the kick then they both begin slashing a lot until brave punch his face then sixshot punch brave's guts as he grunt until he smack him with his shield and brave back away a little.

Brave: I'm not going back, I will protect the ones I loved, and I'm taking you down!

Sixshot: really? I know a little secret of yours, you may train by your friends, but your weak on the inside and out. I mean after all, your alternative self along her (point at pyrrha), you failed to protect her when she died and I'll make sure that will happen with me.

Brave: I know that, but, I'm going to do what my other half didn't, believe in myself!

Then a white light start to shine with in him then around his body.

Sixhsot: huh?!

Pyrrha: jaune?

Appearing is a white gashat with gold wires on it, and has an old man on the picture and the words "taddle legacy".

Brave: let's go!

He grabs the new gashat and press the button and white pixels scattered around the area.

 **TADDLE LEGACY!**

He close the driver pull out the gashat and place the new gashat and open it again.

 **GACHON! GASHUN!** **GASHATO! GACHAN! LEVEL UP!**

Then pure light exploded from underneath Brave as it covered his body but not his eyes, as the light vanished it replaced with white feathers and a white armored with a golden beard and linings upper body armor with a white cape.

 **EMBRACE THE LEGACY! AWAKEN YOUR CHIVALRY! TADDLE LEGACY!**

Pyrrha:(blush hard) so...hot.

Sixshot: the fuck?!

Then Braves eyes start to glow a little and with blinding speed he slam his fist into sixshot's gut.

Sixshot: gack!

Then he try to slash and blast him, he cant keep of brave's new speed and punching the grimmcon's body with rapidly punches and sending him flying up and falling down as rave use his sword to slash behind him and then sixshot exploded to pieces, then brave zoom in and carry pyhrra in bridal style.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

He change back to jaune.

Jaune: are you alright?

Pyhrra: y-yeah, I'm alright.

Jaune put her down and grab his face then kiss him deep as this surprise him and accept the kiss until they break the kiss then give each other a hug.

Pyhrra: thank you jaune.

Jaune: your welcome, I love you pyhrra.

Pyhrra: and I love you, now come on! Our team is waiting

he nodded as they run to find they others.

 **With ben, ruby vs vilgax**

As ben and vilgax delivered a demolishing fist to face unelashing shockwave in mid air while the grimmcons along griffin past by then ruby senses then fighting the griffin grimm and cutting and slashing it as she panting then ruby turn to see neo who arrived who smile and so do ruby.

Neo: hey rubes.

Ruby: neo! Why are you here?

Neo: and miss have another round to my evil dark side and roman? Beside I thought you need assist.

Ruby: thanks.

Neo smirk and pull her scroll and put on screen so roman can see.

Neo: (smirk) guess who?

Ruby then make a wink pose while giving a raspberry.

Roman:(growled and snake eyes show) oh, you cannot be serious!

 **with blake**

Blake felt an afraid seeing him ever since separate him.

Adam: running away my love? is that what you've become my love? A coward.

Blake: why are you doing this?

Adam: you and I were going to change the world remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution! (put his foot on a random person) consider this, the spark.

He was about to draw his sword but a fire was shot at adam, he turn to see an army of hero fangs.

Hero fang 34: we won't let you make a mockery of the faunes!

hero fang 21: yeah you don't tell us what to do!

Adam pull his gun to shoot them but blake block it as he chuckle a little as they both clashing their blades.

Blake: I'm not running!

Adam: you will.

He push her as she still standing as a creep grimm coming until adam shot one down.

Adam: But not, before you suffered for your betrayal my love, and same with the hero fangs.

 **With ausitn**

As asutin and the entire gang come in to see the dungle beast, d-enforcer, grimmcons as the whole army of the brothers is shredding, blasting and destroying.

Neptune: this is going good.

Coco: yeah, velvet!

Velvet: really? (excited)

Coco: yeah, and you always wanted to show austin your surprise, just make them count.

Austin: yeah, wow me, my sexy bunny.

 **Play RWBY Theme song- I May Fall**

She smile sexually and sway her hips at Austin, which he blush hard and hypnotize as she is walking to the enemy, she raise her arm out so a holographic crescent rose appeared from her brown box then the dungle beast charge and pounce at her the same time but jump above them, cutting them all into two, then use holographic myrtenaster to deflect the d-enforce 1 's punch then back away it then thrusting her weapons to 6 d-enforcer then make a holographic ember celica pounding all other grimmcons and the symbitoes ones as well and shooting them all then use holographic Gambol Shroud to wrapped around the other grimmcons then pull them and fall down crush by force, then slash the grimmcons and dungle beast arms off clean and use the holographic mini machine gun at them as well, then use a staff to block their fist then jump over them and use holographic Magnhild and using penny's sword at them to launch, then she use holographic ben's weapon to in gun mode to shoot them all in a spin, then use holographic zack's weapon as in sword mode to stabbing them a lot, and holographic koan's weapon as she run and the chain grab the enemy and swing them around and around then lift them up, velvet wink at Austin, as she use holographic Austin's weapon to make a big shoot as an explosion the enemy fall to pieces.

Austin is amaze and blush hard.

Austin: that turn me on, I love it!

as now everyone join in and so do weiss make a huge ice sword to impale the other grimmcons dungle beast and d-enforcer

then velvet smile and take a picture

 **theme song over**

then something start to run to them, coming from a corner is another grimmcon.

Sun: you have got to be kidding me.

Velvet: now it's time for my real surprise.

She then turn the camera lance to the left then it starts to flash, the camara change into a little pistol and fired at the grimmcon, it start to charge but it slowly start to break apart and turn into a little cube.

Austin: what. was. THAT!? (eyes stretch out and back to his socket)

Velvet: (pick up the cube) oh it's just a weapon that can reduce large machines into usable resource, it can also use to split it into other materials for later uses.

Austin: your sexy and very creative, that's genius!

Velvet: (giggled and walk close to him) your the real genius here austy~.

She then kiss austin on the check and snuggle close to him.

 **meanwhile with ben, ruby, and neo vs vilgax, roman and anti-neo**

Ruby is slashing at the anti-neo along with the real neo while ben as sorccoer X blasting and unleashing sonic boom waves but vilgax survive then shoot his intense beam eyes.

Sorccoer X: not everything

He roundhouse kick him with his leg stretch then roman in his monstrous snake form jump up and down facing ruby and neo.

Roman: little red, little red… you are just determined to be the hero of Vale, aren't you? And with my old associate as well.

Neo: along with a fake copy, you never learn do you? Even got you in jail by my zacky.

Roman: that was a fluke, I'll plan to not do it again.

Ruby: what are you doing? Without these ships the grimms will destroy everything!

Roman: that's the plan!

Neo: i don't think so!

Neo take deep breath and blow ice breath as roman in pain roaring then freeze anti-neo then roman charged as he break anti-neo out as they fight ruby and neo but ruby zoom around in circle make a hurricane then neo deep freeze them both.

Ruby: high five!

Neo: yeah!

They high five as neo walk to anti-neo and press the button of her umbrella make her gasp.

Neo: have a nice flight.

He push anti neo as she flew away with a gasp.

Roman: anti-neo!

Ruby: now, what shall we do with him?

Neo: feed him to the grimm.

Ruby: okay.

Roman: WHAT?!

Ruby and neo lifted roman up and throw him to one of the Grimms, as one of them eats him whole.

Ruby: now he's done.

Neo: what now?

 **With zack**

zack is jumping though the remains of vale as konton, megatron and optimus came

Zack: i got this , the 3 of you hel they others.

Optimus: very well

Konton: we shall meet again in another world prime

Megatron: same as well with you optimus

Optimus nodded before he go.

Optimus: lewamus , you are worthy to be a prime

He smile and nodded as konton, megatron and optimus left then zack see the grimm king.

Zack: well big boy, time to play some games!

He went his lewamus prime armor and got his weapons as he flew in speed and grab grimm king's head.

Grimm king: PRIME!

He punch the grimm dragon head then got off , lewamus use the requiem blaster and begin shooting at him in the air

 **Meanwhile**

Glydna, qrow, raven, motormaster and onslaught destroying the dungle beast d-enforcer and grimmcons, when one of the dungle beasts was about to kill cardin the beasts got shot in the head then came of the smoke is ironwood with his pistol he loaded and shoot more at the dungle beast and punch one down.

Then carnage mayhem came who tackle wendigo who is very beaten and down with a hole on his chest.

Ironwood: the area is secure.

Carnage mayhem: for now.

Turn back to koan.

Ironwood: we need to-

Qrow's weapon turn to a scythe then koan push ironwood out of the way as qrow slice the grimmcon griffin.

Koan: well so far our army is going well dealing with dung's army.

James: indeed, and those robots you four gave me works wonders, the machine will take some time to find you and get you four back here.

Koan: yeah but with the infinity stone they can help us contact and upgrade the machine in time

james: what? (shake his head) never mind, if what your suggesting works I need some of these, infinity stones.

Koan: oh is not an object , is part of us, those infity stones think of them as god's tools. For me i have the power of reality,time and power . my brothers have the power of space ,time ,power,soul and reality too but we still getting use to them.

James: amazing, but i wish you good luck.

Koan: me too, now you'll excuse me a certain kitty need to be save.

Koan zoom in a blurry speed.

 **With blake**

Adam: this could have been our day! Can't you see that?!

Black: I never wanted this to happen! I wanted equality! I wanted peace! All you did is just make it worse! (shoot her pistol at him)

Adam: (he blocked it with his sword) what you want is impossible!

He smack her to the ground

Adam: but i understand because all i want ...is you, blake

She kick her weapon out of the way

Adam: and as i set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves...(crouch down) i will make it my mission to destroy everything you love including the savage nephlaem.

Yang: blake!

Then she senses her and turn to see adam with her , blake give a crazy hidden smirk and yang nod a little as on a fearful face.

Adam: starting with her.

Adam stab blake's guts as she a scream cause yang to hear it

Yang: huh?

and looked at them

Yang: get away from her!

Blake: no… yang please...

Yang: get away from her!

Adam unseated his sword then she charged in but smirk as make an electric zig zap to his back as he scream as send him stumble to the ground.

Adam: what the?! Who hit-

Then he hears laughing, he turn to see black slowly rising from the ground with her hand with electricity.

Black: che che che che, that was...shocking.

Then her stab wounds healed then adam growl then cut yang's right arm off as she give a fake pain.

Yang: ow! You got me! Not righty! (Fake cough) oh they agony.

Fall down as she laugh and lick her right arm and attach it back and flex it good as new.

Yang: psych.

Adam: what the?!

Then a cray laugh heard

Koan: encore girls! Encore! But is time for me to take this stage up.

Adam, yang, blake, and the hero fangs army look to see non other then koan walking up to the group and straight next with blake and yang.

Adam: YOU!

Koan: blake, yang, you two alright?

Blake: (hugs koan) yep.

Yang: nothing can harm me now.

Koan: good, (he got out of the hug) yang, blake... I need you guys to go and take the hero fangs with you.

Hero fang 64: but we want to face the monster with you, sir!

Koan: i appreciated your courage but that monster is now true monster inside and out, part fallen angel that true corruption, part grimm that is a raging bull, and part minatour...even have train so munch to get to my level a little and hing back on each of you...i dont want you all to die but at least defend your home from the enemies! Remember my words before i gone..." hero fang forever! Is time to go wild!".

Hero fang army: SIR!

Blake: now do not hold back koan, teach him a bloody lesson.

Koan: I will, and me promise if we go they better got root beer or me pull a root beer cannon !( laugh crazy and grin with an eye smile) after all me is happy to first met you to healed and make me a happy mad man in all mutli-omniverse.

Blake: same here my king, you finally make fanunus and human the same as i beg hope and you save them , your my true hero.

As then they kiss and blake, yang and the hero fang army went off while koan stern looked glared at adam who's absolute pissed of what he saw but calm his nerve down.

adam: you dare stole my beloved, MY BELOVED! DIE!

As he raged up and transformed into his monsteorus fanunus formed.

Adam: you have no place here, those fanunus follow me!

Koan: to what? All you do is making a war and it making it worst.

Adam: SILENCE YOU PRICK!

He snarl as he pull his sword.

Adam: WE FANUNUS AS WHITE FANG WIN WAR! TOGETHER AND STRONG! And your weak.

Koan: (sigh and frown) but your weaker with no heart of gold, is now darkness as the real monster you are to them.

Adam: ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! (dash up to him with his sword in a pearing stroke) DIE!

As a big clash sword that koan pull a sword which is a long silver sword that has a demon skull on one side and the other a human face on the body.

Koan: if talking not gonna give a chance to surrender, then I'll take your soul to hell for the crime you did from your sins, (he push adam back a bit away) may you be burn by my holy and my demon wrath, so we show who is the true alpha of all beast.

Adam: once I kill you, I will make my love free from your lies!

Koan: oh I'm the one free her, even fuck her a lot of time, guess it suck for you gonna be stuck as a virgin for the rest of your life.

He roared in rage and charge at him

As yang, blake and the hero fang army saw lewamus prime batting the grimm dragon by himself.

Yang: zack is fighting the grimm dragon in the air.

Blake: he'll be fine.

?: now your going to face us.

Black's eyes slanted hearing that voice again, she turn to see Jennifer, yang turn too to see alice

Jennifer: rematch catnip.

Alice: you too bimbo.

Yang's hair and blake's hair shadow as the hero fang run not to get into this fight, blake pop out her black frame sleeves and cape while sporting devil horns, yang make her hair white, even their alternate hunter outfit on as well.

Yang: shall we start to hunt?

Blake: (smile madly) better, (they both turn to them with her insane smile and yangs furious look) let's kill the for good!

Yang:(punch her fists to ignite huge) yes, let's shall.

Jennifer charge at Blake but her frame grab a grip on her neck, yang easily break her right and left arms to pieces by punch.

Jennifer: wha-what?

Alice: ahhh! Damn it my fucking arms!

Yang then slam her foot to alice's chest to make her fall to the ground as yang's foot is on her chest. Blake punch her back as broke her spine as she cough blood and she rip her back side as blood leaks everywhere.

Yang: you made a big mistake to come and face us.

Blake:(bloodthirsty grin) this time you stay dead, bitches.

Blake then make blade fingers and two more blades on the sleeves and she start slashing, jabbing and ripping jennifer and yang start to furiously punch alice with round after round of close explostions.

Then soon they dropped the dead corpse to the ground, and spit on them.

Blake: (sigh) i feel munch better now.

Yang: yeah, but…. it's missing something.

She snap her fingers and hellish fire is burning the corpse and a meteor landed on them as they are still burning.

Yang: (sinister smile) much better.

Blake: now let's go

As blake and yang teleported back to the whole group as team rwby and everyone except ben,zack,koan and even austin not here.

Velvet: um, guys, wheres austin?

Austin: right here(flew down) i just make sure everyone is here.

Winter: aaaaaauuuuuusssssttttttyyyyyyyyy!

Winter then landed hugging austin.

Niji: BBBIIIGGG BROTHER!

Join in the hugged is niji.

Austin: now everyone is here.

Winston: do you think this could work?

Austin: dude, I'm a scientist, I know it will.

Sally: he's right, but we have to make sure.

Austin then see ruby and neo land down to the ground.

Austin: seem you made it clear.

Ruby: yep, and make one grimm very happy.

Neo: we fed it a big tasty torchwick.

Austin: ben and zack would be proud, now it's my turn to face some one.

As Austin begin walking out but stop and turn.

Austin: we'll make it to the other world, and I'm facing dung alone cuz I know he off the chart in my level but not giving up that easily.

Austin walk away and flew out with his dragon wings, he flew around the city until he found dung is standing at the old anodon building broken castle like and they both glaring each other.

Austin:(dragon eyes) dung...

Dung:(dragon eyes) Austin...

Austin: here we are again, face to face.

Dung: but this time we're both, a major intense and we strong but only who fall down while died.

Austin: if you haven't gone to far I would of let you have the throne, but I'm not going to let you in your current state now.

Dung: spare me the bullshit pity of your heroism as I need it from a half human boy! We know how this goes so know words gonna end it!

Austin: alright fine, let's finish this.

Dung nodded as they both in their fighting stand glaring dark to each other, a huge rubble as their dragonic aura rises make the energy flow around it clashing. They vanish in blinding speed as they clash creating a huge shockwave as they dash at each other as building breaking , austin deilver an elbow to the face at Dung many times but block by dung's hand and knee austin's ribs many times as they both spill blood from their nasty brusies that helaing slwoly and they bith back their fist and punch each other stomach very hard as they both sent flying to crashed many building as is collapsed to the ground. They got up as austin make a gorrila left arm and crystal left arm.

Austin: whoa, this is new, I like it, but… **TANK LEG! RABBIT LEG!**

Then his right leg now has a blue tank with the tracks facing the ground and a red leg with white springs.

Austin: **BUILD STYLE: CROSS ARTS!**

He zig zag back his fist at dung but he caught as austin's eyes wide to see dung's right arm is a Lion arm and left arm a cybernatic and feel the vibration gear, his right left anti- aircraft color golden with red lines and black parts and green leg is a rocket like.

Austin: (growl) you got to be kidding me!

He use his rabbit leg to get some more speed but dung got his with a rocket leg to match the speed as they both delvier a bone crushing leg as they both cough spit and blood then dung's gear up arm punch austin's chest as a burst of sonic wave send him sky rocket flying but teleport at dung so they both crash hard at the ground as they both groan got up while groaning and shake it off as they both snarling at each other.

Austin: and what do you call that one? Figure I'm the only one with build!

Dung: you are, just copied what little data I can gather.

Austin: I always know you are a copycat.

Dung: oh and your the one who talk, collect data from me of our last fight.

Austin: that's different and you know that!

Dung: yeah keep telling you self that hypocrite brat!

 **With zack vs grimm king**

Zack is now shooting at the large nightmarish dragon who in pain a little then he zoom in and punch his face make him stumble a bit then the grimm dragon transformed into his robot mode as show abit megatron but have wings on back ,dragon legs as arms ,extra legs and the dragon head as the chest , he land down.

Grimm king: As the data of this grimm, it never met someone with enough but less fire power to fight me, you are something prime. In fact, is time for me to show you my wrath! Rise my alpha grimmcon! Come and merge into Corruptollus!

Then all of the alpha grimmcons all gather under the grimm dragon. Steeljaw, scorpinok, divebomb, spitter, grindor, sixshot, rampage and a grimmcon griffin who seem to replace blitzwing as zack senses and know.

Zack: _sideways..._

Then grimm king become the torso as steeljaw become the right arm , divebomb as the leff arm , sixshot become the left leg, rampage become the right left , spitter become the leff hand and scorpinok become the right hand and last grindor become the armor part on the chest and shoulder as a gladitor demonic helmet.

Zack: holy primus fuck, a Grimm-combiner.

?: this planet and this entire galaxy be swallowed by despair! By the hands of Corruptollus!

Zack: not in my watch you don't!

Zack summon the star saber and sky boom shield as he in his armored.

Lewamus prime: a knight vs a dragon, fitting

Corruptoluss: why you wanna risk everything boy ?!

Lewamus prime: cuz i made a promise , i swear that there is pewce in this world, i thank my friends, family, my teacher and love one that their is more important then power, that why I'll win!

Then something glowing came down to lewamus prime as a matrix like but a star like with double wings of and wide X like.

Corruptoluss: what in primus?!

Lewamus prime: a matrix but-

Primus: lewamus...can you hear me?

Lewamus prime: (gasp)primus!

Primus: yes, it's me.

Lewamus prime: this matrix...I never seen before, what is it ? And why it going to me?

Primus: it's your very own matrix

lewamus prime: my own matrix, what kind is it ? is way different that optimus' matrix.

Primus: yes, it's the matrix of purification.

Lewamus prime: matrix of purification?

Primus: it will to aid you in this Universe War, arise as you and optimus are the two, lewmaus prime

Lewamus Prime: thank you.

He implanted to his chest as soon a bright light flashes then light down as now lewamus prime is glowing white and silver.

Lewamus prime: (smirk) alright Corruptoluss show me what you got!

He zoom in hyper speed as the grimm-combiner catching as they unleashing energy blasting each other, lewamus prime dodge his giant fist and corruptoluss jump up and make a big shockwave but lewamus prime cancel it and slash off the evil combiner's wings off and make a slash scar on his face.

Corruptoluss: RAGH!

lewamus prime and Corruptoluss fly up and unleashed their dangerous fire works each other

 **with koan vs adam**

Koan is now breaking a sweat as he deflecting adams swings and sticks while the place and around the forest is on fire even some building.

Adam: out of shape beast?

Koan: (chuckle)) well is fun, but I'm not out of stupendious.

Adam growl then koan went carnage mayhem then they both slashing each other as deep cut marks open as blood spill around then carnage mayhem thrust his sword and adam easily dodging it but cut on the chest while adam stab him deeply at the windpipe until carnage mayhem's tail wham him at the ribs but adam shot his crimson energy both at his face as they both scream a bit.

Adam: you sneaky bastard.

Koan: ow that hurt, for real, you sure aim quick.

Adam: as you feel the pain means I can kill you.

Koan:(crazy laugh) if koan die, then koan die with you in the underworld.

Adam: I disagree.

He zoom passed koan and slice slash him so many as his right arm off blood spill then adam stab his back and rip his bone parts and ripped his long out as koan scream very loud, then adam ripped koan's lungs out then slammed him down more and more while draining of his energy with the sword stab deep to his shoulder.

Adam: you think your a fucking hero? Your just a clown, a fake animal who traumatize by fear itself and thinking is all fantasy and games with your little brain damage of yours.

Koan: (chuckle while grin and cough blood) hehehe damn that dark...(cough more blood) you sure your not form the Dc universe or Marvel by any chance?

Adam: what are those has to do with me you fucking idiotic freak!

Koan: wolverine and red hood got the point but anyway, If you wasn't like this we be brothers !

Koan then kick adam out and remove the sword while koan got his as adasm charged in speed slashing very fast while koan block it with his sword.

Adam: YOUR BROTHERS TO HUMANS! I FIGHT FOR THE WHITE FANGS AND FANUNUS! FREE THEM FROM YOUR SHACKLES!

Koan push adam to the tree then stabbing his stomach and break his knee as he scream and his collarbone as well while koan glared at him.

Koan: and you try to killed them! Even blake by stabbing her stomach, your fighting for yourself!

Adam: shut up, SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO LISTON TO YOU FREAK!

He push koan to the ground, but he roll over to avoid adam's sword stab then got up.

Koan: your the freak who's nothing but a blind, obsession and a true monster of an animal, who belong in a cage.

As they both roar like an animal, then charging as koan slash and impale his liver then adam stab deeply to koan's eye, koan bite hard at adam's neck to break his bones adam break a dent on koan's skulls as they both loosing all of the blood as adam impale him to the trees with his feather blade to the heart, wrist, neck and everywhere very deeply as is slowly killing and nuffling him as he stuck.

Koan: shit! (his in pain)

Then adam slowly raising his sword ready for the kill.

Adam: at long last, how I waited, I waited so munch to end this monster. Ounce I'll take your head as my trophy...you will disappeared and the fanunus be mine and so do blake...even your family.

Koan's eyes shadow.

 **with ben vs vilgax**

ben is firing more energy blasts at Vilgax as he punches the incoming energy balls, then vilgax sent a whipped around ben's neck to grip it and swing him around to smash him so many building as he broke free until the alien grimm squid shot an intense heat beam which zoom at his enemy cuase an enormous explosion as ben cough blood as he runt and got up, then vilgax came down with his fist down to ben's gut as he cough very munch, vilgax stomp on ben's omnitrix as stomping on his chest and ribcage.

Vilgax: end of the line Tennyson, after I end your life, I will take the omnitrix like all those years ago.

Ben:(cough so munch blood and groan in pain)you'll have to t-take it...f-from my...c-cold...dead hands! (glared at him)

Vilgax: that can be arrange.

vilgax: that can be arrange .

vilgax's hands glow as he impace to ben's chest screaming

with lewamus prime vs Corruptoluss

lewamus prime kept punching and dodging the titan grimm's fist

lewamus prime: is that all you got?!

Corruptoluss: THAT'S IT! YOU WILL PAY!

He unleashed a super dark energon along the grimm's energy make him a major boost up as he speed and swatted lewamus prime in speed then unleashed multi energy bullets hitting him a lot , then Corruptoluss pound him to the ground and non stop until he grab him but lewamus prime struggle to break free

Corruptoluss: I'll send you to the afterlife to be one with the primes!

lewamus prime: I'm hard to get down!

Corruptoluss: then I'll do it more harder then!

with Austin vs dung

austin is now firing fireballs at dung but he spin very fast to unelashed a hurricane to deflect the fire ball as Austin send his bandage to slammed dung many time until he pull Austin close and punch but Austin kick him as they both send flying until the charged in as dung then send a corrupt waves at Austin and punch him very hard and rapidily kicks and punch as Austin grunt in pain until he eye beam dung send the corrupt dragon to the floor but he still standing.

Dung: you have to do a lot better then that!

Austin: alright how this?!

He then a card appeared in front of him.

Austin: **PERSONA!**

Dung: oh that one huh?

Austin rip the card with his hand claw to make a humanoid dragon but he is wearing a gang themed cloak with a bat on hand.

Austin: lets so, dragnagi!

Dung: nice

Austin: and your?

Dung: you already know about the satsui no hado.

Austin: but it'll take more then that!

Dung: then bring it boy!

Austin and the persona both charge at the dark dragon who erupt himself of an aura of purple violet and red along darkness with it.

Dung: DIE OOKAMI!

Austin: you first! **DOUBLE PERSONA KICK!**

The two personas preform a flying kick but the persona dragon's is fire and wind it hit dung as he let it hit him but as austin deliver mutil hits and so do more devastation crush as austin charged at him.

Austin: and now for the final blow! **ALL RIDER KICK!**

Then all of the riders though history appeared flying in the air as they all preform there flying kick at him.

Austin: **RIDER LEGION'S HEAVY STRIKE FORCE!**

Austin kick him as an explosion cause a big one as soon the smoke everywhere as austin panting then he see dung came out of the smoke not damage nor bruises as he healed all nicely, this eyes eyeded shaken austin.

Dung: nice kick but not good enough.

Austin: DAMN IT!

Dung: always stick with the riders, not all of them can win. the satsui no hado can conquer gods,demon and death...

He zoom in front of austin as dung put both fist to his chest with a thrust.

Dung: DRAGON BLOOD BATH ! DARK HEART JUDGMENT !

He enromous shockwave past wave hit past austin as he show bloody scream as blood spill out of his back as non stop back fire pain unleashing all over his body as he fall down but dung grab him by the hair.

Dung: as munch it torment you back then but you was alive cuz your god side help you but now...( he elbow austin's back to bruise and break his spine) not anymore

His tail come out and gripped hard slowly choking austin as dung kept pounding him a lt as austin can feel his body slowly turn apart and dissapring.

Dung: how long i waited this , did you really think being so confident ? And everything can stop me ? I grow strong ookami ! And i know from the start you'll be afraid and haunted by me even in death ,( kept punching him and slice his skin and part of his organs out) I'll kill everyone you love...cuz your a failure like before.

Then as the four boys eyes wide as they cant let it happen as deep within them begin to make the entire planet and space to rumble.

Dunng: what? Ookami, what trick are you cooking up in that-

Before he can finish he was forcefully push away and crash into a building.

 **With ben**

Vilgax: huh what is this!

A big flash send vilgax to the ground

 **With lewamus prime**

Corruptoluss fall down by a giant force

Corruptoluss: what raw power !

 **With adam**

Adam sent sky rocket to the ground and got up

Adam: what the hell

 **Meanwhile**

They others felt it too.

Muggy: what is that power surge?

Winston: it's probably the immanence power that can make the entire universe shake and the four gods power force!

Sally: translation, we're about to see a meager event.

Ruby: woah! Benny you can do it!

Weiss: go austy!

Blake: give them hell koany!

Yang: take him down zacky!

As the four boy make aura cry as their colorful aura glows

Ben, austin, koan and zack: I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU ENJOY DESTROY EVERY WORLDS!

The flash down as ben is normal but his hair is now light green and ruins spiral tatoos, wearing a green and white suit along an unzipped to show wearing a black shirt with a omnitrix symbol and have a sword with him on his back, wearing some knight parts armors and his hair almost like a flame and his eyes are now silver.

Austin floated into the sky as when the birght light down to show he a bit different and now shirtless, his upper body change, he now has black and brown arm wings with orange lines and wings, he has the mummy piece on his neck, has black and brown arms and side torso with orange lines on him and has mummy bands on his hands then sprout a tail too, he now has red dragon eyes but with dark red circle his eyes and black checks with orange spikes on his back and tail.

Koan roaring as soon the light down to show his hair is now white but his hair spiky a bit upright and a little long beneath his shoulder, red horns, his eyes are now green as a beast along red circle, as shirtless only a vest he now have white fur of his upper body and still wearing his fur frame, have 3 tails, a monkey tail, lion tail and devil tail. he got a halo and a devil wings on the left and angel wings on the right.

zck now have his hair silver shown out along his lewamus prime's armor is color white along part golden, spikes on his back, claws, an infinite symbol on his shoulders.

Then as sally have a video spy insect to fly and put it in video screen.

sally: oh my god!

as the boy's girls take a look of it.

Ruby: oh… wow… (blush)

Weiss: oh my goodness.

Blake: (laugh madly) stupendous!

Yang: (purr) mama like.

as the four boys looked and make a step as the four villains invisible push crash down a bit together as the four boys walk up in group. 

Austin: is this...our form like zack does?

Koan: is wonderful.

Zack: now you know how I feel.

Ben: guys, we have enemy to kill.

As the four enemies got up.

Ben: let's do this!

Ben, austin, koan and zack: it's hero time/ dragon omni time / time to go wild!/ time to roll out!

Dung: WHAT?!

they charged in koan easily dodging and deflecting of adam's sword slash and his semblance, zack here punching rapidly at the grim-combiner then ben deflect and cancel vilgax's attack and energy last, Austin speed past explosion dung many times along his claws slash and bone crushing punch, koan use his finger to stab adam's stomach as his organs burst out and koan grab adam's sword and slash his arm and grab him, zack grab Corruptoluss' leg and twirl him in speed and slamming him down many times, ben shooting his invasive speed needle energy impale to cause more pain and blood burst vilgax as then ben uppercut him sky rocket as vilgax get hit by many astroids as ben teleported him down to the ground, then koan pick up adam.

Koan: that for all the pain you did, and now you'll be torment in, hell. (his eyes turn black and yellow pupils glow) look to my eyes and see the suffer you cause

As adam scream in agony as then his burst burst into flames of holy and demonic as his entire body become bones and dust pass away.

Koan: that prove to you that fannus and human, don't need a monster like you for the solution, (he grab adam's sword) the Wilt and Blush, is now mine and prize.

Zack who throw Corruptoluss up to the sky but he charging up an enormous giant black and purple flame radiotion beam.

Corruptoluss: I'AM CORRUPTOLUSS! I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH TILL I'LL DANCE TO YORU CORPSE! DIE LEWAMUS PRIME!

Zack's matrix glows as he powered up.

Zack: then I'll have to slay the dragon then, goku I'll borrow this but in my style

he cup his hands and powered up a white and blue sparkling beam.

Zack: **SACRED GOD! KAMEHAMEHEA!**

He blast his beam into a giant sphere that collided until zack's beam overpower it.

Corruptoluss: NO! NO IT CANT BE! NOOOOOO!

Zack's beam vaporize the combiner grimm as he scream in agony and Corruptoluss begin to become dust as he no longer alive, completely dead.

Zack:(smile)well, that just prime.

Ben is deflecting vilgax's laser beams, then his tentacles spread as try to crush ben but he burst out then he walk to vilgac then do a bit of a soft punch to his chest unleashed an enormous giant shockwave send a lot of nonstop waves as vilgax scream by the scream in agony of the intense energy send him flying as some part of his body exploded as he land down crashed under the surface ruble.

Vilgax: d-d-ddamn...y-y-you...tennyas-s-s-son...…

Ben: and that take care of that.

Austin is now terring up dung in blinding speed and slashes then dung try to punch and blasting him with huge energy missile as Austin sucking the missles energy and shot it back to dung in multiple speed as dung getting hit a lot, then Austin zoom in bone crush punch, kick, bite and giving the dark dragon a major beat down as he got a nasty bruises, blood like a river, broken bones and wings torn off and black eyes as their a holes and scar while slash marks on him.

Dung: d-d-damn...you...(stumble to get up)

Austin: you had this coming, (grab his neck) you could have been patient so I can give you the troune or you've become a hero being example to the young dragons, but now look at you, turn bad and about to die.

He then jab his fist though his chest to make it pass though.

Dung:(cough blood and chuckle while sinister grin while glaring at him)I-I-I rather die now...t-then to t-t-take a...(cough more blood) an advice...to a half h-h-human...who's the b-b-bane of my...(cough more and more blood losing his life and slowly dying)existence.

Austin: looks who's talking, oh and austlavesta, dungoor.

He then made dung exploded in fire.

ausitn:(sigh) thank god that's over.

ben: dude, austlavesta, dungoor?

Austin: yeah come on dude is clever

zack: (Shake) no, that's odd.

Koan: yeah.

Austin:(pouted) at least is creative.

They turn back to normal and fly off to the girls

ben: hey everyone!

Ruby: (tackle ben to the ground) THAT WAS AMAZING!

Weiss: (tackle Austin and kissing him on the face)YOUR THE BEST AUSTY!

Blake:(tackle koan and hugged him tighter) OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU !

Yang:(hugged zack and lick his ear and whisper) that was so fucking sexy zacky, it turn me on.

Dung's voice: ohhh, aint that sweet.

That make everyone freeze.

Ben, Austin, Koan, and Zack: DUNG!

Dung's voice: you may have defeat my best, but this war is far from over!

Austin: yeah but you got defeated!

Dung's voice: true, but you forgot one thing that you know.

A snap of a finger echo as 4 huge wide portal cover in electric that color green, orange, red and blue as it sucking likea vortex mixed vacuum.

Ben: gah! (an absolute force of a dragged and suck him to the green portal)

Ausitn: crap! (an absolute force of a dragged and suck him to the orange portal)

Zack: ah slag! (an absolute force of a dragged and suck him to the blue portal)

Koan: hotdog! (an absolute force of a dragged and suck him to the red portal)

Weiss and winter grab austins arms to pull him out and the same goes for ruby and penny for ben, yang and raven, and blake and tsume.

Weiss, niji, seako and winter grab austin's arms to pull him out and the same goes for ruby, yuki,penny and summer for ben, yang, alexis, yuna and raven, and blake, ryuko, nora and tsume.

Ruby: hang on benny!

Yuki: come on!

Summer: your not taking benny away!

Cinder: benny is staying here!

Coco: don't go!

Weiss: no one's taking austy away from me! 

Velvet: my bunny knight is not going anywhere!

Niji: I'm not going to be separated again! 

Bloody bunny: huggy bunny is staying!

Winter: your not stealing him!

Seako: come on!

Blake: your not taking koany away!

Rykuo: I'm not going to let koan go again!

Tsume: your staying her ebig brother! 

Mumu: get...back...here!

Nora: my king is not going anywhere!

Yang: come on!

Raven: your not going anywhere!

Alexis: zack! Stay!

Shadow bunny: zack! Please don't go!

Neo: your not going anywhere!

As the others grab and pull the boys out of the portal.

But the portal use a big force as the girls getting pull.

Austin: is no good! This one strong portal!

Koan: is sucking the girls!

Zack: guess we have no choice huh?

Ben: yeah but remember! No matter how long this year gonna be! We always be close together forever as a family and don't forget omni-hero forever and never give up.

Austin: alright it is fun with you guys!

Koan: you all are crazy which makes me happy to laugh how munch this is.

Zack: don't forget to get strong.

Ben: we'll see you soon, on a count of 3 we use the power of the stone to bring separate groups with us to any world this portal taking us.

Austin and Ben: 1...

Koan and Zack: 2...

Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack: 3!

They snap their fingers as a hugest brightest light carry the entire group of heroes with then and a flash happen as everyone is gone now.

 **Timeskip**

as everyone see the report that the four rothers along everyone who with them vanished.

Qrow: huh, I guess they did it.

Ironwood: indeed, now they gone when the portal open

Glynda: so now what?

Qrow: we spread out and look for the maidens.

Ironwood: and keep the place safe until they come back.

then they turn to see the four boy's entire army along hero fangs are there for them even the beast machine.

Then qrow spotten ruby and yang on the ground including thee others.

Qrow: what the?

Glynda: is the girls.

Qrow go their to wake up ruby and yang.

Qrow: hey you two wake up! What happen?

Ruby: us girls had a plan for this event.

Qrow: huh?

Yang: we are the duplicates of the real ones.

Blake: they went to the boys.

Weiss: we'll be back, after they come back they gonna fixed our alter world first.

Qrow: I see, any sign of konton?

Yang: nah, guess he went with zack.

Then a ship came in and landed.

Blake: well seeyah girls! (laugh crazy)

She jump to building to building.

Yang: well sis, time to go home.

Ruby: sure!

Summer: finally raven, we get to be back to our girl.

Raven: me too, I really wanna start over.

As they leave, anti-cinder who is hiding and holding her arm while groan in pain a little.

Anti-cinder?: ugh, I almost died there by that brat, but no matter, (then she healed herself and everything) ah that better, I know All I have to do is transferred my half entire being and it works

Dr. Doom:(walk by) clever dung that you cheated death ounce again.

Dung/anti-cinder: yes, but I think I need a change of a clothes to use my needs.

She then change into a black battle dress and black dragon armor as the head is a witch style hat.

Dung/anti-cinder: much better, and for now on, call me Dunaille.

Dr. doom: really?

Dunaille: I have new body until I became fully and absolute of who know how long, you got a problem.

Dr. Doom: nevermind,(cross his arms) so what next?

Dunaille: we return to saleam and discuse our next move

Dr. doom: but first

he make his hand glows and carry the unconscious of vilgax along two Jennifer and alice

as dunaille snap her finger as her and Dr. Doom's magic revive and regenerated them back.

Dunaille: glad you three are back to your feet.

Vilgax: BLAST IT! (punch a nearby wall) I almost had tennyson!

Alice: look in the bright side ,we trick him and now he's gone and you was able to keep up and got him close.

Vilgax: but he still has the omnitrix on his wrist! No mater how much power I have, I must have the omnitrix!

Dunaille: and you will.

Jennifer: dunggy? Is that you?

Dunaille: (rub her chin) yes it's me.

As she tackle her and hugged while in tears.

Jennifer: your okay!

Danaille: sure is , now come on

As they teleproted and return back to the base.

Dunaille: hello salem.

Salem: I see you have taking your anti-cinder clone's body, interesting, but failed.

Dunaille: true but injured and almost kill them is worth it,(she sway her d sit on salem's throne) as right now, I know they'll be back and even duplication of their precious girls are in this world.

Vilgax: so what is next?

Dunaille: we send in troops to go after the boys and join the side of evil as consider they are wanted dead or alive but do the best they can even sooner when they return.

Salem: beacon may have fallen but we don't have any of the maidens powers, but within a couple years tops we will get back on our feet.

Dunaille: two are out but maybe we could find the winter and summer but since konton said alternative dimension of this world, (smirk) why not go there?

Salem: hmm, yes, two evil minds in one, we can take over both worlds in one, good idea.

Dunialle: let be fair on that other world, i mean the other you wanted more as ever.

Jennifer: (sit on dunaille's lap) before that, why not you settle a little my love?

Dunaille:(smirk) oh my, didn't know your in to female my sweet jenny~( smack her ass)

Jennifer: any shape as long that is you darling~.

Duaille: very well.

She then french kiss jennifer as she is powerless at the dark dragoness, they teleported to dung's room and continue at some bed.

Dr doom: how what?

Salem: now, we wait, for this world will be the first, when it's taken over, we will go for the next, until there is noting but despair in the multiverse.

 **Usubeni (Light Pink) - Dragon Ball**

The scene starts with a cherry blossom tree with a white background then wind start to blow making the petals fly to the sky then the sky is filled with cherry blossoms.

(farewell, beautiful lover I love you so, but still I let you go under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways 'i want you to know I love you, so I won't let you go' I wish I had said these words to you but I have left all these words unspoken!)

The scene starts with ben with ruby walking together holding hands, next is weiss and austin playing the piano together as there fingers touching ether, next is blake sleeping with koan under a tree and zack and yang having a dance off.

(light pink petals start to fall, from that blossom tree so tall and they dance to a bittersweet melody. As the petals block the way they keep lending me astray I just want you back with me, here with me!)

The next scene shows the girls smile as they and the boys fight off grimm, spending there time with there boyfriends and slept with them with a smile.

(farewell, beautiful lover your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile. But now that you've left me, my tears are all that I can see. 'I want to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true' we couldn't live up to all our vows. And that's why our days of love have ended!)

The next scene shows the boys with there other girlfriends as they having the time of there life but the girls turn to pink petals as they try to catch them but failed as they fly to the sky making the boys heartbroken as they thought of the girls disappeared.

(tears are flowing from my eyes. Now that I have realized. How we're left crimson stains on both our stories. When you threw your ring away. There was nothing I could say but: 'I beg you, don't leave me, don't leave me!')

the next scene shows the boys running around to find there girls as they founded dung smirking as they charge at them ass they punched is a cherry blossom petals, they kept looking for there girls worrying for them as the background turn from white to black.

(the way that you looked at me, when you were next to me. the way that you cried at night, when we had a silly fight. The way that you told me that you were so happy the way that you held me tight and told me to stay by your side. These distant memories just can't seem to set me free. No matter how hard I fight, you're still always on my mind.)

the boys remembered now they met the girls and how they become so close, one by one in memory they grow more together and that made them turn to finally found the girls as they turn there heads to found them, they run to each other to embrace each other but they somehow didn't move there spot as they try to reach to each there hands to grab them.

(I've never been alone… I'm so scared to be alone. There's nothing that I can do but wish that I could be with you. Oh light pink sky, conceal this hand with which I try to reach her. I wish I could move on, but I just don't think I can ignore my heart)

they try using there powers to get to each other closer but no effort then the boys turn there heads as they are being sucked in by four portals as they are starting to get sucked in to them, they try hard to force there way to get out but they are getting sucked in as they reach there hands to there girls as time is slowing down and the girls leap just to try to grab there boyfriends hands and pull them out.

(light pink petals start to fall. From that blossom tree so tall. And they keep me from ending our sad story. You went left and I went right. Still I tried with all my might. Oh, to pull out back to me, back to me! You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go!)

the scene change back to the cherry blossoms as it continues to fell with cherry blossom petals.

(light pink petals, hear my voice. I just have the choice. To forget her completely, completely! Cause she'll never be with me, be with me!)

then coming to the try is the boys with there girls smiling as they are together again as they kissed under the tree as the scene start to faded to light.

 **Artzilla: hey guys, this is artzilla, thank you for reading this story**

 **Lewamus prime 2018: and I'm his partner lewamus prime 2018, to let you guys know there's a squeal to this story when the boys and their girls back from their crazy adventure.**

 **Artzilla: we wont tell wish but you'll have to guess, we don't know rwby characters along all other crossover anime/manga, cartoon, misc, movie nor games except our oc. But anyway what gonna happen that you'll see.**

 **Lewamus prime 2018 and artzilla: So thanks for reading it this story and no flames nor troll will be ignore and not accepted.**


End file.
